Foi você quem pediu
by Luana Rosette
Summary: E se eu puder te mandar para um lugar onde ninguém te reconheça? Draco se senta ao lado do corpo relaxado de Harry Uma ilha deserta? – Pergunta Harry sarcástico. O loiro sorri e responde Uma outra dimensão.
1. Chapter 1

Illy, não me mate. Ilia, não me risque de seu testamento (apesar de eu ter certeza de nunca ter estado nele desde o começo, mas não custa nada garantir), Cybi-chan, desculpe não pedir ajuda, mas sei que já estou abusando de mais de você. Esse primeiro capítulo, e os outros que seguiram dessa fic, não terão betagem por enquanto. Peço desculpas aos leitores, mas essa é uma estória que eu queria postar já algum tempo.

Agora que estão avisados, para aqueles que decidirem seguir: Boa leitura, espero que gostem.

Disclaimers: Não, não, não, não, não, os boatos que rolam por aí são falsos, Harry Potter não me pertence, e eu não ganho nada com isso. Por isso titia Rowling, pode dispensar os advogados. 

**Foi você quem pediu**

**Prólogo: A proposta da serpente.**

Hoje era mais um dia de festa no mundo mágico.

Bruxos por todo o mundo esvaziavam seus estoques de uísque de fogo em meio a canções e gritos de euforia. Tudo isso tendo em mente, é claro, o causador de toda aquela alegria: o menino-que-sobreviveu, ou seria mais correto agora dizer, o homem-que-venceu?

Era o terceiro dia desde a queda do lorde das trevas, e até agora a alegria da população mágica era palpável. Quase todos os estabelecimentos estavam fechados, e praticamente todas as pessoas estavam nas ruas. Era como se todos temessem que se parassem de festejar só por um segundo, o dia seguinte (que para muitos parecia nunca chegar) seria como despertar de um sonho que era essa nova realidade longe das trevas.

Mas o que todos perguntavam era: "onde estava o causador de toda essa alegria?"

Bares, boates, festas em geral, onde estivessem, as pessoas se perguntavam onde estava o famoso homem-que-venceu. Mas ninguém sabia aonde encontra-lo, ou melhor, quase ninguém.

Coberto por uma capa negra, um individuo tentava passar desapercebido pelo festival de vestes coloridas que se transformou Londres mágica. Ganhava dos poucos transeuntes que percebiam sua presença um olhar de desconfiança - o que seria nada mais previsível - magos de aparência tão suspeita eram no mínimo mal vistos. Sempre se tem que ter em conta que a temporada de caça aos comensais da morte ainda não chegou ao fim.

Mas o sinistro individuo pouco ligava, a missão que tinha em mãos era mais importante. E se não fosse o capuz que encobria sua face, as suspeitas que suas vestes negras atraiam seriam bem maiores graças ao sorriso malicioso que se desenhou em seu rosto.

Parado em frente do lugar que estava buscando, não pode evitar torcer a boca em pleno sinal de desgosto, essa era sua expressão costumeira ao ter que encarar o que foi um dia o glorioso Largo Grimmauld, a secular casa da família Black.

A cada passo que dava, sentia uma ou outra das barreiras caírem ao reconhecer o convidado das paredes Black. "Então eu estava certo, ele está aqui" pensa o encapuzado enquanto vira a maçaneta. E com um simples click a porta se abriu. Olhou interrogante a porta se mover em um rangido irritante, e solta um bufido indignado "Destrancada... O que esse idiota tem na cabeça?"

Entrando na habitação, mas uma vez torceu a boca pelo que viu.

As paredes estavam manchadas pelo mofo, e descascadas em varias partes, as marcas do tempo não eram clementes. O teto e os quadros eram abrigos dos finos e acinzentados fios das varias teias de aranhas. E as grossas camadas de poeira eram espalhadas em cada canto ou móvel, o terror de qual quer alérgico.

O visitante apenas se resignou a lançar um olhar incrédulo para todo aquele panorama "sete anos, sete anos usando esse lugar como base, e aparentemente não passou pela cabeça de ninguém fazer uma faxina".

- MALDITOS SANGUES RUINS, MESTIÇOS DOS INFERNOS, QUE SUAS CARNES PUTREFEM NAS CHAMAS DA IRA DE MEU SENHOR, HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ, IMBECIS IMPUROS, QUANDO MEU LORD VOLTAR QUERO VER QUANTO TEMPO MAIS VOCÊS CONTINUARAM COM ESSA CANTORIA INFERNAL!!!!!!!

Uma voz irritante bradava seus já repetitivos impropérios. O visitante precisou de apenas alguns passos para se por diante do infame quadro da sra Black.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? QUEM É VOCÊ MALDITO? MAIS UM DESSES INSUFRIVEIS SANGUES RUINS QUE INVADEM MINHA CASA? OU SERIA UM BASTARDO TRAIDOR DO SANGUE COMO MEU ESTÚPIDO FILHO? HEIM? HEIM? DIGA!!!

A honrada matriarca Black se cala quando o encapuzado ergue o tecido que cobre o seu rosto, mas apenas por segundos, para repô-lo logo em seguida. Sorrindo docemente (se era possível) as feições da dama se modificaram drasticamente.

- Hó, é você meu doce menino, por favor, se sinta em casa – faz uma respeitosa mesura dentro de sua armação – ora, mas que bobagem digo, se antes de mais ninguém essa casa é sua por direito.

O encapuzado apenas assente com a cabeça. Não era algo agradável contrariar o quadro. E se virando de forma esvoaçante, se dirige às escadarias.

Agora faltava pouco.

Evitando tocar no empoeirado corrimão, o encapuzado sobe elegantemente por cada degrau rangente, e segue pelo corredor que já percorreu antes tantas vezes.

Parado na frente de um dos quartos, puxa o ar profundamente, para soltá-lo logo em seguida, teve que repetir varias vezes esse processo antes de entrar. "Espero não me arrepender do que estou prestes a fazer".

O quarto era iluminado pela luz trepidante da lareira. Em frente das chamas estava uma grande poltrona que exalava um forte cheiro de mofo, assim como cada móvel daquela casa. Ao lado dela havia uma mesinha de centro que mantinha uma garrafa de uísque de fogo pela metade, e um copo quase vazio logo ao lado. Um pouco abaixo, mais precisamente em cada pedaço de chão próximo à poltrona, jaziam dezenas de corpos de magos vestindo vestes negras, um com uma expressão de terror mais grotesca que a outra.

Sufocando um riso de deprecio, o encapuzado caminha silenciosamente por entre os corpos, dom que adquiriu em meio à guerra. Ao ver uma pálida e ociosa mão se erguer da poltrona em direção ao copo, não pensou duas vezes. Sacou sua varinha, e lançou uma maldição sem proferir qualquer palavra. Esse era outro dom que desenvolveu bastante bem durante a guerra. Algo como magia sem palavras fora necessário diante de sua posição de espião.

A maldição atinge ruidosamente o copo erguido, e ao se estraçalhar, pedaços de vidro rasgaram a pele de seu dono, mas esse nem sequer gemeu, apenas disse em uma voz arrastada:

- Se queria um trago, era só pedir. Não precisava ser tão destrutivo, mas o que eu podia esperar de um pirralho mimado como você?

O encapuzado anula o curto espaço restante entre ele e a poltrona ainda com a varinha erguida. E encara o atual dono legal da casa, o mago mais procurado do mundo mágico, Harry Potter. Retirando novamente o capuz, se abaixa ate ficar na altura do rapaz de cabelo negro, o pega bruscamente pelo colarinho, e o beija.

Foi algo forte, intenso e rápido, e no fim, tendo em seus lábios avermelhados um sorriso malicioso, o visitante afasta o rosto do seu anfitrião, sem deixar antes de afaga os cabelos revoltos do moreno, consciente que tal ato sempre desagradava o leão.

- Também estou feliz em te ver Potty-Pooh – o loiro se senta no braço da poltrona.

-Urgh, já disse que não me chame assim Malfoy.

- E por que não? – o loiro sorri maldoso – se essa foi uma das poucas idéias boas que saíram da cabeça oca de nossa adorável Pansy.

- É... e a ultima.

O murmúrio de Harry selou o quarto em um silencio incomodo ao se lembrarem de um de seus tantos amigos falecidos.

- E então? – o moreno quebrou o silencio – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Hum... Se eu não te conhecesse muito bem, eu diria que você não está muito disposto a receber convidados – ergue os braços em sinal de rendição – se bem que com aquelas barreiras de merda que eu encontrei lá fora, não parecia que você queira muito o contrario. – olha novamente para os corpos esparramados no chão – Não é mesmo?

Um sorriso desprovido de humor se desenha na face do moreno

- Creio que idiotas não precisem de convites – Harry chuta um dos braços próximo aos seus pés – se facilito ou não a entrada deles, não é a questão – sua voz era grogue.

- ... – o loiro ergue uma sobrancelha – quanto você já bebeu? Ou seria melhor perguntar quanto você ainda não bebeu? Você já não está falando coisa com coisa. Fora que se eu fosse um comensal, a esta hora você já estaria morto. Mal sentiu minha presença quando entrei.

- Se você fosse um comensal – o moreno diz ligeiramente risonho – estaria fazendo companhia a seus amiguinhos aí em baixo no momento que colocou os pés nesse quarto. Porque será que mesmo depois da queda de titio Voldy eles acham que ainda tem alguma chance contra mim?

- Você quer um motivo? É só escolher: Vingança, rancor, ganância. – dá entre ombros – Sabia que você é uma das cabeças mais procuradas no sub-mundo? Aparentemente não é só para ter dar prêmios e estatuetas que as pessoas estão te procurando.

- Humpf, só vou me dar ao trabalho de me apresentar em qualquer uma dessas homenagens quando a festa de cerimônia for a do meu funeral.

O moreno suspira cansado, não conseguia ver razão para festejar. Entendia os outros, e não os culpava. Suas vidas foram poupadas, e o que lhes restava de família estava com eles nessa festa que não tinha fim. Mas e ele? No momento em que matou Voldemort, sua vida foi liberta de um grilhão que o prendia desde que tinha um ano de idade. Mas quando a adrenalina da batalha sumiu, e o cheiro de sangue empestou o ar que o rodeava, percebeu que não tinha mais com quem comemorar.

Todos se foram.

Primeiro Sirius, logo Dumbledore. E enfim começou a guerra real, e as baixas pareciam correr diante de seus olhos de forma alucinantemente diária. Tonks, Moody, Remus (o ultimo dos marotos), George, Fred, Snape, Neville, Luna, Giny, Seamus, Dean... E assim seguiu, e seguiu, e seguiu, até que na batalha final ocorreu os dois sacrifícios que faltavam: Ron e Hermione.

Era irônico, no fim, a única mão que lhe restou para que se erguesse do meio dos destroços e corpos que aquela guerra criou, era a mesma que rejeitara no começo de tudo aquilo. No fim, o único sobrevivente, alem dele próprio, foi o segundo espião chefe da ordem da Fênix, seu eterno rival e atual amante, Draco Malfoy.

O moreno pega a garrafa de qualquer jeito e a leva para a boca.

- Quer parar de beber por um maldito segundo que seja? – o loiro perde a paciência e com um tapa arremessa a garrafa no chão – se você quer se matar por que não facilita as coisas e usa a porcaria da sua varinha.

- Por que achei que entrar em coma alcoólico seria mais divertido – seus olhos vermelhos encaram com fúria a Draco.

O loiro apenas suspira, e aponta sua varinha para o moreno.

- linfacero.

Uma rajada de luz branca atingiu o moreno no peito em um feitiço de limpeza interna. Algo que ele e bêbado salvador do mundo mágico desenvolveram há alguns anos para momentos... Delicados como aquele.

Harry pisca algumas vezes ainda confuso. Olha para os estilhaços em meio a bebida no chão, e logo para o rosto do loiro, e bufa irritado.

- Já disse que não quero que use mais esse feitiço em mim, odeio essa droga de dor de cabeça que vem depois – leva as mãos a cabeça – parece que essa merda só adianta a ressaca.

- Esse efeito colateral foi idéia sua – o loiro sorri de maneira malvada – segundo soube, o bom samaritano leonino antes de patenteá-la não queria incentivar o alcoolismo... ou qualquer baboseira do gênero – abana a mão como quem não considerou a questão antes, quanto menos agora.

- Estúpida moral gryffindor... – murmura Harry enquanto se levanta lentamente.

- Estúpida moral gryffindor. – repete o loiro risonho seguindo Harry até o banheiro, onde o moreno procura a poção para a ressaca em uma estante.

- Como você me achou? – Pergunta o gryffindor sem se virar para Draco

- Como não achar? Você mesmo lançou um boato de sua localização na Travessa do Tranco dois dias atrás. – o loiro olha para trás na direção dos corpos estirados no chão – então é assim que o herói do mundo mágico festeja a nova era? Atraindo inocentes comensais para decorar seu piso?

- Não – Harry ergue um frasco e o aproxima o máximo possível de seus olhos para ler o rotulo – é assim que o herói do novo mundo se livra do lixo que se arrasta da velha era. – e bebe a poção em um só gole – Argh, horrível, não poderia ser pior nem se tivesse sido feita pelo próprio Snape... – seus olhos se enchem de certa melancolia e murmura – velho grasnento.

Draco finge não ouvir a ultima parte.

- O ministério está atrás de você.

- Todos estão atrás de mim – se senta em cima da pia

- Querem te dar a ordem de Merlin, entre outras medalhas, sem falar de um posto no ministério – bufou irritado – ou seja...

- Ou seja... – revira os olhos e completa com o obvio – querem por uma coleira em mim antes que eu perceba que sou o mago mais poderoso do mundo, ops... – faz uma careta de desagrado – tarde demais. Esses idiotas só querem ter certeza que um novo lorde das trevas não vai subir ao poder. Corja de paranóicos.

- Não me diga, se eu não tivesse uma carta escrita em punho por Dumbledore atestando que eu era um espião eu já teria levado o beijo do dementador há três anos atrás.

- Como o Blaise.

- Como o Blaise – Draco se senta ao lado do moreno – pena que ele mudou de lado apenas depois da morte do valho senil.

- Humpf, como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa na época, Zabini foi atingido por tantos malefícios atordoantes que mal pode abrir a boca, e antes que qualquer um pudesse exigir um julgamento...

- ... ele foi beijado. – Draco estremece ao se lembra os olhos vazios de seu amigo de infância.

- Não é com esse tipo de pessoas com quem eu quero festejar.

- Prefere os convidados que estão no quarto?

- Pelo menos eles admitem que atacam pelas costa – Harry se levanta da pia e se vira para o espelho, sua aparência era deprimente – depois de três anos convivendo com cobras, se aprende a lidar com veneno.

- E se você não tivesse mais que lidar com ataques traseiros? – o loiro para por um segundo para analisar as palavras que acabara de dizer e solta uma pequena risada – Foi só eu ou isso soou mal? – sorriso malicioso. – Essa foi uma péssima escolha de palavras.

- Espere dez minutos até a poção fazer efeito, quando os zumbidos saírem e meus ouvidos, eu posso até pensar em te responder. – Harry sai do banheiro e volta para o quarto.

- Vamos Potty-potty, vocês gryffindors, sempre acreditam em segundas oportunidades, e se eu te der uma?

- Não sou mais gryffindor Malfoy, deixamos essa bobagem de casas desde que saímos de Hogwarts, pensei que a essa altura do campeonato já teria compreendido.

- Que seja Potter, a casa é sua... Mas apenas pense comigo. Seja qual for a sua função por aqui ela já foi cumprida, então por que não te mandar para outro lugar?

- Talvez por que tanto faz eu estar aqui, como em qualquer lugar do mundo. Não existem muitas pessoas que não me reconheçam. – o moreno se joga na cama de qualquer jeito e descansa a cabeça nos travesseiros.

- E se eu puder te mandar para um lugar onde ninguém te reconheça? – Draco se senta ao lado do corpo relaxado do moreno

- Uma ilha deserta? – Pergunta sarcástico.

- Uma outra dimensão.

- Hn? – o moreno se senta em um pulo e encara o outro – tá brincando né?

- Pensa só, um novo mundo, uma nova chance, ninguém vai te reconhecer, pois você não existe lá. Pode fazer novos amigos, cursar novamente a escola, dessa vez com calma. Se houver conflitos, os problemas serão totalmente dos habitantes de lá, você se mete se quiser. Se estourar o Armagedon, você pode assistir da primeira fila, nada te prende.

- A vontade de se livrar de mim é tão grande que você quer me despachar para um universo alternativo? Cara, e isso por que você é o único amigo que me sobra. – se deixa cair novamente sobre os macios travesseiros – pelo menos você foi original dessa vez.

- Qual é Potter – soca o ombro do outro arrancando dele um grunhido incomodo – você sabe que assim como eu sou o único que te sobra, você é o único que me sobrou – o loiro esparrama seu corpo sobre o corpo do homem ao seu lado e o beija – mas você mesmo já me disse que nosso relacionamento não passa de uma trepada rápida entre uma maldição e outra... deliciosa, devo acrescentar – mordisca o lóbulo do moreno – mas não é o suficiente para um leão sentimentaloide como você, eu não posso te dar aquilo que você precisa, e para ser sincero, nem quero, tenho fobia a relacionamentos, e o nosso tá de pé a três anos, brrrr – finge estremecer – por isso guarde o anel de casamento.

- Hó, você partiu meu coração – Harry dramatiza enquanto envolve a cintura do amante e o comprime contra o seu corpo.

- Serpentes. É a nossa especialidade.

- Então desde já suponho que não pretende me acompanhar.

- Tenho o império Malfoy para tocar para frente, levando em conta que o ministério esta salivando para por as garras no meu patrimônio desde que Lucius morreu.

- E não queremos dar esse gostinho para eles, correto?

- Nunca! Fora que com o fim da guerra eu tenho que retomar o meu papel de playboy mais requisitado da sociedade mágica.

- Que partido... Mas até que não é ma idéia...

- Hey, esse papel já é meu.

- Não, idiota – mordisca um pouco mais forte o pescoço de Draco – a idéia da viagem de dimensões. Acho que já vi um livro sobre isso na seção proibida quando eu e a Mione...

Ao se lembrar da amiga seus olhos se nublam. Bastou isso para que Draco se convencesse que fez bem em sugerir a viagem para o amigo, manda-lo para um lugar onde as sombras da morte de tantos seres queridos não o perseguissem era o mais acertado.

- E por que você acha que eu vim para cá? – Draco se desvencilha dos braços de Harry, que o solta um pouco relutante, deixando o loiro se levantar da cama – eu já tenho todo o ritual pronto. Não é nada que não possa ser revertido, podemos manter comunicação, e posso transferir sua conta para o Gringotts de lá.

- Gringotts? Eu não ia mudar de dimensão?

- Sim, mas nem tudo vai ser diferente, apenas alguns detalhes.

- Tipo...

- Isso, minha cara serpente honorária, é surpresa.

- Vindo de você? – se senta na beira da cama – antes enfrento um hipogriffo desembestado.

- Interpretarei isso como um "Sim querido Draco, confiaria minha vida a você até de olhos fechados"

- Hunpf... Ouvidos seletivos esses seus... De qualquer forma, isso parece interessante, e você disse algo a respeito de escola.

- Claro, os melhores anos da vida de um mago, pensei que você poderia beber uma poção para rejuvenescer, e se passar por um estudante do... hm... 5o ano está bom para você?

- Mas os ingredientes para essas poções são ilegais.

Draco retira de dentro de suas vestes um frasco com uma poção púrpura, e um sorriso sarcástico se desenha no rosto do moreno.

- Comensal...

- Cara rachada.

Harry se levanta e bebe a poção. Soltando pequenos grunhidos pela dor de ter seus ossos encolhendo, se dobra até a altura de seus joelhos, envolvendo-os nos próprios braços. Era uma dor similar a que sentiu ao beber a poção polissuco. Quando tudo chegou ao fim, a figura tremula e arfante no meio do quarto tinha a mesma forma de um Harry que cursou o 5o ano. O moreno se vira vacilante para um espelho de corpo inteiro que ficava próximo a sua cama e se analisou.

- Tem certeza que você acertou na dose? – Harry diz com sua voz ligeiramente mais fina – Eu pareço ter doze anos ao invés de quinze.

- Não jogue a culpa na minha poção se nessa época você era um anão – Draco, agora bem maior que o moreno, o abraça por trás e beija a curva de seu pescoço – fora que você ficou uma gracinha em tamanho de bolso.

- Pedófilo... – um sorriso malicioso dançou na face infantil.

- O que posso fazer São Potter? Você desperta o que há de pior em mim

- Bem, antes que outras coisas suas despertem – o pequeno Harry se afasta de Draco para sacudir a própria varinha e encolher suas roupas ao tamanho apropriado – é melhor começarmos logo o ritual.

- Estraga prazeres.

Harry ignora os resmungos do loiro e após de afastar uns poucos moveis, se coloca no meio do quarto.

Sem perguntas sobre a natureza do conjuro, sem duvidas se aquilo poderia feri-lo ou mata-lo.

Sem sequer titubear no momento de encarar de forma determinada os frios olhos acinzentados de Draco.

Sem sequer o menor resquício de medo.

Harry deu o seu presente de despedida para o loiro, algo que poucos tiveram disposição de regalar ao príncipe de slytherin: uma confiança plena e incondicional. Draco, antes de se concentrar no que ia fazer, não pode evitar de sorrir ligeiramente diante daquilo.

O slytherin ergue a varinha e recita um conjuro em italiano, velas se materializam. Começa a recitar algo em francês, e um pentagrama se desenha ao redor do moreno. Quando começa a falar algo em português lusitano uma coluna de luz se ergue ao redor de Harry. E a ultima coisa que Harry ouve antes de ser puxado por um turbilhão de luz, foi o loiro recitar algo em latin, como se a língua mãe selasse o que suas filhas deram inicio.

Draco observa com o coração apertado seu ultimo amigo partir, algo entalou em sua garganta, e tudo o que conseguiu murmurar foi um receante:

- Boa sorte... Meu amor.

Continua.

Nhaaa, minha primeira fic de Harry!!!!

Draco: Correção, mugle, sua primeira fic de Draco Malfoy.

Luana:Hum... Loiro, você sabe que o moreno com o nome escrito em todas as capas dos livros é o protagonista, né?

Draco: Humpf, pura estratégia de marketing, tão clichê "peguem o menino órfão e coloquem como principal", mas é só fachada, eu sou o verdadeiro astro da estória, tuuudo gira entorno de mim.

Luana: E falando em ego... De qualquer forma, você ainda terá um papel importante nessa fic.

Draco: Eu sempre sou impor...

Luana: Eeeeee, Harry vai precisar mais do que nunca da sua presença.

Draco: O que você vai fazer com o Har... er... Potter?

Luana: Preocupado Malfoy?

Draco: Para nada...

Luana: Então você não vai se importar em esperar o próximo capitulo.

Notas: Obrigada a todos que leram esse primeiro capitulo, e como dei a entender logo no começo, eu não sou muito boa em gramática, e não tenho beta para essa estória, por isso peço que me desculpem, e relevem o que lerem de errado por hora. E que se alguém puder se oferecer para ser minha beta, eu agradeceria muito, não só para essa como para minhas fics de Gudam. E claro, por favor comentem, um incentivo não faria mal.


	2. Aquele que caminha sob a luz de Marte

Bem... Desculpem mais um capítulo não betado, mas houve alguns problemas de comunicação, apesar de terem se oferecido para revisar a fic, eu não consegui pegar o e-mail da pessoa... Às vezes sou muito enrolada. Desde já eu agradeço JayKay-chan fiquei muito feliz com seu review. E a aqueles que leram e não comentaram, eu também agradeço, espero que gostem deste capítulo, tanto quanto o outro.

Boa leitura

Disclaimers: Não, não, não, não, não, os boatos que rolam por aí são falsos, Harry Potter não me pertence, e eu não ganho nada com isso. Por isso titia Rowling, pode dispensar os advogados. 

Capitulo 2: Aquele que caminha sob a luz de Marte.

Escuro...

Quieto...

Frio...

Quando enfim o redemoinho de luzes se apagou, Harry se viu envolto na mais profunda escuridão. Aquela que só encontramos quando fechamos bem forte os olhos, e rezamos para que quando os abrirmos de novo tudo se torne melhor. A única diferença, é que nesse caso ele não podia "abrir os olhos".

Não havia sons ao seu redor. E seu corpo parecia estar em plena queda livre em direção a um chão que nunca chegava, não que quanto a esse fato estivesse reclamando.

Aos poucos ele começava a se esquecer de sua própria forma, e a cada segundo que passava sentia menos o próprio corpo, como se esse estivesse anestesiado. Sua consciência se apagava lentamente, e a sensação de sono o envolvia de maneira cálida.

Relutante se deixava adormecer.

Relutante se deixava envolver.

Sim, relutante. Pois sabia que quando se rendesse... Nunca mais iria acordar.

PAF.

Vindo do vazio, dada por uma mão que não conseguiu ver, seu rosto se vira graças a uma dolorosa bofetada, e em sua cabeça uma voz ressoa. A voz infantil o desafiava com apenas poucas palavras, mas em um irritante tom arrastado.

Despertando de seu estupor, Harry sorri e responde para o vazio.

- Só em seus sonhos Malfoy.

O sono fugia aos poucos do seu corpo graças à pequena dor em sua bochecha direita, e as palavras que o desafiara se repetiam insistentemente em sua cabeça. Uma, duas, varias vezes, a cada vez que se repetia uma nova onda de determinação se formava em seu interior.

Em pouco tempo estava muito bem disposto e consciente. Mas ainda preso em uma indefesa queda na escuridão.

Foi quando se perguntou o que podia fazer para sair de lá, que aconteceu. Toda a escuridão ao seu redor se tornou luz, até mesmo seu corpo, que havia sido envolvido em um manto quente e reconfortante, havia virado luz. E em seu rosto dolorido sentiu duas mãos invisíveis o segurar, e seus lábios serem cobertos por um inocente beijo.

Era tudo tão terno, tão suave, tão reconfortante.

Aquelas mãos, ainda segurando a sua face o guiaram naquele mundo de luz, ao mesmo tempo em que a infantil voz o desafiava e seguir.

Seguir em frente.

Seguir para a próxima aventura.

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

A chuva caia pesada sobre as copas das árvores da floresta proibida. O vento corria por seus galhos como se sussurrasse as milhares histórias que seus troncos e folhas presenciaram, histórias fantásticas, de seres incríveis.

E mais uma vez, naquela noite escurecida pelas nuvens pesadas de chuva, as silenciosas espectadoras assistiam o nascer de uma nova lenda.

- Hmmm

Não havia dor em seu corpo, foi a primeira coisa lúcida que veio a mente de Harry assim que recobrou a consciência. A segunda foi: "onde inferno esse loiro oxigenado me meteu?".

Não conseguia ver nenhum ponto de referência, tudo o que via ao seu redor eram árvores. De certo estava dentro de uma floresta, mas qual?

Resignado, o moreno suspira, e se levanta do chão enlameado em que já fazia alguns minutos estava sentado. Uma forte chuva caia sobre sua cabeça tornando as coisas cada vez mais desesperadoras.

E quando pensou que a coisa não podia ficar pior, sua visão começou a embaçar.

No início achou que era por fraqueza, mas seus movimentos, assim como sua consciência, nunca estiveram tão bem dispostos. O que não impediu que depois de poucos segundos tudo ao seu redor virasse um imenso borrão.

Para evitar entrar em pânico, Harry respira fundo varias vezes, e ergue os braços tentando alcançar a árvore mais próxima. Precisava de qualquer ponto de equilíbrio diante de sua atual cegueira.

Em meio a seus passos cegos, o moreno tropeça em uma das raízes que emergiam do enlameado solo e cai, sendo amparado por um áspero tronco.

Com o choque ele sente algo se comprimir contra seu peito. Se afastando um pouco da árvore, mas sem tirar uma das mãos de seu tronco, o rapaz tateia as vestes molhadas até achar um volume estranho que sentiu momentos atrás. Após uma pequena busca, ele descobriu dentro de seu bolso interno um par de óculos, e junto a ele, um pedaço de papel.

Colocando os óculos, e desdobrando o papel, Harry lê o seu conteúdo antes que os pingos de chuva borrassem a tinta preta em que estavam escrita a seguinte mensagem:

- "A poção que eu te dei fez seu corpo retornar a exata forma física que você tinha aos quinze anos, ou seja, aquele conjuro que você descobriu para corrigir sua vista ano passado vai ser anulado. Gostou da surpresa? Mas para você não dizer depois que eu sou um menininho mau, estou te mandando esse pequeno presente. Divirta-se, cara rachada." – Harry amassa o já disforme pedaço de papel – Seu pequeno... humpf, isso é o que eu ganho por andar com serpentes.

Dizer que as lentes não ajudaram um pouco seria ingratidão. Mas a chuva, e a noite sem estrelas dificultavam enquanto ele tentava reconhecer a área ao redor. Teria sido tudo em vão se seus olhos não topassem com um peculiar rastro violáceo em um dos troncos próximo.

Após alguns segundos observando aquela familiar marca, o moreno conseguiu chegar a duas conclusões, uma boa e outra má:

A boa - Que pelo visto ele havia sido jogado na parte mais profunda da floresta proibida, que apesar de ser para ele um território desconhecido da mesma, ainda era uma área próxima ao castelo de Hogwarts.

A má - Bom... Quanto à má conclusão, o jovem mago apenas pode torcer uma mão contra a outra luzindo muito nervoso, enquanto a pronuncia alto de maneira mórbida:

- Tô ferrado.

O som de alguém se movendo nos arbustos atrás dele, e a imagem da mancha violeta gravada em sua mente o fazendo relembrar cada informação – para nada agradável, diga-se de passagem – sobre o assunto, o faz virar em um pulo sacando sua varinha, tentando parecer imponente, ou ao menos, não tão patético (convenhamos, um adolescente magricela, baixinho, míope e ensopado, pode impor muitas coisas, menos respeito).

Saindo do meio do mato fechado, e trotando em sua direção, apareceu quem o adolescente menos esperava ver.

Um centauro de pelo dourado e cabelos loiro-prateado: Firenze.

Harry sentiu um pouco de inveja daquele ser que soube fazer uma entrada tão digna, pois tão encharcado quanto ele, o centauro se aproximou do rapaz com movimentos cautelosos, saindo da escuridão, como se fosse expelido por ela.

Seus olhos se encontraram, verdes nos azuis. Não sabia como, mas o rapaz viu nos olhos do centauro mais compreensão do que deveria haver diante de um estranho. O rapaz abriu a boca para tentar arrancar alguma resposta diante de tanta segurança demonstrada pelo outro, mas o som de algo cortando a chuva passou raspando perto de seu rosto. E cravado em uma árvore não muito distante, viu uma flecha.

Piscando algumas vezes, ainda olhando para o projétil, Harry é arrancado do estado aéreo que a chegada de Firenze o havia colocado, e se lembra de onde está, no pior lugar que um humano poderia escolher estar: a área sagrada de caça cerimonial de um dos clãs centauro mais restritos de toda a escócia.

Pensando que já que seus atuais problemas não atingiam a Firenze "afinal ele é um centauro" se voltou para o dito cujo para pedir proteção, mas tudo o que viu foi a mesma expressão nervosa que havia se apoderado de seu próprio rosto segundos atrás.

Pelo jeito, o centauro não estava em melhor situação que ele naquelas bandas, e como se confirmando isso, uma segunda flecha cruzou a chuva dessa vez perigosamente próxima ao centauro.

Ambos engoliram em seco e com apenas um olhar disseram tudo o que precisaram:

"Estamos perdidos se não saímos daqui".

Depois de viver ano após ano no inferno que era uma guerra, Harry desenvolveu uma mente ágil e pratica, que sabia desenvolver friamente saídas para emboscadas como aquelas. E de certo, se ele tivesse um minuto poderia ter esquematizado uma, e até mesmo duas soluções diferentes para sair dessa enrascada.

Mas... Bem... Ele não teve um minuto...

Antes de sequer piscar, Harry sentiu sua cintura ser muito bem agarrada por duas mãos fortes. E impotente, teve que docilmente deixar seu corpo ser erguido por Firenze. O centauro joga o mago de qualquer jeito sobre o seu lombo e começa a galopar o mais rápido que pode.

O trote feroz do companheiro, mais a posição em que caiu não eram fatores que ajudaram a Harry a se sentir seguro. Mas foi sentir as primeiras flechadas passarem zunindo próximas a seu corpo que deu graças a Merlin pela súbita "montaria".

Mas aquela posição...

Não poderia ser mais comprometedora, ao se agarrar de qualquer jeito, o adolescente havia ficado na posição contraria ao normal de se montar. Fora que ao cair deitado, suas pernas se sacudiam pateticamente sem um apoio fixo, seu rosto se esfregava de encontro com o pelo dourado de Firenze, e vez ou outra era golpeado pela calda que balançava furiosamente.

O salvador do mundo mágico poderia dizer que já havia se metido em varias situações vergonhosas, mas essa com certeza entraria para as "dez mais".

Não havia muito que o moreno poderia fazer para ajudar. Até mesmo a magia sem varinha exigia o mínimo de concentração, e certo movimento de pulso. Como suas mãos no momento estavam sendo mais do que bem usadas para o manter muito bem seguro naquela viagem, o mago teve que se resignar a apenas ser um humilde espectador nessa perseguição.

Após alguns minutos de fuga, e tendo finalmente conseguido acomodar as pernas, se sentiu mais confiante. Ainda com certo receio, ele afasta seu rosto dos pelos de seu protetor, e olha para frente, ou seja, olha na direção de onde vinham seus perseguidores.

Não pode contar muito bem quantos, mas lá estavam eles: centauros. Sempre sentiu certa admiração por aquela raça, sentimento que era fácil de ser desperto quando estes não estão apontando flechas em sua direção. Seu ar selvagem e livre sempre deixou em Harry um gostinho de inveja. Eles seriam perfeitos, se não fosse por suas mentes fechadas, e seu gosto por falar tudo através de enigmas.

Foi em meio a esses devaneios que se lembrou que um desses seres semiperfeitos estava agora mesmo abaixo de seu corpo congelado.

Mas o que Firenze fazia ali para começo de conversa?

Sabia o por que ele, Harry Potter, estava sendo perseguido. Teve pelo menos três meses estudando sobre a cultura dos centauros em seu curso avançado de aurólogia. Podia até mesmo naquela hora ouvir em sua cabeça a voz monótona de seu professor palestrando sobre como esses magníficos seres marcavam as árvores de seus territórios de caça cerimoniais com marcas violetas, sinalizando suas terras sagradas onde todo e qualquer intruso seria morto, e oferecido a um de seus tantos deuses.

Oh sim, Harry podia entender _**perfeitamente**_ por que os centauros o perseguiam.

E o que, após um momento de lucidez em meio a toda aquela confusão, não podia entender, era o porque de perseguirem também a Firenze. Mas também não era como se fosse o melhor momento para iniciar um dialogo com a sua fonte de distanciamento de objetos pontiagudos.

À medida que a perseguição se estendia, o número de manchas violetas nas árvores iam diminuindo. Apesar da chuva, Harry começava a reconhecer a paisagem a sua volta. Por coincidência, aparentemente Firenze estava levando Harry para uma das poucas áreas daquela floresta que o moreno conhecia. O mago só não sabia se podia ficar feliz ou triste por isso.

Foi com uma freada brusca que Harry sentiu a desesperada corrida chegar ao fim, e provavelmente não com um final muito vantajoso para o seu lado.

Finalmente podendo erguer o tronco, Harry vira seu corpo e se senta na posição correta, não que fosse ajudar muito naquela situação, mas se fosse ser transpassado por dezenas de flechas, que fosse em uma posição mais digna.

Já mais cômodo, o moreno prendeu o ar, na sua frente, há alguns metros, encarando com puro ódio ao seu companheiro de fuga, estava Bone, no alto de seu ar selvagem com seu pelo revolto e escuro.

- Firenze – bradou o centauro líder, flanqueado por alguns outros companheiros a suas costas – como ousa se rebaixar a tal ponto? Não basta a afronta que cometeste aos de sua raça anos atrás? Agora vai servir de burro de carga para esses humanos? – o rosto de Bone se retorceu em uma careta de nojo ao pronunciar a palavra "humanos".

- Os tempos mudaram irmão, você sabe! Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, todos nós sabemos!!! – diz essa parte olhando diretamente para cada centauro presente ao dar uma pequena volta em sí mesmo confirmando o que Harry já suspeitava: estavam cercados – Minhas escolhas foram mais do que justas, e não me arrependo. E quanto ao humano, não vê? É só um potro, não deve ser julgado como os adultos de sua raça, essa é a le...

- Conheço nossas leis, traidor – Bone o interrompe cuspindo a ultima palavra com ira – E não se faça de tolo, tanto você quanto eu podemos sentir a essência desse... Ser, sua alma não é a de um potro. – seus olhos injetados de fúria agora miravam fixamente Harry – Não sei o que fez para ter essa forma, mas a nós, seres mágicos, não poderá enganar, e mesmo que fosse uma cria, você pisou no solo sagrado dos meus. Em nome daqueles a quem louvamos você tem que ser sacrificado, falso potro!!!

Harry que acompanhava a discussão como um silencioso ouvinte, ignorando que aquele último discurso ia diretamente para ele, conseguiu ver de relance como a boca do perfil de Firenze se contorceu em uma clara expressão de dor quando Boné o chamou de traidor.

O moreno não sabia o que levou o centauro a ser expulso de seu grupo, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, uma alma boa como a do seu amigo – ou ao menos a do que conheceu em seu mundo – não merecia tal trato. E guiado por aquela idéia, os olhos do mago vagaram pela mata ao redor, atrás de algo que pela posição em que estavam poderia – ou melhor, deveria – estar por perto. E foi com um sorriso malvado que avistou o que queria, ainda um pouco longe de onde estavam, mas ainda sim a arma perfeita para sua fuga, e para uma pequena vingança.

O bate boca entre Bone e Firenze continuava de maneira tensa, e os outros centauros pateavam impacientes o chão, sem nunca baixar a guarda, na espera de qual quer sinal vindo de seu líder.

Os argumentos de Firenze já estavam se tornando repetitivos quando de relance olhou para seu passageiro. Harry apenas sorriu, e sacudiu a cabeça discretamente em uma determinada direção. Sem interromper a conversa com Bone, o centauro olhou com receio para onde o mago apontou. Não precisou de muito para entender o que seu passageiro queria dizer, e como reação, arregalou desmensuradamente seus os olhos azuis, apenas confirmando que realmente ele havia corrido para aquela direção por puro acaso.

Firenze negou levemente com a cabeça como se dissesse para o rapaz atrás dele que poderia achar outra maneira menos drástica. Mas Harry apenas colocou a mão sobre o ombro do – suposto – amigo e apertou com confiança, respondendo mudamente um "é o único jeito".

Dando uma última olhada na expressão furiosa de Bone, Firenze fecha os olhos resignado, e pateia com determinação o solo abaixo dele como se dissesse a Harry:

"Se não há outra saída..."

Sabendo o que viria a seguir, Harry abraça com força as costas de Firenze, e quando sente o centauro disparar novamente fecha os olhos por reflexo. De novo as flechas passavam zunindo perto de seu corpo, mas dessa vez eles tinham um destino certo.

Passando pela posição menos coberta por seus perseguidores, sair do cerco foi ainda sim uma tarefa difícil, pela qual, da dupla, apenas Firenze podia fazer alguma coisa. Com movimentos ágeis, o centauro mostrou por que no mundo de Harry ele era alem de embaixador entre criaturas mágicas e humanos, um forte aliado nas frentes de batalha.

O trote de Firenze dessa vez era mais ágil, tendo um objetivo fixo, era fácil se mover por entre as tão familiares árvores da floresta proibida. E não precisou de muito tempo para por em obra o plano de Harry.

Ou melhor, o plano suicida de Harry.

Protegido por fortes toras de troncos empilhados, o moreno sorriu malévolamente ao reconhecer o ninho de uma velha "amiga"sua.

O seu estudo no curso avançado de aurólogia não falava apenas dos centauros na área de criaturas mágicas. Mas também de curiosos seres que em épocas chuvosas preparam armações rústicas de madeira para esconder as crias. Essas armações, que variavam seis a até doze metros, abrigavam pilhas e pilhas de ovos, uma sobre a outra, para protege-los da chuva e de predadores rasteiros menos inteligentes. Essas construções eram armadas uma próxima da outra em vários pontos do seu território. Mas infelizmente elas tinham um pequeno defeito em seu esquema. O menor pedaço de madeira retirado faz toda a armação desabar.

Esses seres, esses belos seres que quando estudados quase fizeram Ron desistir de ser auror, eram acromântulas.

As acromântulas adultas pareciam estar adormecidas quando Firenze se aproximou. Seu galope diminuiu de ritmo para ser mais silencioso que antes, mas sabia que com mais alguns passos não poderia se manter incógnito por muito tempo, por isso não se deu ao luxo de pensar duas vezes.

Acelerando o passo, o som dos cascos finalmente acorda algumas poucas aranhas. Mas fazendo bom uso do elemento surpresa, antes que elas tivessem qualquer reação, ele chega a armação mais próxima, e apesar do coração apertado, não vacilou nem por um segundo, golpeou com uma de suas patas dianteiras uma das "toras pilar" da armação, para logo em seguida trotar agilmente por sobre os pedaços de madeira que desmoronavam. Tora por tora, ele saltou sobre aquele solo instável até que por pouco teve tempo de um último salto mais longo, e pular sobre a próxima armação.

Mas se o centauro imaginou que teria algum segundo para respirar, se enganou. Subindo na armação que estava, as acromântulas que viram o massacre a seus preciosos ovos vinham em sua direção, como já era esperado. Batendo o mais forte que pode contra seu suporte, Firenze inicia outro desmoronamento antes de pular na próxima armação.

Do alto, Harry e Firenze viam como mais ovos eram esmagados, e as poucas aranhas que o perseguiram agonizavam debaixo das toras, soltando um guinchado irritado.

As outras aranhas, furiosas e confusas, despertavam uma atrás a outra graças ao cheiro de seus ovos esmagados e os gritos de agonia de suas companheiras, tendo como alvo de sua ira os recém-chegados centauros.

Aproveitando a chance que tinham, graças à distração criada pela luta que deixaram para trás, entre os seus perseguidores e as rancorosas acromântulas, o centauro saltou por sobre mais algumas armações e chegando na mais próxima da mata fechada, golpeou com força a madeira a baixo que não demorou muito para desabar. Com a mesma agilidade com que subiu, Firenze desceu no mesmo solo instável, tora por tora, até voltar para o chão, e apreender uma corrida afobada para o mais longe possível, apesar de aparentemente ninguém mais os perseguir.

- Sinto muito por... – Harry dubitativo tenta consolar Firenze

- Não fale agora, poderia morder a língua por acidente.

O moreno se calou, não pelo argumento, mas por que o tom usado por seu companheiro de fuga foi cortante, sinal de que por mais que o julgassem traidor, o nobre guerreiro sempre os considerariam seu clã. O qual acabara de deixar para trás.

O menino se abraçou mais forte contra as costas do centauro, em meio a toda aquela adrenalina por minutos havia esquecido da forte chuva que caia sobre suas cabeças. O frio era cortante, e seu corpo estava mais pesado que o normal. Sentia-se tonto, e sua visão tão turva quanto como se estivesse sem óculos.

Já o centauro sentiu quando o corpo trêmulo e quente do garoto o apertou. Apesar de saber que algo ruim estava passando com seu passageiro não podia parar agora, não quando finalmente podia ver a sua frente, pela primeira vez naquela noite, as luzes de Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

"As luzes... as luzes..."

Harry luta para manter as pálpebras abertas, mas um sono enfermo o envolvia pouco a pouco. E cada vez que seus olhos cediam ao cansaço, ao voltarem a se abrir após um pequeno lapso de tempo, as luzes para qual o levavam pareciam maiores e mais fortes.

Tudo o que o mantinha ligeiramente acordado eram os movimentos de Firenze. E quando esses se tornaram mais lentos por segundos pensou que finalmente iria perder aquela dura batalha.

Foi aí que a amável voz de Firenze voltou a se pronunciar:

- Chegamos pequeno, é aqui que você desce.

Meio relutante Harry se deixou baixar. Talvez tenha sido a sonolência causada pela febre, mas um incontrolável beicinho apareceu em sua face o deixando com um aspecto mais infantil do que já estava. O centauro, diante daquela expressão, não pode mais do que soltar uma estridente gargalhada muito similar a um relincho.

- Desculpe potro, mas se deixa-lo ir sobre mim até o grande salão, você vai acabar adormecendo como quase fez agora a pouco – sua expressão se torna mais séria – e a seqüência dos fatos que vão seguir daqui a pouco precisaram de você o mais desperto possível.

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar o que o centauro quis dizer com isso, mas Firenze começou a empurra-lo para sair do saguão, e partir em direção aos corredores.

A familiaridade com que era tratado era desconcertante. Segundo Draco, aquele mundo não devia ter ninguém que o reconhecesse. Mas o Firenze desse mundo não parecia agir diante de um desconhecido.

Algumas teorias se formaram na mente do moreno, mas nenhuma parecia ter muito sentido ou maneiras práticas de serem confirmadas.

As portas do grande salão já estavam na sua frente quando se deu conta. Em pouco tempo estaria cercado de várias pessoas, se queria perguntar qualquer coisa para o centauro com privacidade tinha que ser agora.

Mas a única pergunta não comprometedora que sua mente cansada pode formular, foi dita entrecortadamente, graças a sua respiração pesada:

- Quem você pensa que sou?

A criatura o olhou por alguns segundos, enquanto segurava as portas do grande salão, e sorriu.

- Você é aquele que vem de terras distantes, aquele que caminha sob a luz de Marte. Aquele que traz o final.

E sem mais, como se aquilo aclarasse todas as duvidas do moreno, abriu as portas a sua frente.

As vozes de centenas de alunos impactaram todas de uma só vez a dolorida cabeça de Harry, e um pequeno sentimento de náuseas o invadiu, alem de certa raiva.

"Que droga, por que eu estou me sentindo tão mal? Eu não era tão 'delicadinho' nem quando eu tinha essa idade para passar mal apenas por que tomei um banho de chuva!".

Com um pouco de lastima, Harry apenas podia imaginar o quão bonito deve estar o caótico céu chuvoso representado no teto do salão. Já que sua visão parecia piorar, e com ela a tontura e as náuseas.

Tudo então se tornou um abrupto silêncio, apesar de não poder distinguir o rosto de ninguém – para ele não passavam de borrões multicoloridos – podia imaginar que todos se calaram ao notar as destroçadas presenças recém chegadas.

A mão forte de Firenze apertou seu ombro, e Harry seguiu em frente a passos trôpegos, guiado pelo centauro, e esse lhe sussurrava:

- Haja o que houver, falem o que falarem, não saia desse salão sem ser selecionado, você não pode perder a seleção. Esse evento só pode ser iniciado uma vez ao ano. Se perde-lo hoje, seus planos por aqui terão um longo retraso.

Mas a cada passo que dava o estado de Harry apenas piorava, e sua mente confusa se perdia em meio às palavras ditas por Firenze, e apenas algumas pareciam ter realmente compreendido. "Seleção... perder... planos...".

Quando o que lhe foi dito teve mais ou menos sentido, já estava na frente da mesa dos professores, não que pudesse ver quem estava lá, não em meio ao borrão que se tornou seu mundo, mas por que ao acompanhar a conversa que se iniciou, pode perceber que estava diante da figura máxima de Hogwarts, a diretora.

Diretora????

- O que significa isso Firenze? – a voz de uma mulher jovem chegou aos ouvidos de Harry – onde esteve durante todo o dia e quem é ele?

- Ele, sra. Diretora, é o aluno transferido que disse que chegaria hoje.

- Sim, me lembro dos documentos que você havia me trazido há alguns meses, mas pensei que ele viria pelo expresso Hogwarts e não de... – a figura borrada pareceu olhar diretamente para Harry – de sabe-se-lá-onde. Parece ter saído do próprio inferno.

- Ele veio de Hogsmeade – o centauro tenta tomar as rédeas da conversa – tentou chegar aqui pela trilha, mas se perdeu, por sorte eu estava por perto e o guiei até aqui.

- Debaixo dessa chuva? Homem de Deus, não é à toa que ele parece estar mais morto do que vivo. Deve levá-lo para a enfermaria imediatamente, mal consegue ficar de pé.

Harry havia se perdido por segundos naquela voz, ela era severa, mas tinha um tom tão maternal que o encheu de uma estranha e prazerosa sensação. Ainda meio embobado, percebeu que ambas as vozes, de Firenze e a da diretora, se calaram. E foi aí que percebeu que era sua deixa:

- Seleção... Eu consigo... – sussurrou com voz fraca.

O adolescente nunca desejou tanto se chutar, mas nem mesmo se quisesse conseguiria fazer tanto esforço, demônios, mal conseguia ficar de pé.

- Não seja tolo jovenzinho!!! – exclamou a mulher – Aposto que se eu colocar o chapéu na sua cabeça ele se incinerará instantaneamente com a temperatura que você parece ter – uma delicada mão subitamente toma Harry de surpresa ao cobrir sua testa – Pelo báculo de Morgana!!! Você está pelando!!! Não tem discussão, você vai a enfermaria agora mesmo.

A mesma mão que cobriu sua testa tão delicadamente provou sua força quando envolveu seu pulso e tentou leva-lo de lá. O silêncio de Firenze parecia gritar que o próprio moreno tinha que tomar cartas na mesa, e assim fez. Estancou o pé no chão e encarando o borrão que tentava arrasta-lo lançou o que supôs ser um olhar determinado:

- Seleção... agora... eu SEI que posso!

A mancha borrada parou de puxa-lo e se moveu de maneira que Harry entendeu que olhava dele para Firenze, para no fim falar sem perder seu ar severo:

- Tudo bem, você fará a seleção. Mas assim que se sentar em sua nova mesa tomará o fortificante que vai aparecer na sua frente. E se mesmo assim não se sentir melhor, irá direto para enfermaria, estamos claro?

Harry apenas acena levemente com a cabeça.

Dessa vez, se deixando guiar, Harry caminha até onde estaria o eterno banquinho da seleção. O silêncio a sua volta apenas o punha mais nervoso, como se não bastasse a cegueira momentânea.

A diretora o ajuda a sentar, pois a muito havia percebido o problema do adolescente para enxergar. E após acomodar o futuro aluno, ela deixa o famoso chapéu selecionador cair sobre a revolta e úmida cabeleira negra.

"Ora ora ora... O que temos aqui?" A voz do chapéu falou na mente cansada de Harry. "Não é sempre que eu vejo uma mente que aparentemente já selecionei, mas engraçado, não me lembro de você. Como pode ser isso?" Houve uma longa pausa antes dele voltar a falar "Interessante, interessante... Vejo que mais uma vez mentes jovens resolveram brincar com o tempo-espaço, espero que isso não vire moda."

"Mais uma vez?" Desta vez é Harry quem fala.

"Não preste atenção nos resmungos desse trapo velho. Por hora digo que se depender de mim, seu segredo está guardado. Afinal, sou o guardião dos segredos das paredes de Hogwarts. Mas se não for incomodo creio que devamos nos concentrar no que o trouxe a mim, não acha?".

"Ainda acha que preciso ser selecionado? Você mesmo viu que..."

"Oh sim, a decisão que meu outro eu tomou em seu mundo não poderia ter sido mais correta. Naquela época, a pessoa que você era, e os desafios que o esperavam, fora o seu desejo obstinado o guiaram para Gryffindor, mas hoje e aqui... Hum... vejo que seu objetivo nesse mundo é diferente do que o que te guiava no seu anterior, e também vejo uma mente mais complexa... Sim... Com certeza se você realmente quer alcançar os seu objetivos sua casa será..."

Continua.

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

Nhaaa, desculpem a demora, mas quem me conhece sabe que sou meio inconstante com minhas atualizações.

Prometo tentar não me tardar tanto nas próximas. Mas agora, me digam: em que casa vocês acham em que Harry vai cair? Desde que comecei essa fic eu já tinha escolhido, e acho que nosso leãozinho com complexo de serpente vai armar uma boa revolução por aquelas bandas. A casa em que ele vai entrar é...

Draco: Calada mugle – o jovem mago me agarra por trás, enquanto com sua mão livre aponta sua varinha para o meu pescoço – você agora é a minha refém, e eu só vou soltá-la quando essa fic começar a receber um montão de reviews.

Luana: Calma loiro, eu sei que quando se posta uma fic se espera receber alguns reviews...

Draco: MUITOS REVIEWS!!!! – pressiona a varinha mais forte contra meu pescoço

Luana: Certo, certo. Espera-se receber muitos reviews, mas não se deve ameaçar assim os leitores, quem quiser elogiar a fic tem que fazer por vontade própria e...

Draco: E quem falou em elogiar? EU QUERO É QUE RECLAMEM!!!!

Luana: Reclamar?

Draco: É, esse capitulo foi um insulto, eu nem apareço!!! Onde já se viu? Quero que todos os verdadeiros amantes do bom gosto mandem reviews começando com a frase "ONDE ESTÁ O LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E GOSTOSO DRACO MALFOY???".

Luana: Eu disse que tanta tintura um dia ia afetar o cérebro dele – murmuro para mim mesma. – eu sabia que algumas pessoas têm complexo de superioridade, mas isso é ridículo.

Draco: Vamos fazer passeatas, mutirões e músicas para protestar a desvalorização de tão belo protagonis... – o discurso do loiro é interrompido quando ergo meu punho de surpresa e o golpeio.

Bem enquanto o loiro tingido está inconsciente, eu os deixo por hora, no próximo capitulo prometo que terão mais não só de Draco, como de vários outros personagens, e desde já pergunto, quem vocês acham que é a misteriosa diretora? Quem responder corretamente vai ganhar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Draco: Nham nham... Harry... – murmura entre sonhos.

E acho que vou escalar outro personagem para comentar a fic no final dos capítulos... Esse está ficando perigoso.

Sim!!! Quanto às informações que eu citei sobre os centauros e as armmmm, elas foram inventadas por mim, não tirei nada dos livros, e não sei se serão relevantes nos capítulos seguintes, só Merlin dirá...

Até o próximo capítulo.


	3. A base da cadeia alimentar

Ok, essa é a ultima vez que me desculpo quanto a isso, por que tomei a decisão de não usar uma beta para minhas fics de HP, eu sou muito enrolada, e minha gramática não é das melhores, mas postando assim eu posso atualizar mais rápido, se tiver algo que alguém não entenda, ou um erro brutal, podem ralhar, eu com prazer explico o que quis dizer, só façam com jeitinho, porque sou muito sucessível a criticas, evitem colocar uma pobre escritora em depressão. Darei o meu melhor, e espero que minha torpeza não impeça de que vocês apreciem a fic.

_**Kiara Salkys:**_ ONDE ESTÁ O LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E GOSTOSO DRACO MALFOY?

_**JayKay-chan:**_ ONDE ESTÁ O LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E GOSTOSO DRACO MALFOY?

_**Eyre Malfoy-Potter:**_ ONDE ESTÁ O LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E GOSTOSO DRACO MALFOY?

_**Brwendally Malfoy:**_ ONDE ESTÁ O LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E GOSTOSO DRACO MALFOY?

_**Nanda W. Malfoy:**_ ONDE ESTÁ O LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E GOSTOSO DRACO MALFOY?

_**Leila:**_ ONDE ESTÁ O LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E GOSTOSO DRACO MALFOY?

Nháaaaaa . tá bom, tá bom, eu já entendi, o loiro vai entrar na historia, tenham calma, tudo há seu tempo. Não se preocupem, eu vou colocar o projeto de comensal nesse mesmo capítulo. u.ú

Por hora eu agradeço a todas que me mandaram um review, apoiando essa fic doida: _**Jad' Malfoy, Kiara Salkys, Brwendally Malfoy, Nanda W. Malfoy, e Nanda.**_ Em especial a _**JayKay-chan**_ que aceitou betar essa fic (apesar de eu ter mudado de idéia sobre isso) espero que tenha lido meu e-mail pedindo desculpas. E a _**Eyre Malfoy-Potter**_, cara, essa daí me deu um belo susto, foi a única que acertou de cara qual seria a nova casa do Harry, parabéns!!!

Nhaaa, obrigada a todas, e também a aqueles que lêem mesmo sem comentar. Por favor, me acompanhem até o final ..

Tsc... Droga (anotando em um caderninho: Luana 0 x Draco 1) Esse loiro aguado sabe como movimentar massas, dessa vez ele ganhou.

(Draco no fundo saltitando e fazendo a dancinha da vitória)

Disclaimers: Aqui é da residência da J. K. Rowling, deixe sua mensagem após o sinal:

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Oi, titia Rowling, eu só liguei para avisar que eu não ganho nada com Harry Potter ou qualquer um de seus personagens. Por isso, será que dá para a senhora mandar esses caras parrudos vestidos de pretos saírem da frente da minha casa? Eles estão começando a assustar os pedestres. Obrigada. 

Capitulo 3: A base da cadeia alimentar.

GRYFFINDOR!!!!!

Foi o que Harry ouviu uma vez, e normalmente essa "vez" deveria ser a única em que um estudante de Hogwarts tem que passar pelo stress de esperar que um pedaço de trapo remendado decidisse seu destino pelos próximos sete anos.

O que por si só já não é muito tranqüilizador.

- Slytherin... - foi o que murmurou para sí mesmo ao dar como certo qual seria a segunda opção do chapéu, afinal, da ultima vez quase foi mandado para lá, e a idéia de ir para o ninho das serpentes não parecia mais tão aterradora quanto era na época.

Bom, o que se pode dizer? A cara de Harry foi toda um poema quando a voz do chapéu ecoou por todo o grande salão, com o último nome de casa para que imaginou que seria mandado.

- Hufflepuff!!!

Silêncio...

O moreno não soube como se sentir diante daquela reação. A falta de qualquer ruído era opressora, e a ausência de visão fazia apenas o moreno se sentir mais intimidado. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais pesada, e o mal-estar aumentava em seu interior. Apenas uma coisa parecia funcionar a seu favor em seu corpo esgotado: O reconfortante sentimento de sonolência que o invadia cada vez mais insistente.

Silêncio...

"Talvez eu devesse dormir. Sim, depois que eu acordar tudo vai estar melhor."

Silêncio.

"Depois que eu acordar tudo vai..."

Silê...

Plap... plap... plap…

De maneira lenta e autômata, o som de palmas foram preenchendo o salão. Eram espaçadas, e frias, vindas de varias partes diferentes daquele indiferente borrão.

Aquela patética tentativa de boas vindas apenas dizia uma coisa para a mente semi-adormecida de Harry:

Plap plap plap... Desprezo

Plap plap plap… Intolerância.

Mas acima de tudo, e o que de algum modo agradou a Harry.

Plap plap plap... Medo.

Não via seus rostos, o moreno podia apenas ler as mascaras representadas pelos aplausos que lhe brindavam. Entre aquele som vazio ouvia um ou outro murmúrio, e risadinhas.

Foi então que percebeu.

Antes de a aquilo, preferia o silêncio.

"Nossa, e eu que fiquei preocupado se conseguiria me sentir em casa" Pensa irônico apesar da tristeza que sentia. A sonolência o golpeava cada vez mais forte, e quando estava quase cruzando a linha da inconsciência, uma borrosa lembrança cruzou sua mente.

_**--FVQP--**_

_Um cenário não muito nítido, banhado por três cores:_

_Azul_

_Preto_

_E prata._

_Em seu campo de visão, as únicas coisas de consistência sólida eram três também:_

_Uma cama_

_Uma esguia silhueta_

_E a lua._

_De seu ponto de vista, ele havia acabado de entrar nesse suposto quarto._

_Ele encara a silhueta._

_A silhueta o ignora._

_E a lua banha a figura esguia na cama._

_Malfoy._

- Malfoy...

- Potter._ - murmura a silhueta sem olhar diretamente para Harry._

_O rapaz sentado continua o seu silencioso oficio: enfaixar seu tórax pálido._

_Por que precisa se enfaixar?_

_Em sua mente veio mais três palavras:_

_Alunos. _

_Professores._

_Rancor. _

_No colo do loiro estavam as faixas antigas, sujas de um escuro vermelho. _

_Um cheiro metálico. _

_Ira por parte de Harry. _

- O que vai fazer agora?

_As bandagens avermelhadas no colo de Malfoy diziam muitas coisas mas três se destacavam:_

_Desprezo... _

_Intolerância... _

_Medo... _

_Ah como eram palavras familiares para o moreno. Como as odiava. Mas diferente dele, o loiro da memória apenas sorriu travesso quando respondeu:_

- Se o "fazer" que você sugere é uma resposta a isso_ - os olhos da figura sentada na cama caem sobre as bandagens sujas - _creio que seu senso pratico é menor do que eu pensava Potter_ - Malfoy termina de acomodar as faixas e olha na direção da janela - _a resposta teria que ser dada a tantas pessoas, que me faltaria tempo e originalidade.

_A palavra "impunidade" pareceu se iluminar na mente dos dois Harrys - o ouvinte e o atuante - ao mesmo tempo, e ambos crisparam os lábios em desaprovação, e mais um pedaço da lembrança se iluminou na mente do primeiro Harry(ouvinte). Naquela época eles ainda eram um pouco menos que amigos, uma relação que beirava a simpatia._

_Mas naquele momento, o segundo Harry(atuante) sentia que algo estava prestes a mudar._

_E não sabia se este "algo" era bom ou ruim._

- Então vai ser assim? Vai deixar por isso mesmo?

_Já o segundo Harry estava certo de uma coisa._

- Mas é claro que não, vou responder a todos de uma só vez, da melhor maneira que sei_ - Draco se vira e nesse momento os traços do loiro eram totalmente nítidos, altivos e arrogantes, fazendo ambos os morenos prenderem o ar por um segundo para logo soltarem em um curto suspiro aliviado _- sorrindo como faço todas as manhãs, para todos aqueles idiotas, e apenas com esse ato dizer da maneira mais clara, que até mentes sub-desenvolvidas como a deles podem entender "vão se ferrar otários"

_Sim, ele estava certo de uma coisa:_

_Que foi naquele mesmo momento que pela primeira vez Harry realmente quis ser algo para o dono daquele sorriso._

_Algo realmente importante... Mas o que? _

_**--FVQP--**_

A lembrança foi se desfazendo à medida que a consciência voltava ao destroçado Harry. Havia perdido os sentidos por segundos, mas agora, voltava a se lembrar de onde estava.

O grande salão.

As palavras que lhe foram sussurradas em sua chegada naquele mundo mais uma vez foram repetidas pela mesma voz infantil.

- Só... - sua voz vacila ao murmurar uma resposta, mas sem hesitação sua boca se torce em um sorriso - só em seus sonhos... Malfoy.

Na vã tentativa de afastar a sonolência, Harry golpeia as suas fracas pernas em um ruído seco, mas que ao reverberar por todo o salão faz todos se silenciarem novamente.

Desajeitado e se lixando o quão patético parece ao se levantar de maneira tão torpe, ele tenta se erguer sozinho.

A imagem era perturbadora, sua cabeça baixa fazia que os cabelos molhados e desgrenhados cobrissem seus olhos, mas que deixassem a mostra seu sorriso semi-maníaco.

Seus ombros estavam caídos e suas pernas ligeiramente dobradas.

Os primeiros passos foram difíceis e trôpegos, já os seguintes foram mais fáceis de desenvolver, mas um pequeno detalhe tinha sido esquecido de relevar.

Onde, nesse imenso borrão, ficava a mesa em que teria que sentar?

Silêncio...

Seu sorriso aumentou ao tentar se consolar "Pelo menos não tenho que ouvir ninguém gritando nada do tipo 'pegamos Potter' 'Harry Potter está na nossa casa', apesar de que teria sido uma mão na roda para me guiar. Afinal... opa... ow... MERDA!!! EU TINHA ME ESQUECIDO!!!"

É claro que ninguém iria gritar ganhamos a Potter, ninguém sabe que ele é um "Potter". Nem ao menos tem certeza de que existe um "Harry Potter" nesse mundo. Esse pensamento o fez suar frio. Essa era outra questão em que pensar, teria que inventar um nome novo? Ou será que podia usar o que já tinha?

Sua cabeça parecia ficar apenas mais pesada ao adicionar esses pequenos problemas a sua longa lista. Já estava mais uma vez tentado a se entregar ao cansaço, e desmaiar ali mesmo - "afinal, se me levassem a enfermaria eu teria uma noite inteira para re-avaliar a minha situação" - quando uma mão toca o seu ombro, e a voz severa da diretora fala para todos no salão:

- Esse que acaba de entrar para Hufflepuff é um aluno recém matriculado em nosso respeitado colégio, seu nome é Christopher Hardnet. - o borrão que representava a diretora olha para Harry e dessa vez fala esta parte só para ele - como é a sua primeira vez em uma escola de magia, você terá que passar por alguns testes para definir o ano em que vai cursar. As provas estarão prontas em uma semana, até lá, para que se habitue ao ritmo de seus colegas, vai acompanhar os outros alunos de sua idade - a mulher entrega um pedaço de pergaminho que Harry supôs ser o horário, e volta a falar com o resto do salão - podem começar a comer. - ouve um pequeno espaço de tempo que Harry supôs que todos encaravam a diretora atrás de mais detalhes, mas que tiveram como resposta apenas um tom mais duro vindo da mulher - agora.

O som de vários talheres se chocando contra a louça se fizeram ouvir, atiçando de certa forma a fome do próprio Harry. O moreno volta a sentir a dominante mão da diretora que o incitou a seguir em uma determinada direção. Em meio à curta caminhada o jovem mago sentiu um reconfortante calor se espalhar por seu corpo, de certo a diretora havia realizado um feitiço não verbal de ar quente para seca-lo, sem saber se era visto ou não ele apenas balança a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento.

Seguiram em frente em silêncio, Harry não precisou enxergar para saber que todo o salão acompanhava seus passos, os murmúrios continuavam cada vez mais ofensivos.

Ignorou

Ignorou a todos.

Cada palavra, cada insinuação. Ele era o novo aluno, misterioso, franzino, estropiado e sombrio que irrompeu pelas portas do grande salão, para ser selecionado sem ser necessariamente um aluno de primeiro ano. Motivos ele deu de sobra para ser mal visto.

"Não vou ligar"

A mão que o guiava se deteve na frente de algo que deveria ser uma das mesas e o ajudou a sentar.

Mal tinha se acomodado, ele ouve o som seco de algo sendo golpeado logo a seu lado, esse foi o sinal de que havia alguém a seu lado esquerdo, uma pessoa que mesmo calada marcava sua presença pelo repetitivo e irritante barulho.

O sinal de que havia alguém a sua direta não demorou muito. A misteriosa diretora voltou a se pronunciar, mas desta vez foi para a pessoa ao seu lado.

- Por favor Longbottom, seu novo companheiro está passando por algumas dificuldades físicas, quando um cálice aparecer na frente dele o ajude a beber.

LONGBOTTOM???

- Claro diretora, não será incomodo algum.

NEVILLE!!!! Foi tudo que sua mente confusa conseguiu associar ao ouvir a gentil, e familiar voz.

- Temos um sistema incomum nessa escola, senhor Hardnet - a diretora fala para Harry. - peculiar de fato... Espero que seja uma pessoa que habitue rápido a novos meios. Por certo, bem vindo a Hogwarts.

As palavras da diretora pareciam uma advertência, mas Harry preferiu não se prender muito a elas, não agora. No momento sua mente se concentrava em outro detalhe daquela estranha noite.

Não entendia como nem por que, mas do seu lado estava sentado seu amigo Neville Longbottom, um dos seis membros oficiais da AD e que se manteve ao seu lado até o final, uma das tantas perdas que lamentou.

Mas algo nele estava diferente, não necessariamente a voz, mas o tom, havia algo como...

- Aqui - duas mãos grandes e quentes envolvem as de Harry e com paciência as guia até um cálice - a diretora disse que assim que você beber isso se sentirá melhor.

... Algo como um calor que antes não existia, a voz dele e até seu toque passavam certa confiança que antes não havia.

- Obri... gado - a voz de Harry era um pouco mais que um murmuro.

Até mesmo o ato de levantar o cálice se havia tornado um suplicio, alguma coisa parecia estar drenando as energias do jovem mago, e isso não passou desapercebido pelo adolescente ao seu lado. Novamente levando as mãos por sobre as de Harry ajuda a erguer o cálice que o mais baixo quase deixa cair.

O liquido desce quente e revitalizante. "Uma mistura de elixir de pimenta, favos de dandrís e raiz pulverizada de Mandrágora" Harry medita sobre o sabor que absorvia lentamente e sorri divertido "Essa diretora não é tola, se não me engano é apenas um pouco mais forte do que o que o prof Lupin tomava depois das luas cheias, o que ele dizia? 'isso seria capaz de reviver um morto vivo' acho que era isso".

A febre sumia aos poucos, e seus movimentos não eram mais tão pesados, mas o que mais agradeceu foi à volta de sua visão.

Sem esperar dois minutos, Harry olha para a pessoa a seu lado direito, e lá estava ele, um sorridente, algo mais alto e bem fornido Neville Longbottom. O adolescente estendia a mão de forma amigável em sua direção.

- Meu nome é Neville Longbottom.

Harry quase por reflexo havia respondido "eu sei" mas tudo que fez foi apertar a mão que lhe era oferecida e responder.

- Prazer Chris... - "Merda, como era mesmo o resto do nome???" - Hnnn, me chame apenas de Chris, normalmente é esse apelido por qual respondo - "fora que se me chamasse de qualquer outra coisa eu não saberia se é comigo mesmo... tenho que ter uma palavrinha com Firenze, afinal, ele parece me conhecer melhor do que eu mesmo." Pensou com sarcasmo, e certa desconfiança.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer a Neville, e o novato só pode soltar um discreto suspiro.

"Pense pelo lado bom Harry, sempre pense pelo lado bom" analisou em sua mente "Sou aparentemente, odiado, menosprezado, e digno da desconfiança de todos em um castelo... mas aparentemente ninguém tem expectativa nenhuma quanto a mim, talvez não seja tão ruim recomeçar do zero aqui". Olha para a face sorridente e amigável de Neville "Talvez não seja tão ruim..."

E embalado pela confortável conversa do seu novo amigo, Harry começou a comer ignorante dos diferentes pares de olhos que o observavam a distancia.

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

Quatro pares de olhos da mesa de Slytherin: Violetas, acinzentados, amarelos, e negros - curiosos, calculistas, maliciosos, fascinados.

_**--FVQP--**_

- O que você acha - o rapaz que tinha olhos violetas perguntou

- O sobrenome dele não me diz nada... - respondeu o de olhos acinzentados - mas sempre existe "aquela possibilidade".

- Aquela possibilidade? Qual Possi... - o dono das ametistas larga seus talheres e encara seu companheiro de casa - Não! Você acha? Mas ouvi falar que "eles" são muito reservados, nunca mandariam um dos seu para um colégio tão conhecido como Hogwarts.

- Por isso, por agora é só uma possibilidade. - o de olhos de tempestade volta a se concentrar em seu jantar, mas sem fugir do tema que absorvia ele e seu companheiro - A entrada de um aluno com idade tão avançada em Hogwarts é algo inédito, se ele pertencer mesmo a aquela linhagem, não me surpreenderia.

- Bom - dá entre ombro e deixa suas costas caírem desleixadamente contra o encosto da cadeira - Mas pelo menos comprovar a sua teoria é fácil. Tudo o que temos que fazer é esperar começarem as aulas e conferirmos o seu potencial. Por que se ele for mesmo dessa linhagem...

- Poderemos esperar grandes coisas desse tal Hardnet. - os olhos do idealizador da teoria se estreitaram diante da postura desleixada do amigo "Passas tempo demais com seu irmão meu caro, tempo demais".

_**--FVQP--**_

Uma figura que consome seu jantar a uma distancia segura - para seus companheiros de casa - afasta sua atenção do file big-ultra-mega-mal-passado de seu prato e sorri largamente ao postar seus olhos na mesa dos Hufflepuff.

- Interessante - o dono das orbes amarelas eleva um pouco o nariz e aspira o ar na direção do novato - hu hu... Pelo visto esse ano vai ser bem deferente, posso sentir - olha para a mesa de Gryffindor e ao captar um temeroso olhar dourado em sua direção, sorri mais largamente quando este se desvia envergonhado - ele é diferente de nós pequeno, algo que eu, e por certo você, nunca vimos antes. Será que ele vai querer brincar conosco também?

_**--FVQP--**_

- Vamos admita - dizia em um tom irritante a voz feminina

- Cala a boca - responde o rapaz de olhos negros

- Só se você admitir.

- Já disse para calar a boca

- Vaaaaamos... diga.

- Por favor mana, contenha-se - respondeu dignamente uma moça de expressão mais serena que a de sua irmã - mostre a dignidade que nosso sobrenome exige.

- Mas mana, ele não quer admitir. Desde que aquele garoto novo foi selecionado ele não desviou os olhos dele.

Sua voz, seu jeito, sua irritante mania de se meter na vida alheia... Merlin, o pobre jovem de olhos negros não podia pensar nem como seria odiar mais aquela irritante criatura.

Como ela poderia ser mais exasperante?

- Para onde se desviam os olhos de seu prometido só serão de incumbência sua depois do casamento.

Simples, só precisa juntá-la a sua inexpressiva e maliciosa irmã. Seus olhos caíram mais uma vez na franzina figura do recém-chegado, algo nele o intrigava, algo difícil de se descrever.

- Ahá, de novo, viu só mana? Ele está olhando para lá de novo.

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

Quatro pares de olhos da mesa de Grynffindor: azuis cobaltos, castanhos, azuis-claros, e dourados. - divertidos/ciumentos, menosprezantes, desconcertados, preocupados.

_**--FVQP--**_

- Novato misterioso hum? - o rapaz de olhos azuis cobaltos parecia animado com a novidade - Parece divertido.

- Mas é um texugo... - o mais alto e de olhos azuis-claros torce a boca com desdém - fora que não parece ser grande coisa.

- Hu hu, não se engane com as aparências meu caro Fang, muitas vitimas já sucumbiram por subestimar o corpinho franzino ao meu lado - passa seu braço nos ombros do distraído jovem ao seu lado e deixa cair seu peso - mas todos tiveram que sentir na pele o preço de seu equivoco.

- Eu... - o rapaz de olhos dourados e "escoro" do amigo tagarela, sai do transe que o prendia a um malicioso par de olhos amarelos na mesa de Slytherin e tem a decência de corar com o comentário do amigo - Cala a boca - e com certo pesar olha para o novato que aparentemente atraiu a atenção de certo rapaz de olhos amarelos e murmura para sí mesmo - o que será que aquele estúpido está planejando agora?

- Mesmo assim - o rapaz de olhos castanhos quem não desgrudou os olhos do novato fala pensativo - ele por alguma razão me deixa perturbado.

- Por que diz isso? - O "azul cobalto" pergunta ligeiramente incomodado pelo tom que o outro usa. Havia sentimento demais naquelas palavras para o seu gosto.

- É só um pressentimento, só um pressentimento.

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

Três pares de olhos da mesa de Ravenclaw: azuis, castanhos, e negros - calculistas, burlões, interessados.

_**--FVQP--**_

- Cadê? Cadê? Onde ele se sentou? - se removia impaciente a dona de olhos castanhos

- Ao lado de Longbottom - respondeu o sempre sereno rapaz de olhos azuis

- Huuu, é baixinho - sorri maldosa com uma expressão muito similar a de um sapo - você acha que vai assistir aula com o seu irmão?

- Talvez - responde sem prestar muita atenção ao comentário claramente maldoso, se concentrando em seu jantar, mas sempre lançando olhares de esgueira a frágil figura que era ajudada nesse momento por Longbottom a beber de uma taça.

- O que você achou dele? - a garota parecia realmente empenhada a manter aquele assunto. E de dentro de suas vestes tira um pequeno bloquinho - devo anotar o seu nome. Como era mesmo? Hard... Hard...

- Acalme-se - o mago segura a mão de sua companheira hiper-ativa que já retirava uma pena do mesmo lugar em que guardava o bloco - vamos observa-lo primeiro, tenho um bom pressentimento sobre esse garoto.

- Um texugo? Hem, hem - leva a mão a boca ao tossir – Claro, claro, acho que seria mais simples anota-lo de uma vez, o lugar dele na lista é mais que obvio.

- Não se precipite minha cara, às vezes as melhores surpresas chegam nos menores pacotes.

_**--FVQP--**_

Os olhos negros fitaram o novo aluno e logo em seguida as duas figuras que em sua mesa, a uma boa distancia dele, pareciam compartir o mesmo objeto de interesse.

E volta a olhar para o novato.

Sorriu.

Um sorriso que fez mais de um de sua mesa se estremecer, ainda mais quando sem retirar a rara expressão do rosto, começou a batucar com os dedos na mesa entoando uma conhecida e irritante musiquinha muggle.

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

"Um mundo paralelo. Este é um mundo paralelo".

Harry repetia, repetia, e repetia essas palavras em sua mente. Varias figuras em mesas diferentes das que ele algum dia imaginou ver lá sentadas pareciam confirmas aquele pequeno mantra.

Sua reação a cada uma delas foram mantidas bem lacradas. Apesar de se parecem muito, aquelas pessoas não eram as mesmas que conheceu ou que em alguns casos ouviu apenas falar em seu mundo, em alguns casos era duro de admitir, mas não tinham nada a ver com ele.

Raiva, saudade, amor, ressentimento, pena. Seu olhar lutava para não refletir cada um desses sentimentos à medida que seus olhos dançavam pelo salão, alguns olhavam para ele de volta - para esses desviava os olhos e disfarçava, para não notar que os observava - outros o ignoravam. Uns o olhavam com curiosidade, mas outros, para sua tristeza, o olhavam com desconfiança, se bem que esses eram melhores do que os que o olhavam com menosprezo.

A ausência de amistosidade foi explicada por um desconcertado Neville, com um simples.

"É meio lógico que eles fiquem meio hostis, em épocas de guerra, uma figura... bem... suspeita como a sua deve deixar todos na defensiva."

Harry tentou não parecer surpreso, mas por dentro gritava e desejava loucamente ter o traseiro pálido de certo loiro para poder chutar... Bem e talvez para fazer outras coisas, mas antes de tudo chutar.

"Que merda esse loiro azedo tem na cabeça??? Eu pensei que ele tinha me mandado para cá para descansar, mas além de todo mundo me odiar" olha para a face amigável de Neville e corou levemente "bem, quase todos. Mas de qualquer jeito, precisava ele me meter em meio a mais uma guerra, quem ele pensa que eu sou? O Rambo???"

A segunda informação que ele conseguiu retirar de maneira dissimulada do outro moreno foi a identidade da misteriosa diretora, que para sua surpresa, era nada mais nada menos que Minerva McGonagall.

Por que a surpresa? Bem talvez pelo fato de ela não parecer ter mais do que trinta anos.

O que era por sí só irracional. Como pode a direção de um colégio como Hogwarts ir para as mãos de alguém tão jovem? A historia parecia ser das mais interessantes, mas como a diretora parecia ser uma figura importante na comunidade mágica - detalhe que percebeu pelas poucas palavras de Neville - não poderia perguntar nada a respeito sem parecer suspeitamente ignorante. Teria que pesquisar sobre isso mais tarde.

Era uma mulher bonita, de cabelos castanhos escuros que ondeavam ate um pouco abaixo dos ombros, não muito alta, e de profundos olhos castanho, sem seus característicos óculos.

Mas o que mais o perturbava sobre a diretora, era o estranho ar que ela tinha. Sua seriedade, e olhar duro que intimidava qualquer um ainda eram os mesmos. Mas alem disso, emanava uma aura calculista, era como se diferente do seu antigo diretor e protetor, ela não tivesse receio em mostrar sua face de jogadora.

Seus olhos caíram sobre o cálice vazio.

O moreno sorriu por dentro.

"Bom lance professora, ou seria melhor dizer diretora? Arriscado, mas bom. Gostei de você".

A dona da atenção do moreno estava sentada em uma mesa semi-vazia, usada apenas por ela e por Firenze, aquilo era algo que o incomodava a algum tempo, por isso interrompeu o pequeno monologo que Longbottom dava sobre o sistema de casas e as aulas que eram dadas no castelo.

- Hum... Neville, aquela é a mesa dos professores, não é? - aponta fingindo incerteza - Por que ela está tão vazia?

- Ah... Isso - Longbottom coça atrás da cabeça desconcertado. - é que um pouco antes de você chegar...

- Isso é o que eu chamo chegar com estilo!!!

Seguido dessa voz estridente, Harry sente uma forte palmada em suas costas o jogar para frente. Os óculos do pobre moreno caem dentro do mingau que este comia, e em enquanto seus dedos dançavam dentro de sua tigela em uma missão de resgate, o novato ouve Neville discutir com a dona da voz estridente.

- Xionara!!! Tenha mais cuidado.

- Owww Nev, eu só vim resgatar o novato antes que você matasse o pobre de tédio - Quando Harry finalmente consegue tirar os óculos do alimento sente duas mãos delicadas os tirarem das suas - Aposto que você só ficou falando de aulas, horários... urgh, as vezes acho que o chapéu se enganou, você devia ter entrado em Ravenclaw. Hum... Pronto! - as mesmas mãos que quitaram os óculos de Harry os colocam, limpos, e com cuidado na frente de seus olhos - Aqui.

Harry levou as mãos até a armação de suas lentes para arruma-las com mais cuidado, e olhar para a garota que fez uma entrada tão efusiva.

Era alta. Foi tudo que conseguiu pensar por alguns segundos, ela esboçava um enorme sorriso daqueles que se expandiam não apenas nos lábios, mas por todo o rosto, um que era facilmente contagiante. Demorou alguns minutos para reconhecer aquela estanha figura que por alguma razão lhe parecia tão familiar, mas bastou ver aqueles penetrantes olhos amarelos, tão similares aos de um falcão, que uma hipótese veio a sua cabeça.

- Não se preocupe Neville - Harry sorriu da maneira mais encantadora que conseguiu e estendeu a mão na direção da efusiva garota - meu nome é... Bem, pode me chamar de Chris. – "Firenze vai ter que me fazer um crachá com nome, endereço e número da identidade..." – e qual é o seu nome?

- Assim que se fala Chris - a menina diz com o mesmo entusiasmo com que aperta forte a mão que lhe é oferecida - eu sou Xionara Hooch.

"Bingo" Harry sorriu internamente "Então não foi só a McGonagall que rejuvenesceu. Até agora eu não pude ver nenhum padrão nesse mundo, se não tivesse visto a Neville eu arriscaria dizer que era um tipo de passado alternativo, mas além dele, ainda existe o Firenze e o Bone, e estes parecem ter a mesma idade da ultima vez que eu os vi".

- Como eu dizia - Xionara coloca a mão no ombro de Harry e diz com mais confiança do que deveria - você não pode simplesmente jogar o pobre as feras sem qualquer tipo de advertência.

- Xionara não começa... - Neville esconde o rosto entre os braças e solta um longo suspiro - não devia tentar assustar o Chris antes até mesmo do seu primeiro dia de aula.

"Assustar?".

- Assustado ele vai ficar se simplesmente deixar ele descobrir sozinho.

"Descobrir? Descobrir o que? E por que os outros alunos da mesa ficaram calados?".

Todos os texugos ficaram calado observando a discussão entre os dois companheiros de casa. Cada rosto constrangido deixava Harry mais e mais nervoso. o que significava aquilo exatamente?

O moreno olha para as outras casas, e alguns poucos pareciam estar também interessados, mas mais diferentes dos Hufflepuffs eles tinham um certo ar de deboche.

- Ba bum, ba bum, sete e meia bate o relógio - murmura uma vozinha a sua esquerda. – Ba... bum, infecção localizada na bacia.

Harry olha para seu lado. Cantarolando baixinho estava uma menina, que com certeza deveria ser do primeiro ano, seus pés batiam na madeira da mesa ao compasso da estranha musica que cantarolava.

Mais um detalhe que ele percebeu: ninguém estava sentado do lado dela ou na frente.

- Ba bum, ba bum, cinco e quarenta em ponto. Ba... bum, diagnostico errado, sacrilégio...

Neville e Xionara se entretêm tanto em sua discussão que parecia não notar a menininha cantando, mas quem a ouvia, se estremecia e lançava um olhar de medo ou de ressentimento.

- Ba bum, ba bum, dez e cinqüenta marca os ponteiros. Ba... bum, tratamento equivocado. Sem chances de salvação.

Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava preso em dois rabos de cavalo baixos e seus olhos estavam estranhamente sem retina, como se estivesse em transe. Tendo como moldura um grande par de óculos que faziam seu rosto parecer um enorme... Inseto.

"Não... não poderia ser, eu não teria tanto azar assim para que seja ela".

- Tá bem, faça como quiser - Neville ergue os braços para o céu de maneira exasperada - só tente não dramatizar demais.

Aparentemente a disputa titânica tinha chegado ao fim com o seu ganhador.

- Ba bum ba bum, nove e quarenta marca por fim – Ba... bum cravos ou rosas? Me diga senhora viúva.

- Siby!!! - Xionara abraça a pequena figura por trás, a tirando do transe - parabéns, estamos na mesma casa.

Enquanto Harry observava a aparentemente única pessoa que via com bons olhos a presença da menininha na mesa se sentar ao seu lado, Neville da entre ombros e diz.

- Essa é a irmã da Xionara, Sibila Trelawney.

Xionara ao seu lado brincava com o cabelo da irmã falando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a mais nova se mantinha calada e inexpressiva, com um ar avoado. Não se pareciam em nada, não só as personalidades, mas em suas aparências: Hooch tinha os cabelos brancos perolados (se não fosse pela pele fortemente morena e as sombrancelhas negras Harry juraria que era uma Albina, mas claramente a própria garota descoloriu o cabelo) e olhos amarelos e vibrantes. Enquanto Trelawney era pálida de cabelos e olhos castanhos, e seu ar era mais etéreo. Apesar das diferenças, as duas irmãs passavam a idéia de que viviam em um mundinho particular ignorando os olhares receosos que seus próprios companheiros de casa lançavam.

- Hm - Harry não discutiu, apesar de ninguém esconder que ambas as irmãs tinham sobrenomes diferentes. De certo essa é outra história que teria que averiguar mais tarde - E afinal, o que é que vocês discutiam tanto sobre o que eu deveria, ou não, saber?

Neville coça a cabeça nervoso, sorri sem jeito e fala em um tom claramente contrariado.

- Eu queria que você pelo menos passasse a sua primeira noite sem... maiores pressões. - Neville olha para sua amiga - Só não exagere Xionara.

- O Nev se preocupa demais - Hooch sacode a mão impaciente - ele é o "relações publicas" da nossa casa, não sei por que não aceitou ser princ... - a "Albina" cala, seja o que for que ia dizer, e tenta remediar - de qualquer forma, não se estresse tanto querido - arremessa um beijo no ar e pisca para o amigo antes de se virar para Harry, ainda mantendo um braço ao redor de sua inexpressiva irmãzinha - e não se preocupe Chris, o que eu tenho para te dizer, é só umas dicas básicas de sobrevivência. Afinal, neste castelo, entre serpentes, águias e leões, os texugos são a base da cadeia alimentar.

Harry, sem perceber, engoliu em seco diante daqueles hipnotizantes olhos amarelos.

Eram como se eles gritassem um mal pressagio.

E por baixo das milhares de vozes que conversavam no grande salão pode ouvir um baixo murmúrio.

- Ba bum, ba bum bate o relógio...

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

Pronto, mais um capítulo.

Eu fiquei até com medo de posta-lo, já que teve tantas leitoras que tinham esperanças de ver o nosso Potty-pooh vestindo verde e prata. Mas era necessário para a estória que ele virasse um texugo.

Essa fic vai ser um mar de OOC, vários personagens serão modificados, mas acho que a maior alteração foi a de McGonagall, ela vai dar o que falar, eu gosto muito dela. No próprio livro ela demonstra uma personalidade realmente agradável, mas aqui... Bom eu vou distorce-la um pouco, mas mantendo a mesma força, e certa jovialidade. Se bem que também será bastante caótica. Cara, eu adoro a minha Minerva.

Quanto a aquela lembrança de Harry, eu só vou esclarecer alguns pontos que não pude falar antes, já que seria colocar informação desnecessária de mais no meio da cena. O local em que os dois estão é um alojamento, ambos cursando aurologia. Draco estava naquele estado por que os outros alunos o perseguem por ser filho de comensal, e os professores em sua maioria, fingem não ver, e alguns até incentivam essa atitude. Foi nessa época difícil e pela convivência forçada - eles eram companheiros de quarto - que eles começaram a se envolver.

Eu vou fazer uma serie de oneshots falando da vida dos de mais personagens de ambos os mundos (o original e o paralelo) antes de Harry mudar de mundo. Se for o caso, essa estória no curso de aurologia vai estar no meio. Isso vai servir para remediar um mal que eu nunca curo em mim: o de quando eu crio uma estória, geralmente desenvolvo muito o passado dos personagens secundários. E para não encher essa fic de material desnecessário, eu vou os pôr nessas estórias fechadas, e vocês escolhem se preferem acompanha-las ou não, só digo que eles serão desnecessário para quem ler essa fic, mas quem for ler os oneshots terá problemas para entender se não acompanhar a fic, se bem que isso é meio obvio.

E a pergunta que não quer calar, quem são os donos dos misteriosos "pares de olhos". Creio que a maioria é fácil, só dois que eu duvido que acertem, o primeiro par de olhos negros: por que está em uma situação pouco usual, mas a personalidade dele continua a mesma (ai ai...), e o segundo par de olhos negros: por que não é um personagem que normalmente ganha muitos destaques nas fics.

No próximo capitulo cada um deles será devidamente apresentado a Harry, mas por hora, alguém arrisca algum palpite de quem sejam?

Bem, já falei demais.

De qual quer jeito, espero que estejam satisfeitos. O loiro aguado já apareceu, não precisam mais me pressionar, afinal...

Draco: Crucio... - sibila o adolescente saindo do nada

Luana: Ah - a escritora pula para longe do raio vermelho que quase a atinge - tá doido loiro? Mudou a marca da tintura?

Draco: Cale-se muggle, apenas me deixe saborear a sua dor. Crucio - era ódio o que se via nos olhos do mago.

Luana: Nhaaaaa, baixou a versão comensal da morte no loiro - pula de outro raio vermelho - por que está fazendo isso??? Eu já não te botei nesse capítulo?

Draco:Você chama aquilo de aparição? – encara Luana indignado - Uma lembrança borrada???

Luana: Hummm... Sim?- a escritora responde dissimulada enquanto tenta anotar no seu eterno caderninho sem o loiro ver: Luana 1 x Draco 1.

Draco: Resposta errada. CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO!!!

Luana:Aaaaaaaah - a morena pula desengonçada para fugir de cada raio - Se você me matar eu não terei chance de te fazer aparecer mais na fic

Draco: Não se preocupe, com cruciatos você não vai morrer, talvez fique com um ou dois tics nervosos, mas não é nada que alguns anos de tratamentos não curem - seus olhos mostravam claramente que não eram ameaças vazias - Crucio

Luana: Eu prometo que no próximo você vai poder falar com o Harryyyyyyy.

Draco: Harry? - o loiro trava diante da palavrinha mágica - bem... Se for assim... Eu... Bom... Tudo bem, mas... Vai ser ao vivo, né? Não vai se nenhuma lembrança? Ou vai? - olha desconfiado.

Luana: Ao vivo, em cores, no mesmo espaço e tempo, no mesmo quarto. NA MESMA ENCARNAÇÃO. Agora por tudo que mais ama, abaixa essa varinha. - responde desesperada

Draco: Então tá - responde sorridente e se afasta saltitando.

Eu realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente preciso mudar o personagem com quem converso no final do capitulo, ou ao menos mandar esse aí a um psicólogo (olhando a figura feliz da vida de Draco escolhendo a roupa com que vai re-encontrar Harry no próximo capítulo). Isso já esta ficando estranho.

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.


	4. Trocando primeiras impressõe

Ah

Mais um capítulo!! Mais um capítulo!! E para esse eu dou meus agradecimentos a **Miyu Amamyia, Eyre Malfoy-Potter, Kalisto Luna, Nanda W. Malfoy, Jad' Malfoy, Leila M Santos, Ansuya** (pula em cima e abraça, que saudades de você) que me mandaram review para o capítulo passado, para a **Tainá** que se tornou mais uma leitora dessa insanidade que eu chamo de fic, e em especial para **Simca-chan** e **Kiara Sallkys**, que dentre todas foram as únicas a arriscar alguns pequenos palpites quanto ao "mistério dos olhos", e para minha surpresa acertaram em cheio, principalmente a **Kiara** que não caiu na pequena (e boba) armadilha que montei, mas isso eu explico mais tarde.

Obrigada novamente a todas vocês, e também a aqueles que lêem sem comentar, e peço desculpas pela demora, mas esse capítulo foi escrito e reescrito varias vezes, pois ele contém muita informação que deve ser deixada apenas no ar, tinha que levanta-las sem ser muito explicita, pois suas respostas só deveriam vir mais a frente, quando a estória realmente começar. Sim, até o momento tudo foi uma looonga introdução, e esse capítulo em especial servirá apenas para vocês terem uma idéia do que vai vir (tanto que vai parecer meio parado), e para matar a saudades de um personagem que muitas tem exigido a presença.

Bem, sem mais delongas, espero que tudo esteja de agrado para vocês.

Boa leitura

Disclaimers: Posso responder as maiores questões do universo com apenas três palavras: não, sim e não.

**Não**, eu não abandonei a fic

**Sim**, irei continua-la ate o final

E **não**, Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Aaaaa: narrativa no tempo normal

_Aaaaa_: narrativa no tempo passado

Capitulo 4: Trocando primeiras impressões.

_**Livre de preconceitos... Livre de antigos egos e falsos desejos... Livre... Simplesmente livre.**_

_**Por favor, me deixe apenas ver o seu sorriso mais uma vez, e seja livre.**_

_**FVQP**_

Odiado, amado, e por fim odiado novamente.

Harry já estava acostumado com esse tipo de oscilação ao seu redor. Se ele com 11 anos conseguiu suportar esse tipo de situação, não seria no alto dos seus 25 que iria começar a reclamar.

Suas preocupações iam muito mais alem disso

-Tsc... – o moreno encara sua face no espelho do banheiro em que se trancou logo após cada um de seus companheiros de dormitório ir dormir.

Quando adolescente nunca fora o espécime masculino mais atraente, segundo Draco: ele tinha o que se podia chamar de "presença", algo que apesar de não ser necessariamente físico o tornava atraente aos olhos de muitas pessoas. Sua beleza física só veio depois que se tornou adulto, com seu corpo mais desenvolvido e alguns tratamentos que foram impostos por seu semi-namorado, Hermione e Giny.

Mas hoje, até mesmo aquela suposta presença estava ausente.

Sua pele estava pálida com um tom meio esverdeado, passando um ar meio doentio. Seus olhos apresentavam profundas olheiras e o verde contrastava toscamente com a vermelhidão das veias ao seu redor. Seu cabelo estava tão rebelde como sempre, mas não era o rebelde domado que ele conseguira criar depois de anos de sofrimento, mas um desleixado e muito pouco atraente.

"Eu estou parecendo um inferi"

Por ter acabado de sair do banho, não levava nada mais do que uma toalha enrolada na cintura em seu corpo úmido. Ele olhou com desgosto para a imagem de seus ombros. Seu corpo atual era fraco. Era irritante ver que todos os músculos que trabalhara tanto para desenvolver haviam sumido.

Fechando os olhos, e se apoiando na fria pia de mármore, contou lentamente até dez. Precisava se acalmar.

Ainda apertando a pia a sua frente com apenas uma das mãos, abaixa a cabeça, liga a torneira e molha o rosto - apesar ter acabado de sair do banho - na esperança de esfriar sua mente confusa.

Mas assim que olha novamente no espelho, não vê apenas sua imagem refletida. No fundo do banheiro, escorado em uma parede, estava quem menos esperava topar naquele momento.

Draco Malfoy

Se virando para o recém chegado, Harry o encara por alguns segundo sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Com passos lentos, e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, o ex-gryffindor caminhou até onde estava Draco, e se escorando na mesma parede que o outro, se deixa cair sem maiores cuidados. Draco olha preocupado para o corpo desleixadamente caído ao seu lado, mas viu que tudo o que o moreno tinha era cansaço.

Acompanhando o outro em seu silêncio, Draco também se deixa cair até ficar sentado não muito longe de seu ex. Harry respirava fundo varias vezes, muita coisa havia passado, e durante toda a noite maldisse o loiro por cada situação insólita com que teve que bater de frente.

Deixando a mão cair de lado, o moreno tenta pegar a do loiro em um ato reflexo, mas essa ao chegar aonde deveria estar à pele do slytherin, simplesmente continuou caindo até tocar a superfície fria do azulejo.

Por segundos de pânico, o moreno pensou que tudo aquilo não havia passado de uma alucinação, mas ao deixar cair os olhos no chão, viu que sua mão estava transpassando a do outro, como se esta fosse a mão de um fantasma.

Draco esperou que Harry fizesse perguntas, esperou até mesmo uma pequena explosão por toda aquela situação em que se meteu, e quando viu sem poder evitar que o moreno ia tocar seu corpo imaterial sem que ele pudesse avisar da sua condição naquele mundo, esperou que o moreno exigisse um porquê.

Mas tudo o que Harry fez foi prender o ar pela milésima vez naquela noite, para em seguida solta-lo lentamente, fechar os olhas e dizer:

- Por que demorou tanto para chegar?

A promessa nunca tinha sido feita.

As palavras "eu posso te enviar para outro mundo, mas mesmo assim continuarei te cuidando" nunca foram ditas, mas nesse relacionamento de palavras de duplo sentido e sentimentos reprimidos ambos sabiam que esses eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Realmente importa? – respondeu Draco com outra pergunta sem deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

Entre veneno e beijos eles haviam se despedido algumas horas atrás, mas ambos sabiam que nunca iria durar muito, a distancia entre eles nunca duraria alem do momento que o coração de um deles se apertar.

-Não mais. Já que você está aqui.

Harry estava tão cansado, a noite havia sido tão exasperante, que diferente do loiro não conseguiu manter sua mascara de indiferença, tudo o que queria era tê-lo, nem que fosse por alguns segundos, a seu lado.

- Não exatamente. – Draco murmura

Mas essas palavras Harry ignorou, consciente, ou inconsciente, o moreno desejava acreditar que aquela presença a seu lado era 100 fiel a que deixou para trás no outro mundo, apesar de que o vazio que sentia ao manter sua mão ainda através da do loiro fizesse descer um gosto amargo por sua garganta.

Já Draco não podia ter o luxo de se deixar levar por tal ignorância, havia muitas coisas que deveria esclarecer. Apesar da ausência de perguntas do moreno, era mais que obvio a situação delicada em que se encontrava, mas também havia muitas coisas a respeito do feitiço que usou que preferia manter só para ele, não havia motivos para os dois sofrerem, ao menos não agora.

Resignado, o loiro viu que tardar mais as explicações só piorariam as coisas, por isso resolveu dar as explicações da maneira mais Slytherin que encontrou: peneirando convenientemente as informações.

- Potter...

- Eles estão em guerra aqui também – Harry ainda de olhos fechados o interrompe – não passei nem uma noite completa nesse mundo e descubro que há mais uma guerra ao meu redor.

- Isso era meio que esperado – Draco não sabe se se sentia aliviado ou frustrado por retrasar mais uma vez o assunto em que ia tocar.

- Parece que Voldemort lidera um dos lados dessa guerra. Senti tudo meio repetitivo ao ouvir que ele ainda defende a mesma ladainha, pureza de sangue, morte aos muggles e bla bla bla... Nem tudo é tão diferente afinal.

Das informações que Harry coletou naquela noite sobre seu novo mundo, a que mais o decepcionou foi ouvir da guerra que ocorria do lado de fora dos portões do colégio. Apesar de que pela primeira vez ele não se sentiu a estrela principal de uma tragédia grega quando o assunto foi abordado, mas apenas um simples espectador, tal como cada um dos alunos daquele colégio. Pois essa sim foi uma surpresa: o colégio Hogwarts de magia e feitiçaria não estava do lado do bando da luz, e muito menos do lado das trevas. Aparentemente o colégio havia se tornado um ponto neutro, onde tanto filhos de família da luz e das trevas tinham o direito de estudar e expressar suas crenças. Teoricamente agradável, mas na pratica...

- Tudo está tão diferente. – Harry balbucia

- Eu sei, eu vi – com apenas isso o slytherin conseguiu que o moreno abrisse os olhos e o encarar com um olhar interrogante - depois que você se foi eu realizei um conjuro que permite o executor do feitiço seguir o enviado, mas como meu único ponto de ligação a esse mundo é você, minha "existência" aqui dependerá da velocidade com que você se entrosa a esse plano. No começo eu era apenas uma consciência que te seguia, mas à medida que você foi se entrosando com as outras pessoas minha "existência" foi aumentando até o ponto que você já consegue me enxergar.

- Mas não te tocar. – O moreno murmura com certo pesar.

- É – "E se Merlin quiser, isso vai continuar assim por um bom tempo" o loiro pensa melancólico. – estou diretamente ligado a você, enquanto sua ligação a esse mundo ainda é fraca, não posso me afastar muito da sua presença, senão volto instantaneamente para o meu mundo.

-Hn... Então você viu tudo o que aconteceu?

- Apenas desde o momento que entrou no castelo. Texugo... – o loiro contém de maneira muito ruim o riso. – Sempre achei que o amarelo cairia melhor em você do que o vermelho

- Ah, vai te catar. – esbraveja Harry virando o corpo de lado, na tentativa de dar as costas para o outro – isso não tem graça.

- Realmente – sua expressão se torna séria – não tem.

O hufflepuff volta a se virar para encarar Draco e encolhe os ombros resignado, não havia muito que podia fazer quanto a isso.

_**FVQP**_

_Apesar da maneira dramática com que Xionara explicava, e dos murmúrios mórbidos de sua irmã como plano de fundo, Harry compreendeu rapidinho que a vida de um texugo dentro das paredes daquele colégio realmente não era nada fácil. _

_Mesmo que a guerra lá fora não os afetasse e que dentro do castelo havia se formado toda uma sociedade a parte, era inevitável que pequenos detalhes não reflexionassem dentro daqueles muros. E nisso, como era de se esperar, nasceu a clichê disputa entre as casa de Gryffindor e Slytherin, mas diferente de antes, essa disputa não se resumia à corrida por pontos, ou pequenas pegadinhas, a coisa havia se tornado mais grave, era uma disputa realmente acirrada por territórios, e aliados._

_Uma guerra em menor escala._

_Nessa mistura, os Ravenclaws preferiam se manter neutros, livres de grandes pressões, eles apenas ajudavam algum dos lados quando a situação se mostrava conveniente para as águias. Harry até perguntou como em um ambiente tão "preto e branco" as águias conseguiam defender sua imparcialidade de maneira tão fácil. Tudo o que conseguiu arrancar daqueles lábios maliciosamente sorridentes foi:_

_- _Bastou apenas um homem.

_Depois disso a boca dela ficou selada para aquele assunto, e um arrepio passou pela espinha de Harry. _

_Por fim, depois de esclarecer as linhas gerais, ela explicou a situação dos Hufflepuff. _

_Esses sim não tinham escolha à neutralidade. Alguns poucos conseguiam proteção ao se aliar a algum dos lados, mas a maioria servia apenas como alvo para o descarrego de tensão de ambas as partes. Vistos como bodes expiatórios, em geral tentam não chamar muito a atenção e são os alunos que mais rezam para que o fim da sua vida letiva chegue logo._

_Claro que esse ponto de vista negativo veio por parte de Xionara. Apesar de não interromper e às vezes ter que concordar em alguns pontos, Neville apenas pode tentar remediar qualquer má impressão com uma ultimo comentário._

- Eu teria que ser louco se dissesse que a vida não é tão difícil assim dentro dessas paredes. Estou aqui há cinco anos, e sei o quão cruel às pessoas podem ser. Mas nem tudo e tão negativo quanto Xionara pinta, pois mesmo que cem pessoas nesse colégio me dêem as costas, eu sei que uma vai me estirar a mão.

_Harry teve que olhar meio dubitativo, eram palavras bonitas, mas as de Hooch, infelizmente, eram mais consistentes, bastava ver como as pessoas da própria casa tratavam à pequena Sibila ao evitá-la e olha-la de maneira tão rancorosa (apesar da própria não estar nem ai, ainda presa a seu próprio cantarolar sombrio)._

_Mas por mais ingênuo que Harry tivesse achado o discurso de Neville uma pontinha dele não pode deixar de desejar que fosse verdade._

_E quando o seu recém-amigo disse as próximas palavras, seu coração se encheu de um sentimento quente como se tivesse bebido cem cervejas amanteigadas de uma vez. Afinal, quem não se derreteria com um sorridente Neville Longbottom olhando diretamente para você com seus olhos castanhos e dizendo:_

_- _E mesmo que no seu caso todas as cento e uma pessoas te virem às costas, eu estenderei a mão para você.

_**FVQP**_

- Esse novo sistema parece que vai me dar trabalho – Harry diz apesar de não parecer tão incomodado.

- Eu meio que estou torcendo por essas crianças – Draco diz com um sorriso maldoso fazendo Harry erguer uma sobrancelha – gostaria de ver como vão conseguir dobrar o mais alto herói de guerra que o mundo mágico já viu – solta uma gargalhada – Potter, você vai ser perseguido por um mini esquadrão de comensais e uns projetos de aurors que nem saíram das fraudas.

- É... – Harry concorda pensativo – Talvez seja interessante.

- E quanto à guerra? Quero dizer: você não pode ficar aqui dentro deste castelo para sempre, o que vai fazer?

- É... Talvez seja interessante – ele apenas repetiu

_**FVQP**_

_As perguntas que naquela noite vieram a Harry eram cada vez mais incomodas. E diante da guerra lá fora e de seus pequenos efeitos - como a discórdia dentro dessas paredes - a primeira coisa que o moreno se perguntou quando toda aquela informação se assentou comodamente em sua mente foi: "O que diabos estão fazendo os professores que não impedem que seus alunos se matem?". E mais uma vez seu olhar se perdeu na mesa semi-vazia dos professores, se topando diretamente com sua única ocupante, a diretora McGonagall._

_Aparentemente, e isso ele havia descoberto há alguns minutos, a ausência dos outros professores era devido que poucos minutos antes dele entrar no castelo eles haviam recebido um pedido de ajuda, Hogsmeade estava sob ataque, e para surpresa de Harry não era por parte dos comensais, mas do ministério. _

_Assim que Hogwarts havia se tornado "terreno neutro" a vila mágica, por tabela, havia ganhado certa proteção da instituição de ensino, virado o que muitos vêem como um quintal do colégio. Qualquer pessoa de ambos os lados tinham o direito de transitar naquelas ruas não importando que atrocidades cometeram do lado de fora, desde que dentro do vilarejo se limitasse não ferir ou incomodar a ninguém._

_Mas o equilíbrio foi quebrado quando uma tropa do ministério ignorou o tratado de cessar fogo daquelas terras e caçou de maneira violenta um comensal fugitivo, vários companheiros do fugitivo se uniram para defendê-lo e o que era uma perseguição virou uma batalha sem procedentes. E para tentar apartar as coisas, os professores foram chamados pelos moradores._

_Guerra do lado de fora._

_Guerra do lado de dentro._

_Harry se resignava ao perceber que as tensões conseguiram superar as do seu mundo. E mesmo assim a diretora ao invés de parecer sequer levemente preocupada sorvia lentamente algo em uma caneca._

_A mulher observava todo o quadro tenso que formava o comedor com a maior das serenidades, sorrindo ao mirar em determinado ponto, observar de maneira calculadora em outro e simplesmente dar entre ombros ao deixar cair seus olhos em outro, era um claro exemplo de uma mente funcionado._

_E tudo que Harry pode pensar foi "Neutra? Tá certo... Até parece"_

_Deveras, talvez aquilo tudo seja muito, mas muito interessante mesmo._

_**FVQP**_

Sem receber uma resposta mais clara de Harry, Draco resolve retomar o assunto principal.

- Harry, acho que eu deveria deixar algumas coisas bem claras. – vendo que havia a atenção do moreno ele continua – O feitiço que eu usei para te mandar para esse mundo, não foi um feitiço padrão, pois você sabe, se eu usasse um desses, sempre haveria algo no caminho.

- Hnn – Harry se acomoda mais contra a parede esperando a "facada".

- Viagens no tempo, apesar de fáceis de realizar com a devida documentação, sempre nos deixa preso à regra do "não interferir" algo frustrante e que de certa forma mais te machucaria do que ajudaria.

-... – o moreno apenas assente com a cabeça

- E mudanças de dimensões apesar de mais cômodas sempre cobram um preço, que às vezes vai alem do que o viajante pode pagar: uma vida, um bem precioso, uma alma, e nem sempre se cai no mundo mais conveniente.

- Logo... – Harry começava a perder a paciência com a longa introdução.

-Logo, esse feitiço que eu usei não te mandou para um novo mundo, mas fez nascer todo um novo mundo a partir da sua consciência.

Harry, que esperava muitas coisas como resposta, menos aquilo, deixou seu cotovelo que o apoiava escorregar e bateu com a cabeça no chão. Voltando para a posição anterior, e sem saber como reagir apenas disse:

- Ok, isso me surpreendeu.

- Bem – Draco continuou, apesar da vontade de rir da cara que o moreno tinha no momento - de uma maneira geral, no exato instante que você partiu do nosso mundo todo esse plano nasceu. As pessoas que aqui vivem são exatamente as que viveram no outro, só que as que você conheceu ou ao menos teve o mais leve contato e... bem... morreram, tiveram suas vidas alteradas, mesmos que apenas ligeiramente, para que de alguma forma, durante toda sua estadia aqui você se encontre novamente com elas ao menos uma vez. Ou seja...

- Todos os que partiram estão aqui – a voz de Harry nesse ponto estava embargada de emoção -E eu poderei os encontrar mais cedo ou mais tarde

A atitude de Draco, aos olhos de Harry, havia sido a mais doce que alguém já teve com ele, e mesmo que até agora a maioria dessas pessoas ou o desprezassem ou o subestimassem, era inegável que ele estava diante de uma nova chance, uma verdadeira nova chance.

O moreno não sabia o que dizer. Tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar como resposta foi:

- Obrigado.

- Não agradeça ainda – Draco ligeiramente irritado passa a mão displicentemente por seus cabelos – as coisas estão piores do que eu imaginava. Tudo parece estar indo ao seu contra até o momento, isso esta suspeito de mais.

- Poderia ser um efeito colateral?

- Não, até onde eu sei o único efeito colateral deveria ser... ugh – Draco morde a língua ao quase soltar a única informação que deveria revelar - bem... nada realmente relevante.

- De qualquer forma – Harry encara o loiro de maneira desconfiada diante daquela ultima reação - Acho que no final eu posso aprender a lidar com tudo isso, ao menos por hora. Fora que não é sempre que eu terei a chance de ver pessoas que eu conheci, que tinham idade para ser meus pais e até mesmo avós, na forma de adolescentes.

- É – Draco teve que concordar – mas também é exatamente com esses que eu tomaria mais cuidado.

_**FVQP**_

_As palavras da Albina seguiram e seguiram durante toda a noite. Ela descrevia cada um dos grupinhos mais importantes naquele salão._

_No começo era ate engraçado, não só pelos comentários da menina, mas da maneira quase desesperada com que Neville tentava conter a empolgação da amiga, a repreendendo quando apontava descaradamente para alguém, ou corrigisse os corriqueiros exageros. _

_Fora que a cada grupo social de que ela falava o ex-gryffindor se via diante da união de pessoas que ele nunca conseguiria imaginar juntas. E de inimizades que em seu mundo não existiriam jamais._

_Uma pessoa que ele viu de longe e que a albina não citou, foi James Potter. Com a bagunça que estava a mesa de Gryffindor, ele não pode ver com quem o outro moreno estava sentado, mas dando por certo que seriam os marotos, preferiu desviar o olhar, não gostaria que Xionara percebesse seu interesse pelo pai._

_E com o tempo aquilo havia ficado cansativo, por mais que Xionara continuasse a falar ora Harry prestava atenção, ora simplesmente sacudia a cabeça afirmativamente e a ignorava. _

_Por certo, talvez a hora em que esteve mais distante da eterna explicação da nova amiga foi quando seus olhos caíram sobre uma figura solitária em Ravenclaw. Um rapaz negro de cabeça raspada e penetrantes olhos cor de ébano. _

_O garoto, que não devia ter mais do que a idade que Harry tinha agora, o encarava diretamente sem quase não piscar, e com, sua mão direita tamborilava algo que Harry naquela distancia não podia ouvir._

_Talvez mais impressionante que os inquisidores olhos negros, seria a enorme cicatriz que ele trazia no pescoço. Harry teve um pequeno calafrio quando a viu, logo ele que estava mais que acostumado a estar diante das mais escabrosas cicatrizes devido a ultima guerra em que esteve. Mas apesar da sinistra marca, que não parecia ter sido feita recentemente, o rapaz sorria malicioso para o moreno, e tamborilava._

_Tamborilava_

_Tamborilava._

_Sem dar por si, Harry também começou a tamborilar. E quando percebeu o que fazia, cedeu a curiosidade e tentou copiar os movimentos do outro, na tentativa de adivinhar que musica era aquela._

_Seus dedos dançaram sobre a mesa por algum tempo, até que um ritmo finalmente se encaixou nos movimentos sincronizados dos dois rapazes, e foi lentamente que o moreno arriscou cantar baixinho uma famosa e alegre musiquinha francesa para si mesmo:_

-Alouette, gentile alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerais  
Je te plumerais la tete,  
Je te plumerais la tete,  
Et la tete, et la tete,  
Alouette, alouette, oh-oh,  
Alouette, gentile alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerais.

_A medida que Harry ganhava mais confiança e movia os lábios mais claramente o sorriso do rapaz negro crescia e com um simples movimento de cabeça indicou alguém a direita dele na mesa das águias. _

_Parando de tamborilar Harry olhou para a direção apontada e se encontrou com mais um par de olhos intimidantes o encarando, mas esses eram azuis. Quando viu que era observado em resposta, o dono dos olhos azuis apenas acenou serenamente com a cabeça. E Harry o respondeu de maneira educada da mesma forma._

- Albus Dumbledore – _a voz da albina quase faz que Harry pulasse em seu acento._

- Como? – _o ex-gryffindor tentava se convencer de que não ouviu o que tinha ouvido._

- Aquele cara que vc estava cumprimentando – _a garota aponta com o garfo de maneira nada elegante para o rapaz loiro recebendo um tapa repressor de Neville na mesma mão –_ A imagem viva da bondade na terra e da boa vontade entre os homens, Albus Dumbledore, sétimo ano, premio anual e filho de uma das famílias mais conceituadas do mundo mágico nos tempos atuais.

_Hooch continuou narrando um sem números de outros detalhes, mas bastou aquilo para Harry não poder mais se enganar, aquele rapaz de não mais de dezessete anos era o famoso – ao menos em seu mundo – mago Albus Dumbledore, seu mentor, modelo e protetor. Era estranho vê-lo naquela forma tão acessível, sem todo aquele ar imponente e intimidante que esbanjava em seu mundo._

- E aquela ao seu lado e a Dolores "huebet" Umbridge

- E por que você coaxou no meio do nome dela? - _Harry teve que conter o riso quando fez essa pergunta, afinal, era mais que obvio, já que não importa qual idade tenha, aquela mulher parecia sempre ter aquela mesma cara de sapo._

- E você tem alguma duvida do por quê? – _Xionara solta uma nada discreta gargalhada, e nem mesmo Neville pode discordar da comparação_ – essa daí não e grande coisa sozinha, aluna mediana e sem um pingo de carisma, mas por sempre andar com Dumbledore ganha certo status, ninguém sabe bem o que o liga a ela.

_Umbridge e Dumbledore: amigos. Era algo que Harry não conseguia processar. E de alguma forma, a alegre canção infantil que ainda ecoava em sua mente, e que agora repetia e repetia varias vezes o mesmo trecho traduzido em inglês, ganhou um ar meio mórbido após descobrir essa informação. _

"_Cotovia, gentil cotovia. Cotovia, eu vou te depenar..."_

_Engoliu em seco. Se aquilo não fosse uma ameaça velada, era um claro aviso de perigo._

_Quando voltou a olhar para o rapaz negro esse já não o encarava mais e prestava novamente atenção a sua comida._

- Kingsley Shacklebolt _– foram apenas essas palavras que Hooch disse para retomar a atenção do moreno _– ele esta no mesmo ano que o Nevy, não é alguém que se destaque por suas notas, nem que se esforce muito para sê-lo, para ser sincera, geralmente quando ouço o nome dele esta envolvido em alguma confusão.

- Um garoto problema – _Harry sussurro impressionado. Era meio difícil de imaginar um dos mais conceituados aurores do seu mundo como um garoto problema._

- Hum... Eu acho que o caso dele vai um pouco alem disso. – _Hooch aponta para um pequeno grupo em slytherin formado por duas garotas e um garoto de cabelo negro, mas abaixa logo o braço ao ouvir um mórbido "Xionara Hooch" vindo do sempre alerta Neville _– aquele ali, Severus Snape, é um garoto problema – _e inclinando a cabeça de leve na direção do rapaz negro, completa –_ aquele ali é um furacão de problemas. É até engraçado que ele esteja na mesma casa que o Albus, eles são quase o extremo oposto um do outro.

_De fato, só naquele momento Harry percebeu que Kingsley não tinha ninguém sentado ao seu arredor, uma situação bem parecida a de Trelawney, mas graças à aura intimidadora que o rapaz negro emanava, era obvio que os motivos do isolamento eram diferentes._

- Eu se fosse você ficava bem longe desse daí. – _disse Hooch como que dando fim ao assunto._

- De Kingsley? – _Harry pergunta divertido diante do tom conclusivo da garota_ – Não se preocupe. Acredite, eu já encontrei com gente muito mais mal encarada.

- E quem disse que eu estava falando de Kingsley?

_E apesar do assunto ter morrido ali, e da garota ter se prendido em mais uma longa descrição de seus companheiros de ensino, por alguma razão aquela irritante musiquinha continuou a ecoar em sua cabeça._

"_Cotovia, gentil cotovia, cotovia, eu vou te depenar..."_

_**FVQP**_

- Mas tem algo que até agora eu não entendo – Harry olha diretamente nos olhos de Draco – era para que nesse mundo ninguém soubesse de minha vinda. Mas eu mal cheguei e já fui recebido por Firenze. Não só isso, ele aparentemente preparou há dias uma papelada falsa com uma nova identidade para mim. Por algum momento pensei que ele havia me confundido com alguém, mas algo como isso seria conveniente de mais chamar para poder chamar de coincidência.

- Também fui pego de surpresa. Na teoria realmente ninguém deveria saber de sua chegada.

- Mas também não foi só isso. Você viu quando eu cheguei ao quarto, não viu? Em cima da minha cama tinha um baú com tudo o que eu posso precisar, desde utensílios de limpeza pessoal, ate livros, sem contar – Harry o encara serio – roupas, todas novas, recém compradas.

- Vi, e sinto ter que ser eu a dizer Potter, mas aparentemente ate um centauro tem melhor senso de moda do que você. – Draco diz isso com um meio sorriso.

- Você não entendeu o ponto Malfoy – Harry ignorou o ultimo comentário, apesar de ter remarcado com certo rancor o sobrenome do slytherin – ele comprou roupas novas, roupas exatamente do meu tamanho. Como ele poderia saber minha medida? Fora que, quantas vezes você já viu um centauro no meio de um centro comercial? Eles são seres ligados diretamente a natureza, nunca entram em território humano. Só existem duas explicações para como ele conseguiu comprar as roupas, a primeira, e a que eu espero que seja o caso, é que ele mentiu e de alguma forma convenceu alguém a comprar as roupas para ele. E a outra...

- Que mais alguém sabe de sua vinda de outro mundo e o esteja ajudando. – o loiro completa com um ar temeroso.

- Exato, mas o fato dele saber minhas medidas tão precisamente e o que mais me intriga – o texugo passa as mãos pelos cabelo de modo exasperado – quando nos encontramos ele veio com um papo bem similar ao que ele usou quando me conheceu no outro mundo. Algo sobre Marte. Hagrid sempre falou que os centauros são mais ligados as estrelas do que as pessoas ao seu redor, será que...

- Acredite Potter, se desse para adivinhar o numero da sua cueca apenas olhando as estrelas as revistas femininas do nosso mundo ficariam ricas. Acho que é cedo de mais para empurrarmos as explicações para um campo tão instável como a adivinhação.

- Seja como for – Harry também gostaria de deixar o assunto fora da área de sua pior matéria de colégio – tenho que arranjar um jeito de falar com ele a sós.

- Não acho que vai ser difícil, vocês moram no mesmo castelo, e ele sendo professor, você precisa apenas visita-lo nos aposentos dele.

- Professor. Hu hu, por algum tempo eu até me esqueci que isso aqui é uma escola. Não me admira, sinto que a menor de minhas preocupações desse ano serão as minhas notas – desviando seus olhos ganha um ar meio sonhador – He he... Mesmo que tudo isso acabasse aqui eu acho que poderia ficar feliz, hoje eu vi tantos rostos que pensei nunca mais ver, rostos que antes eu só via distorcidos com dor ou marcados pela preocupação.

- Você realmente não liga com o jeito que te trataram? – Draco pergunta com mais rancor do que o próprio moreno.

- Não vou dizer que não me feriu um pouco a atitude de alguns.

- Um pouco?

- Ta bom! Muito. Mas é como você disse: tudo isso faz parte de uma nova chance, se eu tiver que conquistar a confiança e o respeito de cada um, eu o farei. Enquanto houver vida sempre haverá esperança

E era isso o que Draco admirava nos olhos do moreno naquele momento, aquilo que o fez realizar toda aquela loucura, o fulgido brilho de esperança que a muito havia se apagado da alma do moreno, era como se ele visse de perto um leão despertar.

- Humpf, que discurso mais piegas – Draco tenta disfarçar seu desconcerto – parece que entrar em Hufflepuff realmente mexeu um pouco com você.

- Ah, cala a boca – Harry murmura sem jeito – mas, também não posso dizer que não me decepcionei quando... Não a vi

- Não a viu? – uma pequena pontada de ciúmes não pode ser evitada, mas mesmo assim tentou ser o mais desinteressado possível quando perguntou - Quem?

- Minha mãe, depois que eu bati os olhos no meu pai eu procurei por cada mesa a minha mãe, mas ela não estava lá.

- Vai ver que nesse mundo ela não é uma aluna de Hogwarts, talvez ela nem tenha rejuvenescido como seu pai. Não precisa se afobar em encontrar todo mundo um atrás do outro Potter – ele tenta fingir impaciência com o sentimentalismo do texugo, apesar de sentir algo encolher dentro de si ao ouvi-lo falar de maneira tão desolada – nesse mundo de uma maneira ou de outra você encontrará cada um deles.

- É... Mas eu meio que fiquei ansioso em vê-la, fora que eu também não consegui ver vo... hn... – o moreno esfrega a cabeça deixando o assunto de lado, afinal, segundo Draco apenas aqueles que morreram estavam destinados a cruzar seu caminho, encontrar uma versão do loiro seria impossível. E mesmo tentando disfarçar, Draco não pode deixar de notar um certo rubor. – me pergunto se aqueles dois também estão por aqui.

- Aqueles dois? – Draco pergunta confuso, mas quando a compreensão vem a sua mente seu rosto se fecha em uma careta de desagrado – provavelmente, aqueles dois idiotas foram uns dos primeiros a morrer na batalha em Stone Range, mas sinceramente eu não vejo o porquê de você ficar ligeiramente ansioso em revê-los.

- Eu sei que eles podem ser meio... Desconcertantes – Harry sempre se divertia ao ver como o loiro reagia quando tocava naquele assunto – mas você também não pode dizer que não era divertido tê-los por perto.

- Era mais divertido ter um tornado por perto do que aqueles dois – o loiro gesticula de maneira inusual a sua aparência sempre fria – eram um par de demônios.

- Só tinham doze anos. – Harry revira os olhos

- Pior, demônios mirins, mais difíceis de acertar o feitiço estupurante na hora de mirar. Fora que... – o loiro nunca teve sua expressão tão carregada de rancor – se hoje você esta nesse "estado" é por causa deles.

- É, talvez – Harry perde toda a alegria e fecha os olhos com desgostoso – mas você também não pode negar que teve sua parcela de culpa pelo meu "estado" atual.

- Eu já pedi desculpas. – Draco murmura envergonhado

- Eles também. E assim como eu as dei para você, eu as dei para eles – Harry sorri para tentar anima-lo.

- Mas parece que seu segredo aqui não vai durar muito – o loiro se lembra de alguns acontecimentos recentes

- É, ao menos não para uma pessoa em especial.

_**FVQP**_

_Quando o jantar chegou ao fim, e todos se levantaram para sair, Harry fez o possível para não se afastar de Neville e de Hooch – que por sua vez guiava Trelawney bem próxima a seu corpo para não a perder de vista – mas por mais que fosse seu esforço, o moreno acabou se separando do grupo._

_Só foi quando estava perdido em meio as pessoas na direção da porta principal que percebeu que Hogwarts estava abrigando mais gente alem dos estudantes, e se perguntou se isso seria mais conseqüências da guerra._

_Ainda tentando achar os seus amigos no mar de cabeças a sua frente - e às vezes até mesmo olhando para trás para ver se não tinha na verdade se adiantado - algo desacelera seu passo. Uma firme mão que vindo por trás cobre seu peito._

_Para não ter que tropeçar, Harry precisou de alguns minutos para sincronizar seus passos com os do desconhecido. Talvez o senso comum o tivesse instruído a tentar se desvencilhar, mas naquele amontoado de pessoas seus movimentos eram mais contidos._

_A mão pausada em seu peito começou então a se mover insinuante sobre o tecido, e com um escalafrio, Harry sente alguém cheirar profundamente sua nuca._

- Sim. – _sussurrou uma voz rouca_ – definitivamente nós temos o mesmo cheiro, mas mesmo assim alguma coisa em você ainda é diferente.

_Aquela voz!! Harry nunca a esqueceria. Graças a seu "estado", muitas vezes tinha sido colocado na linha de frente para enfrenta-lo em especial. Já que em uma guerra de magos aquele homem se especializou no desarme ao estilo muggle, e poucos podiam enfrentá-lo de igual a igual no combate corpo a corpo. _

- Aaah – _o rapaz que o retinha mais uma vez cheira profundamente seu pescoço, mas desta vez deixa seu nariz tocar a pele de Harry _– siiiim... E vejo que você é bem diferente de minha pequena pepita de ouro, pois o céu poderia ter caído inteiro encima de você, mas nada poderia apagar esse inegável cheiro de sangue em sua pele – _uma pegajosa umidade se espalha no pescoço de Harry só podendo fazer o moreno imaginar que era uma lambida_ – delicioso, você cheira a sadismo.

_O portão que dava para fora do grande salão estava cada vez mais próximo, e Harry tentava de todas as maneiras juntar sua já tão escassa calma._

"_Esse pirralho esta tentando me seduzir? Não me faça rir. Acho que terei que pô-lo em seu devido lugar, antes que ache que marcou seu território"._

_O moreno estava mais do que ciente de sua atual e desprotegida aparência de pequeno menino franzino, coisa que não o agradava em nada – lógico – mas que dava uma arma que apesar de não ter usado na sua época de adolescente de maneira proposital, parecia mais do que necessária naquela situação. A de passar falsa segurança ao adversário._

_Harry desacelera o passo e deixa seu corpo colar contra o de trás, fazendo questão de colar seu traseiro a virilha as suas costas. Precisou remexer apenas uma vez as cadeiras para arrancar um gemido do menino que o prendia. "Adolescentes" Harry revira os olhos "malditas bombas feitas de hormônios"_

- Realmente não tenho problemas com sangue_ – a mão em seu peito afrouxou na segunda mexida de quadril que Harry o brindou_ – e de fato não estamos muito longe de sermos iguais.

_Como Harry esperava, a segunda mão do outro rapaz se uniu a primeira na "árdua" tarefa de tocar o corpo a sua frente. Harry sorri vitorioso, como aquele menino pode ser tão previsível?_

- Aaaah – _o gemido que Harry ouviu ao pé de sua orelha era inegavelmente sexy_ – se quiser eu posso te ensinar coisas bem interessantes para se fazer com sangue. – _o moreno sente uma lambida no lóbulo de sua orelha _– com sangue e outras coisinhas mais.

_A porta para sair do salão estava cada vez mais próxima, teria que enrola-lo por mais alguns segundos, logo não parou de esfregar seu corpo o mais insinuante possível. _

_Talvez não pudesse negar: estava começando a gostar daquilo._

- Talvez eu possa te dar uma chance –_ murmura apesar de saber que era a mais pura mentira _– desde que esse seja o nosso segredinho.

- Hu hu – _o adolescente de trás encosta a testa na nuca do moreno e contem uma curta risada_ – no final você não e tão diferente de minha preciosa pepita. O que você acha que me impede de gritar nesse exato momento o que você é para todo o colégio, e segundos depois arrancar suas roupas para te possuir no chão, na frente de todo mundo? –_ ele pontuou claramente esse ultimo tópico pressionando a sua ereção dolorosamente presa as calças contra o traseiro de Harry._

- Talvez o fato – _dez passos do portão_ – de que se você fizer isso – _seis passos_ – eu terei – _três_ – que garantir – _dois_ – que um bosta como você não deixe mais descendentes nesse mundo.

_Um_

_Assim que Harry coloca o primeiro pé para fora do grande salão, e a pressão de alunos se dispersa, ele aproveita que as mãos do outro estão ocupadas e não o poderiam impedir, e com um único movimento prende com os dedos em forma de garra a proeminente ereção. _

"_Salve Hogwarts e suas vestes de tecido fino" _

_Um forte grunhido de dor chamou finalmente atenção dos transeuntes fazendo vários torcerem o rosto em dor apenas em ver o forte agarre do pequeno moreno. Harry simplesmente ignora os olhares de desaprovação e continua a apertar o membro do outro garoto e murmura para ele._

- Um piu. Dê apenas uma piu sobre a minha condição, e eu repito o mesmo que estou fazendo agora, mas com as minhas garras muito bem sacadas.

_Harry d_á_ um pulo para frente para garantir o m_á_ximo de distancia possível, e com um giro encara o rosto do rapaz que o havia abordado._

_Não havia mais muita surpresa na revelação._

_Ele era Fenrir Greyback_

_O lobisomem inclinava seu grande e magro corpo para frente, ainda segurando suas partes intimas, mas sem desviar os olhos amarelos de Harry, longe de demonstrar raiva parecia ter algo de fascinação, a mesma que um garotinho sentiria ao ganhar um hamster de presente, Harry teve que admitir que talvez o seu jeito de tentar intimida-lo tenha apenas botado mais lenha na fogueira._

_O moreno se vira e com passos apressados se afasta do rapaz de cabelos desbotados. E esse não o segue, ainda mantendo um sorriso depredador. Só consegue imaginar quantas vezes mais teria a chance de brincar com seu novo brinquedo. Sua bela pepita teria um amiguinho de jogos._

_**FVQP**_

- Foi um belo susto saber que Greyback estava no castelo, será que nesse mundo ele também é mago? – Harry faz uma careta de desagrado – Em outros tempos eu teria o estuporado assim que botasse os olhos nele, mas aqui metade do castelo é formado por mini-comensais, se pretendo começar uma segunda chance por essas bandas, creio que terei que dar uma segunda chance a muitos deles também.

- Ah que benevolente – Draco bufa exasperado – e como presente de boas vindas você tinha que esfregar a bunda no...

- Draco Malfoy, você esta com ciúmes? – Harry não sabia se ria ou chorava diante de uma situação tão ridícula.

- Até parece – Draco tenta disfarçar o seu orgulho ferido – apenas fiquei enjoado diante daquela cena patética com aquele cão se esfregando em você.

- Tecnicamente eu que estava me esfregando no cão – Harry reprime o riso ao ouvir um pequeno bufido de Draco, para logo tomar uma expressão mais seria – Greyback... Sua maneira de encara a maldição que carrega e bastante similar a minha.

- Ele não passa de um assassino descerebrado movido a sangue. Um estúpido que usa sua maldição como desculpa para...

- Maldiçoes – Harry parecia decidido a tirar o lobisomem de sua conversa, Draco nunca entenderia o que quis dizer com aquilo e não estava disposto no momento a explicar - fico pensando como ela encara a sua própria maldição. Como alguém encara algo que desde os sete anos só trouxe ódio e rancor das outras pessoas

- Esta falando da Trelawney?

- Você também percebeu?

- E tinha como não? Ela passou a noite inteira murmurando aquela musica idiota – Draco diz isso de maneira irritada, mas era impossível não sentir certa pena em seu tom – ela realmente foi à escolhida desta geração?

- Ninguém me confirmou, ou sequer tocou no assunto, mas tudo aponta que sim.

- Estranho, normalmente o ministério faz questão de trancar as pessoas como ela quando atingem os sete anos.

- Também pensei nisso quando me toquei da sua condição, mas em um mundo cheio de anomalias comparado ao nosso, muitas coisas precisam de tempo para serem devidamente explicadas.

Videntes poderosíssimas eram o que elas eram, as filhas de Cassandra. Seguindo a linhagem dessa famosa maga, em cada geração dessa família amaldiçoada nasce uma jovem que carrega a mesma tristeza que sua ancestral, o dom de prever apenas as tristezas do mundo, dor, morte e caos, suas visões chegam a ela de maneira ininterrupta, tendo sempre como tema a dor do mundo. Levando sempre sua portadora a morrer jovem devido ao stress, ou pelo suicídio ao se deixarem levar pela loucura.

Trelawney deveria ter sido presa aos sete anos, quando o seu dom se revelou, e tido seus poderes usados pelo ministério para evitar catástrofes que ainda viriam. Tradição seguida desde a época de Cassandra.

Mas não aconteceu.

- Apesar de nunca ter ido muito com a cara dela, ou da sua matéria, nunca desejei que algo assim acontecesse. – Harry diz com sinceridade.

- Eu pessoalmente nunca tive contato com ela – Draco dá entre ombros – e de todos os alunos com que falei no nosso ano me disseram que ela era um charlatã. Mas se ela nesse mundo for realmente uma descendente de Cassandra, isso quer dizer que é uma vidente poderosíssima, será que de alguma forma ela pode descobrir sobre a sua maldição?

- Dificilmente – Harry se espreguiça – talvez se ela previr a minha morte enquanto estou transformado, ou eu matando a alguém, mas se não envolver sangue, ou certo grau de sofrimento, duvido que eu seja envolvido em suas previsões. Quem eu me preocupo que possa descobrir o meu segredo é outra pessoa. McGonagall.

- Você ainda acha que ela não percebeu? – O loiro o encara indignado

-Talvez ela suspeite, mas mesmo assim deve acreditar que eu sou como Lupin ou Greyback – sorri vitorioso – não sabe o quão errada está.

_**FVQP**_

_Já com alguns corredores de distancia, Harry pode desacelerar um pouco._

_Se antes ainda tinha alguma chance de encontrar os seus amigos, agora é que havia perdido todas. Não que não pudesse achar o dormitório dos Hunfflepuffs, por falar nisso era o dormitório mais fácil de chegar saindo do grande salão, pegando a escadaria mais próxima. Mas seria muito suspeito que o aluno novo andasse por aqueles corredores com tanta confiança._

- Perdido?

_Uma voz as suas costas o tira de seus pensamentos. E vindo para seu lado, a dona dela, diretora McGonagall sorri amavelmente para o seu novo aluno._

_Harry não conseguiu cheirar nada bom daquilo._

- Completamente _– tentou soar o mais inocente possível_ – no meio da confusão da saída me separei dos meus colegas e agora não sei a quem perguntar.

- Ora, não seja por isso – _a mulher volta a colocar a mão em seu ombro_ – se quiser eu te guio.

- Seria muito gentil – _tentou não mostrar incomodidade com o contato (como se precisasse de mais contato, de qualquer tipo – naquela noite)_ – mas não seria também inconveniente?

-De maneira nenhuma – _seu sorriso alarga_ – será todo um prazer.

_E a caminhada começa, tendo como guia a diretora._

- E o que achou de nosso colégio?

- Belíssimo – _Harry teve que se conter muito para não dizer que aquele caminho que seguiam não era o certo "Bah, como se ela não soubesse"_ – espero poder tirar um dia para explorar com mais calma.

- Então temo que isso te tome mais do que um dia – _ela responde de maneira despreocupada –_ essas paredes podem ser bem traiçoeiras, sempre que olhamos mais uma vez percebemos uma coisa nova que nos escondem. – _Minerva toca uma das armações dos quadros por que passavam com certo carinho para logo depois voltar a olhar sorridente para Harry _– E diga, o que achou de nossas proteções? Creio que teve que passar com elas quando entrou nas propriedades com o professor Firenze.

- Havia barreiras? Temo não ter sentido nada _– "Então finalmente resolveu tocar no assunto"_

- Oh não – _ela ri de maneira despreocupada_ – Barreiras não. Proteções. Não havia como você sentir as barreiras já que estava montado em Firenze e este leva no corpo um conjuro que o permite ultrapassar como bem entende pelas barreiras. Mas alem das barreiras, temos outro tipo de precaução.

- É mesmo? – Tenta parecer curioso

- Mas claro, antes que a noite caia liberamos "beijo da meia noite" por toda a extensão da floresta proibida.

_Harry não fez nenhum comentário a isso, na verdade nem ao menos se alterou. Não, sabendo que estava embaixo do olhar atento da diretora._

- Sabe como é –_ ela continua como se a longa e constrangedora pausa não tivesse existido _– tendo um dos lados dessa guerra o apoio de tantas criaturas incomuns, eu achei que espalhando "beijo da meia noite" aos arredores poderia evitar maiores problemas, já que é uma poção feita a base de prata. No geral é bastante eficaz contra, demônios e... _– faz mais uma longa pausa enquanto encara diretamente o rapaz_ – lobisomens.

- Ouvi falar que sim. – _Harry dá entre ombros_ – mas levando em conta que um lobisomem adulto chega a ter mais de dois metros, deve ser bem incomodo se livrar dos corpos, afinal, quando esses seres se expõem a essa substancia – _o moreno encara a mulher_ – **morrem instantaneamente** ao inalar o alto teor de prata nela.

_Os olhares de ambos fulminam um ao outro como se esperassem para ver quem cederia primeiro. A diretora claramente tinha suas suspeitas e Harry tinha um bom contra-argumento. E uma silenciosa luta com luvas de pelica era travada._

- Chrrrrrrris!!

_Pela terceira vez o moreno é atacado por trás desde que abandonou a mesa dos texugos, mas desta vez o corpo "inimigo" se joga em suas costas o abraçando pelo pescoço. _

- Estávamos te procurando a um tempão. –_ Hooch, ainda agarrada ao seu pescoço falava em um tom teatralmente preocupado._

- E todo o nosso esforço terá sido em vão se no instante em que o achamos você o mata estrangulado.

_E não podendo ser outro o seu salvador, Neville, acompanhado de Sibila, chega um pouco de pois fazendo com poucas palavras a albina largar ligeiramente ruborizada o moreno._

- Ora, mas veja – _a diretora se faz notar e todos os recém chegados meio que engasgam de surpresa_ – finalmente seus amigos te acharam. Logo, não precisa mais de minha ajuda.

- Obrigado por se oferecer de qual quer forma – _respondeu Harry ligeiramente aliviado por se separa daquela mulher._

- Ora, o prazer foi meu, não é sempre que posso discutir tão levemente com um jovem inteligente como você.

_Harry da às costas para a diretora, mas ainda se afastando ouve algo que quase o faz tropeçar._

- Inteligente o suficiente para saber que ao inalar "beijo da meia noite" um lobisomem morre instantaneamente, e provavelmente também inteligente para saber que um humano normal que ingere favos de dandrís misturado a raiz pulverizada de Mandrágora teria o mesmo final que o suposto lobisomem.

_**FVQP**_

- Beijo da meia noite – Harry murmurou para si mesmo – eu devia ter desconfiado quando me senti mal tão de repente no começo da noite. Se eu fosse um lobisomem com Greyback ou Remus eu estaria morto agora

- Isso e se ela não tivesse te feito tomar aquela poção a base de dandrís Talvez as coisas seriam mais fáceis se você contasse para ela da sua situação, Greyback definitivamente não esconde que é um ser amaldiçoado. Não entendi por que você faz tanta questão de esconder o seu problema, é meio obvio que ela suspeita.

- Não é tão simples, antes de tomar qualquer atitude, eu tenho que avaliar esse meu novo meio – Harry deixa exposto seu caráter de estrategista – não sei se as limitações do meus iguais nesse mundo são similares, maiores ou menores que as do que eu deixei, mas dependendo de qual for a situação, eu prefiro esconder por mais um tempo o meu estado. Fora que... he he – Harry sorri de maneira travessa

- Fora que você meio que gosta dessa brincadeira de gato e rato – Draco nega com a cabeça – Bem, a decisão é sua.

- Se ao menos minha noite tivesse terminado ali.

Draco olhou preocupado para o moreno, pois sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Draco... – Harry sente todo o peso do mundo voltar as suas costas – Será que eles me odeiam?

- Ódio e uma palavra muito forte Potter, ainda mais se for para descrever um discussãozinha entre adolescentes.

- É, mas ele levantou a varinha contra mim – os olhos de Harry se fecharam cansados como se quisesse dormir e nunca mais acordar – nunca pensei que perguntaria isso, mas será que Sirius me odeia? E meu pai? Será que ele me odeia também?

_**FVQP**_

_Apesar da insistência de Hooch, Harry não disse nem uma palavra do que tinha conversado com McGonagall. Meio frustrada, já que a mulher era uma imagem aparentemente "sagrada" para ela, a menina teve que aceitar a negativa._

_Até por que, mesmo que Xionara teimasse por mais alguns minutos, logo ela teria sido ignorada, pois algo havia prendido a atenção do moreno. A poucos metros dele estava seu pai com seu inseparável grupo, Remus, Sirius e ... Rony? O moreno procurou por toda a proximidade, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Peter, e Rony parecia mais do que entrosado no grupo, aparentemente os marotos desse mundo tinham um outro quarto integrante. _

_Harry não pode evitar de sorrir, eles eram exatamente as quatro figuras mais marcantes na sua infância, o pai que o protegeu até a morte, o padrinho que fazia de tudo, apesar das circunstancias, para estar sempre presente, o melhor professor que já teve, e por fim o melhor amigo e confidente._

_Como se fossem atraídos por um imã, seus pés mais uma vez o afastaram de seus novos colegas e sem avisar correu na direção dos "marotos". Não sabia bem como, mas arranjaria uma forma de fazer contato com eles. Ser amigo deles. Ou ao menos estar um pouco perto deles. _

_Era uma nova chance, pela primeira vez naquela noite nunca aquelas palavras pareceram ter tanto sentido, mas também a cada passo que dava parecia que aquele sentido ganhava aos poucos um novo significado._

_Cortando caminho pelo meio de um grupo de Ravenclaws Harry conseguiu reaver contato visual com seus alvos, eles se afastavam a passos rápidos. Mas Harry não teve nem tempo de se perguntar para onde, o alvo deles era bem claro, um rapaz de cabelos negros, Severus Snape._

_Compartindo sorrisos cúmplices Rony, Sirius e James apontaram suas varinhas para as costas do rapaz, enquanto Remus apenas dava alguns passos para trás e olhando tudo com um ar de desaprovação._

_Mas para Harry não era só desaprovação o que enchia seu coração._

_Seu senso comum gritava "não se meta Harry, apenas tente ser amigo deles"_

_Das três varinhas saíram cores diferentes atingindo o alvo em cheio. Os colegas que estavam ao redor do rapaz, todos de slytherin, apenas se afastaram deixando para trás apenas duas garotas que observavam tudo caladas._

"_Não se meta... é a sua chance de conhecer a fundo seu pai"_

_A pele de Snape havia se tornado roxa e pequenos tumores pipocaram por todo o corpo._

_E por sua cara contorcida em uma careta, aquilo era realmente doloroso._

"_Não se meta... essa é a sua chance..."_

_Os marotos riam entre si, e diziam algo sobre esse ser o troco pelo que Severus havia feito com um quartanista, mas o moreno slytherin não devia nem estar ouvindo, concentra em se encolher e conter os gemidos de dor._

"_Não se meta... pode ser sua ultima chance"._

_Remus virou o rosto desgostoso com a atitude dos amigos, ergueu uma das mãos e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas logo se calou._

"_Não se...". _

_Chegou ao ponto em que Harry só conseguia ouvir em meio a toda confusão naquele corredor os soluços de Snape._

"_...ah, ao diabo"_

_Harry conseguiu chegar finalmente perto o suficiente dos marotos, mas diferente do que esperou fazer, quando tudo aquilo começou, segurou o braço de seu pai e o virou para encará-lo._

- Mas quem... – _James ao se girado deu de cara com furiosas esmeraldas._

- Não acha que isso já foi longe de mais? – _Nem Harry sabia de onde havia tirado aquele tom tão ameaçador daquele corpinho pequeno_

_O corredor inteiro se calou. O texugo novato acabara de desafiar uma das figuras mais influentes dos alunos._

"_Mais do que tudo, quero ter uma chance com meu pai" pensou ao encarar aqueles olhos castanhos "Quero conhecê-lo, quero dividir com ele todo o tempo que esse mundo me permitir, mas..." seus olhos caem no corpo tremulo no chão " O James Potter que quero conhecer não é esse, mas o James que um dia me fez sentir orgulho de ser chamado de seu filho"_

- Hei novato, quem você pensa que é? – _James pergunta assim que conseguiu se desligar daquelas profundas esmeraldas. E com um único puxão arranca seu braço do agarre do outro._

_Harry abre a boca para responder, mas é interrompido_

- Você não ouviu James? – _Sirius coloca o braço sobre os ombros de Harry o joelho do mais baixo fraquejar _– ele é o novo texugo.

- Aaah é – _Rony sorri de maneira malvada_ – parece que o novo texugo gosta de andar com serpentes, tsc tsc tsc, não sabe que roedores que andam com serpente acabam sendo devorados?

"_Qual é a desse povo em me lembrar a cada segundo da cadeia alimentar? Será que eles acham que estamos em um zoológico?" Harry pensou irritado ao mesmo tempo que abaixa o tronco se livra do braço de Sirius, e nas costas do mais velho dos irmãos Black o empurra para junto de onde estava James._

_Sirius ao recobrar o equilíbrio o encara divertido._

- Nossa, o texugo tem coragem – _e nisso seu tom amistoso some completamente, Rony o segura por trás e Sirius coloca o braço sobre os ombros de James da mesma forma que havia feito com Harry, só que com mais carinho_ – mas isso é por que ainda não entendeu como as coisas funcionam por aqui, não é James?

-... – _James mais uma vez se perde ao encarar os traços do novato_

-James? – _Sirius estreita perigosamente seus olhos azul cobalto, não gostava nada daquela expressão._

_O gryffindor ainda encarava o novo aluno com uma expressão que claramente dizia que não ouviu uma palavra do que disse seu melhor amigo. Esse novato tinha _

_algo que o desconcertava, primeiro achou que eram os olhos, mas depois percebeu que era o rosto, seus trações eram familiares._

_Eram os traços de um Potter_

-JAMES?

- Hã? Ah, sim – _o moreno de olhos castanhos sacode a cabeça e força o seu sorriso mais arrogante e colocando a ponta de sua varinha no queixo do filho _– suas opções por aqui são bem simples texugo, na verdade são só duas...

_James encara por alguns segundos mais aquela face, não, não tinha nenhum parente vivo com idade para cursar Hogwarts. E segundo lembrava de sua arvore genealógica nenhum Potter havia trazido qualquer Hardnet, ou seja lá como se chama, para as ramificações da família. Solta uma careta de desagrado ao não chegar a nenhuma conclusão e da às costas para Harry deixando a frase que disse antes em aberto, sendo completada "gentilmente" por seus amigos. _

- Ou você encolhe o rabinho na aba de alguém – _Diz Sirius para depois dar as costas também para o novato e seguir James._

- Ou você se esconde no canto do primeiro corredor que achar e rezaz para ninguém te encontrar – _Diz Rony agressivo e esbarrando bem forte no ombro do moreno ao larga-lo e passar de seu lado, fazendo o óculos que já se equilibravam na ponta do nariz do moreno cair no chão._

"_Ah é... ótimo começo"_

_E depois de um patético salvamento, Harry teve sua devida recompensa._

- Não sei o que você quer com isso Hardnet – _a voz de Snape diz em meio a um borrão trôpego e arroxeado e quando passa na frente de Harry, o moreno ouve o som de algo sendo quebrado, de certo seus pobres óculos sendo pisoteados_ – mas eu não pedi e nem pretendo pedir a ajuda de um texugo.

"_Realmente e um ótimo, ótimo começo"_

_Harry se abaixava para pegar os óculos quando alguém que se deteve na sua frente se abaixou primeiro e o colocou em suas mãos._

- Sinto muito por isso – _a voz tímida que reconheceu sendo a de Remus disse_ – apenas tome cuidado com quem você cruza pelo caminho.

_As mãos dele envolveram as de Harry como em um apelo, e ele não parecia se estender apenas ao conflito com seus amigos. Harry solta o ar cansado._

- Não se preocupe, Re... –_ teve_ _que se conter para não dizer o nome de seu ex-professor_ – Re... Re...Realmente não penso em procurar problemas com ninguém.

"_Para que me dar ao trabalho? Se os problemas já parecem me perseguir por conta própria a cada esquina?" _

_Soltando as mãos do aluno novo, Lupin estava se preparando para sair quando notou o estado em que os óculos ficaram._

- Não acho que você vai conseguir usa-los assim, se quiser... _– Harry não entendeu bem, mas pelo formato do borrão, seu ex-professor estendia a mão em sua direção._

- Hn, não, obrigado. Eu posso repará-lo sozinho. –_Harry não queria ser rude, mas desde algum tempo adquiriu essa pequena paranóia de que todas as suas coisas dele que precisavam ser concertadas ou enfeitiçadas ele o fazia. Nunca aqueles anos de guerra o fizeram entender tanto as paranóias de Moody._

_Tirando de dentro de suas vestes a sua varinha, ele aponta para os óculos quebrados em sua mão._

-Óculos reparo.

_Um pequeno burburinho começou a se formar ao seu redor, mas ele simplesmente ignorou. _

_Era estranho, Harry havia realizado o movimento de pulso corretamente e era esse o encantamento, então porque o moreno não sentiu aquele formigamento que normalmente sentia quando realiza magia?_

- Hardnet – _a voz de Lupin era desconcertada _– Você esta bem? Tem certeza que não quer que eu faça isso?

- Não, tudo bem – _"então eu não consegui mesmo fazer", Harry aponta novamente a varinha e pronuncia um pouco mais lentamente _- óculos reparo –_ nada_ - óculos reparo, óculos reparo, óculos reparo... Mas o que diabos esta acontecendo?

_A mão de Remus volta a pegar os óculos, mesmo sem a aprovação do dono e apontando a própria varinha pronuncia._

- óculos reparo.

_E em menos de cinco segundos o rapaz de olhos dourados estava colocando o objeto reparado nos olhos de Harry._

_Já com a imagem mais focada, o moreno se deu de cara com a face preocupada de Lupin. Harry pensou em dizer algo para confortá-lo, mas então percebeu que o burburinho ao seu redor apenas aumentava, e ao olhar viu que todos os alunos do corredor olhavam para a pequena cena que havia dado._

_Duas mãos fortes seguraram seu ombro, e quando Harry olhos para trás se viu diante da face seria de Neville, que sem nenhuma pergunta, ou sequer palavra o empurrou para longe do corredor, seguido pelas meninas. Seu grupo se afasta ainda sob o olhar analítico de todos os presentes._

_Harry pode ouvir umas e outras frases como:_

'_Não consegue realizar nem um reparo'_

'_Isso não e material de segundo ano?'_

'_Cara, eu sabia realizar reparos antes mesmo de entrar no colégio'_

'_Que perdedor'_

'_Lamentável'_

_Harry sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, não estava nem ai para a opinião dos outro, mas adoraria saber o porquê do seu feitiço ter dado errado. Não, nem ao menos podia chamar aquilo de dar errado, a magia nem sequer se canalizou em sua mão direita._

_Se não tivesse tão preso em seus pensamentos o novo texugo teria percebido entre os observadores estavam um slytherin de olhos violetas e um de olhos acinzentados._

- Patético _– Régulos deixa escapar com certa decepção_ – Definitivamente ele não pode ter vindo daquela linhagem, será que o cara e um aborto?

- Duvido _– Lucius manteve seus olhos pregados no pequeno grupo de Harry até que eles sumissem de vista_ – geralmente abortos não carregam varinhas, e você não viu a confiança com que ele a balançou? Não meu caro amigo, duvido que esse rapaz já tenha chegado algum dia a ser um aborto.

- Então? – _o mais jovem dos Blacks começou a seguir o cominha para o seu dormitório, sendo seguido de perto pelo loiro._

- Não sei, o feitiço de reparo é elementar demais para que um estudante, por mais medíocre que seja não conheça na idade que aparenta. Talvez ele esteja escondendo alguma coisa.

- Hmmm – _um sorriso cruel nasce na face do mais novo_ – pelo seu tom vejo que está planejado alguma coisa.

- Caro Régulos, nunca ouviu falar que são exatamente as flores mais belas as que nascem em meio as maiores adversidades?

- Não, creio que nunca o ouvi falar disso.

- Deixe-me provar então – _a face do loiro ate então era a pura maldade._

_E naquela noite, a cada corredor que passava o slytherin deixava escapar o inocente comentário, seja de qualquer assunto que estivesse tratando._

"_Hei! Vocês sabiam que o novo aluno é um aborto?"_

_**FVQP**_

- Neville estava tão sério quando me afastou de Lupin, e não pediu nenhuma explicação, mas eu também gostaria de saber, Draco, você sabe por que minha magia não esta saindo?

- Eu esqueci de te avisar, isso poderia acontecer. – Draco encolhe seus ombros de forma envergonhada – Com a mudança de mundos seu núcleo de sua magia foi afetado, e como sistema de proteção, seu próprio corpo a lacrou para que ela não se descontrole. Mas isso não vai ser para sempre, no máximo alguns dias.

- Alguns dias quantos?

-Alguns dias tipo... – o loiro se encolhe mais esperando a explosão que viria – uma semana

-Uma semana?? Você espera que eu passe uma semana nesse colégio onde metade de seu alunado quer minha cabeça?? Nem ferrando, acho que se eu me esconder com as acromantulas eu estaria mais seguro.

- Com medo Potter?

Harry meio que estremece ao ouvir essa frase, ela sempre teve um grande efeito nele.

- Cala a boca malfoy. – o moreno resmunga.

- Pois eu ficaria – Draco diz pensativo – você viu o que fizeram com Severus?

- É, e depois o que Severus fez comigo? – Harry da entre ombros – pelo que eu ouvi em alguns corredores mais a frente, no ano passado Snape quase deixou imobilizado permanentemente a mão de segurar a varinha de um quartanista, o cara nem voltou para Hogwarts esse ano.

- Justificando o seu papai?

- Nem... – Harry dobra os braços atrás da cabeça – Só quero dizer que ninguém lá é digno de usar uma aurelinha de anjo. A coisa está um caos tão grande que não se pode dizer quem está certo ou errado.

- Talvez seja por que todos estão errados. E aposto que você vai fazer questão de tentar mostrar isso a eles não e são Potter? – o loiro fala com uma voz falsamente ansiosa

- Aquilo que aconteceu foi um lapso, eu apenas fiquei socada que logo a primeira imagem que eu tive do meu pai nesse mundo foi logo a única de que eu me envergonho e a que Snape sempre fez questão de me mostrar. Não pretendo interferir mais do que o necessário.

-Sei... Até parece, admita Potter, você tem complexo de herói.

- Estou falando sério, não vou me preocupar com os problemas dos outros

- Ahn han, a indiferença nunca foi o seu forte, basta ouvir o primeiro choro de algum inocente que você saca sua capa e espada, como bom Gryffindor.

- Desculpe se sou tão previsível – Irritado Harry ergue com tudo sua mão para golpear a testa do loiro, mas essa passa direto pela cabeça de Draco batendo dolorosamente contra a parede

- Aargh

- Há há há – Draco não pode se conter – não acho que você precise se preocupar com o que o que o resto do colégio vai fazer com você Potty-pooh, você já faz um ótimo trabalho se flagelando por si só.

- ... – Harry lança um olhar rancoroso para o loiro que tudo o que faz é responde-lo com um olhar tipo: "não me olhe assim, não sou eu o idiota que fica golpeando paredes com as mãos nuas"

Ah... Como aquela expressão petulante o irritava, e como se lesse seus pensamentos o loiro apenas aumentou a arrogância em seu olhar. Foi ainda sentindo sua mão dormente que Harry teve a idéia da vingança perfeita.

Relaxando os músculos das costas Harry desliza levemente até deixar quase todo o corpo deitado no chão. Um sorriso maroto se curvou em seus lábios de uma maneira sexy que só ele sabia fazer (ao menos isso acreditava Draco) e enquanto uma de suas mãos se guia ate alcançar o peito, a outra dançou por alguns segundos por suas cadeiras até que lentamente tirou a toalha que cobria sua cintura, se deixando completamente exposto aos olhos arregalados do desconcertado loiro.

- Po... Potter... O que você esta fazen...

Mas para Draco, tudo o que precisou para cala-lo foi a inebriante cena que se desenvolveu.

Harry continua a deslizar a mão que estava sob seu firme peitoral, passando lentamente pelo ombro esquerdo, subindo pelo pescoço, chegando ate a boca e da maneira mais erótica que o loiro já viu levou o dedo indicador até a boca, o chupou com gula.

As lembranças de que alguns poucos dias atrás eram seus dedos pálidos que dançavam sobre a língua do moreno golpearam dolorosamente a libido do loiro. Receoso, não consegue se controlar e estica sua mão em direção ao excitado ex-gryffindor , tendo apenas como resposta a sensação vazia de sua mão atravessar a pele ruborizada do rosto do moreno e a descoberta de que mesmo seu corpo sendo temporariamente imaterial naquele mundo ele ainda conseguia ficar "duro".

Não só ele percebeu isso, como Harry também;

Os olhos do moreno se estreitaram maliciosamente e com uma expressão de pleno jubilo tirou o longo dedo da boca começou a distribuir pequenas lambidas nos outros dedos, e a cada minuto parecia sufocar entrecortados gemidos, produtos da sua outra mão, que naquele instante massageava sua já grande ereção.

"Ah... maldito Gryffindor" eram os pensamentos de Draco "Maldito e delicioso Gryffindor, como ousa agir de maneira tão slytherin, como se atreve a se retorcer tão sensualmente como uma serpente e ..."

- AaaaahhH Draco... nnnnh aaaaah vai... Dra...hn...co – os gemidos de Harry começaram então a ganhar a forma do nome do loiro

"... e gemer meu nome sabendo que nunca poderei atender a esse convite"

E como se concordando com esse ultimo comentário sua ereção intocada pulsa de maneira cada vez mais dolorosa.

Com seus dedos suficientemente úmidos, o moreno volta a descê-los em direção ao peito, e dessa vez massageou com mais cuidado os mamilos.

- Vai... hnnnn vai Draco...nhnnn aaaaah

Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais e mais ofegante, sua mão que bombeava o pênis subia e descia em uma velocidade alucinante, seus gemidos eram contidos e varias vezes tinha que morder o lábio inferior para detê-los - mas sem nunca deter o nome do seu inquieto espectador sair de seus lábios – formando um contraste encantador com sua face fortemente ruborizada e as varias gotas de suor que passeavam por sua pele.

Draco estava enlouquecendo, durante toda a performance havia varias vezes tentado tocar Harry inconscientemente, e as vezes ate consciente, apenas para ter seu toque frustrado, o que parecia apenas dar mais gás ao excitado moreno, que a cada tentativa parecia fazer crescer seu maldoso e sexy sorriso.

E foi com um ultimo espasmo que o jato branco jorrou por cima da mão do próprio moreno e banhou os quadris ainda tensos pelo orgasmo.

O slytherin não sabia se ficava aliviado ou decepcionado, ao que achou ser o desfecho de uma das cenas mais eróticas que já presenciara (seu ex-amante se contorcendo nu em pelo no chão do banheiro de um dos dormitórios de Hogwarts), mas quando essa duvida ainda a o assolava, foi entre o jubilo e o desespero que viu que o espetáculo ainda não tinha terminado.

Abandonando o flácido membro, a mão coberta pelo liquido branco começou devagar sua provocadora trajetória, subindo pelos quadris, contornando levemente o umbigo, passando por cima da outra mão, fazendo questão de ajudá-la por alguns segundos no oficio de massagear os duros mamilos. Para depois subir pelo pescoço e chegar à boca, e lá, degustar apenas na ponta do dedo o gosto de seu próprio fluido.

A expressão de Draco era todo um poema, o moreno havia mesmo causado a maior frustração sexual de toda a sua existência. Ainda abobalhado não sabia o que dizer, mal conseguia afastar os olhos daquele rosto ofegante e corpo lambuzado de... semem.

Um sorriso maldoso se desenhou em seu rosto.

- Belo espetáculo Potter – tentou parecer altivo apesar de ter engasgado na hora de dizer a palavra "espetáculo" – mas eu pensei que o motivo de você ter entrado aqui foi exatamente para tomar banho.

A mente momentaneamente anestesiada de Harry deu um súbito estalo diante dessas palavras, desceu os seus olhos para seu corpo completamente coberto de suor e semem e em um pulo correu em direção aos boxes.

Draco teve que conter o riso ao ouvir os pequenos praguejos que o hufflepuff soltava em meio a seu apressado banho.

"Definitivamente ele e o gryffindor mais slytherin que eu conheço, mas ainda sim um gryffindor"

Após sair da ducha, secar superficialmente o corpo e limpar mais superficialmente ainda o local do crime, Harry se senta novamente ligeiramente emburrado ao lado de Draco.

Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos e dando de ombros compartem um sorriso, aparentemente nunca haveria vencedores nessas pequenas guerrinha particulares que armavam um contra o outro.

"Era apenas disso que eu precisava" Harry pensou "depois dessa noite dos infernos era disso que eu precisa..."

Mas quando deixou sua cabeça cair levemente para o lado, por puro reflexo, na direção do ombro ao seu lado, ao não poder encostar-se a nada "material", ele teve que apoiar seu corpo levando uma mão ao chão e tentar disfarçar sua expressão de frustração cobrindo seu rosto ligeiramente com seus cabelos desgrenhados.

Aquilo foi como uma bofetada na sua cara dizendo que não podia mais se prender ao passado, que em sua nova vida teria que se manter com suas próprias forças. Mas também dizia uma coisa ainda mais triste.

Se pondo de pé, dando as costas para o loiro ainda sentado, que mantinha uma expressão inteligível. Harry ouve à medida que se aproximava da porta.

- Está arrependido de ter aceitado minha proposta?

- ... – Harry não responde

- Não me surpreenderia, com tudo dando tão errad...

- Não – a resposta do moreno foi quase um murmuro – mesmo que o ódio que vi nos olhos de meu pai e padrinho fosse mais do que implicância adolescente, ou se todos descobrissem da minha condição e me crucificassem, ou se nunca mais pudesse fazer magia. Mesmo que tudo isso acontecesse, eu nunca poderia dizer que me arrependi de vir aqui, por mais negativos que sejam os sentimentos que as pessoas tenham por mim, eu simplesmente não consigo me arrepender e não pensar o quão bom é poder rever cada um daqueles rostos, vivos e saudáveis, apenas...

- Apenas... – Draco incentivou a voz vacilante de Harry

- Apenas... Sabe? Também havia outra pessoa que por mais que eu procurasse não encontrava – sua voz então se tornou quase um sussurro – será que se eu esperar bem quietinho vou poder me encontrar com "você" por aqui?

- Creio que tinha sido bem claro Potter – a voz que veio às costas de Harry era fria – nesse mundo...

- Eu entendi da primeira vez Malfoy - Harry sorri para si mesmo – mas também entendi que nesse mundo eu deveria recriar o que um dia eu chamei de esperança, pois bem, essa e a primeira esperança que eu crio "eu espero um dia poder te ter ao meu lado da mesma forma que tinha antes".

Sem olhar para trás Harry abre a porta para voltar a sua cama quentinha.

- Gryffindor idiota – Draco murmura sem poder conter um singelo sorriso e repete o que havia dito antes, mas desta vez por inteiro - creio que tinha sido bem claro Potter, nesse mundo onde habita todos aqueles que um dia partiram você nunca me encontrar, pois seja nesse ou em qualquer outro mundo, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

E vendo a porta do banheiro se fechar, o loiro volta a sua dimensão.

_**FVQP**_

No mundo mágico, existem muitos objetos enfeitiçados, ou simplesmente feitos desde o começo a partir de magia que ajudam a homenagear a aqueles que partiram ou simplesmente sanar o coração daqueles que ficaram. Entre eles os menos usados são as estatuetas d'Lamurie. Afinal, antes pedir para alguém pintar um quadro do que aturar pequenas estatuetas de bronze de vinte centímetros caminhando soltas pela sua casa.

Bem, para a enorme e solitária mansão Malfoy, aqueles dois pequenos adornos não poderiam ser mais convenientes.

Dois pares de olhos observavam o corpo inerte de seu dono enquanto esse não despregava os olhos de uma esfera prateada. No centro da esfera havia a pequena imagem de um sereno moreno adormecido.

- O Draco não pode continuar assim Blaise, e se ele adoecer? – a menina de bronze retorcia a barra de sua saia como se essa fosse mesmo feita de tecido.

- Eu sei Pan, ele mal voltou da sua "viagem" e se jogou na cama para observar o Potter dormir, se deixarmos como está ele vai se consumir aos poucos.

- Se o elo entre os dois mundos não se fortalecer logo, e ele não poder ao menos tocar aquele gryffindor idiota acho que ele vai enlouquecer.

- As coisas não são tão simples pequena – o garoto revolve os cabelos da amiga sem afastar seu triste olhar de seu dono – espero que esses mundos nunca se unam. – morde o lábio inferior com apreensão – espero... Que eles nunca se toquem.

- Por que Blaise? – a menina o olha temerosa – eu sei que durante a ausência dele você andou xeretando nos documentos de onde Draco encontrou o feitiço, é por isso? O que você encontrou? O que você sabe que eu não...

- Apenas reze para que eles nunca se toquem Pan – Blazer a corta – ou que ao menos que se ocorra que seja daqui a muito, muito tempo. – o rapaz suspira – pois a dor que se avizinha não chega nem aos pés da que temos diante de nós.

Ante essas palavras Pansy se cala, e assim como seu amigo se conforma em observar ao triste loiro jogado na própria cama, e se perguntar "quão fundo foi o buraco que você cavou para si mesmo dessa vez Draky-pooh? E quem será que vai mergulhar atrás de você para te buscar?"

FVQP

Hmmmm (se espreguiça) ai ai, pronto, acabei mais um capitulo, agora posso voltar a dormir.

Draco: nem ouse, sua escritora Muggle de meia pataca – o loiro mete um soco na mina cabeça.

Luana: Poxa loiro – massageando a própria cabeça – pensei que depois da overdose de loiro aguado que teve nesse capitulo você ficaria menos violento.

Draco: Desgraçada... Do que adianta eu estar no mesmo aposento que ele se nem ao menos posso toca-lo?? – aponta a varinha em minha direção.

Luana: Mas era necessário para a trama – ergo as mãos suplicantes – Fora que... Fora que...não vai ser para sempre, mais para frente você vai poder tocar nele.

Draco: Jura? – olhar desconfiado.

Luana JUUUUURO –digo com meu tom mais sincero para depois sussurrar para mim mesma – apesar de que se eu fosse você não ficaria muito ansioso para que isso aconteça.

Draco: O que você disse? – olhar biiiig desconfiado

Luana: Nada, nada. Agora que nós resolvemos esse dilema, está na hora de eu voltar a dormir.

Draco: CRUUUUCIO

Luana:AAAAAH – cai da cadeira do computador – Por que fez isso?

Draco: Você não vai dormir, comer, ou sequer beber água, e se quiser ir ao banheiro eu posso te trazer um balde, mas você não vai nem sonhar em levantar dessa cadeira até escrever a cena em que eu posso tocar novamente o Harry.

Luana: Aaaah – me sento na cadeira do pc, e deixo minha cabeça cair de qualquer jeito sobre o teclado – estou sendo mantida refém por um personagem fictício. – reviro os olhos diante da minha falta de moral – Falando em esquizofrenia... Alguém tem um gardenal ai?

Notas finais: desculpe a todas pela demora, esse filho custou um pouco para nascer, mas é que ele tinha um peso muito importante para trama, era hora das explicações, mas sem revelar ainda muitos detalhes.

Quanto aos olhos, eu acho que já esclareci quem cada um era, se ainda não me fiz entender o suficiente, peço desculpas e mostro agora com mais clareza quem era cada um

Slinterin:

Cinzas Lucius Malfoy

Violetas Régulos Black

Amarelos Greyback

Negros Severus Snape

Ravenclaw:

Azuis Albus Dumbledore

Castanhos Umbridge

Negros Kingsley

Gryffindor:

Castanhos James Potter

Azuis cobalto Sirius Black

Dourados Remus Lupin

Azul claro Ronald Weasley

Quanto à pequena peça que eu tentei pregar: é que de todos, os mais fáceis de adivinhar quem eram ,ao meu ver pelo menos, era os marotos. Logo, quem fosse supor de primeira quem eram o James. Remus e Sirius, iria por tabela acreditar que o quarto seria Peter.

Ai ai. Bom, ao menos eu tentei, mas pelo visto ninguém caiu. Me sinto aquelas pessoas que contam uma piada toda empolgada mas no final ninguém ri ( Luana envolta por uma nuvem de depressão).

Não sei se deu para perceber, mas a frase inicial do capitulo era apenas a representação dos sentimentos de Draco, vou fazer algo similar nos próximos capitulo só que com os sentimentos de outros personagens.

Com esse capitulo eu ponho fim a primeira etapa da fic, que seria, como disse antes, uma loooonga introdução. O próximo capitulo que eu postar será um interlúdio, nele vai haver um pequeno spoiler do sétimo livro (nada realmente grandioso, mas que pode incomodar alguns) logo, aqueles que não leram ainda podem simplesmente pular para o próximo capitulo de verdade, o começo da próxima fase, que eu chamo carinhosamente de " a semana infernal".

Desde já eu digo que Harry é forte. Seu poder vai alem do de qualquer mago, mas uma fic com um personagem onipotente com o tempo se torna tediosa se não for bem feita. Então eu resolvi colocar varias travas e meios de enfraquecer Harry pelo percurso (esse lance do núcleo foi a primeira, mas logo o efeito vai acabar, e outra desculpa para Harry não resolver todos os seus problemas estalando os dedos vai aparecer .), afinal, eu gosto de pregar que nem tudo e invencível, e meu Harry vai ter que malhar muito se quiser sobreviver a mim hua há há há. Falando em malhar, Harry vai aos poucos voltando a sua velha boa forma, digamos que vai ser um tipo de transição entre patinho feio para cisnes.

Sim, e o motivo de todo mundo não ficar tipo: "oh!! Por Merlin, por que ah dois James no salão??" É por que apesar de serem parecidos, James é um garoto saudável, com um corpo que teve melhor desenvolvimento. Talvez uma ou outra pessoa deve ter percebido a semelhança deles, mas preferiu as calar, já que no mundo não e raro ver pessoas sem qualquer ligação sangüínea com traços similares. Talvez mais a frente. quando a aparência de Harry melhorar. eu comece a fazer as pessoas os confundirem, mas agora, no estado físico em que está Harry, seria impossível.

Vou ser meio cruel com o moreno durante essa semana, mas quem quiser me dar alguma idéia de bullying, estou aberta a sugestões, mas lembrem-se, que apesar da aparência dele, ele ainda é um adulto que passou por muito na vida e que sobreviveu a uma das piores guerras de seu mundo, não vai ser qualquer coisa que vai alterá-lo. Azucrinar o Harry até ele perder o juízo vai ser um dos meus grandes desafios nessa fase.

Draco: Heeei você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar parado enquanto trama em tornar a vida do Ha...Potter em um inferno?

Luana: Bem... Sabe como é... Depois de uma semana azucrinando o Harry, eu pensei seriamente em escrever uma one-shot sobre a primeira vez de vocês, sabe? Para desanuviar, mas você tem razão, não tem para que perturbá-lo, acho que vou desistir disso e...

Mas Draco simplesmente, após alguns segundos me encarando com o um rilho de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca, senta no chão e sacando um livro começa a lê-lo formando uma aura maligna cada pagina que vira.

- A... acho que criei um monstro – digo ao ler a capa do livro "1001 maneiras de fazer um Potter chorar. Por: Severus Snape" – se bem que se levarmos em conta que desde o começo ele já carregava esse livro, podemos supor que o monstro já existia dentro dele a muuuuito tempo.

Obs: e falando em one-shot, eu vou lançar um em especial sobre o passado de Sibila e Hooch explicando como elas viraram "irmãs" e dando mais detalhes do poder de Sibila. Eu recomendo que leiam. Apesar de não ser muito relevante agora, mas para frente essas personagens terão um grande peso no enredo, infelizmente mais do que meu bem amado Neville. (foi só impressão minha ou Nevy encarnou a Hermione e Xionara encarnou o Rony? rs rs, não foi intencional, mas se o garoto não fosse mais severo ninguém conseguiria deter a hiper-ativa albina)

Obrigado por ler e ate o próximo capitulo


	5. Interlúdio I

Interludio

Tchu tchuruuu. Desde já agradeço a todas que comentaram o ultimo capitulo de minha fic **Gika Black, Srta.Kinomoto, Simca-chan, Leila, Kiara** **Sallkys **quem escreve deve saber o quão feliz e motivada isso me deixa, tentarei postar o capitulo seguinte a esse o mais rápido possível.

E também a aqueles que não comentaram, fico feliz de saber que mesmo assim acompanham e que estou agradando, espero manter o ritmo para não decepcioná-los .

Disclaimers: Desculpem desapontar vocês, mas eu não ganho nada com o que escrevo, já que Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus. Mas assim que conseguir os direitos sobre eles eu prometo emprestar cada um dos meninos para vocês. Bem, menos os gêmios, esses serão apenas para o meu divertimento particular, hu hu hu.

Interlúdio – A primeira carta do ano letivo 

A acolhedora sala de Ravenclaw mais uma vez estava preenchida por seus jovens alunos sedentos por conhecimento.

Apesar de poucos gastarem seu tempo naquele momento com coisas como livros ou novos encantamentos, um grupo em especial cercava aquele que era considerado o "príncipe" entre eles.

- Albus – uma garota mais confiante entre os demais o chama por seu primeiro nome – você poderia me emprestar as suas anotações de férias? Elas são sempre tão completas.

- Aaah eu também quero – um outro colega disse.

E assim se formou a confusão, todos os setimanistas queriam dar uma olhada nos preciosos manuscritos, entre eles alguns sextanistas.

Enquanto o simpático loiro tentava acalma-los à medida que procurava um meio de fazer suas anotações passarem de mão em mão sem que sejam destruídas no processo, duas quintanistas observam tudo, sentadas nas poltronas próximas da lareira, de uma distancia segura.

- O Dumbledore e tão legal – disse uma que tinha seus cabelos loiros preso em dois rabos de cavalo baixos – desde que eu me lembro, todo o inicio de ano é a mesma coisa, quase todos os companheiros de ano dele quase o sufocam tentando pegar as suas anotações.

- É, e mesmo quando ele estava no quinto ano havia um ou outro setimanista que tentava pedir para ele. – complementa a de cabelo castanho claro.

- E ele nunca negou a ninguém. Ahhh – suspira - Como ele é maduro.

- Fora que é lindo.

As duas suspiram juntas enquanto vêem o rosto ruborizado de Albus ainda tentando acalmar os companheiros.

- Por que será que ele nunca saiu com ninguém? - a loira levanta a questão que já assombrava a muitos na casa das águias.

- Não acho que ele se interesse por essas coisas – a morena o olha com um ar de admiração – ele deve ser muito ocupado.

- Credo, você fala como se ele fosse um ser assexuado. Ele poderia muito bem ter um romance escondido. – diz a outra de uma maneira sonhadora.

- Escondido? Por que ele faria isso?

- Para preservar a pessoa amada – os olhas da garota quase brilhavam em êxtase – poupa-la de ser alvo de intrigas e de que seja maltratada pelas admiradoras dele.

- Bobagem – a morena olha meio incrédula sua companheira – você esta lendo muitas novelas.

- Então por que ele esconderia um romance? – a loira pergunta já dando o suposto romance como um fato

- Talvez ele seja gay – diz uma voz as costas delas

Um rapaz de cabelos cacheados de um loiro escuro sorria para as amigas

- Sem chance – as duas responderam ao mesmo tempo

- Bem – o garoto deu entre ombros e se sentou no braço da poltrona da loira – pelo menos eu não me importaria se fosse verdade.

- E por que alguém esconderia a homossexualidade? – o loira pergunta intrigada.

- É. Meu tio se casou semana passada pela segunda vez com um homem. E...

- Me esqueci que vocês são bruxas de sangue puro – suspira o mestiço – deixe para lá, existe coisas nesse mundo em que deveríamos viver na ignorância. – deixando assim de lado uma das tantas polêmicas do mundo muggle.

As duas ainda olham para ele sem compreender como alguém pode achar estranho dois homens se amarem. E antes que pudessem questionar novamente sobre o fato, uma águia entre pela janela do dormitório, mas todos os presentes estavam tão distraídos que não notaram sua chegada, apenas os três jovens.

A águia cercava o grupinho que rodeava Albus, procurando um meio de chegar ao seu alvo, mas antes de achar uma brecha, o rapaz de cabelos cacheados chamou sua atenção.

- Se quiser eu entrego para ele.

A águia lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas o rapaz como sinal de boa fé ofereceu um pedaço do bolinho que havia trazido do jantar. A águia se deixou comprar facilmente. Aceitou a propina e deixou que o humano retirasse a carta.

Voltando para onde estavam suas amigas, o menino rompe o selo de proteção e desdobrava a carta.

- O que você está fazendo?? – a loira quase pula no pescoço do amigo

- Vocês não reconheceram aquela águia? Volta e meia ela aparece no grande salão para deixar uma carta para o Dumbledore.

- Isso eu sei – a morena estava quase chorando de desespero – o que queremos saber é por que você esta violando a correspondência dele!!

- Ué? Vocês queriam uma resposta, não queriam? A família de Dumbledore sempre usam corujas, eu sei por que... Bem... – fica vermelho – eu observo. Vocês não ficam curiosas em saber que tipos de pessoas escrevem para ele? Talvez dê uma pista sobre se ele realmente tem um caso com alguém ou não.

As duas garotas não discutiram mais, na verdade também tinham certa curiosidade, então simplesmente se aproximaram e leram silenciosamente a carta.

Ela dizia:

_Meu amado Albus_

_Temo que essa carta o faça pensar o quão impaciente estou ao nem esperar você passar sua primeira noite em Hogwarts para te perturbar com minhas lamurias. Mas o que posso fazer? Já faz uma semana que deixei sua casa devido ao inicio de meu ano letivo, e uma semana que não tenho noticias suas, eres cruel Albus, devo ser o único ser na face da terra de quem ouve essas palavras, por isso aproveitarei essa exclusividade: eres muito, muito cruel._

_Meu corpo treme ao lembrar de nosso ultimo encontro, suas mãos... Sua boca... Não sei como sobrevivi todo esse tempo – essa longa semana – sem t_ê_-lo sobre mim._

_Quando for o natal venha me visitar no castelo. Aqui em Durmstrang os aposentos são privados, e desta vez não será como em minha casa onde eu tinha que morder seu ombro para sufocar os gemidos que os espasmos de prazer me provocavam._

_Ahhh, minha mão at_é_ treme com esse sentimento de antecipação. Pergunto-me se você me amarrar_á_ como daquela vez, ou deixara minhas mãos livres para expressar toda a ânsia que eu tenho de tocá-lo, desde seus longos cabelos loiros, com os quais varre meu corpo em uma bela cascata dourada, ao percorrer meu abdômen com sua língua quente, at_é_ o seu membro, o qual muito gustoso provarei de sua semente._

_Por favor, me responda, já que não posso ter sua presença que ao menos suas palavras alegraram o meu dia._

_Do sempre seu_

_GG_

As três faces ficaram instantaneamente ruborizadas, apesar de uma em especial ter ganhado certo ar de esperança.

- Me desculpem – três pares de olhos se levantaram para ver quem falara e quase tiveram um infarto ao ver o sorridente rosto de Albus – desculpem-me – disse novamente – mas parece que a águia que trouxe minha correspondência se enganou.

Nenhum dos três conseguia articular uma palavra sequer.

- Se não for muito incomodo, gostaria da carta que esta em seu poder – dessa vez falou diretamente para o menino de cabelos cacheados, e este estendeu imediatamente a carta, ainda aberta – obrigado.

O loiro setimanista se afasta do trio. E sempre que um ou outro aluno tentava se aproximar recebia apenas um leve sorriso e uma mão erguida no mudo pedido de desculpas.

Tal ato gentil camuflava competentemente a pequena veia de irritação que se criava em sua testa.

Depois de se despedir cordialmente de seus companheiros, munido de seu fiel sorriso afável - como sempre fazia todas as noites - Albus deixa a sala comunal para ir a seus aposentos pessoais, um dos tantos privilégios que faz valer a pena ser prêmio anual.

Sentado em sua organizada mesa de cabeceira suspirou profundamente e lançou um olhar desamparado para o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão.

Depois de gastar alguns segundos para lê-lo, fala para si mesmo:

- Às vezes não sei se por essa técnica de camuflagem de correspondência eu te agradeço ou o faço engolir o pergaminho com tinta, conjuração e tudo.

O loiro morde a ponta do seu dedo indicador esquerdo. E ao sentir o gosto metálico do sangue cobre a primeira letra da mensagem com ele. As letras no papel se unem em uma linha, para logo em seguida ganharem novamente forma, mas formando palavras diferentes.

_Albus_

_Espero que Aragon tenha chegado a seu destino em segurança. Mas mais do que isso, espero que nosso sistema de segurança para correspondência tenha sido posto novamente a prova. Ainda não me esqueço da sua cara quando me descreveu a expressão daquelas pobres e inocentes secundaristas (apesar de que agora duvido que seja tão inocentes hu hu hu)._

_Frivolidades a parte, consegui me infiltrar em Durmstrang, e devo dizer que estou um pouco decepcionado. Apesar de que esteja disfarçado, nem mesmo os professores reconheceram minha firma mágica. Patético._

_Ainda tenho que localizar o selo, mas não acho que demorarei. Apesar de que existe um quintanista que parece que se tornará um problema. Apesar de que nos anos em que eu freqüentei o colégio não ter demonstrado grande potencial ou personalidade ele esta botando as mangas de fora, e aparentemente esta a par de nossos planos. _

_Minhas ações estão seladas ate você concluir a sua parte em Hogwarts, se apresse, ainda temos muito que fazer._

_Tudo pelo bem maior_

_Ps: O convite para o natal você pode considerar verdade, apesar de que seria mais cômodo eu ir para a_í_, já que você sim tem um quarto individual. Pode deixar que eu providenciarei os espasmos de prazer._

_Ass: GG_

Dumbledore não pode evitar de contorcer seus lábios em um curto sorriso, aquele rapaz sabia como manipula-lo, e isso não era algo que muitos tinham capacidade.

O loiro molha a ponta de sua pena no tinteiro e escreve uma resposta

_Gellert_

_Suas palavras não trouxeram mais traumas a pobres secundaristas, mas sinto que um quintanista não vai sair de seu estado de choque tão cedo, apesar de eu assim preferir. Se antes ele já me olhava de maneira estranha, agora temo que ganhe coragem para me mandar flores e bilhetinhos que tentem imitar a sua... Impetuosidade._

_Parabéns pela infiltração, e não se preocupe com o jovem quintanista, não acho que ele ou ninguém possa fazer algo com os planos nos passos em que está. Apesar de que coincidentemente também tenho um quintanista interessante esse ano, ele entrou hoje para Hogwarts. Apesar de ouvir um boato de que é um aborto, senti uma interessante firma mágica nele. Muito demarcada, devo dizer. Demais para alguém daquela idade, terei que avalia-lo com mais calma, talvez seja útil._

_Tentarei me apressa o máximo possível, mas preciso de um pouco mais de tempo, a lista da Umbridge ainda não esta completa, mas assim que estiver me livrarei daquela garota insuportável com cara de sapo, completarei minha parte e partiremos para a próxima fase do plano._

_Tudo pelo bem maior_

_Ps: A idéia do natal não me parece ruim. Poderemos pôr em pratica as tão imaginativas idéias de sua carta. Você prefere ser amarrado por lenços, cordas ou correntes?_

_Ass: AD_

_- _Agora a parte divertida – sorri malicioso – a camuflagem_._

O loiro morde a ponta do dedo indicador direito e pausa sobre a primeira letra da carta. Todas as letras se unem em uma longa linha, para depois começarem a formar novamente letras, mas em posições diferente, à medida que o jovem mago narra, com um tom entre divertido e vingativo.

_Meu doce George_

_Meu corpo ainda treme ao lembra de nossa ultima noite..._

_**FVQP**_

Desculpem a postagem curta, mas assim como disse antes, esse capitulo foi apenas um interlúdio. E quanto ao spoiler, seria o fato de Albus e Gellert serem amigos de adolescência, e que trocassem correspondência, isso eu tirei dos livros. Agora esse planos a lá "Pink e cérebro"foi criado por mim (no livro eles só discutiam, mas nunca botaram nada drástico em pratica), mas isso só vai ser visto beeeem a frente.

Apesar de parecer fugir da trama, tudo o que eles disserem será relevante mais a frente, prometo. Fora que a cada carta de Dumbledore, Harry estará mais presente em suas linhas, à medida que o interesse do loiro por ele aumente.

Essa forma de camuflar a escrita fui eu que criei (ou ao menos não copiei de ninguém, se houver algo similar por aí foi mera coincidência), e vou usá-la em outra fic minha chamada "ass: H" meu primeiro dark Harry. Diferente dessa fic que vocês estão lendo essa nova vai ser puramente Drarry.

Propagandas a parte e voltando ao assunto principal. A idéia de fazer esses interlúdios (siiim haverá mais) entre as fases me atraiu muito, por que o casal Albus e Gellert me agrada demais. Principalmente depois que a própria autora admitiu que Gellert era o amor homossexual de Albus em sua juventude. Kyaaaa!! Isso sim que e uma união mais do que aprovada.

Não tenho planos de botar Gellert na trama principal por agora, ele só vai aparecer em cartas por enquanto, mas deu para perceber que esses dois apesar de terem planos sérios, agem ainda como adolescentes, sinto que as coisas vão ficar quentes.

Draco: Certo, certo, agora que você já acabou de brincar com os velhinhos pode voltar a escrever sobre mim? – o loiro fala impaciente

Luana: 1º eles nessa fic são mais novos que você, "tiiiio", e 2º a trama transcorre ao redor do Harry, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer iss...

Draco: Ti...tio? Você me chamou de tio??

Luan: Bom, se você é mais velho até do que eu, nada mais justo. Fora que...

Draco: TIO E A (censurado) DA (censurado) COM A (censurado) QUE FEZ (censurado)!!

Luana: Controla a língua loiro, essa fic é de família, linguagem pesada só entre quatro paredes e com uma cama embaixo.

Draco: Fic de família... bah – cruza os braço e vai embora

Luana: Ele... Ele foi embora?- olha ao redor – Sem bater o pé? Amaldiçoar-me ou socar? – eu pulo de felicidade – Yahuuuu, eu estou criando moral, ele esta começando a me respeitar, eu tenho controle com sob os personagens que eu us...

Mas me calo ao olhar para fora e ver uma enorme passeata. Garotas com faixas "nos amamos o Draco" "Faça logo uma lemon descente" "Harry já tem dono" e um loiro sobre um palanque gritando.

Draco: NÃO VAMOS MAIS TOLERAR ISSO!! NÃO SE DEVE TRATAR SERES DE BELEZA DIVINA DE MANEIRA TAO FRIVOLA, SE UNAM A MIM IRMÃS E DEFENDAM OS MEUS DIREITO!!

Seguidoras: SIIIIIIM

Draco: O MEU DIREITO DE APARECER EM MAIS DE 70 DOS CAPÍTULOS

Seguidoras: APOIADO

Draco: O MEU DIREITO DE PODER DIZER A MAIS PURA VERDADE DO MUNDO, OU SEJA, QUE EU SOU BELO

Seguidoras: APOIADO

Draco: O MEU DIREITO DE TER O CORPO SUADO, DE FACE RUBORIZADA DO MORENO QUE EU AMO GRITANDO O MEU NOME!!

Seguidoras: ... – nessa parte não houve resposta, pois todas as seguidoras caíram no chão sofrendo de hemorragia nasal ao imaginar a cena.

Luana: Ai, ai. Sinceramente eu nem me surpreendo mais com o fato dele ter armado todo esse circo – suspira resignada – mas é impressão minha ou as reações dele estão ficando cada vez mais rápidas e exageradas? Acho que para essa próxima fase eu vou chamar mais alguém para comentar os capítulos comigo alem dele. Deve ser mais fácil de controlar esse loiro azedo

Saca o celular

Luana: Alô?... Sim, sou eu... É, é sobre a fic... Você poderia... Sim, isso mesmo... Pode? Que bom... Ah, não tem pressa, ainda tenho que digitar o capitulo, quando eu estiver terminando você só precisa se apresentar e... Sim... Obrigada.

Bem, obrigado por acompanharem a fic e até o próximo capitulo. 


	6. Um copo de suco de abóbora, por favor

Mesmo que cem pessoas te virem as costas, uma sempre te estendera a mão, e se por acaso todas as cento e uma te ignorem, eu te estenderei a mão

Nhaaa, desde já eu agradeço as meninas que me mandaram review pelo último capitulo: **...Makie... **e** Gika** **Black**. E também a todos que leram e que não se manifestaram, espero que continuem a acompanhar a série.

Eu me senti um pouco deprimida com a queda de reviews, mas acho que não posso reclamar quando fui eu mesma que disse que quem quisesse pular o interlúdio não teria maiores problemas (fico pensando em quantas pessoas realmente leram aquele interlúdio – Luana sendo absorvida por uma nuvem de depressão – logo quando o casal principal dele era justamente o meu atual predileto).

O jeito é dar o meu melhor e esperar que isso os agrade . Se bem que dessa vez eu tenho uma arma secreta.

Draco: Arma secreta? – pergunta desconfiado – Qual?

...: Eu – diz isso uma imagem escondida pelas sombras.

Draco: Quem é ele? – o loiro pergunta já esperando o pior.

...: Isso você só vai descobrir no final do capítulo – risada maligna.

Tenham uma boa leitura

Disclaimers: Tenho uma boa e uma má noticias. A má é que Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. A boa é que mesmo assim vocês podem ler essa fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Capitulo 5: Um copo de suco de abóbora, por favor.

_**Mesmo que cem pessoas te virem às costas, uma sempre te estendera a mão. E mesmo que no seu caso todas as cento e uma pessoas te virem às costas, eu estenderei a mão para você.**_

_**Por favor, deixe-me estender minha mão... **_

_**Por favor, pegue minha mão... **_

_**FVQP**_

_**1º dia**_

Se alguém perguntasse a Harry qual dos fatores ele achava que mais o tornava diferente dos adolescentes da sua idade (ou ao menos da idade do seu corpo atual), provavelmente diria que era a sua facilidade em sempre acordar cedo. Após um longo e tortuoso treinamento sob a supervisão de sua tia Petúnia, raras eram as vezes que o moreno se dava o prazer de acordar tarde.

Bem, aquela foi uma das raras vezes.

Ainda sentindo o corpo doendo de todas as "revoluções" que ocorreram no dia anterior, Harry abriu com certo pesar os olhos, apenas para ver o grande dormitório que dividia com seus companheiros de quarto completamente vazio.

A idéia de que ninguém se dignou a acordá-lo para o café da manhã não o abalou muito, afinal, ontem não foi a melhor das estréias em um colégio. Mas ao se dirigir ao bagunçado banheiro, não pode evitar lançar um olhar desolado para a cama que pertencia a Neville. Esta, tão vazia quanto às outras.

"Ele ainda não me disse uma palavra desde aquela hora que me arrastou para longe de Remus".

Preferindo não pensar muito nisso, Harry termina rápido seu banho e coloca suas vestes da escola em tempo recorde. Se corresse talvez desse tempo para comer algo no café da manhã.

Já vestido, antes de se afastar de sua cama, ele vasculha suas novas coisas atrás de algo que deveria ter conferido desde o dia de ontem.

Um calendário.

Sabia que aquele dia era dois de setembro, mas queria uma data mais exata. Quando o achou finalmente pode conferir. Dois de setembro de dois mil e cinco, mesmo ano em que deixou o seu mundo, sendo apenas o mês e o dia diferentes. Aquela era uma sexta feira (como não fazia idéia de qual seria seu horário de aulas, preferiu deixar seus livros novos a onde estavam, voltaria por eles mais tarde). Conferido isso, ele deixou os olhos caírem no pequeno calendário lunar que tinha no topo da folha, e ai sim não pode deixar de prender a respiração.

"Lua nova. Mais duas semanas para a lua cheia. Apenas duas semanas. Terei que me organizar para quando chegar à hora"

Tentando se convencer que o melhor era se preocupar com isso mais tarde, ele ajeita por uma última vez o colarinho, larga o calendário sobre a cama desarrumada de qualquer jeito, e vai em direção a saída.

Assim como no seu dormitório, não havia ninguém na sala comunal, ou ao menos quase ninguém, sentada em uma das poltronas estava Hooch, seu semblante era mais sério do que o que tinha ontem à noite.

Bem mais sério mesmo.

Ela olhava diretamente para a escada que dava para o dormitório feminino, de certo esperando sua irmã.

A albina ergue os olhos ao sentir a presença de Harry e seus traços não suavizaram nem um milímetro, quase fazendo o moreno retroceder intimidado, mas bastou ressoar um lento som de passos, e os murmúrios de uma já conhecida musiquinha, para seu rosto adotar um largo sorriso.

- Bom dia – Harry finalmente teve coragem de se dirigir à garota.

- Bom dia Chris – ela responde enquanto se levanta e vai em direção a irmã, se ajoelha na frente da mais nova e lhe dá um selinho casto nos lábios – Bom dia pequena.

- Bom dia Xio – Trelawney murmura interrompendo a musiquinha pela primeira vez na frente de Harry, para logo depois voltar a recitá-la.

Harry não se lembrava de Rony cumprimentar Giny dessa maneira de manhã, ou Parvarti cumprimentar assim a sua gêmia quando se encontravam no grande salão de seu mundo, e de certo nunca viu Colin cumprimentar seu irmão mais novo assim também, mas entre essas duas irmãs - que para Harry estava mais do que claro que eram postiças - não havia ritual matinal mais normal.

O moreno resolveu que seria uma pessoa mais feliz se simplesmente não comentasse.

- Vamos tomar o café? – Hooch, munida com o mesmo sorriso radiante de ontem, se vira para Harry e esse apenas confirma com a cabeça.

O novato não pode deixar de pensar que esse seria um longo dia.

_**FVQP**_

Trinta e nove...

Cinqüenta...

Sessenta e sete...

E a conta apenas aumentava, aumentava e aumentava...

Parecia que a cada pessoa por quem passavam a Harry lhe propinavam um esbarrão no ombro, seja esquerdo ou direito, e a pessoa que o dava simplesmente seguia em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No começo não sabia o motivo da animosidade, mas depois que ouvir um ou outro aluno esculpir quase com nojo a palavra "aborto" a resposta foi mais do que dada.

Aparentemente os alunos já haviam tirado suas próprias conclusões da cena da última noite. E até certo ponto aquilo foi meio que positivo

"Quanto mais certo eles acharem que isso é verdade, menos vão me perguntar o porquê de eu não fazer magia, e menos mentiras eu vou ter que sustentar por hora".

Harry não comentava nada, Hooch não comentava nada, e com certeza Trelawney não comentava nada, só seguiam seu percurso como se nada acontecesse.

E de certo do ponto de vista, para Hooch nada acontecia, o moreno já havia percebido, que tudo, desde a disposição, até o humor da albina estavam pendentes apenas da primeiranista, os demais eram apenas cenário. Harry não se sentiu perturbado, até gostava de ver aquele tipo de relação, a mais nova realmente precisaria desse tipo de apoio, mas ele chegou a se perguntar se poderia algum dia considerar a mais velha como uma amiga. E também se ela se portava tão friamente com Neville quando eles dois estão sozinhos, já que a garota pareceu ontem ser realmente amiga do outro garoto.

E mais uma vez Neville invadiu os pensamentos de Harry.

Tentando se distrair, e ignorar os "acidentais" esbarrões ele olha com certa nostalgia as paredes dos corredores por que passava.

"Tudo parece tão igual".

Os quadros, a pintura, aquela estranha sensação reconfortável que todo aquele ambiente lhe passava apesar de seu ar sombrio. Um sorriso não pode evitar de brotar em seus lábios ao chegar a essa conclusão.

Mas não foi por muito tempo que ele pode se perder nesse agradável sensação, pois um empurrão especialmente forte o jogou direto para o chão.

Erguendo os olhos, ligeiramente irritado, ele vê as costas do seu atacante se afastar sem remorso.

- Se espera um pedido de desculpas vai morrer na vontade. – Diz Hooch parada ao lado dele enquanto olha o outro garoto se afastar – aquele era Shacklebolt.

- Já sei já sei – Harry se levanta batendo as próprias vestes para tirar a sujeira – por que ele, segundo você, é "o garoto problema".

- Isso – ela responde com um aceno de cabeça - e também por que ele é mudo.

- Hn? – Harry a olha interrogante.

- Não disse ontem por que achei meio obvio – os três retomam a caminhada – afinal, você acha que aquela cicatriz é apenas um enfeite?

Harry realmente não havia pensado naquilo, a cicatriz era tão grande que tudo no que ele pensou foi na estética desagradável, não tinha considerado outras conseqüências.

O assunto estava se tornando mórbido demais para àquela hora da manha, e falando nisso o moreno põem atenção na musiquinha cantada pela mais nova do grupo e faz a pergunta que gostaria de ter feito desde ontem, esperando não ofender a ninguém.

- Quem foi que ensinou essa música para ela? – Harry soltou sem maiores preparações, fazendo a mais alta o olhar de esgueira.

- Ninguém. Digo, fui eu que disse para ela cantarolar suas predições, mas foi ela que desenvolveu o ritmo à medida que passou o tempo.

- Hn... – Harry não tirou os olhos da mais nova e continuou a instigar a mais velha a confirmar o que ele mesmo já supunha – e por que você sugeriu isso?

- Lógica. Você deve saber que magas como ela ficam trancafiadas por toda sua vida em algum setor do ministério, longe de todos. E existem meios... – nessa parte Hooch estremeceu ao se lembrar de algo particularmente desagradável – meios nada agradáveis de controlar as predições de mau agouro delas, pois se não, todos os desastres que acontecem a cada instante no planeta golpeiam o seu cérebro sem qualquer piedade as tornando em poucos anos "inutilizáveis". – bufa diante da expressão técnica – Ao cantar lentamente uma das predições, ela se concentra em apenas um desastre por vez, suavizando aos poucos a carga e não a desgastando tanto.

- Bem pensado. Só me surpreende que o governo a tenha deixado abandonar suas instalações.

- E não deixou, se ela não esta mais submetida a aquela atrocidade, é por que intercederam por ela. Nunca em toda minha vida pensei que ficaria tão grata a alguém como fiquei da diretora McGonagall.

- A diretora? – Harry estranhou – por que a diretora...

- Ela tinha pesadelos todas às noites, a minha Siby – a garota mais velha o interrompe – Antes de ser levada pelo governo ela era uma garota normal, mas quando voltou... Começou a ter pesadelos todas às noites, não dizia uma única palavra e varias vezes teve sua magia descontrolada, todos deram as costas para ela, até meus pais deram as costas para ela. Mesmo depois que ela se estabilizou quando começou a cantar ninguém mais a quis, todos lhe deram... as costas. Menos eu, a única voz que a tenta consolar nesse mundo de dor que é a mente dela é a minha. A única voz que tenta alcançar sua alma cansada é a minha.

Harry percebeu que tocara em um ponto realmente sensível, e que era melhor deixa-lo quieto.

A albina dá alguns passo e toca a portas que davam para o salão principal. Vira de leve o rosto e diz olhando de relance para Harry:

- Mas sinceramente acho que você tem outras coisas com o que se preocupar, não?

A garota entra deixando Harry descolocado. Assim como imaginava, a pequena Trelawney não vivia em um mar de rosas devido a sua maldição, mas preferia não pensar muito nisso, não havia nada que pudesse fazer pela garota, a aparentemente a única que conseguia amenizar a sua agonia era sua irmã postiça.

Mas a intromissão da diretora nessa historia também o intrigava, já que ela intercedera por uma criança que nem mesmo era aluna de Hogwarts, por quê?

- Tec tec tec tec tec tec

A musiquinha é interrompida quando às costas de Harry a menininha começa a murmurar aquilo sem nenhum ritmo aparente

Harry se virou e se viu sendo encarado por aqueles olhos castanhos, que graças às lentes pareciam o de uma enorme libélula. A menina não expressou nenhuma reação ao ser encarada de volta, apenas voltou a andar na direção por onde sua irmã havia passado, e continuou a murmurar sua musiquinha fúnebre.

Não teve certeza se queria mesmo ouvir uma resposta, mas não pode deixar de se perguntar:

"O que diabos foi aquilo?"

_**FVQP**_

O grande salão.

Assim como ontem estava lotado, mas desta vez Harry percebeu que o espaço era maior do que o de seu mundo e alem das cinco mesas normais havia mais três próximas à mesa dos professores.

As pessoas nessas mesas não usavam o uniforme de Hogwarts, mas vestes normais de bruxos, e eram desde crianças de colo a idosos.

E mais uma vez, a mesa dos professores estava vazia, com exceção da presença da diretora. Harry se perguntou o porquê, mas depois viu que era lógico, se ontem à noite aqueles magos tiveram que bater de frente contra comensais e magos do ministério, de certo hoje não estariam muito bem dispostos.

O que o fazia se perguntar se hoje teria aulas.

Indo na direção da mesa dos texugos, Harry não pode deixar de notar que era o centro das atenções entre os alunos, os buchichos eram descarados, não faziam a mínima questão de disfarçar que falavam dele pelas costas.

"Ah... é tão bom quando nos fazem se sentir em casa" pensa irônico.

Ao se aproximar de um lugar vazio qualquer da mesa, as pessoas que estavam sentadas próximas simplesmente se deslizaram para o lado e cobriram o lugar vago. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha diante desse ato, mas preferiu não comentar. Indo na direção de outro lugar, o mesmo aconteceu, e de novo e de novo e de novo...

Os alunos das outras mesas começaram a rir da cena, e Harry só pode pensar no quão idiota estava parecendo. Mas uma hora aquilo tinha que terminar.

Foi só depois de alguns minutos que achou um lugar onde não adiantasse o quanto se movessem, sempre haveria um espaço suficientemente livre para se acomodar. Com um sorriso semi-vitorioso ele ia na direção dele quando...

Splaaaash

Um dos alunos ao lado do lugar vago entornou todo o seu suco de abóbora na assento, e disse:

- Ops, você ia sentar ai? Desculpe, mas eu não queria mais beber, e pensei que ali fosse o lugar de colocar o lixo.

As gargalhadas nas outras mesas estouraram com tudo, e os próprios alunos da Hufflepuff pareciam conter o riso.

O novo texugo olhou do assento ensopado para o altivo garoto que segurava a taça vazia. Seu olhar se deteve especialmente na gravata que usava, e teve que crispar os lábios ao ver que em cima de uma das listras amarelo canário, próximas a gola, estava amarrada uma fita verde. E não pode deixar de murmurar:

- Escoria.

- O que disse? – o garoto do suco de abóbora perguntou ao ouvir o baixo insulto.

Mas Harry não repetiu, uma pessoa como aquele cara não valia a pena.

Com um pulo, o moreno se coloca em pé em cima do banco. Os presentes prenderam a respiração, esperando algum ato inesperado de vingança, ou que o novato iniciasse um sermão. Mas tudo o que Harry fez foi se abaixar até a altura da mesa, pegar o prato vazio que estava lá e se sentar no móvel, exatamente a onde a louça estava antes. E como se fosse à coisa mais corriqueira a se fazer, cruzou as pernas de maneira imponente, acomodou o próprio prato sobre as coxas e virando de vez em quando para trás se serviu.

Do silêncio do comedor, apenas se podia ouvir uma alta e gostosa gargalhada. Sentada a alguma distancia, mais exatamente na mesa de Gryffindor, estava Hooch, que sem nenhum remorso por não ter ajudado o moreno ria do desfecho daquela situação constrangedora. Ao seu lado a pequena Sibila parecia nem prestar atenção aos últimos acontecimentos enquanto murmurava sua eterna musiquinha, pausando apenas para mastigar o pequeno pedaço de pão que tinha nas mãos.

O rosto do "garoto abóbora" era todo um poema, mas Harry não estava nem ai, aquele garoto era o tipo de gente que mais odiava.

Traidores.

Uma das coisas que Hooch ensinou ontem foi como saber quem eram os alunos de Hufflepuff que pediam proteção de outra casa, eles carregavam em suas gravatas fitas da cor da casa a qual "servia". Harry não se prendia mais a essas coisas de casas, lados, ou que diabo for, mas o seu eterno espírito leonino achava que aqueles que seguiam essas regras deveriam fazer isso com um pouco mais de dignidade. E no momento em que se rebaixam a cobrir as cores de sua casa com a de outra, aos olhos do moreno essas pessoas não passavam de escoria.

"Crianças estúpidas" pensou guiado por seu péssimo humor "deveriam ao menos saber viver com um mínimo de dignidade".

- Ah, eu sabia que tinha acertado – o "garoto abóbora" diz mais alto que o necessário – mas também não tinha como errar, não e? Lixo não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de lixo, sempre arranjam um jeito para se unir aos seus iguais.

Harry revira seu prato com um pouco de desgosto

"Acho que o mingau do meu mundo era mais consistente, será impressão minha?"

- E pelo jeito você não passa de um neandertal, apesar de que seu lugar não deveria ser ai, mas no chão. – esse comentário teve como resposta risadinhas de seus companheiros.

Harry bufou exasperado ao erguer a colher na frente de seus olhos:

"Definitivamente o mingau do meu mundo é mais consistente, será que os elfos domésticos daqui são outros?"

- Mas não posso pedir que um ser de intelecto aparentemente tão baixo quanto o seu saiba reconhecer o seu lugar.

Harry solta um grunhido ao levar finalmente a colher a boca

"Eca, definitivamente eu vou fazer uma visitinha a esses elfos, quem sabe lhes dar um curso intensivo"

- Fora que...

- HEEEY Neville – Harry grita de seu lugar para o encolhido e distante amigo (ou seria agora apenas um conhecido?) interrompendo o monologo do "garoto abóbora" – pode me jogar a bomba de chocolate?

O texugo abriu a boca para responder, mas outro aluno falou com ele na hora, e ignorando Harry, Neville começou a falar com o amigo.

Harry não disse nada quanto a isso, lançou um olhar para Hooch que apenas sorriu em resposta e com um lançamento perfeito arremessou o doce. Harry ergue o braço para pegar a comida. Apertando mais forte que o necessário, Harry sente o doce ser esmagado por entre seus dedos fazendo cair "sem querer" em cima do "garoto abóbora" uma chuva de recheio e pedaços de bolo de chocolate.

- Ops – Harry diz enquanto lambe os dedos melecados com seu olhar mais inocente – foi mal.

- Desgraçado – o garoto abóbora e alguns amigos pareciam prontos para sacar as varinhas.

Harry olha com desgana para o prato de mingau em seu colo, o coloca novamente sobre a mesa e se levanta.

- Qual será o meu horário de hoje?

Mas ao dar o passo que o levaria de cima do assento em que estava em pé para o chão sente que alguém golpeia a sua perna. Escorregando ruidosamente no suco que havia sido derramado antes, o moreno cai de maneira vergonhosa e sua cara vai direto contra o frio piso.

Uma alta gargalhada compartilhada por quase todos preenche o salão.

Ainda sentindo seu rosto doer horrores Harry se senta no piso cobrindo o nariz e a boca com as duas mãos em forma de concha.

- Há há há há há -o garoto abóbora e seus amigos, assim como quase todo o salão, se levantaram para ir em direção as suas aulas – pelo visto finalmente o lixo achou o seu lugar.

E ainda rindo se afastam.

O moreno deixa seu olhar cair sobre Neville, mas mais uma vez o outro moreno colocava toda sua atenção a outras pessoas ao seu redor.

- Aqui – Harry olha para quem disse isso, e ao seu lado estava Hooch com a mão estendida para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Tudo bem – Harry sem tirar as mãos do rosto se levanta sozinho.

- Bela queda – diz de maneira zombeteira - se machucou?

- Hum... Antes quisera – responde no mesmo tom apesar da voz estar meio nasalada.

- Bom, de qualquer forma – a menina dá entre ombros como se tudo o que havia passado fosse irrelevante – a diretora McGonagall falou comigo que até fazer os testes que definem que ano vai cursar, você ira acompanhar os alunos do quinto ano.

- E por que ela diria isso para você?

- Oras, porque eu sou uma das monitoras – diz como se fosse o mais obvio.

- Hm

- De qualquer forma – Hooch repete tentando ignorar a expressão de descrença nos olhos do moreno – pegue – estende dois papeis – esse é o horário do quinto ano dos Hufflepuffs. Você vai perceber que algumas matérias vão ocorrer no exato momento que as outras, essas são as eletivas, não são obrigatórias, mas mesmo assim você terá que escolher pelo menos duas ou três. Bem, acho que é só.

- E esse outro papel?

- Ah é, no final do dia você sinala as matérias eletivas que vai querer cursar e eu entregarei para a diretora, assim ela vai poder prepara as respectivas provas de medida de ano para você.

- Certo... Mas vai ter aula hoje? quero dizer... – Harry lança um olhar indeciso na direção da mesa semi-vasia dos professores.

- Ah, não se preocupe, no começo do café da manhã a diretora disse que todos estavam bem. Alguns ainda precisam se recuperar por isso tomaram café na enfermaria, mas vão dar as aulas normalmente.

- Entendo, bem, te vejo mais tarde.

O rapaz se afasta ainda cobrindo o rosto.

- Hey Hooch – uma garota de Ravenclaw chama a albina – vamos, ou não vamos pegar bons lugares na aula de defesa.

- Hmmm – a albina olha na direção da saída por onde passava Neville cercado por vários garotos da Hufflepuff e Harry não muito longe ainda com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e murmura – parece que hoje você vai ter um loooongo dia.

- O que? – a garota olha na direção para onde Hooch olhava e com um ar de desdém diz – não me diga que você esta preocupada com aquele aborto?

- Ora ora – a albina sorri para a outra estudante – parece que eu realmente não sei me explicar, desde ontem estão confundindo as pessoas sobre quem estou falando.

E dito isso a garota deixa seus olhos amarelos acompanharem as costas ligeiramente caídas de seu companheiro de olhos castanhos.

_**FVQP**_

A cada passo que Harry dava ele sentia cada vez mais que ia contra a maré. E como se fosse para confirmar isso, seus ombros eram empurrados com mais brusqueidade que de manhã, mas não importava quantos golpes levava ele não afastava as mãos do rosto.

- Uffh – ofega com o impacto

"Aaaah, como esse gosto metálico é irritante" sua mente devaneia.

Sem se importar se quem visse de fora achasse que o novato caminhava de maneira confiante pelos supostos corredores desconhecidos do colégio, ele se move rápido para onde sabia ser o banheiro de Murta, mas a cada passo...

- Uffh

... Parecia...

- Uffh

... que alguém...

- Uffh

...tentava...

- Uffh

... derruba-lo.

- Uffh

Foi com certo custo, e com os ombros doloridos que chegou ao seu destino, e assim como em seu mundo o banheiro estava interditado.

"Então nesse mundo não só a câmara dos segredos existe como Tom esteve por aqui também."

Entrando de maneira discreta o rapaz foi até o espelho do banheiro e olhou seu reflexo.

Lá estava ele, seu eu de quinze anos, com uma aparência uma pouco melhor do que a da noite anterior, com as duas mãos cobrindo o nariz e a boca, sendo fitado por aqueles olhos verdes e cansados. Talvez ele pudesse arriscar dizer que tinha uma aparência saudável, se não fosse seu corpo magro, e as gotas de sangue que manchavam sua camisa.

- Você sabe que aquilo foi patético.

Uma voz mais zombeteira, até do que a de Hooch, falou as suas costas.

- Bom dia para você também Draco. – o moreno olha no espelho o reflexo do corpo imaterial as suas costas – Temos que um dia conversar sobre esse seu estranho fetiche de me encurralar em banheiros

- Patético e estúpido – o loiro continua ignorando o comentário anterior do moreno – Fora que depois de tantos anos de guerra fica difícil não reconhecer aquele barulhinho irritante que ouvi quando você caiu. Vai. Fala. O que foi que você deslocou dessa vez.

- Hmm – o moreno afasta as palmas da mão do rosto, posiciona os dedos sobre o nariz, e com um movimento o coloca no lugar. Tendo a voz ainda nasalada grunhi com a dor e responde – o nariz... É, acho que só o nariz.

- Francamente, não sei como você ainda não tem nenhum problema respiratório.

- Sorte eu acho – coloca um dos dedos sobre uma de suas fossas nasais e força a saída de uma pequena quantidade de sangue, repetindo o mesmo processo com a outra – droga, acho que rompi uma veia.

- Por que você deixou? – o loiro pergunta de maneira séria.

- Deixei o que? – Harry tenta soar inocente.

- Ora vamos Potter – bufa irritado – por favor, você é um dos aurors mais condecoradas a sua idade, e teve mais de um professor de defesa corporal, fora os seus instintos naturais... Não acho que um pirralho qualquer conseguiria fazer você cair daquela maneira ridícula nem em um milhão de anos.

- Nossa, agradeço por estar em tão auto-estima com você. – o moreno perde o sorriso ao ver a expressão séria do outro, dá entre ombros e se escora contra a pia – bem, o que posso dizer? Foi a melhor saída que achei. A minha idéia principal era entrar e sair daquele salão sem chamar muita atenção. – se virando novamente para a pia ele dá uma pausa para limpar o rosto ligeiramente manchado de sangue para depois voltar a encarar o loiro enquanto seca a face com a manga das vestes – Mas quando perdi a paciência e provoquei aquele garoto, eu me coloquei não na frente de uma, mas talvez de um bom número de varinhas. Eles não me atacariam naquela hora, não com a diretora por perto, mas em Hogwarts o que mais existe são lugares em que se possa encurralar alguém. Estando desarmado, talvez eu pudesse lidar com quatro até mesmo cinco magos, mas nunca com o número de caras que iriam me maldizer... logo...

Harry pega um pouco de papel higiênico e tenta estancar a hemorragia, para em seguida bater uma mão contra a outra satisfeito e ir em direção a saída.

-Logo deixou que um pivete te quebrasse o nariz. – Draco segue os passos do moreno para fora do banheiro

- Por ai. – Potter segue pelos corredores agora vazios – Às vezes para acalmar um adversário, temos que mostrar um pouco de sangue.

- Faz seu estilo – Draco suspira resignado, aquele moreno nunca mudaria – mas mesmo assim você não pode quebrar o nariz, o braço ou uma perna a cada pessoa que te incomodar até o final da semana, isso é ridículo, alem de perigoso.

-Eu sei, eu vou pensar em outras coisas. Fora que... – para de falar e cobre sua face com uma expressão de espanto

- "Fora que..." o quê? – Draco olha estranhado para a expressão de Harry e em seguida para onde estava olhando, mas não havia nada lá, apenas um corredor vazio.

Já Harry via claramente uma garota ruiva de cabelos soltos e ligeiramente desgrenhados, vestindo uma longa bata branca, que caminhava com passos vacilantes, e olhando para todos os lados, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Ou alguém.

- Draco, por acaso você não consegue ver?

Mas antes que o loiro respondesse, seu caminho é cortado por um rosto que quase se cola contra o seu. Uma alta mulher de longos cabelos loiros, aparece de Deus sabe onde, segura o queixo do moreno e o encara de maneira analítica.

- Hmmm, como eu imaginei. Pelo menos não está quebrado. – seus olhos negros quase fizeram Harry se encolher.

- Eu... bem... – Harry fica nervoso com o excesso de aproximação. – e quem seria voc...

- Crianças idiotas – murmura a mulher que arranca sem muita delicadeza o papel do nariz do adolescente e saca a varinha – Será que não podem nem ao menos começar o ano letivo sem suas brincadeiras perigosas?

Com um movimento do fino bastão de madeira a dor do nariz de Harry sumiu.

- Como...

- Isso e só um feitiço temporário – a mulher tira um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro de dentro de suas vestes - ele vai fazer a dor e o inchaço sumirem por um tempo, por isso eu te recomendo que passe na enfermaria ao final do dia, assim eu posso tomar medidas mais eficazes.

Draco não sabia o quanto aquilo iria demorar, e não querendo gastar seu pouco tempo diário naquele mundo resolveu partir para poder voltar novamente quando o moreno estivesse mais disponível. Com um aceno de mão se despede de Harry que apenas assente com a cabeça.

Ainda sem voltar a atenção para a mulher a sua frente, o texugo lança um olhar curioso para o corredor atrás da loira, mas não havia mais ninguém ali, "Teria sido uma alucinação? Mas aquela garota parecia tanto com a Giny." Dando agora mais atenção as palavras ditas pela estranha, Harry não pode evitar de enrugar o cenho confuso e dizer:

- Enfermaria? – Harry encara de maneira descrente para a figura voluptuoso que fuma descaradamente na frente de um aluno – você por acaso seria a enfermei...

- Sr Hardnet!! – chegando por trás, a diretora coloca mais uma vez a mão sobre o ombro do aluno, interrompendo pela milésima vez no dia e o fazendo ter um sobressalto – pelo que vejo você acaba de conhecer a nossa a enfermeira.

- Sra. McGonagall – a mulher apenas acena com a mão que segura o cigarro.

- Sim... Por um leve acaso, acabo de conhecê-la.

- Leve acaso uma pinóia – a loira fuzila a diretora com seus olhos negros – esses vândalos que você chama de alunos quase deformam a cara desse seu novo protegido idiota – Harry realmente não sabe se agradece ou reclama com a forma que era defendido – quantas vezes eu já te disse Minerva, que esse seu sistema...

- Ora vamos Raven, não exagere, não é para tanto, ou por acaso é? – a diretora olha para seu novo aluno – Sr. Hardnet?

- Hm – Harry capta o desafio da mulher – não, não é.

- Bah... – a mulher bufa "agora vejo que são farinha do mesmo saco" – Façam como queiram. Só não pensei que quando virasse enfermeira desse colégio faria tanto por valer o meu salário. Acho que trabalharia menos se tivesse aceitado a vaga na emergência do St. Mungus. – a mulher deixa seus ombros caírem de maneira derrotada. E se afastando acena de costas para os outros dois.

- Ela é... – Harry começa.

- Diferente – a diretora completa sorridente – Raven Hargreaves é uma das poucas enfermeiras que se enquadra ao padrão de nosso colégio.

Harry teve que suspirar um pouco aliviado ao saber que aquela chaminé irritadiça não era a dura, mas doce senhora Ponfrey em uma versão mais nova.

- A propósito Sr. Hardnet, não estaria o senhor atrasado para a sua primeira aula?

- Hum? – o moreno arregala os olhos para logo em seguida sair correndo corredores a fora, teria ainda que passar no dormitório para pegar os livros correspondentes para aquele dia – droga.

- Tenha um bom primeiro dia senhor Hardnet – a mulher fala, apesar do rapaz já ter partido – que tenha boas experiências.

_**FVQP**_

Após se desculpar infinitas vezes com sua professora de herbologia – a que era responsável pela primeira aula – Harry não teve o que se podia chamar de bom começo (de novo). Apesar de ser uma aula que não precisasse do uso de magia, seu desempenho não era o dos melhores. Durante todo o período, pequenos acidentes aconteciam, os vasos com que mexia estavam rachados, as plantas que cuidava morriam misteriosamente e sem maiores explicações a água que usou para regar uma das hortas – tarefa que lhe foi dada pela professora para tentar evitar que provocasse mais desastres – estava repleta de veneno.

Por segundos o moreno quis acreditar que essas "coincidências" vinham da casa com quem os texugos compartiam a aula, os slytherins, mas sempre que algo acontecia as risadas vinham de vários grupinhos diferentes da própria casa, todos com faixas de diferentes cores em suas gravatas. Era meio obvio de onde vinha a sabotagem.

Fora que as serpentes apenas olhavam aquilo com seu eterno ar de superioridade, como se o moreno não valesse o esforço de sujarem as mãos.

Aaaaah como aquilo o irritava.

Foi uma surpresa quando a professora começou a fazer perguntas sobre a matéria.

Entre todas as mãos erguidas de slytherins, a única hufflepuff erguida era a sua. O que fez todos os texugos tremerem e as serpentes estreitarem seus olhos malignamente, aparentemente a participação dos de gravata amarelo canário não era muito comum, ou aceitada.

Tanto faz.

Ignorando os olhares malignos, Harry ergueu a mão o máximo que pode naquela aula e sempre respondeu corretamente as perguntas, afinal, matéria de quinto ano para alguém já formado com honras em aurologia, era moleza.

E com o fim da primeira aula Harry tinha mais inimigos do que quando entrou pelas portas da estufa. Sorrindo de maneira marota para as carrancas que passavam por ele, o texugo ignora homericamente eles e segue em frente para a próxima aula, que após olhar para seu novo horário não pode conter o sorriso.

"Duas aulas seguidas de defesa contra as artes das trevas"

Dessa vez ele não se atrasou, já que acompanhou seus companheiros de casa a uma distância segura. Sempre tendo em vista um distanciado, e sempre cercado de gente, Neville.

Essa aula eles dividiriam com os Ravenclaws. Entre alguns rostos conhecidos, ele viu entre os quintanistas da casa da águia Kingsley Shacklebolt e Dolores Umbridge.

Não que isso significasse alguma coisa, já que enquanto do primeiro ainda se sentia ligeiramente intimidado pelo porte pouco amigável, a segunda era alguém de quem não se aproximaria nem se lhe pagassem.

E Neville, bem, o rapaz por segundos pareceu ir em sua direção, mas novamente alguém apareceu para puxa-lo pelo braço e o guiar para se sentar perto de um grupinho de texugos.

Dando entre ombros, Harry simplesmente resolve se preocupar em achar aonde se sentar.

Ele até tinha tentado conseguir um lugar mais a frente, mas sempre havia alguém que lhe tomava o lugar, até que por fim se conformou em se sentar no fundão.

Com alguns minutos de atraso, o professo finalmente chegou, ou seria melhor dizer, os professores.

Harry não pode parecer mais surpreso quando viu os dois donos de cabeleiras ruivas entrarem por aquelas portas, não tinha a menor dúvida, eram eles.

- Bom dia queridíssimos alunos nossos, por favor deixem seus cérebros ocos e cansados nas nossas mãos – sorri de maneira maligna um dos ruivos.

- Que prometemos no final do ano devolvê-los cheios de bobagens, e conhecimento inúteis.

- Ou ao menos o que sobrar deles.

- Ou o que deixarmos sobrar deles.

- Fre...Fred – uma das águia gagueja.

- Jor...ge? – outra Ravenclaw balbucia não menos assombrada.

- O QUÊ VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?? – foi praticamente o grito unissom de toda a sala entre gemidos e exclamações de horror.

- É bom vê-los de novo também queridos companheiros de colégio – sorri Fred... ou seria Jorge?

- E aposto que vão ficar tão felizes quanto nós ao saberem que Fred – bem, esse com certeza era o Jorge – é o seu novo professor de defesa – se vira para o irmão – parabéns Fred.

- Obrigada Jorge.

Os dois usavam vestes idênticas cor de abóbora escura com bordados de bronze na borda das mangas, sendo que Fred levava o cabelo solto um pouco abaixo das orelhas ligeiramente revolto e mantendo uma fina trança próxima ao rosto, e Jorge tinha os cabelos aparentemente na altura dos ombros, mas presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e levava na orelha um brinco que para Harry pareceu extremamente familiar.

- Hen hen – interrompendo a falsa alegria dos irmãos, a miniatura de Umbridge tosse para chamara atenção – que bom que conseguiu o posto Fred – sorri falsamente – não é ótimo que a diretora McGonagall tenha aceitado alguém sem diploma de licenciatura completo para impartir aulas no colégio? A pressão de ter o ministério sobre seus calcanhares deve ter finalmente a atingido para tomar tal medida – aquela voz falsamente melosa parecia estar irritando mais de um naquela sala, mas os gêmios estavam com seus sorrisos imutáveis – só é uma pena que não vá durar muito, não é?

- Ora, doce... – Fred simula uma tosse que soa como "cara de sapo" arrancando risadas de mais de uma naquela sala – ... srta. Umbridge. Se disser as coisas dessa maneira vai parecer que nos está ameaçando.

- Ora não, não, não – a menina mantêm aquele sorriso irritante – mas acho que vocês sabem que de fato os professores de defesa não duram muuuuito nesse colégio.

- Nossa, mas eu também ouvi falar disse caro irmão – Fred diz fazendo uma exagerada cara de pesar – aparentemente minha carreira como educador não durara mais do que um ano.

- Oh irmão, eu também ouvi falar – Jorge o abraça – mas não se preocupe – segura o queixo do irmão e encara a falsa cara de choro do outro – por isso estou aqui. Como seu ajudante eu vou te apoiar pelo que vier nesse fatídico ano.

- Obrigado irmão – Fred sorri de maneira exagerada – mas também soube que o posto vago de professor de defesa contra artes das trevas foi oferecido para você no ano que vem, meus parabéns.

- Obrigado meu irmão – Jorge sorri da mesma maneira que o irmão para em seguida simular uma expressão de pesar – mas também soube que minha carreira de educador ano que vem não durara mais que um ano.

- Não fique assim querido maninho – acaricia a falsa cara tristonha sem despregar os olhos dos do irmão - pois nesse ano eu estarei ao seu lado para te ajudar como seu ajudante, e te ajudarei a superar tal perda.

- Mesmo? Ah que bom meu irmão, mas também sou que o cargo no ano seguinte estará vago, talvez você devesse se candidatar a vaga...

-...NÉ? – os dois perguntam dissimulados e sorrindo de maneira maligna olham na direção de Umbridge que soltava fumaça ao entender o que eles queriam dizer com aquela atuação toda.

"Muito inteligente da parte da diretora" reconhece Harry "Ao invés de se preocupar em procurar um professor a cada ano contrata dois para que revezem o cargo a cada ano, e enquanto um fica como titular, o que fica como ajudante acompanha o processo. Agora só falta esperar o final do ano e ver se dará tão certo quanto na teoria".

- Bem, vamos à aula. – Fred bate as mãos chamando a atenção dos dispersados alunos

Os dois no final das contas não se apresentaram apropriadamente, já que todos os conheciam, pelo jeito não fazia muito que saíram do colégio.

Os gêmios pareciam se divertir em sua nova posição de poder. Alguns alunos receosos foram aos poucos cedendo e vendo que eles realmente estavam dispostos a trabalhar, mas outros, como Umbridge, simplesmente não davam o braço a torcer, tentavam a cada segundo botar os professores em situações difíceis, fazendo perguntas de respostas complicadas, mas eles estavam mais que preparados para impartir aulas.

Harry não pode deixar de lembrar que o próprio Rony em seu mundo admitiu que os gêmios eram muito inteligentes, apenas não direcionavam seus dons na direção que os pais gostariam que direcionassem.

Quase era o final da aula – que havia sido um grande resumo sobre feitiços defensivos e ofensivos – Harry não havia se manifestado, sua mão era dificilmente notada no lugar aonde estava e com tantas mãos Ravenclaws levantadas.

- Bem – Fred fecha o livro que carregava e olha para a turma – a próxima aula será a prática, nela decidiremos os parceiros com quem praticarão juntos até o final do ano.

Um burburinho se espalhou pela sala. Todos pareciam tentar formar a sua dupla antes que lhe faltassem melhores opções.

- Queeeeee – Jorge diz alto interrompendo a pequena babel que se formou na sala – serão definidas pela sorte.

Os protestos não tardaram em chegar.

- Hey hey – Fred ergue as mãos ligeiramente divertido pela situação – relaxem, não se preocupem tanto, vai ser divertido. Fora que vamos desenferrujar nossas varinhas e nos acostumar com esses feitiços simples, acho que até o meio do ano podemos começar a ver as imperdoáveis.

Um profundo silêncio tomou conta da sala de aula. Até que mais ou menos no meio dela se pode ouvir uma inconfundível tossezinha.

- hen hen – Umbridge em posse de seu irritante sorrisinho manifesta o que toda a sala pensa – imperdoáveis você disse? Devem ter se enganado, seria por acaso as mesmas imperdoáveis que o governo pune com prisão em Azkaban?

- Não sei – Fred se vira para Jorge – Hein Jorge? São essas as imperdoáveis que o governo pune com prisão em Azkaban?

- Sim Fred, essas são as mesmas imperdoáveis que o governo pune com prisão em Azkaban.

- É srta Umbridge, aparentemente elas são as mesmas imperdoáveis que o governo pune com prisão em Azkaban – sorri maroto.

- Isso deveria significar alguma coisa não? – diz como se os dois homens a sua frente não passassem de crianças estúpidas.

- Siiiim que a srta. deveria largar os livros e ler mais jornais – Jorge encara a menina – o colégio Hogwarts rompeu laços com o ministério a pelo menos onze anos atrás.

- A manifestação de magia de qualquer natureza só deve prestar conta a entidade de maior poder dentro deste castelo – Fred segue o discurso do irmão de maneira mais leve – ou seja, a diretora.

Harry abriu o máximo os ouvidos quando chegou nessa parte, "então o rompimento com o ministério já chegou a esse ponto?" Harry se comia por dentro para descobrir mais detalhes.

- Está dizendo então que a professora apóia a magia negra?

- A diretora apóia toda e qualquer tipo de magia que salve o seu rabo – Jorge parecia ser o primeiro dos dois a perder a paciência.

- Com uma imperdoável? – a garota pergunta com certo nojo – como se uma imperdoável pudesse servir mais do que destruir vidas.

- Ponto interessante srta Umbridge - Fred parecia contente por a menina ter conciderado aquele detalhe – pois coloquemos assim, eu farei duas perguntas para a sala, ambas se dividem em três partes, para cada parte que acertarem a casa do aluno que responder ganha dez pontos, mas para a casa que responder de maneira incorreta perde cinqüenta.

Os alunos se entreolharam incômodos, mas as águias sentiram seu conhecimento e orgulho desafiado com as palavras do novo professor.

- Pois bem – Jorge se senta em sua cadeira e encarando a turma pergunta – Para que são usadas as imperdoáveis?

Um mar de mãos Ravenclaws se levantam, entre elas a de Harry, mas mais uma vez ele era ignorado.

- Hn... – Fred analisa as mãos levantadas enquanto se escora contra a lousa atras de si – srta Umbridge, por favor, nos faça as honras.

- pois não professor – diz de maneira mordaz – Avada kedavra – sua cara, já não muito bonita, se contorce em nojo ao pronunciar a maldição – Causa morte instantânea, sem deixar nenhum sinal. Esse feitiço produz um flash de luz verde e um som de algo batendo no alvo. Imperius, faz com que a vítima seja controlada pelo bruxo que lançou o feitiço. E crucius, causa enormes dores físicas por todo o corpo da vitima.

- Ora parabéns – Fred sorri para a menina – pelo visto teve um ótimo verão decorando os livros-textos, acho que são uns... Trinta pontos para Ravenclaw. Bom, bom. Próxima pergunta: digam-me um uso positivo de cada uma das imperdoáveis.

Todas as mãos que antes se levantaram pareceram se encolher, Harry olhou para todos aqueles ombros encolhidos e bufar de maneira exasperada, "que mentes pouco imaginativas, e isso por que são Ravenclaws"

E ergue a única mão em toda aquela sala, sendo finalmente notado.

- Mas veja só Fred – Jorge foi o primeiro a ver a mão de Harry – e não é que temos entre nós um novo aluno.

- Sim, sim irmão, creio que ontem a diretora havia comentado algo sobre isso. – Fred estreita os olhos e leva uma das mãos sobre eles como se tentasse enxergar algo muito distante – mas vamos, vamos, responda a nossa pergunta.

" Interessante, só podia ser um novato" pensa Fred "Não é sempre que vemos um texugo tentando responder algo em uma aula".

- Bem, comecemos pelo mais simples, imperius. Pode-se usar essa magia para impedir que uma pessoa que esteja pré-disposta a cometer uma bobagem, como machucar alguém, se machucar ou até mesmo se matar. Fora que sobre esse efeito, a pessoa pode fazer qualquer coisa dentro dos limites da capacidade do seu corpo, logo, alguém que tem medo de altura pode superar esse medo, ou alguém que precisa pular um longa distancia pode realizar o feito dentro dos seus padrões.

A sala ficou silenciosa, e alguns "eu podia ter dito isso" ou "grande coisa" ecoaram por ela.

- Hnn – Fred olha de maneira analítica o rapaz – muito bom, dez pontos, próxima maldição.

- A maldição da morte – alguns alunos ofegaram como se dizer a maldição fosse fazer alguém cair duro ali mesmo – se alguém estiver com uma doença terminal, ou em meio a um campo de guerra a beira da morte, é preferível que a pessoa tenha uma passagem dessa vida sem muita dor, essa maldição tira a vida dessas pessoas sem infligir dano, de maneira tão rápida que partem sem sentir nada.

Vários se removeram inquietos, era estranho ouvir alguém falar de uma maldição tão terrível com tamanha naturalidade.

- Hm, acho que posso considerar isso como um bom uso... – Fred considera as palavras do garoto. – Dez pontos para Hufflepuff. Próxima.

Harry se pôs a pensar, e realmente se lembrou de algo antigo, mas que com certeza era um uso bom para o cruciatus, abriu a boca para responder, mas logo a fechou.

Os Ravenclaws o olhavam com certo rancor, era indiscutível que aquele novato estava mostrando um potencial que deveria ser mostrado por eles, aquilo feria o orgulho deles como águias, mas mesmo assim, esperavam as palavras de seu rival, e pareciam procurar uma brecha para poderem revidar a altura. Isso era algo que Harry admirava.

Só que...

Bastou olhar para os Hufflepuffs...

Trêmulos...

Temeroso...

Rezando para que errasse a resposta, que o fez decidir.

- Se você prende alguém em meio a uma guerra não existe meio melhor para conseguir informação, de baixo de um cruciatus qualquer pessoa abriria o bico.

- Peeeee – Fred sorri de lado – esse é um uso bem padrão, e não acho que possa dizer que e possivelmente benéfico.

- Principalmente para quem, é atingido. – Jorge complementa – Cinqüenta pontos a menos para os Hunfflepuffs.

Os texugos, ao contrario do que se era esperado respiram aliviados ao ouvirem isso, e as águias voltam a suas poses prepotentes, e logo em seguida toca o sinal para o almoço.

Não queria que os outros entendessem mal, mas ele realmente não errou aquela pergunta para trazer um pouco de alivio a aqueles Hunfflepuffs, diferentes deles, ele não deixaria de responder algo que sabe a resposta apenas por uma pressão estúpida. Apenas ficou confuso, porque estava se esforçando tanto para conseguir aqueles pontos? Por aqueles rostos tão patéticos? Não, eles não mereciam, qual era o sentido de apoiar uma casa daquelas? Para ele bastava saber que se quisesse teria vencido os Ravenclaws em seu jogo na hora em que quisesse.

Todos saem de sala, e Harry não é diferente, mas quando se aproxima da porta alguém segura seu braço. Olhando para o lado vê Jorge.

- Agora, se não for muito custo, gostaria de ouvir a sua resposta – sorri maroto

- Hn? De que esta falando professor? – tenta simular inocência.

- Ah não, o professor é ele – Jorge aponta para seu gêmio que estava escorado contra o birô e que acenava alegremente para o aluno – e ambos estamos curioso para saber a sua real resposta a aquela pergunta.

- Afh – se dando por vencido Harry apenas relaxa os ombros tensos e diz – o cruciatus pode ser usado para o tratamento de pessoas que foram expostas a muito tempo por petrificus totalus, pois essas pessoas ao passar do tempo, se receberem esse feitiço de maneira seguida, começam a sentir que seus membros se endurecem. Após tomar uma forte poção para evitar a dor, o feitiço é usado para estimular os músculos até que voltem ao funcionamento normal.

Ambos os gêmios observam silenciosos o aluno, e Harry sabia o porquê, aquela técnica era usada há anos atrás, antes que o ministério declarasse aquela maldição uma imperdoável. Tal conhecimento era de conhecimento muitas poucas pessoas hoje em dia.

E sinceramente Harry estava se lixando para que conclusões aqueles gêmios tirassem disso.

- Dez pontos para Hufflepuff – Fred diz como se não fosse nada.

- Humpf – Harry apenas assente com a cabeça e se vira.

- E da próxima vez que você errar de propósito na nossa aula.

- ...seja qual for o motivo...

- ...seja com quem você tenha uma rixa...

- ... te daremos uma redação de dois metros sobre ética.

Harry simplesmente olhou para trás e encarou os professores.

Sabia o que eles queriam dizer, errar por errar, sabendo a resposta era pior que omiti-la, por mais rancor que tivesse de sua casa, não deixaria de ser um ato baixo.

Se sentiu tão pequeno, aquela era uma atitude não muito diferente da daqueles que o atacaram por toda a manhã.

- Eu...

- Afinal essa foi uma aula divertida – diz Fred colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e lançando um olhar sonhador para o teto

- Ora se não? Quantas vezes podemos ver esses Ravenclaws morrerem com a resposta na boca. Adorável.

- imperdível...

- Inesperado...

- Mas ainda sim...

- Impagável.

- Por isso, não se deixe intimidar texugo maravilha, faz tempo que não vemos tanto valor vindo da sua casa.

Harry sorriu com aquelas palavras, com certeza aqueles dois não são bons em repreender ninguém, dando novamente as costas ele já estava do lado de fora da sala quando ouviu um dos gêmios o chamando de novo – Hey novato, poderia nos fazer um favor? Você...

Mas as palavras morrem na boca do assistente quando vê um pequeno grupo de gryffindors passarem na frente da sala de aula, entre eles, Rony.

Jorge pareceu desejoso de falar algo ao irmão, mas esse ao notar a presença do mais velho fechou a cara em pleno desgosto e fingiu não vê-lo, incentivando os amigos a se apressarem. Seguindo os passos apressados dos leões, o moreno viu a mesma menina ruiva - agora teve a certeza que era Giny - ela parecia tentar alcançar o irmão com uma de suas mãos estendidas, mas sempre que o tocava acabava o traspassando.

Quando o moreno se virou para perguntar se Jorge havia visto o mesmo, não conseguiu dizer nada diante da expressão de dor do mais velho, alem do assistente não parecer ter visto a irmã, também parecia sofrer pela reação do irmão.

Tentando disfarça a situação incomoda, o gêmio sorriu e continuou.

- Como dizia, gostaria de pedir um favor – Jorge entregou a ele uns papeis – aqui tem uns exercícios que a diretora nos pediu para passar a uma setimanista em especial, mas ela acabou faltando, poderia entregar a ela?

- Claro – aceitou apesar de saber que entregar isso poderia ser bem problemático com a recente popularidade que tinha – quem seria?

- Xionara Hooch, conhece?

- Hn – olhou para os papeis pensando que talvez não fosse tão difícil, e também na possível razão dela ter faltado a uma de suas primeiras aulas. – Sim, eu a conheço.

- Ótimo, ótimo... Então é isso.

Um pouco antes de fechar, Harry pode ver pela brecha como o outro gêmio, que estava mais para o fundo botava a mão no ombro de alguém e falava.

- E como você está? Teve um bom começo de aulas? Comeu direito?

Seu tom era o de uma verdadeira mamãe galinha, e depois que a porta foi totalmente fechada, Harry ainda pode ouvir

- Fred, você trouxe aquelas gomas gruda-dentes que fizemos durante o verão? Você vai adorar pequeno, essa foi uma das nossas mais novas invenções.

E Harry se afastou da porta ligeiramente incomodado, e sem se preocupar em ouvir uma resposta da terceira pessoa naquela sala, pois ela nunca viria, afinal, a outra pessoa era Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_**FVQP**_

O cansado texugo se senta em um dos bancos próximo ao lago, onde tinha uma boa visão das portas do castelo, mas a uma boa distância. Em seu colo ele tinha um prato cheio de arroz, feijão, uma pasta que ele supõe ser ou de cenoura ou de abóbora, e vários pasteizinhos de carne.

Não estava muito a fim de comer no grande salão, depois de uma manhã trágica, tudo o que precisava era de um pouco de paz. Por isso, invadiu a cozinha e convenceu alguns elfos a prepararem um prato para ele.

Mal levou a primeira garfada a boca e ouve uma grossa voz a suas costas.

- Não acha que aqui é um dos melhores lugares para se almoçar?

Sentando ao seu lado – provando o quão largos eram aqueles bancos – se acomodou Hagrid, o gentil meio gigante.

Harry teve que se conter para não abraçar o homem a sua frente, ele era idêntico ao Hagrid de seus dias de escola, com sua aparência selvagem de sempre, apesar de conseguir manter os brilhantes olhinhos gentis.

- Gosto de manter certo contato com a natureza – mentiu Harry concordando com o hibrido – aqui é bem agradável.

- Sim, Hogwarts pode estar na época em que for, seu ar de tranqüilidade consegue ser imutável – o meio gigante olha de maneira sonhadora para os sólidos muros da construção.

- Realmente é um lugar maravilhoso. – Isso foi dito com mais sinceridade do que ele poderia reconhecer

- Você é o aluno novo, não é ? – finalmente o homem cai em si – seja bem vindo meu rapaz – dá a Harry "leves" tapinhas nas costas que quase o faz derrubar o prato – o que esta achando de seu primeiro dia?

- Revigorante – murmura ligeiramente rancoroso, mas derrepente lhe vem uma idéia, aquela pode ser a chance de descobrir parte do novo mistério que tinha a frente – mas parece que como em todos os colégios os professores tem os seus favoritos – diz como se não fosse nada.

- Ora? – o homem pareceu ligeiramente desgostoso com a insinuação - Mas por que diz isso?

- Nada não – diz como se estivesse brincando – apenas me lembrei como os professores Weasleys pareciam se dar bem com o Shacklebolt.

- Oh, por isso – Hagrid fica menos tenso – mas é obvio que se dão bem, afinal são irmãos.

"Irmãos??"

- Você não sabia? – pergunta ao ver a cara de interrogação no moreno – isso de adotar crianças de outras famílias não é raro nos tempos de hoje , sim, sim, essas crianças vitimas da guerras que perdem seus pais, normalmente não perdem o sobrenome, principalmente se tiverem o sangue puro. O garoto Shacklebolt vive com o Weasleys desde que tem três anos, os pais foram mortos ao serem atacados por comensais.

Harry sorri por dentro diante do homem que soltava informação como uma metralhadora. Era fácil demais. Por isso aproveitou para tira algumas outras duvidas daquele mesmo assunto.

- Ataque de comensais? Que horror – Harry forçou o máximo seu tom de pesar – deve ter sido horrível, perder os pais e ainda conseguir aquela cicatriz horrível.

- Não, aquela cicatriz não foi feita naquele dia, mas no dia em que a toca foi atacada. Pobre garoto, quando finalmente pensou que poderia ter uma vida normal acontece uma coisa como ... – nesse ponto o adulto arregala os olhos e detêm a própria boca – digo... é realmente trágico que não consiga mais falar.

- Sim, trágico – Harry se contem para não gritar, estava bem perto, - mas realmente deve ser uma marca que deve trazer más recordações, por que ele não opera? E as cordas vocais, elas...

- Ele operaria se pudesse – Hagrid volta a soltar informação ao ser absorvido pela dor – mas o tipo de feitiço usado nele... – os olhos do meio gigante olham para Harry e volta a si – bem... Seja como for – se levanta – esse não é um dos melhores assuntos a se discutir tão levianamente né? Bem... Tenha um bom resto de dia.

E se afasta a passos apressados. Harry que simulava um sorriso amigável deixa sua face relaxar e bufa exasperado.

- Eeh – Harry se espreguiça e apóia as mãos para trás enquanto ergue a cabeça para fitar o céu. Ainda nessa posição sente uma figura incorpórea que havia acabado de se projetar perto dele – se eu não consigo arrancar essa informação nem mesmo de Hagrid quer dizer que esse assunto é mesmo um tabu por aqui.

Draco fica alguns segundo encarando a figura relaxada do moreno. Durante toda aquela manhã ele observou as evoluções do ex-amante, e em varias circunstancias desejou tira-lo daquele mundo. Foram poucos, para não dizer quase nenhum, os sorrisos que Harry deu durante todo aquela longa manha. E seu corpo deveria estar completamente dolorido. Mas mesmo assim, apenas uma coisa evitava que o loiro pusesse fim a essa nova experiência, que era ver aquilo que esteve buscando nos olhos do moreno nos últimos tempos, aquilo que havia perdido pouco a pouco durante a guerra. Vida, a mesma que viu noite passada nos banheiros de Hufflepuff, os olhos do moreno pulsava com vida. A raiva, o ressentimento, as poucas alegrias, e vitórias, tudo aquilo se acumulava nas esferas verdes e pulsavam naqueles olhos, nunca Draco vira o moreno tão vivo. Fora que mesmo que o trouxesse de volta para seu lado, ele teria que fazer o pagamento correspondente por executar aquele feitiço.

"Não... é melhor assim".

Draco se conforma, e voltando a si vê que Harry ainda esperava sua resposta sem sair daquela posição.

- Você fala do que aconteceu com os Weasleys? – Draco senta seu corpo imaterial ao lado do de Harry.

- Pois é – sua expressão se torna sombria – aparentemente algo terrível aconteceu com eles, não só pelo o que Hagrid disse, mas pela estranha reação do Rony com Jorge, se existe algo que é de maior importância para um Weasley, seria a sua família. Seja lá o que aconteceu nesse tal atentado, tenho a impressão que a cicatriz na garganta de Kingsley foi a menor das conseqüências. – o moreno deixa a cabeça cair de lado para encarar a pessoa com quem falava – Fora que você não acha estranho?

- O que?

- Até agora eu não vi nenhum sinal da Giny. Eu sei que algumas idades estão diferentes e tudo o mais, e no começo eu nem me importava muito levando isso em consideração, mas ultimamente eu a tenho visto vagar pelos corredores, e o pertubador é que aparentemente ninguém mais vê.

Harry descreve os dois últimos encontros que teve com a ruiva. Foi com o coração encolhido que sugeriu que a menina poderia ser um fantasma.

- Os fantasmas que entram nesse castelo podem ser vistos por qualquer um Potter – Draco diz isso, mas também parece considerar a hipótese – se fosse o caso dela ser um fantasma, todos poderiam vê-la também. Se ela está viva ou morta, não tem nada haver com essas estranhas aparições. Fora que eu não já te disse que todos os habitantes desse mundo que um dia você conheceu tem que cruzar o seu caminho pelo menos uma vez? "Morte" esta totalmente fora de cogitação.

Harry sentiu seu coração se aliviar ao ouvir aquilo, e agradeceu internamente as palavras do loiro.

- Bem, acho que posso deixar para pensar nisso depois – um sorriso se estende no rosto do moreno – por agora eu não consigo parar de pensar o quanto esse dia foi bom.

- Hn? – Draco encara o moreno como se um parafuso acabasse de pular de sua cabeça – desculpe Potter, mas tanta pancada na cabeça finalmente despertou o seu lado masoquista?

- Meu lado masoquista se despertou há muito tempo atrás, o que explica por que mantenho você do meu lado. É só que – Harry olha por onde o meio-gigante se foi – ver Hagrid, o mesmo Hagrid que eu vi a tanto tempo atrás, exatamente como era no meu mundo, me fez pela primeira vez me sentir realmente em Hogwarts. – olha para a expressão incrédula do loiro – é serio, eu não ligo para o que essas crianças estúpidas estão fazendo, até certo ponto não posso negar que é incomodo, eu algumas vezes não agüentei e até me rebaixei ao nível deles tentando revidar. Mas quando Hooch fez todo aquele drama ontem eu pensei seriamente que as coisas seriam um pouco mais drásticas, o que me alivia um pouco – Harry olha com um semblante sereno para os muros de Hogwarts – aparentemente ninguém aqui sabe o que realmente é dor.

- Hnn – Draco ainda não estava muito convencido, preferiu não falar, mas sabia que as pessoas com quem Harry realmente deveria tomar cuidado ainda não tinham se movido, as coisas estavam ao ver dele, assim como o moreno disse, brandas, incomodas, mas brandas em comparação a tempestade que esperava vir. – Mesmo assim não acha que é uma reação um pouco exagerada?

- Hagrid foi o meu primeiro contato com o mundo mágico – o moreno murmurou nostálgico – eu posso ter conversado com comerciantes e tido que apertar as mãos de algumas pessoas, mas ele foi o primeiro ponto importante de minha nova vida, ate que eu topasse com os Weasleys.

- É mesmo, não é? – Draco apertou as mãos de maneira nervosa e pensou com certa tristeza: "começou" – eu tinha me esquecido que você havia me dito algo parecido... Eu... eu tenho que ir.

- Hum? – Harry olha de novo para o nervoso loiro.

- Eu tenho que ir, meu tempo aqui já acabou.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha tempo limi... – e o loiro desaparece diante de seus olhos - ... te.

Dando entre ombros Harry deixa suas costas caírem contra o encosto do banco, mas não teve tempo de fechar os olhos para descansar.

- Huuum, e derrepente pegamos o nosso "novato maravilha" em meio a um ataque de esquizofrenia.

A voz alegre as suas costas o fez virar a cabeça para ver a sorridente Hooch que se aproximava. Tendo sempre a seu lado a inexpressiva e murmurante Trelawney.

- Você parecia estar falando com alguém – a menina se senta logo a onde Draco estava antes.

- Nãaa – o moreno se põe ereto – apenas resmungava um pouco sozinho.

- Huuum – ela da entre ombros e olha para os restos do almoço que o moreno ainda mantinha no colo – pelo visto você não foi ao grande salão.

- Nem você – diz levando em conta a direção de onde ela vinha

- Eu sou a capitã do time de Hufflepuff, como todo ano tem algum engraçadinho que tenta sabotar as nossas vassouras eu fui dar uma conferida nelas e renovar os feitiços de proteção.

- Capitã, né? – Harry não podia pensar em nada mais obvio vindo de quem vinha – e como esta o time esse ano?

- Ah, está ótimo. Este ano ele está composto apenas de ótimos voadores.

- Verdade? – aquilo sim surpreendeu Harry, até mesmo em seu mundo Hufflepuff deixava a desejar com relação ao quadribol, se não fosse claro a presença de Cedric Diggory

- Verdade – respondeu com verdadeiro orgulho – eu posso garantir, afinal, eu sou a única jogadora.

- Heim? – o moreno pergunta desconcertado.

- Que todos os jogadores da equipe são ótimos voado...

- Não, eu digo da parte em que só você faz parte da equipe?

- Ah, é normal. Todo o ano o time de Hufflepuff começa quase vazio, a maioria dos jogadores que entram no ano anterior que fazem alguma diferença em alguma partida são meio que ameaçados para sair no ano letivo seguinte, isso só prova que o ano passado o time realmente era bom há, há, há – a albina ri de uma situação a qual Harry não via graça alguma.

- Não sei por que o orgulho – Harry resmunga meio inconformado com a falta de revolta da garota – se você ainda esta no time não quer dizer que...

- Eles não ousariam – foi a resposta cortante da albina que não perdeu o sorriso por nem um segundo – jogo nesse time desde meu segundo ano e não há quem ouse me tirar dele

E lá estava de novo, a mesma sensação que teve de manhã, um escalafrio passou por sua espinha ao ouvir o tom da garota. E também o fez pensar. Realmente, desde que o dia havia começado, ele não se lembrava de ver ninguém tentar tocar nela, pelo contrario, ela parecia se dar muito bem com todas as casas. Lançou um olhar de esgueira para a gravata da menina, mas não havia nenhuma faixa de seja qual fosse a cor.

- Ah é – Harry tira de dentro de seu material os papeis que Jorge pediu para entregar – aqui estão uns exercícios que os professores Weasleys te passaram.

- Weasleys? – Hooch folheia o material interessada – então eles realmente pegaram a vaga de defesa. Droga, e eu perdi justo a primeira aula deles.

- E por que você não foi? – o moreno tentou parecer casual.

- Negócios de ultima hora – diz como se fosse nada.

Harry não pode deixar de imaginar que tipo de negócios uma estudante pode ter que a faz perder a primeira aula do ano.

- Por que a diretora pediu para que te passassem esse exercício?

- Não só eles, mas todos os professores me passam exercício extra durante o ano – ela da entre ombros – como eu falto a muitas aulas eu tenho que compensar pela ausência.

- E porque você falta? – tenta novamente.

- Negócios de ultima hora – mas só recebe as mesmas palavras e um sorriso malicioso.

Os dois caem em um profundo silêncio, rompido apenas pelo murmurar de Trelawney que estava sentada na grama próxima ao banco.

- Parece que passou por um dia pior do que eu pensei. – Hooch fala repentinamente.

- Hn? – Harry olha para o rosto sério da garota – nem tanto, eu apenas...

- Neville – Hooch olhava para um ponto a sua frente – parece ter passado por um dia pior do que eu pensei.

Harry olha para onde a garota mirava, e viu o alvo de seus comentários. O texugo em questão estava rodeado de vários outros alunos de sua casa, todos riam e falavam ao mesmo tempo, e o garoto sorria para cada um deles e faziam um comentário uma hora ou outra.

- Ele parece bem – Harry murmurou com certo ressentimento.

- Você acha? – a garota segue o grupinho que parecia voltar para o castelo. – Sabe? Em cada casa os alunos meio que elegem um príncipe. De maneira geral essa pessoa representa sua casa quando ocorre algum problema ou simplesmente tenta conter problemas internos. Uma constante fonte de atenção. Em Hufflepuff, diferente das outras casas, não se escolhe a pessoa mais intimidante, ou mais poderosa, mas a mais reconfortante, alguém capaz de consolar e entender seus companheiros. Quem você acha que escolheram ano passado depois que Cedric se formou?

- ... – Harry apenas observa o grupo que havia finalmente passado pelos portões principais.

- Se você conversou ao menos um segundo com Nevy ontem deve ter percebido que ele não é o tipo de pessoa que aceita um posto desses, mas isso não é algo que se tenha opção de aceitar ou não, simplesmente te empurram para o cargo.

- Por que você esta me dizendo isso?

- Por que ele é um idiota – a menina diz sem maiores cuidados – Ele disse ontem palavras muito boas para você, e aposto que ele realmente acreditou nelas, e pelo jeito que vejo você olhar para ele, acho que você também acreditou. Mas de nada adianta palavras se não tem a força para segui-las, e Nevy é bonzinho de mais para se egoísta ao ponto de se preocupar apenas com uma pessoa.

- Eu nunca pedi isso.

- Egoísta o suficiente de tornar o seu sorriso presente apenas para uma pessoa – ela afaga os cabelos castanhos de sua irmã – Não sei quem você espera que Neville substitua Hardnet, mas esperar que ele seja a sua pessoa egoísta vai apenas feri-lo.

A albina se levanta e sendo acompanhada por Trelawney volta ao castelo.

- Eu não quero que ele estenda a mão só para mim, não quero que ninguém estenda a mão para mim, não preciso que ninguém...

Seu olhar cai no lugar a onde antes estava Draco, e para por onde passou Neville.

- ... estenda a mão para mim.

Ele era um rapaz forte, sempre foi e sempre será. Então por quê? Por que ele sentia aquele estranho frio?

_**FVQP**_

As seguintes aulas Harry se moveu como um autômata, mas mesmo assim todas as vezes que teve chance fez questão de responder as perguntas que lhe faziam, para desespero dos de sua sala e ódio dos demais.

Ainda estava perturbado com as palavras de Hooch. A idéia de que poderia ser uma pessoa tão dependente o incomodava. Foi quando percebeu que sempre de uma forma ou de outra, desde que entrara em Hogwarts estivera com alguém do seu lado, primeiro Rony e Hermione, e logo depois Draco.

"Hermione, onde você esta? Eu olhei nas mesas de cada casa, mas não vi nem sinal seu. Será que nesse mundo você virou uma das professoras?"

Harry não queria alguém que "sorrisse apenas para ele", nunca foi tão pretensioso, mas em meio aquela solidão entre tantas pessoas, ele gostaria de ter alguém que "não se importasse de compartilhar seu sorriso com ele também".

Quando passou de sala para sala, seus ombros eram como antes continuamente golpeados, mas isso ele simplesmente ignorava e seguia em frente. Até que finalmente chegou às duas aulas finais. Poções.

Diferente das outras vezes, ele conseguiu um lugar que não fosse no fundo, mas isso apenas por que todo e qualquer outro Hufflepuff pareceu tentar ficar em um lugar o mais longe possível do birô do professor.

O moreno teve um mau pressentimento.

A aula teve inicio e o professor que impartia, assim como os outros, não se apresentou, já que era uma turma de quinto ano e todos o conheciam, todos menos Harry.

O homem deveria ter seus trinta... trinta e dois anos, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, um copo bem feito – essa parte Harry notou logo de cara – e decididamente um ar tão severo, ou até mais, que o de certo professor de poções em seu mundo.

O professor por sua vez também havia percebido Harry, um homem tão observador como ele não deixaria passar um rosto novo facilmente, e logo supôs ser o famoso aluno transferido que alguns professores comentaram, os idiotas que a diretora contratou como professores esse ano de defesa contra as artes das trevas disseram que ele era...

"Qual era a palavra mesmo? Ah, inusitado, um texugo inusitado. Bem vejamos o quão inusitado esse aborto pode chegar a ser".

Apesar de expectativa, o homem não pode deixar de sentir um estranho sentimento que crescia à medida que olhava disfarçadamente para o rosto daquele rapaz.

_Era como..._

A aula seguiu, assim como nas outras era mais uma revisão que qualquer outra coisa. Harry demonstrou tanto conhecimento como nas aulas anteriores, por mais que um ou outro tentasse sabotar a sua poção, eram sabotagens tão elementares que ele conseguia contorná-las ao acrescentar os ingredientes certos, e assim como antes conseguiu pontos para sua casa.

Aquilo sim era algo raro, era certo que até o final do ano era impossível que os texugos não conseguissem fazer alguns pontos, afinal eram alunos e deveriam mostrar algum rendimento se queriam passar de ano, mas passar pelo primeiro dia de aula sem o contador de sua casa zerado era uma façanha que não acontecia a muito tempo.

E era algo que não trazia alegria para muita gente. Mas Harry apenas ignorava e seguia em frente. O professor mais uma vez olha aquela expressão serena em meio a tanta hostilidade e mais uma vez foi inundado por aquele sentimento.

_Era como... sim... era exatamente como..._

E enfim chegou a hora. A tão temida hora das perguntas orais. Assim como nas outras aulas, Harry a cada pergunta levantava a mão apesar dos olhares furibundos que recebia.

E lá estava ele, aquele sentimento.

_Era como... sim... era exatamente como... se sentisse..._

Harry por seu lado estava entediado, as perguntas eram fáceis, ao menos para seu nível, e aqueles olhares, seja apavorados, ou raivosos, já haviam virado repetitivos. E sem querer, movido pelo excesso de confiança, disse:

- Você pode me perguntar as próximas duas páginas de exercício completas que eu vou saber as respostas.

Aquilo fez mais de um trincar os dentes diante da ousadia do texugo, e algo dentro do professor estalar. Aquele incomodo sentimento que teve desde a primeira vez que o viu.

_**Era como... sim... era exatamente como... se sentisse... o mais puro e imensurável ódio só de olhar para aquela cara**_.

Foi quando Harry se espreguiçou que aconteceu, vindo de não se sabe onde (apesar de que as risadinha vindo de um grupinho de serpentes desse certa idéia de quem seria os autores da peça) algo estourou sobre seu livro de poções, e todo o objeto foi coberto por uma forte tinta vermelha. A tinta alterada magicamente transpassava rapidamente por entre as folhas tornando tudo ilegível. E quando Harry ergueu os olhos para falar com o professor se viu diante de uma expressão malvada.

- Ora Sr. Hardnet, creio que o senhor disse que nos brindaria com as respostas das próximas duas páginas de exercício, estou esperando.

Foi olhando para aqueles olhos maliciosos que Harry soube que de nada adiantaria reclamar, mais do que os alunos ali presentes aquele homem queria ver como Harry sairia dessa.

- Ainda estou esperando ou a palavra de um texugo não vale tanto quanto se espera?

O lado da sala correspondente às serpentes se desfez em risinhos malvados e comentários maldosos murmurados.

Harry apenas se resignou, poderia até ser humilhado, mas nem por isso se rebaixaria mais.

- Devo supor que você não sabe as respostas senhor Hardnet? Então aquela bravata anterior foi movida apenas por ego? Tsc tsc, pensei que tal papel ridículo viria apenas daqueles tolos leões.

Mais risos por parte dos slytherins

- Mas também, não poderia esperar menos de um simples abort...

Preeeeeeim

O som forte de uma cadeira se arrastando assusta a todos os presentes e cala o professor.

Harry teve que se virar para trás para ver o que houve. Neville, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, se levantou de sua carteira e caminhou até o lado do outro moreno. Com o livro aberto na pagina da matéria que estavam tendo o joga bem encima do livro empapado de tinta, respingando algumas poucas gotas nas vestes de Harry.

- Sr. Longbottom, não que eu tenha a pretensão de conseguir compreender o que se passa em sua diminuta cabeça, mas o que diabos pensa que esta fazendo? – sibila o professor.

- Nada de mais senhor – Neville sorri de maneira amigável para o homem que o fuzilava com os olhos – mas como ninguém pareceu perceber que Chris estava tendo problemas com o seu material eu pensei em emprestar o meu li...

- O mau cuidado do senhor Hardnet para com seus utensílios escolares é uma questão a ser tratada em outro momento, pegue seu livro e volte para seu lugar, Sr. Longbottom.

- Mas...

- SEM MAS, SR. LONGBOTTOM – o homem estava prestes a perder a paciência – volte para seu lugar antes que os marcadores de Hufflepuff comecem a marcar NEGATIVAMENTE!!

-Si...sim senhor – balbucia o aluno

Neville se abaixa levemente para pegar seu livro e nisso Harry sorri para o garoto tentando mostrar que estava grato pelo ato. Mas tudo o que o outro faz é sorrir em resposta de maneira conspiradora e apontar levemente com a cabeça para o colo do outro. E se vai.

Harry olha para o próprio colo e vê duas páginas arrancadas, exatamente as das questões. Sem perder tampo, ele as lê disfarçadamente enquanto os de mais se acalmam depois daquela demonstração pouco ortodoxa da parte de Neville.

- Bem senhor Hardnet – o professor se recompõe – já que você aparentemente não sabe as respostas, eu não tenho escolha a não ser...

- Mandragura – diz com simplicidade Harry.

- Como?

- A resposta para a primeira pergunta. Para conseguir dobrar os efeitos de uma poção anti-acne deve-se pulverizar as raízes de uma mandragura.

- Mas como você...

- E a resposta de segunda é Penas de fênix. A da terceira é unindo escamas de dragão com o sangue do mesmo. A da terceira é manter em cozimento por meia hora. A da quarta é evitar fazê-la as luas cheias. A quinta...

- Chega, não sei como você sabe essas respostas quando nem deveria saber as perguntas mas...

- E por que não deveria saber as perguntas? – pergunta inocentemente.

- Mas... – continuou o homem, ignorando o visível sarcasmo – não tolerarei cola nessa sala.

- Respondi essas perguntas apenas com meu conhecimento – diz Harry ligeiramente ofendido – se duvida de minha capacidade, me pergunte aqui e agora, algo, e aposto que saberei responder tão bem, ou até melhor que antes.

Os dois se encaram com raiva, e toda a sala se cala diante daquele duelo de olhares.

E para alivio dos de mais, toca a campainha de fim de aulas.

- Não sei que tipo de educação você teve antes de chegar aqui Sr. Hardnet, mas quero deixar bem claro que não pretendo ser desafiado em minha própria sala de aula. Detenção, próxima sexta, as oito, compareça a minha sala.

E dito isso ele libera os alunos.

Harry sai da sala, sendo fuzilado pelos slytherins e evitado pelos hunfflepuffs.

Novidade...

- Chris...

Uma voz vacilante o chama as suas costas, era Neville, de maneira encabulada ele se aproxima.

- Eu... Desculpe-me se eu te evitei o dia todo, mas...

- Hey Neville – outro aluno do ano deles passa o braço pelos ombros do texugo e sorrindo diz – vamos logo, se não corremos Adrian vai comer todos os pasteis.

- Qual é, até parece – outro texugo aparece e pegando o braço de Neville começa a puxá-lo para longe de Harry.

E outro, e outro e outro... Vários texugos foram vindo e pareciam determinados a levar Neville e Harry apenas via tudo aquilo resignado.

"Tudo bem" pensou.

"Eu não preciso de ninguém para me apoiar, que sorria, ou que..."

E de costas sente alguém segurar forte a sua mão.

"... segure a minha mão."

Virando o rosto, ele vê a expressão determinada de Neville.

- Ne... Neville? – os outros texugos o olhavam temerosos.

- Foi mau gente, mas hoje vou jantar com o Chris.

- Neville – todos pareciam receosos em falar o que pensavam.

- Sei o que estavam fazendo, e agradeço por se preocuparem comigo – sorri daquela maneira calorosa que agradava a todos – mas essa é uma situação que não posso mais tolerar.

- Neville, você não entende- um dos hufflepuffs toma coragem – ele esta marcado, as outras casas... elas... Não podemos deixar que você fique perto dele, se continuar assim você vai acabar se machucando.

- Se tiver que ser – dá entre ombros – a única coisa que não posso suportar é de ter vergonha de meus próprios atos.

Dando a volta, Neville e Harry andam por mais alguns corredores ainda de mãos dadas, quando perceberam a gafe, ambos afastam as mãos como se queimassem.

- Como dizia – Neville retoma sem jeito o assunto – Chris, sobre hoje... Eu nunca fui muito bom de dizer não aos de mais, sempre me deixei levar. Apesar do que eu prometi ontem eu deixei de novo me levar e...

- Tudo bem – Harry diz de maneira leve – deixa para lá.

- Mas...

- O que você fez hoje na sala valeu por todo o dia há, há, há – o moreno se perde em uma gostosa gargalhada – a cara de todos foi impagável.

- É – responde envergonhado – Foi tudo tão rápido que antes que eu notasse já havia arrancado as paginas do meu caderno e ido para o seu lado. E no fim você ainda vai ter que se apresentar em uma detenção.

- Detalhes – abana a mão desmerecendo a situação – Falando nisso, o seu livro deve estar acabado. Se quiser eu posso te comprar um novo, vou ter que comprar um para mim de qualquer jeito.

- Nada que um reparo e alguns feitiços removedores de tinta não resolvam. Se quiser eu posso realizá-los no seu livro.

- Seria bom – responde envergonhado, tinha se passado apenas um dia sem magia e Harry já pensava como um muggle. Tirou de dentro de sua bolsa as duas folhas arrancadas – aqui, vai precisar disso quando reparar o seu livro.

- Obrigado – Nevy guarda as folhas e suspira ligeiramente amargado – Que dia... O professor Riddle podia ser menos rígido.

- Rígido? – Harry pergunta indignado – ele poderia ser menos bastardo, isso sim, quem ele pensa que... hey – o moreno fica pálido – vo... você disse... Riddle?

- É. – responde com simplicidade – Professor Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Como era possível? Tom? Professor? Mas se pelo o que ele ouviu Voldemort já existe e está muito bem ativo. Como pode Tom Riddle estar calmamente dando aulas de poções dentro dos muros de Hogwarts?

"Isso esta ficando cada vez mais insano"

_**FVQP**_

Dois slytherins que viam os dois texugos se afastarem inocentemente, não conseguiam disfarçar todo o ressentimento e humilhação que a sua casa passou. E apontando para as costas do "aborto" eles estavam prestes a murmurar uma maldição quando ouvem uma voz rouca e ameaçadora mais próxima das suas costas do que realmente gostariam.

- Suas mamães nunca ensinaram a não brincar com o brinquedo dos outros sem a devida permissão.

As duas serpentes se viraram em um salto para encarar temerosos quem se havia se esgueirado por trás deles.

Ninguém mais que Greyback

Um dos garotos, por puro instinto ainda sacudiu sua varinha na direção do lobisomem recitando uma maldição de conjuntivite. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi como resposta uma risada sinistra.

O adolescente de cabelos descolorados, fazendo uso de sua força e velocidade sobre humanas, segura os dois companheiros de casa pelo pescoço e os prende contra a parede.

- Tsc tsc tsc, pensei que a essa altura do campeonato vocês já soubessem que esses seus palitos não funcionam contra mim – o ameaçante garoto sorri maldoso enquanto aponta com os olhos para o colar que levava no pescoço.

- Ora, mas essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo um cachorro se sentir orgulhoso por usar uma coleira. – disse uma voz arrastada que se aproximava da confusão.

Greyback ao reconhecer a voz larga os dois garotos que fogem mais que depressa, e se vira para encarar o recém chegado.

Régulos Black apesar de ser dois anos mais novo que o lobo não parecia intimidado. Já Lucius era mais cauteloso que o amigo ao se aproximar do outro slytherin.

- Se a coleira for anti-pulgas, talvez o alívio valha a pena.

A indireta foi friamente lançada.

A "coleira" em questão era um artefato feito pela diretora que foi emprestada para o lobisomem poder cursar Hogwarts. Mesmo sem poder usar magia, ele não ficava em desvantagem com os outros alunos se alguém o fosse atacar, já que a peça continha todos os mais fortes feitiços de defesa que a mulher conseguiu juntar.

- A aula que teve fim a pouco era para quintanistas, o que o honorável setimanista e ou pentelho quartanista fazem por aqui? – pergunta maldoso.

- Poderíamos fazer a mesma pergunta para o pulguento sextanista – Régulos diz com não menos maldade.

Lançando um ultimo olhar de desagrado ao pequeno, Fenrir da às costas aos dois recém chegados e se vai.

- Regulus – Lucius diz de maneira severa – não devia testar tanto a sua sorte com esse cachorro sarnento, ele pode ser muito perigoso.

- Relaxe Lucius – o mais novo da um leve tapinha no ombro do mais velho – Greyback não pode fazer nada contra mim, ao menos não por enquanto. Não com a dívida que ele tem comigo.

- Dívida? – o loiro ergue uma de suas sobrancelha em uma expressão curiosa, qualquer coisa vinda desse pequeno demônio não poderia ser boa.

- Coisa nossa – responde misterioso – Algo que apenas um Black poderia fazer por ele. Mas mudando de assunto, o dia acabou e pelo que eu vejo o seu porquinho da índia novato não mostrou nada de excepcional. Pelo que eu ouvi, ele não realizou um único feitiço no horário letivo inteiro. Talvez ele não tenha nada de especial afinal.

- Será? Então me diga quantas pessoas você viu serem defendidas por Greyback.

Esse argumento calou Black.

- Pois eu respondo por você, nenhuma. Esse garoto, sim, tem algo de especial. E o fato de não usar magia é o que mais me intriga, pois se ele fosse um aborto, o que eu duvido, depois da cena de ontem, ele teria um colar de proteção como o do Greyback.

- De qualquer forma, o boato não parece ter pressionado muito ele. Por Merlin, pelo pouco que vi ele nem ao menos desmente. Quantos magos se deixam chamar de abortos tão facilmente?

- Talvez essa não foi a abordagem correta – o loiro disse analiticamente – Talvez eu tenha que tentar usar outro método, algo mais direto.

Regulus não perguntou para o amigo qual seria o método, tudo o que precisou foi ver o sorriso maligno de seu amigo para suspirar e concluir.

"Hardnet, eu não queria estar no seu lugar"

_**FVQP**_

Dessa vez quando entrou no grande salão, após mais uma sessão ombradas, Harry olhou diretamente para a mesa dos professores. Quase todos estavam lá, e a maioria dos rostos eram os mesmos do de seu mundo, um ou outro era mais novo, ou mais velho, os únicos diferentes do corpo docente de seu mundo eram os gêmios, uma mulher que Harry demorou um pouco para reconhecer como sendo Lilá Brow e o sempre sombrio Tom Riddle.

Mas nem sinal de Hermione.

"Então nem mesmo professora ela é. Mione, onde está você?"

Também entre os professores ele percebeu a ausência de Hagrid "talvez nesse mundo ele segue sendo o guarda-caças" e a presença de Firenze "tenho que me aproximar dele sem mais ninguém ao redor"

Suspirando, Harry afasta isso de sua cabeça, e arquivou na longa lista de coisas que teria que resolver mais tarde, no momento havia outra batalha a se travar.

Lado a lado com Neville ele foi na direção da mesa dos texugos, e como mais cedo, todos pareceram se acomodar para que não sobrasse espaço para ele.

- Então criou coragem para comer dessa vez com a gente? – o "garoto abóbora" parece ter mal interpretado, como todo mundo, a ausência de Harry no salão na hora do almoço.

- Eu estou morto de fome – Harry diz para o amigo que o acompanhava como se não tivesse ouvido o "garoto abobora" – Neville, você não esta com fome?

O moreno vai em direção a mesa e assim como antes, os alunos se moveram de modo que Harry não pudesse se sentar, enquanto Neville apenas olhava alguns passos atrás com uma expressão receosa. Mas mesmo sem um lugar para se sentar o novato continuou avançando até chegar perto o suficiente da mesa.

- Eu pessoalmente não vou me arriscar de novo a passar pela experiência de comer esse mingau horrível – Harry ignora os olhares fulminantes que seus companheiros lhe lançavam. – Hey Nevy, você vai querer bolinhos? Acho que estou vendo uns com pedacinhos de chocolate.

- Hn.. bem.. eu acho que sim, mas Harry.

Sem importar o que seu companheiro tinha a dizer, Harry estende o braço por entre os ombros no seu caminho e puxa alguns bolinhos, para em seguida arremessa-los a Neville que os pega por pouco.

- O que mais você quer Nevy? – Harry sorri para o amigo.

- Acho... acho que um pouco de torta de frango cairia bem – Neville sorri tímido entrando no jogo do outro.

- Boa – e Harry enche um prato com torta de frango e outro com purê de batatas – pena que não tem molho.

O moreno da às costas para a mesa perplexa pela cara de pau do novato e segurando ainda os dois pratos se senta no meio do chão do grande salão.

Acanhado, Neville imita o amigo dividindo os bolinhos e equilibrando os próprios no colo.

- Então parece que você realmente entendeu que o lugar de ralé como você é abaixo de nós.

- É, É... O que seja. – Harry ergue a mão e sacode displicentemente – só estou seguindo o conselho de um colega de casa, muito obrigado.

- Seu... – o "garoto abóbora" não tinha argumentos, mas nem por isso deixava de ficar furioso pela posição indiferente do outro.

Leva à mão a varinha como ato reflexo, mas assim como de manhã, ele não teve coragem de sacá-la, não na frente de todos os professores e da própria diretora.

Frustrado, pega uma das jarras com refresco de limão e joga seu conteúdo em direção as costas de Harry.

- accio refresco de limão.

A voz de Hooch cortou todo o salão e com isso o liquido voa em sua direção em um jato super rápido e segurando uma jarra vazia consegue que ele caia completamente dentro da peça de cristal.

- Desperdícios, desperdícios – a menina balança a cabeça desgostosa – você sabe o quão difícil é achar em uma das mesas um suco que não seja de abóbora?

Debaixo daquele olhar de ave de rapina o "garoto abóbora" volta a se sentar em seu lugar encolhido. A garota deixa a mesa de ravenclaw e caminha até seus dois companheiros de casa.

- Ai ai, essa é uma boa noite para fazer um picnic, não acha Siby?

A irmã mais nova apenas como resposta caminha lentamente atrás da mais velha e ambas se sentam ao lado dos meninos.

- Trouxe molho – a albina diz sorridente.

- Ah – Harry responde seu sorriso com outro – então seja bem vinda.

Graças ao accio bem sucedido sobre um corpo tão difícil de controlar como um litro de suco de limão – alem de manter seco o chão do grande salão – Hooch conseguiu vinte pontos da própria diretora, mas a menina parecia mais feliz em poder beber algo que não seja feito de abóbora do que ter ganhado aqueles pontos.

Como se nada tivesse passado, os três entablam uma leve conversa enquanto comem e o resto do salão também se centra em sua própria refeição.

Harry olha diretamente para a mesa dos professores e lá vê a diretora o encarando com o seu eterno sorrisinho, de "eu sei de tudo o que se passa ao meu redor". A mulher ergue sua taça em saudação a Harry como se dissesse:

"Parabéns por sobreviver aos seu primeiro dia"

E Harry apenas ergue a sua em resposta.

"E pretendo sobreviver a todos os que vierem"

_**FVQP**_

Ele sabia que não era o correto, sabia que pelo bem de sua saúde ele deveria ter feito aquilo. Mas simplesmente não fez.

Harry simplesmente não foi a enfermaria no final do dia.

A idéia de ter que se encontrar com aquela antipática chaminé ambulante apenas fez revirar seu estomago.

Então, assim que terminou seu jantar, acompanhou seus companheiros até a sala comunal.

- Chris!!

Uma mão segurou seu braço um pouco antes que pudesse ir para o dormitório masculino.

- Chris – repetiu Hooch – as suas matérias. Você tem que me entregar hoje para que eu possa passar para a diretora.

- É mesmo – Harry balbuciou, havia esquecido completamente.

Não sabia bem o que fazer enquanto desdobrava o papel, mas precisou de alguns segundos para um sorriso se assomar a seu rosto.

Sabia exatamente quais matérias extras escolher.

Pegando uma de suas plumas e molhando a ponta com tinta azul, marca as matérias e entrega para a albina. A garota olha por cima e quando viu que estava tudo certo volta a dobrá-la.

- Muito bem – diz mais para si mesma que para o garoto a sua frente. – boa noite.

O moreno a vê se afastar por alguns segundos para logo em seguida voltar a andar em direção ao seu próprio dormitório, mas nem ao menos deu um passo...

- Tec tec tec tec tec tec

Harry ouviu as suas costas o ruído que ouviu logo no começo daquele longo dia, ao se virar se deu de cara com uma murmurante Trelawney que voltara a cantar a sua – já irritante – musiquinha.

Assim como antes o moreno teve o pressentimento que não deveria fazer aquela pergunta. Que sua vida, já não tão simples, agradeceria pela ignorância. Mas seus instintos de gryffindor falaram mais alto. Deixou-se levar pela curiosidade, e temeroso perguntou:

- O que isso significa?

A garota olha espantada para Harry, como se fosse a primeira vez que alguém falava com ela diretamente sem ser a sua irmã há muito tempo.

- O que esse ruído significa? – Harry insistiu

- Logo atrás de seus passos – A menina falou em um tom um pouco mais elevado do que o que usava normalmente, não que fosse muito – sim, eu ouço, os passo do sinistro, lado a lado, por onde você vai, eu sempre ouço, os passos do sinistro.

E como se não entendesse o peso de suas palavras ela sorri inocentemente para Harry, como se agradecesse poder trocar palavras com alguém mais que a sua amada albina e sai deixando para trás um impactado Harry.

Diversas vezes havia compartilhado risos com Rony das infindáveis profecias de morte de sua professora de adivinhação, o sinistro já havia virado ate mesmo uma figura de zombaria entre eles, mas naquela noite, naquela sala, não pode deixar de estremecer diante da seriedade daqueles olhos castanhos.

Afinal...

Quem contestaria a profecia de morte de uma filha de Cassandra?

_**FVQP**_

Deitado em sua cama, mais uma vez as palavras de Trelawney ressoaram em sua mente, mas mais do que isso o que o impedia de dormir era que pela segunda vez naquela noite havia sido assolado por seus infindáveis pesadelos. E apesar de que também pela segunda vez ter acordado aos berros, ninguém da habitação reclamou, aparentemente o pacto de gelo permaneceria por mais incomodo que o moreno fosse.

Harry respirou fundo varias vezes e fechou os olhos se preparando para dormir, mas foi então que sentiu que alguém erguia seus lençóis e se deitava ao seu lado, por segundos imaginou que se veria diante de Draco, pois não seria a primeira vez que o outro o envolvia para protegê-lo de seus pesadelos, mas diante dele estava Neville que sorrindo docilmente apenas fez o outro moreno descansar sua cabeça contra seu peito e murmurar.

- Não sei o que você vê em seus sonhos, mas sei o que posso faze-lo ver quando acordar deles, não quero soar pretensioso, mas pode dormir sem medo, pois seja o que o faz sofrer uma hora terá que partir, e quando abrir os olhos eu estarei aqui para te consolar.

E Harry obedeceu sem poder conter um pequeno sorriso.

Hooch talvez estivesse certa, Neville nunca seria dono de um sorriso egoísta.

E talvez, apenas talvez, Longbottom fosse um grande idiota ao tentar fazer os outros acreditar que poderia chegar a ser.

Mas também, com apenas um sorriso não-egoista ele era capaz de criar vários idiotas, que acreditam que poderiam algum dia ter esse sorriso só para si.

Uma idiotice tão enternecedora que consegue aquecer mais de um coração.

Era o que dizia o calor do corpo que lhe ofereceu conforto naquela noite.

Era o que dizia o calor da mão que finalmente o alcançou.

_**FVQP**_

- Se era para ele ficar assim por que voltou? – a menininha de bronze cruza os braços enquanto bufa indignada – Não era mais simples ficar vagando por aquele mundo até ganhar um corpo material?

- Não e tão simples assim pequena – Blaise também observava seu deprimido dono – Apesar de poder visitar, aquele mundo não é o dele, até que o elo de Potter com aquela dimensão estivar firmemente sólido, ele só poderá fazer pequenas viagens, que aos poucos poderão ficar mais longas. Mesmo que...

- "Mesmo que..."? – Pansy olha para a face desgostosa do amigo.

- Mesmo que eu suponho que ele não escolheria passar tanto tempo ao lado de Potter, mesmo se pudesse.

- E por que não faria isso.

- Por que já começou.

- Começou? Começou o quê? Por que você só sabe falar com meias palavras?

- Algo irreversível pequena. Começou algo irreversível, e contemplar isso de perto deve ser mais duro do que apenas saber que de qualquer jeito iria acontecer.

O loiro se remove incomodo na cama enquanto observa o corpo relaxado do moreno nos braços de Longbottom. Nunca em sua vida Draco imaginou que um dia iria querer estar no lugar do garoto de olhos castanhos, mas se isso significasse poder tocar Harry...

- Não. Melhor que eu não possa tocá-lo, espero nunca mais poder tocá-lo – olha triste para a esfera – Merlin, por favor, que eu nunca mais consiga tocá-lo.

_**FVQP**_

E mais um novo capitulo chega ao fim. Peço desculpas pelos efeitos especiais na hora de simular os passos do sinistro, mas toda vez que eu penso no som das pisadas de um cachorro só me vem à cabeça o som que faz as unhas do Negão (meu dog alemão) quando anda nos ladrilhos de casa . tec tec tec... No começo é meio irritante, mas depois de doze anos a gente se acostuma.

Nhooooi... Depois de muito procurar, finalmente eu achei a musica perfeita para ser o tema de Draco, todos já devem tê-la ouvido uma vez na vida, é muuuuito manjada, mas descreve perfeitamente a sua situação atual com Harry, desde já digo que e nacionaliiiissima. Só vou coloca-la no capitulo que eu estou mais do que ansiosa em escrever, e no que mais de uma vai querer me matar, ai ai... aguardem.

Ah, e desde já eu peço que as amantes do Draco guardem seus socos-ingleses e pistolas, apesar da cena carinhosa acima, o carinho de Nevy por Harry é totalmente fraternal. Ele, assim como boooooa parte do elenco, vai sentir essa estranha atração por Harry, uma certa familiaridade, mas apenas três personagens pelo transcorrer da fic vão chegar a realmente se apaixonar pelo novo texugo. A primeira seria o nosso Draky-poo, e os outros dois... bem... digamos que no momento eles não são os maiores fãs do moreno, mas ao seu tempo, em circunstâncias bem diferentes, cada um vai desenvolver seus sentimentos devidamente. Ainda não decidi com quem Harry vai ficar, já o coraçãozinho do Nevy tem um dono mais que definido, hu hu hu, e creio que será inusitado.

Draco: O QUEEE? COMO ASSIM EU VOU TER RIVAIS? VOCÊ NUNCA ME DISSE QUE EU TERIA RIVAIS!! Crucio

Snape: Protego. – a figura negra e esvoaçante de Severus se coloca em minha frente

Luana: Essa foi por pouco.

Draco: Devo supor então que você é que vai aparecer também no final dos capítulos.

Snape: Excelente dedução jovem Malfoy, devo aplaudir diante de tamanho esforço de sua parte?

Draco: Por que ele não esta com a idade do Snape da sua fic – o loiro olha mal humorado a figura do outro adulto.

Luana: Motivos pessoais – respondo enquanto seco a baba que deixo escorrer diante da figura imponente de Snape. – obrigada por vir Severus.

Draco: Humpf, como se tendo a presença de um Malfoy precisasse da de mais alguém.

Snape: Bem, talvez por que a presença de um Malfoy não seja mais o suficiente, até aonde eu vi, o numero de Reviews caiu consideravelmente nos ultimos dois capítulos.

Draco: E você aparecendo vai fazer os reviews aumentarem? – sorri prepotente – o que você vai fazer? Ameaçar distribuir detenções para quem não escrever?

Snape: Não. – cruza os braços e sorri maldoso – farei uso de uma tática mais efetiva.

Draco: Extorsão?

Luana: Maldições?

Draco: Mudança de escritora?

Luana: Heeeey. – olho ofendida para o loiro azedo.

Snape: hu hu, um jogo. – responde – Aquele que acertar a resposta ganha um prêmio.

Draco: E dado que é meio difícil premiar alguém através do computador o prêmio seria...

Snape: Respostas. Essa escritora fajuta criou uma trama com muitos mistérios entrelaçados, e que vão demorar a serem devidamente revelados, quem acertar a pergunta poderá perguntar qualquer coisa que ela terá que responder completamente, sem meias palavras.

Silêncio

Luana e Draco: Isso nunca daria certo.

Snape: Por que? - pergunta meio ofendido.

Luana: Eu pessoalmente não gosto de receber spoilers, acho que se leio algo os mistérios devem ser revelados cada um ao seu tempo, não acho que alguém se daria tanto trabalho apenas para estragar a própria leitura.

Draco: Fora que isso é baixo e apelativo, totalmente vulgar – enruga o cenho contrariado.

Snape: Ok se você acha tão baixo e pouco funcional, eu proponho uma aposta, se com isso os reviews desse capitulo não baterem o numero de reviews do capítulos que teve mais respostas nessa fic... hm... – pensa por um segundo – A senhorita Rosette terá que escrever uma cena vergonhosa com a minha pessoa, mas se o numero de reviews bater será a sua pessoa que terá que passar por uma cena vergonhosa. Feito? – estende a mão

Draco: Feito – aperta a mão oferecida.

Luana: Oye!! É impressão minha ou de qualquer jeito todo o trabalho braçal ficou para mim? Bah... deixa para lá, ao menos consegui terminar o capitulo sem receber nenhum arranhão, é bom ter uma pessoas sensatas por perto para variar, acho que vou fazer você se aproximar um pouco mais de Harry no próximo capitulo Severus, ele pode precisar.

Snape: Bem... – todo vermelho – se você quiser... Não que eu queira... Mas talvez... Quem sabe...

Draco: Pa... padrinho porque você esta todo vermelho? Não me diga que... oh não, não me diga que você também...

Pooooor hoje é só pessoal, e a proposta do Sevy-pooh está valendo, o prêmio é o mencionado acima (apesar de que eu ainda acho que vale mais a pena os mistérios se revelarem aos poucos) e as conseqüências do numero de review também (já essa parte eu não me importo muito, adoro escrever cenas constrangedoras para os meus personagens).

A pergunta é: qual e o animal em que Rony se transforma em sua forma animaga?

Eu não dei em nenhuma parte da fic qualquer pista para isso, logo quem quiser tentar a sorte só poderá chutar ao azar (apesar de eu achar meio obvio) o primeiro que responder corretamente ganha. Darei a resposta para a pergunta que essa pessoa quiser na resposta do review. Deixo claro que só uma pessoa vai ganhar...

Derrepente sinto que transformei minha fic em um programa de auditório de quinta categoria (depressão)

Obrigada por lerem mais esse capitulo e até o próximo.


	7. Confrontos venenosos

Se eu fecho os olhos eles estão lá, se eu os abro eles estão lá

Nhaaaaaai, nossa, dessa vez eu até que atualizei rápido, ao menos comparando com a atualização de meus últimos capítulos o

Devo salientar que isso só foi possível graças ao carinho de todas vocês, tanto as leitoras recentes como as mais antigas. Obrigada a **mfm2885, Zia Black, Srta.Kinomoto, m-chan, lis, Gika Black, Simca-chan, ...Makie... **e em especial a: **Tainá,** ela foi a primeira a mandar um review, e por coincidência também a primeira a acertar o animal em que Rony se transforma. E também para **St. Luana, **que infelizmente foi a segunda a acertar a forma animaga de Rony, mas garota, eu ri muito com a sua sugestão da aranha, quase mudo de idéia e transformo Rony em uma caranguejeira, mas para o que planejo mais a frente o ruivo tem que ter uma constituição mais... Maciça. Quem sabe em outra historia.

Draco: Pare de enrolar, escritora muggle de meia pataca, e diga logo quem ganhou a aposta.

Luana: Ué? Mas eu já respondi, foi a Tainá, e ela me perguntou...

Severus: Não é disso que o jovem Malfoy está falando senhorita Rosette. Mas de nossa aposta secundaria, de quem terá de passar por uma situação vergonhosa neste capitulo. – ele fala de uma maneira séria, mas visivelmente estava preocupado com o resultado.

Luana: Bem... – suspiro resignada – De fato, eu contei o número de reviews, e eles são exatamente 10, assim como o do capítulo que teve mais reviews anteriormente: o capitulo três.

Severus: Isso... isso quer dizer que... empatamos? – Severus parecia tentar se agarrar a alguma esperança.

Draco: Não – sorriso malvado – Isso quer dizer que você perdeu. A aposta era que se os reviews do capítulo anterior não passasse o número mais alto de reviews dos capítulos anteriores você pagaria o mico, empate também engloba uma derrota para você.

Severus: Droga – meu amado moreno de olhos negros é envolvido por uma nuvem de depressão.

Com certo pesar eu anuncio a derrota de Severus, que mesmo que recebesse mais um review de desempate perderia, já que dentro dos dez reviews enviados, só sete participaram do jogo, logo como três desses reviews não eram influenciados pela brincadeira, tecnicamente não contam --

Mas á males que vem para bem. No final até que toda essa situação vai ser bem positiva

Severus: Como me humilhar pode ser positivo? – ergue uma sobrancelha de maneira questionadora

Acredite, vai ser. Eu me garantirei disso.

Boa leitura

Disclaimers: Não sei quantas vezes eu já disse isso, mas não custa repetir. Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a titia Rowling, eu só tenho o prazer de escrever assa fic sem fins lucrativos.

Capítulo seis: Confrontos venenosos

_**Se eu fecho os olhos eles estão lá, se eu os abro eles estão lá. Eu não peço para vê-los, por favor, me perdoem, mas eu não peço para vê-los. Eu juro que não peço para vê-los. Afinal, quem gostaria de viver em um mundo habitado apenas por sinistros?**_

_**3º dia**_

Talvez, depois de tantos anos cercados por serpentes, uma das poucas semelhanças que Harry guardou de Gryffindor – alem da grande capacidade de se meter em problemas desnecessariamente – foi a maneira como acorda.

Sim, naquele exato momento quem o visse poderia associá-lo facilmente a um gato.

De maneira preguiçosa ele alonga os braços e pernas mantendo os olhos fechados em uma expressão relaxada. Aquela noite podia ter começado de uma maneira incomoda, mas depois que conseguiu se deixar embalar pela sonolência, os pesadelos e as palavras de mau-agouro de certa primeiranista desapareceram.

Por se deixar embalar pela sonolência e por...

- Neville?

Harry abre os olhos de um só golpe e se vê sozinho na cama. E teve que agradecer a Merlin por isso, seria totalmente constrangedor se tivesse que acordar com o amigo ao seu lado. Estava tão acostumado a acordar de seus sonos tranqüilos ao lado de Draco que não pode deixar de pensar que isso seria uma traição.

"Mas se não somos mais nada um do outro"

Isso o fez se perguntar o que Draco faria no futuro.

Harry estava naquele mundo para recomeçar, mas apesar de está-lo visitando, Draco havia dito antes que ficaria no seu mundo de origem. Talvez as visitas do loiro sejam apenas para que não se sinta sozinho nesse começo.

Então um dia ele simplesmente não vai mais aparecer?

Nunca mais Harry o veria?

Aquilo não o agradou. A proposta inicial era essa, mas agora que suas emoções estavam mais estáveis não tinha bem certeza se era isso o que queria.

"O que eu quero afinal? Recomeçar. É claro. Viver aqui é o melhor a se fazer para alcançar essa meta. Mas alem disso, o que eu quero?"

- Draco... – ele aperta os lençóis ainda quentes - ... O que eu quero Draco?

Era estranho finalmente ter depois de tanto tempo a capacidade escolher, nunca pensou que essa posição fosse tão abrangente. O melhor era caminhar lentamente, se adaptar a esse mundo e quando algumas peças estiverem em seus devidos lugares pensaria nisso.

"Fora que Draco falou que quando eu me adaptar completamente a esse mundo ele vai ganhar um corpo material. É isso! Vou esperar isso acontecer e juntos decidiremos, agora ele não é mais do que um 'fantasma', mas quando puder ser tão material quanto eu, e vivermos essa experiência juntos, sei que a resposta de minhas duvidas virão"

Com essa conclusão Harry só pode sorrir, se deixar cair contra os lençóis e olhar feliz para o teto.

"Sim, vou simplesmente esperar Draco ganhar um corpo aqui. Aaah, o que será que vamos fazer juntos primeiro?"

_**FVQP**_

Para seu alivio, Neville, diferentes dos outros texugos do quarto ainda estava lá.

E Harry pode ver a amplitude do desgosto dos de mais com ele, afinal, quantos adolescentes se prontificam a levantar tão cedo em pleno sábado? E tudo aquilo para evitá-lo?

Ele quase se sente honrado por eles se prestarem a tanto esforço apenas por sua pessoa.

- Bom dia Nevy.

- Bom dia Harry.

Neville, assim como fez com o assunto sobre "aborto", não comentou nada sobre os pesadelos da noite anterior.

E Harry só pode agradecer interiormente novamente por isso.

Os dois rapazes deixam o dormitório, depois de um banho rápido e uma conversa agradável sobre as aulas de sexta.

Claro que com um grande esforço da para de Harry para não falar nada sobre os constantes ataques que sofreu.

Quando chegaram na sala comum ela estava vazia, com apenas dois ou três texugos retardatários. Que quando viram Harry saíram mais que apressados de lá.

- Acho que as garotas já devem ter ido tomar café – o rapaz de olhos castanhos diz para si mesmo.

- E por que não foi com elas?

Eles passam pela entrada protegida por uma estranha armadura em que o elmo continha longos chifres.

- Como por quê? – ele olha confuso para Harry enquanto ambos caminham pelos corredores – estava te esperando acordar.

- Isso eu sei – responde entre dentes Harry, ligeiramente envergonhado – mas podia ao menos ter me acordado, não precisava ter me esperado acordar.

- Pensei que precisasse dormir – disse simplesmente – fora que eu aproveitei esse tempo para terminar o relatório de Herbologia.

- Dois pergaminhos, dois!! – Harry se lembra do dever passado ontem na sua primeira aula do ano – essa mulher está louca!!

- Estamos na época dos N.O.Ms. – Neville dá entre ombros de uma maneira tão "Hermione" que quase fez Harry rir – Você tem quinze anos não é? Você ainda não sabe em que ano vai ficar, mas sabe se vai prestar os N.O.Ms esse ano?

- Humm, para ser sincero eu nem pensei nisso ainda. Mas acho que sim. Fora que duvido que entre em outro ano que não seja o quinto – "Ou ao menos eu me encarregarei disso". Completou em pensamento.

Os esbarrões em seu ombro não tardaram a começar. Mas desta vez, Harry ao invés de se deixar agredir movimentava seus ombros no mesmo sentido que o agressor e diminuía o impacto. No final aquilo cansava mais do que se deixar agredir, mas também servia como um bom exercício.

"Tenho que me organizar novamente para voltar a me exercitar. Acho que ate Giny em seu primeiro ano tinha mais músculos do que eu agora"

- Seja como for – Neville chama atenção de seu distraído amigo – eu te recomendo que comece logo seu dever de Herbologia. Graças a você não tivemos dever de poções – nessa parte ele sorri de uma maneira viperina de mais para um texugo – mas em compensações também temos dever de Historia da Magia e...

- Certo, certo – "Cruzes. Definitivamente Neville virou uma Hermione de calças" pensou – bem que Xionara disse que você parecia mais um Ravenclaw do que um Hufflepuff.

- Ah, cala a boca.

Ele tenta acertar a cabeça de Harry com um tapinha, mas esse desvia e já ia retribuir o ataque quando alguém segura a sua mão.

Harry olha para quem tinha se colocado na frente deles e viu Theodore Nott, ele parecia ser a sua versão do quinto ano. Nunca teve muito contato com Nott, já que a serpente sempre pareceu tentar ignorar a presença de Harry. Era estranho o ver segurando seu pulso do nada.

Soltando o texugo aborto, Nott se vira apenas para Neville e estende um envelope.

- Não ache que ele vai esperar para sempre uma resposta, texugo.

Neville pega o envelope com sua face em branco, sem qualquer traço que denotasse emoção.

Nott parecia esperar alguma resposta, pois ficou parado alguns minutos encarando Neville, até que o Hufflepuff finalmente suspira e diz:

- Ao fim do dia mandarei uma resposta.

Acenando com a cabeça, Nott pareceu satisfeito com as palavras, e se foi ignorando completamente Harry.

Talvez não fosse tão diferente como em seu mundo afinal.

Os dois amigos voltaram a caminhar, e Harry lançava olhares de esgueira para o envelope na mão de Neville. Queria perguntar, mas não sabia se seria conveniente ou não.

No final sua veia Gryffindor falou mais alto. Aparentemente ele tinha mais pontos Gryffindors do que esperava.

- O que foi isso?

- ... – Neville parecia escolher as palavras – Theodore por ser de meu ano, e as vezes um ou outro Slytherin, vem me deixar recados de... alguém de sua casa.

- De quem?

Harry se surpreendeu que Neville, apesar de não ser tão tímido como em seu mundo, tivesse amigos na casadas serpentes.

- De meu prometido.

A noticia foi um pouco impactante, Neville nunca tinha dito antes que estava comprometido.

E com um Slytherin.

Quando Harry perguntou quem era, Neville continuou a relutar em dizer o nome.

Aparentemente seu amigo não estava muito feliz com o noivado.

Depois de estabelecer uma vida no mundo mágico, ou ao menos no seu mundo mágico, o compromisso oficial entre dois homens não o assustava, era normal em famílias puro sangue, que não tivessem filhas para comprometer, entregasse a mão de seu filho mais novo como progenitor de futuras descendências (por estímulos de poções, é claro) em alianças ou simplesmente contratos de negócios financeiros. No caso de Neville, em que ambos eram primogênitos, o moreno foi escolhido como consorte progenitor já que o status de sua família, na época do pacto, não era tão alto quanto a da família de seu noivo.

Mas quem era o noivo?

Harry se carcomia de curiosidade por dentro, mas resolveu não insistir, o amigo já estava bastante incomodo com aquilo tudo.

Um esbarrão que o pegou desprevenido foi especialmente forte e o jogou no chão.

"É impressão minha, ou eu já passei por isso?"

Quando ergueu a cabeça para ver o agressor que se afastava sem olhar para trás, viu as costas de Kingsley.

Suspirando, sabia que reclamar não adiantaria de nada, fora que se reclamasse com ele teria que reclamar com mais de três terço do colégio também, o melhor era relevar.

"Releve Harry... apenas releve" pensava em forma de mantra.

Com a ajuda da mão que Neville lhe estendeu ele se pôs de pé e entraram no grande salão, que graças a Merlin não estava muito longe.

_**FVQP**_

Harry nem ao menos se dignou a falar com ninguém que estava sentado, e o tratamento foi recíproco. Apesar de ninguém fazer qualquer movimento para impedir que ele sentasse, o moreno fez sua pequena "colheita" entre comes e bebes, e se voltou com Neville para se sentar no chão, assim como fez na noite passada.

Não era tão ruim comer daquela forma afinal de contas.

- Sibila estava na nossa mesa, não? – Neville perguntou.

- Er... sim.

Harry a havia visto quando passou pela mesa, e ela o encarou de volta, mas não disse uma única palavra para a murmurante garota. Simplesmente pegou o que tinha que pegar e se afastou.

Ainda não sabia como reagir perto dela.

- Então Xionara não veio tomar café.

- Por que diz isso? Ela não pode ter tomado café e ido, deixando a irmã para trás? – O próprio Harry viu a improbabilidade de suas palavras.

- Se fosse isso a Sibila estaria sentada em qualquer outra mesa. Xionara só senta-se à mesa de Hufflepuff no dia da cerimônia de boas vindas. Mas durante o resto do ano ela se senta em outras mesas.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. – Neville mordisca um pão coberto de geléia – desde que entrei em Hogwarts só vi Xionara sentar na nossa mesa cinco vezes contando com anteontem.

- Ela realmente parece se dar bem com as outras casas. Eu nunca a vi conversando com outro Hufflepuff que não fosse eu, você e a própria irmã.

- Eu sei – leva o dedo ao queixo com uma expressão pensativa – acho que ano passado eu só a vi falando com o time de Quadribol da nossa casa, e isso porque ela era a capitã. Comigo mesmo ela só começou a falar ano passado, e eu nunca soube o porquê. Ela simplesmente começou a grudar em mim.

- O que será que ela esta fazendo agora? – Harry murmura.

- Vai saber, ela geralmente falta muito as aulas durante o ano letivo, mas por que tem que trabalhar.

- Trabalhar? – olha estranhado o amigo como se visse um parafuso pulando de sua cabeça – Aqui?

- Hogwarts abriga todo ano famílias e mais famílias de magos, Xionara faz bicos para todos que estejam dispostos a pagar a ela. Tudo aprovado pela diretora, é claro.

- Mas por que ela precisa trabalhar?

- Para pagar as mensalidades de Hogwarts – diz com certo pesar.

- Mas... E os pais dela? Eu sei que adotaram a Trelawney. Por acaso eles morreram.

- Não, eles estão vivos, mas devido a alguns problemas, Xionara e Sibila saíram de casa, e agora Xio tem que sustentar as duas.

E Harry se lembra de Hooch ter dito algo sobre os pais dela terem virado as costas para Trelawney. Eles devem não ter querido manter a garotinha quando voltou do laboratório do governo, e Hooch deixou a própria casa para não ter que abandonar a irmã.

Tudo era especulação, mas seria a historia que mais encaixava.

Mudando de assunto, os dois continuam a tomar o seu café da manhã.

Passado alguns minutos uma grande revoada de corujas entrou palas janelas do grande salão. Enquanto uns davam pequenos gritinhos de felicidade ao ver os presentes que recebiam de casa, outros mantinham expressões de desgosto seguidas pelos comumente conhecidos gritadores. Aparentemente algumas pessoas não esperaram completar uma semana antes de começar a aprontar.

- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA SOBRE FAZER CRESCER CABELO PURPURA EM TODOS OS ELMOS DE ARMADURAS DO SEGUNDO CORREDOR?? EU NÃO ESTOU TE MANDANDO A HOGWARTS PARA TE TRANSFORMAR EM UM CABELEREIRO SENHOR SIRIUS ORION BLACK!! AI DE VOCÊ SE EU OUÇO QUE VOLTOU A SUJAR O NOME DE NOSSA FAMILIA, JURO QUE TE MANDO PARA UM COLÉGIO MILITAR NA FINLÂNDIA E NÃO VAI TER PAI NENHUM QUE ME IMPEÇA DESSA VEZ!! ENTENDIDO??

Sirius, que ainda estava com os olhos arregalados depois de enfrentar os poderosos pulmões da senhora Black dez vezes aumentados, cai em uma gostosa gargalhada junto aos seus amigos.

- Olhe pelo lado bom Padfood – James palmeia as costas do amigo – ano passado o colégio que ela falava que iria te mandar era no Tibet.

Harry sorriu. Esses eram os marotos que gostava de ver.

E ainda assistindo a cena não pode ver quando um pássaro negro pousa em seu ombro, contrastando fortemente com seu cabelo.

- Harry, eu acho que esse veio para você – Neville chama a atenção do amigo, que logo após se assustar, se pergunta como não percebeu a pressão das garras da ave antes.

Em seu ombro, muito bem acomodado, estava empoleirado um corvo.

O animal estende uma de suas patas e Harry tirou o pergaminho, não sem antes torcer o nariz com desgosto, as penas daquele corvo tinham um cheiro desagradável.

Não sabia quem poderia ter escrito para ele, por segundos considerou a idéia de ser Firenze, mas centauros não estudavam o alfabeto humano.

No papel amarelado estava escrito:

_Querido maninho._

_Como __**v**__ocê _é_ m__**a**__u! _

_Não acredito que já teve seu __**p**__rimeiro di__**a**__ po__**r**__**a**__i e nã__**o**__ e__**s**__crev__**e**__u nada para sua __**g**__raciosa irmã. Mamãe fico__**u**__ dize__**n**__do que não __**d**__everia te escrever. Que v__**o**__cê estav__**a**__ co__**n**__centra__**d**__o em estud__**a**__r e não podia se__**r**__ atrapalhado._

_Estudar... sei..._

_**P**__or isso eu peguei Orus escondid__**a**__ e estou enviando essa ca__**r**__ta, __**e**__u qu__**e**__ria __**m**__andar um gritador, mas se a mamãe __**f**__alou que não que__**r**__ia qu__**e**__ eu ma__**n**__dasse uma car__**t**__a quanto menos m__**e**__ ajudar a mont__**a**__r um gritad__**o**__r._

_Ontem papai me deu três vestidos novos, um deles você conhece, é a__**q**__uele que vimos q__**u**__ando p__**a**__sseávamos pelo povoa__**d**__o de Holgsmead, se bem que talvez você não se lemb__**r**__e, p__**o**__is estava mais interessa__**d**__o em correr p__**a**__ra a loja de artigo__**s**__ de Quadribol._

_Garotos._

_Seja como for, me es__**c**__reva logo, não p__**r**__etendo esperar ate o f__**i**__n__**a**__l de sema__**n**__a que você visita Hogsmead para poder falar com você de novo. Nem que tenha que ir pessoalmente para Hogwarts para te ca__**ç**__ar._

_M__**a**__riu__**s**__ também pare__**c**__e sentir sua falta __**o**__u ao __**m**__enos o m__**a**__ximo de falta que alguém com apena__**s**____qu__**a**__torze me__**se**__s __**p**__od__**e**__ sentir, come__**ç**__o a __**a**__char __**q**__ue ele gosta m__**u**__ito mais d__**e**____você do que de mim. Mamãe __**b**__rincou fal__**a**__ndo que __**t**__odos dem__**a**__is ho__**m**__ens são assim, sem__**p**__re m__**a**__ntendo essa lealdade entre e__**l**__es. Mas eu não deixarei que meu ir__**m**__ãozinho entre ness__**a**__ cadeia machista!! _

_De __**s**__ua irmã Jubileu _

O garoto não precisava ter chegado nem na metade da carta para saber que a ave havia se enganado de destinatário. Quem naquele mundo tal mandaria correspondência para ele?

Harry enrola novamente o pergaminho e estende para o corvo.

- Acho que você errou a sua entrega, meu chapa.

Ofendido, ou como diria a sua "irmã", tão ofendido quanto um corvo poderia parecer. A ave negra bica a ponta do nariz do moreno, o fazendo soltar um grito baixo, atraindo a atenção de Neville.

- De quem é? – o texugo de olhos castanhos olha com receio o corvo, aquela não era uma ave convencional para entrega de mensagens.

- Aparentemente – Harry olha indeciso para o animal em seu ombro que afirma orgulhoso com a cabeça – da minha irmã.

- Você tem uma irmã? Quantos anos ela tem?

- Nove – Harry chuta "Ela não tem idade o suficiente para freqüentar Hogwarts, mas por sua letra não parece ser muito pequena" – Também tenho um irmão mais novo, completou recentemente um ano e dois meses... – "um ano e dois meses, normalmente uma criança não se prenderia muito a detalhes como contar a idade do irmão em meses exatos como quatorze se não estiver imitando um adulto que falou dessa maneira perto dela e diria simplesmente um ano".

- Ah... Eu gostaria de ter irmãos pequenos. – Neville parecia ter realmente um pouco de inveja.

Harry que havia aberto novamente o pergaminho escondia um sorriso de triunfo atrás do papel amarelado, e olhando para a ave que não parecia muito disposta a descer de seu novo poleiro, Diz:

- Ou talvez nem tão pequenos

_**FVQP**_

- Me desculpe.

- Eu já disse que esta tudo bem Neville.

- Não, é sério, me desculpe, eu devia ter me lembrado.

Próximo das portas do lado de fora do grande salão, Neville se despedia de Harry, tendo atrás dele um pequeno grupo de Hufflepuffs sorrindo vitoriosos.

Aparentemente eles não desistiram de separa Neville da "má companhia" de Harry.

- Se você tinha prometido não tem como voltar atrás agora, eu vou ficar bem.

No primeiro dia de aula Neville tinha prometido passar o dia de sábado ajudando alguns alunos de sua casa a se organizarem para estudar para o N.O.Ms E acredite, eles precisam.

Harry notou no dia de ontem que apesar de ser o alvo preferido de todo o colégio, durante as aulas os alunos de Hufflepuff também sofriam pequenos atentados. Não que Harry ligasse muito, mas era fato que em tais circunstancias eles teriam certa dificuldade para aprender.

- Mas Harry eu...

- Fora que – o moreno aponta para o próprio ombro onde um preguiçoso corvo cravava suas garras em um mudo sinal de "daqui não saio, daqui ninguém me tira" – creio que por algum tempo eu estarei mais do que acompanhado – faz uma careta para a ave – uma péssima companhia... au – que lhe custa uma bicada na bochecha – mas ainda assim acompanhado.

- Você podia vir conosco estudar – o moreno mais alto parecia tentar remediar sua gafe a todo custo – pelo o que vi ontem, você está bem adiantado na matéria, poderia me ajudar a ensinar os outros.

Harry sorriu maligno para as figuras pálidas atrás de Neville. Ele sabia que sua presença era menos que bem vinda, mas agora que o "príncipe" em pessoa pediu que fosse não havia texugo que pudesse contrariar.

- Não, obrigado – Harry revira os olhos ao ouvir os suspiros de alívio vindo dos companheiros – eu tenho algumas coisinhas a resolver.

- Certo.

- Mas ainda vamos nos ver no almoço, né?

- Mas é claro – Longbottom palmeia o ombro desocupado de Harry.

- Até lá eu já espero ter me livrado desse pequeno encosto. Au au au – Harry tenta se defender dos ataques múltiplos de uma ave furiosa com apenas uma das mãos.

O novato assiste Neville e os outros se afastarem, e assim que os perde de vista, desfaz o sorriso agradável que manteve durante o curto dialogo e tira de dentro de suas vestes o pergaminho o apontando para a ave.

- Eu já disse que vou responder ao seu dono. – recebe um "craaaa" como resposta – é sério, não precisa ficar "marcando ponto", vai dar uma voltinha, comer algum inseto, ou seja lá o que corvos comem.

- Craaa, craaa – a ave abre suas asas, irritada, as batendo contra a face de Harry.

"Ok, nota mental: nunca mais tentar abrir diálogo com aves temperamentais."

Sabendo que estava chamando atenção com aquela sirene emplumada, Harry resolve sair do colégio. Talvez sentado próximo ao lago, ele ache a tranqüilidade para ler novamente a carta da "irmã".

_**FVQP**_

Harry estava próximo a saída quando se deparou com uma figura inusitada.

Hooch, que calçava galochas grossas de borracha, levava um pano na cabeça e carregava um esfregão, se aproximava visivelmente cansada.

- Er... Hooch?

- Chris – a garota acena com a mão livre – Como estava o café?

- Ótimo e... O que você esta fazendo assim?

- Negócios de ultima hora – sorri marota, repetindo a misteriosa frase que disse ontem – de vez em quando o professor de CCM me aparece uma dessas jóias para limpar – ergue os braços mostrando o avental sujo de algo fedorento, pegajoso, acinzentado e que Harry realmente não gostaria de saber o que exatamente era, ou de quem era.

- E por que ele não pediu para o zelador?

- E pediu, eu ajudo Flinch por uma pequena comissão. Geralmente ele me delega os serviços mais desagradáveis – faz uma careta ao se lembrar, para depois suspirar resignada – Fazer o que?

- Olá Hooch! – uma aluna de Slytherin passa pelos dois cumprimentando Hooch.

"Duvido que algum aluno de Slytherin, ou seja de qual casa fosse, me cumprimentaria se eu estivesse coberto de excremento de 'sei lá o que', seja nesse ou no meu mundo".

- E o que deveria ser isso? – a garota aponta para o corvo em meu ombro – você andando com ele assim parece um papagaio de pirata gótico.

- Nãaa, ele é apenas um passageiro, inoportuno, inconveniente, persistente e... au – recebe uma forte bicada – e altamente temperamental.

- Não sei não, até que ele é bonitinho – Hooch se aproxima o suficiente para fazer carinho debaixo do bico da ave – ele só tem um cheiro estranho.

Esse comentário recebeu como resposta da ave apenas um olhar severo.

"Claro, por que as bicadas aparentemente ele guarda apenas para mim"

De certa forma aquela ave começou a lembrá-lo de Bichento, o gato que Hermione comprou em seu terceiro ano. Assim como o felino, a ave parecia ser mais inteligente do que se espera de um animal de sua espécie.

- E onde está Neville? – Hooch o tira de suas divagações.

-Foi estudar com uns caras do nosso ano.

- E já começaram a explorar ele. – a mais velha bufa indignada – E como esse é o ano do N.O.Ms o pobre não vai ter paz. Quem manda não saber dizer não para as pessoas? E Siby? Você a viu no café?

- Hn? Ah... sim – responde sem jeito.

Ao ver a maneira hesitante do mais novo. A expressão da garota ensombreceu.

- Ela pareceu gostar de você. – Xionara diz realmente séria – ela não conversa muito, mas percebo quando as pessoas agradam a ela, e o quanto se entristece quando essas mesmas pessoas se afastam dela. E acredite-me, já vi isso acontecer varias vezes.

O silêncio foi incomodo, os olhos de falcão estavam cravados em Harry. E este não sabia como reagir. Sabia que não era correta a maneira com que ele estava evitando Trelawney

Mas era inevitável.

As palavras de mau-agouro ainda estavam gravadas em sua cabeça.

- Bem – a garota se espreguiça como se o momento incomodo não tivesse existido – acho que é melhor eu ir tomar banho, ou vou acabar empestiando o castelo.

Só foi quando a albina estava a uma certa distancia que Harry teve uma idéia.

- Ela é amiga de Nevy desde o ano passado, talvez saiba alguma coisa sobre a identidade do noivo misterioso dele. – disse consigo mesmo, mas só precisou dar um único passo na direção em que a garota se encaminhou e recebeu mais um furioso ataque de bicadas – Ai ai ai ai. Certo, certo, eu vou primeiro resolver o problema da carta.

"Patético, estou sendo chantageado por um corvo".

Não foi até quando desceu os últimos degraus de entrada do colégio que percebeu a presença de Draco a seu lado, apesar do susto pela aparição repentina ele tentou disfarçar.

- Você viu? – perguntou sem olhar para o loiro

- Sim.

Harry já estava se acostumando em conversar com Draco sobre situações em que o loiro não estava presente, e mesmo assim havia presenciado. Não sabia como, mas o Slytherin deveria estar assistindo o seu progresso nesse novo mundo, e se Draco não comentava, ele também não o faria.

- Parece que nesse mundo eu tenho uma irmã.

- Potter, eu já disse que você não pode ter nenhuma ligação com...

- Sarcasmo. – Harry sorri de lado

- Ah

Os dois caminharam até uma árvore a alguns metros do lago, ainda assim deixando uma boa vista dos tentáculos da lula gigante saindo da água.

Ela parecia inquieta.

- Seja quem for que me mandou essa carta – Harry retoma o assunto depois que se senta debaixo da sombra da árvore – não foi um engano.

- Por que a certeza?

Harry aponta para seu obstinado passageiro.

- Entendo, então só pode ter vindo de alguém que sabe que você não é desse mundo. Acha que é a mesma pessoa que ajudou Firenze a comprar seus pertences novos?

- Espero. – o moreno relaxa o corpo e tenta se colocar de maneira que a ave ficasse o mais incomodada possível, apenas recebendo uma nova bicada na bochecha – Au. Se não for a mesma pessoa, isso quer dizer que o numero de gente consciente da minha situação por aqui está aumentando.

- Mas eu não entendo – Draco lança um olhar de esgueira para o papel amassado na mão do ex-amante – para que fazer isso?

- Se comunicar – Harry desenrola o pergaminho para mostrar a Draco o que percebeu – quando eu dei uma olhada mais cuidadosa, percebi que algumas letras parecem estar mais puxadas para baixo. Percebe?

Draco olha com cuidado.

- Não pode ser coincidência?

- As demais letras estão escritas devidamente precisas e não vi nenhum padrão nas palavras, essas letras soltas devem formar alguma mensagem.

Sem uma pena ou pergaminho a mão, Harry teve que usar um graveto para riscar na terra as letras destacadas na ordem que eram retiradas (só não traçou com o próprio dedo por que Draco fez uma careta falando que isso seria anti-higiênico).

VAPARAOSEGUNDOANDARPAREEMFRENTEAOQUADRODASCRIANÇASCOMASASEPEÇAQUEBATAMPALMAS

Aquilo ainda não dizia muito, mas era um começo, precisaram de algum tempo e muita discussão antes de conseguirem separar as letras, colocar acentos e pontualizar, formando uma frase que tivesse algum significado. E ficou:

VÁ PARA O SEGUNDO ANDAR, PARE EM FRENTE AO QUADRO DAS CRIANÇAS COM ASAS E PEÇA QUE BATAM PALMAS.

Orus, ou seja lá como se chama realmente, estava dormindo em seu novo poleiro quando os rapazes terminaram o trabalho.

- Crianças com asas. – Draco sacode a cabeça negativamente – não me lembro de nenhum quadro assim no segundo andar.

- E nem eu, e olha que eu tive muitas excursões noturnas pelos corredores de Hogwarts antigamente.

- Vai procurá-lo agora?

- Melhor não. – Harry olha para o castelo – É sábado, e a essa hora tem muitos alunos andando pelo castelo. E a noite... – Harry se lembra de Neville deitado ao seu lado o consolado de seus pesadelos – não acho que possa sair despercebido.

E aparentemente Draco se lembra da mesma cena, pois cruza os braços e bufando diz:

- Bem – tenta não parecer tão enojado (não que não fosse obvio) – então vai esperar a segunda-feira e tentar achar o quadro no horário de aula.

- Nem morto, essa coisa – aponta para a ave rabugenta em seu ombro – só vai sair daqui quando eu responder ao seu mestre, certo? – pergunta para a ave que responde um alto "craaa" – e antes de responder devidamente eu tenho que conferir o que tem no quadro, certo? – e outra vez a ave respondeu um "craaaa". – Merlin me poupe, mas eu não sei o que é pior. O fato de estar conversando com um pássaro, ou de estar entendendo o que ele me responde.

- Também não sei – Draco parecia conter o riso – mas já ouvi boatos de que Dumbledore não era muito diferente. Diziam que ele conversava com uma fênix que mantinha no despacho, acho que se chamava...

- Fowlks, mas não sei se é muito justo comparar uma fênix com esse espanador fedorento. Ai ai ai ai ai ai PARA COM ISSO!! – Harry e vitima de mais uma ataque ininterrupto de bicadas. – de qualquer forma, eu pretendo ir hoje depois do almoço. Vou sair um pouco mais cedo que a maioria e começarei a procurar.

- Você já viu o tamanho do segundo andar? Você já viu o tamanho de QUALQUER andar de Hogwarts? – Malfoy começava a duvidar da capacidade mental do amigo – Como você acha que vai achar algo assim com tão pouco tempo? Nunca conseguiria antes de alguém aparecer.

- É o máximo que posso fazer por hora – dá entre ombros – vamos torcer que tenhamos sorte.

- Bom, você quem sabe. Por hora é melhor eu ir, assim posso voltar mais tarde e te ajudar com seja lá o que tiver nesse quadro.

- Certo – diz meio decepcionado – e quando você voltar, quanto tempo acha que vai conseguir passar por aqui?

- Acho que uma hora, uma hora e meia.

- Wou, somando todo o tempo que você passou agora por aqui, isso é bem mais do que você pôde passar nos dias anteriores, isso quer dizer que meu elo com esse mundo esta crescendo – diz com entusiasmo. – logo você vai pode ganhar um corpo por aqui.

- É – responde sem jeito – Logo. Bem, melhor eu ir.

E na frente de Harry ele desaparece.

"Pois é" o moreno sorri "Logo".

Ele tenta levar os braços para trás da cabeça, mas com seu empecilho emplumado foi impossível, então se conformou em apenas fechar os olhos e dormir mais uma pouco.

E assim conseguiu passar algumas horas inconsciente, até seu passageiro saiu de seu ombro e se empoleirou no meio dos cabelos negros de Harry, um perfeito ninho.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ FAZ ELE GIRAR AGORA!!

Acordado por gritos próximo a onde estava, Harry viu que muito próximos a borda do lago estavam os marotos. E não estavam sozinhos.

- Há há há – Sirius apontava sua varinha para cima e fazia girar o corpo que levitava, o de Severus Snape – Como é a vista ai de cima Seboso?

Os outros três marotos riam ao seu redor, ou ao menos dois deles, Remus olhava para tudo aquilo preocupado. E não era para menos, logo os amigos começaram a brincar de jogar Severus de um para o outro com suas varinhas, e a "bola" em questão parecia lutar para não gritar, mas mesmo assim estava visivelmente pálido.

- Isso não vai acabar bem – Harry resmunga ainda meio grogue de sono.

Os passes estavam ficando cada vez mais arriscados e próximos a borda do lago.

Harry mordeu a língua.

"Será que todas as vezes que eu tenho a chance de me aproximar de meu pai ele tem que se comportar como um idiota?"

Por segundos pensou que se esperasse, logo eles iriam enjoar e não teria que se meter.

"Afinal, da ultima vez Snape deixou bem claro que não queria ajudas de texugos."

Remus pareceu dizer alguma coisa, mas os outros três ignoraram.

"Fora que não é como se fosse problema meu"

Rony brincava de jogar a varinha de uma mão para outra antes de pegar Snape no ar

"Não é como se fosse o pai deles para ensinar o que é certo e o que é errado"

E por descuido, Rony não consegue pegar Snape a tempo e o corpo do Slytherin saia voando em disparada para o meio do lago.

"Merda"

_**FVQP**_

Os quatro adolescentes olham abismados o corpo do colega de instituto ser arremessado contra a gelada água do lago, como suas vestes negras do colégio desapareciam a medida que afundavam.

No primeiro momento Sirius, James e Rony riram da cena, já Remus torcia as mãos, nervoso. Precisou de apenas uns segundos sem qualquer movimento na água para todos os quatro ficarem nervosos.

- Ele... ele sabia nadar? Não sabia? – A vozinha em que tinha se tornado a de James quebrou o silencio.

Antes que tivessem qualquer outra reação, uma figura negra passa a toda velocidade ao lado deles e em um salto mergulha no lago, deixando para trás um pequeno vulto que se soltou dela antes que uma grande quantidade de água subisse em um "splash".

Os quatro olharam para cima, e viram que o vulto era um corvo, que parecia ter complexo de gaivota, pois mesmo depois que a água voltou a estabilizar ficou girando em pequenos círculos aonde a figura misteriosa havia mergulhado.

Cinco minutos depois, que pareceram horas, as águas voltaram a ondular e dois corpos se aproximaram da borda.

Um desacordado Snape, e o misterioso novato.

Assim que arremessa o corpo de Severus na borda, e de subir logo atrás, Harry sente fortes garras se prenderem em seu ombro.

"Craaaa" a expressão de corvo era similar a de deboche.

- Ah, que ótimo que você está seco.

- Ele... ele não parece estar respirando.

Harry vira a cabeça para onde veio a voz de Remus, ele estava próximo ao corpo de Severus, os outros três em volta de pé, olhando tudo, nervosos.

- Nós... Nós devíamos levar ele para a enfermaria? – James parecia estar a ponto de entrar em pânico..

- Mas se ele não respira, não quer dizer que ele está... morto? - Rony murmurava com as orelhas completamente vermelhas

Harry bufou exasperado.

Por segundos ele se esqueceu que pior do que com adolescentes, ele estava lidando com magos adolescentes. "Fazem as bobagens sem medir as conseqüências e quando dá errado, perdem o controle quando não conseguem achar um feitiço que solucione tudo."

Com um pulo ele se aproximou do grupinho e empurrou Remus para trás.

Os três amigos erguem as varinhas ao ver o amigo ser empurrado pelo texugo, mas era difícil atacar aquele que parecia ser o único que sabia o que fazer. Pois ignorando as outras pessoas presentes, Harry tira as vestes escolares encharcadas do próprio corpo, ficando apenas de camisa, gravata e calça jeans muggle. Dobrou o tecido e o colocou de baixo da cabeça do afogado a mantendo erguida. Levou as duas mãos uma sobre a outra no peito de Snape e pressionou forte varias vezes seguidas, para depois tampar o nariz do Slytherin e colar sua boca contra a dele.

- Iiirc – Sirius torce o nariz ao ver a cena – o que ele pensa que está fazendo?

- Não sei, nunca vi nada parecido. – James reconhece também não muito agradado em ver a cena similar a um beijo.

Harry repetiu o processo mais algumas vezes sob a angustiada vista dos quatro adolescentes. Até que finalmente o adolescente deitado começa a tossir a água que retinha.

- Cof argah arh – Snape se senta ainda confuso, apoiando a mão no ombro de Harry.

Seus olhos negros se erguem lentamente e encontram as orbes verdes e reconfortantes do moreno. Respirava com dificuldade, e não sabia muito bem o que aconteceu. Por isso culpou sua atual confusão pelo estranho desejo de beijar a boca que lhe sorria de forma acolhedora

- O que foi isso que você fez? – Remus pergunta enquanto ajuda Harry a se levantar, e o moreno que segurava Snape pelos ombros o ajuda também no processo.

- Manobra de ressuscitarão cardio-pulmonar – Harry murmura sem querer dizer "respiração boca a boca". Pelas caras de Sirius e James Harry havia feito mais contato com Snape do que um ser humano normal deveria fazer. – é uma técnica muggle para ajudar afogas a respirar.

Snape tremia. Os ombros segurados por Harry pareciam que iam desfalecera qualquer momento. Por isso deixou o garoto mais velho se escorar contra ele o tempo que necessitasse, e Snape silenciosamente aceitou a também muda oferta.

- Você deveria passar na enfermaria – Harry apesar de ser mais baixo, teve que se abaixar levemente para falar próximo ao rosto do encurvado Severus.

- Ah, então nem mesmo nadar o Seboso consegue – Sirius, agora que vê que o outro adolescente estava bem, volta a usar seu tom de desdém – isso é o que dá passar tanto tempo trancado em uma masmorra estudando magia negra.

Em um rompante de fúria Snape se afasta trôpego de Harry e se vira para encarar Black com o olhar furibundo.

- Talvez seja difícil para seu diminuto cérebro compreender Black, mas por mais que uma pessoa saiba nadar, fica um pouco difícil quando uma lula gigante o puxa para baixo.

O slytherin se vira para ir. E quando seus olhos se encontram novamente com os de Harry seus lábios crispam em desagrado ao lembrar de sua recente cena de fraqueza diante do texugo, mas acena de leve. E parte em direção ao castelo.

- Você... lutou contra uma lula gigante? – Rony parecia meio embasbacado

- Lutar seria exagero, tudo que fiz lá embaixo foi rebocar – Harry pega seu uniforme no chão – quando cheguei os sereianos já estavam tentando recuperar Snape, quando o tentáculo que o prendia o soltou, eu o peguei e o afastei o mais rápido que pude de lá.

Disse com simplicidade, mas não havia como desmerecer aquele feito.

- Foi muito valoroso de sua parte – disse de maneira séria o seu pai – o erro foi nosso. Você não precisava se meter.

- Bem – Harry se sentiu feliz pelas palavras, mas não queria deixar transparecer – acho que eu preciso me trocar agora.

Nem bem se virou e deu dois passos, ouve a voz de James novamente as costas.

- Me lembrarei disso Hardnet – sua voz era solene.

- James? – já a de Sirius era estranhada, o que fez Harry girar de leve a cabeça.

Seu pai tinha a varinha erguida. "Será que ele simplesmente não pode me deixar ir embora mesmo depois de cometer a 'afronta' de não deixar um slytherin morrer no fundo do lago como comida de lula?"

Da varinha de seu pai sai uma luz prateada que envolve o pescoço de Harry.

Harry reconheceu na hora o ritual realizado

E odiou.

- Acabo de fazer um feitiço de honra e...

- Sei no que consiste um feitiço de honra. – Harry diz irritado – e sinceramente eu dispenso.

Harry se vira de vez e parte.

Não gostava desses tipos de feitiço, eles forçavam ao que o realizou a pagar dividas como a que Snape de seu mundo teve com seu pai. As de honra, eram feitas quando um mago defendeu nome da família de outro de cair em desgraça, como aconteceria com a família Potter, se James, o primogênito de uma das mais proeminentes linhagens da luz se transformasse em um simples assassino.

Harry bufa irritado.

"É apenas uma maneira fácil de aliviar a própria consciência pelos seus erros".

Tocando o próprio pescoço pensou que talvez não fosse mal ter algum tipo de elo com seu pai, mas não um tão mesquinho e obrigatório.

Um pouco mais atrás do moreno a varinha de James continuava erguida e um sorriso malvado se desenhou em seu rosto.

- James? O que você vai fazer? – Rony estranha – você não pode atacar alguém com quem fez um pacto de honra.

- Não, não posso – a varinha dele muda levemente de ângulo na direção de outras costas que entravam em Hogwarts, tão encharcado quanto as do texugo – e nem vou.

_**FVQP**_

Uma coisa positiva de estar coberto pela água do lago? Do caminho de entrada de Hogwarts até a sala de Hufflepuff quase ninguém tentou esbarrar nele. A coisa negativa? Seu irritável passageiro escorregava de seu ombro e varias vezes apertava com força suas unhas contra seu ombro. "Como se tudo isso fosse minha culpa."

- Ai ai ai ai... Certo, você está certo, a culpa é minha, toda minha... Mas manéra aí do lado pô.

Foi um longo trajeto.

No fim, ele conseguiu se trocar – enquanto aquela ave voyerista voava ao seu ao redor sem desgrudar seus olhinhos negros dele. – E assim que Harry pôs as vestes do colégio o corvo se jogou como um raio negro em direção ao seu ombro e lá se cravou comodamente de novo.

Quando deixou o banheiro, Neville, que estava ainda na metade de sua cruzada do saber, o estava esperando para os dois desceram juntos para almoçar.

- Ainda não conseguiu se livrar do seu amiguinho – ele parecia achar divertida a cara de puro ódio de Harry e jubilo da ave.

- Não enche – Harry murmura entre dentes – não esperava que a ave de minha família fosse tão insistente.

- Talvez devesse tentar engana-lo. Os corvos normalmente se sentem atraídos por coisas brilhantes, por que não...

"Craaaa, craaaa, craaaa" grasna insultado o corvo ruflando as asas no ombro de Harry batendo forte no rosto do moreno enchendo sua bota de penas.

- Aparentemente... pitchuf – cospe uma pena – ele... pitchuf – cospe outra pena – não seria... pitchuf – e outra – tão... pitchuf – e outra – ingênuo.

Chegando no grande salão, Neville ajudou Harry a pegar os pratos e copos dessa vez. O bom de ter Neville de seu lado é que as pessoas chegavam a oferecer as coisas para ele. Qualquer coisa que o "príncipe" quisesse da mesa conseguiria facilmente.

Se sentando no seu lugar de praxe. Os dois garotos se põem a conversar. Neville falando em como os de mais estava se saindo, e Harry sobre o episodio do lago.

- Woooou – o texugo de olhos castanhos deixa cair o garfo quando Harry chega a dada parte – você tem uma divida de honra com o príncipe dos leões? Isso talvez te facilite um pouco a vida com eles.

- É – Harry acaricia o pescoço com uma cara de desagrado – apenas não gosto da idéia de relações forçadas.

Aos olhos de Neville aquilo soou ressentido demais para algo que ocorreu entre desconhecidos, se perguntou se Harry levava tudo ao seu redor dessa forma, tão "a peito".

- Príncipe dos leões? – a ficha de Harry caiu.

- Hn – Neville confirma com a cabeça enquanto mastiga e engole uma garfada especialmente grande – não era meio obvio?

"Você não imagina o quanto. Ainda não gosto desses tipos de relações, mas acho que posso usar isso ao meu favor" Harry olha na direção da mesa dos leões onde seu pais e seus amigos riem de algo, "sim, realmente posso usar isso ao meu favor".

O raciocínio de Harry só foi quebrado quando todo o grande salão derrepente ficou em silencio, para em seguida se quebrar em varias e altas risadas. Principalmente na mesa de Gryffindor.

Entrando no salão, Severus estava coberto da cabeça aos pés de água. Deixando pequenas poças por onde pisava. Sua cabeça estava baixa e era difícil saber se a vermelhidão de suas orelhas era de vergonha ou raiva.

Provavelmente os dois.

E mesmo debaixo das risadas e escárnio dos demais companheiros de instituto, ele se senta em sua mesa, onde apenas duas garotas pareceram se dignar a sentar perto dele. Harry reconheceu sendo a loira e a morena que sempre o acompanhava nas refeições, acha que até mesmo chegou ver a morena em sua ultima e fatídica aula de poções.

- Sr. Snape – a diretora fala de sua posição na mesa dos professores – creio que seu atual estado não é o mais recomendado para dividir mesa com seus demais companheiros. Peço que se retire e troque-se imediatamente de roupa.

- Eu tentei senhora diretora – o garoto ergue o queixo no alto do que restou de seu orgulho ferido – mas por mais que eu bote outras fardas a água parece voltar a empapa-las, como a senhora mesmo vê. – seus olhos se estreitam e miram com ódio a mesa dos leões, onde a maioria de seus ocupantes, principalmente três, quase morriam sem ar de tanto rir – acho que alguém me enfeitiçou pelas costas.

- Entendo – a mulher ergue sua varinha e proferindo alguns contra feitiços, ela finalmente achou o adequado e conseguiu secar o rapaz – vinte pontos a menos da Slytherin, por se deixar pegar desprevenido.

Para o espanto de Harry ninguém da casa das serpentes reclamou, pelo jeito tirar pontos por causa disso era normal naquela Hogwarts.

- Hm... sim, isso é normal – Neville explicou depois que Harry o perguntou – não é permitido enfeitiçar outro aluno nesse colégio, não na frente dos professores ao menos, mas se você for atacado longe das vistas deles, mesmo que você saiba quem é o atacante, quem perde o ponto é você por não saber se defender. A diretora diz que essa é uma boa maneira dos estudantes ficarem mais atentos nos dias de hoje.

Harry não sabia se aprovava essa técnica de disciplina, era algo que incentivaria o típico "olho por olho". Bem, não é que se pensando nisso alguma coisa iria mudar.

- Olha, aquela não é a Sibila?

Neville aponta para a mesa de Ravenclaw, onde a pequena estava sentada.

- Estranho – Longbottom não pareceu notar a palidez de Harry ao citar a garota – a Xionara não veio para o almoço hoje, por que será que a Sibila está lá? Ela não tem confiança o suficiente normalmente para falar com outras pes...

- Estou indo – Harry se levanta de um sopetão – eu tenho ainda umas coisas para resolver.

E sem esperar que Neville perguntasse "o quê", o novato sai a passos apressados do grande salão. Antes de passar pelas portas ele olhou para a mesa das águias, e nela Trelawney olhava diretamente para ele e parecia murmurar algo alem da sua típica musiquinha.

-Tec tec tec tec tec tec.

Harry sentiu um forte arrepio e saiu de vez.

- Né... Sibila – uma garotinha loira ao lado da descendente de Cassandra chama a atenção dela – porque sempre que passamos perto daquele garoto você faz esse barulho?

Para o espanto das pessoas ao redor, Trelawney responde a alguém que não e sua irmã:

- Para que eu não me esqueça.

_**FVQP**_

Tudo bem, aquilo não foi muito Gryffindor da sua parte, mas era difícil não se sentir impressionado com aquela previsão de morte.

E de certa forma, ele realmente tinha algo para resolver.

Chegando ao segundo andar. Ele começou a buscar o quadro dito na carta. E precisou de um bom tempo para achar. Em seu mundo o quadro que ele se lembra estar naquele lugar era o de uma bela dama dançando com um cavalheiro. Era estranho ver que trocaram o quadro, quando tudo o de mais estava tão bem replicado em comparação ao seu mundo.

Sem olhar para uma das crianças aladas em especial ele pede para que batam palmas. Rindo, elas formam uma rodinha, começam a abater palmas entre si e à medida que vai ficando mais rápido elas vão desaparecendo e em seu lugar fica um grande buraco no meio da tela, onde dentro havia uma alavanca.

Harry puxa a alavanca e parte da parede se abre dando acesso a uma pequena sala.

Entrando, Harry ouve a parede se fechar com um forte golpe atrás dele, e torceu para si mesmo conseguir sair de lá mais tarde.

A sala era iluminada por algumas tochas, e suas trêmulas chamas revelavam uma grande mesa no centro onde estavam dispostos vários e vários frascos de líquidos coloridos.

- Poções – uma voz murmura ao seu lado.

Harry por alguns segundos quase acreditou que foi o corvo quem falou, mas na realidade havia sido Draco, que assim que viu Harry entrar na sala resolveu que era a hora de aparecer ao seu lado.

- Essas poções são para mim? – Harry perguntou ao corvo.

"Craaaa" a ave responde aparentemente uma afirmativa.

- Por que alguém me daria poções? – Harry franze o cenho desconfiado – Será que estão adulteradas?

- Só tem um jeito de saber – Draco se aproxima da mesa – terei que analisá-las. Venha, erga os frascos a altura de meus olhos e para que cheire.

- Claro... – Harry se aproxima também, mas ao chegar olha estranhado para Draco – Cheirar? Você já consegue sentir os odores deste mundo?

- Hn... sim – responde incomodo.

Na verdade, ele havia percebido isso hoje de manhã, quando se aproximou de Harry e sentiu o cheiro estranho daquele pássaro. Na hora entrou em pânico, as coisas estavam indo rápido de mais, se as coisas continuassem assim... "Logo eu vou poder tocar o Harry. Não... eu não quero, por favor, que eu tenha mais tempo."

- Por que não me disse antes? – Harry pareceu ligeiramente irritado, mas ainda sim feliz, isso era uma boa noticia, não? Nesse ritmo o loiro logo poderia tocá-lo, não?

- Eu... Não me dei conta até agora a pouco, quando entrei nessa sala. – mentiu – E... bom, vamos logo com isso.

Assim como Draco pediu, Harry ergueu frasco por frasco na frente dos olhos do loiro, as vezes tinha que sacudi-los, ou derrama-los em outros recipientes vazios e limpos que também estavam na mesa. E claro, também levou a cada um dos frascos para debaixo do nariz do pocionista.

Apesar de hoje em dia ser um bom conhecedor de poções, os conhecimentos de Harry não chegavam nem aos pés dos de Draco, que sob pedido direto de seu padrinho fez especialização em poções no seu curso de aurologia. Fora que o próprio Severus Snape o escolheu como discípulo.

Depois da morte do pocionista, Draco seria o seu legado ao mundo.

- E então? – Harry pergunta ligeiramente impaciente, depois de quase uma hora – acha que alguma foi adulterada?

- Longe disso – os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados – Elas estão perfeitas, perfeitas até de mais.

- Como assim?

- Essas poções, seja lá quem as fez, são de altíssimo nível, acho que só vi poções tão bem produzidas dentro do armário particular de meu padrinho.

- Não existem muitos pocionistas no mundo no nível de Snape.

- Não, alem de mim, é claro – diz com presunção mais do que justificada – seja quem pôs essas poções aqui, é um pocionista fora de série. E para colocá-las onde estão, deve pertencer a este colégio. Você acha que seu professor de poções poderia...

- O Tom? Há há há, tá certo, eu acho que ele me envenenaria, e se necessário se envenenaria no processo, apenas para não me dar metade das poções que tem aqui.

Harry deixou os olhos caírem nas várias e várias poções dispostas à mesa. Poções para ferimento, para crescer ossos, para dormir sem sonhos, fechar ferimentos, passar dor de cabeça, regulador de pressão, para sumir com hematomas... Havia todo um conjunto de poções curativas.

- Quem deixou isso aqui – Harry ergue um frasco com o liquido azulado – parece querer ter certeza de que vou me cuidar. O que não posso dizer que não virá a calhar, já que essa semana não será das mais tranqüilas. – e bebe um pequeno gole do frasco.

Logo em seguida, Harry sente a dor que sentia todo o dia ainda levemente em seu nariz desaparecer. Sabia que o correto era passar na enfermaria de manhã, mas assim como ontem a noite, ele não estava muito disposto a encontrar a chaminé irritadiça que tinha por enfermeira. A dor do ferimento do seu nariz o perturbou até aquele agradável momento em que provou do liquido azulado.

- Bem – Draco se espreguiça – já está na minha hora, perdi muito tempo avaliando essas poções.

- Certo.

- Harry – a voz de Draco saiu baixa – você... bem... obrigado pelo que fez por meu padrinho.

Draco, como sempre, viu como Harry mergulhava no lago para salvar Severus. E apesar de não aprovar muito o método de ressuscitação, não pode deixar de se sentir grato.

- Sei que vocês nunca se deram bem quando você era criança, mas...

- Severus Snape foi um grande homem – Harry disse de maneira seria – isso é inegável, já que o próprio Dumbledore disse isso – e sorrindo de maneira gentil olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco para continuar – e Albus Dumbledore sempre foi bom em reconhecer grandes homens.

Draco teve que se conter para não ruborizar diante do elogio feito a seu padrinho e a ele mesmo.

- Obrigado – sussurrou antes de desaparecer.

- Bem – Harry olhou para seu passageiro – e como nós saímos daqui?

A ave levantou vôo e com o bico empurrou três pedras da parede em uma determinada ordem que Harry decorou mentalmente.

Já no corredor Harry se espreguiçou e falou consigo mesmo:

- É... Acho que vou atrás de Neville e seus "discípulos". He he, acho que consigo fazer um ou outro desmaiarem só de me sentar com eles... au au au – Harry recebe outro ataque furioso do corvo – certo, certo, desculpe, eu já vou escrever uma resposta para o seu mestre. Eu tinha me esquecido que você ainda estava aí, acho que meio que me acostumei a andar com um peso morto nos ombros... ai ai ai – e mais bicadas vieram – Pô... desculpa, foi maneira de falar. Eu juro!!

E coagido, Harry voltou para a sua casa, mas não pode parar para conversar com Neville, foi direto para seu quarto atrás de pergaminho, tinta e pena, e depois de um certo tempo, conseguiu escrever uma carta para sua "irmã".

_Amada Jubileu_

_**O**__ra pequena, Quando a__**b**__ri sua ca__**r**__ta logo ma__**i**__s cedo, me senti bastante enver__**g**__onh__**a**__do por não ter me lembra__**d**__o de cumprir a pr__**o**__messa que fiz __**p**__ara voc__**ê**____antes de partir de casa.___

_Fina__**l**__mente __**a**__chei um momento tranqüilo para te re__**s**__ponder devidamente._

_Meu __**p**__rimeir__**o**____dia não foi fácil por uma por__**ç**__ão de motiv__**o**__s qu__**e**__ prefiro não comentar no momento. Ma__**s**____m__**e**__smo assim, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, consegui fazer a__**l**__guns amigos... Bem, t__**a**__lvez apena__**s**____um, isso __**s**__ó t__**e**__rei ce__**r**__teza com o tempo._

_**A**__pesar da aparente p__**o**__uca fé q__**u**__e você __**t**__em __**e**__m seu man__**i**__nho, eu me lembro __**s**__i__**m**__ do cit__**a**__do ve__**s**__tido, e digo que quando o ves__**t**__ir v__**a**__i parecer u__**m**__a linda princesinha. _

_Devo tam__**b**__ém diz__**e**__r que desista __**m**__inha irmã, de a__**g**__ora, a esta altura d__**o**__ campeonato, tentar levar a Mariu__**s**__ para o seu lado, no al__**t**__o de seu um __**a**__no e dois meses sua fidelidade masculina já esta mais que conc__**r**__eta. _

_E também de ped__**i**__r que reconsidere est__**a**__ historia __**d**__e gritador, brrr, hoj__**e**__ no café, um do__**s**__ g__**a**__rotos de Gryffindor (o primogênito Black) rece__**b**__eu um d__**e**__ sua casa. E pode aposta__**r**__**q**__uando digo q__**u**__e a voz da famosa s__**e**__nhora Black au__**m**__entada d__**e**__z __**v**__ezes nã__**o**__ e algo nada agradável. _

_Obrigado por sua __**c**__arta _

_S__**e**__u esquecido e envergonhado irmão Chris. _

Depois de escrevê-la, Harry a releu varias vezes para ver se as letras que ficaram ligeiramente mais a baixo que as de mais estavam na posição certa, formando uma versão, não acentuada e pontualizada corretamente da frase:

"Obrigado pelas poções, elas serão úteis. Mas também gostaria de saber quem é você."

- Feliz agora?

Harry teve quase certeza que viu a ave acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça um pouco antes de esticar a pata de uma forma mandona como se mandasse o garoto botar a mensagem de uma vez lá.

Com a mensagem segura, a ave bicota de maneira carinhosa a orelha do menino de uma forma que o fez se lembrar de sua bela e antiga coruja, e sem maiores despedidas alçou vôo em direção da janela do quarto.

O garoto, apesar de ter achado a estadia do corvo em seu ombro mais do que desagradável em vários momentos, não pode evitar murmurar na direção em que viu a ave partir.

- Boa viagem.

_**FVQP**_

Só foi quando saiu do quarto que se lembrou que enquanto fazia a carta, Neville havia passado no dormitório para avisar que iria à biblioteca pegar alguns livros que esqueceu de levar para a aula particular que estava dando, e se o novato queria alguma coisa de lá.

Sem muito que fazer pelo resto do dia, e como ainda faltavam algumas horas para o jantar, o moreno saiu da casa Hufflepuff, e caminhou a passos lentos na direção da biblioteca.

Só precisou dar alguns passos pelos corredores que começou a sentir falta do seu espanador negro e temperamental, pois quando o tinha com ele, não eram muitos os que se arriscavam a impactar seus ombros com os dele, já que a furiosa ave protegia seu novo poleiro na base de bicadas ao primeiro engraçadinho que tentava se aproximar.

O jeito era voltar ao antigo exercício de contrair os músculos do ombro e vira-los quando os tentavam empurrar.

Foi quando estava bem perto da biblioteca que viu, virando uma esquina, um pequeno grupinho de cinco Slytherins encurralando um... Slytherin?

- Não acredito que você se deixou humilhar novamente por aqueles leões idiotas – uma das serpentes empurra Severus contra a parede.

- Só podia ser um mestiço – outro representante da casa de Salazar cospe no chão em sinal de nojo – é uma vergonha ter que dividir a minha casa com você. Inútil.

Severus fecha os punhos com ódio. Ele não era do tipo que levava facilmente desaforo para casa, mesmo quando seu adversário era o "príncipe" dos leões ele tentava revidar a altura, mas dentro de sua casa própria casa ele sofria de um grande complexo de inferioridade por ser um simples mestiço, e sempre que implicavam com ele, apesar de ser um excelente duelista a sua idade, nunca revidou as provocações.

Não se considerava digno.

Quando um dos seus companheiros de casa ergueu a varinha em sua direção ele apenas apertou mais forte os punhos e esperou o inevitável.

Mas "esse" nunca veio.

A serpente que apontava a varinha para Severus gelou ao sentir as suas costas a ponta de outra varinha em seu pescoço.

- Creio já ter falado que aquele que tocasse no prometido de um Black – disse uma voz excessivamente infantil, assim como letal – se veria comigo.

Todos os garotos que cercavam Snape se viraram e se viram de frente com a varinha ainda erguida de Bellatrix Black e uns poucos passas atrás dela, a graciosa, mas não menos letal Narcisa Black, esta sem ter sua varinha levantada, mas ainda assim a segurando fortemente.

Esse era outro fato que fazia Snape ser alvo de muitas perseguições dentro de sua casa, era a inveja de sempre estar rodeado de uma das duas beldades de Slytherin, elas que tinham a beleza sempre comparada as das garotas de Ravenclaw.

- Bella, Bella, Bella – tentava argumentar um dos garotos – por que você ainda defende a este estorvo? – escolhendo pessimamente as palavras – ele não passa de...

- O estorvo em questão é o meu prometido – ela diz com uma expressão de pura maldade – não importa o quão sujo seja o sangue dele, toque em um fio de seu cabelo, e considerarei que esta tocando no meu.

Bellatrix Black, uma bruxa puro sangue, teve sua mão dada antes de nascer – assim como a maioria das crianças puro sangue – prometida ao descendente da família Prince, este ainda inexistente também na época, quando se soube que a mãe de Severus havia se casado com um muggle, o pai de Bella quis desfazer o acordo, mas como o pacto de cruzamento de famílias já havia sido selado, não havia volta atrás.

Snape, quando conheceu sua prometida, pensou que seria repudiado, mas Bella era a confiança em pessoa, e mesmo que seu marido deixa-se a desejar, seja quem fosse, ela já tinha decidido que seria uma bruxa espetacular, e para isso não precisaria se apoiar em ninguém.

Fora que... bem, em tendências amorosas suas preferências eram outras, assim como as de seu futuro marido. Logo, com uma relação de camaradagem, os dois aceitaram seu futuro.

Claro que Harry desconhecia tudo isso, e tudo o que via lá era uma mini-Bellatrix defendendo um mini-Snape, que tinha a retaguarda protegida por uma mini-Narcisa.

"Eles parecem ser amigos" foi tudo o que pode concluir.

Os rapazes pareciam pensar em uma maneira de atacar as guarda-costas de Severus, mas enfrentar duas Blacks não é nada que gostariam de fazer qualquer puro sangue.

Enquanto isso as garotas também pareciam achar uma solução de tirar Severus de lá sem maiores danos.

E Harry, esse suspirou resignado, aparentemente ele não conseguia se manter muito longe de conflitos.

Andando a passos aparentemente despreocupados, mas com o coração na garganta, ele foi na direção das oito serpentes como se inocentemente estivesse ainda indo para a biblioteca.

Assim como imaginou, ninguém lhe deu atenção, estando tão absorvidos na intricada espera da fraqueza de um dos lados. Ou quase ninguém, um par de olhos negros notou desde o principio quando ele se aproximou.

"Perfeito"

Conseguindo chegar o mais próximo possível ele simula um tropeção e cai, conseguindo arrastar com ele três dos Slytherins que atacaram Severus.

Os outros dois abaixaram a guarda ao ver seus companheiros caindo no chão, e com isso as duas garotas os pegaram desprevenidos com um expelliarmus bem no peito, os arremessando contra a parede a nocauteando na hora.

Dois dos alunos derrubados por Harry se levantam, mas antes de conseguirem apontar as varinhas, tiveram o mesmo destino que seus companheiros anteriores.

O ultimo oponente, que havia ficado no chão embaixo de Harry, empurra o texugo para o lado e aponta a varinha para ele.

As meninas e Severus – que havia despertado de seu estupor no meio da batalha – não puderam fazer nada, pois o atacante foi muito rápido em lançar o feitiço, mas antes, não deixando de falar.

- Texugo estúpido, tudo isso foi por sua culpa, mas agora vai pagar!! Serpensortia.!!

E para o pânico dos de mais uma cobra de brilhantes escamas negras apareceu na frente de Harry. O garoto que a invocou sorria de maneira prepotente, aquela era uma cobra de veneno extremamente mortal, e já que ele realizou o feitiço sem ser na frente de um dos professores, seja o que aconteça com o texugo, não teria que pagar por nada.

Narcisa e Bella não sabiam como reagir, não que frequentemente se dessem ao trabalho de ajudar pobres texuguinhos enrascados, mas graças ao tropeção daquele texugo em especial, não houve maiores danos para o seu lado no duelo. E Severus também parecia compartir da opinião das meninas, mais até, já que não seria a primeira ou segunda vez que esse texugo intrometido aparece para ajudar.

Por que a ele, esse papo de tropeço acidental não engana.

Mas seja qual fosse a posição dos de mais, Harry sabia que se não aparecesse logo um professor que conhecesse o feitiço para fazer a cobra desaparecer, ele é quem deveria fazer alguma coisa para resolver o dilema.

- _Esssstúpidos... humanossss inconcsssequentessss por que me tiraram do meu ninho?_ – a cobra sibilava furiosa e amedrontada na direção de Harry que graças ao parsel, conseguia entender – _por que me roubaram de meu lar?_

"O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço?" Harry não tirava os olhos da cobra que serpenteava em sua direção "Não posso simplesmente falar em parsel e derrepente me tornar o tatara tatara tatara neto de Salazar Slytherin, isso alem de chamar atenção indesejada aqui no colégio, pode chegar aos ouvidos do suposto Voldemorte que está do lado de fora."

Ele dava pequenos e lentos passos para trás à medida que o réptil se aproximava, bradando seus lamentos e reclamações. Sem magia, ele teria que dar um jeito da melhor forma muggle possível.

Sem parar de recuar lentamente Harry ergue beeeeem devagar o braço e esticando dois dedos unidos empina o punho e ondula a mão. Aos poucos a cobra começou a seguir esse movimento erguendo levemente a parte dianteira se preparando para o bote.

Harry suava frio, pois se esperasse a cobra dar o primeiro movimento estaria perdido.

Então de maneira rápida ele faz um movimento brusco para o lado e quando a cobra avançou na mão que seguia antes, a outra mão de Harry conseguiu pegá-la um pouco abaixo da cabeça antes que suas presas atingissem seu alvo.

Todos olhavam estupefatos o aborto de Hufflepuff segurar firmemente a venenosa cobra com certa dificuldade, já que ela se debatia violentamente. E acredite, ela era forte, uma verdadeira lutadora.

Agora, que a probabilidade de ser mordido diminuiu consideravelmente, Harry pensava no próximo passo que deveria dar.

"Se eu pudesse fazer magia poderia deixá-la desacordada e levá-la até a floresta proibida, ou até mesmo usar o anti-conjuro que a invocou e devolve-la exatamente de onde veio, mas nada disso é uma opção no momento..." olhou a cobra que sibilava furiosa.

- _Me largue, me sssolte ssseu humano esssstúpido, vândalossss, desssrespeitossssos, encreiqueirossss..._

"Pessoalmente nunca gostei de serpentes, já que a maioria tentou me morder/comer, mas essa criatura não tem culpa de ter sido tirada de seu lar por um mago estúpido"

- _Me laaaargue eu quero voltar para casssa!!_! – sua voz ao ouvido de Harry começou a parecer chorosa.

"Mas não posso deixá-la solta em Hogwarts, é muito venenosa, e leva-la histérica desse jeito até a floresta seria impossível, ela pode se soltar a qualquer minuto, e eu prefiro não arriscar"

- _Meussss ovossss!! Ssse por acasssso algum de vocêsss humanosss esssstúpido tocou em meusss ovosss ssse consssidere morto_.

"Não tenho escolha"

Com a mão livre, Harry cobriu a cabeça da cobra por trás para escapar de suas venenosas presas, a segura fortemente e gira as duas mãos em sentidos opostos.

"CRECK"

Os presentes ofegam ao ouvir o som de algo quebrar. E ver em seguida o corpo inerte da cobra, que antes se debatia violentamente por liberdade, segurada ainda pela mão do Hufflepuff.

Algo de ressentimento brotou no peito de cada Slytherin consciente naquele corredor, era meio doloroso ver o símbolo de sua casa ser tratado daquela maneira. Mas as irmãs Black, assim como Severus ainda sabiam muito bem de que lado ficar naquela situação.

O Slytherin que conjurou a cobra abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando foi interrompido.

- Ora ora ora, meu caro irmão, o que temos aqui?

- Eu diria que é uma convenção de serpentes, sim isso creio, uma convenção de serpentes.

Os dois irmãos Weasleys se aproximaram do estranho grupo. Olharam desde os corpos desacordados, os slytherins conscientes, mas pálidos, até o sério Hufflepuff que segurava uma cobra aparentemente morta.

Era um quadro realmente perturbador.

- Alguém poderia nos explicar o que exatamente aconteceu aqui? – Fred pergunta a todos, mas olha especialmente a Harry.

- Nada de mais professor – Bella diz em sua voz irritantemente infantil – apenas caminhávamos pelos corredores e achamos esses alunos inconscientes.

A desculpa era fraca, mas como as coisas naquele colégio era "o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente"...

- Ah claro, uma tragédia, uma tragédia – George parecia entender mais ou menos o quadro em questão, mas sabia como deveria se portar nessas situações – Então vejamos – começou a apontar para corpos inconscientes – um.. dois.. três..quatro... Eu diria que são oitenta pontos a menos para Slytherin – o ajudante de professor sorri malvado ao ver as expressões de desgosto das serpentes.

- E você senhor Hardnet, o que faz aqui? – Fred pergunta sem tirar os olhos da cobra em sua mão.

- Controle de peste – dá entre ombros e ergue a cobra estática, recebendo mais um lance de olhares ressentidos dos Slytherins pelo modo desrespeitoso que tratava o símbolo de sua casa.

- Serviços prestados ao colégio? Que doce, nada menos esperado de nosso texugo maravilha – diz Fred sarcástico – então serão trinta pontos para Hufflepuff pela boa vontade.

Dito isso o professor de defesa, ajudado pelos outros alunos de Slytherin se focaram em levitar os corpos das serpentes inconscientes.

Andando ao redor de Fred, com um olhar triste, Harry viu mais uma vez a figura descabelada de Giny, assim como mais ninguém parecia ver

O moreno só desviou os olhos da menina quando George se aproximou. E quando o assistente estava perto o suficiente Harry não pode evitar de olhar mais uma vez no brinco em sua orelha e o considerar familiar.

- Essa cobra tem um veneno realmente potente – George olhava de perto, e notou que a mão de Harry estava extremamente tremula – hn... Acho que Riddle ficaria mais que encantado em, receber esse espécime – olhou de maneira penetrante para o aluno.

- Ela não teve uma morte agradável – Harry diz com um tom de ressentimento puxando a mão para longe do professor, ao menos posso providenciar que em seu descanso – lança um olhar acusador ao Slytherin que a trouxe para a confusão – seja mais tranqüilo.

-Um enterro – George ergue uma sobrancelha de maneira divertida – bem, você pode fazer o que quiser de seu tempo livre.

Harry da às costas para o grupo e vai na direção que o levaria para a saída do colégio.

Só se lembre de passar na enfermaria mais tarde.- diz a voz de George as suas costas.

- Não se preocupe professor, eu não me machuquei – Harry diz sem se virar.

- Apenas faça – o assistente insiste a medida que seu sorriso aumenta.

_**FVQP**_

"Ele sabe"

Foi o que Harry pensou durante todo o seu trajeto até o lado de fora do castelo.

Quase tão eficaz quanto a presença de Orus, ao Harry caminhar segurando a cobra em sua mão, não ouve muitos que tentaram se aproximar dele, somando a expressão séria, aquele aborto Hufflepuff era uma imagem sinistra.

Chegando à orilha da floresta. Harry larga o corpo da cobra no chão com certo alivio e aperta a mão que a segurava contra o peito, finalmente fazendo uma careta de dor.

Seu dedo polegar estava deslocado.

Para evitar matar a cobra, Harry utilizou um movimento que a deixou inconsciente. Mas também para acabar com a confusão, pensou que o melhor era deixar os briguentos Slytherins chocados e com isso simulou a morte da cobra, o símbolo da casa deles. Mas para isso sacrificou o próprio dedo.

"Draco tem razão, se eu continuar a quebrar partes do meu corpo para me livrar das situações, já já não vai sobrar nada de mim quando acabar a semana." Suspira "Aparentemente George percebeu meu dedo quebrado, e acho que também sabe que a cobra está viva"

Olhando a cobra desacordada, Harry mais uma vez pensou em como seria mais fácil se tivesse magia, poderia simplesmente acordá-la, ao invés de esperá-la despertar. Mas não tinha jeito, esperaria que despertasse por si mesma e depois falaria para ir embora em paz.

- O que você está fazendo? – uma voz fala as suas costas.

Harry olha para trás e vê Severus se aproximando, e quando chega ao seu lado se agacha também olhando para a cobra.

- E então, acha que vai demorar muito para acordar? – pergunta para Harry.

- Você sabia que não estava morta?

- Na hora em que você a "matou" não – o slytherin deu entre ombros – mas quando vi sua mão tremendo enquanto falava com o Weasley juntei os pontos – sorri prepotente com o canto da boca – manobra bem Slytherin a sua, texugo.

- É – ruboriza por ter sido tão facilmente pego – Dizem isso com freqüência.

- Bem, não pretendo esperar o resto da tarde – Severus diz ligeiramente impaciente. Aponta a varinha para a cobra e recita – enervati.

Com a presença de Severus ali novamente seria impossível falar com a cobra, mas nem foi necessário. A serpente desperta confusa, e sem notar os humanos a suas costas, vê sua tão amada mata ao alcance dos seus olhos e feliz repteia de volta a floresta para encontrar seus ovinhos abandonados.

- Acha que ela vai se adaptar a floresta proibida? – Severus pergunta ainda olhando por onde a serpente se foi.

- Claro que vai –Harry responde – foi de lá que ela saiu, o conjuro de "Serpensortia" teleporta uma serpente do local mais próximo e o único lugar próximo que uma serpente dessa pode ter vindo seria da floresta proibida.

Severus observa impressionado, assim como ouviu de alguns companheiros de casa, o aborto, apesar de não ter magia, parece ter um extenso conhecimento da teoria.

Ambos adolescentes caminham em direção ao colégio, tendo atrás deles o entardecer.

- Por que você o fez? – do nada Severus pergunta ao chegarem perto da entrada.

- Hn... Não acho o corpo docente ficaria feliz em saber que eu deixei uma cobra venenosa daquelas vagando livremente pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

- Não falo disso, e você sabe. Porque me ajudou?

- Ajudar? – Harry tenta soar inocente – mas eu só tropecei.

Severus bufa irritado.

- Tá bom, assim como você tropeçou dentro do lago. – ele se vira para Harry e o segurando pelo braço diz de maneira desafiante – o que você quer comigo? Por que fica me ajudando?

Harry não esperava ser interrogado, e simplesmente deixou os ombros caírem cansados e encarou Snape, sem saber os efeitos que causavam suas esmeraldas no rapaz mais velho.

- E por que eu deveria ter uma razão?

- Como? – pergunta desconcertado.

- Por que eu deveria ter uma razão de ajudar você? Por que eu deveria ter uma razão de ajudar a qualquer um nesse colégio? Por que qualquer um deveria ter uma razão de ajudar a qualquer um? – Harry diz as palavras que sempre o assombravam, calmamente, olhando de maneira compenetrante nas orbes de ônix – por que eu deveria ter uma razão para não querer te ver ferido ou humilhado? Por que você deveria ter uma razão para ajudar a um igual? – o texugo balança a cabeça com desgosto ao lembrar de fatos passados – Enquanto procuramos respostas para essas perguntas mais e mais pessoas se ferem e morrem nesse mundo, então hoje em dia, ao invés de me perder em perguntas egoístas e inúteis eu simplesmente prefiro a maioria das vezes agir. A dor que remanesce no panorama final se torna bem menor.

Harry afasta a mão que segurava seu braço e encara a face ainda confusa de Severus, tentando processar aquela lógica.

- Isso – diz com certo desdém, tentando disfarçar seu desconcerto – já é bem Gryffindor de sua parte.

- Não Snape, isso é apenas bem humano de minha parte.

E dando as costas ao pensativo Slytherin, Harry mais uma vez tenta chegar a biblioteca, talvez ainda conseguisse encontrar Neville.

_**FVQP**_

- AAAAAAU SUA LOUCA!! – o grito de Harry reverberou por todo o corredor em que estava.

Mais uma vez, tendo seu caminho barrado, Harry se viu de frente com a escultural e nada sutil enfermeira.

A mulher não havia trocado duas palavras com o aluno, tira a mão do moreno do bolso e em um movimento rápido, e realmente dolorido, colocou o dedo no lugar.

- Você sabe que existem feitiços menos dolorosos para isso – Harry comprime sua mão machucada contra o peito, como se a mulher a sua frente fosse a qualquer minuto pular em cima dela e mostrar novamente sua veia sádica.

- Pensei que você fosse preferir algo desse gênero, já que aparentemente adora escolher o caminho mais difícil. Você pode ter algum problema em suas juntas – diz a mulher acendendo o seu cigarro – eu recomendaria você a passar na enfermaria, mas pelo visto seria inútil – ela o olha de maneira acusadora, lembrando o menino do episodio do nariz e sorri mordaz. – não fui contratada para ser babá de ninguém, quando não conseguir mais mexer o dedo permanentemente pode passar na enfermaria e eu amputo para você com o maior prazer.

Ela solta uma forte baforada para o lado e segue o seu caminho.

Harry sabia que aquele era o seu trabalho, mas a idéia de ir vê-la na enfermaria ainda não agradava, por mais que sentisse dor em seu dedo, o jeito seria se desviar novamente de seu percurso e beber alguma coisa para as juntas lesionadas.

Após se automedicar, Harry, no alto de sua determinação, retoma sua caminhada para a biblioteca. E realmente pensou que dessa vez conseguiria, quando...

- Veja só o que temos aqui.

Por segundos ele realmente pensou que era com ele, mas não, alguns Ravenclaws zombavam de duas menininhas, pelo tamanho que tinham deviam ser primeiranistas.

"Por Merlin, será que eu não posso dar mais nem um passo nessa escola sem ver alguns dos alunos tentando matar una aos outros?"

Foi só quando se aproximou mais que percebeu que uma das primeiranistas em questão, era uma conhecida sua.

"Trelawney"

A menina tinha a cabeça baixa e murmurava incessantemente a sua mórbida musiquinha. Ao seu lado estava uma aluna de Ravenclaw, também do primeiro ano, expressão despreocupada, cabelos loiros, brincos estranhos...

- Luna? – Harry deixou escapar por entre os lábios.

As duas meninas eram abordadas por alunos mais velhos que pareciam provocar Trelawney em especial, mas a garota não dava sinal de estar sequer ouvindo.

- Quer para de cantar essa musica ridícula? – gritou uma das águias perdendo a paciência puxando um dos rabos de cavalo da menina.

Trelawney não parava de murmurar, só que agora era de uma maneira mais rápida e de seus olhos começaram a brotar lagrimas. Luna puxava o braço do seu companheiro de casa para solta-la, enquanto falava:

- Solta ela – Luna perde sua expressão serena e pareceu realmente angustiada – ela não tem culpa, eu juro. A culpa são dos Hamilitongs que habitam na cabeça dela, eles gostam de entrar na cabeça das pessoas e faz com que elas cante a mesma musica todo o tempo, eu tinha uma tia que tinha um Hamilitong que a forçava a cantar o hino da Indonésia por dez anos e...

- Cala a boca – uma outra águia segura Luna para longe de onde sua amiga tinha os cabelos puxados cada vez mais alto – agora eu entendo por que você se tornou amiga da Sibila "morte certa" Trelawney, você e tão estranha quanto ela.

- Tudo bem eu sou estranha – Luna tentava alcançar sua amiga que chorava cada vez mais – isso todo mundo diz, então deve ser verdade, assim como os Yeets poloneses são reais. Mas ela não tem culpa, o único problema é que o Hamilitong na cabeça dela tem um péssimo gosto musical – Luna começou a chorar também angustiada – ela não tem culpa, eu juro, ela não tem culpa.

Harry via aquela cena cada vez mais furioso

"Ela não tem culpa"

As lagrimas de Luna.

"Ela não tem culpa"

As lagrimas de Trelawney.

"Ela não tem culpa"

Os pedidos de clemência de Luna.

"Ela não tem culpa"

Os murmúrios acelerados e amedrontados de Trelawney.

"Ela pareceu gostar de você" a voz de Hooch chegou a mente de Harry naquele momento repetindo o que a garota disse mais cedo "ela não conversa muito, mas percebo quando as pessoas agradam a ela, e quanto se entristece quando essas mesmas pessoas se afastam dela, e acredite eu já vi isso acontecer varias vezes."

- Ela não tem culpa – Harry murmura para si mesmo

O moreno se aproxima daquela absurda situação onde alunos de anos mais avançados agrediam alunas – sendo uma delas da mesma casa – que nem ao menos tiveram uma semana de aulas.

- Siby – Harry sorri para a chorosa garotinha que fungou amedrontada – Sua irmã está te procurando. Já é quase hora de jantar.

Harry segura o braço da águia e a abaixa lentamente. Havia chegado tão derrepente que o Ravenclaw não reagiu.

Puxando o cabelo da mão que o segurava, Harry se movia sob a vista dos estupefatos agressores, que viam a ousadia do aborto texugo. O moreno apenas agia o mais rápido possível, antes que eles retomassem o ataque.

Apesar de que uma nova investida poderia demorar um pouco. Quando as águias ouviram o nome "Hooch" sabiam que não seria muito bom negocio continuar o que estavam a fazer

Aproveitando a vantagem, Harry puxou Lovegood para perto de si também.

- Acho que Hooch vai querer conhecer a sua nova amiguinha, não?

Trelawney ainda com a face coberta de lagrimas, e murmurando suas predições de mau agouro apenas sorri tremulamente e acena positivamente com a cabeça.

Essa cena fez Harry apenas se odiar mais.

"O que eu estava fazendo? Minha atitude hoje ao evitá-la não foi melhor da dos de mais, ela é apenas uma criança que é obrigada a ver coisas assustadoras diariamente e ainda é julgada por isso." Harry afaga carinhosamente a cabeça das duas meninas amedrontadas, conseguindo de ambas um largo sorriso "Quem eu tenho que enfrentar, não e Sibila Trelawney, nem mesmo o meu destino, se tudo o que eu fiz até hoje me levar a morte, então eu terei que abraça-la, pois esse foi o caminho que escolhi."

- Torrency, pare – ouviu as suas costas as águias discutirem – aprontar com a retardada mental e com a lunática é uma coisa, mas se o aborto disser alguma coisa a Hooch nos estamos ferrados.

- Tô me lixando David – a voz do tal Torrency respondeu – não vou deixar um aborto me humilhar.

Supostamente o feitiço deveria ser para Harry, mas com o amigo tentando impedir que ele levantasse a varinha o raio de luz acertou o braço de Luna, que ao soltar um gemido sufocado de dor, atraiu o olhar preocupado de Harry. No braço atingido da menina nasciam dolorosamente escamas.

Harry apenas olhou aquilo e a expressão de dor da versão mais jovem da amiga falecida que foi o suficiente para ver tudo vermelho.

Com uma expressão sombria se vira para o adolescente que ainda mantinha a varinha erguida e caminha em sua direção lentamente.

Assustado com a mudança de "presença" do aborto, o rapaz lança vários feitiços em seqüência, e foi aí que Harry fez uso de sua agilidade. Avançava determinado e ao mesmo tempo desviou dos dois primeiros apenas balançando o corpo da esquerda para direita, saltou quando um quase acertou perigosamente suas pernas, e girou no chão para escapar de um que quase o raspou. Quando se pôs de pé, estava face a face com a águia que tremia diante dos olhos ferais do texugo. Com um único tapa a varinha do Ravenclaw cai no chão e Harry o chuta no peito o jogando contra a parede mais próxima.

Quando a águia tentou retomar o ar que perdeu com o golpe sente sua traquéia ser pressionada perigosamente pelo braço do mais baixo, porem intimidante texugo.

- Se você é o tipo de mago que se reduz a essa figura patética quando é obrigado a entrar em um combate corpo a corpo, te recomendo que aprenda a segurar melhor sua varinha – Harry não sabia, mas mais do que o seu braço, o que fazia o ar sumir dos pulmões do garoto eram aqueles turbulentos olhos verdes que queimavam em fúria. E o moreno continuou a falar, mas agora tão baixo que só o Ravenclaw pode ouvir, e este quase desvaneceu ao ouvir o tom morbidamente venenoso – e como sou um cara legal, vou te dar mais um conselho hoje. Da próxima vez que mirar um feitiço em mim, eu sugiro que **acerte**, por que talvez não vá ter uma próxima chance de tentar de novo.

Se ele fosse dizer mais alguma coisa o amedrontado Ravenclaw nunca chegou a saber, pois um segundo depois do mórbido discurso, três raios de luzes empurraram Harry para o lado, e para longe do outro garoto, o jogando no chão. As águias que atacaram Harry fizeram um circulo e começaram a chutá-lo.

O Ravenclaw que havia sido imprensado contra a parede poderia até mesmo ter se unido a seus amigos, mas seus olhos ainda estavam esbugalhados de medo. Aquela voz, aquela expressão, a força que com apenas um pouco mais de pressão poderia ter quebrado seu pescoço, nunca havia se sentido tão pequeno, nunca teve tanto medo.

"Era com estar diante do demônio"

Olhou seus colegas chutando o texugo, e engoliu em seco, mesmo agora não queria se aproximar dele.

O que tinha era medo.

Puro e simples medo.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

A voz gelou todos os três agressores, que ao ver um pequeno grupinho de alunos se aproximando pararam de chutar o novato caído. Na frente do grupinho vinha uma colérica Hooch.

Ela parou próxima ao trio de águias e essas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós... Nós... Não pode fazer nada contra nós.

- É... Não tinha professor algum aqui.

- Isso mesmo, nós...

- Eu disse alguma coisa sobre fazer algo a respeito?

Os olhos da garota varreram toda a cena, desde a águia com uma expressão estranha escorada na parede, ao corpo machucado de seu companheiro de casa no chão e das duas primeiranistas amedrontadas que haviam corrido atrás dela para que salvasse Chris.

Seus olhos de falcão se prenderam principalmente na face manchada pelas lagrimas e nos olhos avermelhados da irmã.

- Peguem seu companheiro e sumam daqui – ela diz com uma voz fria – não tenho o mesmo poder que um professor, mas ainda sou monitora, saiam antes que desconte pontos de sua casa.

As águias obedeceram o mais rápido possível. Sentindo uma desagradável sensação gelada descendo a sua espinha.

Eles provocaram a pessoa errada.

Hooch se aproximou de Harry e o ajudou a levantar. O garoto negou com um aceno de mão usar a menina como apoio para andar. E quando estava de pé a garota disse.

- Vinte pontos a menos para Hufflepuff.

Harry não disse nada, não era como se ligasse muito em perder pontos para a sua casa. Ainda mais quando Trelawney caminhou em sua direção e segurou acanhada a ponta da sua manga e sem jeito parou por alguns segundos de recitar sua estranha musiquinha para murmurar:

- Obrigada.

Harry não respondeu, pois em seguida Luna também agradeceu a ele o deixando acanhado.

Lovegood agarrou o braço de Sibila, a puxando para irem juntas ao grande salão jantarem enquanto apontava para suas novas escamas e falava:

- Se dobrar um pouco o pescoço e fechar um olho você pode ver o formato da ponta do nariz de um Jumingterus, será que se eu pedir para a srta. Hargreaves ela pode deixar esta parte das escamas por mais algum tempo? Aposto que meu pai iria adorar vê-las.

Os dois texugos mais velhos viam as garotas se afastarem

- Elas são... – Harry diz divertido

- ... estranhas – Hooch completa no mesmo tom

- Mas mesmo assim...

- ... são boas garotas.

Sorriem cúmplices um para o outro.

- Chris!!

Harry e Hooch se viram para onde vinha a voz de um preocupado Neville.

- Chris!! – repetiu alarmado vendo os hematomas – O que aconteceu com você?

O numero de espectadores aumentava cada vez mais, quase todas as casas pareciam presentes.

- Nada de mais – Harry sorri como se isso fizesse o outro esquecer as marcas em sua pele – vim para te fazer companhia na biblioteca, mas pela hora já devem ter servido o jantar. – se vira com a intenção de ir jantar

- Mas...

- Aaah, eu estou morta de fome – Hooch passa a mão pelo ombro de Harry e o acompanha na direção do grande salão.

- Sim, mas o que aconteceu por...

- Será que tem frango hoje? Ontem não teve, eu adoraria comer uma ou outra coxa – Harry continua seu trajeto sem olhar para trás.

- Chritofer Hardnet, não me ignore!! – Neville usa um tom que não deixaria nada a deseja a uma mãe.

- Ontem na mesa de Gryffindor teve, talvez se eu pedir eles dêem.

- Xionara Hooch!! Eu sei que vocês estão me ouvindo!!

- Ah isso seria ótimo – os olhos de Harry brilharam em expectativa.

- Desisto – Longbottom se bota ao lado dos amigos e caminham para fora do corredor.

Os olhos de Harry caem em um de seus braços ferido, todo o seu corpo doía, pelo visto seu novo estoque de poções viria a calhar novamente, só esperava que sejam suficientes para aquela cansativa semana.

- As coisas funcionam em um ritmo estranho nessa escola – Hooch fala sem prévio aviso assustando a Harry – talvez pareça à primeira vista que tudo se resume a "se alguém comete uma injustiça tem a chance de sair impune" mas se for pensar bem, também significa "se alguém fez algo a você, você terá chances iguais de revidar". Aqui as justiças são feitas com as próprias mãos, por que lá fora essa é a atitude predominante, e acredite.

O rosto de Xionara se tornou perigosamente sério.

- Nessa área eu sou especialista.

_**FVQP**_

Vendo o trio se aproximar de onde estavam, Régulos se vira para Lucius e fala:

- E quanto ao seu plano?

- Se quero pô-lo em pratica, tenho que esperar que seja em um dia de aula. – o loiro não desgrudo os olhos do trio que diminuía cada vez mais a distancia entre eles.

- Sabe – o mais novo sorri malvado para o amigo – você sempre tem a opção de usar "ele". Aparentemente "ele" não desgruda do aborto.

- Creio que a educação Black ensinava aos seus representantes a não se meter aonde não são chamados – responde ríspido a sugestão maliciosa.

- Não, nos ensinaram a nos meter em tudo o que consideramos potencialmente vantajoso.

- Por isso é meu amigo – ergue a sobrancelha de maneira cética.

- Não, por isso não sou seu inimigo. Sou seu amigo por que sei que se te deixar sozinho é capaz de andar com esses idiotas que ficam pregando a pureza do sangue sem nem ao menos saber segurar uma varinha direito – estala a língua irritado – incompetentes.

Os três amigos texugos passam na frente da dupla de serpentes e Lucius cumprimenta apenas um em especial.

- Longbottom.

- Malfoy – o texugo responde friamente enquanto continua o percurso com seus amigos.

Lucius observa Neville com seus amigos se distanciar e por segundos quase deixa sua mascara de frieza cair.

- Ainda não quer falar com você? – Régulos pergunta dessa vez de maneira séria

- Mas terá de falar – Lucius também caminha na direção do grande salão, mas mantendo uma boa distancia dos texugos – uma hora ou outra ele vai ter que falar.

Um pouco mais a frente a garota do trio sorria de maneira maliciosa e falava com um ar conspiratório:

- Aaaah o amor – Hooch cantarola de maneira afetada – sempre se pode ver os coraçõezinhos ao redor desses dois quando se vêem.

- Como assim? – Harry pergunta olhando da expressão zombeteira de Hooch para a de pura vergonha de Neville – amor... O NOIVO DO NEVILLE E O LUCIUS??

- Shhhh – Neville pula em cima de Harry para calá-lo. – se supõem que quase ninguém mais sabe, ou ao menos até agora.

- Mas... Mas... – Harry não sabia como reagir – Os Malfoy são uma família abertamente seguidora de Voldemorte e os Longbottons...

- São uma família com um longo histórico de famosos aurors – Neville revira os olhos – Eu sei. Mas antes de começar a guerra meus pais aceitaram o meu compromisso com Lucius, e agora não há como cancelar.

- E você quer isso? – Hooch pergunta desta vez de maneira séria.

- Eu...- o texugo abaixa a cabeça totalmente vermelho – vocês não estavam com fome? Então vamos.

Neville disparou na frente sendo seguidos por seus dois amigos.

_**FVQP**_

Desta vez o jantar no meio do grande salão juntou o melhor de três das quatro mesas.

Hooch levava um prato cheio de coxas e outras partes de frango, e uma jarra de suco de uva que não pode resistir em seqüestrar.

Luna, que resolveu se unir ao grupo do picnic, carregou com um pouco de dificuldade uma travessa com arroz acompanhado de rosbife. Que conseguiu convencer aos seus companheiros em lhe dar ao prometer parar de contar suas historias estranhas na sala comum por um mês. Nessa brincadeira até deram para ela um recipiente de molho e varias batatas cozidas.

Harry e Neville pegaram o purê de batata, a torta de frango em maior quantidade que na noite passada e Trelawney caminhava alguns passas atrás equilibrando os bolinhos de frutas.

A refeição tinha uma aparência farta e convidativa, apesar de mais de um dos alunos sentados nas mesas olhar com desaprovação aquela atitude.

Na mesa das serpentes um rapaz olhava para aquilo, não com desaprovação, mas de modo pensativo.

- Cici – choraminga de maneira infantil Bella agarrando o braço da irmã – ele está olhando de novo para aquele texugo aborto.

- Começou – Severus afasta seus olhos de Harry e massageia suas temporas em puro sinal de cansaço

- Indigno, eu sei minha irmã, mas não se pode fazer nada se ele não preza a nobre honra de ser um prometido da casa Black. – Narcisa envolve sua irmã em um abraço protetor e finge a consolar.

- Por favor, vocês duas, hoje não. – se lamente entre dentes o pobre rapaz

- Cici – ela ergue a cabeça olhando para a irmã com falsa tristeza – eu sei que ele quer estar lá com ele... falar com ele, tocar ele, beijar ele, joga-lo em cima da mesa e...

- BELLA!! – Severus perdia a paciência, sua amiga sabia ser exasperante.

- E ainda grita comigo por perceber o obvio. Oh que destino me aguarda o matrimonio.

- Não se preocupe maninha – Narcisa acaricia a face da irmã aproximando os lábios dela dos seus – eu estarei sempre aqui para te consolar – e a beija

- Oh por favor – Severus revira os olhos – me poupem.

Severus estava mais que acostumado com aquele tipo de cena. As duas irmãs mantêm um caso há dois anos, e nunca esconderam isso de ninguém. Cada uma consciente que futuramente se entregariam honradamente a seus devidos casamentos arranjados, como duas boas representantes de uma família puro sangue, mas isso não significava que até lá não poderiam desfrutar do tempo que restava nos braços de quem ama.

- É serio, eu faço qualquer coisa, mas deixem eu terminar de jantar sem que me embrulhem o estomago.

- Qualquer coisa? – Bella sorri maliciosa saindo dos braços da irmã.

- Qualquer coisa – resmunga entre dentes.

- Então leve isso com você – Narcisa ergue uma travessa cheia de pavê de chocolate.

- Levar isso? – o rapaz pega a travessa com uma expressão confusa. – para onde?

- Para onde você gostaria de estar agora, seu bobo – Bella sorri mais largamente e pisca de maneira conspiradora – não que me agrade muito a idéia de que meu futuro marido tenha um caso com um aborto – torce a cara em uma careta de deprecio – mas acho que um aborto é mil vezes melhor do que se fosse um sangue ruim, então tem minha benção.

- Sua... Sua benção? Mas eu... – Severus começava se sentir nervoso, como o assunto tomou esse rumo? – eu não tenho nada com ele.

- Severus – Narcisa diz de maneira fria levando seu cálice a boca – eles não parecem ter sobremesa o suficiente para todos. Por favor, se aprece antes que o pavê derreta.

Severus abriu a boca para argumentar, mas desistiu diante daquelas duas faces resolutas.

Fora que também não podia negar.

Algo no aluno novo o fascinava.

Saindo da mesa das serpentes se aproximou um pouco coibido do grupo alegre que comia seu pequeno banquete pessoal.

- Posso... Posso me juntar a vocês?

Os cinco pares de olhos se ergueram para quem havia se aproximado, mas apenas duas pessoas regiram ao pedido.

- Sempre há espaço para um pavê – Hooch pega a travessa das mãos da serpente e voltou a se sentar.

- Assim como sempre há espaço para um companheiro – Harry sorriu a coibida serpente abrindo espaço no circulo.

"Decididamente" Snape pensou ao poder observar o moreno mais novo de perto "essa pessoa me fascina"

_**FVQP**_

O dormitório dos texugos do quinto ano estava silencioso, com exceção de um ou outro ronco mais alto. Na cama de Neville o garoto havia montado uma pequena tendinha e debaixo dela iluminava o pequeno ambiente com um fraco lumus.

Vários pergaminhos amassados estavam ao redor de suas pernas dobrados e apoiadas nela estava uma prancheta com um pergaminho em branco.

Havia pensado em varias maneiras de como responder a mensagem que recebeu de manhã, mas sempre que lembrava das palavras escritas nela, acabava por amassar o pouco que havia escrito e recomeçava do zero.

E com certo desgosto olha o pergaminho jogado perto de seus pés, junto com o envelope em que veio.

O pergaminho que havia começado tudo aquilo.

_Amado Neville._

_Você não pode mais fugir assim de mim, mesmo que não queira teremos que conversar mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_Este será meu ultimo ano aqui em Hogwarts e você sabe muito bem qual será meu destino quando isso acontecer._

_É por isso que tem fugido? Por isso não me responde mais alem do necessário nos corredores._

_Por isso esconde que é meu prometido?_

_Não vou mais aceitar essa situação Neville, não sem saber por que me evita._

_Você pode se esconder pequeno, mas nosso destino está mais que traçado, desde a primeira vez que o vi, desde a primeira vez que sorriu para mim._

_Na primeira saída para Hogsmead do ano não ouse marcar nada com ninguém, temos que conversar e você não pode mais fugir disso._

_De seu Lucius Malfoy _

Era simplesmente impossível responder a aquilo, foi durante os últimos dois anos, e ainda era agora. A cada mensagem as palavras de Lucius pareciam mais ansiosas e mais carinhosas.

Antes tudo o que passavam era preocupação pela sua distancia.

Agora elas expressavam claramente amor.

"Por que você torna tudo tão difícil Lucius?" Neville acaricia com certo carinho as duas palavras no final da carta.

"_De seu"_

"Como acha que eu poderia me iludir ao ponto de acreditar nessas palavras Lucius?"

Acordando de seus devaneios, o moreno ouve os gritos de angustia de Harry em mais um de sues pesadelos.

Sacando a pluma, rabisca rapidamente umas poucas palavras no pergaminho a sua frente, tampa o seu tinteiro e sai de sua cabana improvisada para deitar ao lado de Harry. Deixando para trás o pergaminho que enviaria amanhã de manhã em uma coruja do colégio.

Pergaminho que dizia:

_Nunca mais escreva para mim novamente_

Uma mensagem realmente fria, qualquer um diria, se não fosse por uma ou outra letra borrada por pequenas gotas salgadas.

Mas tudo bem.

Na manhã seguinte ele apenas tinha que passa-la a limpo.

_**FVQP**_

A noite avança e todos dormem.

Inconscientes que no dia seguinte pelo menos três professores terão que arrancar do teto da torre de astronomia quatro pálidos Ravenclaw que estavam grudados no teto por uma substancia fedorenta, acinzentada e pegajosa. Eles não puderam freqüentar as aulas pelas próximas semanas.

Não disseram quem foi seu atacante, nem ao menos falaram, apenas tremiam e protegiam seus corpos com os braços escondendo os vários cortes que tinham no corpo.

Tudo o que conseguiam expressar em suas faces até o caminho da enfermaria foi apenas uma coisa:

Pânico.

Mas no geral ninguém estranhou o ocorrido, afinal...

"As coisas funcionam em um ritmo estranho nessa escola"

_**FVQP**_

A espevitada figura de bronze, depois de uma batalha titânica para abrir as pesadas portas da biblioteca da mansão Malfoy, escalava prateleiras atrás de prateleiras, procurando um livro em especial.

Cansada de implorar de maneira tão vulgar quanto uma curiosa Gryffindor, a bonequinha de bronze resolveu deixar para trás as irritantes meias palavras de seu companheiro de metal e buscar respostas por ela mesma.

Mas realmente não foi tão fácil como esperou.

Por mais que Draco lhe garantisse indignado, que a antiga e muito requintada mansão Malfoy não tinha ratos, ela teria que discordar. E acredite, quando se tem quinze centímetros de altura, a pessoa percebe essas coisas.

Roedores maníacos a parte, e uma ou outra aranha, o que mais dificultou sua chegada ao seu destino foi certamente as portas.

Grandes e pesadas portas de salgueiro.

Se não fosse uma peça de bronze, a garota tinha certeza que naquela fatídica tarde haveria perdido uns cinco quilos só com o exercício.

Mas agora, lá estava ela, aparentemente na prateleira certa. Andou para a esquerda passando por cinco grossos livros até se ver de frente com o que procurava.

"Guia em 999 passos para adestrar o seu explosivin"

A figura de bronze sorriu de maneira malvada, e um pouco desajeitada começou a puxar o pesado livro. Só precisou de dar alguns puxões, e se desequilibrando ela cai ainda segurando o livro por toda a altura que teve que subir minutos atrás.

Alem do livro que esteve puxando, mais três a acompanharam na queda. E soterrada por paginas e paginas de empoeirados livros ela soltas uma pequena risada de felicidade.

A dor em seu corpo metálico era inexistente. Fora que havia conseguido realizar seu intento

Depois de conseguir sair de baixo dos pesados livros, Pansy olhou para a estante que havia escalado a alguns momentos atrás, esta havia se afastado para o lado dando passagem a outra sala escura e mais empoeirada que a que estava.

"Devo falar com Draco sobre o estado de sua biblioteca, está certo que prefere evita-la pois o lembra de seu pai, mas nem por isso devia deixar que os elfos a negligenciem" franze seu pequeno cenho "uma espanada de vez em quando não mataria ninguém".

Mas não era hora de fica pensando em assuntos domésticos, agora ela tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como bisbilhotar a coleção secreta de livros e documentos da família Malfoy.

E estava determinada a só sair de lá com respostas.

_**FVQP**_

Nhaaai, esse sim que foi um capítulo cheio de conflitos, o pobre Harry não conseguia dar um passo sem bater de frente com alguém.

Não sei se deu para perceber, mas os pensamentos no inicio do capítulo pertencem a Trelawney. Ela realmente, graças ao seu poder, consegue ver vários e vários sinistros. Apesar de aparentemente o único que a interessa no momento é o que anda com Harry

Eu tenho recebido alguns comentários sobre a relação de Nevy e Harry, mas como eu disse antes, a relação deles é puramente fraternal, o verdadeiro amor de Nevy acabou de aparecer, apesar de terem um relacionamento complicado. Fora que um dos primeiros verdadeiros concorrentes de Draco já entrou em cena, com direito a torcida organizada (as irmãs Black) e tudo.

Narcisa e Bella é o segundo casal Yuri da fic, não tenho muita experiência escrevendo esse tipo de relacionamento, mas me esforçarei. O primeiro casal, caso ninguém tenha percebido, é Hooch e Trelawney, mas diferente das irmãs de sangue, as irmãs postiças não tem um relacionamento físico, é algo mais emocional, elas só vão dar "o próximo passo" no relacionamento delas quando Trelawney estiver mais velha, até lá Hooch irá esperá-la.

Eu realmente gostei de escrever as cenas com o corvo, e podem apostar, ele voltará mais irritante do que nunca hua há há há...

Graças ao último capítulo, eu li varias perguntas pouco comprometedoras para o enredo, que eu não me importo em responder para as de mais. Por isso resolvi responder a algumas delas aqui.

1)Essa foi a pergunta da ganhadora do jogo, "eu gostaria de saber mais ou menos quantos cap terá a fic"

R. Essa fic não tem um final determinado ainda, se eu fosse chutar um número eu arriscaria uns quarenta mais ou menos. Os únicos números que eu poderia garantir são o numero de capítulos que terá essa fase, que serão sete e o numero de fases que terão mais a frente, que seriam seis. Mas até isso poderia mudar mais a frente.

O sinistro seria o Draquinho?

R. Eu pessoalmente adorei essa pergunta, pois essa hipótese sem me passou pela cabeça, ou seja, não, o sinistro desta vez é beeeeem real, e com certeza é um aviso de morte

3) Harry vai ou não ficar com o Draco no final?

R. Como disse antes, o final ainda não foi decidido, muuuuitas coisas podem e vão acontecer, e no meio desses percalços a possibilidade de Draco e Harry não acabarem juntos existe. No momento, da maneira que anda a historia Malfoy tem toda a vantagem sobre os demais concorrentes, pois apesar de ser incorpóreo, o único que é visto de uma maneira romântica por Harry, é ele. Mas como disse, muuuita coisa pode e vai acontecer.

Ai ai... Finalmente acabou mais um capítulo, e agora você deve admitir Severus, valeu a pena se encharcar todo para depois ter o Harry te fazendo respiração boca a boca.

Severus: Hm... bem...

Draco: EU PROTESTO!!

Luana: Isso não e um tribunal loiro.

Draco: Mas mesmo assim eu protesto – aponta o dedo de modo acusador a meu amado Severus – Por que ele pode beijar o Harry e eu não??

Luana: Aquilo não foi um beijo, loiro. Eu já disse, foi uma respiração boca a boca.

Draco: Para mim pareceu um beijo, não importa de que ângulos eu olhasse, sempre via DOIS PARES DE LABIOS SE TOCANDO!!O

Luana: Tipo... Quando as duas pessoas em questão tem corpos materiais fica mais fácil de desenvolver esse tipo de cena. E eu já disse não foi um beij...

Draco: Pois eu o desafio Severus Snape, mais uma vez vamos colocar uma pergunta e quem responder corretamente ganha um prêmio. E dessa vez se houver mais reviews que o capítulo que teve mais reviews nessa fic de quinta eu ganho o direito de dar o próximo beijo em que Harry o estiver nessa fic, mas se perder, o beijo será seu com ele.

Luana: Tipo... De que prêmio estamos falando agora? – temendo o pior.

Draco: Alem de escritora medíocre você também faz um ou outro rabisco, sei que está fazendo algumas imagens da fic. Então você terá que scanealas e mandar por e-mail para quem ganhou.

Luana: Sabia, todo o trabalho braçal acaba comigo. Fora que, como eu posso fazer uma cena de beijo com você, se você ainda não tem corp...

Draco: Cala a boca muggle, isso será problema seu, e a cena tem que ser no tempo real, no mundo onde está Harry no momento e SEM TRAPAÇAS use sua imaginação – se vira para Severus – E então? Aceita a aposta?

Severus: Aceito – olhos brilhando com o desafio.

Luana: Socooorro, estou no meio de um fogo cruzado entre serpentes, a onde eu estava com a cabeça quando pus esses dois seres viperinos juntos ?? ToT

Maaaaais uma vez a aposta está valendo, quem acertar a pergunta que eu fizer ganha um desenho via e-mail se bem que até agora eu só cheguei a desenhar os gemios com o novo look deles. Se alguém desejar tentar a sorte, esteja a vontade.

E as conseqüências da aposta também está valendo, o lado que ganhar terá o direito de ter o próximo beijo do Harry na fic.

A pergunta é: qual o dia da semana em que Harry vai FINALMENTE falar com Firenze. Assim como na outra pergunta, não existem pistas para a resposta desta, podem chutar a vontade, no fim das contas só existe sete opções possíveis rs rs... alguém pode ter sorte.

Quem acertar eu direi na resposta do review, e se realmente quiser o premio, é só mandar seu e-mail para o meu (). Não sou uma excelente desenhista, mas ainda dou para o gasto. o

Só peço um pouco de paciência, pois ainda tenho que pedir a um amigo para passar a imagem para o computador. E não se preocupem, não é incomodo, eu teria que fazer isso de qualquer jeito. o

Ps: eu tenho me perguntado se as resposta que eu mando tem chegado direitinho a vocês, se não, me avisem, assim eu começo a escrever as respostas das reviews na fic.

Até o próximo capitulo


	8. Um conturbado domingo Parte 1

Fala aí galera, quem achou que atualização demorou muito levante a mão!!!

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

Poxa, não precisava tanta gente assim levantar a mão, acho que teve até quem levantou as duas ToT.

Mas não me matem. Para compensar, hoje vocês terão um capítulo de sessenta e cinco páginas. O domingo de Harry foi extremamente longo, tanto que eu tive que partir esse dia em dois capítulos, essa primeira parte contém apenas a complicada manhã do moreno.

Pelos adoráveis reviews que recebi, eu agradeço a **Lilavate, Ninguem **(seja você quem for ^_^)**, Angel of Death, m-chan, Anne Malfoy-Potter, lis, St. Lu, Lucy Black, , Tainá, ...Makie..., amdlara, Gika Black** e especialmente a **TONKS BLACK2.** Devo ser sincera com você, a palavra morte vai ser usada algumas vezes nessa fic, os personagens, querendo ou não, estão em meio a uma guerra e baixas vão existir. A única coisa que posso prometer e que dou minha palavra que vou cumprir é que não causarei mortes desnecessárias para o enredo, nem muito seguidas, e que dentre das baixas os nomes de "Harry" "Draco" e "Severus" não estarão no meio. Eu pessoalmente gostaria que você não deixasse de acompanhar a fic, mas se for o caso fico feliz em saber que até o ponto em que você leu minha estória foi de seu agrado ^o^

Devo dizer a todos que estou...

Draco: " ...que estou muito comovida com seu carinho e blá blá blá..." – o loiro imita a escritora fajuta com voz de taquara rachada – corta o discurso batido muggle de meia pataca, o que queremos realmente saber é o resultado da última aposta entre eu e o Severus.

Luana: Claro, claro... – revira os olhos – como se vocês ou os leitores já não soubessem o resultado. Francamente loiro, eu não preciso nem perder meu tempo contando os reviews, sempre que um de vocês desafia o outro quem faz o desafio perde e o que é desafiado ganha.

Draco: Quer dizer que eu... – o loiro começou a ficar pálido.

Luana: Peeeeeerdeu – a escritora sorri de orelha a orelha sacando sabe-se deus de onde uma relação com os reviews dos capítulos anteriores – segundos os dados recentes, o capítulo que teve o numero de reviews mais alto foi o três com 10 reviews. O capítulo anterior teve um total de 14 reviews. Logo, loiro azedo, você... O QUE? – a escritora fajuta re-lê o papel que segura sem acreditar no que via – o loiro azedo... ganhou?

Draco: Ganhei?

Luana: Ga... Ganhou...Com uma diferença de quatro reviews você ganhou o direito de receber o próximo beijo que Harry der na fic e bla bla bla...– a morena diz de má vontade.

Draco: YEEEES!!!! – O loirinho vibra de felicidade enquanto faz a dança da vitória – eu ganhei, eu ganhei...

Severus: Certo, certo, foi justo.

Luana: Poxa Sevy, até que você está aceitando bem a derrota.

Severus: Desde que essa fic começou a única pessoa que Potter beijou foi o Draco. Nesse momento, um beijo a mais ou um beijo a menos que Potter dê em meu afilhado não vai fazer muita diferença – o pocionista diz com toda a sobriedade que se espera de um renomado pocionista – fora que o fato de eu não poder roubar o próximo beijo de Potter não vai me impedir de tentar fazer outras coisinhas com ele.

Luana: Ai ai... Aonde eu fui me meter? – suspira enquanto observa Draco ainda entretido na própria dança da vitória e Severus arquitetando planos malignos de como se aproveitar de um inocente ex-Gryffindor – Na próxima fic eu só vou trabalhar com Hufflepuffs

Bem, bem... Felicidades às fãs do Draco a parte, devo dizer que surpreendentemente NINGUEM acertou o dia da semana em que Harry conseguiria falar com Firenze. Juro que não foi trapaça minha, o dia que eu escolhi, e que aparentemente ninguém pensou que seria foi a quarta-feira, o dia em que a "semana sem magia" de Harry chegaria ao fim.

Como prêmio de consolação a todos, eu coloquei algumas das imagens em um Orkut que eu criei especialmente para guardar as imagens da minha fic, só precisam procurar por: AHOmya Hotaru

Só deixo claro desde já que eu não sou tão boa desenhando (na verdade eu não tenho a menor técnica ToT), eu apenas queria ter uma ou duas ilustrações da minha humilde estória... (olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado)

Se quiserem adicionar meu Orkut pessoal fiquem a vontade, é só procurar por Luana Rosette ^o^v

No próximo capítulo vou propor mais uma aposta. Por hora aproveitem a fic ^_^

Disclaimers: Harry Potter quem? Desculpe, nunca ouvi falar, você deve ter se enganado, eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre... qual e o nome mesmo? Ah é, Harry Potter ou qualquer um de seus personagens, e não ganho nada com eles.

Capítulo sete: Um conturbado domingo. Parte 1: A mais longa das manhãs 

_**Por que procurar respostas se delas sempre nasceram mais perguntas?**_

_**Por que se atormentar com fatos passados se a mão que te assombra ao segurar no seu ombro pertence ao presente?**_

_**Por que você chora por conclusões que você mesmo buscou?**_

_**Por que perder seu tempo, suor e sangue para descobrir algo que você mesmo sabe que te trará lagrimas?**_

_**Por quê? Por quê?**_

_**Eu não deveria poder entender? **_

_**Por que você procura a minha porta se até mesmo eu sei que dela nada de bom terá?**_

_**Afinal, por que você acha que eu mesma sempre estou do lado de fora dela? **_

_**4º dia**_

Complicada.

Draco buscou várias palavras nesses últimos minutos para descrever a situação em que estava, mas sempre que sentia que alguma se aproximava da descrição que procurava, sua mente sempre voltava para o mesmo conjunto de letras.

C-o-m-p-l-i-c-a-d-a.

_**Quero beber o mel de sua boca **_

_**Como se fosse uma abelha rainha**_

_**Quero escrever na areia a sua historia**_

_**Junto com a minha**_

Definitivamente aquela era uma situação complicada.

Desde que Harry acordou e se pôs a caminhar para fora do castelo o loiro ficou ao seu lado. Trocaram algumas palavras e por um curto espaço de tempo chegaram a falar como se nada daquele contexto doido de mundos paralelos existisse.

Era estranho quando o que era considerado rotineiro em uma época, algo tão trivial, se torna... raro.

Falar com Harry de maneira trivial se tornou algo raro.

**E no acorde doce da guitarra**

**Tocar as notas do meu pensamento**

**Em cada verso traduzir as fibras **

**Do meu sentimento**

Agora o loiro observava a certa distância o texugo correndo na beira do lago.

"Complicado... tudo se tornou muito complicado".

Em outros tempos ele estaria correndo ao lado de Harry. Com certeza se fosse antigamente aquele moreno de cabeça dura o perturbaria até a morte para acompanhá-lo em suas maratonas sem fim de exercícios.

Era estranho não ouvi-lo o convidar para participar de algo assim.

Complicada, a sensação que sentia em seu peito era definitivamente complicada.

Os olhos de Draco não desviavam do corpo esguio que agora fazia flexões.

Para poder se mover melhor, Harry havia se desfeito da túnica, assim como do colete e da camisa. Um fator que fez Draco pensar que seria mais do que suficiente para ele recusar a acompanhar o moreno se a proposta tivesse sido feita. Nada por Merlin faria o Slytherin ficar semi-nu em uma manhã aparentemente tão fria.

E no fim, apesar dos pesares, não era como se ele se importasse tanto em apenas olhar.

Era até engraçado ver um abdômen tão liso fazer tantas flexões aparentemente de maneira tão fácil. O abdômen de Harry parecia o abdômen de um principiante.

- Não é a toa que hoje ele acordou tão determinado a retomar sua rotina de exercícios – murmura mal podendo conter o riso – para alguém que já conseguiu a tanto custo o corpo que um dia teve, voltar ao físico de quando era menos desenvolvido que uma minhoca deve ser frustrante.

Oh sim, Draco se lembrava muito bem de como era o corpo de Harry.

O moreno em uma época meio que ficou obsessivo em moldar seus tão subdesenvolvidos músculos.

"E como deu certo." pensa o Slytherin.

Mas hoje em dia Draco não se importaria muito se Harry mantivesse seus "músculos de minhoca". Por que para ele: Harry continuaria sendo Harry, com ou sem músculos.

Mas para os olhos cobiçosos alheios: um Harry bem definido se torna um alvo mais tentador para se atacar.

- Não que a essa altura do campeonato faça muita diferença, não para mim.

O loiro suspira olhando como Harry mudava de exercício.

"Quantos dessa vez cairão pelos encantos desses futuros abdomens?"

_**Que estou apaixonado**_

_**Que este amor e tão grande**_

Seus olhos se estreitam ligeiramente ao sorrir diante da expressão concentrada de Harry.

"Quantos dessa vez cairão por seus encantos antes mesmos que desenvolva seus suculentos abdomens?"

_**Que estou apaixonado**_

_**E só penso em você a todo instante**_

Draco fecha os olhos com certa nostalgia e se perde em mais uma de suas recordações.

_**-----FVQP-----**_

- O que você fez com os pequenos?

_Um grogue Harry se deixa cair de qualquer jeito na cama de seu dormitório_

_Por acaso o mesmo dormitório que divide com Draco desde que ambos começaram a prestar o curso de aurologia._

_O loiro observa seu bêbado companheiro de quarto se remexer sobre os lençóis, atrás de uma posição cômoda, mas por mais que se movesse o único que conseguia era que sua justa camisa negra subisse lentamente deixando ligeiramente exposta aquela bem definida barriga morena._

_**Eu quero ser o ar que tu respiras**_

_**Eu quero ser o pão que te alimenta**_

_**Eu quero ser a água que refresca**_

_**O vinho que te esquenta**_

_Draco se senta na cama do "mais que rival e menos que amigo sem direitos a roce" e soltando um suspiro puxa de maneira brusca a camisa do moreno para baixo, cobrindo a pele exposta._

"_**Como se eu já não tivesse tido problemas o suficiente para mantê-la abaixada no meio daquela boate. Depois dessa noite desastrosa quero garantir que meu banho antes de dormir seja quente e não frio**__"._

_A verdade era que quente ou frio, dificilmente apenas um simples banho poderia apagar as imagens que sua mente gravou naquela noite._

_As bebidas._

_Aquele corpo._

_Movimentos embalados por uma viciosa batida._

_Merlin... Que humano esqueceria aquilo tudo, por mais que não tenha sido voltado para ele?_

_- _Consegui convencer Granger a esconder os fedelhos por essa noite, não quero que eles passem pelo trauma de dormir com o seu "papai" pinguço_._

_- _Mario e Pedro não são fedelhos_ – Harry fez a careta mais enojada que sua embriagueis o permitiu expressar, defender a honra de seus "filhos" havia estado em primeiro lugar nessas primeiras semanas em que começaram a dividir a vida com as duas crianças – _ao menos não mais fedelhos que você. He he.

_Draco não sabia se ria, gritava ou chorava. Após ter que enfrentar uma horda gay enfurecida em uma boate muggle por ter tirado o centros das atenções de cima de uma mesa – seu estimado companheiro da alojamento no caso – ter que expulsar duas pequenas ferinhas ciumentas que o ameaçaram de morte se encostasse um dedo em seu embriagado "papai", agora tinha que aturar um bêbado tirar onda com a sua cara._

_- _Eu tenho mais o que fazer_. – O loiro diz isso com um tom de lamento. _

_Tentando ignorar a insinuante barriga que voltava a aparecer graças ao ataque de riso do moreno, Draco se propõe a levantar, mas uma mão o segura._

"Uma amizade estranha nos une_"._

_Foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar quando sentiu aquela mão segurar seu pulso._

_Uma amizade que era como aquele ato que Harry acabara de fazer. _

_O moreno o segurava firmemente, mas não fazia mais que aquilo: o impedia de se afastar, mas também não o puxava de volta. Draco olha para o moreno, ele ainda estava deitado, desta vez parado e sem rir, com seu braço livre cobrindo os olhos._

_**E se eu cair que caia em seu abraço**_

_**Se eu morrer que morra de desejo**_

_- _Por que você me levou para lá hoje?._ – sua voz ainda era grogue, mas estranhamente sóbria ao mesmo tempo, Harry Potter nunca deixaria de impressioná-lo._

_- _Foi você quem me pediu para...

_- _Por que me levou para lá se não ia suportar que me olhassem como me olharam?

- Quem não olharia para você vestido como se fosse um put...

- Que me tocassem como tocaram.

- E você parecia estar bem cômodo com tudo...

_- _Por que me levou para lá se queria tanto que eu te olhasse como você me olhou a noite inteira?

_Draco ficou pálido naquele instante, mas ainda assim manteve seus traços impassíveis._

_Durante toda a noite tentou demonstrar indiferença quando seu amigo se enroscava com Deus-sabe-quem naquela boate que acabaram de sair. Havia o levado para lá, pois o moreno parecia meio deprimido por achar que ninguém se interessaria por ele se não fosse por seu nome ou dinheiro._

"_**Mas também não precisava que TANTA gente se interessasse!!! Francamente..."**_

_**Adormecer dizendo que te amo**_

_- _Então você percebeu?_ – Draco se lembrou do aperto no coração que sentiu durante toda a noite – _Percebeu, e mesmo assim continuou a agir daquela maneira vulgar?_ – o desespero estranho que o consumiu quando Harry aceitou dançar com um desconhecido _– Percebeu... E nem se preocupou com... Deixa para lá. – _tentando recuperar a calma o Slytherin desenha em seu rosto um sorriso sarcástico enquanto seus olhos se tornam duas pedras de gelo –_ Você está sendo bem cruel, não? _– o loiro tenta puxar a mão do firme agarre do amigo, na tentativa vã de manter um mínimo de dignidade, mas esse não cedia – _depois de uma noite inteira agindo daquela forma estranha vir me jogar na cara que sabia que me incomodava.

_- _Aaah, então você foi bem cruel também _– o moreno subiu o braço que cobria seu rosto um pouquinho, deixando a mostra uma de suas esmeraldas – _depois de uma noite inteira com você agindo de maneira tão fria eu precisei me embriagar para finalmente criar coragem de te beijar.

- Mas de que diabos você esta falan... humpf.

_**E te acordar com um beijo**_

_Com apenas um puxão Harry faz Draco se desequilibrar e cair sobre seu corpo, e sem perder tempo rouba um beijo do hesitante loiro._

_Após um longo beijo, atiçado por toda aquela tensão sexual reprimida, Draco afasta seu rosto para olhar nos olhos do seu semi-bêbado companheiro de quarto._

_- _Draaaaco _– Harry murmura invadindo a camisa do loiro com uma de suas mãos – _se você não quer que eu me vista de maneira vulgar, você terá que me vestir todas as manhãs. Se não quer que eu aja de maneira vulgar, cole seu corpo contra o meu e guie meus movimentos a cada passo e suspiro. E se não quiser que eu beije meia boate novamente_ – sorri descaradamente – _proponho que mantenha minha língua beeeem ocupada.

_**Que estou apaixonado**_

_**E esse amor e tão grande**_

_Não sabia se o álcool que provou na boca do outro era o suficiente para fazer efeito sobre ele._

_Não sabia se havia sido aquele beijo desajeitado que calara aquela estúpida angustia que carcomia seu peito._

_Por tudo que era mágico, ele não sabia se nada daquilo tinha alguma lógica ou razão._

_Mas diabos, o que mais ele poderia responder diante de um sorriso tão depravado, deitado entre aqueles braços?_

_**Que estou apaixonado**_

_**E só penso em você a todo instante**_

- Com todo o prazer.

_**-----FVQP-----**_

Depois daquilo eles passaram para "mais que amigos e menos que namorados com direitos a mais do que roces".

Não era muito, mas ainda assim era uma relação.

O único problema que não os fazia avançar, era o fato de nenhum dos dois ter coragem de admitir que o que sentiam ia alem do carnal.

Um Slytherin e um Gryffindor orgulhosos e ao mesmo tempo temerosos de mais para admitir o que sentiam um pelo outro.

_**Quero sair contigo em noite enluarada**_

_**Dois adolescentes pela madrugada**_

_**Pra viver a vida sem pensar em nada**_

Trocavam raramente palavras carinhosas.

Escondiam entre comentários irônicos e venenosos os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

E quando qualquer um deslizava e expunha o que realmente sentia, ambos disfarçavam e ignoravam o estranho ocorrido.

Sem falar das incontáveis cenas de ciúmes protagonizadas por ambas as partes.

Uma desculpa talvez, era que na época em que viviam não era muito comum pensar no futuro, tentavam se concentrar apenas no "aqui e agora".

Nessa brincadeira, quando Harry deixou escapar uma expressão distorcida de seu relacionamento com Draco, um comentário que na hora era para ser apenas uma brincadeira, mas que magoou o loiro mais do que esperava: "nosso relacionamento não passa de uma trepada rápida entre uma maldição e outra" foi nesse momento que o loiro não teve mais coragem de revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

_**Que estou apaixonado**_

_**E esse amor e tão grande**_

E assim vivem como estão nesse momento.

Harry de um lado e Draco do outro, um sem admitir o que sente pelo outro.

Draco suspira pela milésima vez ao ver Harry parar repentinamente os exercícios e se aproximar de maneira cautelosa a um suspeito arbusto.

Pressentindo confusão, Draco se levanta e vai até onde Harry já havia chegado e parecia conversar calmamente com algo inidentificável.

"Complicadas, as coisas com Harry sempre serão simplesmente complicadas."

_**Que estou apaixonado**_

_**E só penso em você a todo instante**_

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

O céu ainda estava um pouco escuro, e de certo poucas pessoas deveriam estar de pé há essa hora, ainda mais em pleno domingo.

Harry definitivamente gostava daquele ar despreocupado que o colégio emanava naquela manhã, tão diferente das manhãs que teve que vivenciar nos últimos anos.

Se for para ver manhãs como aquela, não se importava em sempre acordar naquele horário. Se bem que não foi para ver as mudanças de cores do céu, ou apreciar o silêncio matutino, que acordou tão cedo, mas para voltar a sua antiga rotina de exercícios.

Sabia que não demoraria muito para conseguir demarcar novamente seu abdômen. Por mais incomodamente liso que estivesse agora, o moreno era consciente que graças a sua natureza amaldiçoada seu corpo se condicionava mais rápido que os corpos normais. Alguns dias era tudo o que precisava.

Apenas alguns dias.

Não muito longe dele, Harry sabia que Draco estava observando a sua bateria de exercícios. No começo foi incomodo, mas depois de uma ou duas discussões acaloradas desistiu de mandar o loiro embora.

"Porque gasta o pouco tempo diário que tem nesse mundo para ficar me observando correr ao invés de esperar um momento em que possa falar comigo com calma? Ufh... ainda vou conseguir entender o que passa nessa cabeça tingida".

Os pensamentos de Harry vagaram por essa área por mais alguns segundos à medida que seu corpo foi aquecendo e seus músculos se moviam mais e mais frenéticos, era ótimo poder se perder novamente em exercícios físicos, graças a sua "condição" o seu espírito parecia grunhir de contrariedade nos últimos três dias com a falta de exercício físico.

Bem... E pela falta do sabor do sangue também, mas isso ele sempre soube conter.

A verdade era que apesar de ter sido obrigado a engolir àquela estranha natureza, Harry sempre soube aceitar muito bem o que era agora. Sabia domar aquilo o que os "seus" chamam de "besta" e também sabia deter os próprios preconceitos humanos se mantendo em um equilíbrio onde sua "besta" nunca se rebelou contra si, e assim não se tornando um monstro cego de ódio.

Era exatamente nessa área que sempre se preocupava com Remus. Quando Lupin era vivo, por mais que explicasse que havia um jeito melhor de domar a "besta" sem o uso de poções, o licantropo nunca lhe deu muito ouvidos.

"Seu caso é diferente do meu Harry" ele dizia com certa inveja nos olhos "Seu caso é diferente de todos os outros".

Sim, Harry era diferente, mas a natureza de sua "besta" era tão selvagem quanto à de qualquer outro, e nisso ele sempre teve que dar o braço a torcer para Greyback – um de seus mais terríveis rivais em campo de batalha - seus posicionamentos perante a "besta" não eram muito diferentes, ambos não se perdiam em auto-compaixão, se deixando inconscientes durantes suas transformações. A única diferença era que enquanto Harry se preocupava em deter a sede de sangue de sua "besta", Greyback deixava a sua agir como bem entendesse, apreciando cada atrocidade cometida.

"Porque tudo no mundo tem que ser tão 8 ou 80?".

Algumas horas haviam passado e o corpo franzino finalmente começava a suplicar por descanso. O moreno só pode sorrir satisfeito com o progresso do dia e dar por encerrado a sessão matutina.

Olha de relance para o canto em que Draco havia se sentado e....

Lá estava ele...

"Tsc... não desperdice assim seu tempo por aqui."

Quando foi que saber que o tempo ao lado de Draco era tão restrito começou a doer tanto?

Quando foi que as palavras do loiro se tornaram pequenas gotas de água contadas a conta-gotas caindo em uma garganta sedenta?

Raras

Escassas.

Preciosas.

Vitais...

"Por que esse tipo de pensamento me vem tão seguido à mente?" Harry revolve confuso o cabelo "Pode alguém que sempre esteve ao meu lado se tornar do nada tão importante?" um sorriso dissimulado cresce em seus lábios "não, isso é impossível. Ninguém se torna importante para ninguém em tão pouco tempo. Draco não se tornou alguém importante para mim... Draco SEMPRE foi alguém importante para mim".

- _Ssssim, ssssim. Agora que o nojento sssser humano parou de sssse contorssscer vou poder pegá-lo_.

Uma voz não muito longe de onde estava sentado tirou Harry de seus devaneios, sem olhar na direção da venenosa voz ele normalizou aos poucos sua respiração. A havia reconhecido ao tão só ouvi-la e agora que estavam sozinhos, finalmente poderiam ter a tão adiada conversa.

- _Ssssó tenho que essssperar que fique de pé _– a voz em meio aos arbustos volta a falar consigo mesmas – _vamosss essstúpido ssser de ssssangue quente, vamosss, que ssse levante._

Harry teve que conter o riso diante da ansiedade da voz.

Como que para agradá-la se pôs de pé e sem dar tempo para que sua atacante desse o bote, caminha lentamente na direção de onde vinha a voz. Para evitar maiores acidentes, falou apenas com intenção de desconcertar a tão ansiosa predadora:

_- Vejo que essstá bem apesssar dossss percalçossss de ontem._

Próximo o suficiente, Harry pode ter uma boa visão da cabeça viperina que saia de entre as folhas do esconderijo. A cobra ergueu sua cabeça de dentro do arbusto e de olhos arregalados encarou com espanto o humano.

- _Ssssabe minha língua, maldito humano!!! Como um ssser dessssprezível como vosssscê ssabe a valorossssa língua viperina?_

- _Nossssa _– Harry revira os olhos diante de tanta "humildade" – _colocando asssim não sssei ssse me sssinto honrado ou insssultado. _

_- Honra é uma palavra que ssseres como vossssscês humanossss nunca provaram do sssabor, por mais que ssse percam nesssasss imitaçõessss baratasss de minha nobre língua._

- _Honra dissssz?_ – Harry olha com certo desdém – _isssso vindo do ssser que planejava a tão pouco tempo morder àquele que a sssssalvou em nem tão bem um dia?_

- _Ssssalvar dissssz? _– a cobra ergue mais seu corpo insultada e arreganha os dentes – _oh essspere, agora te reconhesssssço, eressss um dosss malditossss que esssstavam sssse burlando de mim ontem!!! Deveria mordê-lo agora messssmo, grassssças a brincadeira esssstúpida de vocêssssss todossss ossss meussss ovinhossss foram devoradossss enquanto esssstava fora meu ninho. Vossscê alguma vessssz já botou um ovo, humano desssprezivel? Poissss bem, tente fassszer isssssso dezesssssete vesssszessss._

- _Hei!!! _– Harry ergue os braços ofendido – _não fui eu que a conjurou, e ssse pensssar bem, creio que ssse lembra que tudo o que fisssz foi tirá-la de lá._

A cobra recolheu suas presas e se pôs a pensar.

Esse era o mal de ser parselmonth, a medida que o tempo passa, mais e mais as cobras parecem adquirir expressões humanas quando fala com elas, Harry se sentiu diante de um desenho animado ao ver o semblante concentrado da serpente.

Era de certa forma perturbador.

- _Hum... sssim, eu me lembro _– diz por fim, ainda não tão convencida – _quando acordei perto da floressssta vosssscê e o garoto com o cabelo que chssseira esssssquisito essstavam por perto. Não sssssei como chsssseguei lá massss..._

- _Eu a levei até lá_ - Harry dá entre ombros diante do olhar descrente da cobra – _quando te peguei no meio do corredor eu te pussss inconsssssciente com um movimento de mão e a levei._

_- Me agredisssste!!!_

_- Te sssalvei asss essscamasss. – _o moreno a corrige –_ Apenasssss te deissssxar inconsssiente ssseria o mínimo que fariam contigo sssse outro a tivessssse pegado._

Uma careta de desagrado se espalhou na face da serpente enquanto as palavras de Harry ganhavam mais e mais significado em sua mente. E com um ar resignado respondeu a única coisa que um digno representante da sua espécie poderia responder em uma situação daquela.

- _Desssagradavel sssser humano, imundo ssssaco de ssssangue quente, poissss então pessssça o que quisssser, pesssça de uma vessssz algo que quite contigo esssa maldita divida. E me dê novamente a chance de poder arrancar sua nojenta carne de ssseusss ossssossss._

_- Pedindo com tanta gentilessssza... _

Não podia negar, Harry realmente estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, a cobra a sua frente tentava aparentar uma frieza que não conseguia manter. Retorcia de maneira nervosa a ponta de sua cauda em uma tentativa falha de se acalmar, e o moreno podia entender o porque. Raros são os animais selvagens que conseguiam confiar plenamente em um humano, e estar em uma posição tão comprometedora em que estava não deveria agradar em nada ao ser viperino.

Aaaaah, o moreno estava adorando tudo aquilo.

- _Huuum _– Harry simula uma expressão pensativa – _aqui e agora não conssssigo penssssar em nada._ – sorri de maneira maligna – _não quero desssperdiçar uma honrossssa oportunidade como essssta. Sssserá que você não poderia essssperar um pouquinho maissss para poder arrancar a minha nojenta carne de meussss osssos?_

- _Biltre!!!!_ – a serpente explode – _maldito bípede, pesssça!!!!! Pesssça de uma esssstúpida vesssz e me desssfaça desssssa nojenta divida para que possssa comer seussss olhossss!!!!_

"Essa serpente sim sabe como negociar" Harry contem o riso enquanto dava as costas para a indignada serpente. Sabia que não corria perigo, não enquanto aquela estranha divida estivesse de pé.

Ainda ouvindo o sissear furioso as suas costas, Harry recolhe as vestes que havia retirado antes de começar a se exercitar. E descansando as peças de roupa dobradas sobre braço, caminha em direção ao colégio.

- Você sabe que não será muito saudável manter essa situação por muito tempo.

O moreno quase dá um pulo ao ouvir a voz ao seu lado. Draco, que havia acompanhado tudo ao seu lado em silêncio, finalmente se faz notar. Talvez por seus passos não fazerem ruído não haviam alertado o texugo de sua presença.

- Draco... – murmura ligeiramente irritado com o susto.

- Manter aquela serpente pendente de uma resposta sua só vai alimentar o seu rancor. E acredite, por maior que seja uma dívida, uma "serpente" sempre sabe contornar pequenos detalhes, ainda mais se for por uma vingança.

-Pequenos detalhes? – Harry inclina a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que a vira na direção do loiro, ergue uma das sobrancelhas e sorri com deboche – Pequenos detalhes como honra, palavra e leis naturais?

- Por aí. – Draco devolve o sorriso.

- Menos saudável ainda seria abrir mão dessa dívida. – Harry volta a olhar para frente, caminhando na direção do colégio, à medida que coloca novamente sua camisa diminuindo assim um pouco o frio, mantendo a túnica e o colete no braço para não suja-los – Por maior que seja o rancor que ela adquira, se eu puder mantê-la longe de minha jugular ainda serei eu que estarei no lucro. Fora que... – Todas as palavras por um segundo fugiram da boca do moreno quando um pequeno detalhe da circunstância recente finalmente veio a sua cabeça – Hey!!! Você entendeu o que estávamos falando? Desde quando você consegue entender parcel?

- Desde nunca – o loiro sorri com o canto da boca ao ver a expressão estupefata do outro – Apenas acontece que nesse mundo não existe linguagem oral ou escrita que eu não possa entender, já que foi o meu conjuro que deu inicio ao seu nascimento. Creio que isso se aplica a você também.

- Então eu posso falar em qualquer língua? E com outros animais alem das serpentes? Também posso falar com eles?

- Hmm, menos. Na verdade não é como se você estivesse falando outra língua, você ainda vai falar em inglês, a diferença é que a pessoa que te ouvir, se for a sua vontade, vai compreender o que você disser seja o dialeto que usar, assim como meu prezado leão disfarçado de texugo poderá entender a qualquer um. E quanto aos animais eu não me ilusionaria muito, o fato de eu entender o que você falou em parcel, foi porque essa é uma língua mágica, se fosse uma serpente falando com outra eu não entenderia vírgula. Tanto, que quando eu ouvi a sua conversa eu só entendi o que você dizia, não o que a sua amiga disse.

- Amiga... puft, não acho que ela gostaria de ouvir você dizer isso. Não que eu esperasse qualquer outra coisa, desde que eu me dei conta de que conseguia falar parcel não existiu uma única cobra que não me ameaçou de morte ou ao menos de me triturar os ossos... – se pôs pensativo – minto, houve uma que não me ameaçou de morte, mas a essas alturas deve estar aquecendo as escamas no sol do Brasil.

- Hummm como você é frio – Draco diz com uma voz brincalhona - eu sou uma "serpente" que nunca tentou te matar.

- Oh não... Nunca! – olhou para o loiro com falsa culpa enquanto enumerava com os dedos – Apenas me abandonou em terrenos inóspitos. Atiçou animais perigosos contra mim. Tentou me fazer cair da vassoura incontáveis vezes, explodiu um "sem números" de vezes o meu caldeirão... Se desconsiderarmos esses e mais uns tantos fatos, nosso relacionamento foi bastante saudável.

O silêncio ao seu lado fez Harry virar o rosto para saber por que a resposta sarcástica não havia vindo. O loiro parecia estar com o olhar perdido, com uma expressão indecifrável, por segundos Harry teve medo.

Quando aquele loiro havia adquirido uma expressão tão distante?

Por ato reflexo Harry ergue seu braço para tocá-lo, mas Draco dá um passo para trás. Se dando conta da atitude de repudio tão explicito que deu, o loiro sorriu nervoso, e Harry suspirou, não iria perguntar, o clima estava estranho demais para continuar a atiçar aquela situação incomoda.

Mas umas poucas palavras atormentavam o loiro quando se gravaram a fogo em sua mente.

"Uma vida... uma estranha e conturbada, mas ainda sim uma vida em conjunto, Harry... quanto tempo mais essa estranha vida conjunta vai existir?"

- Acho que vou tomar um banho agora – o moreno volta a andar dando por certo que Draco o seguia.

- Hm... – Draco, logo atrás do moreno, mantinha dois passos de distância sem tirar os olhos das costas de Harry – Há essa hora seus companheiros já devem ter acordado.

Sua mão se ergue na direção das costas de Harry sem parar de andar, mantendo seus dedos pálidos a poucos centímetros da camisa branca, suada e suja da terra que havia estado grudada na pele do moreno.

- Se eu tiver sorte já devem estar tomando café da manhã, vou ter o banheiro só para mim. – sorri de maneira infantil.

Harry avançava sem consciência dos dedos pálidos que estavam a centímetros de suas costas.

- Não daria isso pro certo – Draco diz de sua maneira comumente sarcástica, ainda sem abaixar o braço – aposto que a "mamãe Longbottom" deve estar esperando que dê sinal de vida.

Ao chegarem às escadas o movimento das franzinas costas a sua frente faziam com que Draco retirasse e recolocasse a mão na posição anterior, refugando do eminente contato.

- Hmm, talvez – Harry faz uma careta de desagrado – ele havia me dito ontem que evitasse sair por ai sozinho, parecia preocupado.

- Por que estaria preocupado? – o loiro pergunta com falsa surpresa – só por que depois de uma tarde sem estar de baixo de suas asas você conseguiu quase ser atacado por uma serpente e ser linchado por um grupinho de águias? Bobagens.

A verdade era que realmente quando andava ao lado de Neville o máximo que acontecia com ele eram os corriqueiros empurrões, talvez o "estar perto" de uma dos príncipes do colégio o dava certa proteção.

- Não posso depender dele para sempre, e não posso deixar que ele acredite que precisa me defender de tudo.

Draco sorri ao ouvir o conhecido tom orgulhoso do moreno. Sorriu para isso e para o fato de que ao saírem das escadas sua mão pode se manter esticada com mais segurança, mantendo aquela imagem com que de certo ângulo parecia que seus dedos tocavam o moreno.

Patético, sim, mas também estranhamente reconfortante.

- Não que não precise. Ao menos por enquanto você realmente é um alvo bastante vulnerável. Sua magia vai estar lacrada em seu núcleo por mais quatro dias. Se o que acontece com você, ao menos quando está longe de Longbottom, continuar no mesmo ritmo não acho que vá conseguira sobreviver por nem mais dois dias. Se bem que entendo o seu lado, quem um dia imaginaria que o grande Harry Potter dependeria seu bem estar logo de Longbottom.

- O problema não é por ser o Neville, a problema é que... Ah sei lá, passei tanto tempo protegendo a mim mesmo que depender de outro me faz sentir um imprestável, fora que quando se torna tão dependente de outra pessoa isso pode fazer mal a ela. Olha o que aconteceu com a...

- Com a Hooch?

- É... Com a Hooch.

Não pode deixar de se estremecer ao se lembrar do estranho relacionamento das duas irmãs, não se referia aos ocasionais selinhos que dividiam antes ou depois de dormir, isso ele preferia ignorar, mas a dependência doentia que as unia.

"Um sorriso que depende apenas de uma pessoa... ela me disse aquilo uma vez, e de certo é assim que ela vive. Com seu sorriso dependendo apenas da presença de Trelawney. Mas pode alguém realmente sorrir de verdade para apenas uma pessoa e ser feliz? Que tipo de pessoa é alguém que se reprime ao ponto de tornar todas as suas expressões falsas quando não está diante de uma determinada pessoa? O quão feliz alguém assim pode ser?" Harry não pode deixar de reflexionar.

- Ter alguém que sorri apenas para você parece algo tentador, o dia que Hooch me disse algo assim eu estava tão carente que me senti tentado a querer algo assim para mim, mas por mais que essa pessoa sorria para mim, eu poderia sorrir para ela de volta ao saber que assim que eu virar as costas aquele sorriso não existiria mais?

- Não sei, mas essa escolha veio da própria Hooch – percebendo a preocupação genuína do outro, Draco tenta afastar o tema daquela cabecinha morena – não acho que é algo que deveríamos nos intrometer, a vida dessas irmãs já é bastante complicada para que agora nós começarmos a nos achar no direito de interferir.

- Talvez, mas não posso deixar de pensar, pode alguém ser feliz sabendo que o sorriso que lhe conforta vem de um sacrifício tão grande?

Harry para com tudo e se vira para encarar Draco, mas ambos se quedam calados ao perceber a situação incomoda em que estavam:

A mão estendida de Draco, ainda erguida por pura inércia do loiro, transpassava o peito de Harry. E por mais perturbadora que fosse aquela cena, o que mais os consternavam era um pensamento em comum que aquele momento os induziu a compartir.

"Nada. Eu não sinto nada. É como se ele não estivesse aqui."

_Pode alguém ser feliz sabendo que aquele que te quer tão bem tem que guardar tanto sofrimento?_

Draco, sentindo algo entalado na garganta, dá alguns passos para trás, abaixa a mão e com certa dificuldade consegue responder a antiga pergunta do moreno.

- Sim... Eu espero que essa pessoa, mesmo assim, consiga ser feliz.

Silêncio...

E com aquelas palavras Draco selou todas as outras de mais. E os dois voltaram a caminhar, mas agora em pleno silêncio na esperança que mais uma vez o momento emocional passasse e que pudessem voltar a se falar de maneira normal.

Os dois passaram por corredores e corredores, subiram mais escadas e seguiram o percurso no mais completo silêncio, Harry se perguntava se Draco não iria embora, Draco se perguntava por que ainda estava por lá.

Mas Harry no fundo não queria ser deixado sozinho.

E a última coisa que Draco queria era partir.

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

- Nunca pensei que Longbottom conseguisse gritar tão alto. Abençoados sejam aqueles pulmões.

Draco ainda não saiu do choque recente, a bronca do texugo não havia sido direcionada nem mesmo para ele, mas não impediu de ter deixado uma forte impressão.

- Neville é uma pessoa calma por natureza, mas quando se irrita... tsc – Harry revolve os cabelos com certo desconcerto – E também acho que parte do motivo dele ter estourado com algo assim é por ter alguma coisa o preocupando.

Quando enfim chegaram ao dormitório haviam sido recepcionados – ou no caso apenas Harry, já que Draco não podia ser visto – por um furibundo Neville. O moreno mais alto havia gritado por horas e horas sobre os perigos de Harry andar sozinho pelo colégio, de quantas pessoas não precisariam de muito para tentar feri-lo e bla bla bla... Na verdade Harry só havia ouvido cerca de metade do discurso, estava mais preocupado em observar a imagem "demolida" do amigo.

Neville ainda estava em sua cama, com seus lençóis revoltos cobrindo suas pernas. Seu cabelo estava mais desgrenhado que o do novo texugo – e isso era dizer muito – e seus olhos estavam ligeiramente demarcados e avermelhados.

Não tinha muita idéia do por que de seu estado, mas talvez uma dica fosse o amassado papel que Neville havia deixado ligeiramente a mostra de baixo do travesseiro.

- Mas não acha isso meio contraditório? – Draco resmunga impaciente – primeiro ele briga por você sair sozinho por aí, para logo depois te mandar como castigo a biblioteca, sozinho devo demarcar, atrás de um livro estúpido de Herbologia.

Contraditório? Sim, Harry também achou, mas não discutiu quando sua sentença havia sido dada. Neville parecia confuso. Seus sentimentos pareciam embaralhar suas prioridades entre "manter seu amigo 'Chris' a salvo" e o de "ficar sozinho em seu momento de auto-piedade". O moreno de cabelos negros apenas tomou um banho rápido e saiu para cumprir seu dever, deixando para trás um silencioso príncipe dos texugos.

Tentando colocar um ponto final nesse assunto Harry puxa a conversa com Draco para outros pontos, e seguindo assim o trajeto se encurtou mais rápido do que quando o ex-leão havia tentado ir à biblioteca no dia anterior – talvez a ausência dos encontrões e dos "obstáculos" tenha ajudado – e em poucos segundos já teriam cruzado o ultimo corredor que os separavam das maciças portas da biblioteca se não fosse a freada repentina que o moreno deu ao dobrar a ultima esquina.

No meio do corredor que dava caminho a biblioteca dois adolescentes estavam dividindo o momento menos casto de suas vidas. O mais alto comprimia possessivamente o outro contra a parede, lhe tomando um beijo tão fogoso que roubou o ar dos pulmões do próprio Harry.

E não só o controle do beijo pertencia ao primeiro citado, como também a iniciativa em vasculhar, percorrer e demarcar o corpo do menor com seus dedos e unhas, uma verdadeira fera.

E "fera" era a palavra chave naquele showzinho, foi o que considerou Harry ao reconhecer uma das figuras daquela cena, e ver mais um bom motivo para não dar mais nem um mísero passo a frente.

Draco que vinha não muito atrás contornou o moreno, olhou para o que o fez parar, e sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

- O que foi Potter? Pensei que viemos aqui para irmos à biblioteca, e não para ceder aos seus instintos voyeristas.

Tirado do choque recente, Harry sorri de lado ao sentir o descontraído veneno de seu colega Slytherin, e não querendo deixar a bola cair, usa do mesmo tom.

- Acredite Malfoy, de todos os maus hábitos que adquiri de você desde que nos conhecemos, ainda existem alguns dos quais meu bom senso me poupou de absorver.

- Certo, certo, culpe o Slytherin por todos os vícios do mundo – o loiro bufa dramaticamente exasperado com o clichê da situação – seja como for, eu não acho que ficarmos parados aqui ajudará a fazer que o livro do Longbottom apareça na sua mão.

- Eu sei, eu sei, apenas estou com um mau pressentimento de passar por esse corredor agora.

- Mau pressentimento?

- O quê? – Harry olha meio incrédulo para Draco – você ainda não reconheceu as costas daquele cara ali?

Harry não sabia dizer quantos minutos Draco precisou para identificar as costas daquela figura, mas ele mesmo não precisou de muitos segundos para reconhecer aquele corpo alto, esguio e a semi-revolta juba de cabelos descolorados... Não tinha a menor idéia de quem era a "vitima", mas sem sombra de dúvida quem guiava aquela cena erótica era o depravado Fenrir Greyback.

Draco ao seu lado arregalou os olhos de surpresa e abriu a boca em um mudo sinal de entendimento. Sinal o qual Harry ignorou, e respirando fundo decidiu seguir em frente.

Com um pouco de sorte conseguiria passar despercebido.

Tendo sempre ao seu lado a figura incorpórea de Draco em um silencioso apoio, o moreno avança fazendo o máximo para não olhar para o lado.

Mas era difícil.

Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais altos eram os gemido. A "vitima" parecia a duras penas conter o som que saia de sua boca, fazendo Harry quase ter vontade de rir daqueles pobres intentos. Ainda há de nascer um ser que consiga resistir a um lobisomem em uma época de lua quarto – crescente.

Diferente dos lobisomens que vivem em matilhas ou reclusos em áreas selvagens, os que se misturam entre os humanos não apresentam traços tão selvagens como os de mais, somando isso ao detalhe que todo ser das trevas que co-existe com humanos exala um ar naturalmente insinuante - como uma espécie de chamariz para suas "presas" – um lobisomem consegue uma aparência quase tão sedutora quanto a de um vampiro. O impacto apenas se incrementa nos períodos pré-lua cheia (a semana de lua quarto crescente) quando os hormônios dos licantropos estão em polvorosa.

Fenrir poderia ter metade do colégio aos seus pés nessas épocas do mês se não espantasse a grunhidos e socos todo cristão que se aproximasse dele.

Bem...Todos, menos o individuo ao que nesse momento está devorando a língua.

A passos leves, Harry estava exatamente do lado oposto ao casal, e vibrando internamente por quase passar de lá ileso quando mais uma vez travou.

Sem acreditar na situação similar de segundos atrás, Draco bufou de frustração, e levou a mão à boca ao perceber que havia soltado um ruído mais alto do que esperava.

- Mas o que estou fazendo? – o loiro se repreende – não é como se eles pudessem me ouvir, e você – chama a atenção de Harry – por que diabos você parou de novo? Não vai me dizer que fez aquele drama todo apenas para poder ver esse espetáculozinho de quinta mais de perto.

Harry, que não podia se dar ao luxo de falar, apenas apontou para o casal, e Draco olha com dês-gana, mas logo percebe o porquê da nova "travada" do moreno. Naquela posição eles conseguiam ver com mais clareza quem era a "vitima" de Greyback.

Era Remus Lupin.

Prestando mais atenção aos gemidos entre cortados, os dois espiões perceberam que o lobisomem mais velho sussurrava algo para Lupin em um tom de deboche.

- Delicioso... simplesmente delicioso – murmurava enquanto sua boca descia pelo pescoço do Gryffindor – minha pequena pepita... Quero te fazer gemer mais alto... tão alto que até mesmo os seus amiguinhos idiotas possam te ouvir.

Lupin estremece incomodo ao ouvir seus amigos serem citados.

- Grey... aaah... back – murmurou Remus – você prometeu... prometeu que deixaria meus amigos fora disso, prometeu que não contaria nada para eles se eu...hummm.

Como se quisesse calá-lo Greyback toma a boca de Lupin em mais uma beijo brusco.

- Já disse que de sua boca não deve sair uma vírgula sobre seus amigos quando estiver comigo – o lobisomem diz isso roçando seus lábios contra os de Lupin para em seguida morder o lábio inferior do mais baixo arrancando um pequeno grito sufocado.

- Mas se foi você que tocou no assun...

- O que sai de minha boca não é a questão aqui – sorri malicioso – não é o que eu digo nesse momento que vai influenciar se certas informações cheguem aos ouvidos dos seus amigos ou não.

-...

- Isso mesmo – Fenrir passa uma das mãos pelos cabelos castanhos claro do outro – assim que eu gosto.

Harry franze o cenho, aquilo não parecia mais um casal apaixonado, parecia uma típica cena de chantagem. E o material da chantagem era mais que obvio.

Aparentemente naquele mundo os outros marotos não sabem da condição de Remus, o que muito espanta Harry, cinco anos compartindo o mesmo dormitório deveria proporcionar mais de uma oportunidade para que tivessem descoberto. O que fez o moreno imaginar que de alguma forma tinha a pata de Greyback naquilo tudo.

Se bem que naquele momento a prioridade era outra:

Tirar Remus momentaneamente daquela situação.

- Lupin!!! – Harry diz alto o suficiente para ambos adolescentes saltarem de susto, saindo de seu mundinho. O moreno mais novo caminha na direção deles como se viesse da biblioteca

- Hard...Hardnet – Remus olha envergonhado por cima do ombro de Fenrir um pouco antes que o mais alto se afastasse.

- Que bom que eu te encontrei – Harry segura o pulso de Remus ignorando completamente o outro rapaz – os seus amigos estão te esperando na biblioteca, estão perguntando faz horas por você.

Harry aperta o pulso do Gryffindor mais forte e indo na direção da biblioteca puxa o sextoanista, mas nem deu dois passos e sente como aquilo que rebocava não avançava, ao olhar para trás, viu que segurando o outro pulso de Remus estava Fenrir que encarava fixamente Harry.

Harry devolveu o olhar com determinação, e falou mais uma vez para Remus, mas sem afastar os olhos dos de Greyback em sinal de desafio.

- Potter, Black e Weasley estão te esperando na biblioteca Lupin – seu tom era cortante – disseram que se eu não tivesse a sorte de achá-lo eles mesmo sairiam para vir te buscar.

Sem desviar os olhos de Harry, e entendendo a indireta, Fenrir solta o pulso de Remus, mas longe de parecer frustrado seus olhos destelhavam certo interesse, o mesmo que Harry havia visto na noite em que chegara.

Com certo arrepio passando por sua espinha, Harry aperta novamente mais forte o pulso do leão e o puxa na direção da biblioteca.

Já mais a frente, se sentindo menos ameaçado, Harry larga o pulso de Remus e ambos seguem lado a lado.

- Obrigado – o de cabelos castanho murmura.

- Não por isso, você parecia precisar de ajuda e... – Harry sorri e já erguia o braço para palmear as costas de Lupin, mas do nada sentiu a estranha sensação de que deveria se afastar do mais velho.

Seu olfato começou aos poucos a ser agredido por um forte cheiro doce, ligeiramente azedo. Foi no momento em que sentiu uma estranha tontura que o moreno não pode resistir muito mais e afastou-se de Lupin alguns passos para o lado.

"Esse cheiro... essa sensação... só pode ser isso, mas é impossível realizar esse tipo de ritual sem que as duas partes se... não, quero dizer, isso é impossível".

Harry olha discretamente para trás e vê a figura ligeiramente distante de Greyback calmamente os observando se afastar.

Mesmo àquela distância era perceptível.

Um sorriso largo se estendia naquela boca.

Um sorriso vitorioso.

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Remus não comentou nada sobre o ocorrido.

Harry não perguntou nada sobre o ocorrido.

A verdade era que mesmo cada um tendo ajudado o outro em momentos distintos desde que se conheceram, não havia intimidade o suficiente para algum dos dois quebrar o pacto de "não falar".

Apesar de que, pelo menos por parte de Harry, o "ocorrido" era meio que obvio.

Greyback está se aproveitando de Remus, por Merlin sabe-se lá quanto tempo, em troca de não contar para os amigos do outro lobisomem algum segredo, que provavelmente seria sua "condição mensal".

Apesar de não demonstrar sinais de que iria se meter no assunto, Draco sabia que Harry arranjaria um jeito, consciente ou não de se enrolar em mais aquele balaio de gato, isso se Greyback não o enrolasse ele mesmo primeiro. Pelo jeito que o lobisomem o olhava era meio obvio que algo em Harry o chamava a atenção.

Após a incomoda e silenciosa caminhada lado a lado com Remus, os dois rapazes chegaram finalmente a biblioteca.

A primeira impressão quando esteve de frente a aquelas grandes portas era que aparentemente, assim como a maior parte do castelo, a biblioteca era a mesma que em seu mundo.

Tal impressão só durou o tempo em que abriu as ditas portas.

Apesar de ser fisicamente impossível pelo espaço que aparentava ocupar do lado de fora, a biblioteca era dez vezes maior que a de seu mundo, quem sabe até mais, para isso bastou apenas uma olhada superficial para notar. Os números de estantes abarrotadas de livros era muito maior, e sabe se lá Deus o que mais poderia haver dentro daquele enorme e desconhecido lugar.

Tão compenetrado estava em admirar tudo aquilo, que o moreno quase não ouve o Gryffindor murmurar algo como que: havia marcado com seus amigos ali em algumas horas, um muito obrigado e adeus.

Sem maiores opções, o moreno resolve procurar a bibliotecária. Achar o livro de Neville sozinho seria impossível, ao menos se pretendia voltar ao dormitório ainda esse mês.

Foi quando achou - depois de uns bons minutos - a bancada da bibliotecária que teve o choque.

Ou deveria dizer a bancada do bibliotecário?

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira."

Harry não pode pensar outra coisa quando se pôs de frente a uma das últimas pessoas que esperava – sem falar ultima que queria – encontrar.

- O que poderia fazer pelo jovenzinho nessa esplendorosa manhã de domingo? – perguntou o dono da boca de dentes mais brilhantes que Harry já viu, seja nesse ou em seu mundo.

Sim, Gilderoy Lockhart estava atrás do maldito balcão.

- Eu... bem... – Harry balbucia impactado, de fato não sabia se chorava ou saia correndo, a única coisa que tinha certeza era de que aquela figura espalhafatosa realmente o tirava do sério, o melhor era resolver logo o que tinha que fazer ali e dar um jeito de apagar da própria memória o caminho que levava a aquela biblioteca. – eu gostaria de...

- Ah! Já sei – o homem que aparentava a mesma idade que tinha no mundo de Harry quando este esteve em seu terceiro ano começou a bater palminhas excitadas – você é o garoto novo, o tal aborto que todos estão falando – e aparentemente seu senso de conveniência era exatamente igual ao do outro Lockhart – e ao saber que eu sou o bibliotecário dessa modesta instituição veio aqui para especialmente me pedir um autografo – lançou um olhar severo para o ninho que Harry chamava de cabelo – e umas dicas de tratamento capilar.

Isso seria mais duro do que Harry esperava.

- Na verdade eu....

- Não se acanhe eu entendo, vários de seus coleguinhas também vieram me pedir autógrafos desde que eu me tornei bibliotecário – suspira com falsa modéstia – ser o ganhador cinco vezes do prêmio de "sorriso mais encantador" nos prende a essas obrigações para com nossos fãs.

Para o desespero de Harry o loiro realmente saca um pedaço de pergaminho e coberto de animação parecia determinado a presenteá-lo com o dito autografo.

- Então? – a felicidade era evidente em seu rosto – a quem dedico?

"Pela primeira vez desde que eu entro nesse colégio eu me pergunto aonde essa diretora colocou a cabeça" e então se lembrou dos diversos acontecimentos nos últimos dias "Bem, talvez a segundo... ou terceira, mas de qualquer forma, não esperava que ela tornasse alguém como ele responsável da biblioteca, o que ela pode estar esperando que ele faç...."

- Posso ajudá-lo?

Tirando de sua revolta interior, uma voz vinda do birô chamou a atenção de Harry. Em pé, o encarando diretamente, estava uma pequena estatueta de bronze, era uma miniatura impecável de Lockhart.

- Er... – Harry não soube bem o que responder para a diminuta figura.

- Não espere muito desse aí – a estatueta diz de maneira séria apontando com a cabeça ao o que Harry supôs ser seu dono – recomendo que me diga o que busca, aceite o papel que meu tolo dono lhe oferece, sorria um pouco e depois parta. – diz como se o seu "tolo dono" não estivesse logo ali, apesar do mesmo não estar nem ao menos prestando atenção – Não acho recomendável que estudantes em formação fiquem próximo tanto tempo de tamanha cabeça oca.

- Huuum, o que eu deveria escrever? – Gilderoy apoiava a pena na ponta do queixo aparentemente deixando de lado que antes de tudo deveria saber a quem dedicar o exasperante autógrafo. Deixando seus olhos caírem na mesa, seu sorriso cinco vezes campeão volta a aparecer – Oh, vejo que acaba de conhecer a minha estatueta. Perfeita não? Fui eu mesmo que a enfeiticei.

Agora tudo estava explicado, Harry não pode deixar de considerar, ao ter sido um idiota desses a enfeitiçá-la explicaria a diferença de caráter da estatueta da do seu dono.

Voltando sua atenção ao objeto animado de bronze, Harry pergunta.

- Estou atrás de um livro.

- Isso era de se esperar – responde sarcástico a estatueta – Qual seria?

- "Flores e fungos montanheses".

- Hmmm – o mini-Gilderoy tira de seu casaco de metal uma pequena replica de óculos e com um pouco de dificuldade abre um grosso livros de registros.

- Oh não! – o humano loiro geme com pena – Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não colocar essa coisa em nosso belo rosto?

O pequeno Gilderoy apenas revia os olhos.

O livro ao ser aberto estava completamente em branco, mas quando a estatueta diz o nome do que procurava uma longa lista de nomes similares apareceu. E após folhear um pouco – e acredite, não foi fácil – o pequeno homem achou o que procurava.

- "Flores e fungos montanheses", está na sessão de Herbologia avançada. Siga em frente dobre duas vezes a direita, contorne a seção de "tabus antigos", passe pelas mesas de leitura, atravesse a secção 13-A e entre na 13-D, vai achá-lo na segunda prateleira de cima para baixo, 15º livro.

Harry não esperava nada tão exato, mas não era como se fosse reclamar. Antes de partir, uma idéia lhe passou pela mente.

- Aqui nessa biblioteca vocês guardam jornais antigos ou algo parecido?

- Jornais antigos? – o pequeno homem olhou para Harry de forma insultada – Claro que não! O sistema de armazenação de noticias passadas foi inaugurado a cerca de cinco anos. Se procura por alguma manchete antiga creio que lá achará o que busca, mas...

- Mas?

- Mas se me permitir dar um pequeno conselho: te digo que não estenda muito qualquer dialogo que comece com a guardiã da porta da "Sala de Arquivos".

- Guardiã?

- Irma Pince, ela era encarregada de outros setores nessa biblioteca antes mesmo de eu chegar com meu dono, se algo eu aprendi nesses nove anos foi que passar mais do que cinco minutos falando com aquela figura é receita certa para uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- Por que?

- Vai descobrir.

Recebendo as indicações de onde ficava a "Sala de Arquivos" e aceitando o insistente autografo do verdadeiro Gilderoy, o moreno se despede dos bizarros bibliotecários e parte atrás do dito livro, sem deixar de pensar na estranha recomendação da estatueta. Sabia que Pince poderia ser algo irritadiça, mas nunca havia ouvido falar que destratasse outros funcionários do colégio ou coisas do gênero, seus alvos em geral eram os alunos.

Já a certa distância, Harry se sente confiante para falar com Draco sem maiores ouvintes.

- Draco, você também sentiu?

- O quê? Um calafrio ao descobrir que nesse universo existe realmente dois Lockharts? Ou por saber que um Lockhart pode ser capaz de fazer algo de forma correta? Desconsiderando, é claro, que ele mesmo é uma estatueta de produção defeituosa.

- Não – o moreno contém o riso ante a brincadeira – digo antes, quando caminhávamos com Remus, eu senti um cheiro estranho vindo dele, e uma vontade louca de me afastar. Como se fosse errado eu o estar levando de... bem, de onde eu o tirei.

- Não senti nada – Draco diz de maneira mais séria ao perceber a gravidade na voz do amigo. – nem ao menos esse tal cheiro.

- Eu imaginei, talvez por que você é humano – Harry diz mais para si mesmo do que para o outro – eu li algo a respeito quando aprofundei meus estudos sobre licantropia, e geralmente quem sofre com esse tipo de sintoma é quem se interpõem no meio de um ritual de ligação.

- Ritual de ligação? – era a primeira vez que Draco ouvia de algo parecido – Tipo um casamento?

- Não, bem... Talvez sim. Esses tipos de coisas não se executam de maneira pré-determinada, tudo isso é meio abstrato demais para explicar, envolve mais a parte química e sentimental das partes envolvidas que a racional. E quando ocorrem os licantropos apenas... sentem que não podem pertencer a mais ninguém no mundo que não seja a sua outra metade.

- Bem, não existem muitos licantropos nesse colégio, ao menos até onde nós sabemos, e se a outra metade de Lupin for Greyback, ele não parece muito de acordo a quem pertence.

- Aparentemente. – Harry murmura pensativo – Mas só isso explica por que eu me senti tão mal quando eu o afastei de Greyback.

- Péra aí! – Draco começou a ver a profundidade de tudo isso – pelo o que você diz, os dois tem que esta apaixonados, você está me dizendo que Fenrir "decepo-a-cabeça-de-qualquer-um-que-olhe-na-minha-direção-por-mais-de-cinco-segundos"Greyback está apaixonado por Lupin? Digo, ele ao menos sabe o que é amor?

- Aparentemente nesse mundo sabe.

- E Lupin não. Pois para "um pombinho apaixonado" ele parecia estar bem relutante quanto a isso. E se ele está tão desconforme, não tem como Lupin desfazer esse laço?

- Assim como não depende das partes envolvidas o começo, o final acontece da mesma forma, apenas quando um não amar mais o outro ou quando uma das partes fizer uma grande traição isso poderá se romper. Mas no fim, não sabemos se esse é ou não o caso.

- Hmm.

Os dois continuam a andar em silêncio por mais alguns segundos.

- E você? – Draco não suportou se conter.

- Eu?

- Isso pode acontecer com você?

- Não sei, muitas coisas que influenciam os licantropos me influenciam também. Mas meu caso é bastante isolado do dos de mais. Só vou saber quando se por acaso acontecer.

Não tocaram mais no assunto depois disso, tentaram manter a conversa mais leve possível, mas de certa forma Draco não pode tirar as últimas palavras de Harry da cabeça.

"_Só vou saber se por acaso acontecer"._

E um pedacinho dele não pode deixar de desejar:

"Espero que você nunca chegue a precisa saber"

Passando por uma das infinitas prateleiras Harry olhou de relance por entre os livros ordenados uma cena se desenrolar no corredor vizinho. E um pouco exasperado ele diz antes de retroceder alguns passos para contornar a prateleira:

- Quantas menininhas inocentes eu terei que salvar para conseguir a minha vaga no céu?

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Luna olhava com pena a furibunda garota que a fulminava com o olhar. Sua mão ainda ardia do tapa que havia levado e o livro que havia estendido segundos atrás para a mais velha, quando esta o havia deixado cair, ainda jazia no chão.

Como não sentir pena?

Aos olhos da loirinha a Ravenclaw mais velha deveria estar tão abalada por perder o seu Goldings – um raro animalzinho que anda de lado em suas sete patinhas e que se alimenta dos maus pensamentos de seus donos – que não pode perceber que o ato de Luna ao tentar entregar o livro que havia deixado cair era uma boa ação que não merecia ser paga com uma bofetada na mão.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda sua esquisitona – a Ravenclaw de cabelos loiros, mas diferentes do de Luna por serem curtos, diz – fique longe de mim.

- Não se preocupe, eu ficarei – diz a menininha com uma expressão séria, porém preocupada – não é muito saudável ficar perto de alguém que perdeu recentemente o seu Goldings, essas pessoas tendem a ficar agressivas graças aos maus pensamentos acumulados – Luna se abaixa novamente para pegar o livro e estende para mais velha – por isso eu torço para que encontre logo o seu.

Longe do ponto de vista fantasioso da mais nova, a outra Ravenclaw queria apenas se afastar o mais rápido possível daquela lunática, a menininha era a vergonha dos Ravenclaws com suas conversas esquisitas e ar sonhador, ninguém espera que aquela primeiranista consiga notas boas tendo em vista as fantasiosas invenções que cria, ou que aparenta acreditar, e para piorar a menina cismou em andar com aquela praga ambulante de Hufflepuff.

Ser vista com ela não traria nada de bom.

- Não preciso mais desse livro, lunática – diz com crueldade quando mais uma vez esbofeteia a mão de Luna – Se você tocou nele acho que a coordenação da biblioteca deveria até mesmo queimar essa porcaria – pisa no livro caído e empurra a mais nova contra a estante. – já que infelizmente não podem queimar a mão que o segurou.

Luna fecha os olhos ao ver a mais alta erguer a mão para bofeteá-la, e em sua mente só pode desejar que a sua companheira de casa encontrasse logo o seu Goldings, ser forçada a dizer coisas tão cruéis deveria ser um peso para sociabilidade de alguém.

Mas o tapa nunca veio, e quando ouviu a outra dar um gritinho sufocado a primeiranista abre um de seus olhos e se depara com uma cena estranha, o novo amigo da Siby estava atrás da sua companheira de casa segurando o pulso da garota.

"Ui..." a loirinha pensa com pesar ao ver o quão apertado o moreno segurava o pulsa da outra garota "isso deve doer".

- Ora, ora, ao se tratar de uma Ravenclaw – Harry larga o pulso da agressora e caminha até ficar entre as duas garotas, para logo em seguida se abaixar, pegar o livro caído e batendo na capa para tirar a sujeira, continuou – era de se espera que seu "amor" pelos livros fosse maior.

Harry se levanta e ainda sob o olhar confuso das duas garotas procura o local de onde o livro supostamente foi tirado e enquanto isso continuou a falar:

- Era de se esperar que como estudante de Hogwarts tivesse mais respeito por seus companheiros de instituição.

O moreno acha o local do livro, o guarda e volta a encarar a garota de cabelo curto, sempre ficando entre ela e Luna.

A Ravenclaw mais velha levou sua mão a varinha, sentia certa humilhação por ter que ouvir sermões de um simples aborto.

- Não vou ficar aqui para ficar ouvindo sermões de misero abor...

- Mas creio que hoje é o dia das decepções – Harry a interrompe portando o seu mais dissimulado sorriso – afinal – sem perder por um segundo o sorriso seu olha se torna sombrio – era de se esperar que como ser humano você fosse mais racional. Não, melhor – e nesse ponto seu sorriso desaparecera completamente – que fosse mais decente.

Era um aborto, a jovem maga tinha em mente, um mísero e indefeso aborto, mas seja lá o que viu naqueles febris olhos verdes, foi o suficiente para a fazer retroceder tropegamente de costas alguns passo antes de se virar e se afastar de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Hummm – a pequena loirinha observa sorridente a mais velha se afastar – fico feliz.

- Como? – Harry não teve certeza se deveria fazer essa pergunta.

- Pelo visto ela finalmente se lembrou aonde esqueceu o Golding dela, e foi procurá-lo. Essas criaturas são verdadeiramente dependentes, odiaria que ele morresse por ter ficado tanto tempo longe da dona.

As feições sérias da menina delatavam o quão real era a sua preocupação, o que foi suficiente para suavizar a expressão sombria de Harry e que o fez responder com cumplicidade:

- Não se preocupe, com a velocidade com que saiu daqui com certeza vai achar o seu... bem, vai achar aquilo que você disse bem rapidinho.

- Sim – sacode afirmativamente a cabeça – tenho certeza.

A loirinha sorriu com a mesma pureza que Harry reconheceu ter visto em tempos passados.

Para ter certeza de que a mais nova estaria a salvo, Harry acompanhou Luna por mais algumas prateleiras até que finalmente se separaram. A menina havia finalmente achado o livro que procurava – um que Harry preferiu nem mesmo ver sobre o que tratava – e o moreno finalmente tomou rumo para o próximo ponto do trajeto que a estatueta indicou: as mesas de estudo que se localizavam bem no centro da enorme biblioteca.

Mal pode voltar a falar com Draco, que havia assistido toda a cena de perto, pois havia cada vez mais alunos por seu caminho à medida que se aproximava ao centro da biblioteca, mas o loiro em compensação se aproveitava e usava seu humor ferino tentando fazer Harry rir durante todo o percurso, apenas para provocá-lo ao o fazer parecer estúpido por ficar rindo sozinho.

Tudo o que o moreno pode fazer foi morder o lábio inferior para se conter e formular interiormente vinganças contra aquele loiro tingido.

Com o clima decididamente mais leve entre eles, finalmente chegam no seguinte ponto de seu percurso.

O centro da biblioteca.

Era um enorme espaço com dezenas e dezenas de largas mesas, algumas como as do grande salão, e outras que eram divididas com finas divisórias para dar mais privacidade a quem fosse estudar lá.

O local estava com apenas alguns poucos alunos, a maioria Ravenclaws. Pensando em passar despercebido, o texugo sinaliza para Draco parar com seus gracejos, e compreendendo a situação o loiro obedece imediatamente.

Pé ante pé, Harry avança, e quando estava a apenas poucas mesas de cruzar o local de estudo sente dois braços passarem por sobre seus ombros e duas pessoas, uma a cada lado seu, o forçarem a se virar e acompanha-los na direção de uma das mesas. Olhando para quem o "seqüestrava" o moreno se viu no meio de dois estudantes de Ravenclaw.

Em seu mundo se lembrava de talvez ter visto os rostos deles, mas assim como nesse mundo, não fazia a mínima idéia de como se chamavam.

- Ah... Que coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui – um dos rapazes disse.

- Com certeza – o outro responde por Harry – estávamos exatamente agora falando de algo intrigante.

Os dois rapazes forçam Harry a se sentar na mesa e parados, ainda de pé, cada um segura um dos ombros do moreno com força, o fazendo gemer de dor.

Tudo o que Draco podia fazer era observar frustrado como Harry era intimidado. Já havia visto antes como os colegas dele o tratavam naquele mundo, mas nunca tão de perto.

Era revoltante não poder fazer nada.

"O que diabos esse idiota tem na cabeça? Era de se esperar que ele fosse mais forte ao menos que humanos normais" o loiro a essa altura não sabia se sentia mais raiva dos agressores ou de Harry "Será que ele está querendo não chamar a atenção ou coisa do gênero? Aaah Gryffindor idiota, não é hora para ser racional!!!"

- Sabe? Hoje a nossa casa foi acordada mais cedo que o normal – a mão do da direita aperta mais forte o ombro de Harry o fazendo ceder um pouco para baixo.

- Veja só você, acharam os corpos de vários de nossos companheiros grudados no teto da torre da astronomia. – a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo aperta também mais forte e Harry cede mais para baixo deixando seu queixo a centímetros da mesa de madeira.

- Mesmos companheiros que ontem estavam brincando com sua amiguinha esquisita ontem – a mão sobre o ombro direito faz com que Harry golpeie com tudo o queixo contra a mesa.

- Os mesmos que brincaram com você – o dono da mão esquerda sussurra ao ouvido de Harry – quanta coincidência não?

- Ora rapazes, fico feliz de vê-los por aqui – uma voz chama a atenção dos três adolescentes.

Harry só pode erguer os olhos para ver de quem era a voz.

Parado na frente deles estava quem Hooch diz ser Albus Dumbledore. Era um adolescente no alto de seus dezessete anos, o rapaz tinha uma constituição saudável: alto, forte, com traços elegantes, e uma aura poderosa ao seu redor. Seus cabelos longos e loiros estavam presos em uma folgada trança que pendia sobre seu ombro esquerdo e seus olhos azul cintilantes eram emoldurados pelo eterno oclinhos meia-lua.

- Dum... Dumbledore – um dos rapazes murmurou e soltou o ombro de Harry sendo copiado por seu companheiro.

- Nós... nós podemos explicar.

- Creio ter sido claro hoje de manhã sobre o posicionamento que os de nossa casa deveriam tomar diante desse assunto, e sobre a desnecessidade de envolver o nome de terceiros aos problemas de nossa casa.

Sem o ar de "velhinho camarada" aquele Dumbledore emanava uma aura de confiança e poder sem precedentes, e naquela hora Harry entendia por que em seu mundo, quando mais novo, tantas pessoas esperavam grandes façanhas daquele jovem.

- Mas... Dumbledore, ele...

- Os problemas pessoas de Hardnet com os nossos companheiros serão levados em conta quando os afetados pelo... trote, finalmente puderem se pronunciar e dar sua versão dos fatos, só aí podemos relevar ou não o envolvimento de outras pessoas no caso, até lá, gostaria de pedir que voltem aos seus afazeres.

- Mas... – os dois tentam contestar

- Por favor – sua voz era cortante, e mesmo não tendo sido direcionada a ele, quase fez o próprio Harry se levantar também e sair correndo.

Com a partida dos dois outros rapazes, o loiro deixa em sua face aparecer um sorriso amigável e se senta na frente de Harry.

- Sinto muito pelo ocorrido.

- Na... não precisa – Harry massageia o queixo dolorido – não foi como se você tivesse mandado eles fazerem isso.

Harry estava meio que sem jeito diante daquele Dumbledore imponente e elegante a sua frente, seus movimentos eram leves e suas palavras polidas, similar ao ancião que conheceu, mas aparentemente sem os vícios e as excentricidades.

Tanta perfeição era desconcertante.

- Mesmo assim eu tenho uma posição para cumprir para com minha casa, não posso deixar que meus próprios companheiros sujem nossa imagem.

- Bem então ele esta fazendo um péssimo trabalho – Draco diz irritado observando toda a cena – seja Ravenclaw ou qualquer outra casa a maioria dos alunos desse colégio tem se portado como verdadeiros cavalos.

Harry meio que concordou interiormente, mas não pode responder ao amigo em voz alta.

- Sinto por seus companheiros, apesar de que de fato só soube agora sobre esse tal trote – diz apenas por simpatia.

- Não, não sente – Dumbledore diz ainda sorrindo – e não o culpo, as coisas não tem sido fáceis para você por aqui, eu creio.

- Não, não tem – Harry concorda.

- Se me perguntar eu recomendaria que não saísse do lado de seu amigo Longbottom durante esses primeiros meses de aula, ao menos até que o impacto de sua chegada tenha se esfriado um pouco.

- Você quer dizer: – Harry o encara de maneira irritada e suspicaz, não havia lhe agradado em nada ouvir novamente a mesma sugestão que recebera a algum tempo atrás de Draco – "se esconda de baixo da saia de Neville até que a poeira abaixe.".

- Nem Rowena Ravenclaw poderia ter colocado em melhores palavras.

Harry não sabia como reagir.

Não sabia se devia levantar ou ficar sentado.

Se devia estender a conversa ou se calar.

Ele tinha o estranho desejo de apenas relaxar e se deixar levar pelo ar reconfortante do rapaz a sua frente, como se sem maiores motivos pudesse confiar apenas nas poucas palavras que trocaram.

Seus olhos então se encontraram diretamente com os do loiro mais velho e se lembrou do estranho batucar que captou de Kingsley no primeiro dia em que chegara no castelo.

"Alouette, gentile alouette,

Alouette, je te plumerais"

Um calafrio passou por sua espinha e seus instintos gritavam para se levantar daquela mesa naquele instante. Não sabia muito bem o porquê, mas de mais uma coisa se lembrou do Dumbledore de seu mundo.

Antes de um grande mago.

Antes de um grande benfeitor das causas nobres e humanitárias.

Dumbledore era um grande manipulador.

Harry se levanta de repente tendo cada movimento seu acompanhado por um nada surpreso Dumbledore que não cedia em seu sorriso.

- Compromissos? – pergunta com simplicidade o loiro de cabelos trançados.

- Infelizmente – diz de maneira cortês - Se me der licença.

- Recomendo que seja lá o que o tenha trazido aqui, que seja resolvido rápido – as palavras do loiro fazem com que Harry pare, apesar de não se virar – a biblioteca tende a ficar bem movimentada nos domingos. E como você parece ter uma certa tendência a problemas...

- Terei isso em conta – responde seco para em seguida voltar a andar.

Harry parte em direção as estantes.

- Não que eu reclame – Draco diz ao lado de Harry – mas por que resolveu sair de lá de uma hora para a outra?

- Nem eu sei muito bem porque – Harry ainda suava frio – mas algo nesse cara não me cheira bem.

- Você acabou de chamar Albus Dumbledore de cara? – Draco quase ri da estranha situação.

- Albus Dumbledore tem dezessete anos nesse mundo – Harry diz mais sério do que gostaria – um rapaz de dezessete anos com os olhos tão sagazes quanto os de um ancião. Se isso não for assustador, eu não sei mais o que poderia ser.

Ainda vendo o moreno se afastar sozinho, Albus desfaz o seu sorriso e diz.

- Eu não te emprestei minha capa para que espiasse necessariamente a mim, minha cara Dolores.

Aparecendo de fora da capa de invisibilidade que usava, Dolores Umbridge se senta ao lado do companheiro Ravenclaw com seu costumeiro sorriso doentio, que muito lembrava o de um sapo.

- Ora Albus, hem hem, quem eu observava era ao nosso pequeno aborto, quando o vi com nossos companheiros de casa não pude resistir de dar uma espiadinha em como reagiria.

- Você quer dizer que: quando incitou nossos companheiros de casa a ir a trás do jovem Hardnet não pode resistir em dar uma espiadinha em como reagiria.

- Pode ser... – diz sem o menor sinal de culpa.

- Dolores...

- Albus – a menina o olha com certa devoção – você mesmo disse que deveria observar o potencial do rapaz antes de colocá-lo na lista. Mas não importa quanto eu o veja, nada muda meu parecer de que ele deveria ser colocado naquele lado da lista, vamos Albus ele não passa de um aborto Hufflepuff.

- Uma das pessoas que procuramos é um Hufflepuff.

- Mas um aborto?

- Não tenho bem certeza quanto a esse boato sobre Hardnet ser um aborto – o loiro leva a mão ao queixo de modo pensativo – e tenho a impressão de que outras pessoas também não compartilham dessa opinião. Por isso peço que espere. O "cabeça" das serpentes parece estar prestes a fazer sua última tentativa de retirar a mascara do novato descobrir a verdadeira face de Hardnet, se mesmo assim o resultado não for algo satisfatório, creio que eu mesmo serei obrigado a dar o último movimento dessa dança.

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Harry finalmente conseguiu terminar de atravessar o local de estudo e chegar às prateleiras de auto-ajuda avançada. Em outros tempos o moreno se perguntaria por que existiriam tantas prateleiras com livros de auto-ajuda, mas depois de apenas três dias naquele castelo, já podia perceber que como ajuda psicológica para aqueles fedelhos isso ainda era pouco.

Draco ao seu lado resmungava algo sobre como Harry não era capaz de andar dez passos sem topar com qualquer tipo de confusão. Quando o texugo ia protestar dizendo que não era verdade uma mão o forçando a se abaixar o puxa.

- Mas que diabo... hummmm – enquanto uma mão suave ainda o segurava, outra cobre a sua boca para que o impedisse de falar.

Na sua frente, encolhido na mesma posição em que forçou Harry a se encolher, estava um estudante... uma estudante... Alguém de uma expressão extraordinariamente bonita, tão bonita quanto assustada.

- Por favor – sussurra com temor o ... a.... a pessoa em questão.

Harry desvia os olhos da pessoa que o prendia e viu do outro lado da prateleira alguém com vestes negras passar apressado. Subindo um pouco os olhos, Harry viu por entre os livros mais acima apenas os ombros da pessoa de quem fora obrigado a se esconder. Não parecia muito alto, e a única coisa que pode distinguir além da cor das vestes foi o brasão da Slytherin.

Com o misterioso perseguidor já distante, a mão que calava Harry se afastou de sua boca, e pondo-se de pé, a pessoa que o arrastou nessa estranha situação oferece a mão para que o moreno se levantasse.

Ao menos não era de todo descortês.

Já de pé, Harry observa com mais cuidado o... a.... Alguém que ele realmente não sabia dizer bem a que sexo pertence.

Seu físico era decididamente masculino, com seu peito plano e a ausência de uma cintura definida, mas isso poderia ser facilmente disfarçado pelas vestes folgadas do colégio, o que não se podia esconder eram os traços delicados, e por que não dizer femininos no rosto daquela pessoa, emoldurados por um sedoso cabelo dourado que ondulava até um pouco a baixo das orelhas.

- Desculpe por isso – a pessoa passa as mãos de maneira afobada pelas próprias vestes tentando desamassa-las – realmente, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem – Harry tenta não olhar muito para a face do outro, era uma situação um pouco cômica já que era difícil dizer quem estava mais nervoso – parecia que você estava com problemas.

- E bastante grandes – suspira – e por isso mesmo não devia meter os demais neles – percebendo a falta de cortesia a bela pessoa estende a mão sorrindo francamente para Harry – Prazer, meu nome e Roland Disraeli.

- Roland? – Harry por puro reflexo encara a face do outro ao repetir o nome com descrença por ser um nome claramente masculino – digo... prazer, meu nome é Chris... hm... – "Merda, quando eu vou conseguir lembrar do meu próprio nome? Acho que até Neville deve ter falado ele por completo" Harry chorou internamente - pode me chamar de Chris.

- Há há há – o loiro ri do visível desconcerto do outro – sim eu me lembro de você, você é o aluno novo não? Bem Chris, então eu acho que você pode me chamar apenas de Rondy – sorri ao ver que o novato não parecia muito convencido em chamá-lo de forma tão intima – meio colégio já me chama assim graças a um idiota de boca grande.

Harry agradeceu internamente por o outro não comentar a falta de educação ao visivelmente questionar a sua... hum... masculinidade. O garoto a sua frente, diferente de antes, falava de maneira alegre e relaxada que o fez lembrar de alguém, mas definitivamente ele se lembraria de qualquer rapaz com uma aparência daquelas.

- Me desculpe novamente pelo inconveniente – simulou uma cômica reverencia para em seguida se virar na direção oposta da que havia ido a misteriosa figura anterior – e obrigado.

- Por nada – Harry acena levemente com a cabeça apesar do outro não poder ver, já que já estava se afastando quase correndo. – Cara estranho.

- Já pode secar a baba.

- Waaa – Harry pula de susto ao ouvir a voz ligeiramente irritada ao seu lado – é sério Draco, eu definitivamente vou pendurar um sininho no seu pescoço.

- Hum hum – o loiro revira os olhos ainda irritado – já no desse projeto de Barbie você adoraria colocar outra coisa.

Harry teve que se conter para não rir, era sempre hilário quando Draco cedia ao seu lado possessivo, desde que eles desenvolveram aquela amizade colorida, Draco sempre se mostrava bastante frio e confiante, mas vez ou outra deixava a mostra essa fechada ciumenta.

- Nã' – Harry ainda sorrindo interiormente nega dando pouca importância a tudo aquilo enquanto volta a caminhar para o seu destino – ele realmente é bonito, mas não faz o meu tipo.

- Sei, por isso o comia com os olhos.

"Mas se eu mal olhava para a cara dele" Harry gargalhava interiormente. A insegurança do loiro só demonstrava que o próprio Draco havia achado o outro rapaz muito bonito.

- O que podia fazer? – Harry resolveu provocar – Ele realmente era bonito, vai dizer que não?

- Bem...

- Mas definitivamente não era o meu tipo, muito andrógeno.

E nesse ponto Harry não mentiu, apesar de bonito, aquela beleza feminina não era algo que cativasse o moreno, sem falar que por mais agradável que Roland – ou Rondy – aparentasse ser, Harry sempre acabava tendo uma queda maior por pessoas mais...venenosas.

- Andrógeno? – Draco aparentemente não queria deixar o assunto morrer – Aquilo ali já não é mais nem um cara andrógeno, é literalmente uma garota.

- Bom, não é como se você pudesse falar muito...

- Harry James Potter – Draco se põe na frente do outro – você está insinuando que eu sou tão andrógeno quanto aquela Drag Queen?

- Não chegaria a tanto – Harry da a volta por seu incorpóreo ex-amante "Eu mal acabo de conhecer o cara e ele já evolui de 'literalmente uma garota' para 'Drag Queen'?" – Roland realmente é a personificação da androgenia, mas não pode negar que você mesmo tem um ou dois traços andrógenos.

- Bem, talvez... – aceita acanhado.

- Um ou dois traços – murmurou para si mesmo enquanto era acompanhado mais atrás por um silencioso loiro – que definitivamente me fazem reconsiderar meu conceito de "tipo".

Após uma curta caminhada por entre prateleiras das mais estranhas seções, Harry finalmente acha o livro de Neville.

Agora só precisava chegar a tal "sala de arquivos".

Graças a Merlin e a tudo que tem poder a tal sala era próxima aonde Harry achou o livro de Neville, e descontando alguns esbarrões que recebeu no curto caminho, Harry havia chegado sem maiores transtornos.

O texugo entrou no corredor que havia sido indicado pela estatueta, e de cara achou a porta que supostamente procurava. "Supostamente", pois ela não tinha nenhuma placa de identificação.

Ela, a porta, teria uma aparência normal se não fosse o fato de ao invés de estar presa a uma parede ela estava exatamente no meio do corredor, aparentando não estar presa a nada em especial a não ser o chão. Não era ligada ao teto, e dos seus lados as prateleiras continuavam, mantendo um espaço entre elas e a porta grande o suficiente para uma pessoa passar.

- Er... deveria ser aqui, não? – Draco pergunta.

Mas Harry apenas olha para ele e acena com a cabeça. A estatueta havia dito que a Sra. Pince era responsável por aquela seção, não era seguro falar com Draco sem saber se ela estava ou não por perto.

Em silêncio o moreno vai na direção da porta e a contorna. Do outro lado dela estava o que seria a continuação normal do corredor.

Chegando a única conclusão que poderia chegar, Harry só supôs que aquela era uma porta dimensional, ele teria que abri-la para poder chegar na "sala de arquivos".

Contornando novamente a porta para voltar a sua frente, o moreno dessa vez se viu de frente a uma estranha garotinha parada na frente da misteriosa porta.

A menininha, que antes com certeza não estava lá, vestia um vestido negro com babados e vários laços cor de rosa, calçando botas da mesma cor. Seu cabelo era muito longo, preso a duas tranças grossas que saiam de um coque no topo de sua cabeça.

Além do vestido de designer antigo, o que era mais sombrio na menininha era que seu rosto era completamente coberto por um grosso tecido negro com palavra "indifferente" gravado nele.

- Você é quem busca a minha sala? – uma fina voz infantil saiu ligeiramente abafada por detrás do tecido negro.

- Eu estou procurando a "Sala de Arquivos". – Harry diz incerto se era com ela mesmo com quem deveria tratar.

- Acredita que o que busca está aqui? Entrará para procurar?

- Eu... Disseram-me que é aqui onde guardam as noticias antigas e... Olha, tem mais alguém aqui com quem eu possa falar?

- Você vê mais alguém aqui? – seu tom era neutro, e realmente não havia deboche em uma vírgula do que dizia, mas mesmo assim Harry não pode deixar de pensar que aquela garotinha deveria estar tirando uma com a sua cara – quem mais parece estar cuidando dessa sala se não eu?

- Você... Não seria por acaso Madame... hmm... Você não seria por acaso Irma Pince? Seria? – Harry pergunta descrente, aquela garota parecia ter no máximo sete anos, ela estava mais para uma linda bonequinha de porcelana gótica do que para o urubu irritadiço que era a bibliotecária de seu mundo.

Sem falar que a própria estatueta de Gilderoy havia dito que a pequena funcionaria trabalhava nessa biblioteca antes mesmo dele chegar a nove anos atrás. Quantos anos aquela menininha poderia ter então?

- Se por acaso esse for o nome que lhe deram para procurar o responsável dessa sala, quem mais eu poderia ser se não?

- Mas, digo... Você tem... Você é...

- As aparências sempre foram fieis para você em sua vida? Aquilo que lhe mostram sempre correspondeu ao senso comum?

Harry mordeu a língua para não estender mais aquela conversa confusa, não sabia o que havia acontecido com a Sra. Pince, mas definitivamente aquela pessoa a sua frente não falava como uma garotinha de sete anos.

- Posso entrar na sua sala? – Decidiu que o melhor era se ater ao que veio.

- Você poderia restringir seu acesso até o período do almoço quando a biblioteca fecha por meia hora?

Aceitando a estranha resposta como um "sim" Harry entra acompanhado pelo silencioso Draco, que não permaneceu tão silencioso no momento que a porta se fechou atrás deles.

- O que diabos foi aquilo? – Draco olhou descrente para a porta – eu pensei que Trelawney tinha ficado estranha, mas essa bateu o recorde.

- Pois é – Harry não pode negar – eu preferia quando ela se satisfazia em apenas mandar os alunos ficarem calados a base de safanões. Pelo menos era menos irritante – o moreno suspira – Você percebeu? Ela só estava falando através de perguntas. Agora eu entendi o que a estatueta do Gilderoy queria dizer.

- É, eu vi – Draco concorda, mas logo se põem pensativo – E aquele véu? Com certeza não da para ver nada através de um tecido tão grosso, mas ela falava com você normalmente, como se pudesse enxergá-lo.

- Talvez seja cega – o moreno arrisca um palpite – com o tempo qualquer um se acostuma com a falta de um dos sentidos.

- E aquela palavra? – Draco parecia determinado a enumerar a cada uma das anormalidades da garotinha - "indifferente"... o que você acha que significa?

- Latin, significa falta de interesse ou apreço, e...

- Eu sei que é latin – Draco diz de maneira quase sibilante – o que eu quero dizer é o que significa ter essa palavra bordada no tecido negro.

- Sei lá – Harry da entre ombros querendo por um fim no assunto – seja o que for que isso tudo queira dizer, não foi para isso que viemos aqui.

Draco ainda ficou resmungando pela falta de interesse de Harry por mais algum tempo. O moreno de certa forma também estava curioso, mas não era como se não tivesse já muito com o que se preocupar para agora arranjar mais um mistério.

O local em que estavam, e onde caminhavam em silêncio, era um longo corredor, estreito o suficiente para uma pessoa passar por vez, tendo presas em suas paredes tochas acesas iluminando o caminho.

A caminhada durou alguns minutos, e por fim chegaram a uma ampla sala vazia de paredes brancas. Ou talvez pudesse ser considerada vazia se não fosse a brilhante esfera que flutuava no centro do aposento.

Os dois rapazes se aproximam da esfera para olhá-la de perto.

- Er... e agora? – Harry pergunta

- Acho que você deve segurá-la ou coisa do gênero – Draco arrisca um palpite.

Um pouco temeroso Harry coloca o livro que Neville havia pedido no chão, se posiciona exatamente na frente da esfera, estica a mão e a segura. Mal ele a toca e tudo ao seu redor se torna negro e uma enxurrada de pequenas informações soltas começam a correr diante de seus olhos. Sem conseguir assimilá-las ele solta o estranho objeto caindo para trás sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Harry!!! – Draco se ajoelha ao lado do moreno e o observa de maneira preocupada – O que houve?

- Eu... não sei bem...

Harry explica o que aconteceu depois de tocar na esfera e ambos concordaram que como Harry não havia segurado a esfera atrás de uma informação especifica toda a informação armazenada veio junta em um único golpe.

Tentando se concentrar em uma informação especifica por vez, Harry voltou a segurar a esfera, e assim como antes tudo ao seu redor ficou escuro, mas desta vez diante de seus olhos apareceram um a um os artigos antigos de jornal referentes ao assunto que estava procurando.

O texugo riu com a associação que não pode deixar de fazer, pois definitivamente aquilo parecia uma espécie de Google mágico.

Dessa maneira ele pode finalmente se atualizar de vários detalhes desse mundo, como:

- A guerra contra Voldemort nesse mundo está durando cerca de dez anos, onde o lado das trevas e o lado da luz tem o Reino Unido dividido abertamente entre luz e trevas, e alguns poucos países do exterior se envolvem no conflito.

- O ministro da magia, para a surpresa de Harry, era nada mais nada menos que Alastor Moody. O que explica por que o governo estava em uma posição tão ofensiva com relação aos comensais.

- Hogwarts é considerada uma traidora para o lado da luz por muitos, mas mesmo assim, por ser a maior instituição inglesa, ainda recebe um grande números de matriculas.

- Os comensais não escondem mais suas identidades e assumem posições realmente importantes, mas isso sem deixar os territórios das trevas, a economia graças a isso virou um verdadeiro caos.

Entre outras coisas. Harry leu e leu por horas sobre as tragédias e perdas de ambos os lados da guerra, alguns jornais eram completamente parciais, outros eram mais honestos com seus leitores, mas no fim Harry realmente não sentiu simpatia por nenhum dos lados.

Mesmo que um dos lados pregasse o extermínio dos muggles, não era como se o outro estivesse lutando essencialmente em defesas dos oprimidos. Muitas de suas ações pelo que ele viu foram bem questionáveis, varias famílias das trevas que não estavam involucradas com a guerra haviam sido atacadas sem um pingo de piedade, vários julgamentos apressados haviam sido executados, e a lista de ocorrências absurdas apenas crescia.

Mood, apesar das boas intenções, é um guerreiro, e colocar alguém que pensa na cor do sangue de seu adversário antes da proteção do seu próprio povo, talvez tenha sido um erro.

Não que Harry quisesse se meter em assuntos político, longe disso...

Mas tinha coisas que não puderam deixar de abalar o moreno.

Foi ainda vagando entre as varias e varias noticias sobre os atentados dos últimos anos que Harry viu por acaso um nome que fez seu estomago revirar:

Weasleys.

A noticia era pequena, e sem grandes detalhes, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o coração de Harry se comprimir no peito, não impedindo que sua busca agora se centrasse apenas no assunto daquela pequena reportagem.

Noticia por noticia, sua mente as fazia passar vertiginosamente diante seus olhos contendo sempre o mesmo tema, os detalhes foram se tornando doentiamente repetitivos, e alguns tinham imagens que se moviam que quase fizeram com que Harry vomitasse ali mesmo.

Não sabia o que sentia: ódio, impotência, tristeza. Chegou ao ponto em que ele nem mesmo conseguia ler, apenas deixava as noticias passarem diante de seus olhos.

E finalmente não pode mais.

Soltou a esfera com nojo e tendo a face branca dá alguns passos para trás, leva suas mãos ao rosto e fechando os olhos implora que aquilo seja um pesadelo. Sem nem ele mesmo perceber, seu corpo se deixava cair lentamente, pois suas pernas não pareciam mais ser capazes de sustentá-lo.

Draco o olhou preocupado, imaginando o que poderia o ter abalado tanto.

- Mortos... – murmurou o moreno.

- Mortos? – Draco repete a palavra com certo receio à medida que se aproxima.

- Mortos... os Weasleys... O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estão...

- Não pode ser – Draco finalmente deixa a ficha cair – Quero dizer, como podem estar mortos? Nesse mundo...

- MAS ESTÃO!!! – Harry vira o rosto de maneira irritada para Draco – estão mortos, e pelo que diz o jornal, eles foram... Foram torturados e mortos há alguns anos por comensais e... – Harry sente as lágrimas caírem por seus olhos ao pensar na primeira família que teve mais uma vez se esvair por entre seus dedos.- e... e...

- Eles não estão mortos – Draco encara o moreno com determinação querendo mais que tudo poder abraçá-lo – não importa o que esse jornal de quinta diga, até o dia em que vocês troquem ao menos uma palavra. Eles não podem morrer. Logo eles não estão mortos.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior em pleno sinal de incerteza, aquilo realmente o destroçou, e respirando fundo tentou ser racional, "eles não estão mortos, eles não estão mortos...".

- Os jornais diziam que varias famílias da luz foram atacadas naquele dia. – respirando fundo o moreno fecha os olhos e tenta digerir com calma toda a informação recente – Falaram que acharam os corpos dos srs. Weasleys estirados na sala e não muito longe estava Kingsley inconsciente, com a garganta dilacerada, mas milagrosamente vivo. –dizer cada palavra era como sentir punhais o perfurando – Apesar de mencionarem que Rony, Fred, Jorge , estavam no colégio, e Percy trabalhando no ministério, nenhum disse aonde estão, ou qual o destino de Bill, Charles e Giny.

- Como se eles não existissem? – Draco pergunta com tato.

- Não, ao mencionar os integrantes da família Weasley seus nomes são citados, mas na hora de relacioná-los com o incidente eles são completamente ignorados.

- Informação sigilosa... – Draco murmura – típico do ministério, por alguma razão devem ter impedido a imprensa de divulgar sobre o envolvimento deles.

- Não só isso eles ocultaram – Harry diz entre dentes, ainda de olhos fechados – apesar de dizer que os comensais que fizeram isso foram presos, eles nem por um segundo dizem os seus nomes.

Nenhum dos dois sabia bem o que falar depois daquilo. Aproveitando o momento para regularizar a respiração, Harry inspira fundo e solta o ar lentamente.

As seguintes palavras foram ditas com uma frieza que assustou até mesmo a Draco.

- Foi dito no jornal que eles foram enterrados no cemitério de "Ottery St. Catchpole" – quando voltou a abri seus olhos eles pareciam duas esmeraldas frias – não sei onde fica isso, mas assim que tiver a chance de escapar daqui irei até lá.

- Harry, eu já disse, eles não estão mor...

- E abrirei seus caixões.

Harry se levanta do chão ainda sob o olhar perplexo de Draco pela frase que havia dito

- Abrirei seus caixões – repete com firmeza – tocarei suas peles frias, farei todos os exames possíveis, e comprovarei se eles são ou não o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

O moreno sem esperar por seu companheiro, apanha o livro que havia posto no chão e caminha em direção ao corredor de onde veio.

- E se por acaso for eles? – Draco pergunta sem querer se contradizer, apenas por curiosidade – O que pretende fazer no caso improvável de serem eles.

- Não é obvio? – o moreno vira levemente o rosto para trás lançando um olhar que fez Draco estremecer por dentro. O verde, frio como o uma pedra preciosa, começava a criar pequenos destelhos amarelos – farei questão de descobrir quem foi que os colocou lá, para então garantir que para ele a dor de um cruciatos pareça cócegas, e que entre gritos e suplicas me implore que o envie para o inferno que merece.

Harry não disse mais nada na caminhada de volta a estranha porta, aos poucos sua respiração voltou ao normal, e seus olhos voltaram a ser plenamente verdes. Draco não comentou, mas minutos atrás ele mesmo sentiu medo de andar próximo a Harry.

Sempre teve um pouco de receio quando Harry demonstrava esse lado seu.

Essa fúria selvagem.

- Pode achar aquilo que buscava?

Disse uma vozinha infantil assim que Harry passou novamente pela porta.

Pince estava exatamente aonde havia ficado quando eles entraram horas atrás.

- Mais, achei muito mais – diz com certa melancolia, mas definitivamente mais recuperado do choque.

- A busca de uma pessoa quando não vê alem do que seus olhos alcançam poderia ser considerada completa?

Sem a mínima paciência para tentar traduzir as divagações questionadoras da loirinha, Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal de despedida e mais uma vez se pos a caminhar, desta vez tendo como destino a saída.

Mantendo seu rosto virado para a direção em que Harry seguia, a menininha percebe que alguém se aproxima dela por detrás. Parando ao lado do batente da porta a outra pessoa observa Harry se afastar.

De baixo do grosso tecido que cobre o rosto de Pince um sorriso nasce, e sua voz não é mais tão impassível como antes.

- Veio me ver ou ao rapaz? – a menininha se vira e abraça a cintura da pessoa adulta.

- Ele demorou bastante a vir até aqui – diz de maneira séria a pessoa sem nem olhar para a alegre menininha. – talvez estivesse tão focado em achar que suas respostas poderiam vir apenas do centauro que não pensou em outros meios alternativos discretos de informação.

- Por que você então não vira um "meio alternativo discreto de informação"? – a menor puxa a barra da manga da pessoa que abraçava atrás de atenção.

- Por que assim não teria graça – a pessoa afaga a cabeça da menininha fazendo o sorriso da pequena aumentar.

- Acha que apenas dar aquelas poções já é ajuda mais que suficiente?

- Menininha intrometida – resmunga, mas sem muita irritação – Não digo que não pretendo ajuda-lo. Esse rapaz me agrada de certa forma. Mas ajudá-lo de maneira muito direta, ao menos agora, atrapalharia na sua harmonização com esse mundo, ele deve aprender o máximo que puder sozinho.

A pequena apertou mais forte a cintura que abraçava e esconde seu rosto nas vestes daquela pessoa

- Por que você não vem mais por aqui? – a boca da criança forma um beicinho – Se não fosse pelo jovem Potter você nem ao menos viria aqui, não é?

A pessoa abre a boca para responder, mas sabia que não poderia mentir, não para aquela menininha que sempre sabe a verdade. Apenas se permitiu suspirar e com verdadeira pena dizer.

– Você sabe que não sou quem você pensa que sou, não sabe? Desde que eu cheguei há alguns anos atrás você deve ter percebido. Não importa o quanto você finja para si mesma, eu não sou...

- Quanto tempo mais você vai dizer essa bobagem? – a meninha diz soltando uma risadinha divertida – Se você não fosse essa pessoa, por que sua magia teria a mesma "firma mágica"?

E ficando naquela posição por mais alguns minutos, a pessoa abraçada afaga calmamente a cabecinha loira dissimulando um pequeno suspiro.

"Alguém cercado de mentiras que busca algumas poucas verdades" seus olhos se mantêm fixos nas costas de Harry que se afastava "alguém que tem todas as verdades, mas se agarra com unhas e dentes em uma única mentira" beija o topo da cabeça da criança "Quem dos dois é mais patético?"

Sorrindo de maneira marota, a pessoa adulta fecha os olhos e se concentra. No momento seguinte a pequena Pince tropeça alguns passos quando o apoio em que se abraçava desaparece repentinamente, e ao recobra o equilíbrio sente algo pesado cair sobre seu ombro.

Empoleirado nele estava um belo corvo.

- Você sabe o quanto me irrito toda vez que você faz isso? – a menininha bate o pé, contrariada, sem deixar de encarar com reprovação a ave.

- Craa craaa – responde a criatura com uma expressão bem similar a de um sorriso.

- Me acostumar? Mesmo depois de tantos anos acha que vou me acostumar?

- Craa craa craa – a ave move suas asas como se "desse entre ombros" e continuou a grasnar com um tom mais sério – cra cra craaaa

- Devo supor então que por ora não terei o ar de sua graça por mais algum tempo? – diz a menina com certo desdém para encobrir a decepção – que devo voltar a ficar sozinha nessa biblioteca?

- Craaa craaa craaa.

A menininha abaixa a cabeça diante da reprimenda que recebeu da ave e apertando as palmas de suas mãos diz de maneira menos atrevida.

- Quer que abra então a janela para você agora?

- Craaa.

Sem mais trocas de palavras a versão pequena da Pince se afasta da porta misteriosa que cuida, atravessa alguns corredores e caminha até a janela mais próxima.

Assim que destrava o trinco e abre as pequenas portinholas de madeira sente o peso sobre seu ombro sumir e um vulto negro atravessa a abertura a sua frente em alta velocidade. Alçando um gracioso vôo, o corvo faz algumas piruetas no ar, alegre por poder esticar as asas e adentra a floresta proibida.

Tudo isso sendo observado pela sorridente e melancólica menininha vestida de negro

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Com novos problemas em mente e com um loiro incorpóreo em seus calcanhares, Harry volta a se embrenhar no mar de prateleiras tentando se lembra do caminho de volta.

Havia passado tantas horas na sala de arquivos que agora a biblioteca, assim como havia previsto Dumbledore, estava abarrotada de alunos, a maioria sendo do quinto até o sétimo ano.

Ao perceber a presença de Harry vários fecharam a cara com desgosto, outros abriram sorrisos malvados, e como estava demorando a acontecer: uma nova sessão de empurrões teve inicio.

Estando em um lugar apertado como aquele, Harry não apenas era empurrado, mas algumas vezes batia dolorosamente as costas contra as prateleiras.

Suspirando com paciência, o "texugo maravilha" apenas ignorava e seguia em frente.

Foi em um desses empurrões especialmente fortes que o aparentemente inevitável aconteceu.

BUUUM

Harry tropeçou e caiu de costas sobre alguém, o arrastando junto com ele para o chão.

- Aiii – uma voz geme a baixo dele.

- Uiii – Harry dolorido massageia o braço que na queda bateu contra a prateleira ao lado, sendo esse o maior dano, já que mesmo caindo, algo macio havia aparado a queda.

Olhando ao redor, pode ver as costas de alguém conhecido se afastando, e por mera intuição pode adivinhar quem havia lhe dado o "empurrão da vez".

Kingsley.

- Qual é a desse cara? – resmunga para si mesmo – Tá certo que o "colégio e meio" me odeia, mas...

- Poderia sair de cima de mim? Apenas se não for muito incomodo, é claro. – o "algo macio" abaixo dele disse de uma maneira familiarmente venenosa.

Harry levantou em um pulo e se virando para ver quem havia arrastado para o chão, teve que prender o riso.

Severus estaca caído com as pernas ligeiramente abertas, as mãos para trás apoiando o corpo e os cabelos caindo desgrenhados na frente do rosto, ainda irritando e meio confuso graças à queda. Ao seu redor estavam vários pedaços de pergaminho e o livro que Harry havia pegado para Neville.

As pessoas ao redor passavam e riam da desastrosa situação, e Harry envergonhado por ter também no fundo achado graça estende a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Mas o moreno mais velho esbofeteia a mão para longe e ao invés de se levantar se coloca de quatro para recolher as folhas espalhadas.

Draco olha para tudo aquilo com desaprovação, não gostava de ver seu adorado padrinho naquela situação.

- E então? Vai ficar ai parado com cara de idiota ou vai ajudá-lo? – O loiro diz de maneira irritada.

- Eu sei – Harry sussurra para Draco – já estou indo.

Ainda com peso na consciência, Harry se ajoelha para ajudar a recolher as folhas. Foi um trabalho silencioso, onde um ignorava o outro, e de vez em quando tinham que passar pela situação constrangedora de ter que ver alguém pisar no pergaminho que estava preste a recolher e esperar que a pessoa tivesse a boa vontade de tirar o pé.

Claro que Snape algumas vezes ajudava as pessoas em questão a "criar boa vontade" com um ou outro malefício.

Com tudo recolhido, e mais uma vez tendo o livro de Neville debaixo de seu braço, Harry se levanta sendo seguido por Severus e lhe entrega as folhas que recolheu.

- Desculpe pela queda – o Hufflepuff diz sem jeito.

- Não se desculpe apenas por que existem pessoas que não são capazes de caminhar sem desrespeitar o espaço pessoal dos de mais. – tais palavras poderiam ser simplesmente traduzidas como: "não se preocupe, eu sei que a culpa não foi sua."

Agradecendo de maneira seca a ajuda o Slytherin pega as folhas da mão de Harry e tenta se afastar do texugo. O novato estranha a pressa com que o outro se afasta e ao ver que seria a mesma direção que deveria seguir vai atrás dele.

Severus não parecia muito disposto a conversar, mas Harry estava determinado a estabelecer amizade com o mais velho, no jantar passado Snape se provou uma pessoa reservada, por isso achou que se queria estabelecer uma relação deveria começar de sua parte.

Draco percebeu as intenções de Harry e seguiu silencioso para observar a interação.

- Eu pude ver, enquanto recolhia os pergaminhos, que essas anotações não eram sobre nenhum feitiço que eu reconheça. – Harry arriscou um assunto que talvez animasse o outro a falar.

- E devo supor então que você conhece todos os feitiços existentes... – resmunga mordaz.

- Não – "apesar de que o acervo de feitiços em minha memória deveria ser mais abrangente do que o de qualquer biblioteca escolar" – mas eles não pareciam ser exatamente... Tradicionais.

- Por que não diz logo que o que estou mexendo é magia negra. – Severus diz de maneira defensiva com um tom irritado.

Harry sorriu com a resposta do outro, era de se esperar tal reação, "então devo supor que o próximo passo irá te fazer baixar a guarda".

- Por que isso é obvio. – O riso contido do texugo atraiu o olhar desconfiado de Severus – O que eu digo é que mesmo dentro de magia negra não me lembro de ter visto nada semelhante.

A magia negra ainda era um grande tabu para as famílias da luz, já para as das travas, se tornou um assunto bastante corriqueiro, ainda mais agora que não tinham que esconder suas naturezas.

O problema era que o Reino Unido, graças à longa guerra que ocorria, não apresenta qualquer família das trevas que não fosse seguidora da pureza do sangue. Então, por mais interessantes que fossem as descobertas de Severus, ninguém demonstraria o mínimo interesse por qualquer coisa que viesse "da pequena mancha na milenar família Snape".

- Você... Estuda magia negra? – As palavras saíram não de todo convencidas, mas Harry pode sentir uma pontinha de esperança. Um tipo de esperança que uma vez já sentiu: a esperança de que alguém de alguma forma o entendesse.

Aquilo aqueceu de uma maneira estranha o coração do jovem texugo.

- Cof cof – Harry tenta disfarçar a estranha sensação para em seguida se recompor e voltar a sorrir tranquilamente – é interessante, mas ainda sim não consigo me lembrar de nenhum desses feitiços nos livros que eu li.

- Por que são invenções minhas.

Bingo! Era isso que Harry queria que ele admitisse, o moreno havia reconhecido uma ou outra criação de Severus naqueles papeis, como por exemplo, o sectusempra, mas não poderia dizer isso, não sem que o outro admitir primeiro que eram obras suas.

- E funcionam? – pergunta com falsa expectativa.

- Bem – o moreno Slytherin parecia ganhar mais confiança ao lado de Harry – algumas obviamente são só teóricas, mas as que eu pude testar...

- Foram todo um êxito – Harry termina pelo outro enquanto puxa uma das folhas que ele segurava – eu fiquei um pouco admirado quando eu as li de relance, você soube canalizar bem as palavras escolhidas, mesmo sem executá-las dá para ter uma idéia que não é algo simplesmente alheatório como os feitiços que alguns garotos de nossa idade normalmente inventam.

Severus não soube bem o que responder, apenas observou calado o semblante sério de Harry enquanto o mais novo lia as suas experiências, que de vez em quando se transformavam em sorrisos encorajadores.

E certo orgulho cresceu em seu interior a cada comentário que lhe era brindado.

Nunca ninguém havia elogiado seus experimentos alem de Bella e Narcisa.

Nunca ninguém tentou entende-los mais alem ao saber que magia negra estava envolvida.

Nunca ninguém pareceu tão disposto a entendê-lo.

E mesmo achando "essa pessoa que estava disposta" não sabia como reagir diante dela, por sempre o tratarem com desconfiança ou desprezo, a serpente se acostumou a falar com os de mais de forma agressiva ou submissa. Mesmo com suas primas ele não era acometido por essa estranha vontade que sentia ao ouvir a voz desse estranho novato.

"Demônios, o que isso significa? Por que eu sinto essa estranha vontade de sorrir?"

No começo da conversa, o loiro incorpóreo que acompanhava silenciosamente a tudo sorria interiormente ao pensar que de certa forma era golpe baixo de Harry tentar atingir o ego de Severus usando as tão mal vistas maldições do padrinho para se identificarem.

Mas aos poucos essa sensação foi passando.

Harry conhecia cada um dos encantamentos que discutiam, mas mesmo assim ele, à medida que conversavam, parecia realmente interessado com cada etapa do processo de idealização, e em poucos minutos o próprio Harry parecia mais entusiasmado com a conversa que o próprio Snape.

O texugo pelo jeito caiu na própria armadilha.

Já Severus, com plano ou sem plano, se abria pouco a pouco e mostrava o mesmo entusiasmo em explicar. Por momentos ambos começaram a rir de um ou outro comentário descontraído.

Severus Snape estava sendo descontraído?

Draco repetia para si mesmo:

"Harry apenas quer compensar os anos de solidão de Severus, apenas isso."

Mas a cada passo que avançavam o sorriso de Harry se tornava mais autêntico, e a aura de relaxamento dos dois morenos se expandia.

Draco então finalmente se perguntou se no final não era ele quem estava sobrando ali.

Eles estavam quase na área de estudo quando Harry percebeu que diferente de antes, Severus agora olhava concentradamente para o seu rosto, e curioso pergunta:

- Hmmm, o que foi?

- Hã? Ah... nada – o outro moreno pareceu sem jeito mas não desviou o rosto – é que eu achei meio estranho... Ontem quando você mergulhou no lago e voltou... bem... você estava de óculos não estava?

- Estava.

- Então como eles não caíram de seu rosto quando entrou na água?

- Feitiço. – o moreno da entre ombros – Neville teve dó de minha pobre alma e colocou um feitiço em meus óculos para evitar que eles caíssem ou embaçassem.

Isso aconteceu na noite de sexta-feira um pouco antes dos rapazes irem dormir, vários alunos que usam óculos fazem esse tipo de coisa, e como Harry não conseguia canalizar a sua magia teve que pedir para Neville.

- Hmmm – os olhos negros subiram um pouco ainda tendo o rosto de Harry como alvo. – E também... No dia... Eu percebi que você tem uma cicatriz na testa.

- Cica... ah – Harry ergue a franja mostrando a lendária cicatriz em forma de raio – Esta? Eu tinha até me esquecido dela, de onde eu venho as pessoas reparam tão rápido nela, que aqui, onde ninguém parece notá-la muito, eu até me esqueci que existia. Não é nada de mais, só foi um pequeno acidente de quando eu era pequeno.

Harry realmente não se lembrava muito da cicatriz nos últimos dias. O fim da guerra também levou ao fim as dores de cabeça incessantes, deixando para trás apenas os pesadelos gravados em seu subconsciente. E como nesse mundo - mesmo tendo um Voldemort - ela não voltou a doer, ele simplesmente a ignorou.

- E também percebi... – Severus meio que se deixando levar ia dizer algo, mas se deteve.

- Percebeu? – Harry pergunta novamente curioso.

- Nada, não é nada.

Draco bufa exasperado, aquele clima estava estranho, e definitivamente não sabia o que pensar.

Queria que seu padrinho tivesse amigos.

Queria que Harry e seu padrinho fossem amigos.

Mas algo em seu interior dizia que aquilo, a cena que estava presenciando, não era o que realmente queria.

"Que bobagem, durante anos eu tentei fazer meu padrinho e Harry se darem bem, que momento melhor para tornar isso realidade do que agora?" Draco prende os olhos nas duas costas que aos poucos ganhavam distância. "E se eu me lembro bem, a mãe de Harry e Severus foram bons amigos em sua infância, talvez Severus esteja aceitando tão rápido Harry exatamente por que aparentemente Lílian Evans não estuda em Hogwarts, talvez seja tudo por uma questão de equilíbrio. Isso mesmo! Severus deve estar apenas instintivamente tentando 'substituir' Lílian Evans".

O loiro estava tão distraído tentando se auto convencer que tropeça nos próprios pés.

Tentando recobrar o equilíbrio ergue os braços para frente e uma de suas mãos atravessa a cabeça de Severus.

- O que foi Hardnet? – Snape pergunta ao ver a cara de espanto que o mais novo faz de repente.

- Na... nada – gagueja Harry, ainda impactado com a cena rápida da ponta dos dedos de Draco cruzando o rosto de Severus. – nada de mais – diz mais confiante e acelera o passo sendo seguido por um confuso Severus.

Draco não segue os dois, apenas tenta absorver o choque que teve.

"_Também percebi.... tão bonitos... olhos verdes entre mechas negras... tão bonitos"._

Aquela voz que ecoava em sua cabeça era idêntica a de Severus, ela havia começado a ressoar de maneira vaga no momento que seus dedos atravessaram a cabeça de seu padrinho.

O que isso poderia significar?

Observando Harry se afastar com Severus em direção as mesas, não soube por que ao invés de uma conclusão uma estranha lembrança lhe veio à mente.

Um segredo regado a muito uísque de fogo que Severus havia lhe confiado meses, quem sabe até mesmo um ano antes de morrer.

"Apenas uma pessoa no mundo um dia quis ser realmente minha amiga, apenas uma pessoa no mundo me buscou sem preconceitos ou segundas intenções. Em meio a tanta pureza e boa vontade, quem seria capaz de não se deixar envolver? Podendo afagar aqueles cabelos ruivos e sendo alvo daqueles belos olhos verdes, quem poderia não se apaixonar?"

E uma nova pergunta nasceu em Draco.

"Até que ponto o Severus desse mundo estava disposto a substituir Lílian Evans que nunca conheceu pelo meu Harry"

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Chegando quase ao centro da área de estudo, Harry havia estado tão absorvido na conversa retomada que estranhou quando olhou para o lado e não viu Draco por perto.

"Será que o tempo dele se esgotou e ele partiu sem me dizer nada?"

Tentando não dar mais importância do que o assunto merecia Harry volta a se concentrar em conversar com Severus. Mais tarde brigaria com o loiro por isso, e pela brincadeira sem graça de atravessar a cabeça de Snape com a mão. Aquilo quase o matou do coração.

No momento estava feliz por aparentemente ter conquistado um pouco da confiança de Snape. Não apenas por pena, Harry queria realmente se tornar amigo do outro garoto. Severus parecia ser bem solitário, sempre acompanhado apenas daquelas duas garotas estranhas, e azucrinado pelos...

- Ora o que temos aqui!!!

...Marotos.

A voz que chamou a atenção deles era a de Rony. Não muito longe, a umas duas mesas de distância deles, três dos quatro marotos estavam sentados entre pergaminhos e livros, uma cena que de certo Harry não esperava, Marotos e bibliotecas não pareciam duas palavras que coubessem com facilidade na mesma oração.

- Seboso!!! – James e Rony fizeram coro alegremente enquanto Remus abaixava a cabeça com cansaço, aparentemente a presença de Severus havia estragado o seu plano: "vamos colocar um pouco de cultura na cabeça oca de meus amigos".

- Eu... – Severus aperta os punhos com raiva e se vira para Harry – eu estou indo.

Harry franze o cenho confuso. Não que quisesse que o outro pulasse no pescoço de seu pai, mas essa não era a reação muito costumeira vindo de Severus em uma situação dessas.

- Que é isso Seboso? Você mal chegou, por que a pressa? – Rony parecia animado em continuar com a brincadeira.

- Ora Fang, não prenda o nosso amigo caspento – James falava com um falso tom de benevolência – ele deve estar indo para o lago, pelo jeito ele não deu a sua nadada matinal.

Cruel... Harry observava em primeira mão como seu pai humilhava Snape, e não sentia nem tanto pelo Slytherin, sua aflição era ver mais uma vez essa face de seu pai.

Mas novamente, diferente das outras vezes, Severus não parecia disposto a responder.

Snape apenas não queria estender essa cena vergonhosa, não na frente dele... Desse estranho novato.

- Estou indo – o Slytherin repete mais baixo.

E se vira para ir, e diante da face resignada do outro, Harry só tinha uma coisa a dizer:

- Não se esqueça do meu pavê.

- Como? – Severus vira o rosto para encara Harry e esse, como era de se esperar, sorri.

- Meu pavê – Harry diz com simplicidade – quando formos almoçar juntos de tarde traga novamente pavê. Todos adoraram da ultima vez.

- Almoçar com vocês de novo? Você está me convidando?– a serpente não parecia ter pensado que tal acontecimento poderia se repetir.

- Não – Harry responde tão rápido que Snape por segundos perde o chão – amigos não precisam de convites.

"Amigos" aquela palavra dançou na mente do sextoanista como algo incompreensível e ao mesmo tempo precioso, "amigos", não entendia bem o conceito, mas sabia que era algo a se cuidar.

"Amigos".

- Nos vemos então – Severus diz no alto de sua dignidade e se virando novamente parte.

- Sebo...- James se levanta para dizer algo, mas se detêm ao cruzar o olhar com Harry que se põem em sua frente.

- Sabe Potter? – o aparentemente mais novo diz com um sorriso nos lábios – Severus é um dos meus poucos amigos nesse colégio, para mim seria uma lástima se algo acontecesse com ele, não acha?

James encara o mais baixo por alguns segundo antes de pescar a indireta que poderia ser traduzida mais ou menos assim: "Idiota, nós temos uma divida de honra, até que a quite não se meta comigo ou com meus amigos"

O Gryffindor sorri de lado. "Esse moleque tem realmente coragem."

Voltando a se sentar o príncipe dos leões parecia querer fazer como se nada tivesse acontecido, e não seria Harry a declinar a chance.

- É impressão minha ou toda vez que você encontra o seu pai vocês tem que passar por essa faze de pré-intimidação? – a voz entediada de Draco alertou Harry que o loiro não havia no fim das contas ido embora, mas também não era como se ele pudesse responder no momento.

"Não posso negar que até o momento eu não tenha tido os melhores começos de conversa com o meu pai" Harry suspira interiormente pensando em como recomeçar uma conversa sem maiores tensões. "Afinal, mesmo não gostando muito de alguma de suas ações, não posso desperdiçar a chance de me aproximar dele".

- O que vocês fazem por aqui – Harry pergunta com genuína curiosidade, se mantendo de pé.

- Não é obvio? – Rony diz meio irritado enquanto folheia um dos livros a sua frente.

- Hn... – Harry simula um semblante pensativo – Remus obrigou vocês a virem estudar em pleno domingo de manhã?

- Exato – responderam o ruivo e o de rapaz de cabelo negro em um tedioso coro.

- No fim do ano vocês irão me agradecer – Remus resmungou de uma maneira tão "Hermione" que quase fez o texugo rir.

- Bem, isso parece ser algo bem normal por aqui, não? – Harry comenta apontando para o resto da biblioteca cheia de estudantes de um lado para o outro – Porque tem tanta gente aqui a essa hora da manhã? Quero dizer, é o primeiro domingo do ano letivo!

- Os estudos são muito puxados por aqui – James puxa um dos livros que Remus tinha separado – quem é de quinto ano para cima normalmente tem cadeira cativa por essas bandas. NONs, NEMs, sem falar dos que decidem por prestar o ESCs – esse último nome o leão disse com tom de desdém.

Para seu orgulho, Harry não teve que perguntar o que diabos era o ESCs, havia lido algo a respeito nas matérias de jornal que acabara de ler. O ESC, "Exame Seletivo para Comensais" era, como o próprio nome indica, um teste que os alunos do sétimo ano devem prestar se pretendem seguir a "carreira" de comensal. Claro que o governo vê isso com maus olhos, mas dado que a diretora está se lixando para a opinião pública, não se importou em aceitar realizar esse tipo de exame em seu colégio. Isso era um sinal de respeito para com o caminho que qualquer um de seus alunos escolhesse seguir.

Mas com ou sem esse teste, a vida escolar em Hogwarts não era para nada um mar de rosas.

Isso era indiscutível apenas olhando para o horário, onde o número de aulas por dia era maior que o de seu mundo, e que também o número de matérias fixas aumentou em mais três.

Sem falar que Harry tinha sua pequena cota de dever de casa, mesmo tendo apenas até agora um dia de aula. Nada que para alguém como ele precise de consulta em livros ou pergaminhos velhos, seu conhecimento já era mais que o suficiente para responder algumas perguntas em nível de colegial, o que não significava que não teria de passar umas boas horas escrevendo em metros e metros de pergaminhos.

Conseguindo manter a conversa da maneira mais civilizada possível, os estudantes mais velhos foram pouco a pouco esquecendo dos próprios livros e se divertiam ensinando macetes de como se guiar naquela enorme biblioteca para o novato.

No começo havia sido um pequeno custo manter a calma perto de Rony. Para Harry, que acabara de ler aquelas perturbadoras reportagens, ficar perto do ruivo era forçá-lo a relembrar a horrível sensação de perda. Mas com todo o seu autocontrole se manteve firme e conseguiu dissimular sua raiva e tristeza com um cristalino sorriso.

Volta e meia, o texugo captava um olhar questionador por parte de Remus, e sempre que podia tentava tranqüiliza-lo com leves acenos de cabeça como se dissesse:

"Não se preocupe, não vou contar o que aconteceu antes nem para eles nem para ninguém".

Ou ao menos o mais próximo dessa mensagem que um simples aceno de cabeça poderia passar.

Conversa vai conversa vem, e Harry não pode evitar uma pergunta.

- E Black? – o texugo havia reparado a ausência de Sirius desde que havia chegado.

- Deve estar por ai – James diz com mais dês-gana do que pretendia.

- Deve estar por ai com Rondy – Rony complementa de forma maliciosa.

- Rondy? – Harry pergunta confuso.

- Você já deve tê-lo visto por ai, é um tipo que chama bastante a atenção – Remus diz de maneira mais reservada que o ruivo – Sirius tem andado bastante com ele desde o ano passado.

Harry se lembrou do estranho garoto andrógeno que conhecera mais cedo, e por alguma razão, a estranha sensação de já tê-lo conhecido antes não sumia.

- Quando chegamos aqui para encontra o Moony não deu nem dez minutos e o Sirius já disse algo parecido sobre ter visto o Rondy por aqui e logo em seguida saiu atrás dele - Rony falava isso sem tirar os olhos de James como se esperasse uma reação.

- Afinal? – parecendo perceber a provocação do ruivo, James o fuzila com os olhos – viemos aqui para estudar ou o que?

- Oh meu Deus!!! Meia hora fora e meu prezado Prongs já foi contaminado pela influência maléfica do nosso amigo CDF Remus. – disse uma voz brincalhona se aproximando do grupo.

Sirius caminhava com seu jeito "sou o dono do pedaço então não mexam comigo" arrancando suspiros de umas quantas sextanistas sentadas em uma mesa próxima. Se senta ao lado de James e ao se dar conta da presença de Harry o olha por alguns segundos de maneira pensativa para logo cumprimenta-lo com um aceno de cabeça.

- Meia hora... – James resmunga de mau humor – Talvez você pudesse ter dito algo do gênero a duas horas atrás.

- Hei, eu voltei não voltei? – Sirius responde de maneira infantil, e dá um rápido selinho nos lábios de James.

Mas não rápido o suficiente para não surpreender Harry.

"Meu pai e Sirius, Sirius e meu.... iiiiirc".

- Era meio obvio – Draco sorri ao ver a cara transtornada de Harry e com muito prazer joga mais lenha na fogueira – Sabe, eles tem todo aquele lance de sinais corporais troca de olhares...

- Não, não tem – Harry não agüente e murmura uma irritada resposta para o loiro.

- O que você disse? – Remus, que tinha a audição mais afiada entre os Marotos, pareceu ter ouvido Harry.

- Ah... nada, nada. Bem, eu já vou – Harry abria e fechava as mãos, nervoso, sem saber bem como reagir – já atrapalhei o suficiente os pobres esforços de Remus de tornar essa manhã produtiva para vocês.

- Não precisa ir Hardnet – Remus diz com sinceridade – se quiser podemos te ajudar com o dever de casa.

- Na... não – sem olhar para onde James e Sirius estavam sentados, Harry tenta responder prendendo sua visão apenas em Remus – não recebi nada com o que não possa lidar, por hora eu guardo a oferta para outro momento.

Acenando Harry se afasta da mesa com o peito mais leve.

- Ora vamos, não seja exagerado – Draco bufa exasperado – não é como se eles estivessem rolando em cima da mesa ou coisa do tipo.

Enquanto Harry se afasta Draco olha para o quarteto que voltou a estudar, dois integrantes dele em especial.

James e Sirius não pareciam em nada com um casal apesar do que tinha dito anteriormente para perturbar Harry. Não se tocavam muito, alem de alguns socos no ombro ou abraços embriagados de camaradagem. A curiosidade de saber se eles eram realmente ou não um casal era tão grande que não pode resistir.

Iria tentar aquilo que acabara de usar sem querer em seu padrinho.

Não sabia bem o que era ainda, mas aparentemente aquilo fazia com que lesse a mente das outras pessoas, ou pelo menos parte de seus pensamentos.

Harry já havia se embrenhado entre as prateleiras quando tomou a decisão, o loiro sabia que não teria muito tempo, alem do fato de que nesse mundo não podia manter uma distância muito longa do moreno, também não queria que Harry descobrisse sua suposta nova habilidade, não agora.

Se colocando atrás de Black, Draco introduz sua mão na cabeça do adolescente. No começo não sentiu nada, mas de repente, como da outra vez, uma voz que não era a sua ressoou em sua mente.

"_Olhando de mais... James... parece interessado... tenho que conferir... se for o caso... tenho que me livrar..._"

Tirando sua mão de dentro da cabeça do outro, Draco respira pesadamente. Diferente de antes, não foram apenas palavras que invadiram sua mente, mas sentimentos, algo parecido com preocupação, algo de possessividade, mas indiscutivelmente amor.

Achando aquilo tudo muito inconclusivo, considerou adentrar na mente do "Potter-pai" também, e quando se virou para o moreno de óculos percebeu que James olhava de maneira concentrada para a direção em que Harry havia ido.

- Será que... – Draco falava consigo mesmo quando sente algo forte o puxando desde o ventre para em seguida desaparecer. Por ter ficado mais longe de Harry do que lhe era permitido, o loiro foi obrigado a reaparecer de repente ao lado do texugo, estando o moreno próximo a saída - ... era disso que Black se referia.

- Draco... – Harry murmura irritado – Já disse para parar de aparecer do nada. E do que você está falando? O que tem Sirius?

- Sirius? Ah... nada.

- Sei.

- Mudando de assunto – Draco diz ao notar que já conseguia ver a porta da biblioteca – até que você chegou bem rápido aqui, não me diga que o choque em ver seu pai e seu padrinho juntos foi tão grande que...

O moreno nem se dignou a responder, lançou um olhar contrariado e seguiu em frente.

Harry sabia que nesse mundo muitas coisas tomaram rumos diferentes, mas ver aquilo não pode deixar de ser um choque para ele. Não pela opção sexual de seu pai, reclamar de algo assim seria até mesmo hipócrita da parte dele. Mas vê-lo com alguém que não fosse a sua mãe era muito estranho.

Quase todas as imagens que o texugo tinha de James Potter, era dele aparecendo de alguma forma com Lílian Evans. Vê-lo com alguém que não fosse sua mãe fez nascer um pequeno sentimento de traição. Mas essa era apenas uma pequena parte egoísta e infantil do coração de Harry falando.

Ele nem ao menos sabia se seu pai conhecia ou não a sua mãe nesse mundo paralelo.

Depois do que havia visto naquela manhã, nem poderia garantir que ela estaria viva.

Seguindo para a saída, tudo o que Harry conseguia pensar era em finalmente chegar ao dormitório, entregar o livro para Neville, almoçar, voltar para o dormitório, e só sair de lá na hora do jantar, dependendo de seu humor nem para isso sairia.

Como se as coisas fossem se colocar tão fáceis para o pobre leão em pele de texugo...

A poucos metros da porta uma pessoa se põe em seu caminho. Um rapaz de cabelo castanho, olhos violetas e com um brasão de Slytherin costurado na túnica para bem na frente de Harry.

- Por isso eu adoro andar com você – Draco revira os olhos ao prever mais um pequeno confronto – as surpresas nunca acabam.

Na tentativa de passar pelo silencioso rapaz a sua frente, Harry dá um passo para o lado, mas logo em seguida o outro menino também dá um passo na mesma direção. Harry tenta ignorar isso e dá um outro passo na direção oposta, mas assim como antes o outro rapaz parece fazer questão de andar para o lado e ficar bem no caminho do texugo.

- Tentarei considerar isso como uma inesperada coincidência, e que você não está fazendo isso de propósito – Harry sorri de maneira falsa – e para evitar mais inesperadas coincidências eu vou lhe dar uma dica– o moreno se aproxima do ouvido do mais baixo e sussurra – o meu próximo movimento será para a direita, se você for para e esquerda não ira ficar no meu caminho.

O rapaz de Slytherin ri baixinho, e sussurra uma resposta na mesma altura que Harry havia falado:

- Pensei que você já tivesse se acostumado em ter pessoas em seu caminho.

Afastando as cabeças os dois adolescentes voltam a se encarar, mas dessa vez Harry havia reconhecido o Slytherin a sua frente, era o garoto que sempre via acompanhando Lucius Malfoy.

Para ser sincero, era difícil notar a presença daquele garoto quando está ao lado de Lucius, o rapaz conseguia ser mais baixo e franzino que o próprio Harry, provavelmente por ser mais novo, mas fora isso também tinha essas pesadas olheiras, e uma expressão facial meio apagada.

Mas longe do "brilho natural" de Malfoy, aquele rapaz não era algo a se desconsiderar. Tanto que diante dele, Harry precisou serenar a própria mente e calcular o próximo passo. Por mais delicada que fosse a constituição do jovem a sua frente, o moreno sabia reconhecer um grande "jogador" quando fica na frente de um.

Régulos sorri de lado ao ver a cautela do mais velho. Apesar de ainda não concordar com a opinião de Lucius, Black considerou que talvez o aborto não fosse de se jogar totalmente fora no final das contas.

Dando um passo para o lado, o mais baixo abre caminho para Harry, no final das contas o texugo já era alvo de Lucius. Não seria nada saudável para ele se meter nas "caçadas" de seu amigo.

Ainda um pouco receoso, Harry não desperdiça a oportunidade e avança. Pouco lhe importava o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer. Não precisava de mais confusão no seu dia.

Mas nem bem havia chegado à porta quando ouviu o mais novo dizer as suas costas:

- Ah é, não se esqueça de mandar meus cumprimentos ao Longbottom.

Assim como nada mais foi dito por parte de Régulos, Harry não se virou para maiores explicações. Apenas abriu a porta e seguiu em frente.

Mas por mais que ignorasse o recém-ocorrido, não pode deixar de imaginar que aquilo seria apenas o começo de uma longa história.

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Apertando o livro de Neville contra seu peito, Harry não queria saber mais de nada, sua única meta era o dormitório de Hufflepuff.

Com passos rápidos, o moreno passava pelos outros alunos fazendo perfeitas fintas. E quando por acidente não podia evitar os eminentes esbarrões, pressionava o próprio ombro para que quem caísse para trás fossem as pessoas que tentassem agredi-lo primeiro.

Draco, que assistia tudo à medida que tentava acompanhar o passo do moreno, não pode deixar de compará-lo uma ou duas vezes em voz alta com um jogador de futebol americano.

A verdade era que Harry nem ao menos ouvia mais os deboches de Draco, era como se ele tivesse entrado no modo automático.

Tão distraído estava que nem ao menos percebeu quando entrou em um corredor deserto.

Ou talvez não teria notado se não tivesse acontecido o que aconteceu a seguir.

- Hmmm não tão rápido.

Uma mão vinda de trás do moreno prendeu o pulso de Harry. E pego de surpresa o moreno só conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede do corredor, seguido pelo som do livro que carregava caindo no chão.

Havia sido encurralado.

Um Greyback malevolamente sorridente o prendia contra a parede grudando o corpo dele contra o seu.

"Merda" pensaram Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo em uma sincronia impressionante.

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? – diz o lobisomem de maneira insinuante a medida que arranca a gravata do pescoço de Harry com apenas um puxão e desabotoa uns poucos botões da camisa - ao menos os botões que a túnica que o moreno usava permitia que fossem abertos - deixando exposto apenas uma pequena parte da clavícula.

- Pensei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase Greyback – diz Harry irritado tentando mover uma das pernas para acertar novamente os países baixos de seu captor, mas na posição em que estava era impossível.

- Oh... E minha pequena esmeralda já sabe meu nome, andou perguntando por ai? – a boca do albino baixou com gozo na pele bronzeada do aparentemente mais novo, e roçando seus lábios na pequena área exposta, continua a falar – Quanta honra.

- Bom, de onde eu vim, quando um cara se esfrega na nossa bunda temos que ter ao menos a decência de aprender o nome dele.

- Tudo pela decência – Fenrir murmura desbocado à medida que deposita com calma na pele de Harry pequenos chupões enquanto uma de suas mãos massageava insinuante a cintura do moreno.

Draco, que mais uma vez só podia observar sem fazer nada abria e fechava a mão com fúria, em uma impotência que nem mesmo conseguia expressar com palavras.

- Tudo pela decência – Harry repete com o mesmo tom, mas com certa raiva à medida que tenta se livrar do corpo que o aprisiona, apenas excitando mais o sádico Slytherin.

- E o que os bons costumes de seu lugar de origem lhe ensinaram a reagir quando alguém lhe faz isso? – a mão que massageava a cintura de Harry desliza para o lado para sem maiores avisos apertar com força uma das nádegas do texugo, ao mesmo tempo em que o lobisomem cola os dois quadris arrancando do mais baixo um curto suspiro surpreendido.

- Dizer eu posso até dizer – Harry diz de maneira maligna, contrariado por Fenrir ter conseguido arrancar aquele ruído vergonhoso de sua boca – mas eu não sei se nessa sociedade em que estamos a extração de membros é bem vista.

- Sendo dono de uma língua tão ferina e de uma mente tão maliciosa – o Slytherin aspira profundamente toda a curva do pescoço de Harry e chegando a altura de sua orelha lambe aquele sensível lóbulo e volta a falar em um sussurro - me surpreende que não tenha caído em Slytherin.

Harry teve realmente que se conter para não soltar outro suspiro, a respiração do lobisomem sobre a área úmida de sua orelha era quase enlouquecedor.

"Malditos hormônios" Harry praguejava com todo o seu ser enquanto se removia para fugir daqueles braços "malditos, malditos, malditos hormônios".

- Você que cismou em se esfregar em mim desde que entrei nesse puto colégio e eu sou o malicioso? Vejo que alem de libidinoso, você não passa da um cachorro com um péssimo senso de classificação.

- Cachorro? Hu hu... definitivamente você é interessante... Mais do que isso, você é o substituto perfeito para a presa que me fez perder. – sua boca se aproximava perigosamente dos lábios de Harry – Será que você geme tão alto quanto o Lupin? Só ah um jeito de saber...

Sabendo o que iria vir a seguir, Harry virou o rosto o mais rápido que pode e antes que os lábios da serpente perseguissem os seus, o texugo tentou jogar sua ultima carta de salvação.

- Lupin, Lupin – cantarolou com um tom de deboche – pensei que ele era seu brinquedinho favorito, mas parece que qualquer um serve, não é?

Para sua surpresa essas palavras tiveram mais efeito do que esperava. Talvez sua teoria não estivesse tão longe da verdade.

Talvez Remus realmente significasse alguma coisa bastante profunda para Greyback, pois ao apenas ouvir o nome do outro lobisomem as caricias obscenas de Fenrir haviam se detido, e quando o comentário mordaz de sua "vitima" chegou ao fim, Greyback ficou paralisado por apenas alguns segundos, antes que de cabeça baixa soltasse o corpo que aprisionava bruscamente e dar alguns passos vacilantes para trás.

"Uuuh" Harry pensa meio atordoado, meio debochado "parece que acertei bem no alvo".

O moreno sabia que deveria dar o fora de lá o mais rápido que pudesse, mas a idéia de dar as costas para aquele licantropo abalado não parecia ser uma das melhores. Sabia que mesmo que estivesse em sua melhor forma nunca conseguiria vencer uma corrida contra um lobisomem, principalmente um do nível de Fenrir.

O melhor era esperar a reação do seu adversário antes de dar o próximo movimento.

Mas o que veio a seguir não era algo que podia chamar de esperado.

O albino havia dado alguns passos na direção da outra parede e se apoiando nela, dando as costas para Harry, responde mais para si mesmo que para o moreno.

- Remus... é diferente.

O lado Gryffindor de Harry se sentiu tentado a perguntar: "diferente em que sentido?". Já o seu lado Slytherin bradava para que ele se aproveitasse que o outro estava de costas para golpeá-lo e que fugisse de lá o mais rápido possível. E uma vozinha bem baixinha, uma voz que havia nascido recentemente nos últimos dias, que reconhecia como sendo o seu lado Hufflepuff falava para oferecer o ombro para o lobisomem desabafar.

Bom... Harry só pode chegar a uma conclusão: Definitivamente estava virando um esquizofrênico.

- Uma tarde.

A voz baixa de Fenrir tira Harry de sua auto-analise. O lobisomem se vira imponente para encarar o texugo.

- Como? – Harry começava a se arrepender de não tê-lo golpeado pelas costas quando teve a chance.

- Passe uma tarde comigo no local onde eu escolher e não direi nada de sua condição a ninguém.

- Hu – Harry sorri de canto de boca – você não sabe nada de minha condição.

- Aí é que se engana minha bela esmerada – ele aspira o ar de uma forma bem canina – apesar de ser um pouco diferente eu sinto o mesmo cheiro meu e de Lupin em você, ainda não sei por que, mas mesmo assim tenho certeza que é quase o mesmo cheiro, o cheiro dos que guardam a "besta" em seu interior. O cheiro dos amaldiçoados pela lua cheia.

Harry sentiu seus pelos da nuca se arrepiar com a menção da lua cheia, e o estremecimento do moreno não passou despercebido para Greyback. À medida que a data da lua cheia se aproximava a sensibilidade deles ficavam a flor da pele.

Fechando a cara em uma expressão séria, Harry disse em um tom que soou similar a um rosnado.

- Pois bem, tente falar a quem quiser sobre a minha condição – Harry ergue a mão e curva os dedos como se deles fossem sair garras – só espero que depois disso você se lembre da minha pequena promessa no dia em que nos conhecemos.

Fenrir sorri ao lembrar da forte "pegada" que o baixinho deu em suas partes baixas na noite do jantar de boas vindas, e das palavras que seguiram o ato:

"_Um piu. Dê apenas uma piu sobre a minha condição, e eu repito o mesmo que estou fazendo agora, mas com as minhas garras muito bem sacadas_"

Diferente da reação que Harry esperava, Fenrir teve um pequeno acesso de riso. Era inegável que aquele pequeno texugo o divertia.

Ainda com lagrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, Fenrir decidiu abordar o assunto de uma nova maneira.

- Coloquemos dessa forma então: Moramos em um castelo grande, cheio de salões vazios e corredores desertos como esse. Quais são as chances de pequenos acidentes acontecerem?

- Agradeço a preocupação – responde mordaz – mas acho que posso me proteger.

- Oh sim, talvez você possa – seu tom ganha um ar pertubadoramente infantil – mas vem cá, o quão seguro esse ambiente tão propicio a acidentes pode ser a uma pobre primeiranista? Você deve fazer uma idéia, afinal parece ser amigo de duas.

Entendendo o rumo da ameaça uma profunda fúria começou a carcomer o moreno.

- Você não ousaria...

- Ah... – o sorriso de Fenrir se alarga – poucas coisas no mundo são as que eu não ousaria minha pequena esmeralda. E ainda mais com alvos tão fáceis. Talvez a pequena de Hufflepuff seja mais fácil de vigiar para você – tomando novamente o tom maliciosamente infantil de antes o lobisomem adota seu sorriso mais sádico – mas vem cá, quantas vezes por dia você tem a chance de vigiar a pequena de Ravenclaw? Hmmm – o lobisomem finge formular uma expressão pensativa – Quanto tempo vai levar para você considerar que ela está mais atrasada que o normal para o jantar... Quanto tempo você vai demorar para achar o corpo dela completamente...

- Já entendi o ponto – Harry sibila com raiva, arrancando um sorriso vitorioso dos lábios de Fenrir. –Terá a sua tarde, mas tem que me prometer que não contará nada a ninguém – Harry sussurra de maneira maligna ponto bastante ênfase nas palavras seguintes – e nem ferirá a ninguém.

- Não contarei, Nem ferirei. – seu tom ainda era debochado o que fez Harry duvidar se o albino manteria a promessa. – Me encontre ao meio dia na porta de entrada do castelo,

Conseguindo mais do que havia buscado quando seguiu Harry, Greyback dá as costas para o texugo e segue seu caminho deixando para trás um inquieto moreno.

Se pudesse quebrar alguma coisa, nesse momento Draco teria destroçado metade daquele corredor, mas até nisso ele era impotente. Tudo o que pode fazer foi esperar que Harry recuperasse a calma – no momento o moreno respirava profundamente sem tirar os olhos das costas distantes de Fenrir – e por fim pode falar o que lhe entalava a garganta:

- Ok... essa é a parte em que você corre para o seu dormitório se esconde de baixo das cobertas e reza para que a diretora autorize que você realize as provas de fim de ano na sua cama. – Draco diz isso com um tom mais sério do que as suas palavras sugeriam. Ao olhar a expressão compenetrada de Harry ainda observando o lobisomem se afastar um péssimo pressentimento o golpeou – Diga que você não está nem ao menos considerando ir ao encontro dele.

- Eu vou ao encontro dele. – Harry se abaixa para recolher o livro caído e virando na direção oposta a que Fenrir se foi, começa a andar sendo seguido de perto por Draco.

- Você está louco? Não me diga que pretende passar a tarde com um lobisomem faltando poucos dias para a lua cheia, sem um pingo de poder e fora de sua normal forma física? Eu poderia resumir tudo isso que eu acabei de falar em apenas uma palavra: SUICÍDIO!!!

- Não tenho tempo para discutir isso agora, tenho que entregar esse livro para o Neville...

- ESQUECE A DROGA DO LIVRO!!!

- ... e me prepara para o que possa vir.

Draco se calou ao ouvir o tom sério de Harry, o moreno estava naquele estado que antigamente fazia muitos dos soldados da sua unidade tremerem nas bases, estava no modo "Kamikaze". Seja o que for que saísse daquela cabecinha naquele momento seria algo arriscado, algo que jogaria Harry de cabeça.

- Não temos muito tempo – o ex-leão continuava a avançar sem olhar para o lado – Quanto tempo mais você pode ficar por aqui?

A pergunta pegou Draco de surpresa, ele havia se esquecido completamente que o tempo diário dele já deveria estar se esgotando, dado o fato de ter ficado ao lado de Harry desde manhãzinha.

- Vinte minutos, talvez meia hora – murmura envergonhado da própria imprudência ao desperdiçar tanto tempo que poderia ter empregado melhor.

- Suficiente. Preciso de algo de nosso mundo. Você me disse quando me propôs essa "mudança de ares" que transferiria o ouro de minha conta no nosso mundo para o desse.

- Sim, só estou esperando que você tenha sua primeira visita a Hogsmeade para que possa escapar para o beco diagonal e...

- Certo, certo, certo. Mas não é disso do que quero falar agora. Se você pode transportar o ouro para cá, então pode trazer outras coisas, não é?

- Bem, sim. Se forem coisas suas posso transferi-las agora mesmo, se fossem de outra pessoa seria algo mais complicado pois...

- Não se preocupe – o moreno o interrompe mais uma vez – isso o que quero que traga é meu, e se eu tiver que passar uma tarde com Fenrir, temo que possa a chegar a ser muito útil.

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Harry caminhava tendo como destino as portas da frente do castelo.

Faltava cerca de dez minutos para o horário estabelecido pelo lobisomem.

Draco já havia ido e voltado do mundo deles para entregar a "encomenda" de Harry, e aproveitou para gastar os últimos vinte minutos naquele mundo para tentar convencer o moreno a desistir daquela idéia maluca de passar a tarde com Fenrir.

Foram os vinte minutos mais infrutíferos da vida do loiro.

Apesar de ter ido entregar o livro a Neville, não havia gastado muito no dormitório, não tinha tempo para isso, e também por que deveria deixar Neville sozinho por um tempo.

Havia deixado o livro em cima da cabeceira do outro moreno e antes de partir disse:

- Por não saber exatamente o que está acontecendo, não posso me dar o direito de me meter, mas algo posso lhe dizer, pois sou seu amigo: Qualquer que seja o problema que estiver passando, não será deitado nessa cama que encontrará a solução. Ao fugir das preocupações só dará tempo a elas para que cresçam. Não fuja do que lhe prende agora a essa cama Neville, se você tiver algum problema para dar o primeiro passo para frente, eu prometo te ajudar.

O discurso pareceu surtir efeito, Neville havia se remexido debaixo das cobertas e saindo um pouco de seu esconderijo, sorrir daquela forma gentil que sempre aqueceu o coração de quem visse.

A confiança parecia ter crescido um pouco em seu coração, ao menos até ouvir as seguintes palavras de Harry antes que o de cabelos negros saísse do quarto.

- Ah, eu havia me esquecido, Régulos Black te mandou comprimentos.

O novato não chegou a ver, mas um calafrio fez Neville estremecer e um ar de puro pânico se apoderou de sua face.

Não, Harry não viu aquilo, e nem tão pouco ouviu quando fechou a porta atrás de si quando seu amigo sussurrou:

- Black...

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Ainda respirando pesadamente Draco cai deitada de barriga para cima quando volta para o seu mundo. Viajar de um mundo para outro era algo extremamente cansativo, ainda mais quando a viajem dura tanto quanto essa durou.

Precisando de alguns momentos para recuperar o fôlego o loiro fecha os olhos por instantes e respira de forma lenta.

Pego de surpresa, ele sente algo pequeno escalar o seu braço esquerdo para em seguida se sentar no seu peito.

Não era necessário pensar muito para saber quem era.

- Dessa vez você demorou mais do que o normal.

Draco abre os olhos para encarar a pequena estatueta de seu falecido amigo Blaise.

- Sabe que por enquanto não é saudável estender tanto seu tempo por lá. – a estatueta franze o cenho contrariado – ao menos não enquanto houver limitações de tempo.

- Eu não queria deixá-lo... – murmura o loiro de maneira cansada.

- Sei que não queria, você nunca quer – a imagem de bronze revira os olhos – mas não custava nada esperar alguns dias até que pudesse ficar por lá sem se desgastar tanto. Mesmo que você não aparente enquanto está por lá, seu corpo se debilita quando volta para esse mundo.

- Eu não queria deixá-lo – volta a murmurar Draco.

- Você já disse isso, e repito que foi insensatez de sua...

- Eu não queria deixá-lo – Draco leva uma mão para cobrir o rosto – eu não queria deixá-lo. Eu sei desde o começo que isso seria o final de tudo, mas eu realmente, realmente não queira deixá-lo.

Percebendo o que seu dono estava querendo dizer, o pequeno Blaise só pode suspirar e dizer o que era cruelmente obvio.

- Mas agora não existe mais escolha Draco, muito em breve você vai ter que deixá-lo.

- Eu sei... – por de baixo da tremula mão que cobria seu rosto começaram a cair finas e incontáveis lagrimas – mas eu realmente não queria deixá-lo...

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Tchu ru ruuu... e eis que novos personagens entram na saga, e alguns mistérios são desvendados em parte. Devo dizer que a parte em que Harry descobre sobre os Weasleys foi a que mais me deu agonia de escrever. A pergunta agora é, será verdade ou não? Mistérios... mistérios... Já a parte que eu mais me diverti em escrever foi a de Gilderoy, o cara é uma anta, mas cabe como uma luva em cenas de comédia.

Nhaaai, e quanto a Pedro e Mario, eles são os meus dois UNICOS (não sei se alguém conseguiu captar a indireta) personagens originais que vão participar ativamente da trama principal, mas infelizmente por hora eles só vão aparecer em flash-backs.

Eu tenho uma pergunta que gostaria que quem pudesse me respondesse. Quem odeia o Greyback levanta a mão!!!!

Draco: \o/

Severus: \o/

Bem, eu não sei ainda do pessoal que lê a fic, mas eu pessoalmente amo o Greyback. E especialmente nessa fic o albino tem um detalhe que me faz sentir muuuuuita pena dele e ao mesmo tempo muuuuuita raiva de Remus, quem já percebeu o que é de certo compartilha minha opinião. Quem ainda não percebeu, acredito que vai entender do que falo quando ler o próximo capítulo, e vai começar a dividir a mesma opinião que eu. ^_^

Talvez algumas pessoas não tenham gostado muito da minha escolha na música que coloquei na fic. Não é muito comum, ou ao menos eu não li muitas fics que tenha letras de músicas nacionais, ainda mais sendo sertanejas. Bem, quanto a isso só posso dizer que a próxima música que eu vou colocar como tema para Draco e Harry será novamente uma sertaneja, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão de música até lá, pode me dar, se ela se encaixar melhor na situação que planejo para o casal eu posso usá-la no lugar da que escolhi.

E devo dizer, esse capítulo foi uma espécie de compensação, afinal, nos próximos dois capítulos o nosso loirinho vai tomar um bom chá de sumiço.

Já vou me preparando psicologicamente para receber as reclamações. He he.

Draco: Ótimo, então pode começar com a minha: Porque DEMÔNIOS o beijo que eu dei em Harry nesse capitulo foi em um flash-back? Eu não deixei bem claro que beijos fora da linha temporal da estória não contam.

Luana: Bem... Primeiro, por que obviamente é impossível fazer o Harry beijar algo imaterial. E segundo por que o beijo desse capitulo não foi o beijo que eu prometi.

Draco: Não?

Luana: Não. Para cumprir o acordo, eu vou ter que esperar você ganhar um corpo sólido no mundo em que Harry mora. Até lá pode demorar um bom bocado...

Draco: O QUE??? – o loiro tingido ergue a sua varinha, indignado.

Luana: Olha pelo lado bom – suando a borbotões a escritora ergue os braços tentando salvar a pele – se o próximo beijo que o Harry der for obrigatoriamente seu, isso quer dizer que por mais que o tempo passe ninguém mais vai ter a mínima chance de beijar o moreno até que você o faça.

Severus: Devo supor então, senhorita Rosette – agora foi a vez do pocionista erguer sua varinha de maneira ameaçante – que minha posição nessa estória no final das contas é a de apenas chupar o dedo.

Luana: Não se preocupe Sevy – dando passinhos para trás a morena procura com os cantos dos olhos a saída mais próxima – o que é seu está guardado. Draco pode ter o próximo beijo, mas não quer dizer necessariamente que seja o ultimo.

Draco: O QUE???

Luana: Ai ai... – suspira cansada – acho que nunca vou conseguir agradar a todo mundo...

Obrigada por acompanharem essa loooooonga primeira parte. No final da segunda parte eu vou colocar as respostas dos reviews do capítulo seis, quem me escreveu dê uma procurada que vai achar a sua resposta por lá.

E não percam o próximo capítulo. Aonde será que Greyback vai levar Harry durante o seu encontro?

Snape e Draco: AQUILO NÃO VAI SER UM ENCONTRO!!!

Bem...-_-" Até o próximo capítulo.


	9. Um conturbado domingo Parte 2

Consegui!!!!! Consegui!!! Depois de muito suor e lagrimas consegui postar esse capítulo... Acontece que eu já o havia terminado desde antes do natal, mas o fanfiction não colaborava na hora de postar... TToTT. Bem, aqui estou de novo, e felizzzzzz ano novo para todos, espero que essa ano traga muitas felicidades a vocês.

Desde já agradeço a todos que gentilmente lêem a minha fic.

E obrigada também a aqueles que me incentivaram tanto mandando um review: _**Srta. Silver, Srta. Silver, Maíra, m-chan, ...Makie..., Tainá, Eyre Malfoy-Potter, Gika Black , Simca, 2Dobbys, Zia Black, Miyu Amamyia.**_ Em especial a _**Lucy Blacke**_, que levantou algo importante sobre os cabelos dos personagens. Por hora eu vou comentar apenas sobre o caso de Greyback, no próximo capítulo, quando responder o seu review eu vou explicar o caso dos outros.

O caso de Fenrir é o mesmo que de Hooch, eu os chamo de albinos, mas na verdade suas peles são bem morenas. É apenas uma velha mania minha, todo o personagem com cabelos branco, cinza ou azul perolado eu chamo de albino. Creio que com relação a Hooch eu já meio que havia expliquei isso durante alguns dos capítulos passados, mas acho que nunca expliquei o caso de Fenrir, me desculpem todos.

Eu queria deixar ao menos isso claro, por que hoje vocês terão uma overdose de Fenrir Greyback.

Três pequenos detalhes:

Primeiro – graças a um review em uma outra fic minha, eu me toquei que algumas pessoas não têm orkut, eu nunca pensei nessa possibilidade, por isso me desculpem, não sou boa com computadores, por isso a solução que achei pode não parecer a melhor. Criei uma nova conta de e-mail aonde guardei as imagens que digitalizei, a medida que eu for desenhando eu vou guardar tanto lá como no orkut: _**Ahomya Hotaru**_. Quem quiser ver as imagens é só entrar no e-mail: _**foivocequempediuhotmail**_, tudo junto, e usar a senha **foivoce**, também tudo junto. Espero que assim possa ter facilitado a vida de alguém. ^o^

Segundo – no final do capitulo, Draco esta planejando algo muuuuuuuito longo, por isso se preferirem podem pular, por que mais pro finalzinho-inho-inho do capitulo haverá mais um pequeno desafio para os leitores.

E terceiro – Esse episódio, vai ser longo e algumas partes bem violentas, me desculpo desde já se for do desagrado de alguém, mas era necessário.

Boa sorte e espero que apreciem o fim do desastroso domingo de Harry,

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^o^

Disclaimers:Harry Potter ... Sim... Acho que já ouvi falar dele em algum lugar... hn... Ele tinha uma coruja, não tinha? Talvez... Talvez... Seja como for eu não ganho nada com esse tal de Harry... hn... Potter, isso, eu não ganho nada com Harry Potter ou com os seus personagens.

Capítulo sete: Um conturbado domingo. Parte 2: Sobre meninos e lobos.

_**4º dia**_

_**Eu te marco...**_

_**Por que minhas palavras não chegam até você.**_

_**Eu te marco...**_

_**Para que você se lembre do que é, por mais que negue.**_

_**Eu te marco...**_

_**Pois só assim você se lembra de olhar para mim.**_

_**Eu te marco... Meu amor... Eu apenas te marco...**_

_**Por que nunca senti um amor tão possessivamente grande.**_

_**Só por isso... **_

_**Eu te marco...**_

A tarde que Harry tinha pela frente estava prometendo.

Recapitulando: Depois de deixar seu atormentado amigo Neville para trás nos dormitórios de Hufflepuff (onde de certo remoeria mais de um de seus "fantasmas do passado"), o moreno teve seu percurso interrompido apenas pela reaparição de Draco que lhe entregou a tão esperada encomenda do mundo a que antes pertencia. E não querendo apostar com a sua sorte – ao menos não depois da manhã de cão que teve – Harry chega o mais rápido que pôde ao portão principal.

Entre ombradas e um ou outro insulto proferido por seus "adoráveis" companheiros de ensino, o moreno cruza as portas do instituto com um curto e frágil fio de esperança ao tentar se convencer que poderia lidar com aquela bizarra situação em que estava se metendo.

A positividade era algo que realmente Harry gostaria de cultivar.

Não que a vida dele até aquele momento tivesse sido um mural de boas lembranças, longe disso, mas é meio que da natureza humana acreditar que não importa o quão fundo ou escuro for o buraco em que você se meta, sempre vai existir uma corda que te ajudara a ser puxado para fora. Basta você saber em que direção estender a mão.

E por mais infelizes que fossem suas experiências, Harry também tentava crer em sua "corda". Tanto que apesar daquele lamentável começo de dia ele ainda ousava pensar que nada poderia torná-lo pior.

Pobre alma iludida...

Aparentemente é verdade quando dizem que Gryffindors (até os que se disfarçam de texugos) só conseguem aprender as coisas da maneira mais difícil.

- Ai

- Ai

Tão distraído estava Harry ao tentar levantar a própria moral que não percebeu a pessoa que subia os degraus de entrada a passos rápidos, e que por acidente foi de encontro com o pobre moreno distraído, levando ambos ao chão.

Ainda sentado no chão, Harry olha quem havia esbarrado nele. Não muito longe e em uma posição similar, estava seu mais novo professor de poções.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

O texugo não pode mais do que simplesmente suspirar diante de mais uma das injustiças universais. Apesar de ambos terem caído praticamente na mesma posição, comparado com a figura ainda imponente a sua frente, o pequeno moreno deveria estar parecendo àquelas tartarugas marinhas que quando são levadas pelas ondas para a praia ficam de cabeça para baixo, desengonçadas, patéticas e totalmente desprotegidas.

O professor também parecia estar chegando às mesmas conclusões que Harry, pois nem ao menos se dignou a lançar um olhar de ódio para a tartaruga... digo... Para o rapaz, se contentando apenas com um de puro desdém.

O mais velho (Que realmente é mais velho já que enquanto Harry tinha vinte e cinco o professor deveria ter mais de trinta) se levanta e bate nas vestes negras se livrando da poeira e das rugas do tecido, enquanto seu aluno observa tudo com certa letargia, permanecendo caído, esparramado no chão.

Distraído, enquanto desamarrotava a própria roupa, o professor não era consciente, mas "Tom Marvolo Riddle" era um nome que havia se cravado na mente do pequeno moreno desde dois dias atrás. Muitas teorias zanzavam na cabeça do texugo para explicar como pode haver um "muito ativo" Lorde Voldemort aterrorizando todo o Reino Unido ao mesmo tempo que Tom Riddle habita 24 horas o castelo de Hogwarts aterrorizando pobres alunos.

A figura de Voldemort, querendo ou não, não poderia "nascer" sem vir do interior de Riddle, o próprio nome é um anagrama do nome completo do professor de poções, seja quem for o novo lorde, só pode estar nessa posição em duas situações: primeira, recebeu o posto pelas mãos do próprio atual professor de poções; ou segundo, tomou a força o posto. Seja qual for a opção, Riddle, teve sua era negra, e por algum motivo a deixou para trás. As perguntas agora seriam: Como? E por quê?

- Não espere que eu lhe ajude a levantar, pequeno incompetente. – o professor sibila com desprezo, trazendo Harry de volta a realidade. – Creio que seu ego já deve ser grande o suficiente para que possa se apoiar nele e se por de pé. Só espero que seu diminuto cérebro reaprenda como seres humanos andam devidamente até sexta feira, e que consiga caminhar até a minha sala para prestar a sua detenção.

E aparentando não perceber quem havia esbarrado em quem a principio de conversa, ou ao menos disfarçando muito bem não ter reparado, o professor se vira de maneira esvoaçante e se afasta deixando seu aluno de boca aberta.

"Será que quando um professor de poções ainda esta se formando na faculdade tem que pagar alguma matéria de "como insultar os seus alunos dentro dos parâmetros acadêmicos" ou de "como esvoaçar suas vestes negras da melhor maneira para que você pareça um morcego"? Esse cara consegue ser pior do que o Snape quando era meu professor!!! Espera um pouco... SNAPE!!!".

- Merda – o moreno palmeia a própria testa – eu me esqueci completamente que prometi almoçar junto com o Snape hoje.

O moreno lança um olhar desconsolado para os portões pelos quais sabia que não poderia voltar, pois se fosse ao refeitório agora não conseguiria chegar a tempo de seu encontro com o lobisomem psicopata.

Não querendo dar mais importância do que a situação realmente merece, o aluno se põe de pé, resignado.

"Agora não é hora para pensar nisso. Depois eu me acerto com Snape, por hora acho que ele não vá se incomodar em almoçar com apenas os outros."

Claro que Harry pensou nisso para tranqüilizar a própria consciência, já que as chances de Severus ir almoçar com seus amigos, sozinho, por livre e espontânea vontade eram as mesmas de Gilderoy Lockhart pintar o cabelo de rosa choque para depois fazer um corte moicano. Sem falar que: Neville ainda deve estar metido no dormitório; que dificilmente Hooch tenha paciência de dar atenção a mais alguém que não seja sua própria irmãzinha e que por mais que seja simpática, e pouco provavelmente Luna possa ser considerada a anfitriã ideal com seus longos monólogos sobre criaturas bizarras.

Realmente Harry soube como formar "a equipe dos sonhos"

- Mas eu preferiria mil vezes estar lá com meus amigos do que aqui.

Sem conseguir acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer, o moreno leva uma mão para detrás de seu ombro esquerdo e alisa a encomenda que Draco havia lhe entregado minutos atrás, procurando naquele ato um pouco mais de confiança.

O que ele carregava estava preso em suas costas, escondido por um dispositivo mágico para que ninguém mais pudesse ver: Um presente dado há alguns anos por um de seus "filhos", o pratico e bem humorado Pedro.

"Deve ser a primeira vez que volto a usá-las desde a morte de Pedro"

Era um tesouro que pensou que conseguiria conservar intacto por mais alguns anos, mas estando sem magia e visivelmente em desvantagem, eram as melhores armas para equilibrar qualquer... Inconveniente.

Como que para reforçar os seus temores, parando no final dos degraus de entrada, apareceu Greyback.

- Olha só, e não é que você veio? – o lobisomem falava com um falso tom de surpresa – Pensei que teria que te caçar pelo colégio e te arrastar pelos cabelos.

- Não seria a primeira vez – se referindo a tempos passados em seu mundo, Harry resmunga baixinho para si mesmo enquanto desce as escadas em direção ao Slytherin.

As lembranças do campo de batalha eram sempre bastante vívidas toda vez que Harry ficava perto daquele rapaz, talvez por que assim como Greyback havia dito para Harry no primeiro dia "ambos cheiravam a sangue... a sadismo". Mesmo com essa péssima sensação o moreno olhou o outro adolescente de cima para baixo e a reganha dentes teve que admitir, o lobisomem não era de se jogar fora.

Culpe os hormônios naturais, culpe o período pré-lua cheia, culpe o que for, mas a verdade era que Greyback era uma figura difícil de não se olhar mais de duas vezes. Sem seu o ar maltrapilho que tinha em seu mundo o jovem Greyback aderiu a "moda civilizada" onde: visivelmente tomava banho com regularidade, tinha seus cabelos cinzentos até a altura dos ombros bem tratados, e ainda levava uns estranhos brincos dourados e prateados nas orelhas.

A típica imagem do adolescente atualizado e corrente.

A única coisa que Harry não poderia dizer era que o outro abandonara seu "ar selvagem", isso seria impossível.

- Cuidado – fala o albino que não havia ouvido o último comentário de Harry – posso começar a pensar que está mais ansioso com nosso encontro do que eu.

- Isso não é um encontro – grunhe o moreno entre dentes enquanto descia os degraus de pedra, recebendo como resposta apenas um sorriso debochado do sextanista.

Assim que a lenta descida do aparentemente mais novo acabou, Fenrir esboçou um sorriso vitorioso, apontou uma direção com a cabeça e sem nenhuma palavra se virou para caminhar crente que Harry o seguia.

E assim o moreno de olhos verdes fez.

Foi uma caminhada mais pacifica do que o texugo havia esperado.

Não houve mais comentários mordazes da parte de Fenrir, nem tentativas de manuseio – o que era uma situação rara levando em conta todos os encontros que esses dois tiveram desde que se conheceram – Greyback parecia não se importar nem com a pequena distância que Harry abria entre eles caminhando alguns passos atrás.

Se Harry estivesse ao seu lado poderia até mesmo ver o semblante contente do supostamente mais velho.

_**FVQP**_

Não havia muitas pessoas do lado de fora àquela hora.

"Por que haveria? Afinal aquela era a hora do almoço."

Harry lembrou daquilo com certo pesar.

Com tanto corre-corre havia esquecido não apenas do almoço, mas também de tomar café da manhã.

Sua barriga parecia estar determinada a lembrá-lo disso.

Tentando pensar em outra coisa Harry resolveu pôr mais atenção no percurso que seguia. Se distanciando mais e mais do castelo, o moreno não precisou de muito para adivinhar o local para onde estava sendo levado.

E não gostou nada disso.

Sem muita surpresa, o moreno viu a alguns metros de distância a famosa Floresta Proibida.

- Hã... Espero que sua idéia de... hum.... de um... hum...

- De um encontro?

- Isso não é um encontro! – Harry fuzila as costas do mais velho com ódio à medida que procura com cuidado suas próximas palavras – Espero que sua idéia de confraternização seja um picnic a beira da floresta – Harry tentou ser o mais sarcástico possível, mas não pode dissimular o nervosismo em sua voz.

- Oh, estou diante de um romântico – debochou Fenrir, e erguendo as mãos continuou. – Só que não sei se percebeu, mas eu não estou exatamente equipado para um picnic.

- Por isso mesmo devíamos voltar para o castelo, podemos invadir a cozinha e pegar algumas coisas. Aposto que lá deve ter uma ou duas toalhas quadriculadas. – em seu nervosismo, Harry nem mais sabia se sugeria aquilo seriamente ou apenas por sarcasmo. Qualquer coisa era valida para se afastar daquelas árvores que estavam cada vez mais próximas – Pensando bem, não precisamos nem mesmo sair de lá, podemos comer entre os elfos domésticos, aposto que você pode encontrar neles ótimas companhias enquanto não tentar arrancar suas cabeças.

- Apesar de a oferta ser interessante – o albino dissimula o riso – acho que podemos deixar isso para o segundo encontro...

- Isso não é um encontro.

- ... Por ora me contento com um breve "passei no bosque".

- Claro, claro, caminhar entre borboletas e coelhinhos, teremos que nos dar as mãos ou basta uma troca de olhar amoroso. – Isso sim com certeza foi sarcasmo

- Deixo essa parte também para o nosso próximo encontro que você carinhosamente arquitetou para ocorrer entre toalhas de picnic e elfos decapitados.

- Pare de usar a palavra encontro, e eu disse que você não podia decapitar nenhum elfo.

- Não, você colocou a decapitação como um fator opcional.

- Eu nunca coloquei como... POR QUE DIABOS ESTAMOS DISCUTINCDO SOBRE ELFOS DECAPITADOS???

- Por que pensei que já estávamos planejando nosso segundo encontro.

- Isso não é um encontro!!!

O albino a frente de Harry se engasga no meio de uma alta gargalhada, ele parecia se divertir bastante tirando uma onda com a cara do moreno. Já Harry não parecia tão feliz, o tempo passou enquanto eles tiveram aquela inútil e incompreensível discussão e a floresta estava a uma curta distância dos dois.

Harry tinha bons motivos para não querer entrar lá, e não apenas pelos centauros furioso, cobras vingativas e acromantulas inconsoláveis com a destruição de seus ninhos. O que realmente fazia Harry querer evitar avançar mais um passo sequer na direção das frondosas árvores eram as defesas a base de prata que liberavam nelas.

Motivo que deveria ser levado em conta por Greyback também.

Mas aparentemente o lobisomem ou não sabia deste pequeno detalhe ou simplesmente era suicida, pois avançava sem receio.

Incerto do que deveria fazer, Harry cobre os passos que separavam os dois e segura com as duas mãos o braço do mais alto.

Confuso, Greyback vira o rosto para trás e encara Harry atrás de um motivo para o moreno tê-lo parado.

- Sabe? – Harry não sabia mais a que apelar e sua voz começava a ganhar um tom preocupado – Existe uma razão para que chamem essa floresta de "Floresta Proibida".

O lobisomem sorri maroto e dá entre ombros.

- Não importa de como a chamem. Do ponto de vista que você olhe uma floresta sempre será uma floresta. – não podendo esconder o desafio em suas palavras ele continuou – o quão perigosa ela pode chegar a ser depende da capacidade que você tem para enfrentar o que ela esconde.

Perdendo a paciência, Harry resolve deixar de lado as meias palavras, Diabos, não era como se Greyback não soubesse que ele também guardava uma "besta" em sue interior.

- Pois sinto muito lhe informar companheiro – o Hufflepuff larga o braço do mais alto, faz questão de ir para a frente do albino e apontando o dedo para o peito do companheiro de passeio diz de maneira mordaz – mas creio que se um dos desafios que floresta guardar for prata, a capacidade de enfrenta-la de ambos aqui presente é "0".

O albino sorri diante daquelas palavras, era a segunda vez que o novato admitia a própria natureza na sua frente.

- Prata? – Fenrir simula por segundos um semblante de confusão – Ah... As defesas! Não se preocupe, durante o dia as defesas que utilizam prata são desligadas.

- Que conveniente. – Harry não parecia muito convencido.

- De qualquer forma – Fenrir estapeia a mão de Harry para o lado. Sem sair da frente do texugo, retira do pescoço o colar que usava e o prende no pescoço do moreno.

- E para que isso? – Harry segura uma das tantas correntes prateadas que formam o colar.

- Viemos aqui para brincar não? – com dois dedos o albino balança uma das correntes do colar o fazendo tilintar – se for assim prefiro não perder meu novo brinquedo.

Sorrindo de maneira desafiante o Slytherin empurra de leve o ombro de Harry e adentra a floresta, sumindo rapidamente por entre as a árvores.

Harry olhou com certo desdém para a direção que o outro seguiu e não pode deixar de perguntar em voz alta:

- Você não espera mesmo que eu brinque de pega-pega aí, espera?

Não ouve resposta, ou melhor, o silêncio vindo por entre as árvores a sua frente foi mais claro que qualquer palavra:

"Venha me pegar se for capaz".

Suspirando irritado, o moreno por segundos se sentiu tentado a simplesmente ir embora e deixar o "idiota que caiu de cabeça em um balde de água oxigenada quando criança" correndo sozinho na floresta – que aparentemente estava mesmo com suas defesas de prata desligadas, ou um lobisomem completo como Greyback teria caído duro no primeiro passo que desse naquele lugar – mas temia a reação do albino se descobrisse que o outro havia quebrado a promessa de acompanhá-lo por uma tarde.

Personificando a própria má vontade, Harry deu seus primeiros passos mata adentro.

Florestas não eram locais em que ele andasse com muita freqüência, e sempre que ocorria eram em circunstancias como as da noite em que havia chegado naquele mundo.

Mas dessa vez era diferente. Algo estava diferente. Sem a correria e a adrenalina fervendo em seu sangue, uma sensação de familiaridade havia começado a vibrar em toda a sua pele.

O moreno avançou mais, e passeou com um passo lento e dubitativo por entre as árvores, não havia qualquer sinal de Fenrir ao redor, e ao invés de ficar nervoso, Harry sentia uma calma se espalhar dentro de si.

Como se fosse natural estar por lá.

Como se aquela fosse a sua casa.

Não.

Como se fosse um reconfortante útero.

Era relaxante e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

Era como se uma pequena parte dele sorrisse de algo que ainda era desconhecido para sua outra parte.

Confuso, Harry vira-se e se preparava para sair. A estranha alegria ainda pulsava em sua veia, mas a sensação de estar fora de si também. E se uma coisa ele aprendera em toda a sua vida – normalmente das maneiras mais difíceis – era em nunca confiar facilmente naquilo que não podia explicar. Principalmente quando o mundo em que se vive é o mundo da magia.

Mas nem deu um passo no seu recém-decidido retorno e sentiu um forte empurrão no ombro que o jogou em direção ao chão.

Erguendo seu rosto, ainda cuspindo terra, Harry vê as costas de Greyback sumirem por entre as árvores a sua frente.

Um desafio.

Olhou mais uma vez na direção por onde supunha ser a saída, sabia que em apenas alguns passos poderia deixar aquela floresta, mas aquele empurrão havia bagunçado tudo na sua mente.

A dor em seu ombro e em seus joelhos ralados.

O cheiro fresco e diferenciado de cada tronco de árvore.

A prepotência das costas que viu se afastarem.

O mato e a terra que arranhavam as palmas de suas mãos...

Uma nova onda daquela sensação estranha inundou seus sentidos, e cegado por motivos incompreensíveis o moreno se pôs de pé e começou a correr na direção que o albino havia seguido.

A cada passo que dava seus sentidos se extasiavam ao ponto que seus pensamentos se tornavam vagos e confusos, mas definitivamente eufóricos.

"Do que era mesmo que tinha medo antes?"

Não lembrava...

"Os pássaros cantavam tão alto como fazem agora?"

Talvez...

"Centauros habitavam aquela floresta não habitavam?"

Talvez... Talvez...

"E acromantulas caçavam em alguma área próxima daquelas, não caçavam?"

Quem sabe...

Era difícil dizer, pois tudo em seu ser parecia pulsar.

Sua audição.

Seu tato.

Seu alfato.

Todos os sentidos que usava naquele momento pareciam mais afiados. Ele ouvia o som das asas dos pássaros batendo, das pisadas de um ou outro animal se afastando. Sentia os galhos que quebravam de baixo de seus pés, e a umidade das árvores que encostava. Aspirava uma fragrância misturada às vezes achando que era salgada, outras vezes supondo ser doce e com certa duvida a considerando ser azeda.

Algo dentro do moreno parecia se eriçar e acalmar ao mesmo tempo, como se ronronasse e se espreguiçasse em seu interior.

Sorrindo, Harry fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por segundos por aquela agradável sensação.

Era aquilo que Fenrir Greyback queria lhe mostrar quando o levou para lá?

Não.

Era aquilo que Fenrir Greyback queria mostrar para a besta de Harry?

Um lugar para ronronar e se espreguiçar?

Um lugar onde pode ser ela mesma?

POF

E pego novamente de surpresa Harry recebeu outro empurrão que o levou ao chão.

E sem mais se perder em devaneios, o moreno não esperou muito para se levantar em um só pulo e voltar a correr mata adentro.

Seu coração batia rápido, e pouco a pouco um sorriso começou a se desenhar em seu rosto.

O moreno não parecia perceber ainda, mas realmente começou a desfrutar de brincadeira de Fenrir.

Como dois filhotes os dois corriam por entre a mata. Fenrir ora sumia, ora aparecia, e quando Harry pensava que finalmente havia perdido sua pista o lobisomem sempre aparecia em suas costas e o empurrava. Precisou de algumas horas para Harry se tocar que ao final não era ele que estava "caçando" Fenrir, mas sim ao contrario.

A essas alturas o moreno já havia tirado a túnica e o colete, sua respiração era arfante e suas pupilas eram quase do tamanho de contas.

Respirando fundo percebeu que tentar pegá-lo daquela forma era inútil. Um lobisomem completo com Fenrir era muito mais rápido e ágil que um licantropo mestiço como Harry.

O moreno sorriu.

Então talvez ele devesse colocar alguns ases na manga.

Se abaixando um pouco Harry tira seus sapatos e meias. Fecha os olhos e espera.

Espera

Espera

E espera...

Não foi inesperado quando o moreno conseguiu pressentir o ataque que veio por trás.

Com um único pulo Harry se salvou de sua costumeira viajem sem escalas em direção ao chão e alcançando o galho mais próximo ele subiu elegantemente em meio a uma cambalhota em um dos galhos mais altos da arvore mais próxima.

Sem esperar uma reação de seu oponente, mantendo a mesma agilidade humanamente impossível Harry saltou de galho em galho rondando Fenrir, que desconcertado tenta acompanhar os movimentos de Harry no chão, e quando finalmente o moreno vê um ponto cego na defesa do lobisomem ele salta com tudo. Com as duas mãos estendidas para frente ele empurra os ombros de Greyback, o que da impulso para o moreno dar uma mais uma cambalhota no ar e aterrisar de quatro, e o que fez Fenrir cair com tudo de cara no chão.

O albino ergue ligeiramente a cabeça muuuuuito dolorida e vê cara a cara Harry ainda de quatro a sua frente em uma posição defensiva.

Um sorriso é dividido pelos dois como se dissessem:

"Touché"

Com um impulso Harry volta a pular por entre os galhos e Fenrir se põe de pé para novamente se embrenhar por entre as a árvores.

A disputa continuava.

E seguiu, e seguiu... Até o ponto em que não se sabia quem havia derrubado mais a quem, sem notar Harry havia sorrido e rido varias vezes, era inevitável, tudo aquilo era tão bizarro, tão improvável... tão... incrível.

Ele simplesmente estava correndo em plena Floresta Proibida brincando de pega-pega com Fenrir Greyback.

E o mais inesperado de tudo aquilo?

Ele estava realmente gostando.

_**FVQP**_

Havia um vencedor?

Havia um perdedor?

Sinceramente nenhum dos dois jovens saberia responder.

A única certeza que tinham era o quão agradável era estar naquele instante sentados no chão, costa contra costa, arfando com todas as suas forças, descansando enquanto seus pulmões clamavam por oxigênio.

Harry não pode mais negar, as horas que havia passado correndo dentro daquela floresta era de longe as mais divertidas que teve desde que havia parado naquele mundo, era uma felicidade que havia feito esquecer todos os seus problemas.

Por isso não pode evitar perguntar:

- O que... – respira fundo antes de continuar a falar ainda arfando – o que exatamente .... arf arf... foi isso?

- "Isso" o que? – respondeu uma voz tão cansada quanto a de Harry.

- Isso – ergue as mãos mostrando a floresta ao redor – isso – aperta as mãos no peito mesmo sabendo que o outro não estava vendo – e isso – leva as mãos a cabeça – Tudo isso que acabou de acontecer, era como se eu estivesse fora de mim.

- Foi incrível né? Quando as pessoas pensam em lobisomens ou licantropos em geral logo os associam com trevas, mas esquecem que diferente dos vampiros, alem de um demônio, o que temos em nossas almas também é um animal. – o albino falava de uma maneira mais didática do que Harry havia esperado – "Isso", companheiro, foi a nossa "mãe" te dando boas vindas.

- Mãe...

Harry murmura enquanto inconscientemente acaricia a grama em que estava sentado.

- Nada revitaliza mais um ser licano do que uma boa floresta.

- Ora vamos – o moreno revira os olhos – todo mundo sabe que a maior taxa de licantropos sempre se apresenta maior nas cidades grandes.

- E por isso não passam de um bando de amargurados, drogados e estressados. - Fenrir dá entre ombros – Mesmo que o número de lobisomens seja maior nas cidades, os que tem maior contato com a natureza tem bem mais estimativa de vida.

- Não segundo os dados do SCCM – Harry diz solenemente lembrando dos dados que leu recentemente sobre aquele mundo – os casos de caça licana diminuíram consideravelmente o número de licantropos nas matas.

- Exatamente, continuo a dizer, o número pode ser pequeno, e estar ainda diminuindo, mas os poucos que sobrevivem...

E assim se estendeu um longo debate sobre as necessidades licanas, os pontos mais habitados por licantropos hoje em dia e a política que afeta a raça.

Os dois adolescentes trocavam dados entre si, um tentando superar o argumento do outro, e apesar de não dissimularem seu ar competitivo, ambos pareciam desfrutar do debate.

Principalmente Harry.

Era a primeira vez que o moreno pode discutir com alguém sobre essa área de sua vida, Draco sempre tratara esse tema muito "cheio de dedos", Remus parecia fugir da palavra "lobisomem" como o diabo foge da cruz, e seus filhos... bem, apesar das crianças se mostrarem bem confortáveis com as suas maldições, a vida que eles dividiam com Harry era muito corrida para dividir momentos como aquele que ele dividia com...

Greyback.

- Por que? – disse o moreno com a voz ainda entrecortada pelo cansaço – Por que você me trouxe aqui?

Por segundos a respiração pesada as suas costas pareceu ter se detido. Harry sente suas costas caírem lentamente para trás, à medida que as costas que a apoiavam avançavam para frente.

- Eu... – a voz de Greyback saiu mais baixa e menos confiante do que o de costume.

O curioso texugo sentiu uma forte vontade de ver qual seria a expressão no rosto da serpente naquele momento.

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos Fenrir levanta repentinamente deixando Harry cair com tudo no chão ficando de barriga para cima.

Sem mostrar um pingo da hesitarão que demonstrava segundos atrás, o albino fica de pé com sua costumeira pose prepotente e sorrindo de lado estende a mão para ajudar o moreno a se levantar.

- Por que desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez você pareceu ser o cara mais tenso que já conheci. E acredite, disso eu entendo, eu divido o dormitório com ninguém menos que Severus Snape.

Sorrindo com o último comentário, Harry aceita a mão para se levantar e com um único puxão do outro já estava de pé.

GROAAAAAARR

Podendo ser confundido facilmente com o rugido de um animal selvagem, o estômago de Harry reclama por um pouquinho de atenção.

Fenrir encara o menor com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não me olhe assim – Harry queria que a terra o tragasse naquele momento – eu não tive tempo para tomar o café da manhã e a hora que você escolheu para me seqüestrar era justamente a em que servem o almoço.

- Seqüestro? – o albino simula uma falsa expressão de pesar – e eu pensando que estávamos passando essas memoráveis horas graças a uma adorável relação de comum acordo.

Como se uma ficha caísse dentro de sua cabeça, Harry se lembra das circunstâncias de estar ali. Tinha estado tão distraído com aquela brincadeira que havia esquecido que o adolescente na sua frente havia ameaçado machucar seus amigos. Sem contar que mantinha Remus preso a ele por ameaças.

E por alguma estranha razão, mesmo com tudo aquilo, Harry não conseguia odiar aquele garoto como havia odiado ao adulto que conheceu em seu mundo. A situação em que se encontravam era incomoda, se há algo que Harry odiava era ser coagido a fazer alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim algo nele não conseguia odiá-lo desde que pisaram dentro dessa floresta.

E então entendeu, não era que ele havia simpatizado com Greyback, mas a sua besta interior havia simpatizado com a besta interior de Greyback.

"Maldita época pré-lua cheia" Harry observa Fenrir se afastar como se procurasse por algo "Malditos instintos licanos".

Mas se fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo a palavra: "maldito" estaria bem longe do dicionário do moreno naquele momento.

As circunstâncias que o levaram até ali poderiam não ter sido das melhores, mas inegavelmente Greyback tem sido o melhor dos anfitriões nesse novo mundo que se abria na frente de Harry durante aquele encontro... Digo durante aquela confraternização.

Fenrir, que farejava o ar a algum tempo leva a mão ao queixo com uma expressão pensativa para logo em seguida se virar para Harry.

- Bom, se a culpa de sua fome é minha acho que posso dar um jeito, mas se me permitir eu tenho uma idéia mais interessante do que frutas e cascas de árvore.

Temendo o que o lobisomem poderia considerar por interessante, Harry perguntou:

- E isso seria?

Parecendo gostar da pergunta o albino apenas acena com a cabeça para uma direção, Harry olha na direção do local indicado e teve que espremer os olhos para ver bem de longe um porco do mato.

- Oooou não! Não, não, não, não – Harry sacode os braços dando alguns passos para trás – você não está mesmo sugerindo que cacemos nesta floresta?! Ela é toda demarcada por territórios de todo o tipo de criatura, seja lá de quem for esse território, se formos pegos caçando...

- Alguém já te disse que você pensa de mais?

- Não – Harry poderia imaginar um bom número de serpentes que ririam só ao ouvir tal comentário – realmente não.

- Vamos, hoje eu dou as ordens, lembra? – sorri de maneira marota – e eu digo que o cardápio do dia é: Porco na grelha!!!

Harry se perguntou seriamente se estava diante de um Slytherin.

Mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de sorrir, o rapaz que o convidava para o exótico almoço (ou a essa hora seria melhor chamar de janta?) estava completamente desgrenhado, suado, com uma expressão hiper-ativa adornada por um largo sorriso.

A verdade era que desde que toda aquela tarde anormal começou Fenrir não havia tentado nada contra ele, e aparentava realmente apreciar a companhia de Harry.

Deixando cair os ombros em sinal de derrota, Harry "levantou a bandeira branca".

- Ok, hoje comeremos carne de porco.

- Carne de porco! Carne de porco! – Fenrir cantarolou feliz – Agora que você aceitou, vou lhe explicar a parte interessante. – ainda agindo genuinamente como uma criança o rapaz albino falava com um brilho de pura diversão nos olhos – Que tal fazermos uma aposta?

- Aposta?

- Quem matar o porco primeiro ganha. E aquele que perder terá que preparar a carne.

- Que? Preparar a carne? Mas eu nunca fiz nada parecido com isso antes!

Claro que Harry sabia cozinhar, anos de treinamentos com os Dursley deveriam ter servido para alguma coisa afinal, mas isso não o qualificava para escalpelar um porco desossa-lo e Deus sabe mais o que teria que fazer.

Vendo o desespero crescer na expressão de Harry, Fenrir apenas sorri prepotente como sempre

- Então sugiro que seja um bom caçador – e com apenas um movimento de mão estala todas as juntas dos dedos e do pulso – ou ao menos acompanhar o meu passo.

Mais uma vez diante do puro desafio daquela voz pretensiosa, Harry comparte o sorriso confiante de seu oponente e decide que era a hora de sacar as suas "bebezinhas".

Cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, Harry segura as duas empunhaduras ao mesmo tempo tornando suas armas pela primeira vez visíveis e saca de suas bainhas dois longos e afiado facões, se pondo em seguida em posição ofensiva.

- É, acho que posso acompanhar o seu passo.

Fenrir solta um longo assobio e por puro instinto lambe os lábios.

Talvez fosse apenas um pressentimento, mas algo lhe dizia que teria um farto almoço naquele fim de tarde.

_**FVQP**_

Teve um tempo em que Harry havia sido perseguido por várias e várias revistas femininas em seu mundo, todas querendo que ele respondesse alguns questionários para a as suas fãs.

Dentre as perguntas que havia sido convencido a responder, havia uma que sempre deixava sem uma resposta.

"Qual seria o lugar ideal que iria para comer junto com alguém em seu primeiro encontro?"

Na época ele não havia respondido, pois não acreditava que conseguiria sobreviver tempo o suficiente para um dia ter sequer um encontro.

E hoje não responderia a essa mesma pergunta por duas razões:

Primeira - Por que se negava terminantemente a aceitar que **aquilo** era um encontro.

E segunda - Por que mesmo que contasse a alguém de seu mundo que havia caçado porcos selvagens na Floresta Proibida com ninguém menos que o mercenário Fenrir Greyback, ninguém acreditaria.

- Hardnet, me passe mais gravetos.

E para ser sincero nem mesmo o próprio Harry acreditava muito.

Fenrir no momento batalhava para manter aceso o fogo da churrasqueira improvisada que havia feito com gravetos, pedras e os dois facões de Harry.

Com muito pesar, Harry havia cedido suas "preciosas meninas" para a preparação da comida. Tanta benevolência era meio por estar aliviado de não ter que ser ele a prepara a carne.

Não só por sua inaptidão no assunto.

Mas por toda a habilidade que Fenrir mostrou ter.

O lobisomem em poucas horas mostrou uma incrível perícia e força de pulso segurando aqueles facões. Tanta, que Harry por pura admiração deixou que o outro os utilizassem como parte da churrasqueira.

Por serem mágico, os presentes de seu filho dificilmente enferrujariam.

Enquanto Greyback trabalhava os dois estudantes se deixaram levar pelo clima agradável e começaram a conversar.

Não era desagradável. Harry havia se surpreendido quando percebeu. Conversar com Fenrir não era desagradável, e para aumentar a sua surpresa aquele que puxava a maioria dos assuntos era justamente o lobisomem. Nada que tentasse comprometer Harry ou que tivesse tom de investigação.

Greyback apenas queria conversar.

E bastou apenas alguns minutos falando com ele para Potter entender por que.

Fazia anos que ninguém nunca parou para falar normalmente com Fenrir Greyback.

Após alguns tópicos, uma pequena ficha sobre a vida de Greyback foi sendo criada no cérebro do moreno. Formada por coisas que o próprio lobisomem disse e outras que ele visivelmente omite.

Não sabia ainda o que aconteceu com os pais do lobisomem, mas pelo que descobriu ele vivia no castelo desde seus onze anos de idade, quando começou a freqüentar o colégio.

Por não saber usar magia a diretora havia dado aquele colar para ele que servia para anular qualquer magia ao redor de seu portador, e que só poderia ser retirado por aquele que o estivesse usando.

Ele era um lobisomem, sem poderes, e durante seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts bastante mirradinho: Um alvo perfeito para o preconceito.

Ou ao menos até quando ele começou a ter força o suficiente para torcer as mãos que tentavam esmurra-lo. Desde então todos começaram a temer aquele violento lobisomem e a manter distância.

Muita coisa Harry ainda não entendia: como o porquê de Greyback querer freqüentar um colégio de magia, quando nem ao menos mago era. E acima de tudo, não entendia aonde Remus entrava na historia de Fenrir, de como eles estabeleceram um elo como o que viu naquela manhã.

O céu estava começando a escurecer quando finalmente eles se serviram.

Usando folhas para segurar os pedaços quentes de carne, Harry só pode agradecer por dentro por Draco não estar ali naquele instante, ou aquele loiro iria passar horas e horas discorrendo sobre o quão anti-higiênico era aquela situação.

Com certo receio, Harry deu a primeira mordida na carne.

E se surpreendeu.

Qualquer outra pessoa que a provasse de certo a odiaria, era dura e sem o menor tempero, sem falar que havia sido deixada no fogo apenas tempo o suficiente para não ser acusada de crua, mas ainda sim guardava dentro da superfície ligeiramente amarronzada um centro profundamente vermelho e úmido.

E de alguma forma, apenas uma mordida daquela carne levou Harry ao paraíso.

O sabor puro da carne, livre de tempero ou condimentos que a abafasse, dançava em sua língua. A dureza do alimento exigia um novo e grande esforço de seu maxilar.

Comer aquela carne mexia não só com seus instintos, mas com todo o seu corpo.

Já Fenrir parecia simplesmente mais entretido em observar o moreno comer do que se preocupar com a própria carne.

- Sabia que iria gostar – o sextanista sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Dou o braço a torcer – Harry não iria negar – só o que faltava para acompanhar seria um bom uísque de fog... Digo uma boa cerveja amanteigada.

- Claro, claro, mas pessoalmente eu preferiria a primeira opção que você deu – o albino pisca para Harry – nada melhor para acompanhar uma boa carne do que um uísque de fogo descendo queimando por sua garganta.

Tudo bem, Harry sabia que os jovens de hoje em dia era tão "puros e inocentes" quanto os de seu mundo, mas ainda sim não se sentia bem em incentivar um visível menor de idade a beber álcool.

Mesmo se o menor de idade era o próprio demônio em pessoa.

"Mas ele não é um demônio" Harry pensou medindo tudo o que aconteceu naquela tarde.

"Diferente do que eu esperava encontrar eu não estou de frente a um demônio".

- Não me lembro da ultima vez que botei um copo de uísque na boca – Harry exagera em uma pose dramática – não me importaria de uma dose ou duas.

- Ah isso já depende se você conhece as pessoas certas – Fenrir sente que seu acompanhante estava mais descontraído – Se bem que você anda com duas das pessoas mais influentes do colégio... Não deveria ser tão difícil.

- Duas das mais influentes?

- Longbottom... nnnnh – Fenrir batalha contra um pedaço de nervo consideravelmente grande na carne que mastigava - e Hooch.

Harry conseguia entender a parte que implicava Longbottom, o cara era um dos príncipes e tudo o mais, mas nunca conseguiu entender a influencia que Hooch tinha sobre as pessoas.

Tomado pelo ambiente em que estavam fez a pergunta para Greyback, que para a sua surpresa tinha a resposta.

- Não me admira que você ou Longbottom não saibam. Os negócios de Hooch não são necessariamente encontrados nas "páginas amarelas"

- Negócios?

- Vinganças – vendo o rosto confuso de Harry o albino continuou – Pense um pouco, em um colégio em que a justiça se aplica na base do olho por olho dente por dente, não seria estranho imaginar que algumas pessoas prefiram que alguém mais... hum... Especializado tome as suas dores.

- E aí entra Hooch? – Harry diz ainda não muito convencido.

- Não me olha assim, você nunca viu a garota em ação – Fenrir sorri diante da ignorância do aparentemente mais novo – Não acredito que ela seja uma maga acima da media ou coisa do estilo, mas sempre ouvi historias funestas de seus "trabalhos". A garota é profissional na área de emboscadas. Você deve ter ouvido o boato dos Ravenclaws grudados no teto.

- Por isso todo mundo parece não querer aborrecê-la. – diz pensativo

- Apenas os peixes pequenos – Greyback dá entre ombros com desprezo – os "grandões" não parecem ligar muito para a fama que ela vem acumulando, e ela mesma não puxa briga com eles. Sem falar que existem boatos que um ou outro deles tem dívidas com danada. Entre eles o próprio Dumbledore parece ter o rabo meio preso com ela.

"Uma especialista em vinganças". Harry matutou consigo mesmo. "Uma mercenária. Neville me disse algo sobre ela trabalhar para sustentar a irmã, talvez esse seja mais um dos serviços dela".

Fenrir se provou uma fonte quase tão confiável de conhecimento quanto Hooch, ele era um rapaz bastante observador, e o fato de não poder ser afetado por magia era o suficiente para ganhar certo temor dos outros alunos, e junto com o medo, vinha a informação.

Ora vamos! Quem gostaria de enfrentar a força de um lobisomem estando completamente desarmado?

A conversa às vezes tomava um lado pessoal, o qual Harry várias vezes inventava para disfarçar a sua real idade e formação acadêmica. Mas foi no meio desse tema que o moreno deu uma pequena bola fora.

- Me surpreende que esse colégio esteja de pé até hoje...

Disse Harry enquanto se esticava para pegar outro pedaço de carne.

- Por quê? – Fenrir o olha interrogativo.

- Por favor – o moreno revira os olhos – quantos foram os dias que você andou por esse colégio sem topar com alguém intimidando alguém ou um linchamentozinho básico? Nesse ritmo não vai ser nem o governo nem os comensais da morte que vão botar as paredes do colégio a baixo, mas os próprios alunos.

- Há há há – o lobisomem engasga em meio a uma crise de riso para depois tomar um tom mais sério, apesar de não perder a expressão de riso – Hogwarts nunca cairá. – seu sorriso se torna meio nostálgico – "As paredes de Hogwarts se tornariam mais fortes se com isso pudessem abrigar as escolhas e convicções de seus alunos, Enquanto aquele colégio for tratado como um colégio ele não cairá."

As palavras que Harry ouviu de Greyback realmente o surpreenderam, eram as de alguém que sabia mais do que aparentava.

- De onde você ouviu isso.

- De uma mulher irritante – o lobisomem dá entre ombros e volta a abocanhar a própria carne para em seguida falar de boca cheia – há muitos e muitos anos atrás, era uma mulher tão irritante quanto convincente.

- E quais seriam as suas escolhas e convicções? – Harry pergunta como quem não quer nada.

- Se refere a "lados"?

Harry apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça.

- E eu preciso escolher? – disse aquilo com certa hesitação, para em seguida sorrir de forma marota – prefiro deixar essa tarefa para os imbecis que ficam se matando todo o dia pelos corredores de nosso amado colégio.

- Vai dizer que nunca passou pela sua cabeça que lado é mais tentador no momento que você deixar o colégio?

- Todos pensam mais cedo ou mais tarde – o albino concorda – Mas... eu... Não acho que no final realmente tenhamos que escolher um lado.

- Aaaah que posição cômoda, não? – Harry dizia aquilo com deboche, mas ele mesmo não estava necessariamente interessado em escolher um lado, Merlin o livre – ficar em cima do muro...

Sabia que estava sendo injusto.

O texugo era mais que consciente que exigir que Fenrir adotasse um lado era hipocrisia de sua parte.

Mas o moreno tinha seus motivos.

Lado das trevas ou lado da luz, tanto faz, ele só queria saber o quão mudado estava o lobisomem a sua frente.

Não importa o lado que Fenrir escolhesse no final, tudo o que Harry queria saber era as suas motivações para estar nesse lado.

Se o lobisomem desse mundo ainda era uma maquina mercenária com sede de sangue.

Mas tão frio foi seu raciocínio, que Harry não pode esperar a resposta que veio a seguir.

Não pode esperar as palavras que saíram da boca de Greyback.

A raiva contida em seus olhos.

E a tristeza de sua voz.

-Tem razão – sua voz era profundamente mordaz, e quando o texugo ergueu os olhos de sua carne para encará-lo viu um certo brilho furioso naquelas duas esferas amareladas – Não ter que escolher entre os comensais que mataram os meus pais e o governo que massacrou a matilha que me acolheu é uma posição bastante cômoda.

As palavras foram esculpidas com o mais profundo veneno, e uma inegável dor.

- Eu não sabia...

- E não tinha como saber – Fenrir interrompe a visíveis desculpa do moreno, dessa vez com um tom mais leve, como se o assunto não fosse realmente importante – Ninguém tinha que saber, então acho que no fim podemos enterrar isso como algo que nem sequer foi mencionado, certo?

- Mas...

- Sem falar que – seu tom era mais cortante novamente – Eu percebi, no momento em que tive que sentir o peso do corpo morto de minha mãe sobre o meu, sem falar de quando o cheiro do sangue dos meus iguais correrem por minhas narinas, que eu sou uma pessoa muito gananciosa – seus olhos tomam um brilho sádico – que eu não conseguiria me contentar em simplesmente escolher lados para vingar esses "infortúnios" que eu estou pouco me lixando para quem ganha ou perde nessa guerra, o único sangue que meu "egoísmo" quer derramar é o dos dois idiotas que me soterraram por cinco horas tendo como companhia os corpos de meus pais.

Fenrir desafiou Harry com o olhar para que ousasse estender o desconfortável assunto, mas tudo o que Harry fez foi abaixar os seus olhos para sua carne e fingir que nada daquilo foi dito.

Fenrir não entendia por que havia dito aquilo tudo, apenas sentiu raiva da insistência de Hardnet, o tema "lados" era algo que tentava ignorar.

Dentro daquele castelo, tudo em que ele tentava pensar era em sobreviver, e faria isso enfrentando quem tivesse que enfrentar.

Ele só pensava em sobreviver, e em Remus.

"Remus..."

O dono do ultimo sorriso que um dia lhe foi dado.

"Tantos anos... e ainda me lembro... tantos anos... mas não importa, pois dentro de minhas memórias aquele sorriso será eternamente meu."

Fenrir rasga um pedaço da carne que tinha na mão mastiga uma das bandas, e murmura baixinho para si mesmo:

- Ma ainda sim... já faz tantos anos...

_**FVQP**_

Os dois mantiveram silêncio por mais algum tempo, ao menos até que a voz tranqüila de Greyback o quebra.

- Você nunca esteve em um ambiente como esse antes, não é?

Harry, ainda mastigando, olha para o outro rapaz que estava sentado a sua frente.

- Mesmo assim você parece ter se adaptado bastante bem – Fenrir conclui com certa melancolia.

Sem entender o porquê daquele tom, mas querendo aproveitar que o lobisomem parecia mais calmo, Harry termina de engolir a carne que tinha na boca e responde:

- Realmente eu nunca pude entrar em uma floresta tempo o suficiente, ou ao menos com calma o suficiente para sentir tudo o que eu senti até agora. Apesar de sempre ter respeitado esse meu "outro lado", nunca havia entrado em um território que pertence tão claramente a minha besta, não ainda em minha forma humana pelo menos.

- Wooou, péra aí – Fenrir pareceu estar surpreso – você pode se transformar? Quero dizer, por mais que você tenha uma besta em seu interior, eu pensei que os mestiços não conseguissem se transformar.

"Grande Harry" o moreno sentiu vontade de se chutar "Isso mesmo, se deixe levar pelo momento. Mas acho que a essa altura do campeonato não vai me matar se eu revelar algumas coisinhas não muito comprometedoras, talvez eu consiga até mesmo tirar algum proveito nisso".

- E normalmente não podem – dá entre ombros tentando demonstrar desdém pelo assunto – mas meu caso é um pouco especial, não sei nem mesmo se me chamar de mestiço seria correto. Não sei nem se existe uma termologia para o que eu sou.

Os olhos de Fenrir brilharam com interesse infantil mais uma vez, Harry sabia que aquelas palavras despertariam o interesse do lobisomem.

E era o que queria.

Para conseguir algumas respostas para suas perguntas, primeiro o moreno teria que jogar uma isca bem atraente.

- Especial? – o lobisomem inclinou a cabeça de lado – por que especial?

- Isso é meio pessoal – o moreno responde voltando a morder o pedaço de carne em sua mão. E após alguns minutos mastigando sob o olhar curioso de Fenrir, continua – Não costumo comentar muito por aí sobre o dia em que me morderam.

- O dia em que te morderam? – seu tom havia se tornado mais ansioso, se era possível. – fala com se tivesse sido mais de um.

- Eu... – Harry fingiu que vacilava – Eu não quero falar sobre isso, está bem? Apenas, sei lá, esqueça o que eu falei, tudo bem? Já disse que isso é pessoal.

- Vamos, o que pode ser tão diferente em uma transformação?

- Eu não quero ouvir isso de um lobisomem puro sangue.

Oh sim, também tinha isso, Fenrir havia dito antes que era um lobisomem puro sangue. Licantropos que não era transformados, mas que nasceram com a maldição. De geração em geração cada membro de sua família por séculos nasceu já sendo lobisomem.

Não precisa dizer que um lobisomem dessa linhagem tem certo status entre os seus. Não é?

- Certo, certo. – Fenrir abana a mão com desinteresse. – Então por que não fazemos um trato? Você responde a minha pergunta e eu deixo que você me faça uma pergunta pessoal. Assim ambos ficamos quites.

"Bingo" Harry dava pulinhos por dentro.

- Ok – o moreno vasculha sua mente atrás de palavras que pudesse usar para explicar sua situação sem revelar seu passado em outro mundo ou sua idade verdadeira. – Foram duas pessoas as que me transformaram, mas a culpa de meu estado é de três. Essas duas pessoas moravam comigo na época, elas estavam escondidas, pois eram caçadas. – vendo a confusão no rosto do albino tentou explicar a ultima informação em linhas gerais – Eles haviam sido contrabandeados de Angola e depois de alguns percalços nos encontramos, mas isso não vem ao caso. Depois de um tempo morando juntos nós nos apegamos bastante, mas devido às pessoas que os haviam tirado de seu lar original, e que ainda o procuravam, eu fiquei a beira da morte. Sozinhos e não podendo pedir ajuda a ninguém, pois ninguém deveria saber que estavam comigo, eles iniciaram o ritual de transformação. Estavam tão afobados que nem ao menos decidiram quem me transformaria, então ambos me morderam.

- Apesar do tom de novela mexicana até aí a sua transformação pareceu bem normal. – Sim, mesmo com o deboche em sua voz, Fenrir parecia estar gostando da complicada historia.

- Se tudo parasse por aí eu teria me transformado em um licantropo completo – Harry suspira – mas antes que minha transformação chegasse ao fim, uma terceira pessoa interferiu. Ele sempre havia implicado um pouco com meus "convidados", mas não era como se não gostasse realmente deles. Porem, quando viu o que eles estavam fazendo, ele quase os matou ali mesmo. Acho que só não o fez, por que na hora preferiu correr até mim e usando magia tentou reverter o processo.

- Idiota – Fenrir solta uma alta gargalhada – como se alguém pudesse reverter licantropia com magia.

- Na realidade se o ritual estiver apenas iniciado ainda se pode reverter – Harry diz de uma maneira didática – o problema era que o meu processo já estava muito avançado e quando Draco utilizou o seu conjuro já era tarde de mais e tudo o que ele conseguiu foi me prender em um meio termo entre as duas raças.

- Ah... – o nome "Draco" que o texugo deixou escapar sem perceber foi devidamente arquivado na mente de Fenrir – Por isso que você ainda precisa usar óculos?

- Pois é.

Não só a presença da sua miopia, mas muitos outros fatores também tornam Harry diferente de um amaldiçoado normal, mas isso o ex-leão preferiu guardar para si.

-Agora eu pergunto. Qual a sua relação com Remus Lupin.

A resposta veio mais rápida e segura do que Harry pode esperar.

- Eu o amo.

Simples assim, sem rodeios, ou meias palavras, apenas uma firme convicção.

O que surpreendeu muito ao moreno foi a simplicidade e a clareza com que aquelas palavras foram ditas, não as desmerecendo, pelo contrario, como se fosse um fato mais que obvio.

- Então por que você chantageia ele se...

- Há ha há – Fenrir balança negativamente o dedo indicador – você já fez a sua pergunta – olha para o céu e continua à medida que se levanta – fora que já está mais do que na hora de voltarmos para o colégio, não acha?

"Ah não, não mesmo".

Harry agora realmente queria entender aquela estranha situação.

Seus instintos Slytherins mesclados com os seus impulsos Gryffindors sabiam bem o que deveria ser feito, mas... depois de toda aquela tarde inusitada, não tinha bem certeza se o albino merecia ouvir aquilo o que iria dizer.

Sua "besta" se removia incomoda em seu interior, sabendo que Harry feriria profundamente o outro garoto, mas o moreno tentou ignorar a incomoda sensação.

Mesmo com todos os seus instintos lhe gritando que iria se arrepender, Harry baixou sua ultima "mão" nesse estranho jogo que havia iniciado.

- Não precisa se apressar Greyback – se levantando também, Harry usa um tom de voz tão arrastado que daria inveja até mesmo ao próprio Draco – ainda faltam algumas horas para o jantar. Sei que dará tempo de você conseguir achar o Lupin para forçá-lo a tolerar a sua adorável presença antes que entre no grande salão.

Fenrir, estranhando o tom usado pelo garoto mais baixo, o encara confuso, não entendendo o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com Lupin é problema meu, Hardnet. – para que soasse mais ameaçador Fenrir só faltou arreganhar os dentes.

- Oh, mas é meu problema sim – Harry sorri de forma enviesada – é meu problema se graças a isso eu tenha que passar o resto do ano tendo que topar com essas suas ceninhas patéticas. Vem cá Greyback, você realmente o intercepta no primeiro corredor que encontra, ou marca com ele adiantado em alguns lugares específicos? Eu gostaria realmente de saber, assim posso evitar essas situações degradantes ou ao menos me preparar psicologicamente para o que possa chegar a ver, por mais patético que seja.

Era um jogo arriscado, quantas pessoas têm peito de cutucar um lobisomem com vara curta em meio a uma floresta?

Fenrir estava começando a ver tudo vermelho. Não entendia o porquê de o texugo estar falando de repente daquele jeito, mas a maneira com que Harry usava o nome de Lupin não o agradava nem um pouco.

- Oh, então quer dizer que estou ferindo seus olhos virginais? – Greyback adotou de vez um tom venenoso – mesmo que Lupin pareça patético eu prometo que o faço desfrutar bastante.

- Desculpe, acho que não me fiz entender, não é a ele que chamei de patético.

Fenrir fuzilou Harry com seus olhos amarelos como se o desafiasse a terminar a frase.

Desafio que Harry aceitou com gosto.

- Mas de você.

Em um único salto Greyback empurrou o corpo de Harry contra uma árvore e dolorosamente o espremeu contra a casca até que estivessem ambos esparramados no chão, com o corpo de Greyback por cima.

- Patético, vamos ver quem é patético.

Com as mãos prendendo um arisco Harry que se debatia abaixo de seu corpo, Fenrir só contava com sua boca para acariciar aquela pele morena abaixo da sua.

- Patético, patético! – Harry gritava erguendo a cabeça o máximo possível para afastá-la dos lábios de Greyback – Não consigo pensar em mais nenhuma palavra que descreva você que não consegue nada de seu próprio companheiro de alma sem que esse seja ameaçado.

Fenrir ao ouvir aquelas palavras crava seus dentes no ombro de Harry com força arrancando do moreno não apenas sangue, mas um grito estrangulado. O lobisomem lambe aquele sangue aproveitando para poder chupar aquela pele quente.

"Pare de falar" era o que o albino pensava com desespero "pare de falar desgraçado."

Mas em meio aos gemidos de dor, um baixo e doentio riso foi nascendo.

- Há... há há... paté...tico... – Harry murmurava entre dentes – você... é patético... Você sabe por que naquela hora eu não consegui nem ao menos tocar no ombro de Remus? Por que eu sou uma ameaça em potencial. Por que minha simples presença poderia afastá-lo definitivamente de você, o vinculo de vocês não me deixa toca-lo mais que o necessário por que **eu**, se quisesse, poderia afastá-lo de você. AAAAH – Greyback crava seus dentes na mesma ferida, mas nem assim Harry se detêm – Não consegui naquela hora nem tocá-lo no ombro... Mas posso deixar que você faça tudo isso o que faz comigo, sem sentir o mínimo enjôo... Sabe por quê?

- Cala a boca – o lobisomem murmura sem deixar de se esfregar contra o moreno.

- Há há... claro que sabe – Harry percebe que as mãos que o seguram começava a fraquejar – Você pode fazer isso comigo, ou com qualquer outro, você poderia me partir em dois aqui mesmo se quisesse, por que não importa com quantos transe, nada poderia te fazer deixar de pensar em Lupin.

- Idiota...

- Por que nenhuma outra pele poderia substituir o prazer que você sente ao tocar a de Lupin.

- Bobagens...

- Por que nenhum beijo cala o seu desejo como os de Lupin.

- Nada haver...

- Admita – os olhos de Harry destilavam pura malicia - diferente de Remus, seu desejo de tê-lo é tão forte, que não importa quantos corpos "prove" no final sempre acaba pensando no do dele. Por que o ama.

A boca de Fenrir parou a poucos centímetros do queixo de Harry. Suas mãos se cravavam fortes nos braços do moreno até o ponto de arrancar sangue, seu corpo havia parado de reagir e deixando cair sua cabeça um pouco abaixo do pescoço de Harry o albino respirava fundo como se buscasse calma.

- Você diz que o ama – o tom de Harry era o de acusação – mas se impõe a ele.

- Cala a boca – murmurou de maneira estrangulada o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados.

- Diz que ama, mas o atormenta com ameaças.

- Cala a boca – desta vez seus murmúrio se assemelhavam a um rosnado.

- Talvez por que você não o ame tanto assim.

- Cala...

- Talvez por que tem medo de que **ele** não o ame mai...

- CALA A DROGA DA SUA BOCA!!!

Fenrir empurra Harry de lado, caindo ele mesmo no chão, não muito longe.

Harry, que não era burro, levanta o mais rápido que pode e toma uma pequena distancia.

Ato um pouco inútil.

Pois o próprio Greyback não havia se levantado.

Ainda no chão o Slytherin não parecia ter forças para se pôr de pé. Sem entender de onde vinha toda aquela fadiga, Harry se aproxima lentamente e percebe que o outro não estava inconsciente, pois ainda murmurava.

- Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca... O que você sabe? Você não sabe nada... Não tem como saber... Nada...

O moreno passa a mão pelos cabelos, indeciso do que fazer. Coisas suficientes acontecerem para que agora ele pudesse dizer que não tinha nada muito grave contra Fenrir, ao menos nada para que o deixasse sozinho, em uma floresta, naquele estado.

Poderia até mesmo arriscar dizer que mais do que sua "besta" ele mesmo havia aprendido a simpatizar com o lobisomem.

Sem falar que foi o próprio Harry que havia provocado o outro.

O ajudando a se escorar contra uma árvore próxima, a mesma em que fora encurralado por Fenrir, Harry observa o lobisomem arfar pesadamente.

Não entendia o porquê de do nada o outro se sentir tão fraco, era ele que tinha uma mordida imensa no ombro.

- Nada... Você não entende nada... – continuava a murmurar.

- O que eu não entendo? – Harry pergunta meio que se aproveitando do estado semi-consciente do outro, era um golpe baixo, mas já que a oportunidade se mostrava...

- Você não entende... Não poderia entender... Não poderia entender o que é ter que ver aquele que ama todo o dia te renegar em plenos pulmões, quando sua alma grita ao mesmo tempo que na verdade ele o deseja... Não entende o que é sentir a pele dele de baixo da sua clamando por seus beijos, quando os lábios dizem que se afaste... Não sabe... Não sabe o que é saber que é amado, mas o dono do amor que lhe é dedicado o repudia com os olhos cada vez que os cruza com os seus... Não sabe... Não sabe...

E entre murmúrios adormeceu.

O coração de Harry se apertou quando compreendeu finalmente a situação de tudo aquilo.

E por Merlin como se sentiu mal.

Por mais ameaçado e perseguido que Remus fosse, não era ele o que mais sofria naquela situação.

Mas sim Greyback.

Parte de suas conclusões vieram de especulações, mas de certo, essa seria a versão que deve mais se aproximar da verdade.

O pacto de almas deve ter sido feito quando ainda era muitos jovens, com menos de onze anos pelo menos, e para poder estar junto de Remus, Greyback entrou em Hogwarts. Mesmo não sendo mago, mesmo se expondo a uma sociedade que repudia a sua raça. E dentro desse ambiente o único que realmente importava para ele, de quem a opinião era a única valida, o repudiava.

Remus John Lupin a quem Harry conheceu havia sido um bom homem, e o rapaz que pode conhecer nesse mundo não era muito diferente em todos os sentidos, tanto que assim como o outro, renegava com todas as forças o seu lado licantropo.

Mas nesse mundo renegar esse seu lado não afetava apenas a ele mesmo, mas também a Fenrir, pois isso significava que Remus o renegava, que nunca o aceitaria.

E Fenrir sentia isso diretamente em sua alma.

"Ao estarem presos por essa ligação, Fenrir não deve ter achado outra solução para conseguir prender Remus a ele a não ser..."

- ... o chantageando – Harry murmura frustrado pelos sentimentos feridos do lobisomem e por sua própria insensibilidade – a única companhia que teve nos últimos seis anos foi a de alguém que tinha que chantagear para demonstrar um pouco de carinho. – Harry se sentou ao lado do corpo adormecido de Fenrir e sem notar começou a acariciar os cabelos acinzentados – e ao sentir o mesmo cheiro que o seu em mim tentou se aproximar de mim da mesma forma, por isso estava tão feliz de correr comigo pela floresta, de caçar, conversar e me observar comer porco selvagem assado... Por isso me trouxe aqui, simplesmente não queria ficar sozinho. Queria compartir algo que apenas eu poderia sentir da mesma forma.

Não houve resposta. Não que Harry esperasse alguma, o outro rapaz parecia mesmo inconsciente. E esse era o problema, ele teria que carregar Greyback se quisesse sair da floresta antes que escurecesse de vez e a essência de prata fosse liberada.

Só tinha um pequeno problema.

Onde exatamente eles estavam?

Havia andado tanto tempo sem rumo, entre a brincadeira de pega-pega e a caça, que já não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estavam, havia estado contando que Greyback o tirasse de lá.

Mas esse não era mais o caso.

- Ótimo – Harry olha para o céu que escurecia cada vez mais – estou perdido, sangrando, e com um lobisomem adolescente inconsciente que deve pesar certa de oitenta quilos. O que poderia tornar isso ainda pior?

Um movimento por entre uns discretos arbustos a sua frente chamaram sua atenção.

E sentindo certo deja-vu naquela situação, arrisca um palpite.

- _Devo tomar issso como uma felissssz conhesssscidencia ou devo sssupor que anda me ssssseguindo?_

Insultada, uma serpente conhecida se arrasta na direção de Harry.

- _Ora sssseu humano imundo, como ousssssa asssschar que eu perderia meu tempo lhe ssssseguindo_?

- _Bom, então eu devo agradesssscer ao céussss por minha boa sssorte_ – Harry revira os olhos – _não bassstasssse me desssangrar até a morte em meio a floressssta, agora poderei fasssszê-lo na sssua frente._

- _Oh, não sssse preocupe_ – a serpente diz com um brilho de maldade nos olhos –_ antessss de morrer sssem sssangue, algum animal deve cccchegar aqui atraído pelo ccccheiro de sangue e devora-lo. Issssso sssse não vier apenassss pela fogueira que accccenderam._

Harry não pode desmentir a cobra.

Mas também, mesmo com aquelas palavras venenosas, não conseguia se sentir muito culpado por ter acendido aquela fogueira.

As criatura que realmente poderiam amedrontar Harry naquela floresta não precisariam de uma fogueira para conseguir achá-lo, bastava simplesmente ele ter colocado o pé no território delas.

O que fez Harry considerar que o fato dele e de Greyback ainda estarem vivos era apenas parte da milagrosa sorte do moreno.

- _Tsssc_ – Harry estala a língua irritado – _não assscho que presssciso essssperar tanto para te presssentiar com minha morte_ – _o moreno fecha os olhos com pesar – não assscho que vá demorar muito para asssss defesassss de prata ssserem ligadassss._

- _Defessssas de prata?_ – a serpente se enrola no braço ferido de Harry e o encara mais de perto – _disssz a essstranha ssssubstancia que ossss humanossss impregnam diariamente na minha floresssta? Masss sssse ela nunca esssteve desssligada._

- _Como?_ – Harry abre os olhos e encara a serpente com assombro. – _Como asssssim nunca essstiveram desssligadas? Sssse fossse o cassso eu já deveria essstar maissss do que morto._

- _Poisss não essstão_ – a serpente parecia se irritar por ser contradita – _elassss nunca ssssão dessssligadas. Ao menosss não nossss ultimosss anosss_

Harry não conseguia ver motivo para a serpente mentir, mas também não conseguia ver lógica naquilo tudo.

Ele e Greyback estiveram correndo por aquela floresta por horas, como poderiam fazer isso dentro de uma floresta impregnada de prata sem com isso sentir o mínimo efeito...

- Cof cof – Greyback tosse em meio ao seu sono doloroso e inquieto.

... colateral.

"Mas mesmo assim" Harry pensou consigo mesmo "um lobisomem completo como Fenrir deveria ter caído morto no exato momento em que pisou dentro da floresta se ela estivesse mesmo empestada de prata. Sem falar que eu mesmo não sinto nada, nem mesmo uma pequena tontura".

Se bem que isso não era algo para se perder tempo pensando no momento. Greyback havia começado a demonstrar cada vez mais dor em meio ao seu inquieto sono.

Com prata ou sem prata eles tinham que sair de lá.

E talvez houvesse uma maneira.

- _Devo ssssupor que sssseu ninho não deve essstar muito longe._ – Harry diz de maneira calculista.

- _Fique longe de meu ninho, humano_ – a serpente aperta o braço ferido do moreno arrancando dele um gemido de dor.

- Hm_... não... não pretendo chegar perto de sssseu ninho, ssserpente _– Harry lança um olhar perspicaz para ela _– masss acredita messsmo que os outrosss humanossss do casssstelo vão ssse manter dissstantesss?_

- _Esssssa... essssa não é uma área muito freqüentada _– sibila a cobra de maneira vacilante _– não aparessscem humanos por aqui a anosss._

- _Talvezsss por que não tinham motivossss, masss com doissss adolescentesss perdidosss, você acha messssmo que elesss não acabarão aparessscendo por aqui maissss cedo ou maisss tarde? Exisssstem feitiçossss de localização para issso._

- _O QUE VOSSSCÊ ESSST_Á_ QUERENDO INSSSSINUAR, HUMANO IMUNDO?_

- _Nada de maissss, apenassss que ao baterem aqui, nada ossss impedem de vassssculhar maissss a fundo a floresssta. dessse modo, asschar o sssseu ninho sssseria apenassss um pulo._

Nesse ponto Harry sorria de orelha a orelha, se fosse possível a serpente a sua frente estaria pálida.

- _Sssscerto, humano dessssprezivel, tem um trato, eu o guiarei pela floressssta, e garantirei que você e seu amigo... – alfateia o ar com desagrado – seu amigo lobo saiam ilesos._

A serpente não havia parecido lembrar de um pequeno detalhe, talvez por seu desespero em defender o lar de seus futuros ovinhos, mas ajudá-lo a sair da floresta seria o pagamento perfeito para a divida que tinha com o moreno.

Exatamente por isso que Harry não fez a mínima questão de lembrá-la, ou se não, no momento em que pisasse para fora da floresta, a serpente o morderia até a morte.

Não, o melhor que o texugo faria era simplesmente medir suas palavras e manter a serpente presa a sua divida.

Mas aparentemente os problemas de Harry não se resumiam a sua amiga viperina.

A serpente alfateia o ar novamente, e com certa morbidez fala:

- _Possso guiá-lo, mas issso sssse ainda tiver uma cabesssça ssssobre ossss ombrossss_.

- _O que quer dissszer com isssso?_ – pergunta com certo medo da resposta.

Mas precisou de apenas uma palavra da serpente para perceber a extensão de sua má sorte.

- _Centaurossss_.

_**FVQP**_

O céu finalmente estava completamente escuro.

E com seu tom sombrio, apenas duas coisas poderiam significar. Ou as defesas a base de essência de prata não havia sido liberadas naquela noite.

Ou a serpente havia dito a verdade e elas nunca haviam sido detidas.

Levando em conta que a segunda alternativa não explica o porquê de Harry não ter ainda caído morto.

Mas de certo isso era o menor dos problemas no momento.

- Já o encontraram? – um centauro pergunta a outro enquanto remexia a fogueira próxima a suas patas.

- Ainda não – o outro responde – mas Bone e os outros estão chegando aqui a qualquer segundo.

Assistindo os dois centauros, Harry estava sentado a vários metros de altura, escondido por entre os ramos, não apenas ele, mas uma indiferente serpente e um inconsciente Greyback.

- Não demoraram muito para me encontrar. – murmura o moreno.

- _O que disssse?_ – pergunta a serpente.

- _Que não demoraram muito para me encontrar_ – Harry se recosta contra o tronco atrás de si – _aqui o vento não delata minha posisssção, e eu esssscalei a arvore de maneira que não deixasse pisssstas, massss messsmo asssssim, Centaurossss ssssão expertssss em casssça, não vão demorar muito para me encontrar._

Como se concordando com seu ponto de vista outros centauros foram se juntando a dupla anterior, e entre eles estava o famigerado Bone.

"Agora sim estou morto" o moreno podia sentir sua cabeça caindo de seu pescoço.

- _Não possssso deixar que ssssimplessssmente me assschem. Tenho que fugir_.

- _Sssse fossssse tão fássscil, não teria sssse entocado nessssta arvore para prinssscipio de conversssssa _– a serpente acomoda a cabeça no ombro ferido – _ssssabe que sssssimplesmente ssssair correndo não vai ajudar em nada._

_- Eu ssssei, eu sssssei_

As pernas de um humano, por mais meio licantropo que fosse, não se comparavam com as patas de um centauro, ainda mais a de vários deles, sedentos de sangue.

Harry olhou para o inconsciente Fenrir e suspira, mesmo se não tivesse que carrega-lo, sua fuga não seria mais fácil.

Apesar de que naquele momento não reclamaria se o lobisomem estivesse acordado, era melhor do que ter que passar por tudo aquilo sozinho.

Sentindo seu ombro machucado fisgar, Harry olha para ele e vê a cabeça relaxada da serpente o encarando.

E não pode evitar sorrir ligeiramente vitorioso.

Talvez não tivesse que enfrentar isso sozinho.

- _Assscho que tenho um plano._

- _Apenassss assscha? Genial!!! – _Harry podia ver novamente o brilho mórbido nos olhos viperinos_ – o humano esssstupido vai bater de frente com um grupo de casssça centauriana apenassss assschando que tem um plano. Não pensssei que me veria livre de minha divida tão ccccedo_.

- _Oh, mas essse é o plano_ – Harry sorri, se isso é possível, de maneira mais maliciosa que a serpente – _essstá na hora de você quitar a ssssua divida._

_**FVQP**_

Bone e seus protegidos haviam a algumas horas sentido a presença de humanos na Floresta Proibida, e não eram humanos quaisquer, era uma cria de lobisomem, e o falso potro, desgraçado, que junto com Firenze havia levado a destruição metade de seu grupo de caça.

Esta noite Bone brindaria as estrelas com sangue.

Chegando no local que dois de seus homens disseram achar os rastros mais recentes do paradeiro do falso potro, Bone se juntou ao resto do grupo na busca de pistas.

Havia restos de uma fogueira e vários osso."O desgraçado tem coragem, caçar no território das Tetanineas azuis não é para qualquer um" o centaruro acaricia a casca de árvore mais próxima "Mas aparentemente elas estão hibernando, ou ele realmente é muito valente, ou simplesmente muito sortudo".

Ainda entretido tentando medir a capacidade mental de seu oponente, Bone não pode prever o que aconteceu a seguir.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Seus aguçados instintos de caçador, e os de mais cinco dos presentes, foram ativados pela ruído de folhas se movimentando, tensando seu arco ao maximo, ele vira seu corpo quase noventa graus para tentar atingir algo que caia de cima de uma das arvores.

Ziiim

Sua flecha cortou o ar nem tão bem o líder dos caçadores a disparou, e cravado contra uma arvore, o alvo havia sido atingido bem no meio.

Teria sido uma façanha espetacular.

Se o alvo em questão não passasse de um simples galho.

O barulho de folhas sendo movimentadas voltou a uma pequena distancia do anterior, e mais uma vez os arcos, agora de todos os presentes, se voltaram para a posição, e mais uma vez algo caiu de cima das arvores, e uma flecha atirada por puro instinto por um dos centauros subordinados a Bone...

Ziiim

...tentou interceptar o seu percurso, mas não a atingiu.

O que não foi uma grande perda.

Pois ao chegar no chão o alvo provou ser apenas outro galho.

O movimento de folhas recomeçou, mas dessa vez não havia mais pausa muito longas dos lugares a que ele se movimentava, sempre deixando cair longos e grossos galhos caírem.

Os centauros seguiam o barulho que vinha das arvores com seus arcos armados e tensos, e depois que umas poucas flechas haviam sido desperdiçadas Bone se viu obrigado a dizer o obvio.

- Não gastem suas flechas com os galhos, se concentrem no barulho e mirem aonde acharem que e sua origem.

Algumas flechas haviam tentativamente cruzado as folhas, mas a origem do ruído se movia rapidamente de arvore em arvore, nunca se deixando ver.

Foi quando todos os olhos estavam grudados nas copas das arvores quando aconteceu.

- AAARGHH

Um dos centauros soltou um brado de dor, e caiu no chão.

Os outros, ainda um pouco confusos com o que estava acontecendo, ficaram em duvida entre atender o companheiro caído no chão ou voltar a olhar para as copas, pois achavam que o amigo havia sido atacado por algum projétil à distância, e que podiam ser pegos de surpresa como ele.

Todos menos Bone, ele, diferente dos outros, havia acompanhado friamente a queda de seu subordinado com os olhos, e sabia que o suposto ataque não havia sido a distancia, mas sim rasteiro.

O centauro, não cedendo ao alvoroço de seus companheiros e com seus olhos negros procurou um dos malditos gravetos que havia caído, em especial, um que havia caído perto do seu centauro.

E la estava ele.

Tentando se camuflar por entre a vegetação rasteira próxima ao corpo.

O "graveto"

Uma serpente

Ainda amaldiçoando sua ingenuidade, Bone preparou o mais rápido que pode uma de suas flechas e travou sua mira na cabeça da serpente, talvez se conseguisse pôr as mãos no seu veneno pudesse improvisar um soro para o ferido.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o centauro:

Mira.

Dispara a flecha.

Mas...

...não atinge a serpente.

Poucos instantes antes de atingir seu alvo, um vulto negro se pôs em seu caminho.

.Tão rápido quanto chega, pega em seus braços a serpente e parte.

Bone não espera muito para armar e disparar varias flechas mais, uma atrás da outra, desta vez tendo um alvo bem maior.

Mas a agilidade do vulto era suficiente para escapar de sua mira.

Se bem que o ego do líder dos centauros não poderia ser totalmente ferido, já que seu alvo desviou não só dele, mas de três outros centauros que se intrometeram em sua "batalha pessoal".

Antes que o numero de oponentes aumentasse, o vulto consegue escapulir com um pulo para cima das árvores.

Carregando com ele a serpente.

Preparando mais uma flecha, Bone reconheceu a "presença" do vulto misterioso.

E precisou apenas de uma rápida vistoria por sobre os galhos das árvores mais próximas para achá-lo.

E lá estava ele!

Sorrindo de maneira desafiante.

O desgraçado falso potro.

Harry estava de pé, em cima de um robusto galho de árvore, segurando com uma mão a serpente e com a outra um graveto, que em seu plano deveria parecer com uma varinha.

- Como ousa voltar a pisar em minha floresta, falso potro. – Bone solta um forte relincho insultado.

- Não tive a chance de me despedir da ultima vez que nos encontramos Bone – Harry curva levemente para frente em uma debochada reverencia – Não poderia viver tendo isso na consciência.

- Não poderia viver? – o centauro estica o máximo possível a corda de seu arco – se acaso esse é o seu dilema, creio que posso dar um fim ao seus problemas.

- Também acho – Harry sorri, mesmo estando na mira de todo um grupo de caça centauriano – e como primeira solução para os "meus problemas" vocês vão abaixar os seus arcos, suas espadas e me deixar ir embora junto com meu colega.

Tais palavras tiveram como respostas um coro de risos por parte dos centauros.

Quem disse que centauros não são bem humorados?

- Muita coragem ou muita burrice – Bone mira sua flecha bem no coração de Harry – No fim não terei a chance de descobrir qual dessas características regem seus atos, falso potro.

- Nem você, e nem o seu subordinado terá a chance se você disparar essa flecha.

- Do está falando? – o centauro pergunta com impaciência.

- Simples – Harry ergue o graveto/varinha a altura da cabeça da cobra – se você me matar, antes de morrer, faço questão de liquidar com a cobra e junto com ela todas as chances de você salvar o centauro ferido.

O líder dos centauros da Floresta Proibida estava em um impasse, era contra os seus princípios negociar com humanos, mas também não lhe agradava a idéia de ter mais centauros morrendo sob o seu comando.

E aquela cobra poderia ser a única fonte de salvação para o seu subordinado.

Fato que não o impedia de uma ultima tentativa.

- O que acha que me impede de perfurar sua cabeça antes mesmo de proferir uma única palavra? – grunhe com puro desgosto

- Talvez o fato de que para realizar magia não verbal eu não precise de nem sequer uma palavra.

Harry estreita os olhos apostando tudo em seu blefe.

E a resposta a sua tentativa desesperada de salvação veio logo.

- Tudo bem humano – o líder relincha mais uma vez com desgosto – e o que você sugere?

- O seu subordinado tem um corpo grande, talvez isso tenha o salvado, o veneno parece estar demorando a fazer efeito nele, se vocês tiverem o veneno da cobra e voltarem para sua aldeia, onde devem guardar uma boa provisão de ingredientes, devem conseguir salva-lo – Harry enrolava de propósito, a essa altura todos os arcos apontavam para ele, e seu único escudo era a serpente que segurava firmemente – me dêem as suas palavras que se eu lhes ceder o veneno, vocês deixarão eu e meu amigo partirmos dessa floresta sem um único arranhão.

Sentindo uma fisgada em seu ombro, Harry reprime um gemido.

"Como... hm... se eu precisasse de mais um arranhão".

Sabendo que não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo, ao menos não se queria salvar a vida de seu subordinado, Bone bufa de modo irritado e pateia o chão.

- Certo humano – o líder ergue um dos braços, sinalando para seus centauros abaixassem seus arcos – Você venceu. Nos entregue a serpente e deixaremos você e seu amigo partirem.

- _Me entregar??? – _a serpente começa a se debater na mão de Harry – _Vossscê não dissssse nada ssssobre me entregar!!! Traidor!!! Maldito humano traidor!!! Verme bípede de duassss carassss!!!_

"Aaaah que tentador" pensou Harry, mas por mais que estivesse tentado a entregar a escandalosa serpente aos furiosos centauros, sentiu que não seria justo para com a sua parceira de fuga.

Maldita honra Gryffindor.

- Não tão rápido – nem bem acabou dizer essas palavras e os tensos centauros já estavam, mais uma vez, apontando suas flechas ao falso adolescente. – prometi ceder-lhes o veneno, a cobra fica.

Antes que ouvisse qualquer replica, Harry dá um salto de costas e cai graciosamente de pé no chão, assombrando os seus perseguidores.

Sob o olhar desconfiado deles, Harry agiu o mais rápido que pode: revestindo um pedaço do couro do porco selvagem com duas ou três folhas que acabara de arrancar, ele improvisou uma bolsa bem segura, onde fez a serpente despejar o veneno e a qual amarrou com uma tira do mesmo couro.

Era anti-higienico, e nojento. Mas, hei!!! Ao menos o veneno estava devidamente embalado.

Com uma careta de desagrado Bone ficou frente a frente com o humano e com muita frustração não decepou a cabeça daquela criatura desagradável.

Por mais tentado que estivesse.

Tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar no momento.

Sem olhar duas vezes na direção de Harry, o líder do grupo ordenou que colocassem o ferido em seu lombo, pois do grupo ele era o mais forte e veloz. E antes de partir, não pode deixar de deixar escapar alguma palavras cobertas de rancor.

- Recomendo que parta humano. Antes que o sol reapareça no céu, eu lhe recomendo que parta. Pois se por sorte minha eu encontra-lo novamente vagando por essa floresta, voltarei para casa portando sua cabeça como troféu.

Deixando aquelas "simpáticas" palavras como presente de despedida, o grupo de centauros cavalga o mais rápido possível na direção que Harry supôs ser o da aldeia deles.

Quando o som de cascos amassando as folhas estava a uma boa distancia, Harry deixa que seus joelhos fraquejem e caindo lentamente se escora contra uma árvore.

O moreno fecha os olhos com cansaço, e se recusa a abri-los, ao menos até começar a sentir algo áspero se esfregar contra sua perna. Meio a contra gosto, volta a abri-los e olhando para baixo vê a serpente não muito longe do seu mais novo ferimento.

Uma das flechas, no final das contas, havia o atingido na perna.

- _Essstá ferido_ – sua palavras parecia mais uma simples constatação do que preocupação realmente, apesar de que soassem ligeiramente aflitas – _ssse ferissste quando atiraram contra nóssss . _

- _Sssssim, creio_ – o moreno havia pensado em uma resposta sarcástica, mas a falta de ofensiva era tão evidente da outra parte que o havia desarmado ao ponto de só ter conseguido articular aquilo – _A flecha de Bone deve ter me atingido de rasssspão – _dá entre ombros – _já passsssei por coissssa pior._

- _Ssssangue, ssssinto o cheiro de maisss ssssangue sssaindo de_ vossscê.

- _Preocupada?_ – Harry teve que se conter para não rir diante da expressão que arrancou da cobra com apenas aquela palavra.

- _Humpf... Para nada, apenasssss penssso em pagar minha divida._

-_ Eu não havia dito que sssse mordesssse um dos centaurosss ssssua divida essssstaria paga?_

_- Humanossss sssão volúveissss, mudam de idéia fassscilmente. Para nósss ssserpentessss a primeira palavra que empenhamossss é a que conta, e maissss cedo havia prometido que guiaria vossscê e sssseu amigo lobo para fora desssssa floresta vivossss, issssso que fisssz agora não faz nada mais que apenassss parte de nossssso acordo._

O olhar viperino parecia desafiar Harry a replicar, mas esse apenas deu entre ombros novamente e não discutiu, não seria ele a tentar convencer uma cobra que agora ela tinha total liberdade de mordê-lo até a morte.

Seja como for, estava mais do que na hora de começar a agir.

O moreno respira varias vezes fundo e se põem de pé. Tropeça levemente entre um passo e outro, mas sem precisar se escorar em nada recobra o equilíbrio, com dificuldade ele consegue apoiar o adolescente mais alto em seus ombros, e com a serpente enroscada em seu braço ferido segue na direção que os siseios de sua guia o indicava.

A respiração de Harry era cada vez mais irregular, e cada passo que dava parecia mais pesado que o anterior, não apenas seu ombro, mas seus pulsos e sua perna doíam. Sem escolha ele se deixava escorar por alguns segundos em algumas arvores para recuperar o fôlego, paradas que se tornavam cada vez mais e mais repetitivas.

Foi quando pensou que não conseguiria mais se afastar de uma das arvores que ouviu.

Um doce trinar reverberou ao seu redor.

Não.

Dois doces trinares.

Erguendo sua visão nublada para onde vinham os adoráveis sons, Harry viu duas pequenas aves de plumagem discreta empoleiradas em um galho baixo, próximo a ele.

Suas penas eram amarronzadas, com exceção do topo da cabeça e da ponta das caldas que eram avermelhadas.

"Que aves são essas?"

Mal Harry se fez essa pergunta e pode notar que toda a dor e cansaço haviam desaparecido.

- Como...

- _Nosssssa, vosssce deve ter um bom anjo da guarda_ – a serpente também parecia estar admirando as aves, mas no caso dela com um olhar mais faminto – _não é muito comum ouvir rouxinoussss por essasss bandassss._

- _Rouxinoussss?_ – Harry estranha – _mas rouxinousss não ssssão criaturasss mágicas, ate onde sssei elessss não podem curar ferimentossss._

- _Ah, e não podem messssmo, olhe o ssseu ombro._

Harry olhou para seu ombro e pode ver sua ferida tão aberta quanto antes, mas estranhamente não conseguia sentir nenhuma dor nela ou em qualquer ferimento em seu corpo, se fosse ser sincero, ele nem ao menos poderia dizer que se sentia cansado.

_- Rouxinousss ssssão aves magicasss sssim, apenassss ssssão mais discretasss do que as fênixsss_. – a cobra sobe mais no braço de Harry, passa pelo ombro machucado e descansa no pescoço do moreno – _ssssem falar que sssseu canto é uma faca de doisss gumesss. Ele faz que asss pessssoas sssse ssssintam maissss sssaudáveissss, masss sssó por que elasss sssse ssssintam, não quer dissszer que elassss esssstejam de verdade bem, alguém que estiver ferido gravemente, mesmo não podendo ssssentir a dor de seu ferimento ainda morreria. Masss em geral o canto dosss rouxinóis não anesssstesia ninguém a não ssser que a ave queira messsmo que acontessça – _a serpente encara Harry com curiosidade – _elasss não cosssstumam ajudar dessconhecidoss. _

- _Entendo _ – Harry volta a olhar para as duas aves e fala ainda em parcel, pois seja qual fosse a língua que usasse as aves dificilmente entenderiam – _Paresssce então que vocêssss me confundiram com alguém. De qualquer forma, muito obrigado._

Os rouxinóis cessam o seu canto e como se entendessem acenam de leve a cabeça.

Levantando vôo as duas aves voam ate Harry, bicam carinhosamente as bochechas do garoto e somem por entre as arvores.

_- Pelo visssto elessss não compartilham de sssua opinião_ – a serpente diz ainda muito bem acomodada no pescoço do moreno – _tem certesssza de que não osss conhessssce?_

_- Acredite – _Harry olha de maneira sonhadora para o lugar por aonde a pequenina dupla sumiu_ – sssse eu já tivesssse ouvido um canto como aquele eu nunca teria me esssquecido._

_**FVQP**_

Assim, como a serpente havia dito: o ferimento de Harry não havia parado de sangrar, mas ao menos o texugo conseguia se mover como se estivesse completamente curado.

Retomando o seu caminho, agora com bem mais velocidade, Harry finalmente podia ver al luzes de Hogwarts mais a frente.

- Ainda não entendo por que Greyback de repente começou a se sentir tão mal – murmura Harry para si mesmo.

- Prata... – a voz fraca de Greyback respondeu ao ouvido do moreno.

Harry tropeça com o susto e os três caem desastrosamente no chão, entre dolorosas cambalhotas em meios a folhas, terra e galhos.

A serpente sibilou furiosa, mas se calou ao se lembrar que supostamente, Greyback não deveria saber de sua presença.

Harry, agradecendo internamente o senso de conveniência da serpente, deixou ela se esconder de baixo de suas roupas, para em seguida acudir Greyback.

O albino estava estatelado no chão, arfando pesadamente, com seus olhos entrecerrados.

- Prata... – murmura novamente ao perceber aproximação de Harry – estou assim por causa da essência de prata.

Harry ajuda ele a se acomodar novamente em seus ombros, e volta a caminhar, mas sem cortar o assunto.

-Mas você está assim desde um pouco antes de escurecer completamente. – Harry fala confuso – Você havia me dito que...

- Menti.

- Mentiu?

- Menti – o lobisomem riu de maneira fraca antes de tossir ruidosamente e continuar a falar mais baixo que antes – é tão difícil imaginar que eu possa enganar alguém?

- Mas não tem sentido, se fosse o caso, você já deveria estar morto, EU já deveria estar morto, como eu não posso nem ao menos me sentir afetado pela prata?

O albino move com dificuldade o braço e com dois dedos tilintou uma corrente do colar que Harry carregava no pescoço contra a outra da mesma maneira que havia feito antes de entrar na floresta.

- A essência de prata, forma parte da substancia mágica espalhada pela floresta, não apenas feitiços, mas QUALQUER coisa mágica é repelida pelo colar. – Greyback falava com o seu fio de voz – A diretora, aquela mulher irritante, me deu esse colar não apenas para me defender dos outros alunos, mas para que eu pudesse andar pela floresta proibida durante minha transformação.

Greyback estava bem falante, e por segundos Harry suspeitou que ele houvesse melhorado. Mas a respiração do albino ainda era ofegante, e ele ainda não parecia capaz de se sustentar sobre as próprias pernas, talvez o canto de rouxinóis não funcionassem com criaturas das trevas completas.

Ou não fosse forte o suficiente para anular os efeitos da prata.

- Por isso você me fez colocar... – Harry raciocina – Mas mesmo assim, como você ainda consegue estar vivo?

- Eu passei mais de cinco anos com essa coisa presa em meu pescoço. Algo de suas defesas meio que se impregnaram em minha pele, cof cof... – Harry sente algo úmido se mesclar com o seu próprio sangue que descia pelo ombro – Eu apenas esperava que pudesse resistir por mais tempo.

- Droga... Que droga... – Harry apressava o passo – Por que diabos você foi fazer uma idiotice dessas para começo de conversa? Por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Por que eu não queria mais vir aqui sozinho – os braços ao redor de seus ombros apertam Harry mais forte – Por que eu não tinha coragem de trazer Remus ate aqui.

O lobisomem estava visivelmente grogue as costas de Harry, mas ainda assim, aparentemente, seus únicos pensamentos pertencem apenas a Lupin.

E Harry meio que entendeu o lado do lobisomem, se ele o forçasse, com certeza Remus o teria acompanhado, mas só iria fazer por pura obrigação. Fenrir tinha medo de ver nos olhos de Lupin mais uma rejeição ao mundo em que ambos vivem, mais uma rejeição a ele.

- É tão fácil assim sorrir? – Fenrir pergunta pegando Harry de surpresa.

- Como?

O lobisomem que o texugo carregava agora tinha a voz ligeiramente pastosa, como se estivesse prestes a dormir, mas que insistisse em se manter acordado.

- Eu me pergunto se e tão fácil assim sorrir. Eu sempre o vejo sorrindo ao lado dos idiotas que chama de amigos, mas... Qual e o sentido daqueles sorrisos? Ele mente para si mesmo, mente aos idiotas, mente para a besta... Suas mentiras se acumulam e acumulam, de dia a consciência lhe persegue e a noite deve ter pesadelos em que seu delito, o "delito de nascer", é descoberto. Como alguém pode sorrir assim? Como alguém pode... Como você pode também sorrir assim?

- Por que eu não minto.

-Você é uma "besta".

- Mas também sou humano;

- Você gosta de sangue.

- Mas também gosto de poupá-lo.

- Você cheira a sangue.

- Por que sem o sangue proteger se torna impossível.

- Por que você sorri...

- Por que minhas lagrimas podem ser a conseqüência de minha tristeza, mas se não as contenho nos momentos adequados elas se tornariam a causa da mesma para aqueles que me amam.

- Lupin... – Fenrir delirava lutando contra o sono – Por que você sorri... para todos... e não sorri para mim...

- Por que às vezes – Harry murmura para o agora adormecido adolescente – o sorriso que mais queremos dar é o que mais nos custa compartir.

-Lupin... você... por... que...

_**FVQP**_

_- Assscho que podemossss nossss ssssepara por aqui, não?_

Deixando finalmente a Floresta Proibida para trás, Harry havia deitado Fenrir na grama, um pouco mais afastado, e agora se despedia da sua guia honorária.

- Sssssim – responde a serpente – _finalmente quitamosss todassss asss nosssasss dividassss._

Harry temia por aquelas palavras, mas diferente do que esperava a serpente simplesmente lhe deu as costas e disse enquanto partia.

- _Você é humano interessssante, fala com cobrassss, passssseia com lobosss pelassss floressssta, e messssmo sssendo jovem dessssperta um ssssanha asssssassssina nossss centaurossss, ao messssmo tempo que dessssperta as boassss graçassss de rouxinóissss.É, definitivamente vossscê é um humano interesssssante, assscho que vou te obssservar por maissss algum tempo. Apenassss te ssssugiro que volte logo para o sssseu ninho, humano, o efeito do canto dos rouxinóissss não dura para ssssempre, e em condissções normaissss eu não assscho que ossss de ssssua esssspécie ressssistiria a toda esssssa perda de ssssangue._

Harry não respondeu nada, preferiu simplesmente a assistir-la partir.

Talvez acabasse de fazer mais um estranha aliada.

Vai entender.

Se sentando ao lado do desacordado Fenrir, Harry suspira fundo, finalmente tudo terminou.

O pior de tudo, ignorando as feridas e o ódio que cultivou no coração dos centauros entre outras criaturas mágicas, era que naquela confusão toda havia esquecido o presente de seu "filho" Pedro no acampamento improvisado que havia feito com Greyback.

De alguma forma ele tinha que pensar em um meio de voltar.

Mas com certeza não naquele dia.

Tudo o que ele quer no momento é voltar para dentro do colégio.

- Não sabia que você conseguia falar com cobras – a voz entrecortada de Fenrir pega Harry de surpresa – você definitivamente é uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Você... pensei que estava dormindo.

- Apenas descansava os olhos – diz ainda sonolento – parece que acabo de descobrir mais um segredo seu.

- Greyba...

- Tanto faz – o albino cobre o rosto com um de seus braços e suspira fundo – você já cumpriu a sua parte no acordo, agora eu cumpro a minha, não vou dizer nada sobre você a ninguém, e nem ferirei a ninguém.

- Não contará nada a ninguém, nem ferirá a ninguém – Harry murmura com cansaço as palavras que deram inicio a tudo isso.

E não se sentiu tão bem por fazê-lo.

Dizendo elas agora, passava um sentimento de conclusão.

De que tudo chegara a um final.

O moreno olha para a figura esparramada no chão.

"O que será que acontecera se cada um for para o seu lado agora?"

Sentindo uma fisgada em seu ombro, Harry se lembra de seus ferimentos que ainda sangravam, o efeito do canto do rouxinol estava começando a acabar, o melhor a se fazer é voltar logo para o castelo, antes que a dor e as tonturas dificultem o trajeto.

Sabendo que estava afastado de mais da floresta para ser afetado pela prata, Harry tira de seu pescoço o colar, pensando que era mais do que hora para devolvê-lo ao seu dono.

Mesmo que isso não fosse curar os danos internos que a prata causou em Greyback, talvez com o colar posto o efeito destrutivo da prata se detivesse. Não agravando mais o caso.

Mas mal o moreno tira o colar do próprio pescoço para levá-lo ao de Fenrir...

- Uediósi!!! – grita a voz de alguém que se aproximava.

Graças ao feitiço lançado o colar sai voando da mão de Harry e chicoteando no ar ele avança sem controle no céu noturno, até sumir completamente de vista.

Antes que Harry pudesse reagir, outro feitiço foi lançado.

- Everte Statum. – uma segunda voz gritou ao ver Harry se mover, e o moreno é arremessado em meio a piruetas no ar e cai apenas um pouco longe do lobisomem.

Caminhando na direção dos dois adolescentes feridos, iluminados apenas pelas luzes do castelo e pela lua no céu, apareceram dois estudantes de Slytherin, os quais Harry não fazia nem idéia de quem eram, mas que Fenrir só precisou olhar uma vez para reconhecer como os dois quintanistas que atacou antes que fizessem alguma coisa com Chris (Harry) na sexta-feira.

- Veja só o que temos aqui – um dos garotos girava sua varinha entre os dedos.

- O novato aborto e o cachorro sarnento. E olha só Thiago, o cachorro está sem a "coleira".

- Aaah, mas não pode – Thiago detêm o movimento de sua varinha e a mira com maldade na direção de Fenrir – Cachorros que saem sem coleira devem ser punidos.

Antes que pudesse ver que os outros adolescentes estavam fazendo, Harry descobriu que tinha seus próprios problemas.

-UNNNNGH!!!

O efeito do canto dos rouxinóis havia passado.

Todos os seus ferimentos começaram a doer de uma vez. Se contorceu, esquecido pelos de mais, por apenas alguns segundos antes de retomar o controle.

Uma febre alta começou a ferver em seu corpo e sua respiração voltou a ficar falha.

Respirando fundo, o moreno tenta se acalmar.

Assim que se recobra do choque inicial, tenta focar sua visão nos outros adolescentes.

E a primeira coisa que capta foram os gritos de Greyback.

_**FVQP**_

Mantendo uma distancia de alguns metros de seus alvos, um dos Slytherin, aparentemente Thiago, havia feito sair de sua varinha um chicote de fogo – Harry tinha que dar o braço a torcer, os adolescentes daquele mundo eram originais – e golpeava o corpo já fragilizado do lobisomem.

Fenrir mordia os lábios na tentativa de se conter, mas era impossível, vários gritos foram arrancados de sua garganta.

Nenhum pedido de misericórdia.

Apenas gritos desgarradores.

O lobisomem mantinha seus olhos bem fechados, tentava fugir da dor, mas era impossível. Seus sentidos estavam à flor da pele, não apenas pelo período pré-lua cheia, mas agora graças a prata em seu sangue.

Cada golpe.

FLAPT.

O fazia...

FLAPT

Desejar...

FLAPT

A morte.

FLAPT.

- Hei Thiago, deixa um pouco para mim – o garoto que apenas assistia entreviu – desse jeito eu não vou poder usar o presentinho que meu pai me enviou.

Greyback abriu apenas um dos olhos e com certo pânico viu o que o garoto empunhava.

Podia sentir sua pele formigar apenas em vê-la.

Uma adaga de prata.

- Meu pai ficou muito interessado ao saber que eu dividia minha sala comunal com um lobisomem, por isso nesse final de semana me enviou esse brinquedinho.

- Ah, assim não vale – o garoto do chicote recolhe a arma incandescente – se você arremessar isso ele vai morrer na hora, eu quero brincar mais.

- Você já brincou o suficiente, agora e a minha vez.

Fechando os olhos com certo pesar, o lobisomem sabia que não tinha muita salvação.

O jeito era esperar o pior.

- Aí vai – gritou com maldade o dono da adaga.

Ziiiim

- Aaaargh

Um grito que não era o seu corto a noite, e abrindo os olhos assustado não apenas pela ausência da dor, mas por reconhecer o dono do grito, Fenrir se viu cara a cara com o estranho novato.

Christopher Hardnet estava em cima de seu corpo, apoiando suas mãos, próximas as orelhas do lobisomem e com uma expressão tão moribunda quanto supostamente a sua própria.

E com um punhal de prata cravado em suas costas.

- Louco... – murmura Greyback.

- Shhhh – Harry pisca um olho tentando disfarçar a sua dor – eu sou só... ungh... meio licano, lembra? Unngh... a prata me mata de maneira mais lenta que a você.

- Mais...arfh... mais lenta ou mais rápida... arfh... não faz muita diferença nesse momento não acha?

- Se algo eu... unnngh... aprendi na vida... unfgh... foi que o segredo para realizar um milagre... ungh.... é conseguir enrolar.... unnngh, o máximo possível... para... para que ele chegue a acontecer.

- Ora, parece que o aborto não quer esperar para entrar na brincadeira – o dono do punhal não pareceu tão decepcionado por desperdiçar sua arma – o que acha Thiago? Quanto tempo ele agüenta contra o seu chicote?

- Um aborto? – o rapaz do chicote, Thiago, diz com um divertido desdém – aposto cinco galeões que ele se afasta na primeira chicotada.

- Saia... – Fenrir murmura.

Harry sorri de maneira fraca

- E deixar esse idiota ganhar a aposta? – estira a língua – nem morto... AAAARGH.

O golpe não demorou a vir.

Harry se desequilibra e apóia uma dos braços com o cotovelo, respira fundo, erguer novamente o braço que cedeu e volta a apoiar o corpo com as duas mãos.

- Ufhh... – Harry ainda forçava seu sorriso – essa foi por pouco.

- Por que... me ajuda? – Fenrir mal conseguia manter sua voz firme seja pela dor física, psicológica, ou emocional – atingido.... em meu lugar... prata.

- Ouuu merda – Harry geme sentindo seus braços fraquejarem novamente, mas desta vez se mantendo firme diante do golpe – se você vai... perder tempo murmurando aaaaaaargh... – o moreno arqueia seu corpo para trás ao sentir novamente algo queimar suas costas. – que ao menos... Não seja algo tão obvio... aaaaaargh...

Harry não queria abandoná-lo.

Fenrir já havia sido abandonado demais em sua vida para ter que passar por isso de novo.

Queria ficar.

Queria protegê-lo

O lobisomem, naquele mundo era uma pagina em branco que ninguém havia preenchido ainda.

Ele não era bom, nem mau.

Era como se apenas existisse.

"Uma existência odiada, ou ignorada." Pensa Harry com pesar

- Vá... embora... – Fenrir insistia.

- Mas você está aqui Greyback – Harry murmura com carinho – eu não vou te ignorar, sua presença, sua dor... Seus sentimentos... Eu não vou te ignorar... AAAARGH!!!

Os golpes de seus agressores se repetiam e repetiam arrancando gritos de dor do moreno.

- Saia.... daqui – o lobisomem apenas murmurava repetidamente enquanto encara a face distorcida de dor de Harry - saia... Não tem para que ser meu escudo... eu...

- Diga isso mais alto – murmura Harry em resposta.

- Como – pergunta o outro desconcertado.

- DIGA ISSO MAIS ALTO, PORRA!!! Cof cof – de sua boca sai uma pequena quantidade de sangue. Seus órgãos internos haviam começado a sofrer os efeitos da prata – Diga mais alto para que meu corpo possa ouvir – pisca tentando forçar um sorriso – e quem sabe ele possa te obedecer, quem sabe... ele possa absorver um pouco da lógica dessas palavras e se mandar daqui, mas até lá...aaaaargh... se não for capaz disso... aaarrrgh... não perca tempo pensando ou se preocupando com mais nenhuma bobagem... aaargh uunfh uunfh – respirando fundo com a cabeça baixa, Harry escondeu seu rosto com seus desgrenhados cabelos pretos. E daquela posição, Fenrir pode ver em um pedaço daquela expressão dolorida, apenas um semi-coberto sorriso, algo vacilante, sim, de uma essência totalmente efêmera ao seu redor, mas ainda sim um sorriso – Eu vou proteger você.

Um sorriso apenas para ele.

- Saia daqui... – murmura Fenrir sentindo uma sensação estranha nos olhos, algo que não sentia há muitos anos.

- AAAAGH.

- Saia daqui... – repete quando aquele estranho calor desce por suas bochechas se misturando com o sangue que Harry espirrava sobre sua face.

- AAAAGH.

- Saia daqui DROGA!!! – o lobisomem começava a se desesperar.

Não sabia de onde tirava forças para continuar falando, mas mesmo assim o fazia, a cada grito de dor do moreno ele desgarrava sua própria garganta o mandando embora, era tudo o que podia fazer para expulsar aquele mestiço idiota de lá.

Era tudo o que podia fazer para salvar o único sorriso verdadeiro que lhe brindaram desde...

- AAAAGH.

... desde aquela tarde em que conhecera Lupin

- Saia... – suas forças se esvaiam junto com sua consciência, e antes de adormecer só teve forças para um ultimo apelo – por favor... Apenas saia...

- Acho que é a hora de acabar com a brincadeira – um dos garotos disse – Crucio!!!

- Protego Horribilis!!!

Uma maciça barreira se formou ao redor dos dois jovens feridos quando as palavras foram pronunciadas pelo "novo jogador".

Severus Snape, com seus olhos brilhando de determinação, havia se posto na frente dos dois feridos.

Após o bolo do texugo na hora do almoço, Severus havia passado toda a sua tarde lendo próximo ao lago, quando estava prestes a entrar no colégio, pois não queria mais forçar a sua vista com o Lumus que havia conjurado, ouviu os gritos de Hardnet vindo da direção de onde ficava a entrada da Floresta Proibida.

Não pensou duas vezes.

Largou seus livros para trás e correu na direção que vinha a voz do novato.

Depois de ver o estado que Hardnet estava, esqueceu o furo no compromisso deles e deu graças a Merlin por estar por perto.

- Eu sei que pode parecer meio injusto – o Slytherin recém chegado diz de maneira sarcástica – mas será que posso tornar esse jogo um "três contra dois"?

- Saia daqui mestiço nojento – Thiago estreitou os olhos com raiva – podemos brincar com você mais tarde.

- Desculpe – Severus mantêm sua varinha erguida e se coloca em posição ofensiva – mas não sou tão desocupado como vocês, tenho uma agenda cheia. Temo que tenham de brincar comigo agora.

Fazia tempo que Harry não via um mago da estirpe de Severus Snape duelando, e mesmo que sua técnica não fosse tão refinada como nos anos em que compartiram campos de batalha, seus movimentos ainda destilavam uma elegância impar.

A luta era, diferente do inicialmente proposto, um "dois contra um", mas mesmo assim o moreno do sexto ano guiava aquela luta brindando seus opositores com uma fiel desvantagem.

Todos – talvez por Snape nunca ter ousado levantar a varinha contra ninguém de sua própria casa – pensavam que ele era um zero a esquerda graças a seu sangue. Mas a cada feitiço bem empregado, e novas barreiras maciças que levantava ao redor dos feridos, faziam os dois rapazes com quem duelava engolirem seus preconceitos.

E acreditem

O sabor que descia por suas gargantas era bem amargo.

Mas é como se diz; "se você não sabe o que fazer, volte para os velhos truques."

Em meio ao duelo, os dois quintanistas da casa da serpente pareciam ter pensado a mesma coisa ao olharem para certa parte do terreno onde estavam.

Os dois corpos semi-concientes estirados no chão.

Como era mais do que obvio o objetivo de Snape ao comprar aquela briga, ao invés de mirarem o próximo feitiço nele, os dois adolescentes miraram suas varinhas na direção dos adolescentes feridos, e assim desestabilizar a serpente que enfrentava,.

O raio vermelho de crucio atingiu em cheio as costas de Harry, o fazendo gritar mais uma vez de dor, mas ao contrario do esperado, Severus não se moveu um milímetro de onde estava.

Os olhos do sextanista destilavam uma frieza calculista, mas com pequenos destelhos de ódio.

- Você está bem Hardnet? – pergunta sem abaixar a varinha ou tirar os olhos de seus oponentes, os olhos de um verdadeiro duelista.

- Melhor... cof... cof... impossível – responde Harry o mais audível possível escondendo contra o peito de Fenrir um sorriso deliciado.

Aquele era uma pequena parte do Severus Snape que um dia conheceu.

- Ótimo – Severus desliza suas pernas com suavidade e posiciona sua varinha de maneira mais ameaçadora – eu odiaria que você desmaiasse antes de ver a cor do sangue desses desgraçados.

Isso era algo que os dois adolescentes idiotas não entendiam, mas que Harry conhecia e apreciava.

Severus Snape não era um Gryffindor.

Severus Snape não pula na frente de inocentes indefesos para defendê-los de toda a dor do mundo.

Severus Snape era um Slytherin.

E Slytherins não defendem.

Slytherins se vingam.

- Langlock. – com esse feitiço as línguas de seus oponentes se prenderam no céu das próprias bocas, os impedindo de conjurar qualquer feitiço mais.

_Quando o moreno mais velho entrou naquele campo de batalha não foi para deter os gritos de dor de Harry._

- Expeliarmus – com esse, Severus desarmou os dois adolescentes ainda abobalhados com o ultimo feitiço.

_Mas para que aqueles que o causaram gritassem mais alto que o moreno_.

-Locomotor Morbs – já esse fez com que seus, já inúteis adversários, grudassem seus membros contra o corpo os imobilizando.

_Gritos que cobririam os de Harry._

-Septasumpra – cortes por todo o corpo fizeram gemer e grunhir os adolescentes de língua e corpo em geral presos.

_Gritos, tão altos e dolorosos, que embalariam o mais novo e o fariam esquecer toda a dor que o causaram._

-Cruci... – e antes que finalizasse sua "obra prima"....

-Expeliarmus!!!

Alguém interveio

Atingido pelas costas. Severus foi obrigado a parar de recitar os seus feitiços.

Sua varinha voou de sua mão, e na tentativa de desviar de mais dois feitiços que vieram logo atrás desse a distancia entre ele e sua arma apenas aumentou.

Se unindo aos que já estavam lá, mais três Slytherins apareceram atraídos pelos gritos dos amigos.

Eles não perguntaram, nem ao menos falaram nada, apenas tentavam acertar Severus – o único alvo móvel a vista – com todos os feitiços que lhe viam a cabeça. Severus teve que suportar um ou outro malefício, mas mesmo com as dificuldades conseguiu reaver sua varinha.

O problema era que os dois Slytherins que havia deixado com os corpos colados já havia recobrado o controle de seus membros e se uniram aos outros três.

Agora eram cinco contra um.

A batalha estava ficando acirrada, e Severus não conseguia mais se mover como antes, era praticamente impossível se defender.

Harry perdia cada vez mais a consciência, tendo como resposta de seu corpo apenas o apertar de seus os punhos diante da própria impotência.

Quando tudo começava a ser devorado pela escuridão, uma segunda pessoa havia se unido a Severus em sua batalha quase perdida.

Tudo o que pode identificar da misteriosa pessoa antes de adormecer, foram os esvoaçantes cabelos curtos e castanhos, e um par de olhos dourados.

_**FVQP**_

- Enervate

Guiado pela palavra mágica do feitiço de despertar, Harry abre os olhos, e a primeira coisa que vê é Severus inclinado sobre seu corpo.

Sem a adaga em suas costas, o moreno mais novo estava deitado de barriga para cima com a cabeça descansada no colo da serpente.

Ao acordar naquela posição estranha, Harry tenta se mover.

Mas...

- Ai... – Tudo que Harry pode fazer foi gemer quando voltou a sentir as dores de seu corpo.

- "Ai" mesmo – Severus suspira aliviado pelo texugo ter despertado bem – não conseguiria achar expressão melhor para descrever o seu estado.

Harry estava sem sua retalhada camisa, com o corpo coberto de bandagens.

- Estou parecendo uma múmia – sorri resignado e se acomodando melhor no colo do mais alto – foi você quem fez as bandagens?

- Nada de mais – diz dando entre ombros, e sem perceber começa a alisar os cabelos negros com seus dedos longos - Um simples "Ferula" e pronto. Só que o ferimento da adaga não se fechou como os outros quando eu apliquei o "Episkei".

Os dois pares de olhos se encararam, ambos sérios.

- Ferimentos com prata não podem ser considerados leves, para serem curados com um simples "Episkei", Snape. – Harry diz de maneira lenta.

- Apenas para algumas raças eles não são considerados leves. – Severus estreita os olhos tentando indicar que não era tolo

- Apenas para algumas raças eles não são considerados leves – repete Harry, relaxando os ombros tensos, em sinal de rendição. O rumo que a conversa ia era bem obvio.

- E esse ferimento no ombro...

- Se possível – Harry o interrompe – gostaria de conversar sobre isso mais tarde. – Harry ganha um olhar pensativo do aparentemente mais velho e decide mudar de assunto – Onde esta Fenrir?

- Greyback? – Severus acena com a cabeça – ali.

Um pouco mais afastado um silencioso Remus curava superiormente os ferimentos de um tão calado quanto, Fenrir Greyback.

Harry suspira aliviado ao ver que o albino já carregava de novo o colar de proteção.

- O que Lupin faz aqui? – Harry pergunta com certa surpresa

- Também me surpreendi – Severus volta a passar a mão nos cabelos do ferido. Aquilo era realmente relaxante, para ambos – quando me dei conta ele apareceu do nada e me ajudou a derrotar os outros Slytherins – Harry encarou surpreso o outro moreno dar o devido credito a Lupin, e meio insultado Severus complementa – Poderia dizer muitas coisas do frouxo do Lupin, mas uma das que nunca poderia dizer é que não é bom em um duelo.

Harry olha mais uma vez para o casal afastado.

Não trocavam uma palavra entre si, nem ao menos se olhavam nos olhos..

- Como você soube que precisávamos de ajuda? – o texugo volta a se concentrar em seu "escoro".

- Sorte, eu acho. A essa hora da noite não tem mais ninguém por essas bandas, eu meio que perdi a hora lendo, e pude ouvir você gritando.

- Ah... e Lupin? Ele disse como soube que estávamos aqui? Também nos ouviu gritar?

- Hn... não sei, quando eu perguntei ele não me respondeu, o idiota apenas ficou vermelho e falou um monte de coisas inteligíveis.

- Sei... e os idiotas dos seus companheiros de casa?

- Entraram, depois da surra que eu e Lupin demos neles...

Após alguns minutos de conversa a mais, Remus finalmente avisou que havia acabado de desinfetar e cobrir os ferimentos mais graves de Greyback.

Decidindo que era a hora de voltar para dentro do colégio, Severus fez cada um dos feridos se apoiarem em seus ombros.

Verdade seja dita, o Slytherin não era necessariamente um atleta, e apoiar os dois adolescentes não era nada fácil.

Harry passou a mão pela cintura do moreno mais velho, o que o fez estremecer imperceptivelmente, enquanto Fenrir apenas se deixou acomodar no ombro do seu companheiro de casa e ano.

Remus não disse nada, nem pareceu fazer questão de ajudar os dois feridos a entrar no castelo.

Fez até mesmo questão de dizer que tomaria outro caminho.

Severus não se importou muito de entender os motivos de Lupin

Greyback não fez questão de nem mesmo olhar para o leão.

E Harry leu aquela ação claramente como: "Não quero ser visto andando no castelo com Fenrir Greyback"

Quando os três já haviam avançado um pouco, Harry olhou de relance para trás, ainda um pouco indignado com a atitude de Lupin.

E o que viu fez um pequeno sorriso nascer em seu rosto.

Se virando rapidamente para o semi-consciente Greyback, murmurou, mesmo sabendo que por mais baixo que falasse Severus ainda seria capaz de ouvi-lo.

- Depois de tudo o que você me mostrou hoje sinto que devo te agradecer. Ninguém até o momento teve a oportunidade ou a coragem de compartilhar isso comigo. Esse lado meu que apesar de tudo não estou disposto a sacrificar.

"Não pense em bobagens Severus" o 'reboque' dos dois adolescentes tentava não mal interpretar as palavras que era forçado a ouvir "apenas não pense em bobagens"

O lobisomem ergue os olhos cansados na direção de Harry um pouco confuso sem saber aonde o moreno queria chegar.

- Como pagamento – Harry continuou – vou compartilhar com você um pequeno segredo. – Harry aproxima o rosto o mais próximo possível do outro adolescente, dificultando mais o equilíbrio de Severus – nunca fui muito bom em ler os sentimentos das pessoas ao meu redor. Nunca consegui ver alem das expressões que os de mais me mostravam, e aparentemente você não é muito diferente de mim. Mas eu não sei você, mas por mais leigo que seja, eu não acho...

Harry detêm seu pequeno monologo em uma pausa dramática e aponta levemente com a cabeça para um determinado ponto atrás do trio.

Fenrir se mexe desconfortavelmente para olhar o que era, e viu algo que aqueceu seu coração de uma maneira que a muito tempo não se aquecia.

Remus olhava fixamente os três se afastando, com uma das mãos ligeiramente erguida de maneira indecisa, e em seu rosto traços que o lobisomem nunca pensou que um dia se dirigiriam para ele.

Os de preocupação.

- Eu realmente – Harry atrai a atenção novamente de Fenrir o fazendo se virar – realmente, não acho que aquele rosto desprende qualquer indiferença.

Sorrindo francamente, sem seu costumeiro ar sarcástico, Fenrir finalmente se deixa adormecer, fazendo Severus fraquejar ao ter todo o peso do lobisomem sobre seu pobre ombro esquerdo.

- Tsc – resmunga o Slytherin consciente – nesse ritmo, daqui a poucos passos, vamos ter que procurar alguém que _**me**___carregue.

- Foi mal Severus – Harry murmura envergonhado, lutando para manter a consciência e não dar mais trabalho a versão mais nova do padrinho de Draco – como se não bastasse você ter se metido na nossa briga, você ainda tem que nos carregar.

- Briga? – Severus ergue uma sobrancelha de modo cético – eu chamaria mais de linchamento.

- Como seja, se bem que não seria mais fácil se nos fizesse levitar ao invés de nos carregar?

- Faria se pudesse Hardnet – ao ver o olhar confuso que Harry lhe lançou, a serpente suspira e responde a muda pergunta – Greyback está com o colar que a diretora lhe deu, nenhum feitiço o afeta novamente, e quanto a você, seu corpo está infectado com a prata mágica da adaga. E prata mágica pode alterar qualquer magia que eu lance sobre você, e os resultados poderiam ser perigosos. Seja como for, quando chegarmos à enfermaria, a srta. Hargreaves deverá saber a melhor maneira de te desintoxicar.

- NÃO!!!

Harry se exaltou tanto que os três corpos foram parar no chão.

Fenrir caiu de bruços ao lado dos outros dois que caíram um em cima do outro.

Ou seria melhor dizer Harry caiu em cima de Severus?

Incomodado com tamanha proximidade Harry gira para o lado para sair de cima do maior e com certa dificuldade volta a encará-lo, dando-se de cara com uma expressão que banbava entre a raiva e a confusão.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

- Bem... digo... – Harry pensava o mais rápido possível em uma resposta pouco comprometedora – eu não acho que é uma boa idéia ir para a enfermaria.

- E isso por que...

- Por que... Quando chegarmos à enfermaria, ao nos examinar, a enfermeira vai perceber que não só eu, mas Greyback está com resíduas de prata no organismo.

- E por que Greyback teria resíduos de prata no... A Floresta Proibida. – os olhos negros se arregalaram com compreensão - Vocês estiveram dentro da Floresta Proibida? O que foram fazer lá? E como Greyback se contaminou? Não era de se esperar que usando o colar ele seria imune a qualquer feitiço ou substancia mágica?

- Longa historia, que por acaso faz parte da nossa conversinha que teremos mais tarde – Harry suspira ao saber que não poderá esconder seu segredo por mais tempo do Slytherin – o caso é que se formos para lá, os pontos que nossas casa perderiam seriam enormes, não que eu me importe muito com isso – Harry diz isso com mais sinceridade que nunca – mas quanto a vocês...

- Entendo – Severus se põe pensativo, e não pode esconder certo grau de preocupação ao olhar para o lobisomem inconsciente – mas mesmo assim não podemos deixá-lo assim. Nem a ele nem a você.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Harry remexe seus cabelos de maneira nervosa – Talvez eu me arrependa, mas acho que sei aonde podemos ir.

_**FVQP**_

Com certo assombro, Severus observou o estoque secreto de poções que o misterioso novato escondia.

Dentro da pequena câmara, os três adolescentes se acomodaram nas cadeiras que Severus transfigurou próximas a extensa mesa no centro, e apesar de dois deles terem varias perguntas estampadas em seus rostos, Harry simplesmente disse:

- Apenas tive sorte de tropeçar nesse lugar dois dias atrás.

Aquilo calou os dois Slytherins, ao menos o suficiente para que Severus se concentrasse em ministrar as poções necessárias para os dois feridos.

Harry foi o primeiro a ser tratado, não apenas pela preferência do "doutor", mas por seu estado conseguir ser mais grave do que o de um lobisomem intoxicado com altas quantidades de prata.

Teve que tomar várias poções cicatrizantes para combater os efeitos da prata e só assim fechar o ferimento da adaga que não paravam de sangrar. Um restituidor sanguíneo, que serve para substituir o sangue enquanto seu corpo repõe naturalmente o liquido vital perdido. Já seu ombro, apesar de conseguirem fazer com que fechasse, ainda não poderiam dizer que estava completamente curado.

Fenrir, não precisou de nada muito diferente do que Harry, com exceção dos cicatrizantes.

E no fim, para restabelecer as forças, ambos beberam um concentrado de favos de dandrís e raiz de Mandrágora pulverizada.

Uma bebida que Severus sabia tanto quanto qualquer pocionista não poderia ser ingerida por seres humanos normais.

"Hardnet... será que você também é um lobisomem como Greyback?"

Mas Severus não fez essa pergunta.

Ele apenas revisou seus "pacientes", e vendo que ambos estavam saudáveis o suficiente para volta a circular pelo colégio – mas sem muita estripulia – os libera para ir jantar.

Assim que os três saíram da sala secreta – com Fenrir e Severus jurando que não contariam de sua existência para ninguém – o lobisomem agradece o tratamento medico gratuito e com um aceno de cabeça se afasta dos outros dois.

Vendo que pela direção que ia, Greyback não pretendia ir para o refeitório, Harry não se contem.

- Fenrir – Harry o chama antes que se afastasse de mais.

O lobisomem se vira.

- Fenrir – Harry diz novamente – nós... Estamos indo jantar, se quiser...

O lobisomem apenas sorri de canto de boca e acena novamente com a cabeça seguindo pelo mesmo caminho de antes

- Você acha que ele não vai contar desse lugar para ninguém? – Severus não pode deter sua desconfiança. Nunca ouvira nada de bom do lobisomem.

- Hn... – "Se algo que eu aprendi hoje é que eu posso confiar nele" – talvez. Sabe? Fenrir não é um cara de todo ruim quando se passa tempo o suficiente com ele para perceber.

Mas aquela não era toda a duvida do sextanista, Severus ainda queira perguntar sobre a mordida no ombro de Harry e a estranha fraqueza com a prata que o moreno aparentemente tinha.

Tudo apontava apenas para uma coisa.

Mas mudou de idéia, seja o que tivesse que falar, Chris falaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Para isso eram amigos.

Então, com a consciência mais leve, passou para o próximo dilema.

Se removendo incomodo ao lado de Harry, Severus travou uma pequena luta interna antes de se convencer de tirar um micro pote de dentro de suas vestes.

- Engordo – o minúsculo pote cresceu ao tamanho real - Eu... – a serpente começa a dizer sem jeito – bem... Você havia dito que queria... e bem... você não apareceu... Mas eu pensei que talvez... Aaaaah, toma.

Recebendo o pote tão desajeitadamente quanto foi entregue, Harry o abre e vê uma pequena piscininha de chocolate, creme e pedacinhos de biscoito mole.

- Está totalmente derretido, eu não pensei que demoraria tanto para te encontrar. – severus não parecia querer encara Harry – Então eu vou entender se você não quiser.

Harry sorriu diante do gesto, o que não impediu que se sentisse um pouco culpado.

Aquele era o pavê que fez Severus prometer levar para ele no almoço.

Almoço que não compareceu.

- Está brincando? Acha mesmo que vou recusar? – o moreno mergulha dois dedos no pote e pescando um dos biscoitos moles sobe os dedos com uma grande quantidade de chocolate e creme. – eu adoro pavê.

Talvez tenha sido o cheiro de chocolate que se espalhou quando o texugo abriu o pote.

Talvez tenha sido a expressão de pura felicidade nos rosto de Harry quando levou o doce a boca.

Talvez tenha sido mesmo até pela maneira com que o novato lambeu os lábios depois da primeira "provada" ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos desciam para preparar uma segunda.

Severus não sabia dizer.

Mas por algum motivo a serpente havia sentido a estranha vontade de provar daquele pavê quente e disforme.

Os olhos do Slytherin olharam de relance a boca do companheiro de colégio se encher novamente daquela saborosa sobremesa.

Aaah... Como ele gostaria de provar daquele pavê.

_**FVQP**_

Ok... Não era como se antes a palavra normal poderia ter sido ligeiramente considerada antes, mas agora, diante da nova "aquisição", era impossível sequer pensar na possibilidade de sequer cogitá-la...

- Oye!!! – Hooch sinala para o novo membro que estava do outro lado da rodinha do "picnic" – Greyback!!! Passa o molho!!!

- Hn – o garoto lança o recipiente de molho em um passe perfeito para a texuga, arrancando dela um assobio.

-Wou – a adolescente sorri ao pegar o recipiente que lhe foi arremessado com precisão – graças a Helga Hufflepuff você não joga no time de Slytherin.

Chegando na metade da refeição, carregando apenas um cálice de suco de abóbora e um prato de carne, o lobisomem havia se sentado sem maiores cerimônias ao lado de Neville e Luna, já que os lados de Harry já estavam ocupados.

Cada um dos amigos de Harry, por seu próprio motivo, pareceu aceitar bem a entrada do lobo no grupo:

Desde que tenha molho em seu purê de batatas e que nada nem ninguém tocassem em sua irmãzinha, poucas coisas conseguiriam irritar Hooch.

Neville era um bom moço por natureza, se alguém estava disposta a interagir com ele de maneira civilizada ele aceitaria sua presença seja ele quem for.

Siby nunca parece perceber muito bem quem está ao seu redor. Uma pessoa a mais ou uma pessoa a menos no grupo não faz muita diferença para ela.

Severus se considerava tão novato nessa rodinha quanto o lobisomem, logo não se sentia muito no direito de dar pitaco.

E Luna... bem, Luna era a Luna

- Você não pretende comer isso, pretende?

A menininha de olhos arregalados olhava diretamente para o prato do albino que tinha um enorme pedaço de carne.

O lobisomem apenas ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Por que eu não acho que deveria – a meninha afirma com muita convicção – realmente não acho.

Metade da mesa Ravenclaw vibrou por dentro ao imaginar que a vergonha de sua casa seria devorada pelo "lobisomem honorário" de Hogwarts, graças a sua ousadia.

- E por que não deveria? –a voz de Fenrir era arrastada.

- Ora, por que não faria bem. – a loirinha tira das mãos do mais velho o prato dele e entrega o dela que era repleto de coloridos legumes. – eu sempre percebi que você apenas come isso, assim você vai ficar fraco. Meu papai sempre diz que eu devo comer minhas verduras para não morrer como minha mãe.

- Sua mãe morreu por não comer todas as verduras? – Fenrir só pode se surpreender com tamanho disparate.

- Claro que sim – a garotinha sacode a cabeça com bastante veemência – os tentalibufs que moram em nossa horta viam de tempos e tempos se nós comíamos todos os presentes da terra que nos era brindado. Um dia mamãe afastou suas rodelas de cenoura para um canto do prato e as esqueceu lá, e depois, pimba, como castigo os tentalibufs afastaram minha mamãe de nós.

O albino ouvia tudo com certo desconcerto, tanto que não interrompeu nem um pedacinho da estranha narrativa que a loirinha apenas continuou.

- Por isso eu deixo que você coma um pouquinho do meu prato – ela se abaixou e disse como se fosse um grande segredo – depois se os tentalibufs vierem me perguntar eu digo que dividi com você por que desde o começo era uma porção dupla.

Não podendo agüentar mais, Greyback solta uma estrondosa gargalhada atraindo a atenção de todas as mesas, e despertando um sorriso discreto de cada membro de sua nova rodinha de amigos, bem, de todos menos de Siby que apenas cantava sua musiquinha fúnebre.

Fenrir aceita a proposta de Luna com um sorriso e quando capta o olhar de Harry da entre ombros como se dissesse "não e como se eu já não tivesse comido carne hoje".

Vendo a estranha interação de Fenrir e Luna dar certo – nem parecia que a menos de doze horas o garoto estava fazendo ameaças de desmembra-la ou coisas do gênero – Harry se vira para a outra serpente do grupo.

- Tudo bem com você mesmo Snape?

O Slytherin acena com a cabeça e suspira.

- Eu não podia esperar nada diferente, poderia?

Quando entrou no grande salão no começo da refeição, Severus foi recebido por olhares gelados da mesa das serpentes, a historia que ele enfrentou companheiros de casa lado a lado com um Gryffindor para defender um texugo não foi muito bem aceita pelas outras serpentes.

Houve até mesmo um ou outro engraçadinho que tentou lançar um malefício no sextanista, mas esses enfrentaram a ira das super protetoras irmãs Black.

O fato era que depois daquela noite, Severus tinha cadeira cativa no grupo do picnic, não que se importasse muito.

Ele agora podia se sentar sempre ao lado de Chris.

- Mas fala ai – Fenrir que havia se levantado de seu lugar se ajoelha atrás de Harry e se apóia contra seu corpo passando um de seus braços por sobre o ombro do moreno e com o outro coloca um cálice com suco de abóbora na frente do texugo – você não vai mesmo a enfermaria ver esse ombro?

- Eu estou bem – Harry responde com cansaço.

- Hun-run – Greyback bate com força a base do cálice no suposto ombro ferido arrancando do moreno uma careta de dor – claro que está.

- Harry parece ter uma fobia de enfermarias – Hooch se mete na conversa mesmo sem saber de onde vinha a nova ferida do garoto – ele podia ter um olho caindo e ainda sim ser capaz de tentar enfiar ele de volta no lugar sozinho e botar um band-aid em cima só para evitar de ir na enfermaria.

- Não exagera – Harry resmunga.

- Você está ferido de novo? – Neville lança um olhar reprovatorio para Harry – em que você se meteu dessa vez.

Neville havia saído do dormitório algumas horas depois que Harry havia entrado na floresta proibida.

A ausência do amigo foi evidente, mas assim como Harry não comentou nada sobre o estranho complexo eremita do amigo quando voltaram a se encontrar, Neville não havia perguntado aonde Harry havia se metido a tarde toda.

Ao menos não até o momento.

- Nada, eu não me meti em nada – Harry tenta encerrar o assunto.

- Eu não chamaria essa ferida de nada – Fenrir cochicha ligeiramente culpado em seu ouvido – eu conheço bastante bem a força de minha mandíbula.

- E eu da minha língua – Harry cochicha no mesmo nível que o lobisomem – eu procurei por isso, então estamos quites.

- Não, prove de meu cálice e estaremos quites.

Harry encara com certa desconfiança o cálice, mas mesmo assim deixa que o outro o entorne em sua boca.

E quase não deixou que o retirasse de lá.

NECTAR DOS DEUSES!!!

Depois de tanto tempo finalmente pode voltar a provar uísque de fogo.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – Harry pergunta com humor.

- Desde o momento que nossos olhos se cruzaram – Fenrir responde no mesmo tom e cola seu rosto bochecha contra bochecha ao do moreno, para em seguida dividirem uma longa gargalhada.

Tal reação atraiu vários tipos de olhares.

O olhar divertido de uma certa texuga de cabelos brancos – "Aposto que dentro desse cálice tem bem mais de suco de abóbora, próxima rodada eu quero provar"

O olhar indignado de uma serpente de cabelos negros – "Isso é anti-higiênico, qual o problema de cada um tomar sua bebida em seu próprio copo?"

O olhar aprobatório de uma pequena Ravenclaw – "Abóbora é legume... hn... é, acho que os tentalibufs podem se contentar se ele beber isso ao invés de terminar o prato que eu lhe dei"

O olhar indiferente de um texuguinha semi-ausente - "tec tec tec tec tec..."

Os olhares compreensivos de um texugo de cabelos castanhos – "Parece que Harry fez mais um novo amigo, fico feliz"

E mais distante, na mesa dos leões, um olhar em especial.

O de receio.

"Desde quando? Desde quando Fenrir é tão intimo com o aluno novo?"

Mas esse olhar ninguém percebeu.

_**FVQP**_

Se alongando, Draco vira de lado na cama e se afasta da esfera brilhante que ficara observando por horas.

Agora que Harry tinha ido dormir – mais uma vez dividindo a cama com Longbottom – o loiro poderia ter a noite de sono dele em paz.

Ou quase.

- Já terminou sua sessão de tortura diária?

Olhando para a cabeceira próxima a sua cama, Draco viu a pequena imagem de Blaise o observando com reprovação.

- Não me venha passar sermão – Draco resmunga.

- Não quer ouvir sobre isso? Tudo bem, então ouça sobre como você faltou a uma reunião importante hoje com um grupo francês. Draco, você agora é o cabeça das organizações Malfoy, pensei que fosse para tocar o império para frente que você ficou por aqui.

- Não, isso foi a desculpa que eu dei para Harry para explicar por que eu não o acompanhei. – Draco se senta em sua cama – e seja qual fosse o motivo que me motivasse a ficar aqui, não seria o de ficar ouvindo sermões de um objeto animado de quinze centímetro.

- Então talvez ouça dois – aparece na porta a pequenina Pansy. – você sabe que só queremos o seu bem.

- Fique nesse mundo – Blaise disse sério.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – Draco ergue os braços vencido – amanhã eu fico e marco uma reunião com os franceses para compensar o bolo, não precisa fazer disso uma tragédia grega.

- Não Draco – Blaise falava em um tom sério – fique nesse mundo mais do que apenas o dia de amanhã.

- Olha aqui, não começa de novo com esse papo de esperar até que eu consiga passar o dia inteiro por lá, eu posso ficar um pouco cansado quando eu volto, mas...

- Não Draki-pooh – Pansy, que já havia subido no criado-mudo, diz – o que Blaise quer dizer é que você não deve voltar nunca mais naquele mundo.

Draco nem sequer respondeu a aquilo, apenas olhou indignado para as duas estatuetas.

Blaise olha para sua companheira de bronze e viu certa tristeza em seus traços "então ela finalmente descobriu onde estava o livro que guarda o conjuro. Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela descobriria."

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso – Draco sibila com raiva – não de vocês.

- Não, não precisa – Blaise sorri de maneira malvada – mas ambos sabemos que se você não me ouvir eu tenho uma maneira de impedir terminantemente de você entrar naquele mundo de novo.

- Como...

- Basta eu quebrar a esfera que você usa para ver o Potter. Mesmo se você estiver do outro lado na hora que a esfera se rompa você seria expelido para o nosso mundo, dessa forma você nem ao menos poderia vê-lo de longe.

- Você... – Draco pega o pequeno Blaise e o ergue a altura de seus olhos – seu pequeno pedaço de bronze defeituoso, o que acha que me impede de te derreter até que sobre apenas uma poça de bronze disforme?

- Talvez o fato – respondeu com o mesmo tom maldoso – que enquanto eu tiver esse rostinho, suas lembranças jamais lhe deixaram encostar um único dedo em mim.

Encarando com ódio o rosto que um dia pertenceu ao seu melhor amigo, Draco o arremessa de qualquer jeito sobre o criado mudo e se jogou na cama contrariado.

Não podia acreditar.

Não queria acreditar.

Não podia mais voltar ao mundo de Harry?

Era assim que todo terminaria?

- Blaise – Pansy ajuda o amigo a se levantar – você não acha que foi longe de mais?

- Foi preciso, temos que afastá-lo de Potter o antes possível, você leu o que vai acontecer, não leu?

- Sim, li – diz desanimada – mas... talvez se...

- Não existe talvez, você sabe que isso é o melhor.

- Sim... Eu sei, mas talvez, apenas talvez...

_**FVQP**_

Outro capitulo looooooongo, afh, estou louca para que essa fase acabe e eu possa finalmente escrever capítulos que não englobem um dia inteiro, assim eu posso fazê-los mais curtinhos. Esse capitulo em especial teve 72 paginas ToT

Como eu não disse antes, digo agora, o pensamento do capítulo anterior pertence a Irma Pince, que por acaso agora e a imagem do meu avatar, he he. E o pensamento deste capítulo é o de Fenrir.

Nhaaaaaai, eu estava doida para que o meu lobinho entrasse para o grupo do Harry, ele vai continuar tão tarado e sádico como sempre, afinal, o papel dele é ser justamente a "má influencia" dentro do pacato grupinho do picnic. E não, ele não é o terceiro oponente pelo amor de Harry, apesar de safado, o coração dele pertence APENAS a Remus, e isso é o que me irrita, todo o sofrimento dele vem desse amor que o prende a alguém que mesmo não querendo o machuca.

Bem, bem, mudando de assunto, já perceberam que eu me amarro em fazer o Harry interagir com animais né? O capítulo pode ter sido meio chato por não ter saído da floresta, mas foi um percalço importante da estória, na próxima fase, a da "lua cheia" vou abordar muito o lado licantropo de Harry, esse capítulo pode ser visto como uma introdução.

Quando disse antes que esse capítulo seria meio violento, eu me referia justamente a cena da tortura, mas juro que era necessário, por três motivos.

1º - eu queria mostrar meu amado Sevy em modo "ninguém pode comigo" e para isso eu precisava dar m empurrãozinho.

2º - eu queria que Fenrir percebesse que não estava sozinho, que Harry estava disposta a ficar do seu lado, COMO AMIGO, no que desse e viesse.

3º queria que Remus demonstrasse um certo grau de preocupação Poe Fenrir, vamos que o nosso Fenrir-pooh merece um agradinho ^o^

Espero que ao tenha sido muito desagradável.

Nhaaai eu tive que "morder a língua" para não falar de mais sobre os "filhos de Harry", eu não pretendo estender o passado deles no mundo de origem de Harry, talvez eu faça uma one-shot, mas nem isso é garantido, só posso dizer que os pequenos só farão sua aparição daqui a três fases, e garanto, vai ser inusitado.

E...

Draco: Desmaius.

CATAPOF

Severus: Draco!!! Você enlouqueceu? Por que você desacordou a escritora? – cutucando a escritora adormecida com a ponta do pé.

Draco: Ela estava enrolado de mais – dá entre ombros sem o mínimo sinal de culpa – nesse ritmo eu não poderia completar o meu projeto.

Severus; Projeto?

Draco: A idiota já recebeu cerca de 70 reviews desde começou a fic não conseguiu respondeu nenhum deles, tudo graças a sua incompetência, por isso resolvi responder ao menos os reviews do capítulo 6 aqui.

Severus: Não é má idéia.

Draco: Que bom que achou, pois eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. – Olhar de cachorrinho pidão

Severus: Folgado – revira os olhos

Resposta para os reviews do capitulo 6: Confrontos Venenosos 

**Lilavate** – Senhorita Lilavate, creio que você mal-interpretou os recentes acontecimentos, temo que a pessoa que pregou os Ravenclaws no teto não tenha sido eu, se considerar com calma os fatos recentes, perceberá que quem estava "brincando" com uma substancia cinza e mal-cheirosa era uma certa Hufflepuff que tinha mais motivos para executar uma vingança do que a minha humilde pessoa.

O senhor Weasley, como foi revelado recentemente, se transforma em um leão, humpf, que original... se bem que talvez você não esteja tão errada, com uma personalidade patética como a do jovem Weasley, até mesmo um leão se transformaria em um gatinho.

Hermione terá sua devida aparição em uma das fases seguintes da fic. E quanto ao destino do jovem Malfoy realmente ele pagará o preço correspondente ao conjuro, mas não se preocupe, não será nada que envolverá morte, mas talvez algo que o fará preferi-la.

Terça deveras é um dia agradável, não me lembro de um único dia meu em Hogwarts que tenha tido que impartir aulas para qualquer inepto Gryffindor nesse dia... hum... não, realmente, não cheguei a dar aulas para os leões nesse dia.

Atenciosamente, Severus Snape

_**Ninguem **_- É... acho que posso concordar com você nesse ponto, apesar de que graças ao tamanho dos capítulos a autora tem se sentido meio intimidada a avançar com o enredo, mas não se pode esperar menos de uma escritora como ela, muita imaginação e pouca competência. Agradeço o comentário e espero que continue acompanhando a MINHA fic, pois com o tempo logo ficara mais que claro que EU sou o protagonista.

Agradecendo o adorável gesto, Draco Malfoy

_**Angel of Death**_ – Creio que a senhorita Rosette está bem, um pouco estressada e meio atarefada, mas bem. O Jovem senhor Malfoy terá, para a felicidade de suas fãs, a presença , mais e mais solida na seguinte fase.

Me desculpo pela incompetência da autora dessa fic, mas suas atualizações sempre foram inconstantes, a única garantia que ela pode dar a você é que por mais que demore, essa estória terá um fim.

E... hum... (desconfortável) creio que a senhorita é livre para torcer por qualquer final que for de sua preferência... mesmo que seja um em que o meu afilhado termine junto com o ... Harry... DI... DIGO POTTER!!! UM FINAL EM QUE MEU AFILHADO TERMINE JUNTO COM O _POTTER_ (vermelho como um tomate)

Ligeiramente desconfortável, Severus Snape

_**m-chan –**_ QUE CASQUINHA O QUE!!!??? Ninguém tem que tirar casquinha nenhuma do MEEEEU Harry, quem tem casquinha é sorvete!!!!

As atualizações podem ser rápidas ou lentas, depende da capacidade (ou no caso a falta de capacidade) da autora.

Péeeeee errado, o domingo foi o dia desse capitulo e o MEU Harry foi completamente monopolizado por aquele cachorro sarnento no cio.

Ligeiramente irritado Draco Malfoy

_**Anne Malfoy-Potter –**_ Sim a senhorita Rosette tem tido o cuidado de atormentar Potter o máximo que pode durante essa semana em que ele está sem os poderes, e promete que as coisas só vão piorar a medida que esse período "sem poderes" chega ao seu fim.

Como pode ver nesse capitulo Lupin está mais do que bem amarrado em uma confusa relação, e quanto a Black (estala a língua com desagrado) seu passado e presente amoroso será revelado no próximo capitulo.

Por alguma razão a maioria das apostas no novo lorde das trevas recai sobre a senhorita Granger, bem, só o tempo dirá

Posso lhe adiantar que parte de suas suposições estão corretas, não digo quais, pois isso adiantará fatos que se explicarão com o tempo.

E não se preocupe senhorita Malfoy-Potter, eu entregarei pessoalmente o recado para o jovem Malfoy, apesar de que, hunf hunf, eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem poderia tentar tirar o Harry... digo, o Potter dele. (desvia o olhar um pouco desconfortavel)

Sinto dizer, mas infelizmente sua aposta está errada.

Com sincero pesar, Severus Snape

_**Lis –**_ Agradeço por essa autora fajuta o elogio, e acredite, eu também me pergunto quem será o outro candidato (segurando com mais força do que necessário um livro sobre maldiçoes irreversíveis).

Repentinamente assíduo aos estudos, Draco Malfoy

_**St. Lu**_ – Sinto dizer, mas não, não é em uma sexta feira, esse dia Harry tem outra coisa com o que se preocupar, uma certa detenção... com certo professor de poções, que infelizmente não sou eu... digo... bem... hum... você entendeu.

Realmente foi tudo... digo... não... ou sim... aaaah estou confuso agora, do que falávamos mesmo?

Os marotos (torce o rosto em uma careta) nunca foram boas peças, mas não creio que Potter tenha muito valor de desafiar abertamente seu pai e os outros sem um grande motivo... Bem, talvez esse motivo não tarde muito a aparecer, não se os marotos ( outra careta) continuarem a agir da maneira estúpida com que tem agido.

Os casais dessa fic vão ficar cada vez mais estranhos, e quanto a Hooch e a lamuriante... digo Trelawney, essas duas tem toda uma historia que será contada aos poucos, apesar de concordar que a lamuri... Trelawney formaria um bom par com a senhorita Lovegood, as duas irmãs tem não apenas um passado mas uma longa historia de tristes encarnações mal encontradas... algo que se explicara com o tempo.

O corvo voltara, só digo que ele é um personagem importante, será que alguém já percebeu?

Com todo o respeito, Severus Snape

_**TONKS BLACK2**_ – eu também eu também (ergue as mãos de maneira afobada) eu também mal posso esperar 40 capitulos para ver o meu final feliz juntinho e vivinho com o Harry depois de muitos percalços (olhar esperançoso e otimista).

O que vai acontecer comigo é algo que, pelo menos eu espero, causará uma grande revolta com a maioria das leitoras, depois de tanta luta e tanto sofrimento... logo isso tem que acontecer... logo algo tão... irreversível... buaaaaaa HARRYYYYYY!!!!!

A quem pertence o corvo só vai ser revelado maaaais a frente, até lá pode chutar a vontade, e sim, essa autora f**** da p*** realmente gosta de fazer o meu Harry sofrer e a coisa só vai piorar.

E não, não vai ser na sexta que Harry encontra Firenze, mas não sei se você se lembra, mas sexta-feira é o dia que Harry vai se encontrar com outra pessoa.

Infelizmente a única coisa que você acertou foi na frase "já vi que você é perversa e gosta de ver Harry sofrer... DEMAIS". Continue tentando, vou te dar uma diga para uma das questões: o corvo está diretamente ligado a um dos personagens que JÁ apareceram.

Sendo repreendido por ter dado uma dica sem o consentimento do autora, Draco Malfoy

_**Lucy Black**_ – Infelizmente senhorita Black, sua aposta está errada.

Agradeço por sua primeira review a essa obra e não se preocupe, a senhorita Rosette esta tendo o cuidado de desenvolver bem a trama para não se enrolar, pois apesar de ter muitos personagens, apenas alguns ganharão destaque, e outros irão fazer aparições periódicas.

Sim... Nós personagens adoramos ajudar aos autores (empurrado o corpo desacordado de Luana para longe dos olhos alheios). O jovem Potter teve sua presença evitada pela autora exatamente para provocar o jovem Malfoy, mas se alguém quiser o seu review respondido por ele a senhorita Rosette não terá escolha a não ser faze-lo aparecer. Não que eu me queixe (desvia os olhos acanhado) não é como se ele aparecer ou não faça alguma diferença para mim...

Potter é um adulto experiente nessa fic, ainda vai ceder a algumas "criquices", mas de uma maneira geral ele vai tentar resolver as coisas de maneira bem racional.

Vinganças a parte, os poderes do senhor Potter voltaram em cerca de três dias, acho que isso lhe dá tempo o suficiente para pensar em suas vinganças com requintes de crueldade. Ah é, e acredite, a autora dessa fic também adorou esse apelido "texugo maravilha", e espera ansiosamente para que os gêmeos entrem em cena para poder usa-lo devidamente.

Não posso te revelar muito sobre os seus chutes, mas como você viu hoje, realmente Remus tem seu destino entrelaçado com Greyback.

Quanto aos demais casais... os próximos capítulos serão bem instrutivos.

Tremi de medo ao imaginar um lorde das trevas com o QI de Granger, e aparentemente a maior aposta recentemente e que ela e o novo Vodemort, será?

O mistérios dos Weasleys ainda vai se estender por muuuuuito tempo, dizer o que aconteceu com a pequena Giny tiraria a graça da estória, sinto muito senhorita. Mas gostei de seu chute, os leitores tem provado ter um bom raciocínio.

Mais um tiro certeiro, apenas dois detalhezinhos estão errados, quais? Vai descobrir na próxima fase.

Sim, todos, todos, todos os personagens apareceram, uns só vão dizer "oi e tchau", outros nem isso, mas tooooodos vão aparecer, exatamente por ter essa superlotação de personagens (personagens de sete livros não e pouca coisa não) que a senhorita Rosette decidiu por não criar muitos personagens originais e apenas alterar algumas personalidades e passados de personagens que já existem.

Quadribol é simplesmente sagrado em uma fic de Harry Potter, mocinha, lógico que Harry vai jogar, e como todos sabem, a primeira partida da temporada sempre é Gryffindor x Hufflepuff. Hu hu hu.

Humpf eu...(ficando vermelho) não ganhei o beijo, mas isso não quer dizer que desisti e... bem... aaah eu te vejo no próximo capitulo.

Encabuladamente, Severus Snape.

__ – ARRE padrinho, a resposta anterior não foi uma resposta, foi um livro!!! Por isso também vou caprichar nessa

QUE MANÉ CONSCIENTE O QUE??? A boca de Harry agora tem doooono, e aí de meu padrinho ou de qualquer outro se aproximar dele sem a minha autorização, humpf.

Também estou amando ele... digo... cof cof, eu admiro Potter e sua atual inteligência, o único problema é vê-lo em meio a tanta confusão e não poder fazer nada. Fala sério

O caso das irmãs Hooch-Trelawney não é para ser muito evidente mesmo, apesar dos pesares, a autora fajuta não gosta da idéia de uma criança de onze anos tendo um relacionamento carnal com uma garota de dezessete, ela prefere fazer com que Hooch espere Trelawney crescer.

A interação entre eles aumentar???? Não se eu não permitir!!!! E quanto ao que vai acontecer comigo... bem... como a autora disse na primeira parte do capitulo sete, a palavra "morte" não vai recair sobre mim, Harry ou Severus, quanto a isso pode respirar sossegada.

Heeeeei!!!! Eu perdi uma fã??? Nãaao!!!! Torça por mim, por mim!!! Se essa autora fajuta ouvir que as leitoras querem que o Harry termine com o meu padrinho ela pode manipular a estória para que isso aconteça!!!

Meu pai realmente está apaixonado, e adianto que no último capítulo dessa fase vai protagonizar uma cena que até agora não foi nem digitada, mas já arrepia os pelos da autora fajuta, Malfoys podem ser bastante... "apaixonados" se quiserem.

Peeeee, errado, mas tudo bem, a autora já disponibilizou boa parte das imagens para todo mundo. Ela espera que vocês as vejam, mas por mim... não tem para que, não estou em nenhuma delas mesmo.

Rancorosamente Draco Malfoy

_**Tainá**_ – Cara senhorita, meus parabéns pela vitória anterior, e sua felicidade é a felicidade da nossa humilde escritora.

Realmente o capítulo seis foi bem... Hum hum (vermelho por se lembrar da respiração boca a boca) ... inspirador.

Infelizmente seu palpite não funcionou, mas não desanime, outra aposta vai ser feita no final do capítulo, talvez você tenha mais sorte

Meus votos de Boa sorte, Severus Snape.

_**...Makie...**_ – Também acho que o pai de Harry está muito saidinho pro meu gosto (bufa ao lembrar da maneira com que trata o padrinho dele), mas Harry vai coloca-lo em seu devido lugar, aaah se vai. E eu também tenho arrepios com a Trelawney, essa garota tem sérios problemas (careta de desagrado)

E não suspire por meu padrinho, não quando pode suspirar por mim (pose de gala) hn? Ah, você suspira por que ele sofre? Tsc, tudo bem, ele mostrou nesse capítulo que também tem seus ases na manga, ele não é tão desprotegido, apesar de que minha mãe e minha tia também não são de se jogar fora. DA-LHE MAMÃE!!!

A autora fajuta também gosta de ver o Harry sofrer, nesse ultimo capítulo ela quase fez o pobre regar meia Floresta Proibida com o todo o sangue do seu corpo.

Isso mesmo garota, mostre seu bom gosto!!! Potter x Malfoy for ever!!!

Romanticamente abobalhado, Draco Malfoy

_**Amdlara **_– senhorita, a autora fica feliz em saber que esta apreciando a fic, e os poderes do jovem Potter volta em cerca de três dias. Com uma trama tãaao cheia de personagens, alguns não vão poder aparecer com muita freqüência. Dumbledore é um personagem silencioso, por isso não vai aparecer mais que o necessário nessas primeiras fases em que não influencia muito na estória. Eu também gostaria de saber quem será meu outro rival ( a ponta da varinha do mago começa a soltar faíscas) E a senhorita Granger.... nossa, onde estará senhorita Granger?

Beijos recebidos beijos, encaminhados a autora, e a autora envia beijos como retribuição.

Cansado de tento intercambio, Severus Snape.

_**Gika Black**_ – Sim... sim... o capitulo 6 foi bem movimentado, mas poderia ter tido mais de mim e... AI (leva um chute de Severus na canela) certo, certo, eu vou me focar na resposta.

Harry vai saber bem a hora que usar essa divida a seu favor, ele não é estúpido. Ter um dos príncipes do colégio em suas mãos não é uma "carta" a se jogar facilmente fora.

Realmente, Severus e Harry ficam bem juntos na posição de AMIGOS, pois isso é o que ambos precisam, um bom AMIGO que lhe de apoio nas piores horas, pois tendo um AMIGO, ao seu lado ambos podem se fazer mais fortes, diga padrinho, você não adora ser AMIGO do Potter? AI!!! (recebe outro chute mais que merecido) PARA DE CHUTAR A MINHA CANELA!!!

Não, infelizmente você errou, mas de qualquer forma as imagens estão disponíveis a todos.

Doloridamente na canela, Draco Malfoy.

Draco: Ufa, essa foi longa.

Severus: Não sei do que reclama, as maiores respostas foram minhas.

Draco: De qual quer forma, é muito trabalho para apenas nós dois – faz biquinho.

Severus: Foi você quem desacordou a escritora.

Draco: De qual quer forma... – repete sem jeito pela bola fora – tive outra idéia

Severus: Outra? – pergunta com certo temor

Draco: Outra. Os leitores podem pedir para a autora nas reviews qualquer personagem da fic para responder o seu review, desde o Harry até o misterioso novo Voldemort, qualquer um, e as que não pedirem por ninguém nós dois dividimos os seus reviews.

Severus: Continua me parecendo muito trabalho para o meu gosto

Draco:Tanto faz, sua opinião não importa. Agora vamos a aposta da vez.

Severus: não acha que deveríamos acordar a senhorita Rosette para isso?

Draco: Nãaaa, ela e uma inútil, melhor continuar dormindo, dessa vez o número de reviews não conta, pois o capítulo sete foi dividido em duas partes, por isso, nessa aposta só os leitores tem a ganhar. E vai ser um premio duplo.

Severus: Premio duplo?

Draco: É, existe duas imagens que a autora não pôs no ar, pois se colocasse seria o mesmo que adiantar partes da trama. Uma é a imagem da forma lincana do Harry, está em preto e branco, em um papel de caderno, mas ao menos dá para ter uma idéia da aparência do Potter, e a segunda é a primeira imagem oficial dos filhos do Potter, com a idade que vão aparecer no mundo alternativo.

Severus: E como você vai aposta-las?

Draco: Simples, vou fazer duas perguntas, cada uma tem como prêmio uma das imagens, dependendo da pergunta que você acertar você ganha uma das imagens mandadas diretamente para o seu e-mail.

Severus: Sei... e como antes só quem acertar primeiro ganha, certo?

Draco: Certo.

Severus: E quais são as perguntas.

Draco: Assim como foi levantado por **Lucy Black, **essa fic vai ter partidas de quadribol, a pergunta que vale a imagem da transformação de Harry é: em qual das posições o Harry vai jogar nas partidas que vão vir. E a segunda pergunta, que vale a imagem de Pedro e Mario, os filhos de Harry com a idade que estão no mundo alternativo é: em qual posição joga a capitã Hooch nas partidas que estão por vir?

Severus: Só isso? Mas para acertar eles só tem que chutar entre quatro alternativas!!!

Draco: Sim, mas como você disse, só ganha o prêmio quem acertar primeiro. Boa sorte a todos!!!

Severus: Boa sorte

Luana: Boa... nham nham... sorte – falando enquanto dorme.

No próximo capítulo: Harry já bateu de frente com águias, serpentes, e até mesmo texugos, mas tirando um bate boca ou outro, nunca bateu de frente de verdade com um leão... Bem, sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo. Vassouras, Potter x Potter, veritasserun, um Black bastante misterioso e o primeiro passo para o plano de Lucius posto em pratica... não percam.


	10. Brincando com leões manhã

Nhaaaai, espero que tenham ficado felizes com a minha volta, sentiram saudades? FVQP é a minha primeira e mais querida fic de Harry Potter, e espero que também seja especial para vocês ^o^.

Como maaaais uma vez o dia de Harry ficou grande de mais para caber em um único capitulo, vou ser obrigada a dividir a segunda-feira em duas partes. Mas calma pessoal, não se desesperem, como eu demorei bastante em atualizar dessa vez, eu resolvi aliviar para o lado de vocês e postar os dois capítulos no mesmo dia, ou seja... HOJE É DIA DE ATUALIZAÇÃO DUPLA *o*

Agradeço aos reviews de _**rohh ,**__**Angelina Corelli, Stra. Slver, Lucy Balck, ...Makie..., m-chan, Zia Black , Srta Silver, Tainá, 2Dobbys , Hyperion Malfoy, Simca, , **_eles me fizeram uma pessoa muito feliz nesses últimos dias, em especial os de __ e de _**Tainá**_, cara, vocês me surpreenderam, foram umas das primeiras a enviar o review e acertaram de cara as respostas da pergunta anterior. Bem... _**Tainá**_ realmente acertou as duas posições de nossos amados texuguinhos, mas como __ havia respondido corretamente primeiro a posição de Harry cada uma vai receber a imagem que lhe corresponde, o prêmio que corresponde a posição de Harry vai para __ e o que corresponde o da posição de Hooch vai para _**Tainá.**_

Se vocês duas quiserem mesmo as imagens que eu prometi , me digam seus e-mails ou mandem um e-mail para luanarosettehotnet, em dois segundos eu as envio, e como bonos eu vou fazer uma pequena explicação sobre cada uma que vai adiantar alguns dos segredos da fic. Só peço descrição para quem as mostre, eu ainda pretendo demorar um pouquinho para posta-las no e-mail e no Orkut

Eu meio que gostaria de aproveitar para fazer a propaganda de uma fic minha. Recentemente eu postei o segundo e último capítulo de "a melhor das reações" e a partir dele eu criei uma fic chamada "a visita da pequena deusa" onde a netinha de Lucius resolve escapar de casa e visitar o seu vovô escondida. É uma fic muuuuito fofa e curtinha que já está terminada em seis capítulos. Gostaria de pedir que quem ainda não deu uma passadinha lá, que desse quando possível, e deixasse sua opinião, pois eu estou pensando em construir uma outra fic baseada no universo de "a melhor das reações" onde os protagonistas são os filhos de Harry x Severus, de Draco x Bill, entre outros casais. Por ser uma fic cheeeeia de personagens originais eu me sinto meio perdida e gostaria de toda a opinião possível. Eu sei que já conto com o apoio de _**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy **__** , **_ela meio que virou minha musa inspiradora dentro desse universo e...

Draco: Heeeey!!! Que palhaçada é essa de ficar fazendo propaganda de outra fic por aqui? Que falta de vergonha na cara...

Severus: Dessa vez tenho que concordar com meu afilhado, até que ponto um ser humano pode decair...

Luana: Dois contra um não vale... – diz a pobre escritora em prantos – só estou fazendo o me trabalho!!! Se eu não faço propaganda das minhas fics, quem vai fazer?

Draco e Severus: Patético.

Bem, deixo apenas mais dois recados, eu coloquei mais algumas imagens no orkut e no e-mail que criei para essa fic, como já faz mais de um mês que eu coloquei lá talvez alguns de vocês já tenham visto, mas não custa avisar ^_^.

Entre eles está também uma besteirinha que durante meu trabalho eu fiquei desenhando. Entre uma ligação e outra meio que nasceram alguns chibs-Harrys, espero que gostem.

Segundo recado: No final do próximo capitulo que corresponde a tarde de Harry, os garotos vão responder os reviews da capitulo anterior, se alguns de vocês não estiverem interessados, eu recomendo que pulem para o finalzinho da pagina, pois vai ter um novo desafio, e um novo prêmio, caso estejam interessados, é claro.

Sem mais enrolações, tenham uma boa leitura.

Disclaimers: Gosto das coisas que tenho, devo dizer que sou uma pessoa relativamente afortunada em vários sentidos, mesmo que infelizmente entre estas coisas não estejam Harry Potter e seus adoráveis personagens... Fazer o que?

Capítulo oito: Jogando com leões (manhã).

"**Nem que eu tenha que amarrar as suas mãos...**

**Nem que eu tenha que quebrar os seus pés...**

**Nem que eu tenha que amordaçar sua boca...**

**Meu bom amigo, eu sempre te protegerei.**

**Mesmo que para isso eu tenha que virar o pior inimigo da pessoa que mais lhe causa dano:**

**Você mesmo"**

**5º dia**

Foram cinco?

Seis?

Oito talvez...

Para ser sincero Harry não saberia dizer quantas vezes suspirou durante toda aquela manhã. Mas sentado no meio do grande salão, rodeado por seus companheiros de refeição, o moreno mal tocava em sua comida, se contentando em apenas revolve-la.

Algo estava faltando.

Não importa qual fosse o momento em seu dia.

Desde a hora em que acordou ao momento em que terminou seus exercícios matinais.

Em cada segundo daquela manhã teve a impressão de que algo estava faltando, e a resposta, por mais que não quisesse admitir era obvia.

Draco.

O loiro não havia dado o ar de sua graça por toda a manhã. Talvez fosse um pouco cedo para reclamar por sua ausência, mas...

Essa sensação... Algo estava errado.

"Por que estou fazendo disso um drama?" Harry olha com desgosto para a sua comida "Desde o começo ele havia dito que mesmo eu vindo para cá ele ainda moraria no outro mundo, ele tem uma vida por lá, não tem a obrigação de gastar cada segundo dele comigo".

Suspirando pela sexta... sétima... ou talvez nona vez, ele tenta novamente se focar na comida, mas... bem...

Coloquemos dessa forma:

Anos e anos dentro de uma guerra prepararam Harry para quase tudo nessa vida.

- Diga aaaaah

Para quase tudo... Menos aquilo.

De joelhos, ao seu lado, Luna erguia o próprio garfo oferecendo um conteúdo multicolorido e suspeito demais para que qualquer um aceitasse comer de primeira.

- Hm... Luna – o moreno olha com receio a cena comprometedora em que a loirinha o colocava – por que exatamente você está me dando de comer?

- Isso que estou te oferecendo é a minha revolucionaria salada de frutas – apesar de agora ter um nome, o amontoado de fatias multicoloridas na frente dos olhos do texugo não havia se tornado mais agradável – e como você é a nossa "abelha rainha" temos o dever de te manter bem e saudável, de corpo e alma.

- A... abelha rainha?– Harry, em meio a um leve tic no olho esquerdo, rezava internamente para que aquilo se tratasse apenas de uma analogia – Er... Fenrir... me ajuda aqui por favor.

- Claro, como não? – o lobisomem que estava ao lado de Harry imita a pose de Luna, mas por ser mais alto teve o privilegio de envolver o ombro do moreno e de encostar o garfo que erguia nos lábios de sua "abelha rainha" – diga aaaaah.

- Fenriiiir – Harry sibila com raiva – você também não.

- Mas nós temos o dever de te manter bem e saudável de corpo e alma. – sorri de maneira malvada – Afinal, você não é apenas a minha "abelha rainha" como o meu... – soltando o garfo de qualquer jeito no prato o lobisomem aponta seu dedo indicador na ponta do nariz de Harry e o golpeia a cada silaba. – na-mo-ra-do.

- Claro, claro – Harry se rende e abocanha o pedaço de carne que havia voltado a ser oferecido – como pude esquecer...

_**Flash Back**_

_Fazer amizade com Fenrir Greyback não foi um mal negocio no final das contas._

_Mal educado, sem vergonha, maldoso..._

_O adolescente tinha milhões de defeitos e não fazia a mínima questão de escondê-los, mas também tinha a maior das qualidades, a qual Harry percebeu que faltava em quase todas as pessoas que conhecera, neste ou em seu próprio mundo._

- E o que você vai fazer agora? _– Harry havia perguntado ao albino enquanto caminhava ao lado do novo amigo após o jantar_.

- Vou emboscar algum terceiranista da minha casa e fazê-lo gemer a noite inteira.

_Uma sinceridade pura e crua._

_Greyback solta uma alta gargalhada diante da expressão descomposta de Harry._

_Por mais adulto que seja, ninguém consegue manter a compostura intacta diante de alguém tão desbocado._

_Envolvendo o ombro de Harry, Ferir descarrega todo seu peso, sem deixar de tomar cuidado para não tocar no ombro ferido do mais baixo._

- Pensei que a sua relação com seus "coleguinhas de casa" não fosse tão boa _– Harry diz_

- Não sabia que para fazer certas coisas se precisasse de uma relação _– responde o Slytherin – _fora que eu tenho que aproveitar a época pré-lua cheia, nesse período eu mal preciso estalar os dedos e eles já pulam em minha cama.

- Ok! _– Harry ergue os braços se soltando do agarre do mais alto e ganhando alguns passos de distancia –_ informação de mais.

- Ora vamos_ – Fenrir bufa – _vai me dizer que você... _– ele se detém e olhando ao redor percebe que os amigos de Harry estavam distraídos falando de outra coisa, mas mesmo assim abaixa o tom –_ vai me dizer que você não aproveita também.

- Não montando um harém _– Harry se vira –_ e aquele papo de "ah eu o amo" e tudo o mais?

_Ok aquilo não tinha nem uma pisca de sutileza, mas depois de todo aquele papo de "vou arrastar meia Hogwarts para a minha cama" Harry pode entender que delicadezas não fariam parte de nenhum bate papo que tivesse com o albino no seu futuro._

- Está falando de Remus? _– Fenrir inclina a cabeça de lado ligeiramente confuso –_ o que amor tem a ver com isso? _– voltando a deixar seu corpo se apoiar no de Harry, o albino empurra o mais baixo para que voltassem ao trajeto –_ Sexo não é mais do que uma necessidade fisiológica.

- Eu desisto.

_Antes Neville e os de mais não estavam muito longe dos dois adolescentes, mas como não adotaram a técnica "bicho preguiça" patenteada por Fenrir, foram se afastando uns dos outros ao cruzarem a multidão._

_E enquanto alguns são afastados..._

- Pelo visto você faz questão de sempre estar cercado de serpentes

_...Outros se aproximam._

_Foi apenas quando as pessoas começaram a se dispersar do lado de fora do grande sala, em direção as suas casas, que Harry pode perceber que estava bem ao lado dos marotos._

_James observava com o cenho franzido o lobisomem agarrado ao pescoço de Harry._

_E aquilo não o agradava._

- O que posso fazer? _– Harry tem dificuldade de dar entre ombros, graças a "carga extra" e o ferimento recém fechado –_ as vezes pequenas doses de veneno se tornam uma droga viciante.

- Sim _– Foi a vez de Rony rebater com certo nojo –_ que quando não medida corretamente matam.

- Ou... _– Harry ia retrucar, mas sente os braços que o envolviam o apertar em um pedido que se calasse._

_Entre o grupinho de leões estava, como era de se esperar, Lupin._

_Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia estender muito mais aquilo._

- Minhas amizades não precisam ser rotuladas e separadas por cores, Weasley _– Harry avança, tendo sempre como "acessório" um calado Fenrir –_ a oferta está aberta para todos que não acreditarem que um ser humano é tão simples para ser definido apenas entre quatro qualidades.

_Quando os outros amigos do moreno finalmente alcançam o rapaz, Harry pensou que aquela discussão já podia se dar por encerrada._

- Amigo? _– a voz de Potter o faz se virar novamente –_ com a fama que esse cachorro disfarçado de serpente tem você acha que ele só pensa em ser só seu amigo?

_A malicia na face de seu pai irritou Harry. Era certo que a "pureza" de Greyback era altamente questionável, mas ninguém tinha o direito de discuti-la em publico._

_Não que o albino se importasse._

_Longe disso._

_Algo úmido e esponjoso começou a cutucar sua orelha, e olhando de relance pode ver que Fenrir estava lambendo seu lóbulo._

"_Alguém arranje uma focinheira para esse cachorro no cio" Pensou Harry, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam o melhor era seguir o jogo._

- E se for o caso? _– Pergunta Harry como se aquilo não importasse –_ não vejo no que isso lhe implica.

_Dando a volta Harry tenta ignorar o burburinho que se formou._

- Sabe, eu não acho que você vai conquistar o Lupin lambendo a orelha de cada cara que você ver pela frente.

- Tudo bem, tomarei o cuidado de só lamber a sua.

- Fenrir...

- É sério _– o albino ri baixinho –_ desde que eu comecei a andar com você ele não desgrudou os olhos de mim.

- Você apenas começou a andar comigo hoje

- E veja os resultados.

_Harry olhou de relance para trás, e realmente Remus parecia ignorar o que seus amigos falavam e não desgrudava os olhos dos dois adolescentes que se afastavam grudadinhos._

- Aparentemente você é meu amuleto de boa sorte. Minha pequena esmeralda.

- Ok, já entendi o recado _– Harry suspira o primeiro dos muitos suspiros que aquela amizade traria para ele _– vou ajudar você a conquistar Remus, e como primeira regra, você deve parar de se referir aos de mais associando seus olhos com pedras preciosas ou qualquer metal. Isso é um saco.

- Anotado.

- E o lóbulo de minha orelha é área proibida.

- Anotado... hm... Mas se eu quiser lamber qualquer outra parte do seu corpo ainda posso né?

- FENRIR!!!

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Daí para frente os boatos de que estavam saindo começaram a aumentar e aumentar e aumentar.

Harry, como sempre, não fez nada para desmentir. A verdade era que as coisas que todos tinham contra ele já eram tantas que namorar um lobisomem ou não, não iria necessariamente deixar a sua "ficha" mais suja.

- Creio que já está na minha hora.

Severus larga o garfo mais forte do que o necessário sobre o prato.

Desde ontem à noite ele vem sentindo um estranho incomodo com a presença do lobisomem, principalmente diante das horas inadequadas em que o albino escolhia para ficar agarrando Hardnet.

Não que isso fosse da sua conta, claro que não.

Mas por que ele tinha que ficar o agarrando a cada segundo?

- Hm... espera – jogando o ultimo pedaço de carne na boca, Fenrir fica de pé em um só pulo – eu vou com você. Afinal somos da mesma turma de Runas.

Apesar da contrariedade de Severus, Fenrir fez questão de acompanhá-lo, e assim ambos saem do salão.

- Nossa – Hooch também parecia prestes a terminar o seu café da manhã – ele parecia tão fechado com a gente, com exceção do Harry, ontem. Se bem que não posso falar nada muito diferente do Severus.

- Hn – Neville sorri – as pessoas mudam.

Harry não estava muito de acordo com aquele ponto de vista positivo. A verdade era que Fenrir deve estar com um bom peso na consciência.

Graças a intervenção de Snape ontem, quase toda a casa das serpentes – e talvez a das águias – deve estar querendo o seu couro. Fenrir deve estar querendo pagar a sua divida servindo de guarda-costas, pois agora que havia recuperado seu colar poucos teriam coragem de peitar o lobisomem.

"Mas não nego que com a devida lapidação poderia nascer uma boa amizade. Severus tem que ganhar um pouco da auto-confiança de Fenrir e Fenrir deve aprender a confiar em alguém que não seja da sua espécie. Andar juntos não fará mal a nenhum dos lados."

- Chris? – Neville tentava chamar sua atenção – Chris !!!

- Eu? – o moreno se vira para o amigo.

- Vamos? Está na hora de nossa primeira aula do dia.

- Ah é – Harry retira seu horário da mochila, os dias que teve foram tão corridos que nem havia olhado para ele – o que temos agora? – bastou apenas uma olhadela para ficar branco – O que? Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

- O que? – Neville pega o horário do amigo – Não, está certo. Qual o problema? Nunca teve aula disso antes?

- Siiiim, mas no primeiro ano, por que nós temos aula disso no quinto?

- Temos aula disso todos os anos, é uma das matérias fixas – Hooch se espreguiça lentamente para depois olhar com certa incredulidade o seu amigo – você não olhou a lista de matérias fixas que eu te dei.

- Sim, mas talvez eu não tenha posto toda a atenção que deveria. – suspira resignado – me distrai vendo a lista das opcionais.

- Bem, tanto faz – batendo nas coxas a garota se levanta, sendo seguida pelos de mais – está na hora, vamos.

- Isso mesmo – Neville engole o ultimo pedaço de pão que tinha na mão – vamos.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

- Ok, me explica de novo por que estamos aqui.

Harry caminhava ao lado de Neville em direção a sua primeira aula do dia.

- Já te expliquei um milhão de vezes – o normalmente calmo texugo mostrava os primeiros indícios de seu cansaço – não penso repetir.

Os dois rapazes caminhavam entre Hufflepuffs e Gryffindors do quinto ano do lado de fora do colégio.

- Ao menos me explique para que precisamos de **lições de vôo** todos os anos!!! – Harry bufava – quero dizer... Será que é tão difícil subir alguns metros no ar em uma vassoura? Para que tomar sete anos para aprender isso???

Não era como se a Harry não lhe agradasse a idéia de voar, lhe encantava, só não entendia por que o colégio gastava o horário já corrido de seus alunos com uma matéria que não necessitava de tanto tempo quanto lhe era empregado.

- Porrr que assim, talvez eu possa manterrr o meu emprrrego.

Harry havia conhecido muita pessoas em seu universo, cada uma mais diferente que a outra, mas de todas elas, apenas uma tinha um sotaque tão pesado envolto em um tom ligeiramente carrancudo.

E foi guiado por aquela familiar voz que o moreno virou o rosto e se deu de cara com um mais que reconhecível Victor Krum.

- Vict... – Harry teve que praticamente morder a língua para não falar com demais familiaridade com o russo – você deve ser o professor dessa matéria.

- Corrreto – o homem olhou de maneira analítica seu novo aluno – e devo suporrr que você serr o famigerrrado aluno novo. Advirrrto que você, srrr Harrdnet, causou uma grrrande imprrressao com o professorrrrado. E que apesarrr de aparrrentemente acharrr minha matérrria desnecessárrria, devo lembrrrá-lo que estamos em época de guerrra e parrra alunos que ainda não sabem aparatarrr, qualquerrr conhecimento que os prrrovenha uma possível fuga semprrre deve serrr considerrrada. E é isso o que eu ensino – o professor diz algumas palavras em russo de maneira irritada antes de retomar o inglês – manobrrras aérrreas defensivas e ofensivas.

Apesar de ter que disfarçar, Harry havia entendido o que o professor havia dito em russo graças a um dos "efeitos colaterais" do conjuro que o levou a aquela mundo. O professor tinha dito algo como: "_maldito aluno mimado_".

"Aaah eu e meu grande 'carisma'" pensa o moreno com sarcasmo.

- Entendo, peço desculpas por minha insolência – o moreno não queria ter um mal começo com Victor, suas memórias de guerra sempre mostravam um russo como uma "varinha fiel" e "o portador de palavras que sempre tinham como tema o conforto e a amizade".

O professor pareceu procurar no rosto de Harry qualquer sinal de deboche.

Já estava acostumado a ouvir criticas de mais de um estudante por ter que cursar essa matéria onde na maioria dos colégios de magia só durava um ano, mas ainda assim nunca é fácil ter que ser criticado por um trabalho que tem como única função garantir a segurança desses pirralhos mal agradecidos.

Vendo que o adolescente era sincero em suas desculpas, o mais velho apenas assente com a cabeça e se encaminha na direção a um grupinho de leões que começava a fazer mais bagunça que o conveniente.

Voltando a dar atenção a Neville Harry retoma a conversa:

– Tudo bem, agora eu entendo por que nós estamos aqui – Harry suprime um sorriso ao ouvir seu amigo resmungando um baixinho "como se eu já não tivesse respondido isso umas trocentas vezes" – mas o que ela faz aqui? - o moreno aponta para uma muito feliz e contente Xionara Hooch que acena para ele de volta – até onde eu sei, ela está no sétimo ano.

- Autch Chris – a menina se faz de ofendida – falando assim até parece que você não me quer mais por perto.

- É por causa da temporada de Quadribol – Neville responde ignorando os apelos dramáticos de sua companheira de casa – não é muito difícil ver os capitães dos times faltando suas respectivas classes para observar as aulas de vôo de outros anos atrás de novos jogadores.

- Hmmm. – Harry apenas aceitou aquela explicação apesar de ainda achar que uma seleção normal em uma sábado qualquer seria bem mais pratico.

- Sem falar que eu não sou a única aqui – Hooch aponta para um grupinho bem alegre de leões que tinham como centro James Potter e Sirius Black – apesar de Black não ser um capitão, ele sempre acompanha Potter na hora de eleger novos jogadores, ele é um dos batedores oficiais do time dos leões e Potter um dos artilheiros.

Harry teria gostado de estender mais aquela conversa, mas naquele ponto eles já haviam chegado no local em que teriam a aula.

Um grande caixote de madeira se encontrava no centro de varias vassouras que estavam deitadas e bem distribuídas no solo.

Diferentes das do colégio de seu mundo, aquelas vassouras eram extremamente bem cuidadas e polidas, Harry até mesmo se perguntou se não eram recém-saídas de fabrica. Percebendo a duvida nos olhos de seu amigo, Hooch sorriu e respondeu a sua muda pergunta.

- Elas são lindas, não? Temos entre os refugiados um caprichoso fabricante de vassouras que simplesmente adora concerta-las, poli-las e atualiza-las após cada aula de vôo. Algumas pessoas acham que ele e meio pinel – Hooch divide toda a apreciação que tinha nos olhos de Harry – mas eu o considero um gênio.

- Gostaria de conhecê-lo um dia.

- Seria um pouco difícil – Neville diz – ele normalmente não sai muito de seus aposentos, não gosta de muitas aglomerações. Tanto na hora de se alimentar ou na de pegar as vassouras para repará-las ele faz questão de usar os elfos do castelo para realizar o "serviço de entrega".

- Um ermitão – Harry diz pensativo.

- Muito bem alunos – Krum põem fim nas conversas paralelas – como vocês já estão no quinto ano – o professor resmunga em russo "_apesar de alguns ainda agirem como primeiranistas_" – eu vou começarrr a imparrrtir as manobrrras mais avançadas de vôo. Mas antes disso eu prrretendo verrr se vocês não esquecerrram nada durrrante suas calmas férrrias de verrrão.

O russo aponta sua varinha para o caixote no centro do terreno e o levita até ele.

- Aqui dentrrro tem trrrinta esferrras. – ele levita uma delas para fora do caixote – Elas forrram encantadas parrra perrrseguir a todos, mas darrrão prrrioridade a aqueles que mostrarrrem mais rrresistência, quanto mais rrrápido vocês voarrrem parrra longe delas mais rrrápido elas ficarrrão. O objetivo do jogo é um simples todos contrrra todos, vocês terrrão que rrresistir no arrr o máximo de tempo possível sem serrrem golpeados. Assim que forrrem atingidos estarrrão automaticamente forrra do jogo e a esferrra que o golpeou imediatamente perrrde o feitiço que a animava. As esferrras têm o tamanho e a forrrça de um balaço e como vocês não terrrão protetorrres ou bastões parrra afastá-las – nesse ponto o professor sorriu pela primeira vez – eu rrrecomendo que tenham cuidado.

Um burburinho ora excitado, ora preocupado se espalhou entre os alunos.

- Mas professor, se for para prevenir acidentes, por que o senhor está deixando esse aborto colocar as mãos em uma vassoura.

O comentário havia vindo de um dos grupinhos dos leões.

E para a surpresa geral o bufo irritado não veio do supra citado "aborto", mas do professor que impartia a matéria.

- Crrreio que até ontem eu errra o prrrofessor rrresponsavel porrr esssa aula, sr. Macmilan - o russo parecia mais que ciente do autor do comentário – logo também crrreio que nesse campo eu sou o mais capaz de rrreconhecer quem está ou não está mais apto parrra subirrr em uma vassourrra. – Harry teve que se conter para não rir do comentário em russo que seguiu aquela polida defesa, que foi "_o que no seu caso se enquadraria melhor no segundo grupo_"

- Não... digo – o aluno pareceu tentar não cair mal ao professor – eu apenas acho que...

- As condições mágicas do srrr. Harrrdnet não interrrferem com suas capacidade físicas, se algum dia ele quebrrrar a perrrna ou torrrcer a coluna ai sim serrria outrrra historrria – "_se bem que se certos alunos quebrarem algumas pernas e braços 'acidentalmente' não me abalaria muito_" mais uma vez resmungou em russo – mesmo se uma pessoa fosse um aborrrto, nada o impedirrria nem mesmo de jogarrr Quadrrribol nas grrrandes ligas.

Aquilo em especial pareceu insultar mais de um ali, mesmo em épocas de guerra o Quadribol parecia ser levado demasiadamente a sério.

- Ora vamos professor – um texugo decidiu se intrometer, não do lado de Harry, é claro – só não vá nos dizer agora que os melhores jogadores de Quadribol são abortos.

- Não digo isso – o adulto parecia fazer mão de toda sua paciência – apenas lembrrro a vocês que em gerrral, porrr não poderrrem fazerrr uso da magia dirrretamente, muitos aborrrtos se torrrnam especialistas no manuseio de objetos encantados, e às vezes se torrrnam mais hábeis do que os próprrrios magos. – "_principalmente se os magos em questão são uma corja de preconceituosos de mente fechada_" disse sério em russo – Não crrreio que seja o caso ainda, mas se ele se prrropusesse eu não duvidarrria de que um aborrrto pudesse se torrrnar o melhorrr jogadorrr de qualquerrr liga que o escolhesse.

Harry sorriu diante da gentileza do mais velho.

Victor Krum tem uma aparência sombria e intimidadora, mas independente do mundo em que estivesse, Harry conseguia ver a bondade e a sinceridade nas palavras do grande voador.

Querendo honrar as palavras de boa fé do adulto, e de quebra fechar a boca dos debochados de seus colegas, Harry caminha sem a menor mostra de receio em direção a uma das vassouras.

- Chris, tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Neville deixava a mostra sua eterna fachada de mamãe galinha – isso pode ser perigoso, você sabe mesmo voar? Você já se sentou em alguma vassoura alguma vez antes?

Harry quase riu diante do ultimo comentário preocupado de seu amigo.

Mas tudo o que fez foi sorrir e responder:

- Neville, se no dia em que me criou Deus esqueceu de me dar algo – Harry olha para a vassoura no chão e diz de maneira firme - Suba. – e a vassoura sobe diretamente na mão de Harry, que a colocou entre as pernas e a segura com as duas mãos. Sem perder o sorriso, o moreno olha para o lado e volta a falar com seu amigo – essa coisa seria um belo par de asas.

E antes que Neville soltasse qualquer comentário mais, Harry decolou com apenas um leve impulso.

Uma sensação similar a que ele sentiu ao correr pela floresta o envolveu por segundos.

A deliciosa sensação de mais uma vez se sentir livre.

De se sentir vivo.

10 metros

50 metros

100 metros...

A medida que subia sua cabeça parecia deixar cair em direção ao solo todas as suas preocupações.

E no fim sua mente estava tão leve e tranqüila quanto as nuvens que cortava.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

- Boooooom dia amigos do Quadribol – um moreno falava animado em um microfone encantado que havia tirado de dentro de suas vestes escolares – aqui quem vos fala é o seu adorado Sirius Black.

- Black, quantas vezes eu já disse parrra que você não trrransforrrmar a minha aula em uma parrrtida de quadrrrinbol? – um possesso professor de vôo dizia para depois resmungar em russo "_talvez não menos vezes em que eu desejei que ele caísse e acabasse engolindo esse maldito microfone_"

- Calma professor – Sirius cobre o microfone e diz com seu conhecido sorriso sedutor – eu apenas estou tornando as coisas mais interessantes.

E uma pequena discussão professor-aluno havia tido inicio.

- Ele sempre carrega um microfone com ele? – Neville pergunta sem querer acreditar muito no que via.

- Isso não é nada, você tem que ver o que dizem que ele carrega nas aulas de CCM. – Hooch comenta com os olhos grudados no céu – Ah... Você não deveria estar lá? – aponta para o céu.

- ... – já Neville aponta para o grande arroxeado em sua bochecha e solta um suspiro – eu não entendo, sempre que o professor Krum faz esse exercício eu não consigo levantar nem dois pés de altura e já sou derrubado.

- Essas esferas têm apenas dois critérios: perseguir os mais rápidos, o que eu acho que não foi o seu caso, e os com mais medo – Hooch parecia se conter bastante para não rir da expressão insultada do seu amigo – admita Neville, você combina com uma vassoura tanto quanto um trasgo combina com um tchutchu de bailarina.

Mais adiante, após um pequeno duelo de palavras, Black havia vencido o professor pelo cansaço, e devido a uma das tantas reviravoltas do destino havia arranjado uma inusitada companheira de comentários.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

**Aaaaaa: Narração de Sirius Black**

_Aaaaaa: Narração de Xionara Hooch_

Aaaaaa: Comentários de James Potter

(Espero que não fique muito confuso)

**O dia está perfeito para voar, não concorda comigo Hooch?**

_Eu que o diga Black, sem falar que esse é o ano dos "quintanistas", os melhores voadores revelações deste ano parecem ter se concentrado nessa geração_.

**E posso garantir que não é exagero de sua parte. Seamus Finigann, Dean Thomas parecem ser a próxima "dupla dinâmica" como os novos batedores dos leões. Parece que meus tempos amargando no banco estão prestes a começar **

Nem começa Sirius, foi você que pediu para sair do time principal, por Merlin sabe que motivo, fora que desde o ano passado eu venho prometendo a aqueles ficar de olho em seu desenvolvimento e parece que eles já estão no ponto.

_Os globos encantados já foram soltos há quinze minutos e..._

**... os texugos estão caindo de suas vassouras como moscas.**

_Realidade infelizmente difícil de ignorar, companheiro. Os pobres pontinhos amarelos parecem não ter vez no céu. Mas com dez voadores a menos, os sete pontinhos restantes de Hufflepuff estão começando a mostrar a que vieram._

Eles estão voando realmente alto, fica difícil de diferenciar quem é quem.

**Eu dou um jeito nisso.**

_O que são essas três coisas que ele está tirando da mochila?_

Hum... parecem... Sirius!!! Você não jogou essas coisas fora?

_O que são? O que são?_

**He he, peguem um desses e as coisas vão ficar bem mais interessantes.**

_Wooow, são monóculos como os que usam nos estádios para assistir as partidas de Quadribol!!_

**A adorável matriarca da família Black, por acaso minha mãe, havia me obrigado a jogar fora essas gracinhas depois da última copa mundial, mas eu consegui recuperar alguns**_._** Agora voltemos ao jogo. O número de esferas finalmente parece ter diminuído consideravelmente, com mais da metade dos voadores de Hufflepuff fora do páreo e apenas cinco Gryffindors tendo caído.**

Seis, irmão, acaba de cair mais um leão.

_Woooou!!! Seamus Finigann mostra mais uma vez a que veio, senhoras e senhores, com uma inacreditável freada seguida de um zig zag inesperado duas esferas o perderam como alvo e atingiram em cheio o maxilar de Patrícia Borleng de Hufflepuff. Ui... Patty, espero que seu plano de saúde inclua atendimento odontológico._

Pois é Hooch, parece que você vai ter outro ano penoso para formar um novo time em Hufflepuff.

_Talvez Potter, mas nem todas minhas esperanças no quinto ano estão perdidas, Hanna Abboott esta demonstrando um bom jogo de cintura. DA-LHE LOIRINHA!!!_

**Fiiiiiu ela tem razão companheiro, a gata acabou de dar uma bela costurada entre alguns dos nossos conseguindo derrubar três leões com as esferas que a perseguia.**

_Abboott não parece muito disposta a um confronto de frente com as esferas, mas está demonstrando umas boas fintas este ano._

**Finigann consegue com uma única finta desviar de um lançamento presenteado por Thomas, o lançando de volta ao golpear a esfera com a ponta de sua vassoura.**

_O americano não deve estar muito a fim de facilitar as coisas meus amigos, com um rodopio triplo desviando não só dessa, mas de duas outras esferas que vinham em sua direção, Thomas consegue golpear duas delas em um único golpe de ponta de vassoura e derrubar Hanna Abboott_, _Sinto muito pequenina , mas não se preocupe, este ano eu vou te dar mais uma chance de se vingar de Thomas e Finigann._

Sinto ressentimento em sua voz Hooch?

_Longe disso, por que deveria? Apenas por que os seus leões estão derrubando a maioria dos meus texugos com jogadas combinadas, ao invés de seguir um justo jogo todos contra todos? Loooonge de mim._

**Deixe disso, Abboott jogou bem, e isso é o que conta, se bem que sem ela o céu ficou completamente livre de pontinhos amarelos.**

_(SUSPIRO) Pelo visto os texugos se recolheram mais cedo esse ano_

Espere!!! Um leão acabou de cair... Mas como?

_Eu também não vi, mas... hei, outro acaba de cair_.

**Foi rápido de mais, eu mal pude... Isso é ridículo, outro caiu!!!**

_E outro._

**E outro.**

Como foi isso?

_Fique de olho no jogo Black, eu vou "rebobinar" a imagem no meu monóculos e vou ver o que fez isso._

Eu acho que antes de caírem eu vi um risco vermelho próximo a eles, deve ter sido as esferas que os derrubaram.

**Isso é obvio, mas para elas voarem tão rápido ao ponto de mal podermos vê-las e de mal eles poderem desviá-las alguém deve tê-las rebatido.**

Parece que Hooch concorda com você.

**Por quê?**

Olha a cara dela... Que sorriso estranho.

**Hooch, você viu quem derrubou aqueles leões?**

_Vi. Uma das minhas "moscas"._

**Como? Um texugo??? Quem?**

_He he... O texugo maravilha_.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

(POV Harry)

Eu sabia que havia subido de mais.

Mas o que podia fazer? Era uma questão de instinto.

"Instinto, essa palavra ultimamente tem se repetindo de mais para o meu gosto".

Mas não era nada do que se podia remediar, subir o mais alto possível em uma partida era o movimento mais básico de um apanhador.

Se bem que se alguém reclamasse de minha atitude, não haveria motivo. Mesmo distante de tudo e todos... Ou melhor, de quase tudo e todos, cinco esferas me seguiram teimosamente.

Não que eu me importasse.

Longe disso.

Era excitante.

Cumprindo o prognostico de Victor, as esferas pareciam acompanhar cada aumento de velocidade meu, o que era perigoso, já que agora, se eu diminuísse a velocidade um pouquinho sequer, eu seria de certo golpeado em cheio por cinco esferas furiosas.

As vozes de Sirius, James e Hooch, estranhamente se faziam ouvir às vezes entre o zumbido do vento que golpeava meus ouvidos.

"Dever ser impressão minha... opa!!!"

Tive que abaixar minha cabeça para desviar de uma das esferas que passou zumbindo a 5 cm da minha orelha esquerda.

"Elas estão começando a aumentar a velocidade por conta própria, se eu me descuidar... wooou" desvio de mais uma "eu posso me dar mal."

Se eu continuasse naquele ritmo mais hora ou menos hora acabaria beijando o chão.

Logo, resolvi tomar a única estratégia que poderia tomar se quisesse mesmo me livrar daquelas esferas na atual velocidade.

Me livraria delas uma por uma.

Não seria fácil, admito, elas pareciam tão ligadas ao meu ritmo que dificilmente aceitariam voar atrás de outro jogador. Por isso eu deveria ir com calma.

Primeiro eu dividi a minha atenção nas cinco esferas que me perseguiam e nos alunos que voavam mais próximos de mim.

Que ainda sim, naquela distancia, pareciam formiguinhas.

Quando algumas dessas "formiguinhas" pareceu estar especialmente abaixo de mim, eu quebro o ritmo que tinha estabelecido com as cinco esferas e desço em uma velocidade alucinante, tão rápido que antes que o outro jogador se desse conta mais de uma das cinco esferas que me perseguiam acabavam o golpeando, e voltando a subir, sem dar tempo de mais alguém percebesse minha descida, eu volto ao meu posto com apenas quatro esferas.

Minha esperança era que com apenas uma descida esgotante daquela bastasse, que todas as cinco esferas golpeariam alguém, mas aparentemente apenas a primeira que tocar o jogador perde o funcionamento, as outras que o tocassem depois continuariam em jogo.

O que era obvio, pois se não, não teria como manter o numero de alunos igual ao de esferas.

Suspiro.

Parece que para me livrar desses quatro trambolhos terei que suar mais a camisa.

Repito a mesma estratégia mais quatro vezes, na ultima eu não voltei mais a subir.

Nem vem!!!

Não correria mais o risco de atrair mais esferas ensandecidas.

No meio dos outros jogadores eu percebi qual tinha sido o meu erro inicial, o objetivo do jogo não era o escapar das esferas. Era como Krum havia dito, aquele é um "todos contra todos" onde de alguma forma tínhamos que guiar as esferas em direção aos outros companheiros.

Uns faziam como eu e se arriscavam em vôos perigosos próximos a outros adversários, outros rebatiam as esferas com o cabo de sua vassoura na direção da pessoa mais próxima, ou simplesmente se preocupavam em apenas desviar e poupar energia.

Aqueles que simplesmente corriam, em um momento ou outro, eram alcançados e golpeados mais forte do que os que ficavam e enfrentavam.

Acho que nessa aula tinha uma lição escondida.

Mas eu não estava muito disposto a ficar procurando lições de moral.

Não era como se eu tivesse muito tempo livre.

Sendo o único ponto amarelo no céu, aparentemente despertei toda a atenção dos Gryffindors no ar, resumindo: de "todos contra todos" virou um "todos contra o Chris".

Me desviar era difícil, mas isso não quer dizer que ainda assim não derrubei ninguém. Será que eles não percebem o erro mais básico em uma estratégia "todos contra um"? Quando se está em um numero visivelmente maior que o do seu adversário, as chances dos golpes que errarem seu alvo acertarem seus próprios aliados é de 89% se estiverem em uma formação fechada.

Bem... Pelo jeito eles REALMENTE não conhecem essa regra.

Mais tranqüilo do que qualquer outra pessoa estaria em minha situação, eu finalmente reparo nas três vozes que vinham da direção do chão.

Nossa, então naquela hora eu realmente havia ouvido a voz daqueles três.

Olhando mais necessariamente para James não pude deixar de deixar nascer um sorriso maroto.

Talvez esse jogo pudesse ficar mais interessante.

Mudando totalmente sua forma de jogo por uma mais agressiva, minhas táticas pegaram boa parte de meus adversários de surpresa.

Mas quem eu queria chamar a atenção não estava necessariamente lá.

Por isso a cada gesto, a cada movimento, a cada leão que eu derrubava era como se dissesse:

"Venha a mim... venha me desafiar... venha tentar me derrubar."

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

**Incrível!!! Ele está literalmente caçando os leões, mas a técnica dele é estranha, o que a faz ser mais eficaz que a dos outros?**

_A aceleração meu caro, depois que ele se estabilizou entre seus companheiros de curso, começou a variar a velocidade sua vassoura constantemente._

**Isso é loucura, isso vai acabar com o estabilizador central da vassoura.**

_Talvez, mas isso seria um dano a longo prazo, para uma única batalha uma vassoura com aquele potencial agüente isso e mais. Um dos critérios que atraem as esferas __**é**__ a velocidade, ele usa a velocidade para atrair o maior número de esferas atrás dele e diminui o ritmo na hora de fazer as manobras perto de seus adversários. Graças a isso só existem mais dois leões no páreo, e parece que o meu texugo maravilha ainda não perdeu o pique._

**De onde você tirou esse apelido?**

_Os professores Weasleys. Ouvi eles conversando outra noite._

**Sei, mas ele realmente é impressionante. Se bem que essas manobras me parecem bem familiares, essa técnica parece mais a de um...**

Artilheiro.

**Wooou companheiro, não me assuste assim, você ficou calado por tanto tempo que eu... James? Por que você está com esse olhar tão esquisito?**

Essas manobras são as de um artilheiro, e o macete da variação de aceleração também, apesar de não ser muito usado, é uma técnica de artilheiro. 

**Então ele deve ter experiência co...**

Ele está fazendo de propósito.

**...**

_..._

Eu sinto isso.

**Como? O que você esta fazen... Heeei!!! James, se vai puxar a varinha para desmaiar um dos quintanistas, que não seja um dos nossos!!!**

_É impressão minha ou ele acaba de roubar a vassoura de um dos seus colegas de casa?_

**É, ele roubou mesmo.**

_O que ele pretende fazer lá em cima?_

**Conhecendo o James? Suponho que responder ao suposto desafio.**

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

(POV Harry)

Quase todos já haviam caído, só faltavam mais dois.

E de longe eram os mais difíceis de derrubar, olhando de forma desafiante para mim estavam Dean Thomas e Simas Finigann, meus antigos companheiros de casa.

Dizer que não havia reconhecido eles a alguns dias atrás no grande salão seria mentira, assim como muitos rostos familiares eles me chamaram facilmente a atenção no meio de tantos leões, o que eu não esperava, era que eles fossem tão bons em cima de uma vassoura.

E Merlin como são.

Apenas três esferas rodavam ao nosso redor, querendo por um fim naquele impasse, desistimos das miraculosas manobras que executamos nos últimos minutos e mantendo uma curta distancia entre nos três, havíamos entrado em um silencioso mutuo acordo de decidimos quem venceria apenas rebatendo com a ponta de nossas vassouras.

Nada muito justo, logo percebi.

Os dois leões concentravam seus ataques todos em mim, e quando vi que havia caído em uma armadilha, não pude mais me afastar sem quebrar o ritmo que me foi imposto.

Meu quadril começava a doer, o movimento que aquela técnica exigia colocava muita pressão naquela área.

Foi quando pressentia que a qualquer momento levaria uma bolada na cara, que aconteceu: um raio colorido, vindo da terra atingiu em cheio um dos leões, o Thomas mais especificamente, e desestabilizado com a queda de seu companheiro Seamus é atingido por uma das esferas que eu rebati.

Aproveitando a brecha, subo um pouco e sem tirar os olhos das duas esferas restantes que tentavam me golpear, eu desviava delas com movimentos curtos, para não atiça-las muito.

"Por que será que uma dessas esferas não foi atrás do cara desmaiado? Se bem que eu deveria me preocupar mais por 'quem desmaiou o cara'".

Eu estava sozinho no céu, e quase desci para perto dos outros alunos para dar o teste por terminado, mas antes que fizesse isso, uma das esferas se afastou de mim e voou para baixo.

Ouve-se um som seco de rebatida, e logo a esfera volta com tudo na minha direção, eu desvio e prestando atenção ao local de onde vinha a pequena bola, cruzei por um milésimo de segundo meus olhos com o de James Potter.

- Se importa se eu entrar no jogo? – pergunta o Gryffindor.

Sorrio.

Dando um giro completo eu golpeio as duas esferas ao mesmo tempo na direção do leão.

- Não poderia preferir de outra maneira

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

_Woooou essa não é uma disputa que se vê a muito tempo, Hardnet com um rodopio lança as duas esferas na direção de Potter, para em seguida se afastar na direção das torres, esse por certo não será um confronto direto_.

**Concordo com você, James consegue desviar da primeira esfera com facilidade, mas a segunda quase encosta em sua coxa esquerda, vá com calma companheiro!!! Conseguindo mais estabilidade, James golpeia as esferas que voltavam novamente na direção em que Hardnet havia corrido, mas... ONDE DIABOS ESTA HARDNET???  
**

_Procure um par óculos Black, nosso texugo maravilha, apesar de muito afastado, ainda se encontra nas torres._

**Droga, vou ter que aumentar o zoom... Ah, lá esta ele, wooou e lá vão as esfera, parece que a decisão de se afastar tanto do jogo irritou as pequeninas.**

_As esferas não tem raciocínio Black_.

**Diga isso às esferas, elas parecem pequenos cometas furiosos, o que será que Hardnet planeja naquela posição?**

_Vamos descobrir._

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

(POV Harry)

Próximo às torres eu assisto de longe meu pai... hm... James duelar com dificuldade contra as esferas.

O que não me causou nenhuma pena.

Pois assim que conseguiu me localizar com sua visão periférica, Potter golpeia as pequenas bolinhas na minha direção, atraídas com uma velocidade incrível elas chegam a mim em questão de segundos.

E acredite, eu as estava esperando.

Mas não tão rápidas.

Não podendo golpeá-las com o cabo da vassoura, não sem correr o risco de quebrar minha montaria ao golpear algo que vinha a aquela velocidade, eu me vejo obrigado a desviar das pequeninas com movimentos que me custariam a vitória se fossem errados milimetricamente. Eu me senti em meu segundo ano quando enfrentei aquele balaço assassino.

Mas dessa vez são dois.

Como se me dizendo que as coisas podiam ficar piores eu observo James se aproximar do meu pequeno "numero de dança" e prevendo que minha derrota seria total se permitisse isso, eu respiro fundo e golpeio uma das esferas, já que essas estavam mais lentas, mas diferente do que se esperava, não a golpeio na direção de James, mas nas torres.

A outra sim eu golpeio na direção de James. E espero que meu plano dê certo.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

É_ impressão minha ou os dois jogadores estão sorrindo_?

**Não é impressão sua Hooch, desde que essa disputa acirrada começou nenhum dos dois perdeu o sorriso.**

_Potter voa na direção do desengonçado Hardnet, meu pequeno está tendo dificuldade em se manter inteiro contra as duas violentas esferas._

**Mas parece que elas estão diminuindo a velocidade, ou estou enganado?**

_Está certo, o combate direto contra Hardnet parece acalmar os globos do professor, mas Potter se aproxima e se o Chris não se organizar logo as coisas ficaram feias para ele._

**E ele reage senhoras e senhores, Hardnet rebate uma das esferas que vão em direção ao... vai na direção da torre sul??? QUE ESPÉCIE DE MIRA É ESSA? O JAMES ESTA PRATICAMENTE DO SEU LADO!!!**

_Calma Black, depois de "dançar" por tanto tempo, o pequeno ainda deve estar atordoado, e se é um combate que você quer, parece que acabou de se dar inicio um, a segunda esfera foi rebatida por Chris na direção de Potter. Que o jogo recomece._

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

(POV Harry)

Sempre me orgulhei das habilidades de vôo de meu pai. Era algo que no meu tempo de adolescência me fazia me sentir mais próximo dele.

- E então, novato? Isso é tudo o que você tem a me mostrar?

Mas nesse exato momento não sei se orgulho é bem a palavra que me vem a mente.

Voando a milímetros um do outro, uma batalha, quase corpo a corpo, havia tido inicio.

Nesse jogo onde a única arma que se pode usar para derrubar o oponente é uma pequena esfera atraída contra qualquer um dos jogadores, o melhor método para garantir uma vitória rápida é diminuir a distancia contra seu contricante.

Mas aquilo era ridículo.

Estávamos quase colados um contra o outro dando voltas perigosíssimas um ao redor do outro, entre lupings e pequenas freadas de ultima hora. Tudo isso evitando um contato direto contra a esfera.

O que não evitava um contato entre a gente.

Pequenas cotoveladas, agarramento de ombros, puxões de camisa, valia tudo para se manter em cima da vassoura ou simplesmente desestabilizar o oponente, James chegou ate a ter a cara de pau de me fazer cosquinhas!!!

Potter praticamente ria, como se aquilo não exigisse dele muito esforço. Já eu tinha que me concentrar ao máximo para não mover nem ao menos um dedo de maneira errada, por diversas vezes eu quase cheguei a encostar naquele pequeno corpo esférico.

Sempre me perguntei se em um confronto direto quem haveria de ser o melhor, e tendo que engolir o orgulho tenho que admitir que James tinha uma habilidade mais afiada.

O que não deveria me surpreender.

Diferente de mim, James teve uma infância tranqüila o suficiente para treinar e aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de vôo, meus treino em meu mundo se resumiam aos poucos treinos de Quadribol no colégio, já que depois que me formei em Hogwarts eu mal me sentei em uma vassoura novamente.

Eu sei... isso parece o discurso de alguém que tenta justificar sua própria incompetência, mas o que posso fazer? O cara é bom...

Meu pai é bom...

Sem falar, que havia outros dois fatores que... bem... não facilitavam em nada minha atual performance.

- Cuidado com a cabeça – ouço ele me sussurrar, e assim que abaixo o rosto por puro reflexo a esfera passa raspando por meus cabelos com tudo.

Essa foi por pouco.

- Devo dizer que estou um pouco decepcionado – ele volta a falar – esperava um pouco mais de desfio.

Sorrio com o comentário.

- Sinto decepciona-lo, mas o que pensa que devo fazer? Me render?

E antes que ele me respondesse eu finalmente acho uma brecha para dar inicio ao meu plano mestre.

Passando pelo curto intervalo entre uma pirueta de me pai e a esfera, eu quebro o ritmo em que estávamos e vôo com tudo na direção do chão.

Percebendo meus movimentos, James logo começa a me seguir.

Não ficamos muito tempo separados, logo James me alcança. Mas o vôo era tão vertiginoso que nem mesmo ele abria a boca para fazer seus comentários irritantes.

O chão estava cada vez mais próximo e o som da esfera atrás de nos indicava que ela novamente aumentava a sua velocidade.

Quem diminuísse agora seria de certo alcançado por ela.

James ao meu lado sorri e parecendo entender o que eu planejo, coisa que duvido, arrisca dizer em meio a toda aquela velocidade.

- Quer dizer que no final vamos decidir isso em um racha? Quem frear primeiro perder?

Não respondo. Diferente dele tinha medo de por acidente morder a língua.

O momento decisivo estava a segundos de nós e minhas mãos começavam a suar.

E foi quando aconteceu...

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

**E ESSA FOI POR POUCO!!! Hardnet por um milésimo de segundo desviou primeiro do chão!!! **

_Não fale como se isso decidisse quem é o vencedor, a esfera não tocou nenhum deles, Chris conseguiu se esquivar da esfera e depois de um curto vôo baixo voltou a ganhar altura. Mas realmente foi um movimento surpreendente do príncipe dos leões, seus joelhos devem estar em carne viva, mas depois de arrastá-los contra a grama naquela velocidade, ele venceu o pequeno racha que disputavam e voltou a voar atrás do Chris... _É_ impressão minha ou esse jogo está começando a parecer uma disputa de pega-pega?_

**Concordo, e James é o pegador. Ele voa como um raio atrás de Hardnet que insiste em voar em direção as torres, por que esses garoto teima em voar para lá? Lá vou eu ter que alterar o zoom de novo.**

_Eles parecem ter uma pequena conversa enquanto desviam da furiosa esfera, algo aparente amigável se me for perguntar._

**...**

_Mas Black, me responda uma coisa._

**Diga.**

_Já faz um tempo que eu não vejo a segunda esfera, aonde ela foi parar?_

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

(POV Harry)

- Parece que eu ganhei – foi a primeira coisa que me disse Potter quando voltamos a ficar cara a cara.

Após o pequeno "racha" que travamos James não demorou muito para me alcançar. Novamente perto das torres, disputando um brando "bate e rebate" a bolinha voava levemente de um lado para o outro enquanto conversávamos.

Mas era estranho, James ainda não havia notado o meu plano?

Uma dica talvez fosse o fato de eu agora só conseguir rebater a bolinha com a parte traseira da vassoura...

- Ganhou? – pergunto com sarcasmo – tudo o que eu vi você ganhar foram uns belos arranhões no joelho. Apesar de eu mesmo não esta muito ileso.

Estranhando meu comentário James me esquadrinha com mais calma e finalmente parece se dar conta.

Minhas mãos sangravam.

- Como você...

- Não se preocupe, isso aconteceu logo no começo da nossa disputa, quando você entrou no jogo estávamos em condições iguais – tento aliviar a consciência Gryffindor de meu pai.

- Mas como você... – ele olha com mais cuidado e aparentemente percebe outro detalhe – a parte da frente da sua vassoura, como ela quebrou?

Fiiiu, finalmente ele percebeu, um bom pedaço da parte da frente da minha vassoura foi arrancado, para ser mais específico, eu arranquei, esse seria o motivo do estado de minhas mãos estarem assim.

Mas não posso deixar ele seguir essa linha de conclusões.

Ou o plano vai para o espaço.

Com um golpear mais forte, eu lanço a esfera com tudo contra James, cortando assim o nosso papo. Uma seqüência violenta de rebatidas seguia a partir daí, eu estava com as mãos anestesiadas pela adrenalina, mas sabia que quando descesse da vassoura a dor seria abrasadora.

Por isso, tinha que fazer a dor valer a pena.

Me aproximando com tudo de James nossa disputa se transformou novamente em uma partida de esquiva, voávamos um por cima do outro, e assim como antes ele mostrava uma folgada vantagem e vivacidade, e eu... bem, com dificuldade mantinha o controle na vassoura, que como antes estava instável graças a repentina diminuição de tamanho.

- Sabe que não vai vencer assim – James sussurrava – sabe que...

- A única coisa que sei – murmuro cansado – é que você deveria ter cuidado com a cabeça.

James abaixa a cabeça, por reflexo como eu mesmo fiz da ultima vez, mas nada havia tentado golpeá-lo daquela direção, e o pegando de surpresa a esfera vem com tudo na direção de suas costelas.

O que? Eu sei que menti, mas até onde eu sei, ninguém mandou ele confiar logo no oponente.

Se bem... que minha artimanha não deu certo.

Antes de encostar no leão, vendo que não teria esquiva possível da esfera, o louco pula de sua própria vassoura entrando em uma vertiginosa queda livre, arrancando mais de um grito de terror dos espectadores em terra.

A bola segue o trajeto de James em direção ao solo, mas antes que o golpeasse, James estica a mão, alcança a vassoura que caia ao lado dele, a reativa, e montado nela retoma altura, arrancando desta vez da platéia varia gritos de "viva".

Voltando a minha direção, James mostrava em seu rosto uma clara determinação de acabar com o jogo.

Parece que o gatinho se cansou de brincar com a comida.

Chegando a onde eu estava, na frente da torre sul, James lança com tudo a esfera em minha direção. A qual ao invés de rebater eu simplesmente desvio.

Ela voa para longe graças a força empregada. Com ela afastada eu tinha que agir rápido, estendendo meu braço para trás, em direção a janela as minhas costas eu puxo algo.

James olha curioso para o pedaço de madeira que minha mão ensangüentada trás com ela.

Um pedaço de vassoura.

Com movimentos rápidos, eu abro a janela atrás de mim e me escondo atrás de suas portinholas, e saindo dela, como um pequeno rojão furioso, a pequena bolinha esquecida desde a metade do jogo, foi de encontro do primeiro alvo que tinha pela frente.

James Potter.

O Gryffindor não teve nem tempo de reagir, ele levou a bolada no estomago e o arrancando da vassoura o leão cai novamente em queda livre, desta vez não parecendo ser capaz de voltar para a montaria.

O professor apita o que seria o final do jogo e retirando rapidamente a varinha de dentro de suas vestes ele levita o desacordado James.

Acho que isso quer dizer que eu ganhei. Não é?

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

**...**

_..._

**...**

_Acabou?_

**Acabou...**

_E ACABOU!!! Incrível minha gente, uma disputa cheia de revira-voltas se desenrolou diante de meus olhos, James Potter, o invicto campeão de todas as suas partidas de Quadribol em Hogwarts acaba de ser derrubado de sua vassoura pelo nosso Teeeeeexugo maravilha, isso e simplesmente_ _é_ _ i-na-cre-di-ta-vel!!!_

**Mas... como... quando... como aquela esfera ficou presa na sala da torre sul e... e...**

_Eu também não vi, rebobinemos os nossos monóculos companheiro, rebobinemos.... hm... hm.... hm... Ainda não vejo quando ele prendeu a balinha lá, mas a partir desse ponto a sua vassoura dele já está quebrada... Talvez se mudarmos o ângulo do monóculos.... hm... hm... Ali, faça um zoom ali._

**Aqui, desacelere ali, isso... Depois que ele lançou a esfera na direção da torre e de lançar a outra na de James, ele foi atrás da primeira esfera e a trancou em uma das janelas abertas, mas como se tranca uma janela do lado de fora?**

_Assim_

**Ui, isso deve ter doido, ele quebra a ponta da própria vassoura com as mãos nuas arranhando as palmas nas pontiagudas frestas de madeira. E usando o toco trava a janela.**

_Brilhante, mantendo uma esfera dessas por tanto tempo trancada, quando a soltar, a pequenina deve ficar histérica. Todo o tempo que ele enrolou com Potter foi para dar tempo para a esfera se irritar mais. Cara... Aquele golpe deve ter doido._

**Realmente James deve estar at**_**é**_** agora... JAMES!!!**

_Bem, e lá foi Black acudir o maridinho... Bom, amigos do Quadirbol, com isso ficamos por aqui. Se quiserem adquirir a copia dessa eletrizante partida, venham falar com Xionara Hooch, 7º ano de Huffepuff, prometo os fazer um precinho camarada._

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

- Uuuui... – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu pronunciar assim que seus pés tocam novamente o chão, e suas mãos largam os restos mortais de sua vassoura.

Toda a dor que ele deveria ter sentido nos últimos segundos se acumularam naquele curto instante.

- Você sabe que existem maneiras menos chamativas para cometer suicídio.

Um sibilo mortal indicou ao moreno que a "mamãe Longbottom" guardava uma expressão nada feliz logo as suas costas. Comprovando o já esperado, Harry se vira e se dá de cara com um pálido e irritado Neville e uma radiante e risonha Xionara.

"É incompreensível como esses dois terminaram amigos, eles são simplesmente o oposto extremo um do outro!!!" Harry conteve-se de rir ao chegar a essa conclusão.

- Grande vôo. – diz uma rouca voz ao seu lado.

Não pela voz, mas apenas pela pura necessidade de querer acreditar nisso, Harry vira o rosto na esperança de ver Draco sorrindo prepotente ao seu lado.

Mas não era, e teve que fazer das tripas coração para não transparecer a sua decepção, afinal não podia desperdiçar o momento, Victor Krum não era o tipo de homem que falava mais do que o necessário, e elogios vindo dele eram escassos, mas sempre baseados apenas na verdade.

O garoto realmente era bom.

-Hm... – Harry sorri de lado – obrigado professor.

De certa forma, apesar de certas ausências, nada poderia tornar aquele momento melhor.

Mas já conhecendo a sorte de Harry, não era de se estranhar que em compensação váaaaarias coisas poderiam tornar aquele momento pior.

- ELE ROUBOU!!!

- QUEM DISSE QUE ELE PODIA FAZER ISSO???

- OH COITADINHO DO POTTER, ELE FOI DERRUBADO DE MANEIRA MUITO INJUSTA.

- ELE DEVIA SER CASTIGADO!!!

- POR QUER O PROFESSOR AINDA NÃO TIROU PONTOS DA CASA DESSE ABOR...

- CALADOS!!! – Krum rugiu mais forte que qualquer um daqueles leões recalcados. – A AULA É MINHA, O JOGO FOI INVENTADO PORRR MIM, E AS RRREGRAS DO MESMO TAMBEM!!! – disse algumas palavras em russo, as quais Harry preferia não ter entendido, para depois prosseguir em um tom mais baixo, mas não menos mortal e depreciativo – apenas eu posso julgarrr aqui o que é cerrrto e o que é errrado. E o que o senhorrr Harrrdnet fez foi uma clarrra demonetrrração de orrriginalidade e pensamento rrrápido, sem falarrr de manobrrras que não deixaram a desejarrr perrrto do talento prrrodigioso do jovem Potterrr, vinte pontos parrra Gryffindorrr pelo talento demonstrrrado por seu reprrresentante e cinqüenta parrra Hufflepuff pela MAIS QUE MERRRECIDA vitórrria.

Os leões que fizeram as reclamações eram os que borboleteavam ao redor de seu príncipe. Harry só podia agradecer por essa escolha, pois as opções eram "borboletear ao redor de seu príncipe" ou "borboletear ao redor do pescoço da pessoa que derrubou o seu príncipe".

Apesar de alguns felinos parecerem começar a considerar essa segunda opção.

Foi quando Krum acabou seu largo e irritado discurso que os olhares perigosos de alguns Gryffindor se voltaram como adagas na direção de Harry e seus dois amigos. Neville estreitou os olhos e tentou fazer valer sua posição de príncipe se colocando ligeiramente na frente de Harry e Xionara simplesmente sorriu marota e lançou um beijo descarado na direção dos "gatinhos inconformados".

A terceira, a quarta e a quinta guerras mundiais pareciam prestes a explodir quando uma alta risada se ouviu no centro do grupinho de leões.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ... Isso sim que foi tombo – agarrando seu estômago, morrendo de rir, o príncipe leonino desperta de uma forma nada digna – Merlin e Morgana de mãos dadas em um campo de trigo... Eu nunca fui golpeado assim... e por um texugo... há há há... Isso sim que é modo de começar o ano. Creio que a única coisa que poderia amargar uma inusitada derrota como essa seria me engasgar com desculpas esfarrapadas para explicar a minha queda. Não acha Siri?

- Oh sim – Sirius parecia não compartir do bom humor do amigo o revisando de cima a baixo – seria de péssimo gosto.

Todos os leões encolheram seus rabinhos diante das palavras de seu descontraído líder, sem falar dos olhares mortíferos que Black, o cavaleiro mais leal de vossa alteza, lançava.

E sendo apoiado por Sirius, James se coloca de pé e anda com dificuldade. Quando estava bem próximo de Harry, Neville dá mais um passo para o lado se colocando totalmente na frente do amigo.

Alguns Gryffindor ficaram indignados pela ousadia do texugo, mas como a posição de Neville era claramente mais alta que a deles não puderam mais que murmurar suas revoltas. Os demais Hufflepuffs apenas se entreolhavam com certo pesar.

Os dois príncipes se encaram.

Era regra dentro daqueles muros que qualquer enfrentamento entre dois príncipes só poderia ser realizado dentro de duelos oficiais,

Algo que nunca aconteceu nos últimos anos.

James sorri com simpatia, e Neville parece ler em seus olhos que não danaria seu amigo, então deixou que o leão prosseguisse. E diante de Harry, James disse com certa admiração nos olhos.

- Acredito que terei a chance de uma revanche – ele olha por cima do ombro do texugo – espero que você possa providenciar isso, Hooch.

Hooch joga todo seu peso sobre o ombro bom de Harry e pisca para Potter com mais confiança que hierarquicamente lhe era permitido. Os olhos da menina eram os mesmos dos de uma criança que escuta que o natal havia chegada mais cedo.

- Acredite Potter, terei o maior prazer de providenciar.

Harry quase riu, pois era praticamente capaz de ver as engrenagenzinhas no cérebro de Hooch se movendo aceleradas para encontrar uma maneira de acorrentar seu mais novo jogador a uma vassoura pelo restante do ano escolar.

Como se Harry Potter precisasse ser chantageado para voar em uma vassoura.

Dando as costas para os três texugos, James e os de mais leões caminham em direção ao colégio, sendo seguidos não muito de longe pelos texugos do quinto ano e seu carrancudo professor.

- Fiiiu isso é o que eu chamo de reconhecimento – Xionara se desgruda de Harry e leva as duas mãos a cabeça enquanto observa os outros alunos se afastarem.

- Eu quase quebrei o pescoço um bom número de vezes no meio daquela partida – resmungou Harry – se mesmo depois disse ele não me reconhecesse como rival...

- Ah sim... – o comumente sorriso maroto de Hooch se desenhou no rosto da garota – Você foi reconhecido com um rival, mas eu não estava falando do Potter.

- Desculpe? – Harry a olha como se pintinhas amarelas e roxas começassem a se desenhar no rosto da garota.

- Que eu não estava falando de Potter. Eu estava falando de Black.

Harry quis se fazer de desentendido, mas também havia percebido a maneira com que Sirius olhava para ele. Não podia dizer que era hostil, mas também de longe era amigável.

E o motivo para aquilo era algo que ele tentou por algum tempo evitar de imaginar

- O que... eles são na realidade? – Harry preferiu guardar nomes na esperança que a situação não parecesse mais insólita do que já era.

- Esses dois? Quem vai saber? – Hooch dá entre ombros e quando vê que a distância entre eles e os outros alunos já era suficiente começa a andar acompanhada de seus amigos – Eu me lembro quando no final do meu primeiro ano corria um boato de que os primogênitos da família Black e Potter entrariam no colégio no ano seguinte. Cara, eles tinham tudo para serem inimigos mortais, e era o que todos esperavam.

- Mas aí...

- Mas aí que aconteceu o que menos se esperava, eles se tornaram grandes amigos – a garota dá entre ombros – ninguém percebeu bem como isso aconteceu, quando eles entraram no trem parecia que iam se despelar um ao outro. Eu me lembro que durante o trajeto eles quase descarrilaram o vagão em que estavam no meio de uma confusão. Mas assim que pisaram pela primeira vez em solo de Hogwarts agiam como se fossem os melhores amigos de longa data.

- Assim... do nada? – Harry pergunta com estranheza.

- Boatos sempre vão existir. – Hooch chuta uma pedra em seu caminho – Uns falam que foi algo que Weasley fez no meio da viagem, outros que foi Lupin... Eu acreditaria mais na versão de que foi o Weasley.

- Por que?

- Lupin só começou a andar com aqueles três doidos em seu segundo ano, antes agiam mais como conhecidos.

- Ah... eu me lembro – Neville entra no assunto – foi uma surpresa na época, Lupin que sempre passava uma imagem tão reservada, do nada começou a andar com aqueles doidos.

- Bem, mas o que realmente interessa nessa historia para você é: - a menina retoma seu ar "dramático demais para ser levado a sério" – Se eu fosse você Chris, mantinha um pouco de distancia de Potter por algum tempo. Ninguém sabe o que diabos eles são, afinal, não é como se eles ficassem andando por aí com anéis de compromissos ou saltitando alegres e contentes de mãos dadas – a imagem descrita pela menina emanou calafrios ao pobre garoto – mas o que sim é fato: é que toda e qualquer pessoa que sequer pensou em investir em qualquer um dos lados daquela estranha relação, nunca acabou bem, ou Potter ou Black a afastava de uma maneira nada agradável.

- Potter tem mostrado bastante interesse em você – Neville, como sempre, tenta amenizar o ar sombrio que Hooch coloca nas situações – um interesse positivo de fato, mas as coisas podem ficar difíceis para o seu lado se não tomar cuidado.

Harry encara seu amigo com ser ceticismo.

- Certo – o outro garoto se retifica – as coisa podem ficar mais difíceis do que já são para o seu lado. Acredite, você não vai querer um Sirius Black enciumado correndo atrás de você.

Os três amigos caminham calmamente em direção ao castelo para suas próximas aulas tentando manter seus assuntos longe de leões, vassouras e amores possessivos, mas invariavelmente a mente de Harry não pode deixar de fazer um ultimo lamento.

"Agora meu padrinho me vê como uma ameaça ao relacionamento amoroso que tem com o meu pai... definitivamente eu estou em um universo paralelo".

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

- Xi... ele parece que está trincando os dentes...

- Não, não, eu acho que ele está apenas cerrando levemente, veja o movimento de lábios.

- Os dois estão errados, ele está murmurando algo baixinho, eu acho que consigo ouvir alguma coisa...

- Devem ser os Dirariduffs, eles de vez em quando...

- Será que vocês poderia para por um minuto parar de analisar as anomalias faciais de Hardnet e se concentrarem em seus próprios almoços??

Severus fuzila os dois texugos, a águia e a serpente que debatiam alegremente a estranha expressão no rosto de um irritado Harry.

E com mais do que motivo.

O moreno meio que havia se enchido de expectativa para as duas ultimas aulas da manhã, que por acaso seriam de adivinhação. Ele jurava que com Trelawney como aluna do primeiro ano, a única escolha para professor de adivinhação lógica seria Firenze, dessa forma, freqüentando suas aulas ele teria mais chances de encurralar o professor.

O plano perfeito.

Se não fosse um detalhe.

Para a sua surpresa, ao chegar alegremente na aula em questão, encontrar uma muito envelhecida - talvez uns quarenta anos a mais do que se lembrava em seu mundo –Parvati Patil.

Foi depois de aturar sofridas duas horas de monólogos sobre destinos e amores predestinados, que o moreno pode encontrar Neville no meio do percurso para o grande salão, já que o rapaz de cabelo castanho não freqüenta as aulas de adivinhação, Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando em meio a uma dissimulada conversa descobriu que Firenze era professor de CCM.

"E Neville ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer isso para mim como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo" o moreno bufa pela milésima vez "Se o obvio é um centauro dar aulas de CCM, quem deveria dar as aulas de Herbologia? O salgueiro batedor???"

Respirando fundo, e aceitando os erros de sua estratégia principal, Harry, diante desse acontecimento, teve que admitir que tem agido de maneira muito paranóica, que teria que se arriscar mais e fazer algumas perguntas que poderia soar estranhas e até mesmo fora de lugar para evitar inconvenientes como aquele.

O jeito agora será desistir de cursar adivinhação e se inscrever em CCM, correndo o risco ou não de parecer suspeito.

"Esse lance de vigilância constante realmente enlouquece as pessoas..."

- Os refugiados não parecem meio ouriçados hoje – comentou Harry apenas para desanuviar o ambiente.

Seus amigos olham para onde Harry apontava com o garfo e alguns dão entre ombros.

- Parece que um comensal veio pedir asilo ontem a noite – falou Hooch como se não fosse nada.

- Bem... isso não seria comum?

Harry não havia tido muito contato com os refugiados, a verdade era que os próprios refugiados não pareciam querer fazer contato com os alunos, era como se o colégio estivesse divido em dois mundos que não se misturavam, com exceção talvez de alguns parentes de estudantes, que volta e meia paravam para conversar com um filho ou um sobrinho, mas esses eram casos escassos.

Talvez a falta de contato seja para não se meterem no meio da tensão que há entre as casas, por que pessoas que foram para lá para fugir de uma guerra se meteriam em outra?

- Não existem muitos comensais graduados que voltem para Hogwarts, o que torna a maioria dos refugiados ou neutros ou vítimas de seu antigo senhor... – Neville explica com seu eterno tom neutral – Não acho que isso crie um bom clima para convívio.

- Resumindo, não dou dois dias para que a cabeça dele role. – Fenrir sorri com seu bom e velho sorriso maligno e simula a queda da suposta cabeça com um dos rabanetes que Luna insistentemente pôs em seu prato

- Um – replica mais dignamente Severus que aponta ligeiramente com a cabaça para um grupinho na mesa dos refugiados que tinham os olhos vermelhos e choravam, aparentemente de raiva – pelo visto o novo refugiado já tinha alguns "conhecidos" aqui dentro.

Harry não argumentou quanto isso, apesar de seus dois amigos estarem discutindo o curto tempo de vida de um ser humano de uma maneira tão fria.

Não era um assunto ideal, mas ao menos aqueles dois pareciam começar a se entender.

De uma maneira estranha... mas pelo visto era a maneira deles.

Se bem que não foi apenas isso que o calou, mas também foi o leve murmurar que ele ouviu, e que o restante de sues amigos ignorou, talvez considerando irrelevante.

- Tec tec tec tec tec tec...

Olhando para o lado Harry vê Trelawney murmurado aquele irritante ruído, antes de se calar novamente e degustar com calma sua sobremesa.

"Eu mereço..."

Quando todos terminaram de se alimentar, assim como todas as louças nas mesas as deles desapareceram, sinalizando o final do almoço.

Se levantando o grupinho de Harry se dirige em direção a saída, mas antes de chegar a rota Harry percebe pelo rabo do olho como um dos refugiados sussurra algo ao ouvido de Hooch, a menina se coloca tensa, mas logo assente. E segue em frente como se nada tivesse passado.

Do lado de fora do salão o grupinho se detém em um canto mais isolado para conversar e decidir seus destinos.

- Bem, bem, bem, moçada, o dever me chama – Hooch foi a primeira a partir – Neville, você e Chris tem aula de historia, não tem? O professor Binns disse para eu passar em sua sala para pegar um material de estudo, mas eu talvez não consiga passar por lá hoje, vocês poderiam pegar para mim?

- Claro – Neville responde pelos dois com sua eterna boa vontade – mas por que você não vai conseguir passar lá hoje?

- Trabalho.

Harry percebeu que a expressão tanto de Severus como de Fenrir se endureceram.

- Bem, eu já vou – a menina se despede da irmã menor com um leve celinho e um afagar na cabeça.

Trelawney segura a mão que a acariciou por alguns segundos e encarou com tristeza os olhos da irmã.

- Siby? – pergunta Hooch tentando manter o sorriso, mas vacilando levemente.

A pequena não diz nada, mas solta a mão da mais velha e encolhe os ombros.

Harry não gostou daquela reação.

Logo após Hooch partir, Neville foi encurralado e arrastado por uma volumosa onda Hufflepuff que o seqüestrou para que desse algumas explicações sobre deveres em geral.

Severus resmungou algo sobre aula de feitiços e partiu com um leve acenar de cabeça para Harry.

E Greyback...

- Não pense em acompanhá-lo? – Harry pergunta em um suspiro enquanto apoiava o lobisomem que o usava como escoro.

- Nã', eu não participo de aulas que necessitem de magia – Fenrir balança seu colar com o dedo o fazendo tilintar – se lembra?

- Ah é, e o que você vai fazer agora?

- Cultura muggle – o lobisomem faz uma careta – Eu sei que não existem muitas matérias que não precisem de uma varinha por aqui. Mas não é como se eu já não soubesse tudo o que precisasse saber sobre o mundo muggle.

- Sei. – de certa forma Harry concordava com o lobisomem. Fenrir, segundo algumas das historias que contou ontem, havia vivido um bom número de anos entre muggles, sem se misturar com clãs de lobisomens, o motivo nunca foi explicado ao moreno.

- E você? Para onde está indo? – pergunta o lobisomem de maneira desconfiada – Até onde sei, a aula de historia fica para lá. – e aponta para um corredor a direita.

- Vou gazear um pouquinho.

Harry precisava de aulas de historia da magia tanto quanto Fenrir precisava de cultura muggle. O moreno tinha praticamente todos os livros de historia entre outro decorados em sua mente, fora que no momento ele tinha outra coisa mais importante com o que se preocupar.

- Ah não – os braços de Greyback apertaram forte Harry o impedindo de avançar mais.- nem pense nisso.

- Pensar em que? – o mais baixo tenta soar infrutiferamente inocente

- Você sabe em que, você não vai entrar no bosque proibido sozinho.

"Ups, fui pego"

- Como soube? – se soltando do agarre de Fenrir Harry se vira para ter a aparentemente longa conversa

- Sabia que iria tentar em algum momento – o albino revira os olhos diante do obvio que seu amigo podia chegar a ser – você parecia ter certo carinho por aqueles facões.

- Eles... – Harry deixa sua mente vagar por segundos em lembranças do passado – me foram dados por uma pessoa muito importante.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Lembrou-se da pele negra coberta de sangue e fuligem...**_

_**Lembrou-se dos gritos e reprimendas que soltou quando o viu naquele estado.**_

_**Lembrou-se do calorzinho que encheu seu peito quando tremulo o pequenino disse aonde tinha ido e como tinha se ferido.**_

_**Lembrou-se como chorou de orgulho e preocupação quando terminou de ouvir a narração.**_

_**Lembrou-se como o abraçou forte e o fez jurar que não sairia mais de perto dele ou de seu irmão novamente.**_

_**Lembrou-se...**_

_**E lembrou-se...**_

_**Lembrou-se de como aquela pequena criaturinha conseguiu justificar todos os atos daquela noite em apenas seis pequenas palavras**_

"_**Por que eu te amo papai"**_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Pedro sempre havia sido habilidoso, mesmo para sua tenra idade, ele e Mario haviam sido postos a prova pela vida antes mesma de aprenderem a andar. Mas naquela noite, a tantos anos atrás, Harry não quis vê-lo como um ágil e inteligente licantropo, ou como um experiente pivete de rua que sobreviveu por anos tendo apenas ao lado a fome e o irmão como companhia.

Ele quis vê-lo como o seu filho.

O filho que sumiu de casa por três dias atrás do material para forjar um presente para o pai e reaparece completamente ferido.

"Eles devem estar em algum lugar da Escócia, ou quem sabe na Inglaterra. Se esse feitiço funcionar como Draco disse que funcionaria eles não devem estar muito longe de mim, não creio que eles ainda estejam em Angola. Seja como for, mais dia ou menos dia eu os encontro... meus meninos..."

- Foi uma das pessoas que te mordeu? - pergunta um nada vacilante Greyback

- Como? – Harry o encara confuso saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Quem lhe de os facões, foi uma das pessoas que lhe mordeu?

Por segundos Harry perde a fala antes de perguntar, ainda descomposto:

- Como você sabe?

Greyback sorri triunfante.

- Chutei – o albino ri da cara de espanto que arrancou do moreno – não é como se você tivesse falado para mim sobre muitas pessoas do seu passado, das poucas que você me descreveu eu supus que a pessoa que lhe deu o facão seja um "daqueles dois". – sua voz ganha um ar meio melancólico – fora que... Para um licantropo transformado, aquele que o morde vira uma figura muito importante pelo resto de sua existência... sempre haverá um sentimento muito forte que os une, seja de ódio... tristeza... melancolia...

- Amor?

Os amigos se encaram sérios. E o lobisomem albino suspira e sorri.

- E amor.

Eles caminham em silencio sem nenhum destino especifico.

Tão distraídos estavam que nem notaram quando alguém correndo se jogou contra Harry. Atrapalhado, o rapaz que se chocou com o moreno se desfez em desculpas e batendo nas vestes do texugo insistia em desamarrota-las.

- Mil desculpas, mil desculpas.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema – Harry tentava responder atordoado, ultimamente não eram muitos os que se desculpavam após esbarrar nele.

- Não, realmente... me desculpe, me...

- Já sacamos cara – Fenrir com um empurrão o afasta de Harry e praticamente grunhi – agora pode cair fora.

O rapaz estranho se afasta assustado se encolhendo dentro de sua próprias vestes.

- Não precisava reagir assim também. – Harry não entende a ação de Fenrir

- Eu se fosse você conferia a minha carteira – dando entre ombros o lobisomem se escora na parede mais próxima.

- Como?

- Depois de esbarrar naquele cara, se eu fosse você, conferiria a minha carteira. – vendo ainda a confusão na face de Harry ele tenta explicar – aquele era o Mundungus, quarto ano de Slytherin, o cara pode ser jovem mas é especialista em bater carteiras e pequenos furtos.

Bastou apenas ouvir o nome da figura que Harry logo verificou seus bolsos esternos e internos, mas tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

- Talvez no final das contas tudo foi uma simples coincidência – Harry tenta ser otimista.

- Até parece, um cara como Mundungus não faz uma cena daquelas por nada.

- Deixa para lá – Harry diz diante da inquietação do lobisomem. – não houve dano.

- Isso você não sabe.

Harry fecha os olhos, cansado, não pela atitude de Fenrir, ou pela suposta ameaça que deveria sentir do recém-encontro com Mundungus, mas por que pela milésima vez ele se lembrou de Draco naquele dia.

" 'Isso você não sabe' essa seria provavelmente a frase paranóica que ele soltaria se estivesse aqui".

Como que por reflexo ele olhou por cima do ombro e nada estava lá.

E mais uma vez suspira

- Por acaso seria também um "desses dois" o motivo de você estar suspirando tanto hoje?

A pergunta pegou Harry de surpresa fazendo o moreno engasgar, e voltar a se concentrar no curioso lobisomem ao seu lado.

- NÃO!!! Digo... eu não estive suspirando o dia inteiro eu...

- Claro que não esteve suspirando o dia inteiro – bufa exasperado – no intervalo de um suspiro e outro você aproveitava para olhar por cima do seu ombro, você esteve estranho desde que nos encontramos no café da manhã. – o lobo olha com certa preocupação – o que houve?

- Não houve nada – sussurra Harry

"Ele apenas não esta aqui"

- Não é o que parece – sorri mordaz, se aproximando lentamente.

- Nada me incomoda – responde um pouco mais irritado.

"Como se deixando claro como serão os restos de meus dias, ele não veio até mim"

- Então por que você parece preocupado? – o lobo pergunta quase rindo

- O que... o que poderia me preocupar...

"Draco... como você é cruel..."

- Diga você. – sussurra, já bem próximo ao moreno

– Tudo está bem...- murmura irritado em resposta

"Me mandou para cá para superar as perdas de quem eu um dia amei..."

- Então não parece estar? – sua voz não soava mais tão alegre

– Tudo está...

"Mas não me ensinou como superar a perda da pessoa que eu ainda amo"

- Diga – ordenou.

– Tudo...

Um ligeiro incomodo em seus olhos deteve Harry em meio a sua mentira, e assustado leva a mão ao rosto ao sentir um linha úmida descer por seu rosto.

Olha pra Fenrir a sua frente e a expressão do albino era neutra.

Antes que pudesse secar as lagrimas, Harry não pode deter o que veio a seguir. Um forte braço o agarrou pela cintura e antes que pudesse deter o outro, Fenrir aproximou o rosto ao do mais baixo.

Lentamente.

Sabendo que o que viria seria inevitável, o moreno fecha os olhos, mas ao invés de sentir os lábios do outro tomarem os seus, apenas ouviu uma risada baixinha.

Abrindo os olhos Harry se deparou com duas sorridentes esferas amarelas, Fenrir estava a centímetros de seu rosto, ainda abraçado a ele.

- Os muggles dizem que para curar um soluço basta sofrer um grande susto – ele pisca maroto e com a mão livre seca o rosto do amigo – mas aparentemente isso também serve em outros casos.

- Fenrir.

O albino se afasta do aparentemente mais novo.

- Você não combina muito com lágrimas Chris, pelo pouco que me contou elas já fizeram tanto parte de sua vida que agora elas não te caem bem. Por isso se isso voltar a acontecer pode me procurar, eu não sou muito bem consolando as pessoas, mas quem sabe da próxima vez podemos chegar ao "próximo passo" dessa nossa teoria. – o lobo assopra um beijo e se afasta ainda falando. – E eu ainda acho que o safado do Mundungus está aprontando alguma, vou dar uma conferida, não vá entrar em nenhuma confusão sem mim.

- Lobo sarnento – Harry murmura já com um sorriso no rosto – Eu já não disse para não fazer esse tipo de brincadeira.

Suspirando pela enésima vez, mas dessa vez por causa de certo albino, Harry decide sair de dentro do castelo de uma vez.

Apesar dos apelos de Greyback, ele não queria deixar seus facões mais nem um segundo expostos meio da floresta.

"E se um dos centauros o encontra? As chances de eu os ver de novo seriam mínimas"

Poucos passos foram dados por Harry, pois mal ele se vira....

Pof!!!

Alguém esbarra nele novamente.

Mas dessa vez o impacto foi mais violento, o lançando em direção ao chão. O moreno olha irritado para as costas que se afastavam, e ele não se surpreendeu ao reconhece-las.

Seu dono sempre sabia como se fazer notar.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Cara... Seja lá o que você fez para irritar o Shacklebolt não deve ter sido coisa pequena.

Harry olha para quem havia dito isso a suas costas, e para sua surpresa vê um semi agachado Sirius Black com a mão amigavelmente estendida oferecendo apoio.

Sem duvidar, o moreno aceita a ajuda e já de pé bate a poeira das vestes com certo pesar:

"Quantas vezes hoje eu vou ter que passar por isso?"

- Hardnet – Sirius atrai a atenção de Harry – tenho algo a lhe propor.

A seriedade nos olhos do moreno aparentemente mais velho fizeram Harry piscar um pouco acanhado, e sem jeito soltou um gracejo para desanuviar o ambiente.

- Desculpe, mas você já deve saber que eu estou saindo com o Fenrir e até aonde eu sei você também está de muito boa relação com o ...

- Não, não é essa proposta – sorri com a brincadeira e passa a mão nos cabelos parecendo procurar voltar a seriedade anterior – eu realmente gostei da maneira com que você voou hoje contra o James, e eu gostaria de poder ter a chance de voar contra você também.

Por essa Harry não esperava.

Nesse mundo, segundo ouviu de Hooch, Sirius eram um dos batedores do time dos leões. Como atleta era um prazer se tanto elogiado como desafiado por um companheiro de esporte, mas como texugo... ele não pode deixar de ficar com o pé atrás.

- Tudo bem – disse lentamente como se procurasse uma armadilha na oferta recém feita – por mim não há problema, só temos que marcar uma data e...

-Agora. – corta Harry sem maiores remordimentos.

- Como?

- Vamos voar agora, você não parece muito disposto a ir para as aulas, e eu não tenho também nenhuma matéria importante pelo resto do dia – da entre ombros com um ar descontraído – por que não agora?

- Talvez por que quando se gazeia aula a pessoa em questão procura ficar em lugares discretos, e não voando no campo aéreo do colégio, a vista de tudo e todos...

- Não se preocupe – diz com seu sorriso: "pode confiar em mim que comigo tudo se resolve" – na segunda feira não existe aulas no exterior no período da tarde, e os professores e funcionários estão tão entretidos com o trabalho dentro do castelo que se não voarmos muito próximos as janelas não seremos pegos. – vendo que aquilo não convencia muito a Harry ele adicionou uma pequena dose de deboche a sua voz – a não ser que esteja com medo...

Sirius podia não saber, mas havia atingido o nervo mais sensível de um Potter.

Seu orgulho.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior com indecisão. Todas as palavras de aviso de Hooch e Neville naquela manhã parecia se apagar a medida que suas mãos começavam a formigar de vontade de segurar uma vassoura.

E foi quando não pode conter mais a própria língua que disse:

- Onde estão as vassouras?

Bastou aquilo para Sirius sorrir vitorioso e se juntar ao texugo em sua caminhada em direção aos terrenos externos do colégio.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

- E então? Trouxe o que lhe pedi?

Régulos olhava com impaciência a figura, segundo ele patética, que removia uma mão contra a outra a sua frente.

- Não estava lá – disse Mundungus em tom de explicação.

- Tem certeza? – não fez questão de esconder a irritação em sua voz.

- Absoluta – balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com mais veemência do que era necessário – olhei em cada bolso, o aborto não estava carregando nenhuma varinha.

- Entendo – murmura sem perder a irritação – bem, então você terá que passar para o plano b. – dá entre ombros e se prepara para partir, deixando o pepino na mão do nervoso rapaz.

- E... espere.. quanto a minha comissão...

- O que tem ela? – pergunta com cansaço.

- Acho que não ela condiz com o esforço que esse trabalho está requerendo.

- Ah, você acha?. – o rapaz de olhos violetas sentia seus dedos formigarem para segurar a varinha "controle-se Régulos" ele se dizia mentalmente "Lucius disse que essa escoria mestiça é a único que pode completar o serviço de maneira limpa".

- Quero dizer... Quero dizer – gagueja podendo ler as nada boas intenções nos olhos de se contratante – agora a pouco eu tive que despistar o tal lobisomem amigo do aborto, você já tentou despistar o alfato de um lobisomem? 

- Aafh – respira fundo – Tudo bem, quando a varinha do aborto estiver em minhas mãos eu posso renegociar o seu pagamento, agora vai logo.

E Mundungus partiu.

- Tsc... Lucius – Régulos resmunga consigo mesmo – espero que no final, você não esteja apenas me fazendo perder tempo, se bem que... – olha o outro quartanista de sua casa se afastando – talvez no final, se as coisas não saírem como você planejou, eu ainda posso me divertir torturando um pequeno verme.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

Bem... o que acharam? Essa foi apenas a manhã do nosso moreno, o pensamento no começo do capitulo pertence ao Blaise, graças a ele "as pernas e braços" que levam Draco ao mundo de Harry estão quebradas. Espero que isso não faça a minha amada estatueta ganhar muitos inimigos...

Bom, não vou mais prende-los, Harry acaba de passar uma adorável manha com o seu papai e agora passará uma adoravel tarde com o seu padrinho...

Até o próximo capitulo.


	11. Brincando com leões tarde

Nhaaaai... essa deve ser a atualização mais rápida do século... he he he, bem, não vou enrolar muito, os deixo com a segunda parte do capitulo.

Disclaimers: Gosto das coisas que tenho, devo dizer que sou uma pessoa relativamente afortunada em vários sentidos, mesmo que infelizmente entre estas coisas não estejam Harry Potter e seus adoráveis personagens... Fazer o que?

Capítulo nove: Jogando com leões (tarde).

"**Era segredo... tudo o que um dia representemos foi um segredo.**

**Minhas palavras, meus sentimento, meu amor.**

**Tudo, tudo.**

**Por isso, meu bem.**

**Até que eu possa dizer o seu nome sem medos ou culpas.**

**Guardemos nossos imaturos sentimentos por mais um tempo...**

**...em segredo."**

**5º dia**

Sob as mesmas circunstâncias em que estava naquele momento, se Harry estivesse junto de qualquer outra pessoa, um silêncio opressivo ou ao menos incomodo se colocaria entre eles.

- E então eu disse: "professora, eu juro que o fato de todos os terceiranistas de Ravenclaw estarem com um bico de tucano não tem nada haver com a coincidência de eu ter me atrasado para a sua aula de astronomia".

Mas decididamente Sirius Black não era qualquer pessoa.

- Também teve aquela vez...

E mais decididamente ainda aquela não seria uma caminhada silenciosa.

Não que a viajante tempo-espacial reclamasse.

Black tinha tudo o que um dia Harry quis ver em seu padrinho, jovialidade, descontração, e uma língua que não tocava apenas em temas amargurados.

Aos poucos as barreiras que Harry havia colocado iam caindo uma a uma, Harry claramente gostava da companhia de Black, e definitivamente o sentimento era recíproco.

"Agora consigo entender James um pouco, realmente algo nesse novato o torna... magnético".

Sirius riu muito de algumas historias que o próprio Harry contou de sua adolescência, evitando, é claro, de fornecer o nome de locais, pessoas e datas.

Foi quando já estavam fora do castelo que o texugo havia juntado toda a sua valentia de ex-Gryffindor e conseguiu perguntar algo que vinha o incomodando:

- Mas por que você disse aquilo? – Harry pergunta do nada

- Aquilo o que?

- Aquilo sobre o King... Sobre o Shacklebolt, sabe? Logo quando nos encontramos, por que achou naquela hora que eu o irritei?

- Ah!!! – finalmente Sirius compreende – É por que o cara não é do tipo que procura briga por aí.

- Não foi o que eu ouvi falar – diz se lembrado das rápidas apresentações que Hooch fez na sua primeira noite no castelo.

Sirius franze o cenho um pouco incomodado, Não gostava muito de tocar no assunto que era meio que tabu em seu meio: "O irmão postiço de Rony".

- Não existe um dia em que Shacklebolt não está em castigo – Sirius tenta simplificar o máximo a resposta – mas até onde eu sei, nunca foi por puxar confusão contra ninguém.

- Então por que ele fica de castigo?

- Não sei – o leão se espreguiça aproveitando para escolher com cuidado as próximas palavras – existem boatos sobre o que ele faz, mas a verdade é que ninguém tem bem certeza do que ele apronta para todas as noites estar de castigo. – ri entre dentes – acho que a interação mais longa com um outro ser humano que eu já vi ele ter nesse castelo foi essa trombada de agora a pouco com você.

Dessa parte Harry já discordava. Ainda se lembrava muito bem do carinho com que os gêmeos falavam com o rapaz mudo.

O que trouxe outra pergunta.

- Por que diz isso? Ele não se dá bem com aquele seu amigo o... – fingiu buscar o nome de seu ex-melhor amigo na memória – Como ele se chamava... ah Rony? Eles não se dão bem?

Sirius fica sério. Era impressão dele, ou aquele novato estava tentando sacar informação?

- Por que se dariam? – Sirius joga a pergunta com um ar desconfiado

- Ouvi falar que eram irmãos postiços.

- E realmente são... Mas não me lembro deles trocarem uma palavra desde que Shacklebolt entrou no castelo – Black vê a expressão desdenhosa no rosto de Harry – eu sei, eu sei. Péssima escolha de palavras. – soltou uma curta gargalhada e depois diz em um tom pomposo que lembrou muito a Percy, na humilde opinião de Harry – Digamos apenas que nenhum em algum momento tentou interagir com o outro. – recuperando o ar descontraído Sirius pisca para Hardnet – Melhor?

- Melhor. – Harry teve que fazer um grande esforço para não piscar de volta – Sabe o porquê da distancia?

O moreno mais alto dá entre ombros

- Talvez seja pelo o que aconteceu com os pais de Rony, afinal Shacklebolt estava lá quando tudo aconteceu, não estava? Vai se saber... – Sirius enterra as mãos no bolso e encolhendo os ombros encara com o rabo de olho o outro rapaz de maneira desconfiada – você parece bem interessado nele.

"Pense rápido Harry" o texugo se pressiona diante daqueles olhos azuis questionadores.

- Estamos na mesma aula de defesa – tentou soar o mais natural possível – devo admitir que fiquei curioso sobre ele.

De fato, Harry não mentiu.

Ao menos não muito

Considerando um pouco a situação, Black meio que se rende e não vê motivo para não liberar um pouco da informação que de certa forma meia Hogwarts já tinha.

Aos seus olhos ele estava diante apenas de um novato curioso.

- Não tem muito que saber. – tira as mãos do bolso e se solta mais – Mas não acho que Rony e Shacklebolt tenham uma má relação, eles apenas se ignoram, com quem Rony realmente não se dá são com seus irmãos.

- Os professores?

- É. Os gêmeos.

- Por quê?

Black o encara de forma pensativa, claramente medindo novamente as palavras.

- Por que eles o abandonaram

- COMO??? – Harry tropeça em nada em especial, mas com certa dificuldade consegue evitar cair de cara no chão.

- Por que todo esse espanto?

- É que... – nervoso Harry começou a se enrolar com as palavras – digo... Não achei que com todo aquele drama eles... bem... Uma família que passou por tanto normalmente se espera que ficasse mais unida.

- Não acho que esse foi o caso – suspira com claro pesar – Rony guarda muita mágoa dos irmãos. Quando tudo aconteceu os gêmeos estavam em seu sexto ano, e apesar de não serem maiores de idade pediram a intervenção da diretora para poderem se abrigar entre os refugiados do castelo, eles e o Shacklebolt, os dois queriam que a diretora fosse sua responsável até que completassem a maioridade e pudessem requisitar oficialmente a guarda do irmão postiço, mas Rony... Eles não intercederam por ele e deixaram-no entrar nos registros de adoção do ministério. A sorte do meu amigo é que os Potters o adotaram logo em seguida, já que ele era amigo de James na época.

Harry não pode acreditar no que acabara de ouvir

- Eles... – o texugo vacilou – Eles abriram mão da guarda de Rony.

"Impossível, os gêmeos nunca fariam algo assim... nenhum Weasley faria algo assim, até mesmo Percy que volta e meia se afastava da família intercederia se soubesse que algum irmão estava em problemas"

- Mais que isso – Black continuou – durante todo o ano em que os gêmeos esperaram completar a sua maior idade, Rony ainda acreditava que quando os irmão se tornassem independentes fariam alguma coisa para reavê-lo, ele não falava isso alto, mas era obvio que era o que mais desejava, e que sonhava que a indiferença dos gêmeos era apenas mais um dos "trotes pesados" que volta e meia pregavam nele – o leão gryffindor sorri com amargura – Mas quando aconteceu de Fred e Jorge completarem dezessete anos, eles pegaram a guarda apenas de Shacklebolt, e nem ao menos se despediram de Rony quando partiram de Hogwarts para se graduarem como professores.

Aquilo foi um choque para Harry, até onde ele sabe não existe nada mais importante para uma Weasley do que a "família" não que ele achasse que eles deveriam ter deixado de lado Shacklebolt ao invés de Rony, mas ao menos poderiam ter tentado proteger os dois.

Sem falar que um detalhe naquela historia o inquietou, assim como em toda a historia relacionada a tragédia "Weasley".

- E Rony... – com cuidado tentou retomar o assunto – não tinha outros irmãos?

- Como sabe disso?

- Sempre que ouvia falar dos Weasley me diziam que era uma família grande. – desvia os olhos dissimuladamente.

- Rony tinha outros irmãos realmente – Sirius admitiu – mas ele nunca fala muito deles, Bill, Charles... Acho que eram assim que se chamavam... Ele nunca tocou nos nomes deles depois que tudo aquilo aconteceu, e quando eu e James perguntamos por eles, ele fez uma cara tão assustadora que abandonamos o tema desde então. – faz um pequeno esforço para puxar mais algum detalhe da memória – Acho que tinha uma irmã pequenininha também... Mas a reação de Rony quando ela entrava no assunto era a mesma que a quando tocávamos nos nomes de Bill e Charles. Nossa, acho que fora os gêmeos o único irmão que ainda se tem noticias é o Percy. O cara era um prodígio, na época em que os pais morreram estava galgando postos dentro do ministério, mas depois... Parece que largou tudo e sem motivo aparente começou a cursar medmagia e agora está em St Mungos.

"Percy largou uma carreira promissora no ministério por iniciativa própria?" aquilo sim surpreendeu a Harry.

- E ele não podia ter ficado com Rony?

- Difícil, antes mesmo de tudo acontecer Percy já não se dava bem com a família, acho que nem ao funeral dos pais ele foi. – Foi quase com nojo que Black disse aquilo – acha que um cara desses "perderia tempo" adotando um pré-adolescente?

"Acho, assim como eu acho que muito dessa historia está mal explicada."

Harry relutava em aceitar toda aquela informação, mas invariavelmente acaba perdendo um pouco de chão, a família que ele tanto amou em seu mundo estava completamente decomposta.

- Por que... Por que você me contou tudo isso numa boa?

- O que aconteceu com a família Weasley não é algo que ninguém já não saiba – da entre ombros – hoje em dia as pessoas não comentam mais sobre isso, pois muitas outras tragédias similares foram abordadas pela mídia daquele tempo para cá, mas mesmo agora existem muitos boatos do que aconteceu... Boatos que mesmo agora machucam meu amigo – o sextanista o olha seriamente – James parece ter simpatizado com você, e não nego que eu também começo a gostar de sua companhia e isso talvez diga que você vai ter passe livre para andar ao nosso redor. Sendo assim, acho que deve saber o mais próximo da verdade do que aconteceu naquele dia, pelo bem do próprio Rony.

O leão parecia sincero, o que de certa forma alegrou e deu um pouco de ciúmes para Harry, o carinho com que Sirius tratava Rony era igual ao carinho que o seu Sirius do seu mundo o tratou um dia.

O carinho de amigo.

- Fora que com isso consegui guia-lo de maneira indolor exatamente para onde eu queria.

Harry olha ao seu redor e percebe que mais uma vez naquele dia estava no campo de vôo.

Bem, que os jogos comecem.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

- E então? – O loiro pergunta ao mais novo.

- O idiota que você me indicou para contratar não achou a varinha – Régulos diz com desdém – nesse momento ele deve estar revirando as coisas do aborto atrás dela. Isso se ao menos conseguir entrar na sala comunal de Hufflepuff.

Ambas as serpentes estavam conversando despreocupadamente escorados no parapeito da janela mais próxima do grande salão.

- Esse é o maior de seus defeitos, meu caro Régulos – Lucius ri entre dentes – você subestima de mais as pessoas a sua volta.

- Já no seu caso a capacidade de superestimar quem não merece chega a níveis catastróficos. – Black sorri mordaz – e me diga, para a segunda fase do plano, caso consiga a varinha, como vai garantir que o aborto não tenha álibi?

- Ah... Segundo minhas fontes seu amado irmãozinho já providenciou isso.

- Meu ir... – uma breve palidez passou pela face do mais novo – Malfoy – sibilou perigosamente – se por acaso você fizer alguma coisa ao meu irmão...

- Calma amigo, sabe que nunca tocaria em um fio de cabelo de Sirius, não se quero me manter longe da mira de sua varinha.

Lucius não era estúpido, sabia que em nível de poder sua magia superava com creces a de Régulos. Mas o pequeno demônio que era seu amigo, tinha meios de fazer qualquer um sofrer que iam alem da magia, meios que conseguiram dar a um quartanista como ele o respeito em Slytherin digno de um setimanista.

- Lucius...

- Já disse que seu irmão não será tocado – Lucius revira os olhos "sua única fraqueza, meu amigo, é essa sua 'debilidade' por seu irmão" – a iniciativa de entreter a Hardnet partiu inteiramente dele, meus informantes disseram que ele preparou uma surpresinha para o texugo que tomará boa parte da tarde, se não toda. Tempo mais que o suficiente para executar meu plano.

- Boa sorte então – Régulos resmunga.

- Como assim "Boa sorte"? Ainda preciso de você. Por que acha que pedi para você negociar com o estrupício do Mundungus, ele ainda precisa entregar a varinha e não pode descobrir que eu estou por trás disso.

- Eu sei... eu sei... – diz o mais novo com impaciência já se afastando do amigo – quando ele achar a varinha, independente onde eu esteja ele vai me procurar como um cachorrinho, afinal sou eu que estou com o seu "prêmio" – tira de suas vestes uma pequena sacola de moedas. – depois de tratar com ele eu te passo aquela estúpida varinha.

- "Estúpida varinha" – Lucius murmura para si mesmo – você e sua incorrigível mania de subestimas as coisas.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

- AAAi... – Harry geme de dor ao ter um forte polegar pressionando a palma de sua mão machucada – O que eu fiz para você sempre ser tão "delicada" toda vez que nos encontramos?

Antes de que Black pudesse explicar as regras do jogo, alguém havia os interrompido.

Com sua já conhecida delicadeza a enfermeira do colégio havia chegado por trás e apertou com força seu polegar em uma das palmas cobertas "porcamente" de ataduras de Harry.

"Não sei como não percebi que se aproximava? Quem com seu alfato em perfeitas condições não sentiria o cheiro dessa chaminé ambulante se aproximando?"

- O que você fez? – pergunta a mulher de forma sarcástica – seria mais fácil dizer o que você não fez, como por exemplo enfaixar de maneira descente essa mão esfarrapada.

- O seu ferimento... – Black pareceu se lembrar das seqüelas do ultimo vôo de Hardnet – você acha que consegue guiar a vassoura ass...

- Acredite, mesmo se o Sr. Hardnet não fosse capaz de guiar uma vassoura com esse bagaço de mãos ele daria um jeito de guiar a dita cuja nem que fosse com os dentes. Não é Sr. Hardnet? – pergunta a enfermeira para em seguida apertar com mais força o ferimento, dessa vez não conseguindo arrancar dos lábios de Harry qualquer gemido de dor – decisões estúpidas parecem sempre andar de mãos dadas com o senhor.

- Eu não...

Ignorando os protestos de Harry, a enfermeira desliza a sua mão para o pulso do moreno e com um rápido movimento de varinha ajeitou as bandagens de maneiras mais confortável, repetindo o processo com a outra mão do aluno.

Finalmente largando o rapaz ela sorri de forma malvada e retira um de seus "onipresentes" cigarros de dentro de sua maleta medica.

Foi apenas quando esteve mais calmo que Harry percebeu que a mulher estava usando apenas um biquíni e uma fina canga na cintura.

- E o que aconteceu com seu uniforme? – Harry pergunta incrédulo.

- Hoje esse é o meu uniforme – abana a mão como se aquilo fosse um fato irrelevante – de vez em quando tenho alguns assuntos a tratar no lago.

- Assuntos?

- Meta-se com a sua vida – a enfermeira foi curta e grossa – e Black, parece que esse ano, até o momento, o numero de alunos que Potter mandou para a enfermaria está superando o seu – diz com sarcasmo, mas também visivelmente irritada com o trabalho extra – devo supor que está perdendo o toque?

- Não diga isso Sra. ............. – Black simula uma expressão de bom moço – será que vou ter que acelerar minha cota de vitimas anual?

- Sr. Black – a brincadeira aparentemente perdeu a graça para a mulher – se por acaso você e o Sr. Potter repetirem a proeza do ano passado de me enviar mais internos do que o número de macas na enfermaria pode suprir, eu juro que providenciarei para que apenas duas macas se mantenham ocupadas durante todo o resto do ano, a sua e a dele.

Se virando, fazendo sua cabeleira esvoaçar de maneira encantadora, a enfermeira se afasta indo na direção do lago.

Harry olha de relance para Black e percebe que o adolescente olhava meio abobalhado para aquelas longas e bem torneadas pernas que se afastavam.

É... Mesmo Harry não pode negar que para quem gostava "daquilo" a enfermeira não era nada de se jogar fora, tinha um corpo bem definido, e o rosto era realmente bonito, se não fosse aquele desagradável cheiro de cig... "Opa!!! Mas o Sirius desse mundo não era gay???"

Olhando mais uma vez para o rapaz do seu lado, percebeu que Sirius já estava mais recomposto, e por isso deixou o tema de lado.

"Talvez ele seja bi, nunca ninguém me havia dito que ele era categoricamente gay."

Aceitando essa como uma resposta razoável, Harry resolve voltar ao motivo que os levou a aquele lugar.

- E agora então? – pergunta tentando ignorar a estranha interrupção que tiveram.

- Agora? Agora vem a melhor parte – Sirius tira algo de dentro de seu bolso interno e com sua varinha murmura – engordo.

E duas vassouras cresceram até que o moreno não pode segurar-las sem que fosse com as duas mãos. E as escorou contra a parede mais próxima.

- O jogo não é muito complicado – Sirius tira novamente algo de seu bolso, desta vez uma caixinha e com o mesmo feitiço a faz crescer. Dentro dela havia uma esfera similar as do professor Krum, em seguida ele faz crescer também um par de tacos os colocando ao lado das vassouras – perde quem tocar o chão primeiro.

- Só isso? – Harry pergunta com desconfiança.

- Só isso – repete prendendo o riso diante da desconfiança do texugo – Essa é apenas a primeira parte do jogo.

- E qual seria a segunda?

- Vai descobrir em breve. – sorri misterioso – E então? – estende uma das vassouras –Topa?

Sabia que não deveria confiar tanto no leão, mas Harry não resistia a um desafio.

- Ok – pega a vassouras que lhe era estendida. – quem tocar o chão primeiro perde.

- Assim é que se fala. – estala os dedos, triunfante.

Cada um pega um taco e monta em sua respectiva vassoura.

- A caixa foi programada para após trinta segundos que os competidores tirassem ambos os pés do solo liberasse a bola. – Sirius mal diz isso e com um forte impulso levantou vôo – não me deixe esperando muito.

Obedientemente, Harry também ganhou rapidamente altura, mas desde o começo ficou claro que suas técnicas de vôo eram diferentes das de Black.

Harry já havia enfrentado dois tipos de batedores: os como de Slytherin em seu antigo tempo de colégio, que eram agressivos, com manobras questionáveis muito próximas a robalheira; e os com estilo dos gêmeos Weasley, que primava mais pela agilidade e pelo ataque surpresa.

Sirius Black era a junção dos dois.

Como era de seu instinto, Harry tentou alcançar a maior altura possível e de cima esquematizar um plano de ataque, mas em meio ao percurso, Black voou por sobre sua cabeça o desestabilizando. A freada foi o suficiente para que o balaço que havia sido liberado alguns segundos atrás cobrisse a distancia contra seu primeiro alvo, Harry tenta desviar, mas mesmo assim a esfera consegue golpear com força seu tornozelo arrancando do moreno um entrecortado gemido de dor.

A esfera, que era programada para atingir o maior número de pessoas possíveis, após atingir seu primeiro alvo, ricocheteia violenta na direção de Black, que sem se imutar rebate ela na direção de Harry.

Mais preparado, e ainda dolorido, o moreno consegue desviar da bola. E em vez de prender seus olhos nela, ele encara ao herdeiro da família Black que caçoando diz ao dolorido texugo:

- Sabe, quando eu te dei um desses – diz balançado o bastão em sua mão – não foi apenas para você segurar.

- Bla...

- Hey hey – risonho Sirius aponta para as costas do moreno que sem se virar, já sabendo do que se tratava, se joga em um mergulho para escapar da esfera que voltava em sua direção.

Tendo Harry escapado, a esfera voa na direção de Sirius que a rebate mais uma vez na direção de Harry. Com uma pirueta, o moreno ainda em meio a queda escapa de raspão. Próximo do chão, Harry sobe finalmente do mergulho tendo a esfera aos seu calcanhares. E sabendo que era a única maneira de afastara esfera dele, se vira e rebate de forma desengonçada com o bastão.

A bola se afasta dele sem uma direção especifica, ele havia rebatido sem nem ao menos mirar.

Mas Black, sem perder seu sorriso maroto, e sem receios, voa na direção da esfera e com gosto rebate a bola.

Harry desvia por puro reflexo e se amaldiçoa por isso, pois a bola dá uma curva curta e volta com tudo golpeando com gosto as costas do moreno, roubando de seus pulmões todo o ar.

Harry sente fraqueza graças ao dano e por segundos se desestabiliza em cima da vassoura.

O quintanista era um bom jogador, isso era inegável, mas o problema era que ele foi cair na besteira de não relevar um pequeno ponto:

Ele era um apanhador, e não um batedor.

Em um jogo como aquele alguém com a experiência de Black tem plena vantagem.

Diferente dos outros postos, dentro do Quadribol os batedores são os únicos que são condicionados a pular na frente dos balaços, os de mais são acostumados a apenas desviar ou agüentar os impactos.

Se um jogo tiver como regra principal quem derruba quem primeiro da vassoura é lógico que batedores tem maior chances de ganhar que um apanhador.

"Mas não desse apanhador" Pensa Harry com raiva.

Sem soltar a vassoura, o moreno se deixa cair frouxamente, como se tivesse perdido a consciência. Geralmente balaços sempre vão na rota a que são direcionados, ou a jogadores em jogo, o corpo inerte de Harry havia perdido o interesse da esfera.

Ao ouvir o som da esfera indo na direção de Black, Harry retoma o controle da vassoura mais uma vez a centímetros do chão e voa baixo.

Mas sem tocar a terra.

Não importa quantas vezes fosse golpeado, só perderia realmente aquele que tocasse o chão primeiro.

Voar baixo nunca foi muito a sua praia, mas com calma relevou esse detalhe e observou como Sirius golpeava novamente a esfera em sua direção, e não se move.

A esfera mais uma vez se aproximava rapidamente.

E Harry ficou parado.

E ficou...

E ficou...

E...

POFF!!!

A poucos centímetros de acertar o seu rosto Harry desvia e a esfera, que havia vindo em uma alta velocidade, abriu um enorme rombo no chão. O moreno aproveita a desorientação momentânea da esfera e levanta vôo com tudo na direção de Black, com o taco levantado de maneira ameaçadora.

"Espero que dê tempo"

Vendo a forma com que vinha, Sirius quase riu ao supor que o plano de Harry era derrubá-lo da vassoura na base das tacadas, "Não é algo muito honrado, mas tuuuudo bem" ele ergue o próprio taco em sinal de desafio "pode vir".

Foi quando estava a uma distância ridiculamente curta de Black que Harry freou e sorrindo abaixa o taco. Sirius arregala os olhos, surpreendido, tentando entender o porquê da mudança de atitude, mas antes de conseguir abrir a boca para soltar qualquer comentário desdenhoso. O sorriso de Harry ficou maior e apertando o cabo da vassoura mais forte o texugo sobe com tudo o mais alto possível.

Sem Harry na frente, Sirius percebeu finalmente o porquê daquilo tudo.

POOOW

O balaço golpeia seu peito o arrancando da vassoura.

Em meio a queda a lógica invadiu sua cabeça, Hardnet aproveitou que o balaço demoraria para se desenterrar e se estabilizar, para tampar o campo de visão de Sirius com o seu falso ataque e com a atenção de Black presa nele o moreno mais baixo só desviou no ultimo segundo para que o balaço pegasse o herdeiro Black de surpresa.

"Grande plano" Black teve que reconhecer "pelo jeito eu vou ter que adiantar a segunda parte do jogo se quero que o meu plano dê certo"

Tirando a sua varinha das vestes, ainda em plena queda, ele convocou a sua vassoura, que também estava em queda livre. Montado nela, volta a ganhar altura.

Harry ao ver aquilo, até pensou em reclamar, mas se lembrou que ninguém havia dito nada que magia não poderia ser usada naquela competição, e de certo esse seria o argumento de Sirius.

Mais uma vez eles se colocaram em uma longa batalha de artimanhas e rebatidas.

A verdade era que Sirius estava adorando.

Aos poucos Hardnet parecia tentar copiar com sucesso as suas manobras, e ele mesmo copiou uma ou outra jogada original do aparentemente mais novo.

Mas assim como havia pensado antes.

Aquilo tinha que passar para a próxima fase do jogo.

Foi quando Harry estava mais ou menos posicionado aonde o aparentemente mais velho queria, que Sirius deu inicio ao que havia arquitetado.

Deixando completamente de lado o pobre balaço, Sirius se joga com tudo para cima de Harry. O moreno achando que era o mesmo truque que havia usado antes, ficou parado crente que Black frearia no ultimo segundo, mas ao invés disso, Sirius continuou e o empurrou dolorosamente para fora de sua vassoura.

Aquilo realmente o havia pegado de surpresa.

Não apenas por que não esperava, mas por que quando estava crente que entraria em uma longa e vertiginosa queda, o moreno sentiu seu corpo se chocar contra um duro e áspero chão.

Mais uma vez sem sentir o ar dentro dos pulmões, Harry olha confuso ao seu redor e reconhece aquela como a sala de astronomia, tal qual a de seu mundo.

Se bem que aquele não era um bom momento para ficar admirando decorações.

Se virando na direção da janela pela qual foi arremessado, ele vê um concentrado Sirius Black em pé no parapeito da alta janela, posicionado com seu bastão. Quando o balaço chegou a sua direção, seus olhos se tornaram pela primeira vez sérios dentro daquele estranho jogo e com um único golpe arremessou a esfera tão longe que se perdeu de vista.

Se virando para o admirado, e esparramado quintanista no chão, Sirius, ainda encima do parapeito sorri e diz:

- O balaço também era programado para se desativar quando estivesse a uma certa distancia, a essa hora ele já deve ter parado – vendo que Harry ainda o olhava impactado com a estranha repercussão dos fatos, Black sorriu mais largamente – e só para constar, como você tocou o chão primeiro. – com um pulo chega ao mesmo nível que o texugo – eu ganhei a primeira parte do jogo.

Ainda sem responder, Harry levanta em um pulo e tenta pegar a vassoura em que esteve voando há pouco tempo atrás, mas Black foi mais rápido e convocando as duas vassouras para sua mão o moreno mais alto as joga janela a baixo, para em seguida, em um movimento de varinha, trancar as janelas.

"Merda" o hufflepuff maldisse mentalmente.

Harry apenas piscou atordoado diante do ato de Sirius, e sem querer dar mais brechas para o outro, o texugo se vira na direção em que está a porta e com passos largos chega à ela, agarrando com tudo a maçaneta.

Mas e fechadura estava trancada.

Ele estava preso.

Pior.

Ele estava preso com Black

Aos poucos todo o medo e receio começavam a se transforma em raiva.

- O que diabos significa isso? – Harry sibila com impaciência.

-Muito simples – disse Black as suas costas – agora começa a segunda parte do nosso joguinho.

- Segunda parte?

Harry se vira e vê do outro lado da sala de astronomia o herdeiro Black com seu rosto moreno adornado de um maroto sorriso.

Nada de bom poderia sair daquele sorriso.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

O loiro começava a ficar impaciente com a demora de seu amigo.

Tudo bem que Lucius havia obrigado um de seus companheiros de ano a que tomasse durante toda a tarde pequenas doses de poção polissuco para evitar que descobrissem sua ausência nas aulas, mas isso não significava exatamente que poderia ficar dando bobeira no meio dos corredores.

Foi com verdadeiro alívio que viu Régulos se aproximar.

- Por que demorou? – pergunta impaciente

- Estava apenas renegociando alguns saldos. – sorri de forma perturbadora.

As pequenas gotas de sangue que Lucius viu no uniforme de Régulos fizeram com que o loiro desconsiderasse a idéia de pedir maiores detalhes.

- E então?

- Aqui está – o quartanista estende uma caixinha longa e preta – devo admitir que me enganei, o inútil do Mundunguss realmente conseguiu invadir a sala comum hufflepuff – ele começa a brincar com um mancha de sangue especifica em sua roupa – pena que as vezes as ambições de alguns conseguem ofuscar as suas próprias escassas qualidades.

- Não pensei que você fosse do tipo que perdesse tempo filosofando – Lucius pega a caixinha da mão do amigo.

- Bem, eu espero que você não seja do tipo que simplesmente perde tempo, vá fazer logo o que você planejou fazer, antes que alguém lhe descubra.

- Certo, certo. – o setimanista sorri com a camuflada preocupação do amigo. – Obrigado pela ajuda, meu amigo.

Régulos não responde, apenas se vai, já que sua parte no plano foi mais que cumprida, e Lucius aproveita a solidão para abrir com curiosidade a caixa.

- E com isso – sorriu malévolo – passemos para a segunda parte do plano.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

Preso no alto de uma torre, Harry não podia fazer nada alem de lançar olhares desconfiados ao sorridente leão despreocupado.

- Vamos, não me olhe assim. O que eu vou propor não será nada de mais, eu juro – Sirius caminha na direção de Harry tirando de seu bolso um frasco, que a primeira vista parecia conter água – apenas um pequeno jogo da verdade.

Harry olha com desconfiança o frasco que estava na mão de Black, era pequeno e ligeiramente oval, sendo impossível coloca-lo em pé em terreno liso.

Não via nada de muito ameaçador nele, ao menos até que uma suspeita lhe veio a mente.

- Veritasserum – diz o moreno mais baixo em um fio de voz.

Seria Black capaz de forçá-lo a beber um frasco de veritasserum?

Seria isso que o Gryffindor chamava de "jogo da verdade"?

- Há há há – Sirius começa a rir de maneira leve – não esperava que você descobrisse tão cedo, mas sim, isso é veritasserum.

A afirmativa apenas fez com que Harry desse um passo para trás.

Diante do ato, Sirius ergue uma sobrancelha e ao pegar o fio de raciocínio do texugo solta outra gargalhada.

- Calma novato, não é como se eu fosse virar esse vidrinho em sua goela a baixo.

- Não? – Harry pergunta entre o sarcasmo e o receio.

- Ora, com quem você acha que esta tratando?

- Não sei. Com um doido que me trancou no topo de uma torre? – diz usando o máximo de sarcasmo que a sua posição permitia – É, por que será que estou agindo de forma tão desconfiada?

- Ora vamos, pensei que pessoas que pertencessem a casa dos texugos tivessem a tendência de sempre esperar o melhor dos de mais.

"Fica meio difícil quando os 'de mais' em questão tem a tendência de queimar nossos cadernos e nos pendurar em candelabros" pensa o texugo sem abandonar o bom e velho sarcasmo, mas apenas diz:

- E o que exatamente eu deveria esperar dessa estranha situação onde estou preso no topo de uma torre com um dos maiores pregadores de peça do colégio, tendo apenas como distração um pequeno vidro de veritasserum?

- Em primeiro lugar eu agradeço a parte do "um dos maiores pregadores de peças do castelo" James vai se morder de inveja quando eu disser isso a ele. – ele sorri para Harry com seu patenteado sorriso sedutor - Em segundo, eu creio que já disse, tudo o que eu quero é um inocente joguinho da verdade.

Colocando a mão no ombro de Harry ele o guia para uma área mais escondida na sala de astronomia, chegando a certa área da parede ele batucou em cinco ou sete tijolos e do nada apareceu no chão a sua frente um enorme número de confortáveis almofadas, algumas bebidas de diferentes níveis alcoólicos e um ou outro tira-gosto.

- Por que algo me diz que você já tinha se dado ao trabalho de preparar isso a um bom tempo?

- Ora, você realmente se tem em muita auto-estima – Sirius solta mais uma de suas altas gargalhadas que mais pareciam o ladrar de um cachorro – na verdade isso é algo que nós de Gryffindor sempre mantivemos escondido na sala de astronomia quando queremos fazer joguinhos como esse. – Black se afasta de Harry e se deixa cair em uma das almofadas próximas a uma pequena estatueta de leão.

Harry imita o seu "anfitrião".

- E tem alguma regra nesse seu joguinho da verdade que eu deveria saber – diz acrescentando com certo sarcasmo – antes que seja tarde.

- Para ser sincero, sim – ele mais uma vez ergue o frasquinho na direção de Harry para que o mais baixo segurasse. – o veritasserum desse frasco está um pouco mais diluído em água do que o normal, quem bebe-lo só deverá ser obrigado a responder uma única pergunta antes de que o efeito passe. No caso essa pessoa será o perdedor do jogo.

- Que perderá quando...

- Quanta impaciência – diz cantarolando. Black leva a mão a estatueta de leão e abre a sua boca, dentro dela ele derrama o conteúdo de outro frasco que carregava em suas vestes. Após fechar, uma fumacinha começa a sair dos orifícios da juba do felino de mármore. – o que eu derramei aqui dentro é veritasserum puro, mas como ele está apenas em uma versão gasosa...

- Vai demorar cerca de cinco horas para nos matar intoxicados... – Harry resmunga irritado.

- Isso – diz sem se abalar enquanto entorna uma pequena quantidade de vodka em um copo, misturando com uma e outra coisinha a mais – mas antes disso vai afrouxar nossas auto-defesas e soltar nossas línguas a tal ponto que depois de aspirar apenas um pouco disso, a pessoa precisara de um grande esforço para dizer qualquer simples mentirinha, o obrigando a ou dizer a verdade ou se negar a responder, quem se negar mais vezes a responder as perguntas do outro terá que beber o frasco de veritasserum diluído. – o moreno pega o frasco na mão de Harry e guarda novamente em seu bolso interno, ao mesmo tempo em que beberica a própria bebida – O que acha?

- E minha opinião faria muita diferença?

A verdade era que esse jogo não era de todo inconveniente para ele, havia muitas coisas que Harry gostaria de saber da vida de seu padrinho e de seu pai, era verdade que dada as circunstâncias que o levaram a este mundo não era uma boa idéia ficar em uma sala impregnada de veritasserum tendo apenas como companhia um curioso Black, mas na pior das circunstancias, ele teria apenas que modelar as verdades que fosse obrigado a dizer.

Não é como se já não tivesse feito isso antes.

- Ah... E mais uma coisa.

- Mais uma?– Harry pergunta com certo desanimo.

- Para as coisas ficarem mais interessantes – Sirius continuou ignorando o tom do texugo – que tal uma pequena aposta?

- Que tipo de aposta?

- Se eu ganhar, você fará uma coisa que eu quero. Se você ganhar eu farei uma coisa que você quer.

Aquilo estava ficando mais perigoso.

- E o que exatamente você quer?

- Primeiro diz se aceita ou não a aposta – replica Black de maneira perspicaz.

- Por que insiste em fingir que eu tenho qualquer opção aqui dentro? – resmunga Harry contrariado – Vai logo, diga o que você quer que eu faça caso "vossa senhoria" ganhe.

- Nada de mais, apenas que pelo que resta de ano letivo não se aproxime mais de Severus Snape.

...

...

...

- QUE?

- O que você ouviu – respondeu de maneira séria – se eu ganhar não quero que você se aproxime de Severus "seboso" Snape pelo resto do ano.

A falta de carinho dos marotos por Snape era algo mais que conhecido por todos em Hogwarts, e qualquer coisa que danasse diretamente a Severus vindo de qualquer um deles não deveria surpreender Harry, mas ainda assim o moreno não pode deixar de estranhar a essa estranha ocorrência que Sirius propõe.

- No que eu estar junto de Severus pode incomoda tanto você? – e um estranho pensamento lhe veio à mente – Não me diga que...

- NÃO!!! – respondeu Black quase em pânico ao entender a linha de pensamento do Harry – Eca... Como pode achar que eu poderia.... Argh, e logo com o seboso... Não, na verdade eu quero fazer essa aposta nem tanto por mim, mas pelo James. – vendo o susto novamente se estampar na cara de Harry, Sirius se apressou em aclarar novamente o mal entendido – O James também não sente nada pelo seboso.

- Então eu não entendo por que esse desejo repentino de me ver longe dele – cruza os braços.

Um pequeno formigamento no peito começou a se expandir em Harry, e estranhamente e idéia de não poder conversar mais com Severus o assustava mais do que achou que assustaria.

Sem poder se conter, Harry olha para o lado em um mudo sinal de apoio, mas havia se esquecido que quem deveria estar lá para responder o seu olhar aflito... não estava mais.

"Draco..."

Alheio aos dilemas internos de seu "convidado", Sirius voltava ao seu papel de vilão da trama, uma atuação a qual ele estava adorando.

"Se for por James eu faria tudo".

Potter e seus outros dois amigos, representaram muito para Black durante uma fase complicada de sua vida, e sempre que Sirius achava um meio de agradecer ele se agarrava a ele com unhas e dentes

- É que... – o rapaz de olhos azuis busca a melhor forma de colocar as coisas – James parece estar estranhamente atraído por você.

Pálido...

Harry Potter não poderia ter ficado mais pálido.

- Ele... por mim.. e...

- O quê? – compreendendo o desconcerto do texugo Sirius ri de sua cara de tacho – há há há... não, não, não... Desculpe, eu me expliquei mal, James sente uma certa atração por você, mas não é no sentido romântico – solta outra gargalhada – como se você fosse o tipo de James...

Ok, não era como se Harry quisesse ser "o tipo de James", mas isso também não quer dizer que um pouco do seu orgulho não foi ferido no processo.

- Ah... – tenta não passar o ressentimento em sua voz – então pelo jeito apenas você deve ser o tipo dele?

- Não – o leão responde um pouco melancólico – eu menos ainda sou o tipo de James.

Não era bem tristeza o que se ouvia na voz de Black, apenas nostalgia.

- Mas eu pensei que vocês fossem...

- Amantes? – o gryffindor sorri quando Harry afirma com a cabeça – Acho que é essa a imagem que nós passamos para toda a escola – engole um grande gole de seu copo – Aaaah!!! Na verdade temos apenas uma "amizade com direitos", apesar de que de vez em quando um interfere na vida amorosa do outro se achar que alguém que não deve se aproxima de um de nós...

" 'Interferir'? Eu chamaria isso de se livrar da concorrência" Harry pensa ao se lembrar das palavras de Hooch.

- Eu um dia cheguei a confundir isso com amor... Mas foi há muito tempo – dá entre ombros – coisas aconteceram, e bem... – tenta disfarçar a incomodidade – cof cof... O fato é: eu meio que entendo por que James se fixou tanto em você, talvez por que você lembre muito a uma pessoa que ele conheceu.

- Eu?

Desde que pisou naquele mundo ele havia esperado que alguém o comparasse a James, mas apesar das semelhanças a diferença de seus cortes de cabelo, a cor de seus olhos e a diferença de estatura e massa muscular pareceu camuflar o grande parecido que ele tinha com seu pai.

Não que isso o incomodasse, de certo isso evitou que lhe fizessem muitas perguntas que não saberia responder.

Mas ouvir que existia alguém que parecia mais com ele do que o seu próprio pai com certeza chamou sua atenção, de certo deveria ser um dos Potters.

- James se apegou muito a essa pessoa quando era criança, mas há muito tempo atrás ele foi embora, acho que te ver o faz lembrar dele.

- E qual é o nome dele?

- Não faço a mínima idéia – diante da face estupefata de Harry, o gryffindor ergue as mãos como se dissesse que era inocente – eu não cheguei a conhecê-lo pessoalmente, foi James que me contou sobre ele em uma noite que eu fui dormir em sua casa e vi essa pessoa emoldurada em um quadro. James disse que não podia me dizer seu nome por que dentro da família Potter o nome dessa pessoa havia se transformado em um "tabu" registrado no próprio cartório do ministério. Assim, qualquer Potter que disser o nome dele ativaria uma maldição que o faria sofrer uma grande desgraça no segundo seguinte.

"Wooou, isso sim que foi uma medida drástica. Não sei se nesse mundo é assim, mas no meu não existe mais muitos registros de palavras tabu, seja quem for o meu 'clone', deve ter feito algo bem grave para merecer isso."

- Certo, então eu pareço com um cara do passado de Potter, o que isso influencia na minha amizade com Severus?

- Vê-lo rodeado por Snape e Greyback parece estar irritando James – sorri maroto – só achei que dessa forma poderia desanuviar algumas tensões.

- Cara de pau... Esse foi seu plano desde o começo?

- Não posso negar. James, Rony, Remus e eu sempre cuidamos das costas um do outro, se um de nós fica incomodado, todos nós ficamos. Fora que perder a amizade de Snape não vai ser grande coisa.

Aquilo sim irritou Harry.

- Tudo bem – o moreno estreita os olhos perigosamente – mas se eu vencer você será obrigado a passar o resto do ano letivo sem insultar ou pregar uma misera peça sequer no Severus.

- Co...

- Essa é a minha parte da aposta, e creio que você estará de acordo – sorri vitorioso.

- Certo – aceita crente que poderia vencer esse jogo de olhos fechados.

- OK, você começa – Harry deixa suas costas caírem em algumas almofadas próximas, mas sem tirar os olhos de Sirius – diz ai, quantas vezes você foi para a cama com Potter.

-Puuusth – Sirius é pego de surpresa com a pergunta repentina e cospe toda a bebida em algumas almofadas próximas, para depois cair na gargalhada – há há há ... Você sabe começar jogando duro – ergue o copo em direção a Harry em um saúdo – mas tenho que te avisar que não sou uma pessoa fácil de acanhar. Conte os dedinhos de suas mãos multiplique pelos dedos de seus pés e talvez chegue perto do décimo de todos os orgasmos que eu já fiz o Jammy ter.

Harry nem ao menos piscou.

Preparou silenciosamente uma bebida não muito forte, levou calmamente seu próprio copo a boca e disse como se não fosse nada:

- Penso ter perguntado quantas vezes você foi para a cama com Potter, não quantas vezes o fez gemer.

Desafiaram-se com o olhar.

Aquele era um jogo onde as palavras deveriam ser respondidas a risca, qualquer figura de linguagem, ou desvio exagerado, pode ser interpretado como uma negativa a responder, e Merlin sabia que aquelas duas almas maliciosas aproveitariam cada brecha que o outro desse.

- Quase todas as noites desde a metade de nosso primeiro ano.

- Que crianças prematuras...

- Desde que nos fizemos amigos Jammy pareceu sempre guardar um pequeno espaço para mim em sua cama.

Puxado em sua memória a imagem de Neville o envolvendo a noite, Harry conseguiu entender o tom de carinho na voz de Black.

- Não consigo imaginar um Black e um Potter se tornando melhores amigos.

- Você e meio colégio na época. James pode parecer do tipo despreocupado, mas realmente se preocupa com as aparências, se tornar meu amigo foi o primeiro desafio que ele fez contra os seus pais.

- Talvez ele te achasse interessante o suficiente para correr o risco. – com ambos os seus dedos polegares e indicadores, Harry enquadra Sirius a distancia e diz em tom de brincadeira – Um Black que se torna um gryffindor... Acho que você deve ser um espécime mais raro que um diabrete de duas cabeças.

- Heeey!!! – ele arremessa alguns salgadinhos em Harry – agora é a sua vez de responder. – Black se põe pensativo... – com quantos anos você perdeu a virgindade.

E assim seguiu.

À medida que o tempo passava as pergunta ficavam mais e mais absurdas, e os dois riam divertidos das respostas um do outro. Na verdade, boa parte daquela alegria se devia aos efeitos secundários de estarem aspirando por tanto tempo o veritasserum.

Entre perguntas e conversas Harry descobriu vários detalhes da vida de seu pai e seus amigos, como cada um se conheceu, varias das perigosas peripécias dos marotos, os trotes que pregavam, o por que de odiar Snape...

Também aprendeu muito sobre a família Black, Sirius aparentemente a-do-ra o seu irmão mais novo, independente da casa que ele havia entrado. Muito da implicância que Sirius tinha contra slytherins vinha simplesmente para poder pregar peças contra as serpentes. Sua relação com a mãe ainda era ruim e de certo ele teria saído de casa para morar com James se não fosse o fato dos Potters terem adotado Rony primeiro.

Quanto a Harry... A verdade saia de sua boca de maneira conveniente, ele respondia as perguntas de Black com trechos de seu passado, mas muitas vezes escondendo datas e nomes. Foi espantado que Harry percebeu que em quase todas as perguntas que envolviam sexo a imagem de Draco aparecia instantaneamente em sua mente.

"Aposto que se ele estivesse ao meu lado eu poderia me sentir bem mais seguro"

Pensou pela milésima vez naquele dia.

As perguntas foram passando de desbocadas para cada vez mais sérias, na tentava fazer o outro fraquejar, mas ambos pareciam tentar fingir que não estavam nem ai para o que se perguntava.

- Você é algum tipo de lobisomem –a voz ligeiramente pastosa de Black, efeito de quatro horas seguidas exposto a veritasserum, perguntou em dado momento.

- O que? – Harry deixou escapar em um tom assustado arrancando de Black uma curta risada.

- Se você é algum tipo de lobisomem...

- Não – Harry respondeu limpamente e sem rodeios com uma voz tão sonolenta quanto a de Black – nem puro nem parcialmente... Por quê?

Black dá entre ombros.

-Eu venho me perguntando isso desde ontem. – percebe o olhar estranhado de Harry – Entenda. Você não parece ter magia, mas parece entender bem o mundo mágico, do nada começa a namorar o idiota do Fenrir Greyback e vamos e convenhamos, quebrar m cabo de vassoura com as mão nuas, em pleno ar, exige muita força.

- Já ouviu falar de adrenalina? – Bem... Aquilo não era uma resposta, era mais uma pergunta, então não poderia ser considerada uma mentira, não é?

- Pufff... sei...

- É verdade, algumas pessoas conseguem fazer verdadeiras façanhas quando estão sobre o efeito da adrenalina. Eu pelo menos sou um cliente bem freqüente dela. Fora que Greyback não é uma das piores companhias.

- Um licantropo?

Aquilo golpeou uma pequena área do coração de Harry, e não pode deixar de se perguntar se Lupin não fez certo em esconder o seu "probleminha peludo".

- Você iria se surpreender o quanto alguns lobisomens podem ser boas companhias.

- Acredite, eu sei o quanto um lobisomens podem ser agradáveis – diz com claro desdém – eu tive o prazer de conviver varias vezes na mansão Black com convidados lobisomens... Hipócritas... Meus pais dizem que odeiam mestiços e criaturas mágicas, mas quando o seu senhor... – bufa, calando o que claramente seria inconveniente – de qualquer forma, minhas experiências com lobisomens nunca foram as melhores, me desculpe que insisto em não ver o seu ponto.

Ligeiramente derrotado, Harry apenas mudou de assunto e continuou o jogo.

Faltava uma hora para completar cinco e seu corpo começava a formigar, se alguém não se recusasse rápido a responder alguma pergunta os dois cairiam inconscientes e minutos depois morreriam intoxicados.

O tempo passava e Harry não gostava do ritmo das coisas, Black respondia tudo com calma e descontração, se não achasse logo algo que o aparentemente mais velho se recusasse a responder correria o risco de perder.

Ou pior, morrer.

Sirius ria e fazia piada, às vezes até de si mesmo, seu sistema nervoso deveria estar banhado com veritasserum e mesmo assim ele era a encarnação da despreocupação.

Harry não sabia mais o que perguntar que poderia ser algo que o outro rapaz não pudesse querer responder, por isso, para ganhar tempo, perguntou algo que ao seu ver seria trivial.

Mas que não imaginou que teria tanto efeito.

- Por que você deixou de amar a Potter.

Logo após dizer isso seu cérebro atrofiado pelo gás começou a funcionar a mil atrás de uma pergunta realmente comprometedora, mas quando não ouviu resposta a sua questão anterior levantou os olhos em direção a Sirius e se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Black abria e fechava a boca com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, primeiro Harry pensou que finalmente o gás começava a sufocar o herdeiro Black, mas depois percebe que o que sufocava o rapaz eram suas próprias palavras.

- Eu... eu...

Claramente o rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava em responder a pergunta, se contia para não dizer o que seria a verdade...

"Será que então ele ainda ama meu pai e não quer dizer?"

- Eu deixei de amar James... deixei de ama-lo... eu...

"Então ele deixou realmente de amá-lo, ou não teria capacidade de dizer essa parte, mas qual seria o motivo que o fez deixar de amá-lo com o qual ele reluta tanto em dizer?"

- Eu deixei de amá-lo...quando... eu deixei de ama-lo quando eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa. – derrotado, Black cospe a ultima parte de sua confissão como se esta se tratasse de um veneno.

E lá estava ela. A dica que Harry precisava para fazer a pergunta que ganharia aquele jogo.

E Sirius sabia disso.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e um deixava claro pro outro que se Harry tivesse a chance de fazer a pergunta que tinha em mente ganharia aquele jogo.

O moreno tinha o calcanhar de Aquiles de Black nas mãos.

- Como detalhadamente seus pais morreram – o gryffindor começou a fazer mão das informações antigas que Harry havia lhe dado da maneira mais cruel para que o aparentemente mais novo perdesse.

Aquilo pegou o moreno de jeito, e de fato uma pequena ferida se abriu em seu peito, mas não se rendeu, engolindo em seco respondeu com voz sombria:

- Foi uma morte rápida e indolor, primeiro meu pai defendendo a vida de quem mais amava. Apesar de claramente ser mais fraco, mas ainda assim olhando nos olhos de seu executor, cedendo a própria vida para prolongar os segundo que fosse para que sua mulher e filho ganhasse distancia – os detalhes que Harry escolheu dar foram os mais dramáticos e mórbidos, atingindo em cheio a consciência gryffindor de Sirius – logo em seguida foi a minha mãe, com uma magia não mais poderosa que a de meu pai me defendeu com tudo o que tinha e não se importou com orgulhos quando se viu diante da hora de se humilhar atrás de misericórdia pela vida de seu filho. Tendo sua vida ceifada da mesma maneira que a de seu marido, instantaneamente e sem dor, ambos por meio de Avadas, sendo ela diante de meus olhos quando tinha um pouco mais de um ano de idade.

Silencio...

Aquelas eram palavras que Harry nunca ousou falara antes, seja para quem fosse. Esse canário mórbido era algo que ele havia montado em sua cabeça por todos aqueles anos, uma macabra remontagem de como seu mundo começou a ruir.

Sirius se envergonhou momentaneamente de si mesmo, mas logo se recuperou, pois a situação não era a das melhores para ele.

Era a vez de Harry perguntar.

- Qual o nome da pessoa que você atualmente ama.

Black arregalou os olhos essa era uma pergunta que não admitia qualquer meia resposta, era tão direta que imperiosamente ele deveria responder somente com um único nome.

Nome qual ele não poderia responder.

- Estou esperando Black – Harry sorri maligno – estou ansioso para ouvir sua resposta.

O veritasserum em seu organismo nublava ligeiramente seu cérebro o incitando a responder, mas se contendo Black chegou a morder a própria língua.

"Não posso... não posso responder..."

Era algo que não afetaria apenas a ele, mas a uma outra pessoa que teria sua identidade revelada.

Ele simplesmente não pode responder a aquela pergunta.

Não sem expor a pessoa que ele ama.

Harry mais uma vez temeu que Sirius estivesse se sufocando, sua boca abria e fechava e dessa vez até mesmo os músculos de seu pescoço visivelmente se tensavam.

O moreno começava a estranhar, era certo que alguns jovens não gostavam de revelar a identidade de seus amorzinhos secretos, mas aquilo era ridículo, Black lutava para não responder como se aquilo fosse uma disputa de vida ou morte.

E realmente a palavra morte daquela expressão começava a ser levada em conta.

Black, com seu rosto começando a ficar roxo cai em meio a uma convulsão em cima das almofadas.

Assustado Harry se levanta e o ergue encarando a expressão em pânico de Black.

- Responda, apenas responda e tudo ficará bem - Harry começava a entrar em pânico – Black, eu estou me lixando para a resposta, mas responda logo antes que você morra sufocado.

Mas Sirius não obedecia e se debatia nos braços de Harry dando tudo de si para prender as palavras o máximo possível dentro de sua boca.

- Então... – Harry tenta prender a a tenção do leão – então desista... apenas não responda, por favor... apenas não responda.

Mas a mente transtornada de Sirius estava muito alem da lógica naquele momento, ele apenas via duas soluções, responder... ou morrer.

- Sirius... – Harry começava a sentir suas bochechas se umedecerem – Sirius...por favor... por favor... responda... não morra de uma maneira tão estúpida... não morra... não morra de novo.

Mas Sirius apenas se debatia asfixiado.

Aquilo era inútil, foi quando Harry teve uma idéia.

- Sirius, se manter isso em segredo é tão importante para você, eu não me importo de deixar essa passar – falava devagar e alto para ele entender em meio a sua crise – responda a pergunta que eu prometo não escutar. – aquilo atraiu os olhos injetados do leão para Harry, que sorrindo continuou – eu tapo os ouvidos e até mesmo cantarolo, e enquanto isso você responde – aquela solução fez os olhos de Sirius se estreitarem de maneira desconfiada, mas não por muito tempo diante da sinceridade e das poucas lagrimas nos olhos de Harry – eu prometo.

Soltando o moreno aparentemente mais velho, Harry se levanta das almofadas tampa os ouvidos e começa a cantar alto o hino do Inglaterra.

Foi apenas na metade dele que ele se virou novamente e deitado em meio as almofadas estava um arfante a ainda um pouco alterado Sirius Black. Harry se aproxima dele, e vendo que o outro estava melhor propinou um forte chute em sua costela, arrancando do leão um alto grito de dor.

- AAAAAI! Você...cof cof... arg... Você tá louco?

- Eu estou louco? – Harry se agacha perto de Sirius com os olhos cheios de raiva – se eu estou louco? Você que acabou de quase morrer dentro da sua própria brincadeira estúpida.

Aquilo calou Black.

-Por que diabos você simplesmente não deixou de responder?

- Eu não sei – passou as mãos pelos cabelos ainda visivelmente grogue – minha cabeça não está funcionando direito... Acho que... Acho que estamos a muito tempo aqui dentro.

- Realimente – concorda – seria melhor sairmos daqui, onde está a chave?

- Ela... – e antes de falar perde a consciência.

- Black?

Temeroso Harry verifica os sinais vitais e apesar de fracos ainda estavam lá.

Eles tinham que sair de lá.

Ainda com a cabeça grogue, Harry tenta organizar seus pensamentos.

Primeiro ele revista os bolsos de Black atrás de alguma chave, mas não achou nada lá.

"Talvez se eu ficar batendo na porta e gritando bem alto alguém que esteja passando por perto me ouça"

Se colocando novamente de pé Harry caminha trôpego novamente em direção a porta, mas a cada passo que dava ficava cada vez mais trôpego. Foi quase se arrastando que ele chegou a porta e antes de sequer conseguir tocar na dura madeira ele apaga.

Ambos os adolescentes agora estavam em um sono mortalmente profundo

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

Abrindo os olhos com certa dificuldade. Harry retoma a consciência.

O moreno tosse um pouco e massageia sua dolorida cabeça. Aos poucos as lembranças dos momentos passados retornaram com tudo e pálido olha ao seu redor.

Estava sentado no chão, encostado em uma das paredes de um dos tantos corredores do colégio.

O corredor estava deserto, tendo apenas ele e Black sentados no chão.

Alguém os havia tirado daquela complicada situação.

Mas quem?

Ainda inconsciente, a cabeça de Sirius pendeu para o lado, e caiu sobre o ombro do texugo, Harry estremeceu incomodado, mas não o afastou, não era como se ao menos tivesse força para isso.

Foi ainda escorado no ombro do quintanista que Sirius começou a murmurar dormindo.

E entre esses murmúrios ele disse um nome.

Pelos comentários dos murmúrios dava a entender que essa era a pessoa que ele amava, o que surpreendeu a Harry

"Mas... como pode? Nem por um segundo eu vi essa pessoa no colégio".

A resposta a essa duvida não foi resolvida, mas com certeza inquietou Harry, só deixando esse assunto de lado quando com um susto ele percebe que algo havia se mexido no topo de sua cabeça e quando ergue a mão para averiguar o que é, recebe uma forte bicada e um grasnado indignado.

- Ai – leva a mão à boca – creio que já sei quem é meu inconveniente hospede – recebendo por esse comentário mais uma bicada, desta vez no topo de sua cabeça – Entendi, entendi, tentarei parecer mais honrado com suas amáveis visitas.

Com um grasnar de aprovação um já conhecido corvo abandona seu ninho favorito, a cabeça de Harry, e pousa nos joelhos estendidos no moreno. A ave parecia analisar o moreno com preocupação.

- Cuidado ou posso até pensar que você gosta de mim. – a ave grasna em resposta arrancando uma curta risada do rapaz – E então? Veio me visitar por algum motivo ou só teve vontade de me ver. – como se tal pensamento fosse um insulto o pássaro bica o joelho de Harry para em seguida estender a pata em que carregava uma mensagem.

Harry retira o papel com dificuldade, já que ainda estava zonzo, e com certa impaciência vê que mais uma vez era uma carta de sua "suposta irmã".

Ele a leu por cima apenas para comprovar o que já esperava. Aquela era novamente uma alegre e fútil carta que narrava o amor de uma simpática irmãzinha mais nova, mas entre as letras escritas, assim como antes, havia algumas que estavam mais baixas que as outras. E lá estaria a verdadeira mensagem.

- Mais uma vez terei que decodificar isso? – pergunta o obvio para ave.

Harry poderia jurar ter visto um sorriso malvado no bico do corvo, e após um leve assentimento o pássaro levanta vôo.

- Quão absurdo isso tudo ainda pode se tornar?

- Não tão absurdo quanto um cara que conversa com um corvo – responde a voz cansada de Sirius ao seu lado.

Black havia acordado com a breve e divertida interação ao seu lado.

- Isso vindo de um cara que quase nos mata sufocados em meio a uma brincadeira estúpida de "jogo da verdade", vem cá vocês sempre quase se matam quando decidem jogar esse jogo?

- Na verdade jogos como esses só duram em media duas horas, nunca nos arriscamos em ir alem. – ligeiramente culpado o moreno abaixa os olhos – só que dessa vez... eu realmente queria ganhar.

- Percebo – Harry revira os olhos – só tente não se matar da próxima vez.

"Fazer com que eu pare de me encontrar com Snape é tão importante assim?" Harry se pergunta com certo desgosto "Você quase se matou apenas para evitar que James tivesse esse desgosto? Ou foi por que simplesmente não queria dizer aquele nome? Por que não dize-lo pareceu tão importante para você?".

Foi ainda perdido em pensamentos que Harry percebe que ao seu lado Sirius destampava a garrafinha de veritasserum diluído e se preparava para beber.

Mas antes que conseguisse, o texugo golpeia a mão do mais alto fazendo o frasco se espatifar no chão.

- Por que... – Sirius olha confuso para o liquido derramado.

- Nossos organismos estão impregnados de veritasserum. Você realmente quer morrer intoxicado?

- Mas...

- Fora que... Seja qual for a pergunta que eu faça, não acho que valerá a pena a resposta que eu receba se ela for me dada desse jeito.

- Mas...

- O jogo eu posso até considerar empatado, já que no final você respondeu a minha pergunta. Mas como castigo por quase ter me matado você vai ter que cumprir sua parte da aposta.

- O qu...

- Você vai ter que passar o resto do ano sem pregar uma peça que for no Severus.

Vencido por aquelas decididas esmeraldas o herdeiro Black se rende.

Com dificuldade ambos se levantam e um apoiado no outro, resolvem ir ao grande salão.

- Você acha que já serviram o jantar? – pergunta Sirius

- Provavelmente.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

Não era exatamente uma amizade o que eles haviam desenvolvido naquela tarde, mas bem que poderia ser considerado um bom começo.

Já não precisando se apoiar um no outro, Harry e Sirius voltavam lado a lado pelos vazios corredores de Hogwarts conversando amenamente sobre tudo e nada.

A verdade era que graças a aquela estranha brincadeira eles agora sabiam muito um do outro, e Harry não poderia dizer que não gostava da sensação de finalmente poder conversar amenamente com seu padrinho, quando ele era vivo em seu mundo, Sirius emanava uma aura melancólica que praticamente espantava todo e qualquer tema alegre que tentava entabular com o adulto, e quando era possível, os assuntos entre padrinho e afilhado sempre envolviam James, e o quanto um se parecia com o outro.

Algo incomodo se não fosse tão obvio que o Black do seu mundo o via como uma mera sombra do seu pai.

Mas ali não, ali Black o via nem com o filho de James, nem mesmo com o afilhado que deveria proteger de todo o mal do mundo, o via como...

- Seu desgraçado ardiloso – Black remexe os cabelos revoltos de Harry em um puro sinal de brincadeira – jura que você montou em um hipogrifo?

- Não foi o que eu disse? – responde Harry rindo afastando a mão do gryffindor – mas foi quando eu tinha uns treze anos, a muito tempo atrás.

- Nem tanto assim – Black o olha estranhado.

- Ah... é, nem tanto – percebe a mancada que deu – nem tanto tempo assim.

Decididamente Harry deveria policiar mais o que fala.

- Chris!!!

Neville, Severus e Fenrir corriam em sua direção, vindo de onde deveria ser o refeitório.

E pareciam bem abalados.

- Onde diabos você se meteu durante todo o dia? – Neville parecia mais assustado do que furioso.

Harry retrocedeu diante do semblante sério dos dois amigos.

- Calma mamãe galinha – Sirius tenta abrandar a situação com seu característico jeitinho especial – ele apenas...

- Não se meta Black – Severus sibila, tão inquieto quanto Neville – até onde sei isso tudo pode ser até mesmo um plano seu.

- PLANO??? QUE MANÉ PLANO??? EU NEM SEI O QUE ESTÁ

ACONTECENDO, O QUE O SEBOS...

- Sirius – lhe lancei um olhar de advertência o lembrando de sua promessa, e depois volto a encara meus dois sérios amigos – o que houve? Por que todo o alarde?

Algo grave deveria ter acontecido, era o que dizia o semblante dos três adolescentes.

- Não acho que temos muito tempo para perder – Fenrir falou de maneira séria, e isso sim era um mau sinal – Seja o que formos explicar é melhor que o façamos em movimento.

Ainda com um ar ultra-tumba Neville pegou Harry pelo pulso e o guiou em direção ao grande salão, explicando com calma e tentando o preparar para uma drástica situação que teria que enfrentar, sendo seguidos por um silencioso Snape e um surpreso Black.

Como "aquilo" foi acontecer?

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

Nem mesmo as palavras de Neville poderiam preparar Harry para o que teve de encarar.

Dentro do grande salão todas as mesas haviam sido afastadas e apenas os estudantes do quarto ano para cima estavam reunidos em seu centro.

Todos encarando o moreno variando entre nojo, graça e ira.

Com a cabeça erguida Harry caminhou para o centro do grupo, onde estavam os professores, a diretora, James Potter e no chão próximo aos seus pés, uma enorme pichação onde estava desenhado o milenar símbolo da família Potter partido em três partes e dentro de cada pedaço a mais que reconhecível marca tenebrosa, e os dizeres:

"Aqui jaz a última esperança. Que a família sangue pura da luz definhe nas mãos de sua inepta última geração".

Harry não pede deixar de engolir em seco ao ler aquelas palavras, mas logo se recompôs, sabia a quem elas eram direcionadas e sabia o por que todos olhavam para ele de forma tão dura.

A pergunta era:

Quem seria o primeiro a falar o obvio?

- Christopher Hardnet – a diretora faz jus de seu posto ao demonstrar tamanha imponência em apenas pronunciar o nome de seu aluno – Estas aqui para ser acusado diante de representantes das quatro casas pelo crime de difamar a família de James Potter, um dos príncipes desse castelo. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Silêncio.

Os efeitos do veritasserum ainda dançavam em seu sistema, e com isso ele teve de redobrar o cuidado na hora de escolher as próximas palavras.

- Provas – o moreno diz com voz fria – antes de me defender gostaria de ouvir as provas que levaram em conta ao me acusar.

A mulher me olhou de forma pensativa para em seguida afirmar com a cabeça levemente, aparentemente ela mesma não parece crer muito naquele espetaculizinho.

Mas ainda sim o toca para frente.

- Seu sumiço, testemunhado por todos os seus companheiros de ano com quem compartia aula hoje, se encaixa perfeitamente no lapso de tempo em que o salão de refeições ficou desprotegido para sofrer depredações.

- Interessante, mas creio que não devo ser o primeiro nem o último aluno nesse adorável castelo que tirou um dia para matar aulas.

- Sim, mas de certo é o único "aluno desse adorável castelo" que em meio a sua "folga" teve sua varinha achada em meio a cena de um crime.

"Varinha?"

A pergunta quase escapou da boca de Harry.

E todo o salão se rompeu em comentários e buchichos.

Mais afastados, dois slytherins em especial sorriam maliciosamente.

Talvez mais um do que o outro.

Régulos havia "pescado" com os olhos um Neville Longbottom olhando discretamente para a direção dele e de seu amigo. Se aproveitando da situação, coloca a mão no ombro de Lucius e aproxima seu rosto mais que o necessário do loiro para murmurar em seu ouvido:

- Oh... Agora eu entendi o seu plano. Pichou o chão do grande salão usando magia neutra e deixou convenientemente a varinha do aborto próximo da cena do crime.

- Eeeeeu? – Lucius sorri de volta ao companheiro de casa, sem se importar aparentemente com a aproximação excessiva – para que eu faria isso?

O sorriso de Régulos aumentou e ficando de ponta de pé praticamente encostava seu nariz na pele do mais velho.

"Será que o texuguinho já ficou vermelho" Black pensou consigo mesmo.

- Brilhante... Simplesmente brilhante, tudo aponta para ele, já que magia neutra torna quem a conjurou indetectavel. Se ele disser que não poderia ter realizado os feitiços por que ele é um aborto terá que se prestar a todo o tipo de teste mágico e físico para comprovar o que disse. – Régulos desfia baixinho o plano de seu amigo – Coisa que eu acho que vá acontecer.

- E se ele não for um aborto – o loiro levanta o outro lado da questão – seja qual for a punição que leve, irá mostrar esse maldito potencial que eu pressinto que ele tenha.

- Ainda insiste nisso, o rapaz é um aborto, eu sei que...

- Você não entende Régulos, você chegou a tirar aquela varinha da caixa quando a levou para mim? – Régulos nega com a cabeça – ela não era um daqueles produtos baratos parta aborto que se vê por ai, ela era real, e mais... Emanava uma forte energia... Não sei o que esse novato andou fazendo, mas seja lá o que for, ele não ficou brincando por ai... Seja quem tenha utilizado essa varinha, fez mão de feitiços assustadoramente poderosos.

Black o encarou ainda com certa descrença, mas sem contestar, apenas se permitiu assistir o espetáculo que seu amigo desencadeara.

- E então... existe algo que possa nos dizer que prove que você não fez uso dessa varinha? – Minerva insiste em voz neutral.

"Merlin... você deve estar se divertindo, sua diretora de duas caras. É obvio que você não acredita que eu fiz isso"

Se bem, que a maioria das pessoas naquela sala, não parecia acreditar muito que Harry havia feito aquilo, não, a maior expectativa ali era ver quando Harry iria de uma vez falar que era um aborto.

Cada um deles esperava o desenrolar daquela trama com seus próprios sentimentos:

Alguns com descrença que aquele aborto tenha realizado um feitiço.

Outros com sarna, já que seria a primeira vez que aquele aborto desgraçado admitiria por A + B que era um aborto.

E outros, essa parcela sendo muito pequena, por que sabia que esse era o único jeito de tudo isso acabar sem maiores feridos.

Entre eles um certo leão de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

"Admita Hardnet" pensava James "apenas diga que e um aborto e termine com isso".

- Como sabem que essa varinha é minha?

Foi tudo o que saiu da boca de Harry.

Não facilitaria para eles.

Mas diferente do que o moreno esperava, diretora sorriu com a pergunta.

- Simples, eu a interroguei - ela estende a varinha na palma de sua mão sem interromper sua explicação – uma varinha é um objeto inanimado, mas tem como núcleo a essência de um animal mágico, o que da certa "vida" a ela. Usando o feitiço certo se pode extrair um tanto de informação sobre seus últimos portadores. – sorri malévola – devo admitir que ela se provou uma "criaturinha" difícil de se extrair informação. Muito fiel ao seu dono devo dizer, se negou rotundamente a dizer o nome de a quem pertencia, mas apos mais alguns feitiços para confundi-la consegui extrair a imagem do rosto de que a possui. E foi isso que eu obtive.

Com um movimento de sua mão esquerda que segurava a própria varinha, a diretora fez aparecer entre uma espessa fumaça a imagem do rosto de Harry.

Uma enorme comoção estourou no grande salão, e Harry apenas fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, refletindo sua situação.

E de verdade, não podia descrevê-la melhor do que como feia, muito, mas muito feia.

- CALADOS – bradou a dama McGonagal para em seguido voltar a mirar com olhos felinos o confundido Harry – agora que as provas foram expostas, repito a pergunta que fiz antes: O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Sirius ao seu lado se move como se fosse tomar a frente na discussão. Mas estendendo o braço, Harry o impedi, olhou de lado com severidade e deixou claro que não deixaria Black se meter.

Sirius era a única testemunha que podia provar que Harry não havia estado no refeitório no horário em que houve o atentado, mas se fizesse isso, teria que revelar, que ele e Black haviam passado uma adorável tarde inalando substancias ilegais, que de certo seria motivo para um castigo bem mais drástico do que uma simples pichação.

Que confusão.

Respirando fundo, Harry olha para frente e seus olhos caem em Potter.

James parecia guardar certa dureza no olhar, mas mesmo assim o texugo pode reconhecer uma certa suplica.

"Se defenda... saia dessa, não se deixe castigar... não deixe que eu seja obrigado a te castigar..."

O silêncio do salão começava a finalmente penetrar nos poros do moreno e a calma de sua mente mostrou com clareza os pontos básicos da situação.

_Aquilo era uma armação. (fato)_

_Alguém quer que eu seja condenado. (suposição)_

_Alguém quer que eu prove alguma coisa. (suposição)_

_A suposição das pessoas em geral é_ _que eu sou um aborto. (fato)_

_Quem armou isso para mim, quer que eu desdiga isso... ou talvez que confirme de vez. (suposição)_

_Se eu disser que não fiz as pichações por que sou um aborto, existiram testes que comprovarão o contrario. (fato)_

_Se eu disser que não fiz as pichações por que não consigo fazer magia me perguntarão por que meu núcleo está selado. (fato)_

_Quem armou tudo isso espera que eu escolha entre essas duas opções. (suposição)_

_Seja quem foi o desgraçado que armou isso para mim, vai se surpreender e muito. (__**mais do que fato**__)._

- E então Hardnet? – a diretora pergunta à medida que um sorriso nasce em seu rosto enquanto acompanha a evolução dos acontecimentos – terei que repetir a pergunta pela terceira vez?

- Nada – foi tudo que saiu de seus lábios.

- Como? 

- Eu disse: Nada, não tenho nada a dizer em minha defesa – sorri em resposta a diretora – isso nos faz pular diretamente para a parte do castigo, não faz? 

Outra vez o salão estourou em murmúrios.

Aquele adolescente descarado desafiava não apenas a pessoa de maior posto do colégio, como admitia na cara dura ter depredado o símbolo de uma das famílias mais influentes dos tempos atuais!

- Oh sim – a diretora não parecia ligar muito para o tom atrevido de seu estudante – isso com certeza nos faz pular varias etapas maçantes do processo de julgamento – se vira para James a seu lado – Sr. Potter, Qual é o seu veredicto?

- Culpado.

A palavra saiu áspera da boca do moreno.

Harry não levou para o lado pessoal, a verdade era que James não tinha opção, ele era o único representante da família Potter no castelo, e como tal não pode deixar algo assim passar impune, e se a cabeça de um ou dois bodes expiatórios rolarem no meio do processo...

"Ah... como eu adoro as hipocrisias puro sangue" Harry pensa interiormente.

- E qual vai ser o castigo para o ato? – a diretora parecia seguir a mesma linha de pensamento de Harry.

- Duelo de magos.

Um burburinho, desta vez mais contido se espalhou, e Harry apenas pode olhar estático para o sextanista.

Ele teria que duelar contra o seu pai???

- Eu... terei que duelar com você? – pergunta sem jeito.

- Hn... não exatamente – a diretora responde por James – como o Sr. Potter é um dos príncipes de Hogwarts, ele não pode duelar diretamente com qualquer outro que não seja um príncipe também. Logo, ele irá escolher um duelista que batalhe em seu nome.

"Aaaah, isso é o que se chama, 'passar a bomba para outras mãos' "

Por segundos Harry quase poder ver um ar de pesar na expressão de Potter, mas logo em seguido algo de calculismo e malicia o reemplanzaram.

- Pois que o meu representante seja... Severus Snape.

...

...

...

Todos ficaram baqueados.

Foi um empalidacidamento em massa.

- Isso... isso é possível? – Harry olha diretamente a diretora.

- Hm... hm... – mais recuperada a mulher responde – Creio que sim, sendo um dos representantes das quatro casas, Potter tem certo poder não apenas nos da sua casa, mas nos de outras, e em momento cerimoniais como esses, se ele quiser que Snape o represente... Só cabe ao príncipe de Slytherin dizer se permite que seu protegido duele.

Todos se viram para a figura sorridente de Lucius.

A serpente estava simplesmente a-do-ran-do o show.

- Não vejo o problema – o loiro respondeu.

Se bem, que não foram exatamente todos os que olharam para Lucius, Harry havia prendido seus olhos aos de James.

Uma mensagem havia sido mandada, e Harry havia captado.

James não podia ajudar a Harry estando na posição em que estava, e não podia dar nenhuma dica direta de como se livrar da situação, mas nada o impedia de da-las indiretamente.

"Entendo, você escolheu Severus para te representar na duelo de magos apenas para me lembrar da divida de honra que eu mantenho com você quando salvei a vida de Snape quando quase o matou afogado." Harry responde dissimuladamente com um sorriso enquanto os outros estavam distraídos. "Quer que eu faça mão da sua divida para que me libere do duelo".

- Meu representante já foi escolhido – James diz com voz neutra – algo mais a declarar?

Era a hora.

Era uma questão apenas de obrigar James a cumprir com sua divida de honra e tudo ficava quite.

Ele precisava apenas...

- Não, nada mais a declarar – diz Harry de forma seca antes de se virar para partir.

... desistir de seus princípios e admitir uma culpa que não era sua.

Não faria isso, Harry poderia até mesmo passar por um castigo que não merecia, isso era algo que ele ainda poderia contestar, mas se ele fizesse mão da divida de honra que tinha com seu pai seria o mesmo que atestar sem sombra de duvidas que há culpa em sua consciência.

E esse gostinho ele não daria a ninguém.

"Fora que" o moreno sorriu maligno "estender essa palhaçada por mais algum tempo pode me ajudar a descobrir quem está por trás de tudo isso".

Em seus primeiros passos para deixar o local a primeira ausência que notou foi a de Sirius, minutos atrás ele havia ido para o lado de James, não parecia muito feliz com as repercussões atuais, mas mesmo assim, honrando o desejo de Hardnet, não iria contar aonde ele e o novato estiveram durante a tarde.

A segunda ausência, se desenvolveu bem diante dos olhos do quintanista. Já próximos a porta, Harry olha para Severus ao seu lado e o aparentemente mais velhos apenas abaixa a cabeça e empurrando algumas poucas pessoas a sua frente tenta se afastar dele em silêncio.

Um frio no estômago estremeceu a Harry.

O texugo estende o braço para segura-lo, mas mal ele toca no tecido das vestes de Severus, este puxa bruscamente o pano para longe do mais baixo e diz:

- Creio que tudo o que tivermos para ser dito será dito amanhã. – sua voz era fria e inflexível.

E sem mais se afasta.

Sem chão, Harry o observa se afastar entre os de mais.

- Ele...

- Ele é seu oponente – murmurou um abatido Neville ao seu lado – duelos são levados muito a sério por aqui, e para alguém como ele que sempre está tentando provar seu valor para sua casa... Severus deve estar em meio a um grande conflito interno.

- Ah... Drama, drama, drama... – Fenrir estica os braços em meio a uma curta espreguiçada, e aproveita a brecha para dar um beijo rápido na bochecha de um distraído Harry, escapando do golpe em sua cabeça que vinha logo em seguida. O albino pula para trás e com um sorriso travesso conclui – vou ver como a "dama amargurada" está se virando em sua escura e fria masmorra.

E se afastando dos outros dois o lobisomem vai tendo como destino as masmorras.

- Pode esse dia ficar pior? – Harry suspira.

- Não sei. Mas tem uma coisa que vem me incomodando há algum tempo – Neville não parece muito dado ao positivismo naquele momento. – Em algum momento você viu a Xionara?

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

Todos já estavam em sues respectivos dormitórios

A maioria em suas camas.

Todos... Menos certo texugo.

Sentado em uma das poltronas de sua sala comunal o moreno havia acabado de decodificar a carta de sua "adorável irmã mais nova". E após separar devidamente as letras e acentua-las, o texto ficou mais ou menos assim:

"SUICIDIO POR ASFIXIA NO ALTO DA TORRE DE ASTRONIMIA? VOC Ê REALMENTE SABE COMO COMPLICAR A VIDA DAS PESSOAS! DA PROXIMA VEZ EU NÃO ME DAREI AO TRABALHO DE TE TIRAR DE LÁ"

Ao menos ele descobriu quem o havia tirado de dentro da sala de astronomia.

Seu bem feitor misterioso.

Apesar das duras palavras, ele se obrigou a agradecer mentalmente a misteriosa pessoa que parecia mais que disposta a ajudá-lo nessa sua estranha jornada.

Harry mantinha as mãos cobrindo o rosto em mais um dos tantos sinais de debilidade que se permitiu naquele dia

Como as coisas poderiam dar tão erradas?

Queria falar com Severus

Queria falar com James

Queria falar com Sirius

Mas principalmente, antes de tudo, queria muito poder falar com Draco.

"Onde diabos você esta?"

O dia acabava e nenhum sinal de vida do loiro foi dado.

Poderia isso ser lido como um Adeus?

Foi ainda se atormentando, quando ouviu o som da porta principal da sala comunal se abrindo. Levantou os olhos para encarar o intruso de seu momento de fraqueza e teve que se conter muito para não soltar qualquer exclamação.

Hooch estava parada na entrada, parecia não esperar ver Harry ainda lá. A garota estava coberta de sangue, seus cabelos brancos estavam vermelhos, sua face morena... Tudo, tudo... A representante da casa dos texugos estava toda coberta de sangue.

E aparentemente nenhuma gota daquele liquido de cheiro metálico pertencia a ela.

Caminhando em silêncio, ignorando o outro texugo, Hooch cruza a sala em direção da escadaria que leva ao dormitório feminino.

- Você perdeu um belo espetáculo essa noite – Harry diz com uma voz baixa e sombria, ganhando a atenção da garota – mas aparentemente protagonizou outro bem mais dramático.

Verde no amarelo, os dois olhares se encontraram iluminados pela fraca luz da lareira.

- Isso que cobre seu corpo também foi derramado em nome do sorriso que tanto protege?

A garota deu as costas para o moreno novamente volta a seguir seu caminho.

- O cheiro de morte que impregna seu corpo também está ai pelo sorriso que tanto protege?

Harry nem sabia mais se a garota estava lá ou não, mas ainda sim concluiu.

- Até que ponto você chegaria por esse sorriso? Até que ponto pretende corromper seus atos por esse sorriso?

Talvez Harry pudesse não saber se foi ouvido ou não, isso talvez não importasse muito, assim como não importava muito a baixa, e infelizmente não escutada resposta que foi dada no topo da escadaria do dormitório feminino por uma ensangüentada adolescente.

- Até o inferno Hardnet, eu chegaria até o inferno.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

A porta do quarto se abriu pela primeira vez desde que o dono da mansão havia saído pela manhã.

Draco entra em seu aposento com uma expressão cansada, mas resoluta.

A fraqueza era um traço que nunca um Malfoy se permitiria demonstrar.

Observando seu dono caminhar de uma lado a outro, organizando alguns papeis e pastas, Blaise e Pansy guardavam silêncio, Draco não lhes havia dirigido a palavras desde a discussão da noite passada.

O loiro havia saído de manhã para resolver os problemas pendentes da empresa e havia deixado para trás as miniaturas de bronze com o coração na mão.

Nunca haviam sido tão ignorados.

E quando se tem quinze centímetros isso representa muito.

- Dracky-pooh – murmura Pansy com hesitação.

O loiro se vira pela primeira vez para as peças animadas e os encara por um tempo significativo, e em seguida suspira.

- Vocês têm idéia de quantos velhos babões eu tive que aturar me bajulando o dia inteiro? Fico imaginando que a queda de dignidade humana deve ser proporcional ao aumento de calvície...

- Pelo visto teve um dia duro – Blaise diz de maneira desconfiada, Malfoys não eram conhecidos por relevar facilmente os atritos passados – parece cansado.

- Oh sim – Draco sorriu de uma maneira que faria os pelos da nuca de Blaise se arrepiarem se ele tivesse pelos na nuca – foi um dia bem duro, mas ao menos foi o último.

- Último? – Pansy balbucia como se tivesse ouvido Draco pronunciar a própria sentença de morte.

- Último! – Draco repete a medida que seu sorriso aumentava e que estendia um pequeno bolo de papeis para as estatuetas.

Blaise lançou mais um olhar desconfiado para Draco antes de começa a folhear com extreeeeema dificuldade as paginas do documento.

Pasmo, Blaise se afasta das folhas após uns bons cinco minutos de leitura. E com raiva voltar a olhar seu dono.

- Você não fez isso.

Como resposta só teve o sorriso prepotente de Draco que voltou a caminhar pelo quarto pegando uma e outra coisa que juntas não tinham nada haver com a outra, mas que seriam necessárias para onde estava indo.

Enquanto Pansy se debruçava sobre as folhas Blaise provou não querer deixar o assunto de lado tão facilmente.

- Você é louco ou o que?

- Essa pergunta era para ser uma retórica? – Draco pergunta enquanto vasculhava seu armário. – por que se não for eu gostaria que você especificasse mais o "ou o que". Talvez dentro dessa classificação eu poderia achar algo que...

- Como você pode? – Blaise levava a mão à cabeça com exasperação – tudo, você simplesmente se livrou de tudo!!!

- Não, tudo não, eu ainda tenho essa mansão, ao menos até que eu a venda. Vem cá, você conhece alguém interessado em uma propriedade milenar com desguinomização perpetua e três piscina aquecidas e duas cobertas?

- As empresas, os títulos, os terrenos, alianças, posses físicas e imaterialmente mágicas – Pansy murmurava à medida que se afastava com certo nojo dos papeis, se pudesse a garota estaria pálida naquele momento - tudo vendido, doado ou jogado fora.

- Por quê? – Blaise parecia se acalmar aos pouco- apenas me diga o porque? Não era para administrar a fortuna Malfoy que você ficou para trás.

- Não – Draco diz pela primeira vez olhando sério para as duas estatuetas, à medida que deixava sua diversificada carga sobre a cama e se aproximava deles – esse era o motivo que eu dei para o Harry para eu ficar para trás... Para não ir atrás dele. Eu nunca, nem por um segundo quis administrar essa fortuna?

- Nunca? – pergunta o garoto de bronze com uma face cética

- Tá bom, talvez um pouco, mas não é assim que eu quero realmente passar o resto de minha vida. Afundado em papeis e pessoas idiotas me bajulando, fora que agora eu juntei tanto ouro que não preciso me preocupar com o conforto de minhas próximas duas ou três gerações.

Um silêncio imperou no quarto, os três presentes sabiam que discussão se iniciaria no exato momento que o primeiro se pronunciasse.

E essa pessoa foi Blaise.

- Você sabe que não vou deixar que você vá onde ele está. Não importa se agora não tem mais compromissos para com suas empresas.

- Eu sei – Draco se vira para a estatueta e se abaixa ligeiramente para poder encara-lo mais de perto – e a isso eu agradeço, sei que faz isso, por que assim como meu amigo Blaise, você também não iria quere me ver sofrendo. Mas... Eu sofreria mais depois, quando parasse para pensar que não aproveitei o pouco tempo que tinha em minhas mãos para passar com ele. Isso seria algo do qual eu nunca me perdoaria.

A estatueta o encara por alguns segundos.

- Faça como quiser. – dá as costas para seu dono e se afasta.

- Farei.

Deixando de lado a pilha de coisas em cima de sua cama, ele resolve leva-las em outra viagem.

Por hora tudo o que ele queria era ver Harry.

O loiro caminha até a sua escrivaninha, tira dela a esfera luminosa, e a ativando desaparece bem na frente das duas tristonhas estatuetas.

- Blaise... – a mão pequenininha de Pansy tenta tocar o ombro do seu amigo que lhe dava as costas.

- Não quero falar agora Pansy... – afasta o ombro de forma brusca.

- Mas Blaise... – tenta novamente.

- AGORA NÃO!!! – o ponderado boneco perde a calma.

A menininha de bronze vacila, ainda com o braço erguido. Morde o lábio inferior e com um único impulso abraça forte o companheiro de metal por trás e enterra sua face nas costas dele.

- Mas Blaise, como posso te deixar sozinho se tanto você como eu sofremos com a maior das desvantagens que alguém de metal pode sofrer? Como posso te deixar sabendo que assim como eu você também esta sentindo essa mesma dor? A dor de não poder despejar nossas magoas através de nossos olhos.– ela vira seu amigo e beija ternamente suas pálpebras – só nos dois podemos consolar esse incomodo latejo que sentimos nos nossos olhos. Só eu posso ser a sua lagrima, e só você pode ser a minha.

E o acolhendo em seu abraço, a menina permitiu que o rapaz a usasse como apoio

- Pansy... – Sua voz era fraca – ele vai acabar definhando.

- Mas vai ser feliz.

- Mas ele...

- Ele vai ser feliz.

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

E lá estava ele de novo.

Draco olhava silencioso o aposento escuro em que havia aparecido, seus moradores estavam adormecidos, cada um em sua cama.

Ou quase todos.

Aproxima-se silenciosamente, já que apesar de os demais não poderem lhe ouvir o objeto de seu desejo, sim, poderia.

Mas tal objeto, estava tão adormecido quanto os outros.

Nos braços de Longbottom

"Nunca em minha vida imaginei que um dia iria sentir inveja de Longbottom" pensa o loiro com certo rancor.

Ajoelhado, próximo ao rosto adormecido do moreno de sua idade, suspira com pesar, e estica sua mão a altura da face relaxada, mas seus dedos transpassam aquela aparentemente calorosa pele.

- Merli... Poderia essa situação ser mais injusta?

Harry se remove em meio aos seus sonhos sobressaltando a Malfoy que se afasta com um pouco de medo que ele acordasse.

- Draco... idiota.

- He he... Será que nem em sonhos você parará de insultar minha pessoa?

- Draco... idiota... Cadê você, Draco idiota...

O loiro sente um nó na garganta, e se aproximando de seu ouvido sussurra:

- Estou aqui, meu amor, eu sempre estarei aqui...

- Estou tão sozinho... – Harry volta a murmurar como se respondesse em meio a seus sonhos – sem você parece que estou sempre sozinho...

"Harry... não é como se no fim... DROGA!!! Será que Blaise tinha razão? Será que o melhor seria..."

Balançando a cabeça na expectativa que isso afastasse os pensamentos desnecessários, o loiro teimosamente se mantém ao lado de Harry.

Ficaria lá todo o tempo que lhe fosse permitido.

Ficaria lá todo o tempo...

Todo...

Uma idéia algo maluca lhe passou pela cabeça.

Uma idéia digna de um gryffindor.

Estendendo a mão novamente na direção da cabeça de Harry, seus dedos transpassam a pele e seguem sem medo em direção ao cérebro do moreno, e lá, Draco tenta fazer a mesma coisa que havia feito com Severus e Sirius, mas ao invés de simplesmente ler, conectou as duas consciências.

E antes que se desse conta sua consciências ganhou forma dentro do sonho de Harry,

_**SSS**_

_Tudo ao seu redor era sombrio._

_Ele estava em meio a um frio e assustador cemitério. _

_A lua brilhava de forma fraca e as estralas se escondiam atrás de grossas nuvens que ameaçavam chover._

_No meio a lapides e de oferendas mortuárias, um pequeno garoto se encolhia no chão sujo, rodeado por um círculo de velas. _

_Um pouco mais a sua frente havia quatro portas, todas fechadas, ligadas a nada em especial, apenas em pé na frente do jovenzinho que nem olhava para elas. _

_Ele apenas chorava..._

_Harry apenas chorava..._

_- Harry…_

_Draco murmura tentando caminhar em sua direção, mas seus pés pareciam pregados ao chão e o pequenino nem parecia se dar conta de sua presença. O loiro insistiu em chamá-lo, mas o menininho não parece ouvi-lo._

_Apenas chorava..._

_Apenas chorava..._

_E chorava..._

_Chor..._

_- HARRY!!! – Draco grita com todas as suas forças._

_O pequeno levanta a cabeça assustado, mas também esperançoso, e quando ia virar a cabeça no direção de onde o haviam chamado uma forte chuva tem inicio, e as velas se apagam._

_Tudo foi envolvido por um forte breu, no qual apenas Draco conseguia enxergar, graças ao desejo de sua mente de não perder de vista o pequenino._

_Mas Harry..._

_O pequeno se levanta do circulo e com dificuldade tateia o ar com passos incertos, mas sem nunca sair de dentro do circulo, aparentemente não era possível para ele sair daquele pequeno domínio. Completamente encharcado aparentava mais medo enquanto olhava ao redor tentando ver quem o chamou._

_Mordendo o próprio lábio ele volta a chorar._

_- Sozinho... aqui estou tão..._

_- Harry – Draco volta a chamar, mas o som da chuva parecia abafar sua voz._

_- Por que... – a criança volta a murmurar – por que eu tenho que estar sempre tão..._

_Draco não suporta mais aquela cena, indo além de suas forças dentro daquele mundo insólito, movido apenas pelo desejo de consolar aquelas lagrimas, ele consegue se mover e corre na direção de seu amado._

_A lama salpicou por todos os lados a cada passo desajeitado que dava e quando cruzou o circulo em que o pequenino estava pisoteou uma ou duas velas apagadas e sem maiores pudores se deixou escorregar de joelhos na lama, abraçou forte a ensopada criança, e o prendeu entre seus braços com tanta possessividade e amor que o pequeno perdeu o fala. _

_- Não tem... Você não tem mais por que ficar sozinho, por que eu estou aqui._

_- Dra...co – Harry murmura a medida que seu corpo crescia e voltava a ter a idade que tinha em seu mundo original – Draco – o moreno encara com espanto o loiro e segura seu rosto com se tentando comprovar que ele é real – Você... onde você esteve.. onde._

_- Ao seu lado – Draco sorri – não importa onde ou quando, eu sempre estive e sempre estarei ao seu lado. _

_- Mas eu..._

_- Mesmo que não me veja, é um fato, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado._

_Ainda atordoado, Harry foi pego de surpresa quando Draco o aperta mais forte contra si e o beija profundamente. O frio de suas peles molhadas, e o calor de suas línguas compartidas guiavam seus sentidos a um estado de êxtase que embalaram os dois corpos estendidos no mundo real em um sono tranqüilo._

_Tanto o corpo material de Harry..._

_... como o imaterial de Draco._

_**SSS**_

Draco havia se deitado no chão com a mão ainda dentro da cabeça de Harry, e Harry agora sorri dentro dos braços de Neville.

Ambos inconsientes.

Ambos compartindo o mesmo sonho.

Seus sentimentos nunca haviam sido tão saciados como naquela noite.

Mas... por quanto tempo?

_**---------------------------------------------------FVQP-----------------------------------------------**_

Nhaaaai (vermelhinha), vamos que essa cena final ficou bonita?!!!

Aaaah, e o pensamento no começo desse capitulo pertence ao Sirius, mas isso eu acho que vocês já notaram.

Muitos vem dizendo que o Harry deveria tirar uma casquinha de um ou outro personagem por aí até o Draco ter um corpo físico no novo mundo, mas eu não acho que o Harry seja esse tipo de cara. Se ele não gostasse de ninguém seria outra historia, mas o coraçãozinho dele está todo voltado para o Drack-pooh, de momento eu não vou deixar o Harry tomar a iniciativa com ninguém até que seus sentimentos mudem.

O que não me impede que ooooutros tomem a iniciativa com ele...

Eu lancei no ar muitas historias do passado desse novo mundo, mas a que eu acho que mais gostei de tocar foi a dos Weasleys, chegaram a me perguntar se Rony vai ter "alguém" ou se vai ficar apenas "chupando dedo". Devo admitir que eu até cheguei a pensar em um casal para ele, mas desisti, se for acontecer, vai sem muuuuuuito lá para frente, e antes que me perguntem ele é hetero.

Aposto que muitos de vocês acharam que Sirius entraria para o "clube do picnic" no final desse capitulo, mas não. Harry pode ser uma figura muito carismática que sabe envolver as pessoas, mas a amizade que Sirius sente por James e os outros marotos é mais forte que qualquer coisa. Se algum dia qualquer um dos marotos entrar no grupo de Harry, vai ser por que os outros foram junto, nem um deles deixariam os outros para trás.

E não é só o Harry que está fazendo novos amigos, ainda não apareceu na fic, mas Luna está fazendo amizades interessantes também... Estou me coçando para por esses "amigos" na trama, mas ainda é cedo TToTT

Greyback e Hooch ganharam uma legião de fãs nesses últimos capítulos, para mim é uma festa colocar esses dois bagunceiros nas cenas, Greyback como um brincalhão lascivo e Hooch como uma brincalhona despreocupada... Ou talvez nem tão despreocupada, essa ultima cena dela foi sinistra.

E....

Severus: Quer cortar logo o lenga-lenga e nos deixar responder os reviews?

Luana: Sevy...(olhar choroso) normalmente é o Draco que me interrompe, por que você está tão nervoso?

Draco: He he he... Por que o padrinho está des-pei-ta-do, já que eu pude beijar o Harry nesse capítulo e ele além de não ter tocado em nem um fio de cabelo dele acabou o capítulo sendo obrigado a ser o antagonista da vez.

Luana: Só por isso? Olha, quanto a parte do antagonista eu não posso fazer muito, mas pense só, antes eu não poderia fazer nenhuma cena do Harry beijando ninguém até que ele beijasse o Draco, bem... ele acaba de beijar... Isso não quer dizer que a boquinha do Potty-pooh está com o acesso livre?

Severus:... (cara abobalhadamente feliz imaginando um chiby-Harry dançando balançando os quadris e os braços enquanto canta: "Já beijei um, já beijei dois, já beijei três. Hoje eu já beijei e vou beijar mais uma vez")

Draco: Aaah nem vem – aponta a varinha para a autora fajuta – Crucio!!!

Luana:... – encolhidinha de olhos fechados esperando o impacto, mas ele nunca veio – ué? Cadê a dor? – abre os olhos e se vê protegida por longa e fortes costas.

Severus e Draco: O QUE ELE FAZ AQUI???

Fenrir – He he... vocês me chamaram, esqueceram? – fala enquanto brinca com o seu colar de proteção com um dos dedos – Foram vocês que disseram que agora os outros personagens da fic poderiam responder as reviews, e como algumas leitoras me requisitaram... – pega com delicadeza o pulso da autora que ainda se escondia atrás dele e a abraça a fazendo corar – aqui estou.

Draco: Quer dizer que agora vou ter que dividir o meu espaço com mais gente?

Seveurus: Nosso espaço, bem, mas pela lógica, só vão aparecer aqui aqueles que as leitoras requisitarem, alem de você, quem veio?

Remus: Nós – aparece do nada aparentemente sozinho.

Draco: Nós? – ergue uma sobrancelha

Remus: Nós – aponta para suas costas para alguém escondido atrás dele só podendo se ver a sombra no chão.

Todos:... – olhando de forma interrogativa para a autora

Luana: Bem... Como essa pessoa ainda não apareceu na fic eu ainda não vou descrevê-la, mas acho que pelo jeito que ela vai responder a fic, todo mundo vai perceber em que "estado" ela está, não é Mione

Hermione: Né, tia... Então eu posso falar?

Luana: Pode querida, só não fale nada que revele de mais a onde você está. Bem, acho que já que todos estão aqui, você já podem começar a responder os reviews. Só se lembrem que com exceção do Severus e o Draco, os outros só tem como conhecimento apenas aquilo que já passaram até o momento na fic, não poderão adiantar nada – puxa uma cadeira de sol e uma limonada e vai relaxar.

__ – Então a gata quer que eu responda a sua review (Olhar lascivo) Já que você foi a primeira a requisitar os meus "serviços", farei o meu melhor (piscadela marota).

Harry? Quem é Harry? AAAAH o Chris, vocês ultimamente vem chamando as minhas queridas esmeraldas por esse nome, por que será?

Remus é um assunto complicado, mas eu sei que eu e o Chris vamos saber lidar com ele (sorriso lascivo)

Snape realmente mostrou a que veio nessa capitulo, pena que eu fiquei inconsciente a maior parte do tempo, aposto que ele estava muito sexy... hum...

Alguém para tirar uma casquinha do Harry? PODE SER EU? PODE SER EU? PODE SER EU???

Wouuu, a primeira a dar um chute é a primeira a acertar, garota, você tem sorte. Mas apenas um dos palpites está correto, e na opinião da autora era o mais difícil de acertar. O Chris vai ser um batedor.

Bem, como eu apareci muito nesse capitulo, não é muito difícil gostar dele (dando de ombros)

Lançando um beijo descaradamente, Fenrir Greyback

_**Simca**_ – Malfoys não com-par-tem (olhar furioso), tire essa idéia de trios, quartetos, quintetos da cabeça, por que o Harry é sóooo meu.

Péeeee, dessa vez você errou, Harry vai ser um batedor, e a Hooch uma apanhadora, se bem que sem importar em que posição, o Harry vai continuar lindo naquele uniforme de Quadribol (babando)

A escritora muggle está feliz de ter agradado, apesar da dificuldade na hora de descrever algumas coisas, ela sempre se sente mais feliz quando lê reviews como a sua. E quanto ao meu destino... (suspira) muita coisa vai rolar ainda, espero que até lá essa escritora de araque se compadeça de mim e suavize o destino que me planeja.

Com pouca crença na bondade humana, Draco Malfoy.

_**Hyperion Malfoy**_ – Hm… a titia Andy e a titia Evy dizem que o ódio não é uma coisa muito legal para se sentir. Que o ódio é a... hm... como elas diziam mesmo...(carinha concentrada) Ah é !!! a semente de todos os males. Nha... por isso eu fico feliz em saber que você conseguiu superar o seu ódio, a titia Andy ainda não conseguiu, e por isso sofre muito.

Uaaah, agora estou com soninho. Até mais.

Uma semi-adormecida Hermione Granger.

_**2Dobbys**_ – Creio que quando você diz "fofo", você quis realmente foi dizer "imprudente", não é senhorita 2Dobbys? Ele esteve muito próximo da morte, atacado por todos os lados, com as costas sangrando e sendo dilaceradas... (olhos flamejando de ódio, louco para despelar algumas serpentes)

E eu... hum... não gosto de coisas doces e... aquele pavê não era nem... e o Harry... e eu... (vermelho como um pimentão) Aaaah, esquece!!!

Meu afilhado não faria nada que me magoaria, nem eu a ele, em casos como esses, creio que estamos toooodos nas mãos do Sr. Potter... Estamos ferrados.

Não se preocupe pela senhorita Rosette, ela já liberou os direitos para responder as reviews oficialmente para a gente, e ela meio que já esta ficando imune ao cruciatos. Também, depois de levar tantos...

Fofo... essa palavra de novo, não creio que eu tenha ouvido muito isso ao decorrer de minha vida, mas... creio que nessa situação eu devo agradecer...hm... obrigado.

Um vermelhíssimo Severus Snape

_**Tainá**_ – E a senhorita pode me explicar o que a imagem dom MEU Harry está fazendo marcada na sua cabeça?

Greyback deve ser o amigo de Potter que sabe mais segredos dele. Eu, se fosse o Potter, mantinha esse cachorro não apenas em uma coleira, mas em uma focinheira.

He he... como se alguém pudesse me manter muito longe do MEU Ha... hm... cof cof... do Potter.

Estamos cada vez mais próximos do fim dessa fase, e eu se fosse você não ficaria muito ansiosa em chegar nela... Eu dei dando uma olhada no roteiro, e as coisas vão ficar beeeem feias nos próximos capítulos.

Parabéns muggle, você realmente estava com sorte, acertou as duas partes da pergunta, mas infelizmente alguém já havia respondido antes de você a posição do Harry, por isso você só ganha o prêmio que corresponde a posição da Hooch.

Um ainda muito surpreso, Draco Malfoy.

_**Stra. Slver**_ – Senhorita Slver, apesar de serem os Ravenclaws que vêem com bons olhos a imaginação, devo dizer que a sua me intriga bastante, gostaria de ver como ficou minha imagem no filme de tão hiper ativa mente brilhante.

Mas infelizmente sua suposição está errada, como já foi revelado no começo do capitulo, mas não desanime, outros desafios apareceram.

Cordialmente um intrigado professor de poções.

_**Angelina Corelli**_ – Insubstituível... hum... sim minha cara Angelina (olhar sedutor) creio que essa palavra descreve bem um perfeito representante da família Malfoy.

Quanto a demora da autora, não creio que adiante muito lembrá-la de seus deveres como escritora, pois ela não passa de uma inútil. Mas não se preocupe, eu mesmo me ocuparei de lembra-la de seus deveres fazendo Mao de um ou dois crucios.

O Weasley tem um papel meio complicado na trama e realmente no atual momento não tem nenhum par, ele tem muitos problemas familiares para pensar, como deve ter dado para perceber nesse capitulo.

Harry... assim como eu sempre soubemos que pertencemos um para o outro, mas as circunstancias nos impediam de nos confessar, espero ter uma segunda chance mais para frente.

O QUE? O QUE? BANHEIRO??? HARRY NO BANHEIRO??? AONDE???

Atenciosamente um orgulhoso Draco Malfoy sofrendo com uma calamitosa hemorragia nasal.

_**Lucy Black**_ – Remus:Hum... hum... senhorita Black, não acho que haja genialidade em distorcer a personalidade de um personagem que já existe para fazer com que os outros gostem... quero dizer... hum... quando se é mal... é mal... se é bom.. é bom e... bem.

Fenrir:Esquece gata, esse lobinho aqui não foi feito para responder reviews, pode deixar que eu dou um oficio melhor para a boquinha do MEU lobinho, e que até a senhorita Black vai me apoiar (pisca de maneira lasciva)

Quer dizer que eu virei seu favorito? Fiiiiiu, tenho escutado bastante isso desde o ultimo capitulo, por isso não pare de repetir, quem sabe minha participação na fic fique maior. He he

E não chame o MEU lobinho de mané, só eu posso fazer isso, ele é propriedade exclusiva "Greyback" só eu posso xingar, lamber, morder... hm...

Também acho que esse Harry é muuuuito zem, mas não grila não, o cara ta com as asinhas cortadas no momento, mas logo elas crescem de novo (risada maligna)

HEEEEI!!!! EU PENSEI QUE EU FOSSE SEU CANINO FAVORITO!!!

Peeeeim resposta errada, mas não desanima, mais perguntas haverão e quem sabe você acerta.

... Voce é vidente? Como adivinhou que eu e o Crhis começaríamos a namorar de mentirinha? LEGAL!!! Já que você prevê o futuro, diz aí: Quanto tempo vai levar para eu conseguir arrastar o Remy para a cama? DIZ!!! DIZ!!! DIZ!!!

Garota... você é terrível, deu na mosca de novo!!! Ou ao menos meia mosca... Como você sabia que o Malfoy ia roubar a varinha do Harry? Para uma fic que se apóia em seus mistérios você é uma oponente perigosa, a Luana tem que ficar atenta com você.

Sedutoramente um atrevido e um envergonhado Fenrir Greyback e Remus Lupin

_**...Makie...**_ – Harry!!!! Essa escritora louca ainda vai matar o meu HAAAARY (Draco percebe que tem gente olhando o espetáculo dele) hum hum... digo... realmente foi uma cena deplorável a da floresta.

Mas também não posso negar que foi terapêutico para o Potter, ele precisava se desestressar.

Hooch finalmente mostrou uma nova faceta nesse capitulo, você ainda a acha hilária? Bem... de uma forma destorcida, eu acho. Hu hu hu

Minha tia e minha mãe estão fazendo uma legião de fã, e olha que nem ao menos aparecem muito na fic, creio que isso se deve ao carisma Black.

Isso também eu me perguntei... Mas se bem que eu não posso reclamar muito agora (babando ao se lembrar da ultima cena do capitulo)

Abobalhadamente um apaixonado Draco Malfoy

_**m-chan**_ – Apesar de eu pessoalmente achar que para a senhorita Rosette lhe falta um boa parcela de talento e esforço, não se preocupe senhoria m-chan, passarei seus comprimentos a ela.

Tsc... Quanto a cena da floresta eu ainda acho que foi desnecessariamente dramática, grande coisa.. correr no mato... qualquer um correria no mato... EU correria no mato, se estivesse com Harry eu... Bom... quero dizer... qual era o próximo tópico da review?(vermelho feito um pimentão x2)

Mais detalhes da vida de Harry no seu mundo original vão aparecer na próxima fase, se bem que a senhorita rosete está em duvida se escreve um capitulo curto de como conheceu os seus filhos em um interlúdio dentro da própria fic, ou retoma o "antes de você pedir" com um one-shot mais completo.

Infelizmente você realmente chegou tarde, o palpite que você acertou sobre o Harry, já havia sido dado, espero que a senhorita tenha mais sorte na próxima.

A autora ficara feliz de saber que você gosta tanto da fic dela, e tenho certeza que tentará alcançar mais que nunca suas expectativas.

Atenciosamente, Severus Snape.

_**Zia Black**_ – Tsc... o que será que essa autora fajuta derrubou nesse lobo sarnento? Mel? Quase todos estão babando em cima dele, que desperdício, ainda mais quando se tem um belo espécime alto, loiro e de olhos azuis como eu a Mao ( fazendo biquinho).

E mais uma vez alguém mais acertou a posição do Harry, mas como você não foi a primeira, não foi dessa vez. Boa sorte na próxima.

Um enciumado Draco Malfoy

_**Srta Silver**_ – O Potter sempre sofre nos capítulos dessa autora sádica. Brrr.

Se algum dia vocês quiserem saber qual é o personagem que essa lunática gosta mais em uma fic só precisa procurar o com maior grau de sofrimento, geralmente os que ela não gosta simplesmente ignora ou procura um meio de matar rápido. Brrr (x2)

Insisto em dizer que as técnicas artísticas dessa autora estão sendo super estimadas, mas coincidentemente você gostou exatamente dos três desenhos que a senhorita Rosette mais gosta.

Me pergunto se a senhorita Xionara tem um "Q" de artilheira, a maioria dos palpites foram os de que ela joga nessa posição, mas infelizmente nenhuma de suas suposições foram corretas... boa sorte na próxima.

Um ainda arrepiado pela frieza da autora, Severus Snape.

Luana: Ué? Para onde foram os outros – uma autora, mais bronzeada pergunta ao ver que só estavam Draco e Severus lá.

Severus: Assim que eles responderam as reviews que os correspondia foram embora.

Draco: E vão tarde.

Luana: Despeitado... Só ta assim por que a maioria do pessoal estava elogiando o Fenrir. Fazer o que? Ele é o maximo (suspira).

Draco: VOCE TAMBEM NÃO!!! Se vai perder seu tempo babando pelo lobo sarnento, então vá fazer alguma coisa útil, como propor o próximo desafio!!!

Luana: Certo, certo... povinho estressado.

Severus: Você também procura.

Bom, o desafio da vez vai ter um prêmio especial, aquele que acertar a pergunta vai ter como prêmio o direito de escolher sobre o passado de quem eu vou escrever no próximo capitulo de "antes de você pedir" pode ser qualquer um, e de qualquer mundo, só aviso que eu não vou adiantar nada sobres os mistérios da fic, vou dar um jeito, serei indireta, o que for... Mas não revelarei nada relacionado aos segredos da fic... bom... Talvez eu solte uma pista ou outra.

A pergunta é: Qual dos amigos do Harry no próximo capítulo vai descobrir mais um dos segredos do moreno, mais uma vez essa resposta vai depender da sorte, mas como ajuda eu vou lembra-los dos nomes dos personagens que estão do lado de Harry atualmente: "Neville Longbotom, Xionara Hooch, Sibila Trelawney, Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood e Fenrir Greyback". No próximo capítulo um deles vai descobrir um grande segredo do moreno. Qual deles será?

Boa sorte para vocês.

No próximo capítulo: Harry está em péssimos lençóis, e para piorar o clima entre ele, Severus e Hooch não anda dos melhores. Ele terá que fazer uma visitinha a um lugar que não esperava ter que botar os pés tão cedo. E quem sairá vencedor do duelo PotterxSnape... só Merlin dirá.

Ate o próximo capítulo.


	12. Motivos para um duelo – Parte 1

Hmmm... Acho que como de praxe eu devo começar me desculpando: (se ajoelhando e baixando a cabeça) sinto muito pela demora da atualização. Esse capítulo em especial está sendo bastante complicado de se terminar, alguns mistérios são desvendados, e isso requer certo tato. Sem falar do duelo entre Harry e Severus, que antes de ser decidido teve três finais diferentes idealizados... Mas isso eu explico no final da segunda parte do capitulo (sim, esse é mais capitulo dividido em duas partes), não quero estragar a surpresa.

Agradeço pelos adoráveis reviews do capitulo passado, muito obrigada: _**, vrriacho, Fabianadat, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, rohh, naty_Lupin, Lady T, Lucy Black, thanatos, ...Makie..., Tainá, Angelina Corelli, , 2Dobbys, Zia Black, , **_em especial a_** Simca**_, cara... k k k... o seu review me fez rir horrores, e acho que ninguém até o momento fez uma comparação que se aproximasse tanto ao meu Harry como a sua, realmente ele parece com o Coragem do Cartoon Network, tudo o que o bichinho quer é um trocinho de paz... E para compensar sua noite mal dormida eu tenho o prazer de informar que a sua resposta foi a correta, apesar de que a GRANDE DESCOBERTA que Hooch fará será apenas na segunda parte do capitulo, por isso por favor tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Bem, como prometido, você só precisa me dizer o nome do personagem que você quer conhecer mais, e em que linha dimencional ele pertence, se é a nova ou a velha, farei então uma one-shot com esse personagem, você pode escolher quem quiser, mas já vou avisando, não pretendo revelar nenhum dos mistérios da fic, talvez uma ou duas coisinhas pequenas, mas nada realmente grandioso.

Não tenho me sentido muito bem ultimamente, e sinceramente sei que isso não é problema de vocês, mas não consigo manter minha cabeça fria o suficiente para digitar, o que, diga-se de passagem, é desesperante por que todo o dia nesses últimos meses eu tenho tido idéias e mais idéias incríveis para novas fics e atualizações, mas não consigo colocar no pc, o que torna tudo mais frustrante.

Não pretendo chorar minhas magoas, já fiz isso ano passado em uma de minhas fics e hoje morro de vergonha, mas peço compreensão, tive recentemente algumas perdas e desilusões (seja com pessoas ou desejos), mas assim é a vida e sei que vou superar, esperem apenas mais um pouco e prometo retomar minha antiga forma, sempre consigo no final.

Draco: Claro, claro, jogue a culpa de sua clara incompetência para os seus problemas pessoais – massageia a testa com irritação – Não é como se você já não tivesse feito isso antes...

Luana: Credo loiro – a escritora olha indignada para o loiro – pra que toda essa grosseria?

Severus: É que ele ainda está um pouco despeitado por não ter quase aparecido no capitulo anterior.

Luana: Sei, sei, bem, não precisa baixar o nível, pobre criatura oxigenada – dá entre ombros – você vai ter um papel importante nesse capitulo, afinal, esse vai ser o penúltimo...

Draco e Severus: O QUE??? – olhos esbugalhados

Luana: Calma, eu quis dizer, o penúltimo capitulo dessa fase, e como tal, ele vai prepara o terreno para as emoções do ultimo capitulo _**DESSA FASE.**_

Severus: Gra... grandes emoções? – o mestre em poções sente um calafrio percorrer sua espinha – tenho um mal pressentimento.

Draco: Só você? Acredite, eu também tenho, e olha que até o momento eu não tenho nem um corpo material.

Luana: Tsc, pessoas de pouca fé – bufa exasperada – aguardem e confiem.

Disclaimers:Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e eu não ganho nada com o que escrevo... hm... acho que já disse isso antes algumas vezes... nã', deve ser impressão minha.

Capítulo nove: Motivos para um duelo. – Parte 1

_**Diga que me entende.**_

_**Por mais confusa que eu pareça.**_

_**Diga que me entende.**_

_**Mesmo que para você só pareça que de minha boca saiam palavra desconexas.**_

_**Diga que me entende.**_

_**E assim, por maiores que sejam as dores que chegue a sentir, a certeza que existe uma mão que me apóia me fará seguir à diante.**_

_**Por isso, mesmo que seja mentira, mesmo que amanhã mude de idéia, por hoje, por favor, diga que me entende.**_

6º dia

Foi com verdadeiro cansaço que Albus ouviu pela milésima vez os lamentos de sua companheira de casa.

- Albus – a voz da menina era embargada pela dor – por favor, Albus... Por favor...

Sentados na escuridão da sala comum, apenas um leve _lumus_ saído da ponta da varinha do garoto iluminava o aposento. Umbridge abraçava tremula o braço direito e seus olhos visivelmente cairiam em choro a qualquer momento.

A menina estava definhando.

"Mulher fraca" o rapaz, evitando que o desprezo dessas palavras transparecesse em seu rosto, pensou "menos de uma semana e já está neste estado deplorável".

- Deixe-me ver seu braço – pede com falsa candura – talvez possa fazer algo.

Ligeiramente ruborizada (não era segredo para ninguém, nem para o rapaz presente, a pequena paixão que a garota alimentava por Albus.) ela estende seu braço direito.

Subindo a manga da garota com sua única mão livre, Albus se depara com um braço que poderia ser facilmente confundido com o de um cadáver, nele havia vários ferimentos, dolorosas bolhas que soltavam esbranquiçadas secreções, e a cor daquele membro era de um doentio violeta.

Diante daqueles olhos suplicantes por piedade, Dumbledore só pode suspirar e pensar:

"Garota estúpida, está apenas pagando por ter se metido aonde não foi chamada, se não tivesse tocado no que não lhe pertence agora não estaria me vendo obrigado a aturá-la".

Com sua pose mais galante o belo garoto de longos cabelos loiros personificou a imagem de todos os príncipes encantados das fantasias adolescentes, e com olhos faiscando de preocupação acaricia a face chorosa da menina.

- Merlin... Como pude deixar uma carga tão pesada nas mãos de uma delicada dama como você? De certo deve ser um incomodo se expor por todo o castelo com tamanha chaga.

- Na... não se preocupe – a menina parecia um pimentão – Eu.. Eu usei um forte _glamour_ durante o dia – "Menos mal" pensou o rapaz "Ao menos sua conveniência tem picos razoavelmente aceitáveis de vez em quando" – Mas Albus... Por favor Albus... Eu não sei quanto tempo mais vou agüentar, eu mal consigo segurar a minha varinha, deixe-me fechar a lista de uma vez, ela deveria ter sido finalizada desde o jantar de boas vindas.

Os olhos do rapaz caem novamente naquele repugnante braço, e não pode deixar de pensar se por acaso aquele teria sido o seu destino caso a menina não tivesse se intrometido em seus planos. "Argh... Talvez ela ter mexido em minhas coisas enquanto estávamos no trem não tenha sido de todo o mal".

- Entendo – ele suspira novamente – creio que não seria conveniente estender sua dor apenas por um capricho meu.

Virando o rosto de lado, com um ar de culpa de cortar o coração, ele poderia atémesmo adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça avoada daquela tola estudante.

"Não... Eu não posso decepcionar o Albus, não quero que ele ache que eu não faria tudo por ele, eu não posso..."

- Ta...talvez um pouco mais. – a maga se remexe incomoda em sua poltrona

- Mas o seu braço... – a expressão de preocupação em seu rosto era tão similar à verdadeira que a menina não pode conter um suspiro apaixonado.

- Apenas um pouco mais... O quanto você achar necessário.

- Quanta nobreza – mais uma vez Albus acaricia a face apaixonada a sua frente.

"Mesmo se quisesse não poderia prolongar mais isso, por hora é apenas um braço, em dois dias talvez as chagas alcancem metade do tronco, mas se isso se estender até o final de semana... Merlin, como poderei explicar aos demais se de repente aparecesse um cadáver dilacerado no meio da sala comum de Ravenclaw?"

- Mais dois dias – foi o veredicto do rapaz arrancando m gemido lastimoso da garota – suporte essa dor por mais dois dias, as serpentes finalmente começaram a se mover. Se mesmo hoje, até o final do dia, Hardnet não mostrar seu potencial...

- Se ele não mostrar seu potencial...

- Já havia dito antes, não? – pela primeira vez naquela fria madrugada de terça feira Albus deixa transparecer em seus olhos a verdadeira natureza de seus atuais pensamentos, e isso fez a menina mais uma vez se estremecer e dessa vez de medo – serei obrigado a eu mesmo me mover.

_**-------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------**_

- Devo dizer que isso soa até como uma piada de mal gosto – Lucius cruzava usas longas pernas de maneira elegante na cadeira de uma das tantas salas vazias daquele imponente castelo – tudo se deu inicio graças a um leão e no final quem acaba se enfrentando em um duelo é uma serpente e um texugo. As peças que o destino prega...

- Não tenho bem certeza se posso dizer que tudo realmente teve inicio com um leão – Neville lança um olhar severo para o loiro sentado a sua frente – você tem?

Era pelo menos meia hora antes do café da manhã, os dois príncipes haviam marcado de se encontrar na noite passada através de mensagens por coruja, pois é dever dos responsáveis pelos combatentes acertar os detalhes finais antes do duelo.

- Cuidado com as palavras Longbottom – o sorriso em seu rosto se estendia cada vez mais e mais e inclinando o corpo para frente mantém sua voz em um tom veludamente sedutor – quem o escutasse poderia imaginar que está insinuando alguma coisa.

- Longe de mim – murmura com menos classe, mas igualmente consciente da situação em que estavam.

Claro que Neville suspeitava de Lucius, ele havia visto a naturalidade com que o loiro aceitou a afronta de ter uma de suas serpentes envolvida no escândalo dos leões. O texugo conhecia muito bem seu orgulhoso prometido.

"Ex prometido..." durante toda a manhã o jovem Hufflepuff teve que ficar se corrigindo "...meu ex-prometido"

Lucius não é do tipo que se mete em escândalos alheios sem ter um bom motivo por trás... Ou sem ter o dedo metido no escândalo em si.

Mas não havia muito o que fazer quanto a esse ponto, ao menos não por hora, já havia dito para Chris sobre suas suspeitas, e apesar de se surpreender com os plausíveis suspeita do amigo, Hardnet manteve a mente bem fria ao dizer:

"Não faça nenhum movimento ainda Neville" os olhos de Chris mostraram um brilho estranho que até mesmo a Neville deu um pouco de medo "não apenas pela falta de maiores provas, mas por sua posição no castelo. Se no final as suas suspeitas forem corretas o 'troco' vai ser mais rápido do que ele espera".

Tentando acreditar que seu amigo sabia o que estava fazendo, Longbottom morde a língua para calar suas acusações.

- Bem, então acho que tudo já foi discutido – o Hufflepuff se levanta com pressa para sair daquele lugar – eles se enfrentarão ao final da última aula do dia, antes do jantar ser servido, não haverá tempo limite e terão como área restrita um tablado formado por varias mesas no meio do grande salão. – Longbottom se vira e caminha na direção da porta – E a diretora já aceitou exercer o papel de juíza. Com isso, tudo já está discutido e decidido.

Quando toca a maçaneta para abrir a porta uma forte mão bate com tudo na madeira, passando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Ainda de costas, Neville não faz o menor esforço para abrir a porta, sabia que seria inútil.

- Afaste-se – diz Longbottom de maneira seca para a serpente que estava quase colada ao seu corpo.

- Você pode até crer que tudo foi discutido – disse uma voz fria e de forma arrastada as suas costas – mas eu não creio.

"Por favor Lucius, não torne tudo mais difícil".

- Tudo foi discutido Malfoy – sua voz não poderia ter soado mais entediada – horário, local, juiz, re...

- Por que está fazendo isso? – uma pitada de dor se podia ouvir na voz do loiro – por que me chama de Malfoy? Por que me evita? Por que... Por que não sorri mais para mim.

_**Por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar pra sempre...**_

_**A culpa não foi sua**_

_**Os caminhos não são tão simples, mais eu vou seguir**_

_**Viajem em pensamento**_

_**Uma estrada de ilusões que eu procuro dentro do meu coração**_

Um sorriso tão precioso... perdido...

Uma voz tão doce... calada...

Um olhar tão terno... coberto...

Lucius Malfoy sempre foi alguém que tentou manter uma imagem fria para a sociedade em geral, e simular tal posicionamento era fácil... Ou ao menos era antes, pois mesmo em meio a aquele mundo de gelo e sombras em que nascera, ainda conseguira alcançar um pequeno foco de luz e calor.

Um pequeno foco, que por conta própria, da noite pro dia, queria se apagar de sua vida.

_**Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar **_

_**A distância entre nós não pode separar**_

_**O que sinto por você não vai passar **_

- Neville... meu Neville – sem poder se conter mais o rapaz mais velho envolve o quintanista em um possessivo abraço e leva seus lábios a nuca do outro rapaz, os movendo lentamente, arrancando um baixo suspiro de Longbottom, enquanto sussurra – por que você se afastou de mim?

Esfregando seu nariz contra os fios de cabelo castanho, Lucius aspira o perfuma com certa reverencia, se lembrando de quantas vezes já havia os massageado, cheirado e beijado nos últimos anos.

Nunca fora adepto ao sentimentalismo, mas algo nele havia mudado cinco anos atrás quando havia visto pela primeira vez o seu prometido.

O seu texugo.

O seu amado

Sentindo o corpo a sua frente perder aos poucos a resistência, Lucius desfaz o abraço e sem afastar totalmente de Neville desliza um de seus braços até a altura do ventre do mais novo, pressionando ainda seu corpo contra o dele, enquanto sua outra mão subia a altura do pescoço de Longbottom.

_**Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar **_

_**A distância entre nós não pode separar.**_

_**E no final, eu sei que vai voltar.**_

- Lucius... você não entende... – com a voz entrecortada Neville diz com bastante incerteza essas palavras, sem saber que isso apenas excitava mais o outro garoto – isso tem que parar agora.

- O que aconteceu Neville? – sussurra Lucius enquanto seus dedos brincavam entre o pescoço e os cabelos do mais novo – Por que você não me conta?

- Luci... – a imagem de Regulus se apoiando no ombro do loiro na noite passada voltou a sua mente o fazendo se conter – Malfoy... afaste-se.

- Nunca me afastarei de você Neville – Lucius beija com ternura a nuca eriçada pelos recentes arrepios que aquela voz profunda e os toques sedutores causavam – você sabe que nunca fico muito longe daquilo que me pertence.

_**Por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar pra sempre**_

_**A vida continua**_

_**Os caminhos não são tão simples, temos que seguir. **_

_**Viajem e pensamento**_

_**Uma estrada de ilusões que eu procuro dentro do meu coração **_

A mão no ventre de Longbottom, que desde o inicio não estava mais do que o massageando levemente sobre tecido grosso do uniforme escolar, agora se movia com mais intensidade, seus dedos pareciam que iam perfurar aquele tecido a qualquer instante, e quando eles desceram o suficiente até alcançarem o membro do moreno

O pobre texugo não pode mais do que gemer entre as prezas daquela astuta serpente.

- Diz que me quer longe, mas treme ao um simples toque meu – o loiro ri baixinho se recusando a afastar seus lábios daquela doce pele e entre pequeno beijos continuou a recitar as palavras gravadas em seu coração – Treme por mim... Chame de medo e eu direi que é tolice. Chame de ato reflexo e eu direi que é bobagem. Chame de instinto e eu rirei e direi que é besteira. – deixando seu rosto descansar entre os fios castanhos, Lucius fecha os olhos com certo cansaço e conclui – Apenas chame de amor meu querido, pois aí sim verei que és sincero e poderei dizer que te amo tanto quanto me amas.

Sem poder se conter mais, desejando não ter que se preocupar com mais nada, Neville se vira e sem dar brecha para qualquer iniciativa por parte de Lucius, toma aquela boca que tanto o tentava em um beijo possessivo.

_**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar**_

_**A distância entre nós não pode separar**_

_**O que sinto por você não vai passar**_

_**Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar**_

_**A distância entre nos não pode separar**_

_**No final... eu sei**_

"Eu o amo". Neville ergue seus braços para envolver o pescoço de Lucius

"Merlin como eu o amo" O moreno cola seu corpo contra o do loiro quase se fundindo com seu amado

"E sim, o desejo com loucura." Suas bocas dançava naquela conhecida e prazerosa dança de gemidos entrecortados e caricias

_**E no meu coração, aonde quer que eu vá **_

_**Sempre levarei o teu sorriso em meu olhar**_

"Mas..." Suas mãos desceram do pescoço de Lucius e acariciaram o rosto do Slytherin, apenas o puxando mais contra o dele.

"Mas..." Ele ruboriza quando ouve Lucius rir de sua ansiedade.

" Mas... isso não pode continuar..." as mãos de Neville afastam o rosto de Lucius de dele, cortando o beijo na metade.

"... não mais." O encarando de forma fria, Neville aproveita a surpresa do loiro e consegue empurra-lo para longe dele.

_**Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar**_

_**A distância entre nós não pode separar**_

_**O que sinto por você não vai passar**_

Pego de guarda baixa, Lucius só percebeu o que estava acontecendo, quando tropeçando sobre os próprios pés, graças ao empurrão, caiu dolorosamente sobre varias mesas levando algumas delas junto ao chão.

Um pouco surpreendido, e talvez mesmo até um pouco insultado, Lucius ergue a cabeça apenas para se deparar com os olhos de Neville o encararem com frieza, o texugo já havia aberto a porta e estava com metade do corpo para fora.

- Que isso não se repita Malfoy, os negócios entre nossas famílias estão oficialmente encerrados.

- Apenas por que você quer, pequeno – Lucius sorri vitorioso, não tem como Neville dar fim ao seu noivado apenas dizendo "não quero mais", e pela cara que o texugo fez ele sabe muito bem disso – como eu disse antes, precisamos conversar. No próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade venha me encontrar no lugar de sempre.

- DROGA MALFOY!!! – o moreno perde enfim a paciência e quase puxando os cabelos de frustração grita – EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU ME ENCONTRAR COM VOCE!!!

Com mais dramaticidade que a necessária - do ponto de vista de Lucius - Neville bate a porta com violência, deixando o loiro sozinho.

O herdeiro Malfoy suspira com cansaço e sem se levantar relaxa suas costas sobre as mesas derrubadas.

"E mais uma vez você saiu correndo" Lucius leva dois dedos a altura dos lábios e tentou reter o máximo passível da imagem daquele beijo em sua mente "de todas as pessoas desse castelo, logo você resolveu fugir de mim"

_**Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar **_

_**A distância entre nós não pode separar**_

- Não adianta fugir Neville – abrindo seus olhos "cor de tempestade" o loiro sorri mordaz – você mesmo fechou os grilhões que o prendem a mim na primeira vez que me disse "eu te amo".

_**E no final eu sei que vai voltar **_

_**-------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------**_

Mais um calmo café da manhã se havia dado inicio no milenar colégio Hogwarts, e apesar de que a primeira vista tudo estivesse em uma paz facilmente comparada ao céu retratado ensolaradamente em seu teto, o coração de muitos de seus estudantes estavam mais revoltos que verdadeiras tormentas.

- É impressão minha ou o número de amigos daquele aborto diminuiu?

- Não sei por que a surpresa, quem iria querer ser amigo de um aborto por tanto tempo?

De onde estava sentado Harry podia ouvir diversos comentários similares a esses, e apesar dos pesares não podia fazer muita coisa quanto a isso, não quando realmente as únicas pessoas sentadas no centro do salão seriam ele e Draco, e a segunda pessoa em questão ninguém mais alem dele podia ver.

- Para uma coisa você tem que dar o braço a torcer – o moreno diz baixinho tentando mover o mínimo possível os lábios enquanto leva um pedaço de bacon a boca – nesse colégio os estudantes sabem como manter o seu ponto de vista – com a voz embebida de sarcasmo o moreno continua, depois de mastigar e engolir o pedaço de carne – eu fui acusado de profanar um dos brasões mais conceituados das famílias da luz, esfregaram minha varinha na minha fuça na frente de todo mundo, e eu aceitei participar de um duelo subentendendo-se que foi por eu ter realizado um feitiço e mesmo assim eles insistem em me chamarem de aborto – ele solta uma curta risada desprovida de humor – eu realmente não sei se eu riu ou choro.

- Ora Potter, depois de anos na "nossa Hogwarts" era de se esperar que você entendesse que as pessoas só assimilam o que realmente querem.

- Certo, certo, hipocrisia antes da razão – Harry revira os olhos enquanto captar mais alguns comentários maldoso a sua pessoa vindo de Merlin sabe que mesa – eu sempre me esqueço da premissa básica da sociedade.

- Antes com se preocupar com etiquetas sociais, não acha que deveria pensar um pouquinho mais no suposto duelo que terá que enfrentar hoje?

Antes de seu costumeiro exercício matinal, Harry havia contado sobre a dramática noite que havia tido.

O loiro não pode deixar de pensar que mal ficara longe um dia e Potter já conseguia virar aquele colégio de cabeça para baixo.

- Acho que já pensei o bastante nisso, obrigado – Harry da entre ombros preferindo dar mais atenção a sua refeição do que ao seu preocupado acompanhante – tenho uma idéia em mente, talvez as coisas não fiquem tão feias no final das contas.

- Não fiquem tão feias? – desdenhou Draco – nem todo o otimismo Hufflepuff misturado com chocolate dentro de um sonho açucarado poderia deixar essa situação menos feia, que solução milagrosa foi essa que você achou?

- Algo que em um duelo um mago normal e corrente normalmente não imaginaria.

- Implorar clemência?

- Não, homem de pouca imaginação – Harry ri entre dentes - e como castigo você vai ter que esperar para ver. Mas garanto que darei um bom espetáculo pelo qual esperar.

- Vindo de você tenho até medo.

Sendo aquele que sempre tornava possível o impossível, Harry sabia que tinha a total confianças de Draco, e ele mesmo não duvidava de sua possível vitória,

Já o resto do colégio...

Onde quer que você fosse ouvir em uma das mesas tinha alguém comentando como o pobre texugo aborto seria massacrado pela serpente maligna.

O loiro, que também não deixava de ouvir um ou outro comentário sobre seu amigo, revira os olhos e pergunta algo que estava entalado em sua garganta desde que sentaram naquele chão pela manhã.

- Isso é ridículo, por que você tem que se expor assim? – o loiro bufa diante da burrice do próprio amigo – Por que tem que sentar aqui sozinho? Tudo seria bem mais tranqüilo se você simplesmente fosse comer nas cozinhas.

- Teria sido a minha primeira opção – Harry teve que admitir – se não fosse o fato de que eu não esperava que todos os outros fossem sentar em mesas diferentes.

Quando Harry entrou no grande salão, minutos atrás, estranhou não ver nenhum de seus amigos sentados no centro do local.

Foi apenas depois de montar um prato simples para sua refeição, sentar no seu lugar de costume e lançar uma rápida olhadela pelo local que percebeu que seus amigos sim, haviam chagado, mas diferente dos outros dias eles haviam se sentado em alguma das varias mesas do grande salão.

Os únicos que não tinha conseguido identificar em lugar nenhum eram Neville e Fenrir.

Sozinho... Essa sempre foi a palavra chave durante toda a sua vida, não foi?

Draco lança um olhar preocupado para Harry, enquanto o moreno tenta disfarçar o quão sentido estava pela ausência dos "recentes amigos".

Sabia que apesar de ter se tornado um adulto forte, o coração de seu amado era e sempre seria tão inseguro e frágil quanto o de um adolescente, que a sua enorme fobia de solidão apenas aumentou quando teve que testemunhar de primeira fila a morte de uma a uma das pessoas que juraram estar sempre ao seu lado.

"E ironicamente eu fui o único a manter essa promessa" mais uma vez se prendendo ao passado Drago se deixa levar "apesar de que daqui a alguns meses... droga, melhor não pensar nisso".

Não era o momento de dramatizar demais a situação, sem falar que era muito cedo para tirar qualquer conclusão, um dos dois teria que manter a cabeça fria, e levando em conta os entristecidos olhos verdes ao seu lado, esse alguém acabaria sendo Draco.

E de certa forma o loiro achou que dos males o menor, era melhor que por hora seu companheiro se ocupasse com esses "probleminhas adolescentes" do que com o que vinha atormentando o herdeiro Malfoy desde o começo da manhã.

_**---FVQP---**_

_(Flash Back - POV Draco)_

_Não houve perguntas._

_Não houve lamentos_

_Nem sequer houve qualquer palavra sobre minha inesperada ausência no dia passado._

_Quando Harry despertou, comigo ainda sentado ao seu lado, tudo o que fez foi sorrir para mim com um caloroso "bom dia" desenhado em suas feições, e agir como sempre agia._

_Maldito Gryffindor com complexos de serpente! Não era de se esperar que leões fossem mais impetuosos e sinceros com seus sentimentos?_

_Foi o que pensei por um bom tempo enquanto o via se espreguiçar daquela maneira felina que sempre me deixou doido, ao mesmo tempo que me lembrava da face chorosa da criancinha que abracei em seus sonhos._

_Sem nem ao menos tocar no assunto do sonho, Harry, com bastante naturalidade, apontou com a cabeça para a porta do banheiro aparentemente querendo dizer que iria se trocar para os seus exercícios matinais e já voltava._

_Sim, eu aquilo com apenas uma acenadinha de cabeça. Definitivamente estou passando muito tempo com ex-leão._

_Sozinho, tendo apenas como companhia uma penca de adolescentes adormecidos, deixei meus olhos caírem no Longbottom adormecido._

_Ate que ele não era feio._

_Na verdade tinha um certo a der... urgh, definitivamente esse novo mundo não esta me fazendo bem, eu acabo de QUASE elogiar Longbottom?_

_E o pior era que eu não conseguia deixar de observa-lo, me intrigava esse suposto noivado em que ele estava amarrado com meu pai._

_Era bizarro._

_Apenas a idéia geral desse quadro era bizarra._

_Me pergunto como eles se dão, pelo pouco que vi, não muito bem_

_Curioso, e sem a mínima dor na consciência, eu estava pronto para deslizar meus dedos para dentro de sua cabeça e "desvendar alguns mistérios" quando senti algo chacoalhar dentro do bolso interno de minhas vestes._

_Que idiota!!! Como eu pude me esquecer?_

_Com todo o lance do sonho e tudo o mais eu havia me esquecido de falar dos objetos que havia trazido para Harry._

_Tendo como companhia naquele quarto apenas um bando de adolescentes adormecidos, eu tirei cada um dos objetos que eu havia encolhido e guardado no bolso interno de minhas vestes e com alguns poucos movimentos de varinhas e as palavras certas todos recuperaram seu tamanho original novamente._

_Um a um eu ou revisei, e pareciam estar completamente intactos, e como provinham do nosso mundo de origem eu conseguia toca-los sem problemas._

_Estava a ponto de ir atrás de Harry para mostrar o que eu havia trazido quando meus olhos caíram em um dos pergaminhos._

_O mapa do maroto._

_Estava inseguro se deveria ou não deixar esse mapa nas mãos de Harry no momento, apesar de que esse seria uma mão na roda para o meu moreno, também era certo que era muito arriscado deixa-lo andar por ai correndo o risco de haver outro igualzinho nas mãos de certos leões._

_Se bem que se nesse universo Peter Pettigrew não fazia parte dos marotos, ainda havia a possibilidade que o mapa não tivesse sido feito, ou será que o fato de Weasley estar em seu lugar não impediu de a idéia ser idealizada nesse mundo?_

_Minha mente logo se perdeu em varias possíveis teorias, uma coisa levou a outra e sem nem eu mesmo sabendo bem o porque, minutos depois eu estava com o mapa aberto e ativo procurando rastros da ratazana nojenta._

_Ignorando o mapa em si meus olhos foram direto para a legenda ao lado._

_Depois de uma rápida vistoria foi com certa decepção que não vi o nome dele escrito, mas em compensação achei outros nomes bem interessantes, enquanto uns eram de alguns de meus companheiros de ensino no nosso mundo, outros eram de pessoas de gerações totalmente diferentes a minha._

_Mas longe de interessante, um deles foi completamente desconcertante. Senti como se algo gelado atravessasse minhas veias a mediada que eu relia aquele nome._

- Isso é simplesmente impossível _– não pude me conter de dizer em voz alta._

_Aquela pessoa simplesmente não deveria existir, não nesse mundo._

_Ainda com o medo sussurrando palavras agourentas em meus ouvidos eu procurei desesperado o pontinho que representava aquele nome, e o que vi só piorou a situação._

_O pontinho daquela pessoa estava naquele exato instante no mesmo banheiro que Harry, e se o mapa não estiver errado, aquela pessoa deveria estar praticamente em cima dele._

_Sem maiores considerações eu larguei todos os objetos em cima da cama de Longbottom, e corri na direção do banheiro, atravessando a porta graças ao meu corpo imaterial, o que vi me petrificou por segundos._

_Nada em minha vida poderia ter me parecido mais erótico._

_De costas para mim, virado para uma das janelas abertas, estava Harry completamente nu, com seu corpo rejuvenescido e sem os seus tão definidos – e familiares para mim – músculos. Sua pele, agora levemente bronzeada, era dona de uma maciez que parecia provocativamente tentadora para o meu toque._

_Suas nádegas, empinadas, nunca me pareceram tão indefesas, assim como convidativas._

_Merlin amado... Eu estava diante da personificação perfeita do sonho de consumo de qualquer gay._

_Mas o que dava um ar mais selvagem a tudo aquilo era o modo despreocupado como ele mantinha um dos seus braços erguido a altura dos ombros onde empoleirado nele estava uma imponente ave de penas negras, que grasnava divertida enquanto o adolescente bufava de algo que aparentemente apenas ele e ave entendiam._

_Tentando recobrar um pouco de meu controle sobre meus instintos mais baixos, eu tusso polidamente para chamar a atenção._

_Quando finalmente minha presença no recinto foi descoberta tanto Harry quanto a ave viram seus rostos na minha direção:_

- Olha só quem resolveu me visitar novamente – _Harry acaricia a cabeça da ave com sua mão livre _– dessa vez ele não trouxe nenhuma mensagem de seu dono, aposto que só queria ver como eu estava _– tal comentário teve como resposta uma rápida e impertinente bicada no queixo de Harry_ – Ai... E não adianta negar, seu espanador voador. _– dessa vez quando outro ataque veio o leão pode desviar._

_Ignorando a pequena batalha que se seguiu eu não pude tirar os olhos da ave que agora batia freneticamente as longas asas enquanto tentava acertar seu alvo, sem muita sorte._

_Não havia mais ninguém naquele banheiro._

_Apenas ele, Harry e a ave._

_Ou melhor, ele, Harry... e a animaga. _

_(Fim do Flash Back - POV Draco)_

_**---FVQP---**_

Definitivamente outro mistério havia tido inicio.

Draco sabia que Potter já tinha muito com o que se preocupar, por isso mesmo preferiu manter a informação para si mesmo.

Depois que a ave foi embora Harry pareceu cair em si e notar que estava completamente pelado na frente de seu ex-amante, mas longe de se abalar ele simplesmente fitou silencioso Draco nos olhos e ficaram alguns segundos se encarando.

Não havia confusão ou vergonha naqueles olhos, foi a primeira coisa que Draco constatou, apenas uma muda análise.

No final foi Draco quem desviou os olhos primeiro e sem qualquer palavra saiu do banheiro.

"O que diabos ele estava pensando" era o que atormentou Draco por segundos.

Tormento não grande o suficiente para turvar sua noção de dever.

Assim que se viu longe dos olhos do moreno, Draco voltou a encolher o mapa do maroto e o escondeu dentro de suas vestes e quando o moreno saiu do banheiro, devidamente vestido, entregou o restante dos objetos explicando que o mapa não estava entre eles por que não achou, mas que continuaria procurando.

Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que mentia ou ocultava alguma coisa de Harry desde que esse balaio de gato de "viajem dimensional" começou.

Antes de trazer o moreno para mais esse problema - pois o loiro não conseguia ver essa situação como nada menos que um problema - ele iria tentar descobrir se o mapa estava correto e aquele nome pertencia a quem imaginava que pertencia.

E se pertencesse, algo muito errado deveria ter acontecido.

Voltando a se concentrar na expressão preocupada de seu amado, Draco gira novamente os olhos com contrariedade e diz de maneira mais ríspida do que pretendia:

- Tudo bem, agora que você já pagou o seu mico matinal, por que não recolhe o pouco de dignidade que lhe resta e vai terminar de comer nas cozinhas?

Harry não respondeu a isso levando uma larga caneca de café com leite aos lábios, mas o loiro pode ler claramente a resposta a sua pergunta nos olhos tristes do moreno.

"Não posso sair daqui... não quero sair daqui... Por que algum deles ainda pode vir... de alguma forma, algum deles ainda pode vir a mim."

_**---FVQP---**_

Xionara ouvia os baixos murmúrios ao seu redor, muitos haviam se surpreendido ao vê-la se sentar junto com sua irmã na mesa dos texugos.

Mas ninguém a questionou.

Ninguém era louco.

A menina guardava em seu rosto uma seriedade e frieza diferente da falsa alegria que sempre fazia questão de gastar com seus companheiros de estudo.

Dava medo.

Parecia que ela mataria alguém que sequer olhasse para ela mais tempo que o conveniente.

A menina guardava em sua mente a memória da noite anterior e com certa raiva por não ter sido prevenida o suficiente fecha os olhos sentindo uma aguda dor de cabeça despertando:

"Não era como se ele já não suspeitasse, mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim, eu não queria que ele tivesse visto esse 'face' minha. Queria que como com Neville pudesse cultivar essa inocente amizade, mas agora é tarde, o melhor que eu posso fazer é me afastar"

- Tec, tec, tec, tec...

Olhando para o lado, Hooch percebe que sua irmã olhava de rabo de olho para o centro do salão.

- Você tem feito muito esse ruído esses dias – sorri com carinho – o que significa?

Sibila ergue seus olhos para sua irmã e encolhe os ombros com pesar, para em seguida voltar a comer.

Olhando para onde os olhos de sua irmã estavam voltados a instante, a jovem mercenária vê o solitário texugo.

Sente um peso indescritível no peito, mas afasta todas as duvidas que aquela visão trazia apenas com apenas três palavras.

- É melhor assim.

E volta a comer.

_**---FVQP---**_

Nunca havia sido do tipo que comia mais do que o estritamente necessário em uma refeição, mas naquela manhã Severus nem ao menos uma torrada conseguia levar a boca.

Nada lhe descia pela garganta.

- Cissiiii – Bellatrix, com sua voz infantilmente irritante, diz com falso ar de tristeza – Diga se não é o cumulo, meu prometido briga com seu amante e vem correndo atrás de consolo em meus braços, não é muita ousadia?

- Quem veio correndo para onde? – Severus lança um olhar incrédulo para a escandalosa garota.

- Concordo plenamente, cara irmã – Narcisa com elegância levava uma pequena porção de ovos mexidos com o garfo a boca – a desfaçatez de seu prometido chega a me assombrar.

- Desfaçatez? Eu nem mesmo pedi para que sentassem comigo – o rapaz não acreditava no que tinha que ouvir – forma vocês que quase amaldiçoaram as duas pessoas que estavam antes do meu lado.

As duas irmãs trocam um olhar sério entre elas.

A coisa era grave.

Quando se aproximaram de Snape para perguntar o porquê de sentar-se à mesa de Slytherin naquele dia haviam percebido que dois idiotas estavam prestes a jogar alguma coisa no prato do prometido da irmã mais nova.

Depois de uma pequena confusão - uma confusão elegante, é claro - elas se livraram dos estrupícios.

Mas agora Severus diz que não havia notado que haviam atentado contra ele?

Logo ele que sempre foi tão observador?

Algo ia muito, mas muito mal.

- Beeem... Mas já que meu querido prometido nos brinda insistentemente com sua presença, creio que não podemos fazer a desfeita de não agradece-lo devidamente.

- Quando foi que eu.. hummpf – o menino é calado quando Bella enfia uma garfada de ovo em sua boca o forçando a engolir. – o que diabos você pensa que está... hummmpf

Mais uma vez ele é calado quando Narcisa por sua vez leva o garfo de ovo de seu prato a boca do rapaz.

- Agora ouça – a loira diz com sua já costumeira serenidade – como protegido da casa dos Black você tem o dever de honrar os laços que nos une e não nos envergonhar no evento que se aproxima. Seja lá quem você enfrente.

- Eu sei di.... hummpf – é calado por uma nova garfada de Bella.

- Mas como nosso amigo você tem o dever de sempre ser feliz, esteja essa felicidade onde estiver – a menina sorri ainda segurando o garfo dentro da boca do garoto – por isso continue quebrando a cabeça meu querido futuro esposo, pois não permitirei que nos envergonhe tanto quanto não permitirei que seja infeliz.

Narcisa assente com a cabeça.

- Um futuro Black não pode ser menos ambicioso do que isso.

Sorrindo, Severus segura o garfo que a menina tinha levado a sua boca e dissimuladamente olha na direção de Chris.

Suspira.

- Se desde o começo eu não fosse ambicioso – o rapaz sente o apetite voltar aos poucos – como você acham que eu entraria em Slytherin?

_**---FVQP---**_

- E depois de acrescentar uma gota de sangue de taturana marinha acrescente raspas de casco de unicórnio – Luna dizia distraidamente antes de morder seu sanduíche natural.

Diferente de qualquer outro representante de qualquer casa daquele colégio, principalmente se fosse um primeiroanista, Luna Lovegood não parecia estar nem ligeiramente intimidada de estar sentada na mesa das serpentes.

A loirinha só mostrava incomodidade quando vez ou outra lançava um olhar de soslaio a sua amiga Siby sentada na mesa das águias junto a irmã, e ao novato solitário abandonado no centro do grande salão.

Ela queria ir para junto dele, mas tinha uma promessa a cumprir.

Muitos quando viram pela primeira vez Luna não deram nada pela pequenina, mesmo os de sua casa a menosprezavam, mas indo contra todo o precedente, a jovem tinha, segundo a maioria de sues professores, um potencial altíssimo, pois tinha uma memória fotográfica. Sua memória por si só já era algo sobrenatural, e unida ao seu grande prazer em ler, tornou-a praticamente uma enciclopédia ambulante, e apesar de estar sempre falando de fatos inúteis ou simplesmente inverossímeis, havia muita coisa que a menininha lia que poderia ser considerada útil.

E esse potencia foi principalmente percebido e aproveitado por certa serpente primeiroanista.

- Com isso acho que já da para você adiantar a sua parte no trabalho de poções – a loirinha diz pacientemente – posso ir?

O Slytherin primeiroanista a quem ela falava se remexeu incomodo em seu lugar na mesa, não apenas pela falta de educação que aquele comentário tão direto passava...

... mas também por que estranhamente não queria que a menina fosse.

- Ainda temos o dever de Historia da magia. – ele diz monotonamente arrancando um suspiro exasperado da Ravenclaw e da outra menina sentada ao lado dele.

Diferente de Lovegood, a outra menina deixou bem claro o que pensava.

- Por tudo o que é sagrado, tudo bem que você queira adiantar os nossos trabalhos, mas tem que ser no meio do café da manha? – ela quase bufa. Quase, pois bufar seria uma atitude muito pouco digna para uma representante de uma família puro sangue.

- Se não quiser fazer sua parte agora eu entenderei, mas não queira que o resto de nos queira deixar tudo para a ultima hora.

- Mas eu...

- A Revolução dos gnomos calvos começou em 167 DC... – começou a ditar de maneira monótona a pobre loirinha, propositalmente pondo fim a aquela discussão infantil.

Se ela queria ir para o lado de se amigo antes que o café da manha terminasse aquele aparentemente era o único jeito.

_**---FVQP---**_

Já na mesa dos leões, outro estudante estava tendo sua paciência seriamente testada.

- Vocês sabem que ficar suspirando aqui não adianta de nada, não é? – o representante masculino mais novo da família Weasley resmunga entre dentes, recebendo como resposta...

- Aaah...

- Aaah...

- Aaah...

Três desconsolados suspiros.

Atacando com brutalidade sua pobre porção de ovos mexidos o ruivo tenta ignorar a letárgica reação de seus amigos.

Aquilo já estava ficando irritante.

Desde ontem Tanto Sirius como James estavam envoltos nessa aura depressiva.

O motivo?

Qual outro senão o misterioso novato?

Seus olhos azuis se voltam curiosos para a solitária figura sentada no chão do grande salão.

Desde o começo do ano letivo era obvio como aquele magricelo texugo parecia afetar seu amigo James, e de ontem para hoje o mesmo interesse parecia começar a afetar Sirius.

E de certa forma tanto ele como Remus também não eram totalmente indiferentes ao pequeno moreno, apesar de que em menor escala que os dois primeiros.

Sirius havia contado ontem a noite as peripécias que obrigou ao novato a passar, e depois de suportar as repreensões de cada maroto, tanto ele quanto James pareciam ter caído em uma forte onda de remorso.

Mas nada poderia ser feito, o duelo já havia sido armado, e mesmo na hora em que tudo aconteceu nada diferente poderia ter acontecido, era obvio que o texugo estava na mira de alguma armadilha.

De mãos atadas Potter e Black parecia ter se conformado em apenas suspirar a distancia, remoendo seus pesares.

Já Remus... bem, Rony não entendi bem por que Remus suspirava, seu olhar parecia estar sempre pregado a mesa, apesar de vez em quando o ruivo notar que as íris douradas se deslizavam dissimuladamente em duas direções: ora do novato ora da mesa das serpentes.

"Nã... bobagem"

- Aaah...

- Aaah...

- Aaah...

Outro trio de suspiros se fez ouvir.

E perdendo a paciência que por natureza própria não tinha, Weasley joga seu garfo dentro do prato e se levantando diz.

- Vocês não conseguem comer? Ok, mas antes que meu estomago embrulhe eu vou tentar terminar o que me resta do café da manhã, mesmo que seja em outro lugar. – segurando o prato meio cheio começa a se afastar da mesa dos leões – Vocês definitivamente não me deixam outra escolha.

_**---FVQP---**_

Ok... ele realmente esperava que alguém fosse até ele.

Certo... Não era como se nunca tivesse tomado café da manhã com aquela pessoas.

E tudo bem... ter alguém sentado ao seu lado o fazia se sentir menos idiota.

MAS DEFINITIVAMENTE TER UM DOS FAMOSOS MAROTOS SENTADO AO SEU LADO NO MEIO DO GRANDE SALÃO NÃO FEZ COM QUE O NUMERO DE OLHOS SOBRE ELE DIMINUISSE!!!

Na verdade aumentou consideravelmente.

A chegada de Rony ao seu lado foi tão inesperada que quando o ruivo perguntou "Posso sentar aqui?" Harry teve dificuldade de responder mais do que com alguns poucos grunhidos inteligíveis.

O silencio entre eles se estendeu pelo que ambos imaginaram ser uma eternidade, onde cada um se concentrou em seu prato.

Draco por sua parte volta e meia fazia alguma comentário acido ou depreciativo referente ao ruivo, sabendo que Harry não poderia replicar sem parecer um completo maluco.

Quase entrando em pânico devido ao irritante silencio, Harry estava pronto para puxar um assunto qualquer, quando seus olhos se dirigiram para Rony, e o que viu o fez perder a fala.

Ela havia voltado.

Sentada ao lado de Rony, vestida de branco e com uma pele translucidamente fantasmagórica, Giny murmurava lamentos atrás de lamentos enquanto acariciava a face do irmão, fazendo seus dedos deslizarem especialmente embaixo de seus olhos, como se secassem lagrimas invisíveis.

- Ele sempre está chorando por dentro, de onde eu estou eu sempre o ouço chorar por dentro, por que chora meu irmão? Por essa ferida que lhe fizemos? Não chore meu amado, não querido...

Harry abre a boca para dizer algo, mas se cala, assim como Draco, Rony também não parecia ser capaz de ver Giny.

A menina incorpórea, pela primeira vez desde que chegara, pareceu perceber a presença de Harry ao sentir seus olhos sobre ela.

- Você pode me ver?

Harry não respondeu, mas ela pareceu tomar aquilo por um sim, pois continuou.

- É a primeira vez desde... Desde muito tempo, que alguém me vêem. – ela o encara com curiosidade – nenhum de meus irmãos parece nem me ver nem me ouvir, você me ouve?

Dessa vez Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas sem abrir a boca.

- Que bom – seu rosto pela primeira vez se iluminou com um sorriso e com ternura volta a afagar o rosto do irmão – então diga a ele, dia a ele que não sofra mais, diga que não chore. Ele ficou sozinho... Mas não deveria... Não deveria... Foi um erro, eu sei que foi, pois agora ele sempre está chorando, chorando por dentro. Fale com Percy, ele poderá fazer Rony parar de chorar, fale com Percy.

E se desmaterializando a menina se vai deixando para trás um curioso texugo com a pulga atrás da orelha.

"'Fale com Percy'? O que ela quis dizer com isso?" Harry se perguntou "Por que eu tenho que falar logo com o Percy? Se o caso era falar com um dos irmãos para ajudar o Rony não seria mais fácil falar com os gêmeos que são mais acessíveis?"

Como quem não quer nada, o moreno olha na direção de Draco, que continuava a tagarelar seus comentários maldosos, mas o loiro não parecia ter percebido o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Parece que o ex-Gryffindor estava sozinho nessa.

- Até que aqui não é ruim – o ruivo comenta, chamando a atenção de Harry e finalmente dando brecha para um dialogo – o piso, quero dizer, até que comer aqui não é tão ruim.

Harry sorri com o comentário de aproximação "Tão simplista como sempre".

- Não, realmente não é, os elfos domésticos são tão eficientes na limpeza que se pode sentar sem medo de se levantar vinte minutos depois com alguma mancha verde de procedência suspeita. – Harry diz se desfazendo em um sorriso.

- Oh eu sei como é isso. Passe onze anos seguidos dividindo a mesa com os gêmeos e você logo se acostuma a volta e meia ter que se livrar das substancias mais bizarras da sua roupa, e... – dando-se conta de quem falava, o rosto de Rony fica um pouco pálido, e um pouco melancólico detém a própria língua.

Mas Harry não deixaria que o assunto morresse, ao menos não tendo como "ponto final" uma expressão tão triste no rosto de Rony.

- Hei, acredite, eu sei! – fala de modo descontraído, como se não percebesse o desanimo do outro rapaz – eu conheço uma dupla que era expert em manchar sem falar de criar bolinhas, listras e salpicos, e isso se estende não apenas as roupas mas também a pele e cabelo. – propositalmente Harry falava das mesmas pessoas que Rony, só que de um universo diferente. – eles eram uma fonte quase constante de caos, mas também de riso.

- É – Rony pareceu precisar absorver aquelas palavras com calma – os gêmeos... os gêmeos também, aonde eles fossem sempre havia risada.

- E quando as pessoas que eu conheço achavam o ponto fraco de alguém, Merlin nos salve, nunca vi mentes mais diabólicas.

- Diabólicas...

- Assim como amigas.

- Sim... uma vez foi assim – Rony balbuciava de forma confusa, como se tivesse fusionado as pessoas de quem o novato falava e as de quem ele falava – uma vez... mas não mais.

- Será? – Harry pergunta sério.

Os dois se encaram por segundos, e Draco entendendo o jogo do leão se manteve calado todo o tempo.

Percebendo que para alguém que supostamente não deveria conhecer nada da vida do ruivo Harry estava falando de mais, o moreno retoma seu ar descontraído e tenta dissipar aquele clima tenso.

- Mas no fim minha irmãzinha sempre será a minha maior fontes de manchas.

- Você tem uma irmã? – pergunta Rony, também parecendo querer sair daquele clima estranho.

- Tenho, vez ou outra ela me manda uma carta, ela é uma pestinha...

E assim os dois começaram a dividir pequenas lembranças – apesar de as do Harry serem inventadas pelo moreno ou simplesmente um pouco alteradas – finalmente teceram uma conversa amena e descontraída. Rony parecia pescar alguns dos momentos mais felizes de sua infância, e alguns dos seus anos em Hogwarts, mas sempre evitando citar o nome dos irmãos, mas em compensação falava muito dos seus melhores amigos, principalmente James, já que era na casa dos Potters que agora morava.

O texugo não poderia estar mais feliz.

Ele estava conversando com o Rony!!!

Ele estava rindo com o Rony!!!

E o melhor de tudo o ruivo parecia agir de maneira bastante natural ao seu lado.

Já o leão, apesar de bastante descontraído, estava um pouco assustado. Por que se sentia tão bem ao lado do novato? Era igual a sensação que seus dois amigos haviam descrito na noite passada.

"Não sei como explicar, a menos de uma semana atrás eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem ele era, mas quando estou ao seu lado as palavras me saem da boca com uma grande facilidade, e consigo sorrir mais facilmente da que com muita gente que conheço a anos" foi o que disse Sirius para ser logo em seguida complementado com James "Como se simplesmente estar ao seu lado fosse a coisa certa a se fazer... não, como se fosse a coisa mais agradável a se fazer".

A principio Rony suspeitou que um dos dois ou até mesmo os dois tivessem uma quedo pelo moreno de olhos verdes, mas logo descartou tal idéia, o que via nos olhos de seus amigos quando olhavam para Hardnet não era nada muito diferente a uma amor fraternal.

Mas um amor fraternal construído em apenas alguns poucos dias?

Absurdo.

Rony olha para o sorridente moreno que remexendo as mãos respondia a pergunta que fizera sobre quadribol com mais entusiasmo do que esperava, não pode conter nele mesmo um sorriso sincero.

Talvez... talvez não fosse tão absurdo.

- Qual é? Não vai me dizer que você é outro pobre idiota que não vê as grandes chances do Chudley Canonns no campeonato.

Fazendo mão de seu pouco conhecimento dos times de quadribol daquele universo tirado das conversas que teve com Hooch, misturando com o muito que conhecia do seu próprio mundo, Harry responde com a malicia digna de uma serpente.

- Oh sim reconheço que Chudley Canonns tem grandes chances no campeonato, grandes chances de quebrar o recorde de pernas quebradas, gols contra e ombros deslocados da temporada.

Pela maneira incomoda como Rony se remexeu ao seu lado, Harry viu que a sorte do time preferido do ruivo não será muito diferente da do de seu mundo.

Era verdade que Chudley Canonns era um time com grandes jogadores, mas sempre teve um grande histórico de acidentes em campo, comprovando talvez o boato que o time havia sido amaldiçoado.

Quando ambos terminaram de comer, o motivo que levou Rony até Harry ainda não havia sido abordado, mas ambos sabiam que de uma forma ou de outra a questão iria ser levantada.

Logo, o ruivo preferiu dar o primeiro passo:

- Eles... Eles não fizeram por mal – o ruivo sussurrou mantendo seus olhos presos no prato vazio – James e Sirius, o de ontem... bem... eles não fizeram por mal.

Apesar de pegar Harry de surpresa, o moreno conseguiu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Nem por um segundo eu achei isso.

Rony ergue os olhos e vê a sinceridades nos olhos do novato. Uma onde de familiaridade o inundou, aqueles olhos eram idênticos aos "daquela pessoa", e não só os olhos, olhando bem seu rosto era idêntico ao "daquela pessoa". A pessoa que volta e meia via emoldurada em um dos cômodos da mansão Potter.

"Impossível, James me disse que ele foi assassinado a muitos anos atrás"

Afastando de sua cabeça aquela perturbadora semelhança, não sem antes compreender por que dos quatro James foi o primeiro a se sentir tão atraído pelo texugo, Rony continua a conversa:

- Esses idiotas – aponta com a cabeça para a mesa dos leões – se sentem inseguros de chegar perto de você, por isso eu vim, eu queria.. bem, queria ver se estava tudo bem, perguntar como você está, e ver se com isso eles se animam um pouco.

- Ah, eu estou bem – "só terei que lutar contra um dos poucos amigos que fiz nesse colégio na frente de uma grande platéia hostil e sem nem um pingo de magia para me apoiar" – não se preocupem, eu sei que posso dar um jeito de me virar. – vendo o olhar descrente do ruivo Harry riu e emendou – realmente não tem com o que se preocupar, já saí de situações piores.

Mesmo assim Rony não parecia muito convencido, e para Harry era difícil explicar que de verdade não sentia qualquer rancor por Sirius e James.

Sirius, até onde Harry sabia, o distraiu durante aquela tarde por motivos próprios, e o fato de não ter intercedido a seu favor enquanto era acusado era algo que agradecia muito, pois com seu organismo infestado de veritasserun poderia dizer bem mais do que devia e complicando ainda mais algo que por si só já era um balão de encrencas prestes a explodir.

E quanto a James... Harry compreendia um pouco do por que do posicionamento de seu pai na noite de ontem, em seu mundo ele teve a chance de estudar mais sobres a tradições puro sangue e tudo o mais, já que tendo que tratar e as vezes lutar contra vários deles. Sempre é bom saber o passos de uma dança antes de entrar em um salão.

Ou seja, com relação a eles dois, tudo estava bem do ponto de vista de Harry, na verdade era outra coisa que começava a lhe perturbar.

- Então foi só por isso que veio sentar comigo? – pergunta hesitante – apenas para saber se estou bravo com seus amigos? – não queria soar carente, mas foi impossível depois da ultima frase que disse – apenas... por isso?

A pequena pontada de magoa não passou despercebida por Rony, e um pouco atrapalhado tentou responder com sinceridade:

- Realmente... não sei o que pensar, talvez simplesmente não queira pensar... – Rony revolve confuso seus cabelos ruivos com certa frustração – Não é como se eu já não tivesse muito com o que me preocupar e... bem... você não me desagrada, apesar da suas estranhas companhias. Aquela vez que conversamos na biblioteca você me pareceu um cara legal, fora essa estranha sensação – o ruivo encara compenetrado nos olhos verdes de Harry – essa estranha sensação... De que eu te conheço de algum lugar, de que posso confiar em você.

Harry sentia seu coração se apertar a cada palavra que Rony dizia, já Draco estava a ponto de vomitar diante de tanto sentimentalismo leonino, e quis por um pouco de lógica na situação em geral.

- Cada pessoa nesse mundo que você chegou a conhecer no nosso mundo tem uma espécie de vinculo com você que o atrai a sua pessoa, é dessa forma que de um jeito ou de outro você vai ser forçado a se encontrar com cada um deles. – o loiro revira os olhos com a lógico da situação – ou como você acha que ficou amigo tão facilmente de pessoas como Severus Snape e Fenrir Greyback?

Harry lançou um olhar de lado de maneira dissimulada como se dissesse "Como se Fenrir não fosse querer ser meu amigo depois de perceber minha licantropia".

Mensagem prontamente recebida. Indubitavelmente Draco estava passando muuuito tempo com Harry.

- Bem... Em nosso mundo tanto Remus quanto Greyback eram lobisomens e nem por isso víamos eles andando de mãozinhas dadas pelo bosque proibido ou fazendo tranças no cabelo um do outro enquanto comiam biscoitinhos. Não digo que as amizades que você fez foram forjadas pelo feitiço, apenas que o encanto acelera a familiaridade e a aceitação deles para com você.

- Sei que Remus, James e Sirius não se sentem muito diferentes – Rony continuou sem perceber a discussão unilateral que se passava a sua frente, e se levantando após ver seus pratos sumirem graças a magia dos elfos domésticos ele estira a mão na direção do moreno sentado – por isso, independente de como isso tudo termine, espero que puxe aqueles dois idiotas pelas orelhas para algum canto, conversem e se entendam, mais um café da manhã acompanhado por aquele trio de mortos vivos e seu coral de suspiros e eu me mudo para Drumstang.- o ruivo finaliza exasperado.

- Não se preocupe – Harry segura a mão do leão se colocando de pé – sou especialista em puxar orelhas de pessoa que se comportam como idiotas – diz isso lançando um sorriso zombeteiro para Draco – mas você disse três zumbis? O que tem Remus?

- Nem eu sei – Rony bate as mãos nas vestes as desamassando – mas vou descobrir, foi legal comer com você, talvez eu repita a dose.

Acenando ele corre em direção aos seus amigos que iam na direção da saída do salão.

- Tomara que sim – murmura Harry para si mesmo vendo a figura daquele que um dia foi quase um irmão se afastando.

_**---FVQP---**_

_(Flash Back de __Harry)_

- Companheiro, como pode um professor conseguir transformar uma aula pratica de invasão tão chata_?!! – Rony joga seu corpo para trás na cadeira do refeitório –_ e eu ainda vou ter que aturar mais duas aulas dessa matéria nas próximas semanas.

_O trio dourado, naquela tarde, aproveitava os poucos minutos que seus horários distintos lhe proporcionavam, ou pelo menos dois ângulos daquele triangulo aproveitavam, já que Hermione estava mais do que adormecida sobre uma pilha de livros._

_A morena, como sempre, optou por entupir o seu horário de estudante de medmagia com mais matérias que os estudantes normais optariam, logo não era raro vê-la vagando pelos corredores da faculdade com grandes olheiras e um péssimo humor. No inicio os seus amigos acharam engraçado, mas nesse terceiro ano de curso, Rony e Harry, tomavam muito cuidado com o que falavam perto da garota, nunca se sabia se ela iria explodir em lagrimas ou em gritos._

- É incrível quantas bocas bocejando e quantos olhares dês-focados e perdidos um simples tom mais lento e comentários redundantes conseguem obter _– Harry sorri diante do desespero do amigo enquanto mergulhava uma colher de plástico em seu delicioso pudim de chocolate –_ se você quer colocar uma criança para dormir ou transformar a vida de pobres universitários em um verdadeiro inferno de pura monotonia, acredite – _ele leva uma colherada da sobremesa a boca e depois de engolir a aponta para o ruivo ainda com tom de zombaria –_ o professor Andrius é o seu cara.

_Mesmo ambos estando estudando para aurologia, suas áreas eram diferentes. Devido a guerra, esse curso havia sido esmigalhado em vários sub-grupos. Graças a isso, Harry e Rony tinham muitas poucas aulas em comum, e algumas delas, como as do professor Andrius, só poderiam ser cursadas depois de algum tempo de faculdade no caso do curso de Rony, já Harry..._

- É mesmo, você teve aula com ele logo no seu primeiro _semestre – os olhos de Rony brilharam diante do fio de esperança –_ por favor, diga que ainda tem as suas anotações, eu acho que desmaiei nos vinte primeiros minutos de tanto tédio _– suspira –_ ao menos nas aulas do professor Binns eu ainda tinha picos de consciência suficientes para anotar a matéria.

_Vendo que o desespero do ruivo ia ate o ponto de fazê-lo sentir falta das aulas do professor fantasma, Harry não pode mais que dar o braço a torcer._

- Ter eu até tenho _– admite envergonhado – _mas talvez as de Draco sejam mais... hum... legíveis, eu posso pedir para...

- Não obrigado. – _Rony o corta antes de Harry nem sequer terminar de falar –_ Olha Harry, eu até entendo que você tenha acabado virando amigo de Malfoy, mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja disposta a dever favores a doninha albina.

- Draco não é tão ruim assim _– vendo o ar de descrença de seu amigo, ele não pode mais que admitir –_ tá bom, ele é, mas se você aprendesse a lidar com ele... _– "cara, isso não vai dar certo" Harry se lamentava por dentro – _bem... _– "mas eu tenho que contar logo para ele, afinal Rony é o meu melhor amigo" _– as coisas se tornam mais fáceis e...

- Harry, você esta querendo me dizer alguma coisa_? – O ruivo pescou rapidamente a inquietude do amigo_

- Bem... é que eu e Draco _– Harry enrolava nervosamente –_ você sabe... não somos mais apenas amigos...

- Não são mais apenas ami_...- e infelizmente, para Harry, a ficha do ruivo caiu da pior maneira possível, e ficando em pé ele grita –_ NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCE ESTA NAMORANDO AQUELA DONINHA?!!

- SHHHH!!! _– Harry o puxa para voltar a sentar na mesa, diga-se de passagem surpreso por Hermione não ter acordado com toda aquela gritaria –_ Não! quero dizer, não é como se nos estivéssemos realmente, realmente, realmeeeente namorando, digamos que é uma... amizade carinhosa.

- Pouca vergonha carinhosa você quer dizer, Sr. Harry "divido meu quarto com meu amante" Potter. _– o ruivo estreitou os olhos perigosamente, de uma forma que apenas poderia ser superado apenas pela matriarca Weasley._

- Certo, talvez não seja a mais inocentes das relações _– teve que admitir – _mas... Rony, eu acho que gosto dele.

_Os olhinhos verdes suplicantes, a expressão desconsolada, o ar de "por favor aceite aquilo que me deixa feliz" foram uma combinação forte de mais, ate mesmo contar a cabeçadurisse de Rony, e soltando um suspiro derrotado o ruivo diz em tom monótono:_

- Você se sente feliz com ele?

- Heeey!!! _– o moreno soa ofendido –_ não fale como se eu estivesse pedindo o Draco em casamento _– e pensando nos momentos que havia dividido com o loiro não pode conter um sorriso abobalhado quando respondeu –_ mas... sim, eu me sinto feliz quando estou com ele.

- Se você está feliz, eu estou feliz _– Rony preferiu não encarar o amigo naquele momento, dando bastante atenção aos restos quase inexistentes de seu almoço –_ e sei que Hermione _– olha para a garota com o mesmo ar de adoração que ultimamente vem cultivando nos olhos toda vez que olha para ela –_ depois de acordar e encher a cara com mais algumas dessas bebidas cheias de cafeína muggle também vai estar feliz.

_Diante de mais do que esperava encontrar em uma conversa como aquela, Harry não poderia ter ficado mais orgulhoso de ter o ruivo como amigo._

- Obrigado Rony_. – o moreno diz com a voz fraca pela felicidade –_ Obrigado por provar mais uma vez o quanto eu tenho sorte de te ter como melhor amigo.

- Apenas... _– sem jeito com as ultimas palavras do outro garoto, Rony se remexe incomodo em sua cadeira sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem –_ apenas não force a barra comigo e com o Malfoy, tudo bem? Eu ainda não vou com a cara dele, mas tentarei traga-lo o máximo possível.

- Não poderia pedir mais que isso.

- Por hora _– tentando mudar de assunto Rony volta a levantar a cabeça e diz com um ar sacana –_ a sua missão é me trazer aqueles seus garranchos horrorosos para ver se eu consigo traduzir alguma coisa, e quem sabe me dar um pouco bem na aula daquele ...

- Ronald Abílio Weasley, deixe de falar mal dos professores e comece a estudar – _a menina murmura de olhos fechados em um tom rabugento _– ISSO, talvez, faça você começar a se dar bem nas suas aulas.

_Os dois rapazes olham assustados para ela, mas aparentemente ela continuava dormindo._

- Eu não sabia que a Herms' falava dormindo. _– Harry diz espantado_

- Às vezes_. – admite Rony –_ Teve uma noite que eu passei não sei quantas horas em claro por que ela ficou recitando a constituição gnomica.

- E desde quando vocês dividem a noite juntos. _– pergunta Harry com um tom pícaro na voz._

- Eu... er... _– gaguejou sabendo que havia_

- Certo, certo, garanhão, sem detalhes por favor. _– Harry alivia o lado do amigo –_ Mas vem cá, se ela fala dormindo, será que se fizermos uma pergunta ela responde também?

- Nunca tentei.

_Ambos dividem um olhar divertido, e se aproximando de sua vitima adormecida dão inicio ao jogo._

- Vamos começar com um teste _– Harry leva um dedo à boca com um ar pensativo antes de perguntar –_ qual o nome do seu bichinho de estimação?

- Bichento _– a menina diz mecanicamente_

- Onde você escondeu as gomas de fazer crescer unha do pé que os gêmeos produziram em nosso terceiro ano? _– Rony perguntou dessa vez_

- Atrás da estatua de trasgo no terceiro andar

- Eles passaram meses procurando antes de desistir. _– Harry diz com os olhos arregalados – _e Herms nunca admitiu que havia sido ela quem as confiscou.

- Eu sei, eles atormentaram todo mundo atrás de pistas das gomas _– Rony estremece ao se lembrar daqueles "tempos sombrios" – _cara, isso é melhor que veritasserum

- Eu sei _– ri, dividindo o entusiasmo do amigo –_ o que mais deveríamos perguntar para ela?

- Hum_...- sorrindo macabramente, Rony faz uma nova pergunta –_ o que você realmente acha dos óculos do Harry?

_Pego de surpresa Harry só teve tempo de olhar indignado para o amigo antes de ouvir a resposta da garota._

- Eu desejo fervorosamente que ele termine de desenvolver o feitiço para curar a sua vista _– ainda de olhos fechados ela faz uma careta –_ por que aquelas coisas não favorecem nada o seu rosto.

_Soltando uma alta gargalhada Rony apenas irritou mais a Harry, que como vingança, resolveu encabular também o seu amigo._

- Quem é o garoto que você mais gosta em toooodo o mundo. _– perguntou o moreno em uma voz excessivamente melosa._

_A resposta era obvia, Rony e Hermione formavam o casal mais briguento e apaixonado que Harry conhecera, mas o moreno sabia que ouvir uma declaração de amor de sua namorada, assim, tão abertamente na frente dele, faria Rony ficar tão vermelho quanto um pimentão._

_Mas a resposta não foi tão obvia quanto ambos esperavam._

- Harry Potter. _– foi o que disse a voz sonolenta_

_Duas palavras..._

_Um nome e um sobrenome..._

_Nunca um conjunto de letras abalara tanto aqueles dois jovens._

_Ambos, estáticos, não sabiam como reagir, e diferente do que esperava, Rony não ficou vermelho como era o planejado, ele foi ficando branco, e cada vez mais branco._

- E.. eu... Rony _– Harry tentou explicar, mas... Como explicar aquilo? –_ Rony... eu não...

- Harry Potter _– Hermione voltou a falar com o mesmo tom sonolento – _seu grande idiota, comece a agir como o herói que todo mundo espera que seja e pare de se aproveitar de pobres adolescente inconscientes. – _abrindo os olhos vermelhos de sono a menina encara irritada aos dois amigos abobalhados –_ ou alem de suas matérias eu terei que enfiar bons modos em suas cabeças ocas?

- Você... _– ainda assustado, Harry diz o obvio – _estava acordada todo esse tempo?

- Era meio difícil dormir com tanta gritaria – _lança um olhar maligno para seu namorado, para em seguida sorrir carinhosamente. –_ foi muito doce o que você disse, estou muito orgulhosa.

_Mais vermelho que nunca Rony não sabia aonde esconder a cara._

- E agora, vamos para as nossas aulas _– Hermione olha irritada o seu relógio – _eu já deveria estar do outro lado do campus há cinco minutos atrás.

_Se levantando da mesa a menina estava para partir quando uma mão a detém._

- A ultima pergunta _– Rony, ainda vermelho, pergunta de cabeça baixa – _você ainda não respondeu a ultima pergunta.

_Hermione o olhou confusa, e quando entendeu a que se referia, ela sorriu novamente e se abaixando o beija rapidamente nos lábios para em seguida dizer:_

- Existem perguntas que não precisam de palavras para serem respondidas.

_E se afastando deixa para trás um estático ruivo e um moreno sorridente._

"_Esses dois são tal para qual"_

_(Fim do Flash Back de Harry)_

_**---FVQP---**_

Era difícil não deixar um sorriso bobo adornar seu rosto, foi tudo tão natural, a presença de Rony ao seu lado, era com nos velhos tempos da sua Hogwarts, ou ao menos seria se alem dele estivesse Hermione sentada com eles.

Draco não pode evitar de virar o rosto diante da felicidade de Harry, era irritante ver como aquele idiota do Weasley havia conseguido distrair Harry ao ponte de afastar a tristeza e a sensação de abandono de seu peito.

Algo que ele mesmo queria ter conseguido.

Sem falar nada sobre o desconforto que sentia, Draco já estava preparado para tirar Harry do transe de felicidade em que o moreno havia se colocado quando se tornou praticamente impossível permanecer ao lado do moreno devido ao numero de pessoas que simplesmente o atravessava, o impedindo de manter a sua forma por muito tempo.

- Harry... – tentava dizer a medida que as pessoas simplesmente o atravessavam – eu... vou... para... a... nossa... dimen... volto... depo... preocupe...

Foi difícil, mas Harry conseguiu se manter sério diante da cena, Draco se desfazia e refazia a cada pessoa que o atravessava, e ver o loiro tão irritado e descomposto era algo para se guardar na memória.

E assim que Draco retorna para a dimensão natal deles, mais uma vez Harry se viu sozinho.

Enquanto seguia em frente com a "maré adolescente" o moreno foi sentindo aos pouquinhos a melancolia que sentiu no inicio do café da manhã voltar.

Nenhum dos seus amigos falou com ele até agora, compreendia se um ou outro não pudesse sentar com ele naquela manha, mas todos?

Talvez tivesse superestimado a química que achava que tinha com aquele grupo.

Talvez diante de tantos rostos conhecidos havia se deixado levar e acreditou em algo que ainda não existia.

Talvez...

- Caraca, para alguém de pernas tão curtas até que você anda rápido – uma conhecida e descontraída voz fala ao pé de seu ouvido enquanto sua cintura é fortemente agarrada, e agora um segundo corpo grudado ao de Harry caminhava junto a ele – Me pergunto se do casal sou apenas eu que precisa andar com coleira.

- Fenrir? – algo um pouco mais alto que um suspiro saiu dos lábios de Harry mostrando o quanto estava atordoado.

- Ora se não outro? – ri com malicia – Por que a surpresa? Se tivesse mais alguém por essas bandas que te agarrasse por trás eu diria que nosso relacionamento está muito aberto pro meu gosto.

Potter preferiu não responder a gracinha, apenas se deixou apoiar, não era de sua natureza algo tão passivo, mas depois de toda a insegurança que sentiu mais cedo era exatamente o que precisava.

Sem falar que teoricamente, para todo o colégio, eles eram um casal, se não ficassem de vez em quando com um chamego iria despertar duvidas.

- Minhas pernas não são curtas – resmungou mal humorado arrancando uma risadinha maliciosa do rapaz as suas costas – elas são completamente proporcionas com o meu corpo.

- O que simplesmente significa que você é um anão

- Cala a boca, ou melhor, use ela para algo mais produtivo – pressentindo uma resposta atrevida Harry se apressou a complementar – me diga a onde você estava.

- Apenas estava conferindo algumas coisas – sabendo que aquilo não satisfaria a curiosidade do texugo o lobisomem suspira e continua - Aquilo tudo que aconteceu ontem me deixou inquieto, e achei muita coincidência tudo aquilo acontecer no mesmo dia em que esbarrou com o idiota do Mundongos, por isso como ontem de noite eu não vi nem rastro dele na sala comum eu resolvi procurar por ele antes do café da manhã, mas no final acabei perdendo a hora.

- Você está fedendo a sangue...

- Pensei que já havíamos passado dessa fase do nosso relacionamento, amor.

- Estou falando sério Greyback – Harry sibila irritado – você está fedendo a sangue fresco. O que você andou aprontando?

- Tanta confiança me comove, acontece que depois de horas procurando eu o encontrei jogado em um dos corredores do segundo piso, como não sabia o estado dele, e precisava dele vivo para conseguir qualquer resposta, eu o levei para a enfermaria. A enfermeira não sabe o que o deixou assim, mas seja lá o que aconteceu com ele, o fez gritar muito, suas cordas vocais estão um farrapo.

Se lembrando do estado em que viu Hooch na noite passada, um calafrio passou pela espinha do moreno.

- E ele... estava muito ferido?

- Huuum... nada muito profundo, quem o torturou parecia que queria fazer um trabalho limpo.

Mentalmente Harry descartou Hooch, a menina ontem parecia ter mergulha do em uma piscina de sangue.

Depois de uma incomoda caminhada, os dois logo alcançam o lado de fora do salão, Harry, aproveitando o espaço pessoal mais avantajado se separou do licantropo, que não querendo perder a chance, beijou a nuca do moreno antes dele se afastar totalmente.

- Fenrir! – reclama Harry.

- Esse foi o meu beijinho de bom dia – sorri mordaz.

- Eu disse para ele esperar você sair ao invés de ir te buscar – disse Neville parado na frente do "casal" – pelo visto só complicou a sua saída.

O texugo mais alto sorriu carinhosamente para o outro quintanista, recebendo como resposta um sorriso da mesma natureza.

- Oi Nev – Harry cumprimenta o amigo – como foram as negociações?

- Normais – o rapaz não parecia muito a fim de tocar no assunto – já foi tudo decidido, depois eu lhe explico com calma.

- E a reunião entre você e Malfoy demorou tudo isso? – perguntou Harry desconfiado

- Eu... bem... eu esqueci um livro no dormitório, como não achava acabei chegando tarde. Quando estava para entrar os alunos começaram a sair, e quase na mesma hora Fenrir apareceu.

Aquela era a pior mentira que Harry já havia ouvido, bastava apenas olhar para os pertences de Neville para saber que em meio a especo tão organizado, não havia como alguém perder alguma coisa.

Mas por que ele mentiria?

A verdade era que depois da reunião com Lucius uma pessoa desagradável o abordou.

Alguém que Longbottom definitivamente preferia evitar.

Respeitando a privacidade do amigo, Harry não estendeu mais o assunto, se Neville tinha coisas que queria guardar só para si, era seu direito.

Foi ainda naquela situação estranha que o novato sente alguém dar algumas puxadinhas tímidas em sue manga, mal ele virou a cabeça e sua boca foi invadida por uma fatia de maçã.

- Não consegui chegar aqui antes do final do café da manhã, mas ainda bem que consegui te entregar essa maça, sabia que as maças são boas para afastar os...

- Luna – uma voz masculina e ligeiramente conhecida para Harry chama a menina de longe – vamos logo para a nossa primeira aula

- Certo, certo – a menina resmunga um pouco irritada por ter sua longa explicação interrompida – de qualquer forma coma a maçã – se afasta dos amigos, não sem antes completar – nos vemos no almoço.

Como um furacão loiro ela havia chegado, e como um furacão loiro ela havia partido, e os três garotos não haviam conseguido por alguns segundos demonstrar qualquer reação, de tão pasmos que estavam.

É impressão minha ou ela saiu daqui com dois slytherins? – foi Neville que quebrou primeiro o silencio.

- Não sei – Harry responde – eu não pude ver daqui, mas talvez tenha sido, no café da manhã ela estava na mesa das serpentes.

- Eu pensei que a única amiga da Luna entre os primeiroanistas era a Trelawney – Fenrir estranha – por que eu tenho certeza que aqueles dois eram primeiroanistas.

- Ba bum, ba bum, bate o relógio...

Pegos de surpresa novamente os três garotos quase pulam de susto quando de repente ouvem a lúgubre musiquinha.

- Siby – ainda apertando o peito Neville sorri para a menininha – não devia chegar assim, de repente.

Sem deter sua musiquinha a menina olha compenetradamente para Harry e sem dizer nada diretamente para ele manteve o olhar.

- Estava preocupada comigo – Harry arrisca um palpite, e como resposta a meninha acena positivamente a cabeça – obrigado, veio para ver como eu estava? – mais uma vez ela acena com a cabeça – fico feliz, e sua... bem... e sua irmã, ela está bem. – Siby hesita por segundos, fecha os olhos ainda murmurando a musiquinha e sem responder ela se despede com um movimento de mão e corre na direção da saída.

- Estranho? – Fenrir pergunta para Neville

- Estranho – suspira o texugo.

Tendo os dois últimos a chegar se conformar em enfrentar o resto da manha de barriga vazia, os três estudantes já iam se dirigir para suas respectivas aulas quando mais uma vez Harry sente alguém o deter, mas dessa vez apenas o seguravam pelo ombro.

Virando a cabeça levemente de lado, Harry não entendeu por que subitamente seu coração deu um pequeno pulo ao ver a pessoa que o segurava. Severus estava ao seu lado, e sem olhar diretamente para Harry ele diz:

- Não pretendo perder. – Envergonhado, o slytherin tentava manter a cara de "Pocker".

- Nem eu – responde Harry seriamente.

- Muito menos te deixar ganhar.

- Isso nem me passou pela cabeça.

- Espero... – a serpente hesitou, sendo esse o seu único sinal de fraqueza – espero que dê tudo o que puder hoje à noite, por que eu não farei nada menos que isso.

- Não se preocupe – espantando a mão de Severus de seu ombro, fazendo o rapaz mais velho ofegar com receio, vendo que foi mal interpretado Harry sorri para o mais velho para acalma-lo – como seu amigo eu não poderia prometer nem mais nem menos.

Com Neville ao seu lado Harry, se afasta dos outros dois Slytherins.

Severus lança um olhar para Fenrir como se perguntasse "E você? Não vai atrás dele?".

Fenrir da entre ombros com seu jeito despreocupado como se respondesse da mesma forma muda "Não é apenas ele que precisa de alguém ao seu lado hoje"

- Qual é a nossa primeira aula – foi o que Ferir falou em voz alta.

- Poções – Severus respondeu com o mesmo tom indiferente.

- Droga, odeio poções.

Severus revirou os olhos e enquanto se dirigiam para sua primeira aula resmungou algo sobre cães sarnentos e seu pouco bom gosto.

Mas mesmo assim nem por um segundo saiu do lado do outro rapaz

Como também nem por um instante tirou de sua mente aquele terno sorriso oferecido pelo texugo.

Afinal, talvez aquele não venha a ser um dia tão ruim.

_**-------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------**_

E lá estava ele de volta.

Draco, quando voltou para sua dimensão, fechou os olhos com força e processou toda a informação que havia coletado horas atrás. Diferente de antes, agora, aonde estava, ele poderia fazer alguma coisa com relação ao novo mistério que o incomodava.

Abrindo os olhos ele virou a cabeça na direção do lugar onde normalmente as duas estatuetazinha ficavam

- Pansy – diz tentando se controlar – você foi a ultima a mexer nos livros da área restrita da biblioteca Malfoy, não foi?

- Sim – a menina de bronze responde confusa.

- O livro referente ao conjuro que realizei ainda esta lá?

- Sim, deve estar ainda aonde o deixei.

- Ótimo.

O loiro se vira em direção a porta e com passos rápidos vai na direção da ela.

- O que houve ?– o menino de bronze pergunta antes que seu dono deixe o aposento – para que a pressa?

- Algo saiu muito errado Blaise – Draco se escora contra a parede próxima a porta – algo saiu muito errado, e eu tenho que saber como, e se há alguma outra conseqüência.

- Conseqüência? – Pansy parecia ficar cada vez mais assustada com o tom sombrio de Draco – como assim conseqüência?

- Quando eu estive na outra dimensão, eu vi o nome de alguém no mapa do maroto – o loiro revolve os cabelos de forma nervosa – alguém que não deveria estar lá.

- Draco, se acalme- Blaise tentava ser racional – eu sei que deve ser um choque ver tantas pessoas que em nosso mundo estão mortas, mas...

- NÃO!!! – Draco ficava cada vez mais nervoso à medida que a compreensão do quão aquilo poderia ser perigoso para Harry. – Você não entende. Aquela pessoa nem mesmo deveria existir naquele mundo.

Vendo o estado de nervos do humano, as estatuetas concluem que o melhor era com calma deixa-lo falar o que o atormentava.

- Como assim "não deveria existir"? – o rapaz de bronze diz com sua voz mais macia.

- Aquele mundo, em teoria, deveria ser igual ao nosso. As pessoas que nele vivem só deveriam ter suas vidas alteradas, ou suas datas de nascimento adiantados ou atrasadas se nesse mundo elas tivessem algum contato com Harry, as de mais pessoa que nunca conheceram Harry deveriam ter suas vidas normais, sem qualquer alteração, a não ser que tivessem contato com as outras pessoas que conhecem o Harry.

- Certo, até ai nos já entendíamos.

- Mas essa pessoa... Essa pessoa nunca conheceu o Harry.

- Como você sabe? – Pansy tentava ser racional – Pode ser que eles se conheceram e você nunca ficou sabendo.

- Porque, essa pessoa morreu muito antes que Harry nascesse – seu olhar era desafiante – morreu muito antes até mesmo que o pais de Harry nascessem, muito antes que os avos dele sonhassem em nascer.

As duas estatuetas se calaram.

Definitivamente, aquele era um problema.

_**-------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------**_

Nhaaai, o que acharam até agora?

Eu estou ainda trabalhando na segunda parte do capitulo, e como posso demorar achei que não custava nada diminuir a espera de vocês e postar essa metade que já estava pronta.

Na próxima parte, finalmente acontecera o duelo entre Harry e Severus, parte dessa cena já foi escrita, e mesmo não terminada o final já foi decidido.

A musica da cena de Neville e Lucius, caso alguém não tenha reconhecido é a "1 minuto" de D'Black, eu a acho muito linda, e achei que se encaixaria perfeitamente com os sentimentos de Lucius e Neville.

O pensamento inicial desse capitulo pertence a Hooch, mas acho que só vai ser devidamente explicado na próxima parte. Eu gosto muito dessa personagem na minha fic, principalmente por, apesar de parecer forte, na minha opinião ela é a psicologicamente mais frágil de todos, mais frágil até do que a traumatizada Trelawney.

As "irmãs arraso" (Bella e Cissi) salvaram o dia, estou considerando fortemente manda-las para o elenco fixo da fic, elas são bastante engraçadas, e criar diálogos entre elas é fácil, e vamos e convenhamos, elas formam o único casal ativo que não está brigando/ se ignorando/sofrendo nessa fic. Estou começando a achar que a minha veia romântica é meio Shaksperiana.

Eu gostei muito de fazer o flash back do Harry, mostrar uma relação feliz e calma entre o trio dourado deu uma amenizada no ambiente, sem falar que eu queria deixar claro que o Rony da minha fic não é um "desgraçado filho da mãe" como em muitas outras fics..

Luna tem amigos! Luna tem amigos! Luna tem amigos!(chorando como uma mãe emocionada) essas duas figuras só terão suas identidades reveladas na próxima fase, só digo que eu pessoalmente gosto muito do quarteto que vou formar com as duas serpentes, Luna e Trelawney, realmente eu tenho uma queda por combinações estranhas.

Aaaaa sim, mais um mistério está no ar, mas esse vai ser solucionado em um ou dois capítulos, afinal, Draco está no caso (k k k ), apenas deixo claro que soltei varias pistas na fic para indicar quem na verdade é essa pessoa. Quem quiser já ir pensando fique a vontade, já que isso será o tema da próxima aposta.

A resposta aos reviews do capitulo passado e o novo desafio serão colocados no final da próxima parte, peço por favor um pouco mais de paciência, eu ainda não sei quando postarei a segunda metade, só posso dizer que estou trabalhando nela.

Por hoje é só, por favor, me mandem sua opinião, estou precisando de um pouquinho de apoio, quem sabe isso me inspire a terminar logo essa parte que falta.

bjs e nos vemos na próxima parte do capitulo.


	13. Motivos para um duelo Parte 2

Olaaaaa

Segunda parte, segunda parte... Se preparem para o desfecho desse dia nada parado.

Para aqueles que me enviaram reviews pelo capitulo anterior, agradeço a _**Lilith Potter Malfoy, Freya Jones, Lady T., Tainá, Simca,**____**amdlara, vrriacho, **_e principalmente a _**Natália**_, seja bem vinda ao barco e não se preocupe, eu sou alguém que não se assusta fácil ^o^

Quero advertir a todos os leitores dessa e de todas minhas outras fics algo que talvez os desagradem. Como já havia dito antes estou passando por uma série de problemas pessoais, pois bem, de uma hora para outra isso tudo explodiu na minha cara e estou mudando de cidade para morar com minha tia em Brasília.

Por que estou dizendo tudo isso? Simples, a casa de minha tia não tem computador, e as chances que terei para digitar durante um bom tempo serão quase nulas.

Sei que será inconveniente, mas peço que me esperem, estou meio que tendo que reorganizar minha vida desde o inicio, e até lá eu tenho que ter um tempo para mim. Sempre que der eu farei uma atualização de minhas fics, mas serei sincera, durante um bom tempo elas serão muito, mas muuuuito raras.

O capitulo a seguir eu tive que postar muito rápido, pois estou tendo que resolver muitas coisas para a mudança e quase não tenho tempo de digitar, então eu também não tive muito tempo para revisá-lo. Graças a isso deve haver mais erros gramaticais que o normal, sem falar que eu não estou tooootalmente satisfeita com alguns desenvolvimentos de cenas, mas eu precisava posta-lo antes de viajar, não queria deixar vocês na expectativa de "como terminou o duelo", então... não teve outro jeito

Por tanto, aproveitem o capitulo.

Tenham uma boa leitura

Capítulo nove: Motivos para um duelo. – Parte 2

_**Dividamos esse momento.**_

_**No qual tanto eu quanto você seremos um.**_

_**O sentimento que nos une é mutuo.**_

_**E o desejo que ferve em meu sangue é igual ao seu.**_

_**Por isso, dividamos esse momento.**_

_**Onde eu sou você e você sou eu.**_

_**E nada mais importa.**_

Dizer que aquela tinha sido a manhã mais calma desde que chegara ao colégio não seria mentira.

Com sua eterna paciência, e tendo Neville com seu fiel escudeiro, Harry passou de aula por aula tentando manter a cabeça o mais fria possível.

Os comentários maldosos eram ignorados.

Os empurrões com o ombro eram desviados.

A fofoca era escutada com até certa graça.

Aquilo tudo já não era novidade para Harry, Neville parecia mais preocupado do que ele.

Claro, isso sempre é possível de ser feito (ignorar tentativas patéticas de provocação) quando os únicos rivais a se enfrentar são seus companheiros de classe.

Mas quando a categoria cresce para professores...

Suas ultimas aulas da manhã foram duas de DCAT, e como havia prometido Fred, eles dividiram a classe em duplas na base da sorte.

O problema era como aqueles dois demônios resolveram "tirar a sorte".

Ao chegarem na sala de aula, ao invés de verem as corriqueiras carteiras e o birô de professor, os alunos encontraram um cômodo vazio com duas fileiras de círculos desenhados no chão, uma paralela a outra.

- O que deveríamos necessariamente supor com isso? – Neville olha desconfiado para os círculos.

- Que nossos professores não têm futuro no ramo de decoração de interiores? – Harry responde indiferente, mas não podia negar que por dentro se perguntava a mesma coisa.

Não só eles, todos os outros estudantes começaram a discutir entre eles possíveis motivos para aquela situação incomum, mesmo os quadros pregados nas paredes vez ou outra também davam sua opinião, isso se não preferiam apenas fazer comentários como:

"Mas que absurdo"

"No meu tempo os professores tinham mais respeito ao sagrado solo do ensino"

"Afinal, o que eles estão tramando?"

Mais ao canto, os responsáveis por aquele burburinho todo estavam conversando baixinho com o único aluno que havia chegado minutos atrás.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Tudo bem King, tudo bem – Fred ergue os braços em sinal de rendição – se é o que você quer...

A uma longa pausa onde nenhum deles pareceu dizer coisa alguma

- Certo, certo, não vemos o motivo de tanta obstinação – Jorge revira os olhos para em seguida apontar por cima do ombro do estudante – mas por hora, por que você não se reúne com os seus outros coleguinhas?

Lançando um olhar cansado por cima do ombro, Kingsley não pareceu feliz ao ver que tinha platéia. E depois de mais um momento de silencio entre os três irmãos o misterioso aluno negro caminha na direção de seus ouriçados companheiros de classe, intimida duas ou três águias apenas com um erguer de sobrancelhas, se acomoda escorado a uma parede e fecha os olhos mantendo seu ar ameaçador.

"Como os outros quintanistas de Ravenclaw conseguem dormir a noite?" Harry não pode deixar de pensar depois de sentir um calafrio "ele parece um psicopata mirim!!!"

Suspirando, após manter os olhos grudados em seu irmão postiço, os dois ruivos por fim votam sua atenção ao resto dos alunos e retomam sua posição de poder.

- Aproximem-se senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas de todas as idades – Fred falava como se fosse o mestre de cerimônias de algum parque temático, abrindo bem os braços e calando a conversa atiçada pela curiosidade dos alunos – Não tenham medo, tudo o que se pode temer é o fruto mais profundo de seus corações.

Vários pares de olhos piscaram confusos após aquelas palavras.

- O que meu amado e prolixo irmão quer dizer: é que calem a boca, e se estão curiosos sobre a nova decoração, tudo o que tem que fazer é se posicionarem cada um em um círculo.

Obedecendo a essa simples instrução – ao menos a que veio da boca de Jorge – cada um foi para um circulo. E sem desgrudar seus questionadores olhos dos gêmeos, cada aluno sentiu o sangue gelar, pois dividindo seus costumeiros sorrisos malignos, os lecionadores não fizeram os adolescentes esperarem mais por respostas.

- Como prometido na aula passada, hoje dividiremos vocês em duplas. – Fred caminhava entre as duas filas com as mãos nas costas, enquanto Jorge se escora na lousa. – e também, como foi dito antes, tudo será jogado nas mãos de nossa "mãe sorte".

Neville, que havia ficado no circulo a direita de Harry, morde o lábio inferior. A sorte, dependendo das mãos em que era lançada, poderia ser bastante volúvel.

Indo para perto de um dos alunos, Fred aponta para o circulo desenhado no chão.

- Isso que vocês têm ao redor de vocês, se chama "circulo de inimizade" é um dos sete círculos de equilíbrio, e devo adiantar, antes que tomem qualquer nota – diz olhando especialmente para um ravenclaw que se preparava para retirar um caderno de sua mochila – que esse tipo de circulo está acima do nível de um estudante de quinto ano, precisa estar em aritimancia avançada para poder calcular a circunferência correta para tal proeza.

- Hem, hem – uma voz irritante chama a atenção de seu professor – e como exatamente o senhor realizou esse circulo? – diante do cenho franzido de Fred, Umbridge sorriu maldosamente – quero dizer, todos sabemos que você e seu irmão não eram necessariamente alunos muito assíduos... ho, quero dizer – fingi ter dito algo que não queria – que não eram alunos de aritmancia.

Um riso sufocado foi dividido por alguns poucos alunos, mas o que com certeza prevaleceu foi o arrepio nas espinhas que a maioria sentiu ao ver o sorriso desdenhoso na face do professor.

- Por certo, não fui eu que o fiz senhorita Umbridge. Nem eu nem meu irmão. O que fizemos foi pedir ajuda ao professor de artimancia nessa parte de nossa aula, e gratamente ele nos deu uma mão, coisas que eu tenho certeza que a nossa estimada enfermeira, a senhorita Hargreaves, também faria por minha tão estimada aluna caso seus comentários em minha aula não tomarem rumos mais respeitosos.

- Isso deve ser tomado como uma ameaça? – a menina, apesar de querer parecer forte, estava pálida como papel.

- Oh não – Jorge disse de sua posição mais afastada – o que meu irmão quer deixar claro, é que CASO a senhorita nos force a demonstrar o quão assíduos fomos em nossos tempos de estudante, a senhorita Hargreaves estará mais do que disposta a lhe prestar uma mão CASO algo aconteça ao seu rostinho de sapo, digo... – por segundos, assim com Umbridge, finge ter dito algo que não queria, para em seguida simular que pensava melhor e afirmar com a cabeça – não, eu disse certo mesmo: "CASO algo aconteça ao seu rostinho de sapo."

Encolhida em seu circulo a menina deixou por fim que o professor seguisse com sua aula.

- Bem, dentro desse circulo – Fred volta a andar lentamente de um lado para outro – criasse uma espécie de universo onde vocês são o núcleo, por isso o primeiro passo para darmos inicio a nossa experiência é que vocês estiquem a mão direita e fechando os olhos pensem em tudo aquilo em que não gostam em uma pessoa.

- Não pensem em coisas intensas demais como pessoas que espancam velhinhas ou assassinos em série, - Jorge complementava – imaginam coisas simples e do dia a dia, como pessoas que bebem leite diretamente do gargalo e devolvem o pacote para a geladeira, ou quem usa o banheiro e deixa o assento da privada levantada.

Alguns riram dos exemplos de Jorge, com isso relaxaram um pouco e se deixaram levar pela lição.

Por sua parte, Harry pensava em pessoas que pisavam em formigas apenas pelo prazer de esmagá-las, em quem se farta em uma mesa cheia de alimentos e mesmo sobrando não divide com quem tem fome, em quem não divide o que tem apenas pelo prazer de ver os outros desejando o que não podem ter...

De fato, Harry teve uma grande retrospectiva de sua vida com seus adorados tios e seu priminho.

Depois de alguns minutos disso, os professores disseram que já podiam abrir os olhos, na primeira impressão nada mudou, mas quando o texugo olhou para os pés da pessoa a sua frente percebeu que o circulo dele não era mais uma simples pintura, ele ondulava aos seus pés como uma onda marrom.

Olhando para os próprios pés percebeu que também tinha uma onda inquieta ao seu redor, mas diferente da outra, ela era verde.

Assustados, alguns alunos deram até mesmo um gritinho quando as ondas começaram a fechar o circulo ao redor de sues donos, e antes que qualquer um pudesse sair de seus devidos lugares as ondas subiram pelos corpos dos alunos deslizaram por seus braços e formaram uma bolinha do tamanho de uma bola de tênis na mão de cada aluno.

Só quando cada um tinha sua bolinha a vista que Harry finalmente viu um padrão para a cor das bolinhas, cada bolinha tinha a cor dos olhos de seu dono.

- Essa, caros alunos – Fred recomeçou a falar – é a condensação de seus desagrados. Faz parte de você, e quando terminarmos esse experimento voltaram a se integrar ao seu corpo. Por hora, vamos para a próxima parte do jogo... Digo, do experimento.

Fred sai do espaço entre as filas e se escora ao lado do irmão. De lá ele continua:

- Aquele que fará par com vocês esse ano será o que atrair a sua "bolinha de desagrado", a pessoa nessa sala... bem, tirando os professores – divide um sorriso cúmplice com Jorge e depois pisca para Umbridge – que mais desagradar ao dono da bolinha atrairá a dita cuja para que ela atinja seu corpo. E _voilá,_ teremos nossas duplas perfeitas para o resto de nosso ano.

- Mas professor, e se a minha bolinha atingir alguém e a bolinha desse alguém atingir outra pessoa? – perguntou uma aluna de Ravenclaw.

- Boa pergunta – Jorge concorda – não ocorrerá tais casos, pois no momento que esse conjuro foi efetuado um equilíbrio foi estabelecido. A bolinha não escolhera apenas uma pessoa que o desagrade, mas a pessoa que o desagrade e que também a ele lhe desagrade você. Os sentimentos de antipatia têm que ser mútuos.

- Hen hen... – mais uma vez aquela menina desagradável se manifesta – e se por acaso uma pessoa desagradar a mais de uma pessoa? Como se decide isso?

- Ora, não se preocupe senhorita Umbridge – Fred diz suavemente – a senhorita não correra o risco de ser soterrada por dezenas e dezenas de bolinhas, ao menos não na aula de hoje.

- Como eu expliquei antes – Jorge revira os olhos – tudo será cosmicamente decidido, cada um será golpeado... Digo, escolhido pela bolinha de uma outra pessoa que por certo será escolhida pela bolinha que você lançar.

- Sem mais delongas, joguem a bola para cima, não precisa ser muito forte, dependendo da intensidade do seu ressentimento, ela pode se lançar mais rápida ou mais lenta que as de mais. Apenas tenham a certeza que elas subam alto o suficiente para ultrapassarem a altura de suas cabeças.

Sem entender o que eles quiseram dizer, os alunos jogaram as bolinhas para cima, e assim que alcançam a altura máxima em que foram lançadas elas começam a rodar ao redor de seus donos, algumas mais rápidas, outras mais lentas.

Apesar da teoria que lhe foi passada, Harry não pode imaginar qualquer outra pessoa se não Umbridge para ser o alvo de sua bolinha.

Ora vamos, motivos eram o que não lhe faltavam para tal suposição.

Após alguns minutos rodando, todas as esferas coloridas se detêm ao mesmo tempo e sem prévio aviso se lançam sem nem por um segundo encostar uma nas outras, retas nas direções de seus alvos.

Como o moreno previu, a sua foi consideravelmente veloz na direção de Umbridge.

Oh sim, aquilo sim que foi previsível.

O que não foi tão previsível, foi quando a sua bolinha freou no meio do trajeto e depois de certa resistência começou a retroceder com igual velocidade.

A bolinha havia simplesmente mudado de direção, e quando Harry viu o novo alvo dela...

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

- Foi armação – Harry, ainda emburrado, resmungou enquanto mastigava uma boa colherada de ensopado.

Todos ao seu redor não sabiam bem o que responder, a situação era no mínimo ilógica.

- Creio que seu nível de paranóia está começando a sair dos eixos – Severus diz isso desdenhoso, mas sem poder disfarçar certa preocupação – por que dois professores se dariam ao trabalho de desenvolver um plano maléfico para decidir o seu parceiro de DCAT? Por mais inúteis que aqueles dois tenham sido durante sua estadia como alunos – o slytherin suspira – acho que isso seria imaturo até para eles.

Apesar de demonstrar certa resistência, no final das contas Severus acabou aceitando almoçar com os amigos. Não só Harry, mas todos os outros insistiram bastante em que eles sentasse com eles, que apesar do duelo nada precisava mudar.

O motivo que a serpente deu para aceitar o convite foi para dar um fim na "ceninha hufflepuff" que estavam armando.

Talvez parte do "motivo" poderia ser aquela, mas o que Snape não admitiu foi que boa parte da razão de aceitar voltar foi o suplicante e caloroso verde que viu nos olhos de um de seus irritantes amigos.

Aaah esses olhos... Se soubessem a força que tem.

- Ora, não os subestimem tanto. – foi o que Harry voltou a resmungar para si mesmo. – às vezes acho que aqueles dois patentearam a imaturidade.

- Admita, docinho – Greyback solta uma risada abafada quando Harry responde ao "docinho" com um grunhido – você só está revoltado por que terá que fazer dupla com o Kingsley "humor de trasgo" Shacklebolt.

Poucas coisas na vida poderiam se comparar com a surpresa de Harry ao descobrir que seu novo parceiro de DCAT seria ninguém mais ninguém menos que Kingsley, afinal, não muitas pessoas ficariam felizes em serem unidas por um conjuro de "inimizade" com o garoto mais mal encarado do quinto ano, se não do colégio inteiro.

Mas se fosse sincero, não era isso que o inquietava, mas o fato de como os seus "adorados" professores trocavam olhares cúmplices com seu irmãozinho postiço.

Como se confirmando se tudo saíra como queriam.

- Se for assim, você deveria sorrir e agradecer por estar vivo – Neville diz com um humor não muito diferente do de Harry – pelo menos você não pegou a cara de sapo, como eu.

A verdade era que não havia muitos rostos felizes naquele dia no grande salão. Não só a turma de Harry, mas varias outras nos últimos dias daquela semana, após a aula de "seleção" dos gêmeos, tem estado no maior caos. As duplas formadas pelas inimizades estavam dando o que falar, principalmente em classes em que eram freqüentadas por Slytherins e Gryffindors...

Os duelos, assim como os professores esperavam, se tornavam épicos.

Mas esse não era o problema de Harry.

Ao contrario do que Neville havia dito, ele não haveria se importado tanto de pegar a Umbridge, um motivo para quebrar a cara daquela oportunista barata nunca era de mais, o que o irritava era a certeza que mais uma vez estavam tramando para cima dele.

- Acontece, serpentes incrédulas – lança um olhar maligno para os slytherins presentes – que alguma coisa estranha aconteceu com a minha bolinha, ela... Sei lá, meio que desviou do caminho inicial.

- Desviou? – Neville franze o cenho – como assim desviou?

- Desviou... desviando, sei lá, ela ia por um caminho e começou do nada a ir para outro.

- Eu não conheço muito desse conjuro, mas pelo que pude ver na aula de hoje nenhuma bolinha pareceu voar mais do que o necessário para o seu alvo – Longbottom disse pensativo – não me lembro de ter visto nenhuma bolinha desviar.

- Bem, a minha desviou – Harry encara com desgosto seu prato – ela esteve a centímetros da Umbridge e do nada desviou.

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão brigando para decidir quem vai fazer par com a "cara de sapo" – Fenrir graceja.

- Ela é uma menina muito requisitada – Luna interrompe sua conversa com Siby e se vira para os alunos mais velhos, e diz com seu eterno ar sonhador. – em Ravenclaw ela sempre está rodeada de gente.

Os quatro adolescentes mais velhos lançam um olhar descrente para a pequena águia.

- Você quer dizer: "Dumbledore sempre está rodeado de gente" – Snape a corrige – até onde sei, as pessoas só a toleram por que ela é o animalzinho de estimação do prêmio anual.

- Acho que Hooch disse alguma coisa referente a isso. – Harry diz distraído.

Aquilo calou os amigos.

Quando haviam se reunido naquele almoço, Neville perguntou por ela para Siby, mas a pequena apenas encolheu os ombros e estremeceu.

Definitivamente um mau sinal, mas como a texuguinha tenebrosa deu a entender entre acenos de cabeças e movimentos de mão que no momento não era necessário procurar com a septanista, os de mais seguiram com a refeição, apesar de ainda um pouco preocupados.

Mas Harry não deixou de perceber que a pequena manteve seu olhar novamente preso a ele como se pedisse ajuda... Não, como se pedisse que ajudasse sua irmã.

- Hey, parece que as coisas estão de novo quentes na mesa dos refugiados - comenta Harry tentando mudar de assunto desesperadamente.

Todos ficaram mudos e o encararam como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em seu pescoço.

- O que foi? – Talvez tivesse escolhido um tópico errado.

- Onde você estava escondido esse tempo todo? – pergunta Fenrir sarcástico – de baixo de uma pedra?

- Como assim?

- Você não soube? – Neville também parecia espantado – parece que o comensal que veio se refugiar foi assassinado ontem a noite.

- Assassinado? Praticamente destripado você quis dizer – o lobisomem sorri diante da careta de nojo que arranca da maioria do circulo de amigos – acharam os seus restos, ou o pouco que puderam identificar de sues restos hoje cedo no meio da entrada principal.

- Grotesco – Snape murmura – mas infelizmente não se pode dizer que foi a primeira vez que acontece.

- Já aconteceu antes? – Harry sente o estômago embrulhar, aquele era um péssimo assunto para se ter em meio a uma refeição.

- Algumas vezes – Neville admite.

Harry olha de soslaio novamente para a mesa dos refugiados, enquanto alguns pareciam morbidamente felizes, outros choravam e pareciam bem zangados.

Lembrando-se do estado em que vira Hooch chegar na noite passada, um mal pressentimento invadiu sua cabeça, e um leve murmúrio de uma musiquinha mórbida não ajudou muito

- Ba bum ba bum... bate o relógio...

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Quando o almoço acabou cada um seguiu o seu rumo e para desconforto de Neville a primeira aula da tarde de Harry era uma que não dividia com ele.

Apesar de estar cada vez mais acostumado com a presença de Neville, Harry não reclamou quando virando a primeira esquina os dois amigos se separaram, afinal, não era como se ele fosse REALMENTE para a aula de qualquer forma.

"Me pergunto se até o final do ano algum professor vai se lembrar do meu rosto, eu mal estou freqüentando as aulas deles!!!". Pensou o moreno quando se viu sozinho em um dos tantos corredores.

- Matando aula de novo? Francamente, seu currículo escolar por aqui vai acabar ficando pior do que o que teve no nosso mundo.

Mais uma vez chegando sem avisar, Draco quase faz Harry ter uma paro cardíaco.

- Correntes, buzinas, se quiser eu até arranjo aqueles sininhos que se prende nas coleiras dos gatos – Harry olha irritado para seu incorpóreo amigo – mas seja lá de qual forma, não teria como você se anunciar antes de aparecer de repente?

- E qual seria a graça disso? – o loiro não pode conter o sorriso debochado – e então? Qual é o motivo da vez para estar faltando suas aulas? Duelo com algum trasgo? Encontro com um vampiro? Ping-pong com uma arpia?

- Oh, nada demais – Harry imita o tom de Draco enquanto segue em seu percurso – apenas uma simples tentativa de manter minha cabeça sobre o pescoço ao fim do dia.

- Como assim? – Draco o segue

- Eu apenas vou...

Antes de completar a oração, Harry sente um forte empurrão em seu ombro vindo de trás, um empurrão muuuito familiar, mas desta vez, antes de cair, o moreno estica o braço e segura na primeirra coisa solida mais próxima para servir de apoio:

_O pulso de seu tão repetitivo e nada original agressor._

- Ok cara – Harry diz com pouca paciência – eu não sei o que você tem contra mim, mas se vamos ser parceiros de DCAT pelo resto do ano é melhor que comecemos a nos dar bem.

Preso ao forte agarre da mão de Harry estava Kingsley Shacklebolt, encarando o moreno com uma mistura de surpresa e interesse.

- Harry – Draco diz ao seu lado – você está ciente que está tentando interrogando um cara mudo, não está?

Mas Harry não respondeu ao loiro, não apenas por que havia mais uma pessoa presente, mas por que para sua surpresa ao olhar diretamente para aqueles olhos negros, viu todo o poder e a intimidante presença que um dia viu nos olhos do grande auror que conheceu em seu mundo.

Aquele que um dia foi um de seus mentores em sua juventude.

Aquele que um dia foi um aliado em campo de batalha.

Esse Kingsley era jovem, mas algo em seu olhar altivo o lembrava do adulto que conhecera.

O que poderia ter acontecido para esse rapaz ter ganhado esse olhar a tão tenra idade?

O olhar de Harry cai na grotesca cicatriz no pescoço do outro adolescente.

"O que aconteceu com você nesse universo, Shacklebolt"

- Aaah... Eu não sei bem quais são as regras para essa disputa de quem pisca primeiro, mas eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia gastar tanto tempo assim aqui no meio do corredor – Draco tenta despertar seu amigo – não quando algum professor pode passar por aqui a qualquer momento.

Sorrindo de lado, ignorante das palavras do loiro, a águia negra gira seu pulso e com dois dedos batuca rapidamente algo contra a pele de Harry, e antes que o texugo pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, ele gira novamente o pulso para o outro lado afrouxando a mão que o segurava e pegando o moreno de surpresa a águia o empurra com a mesma mão que antes estava presa, o desequilibrando e mais uma vez fazendo Harry cair.

Do chão, Harry observa Kingsley se afastar, mas não faz nada para impedir.

- O que exatamente foi isso? – Draco pergunta sem tirar os olhos do adolescente que se afastava.

- Ele estava me respondendo – diz Harry ainda um pouco embasbacado ajeitando a alça de sua mochila que começava a cair.

- E "São Potter" faz mais uma das dele – graceja Draco – ora vamos Harry, acho que nem você conseguiria fazer uma pessoa que ficou muda por artes das trevas voltar a falar.

- Não - Harry responde sério - creio que não.

Mas apesar dessas palavras, o moreno segurava uma de suas mãos com a outra e com o dedão batucava com o mesmo ritmo que se lembrava ter feito o ravenclaw minutos atrás.

Uma mensagem.

Que silenciosamente foi passada, e silenciosamente foi entendida.

"Pessoas perigosas estão de olho em você, antes que alguém realmente se machuque acho que deveríamos trocar algumas palavrinhas, parceiro."

Virando a palma da mão que antes havia segurado o pulso de Shacklebolt, percebeu que algo havia sido deixado para trás, dentro de sua mão, que até então estava fechada, estava um pedaço de pergaminho.

O que tinha escrito nele?

Só Merlin sabia.

Merlin e Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

(Aaaaa – Narração normal)

_**(Aaaaa– Narração misturada com os sentimentos e lembranças de Hooch)**_

- Não acredito que ele fez todo aquele drama pare te deixar um pergaminho em branco.

Draco pela milésima vez resmungava enquanto acompanhava Harry.

- Não foi apenas o pergaminho que ele deixou para trás, eu não te disse?

- Certo, certo, o tal código _Morsa_.

- Morse, Draco, se chama código Morse.

- Que seja. Mas porque diabos um mago se prestaria a aprender um código muggle?

- Acho que a questão não é essa – Harry roda os olhos diante dos comentários comumente preconceituosos de sue amigo – acho que a pergunta que deveríamos fazer é: "quem ensinou esse código a ele?".

- Pergunta que você poderá fazer bem em breve, já que o cara pelo jeito está disposto a "conversar", ou seja lá o que caras com as cordas vocais dilaceradas fazem para se comunicar.

- Quanta sensibilidade de sua parte – o morenose resigna diante da comum falta de tato do amigo. – sem falar que... sangue... – Harry se detém no meio do corredor.

- Sangue? – Draco olha preocupado para o moreno que praticamente farejava o ar.

- Sangue – suas pupilas ficam do tamanho de contas ligeiramente amareladas – sinto cheiro de sangue e carne mutilada.

- Harry – o loiro ficava mais e mais agoniado enquanto o outro parecia mover a cabeça atrás do foco do cheiro. – Harry se controla, pensei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase, eu sei que estamos perto da lua cheia, mas você já deveria ser capaz de...

- Você não entende – o moreno vocifera olhando para o loiro com impaciência – não é um sangue qualquer – ele volta a farejar o ar – é o sangue de alguém que eu conheço, alguém... Droga, alguém que pode estar prestes a morrer.

Sem mais uma palavra Harry se livra de sua mochila a jogando no chão, acha o rastro que procurava e corre com todas as suas forças.

Se não chegasse a tempo...

Se não chegasse a tempo...

Não queria nem pensar.

Ignorando as poucas pessoas com quem cruzava pelo caminho, mesmo quando algumas delas tentavam questionar o que fazia fora de aula, Harry praticamente arrombou a porta de uma das tantas salas de aulas vazias.

Encolhida no canto mais escuro do aposento, quase inconsciente e com a respiração pesada, estava Hooch.

Não havia em seu corpo tanto sangue quanto havia visto na noite passada, mas certamente desta vez a essência vital que cobria seu corpo pertencia a garota.

Trincando os dentes com raiva, Harry se aproximou, e a cada passo que dava a menina se escolhia mais, como se quisesse desaparecer.

Ao estender a mão, tentando tocar na amiga, Hooch simplesmente ergue a dela para esbofetear a de Harry para longe.

- Xionara – Harry murmura, tentando não se mostrar ameaçador – sou eu... Har... Chris – ele tenta tocá-la novamente, mas ela volta a afastar a mão dele – sou eu Xionara, não precisa ter medo – estende novamente a mão em direção a garota – sou e... aaai.

Surpreso, Harry não pode prever aquilo, aquela frágil garota, simplesmente o havia mordido.

- Ela deve estar fora de si – Draco diz de maneira séria – seja o que fizeram com ela...

- Não – Harry murmura baixinho para apenas o loiro ouvir enquanto mantém a mão presa na forte mandíbula da garota– ela está bastante sã – se abaixando, ele fica na mesma altura da garota e com a mão livre acaricia o rosto da menina – tudo está bem Xionara, eu não te farei mal, você sabe que nunca te faria mal.

Dos olhos da menina começaram a cair lagrimas, e lentamente sua mandíbula foi soltando a mão de Harry.

- Se afaste de mim – ela murmurou.

- Mesmo que me morda eu não vou te deixar.

- Se afaste de mim – ela volta a se encolher no canto do aposento.

- Mesmo que se afaste – Harry ainda agachado se aproxima da amiga – eu não vou te deixar.

- DROGA SEU IMBECIL, SE AFASTE DE MIM!!!

- Não – próximo o suficiente Harry a prende em um forte abraço – mesmo que grite eu não vou te deixar, não quando você parece sofrer tanto.

- Se afaste... – murmura cansada.

- Não

- Se afaste – insiste apesar de não lutar mais contra aqueles braços que a envolvem

- Não.

- Por favor... para o seu bem... se afaste...

- Pelo seu bem – Harry beija a testa da atormentada menina – eu não vou me afastar.

E tudo o que restou dos brados furiosos foram tímidos murmúrios e doloridos gemidos.

- O que vai fazer com ela? – Draco perguntou olhando para toda aquela cena, escorado contra a porta aberta – você não tinha algo para fazer?

- Saia daqui – a menina murmurava – saia antes que eles cheguem...

Sabendo que seja lá quem fossem "eles" não seriam ninguém a quem agradasse sua presença ali, Harry resolveu acatar a ordem da menina.

Ele iria embora.

Mas não sozinho.

Por sua "carga" ser mais alta que ele, Harry se enrolou um pouco para ajeitá-la em suas costas, mas depois de acomodada, o moreno a carregou com bastante facilidade.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – assustada a menina nada mais pode fazer alem de abraçar firme os ombros de Harry.

- Você mesma disse – o moreno saiu do quarto vazio e tenta retomar sua antiga rota. – temos que sair daqui antes de "quem-sabe-lá-quem" chegue.

- Mas...

- Não vou te deixar para trás – o moreno diz sério – e espero que já vá se acostumando com a idéia, eu nunca deixaria nenhum amigo meu para trás.

Uma sensação de proteção e até um pouco de culpa preencheu o peito de Hooch. A menina aperta mais forte o rapaz que a carregava e descansando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do novato ela murmura:

- Não vai perguntar por que eu estava ali? – a menina diz com sua voz quase apagada.

Não ouve resposta.

- Não vai perguntar... – ela tosse despejando um pouco de sangue na roupa do moreno –não vai perguntar por que eu estou assim?

Harry apenas seguia em frente sem dizer nada

- Ou o porquê de fazerem isso comigo? – as mãos dela se fecham com cada vez mais força

Draco, ao lado de Harry, olhava com certa pena para a abalada menina

- Se eu mereci? Ou por que tenho que me livrar da maior parte de minhas roupas por elas ficarem impregnadas de sangue humano? – o silêncio de seu "carregador" era tão exasperante que com um berro ela tentou fazer com que suas questões fossem respondidas – ME DIGA! NÃO SE PERGUNTA POR QUE FAÇO TANTA QUESTÃO DE SORRIR NA FRENTE DE TODOS PARA NO FINAL DO DIA SENTIR ESSA ESTRANHA SENSAÇÃO NA GARGANTA COMO SE QUISESSE GRITAR?

Mas Harry, simplesmente seguia em frente, ignorando os lamentos as suas costas.

- Por que? – ela volta a descansar sua cabeça no ombro de Harry – por que simplesmente não pergunta?

_**Não era assim que deveria ser?**_

_**Não era assim que todos eram?**_

_**Sempre cobrando.**_

_**Sempre perguntando.**_

_**Sempre, sempre julgando.**_

- Por que me dizer as respostas, não vai te ajudar a afastar essa dor que te faz chorar nesse momento. – Harry vira levemente a cabeça na direção da menina e completa sério – Ao menos não se forem ditas para mim.

_**Ele não se importa?**_

_**Ele realmente não se importa com ela?**_

_**Ele simplesmente... não, não é isso.**_

_**Sim, ele se importa, se não, por que se daria ao trabalho de carregá-la?**_

_**Mas então, por que não a julga?**_

_**Por que, como todos, ele não a julga?**_

- Então para quem? – Xionara pergunta cansada – Para quem eu tenho que responder para que pare de doer... Para que pare de sangrar?

- Para si mesma Xionara – o moreno suspira – quando você puder responder sinceramente para si mesma essas perguntas, você conseguira se levantar, até lá, não se preocupe, eu carrego você.

"NÃO PROMEETA ISSO!!!" a mente da menina quase se partiu vociferando internamente essas palavras "não prometa algo... que eu possa querer que cumpra"

_**Por que era errado.**_

_**Ela não deveria ser carregada.**_

_**Era errado**_

_**Ela deveria poder sempre andar firmemente sobre as duas pernas**_

_**Era errado**_

_**Pois se ela não conseguir se sustentar sozinha... Quem sustentaria sua amada Siby?**_

Mas tanto tempo lutando sozinha finalmente pareceu cobrar seu preço.

Hooch nunca se sentiu tão cansada, e aquelas costas pareciam tão convidativas, tão seguras...

- Eu posso... – e menina se acomoda com esperança - posso mesmo me apoiar?

- Claro que sim.

- Você pode mesmo me sustentar?

- Sempre que for preciso.

Um silêncio construído sobre aquela recém descoberta confiança pairou entre eles.

- Mas e Siby? – ela murmura sua única, mas sempre presente preocupação – e se ela precisar de mim?

Harry pensou um pouco, e escolhendo as palavras certas tentou explicar uma conclusão que a muito havia chegado.

- Eu acho que é exatamente o contrario. - A menina não disse nada diante daquilo, mas era obvio que ficou confusa. – Acho que quem precisa da Siby, é você.

- Eu?

- Tanto trabalho duro, tanto sacrifício... No caminho que trilhou você perdeu muitas coisas, um lar, pais, amigos... Tudo para não largar a mão de Sibila. Apesar disso, sempre que te vejo você parece ter uma perfeita máscara de felicidade todos os dias. E os únicos momentos em que eu te vejo em que realmente sinto que é realmente feliz, é quando afaga os cabelos de Sibila, quando fala com ela, ou quando a beija de manhã. Siby pode ser pequena, ter uma maldição que a atormenta, e ser desprezada por quase todo mundo, mas nunca a vi demonstrando nada que realmente não sentisse, e isso para mim representa uma força que nem mesmo eu consigo ver em mim mesmo. Algo que sei que você mesma sente toda vez que consegue mantê-la por perto, por isso eu acho que mais do que ela de você, é você quem mais depende dela.

As lagrimas da menina parecia cascatas derramadas sobre os ombros de Harry.

_**Fragmentos de seu primeiro encontro com Sibila a sufocaram em meio ao pranto.**_

_**Aquelas mãos pequenas.**_

_**Aquele cabelo desgrenhado.**_

_**Aquele olhar perdido**_

"Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim" a menina ferida impôs interiormente.

_**À noite, quando iam dormir, ela contava o seu conto de ninar favorito onde em seus sonhos as suas almas eram escaladas para protagonizar aquela triste, mas romântica historia.**_

_**Uma profetiza mutilada**_

_**Um príncipe apaixonado**_

_**Um ódio que não supera o amor.**_

"Não quero e não deixarei que a tirem de mim."

_**Mas por fim, em dado momento, a arrancam de seus braços, no passado, sim, no passado, a arrancaram por um curto e tortuoso tempo...**_

_**Solidão.**_

_**Incompreensão.**_

_**Desespero**_

"Matarei quem tentar tirá-la de mim."

_**Até o dia que aquela tempestuosa e forte mulher a trouxe de volta**_

_**Amor...**_

_**Respeito...**_

_**Devoção...**_

"Por favor... minha pequena Cassandra, eu serei o seu príncipe, por isso... não se afaste de mim..."

Quando finalmente os gemidos e lamentos da menina cessaram o terceiro integrante daquele bizarro grupo voltou a se pronunciar.

- Ela dormiu? – Draco pergunta não apenas com curiosidade, mas com certa preocupação.

- Acho que sim, não tenho certeza – murmura Harry.

- Você talvez não – Draco, ao lado do moreno leva uma das mãos para dentro da cabeça de Hooch – Mas eu posso ter.

Diante de uma cena tão bizarra Harry quase deixa a menina cair em meio ao susto.

- O que diabos você esta fazendo?

- Calma Potty-pooh, é só um truque novo que eu aprendi, apenas segura ela direito.

Ainda não muito confortável com aquilo, Harry fez o que lhe foi pedido, mas sempre mantendo seus olhos no loiro xereteiro.

Após alguns segundos, Draco parecia ter estado em um breve transe, um nada agradável, pois seus olhos se arregalavam, e sua boca se movia sem emitir som algum, logo em seguida sua mão é violentamente expulsa por alguma força para fora da cabeça da menina.

O loiro balança a cabeça com espanto, pelo jeito a única mente que lhe permite acesso sem tempo limite era a de Harry, talvez por já ter certa familiaridade com o loiro.

Se bem que não era aquilo que afligia naquele momento o slytherin.

Ainda um pouco afobado pelo que viu, Draco é tirado de sua estupefação pela voz de Harry.

- E então? – o moreno pergunta apreensivo.

- Está... Está dormindo.

- Você está tão pálido – soou preocupado – o que você viu?

- Algo que não devia – engole em seco - o passado delas.

_**---FVQP---**_

Draco não contou nada do que viu para Harry.

Harry não perguntou a Draco o que ele viu.

Passados, como ambos bem sabem, são peças delicadas que só podem ser manejadas por aqueles a quem pertencem, pois senão, podem se desmanchar ou estraçalhar no mais simples toque

Ao invés disso o loiro preferiu simplesmente explicar no que consistia essa nova técnica que descobrira ter e logo em seguida ir embora para seu mundo de origem e assim garantir que de noite ele possa assistir o duelo de Harry do começo ao fim.

Já Harry carregava um dilema em suas costas.

Literalmente.

Pois teoricamente ele deveria estar nesse exato segundo em uma de suas aulas. Logo, se pusesse sequer um pé na enfermaria não apenas levaria uma senhora bronca daquela enfermeira irritante, como também dificilmente conseguiria outra chance de ir a tempo ao seu destino, pegar o que tinha que pegar e chegar a tempo do duelo.

Mas se não fosse à enfermaria, o que seria de Hooch?

Longe de bem vinda à resposta era mais que obvia. Teria que levar Hooch com ele aquele lugar. Apesar de não ser usada a varias séculos, aquele lugar tem um feitiço poderoso lançado pelo próprio fundador que matem a maior parte dela conservada, sem falar que lá tem um bastante completo armário de poções e ingredientes.

"Slytherins e poções" não pôde deixar de pensar " será que algum dia conseguirei deixar de associar as duas coisas?"

Indo o mais rápido e o mais discretamente possível, Harry cruza andares e corredores sempre com muito cuidado para não acordar sua "carga".

Mas por mais cuidadoso que fosse, o pior aconteceu.

Não, ele não havia sido parado por ninguém.

E não, ele não havia falhado em chegar a seu destino, pelo contrario, assim que chegou aonde queria algo muito pior aconteceu.

- O que você está fazendo no banheiro feminino? – uma voz grogue falou a suas costas. – engraçado, eu pensei que este banheiro estava interditado.

Xionara Hooch havia acabado de acordar.

_**---FVQP---**_

- Como, diabos, você descobriu um lugar como esse?

A hufflepuff olhava embasbacada ao redor, escorada em uma das tantas empoeiradas paredes da imponente câmara de um dos grandiosos fundadores do colégio.

A câmara de Slytherin.

- Sorte, eu acho – Harry resmunga enquanto deixava a saleta que havia acomodado sua amiga, carregando um estojo repleto de medicamentos

- Sorte, sei – Hooch diz com descrença enquanto se acomodava entre as mantas no chão.

Era algo admirável da parte da menina conseguir falar, horas atrás ela mal conseguia pronunciar uma silaba sequer quando, sem maiores explicações ou preocupações, seu amigo Chris falou algo na temível língua das serpentes e uma passagem se abriu na frente deles.

Sim, por segundos Xionara Hooch teve medo.

Naqueles tempos sombrios quem não se estremeceria diante de alguém com um dom tão sombrio?

Mas mesmo quando sua garganta se encheu de asco e seu corpo instintivamente se removeu incomodo, os braços que a seguravam não vacilaram nem por um segundo em mantê-la segura.

Aquilo a acalmou.

Aquilo a trouxe a razão.

"Sombrio ou não, aquele dom pertence a uma amigo" uma onda reconfortante de segurança inundou seu peito "Isso é tudo que preciso saber".

Em silencio ela se deixa carregar por aquele caminho desconhecido, pois sabia que aqueles braços não a levariam a nenhum lugar que lhe faria mal.

Juntos, naquela marcha silenciosa cruzaram um corredor úmido, empoeirado e assustadoramente sombrio.

Harry teve que pronunciar algo mais umas duas ou três vezes naquele estranho dialeto, o parsel, mas diferente de antes, a medida que o usava, o moreno não parecia mais tão ameaçador.

Com uma timidez atípica a sua pessoa, Hooch tentou puxar pequenas e amenos assuntos parra entreter a caminhada e Harry, como se estivesse nas mais normais das situações, participou da conversa como se nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

Depois de entrarem em uma enorme e antiga câmara, seu companheiro não pareceu muito ansioso em ficar em seu centro, como se temesse que algo saísse de algum lugar, Hooch percebeu que Chris olhava com bastante insistência para a boca de uma estatua gigantesca de Salazar Slytherin.

Sem demora, alegando que deveriam tratar dos ferimentos da companheira, o texugo levou a amiga para uma saleta secreta escondida atrás de um quadro. Lá ele a acomodou entre algumas mantas mofadas e tratou o máximo que poderia tratar de seus ferimentos.

A menina leva a mão a bandagem que carregava agora no peito, e sorrindo se lembrou do ar desesperado e estabanado que seu normalmente calmo amigo teve quando se deparou com o gigantesco ferimento que ela tinha.

"Tanto tempo... tanto tempo que não cuidam de mim... posso ficar mal acostumada"

Ela olha ao redor novamente, ainda surpresa por estar em um lugar tão magnífico.

"Tanto tempo que não confiam dessa forma em mim... tanto tempo"

_**---FVQP---**_

_(Flash Back)_

_Harry, enquanto tratava de seus profundos ferimentos, havia explicado para ela de maneira bem superficial o que era aquele lugar, afinal, era preciso que a jovem entendesse a importância daquele lugar para compreender a necessidade de mantê-lo em segredo._

_- _Nossa, mas isso simplesmente é..._ – Hooch olha ao redor, para as paredes ornamentadas e os quadros daquela saleta – _grandioso... Por que então me trouxe aqui? Digo, pelo que você me explicou a localização daqui é um dos maiores segredos desse castelo, por que se arriscou me trazendo aqui?

- Não podia te deixar sangrando em meio ao corredor –_ Harry dá entre ombros – _e também não tinha tempo de te deixar na enfermaria. Entre te deixar morrer e confiar em você, preferi arriscar a segunda opção.

- E você confia em mim?_ – Ela segura a mão que fechava a atadura de seu peito e olha fundo nos olhos do amigo _– mesmo depois do que viu ontem e hoje, confia MESMO em mim?

- Confio o suficiente para o momento_ – Harry revolve os cabelos de maneira nervosa com a mão livre – _Não posso necessariamente te condenar por suas escolhas. Assim como você eu não tenho um passado do mais transparente. Também tenho segredos e fantasmas –_ Harry descansa a mão sobre as de Hooch. – _tem coisas que não seria de minha conveniência revelar agora. Esse dom que mostrei um tempo atrás, o motivo de saber onde esta câmara estava escondida... Entre outras coisas.

- Todos temos segredos _– Hooch sorri soltando a mão de Harry – _"não posso pedir que revele os seus quando ainda não me sinto pronta para revelar os meus também." É isso que quer dizer.

- Quase

_(fim do flash back)_

_**---FVQP---**_

- Você ao menos poderia ter me deitado em alguns desses sofás – graceja a menina quando viu seu amigo voltar para a saleta – se eu achava as masmorras frias antes... aqui é praticamente um frigorífico

- Não exagera – Harry revira os olhos – e acredite, é melhor que você se sente no chão ao invés de um desses sofás.

- Por quê?

- Por que, querida Xionara, essa câmara é praticamente um ninho de cobras, elas se entocam em qualquer lugar, as chances de você se sentar em alguma "casa improvisada" não seriam pequenas.

- Acho que vou me arriscar apenas com o chão, obrigada – a menina diz um pouco pálida.

- Achei que compreenderia meu ponto de vista – sorri de lado o moreno enquanto se encaminha para um robusto armário de madeira no fundo do cômodo.

Apesar dos pesares, até que o clima entre eles não estava tão pesado quanto deveria.

Muita coisa estava acontecendo muito rápido entre eles, uma confiança que antes era dada por improvável estava sendo estabelecida sob "solo muito instável".

Harry foi obrigado a ver e aceitar uma face de Hooch que quase ninguém havia visto antes.

Hooch se deu conta de como aquele silencioso novato esconde coisas bem mais sombrias por trás daquele reconfortante sorriso.

Mas mesmo com essas pequenas imperfeições em suas superfícies, ambos não poderiam estar mais a vontade um com o outro.

As forças da convalescida garota, aos poucos retornavam graças as poções fortificantes e reconstituidoras de sangue que Harry a havia obrigado a tomar.

- Mas afinal, o que você tinha que fazer aqui? – ela finalmente pergunta enquanto se colocava de pé e caminhava na direção do amigo – o que era tão importante que não poderia ser deixado para outro dia?

- Hoje, daqui a algumas horas, eu enfrentarei Severus em um duelo - Ainda olhando para o armário Harry golpeia a madeira com frustração, aquela porcaria estava emperrada, e não poderia bater com toda sua força se não quisesse transformar aquele móvel em palitos de dentes. – e antes que isso aconteça, eu preferiria estar preparado.

- Droga, eu havia me esquecido completamente do duelo – golpeia a cabeça com a palma da mão, e do lado do amigo observa confusa ele em meio a sua frustrante missão – E o que você vai fazer?

- Lutar, o que mais poderia? - Harry pega um pedaço de metal solto que achou no chão e tenta usá-lo como alavanca para abrir as maciças portas.

- Isso eu sei, o que quero dizer, é como você vai lutar, sem...bem... sem...

- Magia? - Harry vira o rosto na direção da amiga e sorri com escárnio – por que às vezes os magos, apesar de todo o poder que tem, são as criaturas mais sem imaginação da face da terra?

- Hn?

- Em um duelo o que se usa para atacar ou defender? – Harry volta a se concentrar na porta de madeira emperrada

- Ora, o que mais? – diz como se fosse obvio – se usa magia.

- Péeee, errado – Harry ri – tenta de novo.

- Hn... varinhas?

- Quase, o que é uma varinha?

- Ora, você agora ta parecendo o Neville, uma varinha... – pensa um pouco – Uma varinha é um catalisador que concentra a magia do nosso corpo na sua...

- A varinha é uma arma – Harry a interrompe, e sorri quando ouve os primeiros "crec crecs" do armário que começava a ceder – uma arma que aproveita todo o potencial que puder do mago que a segura, assim são as armas em geral, elas transmitem a força de seus donos catalisando determinados potenciais. Agora, se eu vou para um duelo, qual deve ser meu primeiro pensamento?

- Como derrotar seu inimigo?

- Quase – com um último movimento o armário abre estrondosamente suas portas revelando um grandioso e secular arsenal – eu devo pensar: "com qual arma eu poderei derrotar meu inimigo"

_**------------------------------------------------FVQP--------------------------------------------------**_

Quando Hooch entrou no grande salão, não pode mais que prender a respiração, todos os habitantes de Hogwarts, entre alunos, professores e refugiados se encontravam em seu interior. Os quadros estavam abarrotados das mais diversas figuras que povoavam as molduras de todo o castelo e todo aquele cenário vibrante era fortemente iluminado pelas intensas chamas dos vários candelabros espalhados pela habitação.

Um verdadeiro espetáculo estava prestes a começar.

A menina sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido apenas em pensar na situação.

Lançando um discreto olhar para seu lado, ela tenta avaliar o estado de espírito de seu amigo diante disso tudo.

Impassivo.

O pequeno moreno diante de todo aquele estardalhaço estava com uma serena e fria expressão em sue rosto. Era como se não se importasse minimamente com tudo ao seu redor.

Ledo engano.

Harry estava apenas concentrado, sua mente se focava apenas em uma coisa.

Ou melhor, em uma pessoa.

A serpente – tão inexpressiva quanto ele – que se encontrava perto da arena de combate.

Sim, diga-se de passagem, que tal arena era a pura imagem do improviso, todos os assentos haviam sido retirados do recinto, e as seis mesas (quatro dos estudantes, uma dos professores e uma dos refugiados) foram unidas e alargadas, sendo lá aonde deveriam lutar.

Sem nem ao menos procurar com os olhos qualquer um de seus amigos, Harry caminha para onde estava a diretora e seu oponente. Um pouco antes de chegar até a mulher e a serpente pode visualizar de longe Draco acenando, deixando claro que chegara a tempo para o combate.

Mal sabia ele que da distancia em que estava, Draco não apenas havia vindo para vê-lo batalhar, mas que escondia dentro de sua capa o mapa do maroto, e que em poucos minutos iria finalmente identificar em meio a aquele mar de gente quem era a misteriosa figura, dona de um nome tão perturbador.

Hooch, por sua vez, se afastou do amigo indo para onde estavam Greyback, Luna, Neville e Sibila.

Chegando ao grupo de companheiros a "albina" não poderia ter tido recepção melhor. A pequenina Trelawney abraça a cintura da irmã e a encara questionadora enquanto murmura sua costumeira musiquinha mal-agorenta.

- Está tudo bem agora Siby – Hooch se inclina e a beijando levemente nos lábios sussurra – eu juro que agora está tudo bem.

A pequenina aceita as palavras da irmã, mas ainda assim não se desgruda dela, sabia que era a maior fonte de preocupações da mais velha, e reconforta-la era tudo o que poderia fazer por ela por hora.

Sentindo o calor de sua pequenina, Hooch não pode mais do que suspirar aliviada, não havia lugar no mundo que se sentisse mais forte do que entre aqueles braços.

- Hum... Sem querer atrapalhar a ceninha de amor... hum... fraternal ou seja lá o que isso for, não acham que deveríamos nos aproximar mais das mesas? – Greyback com todo o seu tato chama atenção das duas irmãs – sabe? Caso precisemos recolher um olho ou uma orelha dos nossos dois amigos que estão prestes a se matar.

Tentando não considerar seriamente o ultimo comentário, os adolescentes resolvem se aproximar da arena.

Não para resgatar as partes decepadas de seus amigos.

Mas simplesmente para assistir mais de perto o duelo que havia acabado de começar.

_**---FVQP---**_

As regras para aquele duelo, aos ouvidos de qualquer um, soariam bastante simples.

Aquele que tocasse o chão primeiro perdia.

Aquele que desistisse perdia.

Aquele que ferisse o oponente após ele declarasse derrota perdia.

Fora isso, tudo era permitido. Qualquer feitiço, arma ou movimento. Tudo era permitido. E mesmo que não fosse colocado em palavras era sub-entendido que até mesmo matar o adversário era permitido.

Tudo que levasse a vitória absoluta era permitido.

Poucas pessoas pareciam estar levando esse duelo muito a sério. Um aborto e um covarde duelando!? Bah... Quem levaria a sério?

Mas não importava, tanto Harry como Severus não tinham ouvidos para a multidão que brincava e soltava vez ou outra comentários mordazes, apesar de que, mesmo entre aquela massa descrente haviam alguns poucos focos de expectativa, alguns poucos que haviam presenciado ou sentido o poder daqueles dois contrincantes.

E para aqueles olhos aquele duelo daria o que falar.

Muitas vozes ecoavam no grande salão naquela noite, mas apenas uma mantinha os dois duelistas pendentes, a voz que por fim daria inicio ao tão esperado duelo.

- Duelistas – A diretora diz no chão, próxima as mesas – se cumprimentem.

Os dois adolescentes se curvam levemente sem por um segundo desviar os olhos de seu oponente.

- Em suas posições...

Severus aponta sua varinha em direção a Harry, enquanto o outro moreno simplesmente posiciona o corpo de maneira defensiva, ato que arranca uma gargalhada desdenhosa de mais de um naquele salão.

- Podem começar!!!

Mesmo diante de um inimigo aparentemente desarmado, Severus não mostrou nenhum receio em manter seu alvo sob a mira de sua varinha.

Na verdade sua reação foi toda ao contrario do que muitos esperavam.

-_Furnunculus_– o adolescente bradou segundos depois do inicio do duelo, e não se deteve em esperar que o primeiro feitiço atingisse o alvo, fez questão de lançar mais dois alterando o ângulo de sua varinha em cada um deles.

Sem nem por um momento tirar os olhos de seu adversário, ele assistiu como Hardnet fazia mão de sua já famosa agilidade e com um simples giro de quadril abaixando ligeiramente o ombro esquerdo ele consegue virar o suficiente para ver o primeiro raio colorido passar a centímetros de seu nariz, arrancando com aquele simples movimento uma onde de "ooooohs" da platéia.

Outra pessoa talvez tivesse sentido alivio ao ver um feitiço dessa intensidade passar tão próximo sem causar qualquer dano, mas Harry não tinha tempo naquele momento para sentir alivio.

O moreno ainda estava naquela posição estranha quando o segundo raio colorido estava quase o alcançando, e movido apenas por seus instintos ele salta mudando no ultimo instante a posição de seus ombros até conseguir estabilizar sua posição. De cabeça para baixo ele usa suas mãos para impulsionar novamente, desta vez em um salto mais curto, e aterrissa agachado na arena improvisada se salvando por pouco do terceiro raio.

Ainda com os músculos tensos da ultima acrobacia, Harry tenta se focar novamente na outra pessoa em combate. Mas mal ergue a cabeça ele sente uma forte joelhada no rosto o arremessando para trás.

Surpreso, com o maxilar doendo horrores e esparramado no chão, Harry só teve tempo de girar o corpo para longe de mais um feitiço que vinha em sua direção.

Erguendo os joelhos, o moreno aparentemente mais jovem ondula o quadril para baixo e com um forte impulso volta a ficar de pé com apenas um pulo. Girando, já de pé, ele escapa de mais uma maldição, e seguindo a rota desta última ele consegue reatar o contato visual com Snape.

E Merlin, como ele gostou do que viu.

Brilhando, no fundo daquelas determinadas ônix, estava a mesma determinação que um dia já inspirou vários aspirantes a duelistas nos corredores de Hogwarts de seu mundo.

Aqueles eram os olhos de um verdadeiro duelista.

Os olhos de alguém que com gosto faria questão de conseguir derrotar.

Em Hogwarts Severus Snape talvez fosse considerado muitas coisas, algumas vezes injustamente, outras nem tanto, mas algo que ninguém poderia dizer de Severus Snape, era que ele era um tolo.

Longe disso.

E com certeza não seria agora que começaria a ser.

Hardnet, apesar de aparentemente não poder usar magia, não era um adversário a se menosprezar. Já havia sido uma das muitas testemunhas da agilidade quase sobrenatural do estranho novato.

Logo, por sua vez, Hardnet poderia ser considerado varias coisas, menos indefeso.

Snape estava com a próxima maldição na ponta da língua, mas travou seu maxilar quando encarou fixamente as chamas que queimavam nas duas esmeraldas a sua frente.

Muitos foram aqueles que ergueram a varinha contra ele e se fosse sincero, na maioria dos casos preferiu ignorar os desafios ou simplesmente se esconder atrás de suas palavras ferina, responder as afrontas infantis de seus companheiros de colégio era algo, que na opinião de Snape, rebaixaria sua habilidade como duelista. Ele não era como o bufão de Potter e seus companheiros que aproveitavam cada momento de sua vida escolar para... Bem, o ponto é que aquela era uma situação diferente.

Não apenas por estar em meio a um duelo de honra,

Não apenas por que todo o colégio estava pendente de cada movimento seu.

Mas por aqueles olhos, o desafio e a reverencia que viu naquelas profundas contas verdes o fez desejar mostrar "o seu melhor".

Mostrar o quão longe conseguiria chegar.

Sem perceber os adversários passaram longos minutos se encarando. Após aquele acelerado começo de tirar o fôlego, aquele tenso silencio e a estaticidade de ambos os lados descolocou a todos, os mais experientes compreenderam logo o porquê da repentina trégua e explicavam para os mais novos que ambos os duelistas analisavam o próximo movimento que deveriam dar.

- Tão escorregadio quanto um rato – Snape quase podia sentir o veneno que escorri da seus lábios ao dizer essas palavras – aparentemente o chapéu não se enganou na hora de te selecionar, já que de fato você deve ter sangue de roedor.

"Vamos descer ao nível dos 'insultos' agora?" Harry riu interiormente "ora, dois podem jogar esse jogo"

- Ora Snape, nunca te disseram? Ratos são criaturas perigosas, que quando atiçadas podem morder, talvez não tão forte quanto um leão ou tão venenosamente quanto uma cobra, mas com certeza, dependendo do rato, sua mordida pode guardar uma surpresa nada agradável.

- Não se preocupe, pestes em geral podem ser facilmente erradicadas simplesmente com o extermínio do hospedeiro.

Talvez se Harry tivesse se virado na direção de Hooch a visse murmurar para Greyback algo como: "Eles vão duelar ou passar o resto da noite discutindo saneamento básico?"

Vendo que provocações verbais não funcionavam, dividindo um sorriso conspiratório ambos voltam a se mover.

Severus lançou a sorte uma maldição, e ao contrario do que esperava, o texugo não parecia disposto a desviar desta vez.

Com espanto vários olhos viam como Hardnet simplesmente parecia esperar que o raio colorido o atingisse.

E antes que o pior acontecesse, quando o feitiço estava a centímetros de Harry, o moreno coloca a mão dentro da gola de suas vestes pretas e sem titubear sacou algo que estalando no ar em meio a um alto ruído fez o feitiço que vinha em sua direção desviar e dar em cheio em uma das serpentes próximas a arena.

Após a defesa perfeita, um longo e negro chicote ondeou ameaçador formando um circulo ao redor de Harry.

Xionara, de sua posição na platéia, sorri.

- Então finalmente ele resolveu fazer mão de sua "arma secreta" - murmura.

_**---FVQP---**_

_(Flash Back)_

- Incrível – _a menina mal sabia em qual arma tocar primeiro_ – isso,,, isso tem que ter mais de mil anos, como podem estar em tão bom estado?

- A maior parte das peças de arte entre outras coisas estão sob um feitiço de conservação – _Harry diz isso como se fosse o mais obvio do mundo, enquanto vasculha o armário_ – ou como você acha que encontrei tantas poções sem validades vencidas?

- Nossa – _Hooch segura uma maça quase tão grande quanto seu braço_ – e você pretende usar uma dessas belezinhas contra o Severus? _– assobia de forma debochada –_ estou começando a sentir pen da nossa cobrinha ranzinza.

- Se tudo fosse tão simples – _Harry continuava a procurar algo em especial em meio a todas aquelas brilhantes e perigosas armas._

- Como assim? _– Hooch empunha uma espada qualquer e com dificuldade, devido ao peso, brinca como se estivesse enfrentando um adversário invisível –_ basta escolher uma e se aquecer.

- Não posso escolher qualquer uma, por que não sei manejar qualquer uma _– responde com um pouco de irritação –_ não sou um espadachim, nem nada parecido.

_Era verdade que ele tinha alguma familiaridade com aquelas armas, a maioria delas ele já utilizou em vaaaarias batalhas sangrentas, mas o motivo disso era por que a maioria delas eram armas mágicas, e esse tipo de arma, quando unidas com certo feitiço faz com que por um espaço de tempo quem a maneje absorver as habilidades de quem a melhor manejou antes._

_Feitiço que, diga-se de passagem, ele não poderia executar no momento por motivos bem óbvios._

_Não, a arma que ele tinha que escolher só poderia ser uma._

- Achei!

- Um chicote? _– Xionara pergunta com certo desdém ao ver a arma que Harry havia pegado–_ e você sabe manejar isso.

- Consideravelmente bem _– Harry sorri para si mesmo enquanto segurava a arma com certo carinho –_ tive um bom professor, mas mais importante que isso, esse chicote em especial é uma arma mágica, que diferente destas outras, eu posso utilizar as propriedades especiais.

- Propriedades especiais? – _a menina agora olhava a peça com mais interesse –_ Quais?

- Primeiro esse chicote foi feito de um couro muito especial –_ Harry entrega o chicote para a amiga –_ couro de basilisco, e assim como a cobra de que foi retirada, a pele de basilisco repele a magia, qualquer uma.

- Incrível _– ela segura a arma pela empunhadura ornamentada –_ Com isso Severus vai ter um bom trabalho em te acertar.

- E esse é só um pequeno detalhe – _Os olhos de Harry se estreitam de forma travessa _

_(Fim do flash back)_

_**---FVQP---**_

- Um chicote – murmurou Severus um pouco atordoado, mas não abalado o suficiente para deixar de atacar - _Tarantallegra_ – lançou novamente apenas para ver mais um de seus feitiços sendo redirecionados pelo ágil chicote – e não é um chicote qualquer, é um chicote mágico.

"E eu ainda nem comecei, Snape" Harry pensa.

O chicote que Harry segurava não era feito apenas de pele de basilisco, mas também de alma.

A cobra aprisionada na arma, obedecendo a ordem de qualquer mestre com habilidades de Parselmouth, pode alterar o tamanho do chicote, ou realizar movimentos que normalmente são fisicamente impossíveis.

O único problema, era que sem magia, Harry só teria capacidade de utilizar cinco vezes as habilidades especiais do chicote sem causar danos para a alma da serpente aprisionada.

Cinco ordens.

Era tudo o que o moreno tinha, e cada ordem, apesar de não precisarem ser ditas em parsel, teriam que ser ditas em palavras sibiladas.

Harry nunca entendeu o porquê disso, sempre supôs que era apenas uma amostra do senso de humor de Salazar Slytherin.

"Humor de serpente, bah. Quem vai entender?"

- Essspiral – o moreno sussurra a primeira ordem

Com um movimento de pulso Harry fez o chicote formar vários círculos ao seu redor enquanto ele crescia mais e mais em uma grande espiral.

- Acho que você não vai se importar se eu dificultar um pouquinho mais as coisas para você – Harry pisca para seu adversário – não é Severus?

Severus volta a tentar a atacar Harry com maldição atrás de maldição, mas toda vez que os raios coloridos se aproximavam, o chicote se movia sozinho e subindo agilmente fez cada ataque rebotar para outra direção.

Uma espiral viva, era aquilo que fazia a ordem: "Essspiral", uma defesa de todos os ângulo.

Severus trinca os dentes com raiva, e lança duas maldições uma quase em cima da outra, apesar da primeira ter sido prontamente defendida, o chicote não era ágil o suficiente para deter a outra, e Harry teve que se esquivar por conta própria.

- Talvez você deveria reconsiderar a idéia de "correr e saltar", Hardnet. Por mais que esse chicote te proteja de uma ou duas de minhas maldições – o aparentemente mais velho sorri com maldade – duvido que te proteja de uma seção mais longa

Surpreendendo a muitos presentes, Severus recita vários feitiços nada adoráveis um atrás do outro na direção de Harry, algo não muito usual, pois realizar cada movimento de pulso e recitar cada feitiço exigia muita concentração do mago, sem falar da magia do mesmo. E se qualquer detalhe for efetuado errado, só Merlin saber que conseqüências aquilo poderia acarretar, tanto para o alvo, como para o mago que as lançou.

Mas todas foram perfeitas, cada uma foi rápida e precisamente recitada, sem falar da mão que segurava a varinha realizando movimentos febris ao mesmo tempo que graciosos.

Era o ataque perfeito!!!

E para combater o ataque perfeito...

... Precisasse de uma defesa perfeita

Antes mesmo da primeira maldição se aproximar, o moreno simplesmente sorri de lado e murmura para o chicote seu segundo comando,

- Sssssciclone.

Novamente, como se criasse vida, a arma se move sozinha rodopiando velozmente ao redor de seu mestre, em uma velocidade tão alta que chega a revolver os cabelos de alguns poucos espectadores, sem falar que levantou algumas vestes.

Cobrindo todos os possíveis pontos abertos, os feitiços lançados foram desviados um a um atingindo paredes, candelabros, quadros e um ou outro espectador desprevenido que não conseguiu se desviar da "bala perdida".

- Detenhassse – o moreno sussurra o terceiro comendo.

Harry franze a testa com certo desgosto, já havia gastado três dos cinco comandos, e o duelo não parecia próximo de terminar, talvez tivesse sacado sua única carta na manga muito cedo.

Severus não estava lá muito feliz com o andar da carruagem também, apesar de tentar dissimular, estava ligeiramente esgotado, o ultimo ataque consumiu muito de sua magia.

"Atacá-lo diretamente aparentemente é inútil". Pensou com calma. "aquele chicote tem mais de uma propriedade especial e se eu perder meu tempo as testando minha magia se esgota e Hardnet não vai nem ao menos suar". Estava parcialmente encurralado. "Tenho que pensar, e rápido, em uma nova forma de atacá-lo".

Foi presos em suas maquinações que a serpente não viu a primeira ofensiva de seu oponente vir.

Aproveitando a visível distração de Snape, Harry brandiu seu chicote na direção da mão de Severus que segurava a varinha.

- Ugh – Severus não reprime um gemido de dor e mesmo que por ato reflexo sua mão direita havia soltado sua arma, seus instintos foram mais rápidos e sua mão esquerda voltou a segura-la antes mesmo que tocasse o chão.

A segunda investida do chicote não esperou muito para vir e agora na direção de seu corpo. Mais desperto, dessa vez ele pode se prevenir. Com a mão machucada, agachado no chão, ele empurra o corpo para trás e dobrando o tronco para trás, quase deitando o corpo sobre as pernas ele vê de muito perto a grossa tira de couro passar a centímetro de seu rosto.

Se erguendo rápido ele joga a varinha de uma mão para a outra. Por ser destro não seria inteligente tentar lançar qualquer feitiço com a mão esquerda.

Tudo o que se seguiu então foi muito rápido.

Quando já se encontravas de pé, Severus ao olhar na direção em que antes estava Hardnet não viu ninguém e antes que pudesse se virar foi com uma dor alucinante que sentiu algo se enroscar asperamente em seu pescoço.

Ele estava nas suas costas.

Sentindo que seu captor o puxava para trás, suas costas grudam contra Chris. Antes que pudesse movimentar a sua varinha ele sente seu pulso ser preso pelo forte agarre da mão do mais baixo e tem seu braço dolorosamente dobrado para trás pelo meio licantropo.

Com a outra mão ele tenta golpear ao novato, mas na posição em que estava não conseguia fazer quase nada, ao menos nada que realmente ferisse alguém com a vitalidade de Harry.

Apesar da visível diferença de alturas Severus sentiu um arrepio quando ouviu uma voz ser sussurrada em seu ouvido:

- Rendasse – a pressão em seu pescoço aumentava a cada segundo

- Acho pouco provável que isso aconteça, Hardnet cof cof – a respiração se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

- Oh, pensei que poderíamos fazer da forma mais fácil – o tom de quintanista era tão malicioso como o de qualquer serpente – vejo que teremos então que aguardar mais alguns segundinhos nessa posição – a pressão do chicote se incrementou – até que você fique sem ar e desmaie. Claro, sempre há a possibilidade de seu pescoço quebrar antes, mas para que sermos fatalistas?

Sim, o pescoço de Severus tinha grandes chances de quebrar, e ambos sabiam disso, mas nem por isso Snape protestou contra a natureza perigosa daquele ataque ou Hardnet diminuiu a pressão na arma.

Um sem ver o outro dividiam um sorriso de cumplicidade.

Quem cederia primeiro?

Sentindo-se cada vez mais tonto, Severus começa a sentir as pálpebras pesadas, sabendo que se demorasse mais seria o seu fim, ele move com desespero a sua mão rendida pelo meio licantropo.

- Desista – Hardnet quase riu – movimentos para qualquer feitiço envolve mais do que apenas o pulso.

- Magia? – Severus se ainda tivesse fôlego de certo teria rido – Uma varinha, quando se quer, pode ser usada para muitas coisas alem da magia. – quando sua mão conseguiu ficar na posição que queria Severus joga todo o peso de seu corpo para trás.

- O que voc... uuugh – uma dor aguda fez todo o corpo de Harry estremecer, e como ato reflexo a forte pressão que colocava no chicote cedeu, e caindo de joelhos leva uma das mãos na ferida recém feita em seu abdômen.

Vendo o sangue jorrar de seu corpo ele olha para cima e vê um bambo Snape desenrolando o chicote de seu pescoço, tossindo compulsivamente e segurando uma varinha ensangüentada.

"Ele me apunhalou com a própria varinha" pensou com os olhos arregalados.

Por sorte o ferimento não havia se entendido para nenhum órgão, mas o que não o tornava menos perigoso, pois o sangue ainda saia de seu corpo.

"Se eu não acabar com isso logo, eu que vou começara a ficar zonzo".

Brandindo seu chicote novamente na direção de Snape, desta vez o moreno mais alto foi também mais rápido, e erguendo o braço direito detém o chicote deixando-se prender novamente por ele.

Interligados por aquela faixa negra de couro ambos conectam olhares.

- Ora, que conveniente – Chris diz com sarcasmo – quer dizer que ao invés da cabeça, você prefere perder uma mão? – ele puxa com força o chicote tornando a situação cada vez mais dolorida para Severus – sinceramente, na minha posição, isso não faz muita diferença.

- Então deveria pensar de novo. – Severus diz mortalmente sério. E erguendo a varinha que segurava na outra mão ele recita – _Sectumsempra_.

"Esperto" Harry sorri de lado ao entender o plano "ele se deixou prender pelo chicote para retê-lo e assim eu não pudesse usá-lo para me defender"

Pulando para o lado, ainda se mantendo interligado por Severus, o texugo também percebeu que seus movimentos também foram obrigados a ser mais contidos, isso se não queria largar o chicote.

"Ora" pensa com malicia "mas quem disse que para que eu possa voltar a me mover a vontade necessariamente eu tenho que largar o chicote?".

Apertando com mais força, Harry ouve Severus grunhindo na outra extensão da arma. A manga das vestes protegia o braço do slytherin e por isso talvez ainda não sangrasse, mas em poucos minutos não importa o quão grosso fosse o tecido, sabia que o ferimento que viria não seria brincadeira.

Vendo que seu braço seria triturado se continuasse assim, Severus aponta a varinha para o próprio braço e diz

- _Expelliarmus_

O corpo da própria serpente foi lançado para trás graças ao feitiço, mas em compensação o chicote desfez o seu agarre, como se a arma em si pertencesse a ele.

Próximo a borda da arena Severus teve que girar rápido para escapar da potente chicotada que foi lançada em sua direção. Em pé Severus logo ergue o mais potente _Protego_ que pode, mas cada golpe do chicote, apesar de não chegar a atingi-lo, desfazia o encantamento graças as propriedades mágicas daquele estranho chicote. Vendo que levantar _Protego_ atrás de _Protego_ apenas iria esgotá-lo o moreno aparentemente mais velho começo a lançar pequenos feitiços quaisquer contra os ataques que da arma, pois tinham quase o mesmo efeito.

- Esperto – Harry diz desta vez em voz alta entre risos enquanto brandia seu chicote golpe atrás de golpe.

- Isso, _Confundus_ era. _Conjunctivitus_ obvio – a resposta do outro era intercalada pelos feitiços mixurucas que lançava.

Novamente presos em um impasse, Severus sabia que se deixasse isso continuar esse duelo seria decidido pela resistência, e disputar resistência com alguém que tinha sangue licano nas veias era burrice.

E acredite, Severus Snape estava longe de ser alguém burro.

Tirando Harry de sua mira, Severus aponta sua varinha para o lado e recita um novo feitiço, repetindo o mesmo para o lado oposto do salão, mas aquela foi a brecha perfeita para o chicote de Harry acertar com tudo o peito da serpente o fazendo se ajoelhar.

- Já se dando por vencido Severus? – Harry lança mais uma vez seu chicote no adolescente caído – pensei que duraria mais.

- Ora, e quem sou eu para decepcioná-lo?

A chicotada foi forte o suficiente para quase fazer Severus perder os sentidos.

Quase.

Esparramado no chão, o dono dos olhos negros observou o desenrolar de seu mais recente plano.

Harry não havia esperado aquilo, quando estava prestes a dar o ultimo golpe necessário para empurrar Severus para fora da arena, um projétil quente o atingiu no pescoço.

Tirando os olhos de Severus, mal teve tampo para recolher o chicote e se proteger de todos os outro projeteis que se lançavam em sua direção. Procurando a fonte daquele estranho ataque, o moreno mal pode acreditar no que viu.

Em dois pontos opostos do grande salão, Severus havia dado vida a dois candelabros que lançavam pequenos e incandescentes pedaços de cera.

"Mas isso é mais doloroso que simples cera quente"

Enquanto movia seu chicote o mais rápido que podia para se defender daquele estranho ataque, Harry olha para uma das pequenas "balas" caída próxima ao seu pé, inconfundivelmente aquilo era apenas cera, mas por que doía como se fosse feitar de algo mais?

"Isso é..." sentindo uma fraqueza bastante conhecida Harry começava a entender "prata!!!".

Olhando mais uma vez para os candelabros ele notou o porquê daquilo o afetar tanto. Os candelabros eram feitos de prata e parte do metal se misturou com a cera.

"Desgraçado" Harry sente cada vez mais tontura "Ele soube se aproveitar direitinho da minha..."

- EXPELIARMUS!!!

Pego de surpresa, distraído com seus próprios pensamentos, Harry não percebeu que havia aberto uma brecha em sua defesa, e lançado para trás e ele perde seu chicote.

Estirado no chão, fraco graças a prata, só pode sentir a proximidade de seu adversário quando Severus pisa em sua mão.

- Arrgh – geme.

- Acho que é a minha vez de perguntar – Severus se abaixa e aponta a varinha na garganta de Harry – vai se render?

Aquilo definitivamente era desesperador, mas mesmo assim o moreno mantém sua mente fria.

- Então acho que essa deveria ser a minha vez de responder – sorri de lado apesar de sua expressão sofrida – NEM FODENDO!!!

Mais recuperado, já que o ataque dos projeteis de prata haviam cessado, com um movimento rápido de pernas Harry dá uma rasteira em Severus, mas diferente do esperado, ele não se levantou, ele aproveitou que estava na brecha entre uma mesa e outra e usando sua força desumana afasta os dois moveis e se deixa cair entre eles.

Uma exclamação de decepção foi dividida por todos.

O aborto havia escolhido ele mesmo se jogar para fora da arena?

Severus, que não era tão inocente se levanta e vai para a beirada que Harry havia criado no meio da arena e não havia nem rastro do moreno no solo. A serpente olha para a diretora que diz:

- As regras são claras – a mulher dá entre ombros – perde aquele que desistir ou tocar no chão.

E definitivamente Christopher Hardnet não havia tocado o chão.

Com a varinha apontada para a mesa de baixo de seus pés, Severus era ciente que o outro moreno estava se escondendo se apoiando nas pernas e nas vigas do móvel, mas aonde?

Antes que tivesse a chance de conferir, Harry foi mais rápido, e logo atrás do slytherin ele impulsiona novamente seu corpo para cima e com um só impulso ele chuta Severus para longe e cai de pé.

- Severus, Severus – corre para a serpente caída e chuta antes que ele se levantasse- você quer mesmo transformar isso numa luta corpo a corpo?

Snape tenta se recompor, mas um novo golpe vem, e outro e outro, percebendo que não teria brecha para se concentrar em qualquer feitiço complexo, ele suporta o golpe seguinte e lança um simples _Bombarda_.

Mas Harry desvia pulando um pouco para trás.

- Isso era para mim? – pergunta com deboche.

- Não – Snape responde no mesmo tom – por isso mesmo que irá funcionar.

Crec... crec... POOOW

Devido ao rombo que Snape lançou na quina da mesa, o peso dos dois duelistas faz o móvel ceder e perdendo duas de suas pernas, a mesa se torna um longa rampa.

Sem apoio, Harry é forçado a pular para a mesa mais próxima, mas mal ele pisa no móvel esse também se espatifa na área das pernas próximas a explosão provocada por Severus. Ele tenta mais uma vez pular, mas agora tanto na frente quanto atrás havia duas rampas íngremes.

Sem escolha ele joga todo seu corpo para frente na direção da parte mais alta da primeira mesa que rachou, uma posição muito próxima a Severus, mas assim que conseguiu se agarrar a borda a pressão faz as pernas sobrevivente fraquejarem e também se partir.

Em meio a queda Harry pode ver Severus movendo o pulso para o próximo feitiço e antes que esse o atingisse ele desvia, mas sabia que não teria a mesma sorte se se mantivesse naquela posição e tão indefeso.

Próximo ao chão, o moreno teve que se contorcer mais duas ou três vezes para escapara dos ataques da serpente quando vê seu chicote próximo as pernas de madeira recém quebradas, mais rápido do que pode, utilizando o pedaço do móvel quebrado, ele puxa a arma para perto e com cuidado para não tocar no chão o pega novamente.

Severus se prepara para uma nova maldição, mas Harry é mais rápido, e com um único movimento de seu chicote volta a utilizar suas habilidades especiais.

- Compressssão – o chicote envolve as duas pernas de mesa a sua frente e sem grande esforço as destrói, fazendo dessa vez Severus lutar para manter o equilíbrio.

Prestes a cair em cima de Harry, Severus sabia que se o outro moreno o pegasse, não duraria dois segundos em uma luta corpo a corpo. Apontando a varinha para o adversário, Severus arrisca tudo em uma manobra arriscada.

-leviacorpus.

Harry, pego de surpresa não consegue desviar do feitiço, e levitando de cabeça para baixo em direção de Severus que caia e graças a posição estranha não pode se prevenir do soco que Severus que o empurrou para fora da mesa.

Em um movimento, no mínimo desesperado, Harry brande seu chicote as cegas e lança sua ultima ordem:

- Cresssça

Com uma sorte que apenas ele tem, o chicote não apenas cresceu, mas se prendeu a um candelabro em uma parede bastante distante.

Tendo um apoio, Harry consegue escapar a centímetros do chão e com um bom impulso, corre em alta velocidade pelas paredes, graças ao chicote que não deixava de crescer e diminuir de acordo com a necessidade de seu mestre e sua agilidade nata.

Severus tentava acertar Harry, mas o moreno não deixava de correr, para assim não apenas escapar dos feitiços, mas também se manter nas paredes.

Mas aquilo não podia durara para sempre, uma hora ele teve que ceder, e se balançando no chicote volta a descer, e pegando Severus em um ponto cego, ele desfere um chute as costas do slytherin.

Apesar de conseguir acertar a serpente e a empurrar quase para fora da arena destruída, Severus, usando toda a frieza que aqueles segundos tensos lhe permitiam, consegue segurar o chicote de Harry. Machucando as mãos com as escamas ele geme, mas ainda assim puxa o outro moreno para o acompanhar em sua queda. Pego de surpresa, Harry tropeça e cai junto com Severus, os corpos rolam um pouco no ar, e agarrados caem juntos ainda um encima da mesa sem pernas.

Abraçados, um olha com os olhos arregalados para o outro. Respirando pesadamente, nunca um esteve tão perto do outro.

"Por que não quero que se afaste? Por que não quero que se afaste?" Severus abria e fechava a boca desconcertado.

"Não é ruim... estou abraçado com Severus e não me sinto estranho... a única pessoa que deixei me abraçar assim foi Draco, então por que não me sinto incomodo?" Harry também tinha a mente um pouco longe da batalha.

- Acho... Acho que deveríamos por um fim a isso – Severus murmura.

- Talvez não – Harry responde no mesmo volume e acena com a cabeça para cima.

Deitado, ainda enroscado contra Harry, Severus ergue o rosto e vê que uma das mãos de Harry estava erguida, e um dedos desta mesma mão tocava o chão.

- Parece que você ganhou –Harry sorri de forma marota enquanto se desfazia dos braços de Severus e se levantava.

Sentado no móvel quebrado, vendo como Harry se aproximava da diretora e de Potter, Severus sente um vazio entre seus braços e um incomodo atrás da nuca.

"Será mesmo?" a ausência do outro corpo em seus braços fez Severus se perguntar "Será mesmo que eu ganhei? Então por que eu não sinto isso?"

_**--FVQP—**_

- Vejo agora um grave problema de planejamento – A diretora suspira enquanto todos ao seu redor esperavam ansiosos seu veredicto. – Não deveria ter usado as mesas de refeição para o duelo, alem de anti-higiênico vocês detonaram com metade delas.

- Oh, desculpe se quebramos algumas mesas. – Harry responde com sarcasmo – Longe de mim querer destruir propriedade da escola enquanto tento proteger a minha vida.

- Sei que não fez por mal – a mulher responde no mesmo tom – apenas que não se repita. – lança um olhar preocupado para o ferimento no abdômen de Harry – talvez devesse dar uma passadinha em nossa enfermaria.

- Talvez – resmunga o moreno, apesar de não estar nem um pouco afim de aturar aquela enfermeira com complexo de chaminé.

Assim que Severus se une a eles, a diretora retoma seu ar imponente e com um leve mover de braços cala a todos no grande salão. Com ar neutro ela se vira para James:

- O seu campeão venceu o duelo – McGonagall dizia de forma solene – Esse duelo foi o suficiente para lavar a honra da casa dos Potters?

James não disse nada, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Lançando um olhar acanhado para Harry, o representante da família Potter apenas se resigna a se retirar seguido por seus amigos.

De longe, Harry pode distinguir Lucius Malfoy, tendo seu lado seu inseparável escudeiro Regulus Black. E ambos, Harry e Lucius, trocaram um breve, mas significativo, inclinar de cabeça.

Aqueles olhos acinzentados... frios e debochados.

"Foi ele, agora eu sei que foi ele" Harry confirmava em sua mente "não vou negar que no começo a palavra vingança rondou minha cabeça, mas acho que deixarei para lá. Apesar dos ferimentos, esse duelo até que foi divertido, e não trouxe nada de mal" seus olhos caem em algumas poucas serpentes que cumprimentavam Severus por sua difícil vitoria e sorri diante da cena "acho que aconteceu exatamente o contrario. Mas se por acaso Malfoy voltar a aprontar e isso novamente envolver os meus amigos... Não haverá céus e terras que poderão escondê-lo de minha vingança."

O novato por fim sentiu que podia respirar aliviado, apesar de Severus estar estranhamente quieto.

Ao seu redor todos ainda pareciam abalados pela recente demonstração de habilidade de ambos os duelistas. Saindo de seu estupor, alguns poucos cumprimentaram com respeito a ambos e Harry teve a impressão de um ou outro até mesmo deu tapinhas em suas costas.

- Isso foi demais – Xionara se aproximava com os outros dos dois amigos feridos – eu mal consegui respirar durante a luta. Eu não sabia que você era tão bom Severus.

Mesmo diante do entusiasmo da amiga Severus não pareceu muito propenso a falar.

- Os dois se saíram muito bem – Neville concorda, mas não pode deixar de lançar um olhar preocupado para a ferida aberta no abdômen do amigo texugo – mas não acham que deveriam ir para a enfermaria?

"Será que todo mundo tirou o dia para me arrastar para o covil daquela chaminé ambulante?"

- Aaah Neville – Harry faz carinha de cachorrinho abandonado – não é para tanto, pode deixar que eu dou um jeitin...

- Você acabou de ser perfurado por um objeto pontiagudo de madeira – Luna estava pertubadoramente próxima ao ferimento de Harry – não sei se com apenas um "jeitinho" você conseguirá ficar bem.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho umas... hm... poções guardadas e eu posso dar um jeito nisso aqui em dois tempos.

- Sei não, um dia essa sua fobia de enfermarias ainda lhe vai custar a vida – Hooch da entre ombros – mas fazer o que? O funeral é seu.

- Deixa de ser rabugenta – Fenrir dá uma cotovelada na garota- você só está assim por que perdeu a aposta.

- Aposta? – Harry pergunta já temendo a resposta – que aposta?

- Nada – ambos os "albinos" responderam em coro.

- Xionara e Fenrir – Harry usa uma voz ultra-tumba que faria até mesmo Siby sentir inveja – não me obriguem a ter que voltar a utilizar esse chicote em um amigo meu.

- Hn... Acontece que eu e Fenrir... apenas para nos divertir... sem maldade nenhuma...

- Vocês...

- Bem, nos fizemos uma aposta em quem ganharia.

- E eu ganheeei – Fenrir parecia quase dançar de felicidade.

- Você apostou contra seu próprio namorado? – Neville olhava o licantropo com descrença.

- Nada pessoal, benzinho – Greyback lança um beijinho no ar para o "namorado" – não se deve misturar negócios com amor. E depois de seis anos dividindo classes com o CDF do Severus, é quase impossível não saber que eles tinha um bom punhado de chance de...

- Certo, certo, fidelidades a parte – Harry não estava certo se queria ouvir o resto da linha de raciocínio de Fenrir – o que exatamente vocês apostaram.

- Logo você iram saber – lançando um olhar malicioso para a garota o lobisomem solta um alta gargalhada enquanto ela negava com a cabeça, completamente pálida.

O grupo já estava se virando para deixar o refeitório, e Harry sente que lhe seguram o ombro.

Mais uma vez Severus o detinha.

- Mais uma vez – disse baixinho.

- Como? – Harry olha preocupado para a serpente.

- Mais uma vez... Lutemos mais uma vez – Severus encara Harry com determinação – você também não deve estar totalmente feliz com um resultado desse, lutemos mais uma vez.

- Perder para você não me parece algo tão ruim - Harry tenta dizer de forma descontraída, mas detém a língua quando sente a força da mão que segurava seu ombro aumentar e perceber a seriedade nos olhos do moreno – concordo que talvez a palavra sorte esteja muito presente nesse resultado, mas sorte é algo que eu aprendi a duras penas que também faz parte de um duelo, desta vez eu perdi e sei muito bem aceitar isso – tirando seu ombro da mão que o segurava, o moreno se vira e estende a mão na direção do amigo, que titubeante a aceita – mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos voltar a duelar, podemos duelar o dia e a hora que você quiser – sorri daquela forma que sem saber fazia bater mais forte o coração de Snape – afinal nos somos amigo, não?

O que foi aquilo?

O que REALMENTE foi aquilo?

Por acaso os joelhos do sempre frio Severus Snape acabaram de fraquejar?

De alguma forma a palavra "amigo" não lhe agradava muito, mas mesmo assim a promessa de sempre lhe ser disponível o fez sentir um burburinho no peito.

Apesar de todo aquele abalo em sua estrutura, Snape apenas torceu os lábios em um sorriso cínico, e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Compreendo – respondeu – também estarei disponível no dia em que você quiser.

Queria um novo duelo.

Queria uma nova chance.

Uma nova chance para se provar diante de um rival tão forte.

Uma nova chance para ver até que ponto poderia chegar sobre pressão.

E acima de tudo...

Sim...

Uma nova chance de estar sob aqueles olhos febris, e ter a certeza que nada e nem ninguém estava na mente daquele misterioso novato.

Severus se surpreendeu diante da própria possessividade por alguém com quem conversava a menos de uma semana. Graças a isso, não reagiu por alguns segundos quando Harry bate em seu ombro em sinal de camaradagem e indicar que seguisse o resto do grupo que voltava a se retirar do grande salão.

- Vamos?

- Vamos – responde o acompanhando para o meio dos outros.

"Comovente" Draco pensa com desdém ao presenciar aquela cena.

Sua vontade era acompanhar Harry até ter certeza que cuidaria de todos os seus ferimentos, mas no momento, graças a algumas descobertas recentes, ele tinha outra coisa para conferir antes que seu tempo diário naquele mundo acabasse.

Por entre os amigos de Harry o loiro se infiltrou e disse.

- Bela luta, mas espero que assim que saia daqui vá cuidar de uma vez desses ferimentos, ou se prepare para sentir toda a agonia e tormento que um ser incorpóreo pode causar.

Após de receber um quase imperceptível assentimento de cabeça como resposta, o loiro observava como Harry se afastava rodeado de seus amigos, todos festejando o recente duelo.

Dor.

Era inegável, aquela cena fazia seu coração encolher diante de uma pequenina dor que crescia dia a dia naquela desastrosa semana.

Ele estava se adaptando. A cada novo amigo, a cada novo desafio seus laços com esse mundo se estreitavam. A maior prova disso era as transformações que o próprio loiro passava: já conseguia sentir cheiros; ao passar através das coisas conseguia sentir suas temperaturas; conseguia mover coisas com o pensamento se elas não estivessem muito distantes ou fossem muito pesadas; conseguia sentir o calor e o frio do tempo, sem falar desse lance de ler as ondas cerebrais das pessoas.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido.

Logo ele iria criar um corpo físico nesse mundo e então...

- Não quero – murmurou – não ainda... – seus olhos nem por um segundo se distanciaram das costas de Harry que se afastava entre seus amigos – Harry, por favor, não ainda...

- Pirralhos inconseqüentes – uma voz feminina diz ao seu lado. – como têm a petulância de fazer um duelo desse nível e nem ao menos passar na enfermaria para conferir se não ficaram seqüelas?

Assustado, Draco se vira e finalmente nota a figura que havia identificado em meio ao duelo. A pessoa que correspondia ao nome que não deveria existir nem nesse castelo nem mesmo nessa linha temporal.

Mas alguma coisa deveria estar errada, não?

Aquela enfermeira tinha um outro nome.

"Se não me engano ela se chamava ... Merlin!!! Que burro eu sou !!!" pensa Draco ao se lembrar do nome que a diretora McGonagall havia dado ao apresentar Harry a estranha enfermeira.

Raven Hargreaves

"Como não percebi antes? Ela mesma deixou uma dica de quem era com esse nome falso."

Soltando mais uma espessa baforada de cigarro, a enfermeira sorri mordaz a cada aluno que passa ao seu lado tossindo.

- Cof cof – Draco por estar ao seu lado também tosse, mais pelo cheiro irritante do que pela fumaça que não poderia alcançar seu pulmões – como pode alguém que se diz uma enfermeira fumar em lugares fechados próxima aos alunos que deveria cuidar? – a encara irritado – até onde eu sei, mesmo fumantes passivos podem criar câncer.

Sabendo que em questão de segundos seria puxado novamente para seu mundo pelo tempo que se esgotava o loiro não esperava pelas palavras que ouviu em seguida.

- Apesar de ainda ter um cheiro incomodo, neste universo foi desenvolvido no mundo mágico um cigarro em que a fumaça não é prejudicial a saúde dos outros – a mulher vira seu rosto levemente de lado e encarando Draco diretamente em seu olhos ela conclui com seu eterno ar sarcástico – fora que tanto eu quanto você sabemos que na medmagia atual já foi desenvolvido um feitiço que elimina o câncer de fumantes passivos. – pisca e conclui de forma maldosa – apesar de que eu não sei se aceitaria de bom grado que transferissem as células doentes da vitima para o meu corpo.

Branco como uma folha de papel Draco apenas conseguiu balbuciar.

- Mas como diabos voc... – e desapareceu.

- Ora ora – a mulher diz risonha – pelo visto seu tempo nesse mundo acabou por hoje. Parece que só poderei começa a brincar com você amanhã loirinho.

E apagando o cigarro na sola de sua bota e fazendo desaparecer os restos de bituca, a bela mulher caminha calmamente em direção a sua enfermaria.

_**FVQP**_

Afastados dos outros estudantes de sua casa, Albus e Dolores caminhavam em um ritmo mais lento devido ao estado lamentável em que se encontrava a garota.

- Por favor Albus... – a menina murmura enquanto se encaminhavam para a sala comum das águias.

- Um pouco mais. – pede o rapaz com falso pesar

- Mas ele perdeu, ele...

- Se provou um adversário curioso – Dumbledore sorri para si mesmo – Existe um estranho potencial nesse novato, algo que poucos conseguem ver, mas os que conseguem... ficam fascinados. Por favor agüente apenas até amanhã.

- Amanhã – ela diz esganiçada – o que vai acontecer amanhã?

-Eu já disse, não me faça me repetir – o rapaz sorri de lado enquanto ambos param diante da abertura de sua casa – amanhã eu começarei a me mover.

Dentro das paredes reconfortantes de Ravenclaw a menina se recolhe ao seu dormitório para tentar sufocar a dor que sentia em meio a inconsciência. Já Dumbledore se permite demorar um pouco mais na sala comum, ignorando as insistentes tentativas de chamar sua atenção por parte de seus colegas de casa.

Tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius... Sempre achei que ele era uma das serpentes mais ardilosas que já pisaram nesse castelo, mas infelizmente, como a maioria dos slytherins, peca muito quanto a área imaginativa de seus planos. Antes de atacar uma presa se deve focar primeiro em seu ponto fraco mais vulnerável."

Um sorriso tenebroso se desenhou em seu rosto quando em sua mente veio a imagem de Christopher rodeado de seus tão queridos amigos.

"Se deve focar exatamente aonde lhe dói mais"

_**FVQP**_

Depois de se esquivar de seus amigos e cuidar de seus ferimentos em seu armazém de poções secreto, qual não foi a surpresa de Harry ao chegar em sua sala comum e encontrar uma festa.

- Hn... gente, eu não sei qual duelo exatamente vocês assistiram, mas até onde eu me lembre eu perdi o que eu participei.

- Perder, ganhar, quem importa? – Xionara piscava enquanto passava um copo de substancia suspeita para Harry – festa é festa, não importa o motivo, sorria, cumprimente o pessoal e todos podemos ser felizes.

A festa havia sido divertida.

Está certo que a maior parte da casa dos texugos não participou e a maioria que esteve presente ainda não aceitava totalmente o Harry, apenas o respeitava devido ao belíssimo duelo. Mas ainda assim tudo foi muito divertido.

Tanto as presenças de Severus, Fenrir como de Luna não foram discutidas por ninguém, apesar de pertencerem a outras casas.

Só foi no meio das festividades que Harry descobriu qual era o castigo para quem perdesse a aposta entre Hooch e Greyback. Quem perdesse teria que descer sozinho até as cozinhas e trazer comida suficiente para todos eles. Claro que nenhum dos dois previu que o que seria um jantar comemorativo entre amigos viraria uma festa para metade da casa.

Harry teve um pouco de pena dos braços de Hooch, pois outro detalhe da aposta era que como Greyback não era mago se acaso Hooch ganhasse ela teria que fazer isso sem magia, para ser justo.

Mas como disse seu "namorado": aposta era aposta.

No final, quando todos já haviam comido e se divertido, Fenrir e Severus saíram poucos minutos antes do toque de recolher para escoltar a pequenina Luna para o lar das águias, e o restante se concentrou em apenas arrumar a bagunça que sempre fica no fim de uma festa.

Lendo- se "restante" como apenas Harry, Xionara, Neville, Siby e alguns pouquíssimos gatos pingados que não escapuliram para suas camas fugindo do trabalho. Entre eles Hanna Abbot que parecia mais que entusiasmada em conversar com Xionara sobre a formação do time daquele ano.

Quando estavam próximos de terminar, Harry notou como Siby observava a uma distancia discreta sua irmã conversar com a outra garota.

O moreno aproveita que a pequena estava sozinha e se aproximou para tirar a limpo algo que o incomodava há algum tempo.

- Você sabia, não sabia? – ajudando a mais nova a colocar alguns restos de comida no lixo Harry pergunta tentando não soar acusador – Na hora do almoço, quando nos disse que Xionara não corria perigo, sabia que eu a encontraria e que cuidaria dela. – a menina apenas assente com a cabeça – Você sabia da intensidade dos ferimentos que eu encontraria em sua irmã e mesmo assim me deixou encontrá-la sozinho? – ok, nesse ponto era impossível não soar acusador – Não pensou nem por um instante que se eu estivesse com os outros seria mais fácil de ajudá-la? Não pensou...

- Era disso que ela precisava. – a menina murmura com dificuldade – era disso que ela mais precisava para se curar – a primeiranista observa com uma expressão gentil como sua irmã gesticula em meio a alguma descrição bizarra sobre alguma jogada de quadribol – ferimentos superficiais podem se fechar, mas quando esses se tornam cada vez mais profundos... eu não posso ser o único elo de minha irmã nessa vida – a pequenina aperta o próprio peito com pesar – não posso deixar que ela se isole mais do que já se isolou por alguém como eu.

Harry não sabia muito bem o que mais o deixava atordoado, se era a clara mostra de manipulação que aquela texuguinha demonstrou, ou a quantidade de palavras que ela lhe havia brindado!!!

Desde o começo do ano letivo, Harry poderia contar em seus dedos o numero de palavra que a pequenina lhe dirigiu. Sempre que a via conversando com alguém era com Hooch ou com Luna, aos de mais ela simplesmente recitava ou cantava, nunca conversava.

Era como se ela temesse incomodar os de mais com a espontaneidade de suas próprias palavras.

Como se não tivesse direito de tecer seus próprios pensamentos.

- Tec tec tec... – ela murmurava distraída enquanto amarrava a sacola de lixo que haviam enchido juntos

Tentando deixar de lado o seu próprio incomodo, Harry olha diretamente para a pequenina, ela não parecia ciente do barulho que executava em sua presença.

"Almas atormentadas" Harry se lembrou das palavras que leu em um livro "é o que são as filhas de Cassandra, longe de serem donas de seu próprio destino elas estão amarradas as maiores dores da humanidade. Fadadas a revê-las dia após dias, noite após noite, até o dia em que seu corpo se torne frio e que a chama de suas almas se apaguem"

Um arrepio o fez estremecer chamando a atenção da pequenina que encarando seu companheiro de casa se encolhe como se pedisse desculpas por existir.

- Não – Harry exclama erguendo o braço para afagar os cabelos da pequena – você entendeu errado, eu apenas... apenas... – encarando aqueles entristecidos olhos castanhos o moreno procura as melhores palavras para explicar o que sentia – eu... eu irei enfrentar. Sempre enfrentei tudo o que a vida me pôs no caminho. Desta vez não será diferente, eu irei enfrentar. Não me importa se é uma predição de morte, não me importa que meios eu hei de tomar, eu irei enfrentar – descendo sua mão dos fios castanhos para o ombro direito da menina ele conclui com determinação -- Mas para isso, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

A menina encara assombrada o seu colega de casa.

- Não quero que cante, não quero que recite – Harry continuou a falar diante da hesitação da garota – Não precisa se conter ou medir palavras, apenas fale, e eu irei te ouvir.

Incrédula, a texuga abria e fechava os finos lábios sem muita certeza do que dizer.

Aquilo era realmente novo.

Nunca ninguém havia deixado tão claro que queria ouvir as suas palavras.

Hooch e Luna talvez, mas com elas era algo tão natural, que nunca nenhuma das duas deixou tão claro que... que...

"Ele não tem medo do que pode sair de minha boca" Lagrimas caíram de seus olhos. "Ele realmente não tem medo"

Tantas pessoas a evitavam, tantas a olhavam como se quisessem que sua voz simplesmente sumisse.

Tantas e tantas vezes que ela mesma já chegou a desejar que sua voz sumisse.

Assim, talvez, Xionara pudesse ter uma vida mais calma.

Assim seus pais poderiam querer vê-la de novo.

Assim os pais de Xionara talvez as aceitassem de volta em casa.

Assim... talvez assim... Ela pudesse ter direito a viver.

Mas o novato queria ouvi-la, ele queria ouvir sua voz, suas palavras.

Será que ele era ciente dos riscos que corria?

Ainda entre lagrimas a pequenina murmurou:

- As vezes... Quando não presto atenção, as predições escapolem de minha boca... As vezes... Se não me controlo eu digo coisas que os de mais não querem ouvir... – quase cega pelo liquido que embaçava sua visão Trelawney tentava enxugar os olhos com as mãos – Mesmo assim... Mesmo assim você quer ouvir as minhas palavras? Quer ouvir o que posso ter a dizer?

Aterrorizada diante do pequeno silêncio que os separava, por segundos Sibila achou que receberia uma negativa.

- Se de sua boca sair apenas a verdade, não vejo do que eu poderia ter medo – o moreno o encarou com severidade – saber que vou quebrar uma perna, ou até mesmo morrer é um preço pequeno se com isso poderei finalmente trocar idéias com alguém que eu acredito que é minha amiga.

- Amiga? – o olha estupefata.

- Menos de uma semana pode parecer um tempo curto – Harry seca com carinho as lagrimas que cortavam aquele delicado rosto – mas para mim é mais do que o suficiente para distinguir a face de um verdadeiro amigo. E então? Você me considera seu amigo?

- Amigo... sim... – murmura com um tom aliviado – um bom amigo...

- Por isso pode me dizer sem medo, enfrentarei o que tiver que enfrentar, mas antes disso tenho que saber. – Harry retoma o tema principal – Como eu irei morrer?

Impressionada por aquela pergunta que definitivamente não esperava, a menininha solta uma baixa risadinha e se afasta da mão que a segurava, mas sem sair da frente do rapaz.

- Você? – ela diz com um sorriso ainda banhado de lagrimas em sues lábios – eu nunca disse que você iria morrer.

- Como não? – era a vez de Harry parecer confuso – você disse...

- O que eu disse naquela noite? – ela fala lentamente – O que exatamente eu disse?

- Você disse... – na mente do moreno se repetiram as palavras que ouvira "**Logo atrás de seus passos, sim, eu ouço, os passo do sinistro, lado a lado, por onde você vai, eu sempre ouço, os passos do sinistro". **– você disse... – "ela disse que o sinistro me seguia, não, ela dizia que junto aos meus passos estão os do sinistro. Não necessariamente que ele era para mim. Mas... se ele não é para mim, por que então ele me acompanha? A não ser..." uma assustadora conclusão se formou em sua cabeça, algo tão assustador que não pode manter tal informação para ele mesmo – eu estou guiando o sinistro...

Os ombros da menininha se encolheram.

- O sinistro não está simplesmente me seguindo, não é? – Harry pergunta temeroso – Eu estou guiando ele, mas não sou eu quem vai morrer... Eu vou causar a morte de alguém – tal idéia de certa forma o incomodou muito mais do que a primeira versão – Quem? A morte de quem eu vou causar?

Voltando a sorrir tristemente, Siby suspira com um pouquinho de pesar.

- Não se preocupe Chris, você não causará a morte de ninguém realmente importante, ninguém que a vida realmente valha alguma coisa.

- Como pode dizer isso? Como pode dizer que a vida de alguém não é impor...

- Por que a vida que você vai tirar é a mais miserável que existe – seus olhos se tornaram momentaneamente opacos e sua voz quase tão baixa quanto um sussurro – por que a vida que você vai tirar... é a minha.

Sem conseguir pronunciar mais uma única palavra, Harry só pode observar como Trelawney caminhava em direção ao dormitório feminino, um trajeto, aos seus ouvidos, completamente silencioso, mas aos ouvidos da pequenina um som perturbador a assombrava, um som que sempre que se aproximava daquele rapaz que a presença lhe agradava tanto aparecia.

O som dos passos do sinistro.

Tec tec tec tec...

_**FVQP**_

- Ela me viu.

Foi tudo o que saiu dos lábios do loiro quando retornou ao seu devido mundo.

Caindo de joelhos e com os olhos completamente arregalados, ele murmurou varias vezes a mesma frase antes que os outros presentes no cômodo se cansassem da tremula repetição.

- Como assim alguém te viu? – pergunta a pequenina estatueta de Blaise sobre a cômoda do quarto – alguém alem de Potter? Ninguém alem dele ainda deveria te ver, ainda é muito cedo.

- Você tem certeza disso Draco – Pansy olhava nervosa para o seu abalado amigo.

- Tenho certeza, ninguém mais conseguia me ver, mas ela não só me olhava diretamente nos olhos como falou comigo.

- Ela? – a estatueta de Blaise o olhou com perspicácia – quando você diz "ela" não seria a ....

- Exatamente ela – Draco diz ainda abalado – aquela mulher que desde o começo não deveria nem estar lá.

_**FVQP**_

Tadaaaaam, vamos admitam, esse foi um capítulos cheio de revelações, tá bom, talvez não cheio, mas com alguns pontos bem esclarecedoras.

O pensamento do inicio do capitulo, caso não tenha ficado claro, pertence ao Severus.

Siiiim, devo lhe advertir _**Simica**_, como você falou que eu poderia escolher o personagem que eu achar mais cômodo, eu irei escrever (quando tiver a chance) sobre o passado de Xionara, essa é uma historria que fazia tempo que queria desenvolver, nela eu contarei como as irmãs se conheceram e mostrar finalmente por que o elo delas é tão forte.

Nhaaai, o próximo capitulo será o ultimo dessa fase, e como tal terá grandes revelações, um clímax inesperado e escolhas de lealdade. Harry, para a surpresa geral não sofrerá um único arranhão, mas em compensação sentirá a maior dor e o maior desespero que poderia sentir. Vou logo advertindo, vários personagens que vocês gostam vão passar por coisas muito dolorosas, e haverá bastante sangue, mas eu garanto NÃO HAVERÁ MORTES.

Tudo o que eu queria era poder ter escrito esse capitulo antes de viajar, mas infelizmente não terei essa chance.

Quanto a enfermeira, para minha humilde defesa, eu deixo claro que desde o começo eu disse que não usaria personagens originais em papeis destacados nessa fic, com exceção dos filhos de Harry, logo, era meio obvio que a enfermeira não era um personagem original, mas um personagem do livro usando um outro nome... a pergunta da vez é, quem é ela, deixei varias dicas na fic, e mais a baixo, no novo desafio eu falarei mais sobre isso.

Quem gostou do duelo? Bem, espero que a maioria de vocês sim, por que acreditem, deu trabalho. No começo eu queria fazer o Harry ganhar, afinal, ele é o mocinho e todo mundo fala que ele anda apanhando de mais na minha fic (k k k), mas com o tempo eu percebi que não tinha sentido ele ganhar, a vitoria do Harry não traria nada de realmente importante, talvez um pouco de respeito, mas não compensaria o orgulho ferido que Severus sentiria e o inferno que o Sev enfrentaria dentro da própria casa e diante de todo o colégio se perdesse para o "aborto". Então eu resolvi fazê-los empatar. Por um bom tempo esse seria o resultado, mas então eu me dei conta que duas figuras orgulhosas como esse dois não aceitariam tão fácil o empate, ao menos não se ambos não caíssem desacordados ou mortos. Então no fim não tive outra escolha alem de fazer o Sev ganhar. Para o consolo de qualquer fã do Harry, eu posso lhes garantir que se Potty-pooh estivesse com todos os seus poderes e com sua estrutura física normal ele varreria o chão com Severus em menos de cinco minutos.

É por isso que eu prefiro manter os poderes de Harry travados, as soluções para as coisas seriam muito fáceis e rápidas, mas não se preocupem, apesar de minhas preferências, assim como prometi os poderes do moreno voltam no próximo capitulo.

Xionara... ela finalmente abriu seu coração, ela ainda vai dar muito o que falar, essas irmãs tem muita historia. Esse conto que eu citei, o em que há um príncipe e uma descendente de Cassandra é um historia que criei, e que usarei não nessa fic, mas em uma one-shot que contará parte do passado delas. Devo advertir a todos, esse conto não será um dos mais felizes, eu chorei horrores enquanto a criava.

Severus percebe aos poucos seus sentimentos, sou assumidamente uma fã de Snarry, mas eu mesma não apostaria ainda nesse casal como o "casal definitivo", afinal, ainda existe um concorrente ao amor de Harry que não entrou na disputa e ele...

Draco: Por que você não para de fazer doce e conta de uma vez quem é o idiota que ACHA que pode ficar com o Harry.

Luana: Por que, cruza de doninha com água oxigenada, ainda não é o momento de revelá-lo, só posso dizer que na minha humilde opinião, esse cara é o que tem mais chances de ficar com o Harry.

Fenrir: Ora querida, sinto muito, sinto muito – envolve os ombros da escritora – mas por mais que formemos um lindo casal o meu amor pertence apenas ao...

Luana, Draco: ...Remus, já sabemos

Luana: E não, lobinho, não é de você que eu estou falando, e mudando de assunto, por que você está aqui Fenrir? E cadê o Severus?

Fenrir: He He, uma leitora não pediu exatamente para que eu respondesse seu review, mas como falou diretamente comigo achei que deveria vir aqui apenas para responde-la, quanto ao Severus... – aponta para uma nuvenzinha de poeira de onde saiam vários palavrões e raios multicoloridos – ele está meio ocupado.

Luana: Ai meu deus ele mal saiu de um duelo e já se meteu em outro, quem está brigando com ele?

Draco: Black. Parece que uma das leitoras pediu para que ele respondesse o review dela – dá entre ombros – mal o cachorro sarnento chegou os dois começaram a brigar.

Luana: Ah sim, quanto aos reviews eu queria pedir que respondessem o mais rápido possível, eu não tenho muito tempo.

Fenrir: Como assim não tem muito tempo, bela?

Luana: Eu não posso digitar por muito tempo, eu mal consegui completar a fic a tempo, por isso gostaria de pedir que respondessem os reviews o mais compactamente possível.

Draco: Faremos o possível.

(Respostas aos reviews dos capítulos 10 e 11)

__ – Pois aí está a continuação, espero que tenha lhe agradado, e pelo jeito meu afilhado vai ganhar uma participação mais ativa, se isso lhe trará mais lagrimas... só Deus e essa escritora demente é quem sabem.

Respeitosamente, Severus Snape

_**Tainá **_– Parabéns pela vitoria anterior. Acredite, cada cena que você citou arrancou gritinhos e lagrimas da escritora enquanto criava, e saber que você acompanhou com parte dessa emoção já compensa todo o esforço que teve. E não se preocupe com a quantidades de reviews que você achar necessário mandar, essa escritora fajuta adora receber qualquer mostra de carinho para com sua criação.

Desrespeitosamente, mas ainda charmoso, Draco Malfoy

_**vrriacho**_ – Hum... sim, suponho que o casal Potter x Malfoy seja... hm... interessante, mas sugiro que futuramente você mantenha sua mente aberta para novas opções.

Esperançosamente, Severus Snape

_**Fabianadat**_ – Pois espero que esse capitulo tenha servido para conter esse seu habito, caso não, eu me ofereço parra beijar suas mãos e aí...

Luana: Pare de ficar cantando as leitoras atrás de votos a seu favor e termine de responder o review

Draco: ta bom, ta bom, a escritora fajuta ao meu lado agradecesse seu apoio e espera que continue a acompanhá-la

Emburradamente, Draco Malfoy

_**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**_ – Seu entusiasmo para com essa obra é adorável, tanto carinho por esses personagens é deveras comovente, principalmente o Fenrir, que de uma hora para outra ganhou um gigantesco fã-clube. Espero que seu desempenho em Química não tenha decaído, caso contrario me verei obrigado a talvez lhe prestar algumas aulas, alguns alunos muggles meus disseram que algumas partes de química s assemelham muito as minhas aulas.

Emocionado, mas ainda assim sério, Severus Snape

_**Rohh **_- Devido a sua paciência por esperar as atualizações dessa leitora leeerda eu irei pacientemente responder as suas duvidas.

1- De fato Black é bi, mas não é pela Sang... digo, Hermione que ele está apaixonado

2 – Definitivamente Harry não é um lobisomem. O que ele é apenas será revelado mais a frente.

3 – Como você sabia??? O.O

Não se acanhe caso tenha mais perguntas pode fazer, só não garanto que sejam todas respondidas

Estranhamente prestativo, Draco Malfoy

_**naty_Lupin **_– CASAR!!! – o licantropo engasga – sinto muito minha deusa, mas o meu coração só pertence a uma pessoa, e quanto ao resto do meu corpo está alugado para o Chris, mas não se preocupe – pisca maroto – quando abrir uma brecha na minha agendo você será a primeira da minha lista.

Encantadoramente, Fenrir Greyback

_**Lady T **_– com quem terminará o Harry ainda é indeterminada, portanto pode respirar mais aliviada senhorita T, mas infelizmente o destino de Draco de fato será sofrer quando materializar seu corpo, o motivo será revelado na próxima fase que infelizmente demorará para ser atualizada.

Pesarosamente, Severus Snape

_**Lucy Black –**_ Pedido feito, pedido realizada, aqui estou eu – se inclina de maneira galante – mas infelizmente por força maior não poderei estender minha presença (fazendo carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança).

Quem eu gosto? Hnnn... por hora só posso dizer que é segredo, mas posso ga-ran-tir que essa pessoa já apareceu na fic. O fato de no momento só haverem príncipes no momento é mera coincidência. McGonagall em sua época foi uma princesa. Harry? Draco? Desculpe, não conheço ninguém com esses nomes.

Outra vez você perguntando por um tal de... espera um pouco, você disse texugo maravilha? Você está falando do Chris? Poderes? Ele não era um aborto? Ai ai gata, você está me deixando confuso.

Adoravelmente, mas com um pouco de dor de cabeça Sirius Black

_**Thanatos – **_Espero que a perda de seu sono tenha válido a pena, e que finalmente possa classificar essa estranha fic

Carinhosamente, Draco Malfoy

_**...Makie... –**_ Nossa, mais uma leitora entusiasmada, isso explica o sorriso bobo daquela estranha escritora quando estava relendo os reviews. Cada comentário seu e cada elogio a um personagem da fic fez que o sorriso dela crescesse tanto que quase deslocou o maxilar. Comentários quais tenho que destacar, sim realmente Black não passa de um louco desvairado – olhar maligno lançado para Sirius por ter botado Harry em perigo – e aparentemente eu posso te escrever oficialmente no fã-clube "lobinho albino feliz", afh...

Quanto a suas perguntas

1-A identidade dessa pessoa será revelada OFICIALMENTE no próximo capitulo

2- São dois personagens originais que irão aparecer por enquanto apenas em flash backs, mas beeem mais a frente terão uma grande participação na fic.

3- Isso só poderá ser revelado mais a frente

4- Não existe, só terá um Draco e um Harry nessa fic.

5- Esse é outro mistério que será revelado em seu devido tempo.

Essa fic é escrita quando a escritora tem inspiração, mas agora, devido a forças maiores nem isso poderá ser possível.

Inconformadamente, Severus Snape.

_**Angelina Corelli – **_Espero que essa fic sem pé nem cabeça não tenha causado mais nenhum desentendimento familiar, e a senhorita Rosette, como sempre, sente muito quanto a demora das atualizações.

Não se preocupe quanto o destino das estatuetazinhas, eu te garanto que elas vão acompanhar o seu dono até o final de sua jornada, afinal, a própria escritora tem um carinho especial por essas adoráveis figuras de bronze.

Estranhamente agradável, Severus Snape

__– Meu pai aprontou realmente uma GRANDE armadilha para o Harry, mas graças a Merlin tudo deu certo, quer dizer... tudo deu certo para todos, menos para o Mundongos, ele apenas conseguiu ganhar um passe livre para a enfermaria... brrr.

Tudo o que posso dizer é que a pessoa que Black gosta é mulher.

Um ainda assustado com os atos do pai, Draco Malfoy

_**2Dobbys **_– Eu definitivamente concordo com a parte em que os personagens não deveriam sofrer tanto assim, não sei que parte desse capitulo foi pior parra mim, a parte em que quase tive o pescoço quebrado por Harry ou quando eu o APUNHALEI COM MINHA PROPRIA VARINHA!!!

Não posso dividir o mesmo entusiasmo que você quanto ao beijo, humpf, mas sim, tenho que admitir que foi uma cena... hm... comovente.

Creio que posso te dar a autorização parra me chamar de Sev, durante minha juventude fui obrigado a ouvir apelidos piores...

Compreensivamente Severus Snape.

_**Zia Black –**_ Infelizmente a identidade da amante de Black ainda é confidencial, já a magia de Harry irá voltar apenas no próximo capitulo, mas as circunstâncias não será as melhores. Unnngh, diante olhinhos tão carismáticos eu não poderia me negar a responder essa ultima peergunta. Não, Heeermione não é a falsa irmãzinha, esse lance todo vai ser revelado no próximo capitulo.

Entao, se for o caso, pode deixar que eu embrulho e envio para você (e para bem longe do MEEEEU HARRY) esse lobo albino de alto teor alcoólico.

__ - Respire fundo, respire fundo senhorita Silver!!! – Severus se preparando para realizar respiração boca a boca – uma leitora fiel como você faria muita falta para nós.

Um preocupado e estranhamente saidinho, Severus Snape.

_**Simca **_– E como foi dito antes, a sua resposta foi a vencedora, espero que esteja feliz.

E esqueça esse lance de trio, Harry é MEEEEU e somente MEEEEU, dividi-lo com um ccao sarnento qualquer vai contra meu ideais.

Potter sempre foi dono não exatamente de um grande azar, mas sim de uma incrível capacidade de atrair problemas, por que se ele tivesse azar ele se daria mal nas encrencas eem que se mete, mas milagrosamente ele sempre se livra de tudo ileso!!!

Estupefatamente, Draco Malfoy

Luana: Obrigada por serem breves garotos... hei!!! – Olah para um pobre Sirius Black desmaiado aos seus pés – Por que o Sirius está inconsciente?

Severus: Talvez o cachorrinho não tirou o cochilinho da tarde. – diz isso enquanto esconde a varinha atrás das costas.

Luana: Eu não quero saber de nada. – a escritora fajuta lava as mãos quanto o assunto – Bom gente, como disse antes serei breve, apesar de não saber quando poderei tocar nas minhas fics vou fazer um novo desafio.

O desafio é: Qual é o nome que o Draco viu escrito no mapa dos marotos? Pelos reviews que li recentemente muitas estão no caminho certo para adivinhar o nome. como dica eu sugiro que releiam o primeiro nome da enfermeira, isso deve fazer todo mundo adivinhar a verdadeira identidade dela. Quem mandar um review primeiro com a resposta correta vai ganhar o direito de me dizer como Harry vai estar vestido em sua primeira visita. Quando eu digo isso quer dizer que a pessoa que ganhar me dirá o que quiser que o Harry utilize, desde pircings, correntes, qualquer tecido de roupa, estampas, acessórios em geral, tattuagens, até mesmo se disser que quer que ele fique pelado ele sairá pelado, claro que na fic eu arranjarei uma razão para ele estar vestido assim, mas seja qual for a roupa e acessórios que a pessoa escolha eu inventarei motivos aceitáveis para que ele esteja assim, e depois farei um desenho sem tirar nem por do figurino que a pessoa sugeriu.

Draco: O QUEEEE? Você está louca ou o que? E se alguém pedir para que o Harry ande por aí vestido de coelhinho da páscoa?

Luana: Terei que inventar um motivo de ele estar vestido assim e desenhá-lo vestido de coelhinho da páscoa – dá entre ombros – sempre tive uma boa imaginação.

Fenrir: E se alguém pedir para ele se vestir completamente de couro, com botas de salto fino, correntes, sem camisa...

Draco e Severus: PARE DE INFLUENCIAR AS LEITORAS COM SUAS FANTASIAS SEXUAIS!!!

Fenrir: Não posso evitar – sorriso de lado – já que vista o que vista eu que estarei andando lado a lado com o Chris em seu primeiro passeio por Hogsmead, afinal eu sou na-mo-ra-do dele.

Severus: Draco, qual é a sua opinião quanto botas e coletes feitos a partir de couro de animais?

Draco: Não tenho nada contra, principalmente se for feitos de couro de lobos safados.

Haaa... deixando de lado essas serpentes nada ecologicamente corretas, eu quero agradecer quem me acompanhou até aqui, e mais uma vez me desculpar pela minha futura ausência. Não sei quando poderei voltar a postar minhas fics, mas garanto que assim que tiver qualquer oportunidade não a desaproveitarei.

No próximo capitulo: Uma trágica surpresa aguarda Harry. Graças a Dumbledore ele se vê obrigado a fazer uma escolha que poderá mudar completamente o rumo da historia, será que mais uma vez o moreno será obrigado a ficar sozinho? Enquanto isso, Draco irá ter seus próprios confrontos, quais serão as reais intenções da misteriosa enfermeira?

Obrigada por terem lido mais essa capitulo, nos vemos por aí.


	14. Difíceis decisões

Nhaiiii, quem sentiu minha falta? He, he, demorei mas voltei.

Sei que quase quatro meses é muito tempo, e peço desculpas, como disse antes eu me mudei e não tenho computador. Durante esses meses eu tive que aproveitar boa parte do meu tempo livre para escrever mais da metade desse capitulo a mão e sempre que tive chance eu voei para cima de algum PC (bem, sempre que eu tive chance e inspiração).

Obrigada a todos que me enviaram review: _**Sasami-kun, Lilith Potter Malfoy, vrriacho, Lady T., Simca, Freya Jones, 2Dobbys, rohh, Natália, amdlara, .**_ principalmente para_** Tainá**_, que foi a primeira a acertar o desafio, e como prometido você poderá escolher qualquer figurino que quiser para o moreno usar na primeira saída dele para Hogsmead. Tudo está valendo, até tatuagens, piercings, maquiagem... Ou se preferir um modelito simples... Sei lá, seja o que decidir eu procurarei uma explicação plausível para que nosso Potty-pooh esteja assim e de brinde farei um desenho...

Fenrir: Desenho?(olhar interessado) Quantas habilidades mais sua surpreendente pessoa guarda? – o lobisomem envolve a cintura da autora.

Luana: Qu... que... que nada... eu nem... nem desenho tão bem assim...

Fenrir: Hum – lambe a ponta da orelha da garota – Modéstia. Vem cá, você desenha nu artístico?

Luana: N... Nu? Claro... Quer dizer, eu já desenhei algumas cenas...

Fenrir: E se a leitora por acaso pedir que o Harry fosse a Hogsmead inteiramente pe...

Severus e Draco: LUANA!!! - Os dois slytherins puxam a autora para fora dos braços do albino.

Luana: Hã? O que? Como? – pisca varias vezes confusa, como se despertasse de um transe.

Draco: Esse lobo sarnento estava tentando influenciar você e a _**Tainá**_ para fazer o Harry andar nu por aí.

Severus: Francamente, (olhar de desprezo) aposto que fez isso apenas para envergonhar o Potter.

Fenrir: Na verdade o que me motivava era a idéia de que já que somos "namorados" se o Harry ficar pelado, a pessoa mais provável de estar ao lado dele para apreciar a cena serei eu (sorriso safado). Mas esse lance de envergonhar o Chris... ou Harry... bem... seria um bônus legal, ele fica uma graça quando fica todo vermelhinho.

Severus: É mesmo (olhar sonhador)

Draco: É mesmo (olhar sonhador)

Luana: Ai ai, e o fã clube do Potty-pooh apenas aumeeeeenta.

Quero também fazer um hiper mega suuuuper agradecimento especial a minha doce priminha Lari the killer, em uma época em que eu estava super sem inspiração ela ficou me incentivando muito a continuar a escrever esse capitulo e entre ameaças a minha integridade física e moral boa parte do que eu criei nesse capitulo se deve a minha adorável (e muuuuitas vezes sombria) prima.

Não sei quando vou postar um novo capitulo, ainda não tenho um computador só meu, pode ser cedo, como pode ser tarde, mas podem confiar, NÃO VOU ABANDONAR ESSA FIC.

Se eu estiver demorando muito não se acanhem em me cutucar um pouco.

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura

Disclaimers:Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e eu não ganho nada com o que escrevo... hm... acho que já disse isso antes algumas vezes... nã', deve ser impressão minha.

Capítulo onze: Difíceis decisões.

_**Dói não dói? Eu sei que dói.**_

_**Por isso não consegue me entender.**_

_**Por isso não consegue ver o que eu vejo.**_

_**Não chore mais, não brigue mais.**_

_**Pois minha realidade também pode ser a sua.**_

_**Pois enquanto eu sorrir terei forças para estender-lhe a mão.**_

_**Logo, não chore mais**_

_**Não se machuque mais**_

7º dia

"O dia pertence a aqueles que agem.

A noite para aqueles que lamentam.

Mas a madrugada... ah... a madrugada...

É aonde acontece o nascimento das idéias mais sombrias."

Foram exatamente essas palavras que circularam na mente de Régulos Black quando terminou de ouvir o plano que seria executado daqui a algumas horas.

Ainda encobertos pela escuridão da madrugada, seis figuras conversavam na torre de astronomia.

Dumbledore, o aluno considerado: "o mais destacado daquele ano em Hogwarts" tinha em suas feições traços que geralmente prefere ocultar durante o dia.

Traços que fariam muitos terem calafrios.

- Espero que já tenham entendido muito bem os seus papeis em meus planos. – o tom gentil e até certo ponto adocicado do adolescente acompanhado da expressão fria de seu rosto fez mais de um dos presentes estremecer.

Mais de um... mas não todos.

- Dumb, querido – uma das garotas graceja enquanto escora o cotovelo no garoto moreno e truculento ao seu lado – Assim você até me insulta, parece até que você não conhece o meu "lado profissional".

- "Lado profissional"? – Régulos, definitivamente o mais novo daquele estranho grupo, pergunta com desdém – você ainda tem a empáfia de chamar aquilo que você faz de profissão? Um trasgo faria serviço mais limpo do que você.

- Oooh, o pequeno Black se sente enjoadinho por causa de algumas manchas de sangue? – a menina estende a mão tentando alcançar a bochecha do rapaz, mas ele a estapeia para longe antes de alcançar seu alvo.

- Calem a boca vocês dois – um taciturno rapaz baixinho resmunga – se eu tiver que ouvir mais uma vez vocês discutindo juro que ............

- Certo, certo... – Albus "Dou graças a Merlin que nenhuma parte desse plano envolve trabalho em grupo, ou meus próprios contratados acabariam se matando um ao outro" – façam o que façam, apenas peço descrição, espero que meu nome não seja associado a isso em nenhum momento.

Todos os presentes não ousaram deixar de demonstrar que compreenderam aquelas palavras.

Não quando qualquer ato contrario despertaria o desgosto daquele calmo rapaz que os havia convocado.

"Christopher Hardnet" Régulos volta a se perder em seus pensamentos "Está aí uma pele em que eu não gostaria muito de estar" sorri debochado "nem na de você nem na de seus amigos"

_**--- FVQP ---**_

Era estranho.

Estar lá e não ter como prioridade ir para o lado de Harry era estranho

No primeiro minuto de sua chegada Draco até mesmo pensou em ir observá-lo despertar, mas sabia que se o fizesse dificilmente teria forçar de se afastar dele.

Era cada vez mais difícil fazê-lo. Se afastar dele... era cada vez mais difícil.

Quando se é atormentado com a certeza que mais dia o menos dia...

Tudo acabará.

Mas voltando ao que no momento necessitava de seu foco, Draco estava em plena entrada da enfermaria do colégio.

Mas o que exatamente ele queria fazer?

Nem ele mesmo sabia.

A verdade era que a certeza de que mais alguém além de Harry conseguir lhe ver naquele mundo era pertubadora. Era a confirmação de que algo estava correndo mal.

"Sem falar que a simples identidade daquela mulher... brrr, eu tenho que estar errado"

Avançando um pouco mais dentro da instalação, ele passa pela sala de espera olhando ao redor. Nada em especial mudara muito, esperava algo menos organizado, já que, diga-se de passagem, a mulher que administrava o lugar atualmente não inspirava muita confiança.

Entrando por um corredor, ele olha por todas as portas por que passava, salas de descanso, atendimento, dispensas... Nada era muito diferente. Na porta que ficava no fundo, a última que olhou, tinha um quarto com cama, uma estante gigantesca com vários livros e próxima a janela uma escrivaninha.

Sentada na frente da escrivaninha estava ela.

A enfermeira.

Ela mantinha a janela aberta enquanto fumava.

"Será que essa mulher nunca para de fumar nem por um segundo?"

Se aproximando, Draco se perguntava se assim como ontem a mulher conseguiria o enxergar, mas por mais passos que dava em sua direção a loira não dava qualquer sinal de perceber sua presença.

"Talvez estivesse apenas distraída" calculou o loiro "ela parece um pouco preocupada"

Próximo o suficiente para tocar o escoro da cadeira em que a mulher estava sentada se assim o quisesse. Draco da um pulo quando Raven Hargreaves vira a cabeça da janela para onde olhava antes para agora o colocar em seu campo de visão

Mas mesmo assim ela não da nenhum sinal de que o via.

- Talvez tenha sido impressão minha – erguendo a mão e balançando na frente dos olhos da mulher faz uma careta de desgosto, apesar de que no fundo estava aliviado – pelo jeito apenas fiz gastar o meu tempo a toa.

Dando a volta, vendo que já tinha feito o que tinha que fazer, Draco estremece quando ouve a voz debochada da mulher dizer.

- Oras, então que tal não tornarmos a sua visita um desperdício total, gentil cavalheiro?

Antes que pudesse se virar, o loiro sente seu corpo ser paralisado por uma força desconhecida. Estático, tudo o que ele conseguiu mover foram seus olhos, que os abaixando nota um estranho circulo de magia formado por fumaça circulando ao seu redor na altura de sua cintura.

- Mas como...

- Circulos de magia são muito subestimados – caminhando lentamente para ficar frente a frente com Draco a mulher sorri ainda debochada – muitos acham que apenas a forma com que os escreve é diversificada, sabe? Giz, tinta, carvão, sangue... Mas o local aonde eles são feitos não precisa sempre ser uma superfície lisa – ela faz a mão atravessar a complicada mistura de símbolos de fumaça os desmanchando, mas assim que seus dedos pálidos passavam os riscos místicos voltavam ao seu antigo lugar – ou sólida.

Sem saber o que falar exatamente naquela situação patética, Draco, ainda atordoado, apenas a ouve enquanto ela caminha ao seu redor o olhando de cima a baixo.

- Se for sincera, eu no começo nem gostava muito de cigarro, era bem desagradável. Mas diferente da varinha, ninguém espera nada muito ofensivo de alguém que está segurando um cigarro, sem falar que como a fumaça se espalha com facilidade eu só preciso de um poucos movimentos de dedos e qualquer circulo de magia que eu tenha memorizado se forma ao redor de qual-quer-um

Draco tenta em vão se debater dentro daquela prisão, mas era em vão, ele mesmo era bem ciente disso.

Afinal, mesmo solto, quantas chances teria contra ela?

Quantas chances teria contra a própria _**Rowena Ravenclaw**_?

- Você... – Draco diz com certa dificuldade, era como se aquele feitiço espremesse seu corpo, comprimindo ate mesmo seu pulmão – é mesmo quem eu penso que é.

Parando na frente do rapaz, a enfermeira sorri de uma forma pouco agradável.

- Se todo o medo que acabo de sentir em sua voz for real – toca seu queixo e sussurra – sim, sou eu.

Sentindo todo o sangue de seu rosto sumir, Draco mal conseguiu juntar as próximas palavras para dizê-la, mas ainda sim com grande esforço, as gaguejou.

- Ma... mas... isso é im... impossível.

- O que é impossível nesse mundo, querido? – a loira abana a mão com impaciência e puxa uma cadeira para se sentar na frente do homem paralisado – por que as pessoas insistem em dizer que as coisas são impossíveis até mesmo quando as provas se sentam bem na sua frente?

Procurando toda a calma que poderia juntar naquele momento dentro de si, Draco tenta ignorar o fato de que estava diante de uma das figuras históricas mais poderosas do mundo e volta a falar, mas desta vez com mais controle sobre as palavras que saiam de sua boca.

- O que quero dizer – encara a mulher com uma coragem digna de um gryffindor – é que devido ao feitiço que realizei, a sua pessoa não deveria existir nesse espaço temporal.

- Bem colocado – se levantando e girando a cadeira ela volta sentar. Descansa os braços sobre o escoro e a cabeça sobre eles – mas isso não muda o fato de que estou aqui, não é?

"Ela está brincando descaradamente comigo" pensa o loiro com raiva.

- Você parece bem ciente de minha situação aqui, não está? E se sabe de mim, então também deve saber do...

- Se eu também sei sobre a situação do senhor Hardnet? Oh sim, eu sei.

"Interessante" pensa Draco consigo mesmo "Aparentemente ela não está ciente de que este não é o verdadeiro nome de ...oh, mas é claro, como eu não me lembrei disso" Draco acaba de se lembrar de um detalhe importante.

O livro de onde tirou o feitiço era um livro escrito por Rowena Ravenclaw, logo, ao ver o loiro incorpóreo deve ter juntado dois mais dois e... Mas como ela para principio de conversa conseguiu vê-lo se ainda não tinha um corpo solido?

A não ser...

- Você também está fora de seu universo de origem!!! – ele exclama.

- Bingo – Rowena solta uma alta gargalhada – Provavelmente viemos de um universo não muito diferente, o que explica por que você teve acesso a um de meus feitiços mais complexos – ela leva a mão ao queixo – executei a muitos milênios esse feitiço, vaguei por universos atrás de universos, e como estou fora de meu "espaço temporal natal" meu corpo não envelhece, assim como o seu, quando for corpóreo, é claro. Devo admitir que perdi a conta dos anos que passaram desde que abandonei meu universo de origem, já que a cada universo em que entro posso escolher o ano que quero viver, reviver ou – olha maliciosa para Draco – manipular.

Aquilo era maior do que esperava, aquela mulher não era apenas um dos fundadores que segundo a historia eram os magos de magia mais poderosa desde Merlin, mas também era alguém que teve séculos ... não, segundo ela, milênios para estudar e moldar a sua magia.

Ela era definitivamente perigosa.

Se levantando da cadeira em que estava a mulher solta um curto bocejo e se encaminha para a porta.

- Para onde vai? – Draco pergunta preocupado, será que ela planeja deixá-lo preso por lá?

- Tenho trabalho a fazer, muuuuito trabalho – ela cruza a porta e olhando através da brecha diz com seu irritante sorriso debochado – terei em alguns minutos vários visitantes, e tenho que arrumar as macas em que descansarão.

- Visitantes – o loiro suava frio.

- Sim, seis visitantes.

E fechando a porta a enfermeira caminha calmamente para a sala de tratamento intensivo.

Enquanto estendia os lençóis nas macas seu sorriso desaparecia a cada tecido branco que alisava e massageava, até sobrar em seu rosto uma expressão preocupada.

- Está prestes a começar Hardnet, seja forte, pois está prestes a começar – sentindo uma de suas mãos tremer, a segura com a outra para conte-la – por favor, mais uma vez, seja forte.

_**--- FVQP ---**_

Subindo as escadarias do castelo, um suado texugo estendia seus músculos doloridos. Os exercícios matinais estavam surtindo o efeito desejado, apesar de ainda não haver o mínimo sinal de músculos em seu corpo franzino, Harry quase podia explodir de tanta vitalidade que apenas o ato de realizar exercício físico lhe passava.

Era revigorante.

Para pessoas que tinham uma besta dentro de si a extravasão de energia era algo quase vital.

"Mas apenas isso não basta" o moreno teve que admitir " se eu quero formar músculos tenho que começar a me exercitar de maneira mais localizada, talvez algumas maquinas muggles venham a calhar... hm... e talvez se eu alterar minha alimentação... claro, sempre e quando a Luna me autorizar, he he, aquela loirinha ta começando a soar como nossa nutricionista particu..."

- Bom dia Hardnet. – Alguém que passava por Harry acenou timidamente.

- Hn? Ah... Bom dia? – Harry acena de volta para a pessoa que sorriu acanhada e foi embora – que estranho, já é a quinta vez que me cumprimentam hoje.

Desde o momento que voltou de seus exercícios Harry pode sentir o efeito que o duelo de ontem causou. A maioria das pessoas ainda o ignorava, um ou outro ainda torciam a boca quando o via, mas pelo menos não tentavam dar ombradas, mas para seu espanto um número considerável de pessoas começaram a tratá-lo de forma no mínimo simpática.

Entre acenos e cumprimentos, alguns pareciam realmente arrependidos dos insultos ou simplesmente por terem ignorado ele quando tantos o perseguiam.

Claro que nada disso comoveu muito Harry.

Sentimentos que mudam de maneira tão abrupta apenas diante de uma mísera demonstração de poder eram muito volúveis, e apesar de responder a cada cumprimento que lhe faziam, ele sabia que não podia confiar em todos os sorrisos que lhe davam.

"Não importa a onde esteja, existe apenas um sorriso em que eu posso confiar sem sombra de duvidas".

O moreno suspira, mais uma manhã em que Draco não estava a seu lado, ele se perguntava se seria igual a anteontem e não veria nem sombra do loiro.

"Pare com isso, pare de ficar sempre tão dependente do Draco, afinal... afinal..."

Harry aperta os punhos com decisão, na manhã passada, quando o viu novamente depois de um dia inteiro de ausência o moreno tinha decidido que não daria mais importância ao assunto do que o necessário.

"Afinal esse é o meu mundo agora, não o dele".

Havia decidido que iria se adaptar a todas as mudanças que esse estilo de vida traria e se a ausência de Draco era apenas mais uma delas, bem, paciência.

Ele sentia como se um pedaço de carne fosse arrancado de seu corpo, Draco havia penetrado por suas defesas bem mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Na hora em que estava nu no banheiro e sentiu os olhos do loiro sobre ele, por segundos sentiu um forte desejo de convidá-lo a provar de sua pele, quis sentir as mãos de Draco por suas curvas e mais do que nunca quis sentir o membro do loiro dentro de si.

O desejava.

O desejava com loucura.

Mas Draco não podia tocá-lo, não apenas fisicamente, aquilo o moreno viu nos olhos de seu ex-amante quando se encararam naquela situação constrangedora, não apenas pela ausência de corpo físico, mas por que algo travava Draco.

Algo o afastava, a cada dia esse algo parecia crescer.

"Algo te afasta de mim Draco, e aparentemente você não faz nada para impedir, é isso o que você quer?"

Esse seria por fim a destino dos dois?

Se separar?

Estava prestes a entrar em sua casa, quando a entrada se abre em sua frente e uma furiosa Hooch passa por ela.

A menina tinha os olhos injetados de fúria e quando passou como um relâmpago ao lado de Harry, o moreno ainda pode ouvir como ela murmurava algo como: "desgraçada... ela havia prometido... vou matá-la"

Com agora a entrada aberta a sua frente, o texugo podia ouvir vozes assustadas e impacientes discutindo.

Sabendo que se não entrasse de uma vez nunca saberia o que estava acontecendo, o moreno caminha até o pequeno tumulto que se formou no meio da sala comunal.

Antes mesmo de perguntar qualquer coisa Harry não pode deixar de sentir um frio na espinha.

"Sangue, novamente estou sentindo cheiro de sangue"

Abrindo caminho com mais impaciência, Harry chega no meio do tumulto. Sentado no chão, Neville mantinha uma desacordada Sibila entre seus braços, ambos cobertos de sangue.

- Mas o que... – pasmo, Harry mal podia acreditar no que via – Neville...

- Nenhuma gota desse sangue é meu Chris – o príncipe dos texugos tinha sua varinha firmemente voltada para os ferimentos da menina enquanto recitava vários feitiços para fechar ferimentos – antes fosse. – completou sombrio.

- O que houve aqui? Não me diga que ela...

As palavras da menina na noite passada ressoou em sua mente e um medo começou a crescer mais e mais em seu peito.

"Ela não poderia estar..."

- Ela está viva, ainda – o texugo começava a suar devido ao esforço que fazia – mas eu não sou medimago, e não posso dizer quanto tempo ela vai resistir, tudo o que posso fazer é fechar os ferimentos para que quando a leve para a enfermaria ela não sangre até a morte no caminho.

O rosto da pequenina nunca esteve tão pálido, e seus lábios começava a adotar um tom arroxeado.

- Ela não é uma vidente? – Harry ouviu alguém no meio dos assustados texugos murmurar – ela não deveria prever esses tipos de coisas?

Como podia haver tantos idiotas juntos em uma única casa? Se não se contivesse, o moreno de olhos verdes acabaria estrangulando alguém.

- Se sua cabeça fosse arrancada do pescoço, talvez ela pudesse ter prevido – Harry lança um olhar mortal na direção de que veio o comentário – mas o tipo de vidente que ela é, só pode ter um tipo de previsão sobre a própria pessoa, o de sua morte.

O medo foi aos poucos dando lugar a outro sentimento.

O de ódio.

Quem quer que tenha feito aquilo iria pagar muito caro.

- Quem fez isso? – Harry volta a falar com Neville.

- Chris, não é uma boa hora – Longbottom, mantinha sua varinha firme em meio ao feitiço – eu preciso me concentrar, sem falar que nesse momento ela precisa de...

- Quem fez isso.

- Por favor... já basta a Xion...

- QUEM DIABOS FEZ ISSO???

- EU NÃO SEI, TÁ BOM? – Neville ergue o rosto na direção de Harry pela primeira vez desde que o moreno entrou – eu não sei, eu acordei quando ouvi o grito de uma das quintanistas que a achou. Não sei quem fez isso... – sentindo toda sua impotência, Neville deixa cair algumas poucas lagrimas – droga...

Harry estava gritando com a pessoa errada, e sabia disso.

- Você talvez não... – murmura o novato – mas Xionara com certeza sim. O que aconteceu para que ela saísse daquele jeito e deixasse sua irmãzinha quase morta para trás?

- Eu não sei – Neville volta a prender seus olhos nos ferimentos da pequenina – ela estava possessa quando viu que a pessoa que estava ferida era a Sibila, ela quase atacou meia casa atrás do culpado, mas quando viu a teia...

- Teia? Que teia?

-Aquela teia – Neville apontou para o teto onde uma feia e mal feita teia, similar a uma teia de aranha foi armada com fio de aço. – foi de lá que tiramos a Siby – seu rosto se contorce com raiva – alguém a costurou lá em cima e a deixou sangrando. Se não tivessem visto ela antes, talvez...

Sem querer ouvir mais, Harry dá a volta e começa a correr na direção da saída.

- Termine o que está fazendo e vá o mais rápido possível para a enfermaria com ela – Harry gritou enquanto corria – eu vou atrás da Xionara, ela parecia saber quem fez isso, e do estado que estava talvez mate a pessoa – do lado de fora o moreno não pode deixar de murmurar para si mesmo – e eu não posso deixar que ela se divirta sozinha.

O sangue de Siby não apenas impregnava as roupas de Neville, assim como pode perceber, a essência vital da menina também havia entrado em contato com o corpo da irmã, e desse jeito Harry conseguiu seguir o rastro que aquele cheiro doentio lhe passava.

Ela podia ter morrido.

Morrido.

Aquela verdade batia em sua cabeça como um tambor a cada passo que dava, um corredor antes da escadaria, o moreno se detém ao entrever um outro tumulto, desta vez próximo a uma das janelas.

Mesmo sabendo que talvez não tivesse muito tempo, resolveu arriscar deixar de lado o rastro que seguia e ver do que se tratava a confusão.

Talvez Xionara já tivesse dado um jeito no agressor da irmã e deixado os restos mortais no meio do colégio.

Antes tivesse sido isso.

Próximo o suficiente, mais uma vez Harry pode sentir o cheiro inconfundível de sangue, mas não era o de Siby.

Acotovelando as pessoas ao seu redor, ele consegue chegar na janela, e debruçando nela estava um slytherin de no máximo onze ou doze anos que tentava puxa uma espécie de planta altamente espinhosa, e a cada puxão que dava mais os espinhos rasgavam sua pele.

Olhando pela janela, temeroso com o que encontraria, Harry quase perdeu a respiração com o que viu.

Suspensa apenas por um braço por aquela planta espinhosa estava Luna. A loirinha parecia estar desacordada e seu rosto estava salpicado do próprio sangue que caia dos ferimentos.

Sem pensar duas vezes Harry se une a única pessoa que tentava tira-la daquela possível queda de metros e mais metros, e graças a sua forçam com dois ou três puxões consegue resgatar a amiga.

A deitando contra a parede e conferindo se seu coração ainda batia, Harry olha para as pessoas ao seu redor com tanta raiva que quase voou para cima de cada uma para arremessar cada um deles por aquela mesma janela.

- Por que inferno ninguém mais a ajudou?

Vários se encolheram diante de seu tom e quase todos dispersaram.

Quase todos.

- Eles tem medo de desafiar quem fez isso – disse uma voz ao seu lado.

O menino que antes havia tentado salvar sua amiga estava ao seu lado. Sua expressão era meio neutra, mas era obvio que também estava indignado.

- E você não?

- Um Zabine sabe escolher suas prioridades.

"Zabine" Harry se assustou ao ouvir aquele sobrenome "Seria o mesmo Zabine que conheci ou algum parente? Pensando bem, esse não é o garoto que vi tomando café com a Luna ontem?"

- Ela vai ficar bem? – a serpente pergunta com preocupação.

- Talvez – Harry retorna sua atenção para a amiga – Zabine, você conseguiria levar a Luna para a enfermaria.

- Claro que sim – o rapaz responde como se acabasse de ouvir o maior dos insultos – Mas pensei que você iria querer fazê-lo.

- Tenho outro problema para resolver – Harry se levanta – e você parece o homem certo para essa missão.

E voltando a correr, Harry tinha certeza de que não poderia ter deixado ninguém melhor para cuidar da pequena Luna.

Não apenas pela preocupação que viu nos olhos castanhos.

Mas pelos profundos ferimentos que demarcavam aquelas delicadas e aristocráticas mãos.

Chegando finalmente nas escadarias, aonde retoma o rastro que havia deixado para trás, Harry desce degrau por degrau como se sua vida dependesse disso.

E parte disso era verdade.

Seus amigos eram grande parte de sua vida.

Ao menos a parte boa.

Chegando ao final das escadas moveis, qual não foi sua surpresa quando mais um grupinho de pessoas pareciam se amontoar próximas aos degraus.

"Não... por favor, não de novo"

Mais rápido que antes, ele termina de descer todos os degraus apenas para ver a bizarra cena de Hooch estatelada no chão, sua perna direita assim como seu braço direito estavam em uma posição estranha e uma pequena poça de sangue se formava debaixo dos rebeldes fios brancos que cobriam o rosto desacordado.

- XIONARA!!!

Harry se ajoelha ao lado da amiga sujando um pouco os joelhos com sangue e estava prestes a tocá-la quando se lembra de algumas poucas aulas que teve de medicina muggle.

- Eu não posso tocar nela sem saber exatamente o que ela pode ter quebrado. – murmura para si mesmo – o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou para uma das pessoas ao seu redor.

- E... Eu ... Eu não sei... ela... beem ela...

- Alguém com alguma capacidade verbal poderia me responder como minha amiga acabou assim? – Harry esbraveja sem paciência.

- Ninguém viu – uma miúda ravenclaw respondeu entre as amigas – quando demos por nós, vimos ela rolando pelos degraus e... bem... Alguns tentaram deter a queda com magia, mas foi muito rápido. E...

- Ela deve ter tropeçado – alguém dizia entre os espectadores.

- Algumas pessoas disseram ter visto ela correndo pelos corredores bastante furiosa. – disse outro.

- É mesmo – concordou outro desconhecido – ela não deve ter prestado atenção e deve ter caído.

- As escadas sempre foram muito perigosas, se movendo de forma imprevisível. – complementou outro.

Acidente.

Acaso.

Distração.

Harry simplesmente não conseguia aceitar àquelas palavras de maneira tão simples como os demais.

Não com tudo o que estava acontecendo nos últimos minutos.

- Tanto faz, agora não importa – Harry tentava respira fundo – alguém poderia fazer o favor de levitar a Xionara até a enfermaria?

Se pudesse, ele mesmo faria isso.

Harry pela milésima vez desde que veio para esse mundo lamente internamente o fato de ainda não ser capaz de usar a sua magia.

E para sua surpresa a ajuda veio da pessoa menos esperada.

- Saiam do caminho, idiotas.

Com seu eterno "bom humor", abrindo caminho por entre os estudantes, apareceu Tom Riddle.

Desde o encontrão que teve com o professor no domingo Harry não teve novas oportunidades de topar com o professor. O homem parecia tão irritadiço quanto sempre, e seu humor não melhorou quando viu uma de suas estudantes estatelada no chão.

- O que? – o homem estreita seus olhos na direção da multidão inquieta – Agora vocês deram de se eliminar um por um? Pois se é o caso, façam isso longe da área de transição publica.

Antes que Harry pudesse reclamar das palavras ferinas do professor, o homem saca sua varinha e sem mais nenhuma palavra levita o corpo da adolescente.

Sem ter que dizer uma palavra o professor mais temido de Hogwarts teve seu caminho aberto por entre o pequeno grupo de alunos. Harry, ainda atordoado com o estranho ato de boa vontade, se levanta aos tropeços e tenta acompanhar o ritmo acelerado do professor.

- Torça para que sua amiga tenha tido apenas uma concussão e alguns membros quebrados senhor Hardnet, ou estarei sujando minha roupa nova de sangue a toa.

Harry se manteve calado, tanto tempo tendo Snape como professor e um de seus muitos mentores de guerra, ensinaram a ver a preocupação latente em palavras ferinas.

- Obrigado professor – o jovem murmura.

- Não agradeça ainda, senhor Hardnet – o homem olha para o adolescente de esgueira – até por que, não creio que nossa "amabilíssima diretora" – torce o rosto em uma careta ao dizer essa ultima parte – me manteria no cargo de professor se tivesse ignorado o fato de que uma de suas estudantes estava definhando no azulejo de nossa prestigiosa escola.

Mesmo diante de palavras tão duras o estudante não se deixou enganar, era obvia a real preocupação do professor. Mas preferiu guardar para si as próprias opiniões, em seu lugar resolveu expor as suas duvidas:

- Você disse lá atrás algo sobre os estudantes estarem se livrando um dos outro um a um. Acha que não foi um acidente?

- Alem de uma insignificante capacidade mental você também é acometido por uma deficiência visual tão abissal? – o professor bastou olhar para os óculos de Harry para bufar exasperado – Ok, esqueça o que eu disse, detesto dizer o obvio. Acontece, senhor Hardnet, que seja lá o que foi que levou a senhorita Hooch a cair das escadas, não foi fruto do acaso.

- Como pode ter certeza.

- Simples. É o que me diz as marcas em seus tornozelos.

Harry pisca algumas vezes confuso com aquelas palavras e lança um olhar especulativo aos pés da amiga. E lá estavam. Um pouco acima dos tornozelos pode ver claramente.

Marcas arroxeadas.

Como se tivessem sido feitas por fios.

Fios de aço.

Era agora mais do que obvio, a amiga caíra em uma armadilha.

Tudo aquilo estava ficando mais e mais desesperante.

Primeiro Sibila.

Depois Luna.

E agora Hooch.

Ele nunca havia sido muito adepto as coincidências, e não seria agora que começaria a ser.

Os dois magos e a adolescente inconsciente estavam ainda em meio a sua, agora silenciosa, jornada, quando o moreno capta uma conversa entre duas quintanista de Slytherin que havia visto em uma de suas aulas.

- E ele estava coberto de sangue, mas não era dele.

- Como não era dele? Ele não estava inconsciente também?

- Estava, mas o sangue que o cobria era da garota inconsciente ao seu lado, os dois foram achados próximos a entrada da casa dos texugos e...

A pressão na cabeça de Harry parecia crescer cada vez mais, e sem dizer uma palavra ao professor que continuou seu trajeto sem qualquer objeção, foi na direção das duas garotas e segurando o braço de uma com mais força do que realmente queria pergunto com a voz mais rude que conseguiu:

- O que você acabou de dizer?.

- Eu... eu ..eu... – a garota parecia estar entrando em pânico

- Hei – a amiga dá um passo a frente tentando soar intimidadora – larga ela, abor...

- Cale a boca – ele sibilou em um tom tão glacial que a menina quase congelou e se voltando para a garota que interrogava, pergunta novamente, desta vez mais calmo – o que foi que você acabou de dizer?

- É só que... Parece que encontraram o príncipe dos texugos desmaiado na porta da própria casa, ele estava estirado no chão, ao lado daquela pestezinha que também não parecia estar muito...

- A peste se chama Sibila – Harry estreita os olhos perigosamente fazendo a garota engolir seco – e se ouvi-la chamar ela por esse nome que você acabou de dizer novamente, farei você engolir cada dente de sua boca – a paciência de Harry estava por um fio – agora diga, o que houve com Neville?

- Não sei – a menina estava apavorada e quase caindo em lagrimas – eu só ouvi falar por alto. Parece que ele estava tremendo muito e tendo convulsões, falaram algo sobre veneno, mas eu não sei, eu juro que não sei...

Largando a menina, que escorrega tremula até o chão sendo acolhida por sua amiga, o primeiro impulso de Harry é se virar na direção em que havia ido o professor, já que todos os seus amigos feridos pareciam estar de alguma forma sendo encaminhados para lá.

Mas mudou de idéia.

"Isso está muito estranho" ele raciocina "um por um pessoas com quem eu ando estão sendo feridas, e com um espaço de tempo muito pequeno entre um atentado e outro. Se isso for alguma trama, mais de uma pessoa está envolvida". Seu peito se comprimia e a respiração era cada vez mais difícil.

"Siby, Hooch, Luna e Neville, se isso for verdade, eles se feriram por minha culpa."

Tal pensamento só o levou a uma assustadora conclusão.

"Se isso for verdade, então ainda não terminou"

- Fenrir... Severus... – murmura assuntado – Não!

Voltando a correr, o moreno desta vez toma o caminho para o grande salão.

"Por favor estejam lá" suplicava em sua mente enquanto desviava, esbarrava e empurrava as pessoas a sua frente, ignorando os olhares irritados e as perguntas devido ao seu comportamento.

Não podia permitir que mais pessoas importantes fossem feridas

"Por favor, estejam lá" suplicava em sua mente quando passando pelas portas do grande salão procurou em vão qualquer sinal de seus dois amigos

Não podia permitir que por sua culpa...

"Por favor, estejam lá" suplicava em sua mente quando ignorando os olhares curiosos se encaminhou ao centro do salão.

Que novamente por sua culpa...

"Por favor, estejam..." mas dessa vez sua suplica foi interrompida diante de uma simples visão.

... mais pessoas importantes para ele se firam.

O colar ensangüentado de Fenrir largado em meio ao piso do grande salão.

- Fen... rir... – se abaixando o rapaz ainda com as mãos tremulas pega o colar feito de argolas e as encara incrédulo – como...

Sentia-se tão tonto que por segundos quase perdeu os sentidos, a imagem de cada amigo ferido ainda rodavam em sua cabeça.

Tentando desesperadamente não perder a razão, ainda sentindo uma forte dor em sua cabeça. Harry se dirige a mesa das serpentes, que assim como todo o salão observava com expectativa a situação.

- O que... o que aconteceu – pergunta zonzo – o que aconteceu com Fenrir? – seus olhos ganhavam pequenos raios amarelados quando por fim grita – ONDE ESTÁ FENRIR??

- Antes de se preocupar com o seu namoradinho – uma voz irritada chama a atenção de Harry o fazendo olhar para uma menina de cabelo castanhos – não acha que deveria se preocupar com outra pessoa também?

Longe de acalmá-lo, uma onda de pânico engole Harry que sendo jogado de um lado para o outro por todos aqueles sentimentos conflitivos, ao entender a pergunta da garota, pergunta quase sem forças.

- Aonde – o pânico era latente em sua voz – aonde está Severus?

- Na enfermaria – uma Slythrin loira, sentada ao lado da morena responde com a expressão tão fechada quanto a outra – nós o levamos lá quando de manhã alguém o atacou enquanto ainda estava na cama.

- Como?

- Seja lá quem for o desgraçado – a menina morena tinha tanto ódio nos olhos que seria capaz de incinerar alguém apenas com o olhar – liquidificou os ossos dos braços de Severus, e os extraiu pelos poros esparramando por toda a cama.

- E ninguém... – Harry tremia de raiva – ninguém... OUVIU NADA???

- Severus mantém um feitiço que isola o som – a loira apesar de não parecer menos raivosa que sua irmã aprecia se manter mais equilibrada – só descobriram que algo estava mal quando perceberam um liquido branco caindo de sua cama.

Nesse ponto Harry não conseguia nem ao menos falar, suas duas mãos seguravam firme na mesa e todo seu corpo tremia.

Odio...

As palavras aos poucos foram perdendo o sentido, tudo era turvo e desconexo.

Odio

O sangue... A dor... Seus amigos... Tudo isso formava um caleidoscópio fervilhante que desintegrava cada fibra de sua razão.

Odio!

Os comentários temerosos e pequenas piadas insensíveis que ouvia uma ou outra pessoa soltar incrementava essa mistura explosiva, até que...

ODIO!!!

... tudo por fim fosse pelos ares.

As orbes verdes agora estavam completamente amarelas e os raios agora tinham a cor escarlate, era como estar diante de duas intensas labaredas de pura ira. Harry segurava com força com as duas mãos a mesa mantendo sua coluna inclinada e sua cabeça baixa a medida que sua respiração se tornava mais e mais difícil.

Doía... Deus como aquilo doía.

Era como se tivessem cravado um punhal em sua mesma alma.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – E com um grito descomunal o moreno tenta botar toda aquela dor para fora.

Sua voz calou mais de uma pessoa naquele salão. Não só por sua tristeza, mas por que no mesmo instante que fez isso as velas apagadas dos castiçais nas paredes se ascenderam, e extremamente rápidas aumentaram com tamanha potencia que suas chamas formaram uma verdadeira parede de fogo que cobriu tudo até mesmo o teto que refletia um céu ensolarado.

O grande salão se transformara em um inferno incandescente.

Muitos alunos e refugiados começaram a se sentir mal. Era um calor mortal que os cercava. Histéricos, algumas pessoas chegaram até mesmo a desmaiar, o cheiro de carne queimada também indicava que varias e varias pessoas tiveram seus membros queimados.

Vendo que a possível fonte das chamas era o inconsolável texugo – mesmo que supostamente aborto – vários professores e adultos entre os refugiados apontaram suas varinhas para ele, mas sempre que se preparavam para soltar qualquer feitiço uma espécie de chicote chamejante se desprendia da parede ou do teto e golpeava a mão da pessoa.

Assistindo a aquilo tudo, a diretora simplesmente não despregava os olhos das costas encurvadas de seu aluno, e levando um cálice a sua boca diz serena.

- Hm... Então finalmente o nosso "aborto" explodiu.

- Diretora – a professora de transfiguração a olhava incrédula – a senhora não vai fazer nada?

- Fazer o que senhorita Spinett?

- Como fazer o que? A senhora não vai deter aquele...

- Aquele o que? – pergunta divertida – aquele aborto?

Se calando, a professora devolve sua atenção ao adolescente encurvado.

"Sem falar, que a própria Hogwarts não permitiria nada que suas próprias paredes não considerassem justiça"

A tristeza envolta naquela bolha de ódio e desespero entoava uma triste melodia nos ouvidos de Harry.

"Todos a quem me aproximo morrem"

Era como um triste réquiem que se repetia e repetia.

"Todos a quem me aproximo morrem"

Entoado por vozes tristes e dedilhado em cordas de fracasso.

"Todos a quem me aproximo morrem"

Nunca teria uma vida normal

"Todos a quem me aproximo morrem"

Nunca teria amigos ao seu redor

"Todos a quem me aproximo morrem"

Por que no fim... "Todos a quem me aproximo morrem"

Clinc clinc clinc...

Um quase inexistente som chama a atenção do moreno em meio a sua crise de auto piedade, olhando para uma de suas mãos que apertavam a mesa, viu o colar de argolas de Fenrir.

Clinc clinc clinc...

- Fenrir... – murmura um pouco perdido – você ainda não está morto, não é?

Uma fria razão parecia começar a refrescar sua cabeça e acalmar seus pensamentos.

- Ainda não, nenhum de vocês ainda morreu – seus olhos não despregaram do acessório mágico – então o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?

As labaredas diminuíam gradativamente à medida que seu tom se tornava mais e mais sereno, deixando para trás apenas as marcas de seu antigo percurso, as paredes chamuscadas, as molduras de quadro carbonizados e o teto mágico arruinado graças a fuligem.

Os olhos de Harry lentamente retornavam a cor normal, mas a respiração do moreno ainda estava acelerada, ignorando as pessoas ao seu redor, ele se desapoia da mesa em que estava e sem mais palavras corre em direção a saída.

Corre em direção a enfermaria.

- Diretora, vai deixá-lo ir embora depois de tudo o que fez? – um dos refugiados pergunta.

Muitos estavam feridos, queimados pelo fogo, entre esses feridos, a pessoa que falou tinha uma enorme queimadura no braço.

- Quem? Ele? – McGonagall pergunta passando calmamente as mãos pelos cabelos como se não tivesse quase virado churrasquinho segundos atrás. – Mas como você sabe que foi ele?

- Ora, você mesma viu que tudo começou apenas quando...

- Uma magia poderosa como a de a pouco poderia realmente ter sido feita por um aborto?

Varias pessoas abriram a boca para responder, mas logo se calaram.

Aparentemente não estavam ainda prontos para admitir que estavam errados ao julgar o texugo.

- Seja como for – a diretora por fim se levanta – chegou aos meus ouvidos que vários de meus amados estudantes sofreram atentados. Três texugos, uma águia e duas serpentes, assim como sempre foi feito nos últimos anos vocês sabem o que isso significa. Hufflepuff perde sessenta pontos, Ravenclaw perde vinte pontos e Slytherin perde quarenta pontos. Alguém tem algo a dizer quanto a isso?

Um longo silencio se estendeu quando a ultima pessoa esperada foi que o rompeu.

- Eu tenho – Lucius Malfoy se ergue de sua mesa com seu eterno semblante frio – se os boatos não me enganaram um dos texugos feridos foi Neville Longbottom, estou correto?

- Isso mesmo – a diretora responde.

- Era tudo o que precisava ouvir – se virando na direção da mesa das águias ele ergue a varinha e recita – Crucio.

A maldição ia impiedosamente na direção do príncipe das águias.

Albus Dumbledore.

Mas antes de chegar, o loiro não precisou fazer nenhum movimento para desviar, uma de suas águias simplesmente se jogou em sua frente, vendo que a maldição da dor havia pego em outra pessoa, Lucius a finaliza fazendo uma leve careta de desagrado.

- Pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui, senhor Malfoy? – a diretora parecia tão confusa quanto muitos presentes. – eu sei que dois dos feridos são serpentes suas, mas isso não justifica atacar do nada outro de meus alu...

- Pouco me importa saber quem são os outros feridos, ou se são serpentes, águias ou leões... – seus olhos eram duas adagas gélidas apontadas para Dumbledore – apenas me basta ter a certeza de que ao cair do dia o corpo daquele verme estará tão frio quanto o de um cadáver.

- Senhor Malfoy – a diretora começava a perder a paciência – todos estamos abalados com os últimos acontecimentos, mas nem por isso posso tolerar que faça acusações injustificáveis, há algo que comprove que o senhor Dumbledore tem algo haver com isso?

Todos no grande salão acompanham com expectativa o desenrolar da discussão.

- Simples, o fato de Neville Longbottom ter sido atacado – disse calmamente sem abaixar a varinha – um aluno normal e corrente não atacaria por iniciativa própria qualquer um dos príncipes desse colégio, apenas se estivesse seguindo ordens de seu próprio príncipe. Eu não fiz isso, Potter não passa de um leão exibicionista que não atacaria ninguém sem ter certeza de que todo o colégio soubesse que foi ele quem fez isso. – estreitando os olhos na direção do setimanista Malfoy completa com a voz embebida de ódio – Adivinha quem sobra...

- Parece que você está tomando bastante as dores das pessoas atacadas Malfoy – Albus diz calmamente como se não tivesse uma varinha apontada para sua cabeça.

-Já disse que pouco me importa as outras pessoas atacadas. Mas aqui e agora, eu, Lucius Malfoy, desafio, você, Albus Dumbledore para um duelo de magos até a morte.

Varias vozes começam a falar uma com as outras praticamente histéricas.

Nunca antes um príncipe desafiara outro príncipe para um duelo em toda a história de Hogwarts.

- Se pouco lhe importa as pessoas atacadas – Dumbledore pergunta atordoado – posso saber por que disso tudo então?

- Eu disse que: "pouco me importa as outras pessoas atacadas". – sabendo que estava revelando algo importante, usa um tom mais solene – Eu imponho esse duelo para defender a honra de meu prometido e protegido da casa dos Malfoys. Neville Longbottom.

Um burburinho se estende por todo o salão, aquilo era uma bomba!!!

Ninguém suspeitava que os dois príncipes fossem comprometidos.

Albus por sua parte torce os lábios com desgosto, não era conveniente para seus planos entrar em um duelo até a morte com um dos nomes mais promissores de sua lista, como explicaria a Gellert que havia matado um dos possíveis pilares de seus planos.

Mas vendo a determinação nos olhos do outro loiro o setimanista não pode mais que suspirar resignado e aceitar.

- Tudo bem, terá o seu duelo, será aqui e agora?

- Não – Lucius por fim abaixa a varinha e se levanta de sua mesa – agora eu tenho outra coisa a fazer. Amanhã, antes do café da manhã, trataremos desse assunto.

Se retirando do refeitório Malfoy mal pode notar que seu melhor amigo caminhava ao seu lado com uma expressão tão seria quanto a sua.

"Ele anunciou" pensava Régulos com desgosto "então por fim ele anunciou, mas isso não muda nada, Longbottom, espero que você mantenha a sua palavra"

Albus tentava manter sua expressão mais neutra, abaixando os olhos para a mesa em que estava sentado perceba como vários o olhavam com expectativa.

- Não se preocupem, Malfoy está abalado por que seu prometido está ferido – sorri de forma reconfortante – assim que retomar o controle sobre si mesmo irá reconsiderar essa bobagem toda.

Aquilo pareceu acalmar a maioria deles, mas ao sentar, o loiro sente algo bater em seu ombro, virando a cabe na direção em que antes estava sentada Umbridge, vê que a menina tremia convulsivamente.

- A lista... a lista... muito poder... muito... – ela murmurava aflita.

Envolvendo seus ombros, Albus alega que a menina foi exposta a muito calor e que iria levá-la a enfermaria.

Passo ante passo, Dumbledore chegou a um ponto em que quase tinha que carregá-la. Quando não havia mais qualquer pessoa no corredor por onde passavam, ele escora a menina contra a parede e diz docemente.

- Agora, minha querida, escreva o ultimo nome que falta na lista.

- Dói muito Albus... meu braço... meu corpo.... dói muito...

- Escreva e tudo irá terminar.

Tirando o pergaminho de dentro de suas vestes, a menina pega logo em seguida, ao pegar na pena todo o tremor de seu corpo some e seus olhos perdem as pupilas e as iris, deixando os globos oculares brancos como duas bolinhas de ping-pong.

Não era mais Dolores Umbridge que estava lá

Era apenas _**a pena dos fundadores**_.

Sua mão escreve então de maneira rápida e cheia de floreios o ultimo nome daquela longa lista e assim que termina, o braço cai inerte ao lado do corpo frio de sua dona.

Umbridge não respirava mais.

O corpo na frente de Albus perdia todo o efeito do glamour que fora posto nele, não apenas o braço, aquele ferimento nojento pareceu ter se espalhado pela maior parte do corpo da Ravenclaw. Ela parecia um cadáver a muito tempo apodrecido.

- Um cadáver no meio da sala comum de Ravenclaw teria sido um problema – Dumbledore olha com frieza para o corpo inerte da menina – mas no meio de um corredor qualquer não terá tanto problema – afaga os cabelos da defunta – bom trabalho Dolores, tudo o que você fez não será em vão – se levanta para finalmente para ir embora – tudo o que você fez, foi para um bem maior.

Se afastando do local do crime, Dumbledore ergue a lista para ver finalmente aonde o nome de Hardnet havia se encaixado.

Mas não viu em parte alguma o nome "Christopher Hardnet".

Confuso ele procurou de cima a baixo por esse nome, mas não viu nem sombra dele.

Foi quando notou, no final da lista, havia, sim, um novo nome escrito, mas não era o de Hardnet.

O nome escrito era: Harry James Potter.

_**--- FVQP ---**_

Ele correu tudo o que pode, sentindo suas pernas, ao invés de fraquejarem se fortalecerem a cada passo que dava.

O sangue banhava sua memória.

O sangue de inocentes.

O sangue de seus amigos.

Mais sangue... Mais sangue derramado por sua causa.

Draco se estivesse ao seu lado diria que não era a forma certa de ver o quadro geral.

Diria que ao invés de se preocupar com pequenezas como: culpas, deveria se preocupar com outras coisas.

Diria... Diria tantas coisas...

"Mas ele não está aqui, está?" Pensa com certa amargura "demônios Harry" se censura "não é hora para auto-piedade"

Até por que em seu coração, naquele momento, cabia tudo, menos a piedade.

Isso seria mais que comprovado se colocasse as mãos nos desgraçados que fizeram aquilo.

Quase sem fôlego ele chega à enfermaria e como um furacão cruza a recepção sem ao menos parar para ver se tinha alguém lá.

Passando pelo corredor a sua frente, ignorando os quadros horrorizados pela mal-educação daquele jovenzinho que entrava naquele estabelecimento sem nem ao menos se anunciar, ele olha porta por porta.

Movimento desnecessário, diga-se de passagem, pois graças ao seu olfato privilegiado, se ele tivesse seguido seus instintos desde o começo teria ido diretamente a porta correta. Mas ele não pensava mais, confuso ele escancarava porta por porta surpreendendo alguns poucos estudantes convalescentes.

Finalmente na frente da porta que se tivesse seguido seu faro, teria minimizado muito esforço, ele estica a mão para abri-la, mas antes de sequer tocá-la, a enfermeira mal encarada sai dessa mesma porta e a fecha a suas costas.

- Senhor Hardnet – seu tom era sério, diferente das tantas outras vezes que se encontraram – já o esperava por essas bandas

- Onde estão? – pergunta em um fio de voz.

- Por aqui

Abrindo a porta por que tinha saído, a enfermeira o leva na direção de seis leitos colocados um ao lado do outro. Todos os seus ocupantes dormiam serenamente.

Ou ao menos Harry esperava que estivessem apenas dormindo

- Eles estão dormindo – murmura para si mesmo com esperança – apenas dormindo

- Eles ainda estão dormindo – a enfermeira atrai a atenção de Harry, a mulher caminha calmamente na direção da janela, a abre e acende um cigarro – a maior parte dos ferimentos deles foi tão profunda que todos chegaram aqui já sem consciência, principalmente aquela ali – aponta para Sibila – alguns dos fios de aço perfuraram seus ossos.

Harry sentia aquele ódio anterior ressurgir a cada palavra da enfermeira.

- E... o tratamento deles... Eles... Eles vão ficar bons? Não é? – tentou se apegar a essa esperança para se acalmar.

- Oh sim, com certeza – com um de seus dedos esticados a enfermeira começa fazer a fumaça rodopiar ao entorno dele e com um simples movimento de pulso a expulsa pela janela aberta – antes mesmo do jantar eles já vão ter se recomposto. – aponta com seu cigarro para a Luna – aquela ali, por exemplo, perdeu muito sangue, vai sentir fraqueza por um bom tempo enquanto se restitui, mas não acho que vá demorar tanto por essas bandas, em cerca de cinco ou seis horas já deve conseguir se colocar de pé. – o cigarro se move na direção de Severus – Já aquele ali, eu recomendaria que passasse a noite na enfermaria, mesmo já conseguindo se mover novamente. – Traga mais uma pouco de seu cigarro antes de continuar – seus osso foram liquefeitos e extraído através dos poros, devo dizer que a dor deve ter sido alucinante, deve ter perdido e recuperado a consciência varias vezes durante o processo, sem falar que...

- EU JÁ ENTENDI!!! – Harry grita pouco ligando que estivesse dentro de uma enfermaria – eu... já entendi – se ajoelha próximo a cama de Siby e acaricia o rostinho inconsciente – eles sofreram, sofreram muito.

- Muito – a mulher murmura – talvez fique até mesmo alguma seqüela psicológica em alguns deles. – a mulher fecha os olhos com pesar – em questão física seus corpos vão se restituir rapidamente devido aos feitiços e as poções, mas o que passaram durante os ataques.

Harry não respondeu a isso, apenas se encolheu o máximo que pode próximo a cama da menininha, como se implorasse que toda a dor que aquele corpinho sentiu migrasse para o dele.

- Vou deixá-lo com seus amigos, parece precisar de um tempo para absorver a idéia. – ela fecha os olhos enquanto diz as palavras seguintes – talvez um ou outro acorde nas próximas horas, mas agradeceria se não os forçassem a permanecer acordados.

Mas nem a isso a enfermeira teve resposta. Harry se encolheu mais próximo a cama.

Mesmo sabendo que ia contra as regras do colégio, a enfermeira não se importou de deixar aquele arrasado aluno ficar nas dependências da enfermaria sem estar doente ou dentro do horário de visita, na verdade a mulher nem ao menos considerava a hipótese de convidá-lo a se retirar em um momento próximo ou distante.

Não, não teria coragem de pedir que se afastasse de seus amigos, ao menos não quando visse naqueles olhos verdes o mesmo brilho que um dia viu nos olhos da pessoa em que mais amou.

"Eu estava certa" a mulher estremecia a cada passo que dava "Eles são tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos."

Em sua memória estava gravada a maneira quase desesperada com que Christopher olhava par seus amigos.

"Tão parecido que chega a doer."

Chegando na ultima porta daquele corredor, a loira entra no aposento ainda contendo em suas feições traços neutros.

Assustado com a chegada repentina Draco observa calado sua captora, em duvida se deveria falar alguma coisa. Ela parecia diferente do que estava quando o tinha deixado sozinho.

Silenciosa, Rowena caminha até a mesma cadeira que havia sentado algumas horas atrás e depois de tragar novamente seu cigarro que estava próximo do fim. Ela abre a janela, ergue dois dedos de sua mão direita e com um movimento de pulso chama a fumaça que prendia Draco para se unir a que acabava de expelir e a expulsa pela janela aberta.

Draco sente com se seu pulmão fosse do nada preenchido por todo o oxigênio daquela sala, e seus pés fraquejam ao receber novamente todo o peso do corpo do loiro sobre eles.

- Vá – diz a enfermeira baixinho com a cabeça baixa, tendo seu rosto encoberto pelas madeixas loiras – seu amiguinho está aqui também, vá logo ao seu encontro.

Ao ouvir que Harry estava na enfermaria Draco arregala os olhos temeroso e se vira na direção da porta, mas se detêm diante das palavras que a mulher voltou a dizer.

- Vá assisti-lo chorar diante do sangue dos seus iguais.

Draco dá mais um passo para frente, mas logo o retrocede.

- Vá... – ela diz seca – vá e assista como a alma dele se liga ao de seus iguais.

Sentindo um nó na garganta o loiro se vira para encarar a figura patética da enfermeira, sentada na janela de cabeça baixa.

- Iguais... – erguendo apenas um pouco o rosto ela encara o rapaz – que você nunca poderá superar... ASSITA – ela ergue o tronco e socando a parede com a mão que segurava o cigarro ela deixa uma pequena mancha na parede e uma queimadura em sua mão – ASSIM COMO EU TIVE QUE ASSISTIR!!!

Bufando, ainda um pouco agitada, a mulher larga os restos de seu cigarro no chão e se vira completamente para a janela.

Draco, hipnotizado por aquelas palavras, se afasta da porta com verdadeiro medo do que teria que encarar e se aproxima cautelosamente da transtornada mulher.

- O que você, quis dizer com isso? – Draco arrisca perguntar. – o que aconteceu com Harry para ele...

- A ele? – ela vira apenas o rosto na direção de Malfoy – Oh, não, a ele nada, como disse antes: seis camas se preencheram, pense um pouco...

- Os amigos de Harry... Como... quem... Ele deve estar arrasado.

- Ah sim – ela murmura com amargura – ele está desolado, por que então não vai até ele para consolá-lo?

Draco não responde.

Rowena respira fundo, perder o controle naquela altura do campeonato não fazia parte do seu plano.

Precisava da confiança do loiro.

- Fique se quiser – diz a mulher com a voz fraca – acho que temos algumas coisas a discutir. – seus olhos negros fitaram o loiro com uma terrível intensidade que quase fez Draco andar alguns passos para trás – tenho uma proposta a fazer para você.

_**--- FVQP ---**_

Quanto tempo se passou desde que chegara?

Não se lembra

Quanto tempo se passou desde que ouvira outra voz alem da sua?

Não se lembra

Quanto tempo se passou desde que...

"Por favor, alguém, qualquer um..." Harry pensa em meio ao seu cansado e silencioso desespero "por favor, que alguém acorde".

As horas naquela enfermaria já estavam se tornando cada vez mais insuportáveis, Harry se encolhia cada vez mais na cadeira em que se sentara no meio das camas de seus amigos, perdido em imagens em sua mente das quais não sabia mais se eram lembranças, pesadelos ou paranóias.

A única coisa certa era de que não importava qual fosse a cena, ela sempre terminava em sangue.

Sangue daqueles que ama

Sangue daqueles que confiam nele

Sangue... sangue...

Imagens tingidas de sangue e embebidas de dor.

Foi apenas depois de um bom tempo que se lembrou do estranho episodio do grande salão, e isso apenas por que ouviu do lado de fora do quarto o burburinho dos alunos e refugiados que foram tratar de suas queimaduras.

"Minha magia voltou?"

A pergunta brotou na mente de Harry com certo estranhamento.

"Mas Draco disse que ia demorar uma semana para que ela voltasse" como se estivesse irritada pela descrença de seu dono, Harry sente sua magia se revolver em uma estranha onda dentro de seu peito.

Não teve duvidas, sua magia devia ter se libertado antes da hora devido ao grande stress que sofreu.

Querendo testas o seu controle, Harry tentou realizar um feitiço simples sem varinha, e com um movimento de pulso fez a esponja que estava sobre uma prateleira a metros dele voar diretamente para sua mão.

Controle perfeito.

Mais do que isso, o moreno sentia como sua magia quase transbordasse por seus poros, o período enclausurada não apenas a atiçou como a aumentou.

- Incrível – murmura olhando para a esponja em sua mão.

- Não duvido – uma voz diz da porta. Assustado, Harry levanta o rosto e vê a expressão impassível da enfermeira – também acho incrível o fato de você passar tantas horas aqui e só agora pensar em me dar uma ajudinha com os seus amigos.

Como um verdadeiro furacão a mulher começou a andar de cama em cama realizando feitiços de avaliação, aplicando poções anestésicas e realizando feitiços reconstituidores.

Tudo acompanhado pelo olhar assustado de Harry

"Ela me viu?"

- Como? – perplexo, o moreno pisca assustado.

- Eu estou até aqui de serviço hoje - a mulher leva a mão até a altura da testa enquanto bufa irritada, sem parar um segundo de cuidar de seus pacientes - já que algum espertinho achou que seria engraçado incendiar o grande salão – a enfermeira lança um olhar malvado para o moreno por sobre seu ombro – logo, vou precisar da ajudinha de certo alguém.

Finalmente dando por satisfeita, a enfermeira se vira com um sorriso maquiavélico e com um movimento de varinha faz aparecer na cabeça de Harry uma tiara negra de enfermeira e no corpo do pobre moreno um avental parecido com o dela própria, com o tecido negro, bordas vermelhas e cruzes enfeitando a parte de baixo.

- O que? - o moreno olha perplexo o que agora vestia.

- He he, eu não disse que precisava de ajuda? - a mulher acende um cigarro enquanto se aproxima do adolescente - como hoje a "casa" está cheia, estou recrutando algumas pessoas, na maioria delas refugiados, mas vou abrir uma brecha para você – com sua mão que segurava a varinha, ela faz uma representação bem burlesca de "rei Arthur" misturado com juiz de paz e batendo com ela nos ombros de Harry diz – Sir Hardnet, com o poder a mim investido eu o declaro "enfermeiro honorário".

- Ajuda? Sei - o moreno tosse devido a fumaça do cigarro - a única ajuda que você precisa é a para deixar de fumar.

Rowena faz ouvidos surdos para aquele comentário e com paciência explica para Harry o que ele tinha que fazer.

A mulher havia estado bastante preocupada com o rapaz desde que o havia deixado sozinho com seus amigos desacordados.

"Não devo ajudá-lo" repetiu essa frase durante toda a semana "por mais que esse rapaz pareça tanto com ELE não posso ajudá-lo"

Ajudar o rapaz naquele momento seria atrapalhar a adaptação dele naquele mundo.

"Mas nada me impede de ajudar ao loiro"

Já fazia algumas horas desde que havia se despedido de Draco, a conversa que tiveram foi longa e cansativa. Fizera sua proposta e como resposta o Malfoy não pareceu muito convencido, por isso disse que voltaria ao próprio mundo para pesquisar nos livros em que havia se baseado para realizar o conjuro.

Que insulto!!!

Não havia sido ela mesmo que havia escrito aquele livro?

Tanto faz, foi o que concluiu, sabia que ele voltaria ainda hoje, e mesmo relutante aceitaria sua proposta.

A loira olhou para as costas de Harry enquanto ele remexia no armário de poções atrás dos frascos que pediu que identificasse.

"Afinal" pensou com algo de tristeza e nostalgia "é uma proposta irrecusável"

- Aqui está - Harry volta com dois frascos, um com um liquido transparente e outro com um liquido azul - são esses, não são?

- Exatamente - a enfermeira acena com a cabeça pegando com uma mão os dois frascos por suas bocas longas e finas.

- Bem, agora você já sabe identificar as poções e eu já disse de quantas em quantas horas deve aplicá-las, mas apenas no senhor Snape, na senhorita Trelawney e na senhorita Hooch. Essas poções são para ajudar a recuperação dos ossos deslocados, perfurados e em crescimento.

- E os outros - Harry olha desolado para as outras camas – não há nada que possa fazer?

- Não há muito mais o que fazer além de esperar que se recuperem - a mulher dá entre ombros - a senhorita Lovegood precisa apenas reconstituir o sangue que perdeu e o senhor Greyback está se recuperando prodigiosamente dos ferimento e queimaduras, aparentemente nenhum de seus atacantes usou qualquer arma de prata contra ele, o que devo dizer que foi uma sorte.

- Sim - murmura Harry sentindo a raiva voltar aos pouquinhos - muita sorte. - seu olhar cai em Neville que tremia seu corpo em um sono inquieto. - E quanto ao Neville?

- O senhor Longbottom... - suspira um pouco frustrada - já deve ter notado que o senhor Longbottom é um dos nossos casos mais complicados.

Sim, Harry já havia notado. Como não notar? Mais cedo, quando tentou acariciar a face perturbada do amigo, um feitiço empurrou sua mão para longe, quase a arrancando do seu braço, sem falar de que há alguns minutos uma substancia esverdeada começava a aparecer na testa de seu amigo.

- Como deve ter percebido, o senhor Longbottom apresenta um ferimento no pescoço – aponta para a bandagens no pescoço do moreno - no começo eu pensei em ataque de vampiro, mas logo descartei a possibilidade, não existe vampiros nas terras de Hogwarts, nem aqui nem a quilômetros de distância, sem falar que o sangue dele não havia sido drenado. - faz uma pause dramática que arranca um olhar de desaprovação de Harry – mas sim, sinal de que havia sido contaminado.

- Veneno - Harry conclui.

- Veneno - concorda a mulher. Ela sacode a varinha e desfaz o feitiço de repulsão que havia colocado em Neville - Não sei ainda qual veneno é esse, por isso não pude elaborar um antídoto.

- Mas não existe uma poção que cura venenos em geral?

- Sim, mas não é algo muito bom para se arriscar quando não se sabe com qual veneno estamos lidando, não sabemos como algum dos ingredientes da poção vai reagir com o veneno desconhecido... – a enfermeira balança a cabeça com pesar – por Merlin, o que os professores de poções andam ensinado hoje em dia.

- Certo, certo – revira os olhos – deixando minha incompetência a parte, poderia então me dizer como você está tratando dele?

- Estou utilizando um feitiço ainda em fase experimental. Ele foi criado por um mago russo, esse feitiço faz o veneno ter seus efeitos sob o corpo do contaminado interrompidos e é expelido pelos poros da vitima. - Ela aponta para a gosma - por isso que não queria que ninguém mais tocasse nele, o veneno por agora está inofensivo, mas quando o feitiço cessar ele voltará a ser... hum... Possivelmente mortal, não sei. Seja como for, você terá que limpar seu amigo enquanto ele expele o veneno, e se não for pedir muito gostaria que juntasse o máximo possível dessa substancia em um frasco, gostaria de pedir ao professor Riddle que o examinasse.

- Mas, você disse no inicio que achou uma mordida no pescoço dele que parecia a de um vampiro. – Harry percebeu que a mulher não havia explicado tudo – Não me diga que você está achando que...

- Um humano tem a capacidade de ejetar veneno igual a uma serpente? No momento é a minha única teoria - apagando o resto do cigarro na sola de sua bota e fazendo os restos do cigarro desaparecer ela se vira para a porta - Bem, é isso, aplique algumas poções, limpe algumas testas suadas e realize alguns feitiços de limpeza. Acho que vai saber se virar.

- Claro, claro, poções, suor, feitiços... Feitiços? - Harry percebe o que a mulher disse e olha atordoado para as costas que se aproximavam da porta. - Mas eu... – Ainda tentando restaurar o pingo de disfarce que tinha, o texugo tenta argumentar – eu não posso...

- Pode – a mulher, parada na porta, sorri de maneira cúmplice – sei que pode.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ela se retira fechando a porta do quarto. Nem cinco segundos depois o moreno pode ouvir ela gritando de quarto em quarto lançando ordens a torto e a direito a deus e o mundo, pelo jeito ele não havia sido o único a ser escolhido como "enfermeiro honorário".

"Ela me viu?" Harry se perguntou enquanto se levantava e convocava uma tigela de água para usar na hora de limpar o suor.

"Bem, se ela viu ou não, não faz muita diferença agora, o fato é que ela sabe"

E isso era realmente importante? Quer dizer, faz alguma diferença? Agora que tinha seus poderes de volta ele não é necessariamente obrigado a escondê-lo, afinal, nem por um segundo havia dito que realmente era um aborto.

Mas mesmo assim quando realizou os feitiços de limpeza fez questão de manter a porta e as janelas fechadas.

Um a um, Harry foi cuidando de seus amigos com enorme cuidado e atenção, e sem notar seu próprio coração era serenado, a culpa e a preocupação sumia aos poucos de sua cabeça sendo substituídos pelo carinho e pelo zelo.

Diga-se de passagem, que o moreno agradeceu especialmente o fato de ter readquirido os seus poderes na hora em que teve de limpar o suor contaminado de Neville, já que no caso do outro texugo, o suor tinha que ser limpo de cada pedaço do corpo.

Cada pedaço.

Mesmo depois de todo o veneno ter sido expulso do corpo do texugo, Neville ainda manteve um tom meio esverdeado na pele, mas Harry supôs que aquilo seria temporário.

O veneno Reunido foi colocado em um frasco de tamanho médio e ele tinha um lindo tom esmeralda, fora isso Harry não teve muito tempo para analisar mais coisas da bela, porem mortal, substancia. Já que mal ele fechou o frasco a porta do quarto foi aberta.

E parado nela estava Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Os dois magos se encararam em um longo e tenso silêncio, antes que o mais velho entrasse no aposento.

- A enfermeira Hargreaves disse que eu encontraria aqui algo de meu interesse – Os olhos castanhos do homem fitam Harry com intensidade enquanto caminha em sua direção – Mas pelo visto se enganou - Seus olhos vagaram com um ar zombeteiro da tiara na cabeça de Harry para o excêntrico avental em seu corpo - Não sei por que as pessoas insistem em pensar que os Slytherins tem essas fantasias bizarras.

Ficando mais vermelho que um suco de tomate com beterraba, Harry abaixa a cabeça morrendo de vergonha.

"Aquela enfermeira maldita me paga"

- Creio que ela estava se referindo a isso – Harry tenta se recompor enquanto ergue o frasco de veneno "Por Merlin Harry, você pode parecer um adolescente de quinze anos mas já tem mais de vinte anos, se comporte como tal!!!" se recriminou mentalmente.

- Eu sei a que ela se referia - o adulto retoma seu ar seco enquanto toma o frasco da mão do estudante – Ela me pediu que desse uma analisada nesse veneno.

"Então dissesse logo antes de ficar tirando uma com a minha cara" o moreno teve que travar a mandíbula para não dizer isso alto.

Mesmo com o frasco na mão, Harry percebeu que o homem desviava os olhos do vidro rapidamente lançando olhares analíticos para as camas espalhadas na sala.

Sorrindo, o mais baixo se lembrou da preocupação e a agilidade que Riddle teve na hora de socorrer Hooch e graças a isso não se conteve em dizer:

- Não se preocupe, eles vão ficar bem.

Pego de surpresa, o homem quase deixa o frasco cair e encara o rapaz com certo rancor por ter sido "apanhado".

- E quem disse que eu estava preocupado? - estreitou os olhos ofendido e se virou para ir embora.

- Sei lá, talvez eu tenha lido sua mente. - diz maroto.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o homem congelou alguns segundos antes de se virar novamente para Harry, seu rosto estava ilegível e seus olhos mais agudos que nunca fitavam o texugo com uma hostil curiosidade.

- Senhor Hardnet, já faz tempo que eu gostaria de te perguntar algo. - voltando a caminhar na direção do rapaz, o professor apenas para quando está incomodamente próximo a sua "vitima" - Já faz tempo que tenho notado uma certa... hum... semelhança de seus traços físicos com os membros de uma das mais antigas famílias mágicas inglesas. Por acaso você tem algum laço com a família Potter?

- E... eu? - pego de surpresa, foi tudo que Harry conseguiu gaguejar como resposta.

- Sim, você - o professor estreita mais os olhos devido a reação do adolescente - já me dei a liberdade de pesquisar toda a arvore genealógica dessa antiga família, mas não consegui ver qualquer conexão com uma família Hardnet.

- Ta... talvez por que eu não tenha qualquer conexão com os Potters... eu...

O gaguejar do garoto apenas atiçava mais a curiosidade do professor.

"Essa semelhança" Riddle pensava "Ele tem que ter alguma ligação com AQUELE homem, aquele maldito homem" Mas apesar de suas suspeitas, tudo o que Tom disse foi:

- Ou talvez por que a parte da família Potter com quem você tem laços seja de uma "rama caída".

Aquilo não pareceu uma pergunta, pareceu uma total afirmação, desesperado com aquele estranho interrogatório, Harry estava juntando coragem para responder quando mais uma vez o professor se vira e volta a caminhar em direção a porta. O texugo não sabia se ficava aliviado ou preocupado.

Afinal, o interesse repentino daquele homem nele podia desencavar coisas que ele preferia esconder.

- Espero que não tenha esquecido da sua detenção comigo próxima sexta – o homem diz antes de deixar o quarto.

"Ótimo, como se não bastasse tudo o que está acontecendo, ainda tenho que me preocupar com uma detenção supervisionada pelo próprio Vol..." se lembrando de toda a preocupação que aquele homem teve com Hooch e seus outros amigos, Harry se corrigiu no ultimo segundo, sentindo um calorzinho no peito "com Tom Riddle"

- Chris?

Ainda sobressaltado com tudo que havia acabado de ocorrer, Harry dá um pulo ao ouvir seu novo nome ser murmurado tão próximo quanto baixinho. Na cama logo ao seu lado, Neville parecia ter acabado de despertar.

- Chris - repete o texugo convalescente.

- Neville - Harry sorri aliviado ao finalmente ouvir a voz de um de seus amigos - como você se sente?

- Bem... ugh - geme ao sentir uma pontada ao tentar se sentar – quase bem – ri baixinho – um pouco dolorido ainda.

- Deixe que eu te ajude – Harry se aproxima mais para ajeitar os travesseiros e ajudar o amigo a erguer o tronco.

Entre gemidos e caretas Neville conseguiu se ajeitar. Dizer que o corpo estava "um pouco dolorido" era um eufemismo, cada membro de Longbottom pulsava dolorosamente e sua visão ainda estava meio turva.

Mas não turva o suficiente para não notar certos detalhes.

- Er... Chris... - o texugo começou a dizer sem jeito - Eu estou tendo alucinações ou você está usando uma tiara de enfermeira e um avental.

"Claaaro, essa tinha que ser a primeira coisa que você tinha que notar depois de uma experiência de quase morte" o "enfermeiro honorário" resmunga mentalmente.

- Nada pessoal amigo - Harry desvia os olhos encabulado - mas se dependesse de mim eu preferiria que você estivesse alucinando.

- Uuuui, Hardnet, se você resolveu fazer meio expediente como "enfermeira" hoje deveria saber dividir mais as suas atenções com os de mais pacientes - uma voz de uma das camas fez Harry sentir um arrepio na espinha - ou eles podem começar a se sentir rejeitados.

Pego de surpresa por aquele familiar tom zombeteiro, Harry quase destronca o pescoço para virar a cabeça na direção em que vinha aquela voz.

Fenrir havia acordado

Sabendo o que iria vir pela frente, Harry se vira totalmente com relutância na direção do lobisomem, que quando viu o traje completo do quintanista arregalou os olhos e perdeu toda e qualquer palavra.

Para o azar de Harry, a perda não durou muito tempo.

- Uma câmera... - diz o albino com os olhos ainda arregalados, mas com um sorriso crescente nos lábios - Deus, meu reino por uma câmera!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha...

- Fenrir... - Harry sussurra maligno enquanto eleva seu punho fechado.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha... - o lobisomem quase se contorcia em sua cama de tanto rir.

- Fenrir!!!

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha... Não, sério, por favor, alguém diga que trouxe uma câmera.

- Em primeiro lugar - Outra voz deu o ar da graça com um tom bambeando entre o desdém e a irritação - dentro das dependências de Hogwarts nenhum aparelho muggle funciona - A voz, que pertencia a um recém desperto Severus Snape agora ganha um tom de zombaria – e em segundo, um reino governado por um lobo idiota não deve estar muito valorizado ao ponto de valer nem ao menos o preço de um pão.

Harry estava prestes a dizer que o que Fenrir havia dito era apenas uma expressão muggle quando outra voz se adiantou:

- Ah... Eu não apostaria muito nisso Sev, ao menos quanto a primeira parte - Hooch sorria descontraída de sua cama - eu ouvi falar de uma ravenclaw que conseguiu encantar um desses aparatos musicais dos muggles e que ele funcionou muito bem... bom, pelo menos até que ele começou a cuspir os cds na cabeça das pessoas a torto e a direito e... - a menina finalmente olha para Harry que estava ainda ao lado da cama de Neville - Cara, para trabalhar na enfermaria tem que usar essa tiarinha ridícula? Graças a Merlin eu nunca pedi bico por essas bandas. Mas até que o aventalzinho preto é legal, depois eu posso provar?

"Horas sem acordar, e quando o fazem é um atrás do outro. E pelo jeito APENAS PARA TIRAR UMA COM A MINHA CARA!!!" o pobre moreno estava a beira do desespero.

- Ok, já chega - Harry perde a paciência e tira a tiarianha, coisa que devia ter feito a mais tempo - acabou a sessão: "Vamos tirar onda com a cara do Chris"

- Eu gostei da tiara - uma voz fraquinha falou do outro lado de Harry - mas acho que não ficaria tão bem em mim quanto ficou bem em você.

Dando por certo que mais um estava tirando onda com a sua cara, Harry se vira na direção da cama de quem falou isso e se deparou com os olhinhos sonhadores de Luna, diferente de seus "maldosos" amigos a garotinha parecia realmente encantada com o acessório.

"Claro, como não?" Pensa Harry divertido "quem mais se não a garota com o gosto mais duvidoso para acessórios de toda Hogwarts"

- Bem, se vai ficar bom ou não só podemos descobrir de um jeito - o rapaz diz com falsa seriedade.

Sorrindo com carinho o moreno se aproxima da cama da primeiranista e ainda com a tiara nas mãos se abaixa e coloca o acessório por entre os desgrenhados fios loiros.

- Mas é a sua tiara!!! - a menininha leva as mãos a altura do enfeite - tem certeza que não vai querer?

- Pode apostar – Harry revira os olhos – sem falar que ficou bem melhor em você, não acha Nevy?

- Lindissima - Neville apoiou.

- Ficou ótimo - Hooch colaborou com entusiasmo.

- Garota - Fenrir pisca malicioso - se eu já não fosse um homem comprometido...

- Fenrir... - Harry lança um olhar mortal para o lobisomem.

- Viu só como ele está apaixonado por mim? - o lobo ri da expressão assassina de Harry – ele não consegue para de repetir o meu nome.

- Fenrir Greyback - o texugo sibila maldoso - como seu enfermeiro pelo resto do dia devo lembrá-lo que sou eu que cuido de suas bandagens. Deixar cair um pouco de extrato de erva venenosa nelas não me custaria muito.

Aquilo foi mais do que o suficiente para calá-lo.

Depois de revisar um por um, sem usar magia nem por um segundo, Harry os explicou mais ou menos os seus atuais estados.

Diferente do restante, a única que não acordou foi Sibila, ela tremia muito e volta e meia começava murmurar pedaços desconexos de suas previsões, mas como não estava consciente ela não usava a estranha musiquinha, deixando a coisa ainda mais mórbida, enquanto suas lagrimas caiam.

- Morte... estraçalhada... crânio perfurado... estupro... dor... dor... suicídio... ódio... perda...

Todos se perguntavam que tipo de sonhos uma pessoa como ela tinha.

- Ela vai ficar bem? - Hooch pergunta com o olhar desolado.

A albina havia tentado mais de uma vez levantar da própria cama para se deitar com a irmã, mas seus membros estavam paralisados por um feitiço para ajudar em sua reabilitação.

- A enfermeira diz que sim – Harry divide com a garota o olhar desolado na direção da desacordada primeiranista – Mas como ela foi um dos casos mais difíceis, quanto mais ela dormir melhor, menos dor ela tem que enfrentar.

Os punhos da setimanista se fecham sobre o lençol com impotência.

Raiva dividida por todos na sala.

- Não sei por quanto tempo mais vocês vão ficar evitando esse assunto, mas eu não agüento mais - Severus diz o que já devia ter passado na mente da maioria naquele quarto – Quem daqui é idiota o suficiente para achar que o que aconteceu com a gente foi uma mera coincidência?

Silêncio...

- Foi o que pensei – a serpente diz entre dentes – Alguém aqui tm alguma idéia do por que disso tudo?

- Eu não faço nem idéia nem mesmo de quem me atacou - Neville foi o primeiro a se manifestar com certa revolta – eu estava saindo tão apressado da sala comum que só notei que havia sido atacado quando senti uma for alucinante no pescoço – o moreno leva a mão a altura do próprio pescoço – depois da dor tudo ficou escuro e acabei desmaiando... – em meio a narrativa o quintanista arregala os olhos preocupado – Chris, quando eu cai eu não machuquei mais a Siby, machuquei?

- Não - Harry tenta acalmar o amigo apesar de não saber – você não a machucou.

- Que bom - suspira aliviado - de qualquer forma, eu não fazia a mínima idéia nem do que tinha me acontecido até Chris nos falar agora a pouco.

- Eu também não vi meus atacantes, mas sei que foi mais de um - Severus dizia com um ódio visível – me vendaram enquanto... enquanto - olha para o Braço mais fino que o normal - esvaziavam meu braço.

Diferente do que aconteceu no segundo ano de Harry, tudo o que foi tirado do braço de Snape foram os ossos, uma extração dolorosa que a serpente teve que suportar lentamente.

Tão humilhante, foi tudo que Severus conseguiu concluir.

Harry explicou com traço gerais como haviam encontrado a Siby para quem não havia presenciado a cena bizarra. Arrancando comentários revoltados de Fenrir e um olhar mortal de Severus. Assim como contou também como encontrou Luna e Hooch.

A loirinha também não tinha visto quem a atacou, ela havia sido deixada inconsciente. E durante todo o tempo em que esteve pendurada havia recobrado e perdido a consciência varias vezes.

Ela havia narrado isso com uma calma impressionante, e tudo o que pode concluir no final foi:

- Ora, acho que devo agradecer mais tarde ao Blaise. Foi muito gentil da parte dele tentar me salvar de uma morte iminente.

- Hã? – Harry pisca várias vezes perplexo diante da falta de rancor da menina. - Só isso que você tem a dizer?

- Há, claro - ela exclama envergonhada - como pude esquecer, também tenho que agradecer a você Chris - com seus grandes olhinhos azuis ela sorri - obrigada por me tirar de lá.

Foi diante daquele olhar que Harry sentiu uma grande culpa voltar ao seu peito.

"Não precisa me agradecer Luna, afinal fui eu que te coloquei nessa cama" ele olha para os outros amigos calado "todos vocês, por minha causa todos vocês estão nessas camas"

Como se pressentisse a linha de pensamente de Harry, Severus puxa o assunto para outro angulo.

- E você Greyback? – a serpente encara seu companheiro de casa – você ainda não disse o que aconteceu com você.

Fenrir fica mudo por algum tempo, como se pensasse no que deveria falar. Vendo que todos esperavam sua resposta ele deu de ombros e sorrindo despreocupado diz:

- O mesmo que com vocês, me atacaram, mas não me lembro quem me...

- Bobagem - Severus não desvia o olhar do lobisomem – não tem como você ter sido atacado de surpresa.

- Wooow, eu realmente tenho a bola cheia com você Sev, mas sinto te informar que...

- Você não poderia ter sido atacado por que segundo Harry seus ferimentos foram causados por magia - Snape ajeita alguns fios desgrenhados que nublavam sua visão - e a única forma de qualquer mago te ferir com magia é se você não estiver utilizando o colar que a diretora te deu.

Harry coloca a mão dentro de suas vestes e retira de seu bolso interno o colar de Fenrir que havia guardado. Olhando assombrado para o acessório mágico, Potter se surpreende de não ter se tocado daquele pequeno detalhe. Não havia como ninguém tirar aquele colar do pescoço de Fenrir a força, pois ele estava encantado para só poder ser retirado pelas mãos do usuário.

Apenas o próprio Fenrir poderia tirar aquele colar.

Apenas o próprio Fenrir poderia permitir que alguém o enfeitiçasse.

- Quem fez isso com você? - Harry interrompe o interrogatório de Snape com sua própria pergunta.

Fenrir se calou logo em seguida e olhou para Harry incomodo, enquanto o outro caminhava para o lado de sua cama.

Os outros adolescentes, sentindo o clima pesar, preferiram apenas assistir a aparente tempestade que se aproximava.

- Quem fez... - o quintanista tenta voltar a repetir, mas é interrompido

- Não posso dizer – desviando seus olhos amarelos, Fenrir murmurou.

- COMO NÃO PODE DIZER? – esquecendo que estava em uma enfermaria Harry perde o controle e jogando o colar no colo do outro adolescente ele continua visivelmente não querendo dar o pé atrás – alguém te feriu, alguém quase... Quase te matou. E você permitiu isso.

- Permiti? – Fenrir volta a olhar Harry fingindo confusão.

- Não se faça de idiota Greyback – Harry olhava o amigo de forma acusadora – você esteve por horas... – sua voz falha por alguns segundos – por horas sob efeito da maldição cruciatus e sabe-se lá quantos outro feitiços escuros mais, mas nenhum deles teria qualquer chance de surtir efeito sobre você enquanto estivesse usando o colar que a diretora te deu - repete irritado tudo aquilo que Severus acabara de expor, acrescentando um pequeno detalhe que ele havia concluído sozinho - E esse colar está enfeitiçado para apenas você conseguir tirar, ninguém mais alem de você poderia sequer tocar no trinco dessa droga!!!

- Chris - vendo que havia perdido o debate Fenrir encolhe os ombros e murmura cansado - deixe para lá.

- Não, você tirou essa droga de colar, você permitiu que te ferissem, mas você não é masoquista – o moreno olha o Slytherin de forma calculista – também não é estúpido, quem o fez tirar isso do pescoço não poderia te oferecer perigo.

- Chris... – Fenrir praticamente suplicava.

- Quem o fez tirar o colar teria que ser alguém de sua total confiança... Alguém que você am...

- NÃO FOI ELE!!! – Fenrir fuzilava Harry com os olhos e para a surpresa do moreno os olhos do lobisomem começavam a transbordar em lagrimas – Não foi... Sei que não foi... infelizmente não foi

- Fenrir – Harry se aproxima e coloca a mão no ombro do amigo. – O Remus...

- Não foi ele – Fenrir repete com convicção e encarando Harry tenta passar certeza – parecia com ele... Eu quis que fosse ele, mas... não, não era ele.

- Como pode saber?

- O cheiro – Fenrir murmura se acomodando na cama novamente devido ao cansaço – o cheiro era de outra pessoa.

Vendo nos olhos de Harry que o moreno não iria permitir que as explicações morressem por aí, Fenrir suspira novamente e de forma cansada tenta narrar o que se lembra

- Um pouco antes de o céu clarear, uma coruja me despertou, ela trazia uma mensagem do Remus... Mas não era do Remus, eu sabia apenas pelo cheiro ... Mas tinha o nome do Remus no final e eu quis tanto... – balbuciava com tristeza – eu fui assim mesmo ao encontro da pessoa, meio que sabendo que não encontraria ele lá, mas ainda assim... Quando cheguei e o vi... Idêntico... Sim... Idêntico, sabia quem era de verdade, não apenas pelo cheiro, mas por que só existe uma pessoa no castelo capaz de... Bem. Eu me deixei levar.... Por sua voz, por seu toque... Por sua face... Eu fui tão feliz – fecha os olhos com pesar – Chris... fazia tanto tempo que eu não era tão feliz, ele me queria, ele realmente me queria. E tudo o que pediu em troca foi que eu tirasse o colar...

Harry teve que conter sua magia que não se manifestasse de tanta raiva que sentiu.

Alguém havia sido capaz de usar todo aquele amor contra o seu amigo. Por mais malicioso e as vezes frio que pudesse ser, Greyback não podia lutar contra esse instinto que o atraia para Lupin.

E Fenrir continuou.

- A dor que senti logo após que tirei o colar... Essa dor – leva a mão ao peito – valeu a pena... Chris... Por alguns minutos meu amor me quis... Eu sabia que não era ele, mas permiti que me enganasse, por que era uma mentira tão doce... não era ele – sua voz se tornava mais e mais vaga– mas eu queria tanto que fosse...

Todos que ouviram aquela triste narrativa não souberam como reagir, nunca haviam visto o lobisomem tão vulnerável, apenas Harry havia presenciado antes essa faceta do amigo.

Por isso pode juntar um pouco de coragem para voltar a pressioná-lo

- Sei que não deve ter sido fácil, mas por isso mesmo você deveria nos dizer quem fez isso, não quero que isso volte a acontecer com uma amigo meu. – e tocando com mais força em uma das bandagens do albino arranca dele um gemido de dor – Você foi praticamente esfolado e ainda tem coragem de...

Fenrir pega a mão de Harry que pressionava sua ferida e a aperta mais forte contra seu peito fazendo o moreno sentir algo gosmento impregnar seus dedos

O sangue de Fenrir

- Eu já fui ferido antes – os olhos de Fenrir eram quase tão sérios quanto mortais – não tente me convencer que isso foi o mais "terrível" que já aconteceu comigo, pois acredite, não foi.

Ainda sentindo a viscosidade do sangue de Fenrir em seus dedos Harry fecha os olhos com pesar.

- E isso deveria me deixar mais aliviado?

- Não. Eu pelo menos não gostaria de te ver muito aliviado.– Greyback sorri de sua habitual forma malandra – que namorado gosta de ver sua "cara metade" rindo pelos cantos enquanto está na enfermaria? - voltando a adotar um tom sério, Fenrir larga a mão de Harry e diz - eu não posso falar quem me fez isso pessoal, eu tenho um divida muito grande com essa pessoa.

O assunto, por aquele momento morrera alí. Ninguém mais tinha animo para pensar muito naquilo.

Severus, por respeito também não perguntou o que diabos Remus Lupin tinha haver com tudo aquilo, fato que Harry agradeceu internamente. Já que ele mesmo também teve que se controlar para não fazer uma perguntinha para Hooch.

"Hoje mais cedo você parecia saber quem atacou a Siby, por que ainda não nos disse nada?"

Tudo o que pode supor era que a menina estava guardando para sí o direito de se vingar do agressor da irmã, afinal, essa era a sua área de trabalho, não era?

_**--- FVQP ---**_

Conversa vai, conversa vem, os estudantes só se deram conta de que estava no horário do almoço quando as visitas começara a aparecer.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui - Fenrir pergunta espantado ao ver a primeira pessoa a aparecer na porta do quarto deles.

Lucius Malfoy.

Pegando todos de surpresa, Lucius entra no aposento ignorando os olhares perplexos dos de mais e se encaminhou diretamente para a cama de Neville.

Neville se encolhe em seu leito como se rezasse baixinho para que aquele rapaz alto, loiro e lindo fosse apenas parte de uma bizarra alucinação.

Mas assim como o avental de Harry se provou bem real, Lucius desmentiu qualquer possibilidade de alucinação do texugo quando ao seu lado se abaixou e beijou a testa esverdeada e febril de Longbottom.

- Sinto não poder ter vindo antes, mas tinha vários assuntos a resolver.

"Ok Neville, se você queria manter esse noivado escondido por mais tempo, pode ir esquecendo" Harry pensou com pena do amigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Neville murmura como se ninguém mais alem de Lucius fosse conseguir ouvir... Iludido. - Eu já disse que não devemos ser vistos juntos, eu...

- Isso já não faz muita diferença - Lucius dá entre ombros com despreocupação.

- Co... como assim? – A pele de Neville começava agora a ganhar um tom verde bem clarinho.

- O que ele quer dizer - diz uma voz vinda da porta - É que na altura do campeonato não faz muito sentido esconder o noivado de vocês

Todos olham na direção em que estava um Regulos Black, escorado despreocupadamente no batente da porta, que acena divertido para os demais.

Neville empalidece, e Harry não sabe dizer e foi pelas palavras que ouviu ou se foi por ter visto o rapaz na porta.

O ex-gryffindor já havia notado como o amigo ficava estranho toda vez que cruzava olhos com o quartanista.

- Noivo? – Fenrir olha surpreso para Neville – Você está noivo do rei das serpentes e nem me diz? Não espere presente de casamento de minha parte

- Erva venenosa Fenrir – Harry sibila como se aquela fosse uma "palavra chave" para fazer o albino se calar – erva venenosa...

Não apenas o lobo, mas outras pessoas daquele quarto desconheciam o fato, mas aparentemente preferiram não demonstrar e deixar a confusa cena se desenrolar.

- O que ele... O que ele quis dizer com isso? - Neville encara Lucius com um pouco de desespero.

- Nada de mais – Lucius passa os dedos por entre seus longos cabelos loiros – apenas que devido a fatos recentes fui obrigado a antecipar o anuncio de nosso noivado.

- O QUE???

- Sei que deveríamos esperar o seu décimo sétimo aniversário - o setimanista finge não saber o porque do desespero do noivo - mas fazer o que? Foi o melhor. Pensei que por ser um dos reis de Hogwarts você não seria tão perseguido quanto os seus companheiros de casa. Mas parece que eu me enganei, não foi? – lança um olhar pesaroso ao texugo convalescente a sua frente – Ao te anunciar como meu noivo, você fica sob a proteção direta da família Malfoy e...

- Melhor? - Neville se exalta ignorando as dores em seu corpo - Melhor para quem? Eu não vou me casar com você!!! Eu já disse mil vezes, eu não vou me...

PAFHT

Foi surpreendendo a todos que do nada Lucius ergue a mão e estapeia a face de Neville, os olhos estavam tão frios quanto o gelo quando disse:

- Agora chega dessa besteira - Lucius sibila com raiva contida - já aturei o suficiente dessa sua súbita birra, não importa o que você quer ou deixa de querer, nós estávamos noivos antes mesmo de você sonhar em nascer e não vai ser por que do nada você decidiu bater o pé que isso vai mudar.

Harry por segundos quase foi ao socorro de seu amigo, mas se conteve, algo em Lucius o fazia pensar que apesar da bofetada, tudo o que aquele rapaz dizia, por mais frio que soasse era dito com muito carinho.

Como se comprovando aquela estranha teoria, a mesma mão que esbofeteou Neville cobre o machucado e obriga o texugo a encarar o slytherin que disse sério.

- Como disse antes, vamos nos encontrar no primeiro final de semana em Hogsmead, e lá você me dirá o que esta acontecendo – Lucius se abaixa e rouba um beijo que a duras penas Neville teve que se controlar para não corresponder – Mas não me importa qual vai ser o seu motivo, você será o meu noivo, e vou lutar contra quem for para que nunca mais você se fira assim, nem que essa pessoa seja você mesmo.

Se levantando, ele se vira e sem se despedir de ninguém sai por onde entrou.

Mas ao invés de seguir o amigo, Régulus continua onde estava e diz encarando maldosamente Neville.

- Logo depois de descobrir o que aconteceu com você Lucius não pensou muito em levantar a varinha contra quem acredita ser quem está por trás do ataque a você. - Com a face séria, conclui.

Com a voz fraca e sem olhar diretamente para o quartanista Neville tenta passar indiferença.

- Eu não pedi que fizesse isso por mim, nem mesmo pedi que assumisse nosso noivado.

- Oh, quanto a essa parte não se preocupe, talvez Lucius nem mesmo tenha a chance de tomar sua mão em casamento.

Neville ergue os olhos assustado temendo o sentido daquelas palavras.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada de mais, apenas que não muitos alunos sobreviveriam a um duelo até a morte contra Albus Dumbledore

Surpreso Neville não deixa de encara o sério Régulos.

- Dumbledore?

- Isso mesmo, Lucius o desafiou em meio ao grande salão, atitude muito gryffindor, se me perguntar – a serpente estreita os olhos e diz - espero que apesar dessa palhaçada toda de noivado você não tenha se esquecido da nossa conversinha.

- Eu...

Notando que o tom esverdeado de Neville clareava mais e mais ao decorrer daquela estranha conversa, o moreno resolve por fim intervir, e como um raio se coloca na frente de Black.

- Fora daqui – Harry segura o braço do mais baixo e o perfura com o olhar – acho que sua visita já foi mais do que longa.

- Não se preocupe - Régulos lança um olhar divertido para o avental que Harry havia esquecido de tirar - "enfermeira", já vou deixar seus paciente em paz.

Ao ter o braço liberado, Régulos se vira, como se não tivesse feito nada e se vai.

Depois daquilo Neville ficou tão para baixo que nem mesmo Fenrir teve coragem de soltar alguma de suas piadinhas maliciosas.

Pouco depois que os dois rapazes de Slytherin partiram, outras duas serpentes invadiram o quarto.

Bellatrix e Narcisa haviam passado o dia inteiro preocupadas com o amigo internado, mas não demonstraram nem um décimo da apreensão que sentiram durante a manhã, fazendo questão de soltar seus corriqueiros comentários maliciosos.

- Ora, agora entendi por que Severus se deixou ferir tão facilmente - Bella olhou de cima a baixo o texugo que aparentemente, mais do que esquecer de tirar o avental parecia estar começando a gostar de usá-lo – Vê como ele me trata irmã? - diz dramática para Narcisa – enquanto a futura esposa se mata de preocupação o noivo procura os cuidados do seu aman...

Antes de concluir suas sandices, Severus fez uma força sobre humana para se erguer da cama e ignorando a dor utilizou o braço bom para quase sufocar amiga.

- Bella, espero que aprenda logo a controlar sua língua, ou mais do que a um quarto de hospital, eu serei preso em Azkaban, POR ASSASSINATO!!!

Arrancando risadas de mais de um por lá, as meninas se adaptaram bem ao novo meio, apesar de boa parte do motivo ser para agradar a Severus.

Harry não se surpreendeu com a identidade das duas mulheres, já havia suspeitado a algum tempo devido as suas aparências, mas assim como foi o caso de Fenrir, Harry relevou o que as suas versões adultas fizeram a ele em seu mundo.

Principalmente Narcisa. Harry, mesmo em seu mundo ouviu mais de uma vez como Draco falava com saudades da mãe, relembrando os momentos privados em que a Socialite Malfoy se mostrou tão carinhosa e maternal quanto qualquer mãe. Em seu intimo, Harry imaginava que se sua mãe estivesse viva seria tão carinhosa quanto Narcisa era com Draco naqueles momentos.

Quando outras pessoas foram aparecendo as duas garotas decidiram que era hora de partir, elas nunca gostaram muito de aglomerações.

E o horário de almoço seguiu animado com as aparições de um tímido Blaise, uma preocupada Hanna Abboott, alguns amigos e seguidores de Neville, umas poucas amigas de Hooch, um amante ou outro do libidinoso Fenrir...

E para surpreender novamente a todos.

Fred e Jorge.

Os mais escandalosos professores de Hogwarts, foram para a enfermaria na verdade para visitar o Harry, e quando o morno perguntou por que eles responderam.

- Está brincando? – Jorge revolve os cabelos rebeldes do aparentemente mais novo com divertimento – Depois do show pirotécnico mais eletrizantes dos últimos tempos nós tínhamos que te felicitar.

- Show pirotécnico? – Severus pergunta confuso.

- É uma técnica muggle para... – Harry tenta disfarçar explicando o que é pirotecnia.

- Eu sei o que é pirotecnia Hardnet. Eu quero saber o que esses dois idiotas querem dizer.

- Cuidado Snape – Fred sorri maldoso – agora eu sou um professor, sua casa pode sofrer algumas perdas irreparáveis nos seus pontos se não souber conter a língua.

- Enquanto estiver nessa cama, posso alegar a hora que quiser que "as poções" estão falando por mim – retribui o sorriso maldoso com outro, para em seguida voltar a se virar para Harry – e então? A que eles se referem?

- Bem... Digamos que eu não contei tuuuudo o que aconteceu hoje de manhã.

Falando em linhas gerais sobre a cena no grande salão, Harry tenta provar de A mais B que não tinha nada haver com o incêndio.

"Algo me diz que tenho que escolher bem o momento para revelar que tenho magia"

- Tá bom, pode até ser que você não tenha incendiado aquele lugar com magia, mas tem que ter algum truque – Fred parecia determinado a não botar o pé para trás – Foi incrível!!!

- Pois é, pena que a coisa meio que saiu do controle e machucou a maior parte das pessoas. – Jorge encolhe os ombros mas ainda assim parecia excitado com o feito.

- Acidentes de trabalho – ambos disseram juntos como se queimar metade da população do castelo fosse algo muito comum para eles.

E pelo olhar desaprovador de Neville, aparentemente era mesmo algo comum para aqueles dois.

Arquivando aquilo como mais um feito misterioso do sempre surpreendente "texugo maravilha" os professores ficaram mais alguns minutos para conversar antes de ir embora.

Um pouco antes de partir, Fred disse baixinho para Harry.

- O motivo para termos vindo também é por que o King estava preocupado com você.

- Comigo? – Harry não pode deixar de estranhar, ainda mais levando em conta os últimos encontrões que o negro havia dado nele no meio dos corredores – Por que?

- Não sei – deu entre ombros – ele parece de uns tempos para cá bem interessado em você, ele vai ficar feliz em saber que você está bem.

E vai embora junto com o irmão.

"Estranho" foi tudo que pode concluir Harry, e também se lembrou que tinha que analisar aquele misterioso papel que Shaklebolt havia lhe entregado ontem.

Quando ninguém mais parecia vir visitá-los, a porta volta a se abrir e por ela aparece a mais do que cansada enfermeira, com sua varinha em punho ela fazia sete bandejas levitarem.

- Quanto tempo mais você vai ficar me encarando com essa cara de besta - a mulher diz com um tom maligno para Harry - PEGUE LOGO A DROGA DESSAS BANDEJAS!!!

A paciência daquela mulher estava por um fio, durante toda a manhã estava tratando de queimaduras atrás de queimaduras, ministrando remédios, acomodando pessoas e corrigindo os erros de seus enfermeiros honorários.

Para ser capaz de matar alguém faltava pouco.

Vendo que sua integridade física poderia começar a correr perigo em segundos, Harry correu na direção da mulher e um a um foi pegando as bandejas e colocando nas camas de cada amigo, até que apenas uma ficou em sua mão, sem um dono aparente.

- Ué, para quem é essa?

- Para quem você acha, gênio? – ainda ácida, ela tenta ajeitar os fios soltos de seu cabelo – Quem, além de mim, passou a manhã inteira sem comer ou beber?

Sem esperar uma resposta a mulher sai fechando a porta com força descontando toda a frustração de ter que voltar a mergulhar no corrido trabalho.

- Acho... - Harry murmura ainda impressionado com a saída abrupta da mulher - que posso chamar isso de gentileza, acho.

E se juntando aos seus amigos, ele se pôs a comer.

Todos estavam mais descontraídos graças as visitas, comentavam brevemente e sempre cheios de tatos sobre o ocorrido e vez ou outra se permitiam alguma brincadeira para descontrair o ambiente.

Tudo parecia tranqüilo.

Tudo, menos o coração de Harry.

A breve paz de espírito que teve ia abandonado sua mente pouco a pouco, sempre que um de seus amigos parecia ter dificuldade de levar um garfo a boca, ou quando entre um riso ou outro alguém se contraia de dor.

Mesmo tentando disfarçar, eles estavam feridos.

Feridos por sua causa.

"E isso vai se repetir mais e mais vezes se eu continuar ao lado deles".

- Se afastem de mim... – Harry ouviu a voz de Siby delirar em sua cama – Se afastem de mim... SINISTROS!!! SE AFASTEM DE MIM...afastem...

Aquilo foi o suficiente para seu coração.

Não havia outra opção.

Aquela seria a ultima refeição tranqüila que fariam juntos

_**--- FVQP ---**_

A busca havia sido longa.

Ele havia lido e relido as anotações no livro de Ravenclaw atrás de algo que comprovasse o que ela havia dito.

Não achou nada.

Teria que confiar apenas na palavra daquela estranha figura, caso aceitasse sua proposta.

Draco não era ingênuo, sabia que a enfermeira não havia contado nem metade de seu passado, os motivos de ter criado o feitiço, o porquê de se encontrar naquele mundo em especifico, ela fez questão de esconder muito bem varias respostas que sabia que Draco queria.

Mulher esperta.

E no fim fez uma proposta que a primeira vista era irrecusável.

Mas por mais tentador que parecesse, seus instintos de slytherin gritavam para pensar melhor, o que ela lhe oferecia era bom de mais para ser verdade, e não pedia nada em troca.

Muito suspeito.

Ela parecia sincera, mas Draco mesmo com duas ou três piscadelas e um olhar pidão conseguiria parecer.

Finalmente juntando coragem para encarar o seu provavelmente devastado amigo, Malfoy havia voltado em plena noite ao mundo de Harry e entrando no quarto em que ele deveria estar com seus feridos amigos, ele o busca com os olhos.

E lá estava ele.

A cadeira de Harry não estava mais entre as camas de seus amigos, ele a havia arrastado para a janela mais próxima e naquele segundo estava debruçado no batente daquela mesma janela.

Tentador...

Aquela visão tornou a proposta de Rowena cada vez mais tentadora. Mas será que era realmente possível? Será que se fizesse o que a mulher pediu ele poderia em fim...

- Eles não acordarão mais – Harry murmurou de seu posto, sem se virar para ver Draco.

- Estão muito fracos – Draco respondeu, ainda surpreso por Harry conseguir notar sua presença.

- Sim, estão. - Harry se vira para o loiro, revelando seus olhos vermelhos – E foi por minha culpa.

- Harry... – Draco se aproxima, mas ainda mantendo uma distancia entre eles

- Não diga que não é, por que é – Harry sorri – já aconteceu antes, não se lembra? "Oh, por Merlin, não conseguimos atingir ao menino que sobreviveu, o que podemos fazer?" "Ora, não seja por isso, atinjamos então os seus amigos, é tudo a mesma merda"

- Harry, não é assim...

- NÃO DIGA QUE NÃO É ASSIM!!! – Harry volta a gritar – não para mim, não depois de tudo o que eu passei, não depois de tudo o que passamos, por que é assim e você sabe.

Draco não teve coragem de responder, pois sabia que era verdade.

- Mas tudo bem – Harry respira fundo e se levanta – isso foi de certa forma bom.

O loiro olha confuso para Harry, não gostava de seu tom.

- Nenhum deles foi mortalmente ferido, na verdade eles já poderiam deixar as camas agora mesmo, só estariam doloridos nos próximos dois ou três dias – solta uma risada sem humor – na verdade já estariam de pé se eu não tivesse colocado poção do sono no jantar deles.

- Você fez o que? – um mal pressentimento fez Draco começar a se remexer incomodo.

- Eu tive essa idéia algumas horas atrás enquanto almoçávamos, coloquei um pouco de poção do sono na comida deles a... acho que uma hora atrás, não sei, depois que eles dormiram eu fiquei por aqui para pensar um pouco. Acho que até cochilei sem querer.

- Harry, o que diabos você está planejando fazer com tudo isso?

- Algo que eu deveria ter feito desde o inicio – Harry se levanta, retira o avental de seu corpo o deixando cair no chão e começa a caminhar em direção a porta, contornando Draco – vou me afastar deles de uma vez por todas.

- O QUE? - se virando apenas para ver as costas de Harry indo na direção da porta – NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!!!

- Apenas observa – ele diz parando e olhando para o loiro por sobre o ombro.

- Não pode!!! – sem saber o que fazer ele simplesmente volta a se colocar entre Harry e a porta – a idéia principal dessa palhaçada toda não é você ter uma chance de viver com seus amigos? Não é a de que você deveria poder...

- Não – O morno o interrompe com o olhar decidido – a idéia era eu viver em um mundo onde meus amigos estejam vivos – ele abaixa a cabeça e conclui com pesar – coisa que não poderei realizar se ficar ao lado deles.

E sem pensar duas vezes Harry atravessa o incorpóreo loiro estremecendo pela sensação desagradável.

Draco ainda estica o braço por puro reflexo, mas apesar de alcançar o ombro de Harry, seus dedos atravessam o ombro do moreno, aumentando a sensação de impotência.

- DROGA!!! – Draco grita com sua voz que apenas Harry conseguia ouvir.

Apenas Harry e...

- Geralmente eu digo aos visitantes para não gritarem nas dependências da enfermaria para não incomodar os internos... fh... – a loira expulsa a fumaça que havia tragado – mas no seu caso acho que posso abrir uma exceção, não é?

Parada na mesma porta em que Harry havia saído, estava Rowena Ravenclaw, ela olhava para o loiro com bastante diversão.

- Droga, droga, droga... – Irritado Draco dava voltas em torno de si mesmo – Do que diabos serviu toda essa palhaçada se no final... se no final... ele vai acabar sozinho de novo? Maldito complexo de mártir.

- Hm... Tecnicamente não – a mulher entra de vez no quarto e se senta na mesma cadeira em que Harry tinha estado antes – mesmo que ele vá embora, mais e mais pessoas vão se encontrar com ele – ela cruza as pernas de baixo do longo vestido negro – faz parte do conjuro, lembra? Todas as pessoas que um dia ele conheceu...

- EU JÁ SEI NO QUE CONSITE ESSA PORCARIA DE CONJURO!!! – Draco responde irritado – Mas... Mas se ele abandonar tudo agora, o que vai impedir de abandonar os próximos que conhecer? E os próximos... E os próximos...

- E os próximos, e os próximos e os próximos... – ela cantarolou divertida – Sim, sim, quem faz uma vez conseqüentemente acaba fazendo de novo, mas vai ficar tudo bem, afinal – ela sorri maldosa e aponta o loiro com o seu cigarro – ele tem você.

- Desgraçada... – murmura o loiro abaixando a cabeça ao sentir aquela ferida ser tocada de forma tão descarada – você sabe muito bem que eu não...

- O que sente? – ela se levanta para se aproximar de Draco – O que acha da sensação de ser apenas uma voz para a pessoa que ama, apenas uma imagem inalcançável? – ela o rodeia sussurrando aquelas palavras que tanto o atormentavam – O que acha de dia a dia se tornar nada mais que uma miragem em meio aos delírios de quem você tanto deseja?

- Pare...

- Hu hu... – ela para de rodeá-lo e para bem a sua frente sem deixar de sussurrar com aquele tom mórbido deboche – Eu também passei por isso, e acredite, só piora, a medida que você vai se tornando cada vez mais real nesse mundo uma pequena ilusão cresce em seu peito, uma vozinha minúscula e repetitiva o atormenta a cada dia dizendo: "E se no final tudo der certo? E se no final eu não precise me afastar, e se no final ele não..."

- CALA A BOCA!!! – Draco ergue a cabeça para encará-la com raiva

- Mas acredite, eu já passei dessa fase e sei – seu tom se torna sério e uma certa imponência se distribuiu em seus traços – a vozinha estava errada, e a dor ... A dor é tanta que temos que nos afastar, por que se não...

- Você disse que havia um jeito... – Draco a interrompe derrotado, sabendo que era exatamente isso que a mulher procurava fazer ele dizer com todo aquele showzinho. – Um jeito de que tudo seja diferente.

- Para você? Sim, há um jeito, mas não será fácil, você vai precisar passar por um duro treinamento.

- Que você, bondosamente está disposta a me passar. – pergunta sarcástico.

- Exatamente – sorri maliciosa – que garoto de sorte você, não acha?

- Mas o que você ganha com isso.

"Isso só eu preciso saber" penas a mulher, mas o que diz é outra coisa.

- O prazer de executar uma boa ação? – dá entre ombros – pouco importa a minha motivação, o que realmente importa é que apenas eu posso te instruir para que alcance o que deseja.

- Eu... eu não sei – Draco ainda vacilava – agora não é um bom momento para pensar nisso, aquele idiota de coração mole deve estar nesse instante indo falar com a diretora para abandonar a escola e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

- Talvez você não – ela concorda com Draco – mas conheço seis pessoas que talvez possam.

Confuso Draco estranha o comentário da enfermeira, mas como todo bom slytherin logo entendeu nas entrelinhas.

Seus olhos caíram sobre os adormecidos amigos de Harry.

- Eles? – Draco bufa irritado – eles beberam poção do sono, não devem acordar pelo resto da noite, a menos que um deles seja sonâmbulo não imagino nenhum deles de pé agora.

- Não, sozinhos não. Mas com uma mãozinha sua, talvez – a mulher apaga mais um cigarro apesar de ele estar pela metade – como prova de boa vontade eu vou te ensinar algo que não é nem um décimo do que você será capaz de fazer se começar a me ouvir.

- O que? – pergunta desconfiado.

- Algo que você só poderá fazer enquanto estiver nessa fase "não física" – ela se aproxima da cama mais próxima, que era a da Trelawney – você já deve ter entrado na mente de alguém uma vez ou outra – a mulher pergunta arrancando um olhar constrangido de Draco – Bem, agora você vai fazer a mesma coisa, mas ao invés de ler, irá impor ao sistema nervoso deles que digam ao restante do organismo para que ignorem a poção até que o efeito passe, e claro, também ignorem as dores no corpo que deveriam sentir.

- Eu posso fazer isso? – Draco pergunta impressionado.

- Isso e mais.

- Mas eu não consigo ficar muito tempo na mente das pessoas. Bem, menos na mente de Ha... Chris.

- É normal – ela sorri ao perceber a tentativa de esconder o verdadeiro nome do viajante dimensional – ele e você estão conectados, graças a esse feitiço. Mas mesmo que não consiga ficar muito tempo na mente deles, você não vai precisar de muito tempo, apenas de muita concentração.

Não vendo alternativa, Draco se deixa instruir pela fundadora da casa das águias.

"E seja o que Merlin quiser"

_**--- FVQP ---**_

Havia sido o mais longo percurso de sua vida.

Da enfermaria ao refeitório, nunca um trajeto pareceu tão longo.

As portas estavam abertas quando o som convidativo das vozes alegres dos alunos quase o enganou. Por segundos Harry havia se transportado para a época de "sua Hogwarts".

Mas não era.

Nunca seria.

E essa certeza só fez com que desse os passo que faltavam para entrar no local.

Havia vários lugares vazios naquela noite, e entre os presentes um grande numero de pessoas enfaixadas.

Para sua surpresa não havia nenhum sinal do incêndio que provocara pela manhã. As paredes estavam limpas e pintadas como antes e os quadros pareciam estar com suas molduras intactas, apesar de mais de uma figura olhar para Harry com certo rancor.

As pessoas ao verem o moreno entrar aquietaram seus diálogos.

Sempre que aquele estranho garoto aparecia algo estranho acontecia.

- Senhor Hardnet! – A alegria da voz da diretora chamou sua atenção – tinha escutados boatos de que havia passado todo o dia na enfermaria. – erguendo seu cálice a mulher apóia o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo em sue punho fechado. – Espero que não tenha sido por nenhuma queimadura recente.

Aquele simples comentário fez um desconfiado borburinho se espalhar entre os alunos e os refugiados, mas ninguém fez qualquer comentário contra o rapaz. Não havia sido a própria diretora que havia deixado claro que ele não havia tido nada haver com aquilo?

"E afinal, ele não passa de um aborto?" Harry ouviu mais de um murmúrio parecido como esse.

Sentindo sua magia pulsar na ponta de seus dedos, Harry se sentiu tentado a demonstrar o quão aborto era para os idiotas que iniciaram aqueles comentários. Mas respirando fundo e se apossando o máximo possível de seu lado slytherin, simplesmente sorriu e respondeu a diretora:

- Não senhora McGonagall, não sofri nenhuma queimadura, faltei as aulas por que nossa amabilíssima enfermeira me convocou como "enfermeiro honorário". – diz essa ultima parte com um pouco de deboche.

- Ora, que garoto prestativo o senhor é – Minerva ignora o tom abusado de Harry – Mas creio que deveria ter...

- Neville Longbottom – Harry interrompe a possível reprimenda da diretora dizendo aquilo bem alto, olhando para a mesa dos texugos, e continuou ainda olhando na mesma direção – Sibila Trelawney, Xionara Hooch – Virando seu rosto na direção da mesa das águias continuou – Luna Lovegood. – move o rosto na direção da mesa das serpentes – Severus Snape e Fenrir Greyback – novamente respira fundo para tentar se acalmar, ou seria capaz de tacar fogo em metade daquele salão novamente. E desta vez diz para todas as mesas incluindo os leões e os refugiados – Nesse exato momento, por um motivo que ainda desconheço, essas seis pessoas foram extremamente feridas, talvez mais do que fisicamente – Harry treme ao lembrar dos lamentos de Siby em seu leito – e a pessoa ou pessoas, sei lá, responsável por isso, com certeza esta nesse momento no meio de vocês, por isso só vou dizer uma vez, eu não perdôo, As feridas, o sangue as lagrimas, tudo, eu não perdôo. Seja Lá quem estiver por trás disso espero que pague pelo que fez – desejou de todo o coração – mas infelizmente não será por minhas mãos.

Aquilo foi o mais doloroso que poderia dizer naquele momento, abrir mão de cobrar aquela vingança era quase insuportável, mas o que mais poderia fazer? Não podia ficar mais tempo naquele castelo, podia se proteger facilmente, ainda mais agora que tinha sua magia de volta, mas não poderia proteger eternamente as costas de seus amigos.

Tinha que partir.

- Diretora – ele volta a focar apenas a mesa dos professores – venho aqui especialmente no intuito de dizer que a partir de hoje não cursarei mais Hogwarts.

Se Harry achou que poderia dizer aquelas palavras e por seus amigos estarem presos a uma enfermaria não teria que ouvir qualquer coisa contra a sua decisão se enganou.

Se enganou grandemente.

Mais de uma pessoa se levantou para protestar contra aquele anuncio.

Os marotos, em Gryffindor, questionavam a sanidade do novato e diziam que não aceitariam que ele partisse. Diga-se de passagem Sirius e James eram os mais determinados.

Em Slytherin Narcisa a duras penas continha sua irmã para não ir dar uns tabefes em Harry por abandonar sem mais nem menos o seu amigo Severus.

Em Ravenclaw Kingsley fuzilava Harry com os olhos demonstrando plena contrariedade, enquanto em outro extremo da mesa Rondy se remexia incomodo ao saber que aquele cara legal que o ajudou na biblioteca iria embora.

E em Hufflepuff um número considerável de texugos perdia seus medos e deixava claro que não queriam a partida de um exemplo de coragem dentro de sua casa, entre eles Hanna Abboott que deixava claro que não deixaria o novato ir embora sem disputar uma partida contra ele.

Até mesmo entre os professores havia um ou outro contrariado com aquela decisão, especialmente se considerarmos Fred e Jorge que gritavam em um coro injuriado protestos sem sentido que alguns achavam que não tinham nada haver com o assunto.

Talvez a única mesa que não se manifestou foi a dos refugiados, mas isso não diminuiu o efeito que aquilo causou em Harry.

O moreno estava pasmo.

Todos aqueles que demonstravam seu apresso por Harry talvez não fosse nem um decimo de todo o colégio, mas mesmo assim foram capazes de o comover.

Mas já não havia volta atrás.

Pelo bem de seus amigos ele tinha que partir.

-Essa é uma decisão que eu tomei após pensar muito – disse tentando acalmar as pessoas que protestavam – ela é...

- A maior bobagem que você poderia ter inventado.

Aquela voz.

Guiado pela voz que só podia ser daquela atrevida garota de cabelos brancos, Harry se vira na direção da entrada a tempo de quase ser jogado para trás por dois corpinhos que correram ao seu encontro.

- Siby? Luna? – Harry diz atordoado ao sentir as duas garotas apertarem mais forte seu corpo. Uma atitude um pouca desconcertante, principalmente vindo de Sibila, que sempre havido sido a mais reservada.

Mais lentamente os outros amigos de Harry caminhavam na sua direção, Todos com o andar seguro e não demonstrando qualquer sinal de dor, o que era absurdo, principalmente se vissem o rosto inchado de Hooch e o peito nu, coberto de ataduras de Fenrir.

Mas mais do que isso, como eles conseguiram despertar depois de ingerir aquela poção para dormir que Harry colocou na comida deles?

- Como vocês... - tentou perguntar o que lhe perturbava, mas foi interrompido.

- Chris, você não falou sério? Falou? – Luna pergunta ainda abraçada a ele – você não vai, vai? – o olha com seus enormes olhos acinzentados cheios de suplica - se você está com medo que o que aconteceu com a gente acontecer com você, não precisa se preocupar, eu te defendo – a loira tentou soar confiável – Eu contrato dois _Goluins_ negros grandões como guarda costas e... e...

Sem poder se conter diante do desespero da pequenina águia, Harry sorri e afaga os cabelos loiros.

- Não se trata disso, eu não estou com medo...

- Verdade? – Mais uma vez Hooch o interrompe, agora parada na frente dele flanqueada pelos outros três rapazes- Não é o que me parece. Não importa como eu olhe me parece que você está morto de medo.

- Hooch...

- Não nos use como desculpa Hardnet – Severus diz acido – não nos banalize ao ponto de nos usar para camuflar a sua própria covardia.

- Eu não sou covarde, eu apenas não quero que se machuquem por minha causa.

- Bem, já estamos machucados – Fenrir cantarola despreocupado – E daí? Ir embora vai fazer nossas feridas cicatrizarem mais rápido?

- Mas se eu ficar...

- Não sabemos o que vai acontecer se você ficar – Neville diz com seu eterno ar conciliador – mas sabemos o que vai acontece se você se for. Qualquer cicatriz que fique em nós terá um significado mais doloroso cada vez que olharmos para elas.

Absorvendo calmamente aquelas palavras, e sentindo ainda os dois corpinhos contra o seu, Harry lutava para não chorar. Ele detestava chorar. E substituindo suas lagrimas, as palavras cascatearam de sua boca.

- Foi minha culpa... – o moreno lamenta aquilo que tanto o carcomia por dentro – eu sei que foi...

- A gente te perdoa, se esse for o caso, é claro – Hooch golpeia o ombro de Harry – Você mesmo já não perdoou?

Harry encara confuso as palavras da amiga, o que arrancou o riso dos dois texugos, e das duas serpentes a sua frente.

- Cara, você é incrível! – Fenrir gargalhava – Você realmente já se esqueceu de metade desta semana?

- Hã? – o pobre moreno realmente não entendia o que eles queriam dizer

- Se por acaso esses ferimentos foram feitos por sua causa – Fenrir leva a mão ao peito coberto de faixas – todos os ferimentos que você sofreu essa semana foram por causa de quem?

E em rápidos flashs ele fez uma retrospectiva da semana que acabara de ter:

_Ossos quebrados._

_Queimaduras._

_Perfurações._

_Feitiços._

_Espancamentos._

Harry se lembrou de cada ferida, duelo e osso que deslocou, e teve que admitir que muitas vezes não havia sido apenas por ele mesmo que havia se ferido, mas por seus novos amigos.

- Se você consegue se esquecer tão fácil o quanto se feriu por nós –Hooch pisca marota – que tal nos dar uma chance de retribuir o favor?

Ainda indeciso, olha para a Sibila agarrada a ele e murmura:

- Mesmo sabendo o que eu te farei? – Mesmo assim me quer aqui?

A menininha fala pela primeira vez naquele dia. Com a voz fraca e baixinha murmura:

- Fugir de seu destino é só adiar dolorosamente o inevitável – abraça mais forte o amigo – esperar que isso aconteça longe de você fará a dor dessa espera ainda pior. Afinal, você não é meu amigo?

Amigo?

Sim ele se considerava amigo dela, mas ouvir isso da boca da própria Sibila tinha uma proporção ainda mais diferente?

Sabendo que havia sido vencido, não pode mais que encolher os ombros em sinal de rendição e ceder.

- Ok, vocês venceram, eu fico.

Antes mesmo que aquele bizarro grupinho tivesse qualquer chance de comemorar, mais uma vez a voz da diretora recobrou a atenção do grande salão.

- Hã... garoto, eu sinto informar, mas acho que isso já não é mais uma opção.

Como se fossem tirados de sua breve bolha de felicidade, Sibila e Luna finalmente soltam seu amigo, e os setes olham confusos para a mulher.

Sabendo que era novamente a dona da atenção geral, Minerva prossegue com a voz séria:

- No momento em que você se colocou na minha frente e disse que desistia de cursar Hogwarts, você deixou instantaneamente de ser considerado um membro da casa de Hufflepuff.

Aquilo criou mais uma onda de protestos entre o diversificado grupo de apóio ao novato.

- Como assim? - Hooch, esquentadinha como sempre, pergunta indignada – Não deve nem ter dez minutos que ele DISSE que queria sair, os registros dele ainda devem estar intactos no...

- Poupe saliva meu bem – Minerva ergue a mão com cansaço calando não só ela como as outras pessoas que reclamavam – Nunca ouviu falar de um ditado muggle que diz: "As paredes tem ouvidos?" Bem, aqui em Hogwarts as coisas funcionam de uma forma um pouco mais literal, basta dar uma olhadinha na gravata de seu amigo.

Não só seus amigo, mas o próprio Harry olha para sua própria gravata, e ela estava completamente negra, as cores de sua nova casa haviam desaparecido.

- Eu... eu não pertenço mais a Hogwarts?

- Hn... Não exatamente, você não pertence mais a Hufflepuff – a diretora o corrige – seu registro, assim como a senhorita Hooch gentilmente nos lembrou ainda está tão valido como os dos demais alunos, mas como você PEDIU para deixar de cursar Hogwarts, o próprio castelo atendeu o seu pedido e o desvinculou com a casa de Hufflepuff,e sem uma casa, por mais que burocraticamente você esteja vinculado a Hogwarts, não poderá mais cursar as aulas do colégio. – vendo que mais uma onda de protestos teria inicio ela tenta argumentar, apesar de não pareceu muito preocupada – Claro, você poderia continuar no castelo como um refugiado, mas...

- Ainda há outra opção – Firenze interrompe a diretora a olhando de forma penetrante.

McGonagall retribui o olhar penetrante por alguns segundos e sorri com diversão.

- Sim, há outra opção.

Arrastando a cadeira para trás, a imponente mulher se afasta da mesa dos professores e caminha até o grupinho de Harry.

- E qual seria? – pergunta Harry um pouco apreensivo.

- O motivo de você não poder cursar Hogwarts esse ano é por que se retirou de sua casa e a seleção só poderá ocorrer novamente ano que vem – ela repete calmamente os fatos recentes como se Harry não os soubesse – Oras, se você não pode mais ser selecionado por casa alguma, crie uma.

- Criar uma? – Não havia condição física dos olhos de Harry ficarem maiores

- Criar uma, algo que no mínimo poderia ser considerado uma verdadeira revolução – Se virando para a mesa dos professores diz – reunião de ultima hora na minha sala.

- Diretora! – alguém da mesa dos refugiados exclama horrorizado – não pode estar falando sério!

E uma enxurrada de comentários, opiniões e conversas paralelas explodiram.

Alguns achavam aquilo ridículo, outros bizarro, e os poucos simpatizantes do surpreendente novato o defendiam e diziam que ele tinha uma chance de conseguir.

Seus amigos pareciam ser as únicas pessoas silenciosas no aposento, na expectativa da resolução de Harry.

Já Harry tudo o que tinha em sua mente era uma única palavra que a diretora havia acabado de dizer:

"Revolução"

Era essa a solução para os seus problemas, dessa forma poderia ficar na castelo, protegeria seus amigos, e com sorte poderia mudar muitas coisas que não aprovava naquele colégio.

Seus olhos que vagavam por toda aquela confusão, por puro acaso se encontraram com os de Dumbledore.

O setimanista estava mais sério que o normal, e fitava Harry com muito mais curiosidade que normalmente demonstrava.

Harry estreita os olhos com suspeita. Regulus havia dito que Lucius desconfiava de Dumbledore, e mesmo sem saber o motivo sentiu um frio na espinha que o fez considerar aquela suspeita.

"Se eu ficar, poderei ter as chances de por as mãos no infeliz que feriu os meus amigos."

Independente do preço que teria que pagar, decidiu ficar.

Ficar e lutar.

- Ele não passa de um aborto, quem entraria na casa criada por um aborto? – alguém entre o mar de vozes gritou injuriado

Ouvir aquilo foi a deixa que Harry achou para dar inicio ao seu plano

- Não sei quem entraria na casa de um aborto – Harry disse fazendo todos ao seu redor se calarem – Mas acho que em breve vamos descobrir, não?

- Isso é ridículo – outra vez ouviu alguém, que não reconheceu, gritar.

- Não, ridículo é aluno atacar aluno – Harry estreita os olhos com raiva – ridículo é companheiros de estudos se sentirem intimidados a defenderem o que acreditam. Bem, eu acredito que posso mudar isso, por mais ABORTO que eu seja, eu quero ver quem vai me intimidar o suficiente para mudar de idéia. – seus olhos fitam mais uma vez de relance Dumbledore – Diretora – Harry volta a encarar a mulher a sua frente com certo desafio – Eu quero criar minha própria casa.

- Haverá conseqüências – ela diz séria.

- E eu aceitarei cada uma delas. – respondeu solene.

- "Aceitarei" virgula – Hooch, tão folgada quanto sempre, se apóia no ombro de Harry e pisca para a diretora – acho que o que ele quis dizer foi: "aceitaremos".

_**--- FVQP ---**_

- Mas afinal, como vocês conseguiram acordar? - Harry finalmente teve a chance de perguntar - Eu enchi a comida de vocês de poção do sono.

Um grande grupo caminhava em direção a sala da diretora, formado por todos os professores, a própria diretora, Harry e seus amigos.

Antes de deixar o grande salão, Harry havia tentado convencê-los de todas as formas possíveis a desistir de acompanhá-lo.

Mas já era tarde de mais.

Quando seus amigos deixaram bem claro para a própria diretora que queriam entrar na nova casa de Harry, suas gravatas ficaram completamente pretas, igual a do moreno.

Não havia mais retorno.

- EU SABIA!!! - Hooch gritou indignada atraindo o olhar irritado de um ou outro professor

- eu sabia que você tinha nos dopado, Chris. Como teve coragem?

- Foi bem fácil na verdade, levando em conta como alguns de vocês são tão esganados - Harry brincou lançando um olhar par ela e para Fenrir - e o motivo não importa muito agora, mas sim como vocês conseguiram acordar.

- Eu não sei - Severus responde mostrando uma pontinha de rancor por ter sido enganado também - nós apenas acordamos, talvez você não tenha sabido aplicar corretamente a poção.

- Hei, nem vem com essa eu fiz direitinho, eu coloquei.

- Eu ouvi uma voz - Siby murmura baixinho chamando a atenção dos outros - uma voz que cobriu até mesmo as vozes malvadas em minha cabeça.

- Eu também ouvi - Luna apóia a amiga - era uma voz bonita, ela dizia que eu tinha que acordar, que eu tinha que ajudar uma amigo.

Os outros concordaram com as primeiranistas, também haviam ouvido a misteriosa voz, que não apenas falava com eles, mas que também os arrancou da inconsciência e abrandou as dores que sentiam.

Apesar de não dizer Harry tinha uma leve suspeita de quem seria a tal voz misteriosa.

"Draco" pensou o moreno já com um humor um pouco melhor "é só te deixar sozinho alguns segundos para você aprontar... obrigado"

A conversa foi tomando outros rumos, e Potter deixou aos poucos sua atenção se afastar das vozes de seus amigos.

Seus olhos se voltam para as costas da diretora que caminhava mais a frente conversando com dois professores.

"Acho que nunca vou entender essa mulher, tem vezes que consigo ver lampejos da McGonagall de meu mundo, restrita, atenciosa, preocupada com seus alunos. Em outras soa tão desleixada e despreocupada e tem vezes como essa em que tudo o mais parece perder a importância para ela e começar a agir de forma misteriosa, tomando atitudes que parecem querer medir os meus limites" estreita seus olhos sem desviá-los da diretora "Será que ela age assim com só comigo ou também faz isso com os outros alunos?"

Tirado de seus devaneios, Harry sente um arrepio na espinha quando um hálito quente percorre seu pescoço e pego de surpresa dá um pulo.

Ao olhar irritado para o motivo de sua perda de compostura, se deu de cara com a cara sorridente de Fenrir.

- Algum problema amoreco? – Diz baixinho para só eles dois ouvirem.

- Acho que vou criar uma nova regra para o nosso relacionamento – Harry diz tentando se acalmar – "Nada de apelidos amoroso de qualquer natureza"

- Quanto mal-humor – Ele envolve a cintura de Harry e finge que dividiam uma acaramelada conversa romântica enquanto andam um ao lado do outro – Vou ao ponto então – O lobisomem olha de forma intensa o amigo – Alguém nos visitou enquanto estava dormindo?

Sabendo a que o aparentemente mais velho queria dizer, Harry ergue o queixo inocentemente e para provocá-lo fingiu não ter ouvido a pergunta, enquanto se lembrava da suposta visita a que se referia Fenrir.

_Flash Back_

_Após o ultimo de seus "pacientes" ceder a poção, Harry se permitiu observá-los._

_Tão serenos..._

_O dia havia sido duro e corrido, seus músculos cansados exigiam descansar um pouco. Sentado na cadeira que havia puxado para próximo a janela, sentiu os olhos se fecharem pouco a pouco._

_Não estava dormindo, não podia se permitir adormecer, mas apenas ficar daquele jeito era tão revigorante._

"_Mais alguns minutos, apenas mais alguns minutos ao lado deles"._

_Foi beirando a inconsciência que escutou passos cruzando o quarto._

"_Será que algum deles acordou?" Se perguntou sonolento._

_Abrindo bem pouquinho os olhos para espiar a fonte daquele som, se surpreendeu com quem viu._

_Em frente da cama de Fenrir estava Remus Lupin._

_Não só isso!_

_Lupin estava inclinado sobre Fenrir e até onde pode ver o sextanista estava roubando um beijo do lobisomem inconsciente._

_Harry se sentiu tentado a abrir os olhos e dizer que o amigo ficaria bem, ainda mais quando viu a expressão preocupada de Remus._

_Mas mudou de idéia, abrir os olhos agora só iria constranger o lobisomem, sem falar que teoricamente Harry era o apaixonado namorado de Fenrir, e ele não estava com pique para encenar uma ceninha de ciúmes._

_Logo o melhor foi continuar fingir que estava inconsciente._

_Melhor para Lupin._

_Melhor para Harry, que pode assistir de camarote dez minutos de uma comovente demonstração de amor de Remus Jonh Lupin._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Vendo o deboche na cara de Harry, Fenrir aperta mais a cintura do moreno, fazendo o quintanista voltar a olhar para ele.

- Eu sei que alguém esteve lá – disse sério – Eu sei que ele esteve lá.

- Como sabe? – pergunta Harry.

- O cheiro.

Com um sorriso de lado, Harry soube que não podia mais "fazer doce".

- Sim, você está certo, ELE esteve lá.

Bastou isso para um sorriso bobo se desenhar no rosto de Fenrir. Largando a cintura do moreno leva dois dedos a altura dos lábios, e Harry ainda pode ouvir quando sussurrou.

- Eu sabia.

_**--- FVQP ---**_

Com todos já dentro da sala da diretora, Harry olhou pela primeira vez a arrumação que a mulher havia feito.

Tudo parecia muito organizado, e não tinha nenhuma dos estranhos objetos que Dumbledore deixava expostos nas prateleiras e sobre a mesa em seu mundo. Na verdade nem prateleiras aquela sala tinha, mas armários, todos fechados, a única coisa amostra eram as penas e s pergaminhos sobre a mesa da diretora.

Mantendo o restante das pessoas próximas a porta, Minerva pediu que Harry a acompanhasse até um dos armários. Tirando de dentro de suas vestes um chaveiro abarrotado de chaves ela escolheu uma delas e abriu uma das portas do móvel. Atrás da alta porta estava um banquinho e sobre ele um chapéu esfiapado e sujo que roncava em alto e bom som.

- Vamos lá seu monte de remendos - a mulher o cutucou com o dedo - hora de trabalhar.

- Hum? Como? - o chapéu em sua posição se estica como se estivesse se espreguiçando - já está na hora de mais uma seleção? O ano correu rápido.

- Não, hoje é um caso especial.

Olhando sem muito interesse para o estudante a sua frente o chapéu boceja e diz com pouca vontade:

- Sim, creio que seja.

Minerva pega o chapéu com uma mão e o banco com a outra e o colocando no centro da sala ela diz.

- Esse chapéu é o portador das vontades das paredes desse castelo, ele irá analisar sua cabeça e responderá se você terá ou não a autorização de criar uma nova casa.

Nervoso, Harry pega o chapéu com as duas mãos, se senta no banco, e ele mesmo o coloca na cabeça.

"Ora, você novamente meu rapaz?" o chapéu falou dentro da mente de Harry "pelo que me lembre nunca fui colocado tantas vezes na cabeça de um único aluno." era difícil saber se o objeto animado estava irritado ou surpreso "o que o trás aqu... ah! Já vejo, por isso me despertaram antes da hora, você parece ter resolvido brincar com uma das tradições mais antigas e mais temidas de nosso colégio."

"Tradição?" Harry estranha, nunca tinha ouvido falar da possibilidade de se criar outra casa.

" Tradição." confirma com paciência " a muito tempo que uma pequena clausula foi criada para casos como o seu, como creio que já lhe foi explicado. Mas até hoje ninguém ousou ir até o fim, acredito que esse seja o seu desejo."

"Não, não é o meu desejo" Harry olha longamente para os seus amigos que aguardavam ansiosos por algumas respostas "é o 'nosso' desejo."

"Entendo. Então não vejo muito mais o que discutirmos em particular. Vejo em seu interior valor e ambição o suficiente para ser o merecedor de tentar essa proeza." e o chapéu completa de forma solene "Tem minha benção."

"Obrigado"

" Irei anunciar que..."

"Ah!!!" Harry o interrompe "Só uma coisinha, como tecnicamente eu sou o fundador dessa nova casa será que teria como..."

"Não colocar seu sobrenome real como nome? Sinto muito, é uma tradição inquebrável, o máximo que posso fazer por você é por enquanto usar seu nome falso, mas quando e se por acaso sua casa for concreta o seu sobrenome real terá que ser usado."

"Hum... acho que posso aceitar isso."

- Portanto – o chapéu agora diz em voz alta – FICA ENTÃO DECLARADO QUE A CASA HARDNET PASSARÁ POR UM ANO DE PROVAÇÃO, E NO FINAL DO ANO LETIVO SE POR ACASO NÃO TIVER O NÚMERO IDEAL DE PROTEGIDOS SEU FUNDADOR E TODOS OS DE MAIS ESTUDANTES QUE ADERIRAM A ELA SERÃO EXPULSOS DO TERRENO DE HOGWARTS E TODOS OS SEUS DESCENDENTES NAS PRÓXIMAS DEZ GERAÇÕES ESTARÃO BANIDOS.

Todos os presentes na sala ouviram aquelas palavras com o coração na mão. Aquilo era definitivamente algo que seria relembrado por gerações, e caso uma quinta casa fosse mesmo formada... Talvez a única pessoa que deixou transparecer levemente sua angustia foi a setimanista que apertava o ombro de sua irmã mais nova com um pouco mais de força que o normal.

"Vamos conseguir" pensou ela "não podemos deixar os terrenos de Hogwarts, não agora".

- PODENDO FAZER MÃO DE TODAS AS COMODIDADES DO COLÉGIO, ASSIM COMO O SEU ENSINO ESSES ESTUDANTES ESTÃO PROIBIDOS DE ENTRAR EM QUALQUER OUTRA CASA DURANTE ESTE PERIODO DE EXPERIENCIA, CORRENDO O RISCO DE SEREM EXPULSOS CASO SEJAM DESCOBERTOS. NÃO PODERÃO SENTAR EM QUALQUER UMA DAS QUATRO MESAS E TEM A PERMIÇÃO DE REORGANIZAR SEUS HORÁRIOS PARA ASSITIREM AS SUAS AULAS ASSIGNADAS COM AS CASAS QUE BEM ENTENDEREM. – com um longo suspiro cansado o chapéu se cala, mas não deixa de falar dentro da cabeça de Harry "

"A jornada que vai travar será longa e difícil. E os riscos serão tão grandes quanto a insegurança que muitas vezes dominará seu coração. Coragem em sua batalha eu lhe desejo e que a seu lado se juntem mais e mais companheiros confiáveis como os que hoje trouxe aqui, pequeno Potter."

Não ouvindo mais a voz em sua cabeça Harry se levanta do banco e ainda fazendo questão de segurar a peça de tecido antigo em suas mãos por mais algum tempo – como se esperasse ouvir mais algum conselho e dica – o moreno por fim acaba devolvendo para a diretora.

A mulher olhava o moreno da mesma forma especulativa como havia feito durante a ultima semana. Por segundos Harry pensou que a diretora não diria nada, mas antes que se retirasse ela fez um sinal para que ele se juntasse ao restante do grupo que os assistia.

Quando Harry estava novamente ao lado de seus amigos ela disse:

- Bem, minhas queridas crianças – Ao dizer isso ela arranca mais de um grunhido de desaprovação de alguns professores por serem incluídos ao "crianças" – As coisas durante o resto deste ano serão um pouco diferentes como deu para notar. Apesar de não ser algo oficial ainda, a casa Hardnet entrará na disputa das casas, logo, vocês poderão conceder e retirar pontos de seus integrantes – Minerva esperou alguns segundos como se esperasse que o que havia acabado de dizer fosse absorvido pelos presentes – Sr Hardnet – ela olha diretamente para Harry – As regras dessa... hm... tentativa são um pouco vagas, por isso deixam algumas brechas, entre elas está o fato de vocês serem livres para assistir as aulas que quiserem, o que por tabela os libera para assistir as aulas de cursos mais avançados. Isso só será valido durante o período de experiência de sua casa, no próximo ano, se forem aprovados os seus horários de estudos serão decididos pelo colégio assim como as de mais casas. E isso não lhe libera da prova que vou lhe aplicar em breve para definir o curso que deve oficialmente pertencer.

- Certo. – Harry concorda.

- E apesar de não ser dito claramente, o "numero ideal de protegidos" corresponde a 1/5 dos estudantes de Hogwarts, se ao final do ano letivo vocês não tiverem exatamente esse numero, ou mais terão que sofrer as conseqüências

Todos subentenderam "conseqüência" como: "expulsão"

- Diretora, eu tenho um dúvida – Xionara ergue a mão como se estivesse em uma sala de aula – Eu estou no sétimo ano, estou prestes a me formar. Quando o ano terminar e forem... bem... contar quantas pessoas entraram na casa do Chris, eu serei considerada?

- Boa pergunta – McGonagall diz antes de responder – Sim, você será considerada. Todas as pessoas que pertencem até o ultimo dia do ano letivo a casa Hardnet serão consideradas. – vendo que sua resposta satisfez a garota, Minerva resolveu abordar outro tema – Bom, agora vamos para a parte divertida – batendo as mãos descontraída ela se vira especialmente para os professores - ,esmo sendo uma casa experimental, e com temporariamente sete alunos, vamos precisar de um professor representante. Claro, os professores Sprout, Riddle, Flitwik e Firenze estão dispensados, por já serem responsáveis cada um por uma das quatro casa.

Aquilo pegou todos de surpresa, os professores restantes trocaram olhares desconfortáveis uns com os outros entre perguntas vagas para decidir quem poderia tomar a responsabilidade,

"Quanto amor" Harry pensa debochado revirando os olhos diante da hesitação dos professores "ora por favor, não briguem por mim... eu não mereço tanto"

Uma bufada irritada chama a atenção de todos.

- Eu poderrrr serr o rrresponsavel – Victor Krum ergue a mão ao dizer aquilo em seu estranho inglês para depois resmungar em russo, sendo entendido apenas por Harry "bando de covardes que não querem arriscar o próprio rabo. Não saberiam reconhecer o que é uma coragem genuína nem se ela mordesse as suas..." o final do que ele disse Harry preferiu não traduzir.

- Muito bom, as coisas estão correndo mais rápido do que esperava – Minerva parecia não perder seu bom humor – Para encerrar, eu autorizo que por essa noite entrem em suas respectivas antigas casas apenas para que peguem seus pertences. E também autorizo que escolham qualquer canto de Hogwarts para que seja seu novo lar, desde que ninguém já o esteja utilizando.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Harry se encaminha para a porta seguido por seus amigos. Um pouco depois de saírem, os professores também saíram um a um.

Alguns pareciam neutros.

Outros sorriam e desejavam boa sorte.

E outros...

- Um dia nunca é igual ao outro quando se tem por perto o nosso texugo maravilha – Harry sente seu corpo ser jogado para frente quando dois corpos mais altos se escoram sobre seus ombros. Fred a sua direta era o que falava – você parece uma caixinha de surpresa.

- Digo mais – do outro lado Jorge complementa o que o irmão diz – um engradado inteiro de surpresa.

- Sinto lembrá-los rapazes – Harry se livra dos "pesos extras e se vira para eles" e sorri de lado – mas eu não sou mais um texugo.

Sempre sendo acompanhados pelos outros seis integrantes da casa Hardnet, Harry e os profssores seguiram em direção as escadas.

- Não nos lembre – Jorge leva a mão a testa em meio a uma pose dramática – não sabe o dano emocional que a perda desse apelido nos causou.

- Por isso mesmo recomendo que escolha logo o animal que vai representar a sua casa e nos ajude a recompor os caquinhos de nossa felicidade.

- Acho que tenho bem mais com o que me preocupar.

- Nós... nós sentimos muito Chris – Fred diz sem jeito – na hora em que a diretora perguntou quem poderia ser o seu professor responsável nós nem nos oferecemos.

- Mas esse lance de professor é nova para nós – Jorge emenda – e temos algumas coisas para resolver, nossa vida está uma bagunça.

- Hey! – Harry ergue os braços os fazendo parar – calma, eu não me senti mal por vocês não se oferecerem como professores responsáveis, na verdade – o moreno simula uma expressão de alivio – eu me sinto até um pouco aliviado, ter professores como vocês atrás de mim seria um inferno, ouvi falar que vocês conhecem cada canto de Hogwarts.

- Pode apostar os dedos de sua mão nisso – respondem os dois inflando de orgulho.

- Certo, eu me livrei de uma boa.

Com um clima melhor entre eles, os gêmeos se afastam.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa para seus amigos, Harry sente que novamente tocam em seu ombro.

Logo ao seu lado estava Firenze.

Aquilo no mínimo surpreendeu o moreno, já que durante toda a semana teve a impressão que o centauro o estava evitando.

- Noite longa, não acha Guerreiro de Marte?

- Nem me fala – Harry responde ainda um pouco confuso – Sinto que devo te agradecer, mais uma vez você salvou minha pele.

- Não fiz nada – Firenze responde com sinceridade.

- Se não tivesse intervindo esta noite, a essa hora já estaria arrumando minhas malas.

- Não fiz nada que as estrelas já não tivessem previsto que aconteceria. – retirando a mão do ombro de Harry, ele abaixa um pouco a cabeça e fala confidente – venha me encontrar em meus aposentos quando der onze horas, creio que tem muitas perguntas o assombrando.

- E você poderá responde-las? – Harry guardava em sua voz um tom de descrença

- Responderei tudo o que for conveniente. – fecha os olhos com pesar já medindo as palavras que teria que dizer mais tarde

- Conveniente? – estreita os olhos desconfiado - Para mim ou para você?

- Para o mundo em que vivemos.

Sem mais o que dizer o professor vai embora.

- O que foi isso exatamente? – Neville foi o primeiro a não conseguir se conter.

Harry olha para seus amigos que pareciam esperar uma explicação.

Não queria mais mentir

Não queria mais omitir.

Seus segredos estavam se tornado grandes de mais para serem só seus.

- Algo complicado, mas que com calma acho que posso explicar – sua expressão se suavizou e indicando com a cabeça diz silenciosamente para que seus amigos o seguissem. – Mas antes acho que já está na hora de irmos para nossa sala comunal.

- Ah... querido, eu não sei em que você reunião esteve recentemente – Hooch, apesar do deboche parecia tão tensa quanto os outros – mas na que EU estive foi deixado bem claro que não temos uma casa comunal.

- Legal – Fenrir ri entre dentes – ao menos experiência como sem teto eu já tenho.

- Que tipo de criatura é um sem teto? – Luna pergunta enquanto acompanha como os olhos o vôo de uma mosca próxima a ela.

- Uma que sente muito frio – Severus grunhi mal humorado diante da leviandade com que seus amigos levavam o assunto

- Não seremos sem tetos – Harry afirma ainda sereno – eu conheço o lugar perfeito para ser nossa "sala Comunal provisória"

- Aonde? – Mais uma vez Neville verbalizou a pergunta de todos

- Já disse, sigam-me, primeiro iremos por nossas coisas, logo depois os apresentarei ao seu novo lar.

Harry depois disso se calou

Estava se preparando para não apenas revelar mais um de seus tantos segredos, mas também organizando sua mente para o que seria uma longa e esclarecedora noite.

"Só espero não me arrepender".

Mas antes, havia algo que tinha que definir.

_**--- FVQP ---**_

A primeira parada deles iria ser em Slytherin, dando a entender de que os estava acompanhando, Harry aproveitou que seus amigos estavam distraídos conversando entre si para ficar para trás.

Não demoraria para eles notarem sua ausência, por isso tinha que ser rápido.

- Draco - murmurou - eu sei que você está por aqui. Eu sinto.

Como em resposta, Draco fica visível na frente de Harry.

- Desde quando sabia que eu estava por perto?

- Desde que deixamos o grande salão, você entrou juntos com os garotos, não foi?

- Foi. – o loiro franze o cenho – mas como soube?

-Recebi uma dica – Harry sorri de lado, erguendo uma de suas mãos e quando moveu seus dedos uma pequena descarga elétrica brilhou entre eles.

Tentando ser o mais resumido possível, o moreno explica que não apenas sua magia havia voltado, como parecia mais forte. Ela pulsava por todo o seu corpo, e que graças a ela também conseguia sentir a magia das pessoas ao seu redor, incluindo o loiro incorpóreo.

- E foi você que os acordou, não foi? – Harry perguntou ao terminar sua breve explicação.

- Apenas eles podiam impedir a loucura que estava prestes a fazer.

- Sim, como se criar uma nova casa fosse uma alternativa mais sã... – ri entre dentes – mas acho que devo agradecer.

- Pode apostar que sim! – Draco coloca as mãos na cintura irritado – E aproveite para me explicar que papo é esse de dizer para todo mundo que é um aborto? Caramba Harry, eu entenderia que dissesse isso quando não tinha podres, mas agora que os recuperou? 

- O melhor ataque é aquele que pega seu adversário de surpresa - dá entre ombros - só pensei em deixar as coisas mais interessantes por algum tempo.

- Um dos magos vivos mais poderosos dos últimos tempos diz que é um aborto... Não sei o que você está planejando, mas eu já sinto pena deles.

Os dois riram, mas sabiam que as coisas entre eles não estava bem. E demonstrando isso Harry dá inicio a uma conversa que ambos estavam evitando nos últimos dias.

Aquele dia havia sido tão tenso e confuso, e o que principalmente piorou tudo foi a constante ausência de Draco.

E ele sabia que aquelas palavras poderiam...

Poderiam significar o fim.

Mas mesmo assim precisava saber...

- Você vai ficar ao meu lado, não vai?

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)**

**Ooh..**

Me diga como eu deveria respirar sem ar (ar)

Ooh...

Draco engole em seco, mas tenta soar seguro ao responder.

- Ora Harry, eu já não havia respondido? – abaixa os olhos inconscientemente – Claro que...

- Não responda apenas o que eu quero ouvir – Harry o interrompe com tristeza – nem responda apenas o que você gostaria de dizer. Apenas me diga a verdade, você vai ficar ao meu lado?

_Aquilo não era um ultimato._

_Harry rezava para que Draco não entendesse aquilo como um ultimato._

**If I should die before I wake**

**It's 'cause you took my breath away**

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**

_**Oh..**_

Se eu devo morrer antes de acordar

Isso vai ser porque você levou minha respiração embora

Estar perdendo você é como estar vivendo em um mundo sem ar

Oh...

- Harry...

- Não apenas enquanto estou me adaptando a esse mundo – sabendo que talvez não conseguisse dizer o que tinha que ser dito, Harry o interrompe para poder tirar de seu peito aquilo que o feria tanto – mas depois, quando você criar um corpo físico, você vai ficar ao meu lado?

_Mesmo que Draco dissesse que não QUERIA ficar com ele, não dispensaria o pouco tempo que pudesse desfrutar com ele._

_Fossem dias..._

_Horas..._

_Minutos..._

_Todo o tempo que pudesse passar com Draco seria precioso._

_Mas... _

**I'm here alone**

**Didn't want to leave**

**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**

**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

Eu estou aqui sozinho

Não quero partir

Meu coração não se moverá, está incompleto

Desejo que haja um jeito para que eu possa fazer você entender

- Harry, eu...

- Por que eu quero, eu quero que fique do meu lado, mas não basta uma pessoa querer, as vezes não basta nem mesmo as duas pessoas quererem.

_Mas Precisava saber._

_Mesmo que a resposta não lhe agradasse, precisava saber se algum dia por mais que esperasse não veria a face do loiro._

**But how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me**

**'Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

Mas como você espera

Que eu viva sozinho?

Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor

É tão difícil para eu respirar

- Entenda, eu...

- Você pode Draco? Pode dizer que haja o que haja você no final poderá ficar ao meu lado?

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

Me diga como eu deveria respirar sem ar

Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar

Draco fecha os olhos com dor, e balança levemente a cabeça. Ao abri-los se viu ainda diante do rosto cheio de expectativa de Harry.

- Eu quero... – Draco diz baixinho em um triste murmuro – eu quero tanto...

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**It's no air, no air**

É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui

Sem ar, sem ar

Erguendo seu braço ele tenta tocar o rosto do moreno com os dedos.

- Tanto... tanto que até dói. – Era como se ele sangrasse por suas palavras

**Got me out here in the water, so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me**

Tenho vontade de me afogar, tão fundo

Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?

Mas como era de se esperar sua mão transpassa a cabeça de Harry.

- Mas não posso... e com a expressão mais desiludida, o loiro desaparece bem diante dos olhos de Harry.

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

**It's no air, no air**

Se você não está aqui, eu apenas não posso respirar

Estou sem ar, sem ar...

- Era o que eu pensava... – Harry, ao sentir as lágrimas começando a cair de seus olhos os esfrega displicente. – Era o que eu... temia...

As suas costas, Severus que havia voltado ao perceber a ausência do moreno – e que não havia chegado a tempo de ouvir Harry falando sozinho – bota a mão no pulso do moreno.

- Como você havia sumido eu vim atrás de vo... você está chorando?

Harry olha para seu lado e tenta simular um sorriso, mas não consegue. E foi sentindo os dedos que prendiam seu pulso – tão quentes e acolhedores, bem diferentes do imenso vazio que atravessou seu rosto segundos atrás – que ele conseguiu por fim sorrir de forma mais autentica.

- Não se preocupe. – murmurou.

- Você está bem Chris? – apesar de não ser bom nesse tipo de coisa Severus tentou ao máximo soar preocupado, apesar de seu tom alentador soar mais como um grasnado.

- Nesse momento não – erguendo sua mão, Harry desliza o pulso por entre os dedos carinhosos de Severus e virando um pouco o punho segura a mão que tentava confortá-lo e a aperta forte – mas vou ficar.

_**--- FVQP ---**_

O dia havia sido longo.

Desde que se tornara enfermeira naquele castelo nunca havia trabalhado tanto.

Mas finalmente as coisas estavam se acalmando. Não apenas devido aos tantos e tantos feridos que já haviam sido tratados e encaminhados para suas casas (e no caso dos refugiados: abrigos). Mas por que o dia estava acabando e logo teria a tão esperada resposta do loiro.

"Você quer ter mais uma chance com ele?" Haviam sido essas as palavras que Rowena utilizara.

- Mais uma chance - Ela sussurra sentindo as palavras dançarem de forma amarga em sua língua - como eu adoraria ter tido uma segunda chance.

Mas era bobagem pensar nisso, pois diferente do loiro, mesmo que ela tivesse uma segunda chance nada mudaria.

"O meu caso e o dele são totalmente diferentes."

Sentada em sua cadeira na recepção a fundadora da casa das águias sentiu um deslocamento anômalo dentro do terreno do castelo.

"Aí vem ele" Sorri enquanto pensa debochada.

Logo em seguida o jovem Malfoy aparece em sua frente, ele estava mais pálido do que o normal, tão assustado, tão desolado...

- Eu senti como se minha garganta se fechasse - ele disse tão sério que até Rowena deixou de sorrir - Foi assustador, eu quis tanto responder, parecia simples, mas mesmo assim não consegui. Não consegui dizer que ficaria do lado dele.

- Compreendo - Foi tudo que ela pode responder.

- Mas eu quero!!! - Draco aperta os punhos - não consigo prometer, mas eu quero.

A face cheia de expectativa de Harry.

Aquele olhar que implorava por uma resposta.

Aquela pele que queria tocar.

Um amor que com loucura queria demonstrar de forma física.

Mas se fizesse...

_Flash back_

_Cercado por livros e pergaminhos, Draco achava que nem mesmo quando havia sido estudante de Hogwarts tinha passado tanto tempo na biblioteca._

_Com o fim da guerra, o mundo mágico havia se tornado um gigante salão de festas, mas ele, uma das duas ultimas duas pessoas sobreviventes responsáveis por toda aquela felicidade, não conseguia nem ao menos cogitar se deixar envolver por aquela alegria quase histérica._

_- _Hipócritas –_ resmunga o loiro enquanto folheava o milésimo... milionésimo... ou sabe-se lá que "ésimo" livro _– Enquanto ficam pulando que nem pipocas na rua mal devem pensar no cara que sacrificou tudo por eles.

_Tudo bem, concluiu a serpente, enquanto ele pensasse em Harry tudo ficaria bem._

"_Não, acho que nem assim fica tudo bem"_

_Harry estava cada vez mais afundado em uma melancólica auto-piedade. Por isso faz três dias que Malfoy não deixava aquela biblioteca._

_Apenas por aquele motivo._

_Achar um jeito de "reviver" Harry._

_Mas a sorte não estava do seu lado, nenhuma das opções que achara até agora parecia eficaz o suficiente._

_Bem, quase todas._

_A dois dias atrás ele havia encontrado um livro escrito pela própria Rowena Ravenclaw, dentro dele havia um conjuro que de longe parecia ser o melhor jeito de solucionar o problema de Harry._

_Mas o preço que ele cobrava em troca..._

_Ainda com um dos tantos livros que folheava inutilmente nas mãos, Draco lança um olhar desolado para um livro que estava mais afastado dos outros que o rodeava._

_O livro de Ravenclaw._

- Um preço tão justo quanto cruel_ – murmura enquanto estica para alcançá-lo _– O que essa mulher tinha na cabeça quando criou algo assim?

_Com ele novamente nas mãos, o slytherin o abre e volta a folheá-lo até a pagina que procurava. Re-lê pela quinta ou sexta vez o feitiço e principalmente as anotações da fundadora._

- Não sei o que ela tinha na cabeça _– resmunga enquanto mais uma vez o fecha frustrado – _mas com certeza sei o que ele tinha no peito: um coração partido.

_Apenas um coração partido seria capaz de criar algo assim._

_Criar algo em que como preço tomasse aquilo que era mais importante para uma pessoa apaixonada, sendo correspondida ou não._

_Sua existência na vida de quem ama._

_No momento que tocasse pela primeira vez Harry quando finalmente o moreno se vinculasse completamente com o novo mundo, toda e qualquer lembrança que o moreno tivesse de Draco seria modificada para que o loiro fosse completamente apagado._

_Para Harry não seria um preço alto, nenhum preço é alto quando não se percebe que está pagando. Apenas Draco sentiria o peso de sua escolha ao fitar os olhos vazios de reconhecimento do moreno._

"_Serei apagado" Draco remoe com pesar "Se fizer isso serei apagado da mente de Harry, tudo o que passamos... tudo"_

_Por isso o receio._

_Por isso a hesitação._

_Sabia que era a melhor escolha para Harry, ele sabia..._

_Quando todo aquele terror que foi a guerra contra Voldemort acabou, Draco pensou que ele poderia ser o suficiente para reerguer Harry._

_Mas não era._

_E era talvez aquilo o que mais doía._

"_Não posso mais enrolar" pensa olhando dos tantos e tantos livros espalhados na mesa para o livro de Ravenclaw "sei que não acharei nada melhor do que isso, a decisão agora é se vou ou não usá-lo"_

_Decidido, o loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de organizar os livros que havia espalhado, pegou o livro de Ravenclaw e deixou a biblioteca de Hogwarts._

_Iria passar em sua mansão, analisaria esse feitiço com mais cuidado, e depois que juntasse tudo que fosse necessário iria atrás de Harry._

_Só então tomaria uma decisão definitiva._

_Fim do Flash back_

Duas noites depois, Draco foi ao encontro de Harry, em Largo Grimmauld. E mais uma vez ao ver que apenas sua presença não seria o suficiente para ajudar seu amado, não hesitou mais.

Fez sua escolha.

Mesmo sabendo das conseqüências, fez sua escolha.

Mas agora... Agora que parecia que tudo estava tão bem encaminhado, se arrependeu.

"Não quero que ele me esqueça"

Se agarrava a essas palavras como um verdadeiro naufrago.

"Não quero que me olhe como se fosse um estranho"

Seus desejos frustrados o sufocavam cada vez que tinha que presenciar a recém-adquirida felicidade de Harry.

"Não quero voltar a ser um estranho"

Cada vez que via seu moreno dividindo lagrimas e sorrisos com outras pessoas por dentro se sentia como um suicida, que ao cortar os próprios pulsos se arrepende no ultimo segundo e reza para que a sua ultima gota de seu sangue não caia.

"Não para você Harry, diga que nunca serei um estranho para você"

- Como disse antes, o preço que terá de pagar não poderá ser mudado, mas no seu caso, apenas no seu caso, ainda há uma esperança.

- Mas como?

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha a mulher responde.

- Aceite minha proposta e eu te mostro como.

Não precisou muito para Draco saber o que responder.

Bastou se lembrar das palavras ditas por seu amado minutos atrás.

_" Você pode Draco? Pode dizer que haja o que houver você no final poderá ficar ao meu lado?"_

- Eu aceito

_**--- FVQP ---**_

Depois de passar pela casa de cada um para pegar seus baús, Harry os guiou até aonde seria o novo lar temporário deles.

A sala precisa.

Com paciência eles esperaram enquanto o moreno andava três vezes na frente daquela misteriosa sala, enquanto ele mentalizava:

"Eu quero um grande quarto com acomodações para todos nós e que só possa entrar aqueles que de coração querem pertencer a minha nova casa."

Quando a porta se abriu, eles estavam diante deu um quarto que deveria ser três vezes maior do que qualquer um em Hogwarts. Ele era iluminado por vários candelabros e em um dos cantos havia uma lareira cercada por sete poltronas.

Tinha de tudo por lá, tapetes, uma mesa longa de madeira com sete cadeiras... Era uma espécie de mistura de quarto com sala comum.

Havia também duas portas que davam para dois banheiros, aparentemente um seria o masculino e o outro o feminino.

No caminho Harry havia explicado mais ou menos como funcionava aquela pratica sala, mas ainda assim um ou outro estava meio cético.

Por isso, foi com um pouco de expectativa que esperou a primeira reação de seus amigos.

E com certeza não se decepcionou.

- A CAMA PERTO DA JANELA É MINHA!!! – Hooch sai correndo antes que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Pego de surpresa, Fenrir demorou um pouco para reagir, mas quando caiu a ficha saiu correndo logo atrás da garota.

- Nem em sonho, cabeça de esfregão, lupinos tem preferência a janela!!!

Um pouco descrentes os de mais assistem como dois dos estudantes mais velhos se engalfiavam em uma briga de mentirinha a uma curta distancia do macio troféu (a bendita cama próxima a janela).

- Aqui parece ser um bom lugar – Neville diz ao lado de Harry, enquanto ambos observam ainda da porta os outros se acomodarem em cada cama – mas se realmente pensa em formar uma casa vai precisar de mais espaço.

- Espaço não é problema – responde Harry contendo o riso ao assistir como Severus passa bem ao lado da "briga entre albinos" e colocando suas coisas em baixo da cama disputada senta nela e cruza os braços como se dissesse "quero ver quem vai ser a alma corajosa que vai me tirar daqui" – essa sala pode se modificar quantas vezes a gente quiser. Mas de fato não podemos ficar muito tempo por aqui, não é totalmente seguro.

Na mente do moreno veio a lembrança de seu quinto ano na antiga Hogwarts, e de como Draco e a Brigada inquisitorial invadiram sua reunião do AD.

"Outra vez Draco?" Harry franze o cenho frustrado e um pouco triste "Está na hora de mudar de disco."

- De qualquer forma – Harry continua – ficaremos por aqui até encontrarmos um lugar definitivo.

- Bem, você é o fundador – Graceja Neville indo na direção de uma das duas ultimas camas livres.

- É – concorda Harry baixinho com a garganta embargada – Eu sou.

Depois que cada um escolheu sua cama, Harry pediu que o acompanhassem até a lareira, ele precisava contar algo importante para eles.

Algo muito importante.

Olhando seus rostos, iluminados pela luz bruxuleante da lareira, Harry escolheu ficar de pé, andando de um lado para o outro na frente deles, buscando em seu interior as palavras certas, mas todas pareciam tão incompletas e falhas.

Como deveria começar?

Por onde?

Deveria falar sobre seu mundo?

O que era relevante?

O que não era?

Foi então que percebeu por onde devia começar, já havia contado tantas mentiras e meias verdades, então, antes de começar a tricotar uma explicação, o melhor era desenroscar o novelo.

- Eu sei que devem estar cansados – Harry encolhe os ombros com vergonha – tiveram um dia cansativo e bizarro, e peço desculpas por isso...

- Harry, nós já falamos…

-Deixe-me terminar Neville – Harry retoma a palavra – Talvez o que eu vou contar agora já devesse ter contado antes, mas eu ainda estava me adaptando a tudo e... – percebendo que estava perdendo o fio da meada ele respira fundo e continua – vocês fizeram uma escolha precipitada, e agora estão em uma situação no mínimo difícil, a escolha foi feita por vocês mesmos, e agradeço por escolherem me acompanha nessa empreitada maluca. – os lança um olhar carinhoso prontamente correspondido por todos – Vocês não são idiotas, sabem que estão arriscando seus futuros, e talvez até mesmos suas segurança. Para retribuir, vou dividir com vocês algumas coisas que talvez mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês ficariam sabendo, mas que para as suas seguranças é melhor que saibam agora – fechando os olhos Harry pensa "Ok, lá vai" – Eu contei muitas mentiras para vocês, e agora para poder começar contar a verdade tenho que desmentir algumas coisas que disse.

Nesse ponto mais ninguém tentou interromper Harry, não pareciam zangados pelas provaveis mentiras que o amigo diz ter dito, muitos deles também não estavam sendo totalmente sinceros.

Dando as costas para seus companheiros, temendo ver suas reações, Harry inspira, espira e depois de contar até cinco, solta tudo de uma vez:

- Meu nome verdadeiro não é Christopher Hardnet.

_Seu nome... seu novo nome... era uma mentira_

- Eu... eu não sou um aborto.

_Seu potencial, tudo o que um dia aprendeu... o havia renegado em nome de uma mentira_

- Eu não tenho 15 anos.

_Uma mentira... ele era uma mentira._

- E... e eu não pertenço a essa dimensão.

_Uma mentira que estava sendo aos poucos revelada. _

E depois de juntar toda a coragem de seu corpo, ele se prepara psicologicamente para o que pudesse vir...

... E se vira.

FIM DA SEGUNDA FASE

_**--- FVQP ---**_

Caraca, que capitulo longo, esse teve mais de 80 páginas. Sei que muitos de vocês gostam, mas cansa. A próxima fase será formada por capítulos mais curtos, a passagem de tempo vai ser maior e terá um número bem maior de capítulos, isso vai ajudar na fluidez do enredo e também vai facilitar na hora da atualização.

Outra mudança será que não vai ter mais aquele pensamento de um personagem no inicio do capitulo, esse elemento foi usado apenas para ilustrar um pouco os sentimentos dos amigos do Harry. Esse último por exemplo foi o da Luna. Ai, eu amo essa loirinha, eu me sinto tão feliz de escrever as falas dela, por que ela é uma pessoa TÃO avoada e ao mesmo tempo madura, sem falar do estranho otimismo que ela esbanja. É estranho, geralmente quando eu gosto de um personagem eu costumo maltratá-lo até dizer chega, mas no caso da Luna ela é a única integrante do "clube do picnic" que não tem um passado trágico.

Quem sentiu pena do Harry levanta a mão. Pois é, o moreno não sofreu um cortizinho sequer nesse capitulo, mas mesmo assim comeu o pão que a Umbridge... quero dizer, o pão que o diabo pisou, tanto, que até mesmo despertou os seus poderes antes da hora. Essa era minha intenção nessa fase, mostrar que podem fazer o que for contra ele, que nosso ex-techugo maravilha pode suportar até certo ponto, mas basta tocar nos amigos dele... E acima de tudo, Harry tinha que ver que não estava sozinho, que as pessoas ao seu redor podem se ferir, mas a escolha de permanecer ao seu lado não pertence a ele, mas a elas.

Agora quem sentiu pena do Draco? Ai ai, esse loiro está me dando trabalho, eu tento de todas as formas afastá-lo pouco a pouco do Harry, mas quanto mais eu mino o relacionamento deles mais ele me soa determinado a abrir mão do moreno, sabem? Como se dentro de minha cabeça eu visse ele acorrentado ao Harry gritando "Daqui não saio, daqui ninguém me tira!"

Se alguém estiver se perguntando, a musica que coloquei na cena de Harry conversando com Draco é a "No air" de Chris Brown, eu ouvi ela pela primeira vez em Glee na Fox, e achei que encaixava tão bem para esse casal. T.T

Falando em Loiros... Quem tem medo do Dumbledore? Brrrr, é sério, eu que estou escrevendo a história e estou me borrando de medo desse cara. Esperem grandes coisas desse rapaz, terríveis, mas grandes (imitando o Olivander)

He He, quem gostou do Harry de "enfermeira"? Acho que vou até desenhar um chiby dele com esse modelito, o avental e a tiara foram tirados da imagem que fiz da enfermeira a algum tempo atrás.

Uma nova casa!!! E o Harry é o fundador!!! Esse novo desafio do Harry era uma das primeiras idéias que tive para esse universo alternativo, ele terá que convencer 1/5 dos alunos a se unir a ele, se não...

Claro, não podemos esquecer da "grande revelação", eu sei que foi sacanagem encerrar o capitulo naquela parte, mas queria deixar o suspense no ar . Qual reação vocês acham que ao amigos de Harry terão?

E...

Draco: Parou, parou, qual é a sua, escritora fajuta? Vai gastar todo o resto do capitulo comentando coisas que eles acabaram de ler?

Luana: Desculpa loiro, é que me empolguei, o capitulo foi tão longo que me deu muito o que comentar.

Severus: Admita, você não passa de uma tagarela.

Luana: ninguém me aprecia T.T

Fenrir: Eu sim – abraça.

Draco: Hey! Pode ir tirando a mão – puxa de novo para fora dos braços do lobo – você só quer influenciar essa cabeça de amendoim para aumentar sua participação na fic.

Severus: Não se preocupe Draco, antes de ser manipulada podemos tomar algumas providencias – ergue a varinha na direção da autora.

Luana: Será que haverá algum capitulo em que minha integridade física não seja ameaçada?

Draco: Mas afinal, o que você está fazendo por aqui? – pergunta para o lobo – Não me diga que essa autora fajuta o chamou?: 

Luana: Quem? Eu? Eu não chamei ninguém, já sofro o bastante com as cobras que já tenho que aturar por aqui.

Fenrir: Ah, mas alguém me chamou sim.

Seveurs: Quem?

Fenrir: Uma leitora.

Seveurs: De novo?

Fenrir: Fazer o que? Bom gosto não se discute (pisca)

Draco: Ok, então vamos responder logo esses reviews e acabar com essa palhaçada.

Resposta dos reviews dos capítulos 12 e 13:

– Sim, aparentemente Potter ao retornar aos 15 anos regrediu também muita coisa de seu lado psicológico, ele pensa de forma adulta mas sofre como alguém daquela idade, algo bem confuso.

Hm... você TAMBEM é fã do Greyback? Nesse ritmo ele acabará virando o personagem principal ¬.¬

Espero que esteja satisfeita com esse capitulo, e que continue nos acompanhando.

Polidamente, Severus Snape.

_**Sasami-kun **_– Não precisa se angustiar mais, depois de uma longa espera essa escritora fajuta finalmente deu o ara da graça. Esperamos que esteja feliz, e que continue nos acompanhando

Um estranhamente simpático, Draco Malfoy

_**vrriacho **__-_ Infelizmente, apesar da resposta correta, devo dizer que alguém respondeu corretamente antes de você, mais sorte na próxima.

Er... Clima?(vermelhíssimo)

Creio não saber do que está falando, eu... bem...

Muitas coisas foram reveladas nesse capitulo, mas a verdadeira ambição de Dumbledore ainda vai demorar um pouco para ser respondida. Mas vendo a frieza com que ele agiu nesse capitulo, não podemos esperar nada de bom.

Desconfiadamente, Severus Snape

_**Amdlara **_- Nossa, que muggle curiosa, vejamos, vamos por partes: 1º - A fic será muuuito longa, por isso a autora preferiu colocar aos poucos os personagens da trama original em cena, Lily, Hermione e os de mais vão aparecer em seus devidos tempos. 2º Os poderes de Harry voltaram nesse mesmo capitulo que acabou de acabar 3º - Tanto quem é o pássaro, quanto o meu... er... aparente destino também foram revelados nesse capítulo. 4º - Se essa autora tiver um pingo de bom gosto E AMOR A VIDA o Harry terminará comigo.

Um a beira de um ataque de nervos, Draco Malfoy

_**Simca -**_ Como pode ver, a animaga era Rowena que apesar de ser uma das fundadoras tem provado ser uma figura ligeiramente excêntrica. A autora agradece pela liberdade que deu a ela, apesar de que aquele cérebro desprivilegiado funcionar melhor sob pressão, mesmo assim ela promete fazer o seu melhor. E não se preocupe, contarei a meu afilhado sobre sua comparação independente do motivo, Draco adora ouvir que é adorado.

O que? Você espera que Draco termine junto com o Ha... Potter? Humpf, pode deixar, passarei seu recado para meu afilhado (cruza os braços contrariado).

Estranhamente fazendo birra, Severus Snape.

_**Taína**_ - Hey! Segure seu coração mais um pouquinho, por que essa fase acabou, mas a próxima promete muuuito mais emoções. Respire fundo e vamos lá!

De fato, devo pedir que poupe suas belas unhas, não apenas por questão de higiene, mas Por que mulheres de unhas bem cuidadas sempre me pareceram muito atraentes (piscadela fatal)

Bom, tudo o que posso dizer é que de fato essa autora fajuta mais embola a própria história do que esclarece, apesar de que nesse capitulo houve algumas revelações bem razoáveis.

Luana sente que a derrota de Harry tenha te desagradado, mas era necessário, mas não se preocupe, nessa nova fase haverá novos duelos e batalhas, e como pode notar o MEU moreno está com tudo.

É, não sei como é sua mira no tal interclasse, mas desta vez não apenas você acertou em cheio como foi a primeira, parabéns.

Um orgulhosíssimo do moreno DELE, Draco Malfoy.

_**Lady T.**_ - Cara leitora.

Saiba que a escritora desta fic ficou muito feliz que apesar das longas esperas que teve que aturar você não desistiu de acompanhar essa história. O maxilar da tola autora quase destroncou de tanto sorrir ao se inteirar do fato.

Quanto aos mistérios que pediu que fossem desvendados, espero que esteja contente que ao menos um foi solucionado. Já no que diz respeito a Voldemort, o lorde das trevas vai demorar a entrar em cena no momento, o vilão da vez é Dumbledore.

Hum... respeito sua opinião, e lhes adianto que nem a autora sabe com quem Harry irá terminar. E acrescento que talvez seja de seu desagrado, mas agarrarei todas as oportunidades de ter meu Happy End com o Potter (olhar desafiador)

Mais uma vez a autora agradece os elogios e devo dizer que ficou vermelha como um tomate, tsc, patético, ela até mesmo perdeu a compostura e começou a dançar no meio da lan-house.

Um muitíssimo envergonhado da autora que tem, Severus Snape.

_**Freya Jones**_ - EU TE AMO – Fenrir agarra Freya Jones – Valeu valeu, valeu, valeu. Eu sei que você não me chamou especialmente em seu review, mas como deixou em aberto entre eu, Severus ou Draco eu me aproveitei da brecha (sorriso travesso) Bem, vamos ao seu review.

Os últimos reviews respondidos foram os dos capítulos 10 e 11, por isso o seu ainda não havia sido respondido. Logo, não se mate, por favor, se viver farei sua vida valer a pena (pisca sugestivamente)

Seja bem vinda, Srta Jones (fazendo reverencia) pelo que entendi você se sente atraída por um bom mistério, ótimo, essa é uma das poucas coisas boas que essa autora fajuta sabe fazer, então sinta-se livre para aproveitar e se quiser, tecer suas próprias teorias.

Veja bem, os únicos personagens que OBRIGATÓRIAMENTE vão aparecer na fic são os do quinto livro para baixo (a autora detestou os dois últimos livros) do sexto e do sétimo só vão aparecer quem ela achar conveniente. Mas já que você se deu ao trabalho de explicar quem é essa personagem, a Luana prometeu dar uma relida no sexto livro e colocar a Lianne na fic, só tenha um pouco de paciência(e fique ciente que ela poderá ser ligeiramente alterada para se encaixar no enredo)

Sim, sim, o duelo foi incrível, e quanto as suas sugestões, continue, continue (anotando em quanto sofre de hemorragia nasal também) acho que vou desafiar o Remus para um duelo qualquer dia desses(tenta deter a hemorragia com um lenço) apenas pelo prazer do esporte, saca?

A SIBY VAI MORRER??!! (olhos arregalados) Mesmo? (lê apressadamente o roteiro da fic) Wow, é verdade, ela previu que o Chris vai matá-la, cara, essa autora é má mesmo ò.ó

Infelizmente apesar da resposta estar correta, alguém já acertou antes, melhor sorte na próxima.

Hm... Esse lance do Sirius só vai ser revelado na próxima fase, mas se te faz feliz, tudo bem, eu digo: A PESSOA QUE SIRIUS BLACK AMA É VOCÊ!!!

Feliz por poder responder um review, Fenrir Greyback.

_**Natalia **_– Congratulações por conseguir nos brindar com seu review, a autora agradece pelos elogios e diz que como prêmio por ter fazer rir com suas fics, ela recebe um mar de felicidade ao ler reviews empolgados como o seu, pfth(bufa) definitivamente essa autora tem espírito de Hufflepuff.

Srta. Natália, eu sinto dizer que as atualizações da senhorita Rosette terão que ser mais lentas que o normal, e que até ela arranje um emprego e compre um computador a única fic que ela poderá atualizar é essa que você acaba de ler.

Não se preocupe, alguém tão bizarra como a Srta. Rosette dificilmente se assusta.

Atenciosamente Severus Snape.

_**Lilith Potter Malfoy**_ - AAAAAH!!! Cruzes, você me assustou (com as mãos a altura do coração) não sabia que muggles tinham acesso a capas de invisibilidade (olhar de interesse)

Hei, hei, hei! Não vire a casaca tão fácil, continue torcendo por mim (fazendo biquinho)

Mais uma fã do lobo sarnento (fazendo birra) definitivamente vou ter uma conversinha com essa autora, ela está dando destaque de mais para esse pulguento.

Se tiver qualquer teoria sobre a identidade de Voldemort, pode dizer, apesar de já ter definido o novo lorde das trevas, a autora adora ouvir as opiniões dos outros e ver se estão quentes ou frios.

Não dê idéias, não dê idéias!!! Não basta virar a casaca, agora ainda incentiva essa autora fajuta a jogar o MEU Harry nos braços de meu padrinho, ou pior, nos braços daquele lobo libidinoso.

He He, no fim era a Ravenclaw mesmo, Luana sabia que chamá-la de Raven seria uma pista descarada, por isso tentou usar o menos possível o nome da enfermeira até o capitulo anterior ao que seria revelado a sua identidade.

Bom, Harry já conseguiu seus poderes de volta, apesar de ter em mente algumas vinganças, acho que ele vai preferir tomar caminhos mais sutis, apesar de que quase incinerar todo mundo não foi um dos momentos mais sutis do MEU Harry.

Realmente, se eu fosse você não confiaria nesse loiro oxigenado, e quanto ao probleminha que ele tinha ... Acho que ele nunca mais vai ter que se preocupar com a Dólares "cara de sapo" Umbridge.

Os dois leões estão tão envergonhados que ainda não sabem como "chegar" no Harry, e eu acho bem feito, mas como sei que Harry não vai querer ficar muito tempo longe do pai e do padrinho, logo, logo eles se reconciliam.

Um ligeiramente frustrado Draco Malfoy.

_**2Dobbys **_- Infelizmente, apesar de responder corretamente, alguém já acertou antes de você, mais sorte na próxima.

Não tive a chance de curá-lo, mas da próxima vez talvez se eu for mais rápido... digo... (tosse para disfarça) se for necessário nunca negaria assistência ao senhor Potter(vermelho)

Gostou do duelo? Eu não sei... eu ainda acho que não foi uma vitoria conclusiva, talvez tenhamos que tentar de novo e... (mais vermelho ainda)

O destino de Draco já foi revelado, e sim, ele vai sofrer muito ainda, mas quanto ais poderes de Potter, eles já voltaram e Draco continua incorpóreo, meu afilhado só vai ganhar corpo físico quando o ex-leão se vincular definitivamente no novo mundo.

Um vermelhíssimo Severus Snape

_**Rohh -**_ Acredite, a folgada da autora fajuta se sentiu tentada a aceitar a oferta, nunca ela correu tanto na hora de digitar, sem falar dos papeis e mais papeis que gastou em rascunhos.

Eu não preciso de chocolates para cutucar a autora, faço isso de graça (sorri maligno enquanto transforma uma cadeira em uma lança muuuuito pontiaguda)

Quase que você consegue, mas alguém respondeu primeiro, melhor sorte na próxima.

O duelo realmente foi empolgante, mas bem que certo abraço podia ter sido cortado (fazendo bico)

Como foi dito antes , não existe um termo exato para definir o Harry, maio lincatropo é o mais próximo que se pode chegar (diz isso sério mas interiormente está fantasiando um chiby Harry com rabinho e orelhinhas peludas)

Um sorridentemente suspeito, Draco Malfoy

Fenrir: Wow, orelhinhas e rabinho peludo? – Fenrir ri depois de ler a ultima resposta – Acho que eu também gostaria de ver isso também.

Draco: O QUE ELE AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI???

Severus: Pensei que depois de responder o review você iria embora.

Fenrir: Pois é, né? Acontece que eu gostei dessas bandas, e pensei: Por que não entrar para o grupo?

Draco Severus, Luana: NÃO!!!

Severus: Ué – olha para a garota – você não gostava dele?

Luana: Gostar eu gosto, mas já tem serpente o suficiente me atazanando por aqui.

Fenrir: Tecnicamente eu não tenho mais casa. Agradeça ao Chris, ou Harry como vocês parecem chamá-lo por aqui.

Luana: Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Fenrir: Por favooooooooor (olhar mega ultra big fofolético de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança)

Luan: Droga, esses olhinhos... Tudo bem, eu te darei uma chance, vamos fazer uma votação com os leitores, se a maioria quiser que você faça parte oficial da leitura dos reviews então você está dentro.

Fenri: Beleza – se vira para as leitoras – Ok, se vocês quiserem que eu responda os reviews junto com esses dois rabugentos...

Draco e Severus: HEEEY!!! Ò.Ó

Fenrir (os ignorando completamente) : ... iniciem suas reviews com "LOBINHO LINDO CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER!" Quem não quiser (olhar tristonho) ou simplesmente não quiser participar só precisa não digitar a frase.

Draco: Quanta apelação.

Luana: Certo, certo, já gastamos tempo de mais com essa bobagem, agora vamos para o desafio da vez.

Bom, desta vez quem ganha será aquele que adivinhar qual vai ser o primeiro aluno que vai entrar na nova casa do Harry nesta nova fase. Como dica eu só posso dizer que essa pessoa desde que a fic começou já conversou cara a cara com o Harry.

O prêmio será: um misterio revelado. A pessoa poderá escolher entre os três segredos que eu vou listar abaixo e eu mandarei um e-mail o revelando de-ta-lha-da-men-te.

Os segredos são:

"Aonde estão Charle e Bill"

"Quem é o amor de Sirius"

"O que Régulos tem haver com a separação de Lucius e Neville"

Severus: Você realmente está caindo baixo, até revelando seus mistérios antes da hora está.

Luana: Ah! É só para quem ganhar, e será apenas um mistério. Sem falar que eu escolhi entre os mais inofensivos dos mais perguntados pelas leitores.

Fenri: Hn, mas você acha que alguém vai acertar?

Launa: Não sei, a lista de alunos de Hogwarts com quem Harry já falou diretamente durante toda a fic é considerável, vai depender da sorte (dá entre ombros)

Fenrir: Você é má.

Draco e Severus: Vá se acostumando.

Fenrir: Isso quer dizer que vocês me aceitam como companheiro de trabalho?

Draco e Seveurs: NÃO!!!

Ai ai, quem quiser algum personagem em especial respondendo o seu review pode dizer, não importa quem for. Ele virá especialmente para isso. Agora, como disse Fenrir, se vocês quiserem que ele participe da leitura oficial dos reviews junto com Draco e Severus é só iniciar a sua review com... bem...(vermelha) aquela frase.

No próximo capitulo: Um interlúdio onde novamente Dumbledore trocará cartas com seu amigo em Drumstang.

Obrigada por lerem esse capitulo, até o próximo.


	15. Interlúdio II

He He, desta vez sim foi rápido, mas como o interlúdio é curtinho eu consegui digitar como um raio para postar o mais rápido possível.

Eu fiquei muito feliz com a compreensão de todos vocês, tanto que não me contive em acelerar ao menos esse pedacinho da história.

Agradeço a todos os reviews de _**vrriacho, Tainá, Sta-Leticia, 2Dobbys, amdlara, Simca, Freya Jones, Lilith Potter Malfo,**_ _**Kiara Sallkys,**_ _**Angelina Corelli. **_e especialmente ao de _**Natália**_, gostei de ver garota, fiquei comovida ao ver como continha sua curiosidade geminiana (rs rs rs) e não se preocupe quanto a polidez de suas palavras, seu review em si alocado ou não sempre enche o coraçãozinho dessa autora de muita alegria ^.^

Quanto aos vencedores do ultimo desafio... Cara foram muitos, e como eu não defini que apenas o primeiro levava o premio, não seria justo considerar apenas uma pessoa a vencedora, logo, _**Lilith Potter Malfoy**_ e_** Simca**_, se vocês quiserem a resposta de um dos mistérios a baixo:

"Aonde estão Charle e Bill"

"Quem é o amor de Sirius"

"O que Régulos tem haver com a separação de Lucius e Neville"

Mandem um e-mail para com o mistério que vocês querem a resposta e eu responderei o mais cedo possível \o7.

E...

_**Lilith Potter Malfoy**_: LOBINHO LINDO CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER!

_**Simca:**_ LOBINHO LINDO CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER!

_**Natália:**_ Lobinho lindo, cadê você? Eu vim aqui só pra te ver! LOBINHO LINDO CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER!

_**2Dobbys:**_ LOBINHO LINDO CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI também PRA TE VER!

_**Tainá:**_ LOBINHO LINDO CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER!

_**vrriacho:**_ LOBINHO LINDO CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER!

_**Kiara Sallkys: **_LOBINHO LINDO CADÊ VOCÊ? EU VIM AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER!

E... por decisão geral o Greyback vai participar da leitura dos reviews

Draco e Severus: O QUE???

Luana: Fazer o que? Foram 7 votos a favor dentro de 12 reviews. Bem vindo ao barco lobinho

Fenrir: He He – beija a mão da autora a deixando vermelha – com todo o prazer.

Draco e Severus: EXIGIMOS RECONTAGEM!!!

Problemas internos a parte, tenham uma breve, porem agradável leitura

Disclaimers:Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e eu não ganho nada com o que escrevo... hm... acho que já disse isso antes algumas vezes... nã', deve ser impressão minha.

Interlúdio – A segunda carta do ano letivo.

Sabia que aquele garoto estava tramando algum,a coisa.

Alguma coisa grande.

Sempre se sentia arrepiada quando estava perto dele. Uma aura poderosa o envolvia e as paredes de Hogwarts lhe sussurravam que corria perigo.

O próprio castelo tinha medo dele!

- Então isso é tudo o que tem para me relatar, Sr Dumbledore?

O rapaz loiro sentado a sua frente assente com serenidade enquanto ajeita uma mecha de seu dourado e macio cabelo para trás da orelha e sorri daquela forma terna que faz mais de uma aluna ou aluno daquele colégio suspirar apaixonado.

"Brrrr" a mulher estremece por dentro "definitivamente não gosto deste garoto"

Agindo como a diretora que deveria ser, Minerva convocou Albus Dumbledore aquela tarde a seu escritório para que o premio anual relatasse o que sabia sobre a misteriosa morte de Dolores Umbridge, a menina havia sido encontrada morta nos corredores do colégio no final daquela mesma manhã e seu corpo estava altamente desfigurado.

E Dumbledore foi a ultima pessoa vista junto da falecida.

- Sim, senhora, eu não sei mais nada do que já disse – Dumbledore leva a mão ao queixo em meio a uma expressão pensativa e ao mesmo tempo pesarosa – eu realmente não imagino o que possa ter atacado a Dolores – seus olhos estremecem como se contivessem as lagrimas – Eu a tinha me oferecido para acompanhá-la quando começou a se sentir mal hoje, no meio do café da manhã, mas no meio do caminho para a enfermaria ela insistiu em ir sozinha – conclui com os olhos dramaticamente fechados – Eu devia... Devia tê-la acompanhado.

"Mentiroso" a mulher resmunga mentalmente.

- Ah sim – Minerva descansa os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaça os dedos, descansa o queixo sobre eles e com um sorriso de "pura compreensão" diz – Deve ter sido um choque para você ouvir da morte dela, afinal, ouvi falar que eram namorados, que graaande perda.

Podendo notar como por segundos a mascara perfeita do jovem se quebrava em meio a uma expressão de nojo, a diretora se conteve para não cair em uma crise de riso.

" Acho que ele não reagiria assim nem se eu dissesse que ele tinha um caso com um trasgo".

- Isso era apenas um boato que corria por aí – recomposto o rapaz corrige a diretora de maneira polida – éramos apenas amigos.

- Ainda assim – a mulher estreita os olhos passando desconfiança a cada silaba que pronunciava – é uma grande perda.

- Com certeza – Albus responde com simplicidade.

"Não gosto dele, definitivamente não gosto dele".

- Bem, era só isso – a mulher estica seu braço indicando a saída de sua sala – o horário do almoço já deve ter acabado, sugiro que se apresse para sua próxima aula.

- Sim, com licença.

O jovem se levanta e se dirige para a porta, mas antes que pudesse sequer tocar na maçaneta, a porta a sua frente se abre.

Do outro lado da porta estava uma vermelhíssima Alicia Spinnet.

- Srta Spinnet – a diretora se inclina um pouco para poder olhar para a professora de transformação – a que devo a honra de sua visita?

- E... eu soube que o aluno Dumbledore estava aqui e... e...

- E... – a diretora a incentiva a continuar.

- E... – ela estica para o aluno um pergaminho dobrado – e ele esqueceu algo em sua mesa depois da minha aula.

Bastou Albus deixar seus olhos caírem sobre aquele papel para entender o estranho comportamento da professora.

"A carta do Gellert" olhando para as bochechas coradas da mulher mais velha ele tenta não passar para seus traços o deboche das palavras que pensou "Professora, que coisa feia, lendo a correspondência privada de seus alunos".

Ao invés disso, Albus preferiu dizer em voz alta:

- Que alivio – sorri – eu pensei que tinha perdido essa carta – estendendo a mão para recuperá-la, o adolescente não se conteve em dizer – essa é uma carta de alguém MUITO especial.

- Nã...não duvido – a mulher desvia os olhos constrangida ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Muito obrigado professora Spinnet.

E munido de sua mais adorável expressão de bom moço, Albus contorna a mulher e sai da sala.

Alicia, ainda uma pouco abalada fica alguns segundos estática na sala da diretora, e Minerva, sem entender muito bem o por que do estado da professora mas suspeitando qual seria a fonte do constrangimento, diz com um ar maroto.

-E então Srta Spinnet, ultimamente andou tendo muitas leituras estimulantes?

Como se confirmando as suspeitas de Minerva, A. fica mais vermelha do que antes, e com um gaguejante pedido de desculpas se retira, mas em sua mente se repetia uma e outra vez as palavras que lera a alguns minutas atrás.

_Meu adorado Albus._

_Não deve fazer nem uma semana que recebi uma carta sua e já estou com saudades. O que posso fazer? Um simples e frio papel não pode substituir o calor de sua pele contra a minha. Uma comum e vulgar tinta não pode substituir o delicioso sabor de sua língua enroscada contra a minha. E Merlin, definitivamente um mero conjunto de palavras não pode substituir seu membro pulsante me penetrando lentamente enquanto eu gemo e grito seu nome com loucura._

_Te quero aqui._

_Meu amor, eu te quero aqui para que todas minhas fantasias possam se realizar tão plena e belamente como o fazíamos em sua casa durante nosso período de férias._

_Mas sei que não será possível, não agora, então tenho que me contentar com a frieza de um papel, a banalidade de uma simples tinta e o conjuntos de vulgares palavras._

_Me aqueça apenas a alma, Albus, me aqueça de uma vez com suas palavras e por favor me escreva._

_Do sempre seu_

_GG _

"Que desperdício" a mulher pensava a medida que se afastava da sala da diretora "tão bonito e já comprometido... o que será que ele pensa sobre uma relação aluno-professor sem maiores compromissos?"

_**---FVQP---**_

Ignorando o conselho da diretora, Albus ao invés de ir para sua próxima aula, se dirige para sua casa.

Como já imaginava, o local estava vazio, e aproveitando sua curta privacidade, se encaminha para o seu quarto, aonde sem demora se senta em sua escrivaninha .

Desdobrando o papel que cuidadosamente havia carregado por todo aquele percurso ele lê rapidamente o seu atual conteúdo, e não pode deixar de bufar exasperado.

- Não é a toa que aquela idiota estava tão vermelha, já já eu vou começar a acreditar que esse idiota anda escrevendo contos eróticos escondido.

Sabia que aquela carta cair nas mãos de um dos professores de Hogwarts era um descuido que poderia por seus planos em xeque, mas tudo estava acontecendo de maneira tão bizarra naquele dia que sua mente estava funcionando de maneira mais lenta.

- Pelo menos esse "desastre" serviu para testar o nosso feitiço de camuflagem.

Dumbledore resmunga antes de morder a ponta de seu dedo esquerdo e logo em seguida derramar uma gota de seu sangue na primeira letra da carta. Estimuladas pelo sangue, as letras se desfazem formando uma longa linha reta, para em seguida se recomporem formando novas palavras.

- Vamos ver o que você tem para me dizer hoje

O loiro então lê a verdadeira carta.

_Albus._

_Fico feliz em saber que nosso sistema de comunicação continua... Bem, eficaz. De minha parte também digo que não tive nenhum problema com ele._

_Meus problemas são outros._

_Aquele maldito quintanista parece determinado a me desafiar, ele dá a entender que está ciente de nossos planos e que não permitirá que o coloquemos em pratica. Eu ainda não localizei o selo, e para piorar aquele idiota parece estar em todas as parte em que estou!_

_Talvez eu tenha que eliminá-lo, mas não por enquanto, não posso levantar suspeitas sobre minha verdadeira identidade._

_Albus, não sei quanto tempo mais você pretende enrolar com essa lista, mas eu sugiro que se apresse, a segunda etapa da sua parte plano depende dela. Tente apressar essa tal Umbridge, e se for se livrar mesmo dela, seja cuidadoso, não podemos ter mais imprevistos do que já temos._

_Tudo por um bem maior._

_Ps: Quanto a parte de você me penetrar com seu membro pulsante, é totalmente opcional. Se quiser eu posso te penetrar com meu membro quaaaantas vezes você quiser._

_Ass: GG_

Ao final da carta, um sorriso um pouco libidinoso havia se desenhado no rosto de Albus, definitivamente sentia falta do humor nem um pouco pudico de seu amante.

"E de seu membro pulsante também." Conclui dentro de sua mente tendo que se conter para não rir como um bobo apaixonado.

Guardando com cuidado a carta de Gellert junto com as outras em uma caixa enfeitiçada para abrir apenas para o seu dono. Albus tira da mesma gaveta em que estava a caixa um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena auto-molhavel.

E escreveu a seguinte mensagem.

_Gellert._

_Nossa técnica recentemente não apenas se provou eficaz com tolos alunos do quinto ano como também com professoras idiotas. Fique feliz, agora sei que não poderei ir para uma única aula de transfiguração sem ter a impressão de que alguém estar olhando para a minha bunda(não que fosse muito diferente antes, mas não se preocupe, minha bunda é apenas sua)._

_Bobagens a parte, não sei até que ponto esse quintanista idiota está se colocando em seu caminho, mas te peço que tenha calma, continue a procurar o selo com atenção, mas faça o que faça, não se precipite._

_E não se preocupe mais com a lista, ela já está completa, já posso partir para a segunda etapa da minha parte do plano._

_Ah sim, eu também já me livrei do estorvo da Umbridge, quero dizer, a pena se livrou dela, não precisei fazer nada._

_Mas agora uma nova coisa está me intrigando. Ao completar a lista, a pena tinha acabado de ser exposta a um enorme poder que com certeza vinha do misterioso aluno novo que havia citado antes, bem, o que acontece é que ao invés de colocar o nome dele, a pena escreveu um outro nome._

_Harry James Potter._

_Nunca ouvi falar dessa pessoa antes,com certeza esse nome pertence a aquele garoto, mas por alguma razão ele está usando um nome falso aqui em Hogwarts._

_Talvez não seja de grande ajuda, mas talvez se você me ajudar a pesquisar, possamos achar alguma coisa a respeito dele. _

_Talvez não seja nada, mas eu tenho o pressentimento que esse garoto vai me trazer muitos problemas pela frente_

_Me responda assim que puder._

_Tudo por um bem maior._

_Ps: Por favor, modere o conteúdo das suas "cartas disfarces", se não as pessoas vão começar a achar que eu sou algum tipo de pervertido. E a única pessoa que tem que saber disso é você. _

_Ass: AD_

- Espero que ele ache alguma coisa – volta a falar em voz alta antes de morder a ponta de seu indicador direito e em seguida o colocar sobre a primeira letra da carta que acabara de escrever, fazendo que as letras se desfizessem e formassem um linha reta. – Mas por hora, vamos provar ao meu querido Gellert o quão pervertido eu posso ser.

E com uma voz beirando a diversão começa a narrar uma nova carta:

_Meu delicioso George._

_A simples lembrança de meu pênis invadindo a sua carne faz todo o meu corpo... _

---FVQP---

Nhaaaai, se acalmem, eu sei que esse capitulo foi curtiiiiiissimo, mas é por que é um interlúdio, quando eu disse que diminuiria o tamanho dos capítulos não é para tanto, talvez eles venham a ter uma média de vinte ou trinta paginas, não sei ainda. Algumas leitoras pediram para manter o tamanho atual dos capítulos, mas não acho que seja possível até que eu tenha um computador próprio.

Sinto muito.

Ai ai... Eu quero que o Gellert entre logo na trama principal, mas isso vai demorar... Acreditem, se você acham o Albus um FDP o meu adorado Gellert é pior ainda. Se bem que eu podia adiantar só um pouquiiinho a entrada oficial dele na fic...

Fenrir: Alto lá princesa! Um vilão por vez, se não o nosso Chris não agüenta.

Severus: Quanto a isso eu tenho que concordar com o... – olha com desdém de cima a baixo o lobisomem – lobo.

Draco: Deixa pelo menos eu ganhar um corpo físico para...

Fenrir: ...Para o Harry te esquecer de vez e pular nos meus braços (sorri maldoso)

Draco: É HOJE QUE EU MATO ESSE LOBO!!! – pula em cima de Fenrir para começar uma briga, mas acaba paralisado no meio do ar – o que é isso?

Severus: Sinto muito afilhado – Severus mantinha sua varinha apontada para Draco o retendo longe de Greyback – mas temos que responder os reviews, e como esse cachorro sarnento faz parte da equipe agora vai ser mais rápido se ele conseguir mover todos os membros.

Draco: Tudo bem, mas depois de responder os reviews eu esfolo e faço um casaco de peles com esse lobo.

Fenrir: Quer se manter aquecido? Não precisa me esfolar não, basta me abraçar, pode perguntar pro CHRIS o quanto eu sou QUENTE – estira a língua

Draco: EU VOU MATAR ESSE LOBO!!!

Luana: Brigas, brigas e mais brigas... na próxima fic eu vou escalar apenas Hufflepuffs para responder os reviews, deve dar menos trabalho.

Draco, Severus e Fenrir: PRECONCEITO!!! Ò.Ó

Luana: Como se eu me importasse a essa altura do campeonato ¬¬

Resposta dos reviews dos capítulos 14:

_**Angelina Corelli –**_ Wooow, garota,eu não sei por que, mas desde que aquela autora fajuta leu o seu review ela se encolheu debaixo da cama e ficou repetindo "magnus 44, magnus 44, magnus 44..." Seja o que for, ela conferiu mil vezes a minha arvore genealógica e me mandou para responder o seu review i-me-di-a-ta-men-te. ^___^

Bom, quanto ao animal, a autora estava realmente com duvida sobre qual escolher, e quando você deu a idéia do concurso ela aceitou na hora, já no quesito cores, ela já havia decidido isso quase na mesma hora em que decidiu criar essa nova casa.

O QUE??? Você quer que essa autora abitolada coloque MAIS gente para responder as reviews!!! Absurdo, eu mal tolero o meu padrinho e o cachorro sarnento, a Luana já deixa em aberto para quem quiser pedir que algum personagem em especial responda o review, mas oficialmente, por enquanto (e espero que seja para sempre) os únicos que OFICIALMENTE respondem os reviews serão nos três (cruzando os braços fazendo birra)

Ai ai... quantas perguntas, vejamos 1º Durante essa fase que está para começar, Harry vai desvendar todos os mistérios dos Weasleys, tenha uma pouco de paciência que tuuuudo se explica e se resolve ^.~, 2º O projeto de Barbie vai ter um papel importante na próxima fase, e não se preocupe, ele existe no universo da J.K.R., e o motivo para você não ter o identificado ainda vai ser explicado daqui a pelo menos dois ou três capítulos, não se preocupe.

Atenciosamente, Draco Malfoy.

_**Vrriacho –**_ Srta. Vrriacho, a autora fica feliz de seu capitulo ter agradado a você, e com certeza o modelito de enfermeira do Harry fez sucesso, tanto que a pervertida da srta. Rosette já está providenciando um desenho dele vestido assim. (apesar do tom de desdém o nariz do moreno começa a sangrar ao lembrar da imagem)

Quanto ao animal, a autora resolveu abrir um concurso para resolver o dilema, espero que participe.

Infelizmente sua resposta estava incorreta, quem sabe na próxima?

Conciliatoriamente, Severus Snape.

_**Tainá**_ – Yeeeeeey!!! (olhinhos brilhando cheeeio de emoção) meu primeiro review para responder oficialmente (dando pulinhos).

Obrigado por votar a favor de minha entrada para o grupo (beija a mão de Tainá) não poderia ter ficado mais feliz.

He he... slytherins são meio que irresistíveis mesmo, apesar de eu e Severus não sermos mais da casa, e esse Tom é realmente um pedaço de mal caminho, se não fosse tão velho (Luana: trinta e tantos anos não é velho!!!!Ò.Ó), e se eu já não fosse comprometido...

Que o Chris é o cara todos nós sabíamos, só esperamos que ele seja "o cara que vai REALMENTE criar uma nova casa e não vai deixar seus amigos serem expulsos permanentemente das dependências do castelo", mas fora isso, sem pressão... ¬¬

A autora te parabeniza de novo pela vitória e diz que se você quiser mais tempo para pensar não precisa se apressar, a visita a Hogsmead ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas se realmente não tiver idéia do que quer que o Chris vista, pode dizer um figurino simplesinho, tipo camisa vermelha e tênis preto ou uma estampa de camisa que você goste... não se preocupe muito.

Um muito, muito, muuuuuito feliz, Fenrir Greyback.

_**Sta-Leticia – **_Pois é, a autora está tendo dificuldade para digitar as fics dela, se os capítulos não forem menores as atualizações demoraram eternidades (dá entre ombros)

Ela agradece os elogios e pede desculpas pelo final precipitado no ultimo capitulo, mas a SÁDICA não resistiu deixar uma tensão no ar.

Um nada feliz pela autora fajuta que tem, Draco Malfoy.

_**2Dobbys –**_ O fato que você sentir tanta pena os personagens que estão sob responsabilidade dessa autora só mostra o quanto ela tem se revelando... hm... como meu afilhado disse no reviews assim: SÁDICA.

Infelizmente seu chute não funcionou, mas fique atenta, o Kingsley vai dar muito o que falar nos próximos capítulos.

Fenrir tem mistérios que ainda serão revelados. Se bem que já foi deixada uma dica em alguns capítulos passados a quem o lobisomem tem uma divida.

Trio? (torce a boca com certo desdém) Slytherins NÃO dividem.

O romance de Fenrir e Remus vai finalmente avançar, não se preocupe, o Potter vai dar uma boa mãozinha.

Um nada satisfeito com a idéia de repartir, Severus Snape.

_**Simca**_ – He he... Lobos tem realmente um "não sei o que" a mais, modéstia a parte, eu então tenho mais ainda (pisca)

Hã... tecnicamente eles não estão mais juntos, mas do jeito que o Chris é certinho ele não vai ficar com mais ninguém DE VERDADE até tirar o loiro oxigenado da cabeça.

Parabéns, você foi uma das pessoas que acertou, se quiser saber a resposta de alguns daqueles mistérios basta mandar um e-mail para a autora que ela responde.

O animal da nova casa vai ser escolhido através de uma votação, e as cores a autora já decidiu, aguarde e confie.

Amistosamente Fenrir Greyback.

_**amdlara **__– _Um treco? Espero que já esteja bem então, se quiser eu posso passar por aí ver se você está bem (olhar sedutor).

A autora agradece os elogios.

Mais pergunte, não é? Bem, vamos lá: 1º Isso só será revelado mais a frente, mas é o que parece, não é? 2º se depender de mim... NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA o Harry vai ficar com alguém, seja eu estando com um corpo físico ou não.

Ciumentamente, Draco Malfoy.

_**Natália –**_ Hm... não sei se concordo com a senhorita, na verdade não sei nem se esse lobo devia receber tanta atenção (olhando para o lado, contrariado).

Eu realmente me sensibilizo com o período de espera por que teve que passar, e garanto que SEMPRE que a autora puder ela irá atualizar a fic, com problemas pessoais, financeiros, ou o que for.

Se... seduzir... eu... eu não sei, quando trabalhava de espião eu já tive que fazer isso algumas vezes, mas agora...hm... tudo bem, como o pedido veio de uma pessoa tão gentil, abrirei uma exceção.

Cof , cof ( se alonga um pouco, lança um olhar sedutor e com um movimento de dedos faz aparecer uma rosa negra em sua mão e a oferecendo a leitora diz com uma voz baixinha, porem profundo) Minha pequena, não se preocupe com o seu jeito de se comunicar, qualquer palavra dita por uma pessoa como você alegraria até o mais frio dos corações, seja de forma polida ou descontraída a sua simples presença faz meu coração apertar e ao mesmo tempo bater mais forte em uma deliciosa e agonizante contradição. (finaliza com uma curta reverencia e beijando a mão da leirota).

Sedutoramente, Severus Snape.

_**Freya Jones –**_ O QUE!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ SOFRENDO??? (Pega Freya no colo e a olha com malicia) quer que eu cuide de você? Eu não tenho roupinha de enfermeira, mas se quiser eu posso tirar a sua....

POF (Severus aparece e soca a cabeça do lobo, tomando a leitora do colo dele e colocando no próprio)

Severus:Sem pornografias baratas por aqui, por favor

Fenrir: Sev? Ué, eu pensei que essa era a minha vez de responder.

Severus: A dama pediu que ambos respondessem o review (com delicadeza coloca Freya no chão). Comecemos?

Fenrir: (dando entre ombros) Tudo bem. Realmente o Chris foi bem precipitado quando tentou sair do colégio, mas não se preocupe, sempre que ele tentar agir como um mané eu grudo naquele moreno que nem chiclete.

Severus: Comovente (revira os olhos). Devo dizer que não foi muito difícil conquistar aquela cama, aqueles dois idiotas estavam tão preocupados em...(vermelho ao terminar de ler a frase da leitora) Su...sua cama? Bem... eu... se eu precisar, talvez não me importe.

Fenrir: He he... poooode deixar, quando a Lianne entrar na trama a autora vai colocá-la na casa do Chris, assim eu posso te abraçar quantas vezes quiser, e já que moraremos na mesma casa, poderíamos também...

POF!!! (outro soco de Severus)

Severus: Já disse, sem pornografia

Fenrir: Não sei se gosto de dividir reviews (massageando a cabeça)T.T

Um MUITO recatado e um MUITO pervertido, Severus Snape e Fenrir Greyback.

_**Lilith Potter Malfoy **_– Wow, você gostou mesmo do capitulo, heim? A autora agradece os elogios, mas eu tenho uma pergunta, quem é mais perfeito, a fic ou eu? (fazendo beicinho)

Pode apostar, eu te apoio completamente, mais do que o rostinho eu a-do-ra-ri-a que ele queimasse também aquele cabelinho tingido wahahaha (se une a risada maquiavélica da leitora).

Pois é questão do novo animal vai ser decidida mais a baixo, vai ter uma votação, se quiser participar, fique a vontade.

Não, a idéia não foi boba (pega no queixo da leitora e a encara com seus belos olhos acinzentados), se a Luana for sincera a Lily foi a primeira opção dela para o novo Voldemort, mas ela resolveu dar uma outra função mais condizente com o... hm... temperamento e bondade da ruiva. Eu só gostaria de saber, por que até agora todas as leitoras parecem determinadas a achar que Voldemort é uma mulher.

Humpf, por hora eu te perdôo por sua repentina virada de casaca, mas estou de olho, e é bom você começar a torcer sim 100% para alguém, de preferência PARA MIM!!!

Um desconfiado. Draco Malfoy.

_**Kiara Sallkys **_– Ebaaa, mais uma que pede minha digníssima presença (sorri todo satisfeito). Bem vinda de volta, princesa, não se preocupe com os desafios que perdeu, essa fic vai ser longa e muitos deles ainda vão rolar (pisca camarada)

ISSO MESMO!!! Continue apoiando o meu romance com o meu lobinho!!! Uma hora esse cabeça dura vai perceber que todos os caminhos levam para os meus braços ^___^

Acho que não vai ter problema se eu disser isso... Sim, a pessoa em que a Rowena pensa é no Griffindor, ela tem uma historia bem triste, que será contada mais detalhadamente no final dessa fase. E a Irma... cara, a relação dessas duas é complicada, e vai ser desfiada também mais tarde.

Ui ui... o Draco está realmente despertando o lado sensível das garotas... mas realmente ele está sofrendo muito por amor, resta saber se mesmo sofrendo ele vai ter forças para dar a volta por cima.

As cores já foram decididas, mas o animal ainda é uma incógnita ¬¬, se quiser ajudar na decisão participe da votação que vai ter \o/.

Dumbledore... não gosto dele, mas acho que ninguém tem ido com a cara dele ultimamente, vamos ver no que as armações desse loiro sinistro vão dar.

Infelizmente a resposta estava errada, apesar de ter gostado muito da parte do Remus ^.^

Um abobalhadamente apaixonado, Fenrir Greyback

Draco: Humpf... agora eu tenho menos reviews para responder. (faz bico)

Luana: Deixa de birra loiro – Luana deixa o loiro deitar a cabeça dele no seu colo – você devia estar feliz, um monte de leitoras parece estar torcendo por você. Sem falar que o Fenrir nem é apaixonado pelo Harry, ele só fala essas coisas para te perturbar.

Severus: Com grande êxito diga-se de passagem.

Fenrir: Não sei por que todo esse drama – boceja – tudo o que eu falo é só por brincadeira.

Luana: E se por acaso eu escrevesse que alguém estivesse dando em cima do Remus? Como você ficaria?

Fenrir: Tranqüilo – dá entre ombros e sorri de forma malvada – quem não ficaria muito bem seria o infeliz de quem eu arrancaria a cabeça.

Luana: Sinceramente eu já não sei mais se acho isso fofo ou assustador.

Severus: Fazer o que? É assim que mentes perturbadas como a sua funcionam.

Luana: Tem razão .

Ai ai, de qualquer forma, como todas já sabem, Hogwarts terá uma nova casa. Desde que tive essa idéia eu já havia decidido qual seriam as cores dessa casa nova, não se preocupem, no próximo capitulo, o Harry vai dizer quais são e o por que da sua escolha por elas. O que eu ainda não decidi foi o animal que representaria a casa, tive varias idéias mas nenhuma me pareceu PERFEITA. Eu recebi um review de _**Angelina Corelli**_ que me deu a idéia de deixar a idéia na mão de vocês, bem, por mim tudo bem, vou deixar uma votação em aberto até o dia em que Harry escolher o animal que representará a casa, até lá vocês podem votar em quantos animais quiserem (e se quisere dizer o motivo de suas escolhas ou não fica a seu critério) o animal que receber mais votas será o escolhido.

Até o momento os animais votados são:

Dragão: 2

Sapo: 1

Esfinge: 1

Lobo: 1

Pantera negra: 1

Se quiser acrescentar algum novo animal não se intimide, se quiser votar de novo em outro animal fique a vontade, e se quiser retirar seu voto de algum, não se preocupe, a cada capitulo eu vou atualizar essa tabela.

_**Me ajudem a decidir o novo animal que formará o brasão de Hogwarts**_

No próximo episodio: Finalmente vamos ver a reação dos amigos de Harry as suas revelações, será que tudo continuará bem entre o clube do picnic?

Obrigada por lerem esse capitulo, os vejo no próximo.


	16. Nova casa, novas metas, novas confusões

La La La La La La (coro de cem mil anjos semi-nus) apesar dos boatos, eu ainda estou viva, e pulando a maçante parte onde eu repito pela milésima vez a dura realidade de meu acesso a net T.T vamos para onde eu peço desculpas, cof cof (Luana se ajoelha) DESCULPEM-ME PELA DEMORA!

E obrigada pelos divertidíssimos reviews:_** Thanatos, Moony, , Suelenchan, Nannao, roHh, Antonomasia, L. Malfoy, Freya Jones, lari-thekiller, vrriacho, 2 Dobbys, Lilith Potter, Natália, ...Makie..., Simca, Kiara Sallkys, Ta Malfoy, Kiara, **_em especial _**Xena Cratsy**_ que definitivamente alegrou os meus dias com os seus reviews diários, eu simplesmente fiquei muito comovida. E também a _**Taina**_, garota, você quer me matar? Eu quase quebro o teclado da lan-house com a hemorragia nasal que a sua idéia da maid me deu! Não se preocupe, minha mente perver... digo, criativa, já arquitetou tuuuudo, aguarde e confie.

Ai ai, depois de muito suor e lagrimas finalmente terminei esse capitulo. Como disse antes, a partir de agora os capítulos serão mais curtos, mas esse em especial era muuuito delicado e eu não sabia o quanto eu deveria revelar do enredo mais a frente. No fim das contas ele acabou mais como um resumão de tudo o que já aconteceu misturado com uma previa do que está por vir. O ritmo está mais lento que o normal, mas pelo menos tem alguns diálogos bem engraçados. E... bem... Acho que o que alguns fãs de certo loiro vão notar é que...

Draco: ONDE EU ESTOU?

Luana: ... ele não aparece nesse capitulo.

Draco: Maldita Rosette... – tom maligno – em que cena, parágrafo ou linha eu estou nessa DROGA de capitulo?

Luana: Er... loiro, entenda, não havia espaço para...

Draco: SEMPRE HÁ ESPAÇO PARA UM MAL...

Severus: Desmaius.

Draco: x.x – o loiro cai desmaiado.

Luana: isso era mesmo necessário? – a escritora cutuca o mago desmaiado com a ponta do pé ainda com um pouco de medo.

Severus: Ele estava no meio de uma crise histérica – diz com simplicidade.

Fenrir: Ele VIVE dentro de uma crise histérica – já o lobo diz de maneira maldosa. – Hey Lua-chan, vamos aproveitar que ele está dormindo e vamos tingir o cabelo dele de rosa!

Luana: Ai minha enxaqueca... – a autora massageia a cabeça – essa minha fic está se tornando uma zona.

Fenrir: Wou Lua-chan, se quiser eu posso te fazer uma massagem – o lobo estica as mãos na direção da garota com uma expressão nada inocente.

Severus: Eu sei muito bem O QUE da Srta. Rosette você pretende massagear – o pocionista se coloca entre a autora e o lobo pervertido.

Fenrir: Sabe é? ^.^

Luana: Ai... ai, minha cabeça, vamos começar logo essa fic – diz de maneira cansada mas por dentro parecia mais do que disposta aceitar a proposta do lobo.

Tenham uma boa leitura

Disclaimers:Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e eu não ganho nada com o que escrevo... hm... acho que já disse isso antes algumas vezes... nã', deve ser impressão minha.

Capitulo doze: nova casa, novas metas, novas confusões.

"_**Nem todos podemos ser felizes, mas isso não nos impede de lutar para alcançar essa felicidade."**_

_**Xionara Hooch**_

Mais uma adorável manhã de sexta feira despontava pelas janelas abertas de Hogwarts.

Passarinhos cantavam

O sol brilhava

A grama gotejava da chuva recém caída...

-Ok, o próximo engraçadinho que fizer os meus ovos mexidos desaparecerem terá a orelha decepada!

...Um pobre Harry ameaçava elfos domésticos com um cutelo.

- Chris! – Neville, sentado no chão da cozinha de Hogwarts, chama o seu amigo – venha comer de uma vez e pare de ameaçar os elfos domésticos com objetos afiados!

Não era muito legal ameaçar decepar as criaturas que eram responsáveis pela limpeza de sua roupa suja, mas ter que refazer SEIS VEZES o mesmo prato de ovos mexidos também não era legal.

- Cara, ele não mentiu mesmo – Fenrir quase delirava de felicidade ao levar um garfo lotado de bacon a boca – ele REALMENTE sabe cozinhar.

- As frutas estão muito bem fatiadas – Luna sorria enquanto alisava a borda de uma maçã.

- E existe forma certa de fatiar uma fruta? – Hooch pergunta enquanto pega a maçã da mão da garota e a jogando para cima a pega com a boca – até onde eu sei depois de cair na boca tudo fica igual.

- Repugnante – Severus balança a cabeça com desagrado diante da educação na mesa da amiga – isso meio que explica a sua atual nota em poções.

O moreno balança novamente a cabeça com reprovação quando a garota responde ao seu "gentil comentário" com um infantil estirar de língua.

- Falando em poções – Neville se aproxima de Severus com um livro aberto – Por tudo que é mais sagrado, me ajude com essa questão, eu não tive tempo de resolver ontem a noite.

- Quem manda perder seu tempo ajudando aqueles idiotas de Hufflepuff? – Fenrir diz maldoso – no final você sempre fica correndo desesperado para terminar os SEUS próprios deveres. Vocês nem pertencem mais a mesma casa!

- Eu GOSTO de ajudar as pessoas – o ex-texugo lança um olhar irritado para o lobisomem – e também não quero ouvir isso de alguém que nem ao menos TENTA terminar os seus deveres, não sei nem como conseguiu passar nos últimos anos.

- Sorte, eu acho. Sorte e carisma, meu caro senhor alcachofra – Pisca um olho para Longbottom, arrancando um suspiro resignado do pobre quintanista que ignora o mais recente apelido que recebeu do lobo.

Por alguma razão que todos desconhecem, apesar que finalmente se sentir melhor, Neville não havia perdido a cor esverdeada de sua pele, e de fato estava parecendo uma alcachofra ambulante. A enfermeira havia feito todos os testes possíveis no quintanista, mas tudo apontava uma saúde de ferro que não explicava a estranha coloração de sua pele.

Tudo o que Neville poderia fazer no momento é rezar para que isso seja apenas um efeito colateral passageiro. Apesar de que volta e meia, o ex-texugo vem sentido uma estranha fraqueza que apenas tem aumentado, e que tem ocultado de seus amigos, para que esse não tivessem mais uma coisa para se preocupar.

- Espaço – Harry, que havia ido até onde seus amigos estavam sentados, pede e se senta entre Severus e Fenrir – Nunca mais eu cozinho, principalmente junto de um elfo domestico – grunhi irritado – eu tive que refazer pelo menos seis pratos de ovos mexidos por que eles confundiam as minhas comidas com as deles e as enviavam para o grande salão.

- Wooow Chris, não diga isso – Fenrir abraça os ombros de Harry e com os olhinhos brilhantes diz – logo agora que estava determinado a dar o próximo passo no nosso relacionamento e te pedir em casamento.

- Eu mereço – Harry fecha os olhos resignado enquanto leva uma garfada de bacon a boca

O motivo daquele estranho grupo ter levado sua costumeira bagunça matutina para a cozinha do castelo, era que na noite de quinta-feira Harry havia comentado por alto que havia aprendido a cozinhar de maneira muggle.

Aquilo abismou a todos, já que a maior parte deles eram de famílias puro sangue, e no caso de Snape, por que cresceu no lado mágico de sua família.

Depois de um bombardeio de pedidos e desafios, Harry acabou cedendo e lá estavam eles.

Não foi com surpresa que Harry não foi barrado pelos elfos quando chegaram lá. Recebidos com uma exagerada reverencia, onde o nariz de vários elfos até mesmo tocaram o chão, os cozinheiros de baixa estatura abriram espaço para Harry e lhe deram um avental do seu tamanho.

Desde quarta feira, não só os elfos, mas todas as criaturas do castelo, sem falar dos quadros e fantasmas começaram a tratar Harry de forma diferente. Vendo ele como um dos fundadores, eles se dirigem a ele com grandississimo respeito e até certo temor.

"Ah... se isso também se aplicasse aos humanos" Harry pensou isso mais de uma vez no dia de ontem.

Em seu primeiro dia de aula como fundador e estudante da nova casa, os alunos não implicavam mais com ele, mas também poucos sequer dirigiam a palavra a sua pessoa.

O boato de que ele estaria recrutando novos membros para sua casa havia se espalhado e a maioria agia como se por acaso falassem com ele suas gravatas se tornariam tão negras quanto a dele e que seriam obrigados e embarcar naquela enrascada.

"Sabedoria, coragem, companheirismo e astúcia... bah... Se o chapéu seletor viu algum desses valores no coração desses idiotas então aquele monte de trapos precisa de uma boa revisão" Foi o que Hooch resmungou no final do dia passado, mas Severus discordava do ponto de vista da ex-texuga. Mais de uma pessoa não parecia influenciada pelo receio, e isso de certa forma encheu o coração do fundador de sua nova casa de esperança.

Esperança que havia sido germinada na noite de quarta-feira.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**(POV Severus)**_

_**Os ombro dele estavam tão caídos.**_

_**Não gosto quando ele encolhe os ombros desse jeito.**_

_**Parecia tão perdido.**_

_**Seja o que você tem para falar Chris, espero que fale logo, por que eu não gosto de te ver assim.**_

- Meu nome verdadeiro não é Christopher Hardnet. Eu... eu não sou um aborto... Eu não tenho 15 anos. E... e eu não pertenço a essa dimensão.

_**Er... como exatamente eu deveria reagir a isso?**_

_**Ouvir aquilo foi talvez a experiência mais bizarra para mim até então. Por que para alguém tão cético como eu, algo que soava tão absurdo não deveria ser tão facilmente aceito.**_

_**Mas foi.**_

_**Cada palavra de Chris, por mais absurda que soassem foram prontamente aceitas por minha mente. E bastou uma rápida olhada para o meu redor para ver que não era o único.**_

_**Todos acreditaram em Chris.**_

_**Quando ele se virou para novamente nos encara, pude notar os poucos traços de preocupação mal escondidos em sua mascara de determinação.**_

_**Silenciosos, nós esperamos qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia ainda ter para nos falar. Mas como Chris não disse nada, resolvi me manifestar primeiro.**_

- O que exatamente você quis dizer com outra dimensão?

_**Com uma expressão confusa – talvez por que esperasse a primeira pergunta da noite fosse questionado a sua sanidade – ele me responde:**_

- Que vim de uma dimensão similar a essa graças a um feitiço que um amigo meu realizou.

_**Ouve mais um longo silencio onde eu e os outros olhamos entre nós vendo como cada um reagia.**_

_**Estranhamente nenhum de nós novamente pareceu duvidar daquelas – no mínimo – bizarras palavras.**_

- Por acidente?_** – Desta vez foi Longbottom que tomou a dianteira de maneira cautelosa.**_

- Como? –_** Chris vira o rosto na direção de Neville e o encara confuso.**_

_**Identificando o nervosismo de nosso amigo, Longbottom sorri de forma tranqüilizadora e tenta ser mais claro.**_

- Se esse feitiço que seu amigo realizou o enviou para uma outra dimensão por acidente ou se foi premeditado.

- Foi premeditado. –_** responde ainda aparentemente confuso com a nossa calma.**_

_**Eu te entendo Chris... Eu também não consigo entender por que cremos tão facilmente em você.**_

_**Eu simplesmente... Creio. Quando olho para seus olhos, quando ouço sua voz. Não só eu, posso ver que é assim com os outros também.**_

- Existem feitiços que transportam as pessoas de dimensões para outras? –_** Hooch pergunta de maneira descontraída quebrando um pouco a tensão entre os de mais e sorrindo de forma cúmplice para Chris ela inclina um pouco a cabeça para o lado e continua – **_Seu danadinho, eu pensei que a criação desse tipo de feitiço fosse ilegal.

- E é_** – Neville remexe os cabelos um pouco agitado **_– não sei o que o seu amigo fez, mas de longe deve ter quebrado umas dez ou quinze leis do ministério apenas por executar esse feitiço.

- Ué? E os vira-tempos?_** – Fenrir pergunta.**_

_**Eu ia responder essa questão quando fui cortado pela pessoa mais inesperada que poderia ter feito isso nessa sala.**_

- Feitiços temporais e dimensionais são ilegais quando aplicados sobre uma pessoa, o vira-tempo é um objeto_** – Luna diz distraidamente de sua poltrona – **_sem falar que os vira-tempos são objetos que geralmente ficam sob a supervisão do ministério da magia, logo..._** –ela cantarola balançando lentamente a cabeça **_– são to-tal-men-te le-ga-is.

_**Er... alguém mais nesse recinto não esperava que a resposta viesse de uma fonte tão... hm... incomum?**_

_**Parecendo notar nossos olhares perplexos em sua direção ela simplesmente dá entre ombros e responde enquanto com um pulo se levanta da própria poltrona e caminha em direção aos seus pertences.**_

- Eu apenas leio muito.

_**Bizarro.**_

_**Mas relevando o recente acontecimento o assunto seguiu a diante. Chris agora ria a medida que – ainda meio cheio de dedos – desvendava seu passado.**_

_**Isso mesmo Chris, você pode se abrir conosco.**_

_**Você pode confiar em nós.**_

_**Eu nunca pude me entregar tanto quanto tenho me entregado nos últimos dias. Por ser um mestiço crescido cercado de puros sangues, sempre senti o menosprezo de todos que cruzavam meu caminho. Ainda na casa de meu pai, por ser de uma família de nome importante,as pessoas não tratavam do assunto diretamente, mas mesmo assim podia sentir os olhares de desprezo que despertava neles,e nos de pena que dedicavam ao meu pai quando éramos vistos juntos na rua.**_

_**Já no colégio, onde achei que as coisas seriam diferentes, tudo apenas piorou, longe da maior parte das regras de etiquetas e dos bons costumes, os adolescentes puro sangues me atacavam abertamente e deixavam bem claro seu desprezo, e até mesmos os magos da luz,que por lógica deveriam ser menos preconceituosos me atacavam por achar que eu era um mago sombrio.**_

_**Sozinho... Eu passei muito tempo me considerando sozinho.**_

_**Nunca confiei em ninguém.**_

_**Talvez apenas em Bella e Narcisa, mas mesmo delas eu tentava me afastar na medida do possivel, para que suas reputações não se manchassem.**_

_**Mas eu não quero me afastar de você Chris... Por alguma razão eu não quero que você se afaste de mim,e de alguma forma eu também não quero que nenhum desses loucos que você trouxe para minha vida se afaste de mim.**_

_**Mesmo tendo um espírito tão recalcado, perto desse grupo bizarro eu de certa forma me sinto normal.**_

_**Me sinto humano.**_

_**Olho para minhas próprias mãos, fechadas em punho, e noto que as apertava tanto que os nós de meus dedos começavam a ficar brancos. As abrindo eu olho detalhadamente as pequenas cicatrizes em meus longos e pálidos dedos. Eram as marcas de quando eu comecei a me dedicar profundamente ao mundo das poções, e ainda não muito experiente com as facas me cortava a cada cinco minutos.**_

_**Mãos marcadas...**_

_**Mãos "doentes"...**_

"_**Do que diabos você está falando?" foi o que Chris disse quando em uma de nossas conversas eu comentei o que eu achava de minhas próprias mãos "suas mãos são lindas" ele as segurou com as dele e com os dedos percorreu uma e outra cicatriz "são mãos de uma pessoa que futuramente salvaram muitas vidas, com suas poções, antídotos e elixires. É exatamente isso que essas cicatrizes me dizem"**_

_**Quando? Quando eu comecei a desejar tanto confiar em alguém?**_

_**Sua voz ainda ecoava repetidamente em minha mente. **_

_**Eu olhava como ele havia se acomodado no chão e entre risos e piadas se divertia conosco,e sem conseguir me conter sinto como meus olhos se estreitam ligeiramente e logo em seguida meus lábios finos se curvam em um discreto sorriso.**_

_**Quando? Quando eu comecei a desejar tanto que alguém confie em mim?**_

_**Confie em mim Chris.**_

_**Olhe para mim como eu olho para você.**_

_**Ou simplesmete... Se não for pedir muito... Confie em mim.**_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

- Vocês ouviram falar da Umbridge?

Neville levanta a questão enquanto assistia um pouco entediado como Hooch e Fenrir começavam uma disputa acirrada pelo ultimo pedaço de bacon.

- Já descobriram quem a matou – Harry pergunta, sendo o único a se interessar no assunto.

A morte de Umbridge foi o assunto do dia na quinta feira, o corpo havia sido encontrado na noite de quarta para quinta, mas estava tão deformado que até realizarem os feitiços de identificações mais confiáveis não se podia dizer ao certo quem era a vitima.

Verdade seja dita, ninguém gostava muito de Dolores, mas nem por isso as pessoas ficaram felizes com sua morte, ainda mais sendo de uma forma tão brutal.

Albus, que todo mundo sabia ser o amigo mais próximo da garota, disse algumas palavras de pesar no almoço, quando a noticia foi dada aos de mais alunos, mas por alguma razão, aos olhos de Harry, as palavras que ele ouvira do ravenclaw não pareciam vir realmente de sua alma.

"Muitas vezes já ouvi o Albus de meu mundo fazendo discursos desse tipo e nunca eles me pareceram tão vazios como esse... ou talvez seja impressão minha"

Ou talvez não, já que como o moreno pode notar, não apenas ele se sentiu pouco emocionado pelas palavras da águia setimanista. Lucius Malfoy ouvia aquele discurso com um sorriso de deboche que arrancou o olhar de desaprovação de mais de um ( ou ao menos de mais de um que ousava olhar com desaprovação para a poderosa serpente).

- Não, ainda não descobriram quem a matou – Neville agora fechava os olhos com desaprovação quando a "disputa derradeira pelo bacon" havia ganhado como participante inesperado a Luna, a pessoa que deveria ser a vegetariana inveterada do grupo – mas finalmente parece que os pais dela conseguiram autorização da diretora para entrar no colégio, pelo que ouvi, eles vão vir escoltados por dois professores essa tarde e depois de receberam o corpo sairão imediatamente do castelo.

Essa era outra coisa que Harry mais uma vez disse aos seus amigos que diferia com a Hogwarts de seu mundo, a entrada e saída de pessoas que não fossem funcionários do colégio refugiados ou alunos era muito mais restrita. Para entrar nele, sem pertencer a qualquer um dos grupos acima, a pessoa tinha que invadir ( o que era praticamente impossível com tantas barreiras) ou passar por um sem fim de procedimentos avaliativos estipulados pela louca da diretora.

Por ser um terreno neutro, não quer dizer que Hogwarts também não sofria com os efeitos da guerra, o colégio havia virado uma verdadeira fortaleza que mantêm a muitos seguros, mas também que podia ser vista como uma prisão.

Hooch estala a língua com desprazer quando milagrosamente Luna vence a disputa e logo em seguida, com um movimento de varinha faz o pedaço gorduroso de carne desaparecer e oferece com um sorriso de orelha a orelha um pedaço de suas frutas fatiadas para os dois "carnívoros".

A albina aceita um pedaço de maçã apenas para em seguida colocá-lo com delicadeza na boca da balbuciante irmã, que a come sem protestar.

A pequena mastiga lentamente e apesar das vozes lamuriosas em sua cabaça pode organizar seus pensamentos de maneira sã o suficiente para concluir enquanto olhava o pacato cenário que formava aquele café da manhã:

"Todos juntos, todos unidos, tão diferentes, tão iguais... Ah... como eu gostaria que tudo permanecesse assim, tudo mantivesse essa mesma paz"

Logo, não demorou para sentir os dedos ágeis de sua Irma brincarem com seus cabelos como sempre gostou que fizesse.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**(POV Sibila)**_

_**Parem... parem... parem de falar comigo... eu quero ouvir o Chris... eu quero...**_

"_Mãmae está escuro... mamãe estou sufocando... socorro ... socorro... estou sufocando"_

_**As vozes falavam cada vez mais forte em minha mente, desde que o Chris começou a falar sobre sua vida passada elas tem praticamente gritado em meus ouvidos... E como se em desafio, o sinistro que sempre vejo rodeando os calcanhares de meu amigo arreganha os dentes em um sorriso perverso enquanto bate sua longa cauda ao redor das pernas de Chris...**_

"_Ninguem me ama, então por que continuar vivendo? Vou pegar aquele frasco e..."_

_**- Vão embora... –murmuro baixinho atraindo os olhos amarelos de minha amada Xio em minha direção.**_

_**Xio... dói tanto Xio... **_

_**Parecendo entender meus pensamentos ela se levanta de sua poltrona e me levantando se senta na minha e me coloca no colo enquanto acaricia e cheira meu cabelo.**_

"_Há há há! Morra sua desgraçada, morra de uma vez"_

"_Não consigo abrir esta porta, minhas pernas estão fraquejando... socorro..."_

_**Vão embora vozes horrorosas... Enquanto estiver nos braços de minha amada Xio vão embora... por favor... vão embora...**_

- E no seu mundo _**– ouço minha irmã dizer à medida que sinto seus dedos deslizarem por meus fios castanhos **_– somos exatamente assim? – _**e acrescenta com um tom de pesar **_- Em tudo?

"_Quero matar todo mundo... meu pai tem uma arma, amanha..."_

"_AI... está doendo tanto."_

"_Dor..."_

"_Dói..."_

"_Haaaaaaa..."_

_**Não estava olhando para o Chris, meus olhos haviam se fechado instintivamente tentando ignorar aquelas vozes feias, tentando fazer com que aqueles dedos carinhosos fossem minha única realidade. Mas mesmo assim ouvi sua voz respondendo para minha irmã.**_

- Não, na verdade eu tenho tomado muitos sustos ultimamente. Varias pessoas estão com idades diferentes as de que me lembro. Sem falar que muita coisa de seus passados está diferente do que eu saiba ou me lembre.

_**- **_Mas nos éramos amigos, não éramos? –_** Era Neville... acho que era Neville, ah... que dedos gostosos...**_

- Er... alguns sim... Na verdade__com alguns de vocês eu nem mesmo trocava muitas palavras. Por exemplo, a Hooch era minha instrutora de vôo no outro mundo, eu só falei com ela durante meu primeiro ano e vez ou outra quando ela era juíza de alguma partida de Quadribol.

_**- **_Opa!_** – minha irmã solta uma gostosa risada **_– quer dizer então que eu era uma trabalhadora assalariada certinha? Essa é boa.

- Não só você_** – Harry tinha em sua voz um tom de riso tão gostoso que me arrisquei a abrir os olhos, mas bastou uma rápida espiadinha ao sinistro ao seu redor que novamente fechei os olhos **_– O Severus era o professor de poções de minha antiga época de Hogwarts, sem falar de meus instrutor em muitas outras artes depois que me formei, a Sibila era professora de adivinhação e até onde me lembro o Nevy, que era do meu ano em Hogwarts, estava estudando para se especializar em herbologia e virar professor.

"_Se eu matar meus pais agora eu devo conseguir ficar com a casa... hm..."_

- He He... agora entendi por que você se aproximou da gente neste mundo –_** Era o Neville quem falava... acho – **_você estava colecionando membros do corpo docente de Hogwarts para poder se dar bem nas provas_**.**_

- Hei, hei, e eu? –_** aquela era a voz de Greyback...acho... talvez... – **_Eu era o que?

- Um comediante fracassado provavelmente – _**Severus havia murmurado de sua poltrona.**_

_**Apesar do tom mordaz de Severus, todos riram.**_

_**Todos menos Chris.**_

"_Hey hey, gatinha, chega mais, prometo não te fazer nada gatinha... Nada meeeesmo..."_

"_Socorro!"_

"_Me ajudem!"_

_**Arriscando novamente abrir um de meus olhos eu tentei ignorar a fera negra e voltei minha atenção para o meu amigo, novamente ele parecia incomodado, e quebrando a descontração dos outros, eu disse.**_

- Não importa em que mundo estivermos. Nem todos podemos ser felizes.

_**Todos se calam, e voltam a prestar a atenção em Chris, que criando coragem disse.**_

- Não, nem todos podemos ser felizes, nem estar do mesmo lado.

_**Foi um longo e frio silencio o que se seguiu... Eu causei isso?**_

_**Eu causei a dor em seus olhos, Chris?**_

_**Foram minhas palavras?**_

_**A minha presença?**_

_**Por que tudo se torna silencio ao meu redor? Um silêncio que sempre atrai aquelas detestáveis vozes.**_

"_AAAAAAAH MEUS OLHOS! ESTÃO FURANDO MEUS OLHOS."_

"_Mamãe? Por que a senhora não está respirando?"_

"_Se meu marido não quer mais viver comigo não existe mais motivo para eu viver."_

"_Eu quero morrer."_

"_Eu quero matá-lo."_

"_Morte..."_

"_Morte..."_

"_Mor..."_

_**CALEM-SE! **_

_**CALEM-SE! **_

_**CALEM-SE DE UMA VEZ! **_

_**Sinto meus olhos se encherem de água, e para disfarçar enterro meu rosto no peito de Hooch.**_

_**Por favor... se calem...**_

_**- **_Nem todos podemos ser felizes_** – Ouço a voz de Xio dizer como se fosse uma caricia ao meu ouvido, apenas para mim...ah... – **_mas isso não nos impede de lutar para alcançar essa felicidade.

- Mas eu sou tão fraca Xio...tão fraca..._** – murmuro tremula.**_

-Mas eu sou forte_** – ela me abraça como se mais ninguém estivesse aqui – **_e serei forte por nós duas, minha pequena profetiza.

_**Com aquela pequena perola de minha infância eu ergo o rosto um pouquinho para olhar nos olhos confiantes dela e com um suspiro volto a me acomodar em seus braços.**_

_**Que assim seja, meu amado príncipe.**_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

(POV normal)

-Cara... comer sem aquele tanto de gente olhando para a gente é o máximo – Fenrir se espreguiçava ainda sentado em seu lugar.

- Concordo – Xionara toma mais um gole de seu cálice antes de continuar – a gente devia aproveitar que não tem uma mesa no grande salão e usar como desculpa para comer fora do grande salão mais vezes. Que tal da próxima vez comermos próximos ao lago?

Apesar de não dizer nada contra Severus se remexe incomodo, talvez por se lembrar de suas ultimas desventuras próximo ao lago.

- Não sei – Neville parecia também tentado com a idéia, mas teve que discordar – se queremos mesmo ser vistos como uma casa, mesmo não oficial não podemos fugir de momentos como esses, a refeição é um dos rituais mais "sagrados" do colégio, não podemos ficar mudando pra lá e para cá, iria parecer que estamos fugindo.

- Mudar... – Luna balbucia para si mesmo, antes de perguntar aos demais algo que a incomodava – Temos mesmo que mudar?

- Hã? – Sem entender a que ela se referia, Neville pergunta.

- Da sala precisa, o Chris disse ontem, no almoço, que mais cedo ou mais tarde teríamos que nos mudar, não lembram? – Ela olha para o fundador de sua casa e pergunta um tanto que tristonha – temos mesmo que mudar? Lá é tão legal.

Durante o almoço de quinta-feira Harry havia lançado aquela bomba no colo de seus mais do que acomodados amigos, não houve nenhuma discução do tema por que ninguém soube como reagir no momento, mas agora, com a cabeça mais fria...

- Eu concordo com a baixinha – Fenrir coça atrás da orelha de forma despreocupada – lá tem tudo o que a gente precisa bem a mão.

- De fato – Severus balança a cabeça afirmativamente – Sem falar que pelo o que você nos explicou, mesmo que mais pessoas se unam a nossa casa, a sala simplesmente pode aumentar de tamanho dependendo da nossa necessidade.

Apesar dos argumentos de sues amigos serem validos Harry teve que esclarecer alguns fatos que talvez não tivessem ficado muito claros.

- Lá não é seguro – o moreno diz sério – Qualquer um que souber a localização da porta e souber também como pedir corretamente a porta conseguiria entrar em nossa casa. A medida que o numero de moradores de nossa casa aumentar vai ser cada vez mais difícil de manter escondida a localização de onde dormimos e depois...

- Já entendi o ponto – Neville interrompe Harry – mas então já pensou para onde iremos?

- Já – Potter suspira, não muito decidido – Mas preciso fazer alguns ajustes antes de que nós possamos nos mudar para lá.

- Ajustes? – Hooch pergunta curiosa – Que tipo de ajustes?

- Tipo... uma porta que vocês possam abrir.

Sabendo que seus amigos não se conformariam com suas evasivas misteriosas, Harry se divertiu com as tentativas deles de descobrir onde seria a nova moradia deles. O moreno não queria revelar no momento por que não sabia se seria possível ou não se mudar mesmo para lá.

Mas ele também apostava que mais de um deles ficaria animado com essa nova mudança, afinal, não é todo dia que se pode conhecer em primeira mão e até mesmo chegar a morar na famosa "câmara secreta de Slytherin"

"Eu aposto que principalmente o Severus vai pirar apenas com a idéia" Harry lança disfarçadamente um olhar na direção do silensioso ex-slytherin

E mesmo sem saber qual seria o próximo destino deles, os integrantes da casa Hardnet não pareciam muito preocupados com isso.

"Seja qual for o lugar que o Chris escolha, sei que vai ser um bom lar" Neville pensa enquanto observa Fenrir dar uma gravata em Harry de brincadeira na tentativa de arrancar alguma informação do quintanista.

"Enquanto estivermos juntos, qualquer lugar será um bom lar"

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**(POV Neville)**_

_**Tudo.**_

_**Ele finalmente nos contou tudo.**_

_**Ou pelo menos quase tudo.**_

_**Afinal, em apenas algumas poucas horas não se pode contar tudo o que se aconteceu em uma vida tão alucinante como a de Chris.**_

_**Sua infância com sua família muggle.**_

_**Sua rotina e aventuras na Hogwarts de seu mundo**_

_**As descobertas e decepções que teve em sua época de universidade.**_

_**E as perdas... As tantas e tantas perdas quando teve que mergulhar de cabeça na guerra de sua dimensão.**_

_**Ao final não consegui sentir pena dele.**_

_**Nenhum de nós, creio.**_

_**Afinal, sentir pena de alguém como Chris, depois de tudo o que passou, seria praticamente um insulto. Seria o mesmo que negar que alem da dor, ele também teve todos aqueles momentos felizes e as amizades que também cruzaram seu duro caminho.**_

_**Sem falar, que em meio a sua longa narração nós mesmos também nos sentimos impelidos a nos abrir.**_

_**Botávamos para fora pequenos trechos de nossas próprias vidas, e depois dessa noite acho que conhecemos um pouco mais de cada um que esteve naquele recinto.**_

_**Fenrir falou de sua infância complicada, largado entre crianças de ruas em cidades muggles, e de seu ódio por comensais da morte por terem sido eles a assassinarem seus pais e pelos homens do ministério que trucidaram o grupo de lincatropos que o acolheu após a morte de seus únicos parentes.**_

_**Hooch nos disse como se ressentia de seus pais que viraram as costas para Sibila quando o ministério, misteriosamente, abriu mão de confinar a garota junto com as outras descendentes de Cassandra graças a intervenção de McGonagall, e como fugiu de casa para se refugiar em Hogwarts junto com a irmã postiça e que agora trabalhava em tudo o que encontrava, inclusive como mercenária, para juntar dinheiro, para quando ambas se formarem em Hogwarts puderam se manter.**_

_**Severus se abriu como se sentia sozinho, de como até hoje as únicas amigas que teve foram as irmãs Black, e para nossa surpresa a mais nova era sua noiva! **_

_**Até mesmo Luna, que estava ainda remexendo sabe-se lá o que em suas coisas volta e meia soltava alguns de seus comentários bizarros nos fazendo perceber o quanto sua vida havia sido solitária, com as crianças a evitando graças as suas histórias estranhas.**_

_**Eu lhes falei de meu noivado com Lucius, mas admito que não disse tudo... Não lhes disse o motivo para fugir desse compromisso.**_

_**Quanto menos eu falo disso, menos tenho que sofrer com a tristeza que essa escolha me trás.**_

_**Mas pelo bem de Lucius... Pelo nosso bem, é melhor que as coisas continuem assim.**_

- Nossa, que louco_** – Hooch disse quando por fim Chris terminou de contar sua longa historia. **_– Você teve uma vida bem movimentada.

- Nem me fale _**– Harry disse em meio a um suspiro **_– mas não tenho muito do que reclamar... – seus olhos se tornam opacos por alguns segundos ao analisar as próprias palavras – não muito...

"_**Não muito... Apenas as pessoas que tive que perder."**_

_**Tive a impressão que era aquilo que ele queria dizer, mas não conseguiu.**_

_**Afinal, era aquela a maior motivação dele naquele mundo, não é? Ter uma nova chance de conviver com aqueles que perdeu. **_

_**Se fosse isso, uma coisa então começou a me perturbar.**_

- Por que você não tentou se aproximar ainda do Weasley e de seu pai?

_**Ah é, outra revelação que pegou todo mundo de surpresa, apesar de já esperássemos que ele tivesse alguma ligação com a família Potter – afinal, com aqueles cabelos e aquele rosto era mais que obvio que ele pertencia a família de James Potter – ninguém esperava que ele fosse logo o filho do James Potter de seu mundo.**_

_**Harry James Potter.**_

_**Esse foi o nome que Chris disse que um dia foi seu, mas logo após dizê-lo ele pediu para nunca o chamarmos por esse nome, mesmo quando estivermos entre nós, pois alguém poderia ouvir, ou por acidente poderíamos chamá-lo assim em meio a outras pessoas, e ele não sabia ainda se ele iria ou não abandonar seu antigo nome.**_

_**Quando eu fiz aquela pergunta ouvi como Severus se engasga sem querer com a própria saliva. Olhando de maneira disfarçada na sua direção percebo que ele com certa dificuldade tentava passar sua normalmente inabalável seriedade, mas que não podia evitar transparecer todo o efeito que aquela pergunta lhe causou.**_

_**Não o culpo.**_

_**Afinal, eu também poderia ter perguntado.**_

"_**Por que escolheu ficar conosco se podia ter feito amizade com seu pai, seu padrinho e seu melhor amigo?"**_

- Como assim?_** – ele me olha confuso **_– eu me aproximei deles, vez ou outra nós conversamos e...

- O que o Neville quis saber, foi por que você não tentou virar uma espécie de "quinto maroto" –_** Fenrir corta Chris deixando bem claro a sua impaciência **_– nós sabemos que vocês e os leões já são amiguinhos, mas se você quisesse, aposto que eles não se importariam de incluí-lo naquele clubinho.

_**Wou... Acho que não poderia esperar que ninguém naquele quarto pudesse ser mais cruelmente direto que o Fenrir.**_

_**Agora todos nós esperávamos por uma resposta daquele adolescente, ou ao menos adulto que tinha a forma de uma adolescente que revolvia os próprios cabelos, nervoso, atrás das palavras certas para dizer.**_

- Eu... Acho que um pedaço de mim chegou a desejar isso –_** ele diz sem jeito, sem coragem de nos encarar **_– algo dentro de mim desejou abraçar bem forte aqueles quatro que pareciam tanto com quatro das pessoas que eu mais amei. Mas... Mesmo que eu as abraçasse... Mesmo que dissesse que sentia a falta deles... Mesmo... Mesmo se pedisse que nunca mais se afastassem de mim, eles não saberiam do que eu estaria falando. Eles não me abraçariam de volta com o mesmo amor que eu as abraçaria, por que, mesmo que se pareça com elas, eles não são as pessoas que eu tanto amei.

_**A tristeza de sua voz pareceu impregnar cada pedaço daquele quarto, mesmo Hooch, que aparentava ser a mais descontraída no recinto pareceu murchar um pouquinho a cada palavra dita por Chris.**_

_**E mesmo com aquele clima de melancolia ele continuou.**_

- Meu amigo me mandou para cá para tentar uma nova vida, não para repetir a anterior_** – ele sorriu com tanto carinho para nós que com aquele simples gesto afastou metade da tristeza que havia nos contagiado – **_e vocês fazem parte dessa nova vida, eu me aproximei de vocês, não por que vocês se pareciam com as pessoas de meu outro mundo, mas por que assim como meus amigos do outro mundo, eu sinto que posso confiar em cada um de vocês.

_**Como ele consegue fazer isso? **_

_**Como ele consegue revolucionar de maneira tão drástica o clima ao seu redor?**_

_**- **_O James Potter que foi meu pai no outro mundo não é o mesmo James Potter que é meu amigo nesse mundo._** – percebo que ele diz isso olhando de relance para Severus – **_o Ronald Weasley que foi meu melhor amigo no outro mundo não é o mesmo Ronald Weasley que é meu amigo nesse mundo._** – e então se voltando para mim e dizendo de forma séria ele conclui **_– Assim como o Neville Longbottom que foi meu amigo no outro mundo não é o mesmo Neville Longbottom que é meu melhor amigo nesse mundo.

_**Melhor ... amigo?**_

_**Olho fundo nos olhos verdes do meu amigo e sinto como se mais uma vez uma onda quente de felicidade varresse toda tristeza para fora.**_

_**Nossa, eu ainda não sei como ele consegue.**_

_**Mas definitivamente nunca vou conhecer alguém que consegue revolucionar tanto com os sentimentos dos outros como Harry James...**_

_**Não, como Christopher Hardnet.**_

_**Meu melhor amigo.**_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

(POV normal)

- Não é por nada não, mas tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber.

Já pressentindo que nada de bom, útil ou pelo menos sério poderia sair do tom sarcástico de Hooch, os demais voltam sua atenção para a garota.

- Até quanto vamos ter que andar para cima e para baixo com essas gravatas pretas? – tentando enfatizar o fato ela ergue a própria gravata com a ponta dos dedos – o nosso uniforme já é negro, com gravatas dessa cor parece que estamos indo para um enterro!

- Pensei que estávamos tentando "construir" uma nova casa, e não um estande de moda – Severus ignora o olhar indignado que sua resposta arrancou de Hooch – Na nossa atual situação, as cores de nossas gravatas deveriam ser nossa ultima preocupação.

- Eu não diria isso – Neville massageia a área entre seus olhos deixando transparecer um pouco de cansaço – As pessoas já não simpatizam muito com nossa... er... Causa, andar por aí como se estivéssemos de luto não é visivelmente produtivo. Querendo ou não as pessoas se deixam influenciar... ai – a dor em sua cabeça parecia piorar – as pessoas se deixam influenciar por esse tipo de coisa.

- Você está bem Nevy? – Harry pergunta preocupado.

- Não é nada – o quintanista esverdeado tenta sorrir, mas ainda tinha o cenho franzido de dor. – apenas não dormi muito bem ontem.

- Sei... – Harry não pareceu engolir aquela desculpa, mas deixou para lá – Eu entendo o ponto levantado por Hooch e Neville, por isso, quando encontrei a diretora ontem, aproveitei para tocar no assunto.

No café da manhã de quinta feira, a diretora havia ido pessoalmente falar com Harry no meio do grande salão, para falar em particular com o quintanista. Ou ao menos o mais particular que um salão cheio de alunos, professores e refugiados poderia ser.

Minerva havia pedido que Harry faltasse à primeira aula do dia e que fosse a diretoria, pois ela tinha algo para lhe dar.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando ela lhe entregou um colar idêntico ao que Fenrir geralmente carregava no pescoço?

"Já que igual ao seu amigo Greyback você não possui nem um pingo de magia, nada mais justo e seguro do que carregar um desses com você" a mulher disse isso, apesar de que seus olhos deixavam bem claros que nem ela mesma acreditava em suas próprias palavras, e completou de maneira travessa "Espero que faça bom uso dele"

Ah, ela podia apostar que ele faria.

Aquele era o assessório mágico mais poderoso que ele já tocara, bastou uma noite de testes para comprovar isso, aquele colar era capaz de repelir até mesmo os seus feitiços mais poderosos. Mas também era uma perigosa faca de dois gumes, pois assim como ele não permitia que seu usuário não fosse enfeitiçado, ele também impedia que a magia fluísse para fora do corpo de Harry, o transformando, ironicamente, em um aborto enquanto estivesse no pescoço do moreno.

Mas isso era algo que ele já havia relatado para seus amigos na noite passada, o tópico agora era outro.

- Depois que ela me deu o colar – instintivamente ele leva a mão aonde o colar estava preso em seu pescoço, escondido debaixo das vestes – eu aproveitei para questionar sobre como seria definido as cores e o animal de nossa casa, como registrariam os pontos de nossa casa, como poderíamos e não poderíamos recrutar os de mais alunos... Esses tipos de coisas.

- E... – Neville o incentiva a continuar

- E... ela até que foi bastante solicita em responder – Harry franze o cenho, ainda desconfiado da repentina boa vontade da misteriosa diretora – Quanto as cores e o animal, ela disse que bastava que o fundador de nossa casa, no caso eu, mentalize para que nossas gravatas mudem de cor e que nosso brasão seja criado.

- Legal! – Fenrir brinca com a gravata que tinha folgadamente pendurada no pescoço – Quer dizer que um dia podemos andar por aí com uma gravata verde limão com bolinhas rosa chicle e no dia seguinte com uma gravata laranja fosforescente com listras azul bebê?

- Por Merlin... Diga que não – O pobre Severus tentava em vão não imaginar aquelas tristes combinações.

- Na verdade – Harry também parecia evitar que sua mente se afogasse naquele "mar de mal-gosto" - Quando eu fizer a escolha será definitivo, por isso eu queria a opinião de vocês. Eu ainda não sei que animal vou escolher, mas já pensei nas cores.

- Desde que não envolvam "verde limão" e "laranja fosforescente"... – Severus faz uma careta de nojo.

- Fique tranqüilo, minha escolha é baseada em algo um pouco mais significativo do que um péssimo senso de moda – Harry sorri quando sua indireta BEM DIRETA arranca um insultado estirar de língua de Fenrir – Eu pensei em branco e prata.

- Ótimo! – Exclama Hooch erguendo os braços, exasperada – saímos do velório e caímos direto no Reveillon. TRAGAM OS CHAMPAGNES!

- Eu prefiro o suco de abobora – Luna pondera levando o dedo indicador a altura dos lábios em uma pose pensativa – Ou suco de ameixa, apesar que quando ele cai na roupa ele mancha mais que o de abobora.

- Sinceramente nada vence o bom e velho uísque de fogo – Fenrir sorri de orelha a orelha e ergue um cálice com substancia mais do que suspeita para se estar bebendo em plena manhã de sexta-feira.

- Bebidas a parte – Harry tenta retomar o assunto em questão – Eu pensei nessas cores não por questões estéticas, mas pelo que significam. O branco é a união de todas as cores, que é o que iremos promover ao acolher qualquer aluno de qualquer casa. E o cinza da prata representa a intercessão nesse eterno preto e branco que as famílias das trevas e da luz insistem em pregar, iremos mostrar que todos podemos criar nossas próprias opções..

Harry não precisou dizer duas vezes, todos aprovaram a sua idéia, e bastou um breve momento de concentração e logo as gravatas dos sete amigos estavam brancas com listras pratas.

Ou seriam pratas com listras brancas?

Enquanto todos admiravam suas novas gravatas, Hooch sem perceber murmurou para si mesma.

- União e o direito de escolha – A menina sente um nó na garganta – Espero que essa não seja mais uma ilusão,

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**(POV Xionara)**_

_**Minha perna está dormente.**_

_**Sei que deveria pedir para Siby se levantar ou ao menos mudar de perna, mas apesar da dor, o cheiro de seus cabelos e o toque suave daqueles fios em meu rosto me deixavam quase em transe, fora que...**_

_**Cruzes... Eu devo ser realmente uma pervertida.**_

_**O corpo de Siby se remexe sobre minha coxa na tentativa de se acomodar melhor e eu quase suspiro de felicidade.**_

_**Ah... Eu posso até ser uma pervertida, mas sou uma pervertida feliz.**_

_**- **__Então nessa guerra desse mundo você deve ter seu lado mais do que definido__** – ouço Severus, como sempre, tentar focar o assunto tratado no ângulo mais sério possível.**_

_**Hm... Sinceramente não me interesso muito por esse tipo de assunto.**_

_**Guerra, lados, magos da luz ou das trevas. Quando eu e a Siby terminarmos Hogwarts pretendo ma afastar de tudo que possa ferir a minha pequena. Não só da guerra, mas talvez até mesmo do mundo mágico.**_

_**Afinal, vivermos como muggles não me parece uma idéia tão ruim.**_

_**E se não for o caso, talvez nos mudemos para a America, ouvi dizer que os magos daquela bandas tem leis bem menos rigorosas do que os...**_

_- Eu não sei – __**Disse Chris interrompendo meus devaneios**__ – É verdade que em meu mundo eu fui jogado de pára-quedas no meio da guerra, e por sorte a maioria dos meus ideais batiam com os de meus aliados, mas agora..._

_- Não tem tanta certeza quanto a isso? –__** Neville tenta complementar o que nosso amigo dizia.**_

_**- **__Por aí__** – Ele concorda – **__Ainda não concordo com os ideais e os métodos que os magos das trevas usam, mas também____não sei se poderia apoiar pessoas que agem como soube que agem o pessoal do ministério__** – percebo que Chris lança um olhar pesaroso na minha direção e na direção de Fenrir.**_

_**Com isso eu tive que me conter para não transparecer em meu rosto um pouco da revolta que comecei a sentir...**_

_**Não por Chris, mas por meus pais.**_

_**Aquele assunto me fez lembrar como... Como eles simplesmente viraram as costas para a Siby.**_

"_**LEVE-A PARA FORA DAQUI!" lembro de como minha mãe gritou naquela noite " LEVE ESSA MALDITA CRIANÇA AMALDIÇOADA DAQUI!"**_

_**Aquelas palavras vieram de uma suposta maga da luz, não vieram?**_

_**Não se pode simplesmente confiar em lados e ideais nessa vida, se algo eu aprendi nesses anos em que eu tive que contar apenas comigo mesma foi que confiar cegamente em alguém pode ser o mesmo que caminhar sobre uma corda bamba com uma venda, podemos até chegar do outro lado da corda, mas as chances de dar um passo em falso e se estatelar no chão são beeeeeem grandes.**_

_- Então não escolha um lado__** – digo com simplicidade, tentando afastar de minha mente as tristes cenas daquela noite que ainda me assombrava – **__Nem todos temos que nos envolver se não queremos._

_**Ele fica mudo por alguns segundos em que eu daria tudo para saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.**_

_**Por fim ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e respondeu:**_

_- Tem razão, não existe motivo para nos envolvermos em algo que não queremos._

_**Não sei por que, mas algo em seu tom não me passou nenhuma firmeza em sua resposta.**_

_**Você não me engana Chris, sei que talvez você queira não se envolver, mas pelo pouco que ouvi de sua historia dificilmente conseguiria se manter afastado se alguém de quem você goste esteja correndo perigo.**_

_**Sinto como mais uma vez Siby se remexe e ouço de sua voz baixinha alguns murmúrios agoniados.**_

_**Quando algo precioso para nós está em risco dificilmente conseguimos seguir o caminho mais seguro.**_

_**Nem que para isso tenhamos que cruzar uma corda bamba usando uma venda.**_

_**Mas talvez... Talvez se a "venda" da vez for você, Chris, eu não me importe de me arriscar.**_

_**Talvez... Se gentilmente você cobrir meus olhos e me sussurrar o caminho eu possa cruzar essa corda bamba.**_

_**Talvez... Apenas talvez, dessa vez eu me deixe guiar cegamente por você.**_

_**Chirs.**_

"_**CRIANÇA DO INFERNO..." ainda ouço em minha mente a voz transtornada de minha mãe "ESPERO QUE MORRA, ESPERO QUE MORRA BEM LONGE DAQUI!"**_

_**Por favor, não me deixe cair, eu confio em você, apenas não me deixe cair novamente.**_

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK**_

(POV normal)

- Vocês só podem estar brincando. – Severus sibila perigosamente enquanto folheava os pergaminhos em suas mãos – vocês realmente não esperam ganhar uma nota minimamente descente com esses trabalhos, esperam? – o sextanista, ainda exasperado puxou de suas coisas uma pluma e um tinteiro vermelho e começou a sublinhar varias partes dos deveres em suas mãos.

Após muito relutar, Severus, após terminar totalmente sua refeição havia aceito corrigir o dever de poções de seus amigos.

Mas aquela estava se provando ser uma missão nada agradável não apenas para ele.

- Ai Sevy, você que é rigoroso de mais – Fenrir reclama ganhando apenas um olhar ferino do colega devido ao apelido irritante – já é muita sorte eu ter me disposto a fazer esse dever.

- Você deveria fazer TODOS os deveres,não só os que você GOSTA de fazer – Neville parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos diante do desleixo do amigo – mas eu tenho que concordar com você em uma coisa – o moreno olha com o cenho franzido para o pergaminho hiper rasurado que Severus acabara de lhe devolver em sua mega-rapida-correção – você é rigoroso de mais quando o assunto é poções,Severus.

- Sem rigor, em poções – Severus diz para seus inconformados amigos - as chances de transformar um antídoto em veneno são de 100%

Contendo o que seria uma tremenda crise de riso, Harry leva sua taça com leite a boca. Cada dia mais Severus demonstrava vestígios de seu eu do outro mundo.

E como aquilo o divertia.

Com um suspiro resignado, o moreno aparentemente mais velho joga os dois últimos pergaminhos para seus respectivos donos e diz:

- Os únicos ligeiramente aceitáveis são os do Chris e o da Luna.

- Não é justo – Hooch protesta com seu dever em uma mão (ainda ultrajada por ser corrigida por um sextanista) e na outra um pedaço de panqueca – o Chris não conta, ele já se formou e tudo em Hogwarts e a Luna... bem, a Luna é a Luna...

Em um consenso mutuo, os amigos trocam olhares constrangidos.

Definitivamente,a Luna era a Luna.

Aquela menininha era indescritível.

Devido a aproximação semi-forçada que eles agora passavam, algo foi descoberto sobre a pequenina. A menina não tinha registrada em sua mente apenas fatos de relevância duvidosa, mas tudo sobre qualquer assunto!

Aparentemente ela tinha uma espécie de memória fotográfica onde tudo o que vê e ouve fica vividamente guardado em sua memória.

Definitivamente, se seus colegas de casa tivessem dado a devida oportunidade para a pequenina e relevado seus comentários estranhos, ela teria se tornado a maior estrela das águias,naquele e em todos os anos seguintes.

"Bem,azar o deles e sorte a nossa" Harry sorri olhando para a loirinha.

Ela definitivamente era especial.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**(POV Luna)**_

_- 45! –__** Xionara quase pulava de sua poltrona de tão empolgada que estava**_

_-32, eu aposto que é 32.__** – Severus dizia em tom conclusivo enquanto fitava Chris de cima a baixo de forma analítica**_

_- Nã... –__** Contendo o riso o Fenrir tentava soar serio – **__eu ainda acho que é 50..._

_-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU TÃO VELHO ASSIM!_

_**Nosso querido amigo Chris grita,aparentemente bastante nervoso com as tentativas que os outros faziam de acertar sua verdadeira idade.**_

_**Eu havia acabado de achar o que tinha ido procurar em minhas coisas, um livro sobres a centopéias nômades do Butão. Esses bichinhos são realmente fascinantes e... **_

_**Nossa...aquilo é uma veia que vejo crescer na testa do Chris ou é uma centopéia nômade do Butão? **_

_**É melhor ele ter cuidado,tanto stress pode causar queda de cabelo,e o cabelo dele é tão bonito, parece o ninho de um...**_

_- Ora Chris__**, - Severus diz com um tom até que condescendente, mas que não combinava nada com o sorriso debochado que crescia em seus lábios **__– não espera mesmo que acertemos facilmente a sua idade se você não mostra sua forma verdadeira, espera?_

_**Ora,quem disse que não?**_

_- Ele tem 25 –__** digo confiante enquanto voltava a me acomodar em minha poltrona.**_

_**O meu amigo com cabeça de ninho de mafagafos me olha perplexo e acena positivamente com a cabeça.**_

_**-**__Está certo__** – ele pisca de forma engraçada algumas vezes, aparentemente confuso **__– como você sabe?_

_- Calculei__**. – dei novamente entre ombros, mas ao notar que aquilo não satisfez a curiosidade deles, complementei – **__pela sua historia, e tudo o mais, eu calculei._

_**Por que ele me olhou de uma maneira tão carinhosa? Não é normal a gente prestar atenção ao que os outros dizem?**_

_**Eu sempre presto.**_

_**Papai diz que eu sou especial, que minha mente trabalha mais rápido que a dos outros.**_

_**Será? **_

_**Se eu sou tão especial então por que ninguém gosta de ficar muito tempo perto de mim? **_

_**Coisas especiais são legais. Iguais as coisas que eu leio sempre no jornal do meu pai ou nesses livros que trago de casa.**_

_**Por que coisas especiais afastam as pessoas?**_

_**Eu acho o Chris e os outros muuuuito especiais, e quero ficar juntinha deles.**_

_- 25 anos então?__** – Fenrir olha para Chris com aquele jeito esquisito que ele gosta de olhar o nosso amigo que faz o Severus trincar os dentes de vez enquanto – **__quer dizer que eu fui seduzido por um homem mais velho?__** – ele faz uma pose engraçada arrancando uma forte gargalhada de Xionara, um negar de cabeça de Neville,um suspiro resignado de Severus,e um fuzilar de olhos de Chris – **__seu pedófilo__**.**_

_**- **__Eu nunca entendi isso direito__** –Xionara consegue dizer entre a pequena crise de riso que teve **__– vocês, afinal, estão ou não estão namorando?_

_**Eles estavam namorando? Poxa,eu jurava que era uma amizade carinhosa.**_

_**- **__É mesmo__** – Severus finge não estar muito interessado, mas se entrega ao olhar de maneira tão intensa para Chris... wou... se os olhos de alguém já estiveram tão próximos de sair voando do próprio rosto... **__– apesar dos boatos que rolam por aí, vocês nunca explicaram PARA A GENTE o que vocês tem__**.**_

_- Er...__** – Chris parecia mais sem jeito que nunca **__– Eu meio que estou ajudando o Fenrir em um projeto. _

_**Aaaaah, agora eu entendi, o Chris está ajudando o Fenrir a descobrir quanto tempo um ser humano pode agüentar o peso de outro ser humano durante o dia, por isso o Fenrir vive escorado nos ombros dele.E eu que pensava que era por que como o Chris é baixinho o Fenrir o usava como levianamente como escoro.**_

_**Como eu pude ser tão tola?**_

_-Que espécie de projeto?__** – Os olhos de Severus se estreitam.**_

_**Tanto Chris quanto Fenrir trocam olhares,e dando entre ombros, o meu amigo de cabelos cinzas parece o autorizar a dizer algo.**_

_- O Fenrir está afim de alguém e eu estou ajudando ele a conquistá-lo._

_**...**_

_**Por que todo mundo olhou para o Fenrir como se ele tivesse desenvolvido uma segunda cabeça?**_

_- Wooou – __**Xionara foi a primeira a sair do choque **__– você está realmente, realmente, realmeeeeente a fim de alguém? Tipo, apaixonado?___

_**Que gracinha! É a primeira vez que vejo alguém ficar tão vermelho, o Fenrir até tenta disfarçar virando o rosto, mas aquilo apenas deixou tudo mais obvio.**_

_- E para ajudá-lo a conquistar alguém você finge ser o namorado dele__** – por que o Severus não parece tão comovido quanto eu? **__– permita-me duvidar desses métodos idiotas..._

_**- Esse é apenas o primeiro passo – Chris parecia realmente insultado, eu também ficaria, até que o plano não é tão ruim – **__agora que o...__** – ele volta a olhar na direção de Fenrir como se pedisse autorização para algo e com o assentimento do albino ele continua – **__que o Remus parece bastante balançado vamos passar para a segunda etapa._

_**- **__Remus? –__** Neville pergunta aparentemente assustado – **__Remus Lupin? O Remus Lupin de Griffindor?_

_**WOOOOOOOU, é normal alguém ficar tão vermelho quanto o Fenrir está?**_

_- O que você pode querer com um maroto? –__** Severus tem agora uma expressão meio de nojo na cara – **__pensei que as pessoas com quem você saísse fossem de um estilo um pouco mais diferente._

_**- **__Remus... –__** Fenrir buscava palavras com um pouco de dificuldade – **__Remus é um caso diferente, ele é meu companheiro de alma._

_**Que fofo! Que fofo! Que fofo! **_

_**Eu nunca sonhei que viria um verdadeiro elo de alma. Sempre li muito da ligação de alma entre os elfos pigmeus da Tanzânia, mas... Péra ai, ligação de alma não só pode ser feita por criaturas mágicas da mesma espécie?**_

_- O Remus é um lobisomem?-__** eu pergunto curiosa.**_

_**Ai ai ai... Porque ultimamente todo mundo tem me olhado dessa maneira estranha? Eu disse algo errado?**_

_- Lupin, um lobisomem__**? – Severus,ainda abalado balança a cabeça negativamente – **__impossi__**...**_

_-É verdade –__** Chris o interrompe**_

_- O que?__** – não sei quem que perguntou isso ,mas com certeza foi bem mais de uma pessoa.**_

_-Chris!__** – Fenrir lança um olhar mortal na direção de Chris – **__você não devia ter..._

_-É necessário Fenrir –__** ele fecha os olhos com pesar -– **__sei que ele se esforçou muito para esconder isso de todos, mas para a segunda fase do plano eu vou precisar da ajuda de todos, principalmente da ajuda do Severus._

_**- **__Que diabo de fase é essa? –__** Fenrir parecia bem irritado.**_

_- Na hora eu lhe digo, por ora eu tenho um pedido a fazer para vocês__** – ele olhar um a um a sua frente – **__Não sei se todos estão cientes do que se trata uma ligação de alma, mas é algo extremamente doloroso se não for correspondido, doloroso para ambas as partes. Fenrir conviveu com o desprezo de seu companheiro de alma por cinco anos, e talvez não resista por muito tempo se as coisas prosseguirem assim._

_-Ele parece muito bem ao meu ver__** – Severus diz frio, mas olhava de uma maneira preocupada para Fenrir.**_

_- Ele é jovem, e de uma maneira bem mercenária__** – Chris lança um olhar acusador na direção de Fenrir – **__tem conseguido manter um certo contato com seu parceiro, mas isso pode não durar para sempre. Se quando terminar Hogwarts Remus sumir no mundo para se afastar de Fenrir, ambos acabarão definhando._

_**- **__Mas isso é burrice! –__** Xionara ergue as mãos exasperada **__– se o próprio Lupin se sente mal longe do Fenrir, por que não tenta desenvolver alguma relação com ele? Quer dizer, o Fenrir pode ser um galinha,pervertido e ligeiramente sádico, mas definitivamente não é de se jogar fora._

_- Valeu gatinha__** – o albino pisca um olho com um sorriso safado – **__se eu não fosse um cara duplamente comprometido, você também seria uma ótima opção para mim__**.**_

_-Er...podemos manter o foco na pauta em questão? –__** Neville parecia constrangido, não sei por que,eram apenas dois amigos se elogiando mutuamente... Falando nisso,será que eu também sou...como ela disse? Ah! Será que eu também "não sou de se jogar fora"?**_

_- Remus é um lobisomem transformado, não é como Fenrir que nasceu assim__** – Chris continua apesar de não poder conter em seu rosto um sorriso debochado devido aos comentários anteriores, pelo visto ele não se constrange fácil como Neville, talvez eu deva perguntar a ele se eu também não sou de se jogar fora. Retomando o ar sério, ele prosseguiu – **__Não sei como foi a infância de Remus, mas assim como em meu mundo ele passou por muitos traumas, e pelo visto,aqui, ele não conseguiu se abrir com os amigos e assim não teve uma válvula de Fenrir se aproximar revelaria aquilo que ele quer esconder de todos sem falar que o fará encarar esse estado que por ignorância apenas o faz sofrer... Se ele aceitasse..._

_- Ora Chris, convenhamos__** – Xionara o interrompe – **__mesmo se ele aceitasse o fato de ser um lobisomem nada poderia ajudar, quero dizer, desculpe Fenrir, mas uma maldição não deixa de ser uma maldição._

_**Fenrir arreganha os dentes para a Xionara, que não parece se intimidar, apenas lançando um olhar de desculpas devido a sua mais que comum falta de tato.**_

_- Aí que você se engana__** – Chris olha a amiga com seriedade – **__Se Remus aceitar o que é, tudo se torna mais fácil, tanto para Fenrir como para ele mesmo, até as transformações se tornam menos dolorosas e... Bem é difícil de explicar,é algo mas fácil de se sentir._

_**- **__Como____você.__** – Severus diz sério, não perguntando, mas como se afirmasse algo que já suspeitasse.**_

_**O que ele quis dizer com isso?**_

_- Sim, assim como eu._

_**Hei, hei, do que eles estão falando? Como o Chris pode saber como é se transfor... a,entendi.**_

_- Você é um lobisomem também?__** – Neville foi mais rápido dessa vez na hora de dizer a conclusão.**_

_- Não__** – ele balança a cabeça **__– não sou um lobisomem__** – e ao ver que Severus ia dizer algo ele o cortou – **__nem um meio lobisomem, sou parcialmente um licantropo._

_- Isso soa como meio lobisomem para mim__** – Hooch cruza os braços .**_

_- Não, lobisomens são licantropos, mas nem todos os licantropos são lobisomens, a besta que reside em meu interior é a de outro animal. _

_**-**__Ah...__** – eu o olho com interesse – **__mas eu pensei que híbridos com humanos não carregassem a besta em seus corpos_

_- Como o ritual que eu fui submetido foi interrompido pela metade por uma poção, eu meio que sou um caso a parte._

_**- **__Como assim____um caso a parte? -__** Neville pergunta um pouco preocupado.**_

_- Por exemplo, eu tenho certo controle sob aminha transformação, podendo me transformar quando eu quero, até mesmo fora do período da lua cheia._

_- Isso quer dizer que mesmo se você não quiser se transformar..._

_- Não, pelo menos uma vez ao mês eu tenho que me transformar, se não... –__** nossa, agora foi a vez do Chris ficar vermelho **__– bem, digamos que meus hormônios ficam desregulados._

_- E que animal é a sua besta interior __**– Fenrir pergunta com os olhinhos brilhantes de expectativa.**_

_- Aaaah... acho que vou deixar para revelar isso em uma determinada noite –__** ele diz de maneira misteriosa .**_

_- Aposto que é uma águia –__** Hooch diz animada- **__vocês já viram como ele voa?_

_-Não é uma ave –__** ele a corrige um pouco irritado.**_

_- Nã... Com o cedo que ele acorda parece mais um galo__** – Neville ri entre dentes **_

**- **Já disse que não é uma ave...** – opa,é uma veia que eu estou vendo pulsar de novo na testa dele?**

_- Nananinanão –__** Fenri diz confiante – **__com esse cabelo? Ele está mais para corvo._

_-CARAMBA EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É UMA AVE!_

_- Um pinguin – __**dessa vez foi minha vez de "chutar".**_

_- Por que você acha que é um pinguin? – __**Severus me pergunta confuso**__._

_- Por que eu adooooro pingüins!_

_- Por favor... – __**estranhamente Chris diz com uma cara que parecia prestes a cair no choro **__– eu já disse que não é uma ave..._

_**Ai ai...definitivamente eu não quero nunca me afastar de nenhum deles.**_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

(POV normal)

- Ano passado Theodore Nott foi o velocista mais rápido do ano – Hooch dizia enquanto gesticulava de maneira exagerada

- Sem essa – Harry arregalava os olhos, descrente – em meu mundo eu nunca vi ele nem próximo a uma vassoura.

- Bem, se o seu Nott voasse metade que o Nott desse mundo, então esse foi um talento muito bem desperdiçado, o cara é uma bala.

- Hm, eu pensei que nesse mundo meu pai... Digo, James também seria o melhor jogador de sua geração – o moreno parecia um pouco decepcionado.

- E é – a garota dá entre ombros – velocidade de nada adianta em Quadribol sem imaginação e agilidade, e isso Potter tem de sobra – ela suspira um pouco frustrada – Eu que sei, já joguei contra ele e perdi "N" vezes.

- E qual time tem a melhor defesa?

- Ah sem duvidas são os...

Depois que todos terminaram suas respectivas refeições, por decisão mutua, eles decidiram passar um tempinho na cozinha para se distrair.

O único problema é que os dois maníacos por Quadribol do grupo engataram em uma conversa sem fim sobre os times daquele ano, seus jogadores mais fortes e mais fracos.

Assunto que não era agradável a todos os presentes.

- Não sei por que vocês gastam tempo pensando nessa besteira – Severus teve que se conter muito para não dizer nada mais drástico do que "besteira" – Com tudo o que teremos que passar nesse ano, era de se esperar que...

- Mas Severus, se vamos montar um time de Quadribol , temos que estar atualizados quanto a esses tipos de dados – Harry solta essa bomba de maneira mais inocente possível.

- Talvez, mas mesmo assim... – Severus arregala os olhos ao se tocar do que acabara de ouvir e mortalmente desconfiado, pergunta – como assim "montar um time"?

- Eu talvez tivesse que ter dito antes – o moreno sorri sem graça a medida que seus olhos se desviam estrategicamente na direção de sue prato vazio – mas eu pedi permissão para montar um time de Quadribol. E como sem a Xionara como capitã, Hufflepuff vai ficar fora do torneio desse ano a diretora permitiu que tomássemos o lugar deles. Er... Isso não é o máximo?

- Você está louco? – Severus disse isso tão exasperado que quase realizou a proeza de pular mesmo estando sentado.

- Hm... Fenrir, você por acaso "batizou" o suco de abobora do Chris de novo? – Neville pergunta a medida que o tom verde de sua pele ficava mais e mais pálido.

- Não – o albino não parecia tão perturbado quanto os outros, mas também não parecia mais feliz e olhando para dentro do próprio copo, completa – E pelo visto ele não tomou nada do meu, apesar de eu ter as minhas duvidas.

- WOOOOU! É SÉRIO? – Xionara era visivelmente a mais animada com a notícia – Nós vamos entrar na disputa?

- Calma lá! – Neville tenta puxar a amiga de volta para a terra firme – Vocês não podem formar um time.

- Por que não? – Harry pergunta.

- Que tal por uma pequena questão numérica? – Severus responde venenoso.

- Ora, não vejo ainda o problema – Harry sorri de maneira sugestiva – até aonde eu sei, um time de Quadribol é formado por sete jogadores.

Guiados pelo comentário de Harry, os SETE integrantes da casa Hardnet olham entre eles e quase ao mesmo tempo a "ficha" cai para todos. E sem grande surpresa para Harry, a primeira oposição ao seu plano veio de sua antiga primeira e única apoiadora.

- Você só pode estar louco se pensa que vou colocar a MINHA Siby em cima de uma vassoura a mais de vinte metros de altura sendo perseguida por bolas assassinas! – o tom dela era tão perigosamente mortal que quase fez Harry se arrepender de sequer cogitar aquela idéia.

Mas o moreno não deu para trás.

- Não se preocupe Xionara – ele tentou soar o mais conciliador possível debaixo daquele par de ferozes olhos de águia – Eu disse que ela formaria parte do time, não que jogaria.

- Como assim? – a garota pergunta ainda de forma desconfiada.

- Em um jogo, se um dos jogadores se fere gravemente, o que acontece?

- É substituído – Neville responde automaticamente.

- Isso – Harry sorri para o amigo e volta a perguntar olhando para Hooch – e se não houver reservas?

- O time continua o jogo, mesmo desfalcado – a garota parecia começar a entender a linha de raciocínio do quintanista, mas antes de se animar muito, ela volta a estreitar os olhos, desconfiada e pergunta – Mas para isso ela não teria que se ferir de qualquer forma?

- Não exatamente – O garoto ergue os braços na defensiva – basta que ela entre em campo, e antes que levante vôo ela só teria que fingir uma enorme dor no braço, na perna, na barriga... Em qualquer lugar e pronto, ela não teria que jogar. Claro que isso também se aplica a Luna.

- Ótimo Hardnet, e onde exatamente eu teria que simular a MINHA dor? – Severus pergunta sarcástico – Por que eu também não pretendo jogar.

- Ora vamos Severus, é por uma boa causa – Harry faz sua melhor carinha de suplica, com direito a beicinho e grandes olhos verdes e brilhantes – Sem falar... – o moreno pensa um pouco – que eu estava pensando que você daria um óooootimo goleiro.

- Pensou é? O ex-slytherin ergue uma sobrancelha tentando prever qual seria o bote que viria daquele comentário aparentemente inocente – E por quê?

Sabendo que seu próximo comentário fisgaria o moreno aparentemente mais velho, Harry sorri de orelha a orelha.

- Por que o maior antagonista de um artilheiro em uma partida de Quadribol é justamente o goleiro. E acho que você sabe muito bem quem é o artilheiro estrela de Gryffindor.

Severus captou o recado de primeira:

"Qual campo de batalha seria melhor para tirar a desforra contra seu inimigo natural se não dentro de seu próprio território?"

Seria uma humilhação sem limites para Potter se perdesse, mas se ganhasse... Bem, seria apenas algo que todos já esperavam do grandioso James Potter, nada de mais.

Ao ver um sorriso maldoso se desenhando na face de Snape, Harry já soube que havia ganhado o seu goleiro. Ele não estava muito feliz em alimentar a animosidade entre Severus e James, mas em épocas desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

- E quanto a mim? – Fenrir descansava o cotovelo no joelho e a cabeça na mão com uma expressão entediada – Qual será o seu argumento para evitar que eu seja acometido repentinamente por uma terrível dor de barriga?

- Er... – Harry pensou um pouco – Que tal todos os ossos, crânios, e juntas que você quiser quebrar enquanto é aplaudido por uma arquibancada inteira?

Os dois jovens se encaram por alguns segundos em silencio enquanto Harry espera a reação do albino diante da sua proposta de carnificina totalmente liberada.

- Há há há há ! – o sextanista gargalha enquanto ergue o tronco e dando uma palmada na própria coxa, diz – Tá aí, você acaba de ganhar mais um jogador, companheiro.

- Ai ai... pelo visto vocês vão levar mesmo essa idéia para frente – Neville diz isso um pouco ofegante e com a face coberta de suor – Se não tem jeito, acho que terei que embarcar nessa também.

- Na verdade Nevy – Harry diz um pouco sem graça – eu gostaria que você, assim como a Luna e Sibila, ficasse no banco.

- O que? – o ex-texugo soou insultado. – Por quê?

- Não me entenda mal, mas já vamos entrar em campo com o time beeem desfalcado, se tivermos que nos preocupar com a segurança dos nossos já poucos jogadores não teremos a mínima chance.

- Se é que antes já tivéssemos alguma – Severus murmura agourento.

- E... – Harry lança um olhar irritado para Severus para em seguida retomar a palavra – vamos e convenhamos você não é exatamente o melhor piloto de vassouras do quinto ano.

A verdade era que mesmo não sabendo voar muito bem, Harry sabia que com um pouco de determinação Neville conseguiria guiar bem uma vassoura, mas ele estava preocupado com o estado atual do amigo, aquele tom verde suspeito em sua pele parecia ficar mais e mais forte e era evidente que apesar dos exames dizerem que ele está bem seu estado físico estava cada vez mais debilitado.

Não arriscaria colocá-lo em cima de uma vassoura sem antes ele estar melhor.

- E quanto a Fenrir? – Neville não parecia muito a fim de deixar o assunto morrer – Até aonde eu sei, desde que entrou em Hogwarts ele não compareceu a uma única aula de vôo.

- Hiii, esse é um bom ponto – o albino concorda, mas não parecia muito abalado.

- Sem problemas – Harry também não parecia muito disposto a dar o braço a torcer – Basta ele aprender a se equilibrar em uma vassoura que de resto eu pretendo colocá-lo em uma posição que não precisa de muita agilidade ou técnica. Como batedor ele só precisa de resistência para quando se jogar na direção dos balaços conseguir suportar qualquer erro de calculo que o faça ser atingido e força para lançá-los na direção de outros jogadores.

- E um pouco de pontaria, não vamos esquecer – Severus inclina a cabeça um pouco e sorri enviesado – acho que não seria nada agradável ser atingido por um balaço vindo do nosso próprio time.

- E um pouco de pontaria – Harry estremece ao imaginar sendo atingido por um balaço lançado por alguém com a força de um lobisomem.

- Vocês pretendem mesmo fazer isso, não é? – Neville pergunta com um fiapo de voz – entrar em um dos jogos mais perigosos já criados no mundo mágico com apenas quatro jogadores contra sete?

- Na verdade vão ser nós quatro contra "mais de sete", já que o outro lado, sim, vai ter jogadores reservas – Harry diz isso não muito preocupado – mas no geral: Sim, é praticamente isso que faremos.

- Certo, pelo visto estamos nesse momento redefinindo os conceitos de suicídio grupal – o ex-texugo parecia realmente preocupado com seus amigos – mas afinal, por que você pretende se jogar nessa loucura? E não me venha com qualquer baboseira semelhante a "amor ao esporte".

- De fato eu estou um pouco ansioso a voltar às quadras, acho que não jogo Quadribol desde minha época de colégio... Hm... Quero dizer a minha anterior época de escola. Mas também há outro motivo. – com um ar um pouco mais sério, Harry abre o jogo – Até onde entendi, não podemos ameaçar, comprar ou enganar ninguém para entrar na nossa casa – Harry ignora o suspiro decepcionado que sua "revelação" arrancou de Fenrir – a decisão deve partir da própria pessoa e pessoalmente acho que nas circunstancias atuais ninguém parece muito interessado a embarcar nessa roubada que é a nossa casa. – todos sacodem a cabeça concordando com esses fatos mais que óbvios – Com simples argumentos nunca conseguiremos convencer ninguém, mas e se fizermos eles desejarem internamente entrarem na nossa casa? E se os inspirarmos de tal forma que seu próprio subconsciente os façam desejar pertencer a nossa casa?

- Não acho que tal truque funcione com ninguém que não pertença a Gryffindor ou talvez um ou outro Hufflepuff – Severus diz isso tentando soar desdenhoso, mas no fundo parecia entender a linha de pensamento de Harry.

- Talvez, mas mesmo assim seria um começo. Se algo eu aprendi com meus anos de guerra é que não existe nada mais atrativo para mentes confusas do que a admiração ao poder, mesmo que não vençamos, se demonstrarmos um mínimo de pericia no céu, talvez um ou outro comece a nos admirar, e quem sabe, com um pouco de sorte, desejar compartir campo conosco.

- Wou, manipular as pessoas a partir de sua admiração... – Fenrir parecia se divertir a beça com toda aquela situação possivelmente suicida – isso é uma estratégia bem Slytherin da sua parte, não?

- Talvez, mas até o momento é a nossa melhor estratégia.

- Acho que isso também pode se aplicar a sala de aula, não – Luna se manifesta pela primeira vez dentro daquele assunto. – Não acho que seria de grande ajuda em campo mesmo, mas durante as aulas também podemos fazer alguma "diferença" se conseguirmos pontos para a nossa casa. – ela sorri confortadoramente para seu "companheiro de banco".

- É – Neville sorri diante da tentativa da pequena em tentar animá-lo – mesmo não ajudando na disputa de Quadribol poderemos ajudar na disputa das casas.

- É isso aí – Fenrir estende o polegar para a loirinha – e enquanto vocês conseguem os pontos para nossa casa eu prometo não perder muitos.

- Que animador – Severus suspira, mas também sorria com seus amigos.

- Ótimo, então quando será a nossa primeira reunião oficial do time, capitão? – Hooch pergunta animada.

- Como assim capitão? – Harry pergunta confuso – eu não vou ser o capitão do time, Xionara, você vai ser a capitã e a apanhadora.

- O que? – a menina foi pega de surpresa, não só pelo posto de capitã como o de apanhadora – mas foi você que formou o time, sem falar que no outro mundo você era...

- O apanhador estrela, eu sei, mas mesmo preferindo essa posição, no estado em que está o nosso time eu faria mais diferença como batedor, você sabe, "força e agilidade licantropica" e essa coisas... Claro que de vez em quando se puder eu gostaria de jogar um pouco como apanhador. E Quanto ao lance da liderança, você tem mais noção dos times desse mundo, seria mais pratico ter você logo como capitã.

- Batedor? – Neville franze o cenho – você e Fenrir serão batedores, Hooch será apanhadora e Severus vai ser o goleiro... Não acha que está faltando alguma coisa no seu time.

- Sei o que você quer dizer – Harry suspira resignado – mas existe mais de uma maneira de fazer pontos, alem de fazer goles travessarem os aros.

- O pomo – Hooch conclui séria.

- O pomo – Harry confirma – você tem que apanhá-lo o mais rápido possível, enquanto isso teremos que tomar uma posição totalmente defensiva. Vai ser apertado, e Severus vai ser muito visado, e provavelmente essa estratégia só vai funcionar no primeiro jogo onde pegaremos o adversário de surpresa...

- Agora entendi por que você escolheu a Xionara como capitã – Fenrir balança a cabeça com desaprovação – os seus discursos para o time não são nada animadores.

De resto, Harry expos mais alguns pontos de seus planos, nada de mais, mas todos prestavam atenção, e Hooch pouco a pouco tomava a posição de capitã e fazia suas próprias observações.

Apesar de como Neville havia dito, aquilo fosse uma idéia suicida, aos poucos eles pareciam nem ao menos se lembrar disso e tratavam aquilo como mais um pedaço de sua vida letiva corriqueira.

Balaços assassinos? Possíveis quedas de vassouras? Crânios rachados? Não era nada que não pudessem enfrentar.

Até Fenrir, que não era muito familiarizado com o assunto, pareceu começar a se animar com a idéia.

"Quem diria que minha vida letiva se tornaria tão divertida?" O albino teve que conter uma de suas exageradas gargalhadas quando concluiu "Acho que do lado desse pessoal até uma possível quase morte consegue se tornar divertida"

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**(POV Fenrir)**_

_**Iiiiiu, diga que essa noite não foi incrível?**_

_**Sentados na frente da lareira, ouvindo Chris… Harry… er… sei lá quem, sentíamos que nossos peitos ficavam mais leves.**_

_**Ao menos foi o que aconteceu comigo.**_

_**Cara! Nunca, tão próximo a uma semana de lua cheia eu me senti tãaaao calmo. A "dona redonda" vai estar completa na próxima terça e eu nunca me senti tão… sereno.**_

_**Wooou, Fenrir Greyback se sente sereno!**_

_**Quando tudo começou a parecer tão diferente?**_

_**Mais fácil.**_

_**Mais simples.**_

_**Mais completo.**_

_**Acho que foi depois que conheci o Chris. Antes eu parecia sentir raiva o tempo todo, e quando não sentia raiva era tomado por uma estranha melancolia. Os únicos momentos em que sentia paz eram quando tinha um muito contra vontade Remus em meus braços e mesmo assim era uma paz tão artificial que às vezes me dava vontade de quebrar tudo e mandar para o inferno.**_

_**Mas agora.**_

_-Bem, está na minha hora__** – levantando do chão, Chris bate as mãos nas calças para alisar as rugas – **__Tenho um compromisso agora__**.**_

_- A visita ao centauro? –__** digo ao me lembrar do convite de Chris disse que Firenze lhe fez.**_

_- Isso__** – ele diz não muito confiante.**_

_- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir finalmente esclarecer alguma coisa com essa visita? –__** Severus soava um pouco cético.**_

_- Quem sabe__** – o baixinho se estica um pouco, erguendo os braços sobre a cabeça em meio a uma gostosa espreguiçada.**__ – Centauros não são conhecidos por suas explicações completas e diretas – __**fechando os olhos ele suspira, e tenta passar um pouco mais de confiança, mas cara, não está dando muito certo – **__Mas não custa tentar arrancar algumas respostas._

_**Eu gosto das aulas de Firenze.**_

_**Sei que deve ser estranho ouvir algo assim logo de mim, mas eu realmente gosto daquele meio cavalo, afinal é meio difícil não simpatizar com um dos poucos professores desse colégio que não olham para você como se de uma hora para outra fosse surtar e quebrar toda a sala de aula, apesar de ele não trabalhar em uma sala de aula… mas acho que já deu para sacar o ponto.**_

_**Acho que desde o principio a idéia de eu ESTAR em um colégio é meio fora de lugar, ainda mais se imaginarem o meu eu de seis anos atrás, vivendo nas ruas, roubando carteiras, matando concorrentes…**_

_**Ah… bons tempos…**_

_**Ou nem tanto, eu odiava a todos que me cercavam, aqueles humanos nojentos, e todo dia eu desejava ir para o lado de meus irmãos de presa e maldição mas…**_

_**Mas…**_

_**Fazer isso seria o mesmo que abrir mão de algum dia reencontrar Remus.**_

_**Eu não era burro, eu sabia que sendo ele um mago, era praticamente impossível revê-lo em meio a uma cidade muggle, e como não sabia nem mesmo o nome dele era praticamente impossível encontrá-lo, mas também sabia que se vivesse em meio aos meus irmãos de presas as chances de reencontrá-lo, aí sim, seriam nulas.**_

_**Foram anos escuros.**_

_**Diferente de agora.**_

_**Acordando de meus devaneios, noto que não apenas Harry, mas todos haviam dispersado de suas posições.**_

_**Me levantando vi que Chris ainda não tinha saído, estava procurando alguma coisa na mala em sua cama. Severus estava deitado na dele próprio com mil e um pergaminhos ao seu redor dissimulando o olhar preocupado que lançava na direção do outro moreno.**_

_**É impressão minha ou o Sevy está caidinho pelo meu "namorado"?**_

_**Hu hu hu, isso vai ser divertido.**_

_**Hooch estava colocando a irmã na cama, as duas sussurravam algo que parecia transportá-las para um mundo só delas… eu meio que invejo essas duas, poder estar sempre ao lado de quem ama ainda tendo a sorte de ser correspondido deve ser incrível.**_

_**E o Sr. Alcachofra... Ué? Cadê o Sr. Alcachofra? Ah, deve estar no banheiro. Ele parecia um pouco estranho durante toda a noite. Ele meio que tentou disfarçar, mas se até mesmo eu que não sou exatamente um poço de consideração consegui perceber, acho que os outros também notaram. Aposto que amanhã logo cedinho o Chris vai arrastar o nosso verdinho para a enfermaria. Hu hu hu, e agora, pensando bem, acho que eu até tenho uma idéias bem divertidas para ajudar a "convencê-lo" a ir, tipo...**_

_- Zzzzzzz comem... folhas de ..._

_**Como uma mão que tivesse afagado minha mente maléfica, eu ouço um leve ressonar que interrompe meus "planos malignos".**_

_-Zzzz...de noite pulam... zzzzz feito pipocas...zzzz danças folclóricas...zzzz entre folhas... zzz guias espirituais... _

_**Luna.**_

_**A baixinha estava sentada na poltrona do lado direito a minha, segurando sem muita convicção um grosso livro de cabeça para baixo, com seus olhos fechados e a cabeça balançando levemente para frente e para trás, murmurando em seu semi-sono.**_

_**Garota estranha.**_

_**Mas acho que todos aqui somos, não?**_

_**Me vendo como o único passaporte dessa baixinha para um sono descente, eu estico o braço para frente e remexo seus cabelos loiros.**_

_- Hey pequena, acho que o dia "já deu" para você._

_**Sonolenta, a pequena abriu lentamente os olhos e ainda um pouco sonolenta ela tenta novamente firmar o livro para logo depois olhar para mim.**_

_- Mas as centopéias nômades da Tanzânia só dormem duas vezes a cada bimestre..._

_**Será que ela ao menos sabe do que está falando ou está apenas bêbada de sono?**_

_**Se bem que vindo dela...**_

_- Bem –__** eu volto a me sentar em minha poltrona para ficar a uma altura em que possa encará-la com mais facilidade **__– então devemos dar graças a Deus por não sermos centopéias nômades da Tanzânia, não é? __**– como resposta ela apenas inclinou levemente a cabeça de lado e me encarou com aquele ar sonolento, não muito diferente do seu normal **__– resumindo, pixota: CAMA!_

_- Hn...__** – ainda uma pouco preguiçosa ela se espreguiça e largando o livro na poltrona ela se levanta **__– Boa noite Fenrir._

_- Boa noite, pixota__** – eu digo enquanto vejo ela se afastar.**_

_-É...__** – ouço uma voz mais que conhecida as minhas costas **__– se você fosse cobri-la e pedisse um beijo de boa noite poderia facilmente roubar o titulo de mamãe coruja do Neville._

_**Olhando para trás vejo Harry escorado na poltrona onde estou sentado.**_

_- Se quiser posso fazer isso por você –__** digo com meu tom mais sedutor **__– só não garanto que o cobrirei apenas com o cobertor._

_- Corta essa__** – Harry se senta no braço de minha poltrona, e diferente do que acontece normalmente ele não ficou vermelho com meu comentário.**_

_**Parece que o moreno está se acostumando com meu "doce jeitinho", terei de me aprimorar.**_

_**Noto que em um de seus braços estava uma capa de tecido esquisito, e não precisei pensar muito para descobrir do que se tratava, com certeza era a mais do que citada nas historias de Chris: capa da invisibilidade. Esperto, afinal, já passamos a muito do toque de recolher.**_

_**Chris ficou assim, sentado ao meu lado, por mais alguns segundos, como se tivesse juntando coragem para sair. E quando parecia prestes a se levantar eu não pude me segurar mais e fiz a pergunta que durante toda a nossa reunião meio que me perturbou.**_

_**Não por não saber a RESPOSTA.**_

_**Mas por suspeitar de qual seja a RESPOSTA.**_

_- Chris...__** – começo meio sem jeito – **__você não tocou muito no meu nome durante as suas histórias... Não é?_

_**Como eu meio que esperava, Chris travou por algum tempo, tive até mesmo a impressão de que ele ficou um pouquinho pálido.**_

_**Se recompondo, o cara que de certo era mais velho que eu, fecha os olhos e buscando as palavras certas me responde.**_

_- Não é fácil dizer certas coisas._

_**Então eu estava certo, não estava?**_

_**A imagem que eu tenho do meu eu do outro mundo não está errada, não é?**_

_- Não? Mesmo? Mesmo elas sendo tão obvias?__** – não consigo conter a amargura em minha própria voz **__– acho que todo mundo podia esperar o que você tivesse a dizer de mim._

_**Sabia que o que dizia não era justo, que eu não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo, como eu dizia.**_

_**Mas doía tento.**_

_**Chris... dói tanto.**_

_- Fenrir... – __**Ele tenta por a mão em meu braço, mas eu o afasto.**_

_**- **__Vamos Chris, o que poderia me surpreender?__** – eu já não conseguia conter minha própria língua, a amargura que subia por minha garganta dilacerava cada palavra que dizia as transformando em amargurados farrapos de meus sentimentos até agora contidos – **__Eu matei, não matei? Eu fui cruel, não fui? Eu... eu..._

_**Eu fui um monstro... não fui?**_

_**Droga, que porcaria é essa caindo dos meus olhos? Por que eu estou chorando de novo?**_

_**Eu... por que dói tanto?**_

_**Nunca doeu antes, eu já fiz tanta coisa ruim antes e nunca doeu assim.**_

_**Eu já roubei antes, e nunca doeu.**_

_**Eu já estuprei antes, e nunca doeu.**_

_**Eu já matei antes, e nunca doeu.**_

_**Por que agora eu sinto tanta vergonha de algo que nem ao menos fiz?**_

_**POR QUE SINTO TANTO MEDO DE ME TORNAR ALGO QUE DEVERIA... Que deveria ser o fim mais obvio para mim?**_

_**Chris... Por que olhar para os olhos de cada um de vocês me faz ter vergonha do que já fiz e do que eu com certeza vou acabar me tornando?**_

_**Chris... por que dói?**_

_- O Fenrir que conheci em meu mundo foi um mercenário__** – ouço a voz calma de Chris ao meu lado, virando meu rosto em sua direção vejo uma expressão neutra, que apesar de sua secura não senti como uma agressão, era mais como se duas mão segurassem firme meu rosto me forçando a encará-lo... Duas calorosas e decididas mãos – **__ELE trabalhava sempre para quem pagasse mais, e se o lado em questão deixasse claro que ELE poderia destroçar quantos inimigos da maneira mais cruel possível ELE quisesse, então era aí mesmo que ELE aceitava. ELE era frio, cruel e despiadado. Sim, acho que entre muitos, ELE foi uma das pessoas que eu mais odiei em meu mundo._

_- E mesmo assim..._

_**Meu "namorado" por fim não pode mais conter um sorriso, e bastou isso para sentir aquela dor que rasgava a minha alma diminuir um tantinho.**_

_- Aquele Fenrir está morto, eu o matei. – __**apesar de suas palavras sombrias, ele me olhava de uma maneira doce – **__Como eu era um dos pouco magos com poderes licantrópicos, sempre que ELE ia para o combate era eu que o enfrentava nas lutas corpo a corpo, e um dia... bem... De qualquer forma, essa pessoa morreu._

_- Mas eu... _

_- Você é você, e ELE é ELE__** – ele diz de forma que não admitia replicas **__– muitas coisas em seu passado diferem com o do Greyback de meu mundo, entre elas está seu amor por Remus, que parece afastá-lo de boa parte das más influencias do Fenrir do meu mundo. De qualquer forma__** – ele se inclina em minha direção e olhando em meus olhos segura minhas mãos – **__independente do que seja, eu não deixarei que você tome o rumo do Fenrir do meu mundo, você nunca se tornará aquela coisa, nem eu e nem ninguém dessa casa vai permitir._

_**Era verdade, não era?**_

_**O que ele dizia era verdade, não era?**_

_**Eu... Eu não tenho que seguir aquele caminho se eu não quiser, não é?**_

_**Eu não tenho que seguir sozinho...**_

_**Muitas vezes naquela semana eu me peguei me perguntando se não poderia me apaixonar por esse cara.**_

_**Sério.**_

_**Mas não daria certo, pois a cada dia o amor que sinto por ele crescia de uma maneira diferente a do que sinto por Remus.**_

_**Um amor quente.**_

_**Um amor reconfortante.**_

_**Um amor...**_

_- Chris...__** – minha voz era quase um frágil fio de insegurança – **__eu... eu posso apagar tudo isso que eu ouvi?__** – meus olhos deveriam estar cheio de suplica alem das malditas lagrimas – **__posso esquecer e acreditar que no seu mundo fomos irmãos? Posso acreditar que em algum lugar nós chegamos a ser irmãos?_

_**Quero ele ao meu lado.**_

_**Mais do que como uma simples paixão**_

_**Quero tê-lo como irmão**_

_**Quero tê-lo por uma vida.**_

_- Mas que bobagem__** – ele deixa o corpo cair de vez em minha direção e me abraça – **__você não precisa acreditar que "em algum lugar nós fomos irmão". Bem aqui, e bem agora, nó somos irmãos. Todos nós, nessa estranha família._

_- Verdade? – __**a felicidade dessa pequena ilusão era quase sufocante**_

_- Verdade._

_**Ele com certeza estava mais do que atrasado para o encontro com o centauro, mas nem por um segundo demonstrou impaciência ao manter aquele abraço por longos minutos.**_

_**Aos poucos as lágrimas em meus olhos secaram, e a dor em minha alma cessou de vez, e percebi.**_

_**Como sou idiota.**_

_**Por que estou chorando?**_

_**Como posso chorar aqui?**_

_**Como posso chorar, se estou em meio a minha nova família?**_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

(POV normal)

E como tudo que é bom sempre acaba, os integrantes da casa Hardnet não podiam mais estender seu horário de refeição.

- Oh droga – Neville lamenta enquanto afasta a manga para olhar o seu relógio enquanto corre – Eu tenho cinco minutos para estar na sala de aritmancia.

- Você ainda tem sorte, verdinho – Fenrir estala a língua com desgosto correndo não menos rápido que o amigo – entre o "fessor" Riddle e a gostosa da professora Vector adivinha quem eu prefiro.

- Pensei que você gostasse de poções – Luna tentava seguir o ritmo de seus apressados amigos.

- Gosto da matéria, loirinha – o lobo pisca para a primeiranista – não do professor, apesar dele também ser um pedaço de mal caminho.

- Tudo o que respira é um pedaço de mau caminho para você – Severus revira os olhos.

Correndo para cada vez mais longe de sua adorada e tranqüila cozinha do colégio, o animado grupo discutia como sempre.

Oficialmente o café havia acabado e um longo dia de estudo os esperavam pela frente. Chegando no ponto onde se separariam, eles se detêm e apesar do pouco tempo, retiram seus horários para cada um ver o que o outro teria durante o dia.

- Cara, não acredito que terei história como segunda aula do dia! – Hooch choraminga – Eu já não dormi o suficiente noite passada?

- História? – Luana pega na mão da setimanista para abaixá-la e ver o horário da outra garota – Eu adoro história, ouvi algumas meninas da minha antiga casa dizer que o sétimo ano está vendo revoltas vampirescas gaulesas, posso te acompanhar?

Um frio desceu pela espinha de Hooch.

- Ah não... – a albina resmunga ao perceber o que viria a seguir – de novo não...

- Olha só – Fenrir também aproveita para dar uma olhadinha no horário da ex-texuga – os dois horários seguintes a história são de Trato das Criaturas Magicas, é bem mais divertido que cultura muggle, tá aí, acho que vou trocar minhas aulas por essas.

-Hey, hey, hey, podem ir parando, acham que eu não notei o que estão fazendo – ela tenta guardar o próprio horário, mas uma mão a detém.

- Nossa, isso aí depois de TCM é DCT? – Harry, quem havia segurado a mão da garota, se mete também – eu bem que podia...

- "Eu bem que podia..." NADA! Christhopher Hardnet, - a menina sibila de maneira maligna – você já vai ter dois horários de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas hoje, para que assistir MAIS UMA?

-Aprimoração nunca é de mais – o moreno tenta soar o mais inocente possível.

- Até aonde eu sei, você já chegou a ser AUROR em seu mundo – os olhos de Hooch se estreitam perigosamente.

- A humildade de se deixar instruir por fases posteriores de sua vida também fazem parte do aprimoramento pessoal de cada um – A essa altura a expressão do moreno já não era tão inocente, longe disso...

A verdade mais que óbvia, era que tudo aquilo não passava de uma muito mal organizada armação para não deixar Hooch nem ao menos um segundo sozinha. Fato reforçado pelo dia anterior, onde a mesma ladainha havia sido feita. Durante todo o dia alguém sempre esteve ao lado da Xionara, fosse aonde fosse, não importava se eram nas aulas, momentos livres ou horários onde ela trampava.

Isso havia sido um acordo que todos da casa – menos a albina, é claro – haviam feito. Por ela estar claramente determinada a se vingar sozinha da pessoa que feriu a Siby e a ela, todos estavam preocupados do que podia acontecer, e por isso ficariam vigiando para não dar brecha para que ela agisse sem que eles soubessem e assim caísse em uma armadilha como da ultima vez.

E o fato de eles poderem montar diariamente seus próprios horários como bem entenderem ajudou bastante.

Claro que apesar das boas intenções envolvidas, não quer dizer necessariamente que Hooch estivesse muito feliz com aquela situação.

- Isso não tem mais graça, eu não preciso de uma baba, muito menos de seis – a garota estava a beira da histeria.

- Não sei do que está falando – na maior cara de pau Harry dá entre ombros.

- Muito menos eu – Severus diz com seu tom mais entediado.

- E eu então... – Fenrir solta uma risadinha que não o tornava em nada convincente.

- Nem venham com essa, eu já notei que...

- Hn... Xionara – ao seu lado, Neville a interrompe e diz sem jeito – A sua primeira aula é de herbologia, não é? Eu bem que podia...

-ATÉ TÚ? – Xionara ergue os braços exasperada – Nem vem com essa também Nevy, vocês conseguiram empatar todo o meu dia ontem, mas hoje vão ter que me dar uma folga.

- Mas Xionara...

-Me esquece! – irritada a menina avança a passos rápidos e irritados na direção que deveria dar nas estufas.

Sem reação e um pouco ofegante, Neville olha para os seus outros amigos, e como resposta ao seu silencioso apelo, só recebeu um novo "entre ombros" da parte de Harry que parecia dizer: "Mal aí companheiro, mas hoje é você que a segue na primeira aula, te vira"

E guiado por esse infeliz e mais que eloqüente "entre ombros" o ex-texugo se vira na direção das costas de uma albina que já estava a uma boa distancia.

Mal ele deu o primeiro passo e sentiu como se uma mão apertasse seu peito. Sensação que apesar de não ter revelado a seus amigos já o estava acompanhando a algum tempo.

"A Srta. Hargreaves disse que eu não tenho nada" tentava convencer mentalmente seu próprio corpo "Eu... eu não tenho nada"

Mas a cada passo que dava era como se seus pés fossem cobertos por mais e mais toneladas de chumbo. Como se mãos não apenas comprimissem seu peito, mas agora também tampassem seu nariz e boca.

"Estou bem..." seus passos eram cada vez mais lentos.

"Estou... estou bem..." seus ombros balançavam, "bêbados", de um lado para outro.

"Estou..." sua visão começava a ficar turva.

"Estou..." as costas distorcidas de sua amiga já não eram mais do que um borrão.

"Eu... estou..." seus joelhos por fim fraquejam.

"Estou... sem ar..."

Caindo pesadamente ao chão, antes de perder completamente a consciência, tudo o que o moreno conseguiu ouvir foi o grito de varias vozes, unidas no mesmo horror.

- NEVILLE!

CONTINUA

Ai ai ai, tensão, tensão, tensão, pelo visto eu estou tomando gosto mesmo por esses finais de capítulos dramáticos.

E finalmente Harry se abre com seus amigos! Eu sei que vocês deveriam ter esperado que eu tivesse focalizado essa cena uma pouco mais no Harry, mas vamos e convenhamos, a cena: "Harry conta a verdade sobre sua origem de outra dimensão/ tempo" é uma das mais clichês que existem no mundo fanfiction, por isso, por mais que eu TAMBÉM goste muito desse tipo de cena, eu tentei abordá-la de um jeito um pouquinho diferente, tentando passar mais do ponto de vista dos outros personagens e de maneira moderada também falar um pouco de seus passados. Espero não ter decepcionado muita gente.

"Você é meu melhor amigo" Ai ai... eu não sei vocês, mas para mim essa frase tem muito peso, eu só disse isso uma vez em toda minha vida e por sorte era um sentimento totalmente correspondido por minha Kaoru-chan. Sei que alguns de vocês devem preferir alguém mais alegre ou divertido para melhor amigo de Harry (como a Hooch ou o Fenrir) mas desde que essa fic começou eu sempre pude notar que o amor que Neville sente por Harry é tão grande que chega até mesmo parecer algo mais que fraternal. O fã-clube do Nevy-kun não é muuuuito grande, na verdade eu acho que ele seria quase inexistente se não fosse por mim, mas eu realmente amo esse personagem, por que em meio a tantos personagens impulsivos e desligados ele meio que serve como uma ancora que impede que os de mais caiam em um precipício... Wou, acho que eu exagerei um pouco na defesa, mas fazer o que? Eu adoro esse ex-texuguinho sabe-tudo. ^.^, o que por tabel quer dizer que o que espera por ele mais a frente não é naaaada bom (veia sádica: modo on)

Nhai, eu tenho um pequeno dilema. Atendendo a sugestão de _**Freya Jones**_ eu resolvi colocar a Lianne, a amiga da Katie Bell que aparece no livro seis. E sem perceber, enquanto eu desenvolvia a personagem eu fui me empolgando tanto que acabei fazendo algumas alterações meio... er... drásticas na personagem. O fato é que eu fiz um desenho realmente muito legal dessa nova versão dela, mas como eu não sei qual é a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos dessa personagem eu ainda não pude colori-lo. Eu não assisti o filme seis, por isso eu peço para quem tenha o assistido me mande um review ou um email para me dizendo as respectivas cores para que em fim eu termine esse desenho. Eu realmente me apeguei muito a essa personagem, apesar de ela só poder entrar oficialmente na fic daqui a uns três capítulos.

Yuuuuruuu, o amor está no ar! Essa vai ser a fase onde vou trabalhar com vaaaarios casaisinhos, como Remus e Fenrir (esses vão dar trabalho ¬¬) Rondy e Sirius ( apesar de serem um casal açucarado, eles vão ter um bom numero de pendengas para resolver) Xio e Siby ( eu ainda não pretendo fazê-las praticar nada...er... drasticamente físico, mas tentarei fazê-las parecer mais como um casal) Narcisa e Bella (Para minha felicidade elas vão começar a aparecer mais na fic). Entre outros que para não estragar a surpresa vou revelando aos poucos pela fic, sem falar que finalmente o Harry vai desencalhar.

Severus, Draco e Fenrir: O QUEEEEE?

Draco: Como assim desencalhar? – o loiro parecia a beira de uma ataque de nervos – Ele não pode desencalhar até eu ganhar um corpo físico!

Fenrir: E pra começo de conversa, ele não está encalhado, ele está namorando comigo! – apesar do tom ofendido, o lobo estava claramente brincando, diferente dos outro dois .

Severus: Cala a boca, lobo sarnento – o pocionista falava olhando para Fenrir com olhos mais afiados que adagas – e para de fingir que não sabe que seu relacionamento com Har... digo, Potter é apenas de mentirinha.

Luana: Opa! Sem insultos na casa, valeu? – a autora tenta acalmar os ânimos da melhor maneira possível antes que as três serpentes começassem a se pegar – E só por causa desse barraco eu não vou dizer quem vai ser o novo par do Pooty-pooh

Draco e Severus: Como se você fosse dizer de qualquer forma – ambos dizem em coro revirando os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

Fenrir: Não acredito – o lobo faz um pose ultra-mega-hiper dramática – Eu finalmente me entrego nos braços de um relacionamento sério e já serei traído.

Draco: Que parte do "relacionamento de mentirinha" você ainda não entendeu?

Severus: Esquece afilhado – Severus suspira resignado – esse aí não tem mais jeito, vamos logo responder os reviews e depois pensaremos em como arrancaremos CERTA informação de CERTA autora – o pocionista volteia seu olhar malévolo para a autora em questão.

Luana: OK acho que está chegando a hora de eu mudar os personagens que respondem os reviews ou providenciar um bom seguro de vida.

Resposta dos reviews do capítulo 15:

_**Thanatos -**_ Wooou, nem eu conseguiria deixar alguém tãaaao vermelho como a Lua-chan ficou depois de ler o seu review, você é minha ídola! A nossa escritora pede desculpas (novamente ¬¬) pela demora e promete tentar corresponder a tão grande expectativa. A sua idéia da fênix já foi prontamente a-no-ta-da.

Um muito admirado Fenrir Greyback.

_**Moony **_-Fico feliz em saber que apesar dos percalços tecnológicos você conseguiu achar o "caminho de volta para nós", os elogios foram um verdadeiro elixir revitalizador para a nossa ESTÚPIDA escritora, quanto a isso eu mesmo devo agradecer, são reviews assim que estimulam essa estranha fic a seguir em frente – o pocionista diz isso não muito orgulhoso de sua escritora – Você gosta de mim? Er... cof cof... – sem jeito – agradeço a isso também, mas caso você seja um de meus alunos de poções, não pense que aumentarei sua nota por isso- tenta parecer durão, mas fica meio vermelho – as atualizações, infelizmente dependem diretamente da disposição, tempo e dinheiro (principalmente as duas ultimas ¬¬) da autora, a única coisa que ela pode prometer é de não abandonar a fic. Não se preocupe, você não está sendo inconveniente, e sua idéia já foi anotada.

Um ligeiramente acanhado Severus Snape.

__ - O QUE? Você pretende virar a casaca? – lança seu olhar mais fofinho de: "você vai mesmo trair essa coisinha linda e loira?). Não abandone o lado dos vencedores, no fim da fic, de um jeito ou de outro, vou ficar com o Harry. Seus votos foram anotados, valeu pela parte do dragão ^o^

Um mais que confiante Draco Malfoy.

_**Suelenchan**_ - Torcida? Hn... essa torcida tem direito a ponpons e sainhas de líder de torcida? – olhar libidinoso – Para seu azar, eu sou o único presente que não tem magia para azarar a autora, mas se quiser eu posso passar o seu recado para o Sevy – sorriso malvado – Yeeey, a garota tem bom gosto, eu também fui com a sua cara, gatinha, nos vemos por aí.

Um muito saidinho Fenrir Greyback

_**Nannao **_- Hn, um pedido de duelo formal? Parece que o péssimo habito de nossa autora fajuta começou a contagiar as leitoras – dá entre ombros – se quiser procurá-la, vá para Sobradinho- DF, procure por uma criatura de roupas folgadas, cabelos cacheados e bagunçados, rosto cansado e andar meio manco, não tem erro. As atualizações vão continuar irregulares, mas a autora promete TENTAR diminuir o tempo entre uma e outra.

Um bastante dedo duro Severus Snape.

_**Xena Cratsy**_ – Antes de mais nada a autora exigiu que eu dissesse. "Garota, você é o máximo" a Luana passou dias e dias lendo e re-lendo todos aqueles reviews que você mandou para ela em tão pouco tempo, você conseguiu arrancar muitas gargalhadas dela. E quanto a pergunta de sua amiga, se a Luana fica ofendida por ser criticada, bobagem, temos que aprender a sempre crescer com aquilo que nos é dito, independente da natureza do comentário. Apesar de ela ter relido seus reviews ela não me deixou responder tudo o que eu gostaria de te responder, se fizesse isso tomaria muuuuito espaço. Por isso responderei apenas alguns trechinhos. Primeiro, Kingsley? Tom Riddle? Você quer me matar do coração? Já não basta essa autora maluca querendo me separar do Harry e você dá ainda mais corda dando sugestão para um novo para para ele? Tresome? O que é isso? Algo como Ménage à trois? A identidade de Rondy não vai demorar muito para ser revelada, no próximo capitulo já vai pintar uma pequena pista. A divida de Honra que o une ao James só vai ser usada no final dessa fase em uma situação... bem, critica, e o Potter parecido ao Harry... er... cara, isso eu não posso responder ainda, mas é uma questão importante. A serpente ainda não tem nome, mas terá. O passado de muitos personagens será carinhosamente desfiados em "antes de voce pedir" mas ainda não se sabe bem ao certo quais deles serão. As aulas dos gêmeos com Ron são altamente tensas, eles não se falam e quando cruzam olhares... brrrr. Tom...hm o passado de tom será revelado mais a frente, mas boa parte do que ele passou no mundo de Harry ele passou nosse novo mundo. A one-shot da Hooch e da Trelawney vai demorar um pouquinho, por que a autora está dando prioridade a digitar apenas essa fic, por enquanto. Se for esquece eu não divido o Harry com ninguém Tsc, tsc, tsc... Como pode sequer ensar na palavra "pura" relacionada a esses dois pervertidos? E para a infelicidade sua e da autora, esse cara só vai entrar na fic láaa para a metade da historia. O duelo ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos para acontecer, e antes que ocorra ainda precisa acontecer algumas reviravoltas. Não se acanhe quanto as perguntas que queira fazer, só não garanto que a autora me dê informações para responder a todas – lança um olhar irritado para Luana que começa assobiar como se aquilo não fosse com ela – Apesar de que na minha opinião você tenha exagerado nos elogios a inútil da Rosette, a escritora agradece por suas palavras e promete sempre tentar melhorar como escritora.

Um bastante cansado por estender tanto uma resposta, Draco Malfoy.

_**roHh**_ – As coisas realmente pegaram fogo, literalmente, no capitulo 14, que bom que tenha gostado. OPA! Eu faço parte do "pra todo mundo"? – olhar realmeeeeente interessado – Br... cara eu nem ao menos posso ser atingido por magia e mesmo assim sinto arrepios só de pensar nesse cara, espere sempre o pior desse loiro aguado. Hu hu, acredite, o seu nível de humor está no nível do da autora, uma das primeiras piadas que ela pensou para esse lance de "nova casa" foi a Luna sugerindo que a formiga fosse o animal símbolo da casa, por ser um animal que sempre aparece em, pic-nics, se bem que a Lua-chan meio que não sabe se vai usar mesmo essa cena. Seu voto foi anotado, boa sorte. O QUE? DESENHO MEU? MANDA! MANDA! MANDA! – olhar altamente pidão – Desenhos de Harry vestindo aventais estão virando uma espécie de tara da autora, pode mandar para o e-mail que ela vai amar.

Um muito ansioso Fenrir Greyback.

_**Taina **_– Srta Taina, espero que esteja bem em seus estudos, meus mais sinceros votos de boa sorte e sucesso. Ma... ma... maid? – o pocionista leva a mão ao rosto tentando disfarçar, mas um rilho de sangue escapa por entre os dedos – Eu... er... acho que essa será uma mais que interessante visita a Hogsmead.

Um quase sem sangue Severus Snape.

_**Antonomasia - **_Hm... Acho que posso perdoar o "segundo preferida" já que pra você ela só perde para um dos melhores DracoxHarry já escrito – olhar sonhador – E a reação já foi revelada, demorou mas finalmente veio, o que achou? Um Malfoy sempre sabe tirar o MELHOR beneficio de qualquer situação. ISSO MESMO! – olhinhos cheios de emoção – essa autora deve ter um parafuso solto por insistir em me afastar do Harry e... hn... cof cof. Digo... ainda temos muita fic pela frente, e não se preocupe, um Malfoy NUNCA se dá por vencido. E como sempre, Potter não pode ter um ano letivo normal – revira os olhos – oh não, ele sempre tem que inventar algo novo ¬¬. Quanto as suas perguntas, vamos por partes 1º Sim, a partir do capitulo seguinte o papel dele vai aumentar consideravelmente na historia 2º eu A-DO-RA-RI-A que isso acontecesse, mas aparentemente nada depende de mim nessa budega 3º Não, só há um Harry , 4º nãaaaao, o Voldy-pooh é alguém que quase ninguém espera ( apesar de que algum dia algum leitor ainda vai surpreender a autora com algum dos seus chutes ~.~) Esses pequenos detalhes SÃO importante, espero que não os esqueça mais a frente. Minha cara, suas perguntas sempre serão devidamente consideradas – faz uma reverência galante , sem desviar por um segundo seus penetrantes olhos – E responde-las, mesmo de maneira vaga, sempre será um enorme prazer. Oh sim, acho que esse é o único detalhe que me agrada nesse lobo sarnento. Seu voto já foi anotado.

Um garboso Draco Mlafoy.

_**L. Malfoy**_ – E o dragão ganha mais um voto! Isso por acaso é um complô?

Um ligeiramente desconfiado Fenrir Greyback

_**Freya Jones**_ - Hn... Apesar de não me sentir muito voltado a esses... er... pratos exóticos, acho que uma boa "rodada" de terra não faria mal se isso afastasse certos encostos com cara de sapo. Eu? A SENHORITA GOSTARIA DE TER UM CASO COMIGO? Hn... quem sabe, desde que minha versão mais jovem entrou para o grupo de Potter eu tenho me aberto para novas experiências – o professor cogita a idéia – Srta Jones, sinceramente não sei mais em quem a senhorita está... er... investindo, se é em mim ou em Greyback – tenta disfarçar uma pontinha de ciúmes – Quanto a Lianne entrar na fic... a Srta Rosette me adiantou que isso não vai demorar muito e que ela vai realmente dividir muitas cenas cômicas com o lobo sarnento, mas talvez você se surpreenda com as alterações que ela VAI sofrer...

Fenrir – Sofrer? Sevy, querido, falando assim parece que a garota vai ser uma moribunda coberta de chagas – gargalha de forma exagerada – garota, se prepara, a Lianne vai entrar arrasando e logo de cara vai constranger o Harry com os seus...

Secverus: Qual parte do "responder os reviews sem grandes revelações" você ainda não entendeu?

Fenrir: Ora, essa não seria uma grande revelação, grande revelação seria dizer que a Lianne vai ser uma...

- Severus: SILENCIUS – o pocionista aponta sua varinha para Greyback, silenciando o lobo magicamente – lobos... – revira os olhos quando Fenrir lhe estira a língua enquanto ergue o dedo médio – Continuando, seu voto foi anotado, até o próximo capitulo.

Um cansado e um forçadamente mudo Severus Snape e Fenrir Greyback.

_**lari-thekiller**_ – Srta Killer... hm… eu gosto como esse nome soa... Bom, Srta. Killer, seu voto foi anotado e sua prima diz que vai tentar ser mais assídua com suas atualizações no Nyah.

Um irritado por servir de pombo correio, Draco Malfoy

_**vrriacho**_ – Curto, talvez, mas cheio de potencial – olhar sonhador e pervertido – a diretora McGonagall está no topo da lista dos personagens femininos preferidos da autora nessa fic, por mais de um motivo – ar misterioso – Claro que pode votar nos dois, você pode tudo – olhar sedutor.

Um descontraído Fenrir Greyback

_**2 Dobbys -**_ Ora, será que estou sendo desconsiderado com sua pessoa, Srta 2 Dobbys? Perdão por minha falta de tato – Andando lentamente na direção da leitora, se curva em sua frente e erguendo levemente o rosto a encara por entre suas mechas negras que caíram por sobre seu rosto – Estou sempre tão extasiado ao ficar cercado por figuras tão doces e ao mesmo tempo tão impactantes como você que às vezes mal sei como agir – se ergue e acaricia o rosto de 2Dobbys – Devo venerá-la como a uma deusa? – A mão desce a altura do pescoço da leitora e aproxima seu rosto ao dela até que seus lábios começassem a se roçar a medida que ele continuava a dizer – Devo desfrutá-la como a uma fruta madura – E sem afastar seus rostos, com a outra mão envolve a cintura da garota e cola seus corpos. A beijando no canto da boca ele desliza seus lábios lentamente até o ouvido de 2Dobbys e sussurra – ou devo incendiá-la como se EU fosse um demônio? – beijando a curva do pescoço da leitora, o pocionista se afasta e ligeiramente ruborizado se recompõe – Espero... espero que essa tenha sido atenção o suficiente, e que tenha desfrutado – leva dois dedos a altura dois lábios – pois eu desfrutei. Bom, infelizmente seu voto não pode ser considerado, se a Srta Rosette aceitasse mais de uma voto no mesmo animal pela mesma pessoa, a contagem de votos no final das contas não seria muito justa, mas se quiser pode votar em algum outro animal. Vou considerar sua idéia de união temporária entre meu afilhado e o lobo sarnento, mas ainda assim o inimigo seria complicado.

Um sedutor Severus Snape.

_**Lilith Potter**_ – Pervertidos, esse colégio em que Potter se meteu só tem pervertidos. Fico feliz que sinta empatia por minha situação, mas que história é essa de preferir que eu dispute o amor de Harry com sicrano e deltrano? Por que eu tenho que disputar algo que é meu por direito ? Tom... Urgh, Não me lembre que Potter vai ter detenção com esse cara, a Luana fica toda assanhada quando pensa na nova versão de Riddle, para que ela pense em algo pervertido envolvendo o MEU Harry e ele não precisaria de muito. Bom, como foi dito nesse capitulo, Potter não tem nem uma lasca de lobo, mas ainda assim seu voto foi anotado e o da pantera também.

Um possessivo Draco Malfoy.

_**Natália –**_ Ué gatinha, faça como eu – Fenrir pisca sedutor – nem homo, nem hetero, vire bi e seja feliz! \o/ É, muita coisa pode acontecer nessa fic, mas Severus acabar sozinho é uma das mais difíceis, a Lua-chan paga o maior pau por esse cara. Hey! Você ainda não sentiu a minha pegada! Passe uma véspera de lua cheia com um verdadeiro lobisomem e nunca uma fantasia sua superará um décimo do que eu te faria sentir – lança um bejinho no ar piscando maroto – Suas idéias são muito boas, a Lua-chan gostou especialmente do salmão e da raposa, ela – apesar de ser uma das maiores apoiadoras da ala "dragão" da votação – por um lado gostaria que o animal da casa nova fosse um animal não mágico para combinar com as de mais casas, por isso ela vai votar junto com você no salmão, quem em especial a comoveu. A Lua-chan manda outro abraço, o Sevy manda também outro bj e eu fico muito magoado por ter sido esquecido.

Um Fenrir Greyback fazendo beicinho.

_**...Makie...**_ – Com atualizações tão irregulares ninguém a culpa, Srta Makie, de qualquer forma, a Srta. Rosette agradece os elogios a fic. É, Dumbledore e Gellert estão dando o que falar, e olha que eles ainda não fizeram nada... ou ao menos não muito. FenrirxRemus é uma casal que está com cada vez mais fãs, pelo visto a escritora vai ter que acelerar as coisas entre eles ou vai ser linchada. O idiota do Black vai aparecer aos baldes no próximo capitulo ¬¬. E o passado de Rowena vai ser desvendado aos poucos. Por favor, espero que esteja bem, odiaria que não possa nos acompanhar pelo que vem por aí.

Um preocupado Severus Snape.

_**Simca**_ – Mais um voto pro drgão! – Draquinho dá pulinhos de felicidade – te parabenizaria pelo bom gosto, mas... urgh, você gosta mesmo do loiro oxigenado do Dumbledore?Acho que você é a primeira leitora que diz isso tão claramente...

Um ainda um pouco abalado Draco Malfoy

_**Kiara Sallkys**_ - é, essas cartas pervertidas estão dando o que falar, qualquer hora vão acabar virando uma espécie de lenda urbana dentro de Hogwarts: "as cartas que eram tãaaao pervertidas que até mesmo tiravam a virgindade de quem lia"hn... Esse seria um bom titulo. He He, Minerva anda subindo no conceito de muita gente, e isso por que vocês não sabem ainda nem a metade do por que ela é tão foda nessa voto para lobo (anotando) e outro para cervo (anotando), a Lua-chan gostou desse seu ultimo voto e decidiu votar junto com você.

Um muito inspirado Fenrir Greyback

_**Ta Malfoy**_ – E aí está o primeiro capitulo da nova fase. Junto com Harry eu não sei, mas a Srta Rosette é uma fiel defensora dos Happy Ends da vida, e como ela também adora o loiro... Bom, espere e confie. Aquele lobo sarnento é fofo? Permita-me descordar ¬¬, mas agradeço o "foda" estranhamente eu ando agradando bastante aos leitores.

Um muito orgulhoso Severus Snape

_**Kiara**_-Obrigado Kiara-chan, e posso dizer que para mim seria difícil não adorar uma pessoa gentil como você – pisca sedutor – Urgh, tentarei ignorar a parte em que cita o lobo sarnento. Os capítulos infelizmente terão que diminuir de tamanho por uma questão de ritmo, mas volta e meia a Rosette poderá fazer um ou outro capitulo mais longo.

Um muito honrado de responder seu review Draco Malfoy

Luana: Ai ai... Estou começando a pensar que ao invés de uma fic eu estou montando um Host Club – Luana re-le as respostas para a 2Dobbys e para Natália.

Fenrir: Wooou, é impressão minha ou teve mais reviews que o normal – pergunta um mais que feliz Fenrir.

Draco: É que a IDIOTA da autora demorou tanto para atualizar dessa vez que elas se acumularam.

Severus: Isso explica a quantidade de reclamações que recebemos também.

Luana: Ah, que óooootimo, quando não estão brigando entre si, estão implicando comigo, ai ai, isso que dá escolher só serpentes para esta parte da fic. Acho que o próximo que eu chamar vai ser um hufflepuff, ao menos eles são mais fáceis de manejar.

Draco: VOCÊ VAI CHAMAR MAIS GENTE?

Luana: Lógico, você ainda não percebeu? A cada final de fase eu acrescento mais um personagem aos comentários finais.

Severus: Quando essa fic terminar esta área vai estar uma muvuca...

Draco: E já não está – olha de maneira malvada para Fenrir.

Fenrir: Não olha assim para mim não, loiro, ou vou começar a achar que você está gamado em mim.

Draco: Seu...

Luana: Opa, opa, sem brigas, ou a próxima pessoa que eu vou convidar parta cá, mesmo tento morrido na história, é a Umbridge – depois de um estremecimento coletivo nenhum dos três voltou a falar – Quem disse que o tempo não trás conhecimento? Finalmente estou aprendendo a lidar com esses três ^o^ v

Aproveitando a paz repentina eu vou passar o próximo desafio: A questão da vez é qual dos seis integrantes do clube do pic-nic vai ter primeiro a chance de se vingar de seu agressor. O premio vai ser um desenho do Harry vestido com a roupinha de maid que usará na primeira visita a Hogsmead em versão chib hiper-mega-uuuuultra fofolético. Todos que acertarem essa pergunta terão direito a imagem, por isso podem pensar com calma ^.^

Draco: Er... assim... será que depois, quando você não estiver fazendo nada... poderia... tipo assim...

Luana Claro Draco, pode deixar, deppis eu mostro os desenhos que eu fiz do Harry vestido de maid para você.

Severus: Desenhos: No plural: - Ergue uma sobrancelha intrigado.

Luana: Sabe como é – ficando vermelha – eu acabei me empolgando.

Fenrir: He He, depois eu quero ver também o resultado dessa empolgação.

E não podemos esquecer da nossa votação, não é? Aí está o resultado até agora, e se lembrem, quem quiser votar em outro animal, sugerir algum novo "concorrente", ou simplesmente cancelar o seu voto anterior, fique a vontade, mas eu infelizmente não posso considerar mais de um voto de uma mesma pessoa no mesmo animal.

Dragão: 8

Sapo: 1

Esfinge: 2

Lobo: 5

Pantera negra: 3

Pégaso: 1

Fênix: 2

Raposa: 1

Salmão: 1

Sátiro: 1

Cervo: 1

Ai ai... e o Dragão está até o momento ganhando de lavada, não seeeei por que ¬¬

No próximo capitulo: Draco trará do mundo original de Harry algo muito útil e precioso para o moreno. E em meio a beijos acidentais, escadas e livros, Harry vai se ver no meio de uma pequena confusão amorosa onde alguns mistérios serão revelados.

Obrigada por lerem essa capitulo, até o próximo.


	17. Ab imo pectore

Demorou? Demorou. Mas enfim chegou! Me pergunto quantas pessoas ainda esperam por essa fic... Quero agradecer aos incríveis reviews que venho recebendo, obrigada: **_Thanatos, Zani, Natlia, suelenchan , Gabi, , Aline Cristina, brubru86 , Rafaella Potter Malfoy, arashi no kanna , amdlara , Fabianadat , Freya Jones_**, em especial a _**Lari the killer**_, que sem seus sempre mais que bem vindos conselhos musicais não sei se teria tido CORAGEM de terminar esse capitulo e também a **_nannao_** , que apesar de não ter acertado ao meu desafio foi a única a tentar acertar, nhai, caso você queira receber o premio, mande um e-mail para .

Nhaaai... Só uma pessoa respondeu ao ultimo desafio, acho que estou perdendo o toque...

Draco: O toque, a falta de semancol e o juízo. – a cada carência da escritora fajuta que o loiro ia enumerando, ele esticava um dedo.

Severus: Sem falar da vergonha na cara. – complementa o pocionista.

Fenrir: Ué? E desde quando falta de vergonha na cara é um defeito?

Luana: É sério rapazes, todo capítulo eu me pergunto por que diabos eu escolhi LOGO VOCÊS para abrir e encerrar os capítulos – suspira inconformada consigo mesma – eu já sou meio depressiva e com baixíssima autoestima, não é como se eu precisasse de muita ajuda para abaixar a minha moral. ¬¬"

Severus: Oras, não seja dramática – Severus ignora a possível crise de nervos da exagerada escritora – antes de lamentar uma derrota procure o que a levou ao erro.

Luana: Nhai. Falar é fácil, não sei o que "me levou ao erro".

Draco: Eu faço uma ligeira idéia...

Luana: E não, eu não considero "o fato de ter nascido" algo que me levou ao erro – Luana fuzila o loiro com os olhos ao já adivinhar o que ele iria falar.

Fenrir: E que tal melhorar os seus prêmios?

Luana: O que tem de errado com os meus prêmios?

Severus: Naaaaada, fora o fato de começarem a ficar repetitivos e um deles, o da **_Simca_**, você ainda nem ter postado ainda.

Luana: Está em produção, está em produção – a escritora fica tão vermelha que até os seus cachinhos pareceram ficar ruivos – Desculpe a demora**_Simca_** eu vou postar o capitulo sobre as irmãs Hooch-Trelawney no "Antes de você pedir" assim que terminar de digita-lo, falta pouco, eu juro.

Draco: Voooooltando ao tema, que tal dar algo que os leitores realmente queiram.

Luana: Tipo o que? Estou aceitando qualquer sugestão!

Draco: Que tal um carro esporte?

Luana: Menos se for algo que me deixe falida. U.u

Fenrir: Que tal um desenho do Remus com-ple-ta-men-te nu.

Luana: Estou atrás de algo que interesse a leitoras, não a você ò.ó, se bem que eu conheço mais de uma leitora que não se importaria de receber esse premio. /

Severus: Que tal a promessa por escrito que vai atualizar suas fics com mais regularidade?

Luana: Sinto que seria mais fácil eu dar um carro esporte a conseguir cumprir isso... ¬¬

Draco, Severus, Fenrir: Patético.

Luana: Hum... – fazendo uma cara pensativa, uma lâmpada aparece no topo da cabeça da escritora – JÁ SEI! Decidi qual vai ser o prêmio desta vez.

Draco: Qual? – o loiro pergunta meio desconfiado – tanta empolgação vinda dessa cabeça-oca não pode ser bom sinal.

Luana: Hu hu, aguarde e confie, no final do capitulo eu digo.

Nhai, agora, como a muito tempo não fazem, aproveitem o capitulo.

_Capitulo __treze– Ab imo pectore_ _._

**_"Mudar o disco... que bobagem, como poderia? Afinal, não existe coisa mais triste do que mudar um disco em meio a uma musica que aparentemente está longe do final."_ **

**_Harry Potter_ **

As manhãs de Hogwarts nem sempre são tranquilas para a maioria de seus moradores. E para alguns, basta trocar o "nem sempre" para "nunca" para que essa sentença se torne mais verdadeira ainda.

- Argh! – chutando a porta de sua sala de repouso na enfermaria, Rowena tinha uma expressão furiosa e exausta ao mesmo tempo – Malditas crianças! – Bradou a enfermeira antes de fechar a porta com a mesma violência com que abriu – parece que elas arranjam sempre um jeito cada vez mais ESTUPIDO de ferir umas as outras! – Se jogando em sua costumeira cadeira estrategicamente colocada próxima a janela, ela vasculha os bolsos atrás de seus preciosos cigarros – Estamos em uma escola, CARAMBA, deve haver maneiras mais úteis de tentar superar a si mesmo ao invés de descobrir jeitos cada vez mais idiotas de tentar matar os seus colegas.

- Péssima manhã? – Uma pequena menina de bronze pergunta risonha, sentada em uma mesa um pouco afastada da furibunda mulher.

- Aparentemente não uma das melhores – Um rapaz de bronze, não muito maior que sua companheira responde com indiferença – Para alguém tão cansado – Blaise observa agora curioso o subir e descer acelerado do peito da enfermeira – até que você ainda tem bastante energia, é isso que as pessoas chamam de: "o misterioso poder da nicotina"?

- Calem a boca – Rowena enfim havia achado e acendido um de seus cigarros e se entrega a uma longa e gostosa tragada.

Quando Draco decidiu passar a maior parte de seu tempo no novo mundo, seus pequenos companheiros haviam por fim resolvido que o melhor a se fazer era eles mesmos se mudarem para lá. E como eles, diferente de seu dono, sim , tinham corpos físicos naquele mundo – já que eram objetos e não criaturas vivas – se viram obrigados a ficar sob a custodia da temperamental enfermeira, ao menos até seu dono criar um corpo físico e poder lhes dar um novo lar.

Não que estivessem com pressa.

Os pequeninos descobriram que atazanar a paciência de Rowena era quase tão bom quanto atazanar a de seu antigo mestre.

- O que aconteceu agora? – Pansy pergunta desta vez um pouco mais preocupada. Apesar de não deixar transparecer tanto como a outra estatueta, Blaise também estava curioso sobre o que poderia ter deixado uma maga do calibre de Ravenclaw tão esgotada.

- Só tentem adivinhar – a loira joga a cabeça para trás, e assim fica por alguns segundos enquanto uma trêmula nuvem de fumaça é expulsa por entre seus lábios – Quem parece ter a incrível capacidade de achar as maneiras mais diferentes e irracionais de se machucar?

Ora, a resposta para essa adivinhação não era muito difícil para os pequeninos. "Potter" os dos pensam ao mesmo tempo ao cruzarem os olhos de forma cúmplice, e em seguida dizem juntos, em voz alta:

- Hardnet.

- Bingo! – a mulher volta a erguer a cabeça, desta vez com uma expressão mais relaxada – Apesar de que quem está doente é aquele amigo dele, o Sr. Longbbotm. Eu tive que passar horas realizando feitiços, desde os de níveis básicos até os mais complexos, tentando arrancar algum diagnostico e mesmo assim não achei nada no rapaz. DROGA – a mulher trinca os dentes com raiva – O GAROTO ESTÁ VERDE, SEUS ORGÃOS ESTÃO QUASE PARANDO E NÃO IMPORTA O QUANTO EU O ANALÍSE, NÃO ACHO NADA DE ANORMAL EM SEU ORGANISMO, SEJA MAGICO OU BIOLÓGICO!

- Seus órgãos estão quase paran... – Pansy soa horrorizada.

- Quase parando, é isso mesmo – e enfermeira a interrompe impaciente – eu já realizei um feitiço para estimulá-los artificialmente. Apesar de o rapaz estar em uma espécie de coma, ele está bem.

- Estar em "uma espécie de coma" não me parece algo que se encaixe na definição "estar bem" – Blaise ironiza.

- Está bem até onde um "vegetal" pode estar – Rowena dá entre ombros – Pelo menos está vivo – seus olhos se tornam sombrios – ao menos por enquanto. Se eu não descobrir logo o que ele tem...

- Oww... – a menina de bronze murmura amuada – Po... Hardnet deve estar uma pilha de nervos.

- Nem tanto – a mulher sorri de lado – Daquele grupo ele parecia o mais calmo. Consolando as lagrimas dos mais novos, acalmando a ira dos mais velhos... hu hu... Um verdadeiro líder – Rowena se lembra das palavras que o moreno disse em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos de seus perdidos amigos.

"Neville não vai se levantar dessa cama apenas por que perdemos a cabeça, mais do que nunca temos que ficar calmos e atentos. Seja o que ou quem tenha deixado o Neville assim vai pagar, mas antes de vingança, temos que ver um jeito de curar o nosso amigo".

Cura... Sim, uma cura tinha que ser achada antes que o pior acontecesse.

- E como vai o meu nada promissor aprendiz? – a loira resolve mudar o tema da conversa.

- Assim como você disse: "nada promissor" – Blaise suspira.

- Ele ainda não avançou nem um pouco no exercício? – a enfermeira pergunta, apesar de não se surpreender muito com aquilo, ela já meio que esperava essa falta de evolução do loiro. – Ele deve estar nisso desde ontem, só parou para retornar ao seu mundo de origem e nada mais.

- Pois é, e quando retornou hoje de manhã não parou nem por um minuto – Pansy sacode negativamente a cabeça – Por mais que não tenha um corpo físico, isso não pode estar fazendo nada bem a ele.

- Ai minha a muito esquecida juventude – a loira arremessa a bituca de seu cigarro pela janela, se põe de pé a duras penas e massageia preguiçosamente um de seus ombros – por favor retorne a esses ossos cansados ou essas malditas obtusas crias do demônio que se intitulam "jovens" ainda vão acabar comigo.

- Aonde vai? – Blaise pergunta a enfermeira que se encaminha para a porta.

- Aonde acha? – A mulher abre a porta – Colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça oca de meu aprendiz – e sai batendo a porta novamente.

- Finalmente entendi por que essa mulher e Draco se dão tão bem. – Blaise sorri maroto.

- Ora, e por quê? – Pansy pergunta, custando a acreditar que as infindáveis discussões entre aqueles dois loiros cabeças duras poderiam algum dia ser considerado "se dar bem".

- Por que essa é a primeira vez que conheço alguém tão dramático quanto Draco.

- Realmente, talvez ela até mesmo o supere – a menina concorda pensativamente – Mas também o que se podia esperar com alguém com milênios de vantagem?

**_FVQP_**

Quando ela havia dito o que ele teria que fazer Draco achou que seria fácil, afinal, não seria a primeira vez que o faria...

- Ufh! – O loiro geme quando pela milionésima e sabe se lá que vez foi arremessado para longe.

...mas aparentemente aquele exercício não seria tão fácil quanto imaginou.

- Droga – Irritado, abaixa a cabeça e passa a mão por entre as impecáveis mechas loiras – Porque não consigo? O que estou fazendo de errado? Já havia horas que a enfermeira havia o levado a aquele quarto, onde vários alunos estavam internados, onde repousavam sob fortes poções de sono que ajudavam em suas recuperações. Tudo o que Draco tinha que fazer era invadir suas mentes como havia feito antes com mais de uma pessoa e descobrir a resposta para questões simples, como: "Qual é a data do aniversário de sua mãe?" ou "Qual o nome de seu primeiro bichinho de pelúcia?".

Mas...

- Você AINDA não conseguiu entrar na mente de nenhum deles? – Uma nada satisfeita voz faz Draco estremecer de desgosto. Já sabendo quem havia entrado no quarto, o loiro suspira baixinho e ergue a cabeça.

- Não era de se esperar que ao não ter corpo eu não deveria sentir dor? – o loiro gira o braço esquerdo em um doloroso alongamento – Se é assim, então por que me sinto tão moído?

- Por que, meu "tolo aprendiz" – Rowena sorri internamente ao ver seu convidado estremecer, já que odiava ser chamado de "aprendiz" – mesmo sem um corpo físico, cada vez que você é arremessado pelas mentes que te rejeitam, o seu espírito fica confuso e quando seu corpo imaterial sofre um impacto contra o chão ele reproduz a dor que por acaso não deveria sentir, resumindo – a enfermeira estende os braços de maneira cínica e cantarola – isso se deve tuuuuudo a sua in-com-pe-ten-ci-a.

- Ufh! – Draco suspira novamente, desta vez mais alto e se levanta – Eu não entendo. Nem que fosse por alguns minutos eu já havia conseguido antes invadir a mente de algumas pessoas nesse mundo, mas agora eu nem mesmo termino de mergulhar meus dedos em suas cabeças e já sou arremessado para longe! O que estou fazendo de errado? O que está diferente de antes?

- O que está fazendo de errado? Nada – a loira sorri misteriosa – Agora, o que está fazendo de diferente? Por favor, não finja que não sabe.

- Acredite Ravenclaw, se eu soubesse o que está me atrapalhando não estaria cedendo aos supostos instinto masoquista, que aparentemente você parece acreditar que eu tenho, e evitaria ter esses adoráveis encontros com o chão.

- Você sabe. – Rowena diz de maneira séria – Desde a primeira vez que falhou desastrosamente nesse exercício você soube o que está te atrapalhando – a loira fecha os olhos com cansaço – Fiquei calada até agora por que queria ver até quando negaria isso para si mesmo.

- Não sei do que...

- Esse é um exercício puramente mental – o interrompe, sabendo que suas negações vazias a irritariam – Onde a sua consciência invade a mente de outra pessoa. E como tal exige uma grande concentração de sua parte, logo, o que poderia estar te distraindo, diferente de antes?

- ... – Draco não responde, apesar de ter a resposta na ponta da língua.

_**"Você pode Draco? Pode dizer que haja o que houver você no final poderá ficar ao meu lado?"**_

Como podem as palavras de outra pessoa chegar tão fundo no peito de alguém?

_**"Eu quero tanto... Tanto... tanto que até dói. Mas não posso." **_

Como podem as suas próprias palavras o assombrar de maneira tão devastadora?

- Bom, vejo que como imaginei você não é tão burro para já não ter notado por conta própria, o que é um alivio – ela perde toda a sua pose severa e puxando uma cadeira se senta próxima a uma cama vazia e batendo nos lençóis do leito vazio, gesticula para o loiro sentar perto dela. – mostra que você não é um caso tão perdido quanto eu imaginava.

Draco apenas grunhi irritado e se senta na cama desocupada, próximo a mulher.

Desde que teve aquela nada agradável conversa com Harry, Draco não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o moreno e seus sentimentos provavelmente partidos. Mais de uma vez considerou a idéia de se encontrar novamente com Harry, mas logo mudava de idéia com medo de se trair e soltar alguma coisa que com certeza faria o moreno temperamental o odiar pelo resto da vida (sei lá, tipo como o fato de ter anulado qualquer direito de escolha se queria ou não que um batalhão de memórias fosse ou não apagadas de sua cabeça) ou simplesmente medo de dizer qualquer mentira que com certeza faria sua consciência doer mais do que já dói.

"Ótima hora para dar uma de Hufflepuff, Draco" o loiro zomba de si mesmo "qual é a próxima agora? Fazer trancinhas no cabelo com margaridas e sair saltitante cantando musiquinhas de amor e amizade?"

- E vendo que tenho um discípulo tãaao autoconsciente– mais uma vez a loira sorri internamente quando Draco estremece ao ouvir a palavra que começa com a letra "D" sair de sua boca – acho que você já deve ter adivinhado qual a melhor solução para o seu probleminha de concentração.

Nem um pouco feliz, Draco já esperava o que com certeza seria um longo discurso de "crie vergonha na cara, vá conversar com o objeto de seu afeto e pare de ficar suspirando pelos cantos como uma donzela de coração partido".

Claro que Draco não esperava ouvir então, o que ouviu a seguir.

- Você não pode mais chegar perto de Hardnet – a mulher diz tranquilamente enquanto olha para as próprias unhas – nem se a vida de qualquer um dois depender disso.

- O que? – Draco só consegue dizer isso, pois se engasga com o susto

- Exatamente o que ouviu. – Rowena volta a encará-lo, mas com a expressão mortalmente séria – Olha garoto, draminhas adolescentes a parte, nosso tempo não é dos mais longos, na verdade, nem sabemos quanto desse "pouco tempo" realmente temos – ela tenta se controlar para não ser mais ríspida do que realmente gostaria de ser – no exato momento que o seu amiguinho esquecer de você nosso relógio vai começar a acelerar e a cada segundo que você demorar para tentar reverter essa merda toda, mais difícil vai ser, loooogo – ela olha no fundo dos olhos abalados de Draco – não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder tempo com montanhas-russas emocionais descontroladas.

- Não vê-lo... – Draco murmura assimilando a idéia. – certo, você está certa.

Não era prudente manter contato com Harry agora, sempre que o via suas emoções ficavam descontroladas, uma torrente de duvidas e lamentações invadia seus pensamentos e um desejo insano de arrastá-lo para fora de tudo aquilo sempre o frustra.

Tudo aquilo só iria atrapalhar Ficar perto de Harry só iria atrapalhar.

"Harry..."

Vendo uma confusa mescla de resignação e frustração transparecer na face do loiro, Rowena não pode evitar sentir certa empatia, e perceber que estava sendo muito hipócrita ao fazer aquela exigência. Afinal...

" Quando estive em seu lugar fiquei ao lado de meu amado a cada segundo que me foi permitido" apesar da melancolia em suas memórias, sua face permaneceu neutra diante do mudo dilema de Draco "quando ele enfrentou as batalhas de seu novo mundo eu estive ao seu lado, quando se sentiu confuso com as novas personalidades e formas das pessoas de seu novo mundo, eu estive ao seu lado, quando foi ... foi ferido mortalmente... eu estive ao seu lado, e quando finamente conquistou o coração da pessoa que REALMENTE amava...eu estive ao seu lado... até o fim... até o dia em que criei um corpo físico e pude tocá-lo... meu amor... Godric... eu fiquei ao seu lado... mesmo quando nem por um segundo você me quis como eu te quis"

Mas como tantas vezes teve que "engolir" de maneira amarga, diferente dela, o loiro a sua frente tinha uma chance.

Já que o loiro a sua frente, sim, era correspondido pela pessoa que amava.

E se desse duro nesses próximos dias poderia ficar ao lado daquele moreno não alguns poucos meses, mas toda a vida Já ela...

Bem, ela teria o seu pagamento, já que nada nesse mundo era de graça.

"Finalmente terei aquilo que mais quis desde que criei esse feitiço"

Sentindo uma pontada de remorso, afinal, havia maneiras mais delicadas do que aquela que usou para expor os fatos, ela resolveu tentar ser mais... hn... doce.

- Claro que estou certa, eu sempre estou certa. O dia em que eu estiver errada o sol nascerá do oeste e as estrelas cairão do céu – a loira revira os olhos, talvez não tão doce quanto gostaria – ok, agora que as lógicas universais já foram estabelecidas – com um movimento repentino a loira se levanta assustando Draco – está na hora de apararmos algumas arestas.

- Aonde você vai? – Draco a olha se afastar, ainda um pouco confuso.

- Fique aí loiro, já volto.

Saindo do quarto, Rowena fica fora por apenas alguns minutos, e logo volta segurando um papel e uma pena. Assim que a enfermeira se senta novamente próxima a ele, Draco reconheceu na hora a pena.

Era uma pena de repetição rápida idêntica a que Rita Skeeter usava em seu mundo.

- Não sabia que havia virado jornalista.

- Hã? – ignorando a piada que obviamente não entendeu, Rowena apenas ergue uma sobrancelha e dá entre ombros – Isso aqui é uma coisinha que eu confisquei ano passado de uma estudante, garotinha irritante... – percebendo que o assunto ia por um rumo desnecessário a loira se repreende internamente e retoma a linha inicial – agora que chegamos ao acordo de "nada de sair para brincar com os amiguinhos" – Rowena não pode evitar destilar um pouco de veneno ao dizer aquelas palavras – vamos agora tratar os efeitos colaterais de seu ultimo encontro com o moreno dos seus sonhos.

- Como assim?

- Acorda bonitinho, não se lembra da conversa que acabamos de ter? – a loira bufa exasperada – não podemos prosseguir com o treinamento com você estando uma verdadeira pilha de nervos, loooogo – ela coloca o papel confortavelmente em seu colo com a caneta devidamente equilibrada no centro. E enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava a varinha sobre a pena, a outra ia em direção da cabeça de Draco. – temos que fazer você desopilar um pouquinho.

-O que DIABOS você quer dizer com isso – desconfiado, Draco desvia a cabeça da mão que ia em sua direção.

- Quantas perguntas, parece que hoje acordamos desconfiados hoje, não? – Rowena abaixa a mão e ao ver a expressão obstinada do loiro percebe que teria de ser mais clara com suas intenções – ok, coloquemos assim, eu não recomendo que você se encontre com Hardnet, mas para que você consiga ficar mais tranquilo algumas coisas tem que ser esclarecidas entre vocês. – a loira passa a mão nos cabelos puxando algumas mechas que começavam a cair sobre seus olhos e aproveitou para ver na expressão de Draco se ele estava acompanhando seu raciocínio – eu vou realizar um feitiço que vai dar fim a esses dois dilemas. O _Ab imo pectore._

- _Ab imo pectore_ – Draco franze o cenho ao pronunciar lentamente as palavras em latim – o que esse feitiço exatamente faz. - Oras, pelo nome você já deveria fazer uma ideia, não? – vendo que a duvida não desapareceu da expressão do rapaz, a enfermeira leva a mão ao rosto e o balança negativamente – quando os professores vão começar a ensinar os alunos a não apenas balançar suas varinhas de um lado para o outro e impartir um pouco de latim? _Ab imo pectore_ significa: "do fundo do meu coração". Ele absorve tudo aquilo que você mais quer botar para fora e não consegue e o sintetiza em uma carta. – vendo a compreensão invadir aos poucos os olhos do loiro, Rowena suspira aliviada "ainda há salvação no cubículo cerebral desse cara" – eu vi que você trouxe algumas coisas da ultima vez que foi ao seu mundo, aquelas coisas são para ele não?

Em sua ultima ida para o seu mundo original, Draco havia juntado varias coisas que da ultima vez não havia levado para o moreno, entre os itens estava o mapa do maroto que havia sofrido algumas modificações. O loiro havia conseguido apagar a presença da enfermeira e a dele próprio dos traços mágicos do mapa. Foi graças ao mapa que mesmo sem ter perguntado a Harry que descobriu aonde era sua nova casa comunal, tudo o que teve que fazer foi observar no mapa, aonde de noite o moreno e seus seis amigos se reuniam apos o toque de recolher.

A sala precisa.

Mas apesar de que a idéia original era entregar os itens a Harry, graças aos seus recentes dilemas internos, o loiro não havia juntado coragem o suficiente para cumprir a missão.

- Bem – interpretando o silencio de Draco como um sim, Rowena prossegue – tudo o que você tem de fazer é deixar as coisas que trouxe no quarto dele e entre elas guardar a carta. E Voilà, problema resolvido, você abre o seu coração, o moreno deve se acalmar um pouco e FINALMENTE vamos poder avançar nessa joça.

Apesar de colocadas naquelas palavras... pouco convencionais, o plano parecia bom, e quando mais uma vez a loira estendeu a mão na direção de sua cabeça ele não se desviou e um pouco agoniado teve aquela sensação estranha quando transpassa alguém, mas desta vez era o seu corpo imaterial que era invadido.

A mulher, com uma expressão muito concentrada faz movimentos rápidos e precisos com sua varinha apontada para a pena e disse em tom imperativo.

- Ab imo pectore.

E com o encantamento a pena começou a brilhar com uma luz dourada e sem o comando que geralmente era de praxe se ergueu e imóvel esperou obedientemente pelas palavras que lhe seriam ditadas.

Por segundos Draco esperava que entraria em alguma espécie de transe e que começaria a balbuciar palavras melosas e piegas, ou pior, que a loira mesma invadiria sua mente e vasculharia seus sentimentos e os escreveria no papel. Mas diferente do que esperava, não sentiu qualquer vontade de abrir a boca, nem sentiu nada nem ninguém invadindo sua mente. Na verdade aconteceu exatamente o contrario.

Primeiro sentiu algo muito forte que não conseguiu identificar comprimir o seu peito.

Algo que ele só conseguiu compreender como dele.

De Draco.

Que havia se originado dele e que havia se aglomerado em sua mente e se enraizado. Sentia como se essas raízes se soltavam com certo alivio e formavam uma espécie de bola, e quando já sentia uma gigantesca bola formada, quase o sufocando em uma eufórica mistura de felicidade, tristeza, angustia e esperança, sente como ela é expulsa para os dedos que estavam mergulhados em sua cabeça.

Depois que aquela bola havia saído de sua mente uma indescritível sensação de alivio invadiu seu corpo e sua naturalmente ágil mente parecia processar mais fácil as informações ao seu redor.

Rowena já não tinha os dedos em sua cabeça, ela agora a mantinha sobre a pena que ainda esperava imóvel pelo sinal que a faria trabalhar. De olhos fechados a loira sacode lentamente a mão, que Draco agora notava que brilhava tão dourada quanto a pena, e a medida que a balançava uma pequena chuva dourada caia sobre a pena que imediatamente começou a trabalhar.

Em questão de segundos uma longa carta de letra floreada foi escrita em letra dourada, que quando terminada brilhou de forma intensa e desapareceu.

- Prontinho! – Rowena diz erguendo satisfeita o papel em branco a altura dos olhos – está perfeito.

- Perfeito? – Draco franze o cenho confuso – não tem nada aí

- Não tem nada aqui para os seus olhos – ela o corrige – e nem para os meus, essa carta só pode ser lida uma vez e por apenas uma pessoa, a pessoa a quem os sentimentos dessa carta estão voltados.

- Meus sentimentos, todos os que eu sinto por Harry estão nessa folha? – Draco pergunta pegando o papel em branco da mão da enfermeira – e se tiver algo que eu não quero que ele saiba? Tem coisas que...

- Nada que possa te trair está nessa carta – Rowena o corta, antes que mais uma vez seu "tolo discípulo" resolvesse se afundar em um mar de preocupações - a boba alegre que criou esse feitiço o fez justamente para acalmar o coração das pessoas, ele tem uma trava que impede de que vase qualquer informação comprometedora. – Rowena sorri ao lembrar de sua sempre bondosa amiga. "Depois de tanto debochar da cara dela por criar um feitiço tão piegas, acho que a Helga iria achar bastante graça por logo eu tê-lo usado... Se bem que nada mais justo, já que ela o criou para usar em mim."

- Meus sentimentos mais profundos... – Draco ainda mantinha os olhos na carta em branco – o que será que está escrito aqui? O que será que ele vai ler.

- Ler? – Rowena teve que prender o riso – Hardnet não irá exatamente APENAS ler, mas quanto ao seu conteúdo – ela sorriu de uma forma tranquilizadora deixando transparecer nos olhos toda a sabedoria que havia acumulado nos seus vários anos de vida - Olhe no fundo do seu coração, com um pouco de sorte talvez você descubra.

**_FVQP_ **

Carregando uma enorme preocupação em seu peito, Harry descia uma das tantas escadarias do castelo com sua mente ainda voltada no amigo que teve que levar a enfermaria naquela manhã.

Apesar de que seu destino final fossem as masmorras, para o que de certo seria mais uma insuportável aula de poções (já que mesmo que detestasse certas aulas, por mais que ele pudesse alterar os seus horários, Harry e os demais integrantes de sua casa eram obrigados como todo aluno a assistir as aulas obrigatórias), os poucos suspiros que deixava escapar por entre seus lábios eram causados cada vez que lembrava as frias, porem profissionais palavras da enfermeira há várias horas atrás.

"Não sei o que seu amigo tem senhor Hardnet, como disse antes, não identifiquei qualquer sinal de veneno em seu sangue antes, e muito menos agora. Vou ver o que posso fazer por agora e no fim das aulas você e seus amigos poderão vir ver no que deu". A enfermeira não o enganava, apesar de seu tom neutro, era obvio que o estado de Neville a desconcertava. O garoto apresentava claros sintomas de envenenamento, sem falar daquela estranha pele verde, mas por mais análises que fizesse a mulher não conseguia identificar qualquer rastro da substancia daninha.

Nenhum dos amigos do ex-texugo internado quis deixar a enfermaria, mas no primeiro sinal de que eles passaram de que queriam ficar pelo resto do dia ao lado do amigo a senhorita Hargreat expulsou todos da enfermaria deixando bem claro que eles não iriam se dar ao luxo de perder mais um dia de aula.

- Maldita chaminé ambulante – Harry resmunga consigo mesmo – anteontem ela não pareceu muito incomodada de me deixar ficar por lá. Aposto que se eu aceitasse colocar aquele aventalzinho ridículo de novo ela reconsiderava...

- Opa, quem vai usar um aventalzinho e quando? – um repentino peso cai sobre os ombros de Harry quase o arremessando degraus a baixo – dependendo de quem for eu posso até ajudar a escolher a estampa. Totalmente apoiado em seus ombros estava Sirius. Com seu sorriso "sou a melhor coisas já criada neste mundo" o leão pisca para o outro rapaz.

- Acredite – Harry segue em frente carregando sua nova "carga" sem muito esforço graças a sua força sobre-humana – não vão me faltar quem queira opinar sobre o assunto – forjando uma pose ultra-dramática, Harry leva seu braço livre a altura da testa – infelizmente estou cercado de fetichistas.

- Isso me inclui? – pergunta Black de forma manhosa.

- Isso te inclui. – Harry revira os olhos e contem um sorriso, não queria dar mais asas para aquele leão folgado. -

Hó não... Se formos falar sobre os fetiches de Padfoot iremos desperdiçar todo o resto do dia – Rony graceja enquanto bate na nuca de Sirius com seu livro de História da magia – as taras sexuais desse maníaco devem tomar 96% da área produtiva do cérebro dele.

- Cérebro? – James pergunta logo atrás do ruivo – Que cérebro?

- Aquela diminuta massa cinzenta esquecida entre as orelhas de nosso pobre amigo – Remus diz descendo as escadas ao lado de James, sem tirar os olhos do livro que segurava.

- Hey! Qual é a de vocês? – Sirius se desvencilha de Harry e olha indignado por sobre o ombro – Hoje é o dia: "vamos tirar uma com a cara de meu amigo?"

- Não – Remus finalmente tira os olhos do livro que carregava e fuzilando o amigo, completa – hoje é o dia "vamos tirar uma com a cara do IDIOTA que botou nós quatro em detenção" – Girando o rosto na direção de Harry, acena com a cabeça e diz um pouco formal – Boa tarde Hardnet.

- Boa – Harry responde sem jeito ao seco cumprimento.

- Fala aí Chris – Rony acena com seu jeitão um tanto quanto desligado.

- Como está, pequeno? – James revolve o cabelo do quintanista dois ou três degraus a sua frente.

- Tô bem – Harry tenta disfarçar a felicidade que aquele simples gesto causou.

Apesar de vários alunos pareceram evitar até mesmo olhar nos olhos de Harry, os marotos preferiram adotar uma conduta completamente oposta. Ontem mesmo, quando notaram o temeroso gelo que o grupo de Chris estava recebendo de boa parte do colégio, os quatro leões fizeram questão de iniciar uma espécie de campanha "vamos aproveitar todo o nosso tempo livre possível para rondar o Chris".

Os marotos podem não dividir refeições com Harry, nem dividir alojamento com ele e seus amigos, mas havia ficado mais do que obvio em apenas um dia e meio que a nova casa estava sob a proteção do famigerado quarteto.

Claro que antes disso alguns mal entendidos tiveram que ser confrontados. Quando James e Sirius estavam no meio de seu milésimo pedido de desculpas devido aos seus atos posteriores, o até então paciente quintanista estourou com seus dois amigos e em plena entrada do grande salão gritou:

- OK, EU JÁ ENTENDI O PONTO, VOCÊS SENTEM MUITO! MAS EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO LIGO! NÃ-O-LI-GO! – abaixando a voz, mas sem perder a malignidade de seu tom, ele prosseguiu ciente dos olhares apavorados que atraiu - se por acaso você tivesse aberto a sua boca enorme no caso da varinha, Sirius, a minha situação teria ficado mais preta do que já era. E quanto a você James, você é um integrante importante do clã Potter, não pode agir como bem entender na frente dos outros, você agiu como deveria agir. – Ambos os leões assentem com a cabeça prontamente quando o moreno mais baixo lança um olhar irritado de "estão ou não acompanhando o meu raciocínio, seus idiotas", satisfeito com a resposta, Harry suaviza sua expressão com um sorriso e conclui – agora que ficou tudo mais claro, acho que já podemos entrar, estou com fome e se por acaso eu não conseguir achar nenhuma batata assada simplesmente por que vocês me pararam aqui, aí sim vocês vão ter que se preocupar com a minha ira.

Aaaah... Nada como uma boa ameaça para consolidar laços de amizades.

- E me diz – Harry se segurava para não rir da cara desolada de Sirius ao seu lado – o que nosso queridíssimo Padfood fez dessa vez.

Parando no meio da ultima escada que os ligaria ao "térreo" do castelo, o grupo de amigos se permite conversar, enquanto os de mais moradores do castelo lutavam para transpor o grupinho, fosse para subir a obstruída escada como para descer, enquanto ela mesma se movia naquele lento vai e vem.

- Naaaada de mais – James responde com um tom seco, mas se Harry olhasse para o leão veria um sorriso sendo contido a duras penas – apenas que em nossa segunda aula do dia ele simplesmente deu vida a um pote de sementes que começaram a atacar os alunos.

- Foi sem querer... – o leão tentou usar seu tom mais manhoso, mas não conseguiu convencer ninguém – Eu só achei que as coisas seriam mais rápidas se as próprias sementes pulassem para dentro dos vasos.

- É, só que ao invés dos vasos as sementes pularam em cima de toda a classe.

- Hum... não parece tão mal... – Harry tenta aliviar a barra da versão adolescente de seu padrinho – quero dizer, foram apenas algumas sementes...

- Algumas sementes tão duras quanto pedras que se uniam em ataques aéreos estrategicamente planejados POR CERTO ALGUEM que alem de botar mais da metade da turma de baixo das mesas atrás de abrigo, finalizaram sua apresentação entrando pela boca da professora goela a baixo... – Rony narra isso quase... quaaaaase sério – a professora teve que ser levada as pressas para a enfermaria.

- Mas Fang, como eu ia saber que ela era alérgica a semente de jimbabo? Que professora de Herbologia pode ser alérgica a sementes? – Sirius questiona como se a culpa de todo o caso fosse da deficiência biológica da professora.

- Uma que use luvas grossas de jardinagem para exercer seu oficio – Remus diz isso, mas lutava para conter o riso.

- E que não esperasse... – James tentava complemente em vão se manter sério enquanto volta e meia mordia a língua para não cair na gargalhada – e que não esperasse que um de seus alunos fizesse uma frota de sementes voadoras lhe descessem goela a baixo... HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!

E os cinco adolescentes, ainda em meio as escadas, dividiram uma longa risada.

- Ai... – Harry foi o primeiro a se recuperar – mas ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

- Claro que vai – Sirius responde – só não vai conseguir dar aulas durante alguns dias, não é Moony?

- Talvez semanas – Remus suspira ao conseguir retomar o controle

Um detalhe que o intrigou a principio, quando teve mais contato com os marotos, foi o fato de eles utilizarem os mesmos apelidos que em seu mundo. Mas como isso era possível, se os apelidos eram baseados em suas formas animagas? E nesse mundo - como Remus não havia "saído do armário"- era impossível que eles achassem algum propósito que justificasse tentar algo tão arriscado. A resposta da questão veio de Rony, o ruivo havia respondido o seguinte:

- De onde tiramos esses apelidos ? – pergunta sem dar muita atenção a questão – ah, é que em nosso terceiro ano a professora de transfiguração nos deu uma aula, infelizmente totalmente teórica, sobre animagia, e no final da matéria ela trouxe uma pedra que revelava a nossa "forma animaga natural" – ele aponta para James – o James tem a forma de um cervo, por isso o chamamos de Prongs – Aponta para Sirius – o Siry tem a forma de um cachorrão preto, por isso Padfoot, e eu – seu peito se encheu de orgulho – tenho a forma de um leão por isso eles me chamam de Fang.

Harry não pode deixar de rir por dentro ao se perguntar se ele sabia que Fang também era o nome do cachorro de Hagrid.

- E você Remus? – Harry simula um olhar curioso – de onde saiu o seu apelido?

Mesmo parado, Remus quase cometeu a proeza de tropeçar nos próprios pés quando ouviu a pergunta do ex-texugo.

Sabendo o efeito de suas palavras no rapaz aparentemente mais velho, Harry simplesmente sorriu com um ar amistoso, mas que a Remus dizia claramente:

"Ora ora companheiro, é claaaaro que eu sei de seu segredinho".

O leão já suspeitava que o rapaz soubesse de sua natureza, ele andava com Greyback afinal, e infelizmente aquele lobo sarnento tinha a boca muito grande nos momentos mais inconvenientes. "Mas ainda assim..." ele pensou um pouco triste "eu esperava que conseguisse guardar o meu segredo".

- Ah, o do Remus foi o mais difícil – Rony franziu o cenho irritado – a professora disse que não conseguia distinguir o animal interior dele, disse que às vezes isso acontecia, então nos juntamos e criamos alguma coisa para ele não ficar de fora.

- E... – James corta Rony ao mesmo tempo que passa o braço ao redor dos ombros de Remus – como nosso amigo aqui tem o habito de ficar meio aéreo nas épocas de lua cheia, sabe-se lá por que, o chamamos de Moony.

- Nas épocas de lua cheia? – Harry tentou parecer surpreso – ora, mas por que nessa época? – lançando um olhar cheio de segundas intenções para Remus ele continua – falando assim parece até que ele é um...

- Lobisomem? – James, Rony e Sirius perguntam ao mesmo tempo e em seguida caem na gargalhada como se acabassem de compartilhar uma piadinha particular. Remus apenas conseguiu rir um pouco sem graça.

- No nosso segundo ano a gente até chegou a pensar isso, acredita? – Sirius ainda tinha problemas para conter o riso – mas é impossível, quero dizer, o cara comparte dormitório com a gente, como não notaríamos se ele saísse toda noite de lua cheia para se transformar em uma bola de pelos mortífera sabe-se lá aonde.

- É, né? – Harry confirma, sem tirar um segundo os olhos de Remus – como isso seria possível?

Tensão.

Remus, sem se importar com o que os demais pensassem, fuzilou Harry com os olhos e tudo o que Harry fez para responder foi sorrir da maneira mais inocente possível. Uma incrível parede de tensão havia sido criada.

Os demais ao redor não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas diante daquela situação constrangedora até mesmo seus comentários mais "sem noções" ficaram travados em suas gargantas.

"Você sabe o que sou, e nem ouse dizer a eles". Era o que Remus tentava passar com seu olhar mortal.

"Claro que eu sei, e gostaria de ver quem seria capaz de me calar a boca" era o que o sorriso radiante de Harry respondia.

Morte... Não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar que qualquer comentário errado terminaria em morte.

- Er... O Remus anda estudando de mais – Sirius, que não aguentava mais aquela estranha e súbita tensão, tentou de seu jeito desanuviar as coisas. Arrancou o livro das mãos de Remus e o erguendo o mais alto possível correu degraus a baixo fugindo do amigo. -

Sirius Black, seu imbecil, volta aqui!

Saindo do modo: "Abra a boca e eu te mato", Remus começou a perseguir seu amigo subindo e descendo degraus ao redor dos outros enquanto Rony e James riam e davam ajuda a Sirius para manter o livro do amigo longe das mãos do verdadeiro dono.

Em meio a aquilo tudo Harry apenas pode sorrir, dessa vez de maneira verdadeira, e pensar o quão bom era vê-los tão felizes e despreocupados. Mas quanto a Remus, essa tranquilidade não duraria muito, ele havia resolvido que por fim daria o próximo passo em seu plano "cupido". Aquela situação constrangedora de agora a pouco era apenas o primeiro passo. A semente do medo já havia sido plantada, e se antes Remus se sentia seguro com seu segredo, agora...

"Não gosto de atormentar o Remus, mas é para o bem de Fenrir" Harry observa como Sirius faz um passe arriscado onde o livro de Remus passa raspando pelos dedos do dono e cai perfeitamente nas mãos de Rony "pelo bem de Fenrir e dele também".

Foi apenas quando Sirius, antes dos outros, chegou ao fim da escada que o que estava demorando em acontecer aconteceu.

Afinal, o que seria uma tarde rotineira para Harry sem ao menos um pequeno desastre?

Ainda rindo, Rony arremessa o livro para James que o pegou, mas Remus na tentativa de alcançá-lo também esbarra em Harry, que pego de surpresa é lançado para frente, voando pelos três degraus que faltavam para chegar ao chão.

- CHRIS! – Ao ser o primeiro aperceber a queda do quintanista, James grita. Alertado pelo grito do amigo, Sirius se vira bem no momento em que Harry caia sobre ele .

E... bem... a situação a seguir não poderia ter sido mais bizarra.

Por instinto Sirius havia erguido os braços para apartar a queda do amigo, mas Harry, que também estava com os braços abertos, não apenas caiu direitinho nos braços de Sirius como ambos os corpos se colaram em um abraço forçado e seus rostos... bem... seus rostos assim como tudo o mais se uniram em um estranho beijo acidental.

Em choque, ambos os adolescentes ficaram por alguns segundos naquela pose no mínimo comprometedora, suas bocas, semi-abertas, grudadas uma na outra onde até mesmo a língua de Harry havia roçado na de Sirius e os olhos de ambos esbugalhados se questionando como diabos chegaram a aquilo.

- Er... Vocês estão bem? – a voz de James veio não muito longe, ainda nas escadas, e aquilo foi o suficiente para desperta-los daquele bizarro estupor. Com um pulo Harry deu um passo para trás saindo dos braços de Sirius e constrangido ele apenas murmurou.

- Isso foi...

- É, isso foi ... – Sirius também murmurava sem jeito.

- Bizarro... – concluíram juntos.

Estando até agora de cabeça baixa devido ao constrangimento, ambos erguem o rosto ao mesmo tempo para se encararem, era difícil dizer qual estava com a expressão mais ridícula em meio a aquela palhaçada. Sem aguentar mais os dois amigos riem da situação vergonhosa. Mas em meio ao riso, o rosto de Sirius fica pálido, e novamente, mortalmente sério ele olha para um ponto acima do ombro de Harry e abre a boca como se quisesse dizer algo mais lhe faltasse às palavras.

- Ro... Rondy? – com dificuldade conseguiu colocar aquele nome para fora, e como carro chefe de um discurso vacilante ele tentou prosseguir – Nã não é isso que...

Se virando, Harry pode ver com quem Sirius falava, Rondy estava no início do primeiro lance de escadas atrás deles, olhando para tudo com um ar meio assustado, meio desaprovador. Sem emitir qualquer palavra o loiro fecha a cara com uma expressão de raiva e se virando vai embora pisando fundo pelo primeiro andar.

- RONDY! ESPERA! – Sirius passa por Harry correndo esbarrando seus ombros e aos tropeços corre escada a cima – NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO!

E já no primeiro andar o maroto tenta alcançar o outro sextanista, mas ambos já saíram do campo de visão dos de mais.

- Wouu, agora sim o Padfood está ferrado – Rony assobia. – mal ele pede o cara em namoro e já passa por um flagrante desses.

- Namoro? – Harry pergunta ainda um pouco assustado com tudo o que acabava de acontecer.

- Namoro – James diz um pouco desgostoso – Sirius pediu o loiro azedo em namoro ontem a noite.

- Para de chamar o Roland assim – Remus suspira dando um soco no ombro de James – você sabe que o Sirius não gosta.

James apenas estreita os olhos, mas não fala mais nada, Harry achou um pouco de graça daquilo era a mesma expressão que o Rony de seu mundo fazia quando Giny aparecia com um novo namorado.

Ciúmes de irmão.

- Eles vão ficar bem? – Harry pergunta, preocupado.

- Vão... Eu acho – James responde a contra gosto – quero dizer, se Sirius for rápido o bastante para alcançar o namoradinho... – James faz uma careta ao ser acotovelado por seus amigos em ambos os lados – Bom, acho que ele vai precisar da testemunhas para desmentir a infidelidade dele – o leão pisca desta vez sorrindo na direção de Harry – vamos rapazes.

- Acho que isso não me inclui – Harry conclui – acho que se apareço na frente do Rondy ele é capaz de arrancar um quadro da parede e meter na minha cabeça.

- Bem pensado – Remus confirma de maneira seca. – até mais ver Hardnet.

- Até – Harry se despede com um aceno de mão, ignorando o ar mortífero com que Remus disse seu falso sobrenome.

"Certo... acho que para o bem de minha integridade física eu NÃO POSSO enrolar muito nessa parte do plano" Harry teve que admitir ao imaginar ser pego em alguma esquina deserta por um mais que furioso e ciumento lobisomem. "Tenho que ter tudo pronto antes da terça-feira"

Pronto para seguir seu próprio rumo, o moreno não esperava que antes que pudesse se virar fosse pego de surpresa por uma visão inusitada. Descendo as escadas a imagem quase translúcida de Giny passa como se fosse feita de fumaça pelo grupo fragmentado dos marotos e pela primeira vez ignorando completamente seu irmão ela praticamente desliza na direção de Harry e apenas se detém quando está quase colada cara a cara com o moreno.

Quase nariz contra nariz a menina incorpórea olhava fascinada cada pedacinho do rosto de Harry como se ele fosse a coisa mais incrível que já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

A ruiva ergue uma de suas mãos como se estivesse hipnotizada por Harry e como já era de se esperar, quando ela se aproximou da bochecha do moreno seus dedos atravessaram a pele bronzeada do garoto, arrancando um grunhido incomodo dele ao sentir uma sensação desagradável e fria onde havia sido transpassando.

- Você... você é aquele que me vê... – abaixando a mão, ela diz com sua voz ligeiramente fantasmagórica – você é aquele que me ouve...

- Eu... – supondo não estar com uma de suas expressões mais dignas, Harry balbucia incerto do que deveria responder

- Me siga. – a garota flutuante o corta sem maiores remordimentos. Se virando, ela faz com que seus longos cabelos ruivos atravessem a face de Harry provando mais uma vez que seu corpo era tão imaterial quanto o de Draco. Ela corre escada acima, por onde os marotos não estavam mais. - Me siga – no alto da escada ela vira ligeiramente o rosto – não tenho muito tempo, me siga.

Sem saber bem o por quer, Harry o fez.

A seguiu.

E segui-la era definitivamente uma missão difícil.

Volta e meia seu corpo imaterial desaparecia, e voltava a aparecer, sumia por entre os outros pedestres e os atravessava como se Harry, com um pouco de esforço de sua parte, também fosse conseguir fazê-lo. Quando Harry começava a se questionar por que diabos estava fazendo tudo aquilo, finalmente a garota para na frente de uma porta.

A porta por onde havia saído não havia nem uma hora.

A sala de aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- O que... Harry é calado quando a menina leva um dedo aos lábios em um mudo pedido de silencio e com o mesmo dedo ela aponta para o ouvido e em seguida para a porta.

Se aproximando, morrendo de curiosidade, Harry cola o ouvido na porta.

- Eu já falei para parar de dizer que eu pareço com a mamãe! – era a voz de um dos gêmeos.

- O que posso fazer George ? Toda vez que falamos com eles você pergunta se comeram direito – com um tom provocador, Fred cutucava o próprio irmão – pergunte se eles tomaram banho e fizeram os deveres e teremos uma nova Moly Weasley! Não é King?

- Quanto a isso não posso negar.

Arregalando os olhos, Harry não pode acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos. "Aquele que falou a pouco... Não, não pode ser, aquela ali não era nem de longe parecida com a voz do Kingsley do meu mundo. Ela me é familiar, mas não sei bem de quem era."

Ainda um pouco descrente ele se virou para Giny e perguntou baixinho:

- Aquele que falou não era o Kingsley... era?

Tudo o que ela fez em resposta foi balançar a cabeça em negativa, e disse:

- Entre.

- O que? – Harry não parecia muito feliz com o pedido – Eu não posso...

- Entre – ela insistiu com uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto – entre antes que eles possam disfarçar o que estão falando, entre e se envolva nesse assunto... Entre e os salve... Ela torcia cada vez mais o rosto em uma expressão de dor e aos poucos seu corpo ia desaparecendo.

- Hey, espere, como assim me envolver?

- Se envolva... Salve-os, salve o Rony... Não deixe mais que ele chore sozinho... Procure Percy. Só ele pode fazer alguma coisa... só ele... E desapareceu.

Receoso, o fundador da nova casa revolve nervoso o próprio cabelo.

Não era como se desde o inicio não estivesse disposto a entender melhor o que estava acontecendo com a família Weasley desse mundo, principalmente agora que estava começando a se dar bem com o novo Rony.

"Rony... ela diz que você está sofrendo, mas sempre que eu o vejo está sorrindo ou fazendo alguma brincadeira".

Mas ele era realmente feliz? Um Weasley poderia ser realmente feliz longe de sua família? E os gêmeos? A expressão que faziam cada vez que viam Rony de longe era de partir o coração.

Sem outra alternativa,Harry resolveu seguir em frente e sem aviso, ele abre a porta com tudo.

No meio da sala de defesa estavam os gêmeos e Kingsley, formando um semicírculo. Fred ria em meio a alguma piada que fazia da cara de seu irmão e George tentava se defender, quando foram interrompidos pela entrada nada discreta de Harry.

De longe qualquer um podia notar que estavam em meio a algo que não queriam que ninguém visse. E Quase rindo de suas expressões surpresas, Harry pensou:

"Ok rapazes, primeira dica para quem quer fazer algo escondido, não importa onde estão, se houver uma porta, tranque-a"

Kingsley foi o primeiro a reagir.

Jogando o corpo para frente, o rapaz negro cobriu a visão de Harry de alguma coisa que George estaria segurando, algo que emanava uma estranha luz azul, tão forte que mesmo com o corpo nada pequeno de Shacklebolt na frente ainda era possível ver o seu forte pulsar ao redor do quintanista.

Fred tudo o que fez foi fechar a cara e com um movimento nada discreto cutucou seu irmão gêmeo que ainda atordoado deveria ter fechado a mão escondida pelas costas de King, pois a estranha luz havia sumido. Depois de um curto silencio constrangedor, George dá as costas para Harry e depois de fazer, sabe-se lá o que, se vira novamente sem nada nas mãos e tenta simular um sorriso inocente.

- Ora se não é o nosso mais famoso fundador! – inclinando de leve a cabeça de lado e se aproximando de Fred apóia o cotovelo no ombro do irmão – Mais valente que Godric!

- Mais sagaz que Rowena! – Fred embarca no jogo fazendo uma leve mesura com a mão.

- Mais bondoso que Helga!

- E mais... urgh – Ferd leva a mão ao rosto e com falso tom de pesar pergunta para o irmão – devermos comparar uma figura tão importante com qualquer slytherin que seja?

- Boa questão caro irmão, boa questão – George leva a mão ao pescoço e pergunta a Harry – Será que você mandaria cortar nossas cabeças após tamanha afronta?

Apesar de o espetáculo de certo ser capaz de fazer mais de um gargalhar - ao menos aqueles que não pertencessem a casa de Salazar - tudo o que Kingsley pode fazer diante das palhaçadas dos irmãos foi soltar um suspiro resignado. Se afastando do grupo se sentou sobre uma das mesas da sala de aula e sem tirar os olhos um segundo sequer de Hardnet, manteve sua expressão carrancuda.

- Não acho que mandar cortar suas cabeças seria algo realmente produtivo – Harry entra no jogo – aposto que mesmo assim suas bocas enormes não parariam de se mover.

- Ele acaba de insultar um professor, caro irmão? – George pergunta falsamente ofendido.

- Não querido irmão – Fred solta um suspiro decepcionado – ele insultou dois professores. Uma dupla ofensa!

Aquilo ia longe, Harry sabia que os gêmeos estavam tentando distraí-lo de qualquer coisa que poderia ter ouvido atrás da porta. Harry olha para cada pessoa presente analisando rapidamente a atual situação.

"Três vozes foram ouvidas."

"Três pessoas estavam aqui dentro."

Seus olhos recaem na cicatriz horrenda no pescoço de Kingsley

"Mas dificilmente uma delas pode ser o dono da terceira voz..."

- Eu voltei por que precisava pedir algo a vocês – Harry corta a representação dos gêmeos, indo direto ao ponto – eu OUVI que vocês estavam no meio de uma conversa e não soube muito bem se deveria entrar. -

Duvida que pelo jeito não durou muito, querido aluno meu – Apesar de seu tom brincalhão, Harry pode detectar um pequeno sinal de irritação nos olhos de Fred.

- Não... pois não me pareceu nada importante – Harry arrisca usar um tom mais irônico – pelo pouco que ouvi, pareceu apenas um alegre debate familiar.

Outro silencio constrangedor.

"Ora, estou ficando bom em criar momento agradáveis como esse" Harry pensa irônico.

- E o que exatamente você veio pedir para a gente? – Fred de longe não soava mais brincalhão, na verdade parecia que diante de qualquer palavra errada que Harry dissesse, ele estava pronto para meter alguma das carteiras daquela sala na cabeça do "querido aluno seu"

Vendo que não conseguiria qualquer brecha naquela conversa, Harry resolve simplesmente usar o primeiro álibi que sua mente pode maquinar.

- A diretora disse que eu poderia assistir qualquer aula em qualquer dos anos, mas os únicos horários que eu tenho são os do quinto ano – Com seu olhar mais inocentemente inofensivo Harry prosseguiu – eu gostaria de saber se vocês poderiam me passar os horários de suas outras aulas.

Os gêmeos trocam um rápido olhar entre eles como se perguntassem entre si se engoliam ou não aquela desculpa. No fim não era como se tivessem muita escolha.

- Claro que te passaremos os horários, querido fundador – George retoma o ar brincalhão – mas não pense que vai escapar das suas aulas do quinto ano.

- Isso mesmo, ex-texuguinho – Fred indica o calado quintanista que estava mais afastado do grupo – não se esqueça que você é o parceiro do nosso irmãozinho nas nossas aulas.

E como Harry poderia esquecer? A verdade era que Kingsley representava uma das muitas atuais pedras no seu sapato.

Desde que o negro lhe entregou aquele pedaço de papel em branco de maneira nada convencional o moreno estava tentando desvendar aquele pequeno mistério, mas não importava o que fizesse, nada surtia efeito naquele papel. Ele até mesmo havia arriscado mostrá-lo para Severus para ver se o mago aparentemente mais velho sabia de algum meio de revelar qualquer que fosse a mensagem naquele estúpido papel.

"Shacklebolt deve estar tirando uma com a sua cara" foi o que Severus concluiu depois de ele mesmo não ver nada de mais no pedaço de papel.

Mas sempre que se lembrava da expressão séria do outro quintanista quando lhe entregou o papel...

"Não, ele não parecia estar para brincadeira"

- Não, eu não me esqueci – Harry olha na direção do intimidador adolescente.

Durante a aula - que não fazia muito que havia terminado - o integrante postiço da família Weasley havia agido como se não houvesse plantado aquela incomoda sementinha de curiosidade na cabeça do pobre moreno, o que de fato havia deixado Harry "P" da vida, já que volta e meia havia tentado dar uma ou outra indireta sobre o assunto.

Aparentemente, sendo acometido de repentina boa vontade, o estudante de pele de ébano ao notar que era alvo da atenção de Hardnet ergue o queixo em desafio, como se perguntasse se o moreno havia finalmente descoberto o que diabos havia naquele papel.

Mas Harry, tão confuso quanto não gostaria de admitir, simplesmente encolhe os ombros e balança negativamente a cabeça de maneira discreta.

Parecendo não gostar muito da resposta de seu parceiro de DCAT, o rapaz negro revira os olhos e começa uma estranha mímica, onde com a palma da mão esquerda aberta virada para si começa a traçar linhas invisíveis nela com seu dedo indicador da outra mão.

"hã?" o moreno se pergunta por dentro. Parecendo não notar o mudo dialogo de seus dois alunos os gêmeos retomam a atenção de Harry.

- Bem, bem, bem, se é assim, mais tarde passe aqui que nós te entregamos os horários – sem um pingo de discrição, George se cansa do nada confortável dialogo e sem maiores rodeios segura o mais baixo pelos ombros o guiando para fora da sala – até mais querido fundador.

- Até mais ex-texugo maravilha – Fred acena ainda onde estava.

E finalizando, sem cerimônias, George bate a porta literalmente na cara de Harry.

"Ora, desse jeito eu poderia pensar que eles não queriam minha companhia"

E o mistério Weasley continuava intacto.

Mesmo suas notas nunca tendo sido as melhores da classe, coisa que Hermione em sua época sempre pareceu mais que disposta a remediar, Harry nunca se considerou uma pessoa burra.

Prova disso, talvez, foi que mal ele tinha sido... "convidado a se retirar" da sala dos professores Weasleys, os movimentos de Kingsley começaram a lhe fazer sentido. Se lembrando da mais que obvia mímica, ele começou a interpretá-la como um bruto: "simplesmente escreva nele, idiota."

Oras, escrever no papel não era algo que não tivesse passado na mente de Harry, só que dado os seus últimos atentados, o moreno se viu no direito de ficar receoso diante de possíveis armadilhas.

Mas armadilha ou não, o ex-texugo havia ficado curioso o suficiente para se arriscar, mostrando nesse caso os seus antigos traços leoninos.

"Vamos estourar a bomba e depois juntar os cacos do que se salvar, aposto que Draco arrancaria os cabelos se me visse retomando esse tipo de estratégia"

Será?

Ele não sabe.

Afinal, Draco não estava lá.

Tentando varrer o loiro de seus pensamentos, Harry se encaminha para sua sala comunal provisória, sempre repetindo internamente aquilo que havia virado seu mantra.

"Mude o disco" sua voz sussurrava tristemente em sua mente desesperançada "mude o disco"

**_FVQP_ **

A idéia inicial, era entrar, procurar o papel que Kingsley havia lhe dado e escrever sabe-se lá o que sua imaginação lhe dissesse para escrever e ver no que dava e com sorte chegar antes do professor Riddle na sala de aula e evitar tornar mais desagradável a já não muito animadora detenção que teria naquela noite.

Mas...

- O que é isso?

Repousado em sua cama estava uma mala de tamanho mediano, com uma aparência realmente estufada. Harry caminhou desconfiado até ela e se perguntou se por acaso aquilo não pertencia a algum de seus amigos, mas quando a olhou com mais cuidado notou que não era de nenhum deles.

Era de Draco.

- Draco? – ele disse olhando ao redor como se o loiro estivesse escondido e que fosse pular na sua frente gritando "te peguei!". Logicamente isso não aconteceu – ele veio até aqui e não falou comigo?

O aperto em seu peito apenas aumentou e a certeza de que daqui para frente Malfoy o evitaria parecia se enraizar em sua mente. "Maldito covarde" remoe com rancor.

A contra gosto ele destrancou a mala, e se não fosse o gosto amargo que a certeza anterior lhe espalhou na boca, com certeza ele teria ficado mais feliz com o que viu. Eram varias coisas que ele considerava simplesmente insubstituíveis. Entre roupas e documentos, ele viu três álbuns de fotos, objetos mágicos que havia adquirido em sua época de guerra, uns criados por alguns dos maiores criadores bélicos, outros por seus filhos – que diga-se de passagem não deixava nada a desejar aos primeiros citados - . Sua mão tremeu quando viu uma foto solta, escondida entre um cachecol e uma bermuda.

A foto de seus filhos.

De seus amados Mario e Pedro

Nessa época eles deveriam ter uns nove anos. Mario estava pendurado em seu pescoço, abraçado em suas costas e Pedro pulava na sua frente, tentando subir no pai. Como era uma foto mágica, os três se moviam, e com um impulso que pegou Harry de surpresa, Pedro havia conseguido pular alto o suficiente para agarrar um de seus ombros, desequilibrando o pobre adulto e jogando os três no chão, onde finalizam a cena rindo a valer.

-Meus meninos – Harry murmura comovido acariciando a face peralta dos dois. – pelo menos pude fazê-los um pouco felizes nesses anos em que estivemos juntos.

Quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, os gêmeos eram pouco mais que animais. Ariscos, desconfiados e brutos, Harry foi presenteado com bastantes arranhões antes de conquistar a confiança deles e logo o amor.

Com relutância, Harry guarda a foto de volta na mala e volta analisá-la, e encontrou algo que quase o deixou tão feliz quanto a foto.

O mapa do maroto.

Depois de uma rápida análise, o moreno constatou satisfeito que ele funcionava tão bem quanto em seu mundo e dissimuladamente, como se quisesse enganar a si mesmo, ele espiou se conseguia ver o nome de Draco em algum lugar.

Nada.

"Talvez por ele não pertencer a esse mundo..."

Mas o pontinho que apontava ele próprio negava essa hipótese.

"Talvez por ele não ter um corpo físico..."

Mas os pontinhos que apontavam vários e vários fantasmas negavam essa hipótese.

"Talvez... talvez ele simplesmente não esteja em parte alguma".

E o imenso vazio em seu peito confirmou essa triste hipótese.

"Mude o disco" disse a si mesmo com amargura desativando o mapa e o jogando de qualquer jeito dentro da mala "Que droga! Mude a droga do disco, porra, ele não está aqui, ele não vai estar aqui, e nunca mais..." seus olhos em meio ao seu confronto interno, caem sobre um envelope.

Aquele envelope não era um envelope qualquer, ele simplesmente prendia a sua atenção, algo nele fez Harry calar seus demônios internos e quase hipnotizado descer a mão em sua direção e pega-lo com certa reverencia. O papel do envelope era branquíssimo, contrastando ao forte dourado das letras que estavam escritas em seu corpo.

Era uma mensagem pequena e precisa: "Leia esta carta quando estiver completamente sozinho"

Curioso e de certa forma sentindo uma espécie de paz, Harry mal olha ao seu redor para se certificar que estava mesmo sozinho e já foi abrindo com certa ansiedade o envelope. Dentro dele estava uma única folha de papel, uma carta escrita com a mesma tinta dourada. A letra, para seu desapontamento, de longe não era de Draco, se a letra do loiro já era bonita, essa a sua frente era mil vezes mais desenhada e cheia de floreios, uma verdadeira obra de arte se perguntasse a qualquer um.

Mas mesmo assim algo nele ainda lhe sussurrava que era uma carta de Draco.

Guiado por aquela certeza, Harry lê a primeira linha:

- Quero estar ao seu lado, a cada suspiro que a vida me der.

Mal terminou de ler a linha uma estranha sensação tomou Harry, como se uma devastadora onda o arrancasse da cama e de repente o moreno se viu envolto na mais profunda escuridão.

**_FVQP_**

(OK, as coisas mais a frente podem ficar um pouco confusas, mas tudo o que vocês devem manter em mente com relação a narrativa é:

Aaaaa: narrativa normal

**_Aaaaaa_: carta de Draco**)

Seu corpo flutuava naquele assustador vazio, onde seus pés não pareciam tocar nada e seus olhos, tomados por aquelas trevas não enxergavam nem mesmo seu próprio corpo. "Não quero estar aqui" Harry pensa assustado "Me tirem daqui, alguém."

**_Quero estar ao seu lado, a cada suspiro que a vida me der._ **

A voz de Draco ressoou naquele vazio, e como um sopro que percorresse a sua própria garganta, sentiu como seu pulmão se enchia e se esvaziava lentamente por aquele novo e delicioso ar. Um ar limpo e acolhedor.

**_Posso pedir isso a você? Algum dia de minha vida poderei pedir isso a você?_ **

A melancólica voz de Draco parecia não apenas envolver o moreno, mas guiá-lo, pois foi ainda sentindo vibrar em seu corpo aquelas palavras que Harry voltou lentamente a sentir o chão sobre os pés descalços...

Descalços?

Harry olha confuso para baixo. Ainda não conseguia enxergar nada naquela escuridão, mas tinha certeza, seus pés estavam descalços. Sentia a sola de seus pés amassarem uma espécie de grama, sem falar da terra grossa que se espalhava por entre seus dedos.

**_Poderei pedir sem me sentir um intruso, sem me sentir um ladrão. Por que é isso que eu quero, quero te roubar para mim._ **

Quando já estava se acostumando com a estranha sensação do solo em seus pés, pequenas gotas finas começaram a cair lentamente em seu corpo, e escorriam livremente por sua pele.

Livremente até de mais.

- Eu estou pelado? – perplexo, Harry disse levando as mãos ao corpo úmido.

Ainda sem conseguir enxergar nada o moreno percorre seu peito nu com as mãos e nota que não apenas estava completamente sem roupas, mas que seu peito estava mais definido, e seus músculos maiores. Eram definitivamente os músculos de seus vinte e cinco anos. Ainda confuso leva a mão ao rosto sente como mechas de seu cabelo molhado envolvem seus dedos. "Meu cabelo está longo" conclui enquanto segura uma das mechas o levando inutilmente a frente de seus inutilizáveis olhos. "se minha franja está dessa altura então o resto deve esta um pouco abaixo do ombro, igual a antes de eu chegar a esse mundo"

**_Quero que seja feliz, quem não desejaria que alguém como você não seja feliz? Mas também quero ser feliz, será que isso será possível também? _**

Quando sua mente parecia começar a se acalmar em meio a toda aquela confusão, um vento gelado sopra forte o fazendo tremer e a chuva foi ficando cada vez mais forte a medida que a voz de Draco começa a soar menos triste e mais decidida.

**_Harry, você pode me perdoar?_ **

Aos poucos a escuridão ao seu redor começou a diminuir, mas apenas o suficiente para discernir o contorno de seu corpo.

**_Por me manter tão longe_ **

**_Pode me perdoar?_ **

O frio era tão forte, que Harry não pode deter o próprio queixo de tremer desconsolado, e erguendo os braços ele se envolve em um inútil abraço

**_Por não conseguir te tocar._**

**_Pode me perdoar?_ **

O som repentino de um trovão o faz dar um pequeno pulo assustado, e iluminado pelo oportuno clarão, o moreno pode finalmente ter uma visão rápida de onde estava, era uma espécie de campo, longo e limpo, sem qualquer tipo de vegetação se não uma grama selvagem e cheia de erva daninha.

**_Por não ouvir sua voz._ **

**_Pode me perdoar?_ **

Mas logo a escuridão voltou, e apesar de não ter visto ninguém mais ao seu redor, Harry teve a impressão de que não estava sozinho. "Não estou sozinho" pensou ainda tremendo dentro de seus próprios braços "eu nunca... nunca estou sozinho"

- ... – seus lábios congelados se moveram trêmulos enquanto gotejavam a água da chuva, mas nem uma palavra conseguiu passar por eles - ... – tentou novamente, mas a palavra que passou por eles era tão baixa que nem ele mesmo entendeu. E foi apenas quando as gotas quentes que começaram a cair de seus olhos se juntando as frias de seus lábios que a palavra tão sofrida conseguiu insurgir – Dra... co...

**_Você consegue? _**

**_Consegue mesmo?_ **

**_Pois eu não._ **

Foi quando o nome de quem tanto queria ao seu lado escapou de sua boca que dois braços o envolveram por trás. E apesar da chuva que continuava a cair, Harry sentiu seu corpo começar a ficar consideravelmente mais quente. A pele contra a sua, o envolvia com tamanha possessividade, mas na mesma medida tanto carinho, que Harry não pode fazer nada mais que se entregar a aquele reconfortante e delicioso abraço.

**_Te quero a cada suspiro que dou_**

As palavras novamente haviam fugido de sua boca, mas desta vez não se importou, naquele momento bastava ouvir as palavras doces de Draco e ter aquele corpo quente o envolvendo.

**_Te quero a cada minuto que passa._ **

Um nada surpreendente sono começou a forçar as pálpebras de Harry para baixo, e o desejo de se entregar começou a aumentar gradativamente em seu peito. "Aqui é onde eu devo estar, aqui é onde eu quero estar"

**_Te quero tanto que a cada segundo que passo longe de você se transforma em uma ferida em meu peito._ **

Mas quando estava a beira do precipício da inconsciência, ele desperta a contra-gosto ao sentir os braços ao seu redor o apertarem mais forte do que antes.

_**Mas eu tenho que me afastar por algum tempo**._

E os dedos do corpo atrás dele se cravaram em sua carne, onde suas unhas perfuraram Harry até arrancar seu sangue.

**_Isso te machuca? _**

**_Quando digo isso, você se sente machucado?_ **

O sangue escorria por seus braços, a apesar de agora desperto, ele discordava da ultima frase de Draco, ele não sentia a dor daqueles ferimentos, na verdade a dor que ele realmente sentia, por mais estranho que poderia parecer, vinha dos dedos que o feriam.

**_Pois imagine o quanto isso me machuca._ **

Uma dor singela, mas tão suave que chegava a partir lentamente o coração.

**_O quanto me atormenta._ **

Aquela dor fazia nascer um nó em sua garganta, e uma tristeza que ele sabia que não era exatamente dele, mas que SENTIA ser dele, como se compartilhasse aquela sensação de angustia com aquele corpo atrás de si.

A sensação de solidão.

**_Mas eu não quero que você sofra._ **

Os dedos da pessoa atrás de Harry se movem de maneira que a unhas se desencravassem da pele do moreno, e carinhosamente cobre as feridas.

Foi quase com desamparo que Harry deixou de sentir aquela sutil melancolia

Que deixou de sentir aquela dor

Que deixou de sentir a dor da pessoa atrás dele.

**_Não quero que se perca mais._ **

E talvez em outras circunstancias, outra pessoa ficaria aliviada, e até feliz por não ser exposto a aquela triste sensação.

Não ter que sentir aquelas unhas em sua carne.

**_N__ão permitirei que se perca mais_ **

Mas não Harry.

**_Por que mesmo que daqui para frente seus pés te guiem para um caminho diferente do meu, basta que eu te siga._**

Tomando uma atitude menos passiva que a segundos atrás, sem nunca escapar daqueles braços que o envolviam, ele ergue os próprios braços e em uma posição um pouco incômoda e meio dolorosa, ele consegue segurar as mãos que cobriam suas novas feridas e a pressionam com força contra a pele ferida.

**_Por isso, caminhe sem medo, meu amor._ _Por que por maior que seja a distancia que nos separe_ **

Fazendo renascer a dor.

**_Meus olhos nunca se afastarão de sus costas._ **

Fazendo renascer a sensação.

**_Meus pés nunca se cansarão de seguir seus passos._ **

Fazendo renascer a pequena parte daquela pessoa as suas costas que brotou dentro de si

**_Siga em paz meu amor. __Por que nunca estará sozinho._ **

Parecendo entender um pouco do masoquista necessidade de "sentir" de Harry, o corpo atrás do moreno solta uma baixa risadinha um pouco divertida, mas também um pouco aliviada.

**_Sorria mais uma vez sem medo ou maquiagens_ **

**_Por que nunca ficará sozinho_ **

E como se entrasse por aquelas feridas abertas, Harry também pode sentir como a pessoa atrás de si parecia sussurrar através da dor que proporcionavam:

"Não é a dor o que nos une" As mãos que seguravam os braços de Harry mais uma vez suavizaram seu aperto forçando as mãos de Harry a afrouxarem seu aperto "mas o desejo que um tem de curar a dor do outro" e selando aquele mudo depoimento, um queixo descansa pesadamente na curva do pescoço de Harry.

**_Sonhe em paz_ _Por que nunca te deixarei sozinho_ **

E como se toda a dor e incerteza fossem expulsas de seu corpo, Harry mais uma vez sentiu todo o seu corpo relaxar, mas desta vez a entrega de sua parte foi tanta que suas pernas já não sustentavam seu próprio corpo, e se ainda estava de pé era graças ao corpo atrás de si que o apoiava.

**_Só te peço uma coisa._ **

**_Prometa para mim._ **

A terra áspera alguma vez incomodou Harry?

Ele não se lembrava

**_Mesmo que um dia não seja capaz de cumprir, apenas prometa._ **

Em algum momento houveram feridas em seus braços?

Ele não se lembrava

**_Prometa que quando finalmente __sumir __a distancia que nos separa._ **

Suas mãos em algum instante se cobriram com seu próprio sangue?

Ele não se lembrava

**_Que quando as costas que tanto segui estive__m__ ao alcance dos meus braços._**

A insegurança e o medo em algum segundo se apossaram de seu peito?

Não... ele não se lembrava de nada disso.

**_E o dono do nome que eu tanto chamo finalmente se virar para me encarar._ **

Tudo o que acontecia e aconteceu ao seu redor se resumia agora a algo simplesmente insignificante demais para eclipsar aquele momento. Aquele sentimento.

**_Você vai se lembrar de mim._ **

Aquele desejo.

**_Independente do que acontecer nesse nosso tortuosos percurso, me prometa meu amor._ **

Desejo de ter.

**_Prometa que você sempre vai se lembrar de mim._ **

Desejo de se abrir.

**_Apenas isso._**

Desejo de se fechar ao redor e ao mesmo tempo dentro daquele que o envolvia.

**_Somente isso pode garantir que um dia eu posso também me tornar uma pessoa verdadeiramente feliz._ **

Daquele que o amava

**_Apenas não me esqueça_ **

Completamente entregue a aquela deliciosa sonolência, sentiu como seu corpo caia lentamente para trás, sendo pouco a pouco absorvido pelo corpo que lhe abraçava. Fundindo seus corpos, emoções e sentimentos. E ao invés de qualquer conflito ou confusão que aquela experiência poderia trazer, tudo o que o moreno conseguiu sentir foi uma preguiçosa paz.

E quando seu corpo já havia sido quase todo absorvido pela pessoa atrás de si, o moreno pode finalmente virar o rosto em uma posição que o permitia ver o rosto daquela outra pessoa, e o que viu não o surpreendeu, já esperava quem veria ali.

- Draco... – mais uma vez disse aquele nome, mas desta vez em um aliviado sussurro.

**_Por favor meu amor._**

O loiro não sorria, mas sua expressão acalentou mais o coração do moreno do que se nele estivesse um sorriso.

**_Mesmo que tudo conspire contra nós_ **

Harry viu um forte determinação naqueles olhos.

Determinação em não o abandonar.

**_Mesmo que isso nem ao menos dependa de você._ **

E como resposta a aquela determinação Harry não desviou seus olhos até o ultimo momento.

Prata contra esmeralda.

**_Ouça meu único pedido egoísta_**

Aquelas duas matérias preciosas se embriagaram uma a outra até que finalmente o corpo de Harry havia se fundido de vez ao de Draco e a escuridão mais uma vez engoliu o moreno.

**_Não me esqueça_ **

**_FVQP_ **

Despertando daquela ilusão como se tivesse emergido de um profundo mergulho, Harry ergue seu corpo, agitado, puxando forte o ar para seus pulmões e sentindo seu coração bater tão forte que a cada "ba-bum" que comprimia seu peito parecia um pequeno terremoto que estremecia todo seu corpo.

Ainda um pouco confuso, sem saber aonde estava direito, olha um pouco atordoado ao seu redor, como se ainda esperasse se ver no meio daquela clareira. Mas o macio lençol que suas mãos tremulas seguravam e a agradável claridade que vinha das janelas negavam qualquer duvida quanto a sua atual localização.

Apesar de suas constantes lamurias ao longo de sua azarada vida, Harry teve que admitir que até que naquele momento ele teve sorte. Após sua mente ter sido "seqüestrada" por aquela carta, o corpo de Harry havia desfalecido na cama. O moreno apenas podia imaginar as dores que estaria sentindo agora caso ao invés de sentado em sua cama tivesse lido a carta em pé.

"A carta!" Um pouco menos confuso, Harry se lembra de seu passaporte para aquela estranha fantasia. Mas quando olhou na mão em que deveria estar a folha de papel, ela havia desaparecido, no lugar dela o novo fundador encontrou uma bela pulseira de prata.

Apesar de não ser um entusiasmado adepto das jóias, o moreno não pode deixar de ficar a admirando um pouco extasiado. Ela era linda. Extremamente detalhada, a primeira vista pensou que a grossa pulseira tinha a forma de uma serpente, mas com mais atenção percebeu que ela era uma espécie de dragão chinês, onde o fecho era formado por sua cauda e boca que a fechavam quando conectadas.

- Draco... – Harry sorri de lado e graceja – seu maldito chantagista, agora resolveu me comprar com jóias? – olhando a preciosa peça com carinho, sua expressão se suaviza e beija sua fria superfície – sorte sua ter tanto bom gosto.

Piadas a parte, apesar de ainda não entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, depois de "ler" aquela estranha carta, algo em seu peito se suavizou.

Era como se cada batida de seu coração fosse um suspiro aliviado.

A ausência de Draco.

O triste silêncio de sua ausência.

Tudo isso não parecia mais tão importante.

- Não sou só eu que sinto sua falta – o moreno coloca a peça de prata no pulso – não sou só eu que sinto algo se rasgar dentro de mim quando te tenho longe – se deitando na cama de barriga para cima, ele ergue o pulso a poucos centímetros do rosto para observa-lo mais de perto – e não sou só eu que faria de todo para te ter por perto novamente.

No momento, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para diminuir a distância entre eles dois, todas as cartas estavam nas mãos de Draco, e isso era o que o frustrava tanto antes. Mas agora, depois da carta que enraizou os sentimentos de Draco aos dele, o que era desespero se tornou paz e o que era desconfiança se tornou fé.

As cartas não estavam em suas mãos, mas nada o impedia de confiar na "mão" de Draco.

- Mudar o disco... que bobabagem, como poderia? – o moreno desce o pulso até cobrir os olhos com ele e sentindo aquele tranquilizador frio, proveniente da peça sente ser absorvido pelo cansaço aos poucos - Afinal, não existe coisa mais triste do que mudar um disco em meio a uma musica que aparentemente está longe do final.

Adormecido, o moreno sorri na inconsciência, guiado pelas palavras de Draco, gravadas em sua memoria:

**"_Sorria mais uma vez sem medo ou maquiagens_ **

**_Por que nunca ficará sozinho__"_ **

Não estava sozinho.

**"_Sonhe em paz_ **

**_Por que nunca te deixarei sozinho__"_**

Nunca estaria sozinho.

_**FVQP**_

As aulas do dia finalmente acabaram.

Havia sido um dia longo e cheio de acontecimentos bizarros.

Como sempre.

Quanto a aula de poções em seu quarto horário, graças ao desgaste mental que teve ao "ler" a carta de Draco, o moreno ao menos pode dizer que não se atrasou para a aula.

Já que nem ao menos chegou a pisar nas masmorras.

Harry havia caído em um sono tão profundo que não só a ultima aula da manhã, mas havia também perdido o almoço e a primeira aula da tarde.

"É isso, eu estou morto" o novo fundador se lamentava mentalmente "posso estar respirando agora, mas aposto que hoje a noite, durante a detenção o professor Riddle vai ter prazer em remediar esse pequeno detalhe"

Em meio a aqueles "mais que otimistas" pensamentos, apesar de sua fome, Harry driblou os amigos - o que era mais fácil sem a presença de seu eterno escudeiro de aulas, Neville - e decidiu que antes de jantar iria a biblioteca.

Aquilo que Giny - ou seja lá quem realmente fosse - disse mexeu com ele. Por alguma razão ela queria que ele se envolvesse com os problemas de sua família, mais que isso, que ele ajudasse Rony. E a chave para isso estava em Percy.

Para isso precisava fazer antes uma pequena pesquisa sobre o ruivo.

Mas, como era de se esperar de Harry, a sua ida a biblioteca nunca poderia ser fácil...

- Hardnet?

Quando estava na metade do corredor que levava a biblioteca se viu cara a cara com Roland.

Diferente da ultima vez que o viu, o ravenclaw não parecia estar tão emocional.

- Eu... – o rapaz começa de maneira encabulada tentando ver o moreno por cima do gigantesco muro de livros que carregava– eu sinto muito pela cena de hoje de tarde. O Sirius me explicou o que aconteceu e... bem...

- Tudo bem – Harry sorri tentando acalmar o outro garoto – Não acho que aquela cena ajudasse muito a tirar qualquer outra conclusão.

- Ainda assim eu devo me desculpar – Rondy suspira – sei que devo confiar mais em Sirius, ainda mais se vamos namorar, mas com o histórico que ele tem... – bufa contrariado – sem falar que você se parece tanto a Potter...

- É... já me disseram isso algumas vezes – Harry desvia o olhar pensando em uma maneira de mudar o assunto – mas vem cá, esses livros são seus? – o loiro balança a cabeça em negativa – São da biblioteca? – Harry pergunta espantado – até onde sei não se pode retirar um numero tão grande de livros.

- Geralmente não – Rondy sorri com um ar meio abobalhado – mas Sirius meio que achou que deveria me recompensar pelo susto que me deu. Com a ajuda dos amigos me ajudou a enganar o bibliotecário e a tirar clandestinamente esses livros da biblioteca.

Harry não ficou muito impressionado com esse feito, não quando o bibliotecário em questão era o idiota do Gilderoy, mas sabendo que quem estava por trás da "façanha" eram nada mais nada menos que os marotos, o moreno não pode deixar de ficar curioso para saber qual havia sido a manobra que eles escolheram.

- Eu pensei que em Ravenclaw já houvessem livros em sua sala comum o suficiente para abastecer mais de uma biblioteca. – Harry, ainda imaginando o que James e os amigos teriam feito para surrupiar os livros, pergunta ao loiro.

- É, mas têm alguns em especial que não se encontram na sala comum de Ravenclaw.

- Que li...

Pego de surpresa, Harry é interrompido quando do nada Roland largar os livros, deixando-os cair no chão e olhando para algo por cima do ombro de Harry tem todo o sangue drenado do rosto.

- O que foi? – preocupado, Harry estava para se virar para ver o que havia assustando tanto o outro, quando sente duas mãos o segurar pelos ombros.

Mais próximo do que Harry gostaria, Rondy o olha no fundo dos olhos e diz com muito pesar na voz:

- Sinto muito por isso.

O loiro, pegando Harry de surpresa, o puxa em direção a parede, gira sem soltar os ombros do ex-texugo e se encolhe contra a parede. Soltando os ombros do moreno, segura forte o rosto dele e cola as duas bocas.

"Mas será o cumulo?" Harry pensa indignado "Será que todo mundo agora acha que a minha boca é a casa da mãe Joana para simplesmente entrarem e fazerem o que quiserem?"

Harry, saindo do choque inicial, ergue as mãos a altura do peito de Roland para afastá-lo. Mas apesar de que fazer isso seria muito fácil para alguém com a sua força, se deteve ao perceber que apesar de suas bocas ainda estarem coladas os olhos de Roland acompanhavam algo as suas costas. Curioso, Harry tentou ver com os cantos dos olhos o que seria.

Um grupo de serpentes estavam passando naquele exato momento atrás deles. Da posição em que estava não pode ver mais do que as gravatas dos estudantes, mas era obvio que aquela palhaçada toda era para se esconder de alguém daquele grupo.

"Assim como se escondia de alguém naquele dia na biblioteca" Harry concluiu.

Sabendo que estava simplesmente sendo usado como escudo, Harry permaneceu aonde estava e deixou que a boca do outro continuasse grudada a sua, enquanto os lábios do outro continuassem parados nada de mal poderia acontecer, certo?

Quando finalmente os slytherins entraram na biblioteca, Roland largou o rosto de Harry e com uma suplica no olhar disse.

- Sinto muito, eu... urgh...

Desta vez sendo ele o interrompido, o loiro sente uma dor no nível do peito, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry sente um estranho formigamento nas palmas das mãos.

No meio de toda aquela situação bizarra, Harry havia esquecido de abaixar as mãos que estavam sobre o peito de Roland e lentamente, a medida que a dor do loiro aumentava, o ex-texugo sente como se suas mãos fossem empurradas para trás por dois macios montes que cresciam na altura do peito do outro rapaz.

Assustados, os dois olham para baixo e vêem como as mãos de Harry agora contornavam dois grande e bem definidos seios.

- Seios... – Harry arregalava os olhos, sem tirar por pura inércia as mãos dos recém-revelados seios – Você é uma...

- Rondy!

Fazendo com que os dois dessem um pulo, e também que Harry finalmente largasse as... er... duas "protuberâncias intrigantes", os dois olham assustados para o grupo dos marotos que acabavam de sair da biblioteca e vinham em suas direções.

- Droga – Rondy, agora com uma voz bastante feminina, diz assustada – eles não podem me ver assim.

E correr não era uma opção, Harry raciocinou, naquela distancia, se algum deles correr atrás dela rapidamente a alcançaria em um ou dois corredores.

A aparência dela não havia mudado muito, estava um pouco mais baixa, mas as vestes folgadas disfarçavam consideravelmente as suas curvas, com exceção daqueles enormes seios.

- Por favor, me ajude – ela roga com um tom suplicante a Harry, que diante de todo aquele desespero, o moreno não pode ignorar.

Pensando rápido, Harry se abaixa e pegando um livro qualquer entre os que estavam no chão e o achata contra o peito da garota.

- Não largue isso nem se sua vida depender disso, e fale o mínimo possível.

Perplexa, talvez pelo fato de Harry aceitar ajudá-la tão rápido, sem fazer qualquer pergunta, ela simplesmente assente com a cabeça e agarrando o livro abaixa ligeiramente a cabeça.

Como era de se esperar, logo os marotos estavam bem diante deles, e Harry pode notar que a garota começava a tremer.

"Não vai ser fácil" o moreno suspira internamente.

- Ué? Por que os livros estão no chão? – Foi o "gentil cumprimento" de James enquanto lançava um olhar insultado para Rondy – depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para tira-los de lá.

- Ah... é que...- "Pensa Harry... peeeensa"o moreno se pressionava internamente – é que nós esbarramos, eu estava meio distraído e a... o Rondy não conseguia ver direito com tantos livros na frente dos olhos, e... bem, deu no que deu.

"Ótimo, depois de anos de prática com os melhores professores em dissimulação que faria inveja ao mais ardiloso dos slytherins eu pareço voltar a mentir tão mal quanto eu mentia quando REALMENTE tinha quinze anos, acho que o feitiço de Draco não afetou apenas a minha aparência, também afetou meu CÉREBRO"

Apesar de seu desgosto com seu próprio desempenho, os marotos não pareciam ter deixado de engolir sua desculpa esfarrapada.

- Por isso você está assim Rondy? – Sirius se aproxima do namorado que se encolhe mais – você se machucou?

- É... – Harry responde pelo loiro – acho que ele se machucou um pouco...

- Então é melhor eu levá-lo a enfermaria e...

- NÃO! – Harry sem querer se exalta, e vendo as expressões confusas dos outros ele tenta resgatar um pouco daquela ridícula situação – quero dizer... É melhor eu levá-lo para a enfermaria, fui eu que trombei com ele e talvez a enfermeira queira saber...

Mas seja qual fosse o resto da trôpega desculpa de Harry ele se interrompeu quando notou que disfarçadamente Rondy balançava negativamente a cabeça para em seguida apontar com ela para Sirius e fazer que sim lentamente.

"Há... então Sirius sabe da identidade dela."

- Pensando bem... – Harry diz lentamente organizando as próprias idéias – talvez seja melhor mesmo você levá-lo para a enfermaria.

"Cala a boca Harry, por favor, cale a boca antes que fale mais bobagem".

E enquanto os namorados iam embora, agarradinhos, os demais catavam os livros caídos no chão.

"Uma garota?"Harry ainda tinha dificuldade de aceitar a novidade "Ele parecia mesmo um pouco feminino, mas nunca pensei que ele fosse uma garota. Pelo visto ele ... ela, estava usando um feitiço para disfarçar os..." o moreno fica um pouco vermelho "o corpo, mas por que de repente ele se desfez?" como em resposta ele ouve o tilintar do colar que carregava no pescoço "O COLAR! Claro! Quando eu toquei nela o colar rompeu o feitiço que ela usava"

Apesar de tudo parecer começar a fazer mais lógica, ainda havia pontos que o intrigavam:

Por que afinal ela se fazia passar por garoto?

Sirius sabia MESMO que ela era uma garota ou foi apenas impressão sua?

Quem era aquela garota?

Por que sua voz era estranhamente familiar?

Mal essa questão nasceu na mente de Harry e uma memoria invadiu seus pensamentos em forma de resposta.

"Essa pessoa... essa mulher... então era ela! Essa pessoa que Sirius chamou quando ainda estava inconsciente na sexta passada, por isso ele lutou tanto contra o veritasserun para esconder o seu nome, por que não queria que eu descobrisse a identidade dela."

Por segundos Harry se permitiu visualizar em sua mente a imagem daquela belíssima mulher de seu mundo e não pode deixar de sorrir maroto ao imaginar seu padrinho ao lado dela.

"Wooou, o Sirius tirou a sorte grande nesse mundo, acho que mais de um cara morreria de inveja só de saber que ele estaria saindo com ela" o moreno ria internamente "mesmo vestida de homem ela não deixa de chamar a atenção. Mas por que será que ela faz isso?"

Mas mesmo com tantas duvidas o moreno não teve muito tempo para seguir com seus raciocínios. Logo se viu mais uma vez conversando com seus divertidos amigos, os marotos, e aquele se tornou mais um mistério arquivado em sua mente para ser desvendado em outro momento.

- Se a cada desentendimento amoroso do Sirius vocês saquearem os livros da biblioteca sinto que até o final desta semana lá não haverá um único representante de papel para contar história – Harry graceja.

- O mais triste é que eu não consigo nem mesmo negar isso – James suspira já não parecendo mais tão irritado – fazer o que? Quem manda ele se apaixonar por um come livros?

- Wou Prongs, cuidado com o que diz sobre os come livros – Rony sorri malicioso e remexe os cabelos de Remus – lembre-se que nossas notas de fim de ano dependem de um deles em questão.

- Você não parece muito preocupado com suas notas finais Fangs – Remus retira, emburrado, a mão do amigo de sua cabeça – acho que não só eu mais boa parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts poderia afirmar isso.

- Mas afinal como vocês conseguiram tirar todos aqueles livros de lá? – Harry cedeu a curiosidade, antes não havia se surpreendido com o sucesso dos amigos, dado quem era o bibliotecário, mas agora Harry se lembrou de certa estatuetazinha de bronze que com certeza não teria deixado o serviço dos marotos nada fácil.

- Como conseguimos? – James pergunta como se a resposta fosse obvia e dá entre ombros- Simples.

E os três respondem juntos:

- Sirius!

-Sirius? – Harry pergunta confuso.

- O plano maquiavélico da vez veio do Sirius. – James explica – enquanto Rondy saia da biblioteca com os livros nós distraímos a bibliotecário e o "cão de guarda de bronze de dez centímetros" dele com um feitiço que ele aprendeu com a mãe.

- Aprender é um eufemismo, né? – Remus ergue uma sobrancelha um pouco sarcástico – Seria melhor dizer que era um feitiço que a mãe do Sirius USAVA nele.

- Que tipo de feitiço? – Harry pergunta preocupado, tentando imaginar que tipo de feitiço sairia da mente distorcida da cruel senhora Walburga Black.

Mais uma vez trocando um olhar cúmplice os três Marotos caem na gargalhada e novamente responde juntos:

- Mordededos! Há há há!

- Mordededos... – Harry repete o feitiço lentamente tentando puxar da mente qualquer referencia, mas nada lhe veio a mente e pelo nome o moreno não achava que aquele feitiço parecia tão divertido quanto os outros rapazes faziam parecer.

- É – Rony seca uma lagrima que começava a escapar por seu olho depois de tanto rir – o Padfood sempre nos contou como a mãe dele ficava possessa quando o pegava lendo algo que não era das trevas.

- Ou que tivesse o mínimo de humor – James resmunga.

- Acho que o nome já deve dar uma idéia do que esse feitiço faz – Remus pareceu finalmente se lembrar com quem falava e adquiriu um ar mais desconfiado.

- Imagino – Harry olha na direção da porta da biblioteca, louco para ver o resultado da peça dos marotos.

Sentindo o clima com Remus pesar novamente, Harry decidiu por um fim naquela conversa por ali mesmo. Dizendo que tinha ma longa pesquisa para fazer na biblioteca (o que não deixava de ser verdade)e ele se despede.

Dizer que o que Harry encontrou na biblioteca o surpreendeu seria pouco.

Está certo que quando os próprios marotos deixaram bem claro que haviam aprontado já deveria tê-lo preparado para não encontrar nada de bom quando cruzasse por aquelas portas, mas nem sua mais fértil imaginação poderia prepará-lo para aquela cena.

O caos havia tomado conta da recepção.

Vários livros pareciam ter criado vida, e batendo suas capas como se fossem asas, perseguiam as pessoas e quando as alcançavam revelavam pontiagudos dentes e como bocas voadoras mordiam suas vitimas.

E diferente do que se podia imaginar com o nome do feitiço, os livros não se restringiam exatamente aos dedos de seus alvos.

Toda e qualquer parte do corpo de suas vitimas que eles conseguiam alcançar era um alvo.

Uma pobre segundanista corria e chorava desesperada enquanto era perseguida por dois livros de culinária e três de trato de criaturas mágicas que sempre que a alcançavam mordiam inclementes o seu bumbum.

Três terceiranistas haviam escalado a estante mais próxima e entre lamentos e xingamentos chutavam para longe os livros que avançavam em suas direções.

Apenas os alunos de séries mais avançadas arriscavam alguns feitiços para afastar os livros, já que destrui-los estava fora de questão, afinal eles eram produzidos com contra feitiços de fogo, água e desfolheamentos.

Algo nada prático naquele momento.

Mau Harry deu um passo para dentro da biblioteca três livros voaram em sua direção. O moreno com duas bofetadas mandou para longe os dois primeiro e com uma mão segurou o terceiro.

No inicio o livro se debateu irritado em sua mão, mas após alguns segundos ele simplesmente pareceu perder a "vida". Olhando confuso para o livro - agora comum - que segurava, a ficha não demorou muito para cair.

"O colar" ele pensou "igual como agora a pouco no caso do... da Rondy, quando eu toquei no livro o feitiço que foi lançado nele foi anulado".

Olhando do livro estático em sua mão para a balburdia a sua frente, Harry se sentiu tentado a ajudar a aquelas pessoas, bastaria uns dez minutos brincando de pega-pega com aqueles livros e logo todos estariam de volta em suas prateleiras.

Mas interrompendo seu momento de boa vontade interior, uma voz entediada chamou sua atenção.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Deitado na mesa do bibliotecário, o mini-Gilderoy de bronze estava debruçado sobre um livro que pelo que Harry pode ver por cima era uma espécie de manual super complexo, ensinando a montar sabe-se lá o que.

O boneco de bronze, se espreguiça e se sentando a beira do livro que lia encara Harry, não exatamente irritado, mas transparecendo um pouco de impaciência.

- E então? Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? – repete – veio aqui atrás de algum livro?

Ele falava como se o inferno não tivesse subido a terra naquela biblioteca. Encarava Harry com seus olhos de bronze de maneira calma enquanto ignorava os gritos desesperados e xingamentos nada simpático das pessoas daquele recinto.

-Er... não – o moreno tinha mais dificuldade para ignorar balburdia ao seu redor e volta e meia lançava um olhar de esgueira apenas para ver um ou outro aluno correndo para cima e para baixo ou escalando prateleiras, esse ultimo Harry achava uma atitude meio inútil, diga-se de passagem, já que os livros voavam – eu só queria ir mais uma vez ao setor de jornais antigos e... – não aguentando mais fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo Harry resolve perguntar – não é por nada não, mas você não deveria tentar chamar alguém para resolver essa pequena Sodoma e Gomorra? Sei lá, tipo um professor , a diretora, o esquadrão antiterrorismo...

- Ah, mas alguém já está ajudando – o bonequinho sorriu de uma maneira maligna e indicou com a cabeça uma das áreas da confusão.

Olhando na direção indicada, Harry viu um mais que desesperado Gilderoy Lockhart balançando sua varinha enquanto balbuciava encantamentos, os disparando para todos os lados. Os livros se acumulavam ao seu redor com uma fúria maior do que com os seus outros alvos. O que até certo ponto era compreensível, já que graças aos feitiços do estupido bibliotecário, algumas das feras aladas ficaram com suas capas multicoloridas, outras tinham suas capas tão duras quanto pedra e outras duplicavam de tamanho.

Coisa que não ajudava muito no momento.

- Ele disse que dava conta do recado – a estatueta dá entre ombros com frieza – quando ele admitir que precisa de ajuda, talvez eu diga em que livro ele pode encontrar o contra-feitiço – o mini-Gilderoy volta a se deitar na frente do livro e com os olhos voltados para sua tão adorada leitura murmura baixinho para si mesmo – apenas talvez.

Deixando a estatueta se perder novamente em sua leitura e os de mais alunos em seu desespero, Harry decidiu simplesmente adotar a técnicas "pode o mundo explodir ao meu redor que eu não to nem aí" do mini-Lockhart e tomou o seu rumo, volta e meia pegando um ou outro livro que tentava o atacar e o desencantando.

"Acho que está tudo bem, de uma maneira bizarra ele parece ter tudo sob controle" o moreno olha para a zona ao seu redor e suspira pouco convicto "ou pelo menos é o que eu acho".

E segue seu rumo.

_**FVQP**_

"Percy... devo dizer que fiquei impressionado"

Aquele pensamento era o que povoava a mente de Harry enquanto o moreno caminhava lentamente pelos corredores abarrotados de famintos estudantes, a caminho de seu tão merecido jantar.

Depois de mais um bizarro encontro com a guardiã da sessão de jornais antigos da biblioteca, Harry fez uma nova pesquisa naquela estranha sala, desta vez procurando especificamente qualquer coisa sobre Percy, e para sua surpresa o que não faltou foi material.

Aparentemente todo o sucesso que o ruivo pomposo não conseguiu alcançar em sua carreira no ministério em seu mundo veio em dobro nesse ao se dedicar meio medimago.

O representante da família Weasley era citado em quase todas as matérias como um verdadeiro prodígio na área psicológica, e que estava envolvido em vários e vários projetos, alguns até mesmo desenvolvidos fora da Inglaterra.

"Ele parece estar bem de vida" Harry analisava "mal deve ter tempo para comer, se brincar até para respirar, mas mesmo assim não explica a virada de costas que deu para a sua família"

Pelo que pode notar pelas noticias, Percy não apenas mudou de carreira depois do atentado como também não voltou a ser visto junto de qualquer integrante de sua família, fato mais do que citado nas revistas de fofoca.

E isso não fazia sentido.

Percy pode ter sido muitas vezes um idiota pomposo, mas nunca conseguia se afastar de seus familiares por muito tempo, sempre soube abaixar a cabeça e admitir que errara quando cometia alguma falta grave.

Ele era um Weasley, por tudo o que é bom e mágico! Existe coisa mais importante para um Weasley do que a sua família?

"**Se envolva... Salve-os, salve o Rony... Não deixe mais que ele chore sozinho...**" Se lembrou da voz vacilante da incorpórea Giny "**Procure Percy. Só ele pode fazer alguma coisa... só ele...**".

- O que diabos está acontecendo com eles afinal?

Talvez estivesse na hora de começar a se envolver mais nesse assunto, e sabia muito bem por que "brecha" iria entrar nesse turbilhão misterioso.

- Kingsley – murmura para si mesmo.

Mas mal esse nome saiu por seus lábios que algo lhe golpeou a consciência com a mesma intensidade de uma marreta.

"DIABOS! Eu esqueci completamente de escrever no papel que ele me deu!"

Com toda a revolução interna que a carta de Draco lhe causou, ele havia esquecido completamente de escrever - seja lá o que deveria escrever - no pedaço de pergaminho que Kingsley havia lhe dado.

"Não tem jeito" o moreno se conforma "depois de jantar e de ver como o Neville está eu dou mais uma conferida no papel, não é como se ele fosse criar pernas e sair correndo das minhas coisas" solta um suspiro resignado "mas com a sorte que eu ando tendo... já não duvido mais de nada"

E como se aquela s palavras de mau-agouro tivesse se materializado na sua frente, quando estava bem próximo das portas do grande salão, seu caminho foi interrompido por um inquieto e agitado grupo.

O seu inquieto e agitado grupo.

- Criiiiiis! - Fenrir acenou apesar de estar a poucos metros de distância. O lobisomem não poderia soar mais nervoso, abrindo caminho através do mar de alunos que caminhavam em direção a sua tão esperada refeição – onde você estava?

Já frente a frente, conseguindo achar um local aonde não ficassem no caminho do "trafego", Harry estreitou os olhos com desconfiança ao sentir o clima pesado que rodeava o pequeno grupo.

Pequeno até de mais, já que não foi difícil perceber que sua, já pequena casa, só estava representada por três de seus integrantes: um angustiado Fenrir, um mortalmente sério Severus e uma chorosa Luna.

Algo realmente ruim estava acontecendo.

- Eu estava na biblioteca, precisava fazer uma pesquisa importante – ele olha com mais cuidado ao seu redor, sem ver sinal das outras duas integrantes femininas – Onde estão Xionara e Sibila?

Apenas piorando a sensação ruim que crescia em seu peito, seus amigos olham entre si como se procurando quem deveria dar a má noticia.

E como quase sempre, Severus foi o que juntou as melhores palavras mais rápido.

- Não sabemos – o ex-slytherin diz com cuidado – estávamos exatamente procurando elas.

- Pensei que havíamos combinado que não deixaríamos a Xionara sozinha – uma pequena dor começava a se expandir na cabeça do moreno aparentemente mais novo.

- As coisas... complicaram – Fenrir não parecia estar com a cabeça melhor que a de Harry.

- Complicaram? – diante do rosto preocupado de seus amigos a sensação ruim apenas aumentava e aumentava... – Como assim complicaram? Alguém poderia me explicar o que exatamente aconteceu?

- Eu... eu e a Siby havíamos acabado de sair da nossa ultima aula do dia quando uma setimanista de Gryffindor nos parou na frente da sala de astronomia – Luna praticamente balbuciava, já sem aquele ar avoado que normalmente a caracterizava – Eu... eu não pensei... eu não sabia... – pequenas lagrimas começaram a se formar de baixo dos olhos da loirinha – quero dizer... Eu não pensei que aquela menina fosse ruim, ela sorria o tempo todo e... e... e a Siby, antes mesmo que a garota dissesse alguma coisa, havia dito que sabia que ela viria vê-la e a acompanhou sem parecer preocupada e... e...

- Calma Luna – Harry se aproximou da loirinha e acariciou sua cabeça, tentando acalmá-la – o que aconteceu depois disso?

- Ela chegou sozinha no grande salão – Fenrir continuou a narração ao ver que a amiga não conseguia prosseguir – e quando disse que a Sibila havia saído por aí com uma garota qualquer a Xionara ficou com uma tremenda cara de tumba. – o lobisomem franziu o cenho com preocupação – daí a Luna descreveu a garota com quem a Siby saiu por aí. Foi aí Xionara ficou mais branca do que o próprio cabelo e empurrando todo mundo que tinha na frente saiu correndo do Grande salão.

O próprio Harry, ao ouvir aquilo, ficou quase tão pálido quanto a Hooch minutos atrás, pode notar Severus.

E definitivamente aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Como vocês puderam deixar ela sair correndo assim? – Harry pergunta com a voz meio engasgada.

- Nós não "deixamos" ela sair correndo – Fenrir revirou os olhos, aparentemente também sem muita paciência – nós a vigiamos o dia inteiro, apesar do senhor "vamos ficar todos de olho nela" ter desaparecido o dia inteiro – lança um olhar acusador para Harry – mas quando ela saiu correndo, se meteu no meio do povo e depois sumiu!

- Ela deve ter pego alguma passagem secreta – Harry diz isso mais para si mesmo do que para os outros enquanto se vira e sai correndo.

- Heeey! – Fenrir grita enquanto segue Harry– para onde está indo?

- Temos que achá-las. Temos que achá-las antes que o pior aconteça.

- Não sei se você notou – Severus diz um pouco trás do moreno – mas estamos em um castelo de proporções gigantescas, seria muita sorte encontrá-las antes que algo... bem... drástico aconteça.

- Eu sei disso... – Harry mantêm a velocidade de seus passos – mas não podemos ficar parados, até alguma idéia me passar pela cabeça o melhor que temos a fazer é procurá-las.

- Mas aonde? – Fenrir não diminuía o passo, sempre segurando a mão de Luna para ajudá-la a acompanhar o ritmo dos outros.

- Em qualquer lugar! – Harry perdia a paciência – temos que achá-las.

Aquilo era um pesadelo.

E todos os fatos citados apontavam para um desfecho nada agradável.

Se Sibila já sabia que seria abordada por aquela misteriosa setimanista, era por que a garota havia povoado uma de suas visões, e a visão de uma descendente de Cassandra não poderia significar nada de bom.

- Provavelmente – o moreno diz em voz alta, como se seus amigos estivessem acompanhando a seqüência de suas trágicas conclusões em sua mente – a reação que vocês disseram que Xionara teve foi muito parecida a que teve anteontem, seja quem for que está com Sibila, com certeza é a mesma pessoa que a costurou naquela teia e que provavelmente derrubou Xionara da escada.

- Isso que dizer que quando a Siby disse que sabia que a garota vinha encontrá-la... – Luna murmura assustada – Merlin... aquela garota vai tentar matar a Siby de novo?

- Descendentes de Cassandra não prevêem os próprios desastres – Harry diz em voz alta, tentando soar o mais tranqüilizador possível, apesar de não estar tão confiante do que ele mesmo dizia – algo ruim vai acontecer envolvendo aquela garota que a parou na frente da sala, mas não exatamente com Sibila.

- Algo ruim... – Neville repete as palavras do amigo com receio – você quer dizer algo ruim com a Xio então?

- Provavelmente – Harry fecha os olhos com pesar – Xionara pode ser uma profissional na hora de... bem, vocês sabem, mas está de cabeça quente e está novamente correndo na direção de algo que é claramente uma armadilha. Temos que achá-las, ou algo muito pior que o que aconteceu da ultima vez pode ocorrer.

Um silêncio de comum acordo foi friamente dividido pelo grupo que ainda corria.

Tanto Harry como Fenrir mantinham seus sentidos em alerta para detectar qualquer odor semelhante ao das amigas ou ao de sangue.

Tinham que ser rápidos.

Tinham que correr.

Correr... Antes que o pior acontecesse.

- Por favor, que elas estejam bem – Harry murmurava sem perceber a cada novo lugar que procuravam – que nada aconteça com elas...

"Que nada NOVAMENTE aconteça com elas"

FVQP

É serio, acho que estou me viciando nesse tipo de final de capitulo filho da puta, he, he.

Esse foi em minha opinião mais um capítulo calmo, sem grandes feridas ou confrontos, até mesmo o Harry estava com uma atitude meio passiva, já o próximo... (estremece de prazer) vai ser tenso do começo ao fim. E já vou adiantar que o que aguarda as nossas adoráveis irmãs Hooch-Trelawney não é naaaaada legal. Entre ferimentos e muita dor eu vou contar um pouco mais do passado delas, e também vou falar sobre aquela lenda que voltei a citar no capitulo 16. Pode não parecer, mas ela é muito importante para o enredo.

A questão Weasley vai finalmente começar a ganhar "corpo" nessa fase, o que é um alivio para mim. Finalmente vou começar a juntar os caquinhos dessa família que eu tanto amo e que esmigalhei com minhas próprias mãos. E como a própria Giny disse a chave de tudo está nas mãos de Percy.

E o Harry parece estar com a boca doce hoje, he, he. O casal SiriusxRondy parece ter deitado e rolado com o moreno (apesar de não serem exatamente os personagens mais interessados a adentrar a boquinha do Potty-pooh). E antes que a pergunta surja, não, Sirius não vai ser o terceiro concorrente pelo coração do Harry. Ele é total e completamente apaixonado pelo Rondy... digo pela Rondy, hi hi. Eu gostaria de saber quantas pessoas já suspeitavam que "ele" na verdade era "ela". E com isso mais um mistério nasce: quem é ela e porque se disfarça de homem, afinal, como eu disse antes ela não é um personagem original. Mas esse mistério não vai durar muito, logo, logo o próprio Rondy... digo, a própria Rondy vai responder a essas perguntas.

"Ab imo pectore" . A minha Rowena pode ser grossa, mas admitam, ela sempre tem a resposta para tudo. Espero que tenham gostado dessa cena da carta, por que Draco e Harry não vão se encontrar por uma loooooonga temporada. Mas não se preocupem. O loiro não vai sumir da fic, Rowena e seu tolo discípulo vão ter um longo caminho pela frente, sem falar das adoráveis estatuetas de Pansy e Blaise que eu não poderia nunca cortar da historia.

Fenrir: Claaaaaro, os pigmeus de bronze nunca seriam cortados, já eu... – o lobisomem faz sua melhor pose de injustiçado.

Luana: E da onde você tirou que eu te cortei? Você apareceu no final do capitulo, criatura de deus!

Fenrir: Aquilo não foi aparição – olhar ferido – foi uma ponta, eu mal apareci e já terminaram o capitulo.

Severus: De fato, desta vez nos não fizemos uma grande participação – olha com acusação para a escritora.

Draco: Do que vocês estão reclamando? Pelo menos vocês falaram com Harry, eu nem isso!

Luana: Vou fingir que não estou ouvindo isso... – a escritora nega com a cabeça – em vez de se preocuparem com essas bobagens por que não respondem logo os reviews? Quem começa?

Fenrir, Draco e Severus: Eu!

Luana: Isso não vai acabar bem – assiste como as três serpentes se fuzilam com os olhos e parecem prestes a brigar entre si – Eu preciso realmente de férias

Resposta dos reviews do capítulo 15

_**Zani –**_ Rá (fazendo a dancinha da vitória) eu disse que eu iria abrir as respostas dos... ops, já começou? Cof cof... (se recompõe).

Ora, eu também não sei como a cabeça oca da escritora poderia estar surpresa por um mais que obvio resultado para a enquete do animal da nova casa – empina seu narizinho arrogantemente aristocrata – Quando um dragão entra na parada, não tem para ninguém.

Um altamente convencido, Draco Malfoy

_**Natlia – **_Hmmm, não gatinha, não é o suficiente, sua atenção e carinho nuuunca vão ser suficientes, eu sempre vou querer mais (pisca sedutor).

Não grila com esse negocio do desafio, você terá outras chances de tentar a sorte. Wooou esse elogio que você fez a Luana conseguiu lançar um bom tom vermelho nas bochechas dela, e ela mesma admitiu que ultimamente tem preferido mais as fics estrangeiras do que as brasileiras.

Suas sugestões foram um arraso, gata, e quanto a parte do Sevy-pooh... Cara, não sei se ele vai ficar muito feliz se te pegar dizendo que ele é suave... er... Eu pelo menos não me arriscaria, mas já a parte de alguém pegar o Harry, infelizmente eu sou um lobinho comprometido, ou quase, mas se o Remus não se importar eu não reclamaria de improvisar um menage-a-troi (lambe os lábios)

Louca? Querida, louca você seria se não me desejasse (olhar sedutor) e louco eu seria se não cogitasse a deliciosa idéia de me deleitar com seu corpo, mas se por acaso você se contentar em apenas assistir o que planejo fazer com meu lobinho, e o que com certeza ele vai planejar fazer comigo também (sorriso safado) prometo que não vai se arrepender.

Fico feliz em saber que te abri novos horizontes, você também me deu novas e suculentas opções (lança um olhar guloso para a leitora).

Er... essa questão é delicada. A Luazinha disse que aquela era a opinião da_** brubru86**_ e se era aquilo o que ela considerava, então não havia nada de mais do que dizer o que pensava. Assim como você tem toooodo o direito de defender aquilo que acha certo. Mas não se preocupe quanto o repentino pipocar de futuros casais heteros no enredo ou o extermínio eminente dos casais homossexuais, assim como a opinião de cada um deve ser respeitada, a minha deliciosa escritora também sabe respeitar a PROPRIA opinião, e se os próximos casais que aparecerem forem heteros ou homos, apenas o contexto que ela está criando vai influenciá-la. Eu não reclamo (dá entre ombros) enquanto eu puder deitar e rolar com o meu lobinho o mundo pode ser pintado com as cores da bandeira gay ou mergulhar em um chatissimo preto e branco.

Quanta empolgação, eu quero gritar também (agarra a leitora e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha grita feliz da vida) VIVA A BISSEXUALIDADE HUMANA! (percebe algo estranho no que disse e para de pular, mas sem soltar a Natalia) Hn? Só a humana? A lincantropica não rola não? (Dá um rápido "beijinho de esquimó" e pisca, antes de soltar a leitora)

Nhaaa, admita gata, você nem sentiu tanta falta assim do Sevy, ao menos não comigo aqui, e quanto a rasgação de seda, nunca me importei muito com rasgação de seda, principalmente se for você vestindo ela...

Sempre sedutoramente, Fenrir Grayback

_**suelenchan – **_Sádica? Cara Suelen, depois de dezesseis capítulos de ferimentos mortais, doenças misteriosas, lagrimas infinitas e cortes e mais cortes, você ainda pergunta se aquela estranha escritora é sádica? Eu não sei você, mas eu como personagem ativo dessa fic tenho total certeza disso.

Não , de fato você não pode votar mais uma vez para o dragão, mas acredite, a sua torcida está tendo mais do que um efeito colateral por aqui ( Severus mantinha sua varinha apontada para Fenrir o imobilizando com um feitiço para que não pulasse na leitora, mas ele mesmo parecia ter trabalho em conter uma pequena hemorragia nasal).

Por favor Suelen, não lembre a nossa escritora de cérebro de passarinho da existência daquela criatura com cara de sapo, naquela hora ela só a usou para fazer uma ameaça, mas se bobiar ela é bem capaz de colocar a Ubridge entre nós só para nos perturbar. (estremece apenas com a idéia)

Um gravemente traumatizado, Severus Snape

_**Gabi**_ – Oi, querida! Eu seeeempre tenho um lado bom, na verdade, todos os meus lados são boníssimos. (pisca em meio ao gracejo).

Bom, respondendo a questão, o Draco, quando está imaterial não sente fome, sono nem sede.

A casa do Chris vai abrigar um mooooooonte de gente diferente até o final dessa fase, não vou dizer os nomes agora, mas posso garantir que você vai simplesmente a-do-rar os novos moradores

A Lua-chan? Com capítulos prontos? Há há há! A nossa escritora é to-tal-men-te desorganizada, ela sempre que termina um capitulo o posta quase imediatamente, se ela parece saber o que vai acontecer nos capítulos mais a frente é por que na cabeça dela boa parte da história já está traçada. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela tenha essas idéias digitadas.

Um mais do que desrespeitoso para com sua escritora, Fenrir Grayback

_**Myah.**_ – Sua educação vai alem de seus modos, mas também está clara em suas gentis palavras, a escritora agradece os elogios.

A posição, cof cof... sexual de Potter, na história ainda não está muito bem definida, dependendo do momento e dos er... parceiros (cruzando os dedos para ser um deles) ele vai ser uke ou seme. E desde já digo que se você não se importar de fazer uma propaganda da fic a escritora vai ficar bastante feliz.

Oras, Srta. Black Não se acanhe, com maior prazer responderei suas questões, desde que sejam pertinentes(olhar severo).

-Você já suspeitava desse casal? Então devo tirar o meu chapéu, pois até o momento eles são o casal mais estranho que a autora acha que já escreveu. E olha que na mesma fic está um HoochxTrelawney.

- Gasp... eu... er... eu gostar do... bem... er... vamos em frente (vermelhinho, vermelhinho)

- Graças a tudo o que é bom e mágico ele parou com esse negocio de pepita, estava me dando vontade de vomitar.

-Nem tanto... Apesar de ser um dos casais que a autora mais gosta na história, algumas pessoas não tinham notado que elas eram um casal, talvez por não terem um relacionamento muito... er... físico.

- Dumbledore... as coisas estão ficando complicadas graças a esse sujeito.

- Você acha aquele par de jarros fodas?

- Se está gostando dele agora deixa ele começar a soltar a manguinhas de verdade.

- Ela é definitivamente a criatura mais bipolar da historia.

- Hn... obrigado.

- Quanto aos poderes ele já tem, mas o físico... Ele está sobre o efeito de uma poção, o corpo atual de quinze anos vai demorar para voltar a ter o físico de seus 25 anos, mas sempre há a opção de tomar um antídoto e retomar o corpo antigo... Isso vai ficar a cargo da autora.

- Quanto a essa questão eu acho que você já viu as respostas nesses últimos capítulos, não? Ele não pode tocar o Harry depois de materializado por que quando isso acontecer todas as memórias deles serão apagadas do cérebro do moreno. As coisas estão complicadas para o meu afilhado.

- Isso vai ser mostrado nos próximos capítulos.

- Você é bem observadora Srta. Black, sim, tem haver com a guerra sim.

- Difícil de saber, não é? Ela não é má, e definitivamente é uma das personagens prediletas da autora dentro e fora dessa fic.

- A carta era da enfermeira, essa aí parece determinada a se meter.

- Ele estava apenas curioso quanto ao novato, agora ele tem coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar, como o atual estado de Longbottom.

- Por que não gosta de forçar as pessoas a fazer aquilo que não querem, a menos se não for necessário, sem falar que as circunstâncias em que essa divida foi feita não foi das melhores, mas maaaaais a frente ele vai ser forçado a usá-la.

- Hn... Isso vai ficar claro nos próximos capítulos.

- Quando Harry começar a colocar a cabeça para fora do castelo, isso vai ser só na próxima fase, e quando acontecer a Srta Rosette disse que vai ser com tudo.

- O mesmo que o dos livros, mas na fic eles vão usar meios diferentes para alcançar seus objetivos.

- No final da penúltima fase da fic, ou seja vai demoraaaaaar muito.

- Isso vai ser explicado na... (Luana cochicha no ouvido dele) Certo, na metade da próxima fase.

- Na próxima fase... apenas vão aparecer na próxima fase.

- O caso deles é complicado. Quando Harry esquecer Draco, tudo o que meu sobrinho significa para ele vai desaparecer, isso é um baque na relação de qualquer um, não?

- A primeira morte já aconteceu, foi a Ubridge, não que alguém vai sentir falta dela, mas as próximas só vão acontecer no final dessa fase.

Aceito os agradecimentos e passarei os elogios ao meu afilhado (torcendo um pouquinho o nariz)

Um ligeiramente enciumado, Severus Snape

_**Aline Cristina**_ – A escritora fajuta agradece o elogio e não se preocupe, se ela continuar demorando a atualizar a fic eu mesmo vou transformá-la em um sapo

Severus: No caso seria rã, não?

Draco: Que seja, ela será verde, cheia de verrugas e finalmente terá motivos VERDADEIROS para atrasar tanto as atualizações.

Um mais que maléfico, Draco Malfoy

_**brubru86 **_– Oiii! (Fenrir acena todo feliz) Diferente é o meu nome do meio.

É, esse lance da Siby é uma MERDA, seria legal se isso o que você sugeriu acontecesse, vou sugerir isso pra eles ( animado)

Bem... Quanto a isso... Devo dizer que a autora riu muito quando leu essa parte do seu review,

Essa fic aos olhos dela, tem tanto casais heteros quanto homos, e foi apenas quando leu seu review que ela notou que até o momento só tinha apresentado os casais gays, e que o único casal hetero que entrou na historia estava bem camuflado, ( Sirius x...(não vou dizer ainda)) a Luazinha sempre tem uma visão bem avançada da fic e tem quase todos os casais montados na cabeça dela, por isso não tinha notado ainda, mas se ela for sincera, esse equilíbrio de tipos de casais foi totalmente ao acaso.

Politicamente correto ou não, a Luazinha usa casais que ela simpatiza ou que acredita que vai desafiá-la como escritora, ela não liga muito se vai no final das contas formar um casal gay ou hetero. O mundo que ela escreve é fictício, logo ela se dá ao luxo de desconsiderar algumas lógicas do mundo real. Nessa fic os casais serão equilibrados, meio a meio, em outras fics dela os casais heteros tem mais vez, jáaaaaa em outras há bem mais casais gays... Você tem o direito de gostar do tipo de fic que quiser, assim como a Luazinha tem o direito de escrever o tipo de fic que quiser.

Ela só espera que apesar dos pesares você continue achando coisas que lhe agradem nas suas histórias.

Woooou você parece gostar mesmo do Nevy, se preocupa não, nada tão drástico deve acontecer com o Nevy, ele é um dos queridinhos da escritora, ao menos não nessa parte da historia...

Voto anotado.

Brava? Acho que ela ficou não, e afinal não tem por que ficar, cada um tem direito a ter uma opinião, e se você gosta de um tipo de fic, tem mais é que procurar por ele. Se ela quer ter direito a ter uma opinião, a Luazinha primeiro tem que respeitar a sua.

Um mais que politicamente correto, Fenrir Greyback

_**Rafaella Potter Malfoy **_- Draco: Dom? Desculpe, mas o único dom que aquela destrambelhada tem é o de ferrar com a nossa vida.

Fenrir: Sei não loiro, ferimentos e passado triste a parte até que eu tenho me dado bem, aposto que nunca meu índice de fãs foi tão alto em alguma fic.

Severus: Isso tem nome, caso não saiba: Mal gosto coletivo (fuzila o lobisomem com os olhos) e se não for pedir muito que tal se focarem mais em responder o review da senhorita Potter Malfoy

Draco e Fernrir: Desculpa (envergonhados)

Severus: Pois é, o capitulo14 foi tenso, mas no final tudo acabou bem. E com certeza a volta da magia dele foi a cara do Potter, tão melodramático como sempre (revira os olhos)

Draco: ELE NÃO VAAAAI! Pelo menos... não se depender de mim  
Fenrir; Ah ele vai aparecer sim, com certeza, não sei se você se lembra mas o meu NA-MO-RA-DO (diz isso bem alto lançando um olhar sarcástico para os outros dois que rangem os dentes) tem uma detenção pendente com certo professor de poções.

Severus: Se você riu com o modelito de Potter nesse capitulo, espere no dia da visita a Hogsmead... aquilo sim vai ser vergonhoso.

Draco: Quem não tem medo? (calafrio)  
Fenrir: Você chorou por mim? Pô, valeu gata, aquele foi realmente um momento muito intenso, nunca eu havia me sentindo tão exposto e protegido ao mesmo tempo. E pode falar em alto e bom som eu sou GOSTOSO mesmo, gostaria de provar o quanto (pisca)  
Severus: Bem, nesse capitulo meu afilhado apareceu aos baldes, espero que tenha gostado

Draco: Hn... as cenas... promissoras já deviam ter aparecido, mas a autora se enrolou com o enredo e foi protelando, ela já cancelou dois lemons que já deviam ter entrado na historia, mas não se preocupe assim que ela se organizar as coisas vão esquentar naquele castelo, menos com o Harry, é claro, por que comigo imaterial, como ele pode protagonizar alguma lemon? Heim? Como ele pode protagonizar SEM O ÚNICO PARCEIRO QUE ELE PODERIA TER EM UM LEMOM? HEIM? HEIM? HEEEEIM?

Fenrir: É as cores que ele escolheu foram legaizinha, mas aposto que um rosa chiclé no lugar do branco ficaria bem melhor ^.^  
Draco: Tamanho mal-gosto deveria ser crime.

Severus: Com direito a pena de morte (balança a cabeça negativamente com desgosto). Boa sorte com a química, qualquer duvida eu não me importarei em te dar algumas aulas particulares.

Fenrir: Eu também! (acena para chamar a atenção)

Draco: E o que DIABOS você sabe de química?

Fenrir: Mais do que você pensa loirinho (sorri maliciosos para a leitora) você estaria disposta a comprovar o quanto eu sei de qui-mi-ca?

Draco e Severus: Ninguém merece.

Dois inconformados Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape e um quimicamente envolvente Fenrir Greyback

_**arashi no kanna – **_Tanto esforço aposto que é para poder apreciar a magnitude de meu personagem, acertei? Bem desde já digo que você tem um grande bom gosto.

A Luana agradece os elogios.

Atualização demorou, mas chegou, e não se preocupe, ficarei com minha varinha apontada para o pescoço dessa escritora sem consideração até que ela crie vergonha na cara e atualize.

"Histeric..."? "histeric" o que? Histericamente lindo? Sei que deve ser isso, pois acredito que você seja uma pessoa não apenas com bom gosto, mas bom senso (estreitando os olhos perigosamente) O caso do Harry... cara vai ser complicado resolver esse balaio de gato que a Rosette me meteu, e o que DIABOS o meu padrinho tem haver com o MEU Harry?

Sim, a pessoa que a Sirius ama é o Rondy... ou a Rondy... ou seja lá o que aquilo é.

Já o parente do James... He He, só mais pra frente você vai descobrir quem é.

Seu voto foi anotado.

Chatear? Jamais, estamos te esperando no próximo capitulo, onde você poderá novamente apreciar minha mais que perfeita beleza.

Um sempre convencido, Draco Malfoy.

_**amdlara**_ – Fico feliz que a sua reputação no trabalho não foi manchada, e a escritora também fica feliz em saber conseguiu alegrar o seu dia.

Cada um foi sincero como pode, uma relação tem que ser construída aos poucos, mas a nossa até o momento até que já está bem solida, não?

Bem, se antes ele não deu as caras no capitulo anterior ele até que foi bem participativo nesse de agora, e... bem... agradeço pelo... "gracinha" (sem jeito)

É... se a questão é beijar alguém, ele até que manteve a boca bem ocupada nesse capitulo (fechando a cara).

Um hiper ciumento, Severus Snape.

_**Thanatos- **_AAAAAAUTHC, cara, que fora, mau aí. Erro meu!

Nãaao essa fic PARECE que foi abandonada, mas NÃO FOI abandonada... acredite, muita gente pensa isso.

Eu estou louco para conhecer a minha nova sala comunal, é injusto só A Xionara ter ido lá.

Confuso é apelido, esse capitulo deve ter feito a Lua-chan criar alguns cabelos brancos, mas o resultado final ficou legal, e eu te entendo, aquela baixinha as vezes parece ter um parafuso solto mas é uma onda.

Nananinanão – Fenrir abana a mão desconsiderando o chute – Mas a Luana disse que apesar da conclusão ser errada ela gostou de um dos pontos que você levantou, o fato da família Potter ter transformado em tabu o nome do homem que é parecido com Harry por ele ter se bandeado para o lado negro da força. Ela disse que esse ponto você acertou na mosca

Se você seguir essa linha talvez acerte mais alguns chutes.

Cúmplicemente, Fenrir Greyback

_**nannao **_– Demorou mesmo, não é? Cruzes, por que essa Rosette tem que ser tão enrolada? Quanto ao seu chute, como deu para ver, está errado, mas como foi dito no inicio do capítulo, já que você foi a única a tentar acertar a Luana quer te dar o prêmio, caso queira, é só entrar em contato.

Ora, se é apenas isso que te impede de quebrar a cara da Rosette... digo, se encontrar com a Rosette, não tem problema, eu vou até você e a aparato para perto dela e se quiser eu até ajudo a bater... digo, conversar com ela.

Um suspeitamente solícito Draco Malfoy.

_**Fabianadat **_– Viva? Oh sim, a Luazinha está viva, só não garanto por muito tempo, se as atualizações continuarem a demorar tanto...

Mas faltou! Faltou algo sim! Faltou uns bons amasss... ummmmmfh (Draco chega por trás e tapa a boca dele)

Draco: Ignore esse lobo libidinoso, e obrigado por estar acompanhando a fic.

Um constrangido e um censurado, Draco Malfoy e Fenrir Greyback

_**Freya Jones**_- o capitulo 15 fez sucesso, a escritora ficou muito feliz ao perceber isso, por isso mandou dizer que agradece muito satisfeita os elogios, Srta Jones. E quanto ao... er elogio que fez ao Greyback... desculpe, mas não penso dizer isso a ele (olhando para baixo, meio encabulado)

Oh acredite, o Potter sempre dá um jeito de não... er... se foder muito.

Ela deu sua palavra, não deu? Na verdade ela se animou muito com a idéia, só que eu tenho que advertir, a mudança é drástica mesmo, mas isso só vai ser revelado daqui a dois capítulos, no final da noite desse dia que não parece acabar.

Bigamia? Sei o que é, mas por mais que preze sua companhia não sei se quero compartilhá-la com Greyback...

Na verdade você não devia dizer isso... Ainda mais com a figura dela sendo tão... er... natural.

Você quer? Pois se prepare, pois tenho muito a ensinar (olhar entrecerrado) e espero que você goste de ser disciplinada.

A sua opinião quanto ao Dragão é valida, mas também pode-se pensar que as outras casas deveriam pensar duas vezes antes de mexer com um dragão( agora já não tão adormecido)

Obrigado por responder a questão sobre os olhos e cabelos da Lianne, agora me responda outra questão (se aproxima da leitora, a segura pela cintura e segurando seu rosto próximo ao seu pergunta.)

Quando podemos iniciar a sessões para discipliná-la?

Um muito ciente de seus deveres de educador, Severus Snape.

Luana: é impressão minha ou vocês estão ficando cada vez mais atrevidos nessas respostas? – Luana lê vermelhíssima algumas das respostas.

Draco: Oras, aumentar um pouco o fã-clube nunca faz mal

Fenrir: Sem falar que ter algumas opções variadas nunca matou ninguém.

Luana: Pois vão acabar matando sim, a mim de vergonha.

Severus: Como se algum dia na vida você já teve vergonha na cara.

Luana: Certo, certo, isso está indo por um rumo nada legal, já que vocês já fizeram a sua parte vou logo fazer a minha, vou anunciar o próximo e ultimo desafio.

Draco Fenrir Severus: ULTIMO?

Luana: Esse negocio de desafio já deu o que tinha que dar, já está ficando repetitivo, depois desse eu vou pensar em alguma coisas para fazer no final dos capítulos. Sei lá, uma entrevista com algum personagem, uma cena extra, um especial escrachado... Talvez faça uma vez na vida e outra na morte um ou outro desafiozinho...

Draco: E qual vai ser o desafio derradeiro.

OK, aqui vai, a pergunta é: Qual a cor verdadeira do cabelo de Hooch, uma pista foi dada no capitulo três, quem prestou atenção já deve ter sacado, e esse vai ser um detalhe importante no próximo capitulo. Todos aqueles que acertarem vão receber o premio, que é uma participação na conversa de encerramento do próximo capitulo. Eu vou tirar frases de seus reviews anteriores e formar um dialogo com as minhas três serpentes abusadas.

Fenrir: OPA Dessa super lotação eu vou gostar! \o/

Draco: Nem precisa aparecer no próximo capitulo se quiser, nós podemos fazer sala para o pessoal. :)

Severus: Não poderia sugerir nada melhor. U.u

Luana: Como é bom se sentir tão amada ¬¬

Depois de tamanha demonstração de amor da parte de meus protegidos, só me resta me retirar. Mas antes como não podia faltar, a votação:

Dragão: 9

Lobo: 6

Pantera negra: 3

Esfinge: 2

Fênix: 2

Sapo: 1

Pégaso: 1

Raposa: 1

Salmão: 1

Sátiro: 1

Cervo: 1

E como seeeempre o dragão está ganhando ¬¬ , se bem que o lobo não está tão atrás... ainda há esperança! Ah, não se enganem não é que eu torça para o lobo, ou para o dragão, mas uma votação só fica interessante se for um pouquinha acirrada. Por isso quem não votou, vote, e quem já votou pode votar novamente em outro animal.

Draco: Como se o resultado pudesse ser qualquer outro que dragão (nariz empinado)

Luana, Fenrir, Severus: Cala a boca, loiro ¬¬

No próximo capitulo: O passado das irmãs Hooch/Trelawney será contado em meio a um momento de muita dor. Diante da agressora de suas amigas, Harry irá mostrar seu lado mais sombrio. E finalmente a mascara de Dumbledore vai cair diante do moreno. Loiro x moreno qual dos dois vai vencer esse primeiro confronto?

Obrigada por lerem mais esse capitulo, até mais.


	18. Rompendo Teias

Ergam as mãos e gritem todos juntos: ALELUUUUIA! Sim caros leitores, essa não é uma Ilusão de otica, eu estou atualizando "Foi você quem pediu" em um prazo menor que meio ano. Minha humilde pessoa foi tomada por uma repentina inspiração! he he he, para eu atualizar tão rápido acho que um batalhão de musas inspiradoras se uniram em um esquadrão ante preguiça. Ou simplesmente por que esse foi um dos capítulos mais sádicos que eu já escrevi nessa fic... quem sabe...

Agradeço de coração os inspiradores e animadores reviews de _**Srta. Kinomoto , SamaraKiss, Thanatos, Antonomasia, brubru86, amdlara, **_em especial o de_** nannao**_, fico feliz que tenha aceitado o premio, o único problema é que seu e-mail não apareceu no seu review... lapsos do nosso sempre atrapalhado . "^.^ e a _**Deh Isaacs,**_ menina que review foi aquele? Muito louco, eu a-do-rei, sem falar que resumir 17 capítulos e um review não é para qualquer um, o loiro histérico... digo, o Drack-pooh cortou um dobrado para conseguir responde-la.

Eu havia planeja para nesse capitulo colocar uma conversa entre as minhas adoráveis serpentes e os vencedores do ultimo desafio, mas se eu fizesse isso ou os comentários finais ficariam quilométricos ou a participação de cada leitor seria tão curta que não teria nem graça, por isso resolvi colocar cada leitor tendo sua conversa particular com o "trio parada dura" a cada capitulo.

A ordem vai ser do primeiro que respondeu em diante. Vai ficar mais ou menos assim:

_**1º-amdlara **_

_**2º-Antonomasia**_

_**3º-Thanatos**_

_**4º- Srta. Kinomoto**_

No dialogo, para ser um verdadeiro desafio a minha pessoa, eu não vou colocar uma única palavra na boca de vocês, vou copiar e colar exatamente as suas frases dos reviews, vamos ver no que vai dar ^.^. Ah, mas reações e movimentos serão criações minhas... se preparem para corar bastante \o/

Eu...

Draco: O que? Ela ainda não deu o fora? – Draco olha ao redor – já, já a visita vai chegar.

Severus: Calma Draco, ela já vai embora, afinal a visita só vai chegar no final do capitulo.

Fenrir: Wou Luazinha, eu não me importo se você quiser ficar, mas se tiver que ir e não tiver onde ficar pode ir por meu quarto... Claro que se ficar com sono pode deitar na minha cama e caso sinta calor pode também tirar a rou...

Severus e Draco: ELA NÃO PRECISA TIRAR NADA!

Fenrir: Eu só estava tentando ser cavalheiro.

Severus e Draco: Sei ¬¬ ¬¬

Bem... como meus nada sutis CONVIDADOS deixaram bem claro, eu fui expulsa da parte final da fic, eu vou fazer alguns comentários sobre o capitulo e depois os meninos terão uma companhia diferente a cada capitulo.

AFH...expulsa de minha própria fic, eu poderia ser mais patética?

Ah é, apenas para desencarno de consciência eu devo avisar a todos que esse capítulo tem bastante violência, sem falar de algumas cenas de tortura, e linguagem pesada.

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura.

_Capitulo quatorze: Rompendo teias._

"_**Não vou chorar... não posso chorar..." ... "Por que minha lagrimas sempre foram a lenha para o fogo mais negro no coração de Xio"**_

_**Sibila Trelawney**_

Geralmente não é algo recomendável ficar no caminho de Xionara Hooch. Dona de uma fama nada agradável, a garota amedrontava a qualquer um com seus ferozes olhos amarelos, quando esses se colocavam em "modo de combate".

- O que ela tem? – uma quintanista cochicha para a outra, enquanto se encolhem no corredor para deixar a furiosa Hooch passar correndo.

- Sei lá – a outra cochichou de volta – mas desde que não seja com a gente...

Apesar de ouvi-las, já que todos os seus sentidos estavam funcionando ao máximo, a garota nem ao menos olhou em sua direção.

Tudo ao seu redor não podia ser mais insignificante, se comparado ao desespero que explodia em seu peito, e a certeza que crescia em uma sinistra determinação.

-Vou mata-la – a menina murmura aquelas palavras que levou tanto tempo para conseguir pronunciar sem remorso – hoje definitivamente vou mata-la.

Nunca a mercenária se arrependeu tanto de algo como do dia em que formou aquela estúpida aliança com aquela maníaca.

"Na época era necessário" a menina tentava se justificar, apesar de não engolir as próprias palavras "eu precisava de alguém que me ensinasse o oficio"

Aos 13 anos havia começado a aceitar pequenos trabalhos para juntar dinheiro para levar Sibila para longe do péssimo meio familiar que ambas tinham, sem falar de pagar as necessidades básicas sem precisar depender de sua perturbada mãe, quando a jovem atingiu a idade de 15 anos o seu caminho se cruzou com o dela.

Aurora Sinistra

Ela era dois anos mais velha que Hooch, na época estava em seu ultimo ano de Hoogwarts, na casa das águias. Com uma presença imponente a garota de longos cabelos pretos, pele de ébano e profundos olhos negros a convenceu que havia jeitos mais rápidos de conseguir dinheiro, e que Hooch tinha o potencial para fazer parte desse meio obscuro.

O meio dos mercenários.

Foi ela que a apresentou a todos os seus contatos dentro do castelo e que a indicou para os seus primeiros serviços como mercenária. Na época não era nada de mais, pregava algumas peças pesadas e pequenas vinganças, algumas não tão pequenas empregando um grau de violência realmente alto, mas nada que realmente tirasse o sono de Hooch.

Quando achou que Hooch finalmente estava pronta Aurora a convenceu que os serviços para eliminar definitivamente os alvos eram os que davam maior lucro.

O ano passado foi um ano negro.

Hooch corrompeu pouco a pouco sua alma, sujou suas mãos de sangue até o ponto em que por mais que as lavasse os vestígios de suas vitimas pareciam não deixa-las.

E seus olhos pareciam sempre ver e rever uma e outra vez a face daqueles que deixaram de respirar por cruzarem o seu caminho.

Sentia nojo de si.

Mas bastava lembrar da face pálida, impassível e encharcada de Sibila na noite em que havia sido resgatada do ministério, que qualquer duvida sumia de sua mente.

Se tornaria um demônio por aquela menina.

Mergulharia sem receio em um inferno de sangue por ela.

Beijaria o desespero se isso afastasse as lagrimas do rosto de sua amada.

De sua Siby.

De sua profetiza.

E foi assim que se afastou de todos, fingindo estar sempre alegre e conversando superficialmente com alunos de outras casas e evitando os de sua própria, pois assim seria mais fácil se locomover para seus trabalhos sujos sem precisar dar grandes explicações.

Mas então conheceu Neville, um garoto que estranhamente Sibila pareceu se apegar, e logo ele...

Christopher Hardnet.

"E mesmo meu corpo e alma estando cobertos de sangue você me carregou nas costas" Hooch pela primeira vez pensou em mais alguém desde que começou aquela desesperada corrida contra o tempo "Chris, mesmo me vendo imunda de morte você me aceitou... espero que possa me aceitar mais uma vez, por que por tudo que há de mais sagrado, eu hei de matar mais uma vez".

Foi apenas quando a memória de seu amigo invadiu o turbilhão confuso de ódio e arrependimento na cabeça da garota que Hooch teve um lampejo de clareza.

- É claro! – ela para com tudo e exclama para si mesma – Se Aurora se deu ao trabalho de pegar a Sibila para me atrair para uma armadilha, elas só podem estar em algum lugar que eu associe a ela.

"A nós" ela corrigiu com nojo ao lembrar da magnitude da "parceria que um dia formaram".

Afinal, não foi apenas a sua alma que aquela suja garota corrompeu.

Seu corpo havia sido tocado por ela de uma forma que mais ninguém tocou...

"Nara, sua tolinha " se lembra da voz abafada de prazer da outra garota em uma das tantas noites que compartiram juntas "Você é minha. Desde antes de me conhecer você já era minha, agora nessa cama você é minha, amanhã e depois e depois... para sempre, você será minha ."

- Imunda... – Xionara murmura tremula – eu sou uma pessoa imunda, Siby, você ainda assim me aceita?

Afastando essa fraqueza momentânea, a garota de cabelos perolados volta a correr ao ter um estalo de genialidade que lhe deu a certeza de onde a psicótica garota pode ter levado sua amada.

-Se ela tiver tocado em um único fio de cabelo da minha amada profetiza - os nós dos dedos da Xionara se tornaram brancos de tanto que ela apertava as mãos – Não serei só eu que me arrependerei de ter cruzado seu caminho. Você chorará e se lamentará todas as noites, enterrada no mais profundo inferno que eu mesma cavarei com minhas mãos para te enfiar.

Já sabendo qual seria o lugar mais provável de encontrar as duas, Hooch tinha uma fúria e uma determinação que nunca antes aqueles olhos, por mais implacáveis que fossem, transpareceram.

Alguém tinha roubado seu bem mais precioso.

Alguém iria pagar.

Ninguém tocava em Sibila e saia impune.

Nunca Xionara permitira isso.

Nem agora...

Nem antes.

FVQP

_(POV Xionara de 12 anos)_

_Hoje eu bati em um garoto._

_Eu nunca tive medo deles, sabe? Dos garotos da vizinhança. Mas ainda assim nunca eu tive coragem de sair no braço com um deles, eles parecem tão fortes._

_Mas desta vez não me segurei._

_Não quando ele havia feito a minha Siby chorar._

"_Vocês não são irmãs de verdade, sua idiota" o idiota gritou depois da surra que eu lhe dei "Ninguém poderia ser irmã daquela esquisitona"_

_Se ele ficou vivo depois de gritar isso?_

_Sim._

_Mas só por que eu tive que correr atrás da Siby que chorando fugiu para casa._

_Depois disso não voltamos a nos falar, quando cheguei em casa eu pensei em consola-la, mas ao ouvir seus soluços baixinhos por trás da porta eu perdi a coragem._

_Não, preferi fazer outra coisa..._

FVQP

- Mnnch – Sibila geme quando é arremessada com força contra a parede de uma das tantas salas da torre de astronomia.

Apesar de sentir um de seus ombros doer bastante devido ao recente impacto, não era a dor que a incomodava exatamente naquele momento.

A dor física já não era uma companheira desconhecida desde sua curta, mas traumática estadia no ministério dos mistérios.

O que realmente a incomodava eram aquelas vozes que brincavam em sua cabeça.

"**Ela vai morreeer, ela vai morreeeer, que alegria que prazer, a vaca vai morreeer"**

Não sabia de onde aquelas vozes irritantes haviam saído, nunca ela as tinha ouvido antes, elas se misturavam entre as predições de desastres que normalmente ela já ouvia, tornando tudo muito confuso.

"**Não vai demoraaaar, não vai demoraaar, pode correr pode chorar, a morte vem te pegaaar."**

Na verdade Sibila fazia uma pequena ideia de quando essas vozes sádicas haviam começado a cantarolar essas musiquinhas cruéis.

- Fala aí monstrinho – a garota que havia levado ela para aquela sala lhe chuta sem remorso no estomago, fazendo a pequena se encolher de dor – gostou do ambiente?

Elas, as vozes, haviam começado o seu horrível cantarolar no exato momento em que aquela horrível garota, com quem havia tido uma visão no começo da tarde, havia aparecido na sua frente.

"**Vou morrer de riiiir, vou morrer de riiiir, quando o sangue lhe cair, vou morrer de riiir."**

Debochadas, essas estranhas vozes infantis pareciam dançar ciranda na cabeça de Siby, festejando a morte de alguém.

De alguém que Siby sabia muito bem quem seria.

Da morte de alguém que ela tanto temia que acontecesse.

- Hein, monstrinho? – Aurora segura Sibila por um de seus rabos de cavalos e a obriga a olhar ao redor – gosta daqui? Não acha aconchegante? Sua irmãzinha pelo menos gostava.

Sibila olha ao redor, a sala deveria ser uma espécie de armazém de mapas astrológicos, ou ao menos foi o que pensou que fosse. Lá tinha varias estantes com vários pergaminhos enrolados. E preso nas paredes tinha quadros com varias constelações onde as estrelas pulsavam alegremente, sem falar de uma ou outra estrela cadente que cortava o céu noturno retratado.

Era realmente lindo, mas Siby não respondeu a provocação da mais velha.

Ela não tinha confiança para falar com qualquer um.

O medo de soltar algo que não deve sempre a atormentou.

Ao invés disso ela tenta murmurar baixinho a musiquinha que Hooch a ensinou para desanuviar a sua mente.

- Babum babum bate o relógio garoto se...

-JÁ DISSE PARA PARAR COM ISSO, SUA ABERRAÇÃO – soltando o rabo de cavalo de Sibila Aurora a esbofeteia a fazendo cair no chão – Não sei como a Nara atura ficar ao seu lado por tanto tempo – a mais velha cospe no corpo caído aos seus pés – estou com você um pouco mais de meia hora e não te suporto.

Aurora olha com nojo o corpo caído no chão.

"Foi por isso que você me trocou, Nara?" ela dá outro chute, desta vez no corpo caído de Sibila arrancando um arquejo de dor da mais nova "Por esta coisa você me evitou as féria inteiras" sem conter a força continuou a chutar a pequenina que estremecia a cada chute "por esta aberração você evitou pegar os serviços que seria obrigada a dividir comigo?" se detendo, Sinistra se abaixa, e de cócoras puxa a menina pelos cabelos e com um sorriso cruel a encara olhos nos olhos "Se essa monstrenga está no seu caminho para me encontrar, Nara, basta que eu a remova definitivamente dele, não é?"

Aurora sempre se orgulhou de ser alguém que nunca dependeu de ninguém. Com a guerra, assim como aconteceu com varias crianças, ela perdeu a sua familia para a morte.

A única diferença do caso dela para a das outras crianças era um pequeno detalhe insignificante.

O fato de que não foi um comensal da morte ou um auror que pôs fim a vida de sua família.

Foi ela mesma.

Morando apenas com seu pai, depois que sua mãe a irmã faleceram anos atrás, ela passou anos sendo abusada sexualmente por aquele porco bêbado. A garota de mente mais que retorcida aproveitou a época confusa de guerra e executou sua primeira morte aos 14 anos de idade, ao degolar seu nojento pai.

Por já ser estudante de Hogwarts a três anos e meio, a diretora permitiu que ela terminasse seus estudos, já que a garota mesma disse que conseguiria pagar as mensalidades com o dinheiro de sua herança, e durante o período de férias ela ficaria entre os refugiados.

Claro que o porco de seu pai não havia deixado herança alguma.

Mas isso nunca a impediu de conseguir dinheiro.

Não enquanto conseguisse seus mais que bem remunerados servicinhos nos caóticos corredores de Hogwarts.

Ela nunca dependeu de ninguém.

E nunca dependeria... ao menos foi o que pensou até conhecer Xionara.

No principio aceitou treinar a insistente garota apenas para se divertir, achava interessante a ideia de ver até onde aquela garota de olhos puros e temperamento explosivo aguentaria naquele meio negro, mas aos poucos foi se afeiçoando a menina.

Uma presença marcante.

Um corpo quente.

Uma alma pura.

Mais que a corromper, Aurora se viu obcecada em possui-la, tanto, que mesmo tendo condições de se formar em Hogwarts com seus conhecimentos a menina de longos cabelos tão negros quanto o piche reprovou de proposito duas vezes, algo que nunca aconteceu ainda mais vindo de alguém da casa das águias, apenas para poder ficar ao lado de Hooch.

Ela era tudo para Aurora.

Ela havia virado tudo para Aurora.

Ela seria sempre tudo para Aurora.

Desacostumada a amar alguém e qualquer coisa, Sinistra simplesmente se deleitava com o corpo de Xionara enquanto a arrastava o mais fundo possível no mundo sangrento dos mercenários, apenas para se certificar que nunca sairia de seu lado.

Que nunca teria coragem de sair de seu lado.

Era aquilo realmente amor?

Era aquilo apenas um capricho estranho?

Ninguém saberia dizer, o fato era que Aurora quase enlouqueceu quando do nada Xionara deixou de procura-la. Foi apenas no começo do ano que descobriu o motivo.

A esquisitinha da irmã dela, a que ficava escondida em alguns dos tantos quartos de refugiados, havia começado a cursar o colégio.

Sua Nara só tinha olhos para ela.

Sua Nara só procurava por ela

Sua Nara só falava com ela.

Sua Nara... sua Nara...

Sua Nara tinha que pagar.

E aquela aberração também.

- Sua irmãzinha já lhe contou quantas vezes eu a fiz gozar nesse chão mesmo? – Sinistra murmura com crueldade tentando arrancar alguma reação de Sibila. – ela te disse quantas vezes os dedos delas me levaram e trouxeram de volta do céu? – se aproximando do ouvido da menor ela lambe o lóbulo da pequena – e a língua dela então? Hun... nunca uma língua me fez vibrar tanto, em cima... e em baixo...

Satisfeita de desabafar aquilo que sabia que chocaria qualquer um, Aurora afasta o rosto para encarar sua obra prima de maldade e...

Nada.

Sibila continuava com a mesma expressão vazia.

- Fiz coisas com sua irmã que ela jamais vai esquecer – Aurora segura rudemente o queixo de Sibila e encarou profundamente aqueles olhos inexpressivos – coisas que uma merdinha desajustada como você nunca vai conseguir fazer com ela mesmo depois de crescer.

Nada... nem mesmo um piscar de olhos passou pela face fria de Trelawney.

-Ela te considera um bichinho de estimação – Sinistra esbofeteia aquele rosto que a irritava tanto – uma merda de bichinho de estimação – os golpes continuavam e se tornavam cada vez mais fortes – UMA CADELA QUE DEPOIS DE MORTA NÃO VAI FAZER FALTA A NINGUEM!

Confusa com as vozes de sua cabeça.

Atordoada pela agressão constante, apesar dessa não a incomodar tanto.

Atormentada pela previsão de uma morte em especial que se repetia uma e outra vez em sua mente.

Amedrontada pela distancia que a separava de seus amigos.

A distancia que a separava de sua Xio.

De seu príncipe.

Sibila deixa sair sem querer a predição de morte que a preocupava.

Foi apenas um sussurro, mas o suficiente para Aurora ouvir. No exato momento que ouviu aquilo, os golpes de Sinistra pararam, seus olhos se arregalaram e uma fúria assassina a cobriu como um manto.

Agarrando Sibila pelo colarinho de suas vestes, a mais velha fica em pé e a obriga a ficar também e com olhos medonhos pergunta de maneira mortal.

- O que você acabou de dizer?

Trelawney fecha os olhos com pesar.

Não queria dizer aquela palavras de novo, havia sido um acidente, mas as vozes em sua cabeça praticamente deliravam de alegria.

"**Quase láaaa, quase láaaa, não adianta lamentar, a morte vem brincaaar"**

Sibila nunca se sentiu tão confusa.

Tão sozinha.

"Xio... cadê você?" apesar de sua face do lado de fora ser impassível, por dentro ela se desfazia em lagrimas.

Tê-la lá era algo que ela queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria que acontecesse.

Queria, pois apenas sua presença poderia arrancá-la daquela confusa mescla de medo e trevas que havia se tornado sua mente.

Não queria, por que no momento que pisasse lá, sua predição de morte daria o primeiro passo para começar.

- Vamos, monstrinho, - com mais um tabefe Aurora agora sorria, mas desta vez com uma expressão que transpirava nervosismo – repita o que acabou de dizer.

"**Ela vai morrer..."** as vozes não cantavam mais, apenas se deliciavam com suas próprias palavras **"hu hu hu e vai ser já já"**

"Não venha Xio" finalmente Sibila se decidiu do que preferia "por favor, não venha"

Mas a pequena sabia que isso era impossível.

Xionara sempre vinha.

FVQP

_(POV Sibila de 6 anos)_

- O QUE VOCE TEM NESSA CABEÇA?

_Ah, ela está gritando de novo._

_Não gosto quando ela grita, a mamãe soa tão assustad... hã... digo... _

_Eu não posso chamá-la de mamãe, ela não gosta._

_A Thabata fica muito assustadora quando grita, mas o por que de eu principalmente não gostar quando ela grita é por que na maioria das vezes eu sei que é por minha causa._

- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI DESFAZER ESSA LAMBANÇA? EU VOU LIGAR PARA O SALÃO AGORA!

_Sempre é por minha causa._

_Ela nunca grita comigo diretamente, na verdade nem me dirige a palavra, não desde a morte do papa... do Richard, mas na maioria das vezes eu sei que é por minha culpa que ela fica tão brava._

_A maioria das pessoas ficam nervosas quando estão ao meu redor._

_Os adultos, por alguma razão não gostam quando seus filhos brincam comigo._

_Acho que a única pessoa que fala normalmente comigo é a..._

- VOLTE AQUI MOCINHA, EU NÃO ACABEI DE FALAR COM VOCE! XIONARA HOOCH, VOLTE AQUI!

_Eu me encolho na cama que até então eu estava deitada. Não tenho vontade de levantar. _

_Sabia exatamente para onde a Xio iria._

_Para o lugar que ela sempre via depois de brigar com a Thabata_

- Siby, tá dormindo?

_Para o meu lado._

_Mas diferente do que normalmente acontecia nesse tipo de situação eu nem ao menos olho em sua direção quando ouço a porta abrir e a voz despreocupada de Xio preencher todo o ambiente._

_Mas por mais que aquela voz alegrasse meu coração cada vez que a ouvia, simplesmente não consegui encará-la._

_Não depois do que ouvi daquele garoto:_

"_Vocês não são irmãs..."_

_Aquilo doeu, mesmo sabendo que não somos irmãs de sangue a verdade daquelas realmente doeram._

_-Siby, está dormindo? – Ela repete de novo, e sinto como ela se senta na minha cama – _Oras, claro que não_ – sinto como sua mão afaga mais forte do que eu gostaria os meus cabelos, bagunçando um pouco os meus dois rabos de cavalo – _se estivesse dormindo toda a Grã Bretanha acordaria com o ruído dos seus roncos, há há há.

_ISSO É MENTIRA! EU NÃO RONCO E ELA SABE DISSO! Só por que dividimos o mesmo quarto a Xio adora fazer esse tipo de piadinhas sem graça, mas eu sei que eu não ronco!_

_Pelo menos eu acho..._

- Eu não ronco_ – eu resmungo baixinho ainda com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro._

- Ah, ronca sim_ –Xionara debocha de mim _– ronca tão alto que parece um trator muggle.

- É mentira_ – eu digo mais irritada, mas ainda sem olhar em sua direção._

- É verdade sim_ – ela revida _– Siby tratorzinho.

- Eu não pareço um trator!_ – me defendo com mais veemência, apesar de não fazer a mínima idéia do que é um trator muggle... será algum tipo de animal exótico?_

- Parece sim._ – ela dizia com o tom de riso_

-Pareço não.

- Parece sim.

-PAREÇO NÃAAO!_ – Brava, e convenhamos, com muita razão, eu finalmente levanto a cabeça do travesseiro para encará-la._

_O que..._

_O que aconteceu com o cabelo dela?_

_Eu nunca admiti isso em voz alta, mas eu sempre fui apaixonada pelos cabelos da Xio._

_Longos negros e macios, eu adorava ver a maneira como eles cascateavam até a metade de suas costas, e quando dormíamos juntas, eu fazia questão de enterrar meu rosto neles para aspirar lentamente o seu perfume e adormecer aos pouquinhos, embalada pela deliciosa fragrância._

_Mas agora os cabelos dela estavam na altura de suas orelhas, sem falar que sua cor era de um estranho branco meio perolado._

-Por que...

- Hun?_ – Ela passa a mão toda sorridente pelo novo penteado _– Gostou?

- Está esquisito. –_ Digo isso ainda meio em choque._

- Está?_ – seu sorriso aumenta _– Para mim não parece esquisito, parece diferente.

"_Ninguém poderia ser irmã daquela esquisitona" eu me lembro das outras palavras do garoto que mesmo não me magoando mais que as primeiras também me abalaram um pouquinho._

-Assim como você não é esquisita _– ela se deita do meu lado e me abraça – _Só é diferente. Mas se ainda assim alguém te chamar de esquisita _– ela esfrega seu nariz no meu, conseguindo arrancar de mim uma risada que não pude conter _– vai ter que me chamar de esquisita também. –_ detendo o "beijo de esquimó" ela manteve nossos narizes colados e me encarando disse com uma voz tão carinhosa que quase arrancou lagrimas dos meus olhos _– Seremos as irmãs esquisitonas!

_Não parecendo muito disposta a me soltar, Xio se acomoda melhor no travesseiro que dividíamos a duras penas, enquanto eu abri mão da minha "vaga" nele para descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro._

_A ausência de seus cabelos ainda me incomodava um pouco, mas logo eu consegui encontrar uma substituta tão boa quanto._

_A pele quentinha de Xio._

- Conta de novo... –_ murmuro de olhos fechados, já meio adormecida graças ao calorzinho que aquela pele macia emanava._

- Contar o que? –_ Ela se faz de desentendida._

- Você sabe o que._ – eu a acuso _– cooonta_ – faço um pouco de manhã._

- Qual é Siby?_ – ela choraminga _– eu já te contei essa história um milhão de vezes, você já deve sabê-la de cor e salteado.

- Coooonta –_ insisti._

- É uma história deprimente._ – ouço como bufa exasperada._

- É linda –_ murmuro sonhadora_

-ELES MORREM!_ – ela fala como se eu já não conhecesse o final dessa história _

-Mas eles vão se encontrar... ele prometeu a ela que vão se encontrar...

-Siby..._ – não sei exatamente o que se passou na cabeça dela, mas depois de alguns segundos ela suspira e se dá por vencida _– tudo bem, lá vamos nós_._

_E ela começa a contar de cabeça aquela bela e estranhamente familiar lenda que faz meu coração bater de uma maneira diferente._

_Não sei como Xio pode dizer que não gosta dela. Ela é linda!_

_Eu sei que pode ser um pouquinho deprimente mas... ele prometeu._

_Aquele bondoso príncipe prometeu para sua amada profetiza._

_Ele prometeu..._

- Xio..._ – murmuro tão baixinho que acho que ela nem me escutou, enquanto narra minha lenda favorita – _eu te adoro

_... que nunca a deixaria sozinha. _

FVQP

- Ora, ora ora... Repita o que acabou de dizer, monstrinha – Com um sorriso maníaco estampado em seu rosto, a menina mais velha quase sufocava Sibila com uma de suas mãos enquanto com a outra a esbofeteava repetidas vezes – Repita – TABEF – Repita – TABEF – Repita mais uma vez o que acaba de me dizer sua merdinha!

Sibila absorvia cada golpe com pesar, por que estava já tão desligada da própria dor física que tudo o que sentia era a dor impregnada na voz da menina mais velha.

O sorriso maníaco naquele rosto deformado pela loucura lhe dava pena.

Aquela dor que só era aliviada ferindo os outros lhe dava pena.

Aquela inveja que cascateava de seus olhos lhe dava pena.

A mão que lhe esbofeteava lhe dava pena.

- REPITA, SEU MONTRINHO!

- Eu disse – a pequenina diz com a voz fraca por entre seus lábios partidos – se continuar a machucar o meu rosto, encontrará a morte.

A pobre primeiranista pela primeira vez que aquela tortura começou quase chorou quando viu a expressão da garota mais velha.

Você morrerá.

Essas eram palavras que a pequenina odiava pronunciar, principalmente para a pessoa que passaria por aquela provação.

O medo que via em seus olhos.

O ressentimento.

O desespero.

Aquilo a matava aos pouquinhos.

- Vadia – Aurora murmurou – REPITA! – transtornada ela aperta mais forte ainda a garganta em sua mão e bate com força a cabeça de Trelawney contra a parede – REPITA! – e continuou batendo a cada palavra que berrava de maneira histérica – DIGA QUE MORREREI, SUA ABERRAÇÃO, DIGA DE NOVO, MONSTRINHO!

- Você... urgh... – Trelawney suportava cada impacto que sua cabeça recebia a medida que começava a sentir o próprio sangue empapando seus cabelos – você... argh... morrerá... hunnnf... se continuar... a...

- CALA A BOCA! – Aurora bate uma ultima vez com bastante força a cabeça da primeiranista contra a parede e a solta, e murmura maléfica enquanto observa a pequenina escorregar sem forças contra a parede até o chão, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde sua cabeça deslizava – Sua aberração dos infernos, acha que eu vou morrer apenas por dizer essas palavras de merda?

Sibila sentia muita dor em sua cabeça e sua visão estava muito turva, mas mesmo assim as vozes não cessavam.

"**Hu hu hu... ela via morrer"**

Calem a boca... era o que Sibila queria dizer

"**Caaara... ela vai morrer e vai morrer nada bem..."**

Calem a boca... era o que a pequenina queria implorar

"**Não vai demorar muito né? Ela vai morrer daqui a pouco... wou e como vai mor..."**

Calem a boca! Era o que a pobrezinha queria bradar desde o fundo de seu peito

Mas essas palavras nunca brotaram de sua boca, no lugar disso finalmente as lagrimas da menina transbordaram de seus olhos e encharcaram sua face inconsolável.

"Calem a boca..." ela implorava mentalmente "por favor..."

"**Ela vai morrer. Ela vai morrer, as 22:30 a garotinha malvada vai morrer há há há há**"

Eram as lagrimas de um profetizas.

As lagrimas mais conformistas de todo o mundo.

Lagrimas que lamentava aquilo que nunca poderia ser mudado.

Aquilo que NÃO DEVE ser mudado.

Elas caiam dos olhos de Sibila como uma pequena e pura cachoeira de pesar e lamentos inconformados.

- Oh... agora sim eu gostei – sem saber o verdadeiro motivo das lagrimas da pequena profetiza, Aurora havia se agachado na frente de Sibila e agarrando o cabelo da mais nova ergue a sua cabeça a fazendo encara-la – finalmente você começou a reagir como uma pessoa normal – o olhar alucinado da setimanista apenas dava mais pena a pobre Sibila que chorava cada vez mais forte, tão desconsolada que até o seu corpo tremia – como premio – Aurora se aproxima e sussurra malévola no ouvida da primeiranista – eu vou te matar como faria a uma pessoa normal.

Satisfeita consigo mesmo, Aurora afasta seu rosto e observa com orgulho o rosto destruído pela tristeza a sua frente.

"Pobrezinha" era tudo o que Sibila conseguia pensar "se ela visse o que eu visse... pobrezinha"

Um pavoroso sinistro de olhos vermelhos e sorriso malévolo dançava ao redor da repetente setimanista que de pé erguia uma de suas mangas.

Enrolado no pulso esquerdo da garota mais velha estava um elaborado arranjo de fios de aço todos ligados a uma aranha feita dos mesmos fios de aço.

- Acho que você se lembra dessa minha criança – Aurora olha quase com devoção para a aranha de aço em seu pulso – mas acho que não as apresentei com devia. Esta belezinha fui eu mesma que fiz. Sabe, eu não sou exatamente uma artesã, por isso depois de fazê-la eu fiquei por pelo menos um mês sem conseguir usar minha magia, mas valeu a pena. – provando as palavras de sua dona, a aranha de aço cospe um fio de aço que desliza até a ponta do dedo indicador da mercenária – a minha menina tece quantos fios de aço eu desejar e cada um deles obedece cada um de meus comandos – com um movimento de dedo o fio começa a dançar sob o comando da setimanista – geralmente, quando meus alvos veem esse brinquedinho, quando ainda tem tempo para pensar, elas parecem achar que eu usaria esses fios para prendê-los ou sufoca-los – sorrindo malévola, desviando seus olhos negros do seu amado brinquedinho para voltar a encarar a primeiranista, completa com uma pitada de humor negro – mas você já sabe muito bem qual é minha forma predileta de brincar, não sabe?

Sem prévio aviso, a setimanista estica o dedo indicador na direção de Sibila e o fio avança implacável na direção da pequenina e perfura o ombro de Sibila fazendo a pequena soltar um alto grito de dor.

Deliciada com a expressão de agonia da pequena, Aurora se excita e mais próxima do rosto de Sibila ela a segura a imprensando contra a parede.

Iria mata-la, estava mais que decidida e extasiada apenas com a ideia.

E faria isso com o máximo de requintes de crueldades.

- Sua fedelha infernal – Aurora cantarola de uma forma meio insana – Vou providenciar para que nunca mais essa sua boquinha solte uma única praga sequer... melhor– Aurora faz o fio coberto de sangue retroceder até que apenas uma pontinha ficasse se destacando do dedo –providenciarei que não possa mais soltar um único suspiro.

Assim que o fio de aço se recolheu de seu corpo, Sibila respira fundo algumas vezes e volta a controlar os traços de seu rosto.

"Não vou chorar... não posso chorar..." ela repetia a si mesma tentando afastar a dor de seu rosto "Se ela me ver chorar... não, ela não pode me ver chorar... se ela chegar e me ver chorando... pobre Aurora."

O futuro na mente de Sibila já estava traçado, ela sabia que nada o mudaria, mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim ela não queria que ele ocorresse. Vê-la chorar faria apenas o sangue de Hooch ferver mais, e então...

Não, Hooch não pode vê-la chorar!

"Por que minha lagrimas" Sibila pensa enquanto tenta regularizar sua respiração "sempre foram a lenha para o fogo mais negro no coração de Xio"

- Oh não, não, não se contenha – graceja Aurora segurando o rosto neutro de Sibila enquanto aproxima o dedo que hospedava o maligno fio de aço – Afinal será a ultima vez que você terá a chance de expressar qualquer coisa – descansando o dedo no lábio inferior da pequenina cravando o fio na carne de Sibila – apenas se lembre de um pequeno conselho a titia Aurora. Não fale o mal – Aurora sussurrou maleficamente enquanto deslizava lenta e dolorosamente o fio de aço sobre o lábio inferior da ex-texuga, arrancando um filete de sangue dos trêmulos lábios de Sibila – não ouça o mal – o arame é arrastado abrindo uma fina ferida ligando da boca a orelha direita da assustada primeiranista – e... – Aurora se afasta do rosto de Sibila e ainda com um ar perverso, só que ainda mais assustador, já que seu rosto havia perdido todo e qualquer vestígio de sorriso, se cobrindo com uma mascara viva de puro ódio, ergue sua mão de maneira que fica bem na frente do rosto da mais nova, e esticando dois dedos a milímetros dos olhos da pequena faz com que agora dois fios de aço ficassem em suas pontas, esperando pelo mortal comando de sua dona, que não demorou a chegar – Não veja o mal.

FVQP

Quatro amigos quase sem folego finalmente haviam parado depois de pelo menos quarenta minutos correndo para cima e para baixo.

- Cara, sinto te dizer, mas você é um mala! – Fenrir grunhi mal-humorado enquanto se deixava cair cansado na cama de Harry – que idiota sai correndo por meio colégio quando se tem uma belezinha dessas?

- Tenho que concordar com ele – Severus lança um olhar não muito mais feliz que o de Fenrir para Harry enquanto se senta também na cama de Harry– antes de nos arrastar para sabe-se lá quantos becos sem saída poderia ter nos mostrado esse mapa.

- Eu já disse que não foi de proposito –Harry bufa se sentando entre os dois rapazes, ainda com o mapa aberto – me entregaram ele a pouco tempo, nem me lembrava que ele existia até alguns minutas atrás.

Foi quase com vontade de se jogar no lago para compensar a sua estupidez que Harry em meio a sua busca desesperada se lembrou que podia ter poupado muito do seu tempo e de seus amigos, se usasse o mapa do maroto que havia recebido de Draco naquela mesma tarde.

"É exatamente em momentos desesperado que uma mente tem que se manter mais fria que nunca Potter" o moreno se lembrou das palavras de Moody, o renomado, paranoico e mais que competente ex-auror de toda a história e que foi um de seus maiores mentores na época da guerra "Pois pequenos detalhes sempre procuram brechas como o desespero para se esconder e ferrar com a nossa vida, se lembre sempre garoto, VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!"

Muitos podem tirar sarro de seus hábitos bizarros, mas ninguém podia negar que mais cedo ou mais tarde seus conselhos paranoicos sempre vinham a calhar.

-Mas como ele funciona? – um pouco menos rancorosa que seus companheiros, Luna se ajoelha na frente de Harry e olha para o mapa com interesse.

- Eu já disse, ele mostra todo o castelo e a posição de cada pessoa nele – ele fala mais brando, olhando para a loirinha.

- Bem, então que tal bota-lo para funcionar de uma vez? – Fenrir resmunga ainda mal-humorado pelo desperdício de tempo.

- Já vou, já vou – Harry revira os olhos, apesar dele mesmo admitir por dentro o seu lapso – eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Mal as palavras foram ditas e no pergaminho se desenhou um muito detalhado mapa, e vários pontinhos brotaram indicando a posição de varias e varias pessoa. Sabendo muito bem quem deveriam procurar, quatro pares de olhos havidos procuram os nomes da irmãs Hooch-Trelawney

- ACHEI! – Fernrir grita devido a tensão e aponta para o pontinho que correspondia a Sibila.

- Certo, se esse pontinho é a Sibila ela está na... torre de astronomia – Harry murmura enquanto vasculha o mapa – E a Xionara está... achei, achei a Xionara

-A única a se locomover é a Xionara – Severus diz observando os pontinhos – e vai direto para onde o pontinho da Sibila está, ela deve ter descoberto aonde a irmã está mantida.

-E quem é esse pontinho perto da Siby? – Luna pergunta apontando para um pontinho negro praticamente em cima do pontinho de Sibila.

- A captora – Harry diz com raiva, e com temor lê o nome da pessoa – Aurora Sinistra.

"Minha ex-professora de astronomia?" Harry não pode deixar de associar.

- Isso é muito mau? – Luna pergunta temerosa

- Oh merda – Fenrir se levanta bastante abalado – oh merda, merda, merda...

- Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta – Severus também não parecia muito feliz com a descoberta – se bem que eu acharia uma maneira um pouco mais eloquente para responder a isso.

- Quem é ela? – Harry pergunta, apagando de sua mente todas as boas lembranças de mulher que lhe ensinou sobre as estrelas em seu mundo e focando na ideia que uma garota qualquer estaria nesse momento provavelmente torturando uma de suas preciosas amigas.

- Simplesmente uma das criaturas mais temidas desse colégio – Severus diz sombrio.

- Merda, merda, merda – Fenrir ainda dava voltas ao redor de si mesmo.

- Por quê?

- Ela, diferente de Xionara, é uma mercenária que nunca fez muita questão de esconder o que faz, e como faz... – Severus fecha os olhos, preocupado.

- Merda, merda, mer...

-NÓS JÁ ENTENDEMOS O PONTO! – Severus perde a paciência e grita para Fenrir o fazendo se recompor – CALA A BOCA, CARAMBA!

- Não companheiro, você não entendeu o ponto – Fenrir olha na direção de Severus com a face séria – você acha que as historias que deve ter ouvido da Aurora Sinistra são ruins? Então tente ouvir as que alguém que REALMENTE tem contato com o lado sombrio desse colégio já escutou. Eu já ouvi coisas dessa garota que fariam você perder o sono. Aquilo que ela fez com a Siby na quarta feira não chega nem perto do que ela já fez apenas por diversão.

- Você a conhece? – Harry pergunta.

- Já precisei de grana fácil algumas vezes – Fenrir diz meio sem jeito – eu meio que já aceitei alguns trabalhos de mercenário apenas para ajudar o meu bolso. Mas como eu dizia, Aurora não é normal, ela é uma psicopata doida que aceitava trabalhos mesmo se não ganhasse nada como pagamento, desde que pudesse escolher os meios de efetuar os serviços, meios nada legais.

- Mas por que ela cismou com a Sibila? – Luna olha preocupada para o pontinho da amiga.

-Não acho que o problema dela seja com a Sibila, não é? – Harry pergunta olhando para Fenrir.

- Não... acho que não, Xionara parecia bem abalada quando ouviu que alguém levou a Sibila, e quando ouviu a descrição da garota... Eu já ouvi boatos que essas duas andavam juntas para executar alguns serviços, o que é estranho já que ninguém mais gostava de trabalhar com aquela garota... Ela é bizarra.

"Ok, qualquer um que deixe Fenrir Greyback tão perturbado não pode ser nada normal" Harry pensa preocupado.

-Malfeito feito – Harry fecha o mapa e se levanta – vamos, antes que algo pior aconteça.

- Sibila está sozinha há quase uma hora com uma maníaca homicida sedenta de sangue – Severus se levanta junto com os outros e voltam a correr ao lado de Harry. – o que pode ser pior?

-O que pode ser pior? – Harry olha para o lado e diz sério – que tal unir ao grupo uma irmã sedenta por vingança e com a cabeça estourada?

Os quatro amigos voltam a correr dessa vez sabendo para onde deveriam correr.

Para a torre de astronomia, aonde Sibila estava com sua captora...

... e onde Xionara havia acabado de chegar.

FVQP

Sibila tremia.

Mas não era de medo.

Quem convive com a morte e o sofrimento diariamente não sente facilmente medo.

Nem de dor.

As dores em sua cabeça e ombro eram insignificantes comparadas a que sentiu dois anos atrás.

O que a fazia tremer era de expectativa, uma expectativa negra que praticamente a engolia em tristeza e pesar.

"Está quase na hora... vai acontecer a qualquer minuto" a pequenina ficava mais e mais ansiosa.

- Não fale o mal- Sibila ouvia a voz perversa de sua captora sussurrar ao seu ouvido.

"... ela não terá piedade..."

- Não ouça o mal – uma fina dor brotava em seu rosto graças ao malicioso arranhão que lhe desenhavam no rosto.

"Com certeza..."

- e...

"... ela morrerá..."

-Não veja o mal – seus olhos, marejados pelas lagrimas de pesar, encaravam sem piscar e sem medo os dois fios de aço que quase encostavam ameaçadoramente neles.

"Pobre Aurora"

Sibila pode sentir os fios encostando em suas orbitas oculares antes que assim como ela previu, os objetos perfurantes eram puxados para longe de seus olhos.

- A única coisa que ela não vai mais ver é a droga da sua cara feia.

Sibila, ainda atordoada pela confusão que as vozes faziam em sua cabeça, excitadas por estar diante da autora da tragédia que se seguiria, olha triste para a cena a sua frente.

Descomposta, meio sentada e meio deitada no chão, estava Aurora, que apenas não estava completamente esparramada no piso por que Xionara estava atrás dela segurando o seu pulso em uma posição dolorosa.

Posição dolorosa que Aurora não pareceu se importar muito.

- NARA! – exaltante, e ainda naquela posição nada agradável, a setimanista pele negra sorri transpirando felicidade pelos poros – você veio!

- Sim... eu vim. – Xionara estreita os olhos com raiva e apertando o pulso da mais velha com mais força a fazendo ficar de pé. – vim por você.

Ambas as adolescentes estavam de pé uma ao lado da outra e era quase violenta a diferença entre elas. Xionara era alta com seus olhos amarelos e cabelo curto, branco perolado. Enquanto Aurora era pelo menos dez centímetros mais baixa, negra, com seus olhos pretos e cabelos tão escuros quanto a noite.

Talvez a única semelhança entre elas era a forma esguia de seus corpos.

Corpos ágeis.

Corpos de mercenárias.

- Eu sabia que viria – deixando clara a sua verdadeira adoração pela garota a sua frente, Aurora a abraça com carinho, e a mais alta não fez qualquer esforço para se afastar – sabia, sabia, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde viria atrás de mim.

Sibila assistia a tudo com o coração na mão, a cena que viria a seguir não seria nada agradável.

Mas não devia intervir.

As vozes em sua cabeça brincavam em uma confusão quase histérica de felicidade.

Não PODIA intervir

"Hooch..." a menininha apertava a mão em meio a uma grande impotência "não..."

- Sim, eu vim por você – Xionara diz isso sem alterar o ar implacável de seu rosto – especialmente por sua causa – com um de seus braços ela envolve as costas da mais baixa enquanto que com a outra mão faz um leve movimento de pulso fazendo soar um quase imperceptível "click" mecânico debaixo de sua manga – especialmente... por sua vida.

Sem pegar nem por um momento Aurora de surpresa, Xionara a gira com um movimento ágil de sua mão esquerda, de maneira que as costas de Sinistra ficassem coladas ao seu peito. E da outra mão de Hooch deslizaram três afiadas adagas que se encaixaram com perfeição entre os seus dedos. Com uma frieza que faria muito adulto tremer nas bases, a adolescente de cabelos brancos em questão de segundos firmou as três adagas no punho fechado e as colocou na altura da dobra entre o queixo e o pescoço de Aurora.

As pontas das três lâminas estavam cravadas na carne da setimanista mais velha, arrancando pequenos filetes de sangue da garota negra, que no lugar de se irritar simplesmente abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Nara... – Aurora praticamente ronronou se esfregando no corpo atrás do seu, ignorando completamente as três lâminas em sua garganta – como eu senti falta desse seu lado carinhoso.

-Bem, querida – Hooch diz em um sarcasmo seco – então se prepare para sentir um pouquinho mais desse carinho. No inferno.

Sem vacilar, Hooch forçou as adagas para cima.

Mas não teve o fim que desejava.

- Claro, querida – ao sentir a pressão em seu pescoço aumentar, Nara movimentou os ombros para se livrar de parte do "abraço" que a prendia – tendo você como parceira eu dançaria em qualquer palco.

E com um pulo golpeia com força o queixo da mais alta com sua cabeça. Pegando alguns passos de distância entre as duas, Aurora se afasta de Hooch e a uma distância segura gira na direção da mortal setimanista mais jovem.

Hooch havia perdido não apenas o equilíbrio com aquele golpe, mas suas três adagas haviam caído de sua mão.

Aproveitando que ela estava ainda sem o total controle de seus movimentos, graças ao golpe no queixo, a mais velha tomou a dianteira do ataque desta vez. Aurora sentiu a excitação ferver em suas veias e sem pensar duas vezes ergueu o pulso com sua arma magica e ordenou mentalmente que três fios atacassem Xionara.

A representante da casa Hardnet recobrou a noção das coisas quando o primeiro fio perfurou sua mão esquerda arrancando dela um grito de dor. Quando os outros três também pareciam dispostos a transpassar partes de seu corpo segundos depois do primeiro, a mercenária de cabelos perolados já havia recobrado o controle sobre si e superando a dor inicial se focou no desafio a frente.

À milímetros de seu alvo os dois fios nunca chegaram a sentir o "gosto" da pele de Xionara, a garota aproveitou o fio cravado em sua mão e com um doloroso movimento circular envolveu varias vezes os outros dois fios com ele, os detendo de seu percurso assassino. Com eles detidos, Hooch arrancou o fio cravado em sua mão soltando com isso mais um grito, e segurando os revoltados fios que tentavam se soltar de sua captora, Hooch encara a garota do outro lado dos fios.

E o que viu foi um enorme e satisfeito sorriso.

- Você está definitivamente linda Nara – os olhos alucinados de Aurora devoravam a ferida na mão de Hooch com verdadeira paixão – adoro quando você se tinge de vermelho, minha querida, mesmo se o sangue que usa é o seu. – estreitando os olhos com um sadismo meio pervertido ela cantarola – se tinja para mim meu amor, se tinja mais e mais para mim.

Da aranha de aço sai mais cinco fios, mas mesmo vindo em maior quantidade que os últimos esses seriam mais fáceis de desviar, por que desta vez todos os sentidos de Hooch estavam ativados.

Unidos, focando um mesmo alvo, os fios voaram na direção do peito de Hooch. A "albina" abaixa um pouco o punho que segurava os revoltados fios e com um pulo meio atrapalhado usa o grosso conjunto que eles formavam e com eles impulsiona uma cambalhota aérea para trás, torcendo assim o pulso que segurava os fios, mas escapando do ataque fatal que vinha em sua direção.

Ao aterrissar teve o cuidado de cair bem ao lado dos fios e antes que esses fossem ordenados a dar meia volta em seu ataque. Hooch solta os três fios que estava a algum tempo segurando que caem inertes já que sua dona estava completamente concentrada nos outros cinco. E tirando sua varinha de dentro das vestes pega uma de suas adagas do chão e apontando a varinha para ela diz um feitiço que sempre irritou Aurora

- _Fortitudine Maxima_ -

Bem a tempo de se virara para os fios que a retomavam como alvo, com apenas aquela adaga em sua mão ela correu na direção de seus atacantes de aço e se desviando agilmente daquela investida assassina, com um único e ágil movimento corta os diabólicos fios com sua adaga de lamina magicamente reforçada.

Os pedaços cortados caíram inertes no chão ao perderem o controle de sua dona, e os que ainda estavam conectados a Aurora voltaram a dona apressados.

- Tsc tsc, Nara, você sabe que eu odeio quando você fere os meus queridinhos – Aurora tenta esconder sua irritação atrás de um sorriso que não enganaria nem um criança de cinco anos – mas tudo bem, eu tenho outras "criança" como essas para te fazer dançar.

Mas antes de ter chance de concentrar sua magia desestabilizada pelos fios perdidos, Hooch faz um novo movimento pulso, desta vez com o esquerdo, emitindo novamente aquele "click" mecânico fazendo outro conjunto de três adagas caírem de sua manga e se encaixando direitinho na sua mão perfurada.

Tendo mais trabalho para estabilizar as armas na mão graças ao ferimento, Hooch corre na direção se Aurora, que ao ver o ataque arregala os olhos e praticamente lambe os lábios de prazer.

Com um ágil movimento de dedos, Hooch arremessa duas de suas adagas para cima as pegando com a outra mão tão ferida quanto a outra e mantendo apenas uma das adagas na mão perfurada ela consegue coloca-la a milímetros da garganta de Sinistra. Mas a mais velha havia finalmente conseguido estabilizar sua magia. Fazendo sua aranha magica "tecer" quatro fios, ela mesma os pega pela ponta com a outra mão e os esticando os usa como escudo.

Um alto "CLAAANG" ressoou por toda a sala quando a adaga de Hooch se chocou contra os fios de Aurora. Por trás de cada arma, as duas ex-companheiras de oficio se encararam tão próximas uma da outra que quase se afogaram nos olhos de sua rival.

No amarelo tempestuoso de Hooch

E nas provocadoras trevas de Aurora.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que Aurora empurra com seus fios a nada bem intencionada lamina de Hooch para longe de seu pescoço.

Após o primeiro impacto, Hooch não se deteve e continuou a investida atacando sempre pontos expostos e fatais, mas prevendo cada movimento da mais nova, Aurora guiava seu escudo improvisado para desviar cada golpe.

Mantiveram-se assim por um bom tempo, até que cansada da brincadeira, Hooch pega a mais velha de surpresa se abaixando no chão e aplicando uma rasteira a desestabiliza, dando para Sinistra uma passagem direta só de ida para o chão.

No chão, Aurora havia batido cabeça no piso. Atordoada, estava prestes a levantar quando Hooch a chuta com bastante força no estomago, a fazendo girar algumas vezes. Esparramada, ela apoia as duas mãos no chão e quando se preparava para se impulsionar para cima sente uma lamina sendo cravada bem no centro de sua mão, arrancando dela um urro de dor.

Agachada próxima a Aurora, ainda pressionando a adaga na mão ferida, Hooch diz quase de rosto colado com Aurora:

- Se gosta tanto disso, que tal dar uma olhadinha no seu próprio sangue – com um movimento cruel Hooch gira a adaga fazendo a mais velha se debater no chão de tanta dor – garanto que desse eu não me importo nem um pouco de te brindar.

Ainda tremula, Aurora tenta ainda se apoiar com sua mão livre, mas a dor era quase cegante, fazendo ela cair após varias tentativas, escorregando no próprio sangue e isso despertou uma gostosa gargalhada na garota de cabelos negros

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ – Aurora tremia agora não apenas de dor, mas também pela risada – delicioso, simplesmente delicioso – conseguindo por fim se apoiar na mão boa, mas agora coberta com o próprio sangue a menina abaixa a cabeça e lambendo o liquido viscoso e vermelho no chão ergue a cabeça na altura da de Hooch que olhava a outra garota com confusão – com certeza meu sangue é delicioso, principalmente se é tirado por você, mas... – pegando Hooch de surpresa ela se inclina para frente e lhe rouba um beijo cobrindo os lábios de Xionara com seu sangue. Hooch, enojada, se levanta e limpa a boca com as costas da mão. Ficando tão transtornada que esquece que está no meio de um duelo e se afasta o máximo que pode da outra garota – sinceramente, um menu tão delicioso deveria ser servido no "prato" certo – Aurora lambe os lábios destilando libido dos olhos negros.

- Nojenta. – Xionara grunhi, já se recuperando do choque e partindo para um novo ataque na adolescente estendida no chão.

Aurora sorri.

"Isso mesmo, venha para mim" sua mente alucinada vibrava de excitação "venha sempre para mim. Seu amor, seu ódio, sua paixão, sua sede de sangue... me de tudo, me preencha com tudo o que tiver"

Ser o centro das atenções daqueles furiosos olhos amarelos quase faziam Aurora ter um orgasmo deitada naquele chão coberto por seu sangue.

Naquele instante.

Naquele inebriante instante.

Aqueles olhos amarelos, febris de ódio, pertenciam a ela.

- Vamos lá Nara – Aurora ainda deitada no chão, apoiada por sua mão boa, praticamente rosna com prazer– me faça vibrar como sempre.

- Cale logo essa maldita boca! – já próxima o suficiente de seu alvo, Xionara arremessa as duas adagas que ainda tinha na mão.

Aurora rola mais uma vez no chão, mas desta vez por vontade própria, escapando quase por milagre das duas adagas que se cravaram no piso exatamente no local em que estava deitada antes.

Os aguçados ouvidos de matadora da jovem mais baixa ouvem mais um click mecânico vindo da direção de Hooch e sem precisar olhar na direção de sua oponente ela já sabia que outro trio de adagas viriam em sua direção. Levantando apenas o suficiente para ficar agachada ela levantou a cabeça apenas a tempo de ver as três adagas vindo em sua direção. Uma delas se cravou em sua coxa arrancando um grunhido da adolescente. Por sorte, as outras duas adagas não atingiram seus alvos, mas mesmo assim não pode se permitir ceder ao alivio, outro ataque logo seguiu aquele e mais três adagas voaram em sua direção.

Aurora se levantou em um pulo a tempo de fugir da investida das laminas, mas não do soco que a fez voar longe.

Se aproveitando da distração que suas lâminas haviam causado, Xionara havia conseguido se aproximar de Aurora o suficiente para socar aquele detestável rosto.

Mas antes que realmente voltasse a cair, Aurora consegue recobrar o equilíbrio e girando o corpo salta em um chute giratório que acertou em cheio o rosto de Hooch, fazendo esta sim cair.

Hooch mal toca o chão e com um impulso dos braços se levanta se colocando em posição de combate. Cuspindo um pouco de sangue que aquele chute lhe havia arrancado da boca a setimanista mais nova olha decidida na direção da garota que a observava com a mesma pose defensiva e ao mesmo tempo ofensiva.

Sem nunca perder o sorriso maníaco, Aurora leva sua mão boa até onde até aquele momento estava cravada a adaga em sua outra mão, e sem nem piscar a arranca.

- Devo dizer que sempre adorei a maneira com que você brinca com as suas "faquinhas" – levando a adaga a boca lambe o próprio sangue nela banhada – mas devo dizer. – assim que a sua língua se afasta da lâmina a arma desaparece da mão da garota como se ela fosse feita de fumaça no mesmo momento em que ouve outro "click" mecânico vindo de Hooch e um novo trio de adagas aparece em cada mão da "albina" – esse seu dispositivo de auto recarga é um verdadeiro saco.

Apenas naqueles poucos segundos de duelo, era de se esperar que depois de lançar tantas adagas na direção de sua oponente o chão já estaria lotado delas – sem falar que qualquer um ficaria curioso de saber de onde Hooch tirava tantas adagas – mas se olhassem naquele exato momento no chão da sala não veriam nem ao menos uma adaga no piso, fossem as que foram deixadas caídas ou as que foram cravadas no piso devido aos golpes.

A razão disso era simples.

Preso em cada antebraço de Hooch estava uma espécie de bainha mágica que tem espaço para três adagas cada uma, que ativadas por um movimento de pulso lançava por uma espécie de mola as armas estrategicamente no espaço entre os dedos da mercenária. E cada vez que as adagas ficavam longe das mãos de sua dona por um espaço de tempo de mais ou menos um minuto elas desapareciam de onde quer que estivessem e reapareciam cada uma em sua respectiva bainha.

Se permitindo por um instante desviar seus olhos de sua oponente, algo que não considerava nada inteligente dado quem enfrentava, Hooch averigua rapidamente suas mãos atrás de algo em especial.

"Bingo" pensou ao localizar em meio de suas adagas uma que tinha um tom mais azulado que as outras.

A Adaga alterada com "_Fortitudine Maxima_ "

Aquele era um feitiço avançadíssimo que mesmo conseguindo evoca-lo, por ser ainda uma maga com muito caminho pela frente, não conseguia faze-lo mais do que uma vez ao dia sem correr o risco de sobrecarregar o seu núcleo mágico, consequência que nenhum mago são e até mesmo alguns que não batem muito bem da bola gostariam de sofrer. Por isso ela ficou tão feliz de identificar a única de suas adagas que poderia por um fim naquele duelo sangrento.

Conseguindo captar a breve distração de Hooch, Aurora foi a primeira a atacar.

Deixando de lado os ataques diretos, ela decide adotar uma técnica que esgotava mais a sua magia, mas que com certeza seria mais eficaz contra alguém como Xionara.

Deixando varias brechas abertas em sua defesa, Aurora fecha os olhos e se concentra completamente na aranha em seu pulso, fazendo dela sair um enxame de fios de aço, todos eles com movimentos irregulares e velocíssimos não apenas na direção da rival, mas acertando tudo ao seu redor, quadros estantes e lunetas.

Hooch assistia pasma como uma onda de fios de aço voava em sua direção. Ciente de que não conseguira se livrar de todos, sua única chance era conseguir evitar ao menos os mais letais. Mas descobrir qual deles atacariam aonde era o mais difícil, já que eles não tinham um padrão.

Os cabos dançaram ao redor de Hooch e a menina teve que seguir o seu ritmo. Desviando como pode, ela saltava se agachava e por varias vezes teve que se deitar no chão e se levantar em segundos, os fios ao seu redor "bebiam" seu sangue abrindo varias e várias feridas, mas até o momento todas superficiais e por sorte nenhuma ponta dos cabos conseguiu perfurar seu corpo.

Só que ficar apenas desviando das feras de aço não era o suficiente, por mais bem preparada fisicamente que fosse, logo não conseguiria manter esse ritmo.

Tinha que prepara seu revide.

Mas como fazer isso se não conseguia ficar parada tempo o suficiente para mirar na mais que desprotegida Aurora?

Simples.

Se livrando primeiro da fonte ofensiva de sua inimiga.

Com toda a força que pode juntar, a garota faz mais uma de suas miraculosas fugas das investidas dos fios, onde teve que jogar seu tronco para trás quase tocando o chão com as mãos e quando ela ergue novamente o tronco, Hooch enrola no meio do caminho pelo menos cinco dos cabos que haviam acabado de ataca-la, a medida que mais três voavam na direção de sua cabeça. A adolescente mais alta pode desviar daquela investida por segundos, mas ainda assim um deles cortou sua bochecha esquerda.

Os fios presos a seu braço o comprimia dolorosamente, mas mesmo assim Hooch não os soltou, algo que muitos não imitariam, já que aquilo limitou seus movimentos, e se antes já era difícil de escapar dos fios agora era praticamente impossível. Apesar de conseguir a duras penas evitar ser atingida nos pontos vitais, Hooch teve seu corpo perfurado pelo menos umas duas vezes até conseguir fazer o que queria.

Após conseguir enrolar mais algumas vezes os agressivos fios em seu braço, Hooch mediu satisfeita que já havia juntado o suficiente da arma de sua oponente e com muito esforço, conseguindo se manter consciente apesar dos ferimentos. Ela, com apenas uma de suas adagas na mão, faz um movimento rápido e limpo cortando os cinco fios de uma só vez.E conseguiu exatamente o efeito que esperava, já que não havia usado uma adaga qualquer.

Mas sim a sua adaga de lâmina reforçada.

No exato momento que Hooch havia feito aquilo os demais fios caem estáticos no chão. Com um ofego, Aurora abre os olhos ao notar que sua arma havia mais uma vez se desativado, desta vez graças a um dano muito maior que o ultimo. E graças ao seu atordoamento, mal pode se defender quando Hooch mais uma vez veio com tudo para cima dela. Só conseguiu notar o que acontecia ao seu redor quando mais um soco da garota albina desta vez conseguiu lançar Aurora no chão.

Querendo por um fim naquilo, Hooch se aproxima da caída Aurora, mas desta vez foi Sinistra que quando teve Hooch próximo suficiente lhe deu uma rasteira. Perdendo o equilíbrio, Hooch caia diretamente em cima de Aurora e apesar da situação inusitada, ela teve consciência o suficiente para que enquanto caía segurar uma de suas adagas perigosamente na trajetória certeira da barriga de Aurora.

Quando a arma estava prestes perfurar seu estomago, Sinistra não precisou de muito esforço para segurar o pulso de Hooch e o força-lo para cima, e assim os dois corpos finalmente se colaram um ao outro.

Hooch em cima, Sinistra em baixo.

Esparramada no chão, com seus longos cachos negros emoldurando sua figura esparramada, Aurora sorri.

-Em cima ou em baixo – roubando um selinho da cansada Hooch que não conseguiu afastar o rosto a tempo, ela solta uma baixa risadinha – nunca sei qual posição eu gosto mais de ficar com você.

- Des... graça...da... – Hooch mal conseguia falar, seu sangue escorri por muitas feridas.

- Minha Nara – se aproveitando da fraqueza da mais nova Aurora acaricia as costas do corpo deitado sobre o seu, arrancando um grunhido de raiva da outra adolescente – você ainda não percebeu? Não adianta lutar, tudo em você me pertence – as mãos da garota deslizam não mais apenas pela costas mas descendo em direção ao traseiro de Hooch, o apertando com malicia – seu corpo – com as pernas envolve a cintura da mais nova – sua alma – e com desejo lambe o sangue que escorria da bochecha de Hooch – todo o seu ser.

A garota de cabelos brancos estava fraca e presa naquele abraço mortal. Logo a arma magica de Sinistra voltaria a funcionar, e aquele seria seu fim. Hooch tenta com toda a energia que tinha se livrar daquele forte agarre, mas estava muito fraca, seus movimentos apenas fizeram com que Aurora caísse no riso mais uma vez.

- Ora vamos Nara, você sempre foi meio cabeça dura, mas acha mesmo que vai conseguir alguma coisa relutando tanto? E por quê? Por ela? – Aurora aponta com a cabeça para um pedaço esquecido da sala. Uma silenciosa Sibila assistia a tudo sem nem ao menos piscar – por seu monstrinho de estimação?

- Não ouse... – Xionara praticamente rosna.

-Não ousar o que? Não ousar falar que ela é o que é? – a voz maldosa de Aurora era sussurrada por aqueles lábios quase colados ao ouvido de Xionara – Qual é Nara? Vai dizer que você ainda não se cansou desse joguinho de babá de aberrações?

- Cale a boca. – Xionara tenta ao menos desviar a cabeça para longe, mas aqueles lábios maldosos simplesmente a seguia, zombeteiros de seus esforços.

-Vai dizer que nunca pensou que sua vida seria bem mais fácil se simplesmente esse monstrinho sumisse.

- Nunca.

-Vai me dizer que nunca desejou que essa voz entediante e mórbida dessa aberração parasse de te seguir a todos os lados.

- Nunca.

- Vai dizer que nunca sonhou que essa peste simplesmente morres...

-NUNCA!

Conseguindo soltar sua mão presa da de Aurora, Xionara crava sua adaga as cegas nas costas da outra setimanista. Com um grito surpreso de Sinistra, o aperto da mais velha afrouxa e reunindo as forças que lhe restavam Xionara se levanta, pega Sinistra pelo longo cabelo negro e a arrasta até a parede mais próxima.

A erguendo ainda pelo cabelo, Xionara só solta a fraca setimanista mais velha quando esta finalmente consegue se manter sobre seus próprios pés. E foi com um olhar tão frio quanto o gelo que Xionara segura a mão esquerda de sua adversária.

Meio grogue devido o ferimento recente, Aurora olha quase hipnotizada como Xionara segurava com delicadeza sua mão.

-Nara... olhe só para mim... – ela murmura tremula, ainda extasiada pelo toque da outra - ou me mate de uma vez... me mate ou eu te matarei – sorrindo alucinada ela arregala os olhos em uma expressão que mostrava como pouco de sua razão ainda estava em sua mente – sim... te matarei se não me olhar... te matarei se não me matar...

- Aurora... – Xionara agora sobe sua mão a altura do pulso da mais velha, onde estava a mortal pulseira de aço.

- Me mate... ou matarei esse pequeno pedaço de merda que você chama de irmã

- Aurora... – Xionara repete, ainda séria – você até agora não entendeu? Ela não é minha irmã – erguendo o pulso de Aurora até a altura da cabeça da mias velha, ela a encosta contra a parede – ela é mais que isso, ela é mais do que o ar que respiro... mais do que a noite que cai e o dia que me desperta... mais do que tudo e qualquer coisa nessa minha vida estupida – ainda segurando o pulso da mais velha contra a parede com uma das mãos Xionara maneja com total frieza a adaga enfeitiçada e sem muito esforço a lamina reforçada magicamente se crava na arma magica também transpassando o pulso de Aurora, que solta um alto grito de dor – e nunca, nada nem ninguém vai ser capaz de me tirar isso.

"Não..." a mente de Sinistra enfraquecia a cada respiração pesada que seu corpo dava.

"Não vá..." a dor em sua mão era imensa, mas a em seu peito era maior.

"Nara... não vá..." seus olhos começavam a ficar desfocados a medida em que vê a garota mais nova lhe dando as costas para caminhar trôpega na direção da primeiranista.

"Não deixe de olhar para mim..." mal conseguindo se manter em pé, ela arranca a adaga que prendia seu pulso a parede e que havia destruído de vez sua tão preciosa arma.

"Não deixe de me olhar... ou ao menos..."

E colorindo o piso com o sangue que escorria da mortal ferida em seu pulso e nas suas costas, ela precisou de apenas três longos e vacilantes passos para alcançar seu alvo.

"Ou ao menos..." com um desesperado impulso, ela consegue abraçar as costas da mais nova.

"Ou ao menos..."

-... me mate – ela chora nas costas de Xionara – você disse que me mataria... Nara... me mate.

- Me solte – foi tudo o que Xionara disse.

- Me mate – sua voz mesmo grogue ainda passava determinação – ou eu matarei ela...

- Me solte – a raiva mais uma vez era palpável na voz da "albina"

-Me mate... ou toda vez que eu encontrar uma chance eu tentarei matar ela... sempre... – ela aperta mais forte as costas de Xionara – até os fim de meus dias.

"E você nunca mais deixará de pensar em mim".

Ciente da verdade daquelas palavras, Xionara se vira e com um tapa faz com que Aurora caia de joelhos no chão.

Não muito melhor que a outra garota, Xionara se abaixa e com olhos inclementes arranca o pedaço de aço ainda enrolado em seu braço e o enrola no pescoço de Aurora.

- É sempre assim entre a gente, não é? – Xionara diz fria – você nunca está disposta a me deixar uma segunda opção.

- Esse é o meu maior prazer Nara – sorrindo satisfeita, Aurora fecha os olhos – esse sempre será o meu maior prazer.

"Morrer pelas mãos de Nara... viver em seus braços e morrer em suas mãos... esse é o meu maior prazer..."

A pressão dos fios em seu pescoço aumentava a medida que a agonia do sufocamento se espalhava em seu corpo e a paz da inconsciência lhe invadia pouco a pouco.

- Não... – uma voz baixinha interrompeu o momento de prazer de Aurora – Não faça isso Xio.

Fraca demais para reclamar pela diminuição de pressão em seu pescoço, mas consciente o suficiente para assistira cena a sua frente, Aurora viu quase com desespero como Sibila havia engatinhado até Hooch e segurado uma das mangas da irmã postiça.

E com aquele simples toque, aquele angustiado toque, as intenções assassinas de Hooch diminuíram um pouco, fazendo com que sua mente conseguisse ver além daquela neblina de ódio que a envolvia.

E apesar de que o objeto de sua proteção e adoração estivesse bem as suas costas, Xionara não teve coragem para olhar em seus olhos.

"Não agora" Hooch se dizia tristemente "não quando estou prestes a me sujar mais uma vez"

- Está tudo bem Hooch – a voz chorosa de Sibila mostrava que a menina de cabelos castanhos finalmente havia cedido aos seus sentimentos – eu estou bem, não precisa fazer mais isso, eu nem chorei... eu juro, juro que não chorei!

As mãos de Hooch tremeram ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Como pode dizer tal coisa... – Hooch murmura irritada ainda sem se virar – como pode dizer... ISSO... quando seu rosto está coberto de tantos ferimentos?

"E lagrimas" Hooch complementa mentalmente enquanto volta a apertar os fios no pescoço de Aurora "como pode dizer isso quando seu rosto está encharcado de lagrimas?"

O corpo a sua frente não impunha qualquer resistência ao enforcamento reiniciado, Xionara sabia que aquilo era exatamente o que Aurora estava desejando. E ela não se importou de "presentear" a garota, afinal, era o que Xionara também queria.

-Xio, pare!

Mas não o que Sibila queria.

A pequenina havia resistido bravamente durante todo aquele tempo e não se intrometeu na dolorosa batalha de sua amada.

A viu sangrar.

A viu sofrer.

A viu se torturar.

Mas aquilo ela não queria ver.

A morte que finalmente acabaria com a já tão abalada cordura de Hooch.

Isso ela não queria ver.

"Aurora morreria essa noite, mas você nunca mais seria a mesma Xio" as lagrimas caiam desconsoladas pelo rosto da primeiranista "por minha causa você não seria mais a mesma."

Furiosas, sem nem mais um pingo de seu humor negro, as vozes gritavam desesperadas em sua mente, dizendo que não deveria se intrometer.

Que aquilo deveria acontecer.

A morte não deveria voltar de mãos abanando.

Os olhos assustados de Sibila olham relutantes na direção da setimanista mais velha e sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha. Sentado atrás dela estava o tão temido sinistro, seus olhos vermelhos a encaravam com raiva e sua boca não parecia mais conter um sorriso malvado. Ele simplesmente descansou a cabeça no ombro da imobilizada Aurora e rosnou ameaçador na direção de Sibila como se dissesse: "Se afaste da minha presa, humana asquerosa".

Mas teimosamente, Sibila simplesmente ignorava não só a ele, mas também as vozes que agora gritavam tão alto, misturando tantos lamentos um diferente do outro, que nem ao menos conseguia entender uma única palavra. Concentrava-se apenas na manga que segurava.

Mas ao ver que aquilo não havia sido o suficiente para acalmar Hooch, ela larga o tecido e sem maiores reflexões se inclina para frente e abraça o braço de sua querida Xio.

- Por favor Xio... – sua voz era um lamento entrecortado – pare...

- Me solte – sem ainda desviar os olhos para sua irmã, desta vez foi a vez de Hooch soar suplicante.

- Não – Sibila apertou mais forte o braço de Xionara, que mais uma vez afrouxou os fios no pescoço de sua vitima. – não fira mais ninguém, não mate mais ninguém... não se fira mais.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Hooch aperta mais suas mãos, não com a intenção de aumentar a pressão ao redor do pescoço da garota a sua frente, mas para suprimir os sentimentos confusos pela outra menina as suas costas.

Uma sombria mistura de vergonha e raiva.

"Não fira mais ninguém"

Vergonha por ter pela primeira vez os olhos de Sibila como expectadores de um de seus assassinatos, desta vez ao vivo.

"Não mate mais ninguém"

Vergonha por não ter conseguido evitar que sua amada profetiza fosse agredida por aquela maníaca.

"Não se fira mais"

Vergonha por sempre estar coberta de sangue nos momentos em que mais precisa abraçar aquele corpo miúdo atrás de algum alento.

"Não mate mais ninguém."

E raiva...

"Não fira mais ninguém"

E raiva...

"Não se fira mais"

E raiva por...

Guiadas pela dor e rancor de sua dona, as mãos de Hooch puxam mais uma vez os fios de aço com a intenção de sufocar Aurora.

- Por que? – Hooch sente as palavras que a muito tempo estavam engasgadas em sua garganta saírem de sua boca, envoltas por uma camada de ressentimento – por que só agora? – "Não diga isso" Xionara gritava para si mesma em sua mente – Não é como... – "Não! Se eu digo isso só vou conseguir ferir mais a Siby" a albina se continha o máximo que pode mas... – Não é como se já não tivesse me assistido matar mais de uma vez.

... aquela torrente de palavras amarguradas tiveram que sair.

Aquelas não eram as palavras que ela queria dizer para Sibila

Aquelas eram palavras que ela queria poder engolir e nunca deixar que saíssem de sua boca.

Palavras que queria esquecer que um dia brotaram de seus lábios.

Esquecer que nasceram de sua cansada mente.

Mas não podia.

Não podia esquecer.

Todo aquele tempo, desde que começou a aceitar os serviços de assassinatos, Hooch se perguntava a cada minuto de seu dia se sua amada Siby havia assistido as atrocidades que cometia.

Se ela viu a facilidade com que dava fim a vida de outra pessoa.

Se ela viu o sangue que impregnava suas mãos.

Se ela viu seu olhar frio a cada missão.

Se ela viu...

Se ela viu...

"Se ela me viu abandonar pedaço por pedaço partes de minha alma"

Mas sempre que se encontravam no dia seguinte Sibila nunca demonstrava que havia visto coisa alguma, não hesitava, ou desviava seu olhar, simplesmente agia como se nada estivesse fora do lugar.

Mas ela sabia.

Ela via.

Hooch tinha certeza.

Sibila via.

Sibila havia assistido uma a uma das mortes que provocou de camarote e simplesmente agia como se não tivessem acontecido.

Como se aquilo fosse normal.

Mas não era.

Não era certo fazer aquilo com Sibila.

Não era certo dizer aquelas palavras.

Hooch não era uma ignorante sobre a maldição da irmã, ela sabia que não apenas uma descendente de Cassandra, mas qualquer profetiza de qualquer natureza, negra ou branca, não pode contrariar as suas próprias profecias, elas não podem simplesmente tentar mudar o futuro que vêem.

Era algo como um conformismo mais que psicológico, era quase biológico.

Algo entranhado em cada nervo da profetiza que a impedia de sequer cogitar a ideia de ir contra qualquer coisa que ela prever.

Por mais desastrosa que fosse.

Aquelas que tentavam normalmente enlouqueciam, ou ao menos enlouqueciam mais cedo que o normal para pessoas de sua isso para Sibila era apenas aumentar uma carga que ela mal conseguia manter.

Mas mesmos assim...

Mesmo assim...

- Por que só agora? – a dor e o arrependimento se uniram em uma fria valsa no coração da mercenária – por que não antes? Depois de tudo o que fiz, depois de tudo o que você me viu fazer... depois de eu me sujar tanto... depois...

A confusa relação sexual dela com Aurora também foi fruto da insegurança que o silencio que Sibila havia plantado em seu coração. Sentindo sua alma suja, ela não colocou muita resistência quando a adolescente negra também quis se apossar de seu corpo, o prazer do sexo apesar de meio asfixiante para seu espírito, anestesiava o suficiente os pensamentos confusos de culpa de sua mente.

Só que mesmo sua relação com Sibila não sendo carnal, ou nem ao menos oficial, Xionara não pode deixar de se sentir uma traidora. Seus sentimentos pela irmã já haviam atravessado a linha do amor fraternal a tanto tempo que nem ao menos conseguia enganar a si mesma.

Ela havia traído a Sibila.

Ela havia traído a sua amada profetisa.

E principalmente havia traído seus próprios sentimentos

Mas aquele seria apenas mais um pecado entre tantos.

Apenas mais uma sujeira em meio a tanta imundice.

Ao menos era o que Xionara acreditava.

- Xio... – Sibila larga o braço dela e abraça suas costas – Xio, você não está suja – seu rosto descansa nas costas de sua tensa irmã postiça – Uma pessoa realmente suja não lamentaria pelos pecados que comete, alguém que se martiriza tanto nunca poderia se sujar. – em uma atitude inocente, mas que fez Hooch se arrepiar toda, Sibila beija a nuca a sua frente com a intensão de consola-la – e mesmo que estivesse suja, sujeira pode ser limpa simplesmente com água. Permita que eu seja a sua água Xio, eu serei a agua que limpará suas mãos e seu coração.

Tremula, Hooch sentia suas mãos fraquejarem, e aos poucos irem soltando os fios de aço, deixando cair no chão aquelas armas mortais e sem pensar duas vezes se vira e ainda de joelhos abraça sua Sibila.

Queria abraça-la, apesar de estar coberta de sangue.

Queria abraça-la, apesar de cheirar a morte.

Queria abraça-la, mais do que tudo queria abraça-la, mesmo não se achando digna, queria abraça-la.

"Por que só aqui" Xionara pensa apertando forte o corpo quente e receptivo de Sibila "eu consigo me sentir pura mais uma vez"

Ignorada mais novamente por sua Nara, e quase sem forças, Aurora já nem ao menos conseguia enxergar direito, tão próxima estava a inconsciência de sua mente. Mas sem ser o alvo das atenções de Xionara, Aurora sentiu algo ferver em sua mente, a despertando e afastando um pouco da sua fraqueza.

"Não... não me ignore... não me ignore..." movendo mais do que qualquer um esperaria de seu desgastado corpo, a menina desliza a mão no piso e pega um dos fios que Xionara havia largado.

"Não por ela... não me ignore..." sabendo das poucas chances de sucesso que teria, dado o tanto de sangue que seus ferimentos lhe privavam, Aurora sorri com gosto, talvez morresse, e já que não seria pelas mãos de Nara, seria com as mãos nela.

Seria matando ela.

Em um ultimo e feroz ataque, Aurora firma o fio em sua mão e se joga para frente tendo como alvo o pescoço de Xionara.

"Vamos dançar uma ultima vez Nara" Aurora pensou insanamente "Uma ultima dança antes de nos reencontrarmos no inferno"

_- Expulso_! – uma voz quase desesperada grita do lado de fora da sala, e nem a porta termina de se fazer em pedacinhos em uma mais que exagerada explosão um novo feitiço é recitado, mas dessa vez com uma raiva fervente em cada silaba – EXPELLIARMUS!

O feitiço cruza o recinto indo com tudo na mão da ensandecida setimanista, lançando os fios para longe sem falar do corpo de Aurora que foi arremessado para longe das duas irmãs e caindo desengonçado, como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

Na porta, ainda um pouco descrentes com a cena que presenciavam, o grupo de Harry parecia se dividir entre aqueles que queriam chorar e os que queriam matar.

Adivinha em que bando estava Severus Snape.

O mago sextanista, ainda mantendo a varinha erguida mesmo após o feitiço que lançou, tinha sua face contorcida em uma mascara de repulsa. Seus olhos, ainda cravados no corpo caído de Aurora pareciam dispensar qualquer clemência. E quando sua boca se abriu para que um feitiço nada agradável saísse por seus lábios a mão de Harry se ergue e com gentileza cobre a de Severus, fazendo o aparentemente mais velho se deter.

Severus olha para Harry com um olhar interrogativo e o moreno simplesmente respondeu.

- Não acha que temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar? – a voz do fundador era controlada, mas para bons observadores como Severus poderia se notar pequenas pontadas de irritação.

Focando desta vez seus olhos negros em outro ponto da sala, Severus sente o coração apertar ao ver as duas irmãs ainda sentadas no chão, mas diferente de antes, Xionara abraçava Sibila não em um abraço carinhoso, mas em um estranho, onde a pequena se contorcia e gemia muito.

- O que está acontecendo com ela? – Severus pergunta preocupado.

- Abaixe essa varinha e vamos descobrir – Harry diz em um tom que não admitia replica.

Apesar do estranho comportamento de Harry, mantendo um frio controle sobre os de mais, todos se dirigiram na direção das duas irmãs.

Sibila não conseguia mais pronunciar nenhuma palavra, a dor em todo o seu corpo era quase enlouquecedora. As vozes em sua mente gritavam histéricas mandando, implorando e ameaçando matar a dona da confusa mente se ela não deixasse o curso do destino seguir seu caminho.

- Ela está lutando – Harry se abaixa próximo das irmãs e com um pouco de dificuldade cobre a testa de Sibila com sua mão – lutando contra si mesma.

- Como assim? - Xionara lutava para conter a irmã que tremia muito.

- Eu já explico – Harry, retirando a mão da testa de Sibila, sorri com empatia para a preocupação nos olhos de Hooch – Severus, pode pô-la para dormir, por favor?

O futuro grande pocionista nem ao menos pensou duas vezes antes de mais uma vez erguer sua varinha e dizer quase com carinho.

-Estupore

A pequenina ao ser atingida pelo feitiço adormece, mas mesmo inconsciente ela continuou a se debater levemente, contorcendo sua face adormecida em expressão de dor.

- O que ela tem? – Hooch abraçou mais forte a irmã

- Eu disse que vou explicar – ainda abaixado do lado das amigas, Harry segura no braço de Xionara – mas primeiro deixe ela "respirar".

Mandar uma das mercenárias mais requisitadas de Hogwarts fazer qualquer coisa enquanto ela está em um de seus estados de espírito mais instáveis não é um ato que muitos considerariam inteligente, mas a calma na voz de Harry misturado com a preocupação apenas fizeram com quem Hooch piscasse repetidas vezes antes de afrouxar o forte abraço que submetia a sua inconsciente irmã.

- Bom – Harry sorri para Hooch e ainda ao seu lado se senta no chão, assim como Luna que começou a acaricia o rosto da amiga – Xionara, eu sei que com a condição de sua irmã, você mais do que ninguém deve ter pesquisado em mais do que uma pilha de livros sobre a natureza de sua maldição. Mas agora você está tão nervosa que mal consegue pensar direito, por isso parece não está percebendo o que está acontecendo com a Sibila.

Essa longa introdução pareceu apenas deixar os outros presentes mais ansiosos e irritados pela enrolação de Chris, mas o moreno sabia o que fazia, depois de um momento tão intenso, onde seus nervos foram testados até o seu limite, a voz calma de Harry fazia o coração de Hooch bater cada vez mais calmo.

Era a voz das costas que "a carregavam"

Era a voz daquele que a aceitou mesmo coberta de sangue.

Era a voz de seu amigo.

- Xionara – a mão dele volta a tocar com confiança o braço da amiga – A Sibila teve uma previsão, não teve? Algo que deveria acontecer nessa sala, mas que ela impediu – o olhar de Harry agora era preocupado – pelo cenário a minha volta, uma das duas esteve prestes a morrer, mas algo impediu a pessoa que mataria de seguir o seu processo. Isso é importante. Quem das duas iria morrer?

Xionara parecia ainda não estar pensando totalmente direito, apenas apontou com a cabeça o corpo de Aurora caído.

Harry quase suspirou aliviado com a resposta.

- Foi a Sibila, não foi? Foi a Sibila que te impediu.

- Como você sabe?

- Por que só isso faria ela ficar nesse estado.

- Como... o meu deus... – os olhos de Hooch se arregalam quando sua mente finalmente clareou e a compreensão a golpeou como se fosse uma marreta – Ela previu a morte de Aurora por minhas mãos e agora está sofrendo as conseqüências! Siby, sua idiota!

- Consequências? Mas que raios de consequências? – Fenrir se intromete na conversa, irritado – algum dos dois poderia fazer o favor de falar a minha língua? Porque eu não tô entendendo nada por aqui! Por que a Siby ficaria assim apenas por evitar que aquela vadia morresse?

- Também não entendo – Severus também entra no assunto, apesar de em uma maneira bem menos exaltada – visões não são como profecias, elas podem ser bem mais facilmente burladas. Por que ela tem que sofrer qualquer coisa apenas por a visão que ela teve não ter se realizado?

Com exceção de Hooch, Harry parecia ser o único naquela sala com conhecimento sobre a maldição de Sibila, já que em seu mundo teve que estuda-la em uma de suas matérias do curso de aurologia. Por isso, com paciência, o moreno esclarecia com o pouco que sabia daquele pequeno mistério.

- Ela está sofrendo assim, por que a visão dela não foi burlada por qualquer um – Harry explica – mas burlada por ela mesma. Profetizas não podem simplesmente sair por aí alterando aquilo o que vêem.

- Por que não? – Fenrir ficava cada vez mais ansioso e isso fazia que sua voz se tornasse mais e mais irritada.

- Por que seria o mesmo que um artesão que forja uma espada enterra-la em sua própria barriga. Qualquer um que as ouvir podem alterar as visões de uma profetiza, mas ela mesma não pode, se ela tentar a sua própria mente se vira contra ela. Deveria ser quase impossível para a Sibila sequer pensar nisso, sua mente deveria ter barreiras que a impedissem de sequer cogitar a ideia de alterar suas próprias previsões, mas mesmo assim ela as burlou...

- Tudo para que eu não a matasse. – Hooch complementa mentalmente "tudo para que eu não matasse mais" – tudo... por mim...

-O pior já passou – Harry diz sem tirar os olhos da inquieta Trelawney – impedir a morte de Sinistra deve quase a ter levado a loucura, sabe-se lá o que deve ter se passado na cabeça dela, ouvi falar de profetizas que quase enlouqueceram tentando alterar suas visões. Mas agora que ela já conseguiu, sua mente deve serenar aos poucos.

- Ela não parece muito serena para mim – Severus resmunga, preocupado com a inquieta pequena.

- Efeitos secundários, ela deve estar tendo alucinações muito fortes. Mas logo passará

- Logo quando? – Xionara parecia a beira das lagrimas.

- Logo – Harry apenas responde e olha para Severus – Severus, você ainda se lembra aonde fica o meu estoque de poções no terceiro piso? – tendo como resposta uma inclinar de cabeça afirmativo ele prosseguiu – então por favor, vá até lá e traga alguma poções para reposição de sangue, reconstitoras de ossos... hn... Acho que algumas para as juntas e cicatrizantes – se em algo Harry era definitivamente bom era em montar um "kit pós-desastre". – Ah, e traga também uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, apesar de ela já estar dormindo, com essa poção a Sibila vai se livrar de boa parte das alucinações. – sabendo os efeitos que suas próximas palavras causariam, o moreno mais baixo as diz com extremo tato – Com exceção da ultima traga poções o suficiente para três pessoas.

- Três? – Severus pergunta seco lançando um olhar rápido em direção a Aurora para depois voltar a encara Harry – você quis dizer duas, não?

- Eu quis dizer exatamente o que eu acabei de dizer – Harry responde no mesmo tom.

Os dois rapazes de cabelos negros se encaram por alguns segundos antes de Severus fechar os olhos e soltar um longo suspiro.

- Que seja – Severus diz meio contrariado antes de se virar para partir.

Assim que Severus deixou a sala, Harry não ficou mais tranquilo, pois sabia que ainda tinha outro pequeno fator que ameaçava a vida de Aurora naquela mesma sala.

-Fenrir, aonde você pensa que vai?

O lobisomem mal deixou Severus sair e já começou a se dirigir na direção da semi-consciente setimanista, e seus olhos não prometiam nada de bom.

- Adivinha – sua voz soava como uma garantia de muita dor alheia.

- Fenrir – se levantando em um pulo Harry corre para o lado do amigo que quase chegava em Sinistra. – Pensa um pouco.

- Pensar? Acredite, eu já pensei, não sabe o quanto eu pensei em como o pescocinho daquela desgraçada se encaixa direitinho entre meus dedos. Se bem que talvez para que se encaixe realmente direitinho eu tenha que apertar um pouquinho – Fenrir olha para Harry com os olhos quase em chamas – ou talvez não tão pouquinho.

- Fenrir! – Harry segura o braço do amigo o fazendo parar, e acredite, dado a diferença de forças e motivações não era uma tarefa fácil – Fique longe dela!

- PARA QUE? – Fenrir arranca seu braço da mão de Harry e se vira furioso – PARA QUE VOCÊ POSSA BRINCAR DE ENFERMEIRO COM ESSA VADIA PASSANDO POMADINHA NAS FERIDAS DELA DEPOIS DELA TER...

- SE CONTROLA, TÁ LEGAL? – Harry grita tão alto quanto o sextanista, o fazendo se calar. –só... – o moreno suspira e tenta acalmar o próprio espírito – só se controla.

A mão de Harry tremia de vontade de meter um soco na cara de Fenrir e puxá-lo de volta ao belo e colorido mundo da lógica e da razão, e se fosse qualquer pessoa no lugar do lobisomem, talvez a cara da criatura já tivesse sido partida em duas pelo temperamental moreno de olhos verdes.

Mas apesar de ser isso que o momento pedia.

Não era aquilo que o amigo necessita.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – Harry abraça o corpo tremulo de ódio de Fenrir – não tenha medo meu amigo, basta de pessoas com medo nessa sala, preciso de alguém forte para me ajudar aqui.

Fenrir sentia a cólera flamejante que queimava cada parte de seu corpo esfriar lentamente ao contato de Harry sem falar daquela voz suave ao seu ouvido. E aos poucos a raiva foi revelando sua verdadeira natureza.

Frustração.

- Me deixe matá-la – Fenrir retribui o abraço descansando o queixo no pescoço do mais baixo enquanto fazia aquela sinistra suplica – por favor, me deixe matá-la.

Era de cortar o coração.

Nunca um pedido havia atingido tão fundo o coração de Harry.

Nunca o desejo tão profundo pela morte de alguém lhe comoveu tanto.

Ainda mais quando quem o comove é o próprio assassino.

- Não posso Fenrir, não seria justo.

- Justo? – Fenrir pergunta indignado, mas sem se soltar de Harry, na verdade ele o apertava mais como se isso fosse a única coisa que o impedisse de pular na garganta da mercenária, o que de fato realmente era – o que diabos é justo então? – Harry quase sufocava com o forte abraço do amigo, mas nem por um segundo tentou afastá-lo – ela do nada vir e detonar a Siby é justo? Ela quase matar a Xionara na frente da nanica é justo? Pois bem Chris se você acha isso justo deixa eu te dizer o que eu acho justo – Fenrir levanta a cabeça para encarar Harry olhos nos olhos - Eu poder fatiar a desgraçada como se fosse um salame ao meu ver é algo mais que justo!

Seus rostos estavam quase colados, e Harry podia ver cada pequeno detalhe do belo e transtornado rosto de seu amigo. Fenrir era uma jóia bruta, apesar de sua aparência externa ser mais polida que a do Fenrir de seu mundo original, por dentro ambos pareciam ter algo em comum.

Não tinham noção de como lidar com sentimentos humanos.

Confuso, frustrado e perdido, Fenrir havia crescido sem grandes contatos afetivos durante toda sua vida desde a morte de seus pais, o único elo afetivo que havia tentado formar muito distorcidamente foi o com o relutante Remus, e agora, quando duas das poucas pessoas que ele começara a sentir carinho estão seriamente feridas na sua frente ele não sabia como reagir.

Ódio era um sentimento familiar.

Tristeza era quase uma irmã.

Frustração já havia se tornado uma segunda pele.

O rapaz simplesmente não tinha base para agir de maneira racional naquele tipo de situação, ninguém lhe ensinou a desenvolver uma base para isso.

Bem, então Harry seria essa base.

- Não é justo, nada do que aconteceu aqui foi justo, meu amigo – Harry mantinha o tom alentador – mas matar aquela garota agora, depois do gigantesco esforço que Sibila fez para que isso não acontecesse, para mim, seria a coisa mais injusta de se acontecer nessa noite.

- Siby não queria que XIO a matasse, se eu...

- Sibila não queria que algum importante para ela matasse por sua causa – Harry o corrige forçando Fenrir a olhar em seus olhos – e é exatamente isso que vai acontecer se você for lá agora e por fim na vida dessa miserável.

- Eu não sou...

-Você é importante para ela, assim como é importante para mim, como é importante para todos nós – Harry sorri –nunca se esqueça disso, "meu irmão".

Irmão...

A conversa da noite de quarta feira foi reavivada apenas por aquela pequena palavra.

Irmão.

Aquilo foi o golpe de misericórdia para Fenrir e cedendo aos apelos de Harry ele deu as costas para a garota desprezível e se focando no que realmente importa se senta ao lado de Luna e a ajuda a limpar o sangue de suas amigas.

Após alguns minutos de sua partida, tão poucos que havia sido obvio o quão rápido Severus correu entre escadarias e corredores com a imagem de suas amigas feridas na mente como combustível, o rapaz de olhos negros mal pode acreditar em como a atmosfera da sala havia mudado em tão pouco tempo.

Hooch finalmente havia abrido mão do corpo inconsciente de Sibila, e enquanto Harry revisava o corpo da setimanista, a primeiranista sombria descansava ainda inquieta, mas desta vez no colo de Luna que murmurava palavras de apoio a amiga enquanto acariciava os fios castanhos da profetiza. Fenrir se mantinha quieto e um pouco mais tranquilo que da ultima vez que Severus o viu, ele se limitava a evitar a olhar na direção da inconsciente Aurora e manter uma conversa quase que descontraída com Hooch.

"Como você faz isso?" Severus mantem seus olhos presos no sereno Harry que esticava o braço de Hooch checando suas articulações "como sua presença pode mudar o espirito de tantas pessoas?"

Ao ver de Severus, tanto ele quanto Fenrir já teriam desmembrado a repugnante jovem de dezenove anos a muito tempo se Harry não tivesse presente.

Assim que Severus destruiu a porta daquela sala, toda a postura de Harry havia mudado, antes ele parecia tão desesperado quanto qualquer um deles, mas assim que ele pôs os olhos no cenário geral a sua frente, foi como se toda a calma e escrúpulos que havia sido expelido para longe de cada pessoa daquele grupo durante a corrida desesperada que haviam acabado de fazer tivesse se apossado de seu corpo.

Seus gestos.

Sua voz.

Sua postura.

Seus olhos.

Harry podia ter a aparência de um rapaz de quinze anos e o físico menos desenvolvido dos três rapazes, mas definitivamente, no momento que ele abriu a boca dentro daquela sala ele não falava mais como um rapaz de quinze anos.

Ele falava como o jovem adulto que realmente era no alto de seus vinte e cinco anos.

Mais que isso.

Ele falava como um verdadeiro líder.

Contendo os impulsos ao seu redor, guiando seus companheiros na escuridão do ódio, os acolhendo na inconstância do medo...

Os consolando

Os repreendendo.

Os entendendo.

"Chris, você se tornou um líder quando mais precisamos" Severus reconhece se contendo muito para não deixar que seus lábios esboçassem qualquer sorriso "parece que não só em seu mundo, mas aqui também existem pessoas que precisam de você... precisam..." Harry sorri de uma piada que Fenrir solta e que de Hooch arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada "eu preciso. Definitivamente eu preciso de você".

Ao notar a presença silenciosa de Severus, Harry ergue a cabeça em sua direção e sorri, se levantando em um pulo e caminhando na direção do moreno aparentemente mais velho.

"Merlin" totalmente ciente de seus sentimentos e de sua real natureza Severus lutou bravamente para não corar "Que diabos! Isso que estou sentindo... exatamente agora, e cada vez que o vejo... isso... isso só pode ser... amo..."

- Nossa, acho que você deve ter quebrado algum recorde de velocidade dessa vez Severus – Harry graceja e bate de leve no peito do outro, em sinal de camaradagem.

- Trouxe tudo o que pediu – se recompondo das atuais conclusões Severus aponta com a cabeça os vários francos que carregava nos braços – poções para sangue, ossos, articulações, para dormir sem sonhos e acrescentei alguns revigorantes e energizantes alem de algumas bandagens, achei que seria útil.

- Com certeza.

- E... – Severus o encara sério – apesar de trazer o suficiente para TRÊS pessoas, espero que não tenha a ilusão de que eu...

-Eu cuidarei dela – Harry responde a questão de forma compreensiva – não se preocupe, apenas, enquanto isso, aplique as poções nas meninas.

Severus não retrucou a isso, simplesmente deu a Harry a parte dele das poções e se dirigiu as suas amigas.

Cuidando dos ferimentos da setimanista de pele escura, talvez com mais cuidado do que seus amigos recomendariam, Harry retirou boa parte da roupa rasgada e ensanguentada, limpou cada ferida e as enfaixou. Logo em seguida entornou em sua boca boa parte das poções que Severus lhe entregou.

Mas apenas uma parte.

Ele nem ao menos pensou em administrar as poções energizantes.

Harry precisava dela viva, não ativa.

Satisfeito com o resultado geral de seu serviço, o moreno respirou fundo e se preparou psicologicamente para o "showzinho" que iria iniciar. A arrastando para perto de uma parede, Harry a sentou no chão, e se abaixando perto dela começou a dar vários tapinhas de leve para desperta-la.

Tudo bem, talvez não tão de leve.

- Hunnnf – incomodada pelos não exatamente doloridos, mas bastante incômodos golpes, Sinistra abre preguiçosamente os olhos com uma expressão irritada – heeei – grunhe molemente – já chega.

A contra gosto Harry deteve os golpes, sem deixar transparecer em seu rosto o quanto gostou de tê-los aplicado, na verdade sua expressão era a da mais pura inocência.

- Bem vinda ao mundo dos vivos, Sinistra.

Harry estava começando a se acostumar com o habito de falar com aqueles que um dia já foram seus respeitados professores como certo Q de igualdade. Se bem que a garota a sua frente estava longe de ser a honrada mulher que foi a Aurora Sinistra de seu mundo, alguém fascinante que valia a pena se conhecer.

- O aborto – comprovando suas conclusões aquela palavra foi a primeira coisa que saiu dos lábios de Aurora, logo seguida de uma expressão de nojo. – o que você faz aqui, aborto?

Harry simplesmente ignorou o tom depreciativo da garota e sorriu de maneira amistosa.

- Apenas vim recolher alguma de minhas amigas perdidas, sabe? – sem perder o sorriso, o moreno se aproximou mais de Aurora de maneira que não bloqueasse totalmente a visão de Sinistra para os integrantes da sua casa – parece que elas foram convidadas para uma festinha nada agradável e eu estou aqui para busca-las, espero que não se importe.

A compreensão e a memoria dos acontecimentos recentes invadiram a mente de Aurora, seus olhos negros se cravaram ávidos em Aurora, e uma fúria a invadiu ao notar que a inútil da irmãzinha postiça dela dormia em seu colo. Tentando se levantar Aurora força seu corpo para cima em um movimento inútil que só fez uma onda de dor se espalhar por todo seu corpo.

-Eu não tentaria fazer isso se fosse você – Harry, ainda agachado próximo a menina, descansa o queixo em seu punho fechado com uma expressão compreensiva – apesar de todas as suas feridas estarem estabilizadas e com o processo de cicatrização acelerado pelas poções – pegando a adolescente de surpresa, Harry estende sua mão e com um dedo aperta com força a ferida no pulso direito de Aurora fazendo a garota soltar um grito dolorido e afastar sua mão do dedo do garoto – elas ainda não estão totalmente curadas, sem falar que o seu corpo ainda deve estar bastante fraco, na verdade... – segurando um frasquinho cheio de poção revigorante na frente dos olhos de Aurora, Harry o arremessa do nada no chão com bastante força o espatifando – essa ultima parte eu mesmo providenciei que fosse assim.

Mata-la, diferente do que pregou minutos atrás para seus amigos, não era um fardo muito pesado para Harry, na verdade se não fosse pelos esforços de Sibila tanto ele como Fenrir, graças aos sues instintos demoníacos, não sofreriam grandes sequelas psicológicas com o ato.

Mas mesmo sem a intervenção da pequena profetiza, havia mais um motivo para que Harry não tivesse deixado ninguém matar ou sequer ferir a infeliz a sua frente.

Um motivo bem simples.

- Qual é a sua, abortinho? – um sorriso meio tremulo se desenha na face de Aurora – está tentando me assustar querido? Logo a mim?

- Assusta-la? – inclinando o rosto em uma falsa mascara de surpresa Harry nunca soou tão descarado em sua vida – por que iria querer assusta-la? Não, não, não, tudo o que quero, querida, são algumas respostas, e depois prometo deixar que se recupere tranquilinha.

- Não tenho nada a falar com você, aborto imundo – para pontuar suas palavras, ela cospe no rosto de Harry – minha conversa é apenas com a Nara.

Bastou sentir a sensação gosmenta em sua bochecha esquerda para pressentir algo nada de bom. Sem nem ao menos se virar para seus amigos para saber que eles haviam tomado as suas dores e se preparado para partir para o "combate" ele simplesmente estica o braço como se dissesse "fiquem onde estão" e desta vez, sem necessidades de palavras, os dois rapazes se detiveram, confiando mais uma vez na liderança de Harry;

- Que pena – O moreno diz sem perder a pose agradável, secando o cuspe com as costas da mão ele solta algo que era parte blefe, parte verdade – por que a única coisa que te mantem viva nesse exato momento é o fato de que tem algumas coisas que eu adoraria te ouvir falar.

- Viva? HÁ! Você está me ameaçando? – Aurora solta uma exagerada gargalhada – você não é desafio para mim, aborto, acha mesmo que alguém como você pode me... aaaaaaah! - interrompendo o debochado discurso da arrogante setimanista, uma forte dor na sua mão fez Aurora praticamente voltar a ficar inconsciente.

Ainda com os olhos brilhando de simpatia e gentileza, Harry havia se levantado e com um passo para frente pisou com tudo na mão esquerda da garota que descansava no chão, a mesma que tinha o pulso perfurado. A dor arrancou lagrimas dos olhos de Sinistra.

- Ameaça? Por acaso eu estou usando algum tom ameaçador aqui? – Harry gira com força o pé fazendo o som de ossos se quebrando ecoarem por todo o recinto. – acredite, eu ainda nem comecei a soar ameaçador, benzinho. Por isso eu sugiro que você comece a colaborar por aqui, caso o contrario – a face de Harry se fecha em uma mascara séria e implacável – com PRAZER eu te mostrarei o por que se deve ME temer.

Abrindo a boca para retrucar, mas ainda sentindo a dor excruciante em sua mão praticamente pulsar por todo seu corpo, a setimanista se cala, abaixa a cabeça, e murmura.

-Cai fora daqui, aborto – não tão arrogante quanto antes, ela pela primeira vez soou sincera – não sou burra o suficiente para trair o meu contratante, ninguém desse colégio seria.

- Bem – Ainda com o rosto sério, Harry ergue a palma de sua mão e a aponta para Aurora – então parece que terei de "torna-la uma pessoa burra o suficiente".

Antes que qualquer um no recinte pudesse entender seu ato, Harry ergue a outra mão na altura da sua nuca e destravando o colar que tinha em seu pescoço o deixa cair no chão. Se concentrando na sua outra mão erguida, o moreno murmura um encantamento que um dia jurou nunca mais usar de novo.

Um raio lilás sai de seus dedos e golpeia com tudo a cabeça de Aurora, a fazendo bater contra a parede.

FVQP

Devido ao impacto, a menina fecha os olhos atordoada e a escuridão momentânea em que caiu foi tão profunda que até mesmo se perguntou se não ficou alguns minutos inconsciente. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, e sua mente começou a pensar com mais clareza, finalmente pode se perguntar o que diabos foi aquilo.

O garoto a sua frente não era um aborto?

O que ele acabou de fazer não foi um feitiço? Mais que isso! Não foi um feitiço sem varinha?

E se por acaso foi, que diabos de feitiço foi aquele?

Antes que qualquer resposta lhe fosse dada, um chute repentino jogou sua cabeça para o lado.

-Ops! Você já estava acordada? – na sua frente Harry pergunta novamente com aquele tom dissimuladamente inocente – jurava que ainda estava dormindo, e como aparentemente tapinhas demoram muito para te fazer acordar...

- Imbecil! – a garota cospe um pouco do sangue que aquele chute arrancou de sua boca – Vai te...

- hã, hã, hã – Harry a corta balançando o dedo negativamente – vamos parar de perder tempo com elogios desnecessários, como disse antes, eu tenho muuuuuito a lhe perguntar, e eu espero que você tenha muuuuuito a me responder, por que se não..

-Se não o que, aborto? – Aurora estreita os olhos tentando não se intimidar.

- Se não... – Harry se abaixa novamente ao lado de Sinistra e ainda sorrindo, pega uma de suas mãos, e sem aviso... CREC... quebra o dedo mindinho da aparentemente mais velha, arrancando um grito de dor da incrédula garota – isso irá acontecer mais e mais vezes.

Tremula, Sinistra sentia lagrimas se acumulando nos seus olhos e as palavras fugirem de sua boca disformes, semelhante a grunhidos, em meio a dor.

- Bom! – Harry aumenta seu sorriso e desliza seus dedos ágeis do dedo inutilizado de Sinistra para o próximo – vejo que conseguiu absorver bem as possíveis consequências de me decepcionar nessa nossa conversinha.

-Nh...gh... – Sinistra apenas grunhi.

- Hó, eu também recomendo que tente fazer um esforçozinho para responder as minhas perguntas, por que se não... –CREC, outro dedo de Sinistra é quebrado.

-AAAAAH!

-Se não você terá que sofrer as consequências de me decepcionar. – deslizando seus dedos para o próximo dedo, os olhos de Aurora se esbugalharam ao acompanhar aquele movimento, temendo o próximo "ataque" – e eu odeeeeio me decepcionar.

Apesar da dor que pulsava em sua mão, Sinistra estranhamente não conseguia puxa-la para longe do moreno, na verdade nenhuma parte de seu corpo respondia, será que era aquilo que se tratava o feitiço de minutos atrás?

Desviando seus olhos do moreno sádico a sua frente, ela olha na direção onde estavam os amigos de Harry antes, mas nenhum deles estava lá.

Quando eles deixaram a sala?

Como ela não percebeu?

Seus olhos, turvos pelas lagrimas de dor se voltam para a mão segurada por Harry, e algo chama sua atenção.

"Essa não era a mão em que meu pulso estava enfaixado?" ela estranha ao alem de não ver nem sombra de bandagens, não ver qualquer sinal do ferimento que Hooch fez.

"Mas como isso é possiv..."

- AAAAAAH! – Ela volta a gritar ao sentir seu dedo médio sendo quebrado.

-Sabe? Quando eu falo com as pessoas gosto que mantenham toda sua atenção em mim, eu acho isso algo bastante justo – deslizando mais uma vez seus dedos para sua próxima vitima, Harry solta um suspiro decepcionado – eu ainda nem comecei a fazer as minhas perguntinhas e os dedos de uma de suas mão já estão quase acabando. Francamente, bem que você poderia ser mais cooperativa, né Sinistra? – mas tudo bem – seu sorriso de repente ganhou um ar sinistro que fez Aurora tremer mais do que com as dores em sua mão – temos uma noite loooongaa pela frente, e não só você tem mais uma mãozinha intacta, como também dois pezinhos que podem perder um, dois ou quem sabe todos os dedinhos. Quanto você calça Sinistra? 36? 35?

O medo começava a se apoderar da menina. Sozinha e vulnerável, a dor em sua mão e as palavras frias de Harry arrancavam tremores de seu corpo como nunca aconteceu antes em toda a sua vida.

- AAAAAAAH! – Sinistra grita ao sentir mais um dedo ser quebrado.

-Eu fiz uma pergunta e acredite, não era uma retórica, minha cara, pensei que as regras do nosso joguinho já estivessem bem claras – os dedos de Harry já haviam deslizado para o dedão de Sinistra quando repetiu sua pergunta. –Quanto você calça?

- tri...trinta e seis – responde tremula.

-AH! Viu? Não é tão difícil. Trinta e seis... – o rapaz parece fazer alguns cálculos de cabeça – o que você acharia de calçar 32?

Desta vez sem parecer muito interessado em receber uma resposta a sua pergunta, Harry estica o braço para o lado na direção de uma mesinha que definitivamente na memória de Sinistra não estava lá antes, e retirando um pano branco que a cobria revela uma enorme coleção de objeto desagradavelmente cortantes e afiados, sem falar de varias e varias poções de aparência nada simpática.

Sem precisar olhar para onde dirigia sua mão, Harry a estica com a mesma felicidade com que uma criança esticaria para pegar um pote de sorvete na geladeira e pega algo muito parecido a um alicate e quase com doçura diz sem perder o ar maligno em seu olhos.

- Agora vamos partir para um novo nível na nossa brincadeira – ainda segurando a mão de Sinistra, ele posiciona o alicate mantendo o dedo da garota entre as grossas laminas afiadas – primeira pergunta, quantos de vocês, filhos da puta, foram contratados para atacar os meus amigos na quarta feira.

-Eu não posso contar... – lagrimas desesperadas finalmente caiam dos olhos de Aurora – eu juro... juro que...

- Resposta errada.

TEC!

- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

FVQP

Nenhum dos amigos de Harry conseguiram entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Em um momento Chris estava todo sorridente com a Aurora, no outro quase esmigalha a mão da garota e de repente do nada, ele tira o colar de proteção do seu pescoço e com um movimento de mão lança sabe-se lá que feitiço em Aurora que faz ela do nada começa a falar sozinha e em seguida começa a gritar feito uma louca.

E gritos nada baixos.

- _Reparo Totalus_ – ainda sem varinha, Harry recupera a porta destruída por Severus para logo em seguida, com outro movimento de mão recitar o feitiço para isolar os sons de dentro da sala.

Tão calmo quanto havia começado sua conversa com Aurora, ele se abaixa para pegar o colar do chão, o coloca em seu pescoço e volta ao lado de seus amigos que o encaravam questionadores.

- O que exatamente você fez com ela? – Fenrir perguntou mais curioso do que preocupado.

- Nada de mais – Harry responde misterioso – apenas estou pegando o caminho mais curto para algumas respostas.

-NHHHGHHHHH – A garota remia e grunhia de tanta dor – CINCO NÓS ERAMOS CINCO!

Severus foi o primeiro a captar a mensagem.

-Você está torturando ela! – definitivamente não era censura o que cada um dos presentes ouviu em sua voz, aquilo estava mais para admiração.

Aurora se contorcia com uma expressão de dor e pavor estampada em cada pedacinho de sua face. Apesar de estar solta, ela se contorcia como se estivesse presa a uma espécie de corda invisível, a prendendo no chão.

- Bom, acho que a idéia geral é essa – Harry ignorava os gritos as suas costas enquanto falava tranquilamente com seus amigos – mas para que o feitiço não a matasse logo de cara eu precisava que o corpo dela estivesse bem o suficiente para recebê-lo sem entrar em choque.

- Por isso não deixou que nós encostássemos nela? – Fenrir pergunta sentindo seu humor voltar aos pouquinhos.

-Era necessário, ela é a primeira integrante do grupo que os atacou que conseguimos colocar as mãos, e já que até onde eu sei vocês não pretendiam apenas "encostar" nela – Harry lança um olhar acusador para Fenrir que nem de longe pareceu se sentir culpado, na verdade ele sorria de orelha a orelha – achei melhor manter as coisas daquela forma, ela de um lado e vocês do outro.

-GHAAAAA! – os olhos da menina quase saltam das orbitas com o grito que solta – EU DIGO! EU DIGO EU JURO QUE DIIIIGO!

- Mas como você está torturando ela? – Xionara olha fascinada como Aurora perde o controle da própria bexiga e começa a se urinar – ela não é uma pessoa exatamente fácil de se "quebrar"

- Não há quem não quebre com esse feitiço – Harry dá entre ombros – ele invade a mente da pessoa e começa uma sessão de tortura onde quem lançou o feitiço está torturando o enfeitiçado, de maneiras...bem... nada agradáveis – Harry torce a cara em uma careta de desagrado, já que mesmo sem saber o que exatamente acontece na mente do torturado, fazia uma leve idéia – essa sessão de tortura segue até o corpo na mente do enfeitiçado ficar todo mutilado, e quando em sua mente ele morre tudo começa novamente até que que tudo o que tem de ser respondido for respondido.

- Isso é horrível – Luna murmura, sem encara seu amigo.

-Eu sei. Mas necessário – Harry suspira afagando a cabeça da pequena – esse é um dos feitiços mais cureis criados em meu mundo, a quarta imperdoável.

- A coisa é tão séria assim? – Xionara se surpreendeu.

- Tomara que seja – Fenrir cantarola sem desviar os olhos da garota que estrebuchava não muito longe dali. – ela merece.

Apesar de não por em palavras, o olhar que Severus e Hooch lançam na direção da desesperada Aurora parecia concordar com a afirmação do amigo.

- É... devo dizer que a idéia geral não era para criar algo desse gênero mas no final... – Harry soou tão constrangido que despertou uma duvida em Fenrir.

- Foi você quem criou esse feitiço? – o lobo, se tivesse um rabo, o estaria balançando alegremente naquele exato momento.

- Não, foi um amigo meu. Ele fazia parte do setor de inteligência do nosso lado na guerra, ele e mais um grupo de pesquisadores desenvolveram esse feitiço para conseguir arrancar informações dos inimigos capturados, sem precisar de recorrer a danos físicos, mas...

- A coisa saiu bem pior do que queriam evitar. – Severus conclui, tentando imaginar a mente desequilibrada que criou tal feitiço.

-Por aí, esse feitiço apesar de não afetar diretamente o corpo, transmite exatamente a mesma dor que se a pessoa fosse mesmo torturada em cada nervo do torturado, isso acarretava um monte de doenças, sem falar dos danos cerebrais, algumas pessoas enlouqueceram no meio dos testes, sem falar dos que morreram.

- Vocês testaram isso em seres humanos? – Luna parecia ficar cada vez mais pálida a cada informação que recebia de seu amigo.

-Era uma guerra, tudo se justifica em uma guerra.

"Tudo", Harry pensa voltando a olhar para a garota que se debatia violentamente, ele não gostava exatamente daquele feitiço, mas também não pode negar que sentiu um pouco de prazer em aplica-lo.

Era um sádico prazer que seres humanos normais normalmente se assustariam em sentir. Mas que no caso de Harry fazia a besta dentro dele sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Já no caso dos humanos normais...

"Eu nunca vou me esquecer da cara do Rony quando descobriu que era o criador da quarta imperdoável" Harry sorri internamente " acho que ele ficou mais branco que leite"

O amigo de Harry, no outro mundo, assim que descobriu o seu feito, foi o primeiro a assinar o documento que proibia terminantemente o uso daquele feitiço em seres humanos ou mágicos.

Um feitiço desumano.

Aquele era definitivamente um feitiço desumano.

Não gostando desse tipo de coisa, mas entendendo os sentimentos de seus amigos mais velhos, Luna decidiu se manter fora do assunto, se concentrando em simplesmente em continuar acariciando os cabelos de sua amiga agra serenamente adormecida.

- E isso vai durar por quanto tempo mais? – Fenrir pergunta.

Harry se aproxima de Hooch e abaixando ao seu lado pede que ela empunhe a própria varinha e responde a pergunta do amigo.

- Vai durar o tempo que acharem ser necessário. Eu vou precisar sair agora – o moreno fecha os olhos ao sentir um nada agradável calafrio – eu já estou atrasado para a detenção com o professor Riddle. Fiquem atentos a cada palavra que Sinistra disser aqui, qualquer detalhe pode ser importante para descobrir a identidade das outras pessoas que os feriram. Quando acharem que não tem mais nada que se arrancar dela basta realizar o contra feitiço.

Por alguns minutos Harry ensinou com paciência o contra-feitiço para Hooch, suas palavras e movimentos. Apesar de quase todos estarem observando atentos, era obvio que as intensões de Harry era deixar claro que a única que deveria quebrar o feitiço quando a hora chegar era a própria Hooch.

Quando já estava satisfeito com sua pequena aulinha, Harry se levantou e se encaminhou a porta. Seguindo os passos de Harry, Severus o acompanhou a saída e o parou ainda dentro do aposento, apenas para trocar algumas poucas palavras antes de deixar o mais baixo sair.

- Deixar o contra-feitiço nas mãos da pessoa que mais quer ver a caveira daquela garota me parece um ato bem cruel. Severus não poupou palavra na hora de botar para fora a sua opinião.

- As vezes os atos mais cruéis são os mais justos – Harry olha para Hooch, que sem desviar os olhos por um segundo da outra setimanista, absorvia a dor de Aurora – Xionara não vai permitir que Sinistra morra, não depois dos esforços de Sibila, mas decidir quanto a outra garota deve pagar em vida me parece um pagamento equivalente ao sofrimento que ambas sofreram.

-Colocando desse jeito – Severus, que também estava observando a silenciosa amiga, agora volta toda sua atenção a Harry, e antes que pudesse deter as próprias palavras perguntou de maneira séria – Você está bem?

Virando seu rosto na direção de Severus, Harry o encara como se perguntasse se ele estava REALMENTE fazendo aquela pergunta para ele. Sorrindo descontraído o quintanista responde:

-Você não acha que está perguntando isso para a pessoa errada? – Harry ri e se move com a intenção de deixar a sala – Tipo, a Xionara deve ter perdido uns mil litros de san...

-Você – Severus interrompe Harry o segurando pelo pulso e cravando seus olhos negros nos verdes de Harry como se dissessem "poupe-me dessa conversa fiada e diga logo o que eu quero ouvir" e depois de uma constrangedora pausa conclui a oração, igual a antes mas com um tom intimidador – está bem?

Harry até mesmo tinha aberto a boca para soltar um novo gracejo, mas desconcertado, o moreno sentiu as palavras descontraídas morrerem em sua garganta. Aqueles olhos negros o perfuravam de uma maneira quase cruel, arrancando cada camada de falsa segurança que o moreno havia se revestido.

Cruel...e doce.

De uma forma cruel e doce o moreno era facilmente desarmado por aqueles olhos.

- Você não precisa estar sangrando para não estar bem – o tom seco de Severus parecia suavizar a cada palavra que ele pronunciava, como se sua voz fosse feita de gelo e que começasse a derreter sob os dois sois verdes cravados no rosto do outro moreno – você antes de qualquer um deveria saber disso.

Um estranho cansaço começou a golpear o moreno mais baixo.

Cada palavra de Severus parecia drenar um pouco das forças que ele havia tão duramente juntado. Mas aquela não era uma fraqueza ruim, era como o cansaço de alguém que havia acabado de correr uma maratona e finalmente conseguiu se deitar em uma cama.

E os olhos negros de Severus eram aquela cama.

A mão que segurava seu pulso era aquela cama.

Sua voz, determinada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada era aquela cama.

Como um porto seguro pode nascer em tão pouco tempo em apenas uma pessoa?

- Vou repetir – Severus achou que já havia dado tempo o suficiente para Harry absorver suas palavras – você está bem?

A mão de Severus parecia emanar agora um tipo diferente de calor, um calor que parecia se espalhar desde seu pulso até o resto de seu corpo, fazendo Harry se perguntar se por acaso ele deixasse seu corpo cair para frente, não só aquela mão, mas todo o corpo de Severus lhe emanaria aquele calor.

"Mas oque diabos eu estou pensando?" Harry se reprime "como eu posso pensar isso, e logo com o Severus"

- Estou – Harry responde resistindo ao impulso de colar seu corpo ao do amigo atrás de mais proteção – agora estou bem.

Desta vez Severus se sentiu satisfeito com a resposta. Mas ao invés de solta-lo pôs a mão em seu ombro, fazendo o mais baixo estremecer de surpresa.

- Você pode ser um mago poderoso Chris, e seus poderes podem já ter voltado – Severus diz ainda sério, apesar de mais aliviado – mas isso não quer dizer que tem que carregar a todos nós nas costas. Se estamos com você não é para que nos carregue, mas que nos apoie, assim como queremos apoiar você.

Fechando os olhos, uma felicidade inocente percorreu o corpo de Harry, e mais uma vez a vontade de deixar seu corpo para frente o dominou, mas assim como antes resistiu.

- Obrigado, Severus – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer.

Um pouco constrangido com a expressão grata de Harry, Snape afrouxa as mãos que seguravam o moreno e se virando, caminha na direção das amigas feridas.

Vendo boa parte de seus novos amigos reunidos, Harry suspira.

"Eu estou bem" ele se vira para deixar a sala "enquanto vocês estiverem ao meu lado eu estarei bem"

FVQP

Albus Dumbledore tinha um problema.

Bem, na verdade ele tinha váaaarios problemas, mas apenas dois tinham a capacidade de lhe tirar o sono no atual momento.

Um era um problema protagonizado por um loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados e o outro era por um moreno de olhos verdes.

Se algum de seus admiradores idiotas lhe perguntasse no momento se ele estava confiante quanto ao duelo que travaria contra Malfoy, ele provavelmente responderia:

"Confiante? Eu estou simplesmente sentido por esse terrível mal entendido, mas se não tenho outra alternativa, a única coisa que posso fazer é honrar esse lamentável desafio"

Mas se alguém conseguisse arrancar a verdadeira resposta do fundo daquele coraçãozinho negro, iria ouvir algo mais ou menos assim:

"Confiante? Há, como se aquela serpente estúpido pudesse ter qualquer chance contra mim! Antes de ele conseguir empunhar a varinha já vai estar enterrado a sete palmos do chão."

E esse era um dos problemas.

Vencer Malfoy não seria um desafio muito grande para Dumbledore, o dilema era que a vitoria de Dumbledore significava a morte do loiro, e isso iria atrapalhar e muito os seus planos atuais.

Já o problema que envolvia o suposto Harry James Potter era um pouquinho mais complicado.

Desde o ano passado Albus havia começado a sua busca por algo que muitos considerariam inatingível, já que sua localização era quase impossível de definir.

Os quatro núcleos de Hogwarts.

Um colégio da magia normal geralmente tem um núcleo magico. Algo que estabiliza as ondas magicas de um local lotado de jovens magos com suas auras magicas ainda instáveis, sem falar que é esse núcleo que mantem as barreiras de proteção dos estabelecimentos. Mas Hogwarts era diferente de qualquer um desses colégios ordinários, ele não tinha um núcleo magico, mas quatro, cada um criado por um fundador no dia do nascimento do colégio. Outra diferença digna de ser citada é o fato de que esses núcleos, diferente de um núcleo normal, não está materializado em um objeto, esses núcleos são espécies de auras que se escondem dentro do coração de um estudante, e quando esse estudante se forma ele volta a migrar para o coração de outro estudante, e assim por diante. Esse foi um método de segurança que os fundadores criaram para que nem eles mesmos soubessem aonde se escondem os núcleos do colégio, e assim mantê-los seguros.

Mas todo núcleo, pelo menos uma vez a cada século, precisa de uma revisão, por isso foi criado um método para identificar os corações em que estão escondidos os núcleos.

"O caminho dos quatro" esse era o nome do pergaminho que Dumbledore tinha em seu poder, um documento magico que forma uma espécie de esquema para identificar os quatro corações.

Mas mesmo assim não seria uma tarefa fácil.

"O caminho dos quatro" como diz o nome, é apenas um caminho, ele forma um conjunto com uma pena magica que cria quatro listas de alunos potencias de cada casa que poderiam guardar um dos núcleos do castelo no coração, e um catalizador.

O catalizador é a pessoa que testará as pessoas da lista e baseado nesses desafios o pergaminho descobrirá se essa pessoa esconde ou não um dos núcleos.

- E o catalizador da vez não poderia ser alguém mais complicado de se manipular – Dumbledore resmunga olhando o nome de Hardnet no final do papel abaixo das quatro listas.

Ou seria melhor dizer, o nome de Harry James Potter?

O loiro ainda não havia descoberto o mistério por trás desse nome, apesar de pesquisar muito não conseguiu achar nenhum Harry James Potter nas milhares arvores genealógicas da famosa família da luz.

"Mas se ele se chama Harry, Christopher, Marcos ou Fred não é a questão aqui" Albus se repreende e retoma os trilhos de seus pensamentos anteriores "De um lado eu tenho esse tal de Harry, que eu não faço a mínima idéia de como devo usa-lo para que teste, só Merlin sabe como, cada pessoa dessa maldita lista, incluindo Malfoy, e do outro tenho Lucius que é ao meu ver a minha melhor aposta para ser a pessoa que abriga o núcleo de Slytherin, e se eu o mato nesse duelo o núcleo migrará para outro coração e eu corro o risco de quando Malfoy morrer o núcleo ir para alguém que não está na lista atual... isso estragaria tudo!"

Aquilo era definitivamente um balaio de gato dos infernos.

Tão perdido estava em seus pensamentos, Albus quase não nota quando Harry passa bem ao seu lado. Quando Dumbledore se deu conta, o moreno já estava alguns passos de distancia, mas aquela rápida aparicação foi o suficiente para um lampejo iluminar os pensamentos do setimanista.

"É claro!" um sorriso calculista nasceu m seus lábios "basta eu fazer com que um problema resolva o outro!"

Se virando na direção das costas do moreno que se afastavam decididas dele, Albus precisou apenas desses preciosos segundos para esquematizar todo o seu plano maligno. E com uma expressão que já fez mais de um estudante de Hogwarts desmaiar apaixonado, Albus chega finalmente ao lado do moreno que além de não se deter manteve seu ritmo apressado.

Sem se deixar abalar pelo gelo do outro rapaz que apesar de obviamente o notar não o cumprimentou, o setimanista diz?

- Oras, você parece meio apressado hoje, Hardnet.

Harry, apesar de ouvir o setimanista, simplesmente o ignorou e se forçou a avançar apressando mais o passo, mas Albus parecia não se incomodar em igualar o ritmo do moreno.

- Para onde será que está indo? – a voz de Dumbledore ao seu lado soava bastante despreocupada e amigável.

"Não responda..." Harry se pressionava "apenas não responda"

O moreno não tinha provas, mas desde que ouviu as suspeitas de Lucius, sua mente parecia lhe gritar que o loiro, sim, é culpado.

Mas ainda assim não tinha provas.

E aquilo era irritante, por isso, com medo do que poderia fazer o melhor era evitar o rapaz mais alto.

- Será que está indo visitar seu amigo na enfermaria? Ouvi falar que ele está inconsciente desde hoje de manhã.

O moreno apertava as mãos com força, tentando se acalmar e não ceder ao seu impulso de calar aquela voz que o seguia a base de socos.

- Que trágico... – Harry sente uma mão segurar seu ombro, detendo seus passos, e uma voz bem menos amistosa sussurrou em seu ouvido – talvez eu devesse ter pedido a minha amiguinha para maneirar no veneno que injetou em Longbottom.

Bastou isso para Harry mandar tudo para o inferno e sentindo toda a sua razão sendo devorada pelas chamas do ódio, o moreno girou sobre os calcanhares e se liberando da mão que o segurava antes agora era ele que tinha não apenas uma mão mas ambas as mãos em cada ombro de Dumbledore o imprensando contra a parede. As íris verdes de seus olhos agora se tornaram pequenas continhas amarelas de puro ódio.

Dumbledore nunca antes se sentiu tão intimidado como naquele momento, o corpo a sua frente tremia, como se se contivesse para não estraçalha-lo.

Como se aquela frágil figura de um adolescente esguio fosse simplesmente uma espécie de cela que aprisionasse uma fera.

Uma cela prestes a se estraçalhar.

- Maldito – Harry soltou a palavra em um grunhido meio animalesco, suas mãos apertavam os ombros de Dumbledore com tanta força que parecia que a qualquer instantes iam tritura-los – então foi mesmo você.

A dor a que era submetido quase fez Albus perder o controle sobre si e sair do curso que havia planejado para aquela conversa. Mas como bom estrategista, logo conseguiu retomar a frieza de sua mente.

E com um sorriso tão amigável quanto o que usava em seu dia a dia respondeu:

- Quer dizer que já suspeitava de mim? Pensei que era apenas o Malfoy...

- Seu infeliz – Harry a solta um dos ombros de Albus apenas para com sua mão livre cravar os dedos na face do aparentemente mais velho e apertar dolorosamente com a mesma força aquele rosto, como se quisesse fundir seus dedos naquela pele impecável – desfaça o que seja lá diabos que fez com Neville ou eu vou transformar esse seu rostinho em papa com minhas próprias mãos.

Qualquer um no lugar de Dumbledore não teria duvidado das palavras de Harry, ainda mais quando podia sentir os dedos do moreno pressionando mais e mais o seu rosto. E Dumbledore assim como qualquer um não duvidou.

E mesmo assim não temeu.

Afinal, diferente de qualquer um, ele tinha uma carta na manga.

-Se eu fosse você, não faria isso – apesar de ter seu rosto pressionado por aqueles dedos vingativos, sua voz não poderia ter soado mais jovial e relaxada.

-Engraçado – Harry responde ainda mordaz – pois no momento eu não poderia imaginar nada melhor para fazer.

-Jura? Mesmo se isso custasse a vida de seu amiguinho.

Os dedos se detiveram.

- O que?

- Eu disse "Jura? Mesmo..." – Dumbledore ia repetir com um ar completamente debochado.

- EU OUVI O QUE VOCÊ DISSE! – Harry esbraveja para depois voltar a baixar o tom, mas mantendo a mesma raiva – o que eu quero saber é o que diabos que você quer dizer com isso.

O moreno estava tão confuso que mal notou quando afrouxou o aperto de sua mão no rosto do loiro e aproveitando a brecha Albus esbofeteou a mão de Harry do caminho e aproximando seu rosto ao do outro rapaz, murmura:

-Eu quero dizer, que se eu quiser, um simples coma seria o menor dos problemas para o seu amiguinho, Potter.

O sobrenome sussurrado em sua orelha abalou tanto a Harry que toda a força que fazia para prender Albus contra a parede cedeu de vez. E perplexo encara fundo os olhos azuis a sua frente.

Não havia com o negar.

Não havia como blefar.

Albus Dumbledore simplesmente praticamente o absorvia com aqueles frios e decididos olhos azuis.

-Como... – Harry tenta perguntar, mas Albus ergue a mão o detendo de prosseguir.

-Um passarinho me contou... – Dumbledore cantarola descontraído "na verdade uma gralha morta" o rapaz pensa em sua companheira falecida – mas não acho que é com isso que você deveria se preocupar no momento, é?

Harry estreita os olhos, irritado.

- O que você fez com Neville?

- Essa sim é uma boa pergunta! Mas você realmente quer discutir isso aqui? – afastando seu rosto do de Harry, Dumbledore abandona qualquer traço de falsa simpatia em seu rosto - no meio de um corredor que qualquer um pode passar a qualquer momento?

Lançando um olhar assassino para Dumbledore como resposta, Harry simplesmente se restringiu a se calar e seguir o aparentemente mais velho para sabe se lá onde que o setimanista achasse mais apropriado.

Assim que encontram uma das tantas salas vazias do colégio, ambos entram e Albus enfeitiça a porta para que ninguém possa entrar ou ouvir atrás dela.

-Bom, bom, bom – Albus retoma a conversa interrompida – por onde começamos?

- Eu não sei, que tal com você me respondendo o que diabos fez com o Neville – Harry sugere de maneira mordaz

- Eu? – Dumbledore se escora em uma carteira e deixando de lado qualquer mascara mostra sua verdadeira face, uma face malévola – mas se eu não fiz nada. É muito mais fácil simplesmente achar QUEM FAÇA o serviço sujo nesse castelo, com tantos desajustados e magos recalcados loucos para usar um pouco de seu poder medíocre para ferir uns aos outros. – cruzando as longas pernas enquanto seus cotovelos se apoiavam na mesa ele inclina a cabeça de lado, lançando um sorriso cruel – bastou que eu recrutasse menos de meia dúzia de idiotas com algumas poucas promessas e pronto.

Nunca Harry quis tanto esmigalhar o rosto de alguém, e isso queria dizer muito para alguém que já foi o nêmeses de um dos maiores magos das trevas de seu mundo.

Era difícil controlar o impulso de pular na garganta do loiro, ainda mais faltando apenas quatro dias para a lua cheia.

Mas mesmo assim, mordendo o lábio inferior, Harry se conteve o quanto pode.

- E o que um de sua "menos de meia dúzia de idiotas" fez com Neville – a irritação na voz de Harry era quase palpável – você havia dito algo sobre veneno agora a pouco, mas a Srta. Hargreaves não conseguiu identificar nada no organismo do Neville.

- Só por que a enfermeira Hargreaves não identificou nada, não quer dizer que não esteja lá. – apesar de se deliciar com a confusão estampada no rosto do quintanista, Albus explicou –Já começo lhe avisando, que o veneno injetado em Longbottom é um que em circunstancias normais matariam sua vitima em menos de uma hora, a única coisa que o mantem vivo é o fato de que a pessoa que o envenenou mantem uma espécie de controle sobre esse veneno, podendo manipular de onde estiver a substancia no corpo de seu amigo. Por isso, por mais que a enfermeira Hargreaves procure, ela nunca vai achar nada enquanto essa pessoa que controla o veneno assim o quiser.

Harry nunca havia ouvido falar de tal habilidade, e algo lhe dizia que o maldito loiro a sua frente não estaria muito disposto a lhe dar o nome, ano e casa da dita pessoa para que Harry lhe pudesse fazer uma visitinha.

- Fascinante Dumbledore, acredito que todo esse esforço não foi gratuito, não é? – Harry tenta soar calmo, mas sua voz tremula o traia – por que infernos você se deu a todo esse trabalho.

- Alguém já lhe disse que você pragueja mais que o civilizadamente apropriado quando está bravinho? – Dumbledore debocha.

- Acredite Dumbledore – o desejo de esganar aquele miserável ela latente em seu tom de voz – entre apenas pragueja e o que eu realmente gostaria estar fazendo com você, eu garanto que você vai preferir a primeira opção.

- Não duvido – longe de se sentir intimidado com a ameaça explicita, Albus com um impulso se desescora da carteira e volta a se aproximar de Harry e sereno o encara com todo o desprezo que sempre sentiu por todos ao seu redor, mas que só agora finalmente pode demonstrar – mas não serei apenas eu a sofrer as consequências se essa "segunda opção" acontecesse.

Furioso e sem poder descontar naquele em quem gostaria descontar, Harry estica seu braço para frente e sua mão ficou a centímetros da garganta do loiro que nem ao menos piscou ou sequer perdeu seu irritante ar de superioridade. Frustrado pro não poder causar a dor que gostaria de causar no outro rapaz, Harry paralisa sua mão naquela posição por alguns segundos para em seguida lança-la com violência para o lado e golpeando a mesa que tinha não muito longe de si, sente a madeira da carteira ceder deixando um rombo que deixaria mais de um professor muito irritado ao descobri-lo.

Mas que se dane.

Pelo menos parte de sua frustração se foi.

Apenas parte.

- Diga logo o que diabos você quer com tudo isso!– Harry grunhi ainda com a mão enterrada na madeira ao seu lado,

-Simples – Albus da mais uma passo para frente ficando mais próximo a Harry e apoiando uma mão na mesma mesa onde Harry ainda mantinha a sua, ele fica quase colado ao moreno e face a face completa –quero que você tome o meu lugar no duelo contra Malfoy.

Aquilo definitivamente pegou Harry de surpresa.

Pasmo, o moreno sente seus joelhos fraquejarem e escorregando desaba no chão carregando com ele a carteira quebrada. Albus não teve o mesmo fim, já que segundos antes afastou sua mão do instável apoio.

No chão, Harry precisou de alguns segundos para absorver aquelas palavras.

-Você quer... – ele ergue a cabeça, confuso, para encarar o ravenclaw – você quer que eu tome o seu lugar no duelo de domingo? No SEU duelo de até a MORTE contra Malfoy.

-Isso, e eu achando que seria difícil fazer você pegar os pontos importantes da conversa – mais uma vez Dumbledore retoma seu ar debochado – Quero que VOCÊ tome o MEU lugar no duelo até a MORTE contra Malfoy.

Aquilo só podia ser piada.

- O que foi Dumbledore? – Harry mal podia esconder o nervosismo em sua voz – não anda muito confiante nas suas chances de ganhar?

- Oh, muito pelo contrario – O loiro diz jovialmente como se o ultimo comentário não havia sido um claro ataque ao seu potencial como mago – eu apenas não acho conveniente me involucrar nesses tipos de eventos por enquanto, sem falar que a morte de Malfoy não me traria beneficio algum.

- Ótimo! – Harry diz sarcástico enquanto se levantava – Simplesmente perfeito! Então você acha que ele terá mais chances de sair vivo se o duelo até a MORTE for contra mim? – Harry realmente ainda não sabia se ria ou chorava daquilo tudo – Nossa, valeu pelo voto de confiança.

-Esse é o ponto – Dumbledore se afasta de Harry e tranquilamente dá algumas voltas pela sala sem olhar diretamente para o moreno – é exatamente por confiar no seu "potencial" que eu escolhi você – parando próximo a outra carteira, Albus se senta nela e volta a encara Harry mas dessa vez com uma expressão séria – não sei se você conhece essa tradição, mas se você é desafiado a um duelo até a morte, a pessoa é obrigada a duela até que um dos dois duelistas pereça.

- Isso fica um pouco implícito no próprio titulo, não? – dessa vez foi a vez de Harry soar debochado.

-Sim, mas algo que quase ninguém recorre, por questão de orgulho, é uma clausula nesse contrato verbal que permite que qualquer um que queira tomar o lugar do desafiado decidir se quer ou não matar seu oponente.

- Hã?

- Por isso te escolhi – Dumbledore sorri – Se você duelar contra Malfoy terá que vencer para não perecer, e quando ganhar não poderá assassina-lo, ou o noivinho de Malfoy não vai ficar muito feliz, pelo menos é o que suponho.

Era perfeito.

Isso solucionaria ambos os problemas de Dumbledore, ele não seria obrigado a matar Malfoy e poderia tocar para frente seu plano, usando esse tal de Potter como "catalizador" para descobrir se Malfoy é ou não um dos portadores de um dos núcleos.

Claro que Harry não estava tão feliz com a situação atual.

- E se eu me recusar?

- Sempre haverá essa opção, é claro. E se for pensar bem, Longbottom nem ao menos terá a chance de chorar pelo noivinho que serei obrigado a assassinar... a não ser que ele consiga derramar lagrimas no mundo dos mortos.

- Desgraçado – Harry praticamente voa na direção de Albus e o segura pelo colarinho e coloca seu punho ameaçadoramente na bochecha esquerda da águia. – não acho que eu preciso me dar ao trabalho de me meter em um duelo contra Malfoy – sua voz saiu tão áspera quanto a quantidade de raiva contida em seus olhos – basta que me livre de você, aqui e agora.

Aparentemente, apesar de não gostar da ideia de permitir Hooch seguir o sangrento caminho de ceifadora de vidas, tal percurso não parece incomodar tanto a Harry, na verdade sua besta interior simplesmente vibrava com a ideia de finalmente, depois de uma semana e meia poder mais uma vez brindar a morte com mais uma alma.

- Isso ainda não seria muito pratico para você – Albus não se abalou tanto com a investida do moreno, sem perder seu ar de superioridade, continuou – afinal, a criança que mantem seu amigo cativo na cama da enfermaria é muuuito dependente de mim, se eu sumisse por um único dia sequer ela perceberia, e seguindo minhas instruções eliminaria de uma vez por todas o seu amigo desse mundo.

Sem palavras, Harry tremia de ódio. Seu punho não havia abaixado ainda, na verdade ele se pressionava mais e mais no rosto do setimanista que sorria descarado.

"Neville"

Estava encurralado

"Neville"

Suas opções dançava cruelmente em sua cabeça apesar da escolha entre elas ser obvia.

"Neville"

Seu amigo morreria

"Neville"

Se não fizesse alguma coisa seu amigo morreria.

"Nevil..."

E mandando as favas as opções que lhe era impostas, o moreno tenta criar uma nova opção.

Largando Dumbledore, Harry ergue sua mão em um movimento rápido em direção a sua própria nuca e em segundos destrava pela segunda vez naquela noite o colar em seu pescoço. Por estar sem varinha ele se vê mais uma vez obrigado a apelar para sua a magia sem varinha, e com movimentos rápidos de mão, antes mesmo que Dumbledore pudesse sequer imaginar o que ele estava tramando, ele recita.

- Legimentes!

Ele tinha que descobrir quem era a pessoa por trás do atentado ao momento que soubesse mataria Dumbledore e correria feito louco atrás dessa pessoa e a convenceria a desfazer o que fez.

Nem que para isso tivesse eu recorrer a um segundo assassinato naquela noite.

Devido ao aumento de sua magia, sem falar de sua já a muito desenvolvida presteza com feitiços mentais, já que teve que treinar eles quase até a morte devido a guerra de seu mundo, Harry não teve o menor problema em invadir a mente de Dumbledore.

Claro, houveram barreiras, mas eram barreira criadas por um adolescente e por mais poderoso que fosse, o Dumbledore daquele mundo não passava disso, um adolescente comum.

Certo?

Errado...

O que Harry viu na mente do garoto o assustou um pouco, era uma mente confusa e cheia de valores destorcidos.

Como se fosse uma espécie de parodia da moral.

Como se o bem fosse visto através de um caleidoscópio confuso de vidros quebrados.

Não havia exatamente trevas naquele coração, se Harry fosse sincero teria eu admitir que havia até certo ponto muita bondade, mas uma bondade distorcida e confusa.

"Tudo por um bem maior"

Aquela frase se repetia quase que infinitamente, travando a "visão" de Harry de varios dos pensamentos do menino. Apesar disso, o fundador pode perceber que ele tramava algo grandioso, algo que envolvia Hogwarts, mas não pode entender o que.

E que ele, Harry, teria um papel muito importante nisso.

Sabendo que talvez não teria muito tempo, Harry resolve se focar em apenas achar a identidade do agressor de Neville. Mas por mais que tentasse guiar sua consciência dentro da mente de Albus para o ponto que queria, Harry se encontrava apenas com vários e vários pontos negros.

Como se aquela mente estivesse repleta de lacunas.

Frustrado, Harry tenta mergulhar mais fundo ainda nas recordações do loiro, mas do nada sente uma forte pressão o puxando para trás.

Dumbledore estava resistindo a sua invasão.

Já completamente fora da mente do adolescente Harry cambaleia um pouco tonto, respirando fundo. enquanto Albus puxava o ar com os olhos arregalados.

O loiro nunca tinha tido a mente invadida por ninguém.

Ninguém.

Aquilo enfureceu Dumbledore.

- Nunca mais repita isso, Potter – Albus ameaça, mas mantem a distancia entre eles – ou nem mesmo considero a ideia de manter seu amiguinho vivo, e você não precisará mais chorar por ele em uma cama de enfermaria, mas em sua sepultura.

"Ele é poderoso" Harry também respirava pesadamente "mesmo sendo um adolescente ele com certeza já é poderoso... diabos, ele ainda nem mesmo se formou em Hogwarts ainda!"

Expulsar Harry da mente que o moreno invadia não era uma tarefa fácil, o Severus Snape de seu mundo original havia providenciado para que isso fosse quase impossível.

Mas aquele adolescente conseguiu.

Albus Dumbledore conseguiu.

Mais recomposto, inconsciente de sua proeza, Albus olha da figura cansada de Harry para o colar em sua mão, e sorri vitorioso.

- Ora, para um aborto até que você é muito bom com magia sem varinha.

"Merda" Harry se toca que além de não ter conseguido o nome do agressor de Neville ele havia se exposto de vez na frente de Dumbledore.

- Isso vai ser útil, não? – Dumbledore se recompõe e vota a falar com toooda a calma do mundo – Contra Malfoy, digo. Mal posso esperar para ver um duelo entre vocês dois.

Aquilo fez o sangue de Harry ferver mais do que tudo.

E mais uma vez investindo na direção de Albus, o quintanista não conteve mais seu punho e com um soco potente o suficiente para fazer o adolescente aparentemente mais velho voar na direção das carteiras, cair no chão e no processo arrastar mesas e cadeiras com ele, descarregou um pouco da frustração que sentia.

No chão, Albus se senta perplexo pela agressão, outra coisa inédita havia acabado de acontecer! Nunca alguém havia tocado em seu rosto dessa maneira! E mais perplexo ainda ele se vê obrigado cuspir no chão uma mistura de saliva e sangue, que olhando com mais atenção notou que nele havia um pequeno "corpo" branco.

- Meu dente! – de olhos arregalados vê o próprio dente no chão – Você quebrou o meu dente!

Já próximo a porta, prestes a sair, Harry olha na direção de Albus com frieza e respondeu.

- Vou aceitar sua proposta Dumbledore – com uma voz imponente Harry finaliza aquela desagradável conversa – duelarei em sue lugar, e ganharei. Mas se mesmo depois disso alguma coisa acontecer com Neville, eu te juro que um ou dois dentes quebrados serão o menor de seus problemas.

E sem mais palavras deixa a sala.

Ainda um pouco irritado com a agressão, Dumbledore volta a cuspir uma nova mistura de saliva e sangue.

Respirando fundo, o setimanista tenta retomar o controle sobre si mesmo. Mais calmo, ele recolhe o dentre arrancado, tentando se lembrar em que livro havia visto um feitiço para restaurações dentarias.

Guardando o dente no bolso interno de suas vestes negras de estudante, Albus retira do mesmo bolso o pergaminho mais precioso e antigo que já teve a chance de tocar em toda sua vida.

O pergaminho "O caminho dos quatro".

Desenrolando o precioso manuscrito, o loiro mal pode conter a felicidade que se estampou em sua face. Bastou ter aquela "agradabilíssima" conversa com misterioso novato que pequenas, mas importantes alterações haviam ocorrido nos nomes escritos.

Na lista dos nomes dos alunos de Slytherin o nome de Lucius Malfoy se destacava dos demais, já que agora a tinta em que estava escrito não era mais negra, mas verde. E o nome isolado dos demais que pertencia ao suposto Sr. Potter também havia adquirido a mesma cor.

- O teste começou – Albus murmura para si mesmo sem conseguir desviar os olhos do que sinalizava o inicio de um jogo perigoso - Tudo por um bem maior. Não adianta relutar Hardnet, ou melhor, Potter, tudo deve trabalhar em pró de um bem maior.

FVQP

Se havia algo que irritava Harry era quando alguém o manipulava.

Mas só foi depois do bate boca "amigável" que havia tido com Dumbledore, quando finalmente deixou aquela maldita sala, que o moreno percebeu que no fim das contas a situação não era tão desfavorável afinal.

Quer dizer, ser obrigado a participar de mais um duelo não era sua ideia de programa ideal para o domingo, mas ao menos agora tinha a certeza de com quem estava lidando. Sem falar que assim como Dumbledore disse, se ele fosse o oponente de Malfoy as chances do loiro sobreviver são maiores, algo que aparentemente não desagradaria muito a Neville, apesar de claramente o seu amigo estar por alguma razão reprimindo seus sentimentos pelo loiro.

Harry encosta-se à parede do corredor em que estava, próximo a uma janela e fecha os olhos com cansaço.

As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas.

Isso queria dizer que ele teria que usar seus poderes na frente de todo mundo?

O próprio Albus, seu suposto maior inimigo já sabia de seus poderes, então qual o sentido de esconder?

"Se do nada todos descobrirem que eu posso fazer magia, muitas perguntas incomodas vão ser feitas, como o fato de eu não conseguir fazer magia em minha primeira semana em Hogwarts, não preciso que alguém comece a tentar fuçar minha vida apenas para saciar a própria curiosidade".

E dado que ele havia começado a andar com as quatro criaturas mais bisbilhoteiras de toda a Hoguarts – vulgo: Marotos – não era algo muito recomendável dar brecha para que eles começassem a bisbilhotar o seu passado inexistente nesse universo.

- Ele sabe meu nome – Harry murmura ao se lembrar de Dumbledore o chamado por seu verdadeiro nome – mas como?

"Primeiro devo me preocupar com algo mais importante" Harry suspira mentalmente ao se ver cada vez mais encurralado por Dumbledore "como vou duelar com Malfoy sem usar magia? Em um duelo contra Severus, que não era até a morte ainda dava para arriscar, mas agora..."

Tlin tlin tlin

Um tilintar que veio de sua mão, faz Harry abaixar os olhos para o colar que ainda segurava.

- Claro! – Harry sorri vitorioso colocando o colar no pescoço – basta que eu use o colar.

Com aquele escudo anti-feitiço, qualquer coisa que Malfoy lançasse nele seria anulada, tornando o duelo sem o uso de magia de ambos os lados.

E vencer um meio lincatropo em uma disputa de força não era algo muito fácil.

Mas e se não se tratasse apenas de força? Duelos podem ser imprevisíveis, sem falar que o Lucius Malfoy desse mundo, apesar de mais jovem, parecia ser tão astuto quanto o de seu mundo original. Ir para o duelo completamente desarmado seria muito arriscado.

O primeiro pensamento de Harry foi o de levar o chicote de pele de basilisco, mas talvez Malfoy já tenha considerado que Harry fizesse isso se fosse se basear em seu ultimo duelo.

Não, mais uma vez o moreno tinha que ter um elemento surpresa.

Se dirigindo a janela que não estava muito longe dele, Harry se apóia com os cotovelos no rodapé e deixa o vento frio da noite bater em seu rosto enquanto mantém os olhos fechados. Ao abrir os olhos seus olhos caem em uma paisagem que lhe deu uma ideia.

Uma ideia nada segura, como sempre.

Sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos da floresta proibida, diz para si mesmo.

- Oras, de qualquer jeito eu estava esperando uma chance de recuperar as minhas "meninas" – lançando um ultimo olhar para a floresta proibida ele solta um suspiro e complementa - Essa será uma looonga noite.

E sem saber o quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras, o moreno se dirige a sua tão temida detenção.

A qual, por acaso, estava mais do que atrasado.

FVQP

NNNNNHF! (Luana se espreguiçando) sinto como se cada pedacinho de meu sadismo desse um gostoso espreguiçar enquanto diz "AAAAAACORDEEEEI!". Nhai, eu disse que esse capitulo seria tenso, mas acho que não mencionei o excesso de sangue... foi mal, mas eu estava a algum tempo precisando escrever um capitulo assim, os dois últimos estavam muito paradões ¬¬ eu quase enlouqueci!

O Potty-pooh mal apareceu nesse capitulo, as cenas foram praticamente absorvidas pelas irmãs Trelawney-Hooch e pela minha bem amada Aurora. O passado das meninas foi 25% revelado, e a maior parte foi referente a Hooch, e acho que boa parte do que eu esquematizei para essas adoráveis irmãs não terá a chance de aparecer na fic ToT. Fazer o que? Acho que a maior parte dos autores passam por esse problema (suspira).

Aurora Sinistra (Luana estremece de prazer) eu preciso dizer que amei colocá-la na fic? Ela seria apenas uma pontinha que apareceria em um capitulo e morreria no mesmo, mas acabei me apaixonando perdidamente por essa criatura sádica e perturbada, e resolvi não mata-la ainda, vou guarda-la para... hn... momentos mais interessantes, quando Harry cair de cabeça na guerra do mundo magico.

O que vocês acharam do duelo das meninas? Eu sei que para um duelo entre duas magas faltou feitiços (na verdade só teve um durante ele todo ¬¬) mas eu considero na minha fic que utilizar uma arma magica requer a mesma concentração que usar uma varinha, ou seja, lutar com uma arma e uma varinha equivalia a usar duas varinhas e eu não acho que elas estariam nesse nível como magas. Por isso fiz com que se focassem em suas armas, apesar de que tecnicamente eu só criei a arma da Hooch (as adagas com dispositivo auto-recarregante) no meio da batalha, por que será que eu só consigo criar esse tipo de coisas em cima da hora?

Nhoooi, acho que para o primeiro AlbusxHarry podemos considerar que terminou em um empate, apesar de Neville estar nas mão de Albus, e Harry estar pegando a rota que o loiro malvado estar traçando, o moreno não parece muito disposto a abaixar a cabeça... os dentes do Albus que o digam, k k k . Talvez alguns de vocês estivessem esperando um pouco mais do CONFRONTO entre Albus e Harry, mas pelo momento esses dois não vão ter nenhum confronto decisivo, o Albus está muito "verde" para desafiar alguém do calibre mágico do Harry, ele vai precisar de um... digamos up grade na sua magia, e se tudo der certo com os seus planos... teremos um confronto que realmente vale a pena de se ler entre esses dois.

E Harry se meteu em mais um duelo... cara, eu podia ser mais repetitiva? Mas fazer o que? Eu adoro meter esse morenasso em confusão. Se bem que quem vai ralar mesmo desse delo vai ser o Lucius, mas ele é um cara inteligente, logo vai sacar uma maneira de peitar nosso meio licantropo favrito ^.^

Harry no podeeeeer! Sinto como se o Harry tivesse entrado na sala, recuperado todos os anos esquecidos que ele na verdade tem e com um cascudo na cabeça de cada "pirralho" os feito se sentar no cantinho da sala comportadinhos. Hu hu hu, Harry não só é um mago poderoso como tem muita experiência em momentos críticos, por isso se ele esfria a cabeça deveria saber como lidar com esse tipo de situação, e acredite Severus, não foi só o seu coração que bateu mais forte quando Harry mostrou seu lado forte, enquanto eu escrevia eu me derretia em cima do teclado.

Severus: Co...coração... do coração de quem você está falando?(vermelheiiiiissimo) CAIA FORA DAQUI DE UMA VEZ, SUA ESCRITORA SEM NOÇÃO! ESTÁ NA HORA DE RECEBERMOS A NOSSA CONVIDADA!

Luana: Tá, tá! Francamente, homens que não são sinceros consigo mesmos não são naaaada atraentes.

Seveurs: FOOOOORA! – Bastou esse grito para Luana sair correndo do recinto.

Draco: Bem, já que o Severus já pôs o lixo para fora, vamos receber a nossa convidada, a Amdlara

_**Amdlara **_:Olá – a leitora, toda sorrisos, cumprimenta as serpentes

Draco: Seja bem vinda, minha Lady – a serpente pega a mão da leitora e a beija – é sempre um prazer e uma hora receber as nossas leitoras.

Fenrir: Opa! A parte da honra eu não sei – o lobisomem pega a outra mão da leitora e a beija de uma maneira mais safada – mas quanto ao prazer eu posso lhe garantir que é minha especialidade.

Severus: Quanta carência – Severus balança a cabeça descrente com os modos de seus companheiros – nem ao menos deixam a jovem chegar e já vão a atacando de todos os Llados – bufa exasperado – bem vinda jovem, espero que não tenha se ofendido com a brusca recepção

_**Amdlara:**_ Você não imagina como me alegrou – nem um pouco incomodada Amdlara não apenas tinhas suas mãos seguradas pelas duas serpentes, mas ela também SEGURAVA a deles, e olhando do mago loiro para o sexy lobisomem murmura extasiada - Eu amo essa fic

Fenrir: Yarrru! Consegui mais uma fã! Se minha popularidade crescer mais vou ter grandes chances de conseguir o primeiro lemon da fic.

Draco: Alto lá, cachorro sarnento, este privilégio será meu! Assim que eu conseguir um corpo eu e o Harry...

_**Amdlara:**_ eu devo dizer que continuo torcendo pelo Severus

Draco e Fenrir: O QUEEE! – olham surpresos com a revelação da leitora

Draco: Você está torcendo pelo Severus? Por que? Você não quer que eu apareça mais na fic? Que eu apareça mais COM O HARRY?

_**Amdlara**__**:**_ Senti falta do Draco – a garota admite olhando com carinho para a mão do loiro que ainda não a soltou apesar da "rejeição"– mas o Severus é uma gracinha – ela pisca para o pocionista que sorri com superioridade para os outros dois rapazes – ai ai, como eu queria ele para mim

Fenrir: Bem, gosto não se discute – Fenrir dá entre ombros, confiante que mesmo não ganhando o primeiro lemon da fic pelo menos não corria o risco de perder o seu parceiro de futuras brincadeiras como certo loiro presente no recinto. E piscando para a garota conclui – só não esqueça que o meu coraçãozinho está em suas mãos.

Draco: Gosto? Mau gosto você quer dizer! – o loiro suspira – mas tudo bem, teremos tempo para que o bom senso dê o ar da graça em sua pessoa...- ele leva novamente a mão da leitora na altura dos lábios e com um olhar sedutor complementa – providenciarei pessoalmente isso.

Severus: ENQUANTO ISSO! – Severus pega Amdlara pelos ombros e a afasta daquela má influencia – vamos responder agora as cartas dos leitores – segurando os ombros da leitora com mais delicadeza ele aproxima seus lábios da orelha dela e pergunta de maneira atenciosa – você quer deixar alguma mensagem final, Srta. Amdlara?

_**Amdlara:**_ por favor não suma de novo. – ela diz isso se referindo a inútil escritora, com um beeeelo sorriso, mas complementa com um ar mortal – Senão teremos que instalar um Rastreador em vc e assim que possivel atualize!

Respostas para os reviews do capitulo 17:

_**Deh Isaacs – **_Wou, parabéns... eu acho, ler tantos capítulos em tão pouco tempo é algo impressionante, apesar de que um Malfoy como eu provavelmente não teria dificuldade de imitar... ou melhor, SUPERAR! *0*

Simples minha cara, comece por aquilo que obviamente você e todo mundo mais ama, EU!

Hn, não se preocupe com isso, boa parte dos leitores já disseram ao menos uma vez isso, a idiota da Luana tem que começar a rever seus conceitos na hora de iniciar as suas fics.

Wua, então você sacou que era a Rowena antes de ser revelado na história? Pelo visto não são só nos começos que a Luana tem que ficar mais atenta, mas também com a dificuldade de seus mistérios (o loiro anota mais um item na loooonga lista de pontos fracos da Luana)

A Luana também, ela sempre procura fics de Harrys sombrios, porque geralmente nessas é quase batata que o Harry além de poderoso é muito confiante, apesar de que tem algumas dele como mago da luz que ela diz valerem muito a pena ler...

O clube do piquenique é simplesmente uma das joias da Luana, ela sempre gostou de juntar personagens inusitados, mas esse conjunto foi o que ela mais gostou, não sei por que, já que eu não estou no meio, mas fazer o que? Nem tudo na vida é perfeito.

Não desculpo nãaaao! Mas mesmo com a torcida contra eu não vou abrir mão do que é meu por direito! Pois é, a imbecil da Luana vai colocar mais um personagem na disputa pelo coração do MEU Harry, e não sei por que ela não revela a identidade nem para mim nem para o Severus... não sei por que... (tenta fazer cara de anjinho enquanto segura varias espadas, maças, flechas e lanças).

Gostou daquela albina bipolar? É ela está bem popular ultimamente, a Luana disse que as personalidades foram nascendo ao pouco suprindo o que a fic necesstava... resumindo a opera, foi aleatoriamente

É atualmente o casal preferido da Luana nessa fic, ou seja, elas ainda vão sofreeeer muito..

O relacionamento de Neville com meu pai (tem um calafrio) é algo que será abordado maaaais a frente, segundo a Luana. E de fato, se voce está lendo essa fic é bom se desapegar ao conceito de "casais adequados", aqui é todo mundo junto e misturado... TIRANDO O MEU HARRY, SSE AÍ É SÓ MEU!

Quanto a parte do maníaco sexual eu não acho que voce deveria reconsiderar... mas não só o Fenrir mas muitos personagens das trevas parecem ter escolhido o "bom caminho" nesse universo, já alguns da luz, nem tanto, Aurora Sinistra qu o diga. E apesar de eu não ser um garoto de recados, eu vou passar a sua mensagem para o lobo sarnento, quem sabe assi mele larga um pouquinho o pé do MEU Harry.

Está matendo a voce e a metade dos leitores, mas tenha calma, logo as coisas vão começar a ganhar corpo... eu acho

Sinceramente essa foi a escolha de professora mais questionável de toda a história de Hogwarts... mas fazer o que? Nesse universo tudo está de pernas para o ar mesmo.

A identidade de Voldemorte (estremece ao dizer o nome) e as intenções de Dumbledore são coisas a serem tratadas maaaaais a frente

Digamos que ela não estava muito surpresa... hn... certo melhor para por aqui se não eu solto um tremendo spoiler da fic. Infelizmente não são muitos os alunos que pensam como você, o Harry vai ter que suar a camisa para conseguir que a casa dele fique com o numero de alunos o suficiente até o final do ano. Ah, apesar do seu comentário ter feito a Luana cair na gargalhada no meio do trabalho, ganhando uma bela coleção de olhares reprovadores – sim, essa garota não tem a mínima noção de auto-controle u.u – não se preocupe, a escritora de meia pataca já pensou em uma maneira de todo e qualquer estudante de sua casa entrar na nova casa e sem ter que criar uma nova passagem, e nem alterar o "sistema de segurança padrão".

Ferimenos, desmaios e lagrimas fazem parte do pacote padrão de toda e qualquer fic da Luana, não se preocupe, apesar e ser de uma forma beeeem deturpada, essa é a forma que a idiota da Luana dizer que nos ama (diz isso mas por dentro o loiro está dando graças a Deus por não ter um corpo para a Luana macular em meio a uma de suas provas de amor)

McGonagal vai ter apenas algumas pontinhas por enquanto, a Luana diz que na próxima fase todo o passado dela vai ser revelado, se bem que nos próximos capítulos, não sei qual, a Luana disse que vai deixar um pouco a entender sobre a nova natureza da diretora mais misteriosa de todos os tempos.

Quem sabe... a Luana não pensou em nada para ele, talvez faça uma pontinha aqui... outra ali...

Não se preocupe, ele não vai me esquecer, eu não vou permitir (fala com determinação) a Luana que ouse me contrariar!

1/7? Tudo bem, pelo menos já estou dentro dele, me apossar do restante é apenas questão de tempo hi hi hi he he he há há há (risada maligna digna de um slytherin) Apesar da Luana saber o que vai acontecer comigo ela não quer me dizer (suspira) mas vindo dela não consigo imaginar nada de bom.

Grande? Foi gigantesca! Você tinha que ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha que a escritora idiota abriu quando viu a barra de rolagem ficar pequenininha. Sem falar que ela ficou feito uma boba alegre por deus sabe quanto tempo... apesar de que boba ela já é 24h por dia.

Você fez a maioria das perguntas padrão que toda leitora faz, mas não se preocupe, cada vez que essas perguntas são feitas o coração da escritora panaca se enche de felicidade, ao ver separadamente o interesse de cada leitor pela fic. Nunca se acanhe e pergunte o que quiser, mesmo se a pergunta já foi feita antes por outro leitor.

Todo mundo ama dragões ^o^, e... hey! Você vai votar no lobo? ISSO É TRAIÇÃO!

Humpf, só de birra eu vou roubar todos os beijos para mim, e não se preocupe, "mamãe" (faz sua melhor pose sexy) nunca ouviu falar em incesto?

_**Um nada respeitador da moral e dos bons costumes, Draco Malfoy**_

_**Srta. Kinomoto:**_ OPA OPA! Ama lobos? Então quer dizer que você meio que me ama, certo? – Fenrir graceja, mas complementa com um tom sedutor – o que terei de fazer para você me amar por inteiro? – o lobo lambe o lábio superior de maneira sugestiva.

Wou, então você é uma garota da sorte, se você adora os marotos vai ter uma verdadeira overdose deles nessa fase, principalmente do meu delicioso Remus...

O mistério dos Weasleys é oooutro tema que vai ser bastante abordado nessa fase, você não perde por esperar.

Homem maravilhoso... sim, eu me enquadro nesse perfil, gatinha, mas meus olhos, coração e mãos estão voltados apenas para o Remus... tá bom, volta e meia eu brinco um pouco com um e outro mas fazer o que? Tenho que aproveitar a minha solteirice enquanto ela durar... Falando nisso, você está disponível essa noite? (pisca matreiro)

Wou, guerreiro eu não sei, mas nesse capitulo eu não gostaria de ficar no caminho dele, o cara estava completamente elétrico, os dentes do Dumbledore que o digam hu hu hu.

E você aceeeeertou! Assim como boa parte da meninas que tentaram responder ¬¬ hô perguntinha fácil a Luazinha foi arranjar, bem, não posso dizer que não foi de propósito, e nem que não vou adorar te receber por essas bandas (manda um beijinho)

_**Um mais que receptivo, Fenrir Greyback**_

_**SamaraKiss –**_ Seja bem vinda, srta. Kiss... hnn... . que nome sugestivo (ergue uma sobrancelha intrigado) A srta. Rosette simplesmente se divertiu muito acompanhando cada comentário que você fez dos capítulos que você ia lendo, ela sempre gosta de ouvir a opinião de novos leitores, principalmente sobre capítulos já postados a tanto tempo.

Sua fidelidade para com meu afilhado é deveras comovente, mas temo então que ao pé em que está a fic você deve se sentir meio frustrada. Seria uma pena se isso for verdade, mas caso seja, espero que consiga superar esse pequeno detalhe e que continue a nos acompanhar, cada leitor é muito precioso para a Srta. Rosette.

Mais uma vez, seja bem, e volte sempre.

_**Um inusitadamente gentil, Severus Snape **_

_**Antonomasia**_ – Nem eu, minha cara, nem eu, mas fazer o que? A idiota da escritora parece querer me perseguir a cada capitulo, mas mesmo essa IDIOTA não se decidindo qual final dar pro Harry eu respondo por ela: É LOGICO QUE EU E O HARRY TEREMOS UM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE! *O*

Wou... realmente suas taxas de acerto são baixíssimas, não acertou uma, mas não desanime, mesmo que não estejam certas a Luana simplesmente adora ver a opinião do publico, para pesar como deve levar a fic, ou se está complicando de mais as coisas, fato que ao meu ver já deveria estar mais que obvio!

O que? Agora eu devo engolir minhas palavras, não é que você acertou duas questões em seguida? De fato o cabelo dela é preto e foi ela mesma que descoloriu em uma poção errada... estou impressionado.

Tecnicamente falando, a idiota da Luana fez com que eu entregasse o mapa do maroto pensando principalmente nessa ocasião. Mas ela não podia deixar que Harry o usasse logo de cara, ou os "salvadores" chegariam na cena do crime antes de Hooch, e o duelo das duas mercenárias não aconteceria. Por isso, o MEU Harry ficou um pouco afobado de mais no começo, mas depois das duas setimanistas sagrarem o bastante ela deixou que eles chegassem para as separar. Resumindo, tudo isso foi para satisfazer os instintos sádicos da escritora fajuta.

Potter é um idiota, e infelizmente é o MEU idiota. Se eu me arrisquei a fazer esse feitiço foi justamente por que sabia que ele se deixaria levar pela emoção do momento sem fazer maiores perguntas... ai ai... agora sou apenas eu que corro atrás do prejuízo enquanto fica aparecendo um monte de gavião ao redor dele

_**Um mais que justificadamente ciumento, Draco Malfoy**_

_**Thanatos –**_ A Luazinha está ficando mestra nesses finais filhos da puta, he he, mas até que dessa vez a atualização não demorou tanto, admita.

Você é perigoso, carinha (Fenrir sorri malicioso). Eu tô falando, a cada review que você manda a Luazinha treme nas bases com os quesitos "o familiar misterioso da família Potter e o novo VOdemort". Você acertou muita coisa nessa brincadeira, mas também não acertou algumas, tanto no quesito do familiar banido da família Potter como no caso Voldemort, só não digo exatamente o que você errou por que aí fica obvio o que você acertou e então os leitores que lerem a minha resposta vão ganhar as respostas de mão beijada ^.^

Péeee, essa aí você errou, se bem que até agora ninguém acertou ¬¬. Tá bom que na saga original ela não é uma personagem de graaaande destaque, mas com aqueles seios... (pensamentos libidinosos modo: on) a única coisa que eu posso soltar é que na estória da titia Rowling ela sempre é descrita como uma linda mulher.

Peter... esse aí é uma pedra no sapato da Luana, ela diz que ainda não sabe quando vai coloca-lo na fic, e quanto a Hermione... digamos que a Luazinha está planejando uma entrada bem mais dramática para a garota.

Rowena quer algo... mas apesar de já ter definido o que é, a Luazinha está em duvida se para conseguir esse "algo" ela vai se manter como aliada ou se vai virar um dos vilões... Só o tempo dirá, tudo depende de quanto desse "algo" ela vai querer... fui vago o suficiente, senhor detetive? ^.~

Querido, com uma proposta destas mesmo se você tivesse respondido rosa com coraçõezinhos lilases eu teria considerado como uma resposta correta (lambe os lábios com expectativa) por isso não se preocupe, na sua vez de participar dos comentários finais eu farei questão de realizar os seus desejos... e os meus...

_**Um hormonalmente cooperativo, Fenrir Greyback**_

_**brubru86 - **_Divido sua simpatia por essa bela ave, Srta. Brubru. Pelo menos é melhor do que lobos sarnentos e repteis estúpidos que cospem fogo ¬¬

Espero que o capitulo que acabou tenha satisfeito um pouco de sua curiosidade, se não, fique atenta a historia paralela que vai ser postada na "antes de você pedir".

Srta. Delacout tem sido a opção mais ciada até o momento, mas sinceramente ninguém parece estar considerando o fato que a Rondy não tem sotaque Frances... detalhe que como o sotaque do Sr. Kruun, a nossa tola escritora nunca deixaria de fora u.u

Mistério Weasley... essa família, como sempre, vai dar trabalho ¬¬

Lapso... foi apenas um lapso, na primeira versão desse capitulo, o Neville não tinha sido internado e na hora de remodelar a cena a incompetente Srta. Rosette simplesmente esqueceu de trocar o nome... apenas releve... assim como eu relevo a maioria das ESTUPIDEZES que ela faz.

_**Um rabugentamente compreensivo, Severus Snape**_

_**Amdlara**_ – E nos encontramos novamente, sinta-se honrada, não são todos os leitores que tem a hora de falar com um Malfoy duas vezes no mesmo capitulo (nariz em pé)

Apesar de não fazer a mínima idéia do que está escrito eu tenho certeza que suas palavras não poderiam ser mais certas, já que eu não poderia fazer nada mal-feito e... HEEEY que papo é esse de estar torcendo para o Severus? Você estava falando sério antes?.

Muitas pessoas perguntam por essas duas, mas elas vão demorar um pouquinho para entrar na trama, a Luana disse que como a saga é loooonga ela não queria despejar todos os personagens mais interessantes de uma vez, se não seria um desperdício e não teria como aproveita-los devidamente.

Prefiro evitar de imaginar meu pai nesse tipo de traje u/u

A Luana disse que vai considerar a sua resposta... mas quando ela perguntou qual era a cor do cabelo da Hoch era a do mundo alternativo, não a do mundo original do Harry, e não só ela considerou sua resposta, como Ela foi a primeira... mas acho que isso você já tinha notado... tipo quando falou com a gente e...( sem jeito por ter se enrolado) aaaah você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Ò/Ó

_**Um adoravelmente encabulado, Draco Malfoy**_

_**Nannao-**_ Vencedora! Vencedora! Parabéns, apesar de ser um vitoria por W.O... mas vitoria é vitoria.

O único problema é que o fanfiction não está mostrando o seu e-mail, tenta passar de novo, e caso não consiga novamente, mande um e-mail para minha deliciosa escritora no

Tipo... nunca tem o suficiente de mim em qualquer momento, gata, nunca terá, eu sou viciante, mas quanto a promessa da Luazinha ela disse que falaria mais sobre mim e as irmãs Blacks durante essa fase, mas não que seria imediatamente. Mas eu entendo a sua ansiedade. Qualquer um ficaria ansioso de ter mais de mim... todos querem mais de mim...

_**Um mais que convencido, Fenrir Greyback**_

Draco: Eu não quero nada de você.

Severus: Eu quero até menos que nada

Fenrir: Como diria minha amada Luazinha: "quanto amor ¬¬"

Luana: Alguém me chamou?

Severus e Draco: NÃO!

Fenrir: SIM! – pula no pescoço dela e joga todo o seu peso para a pobre escritora carregar – a _**Amdlara**_ já foi embora e esses caras não me dão o devido valor – pose dramática.

Luana: Pobre lobinho – afaga a cabeça dele.

Draco: fala sério... – revira os olhos, anuncia logo o próximo desafio e vê se desinfeta de vez!

Luana: Ué, mas não tem próximo desafio, eu não disse que por um tempo eu vou dar uma pausa nos desafios?

Severus: E o que você veio fazer aqui então?

Luana: Tipo, eu sei que é meio difícil de se lembrar as vezes, mas eu AINDA sou a escritora dessa JOSSA, isso deveria me dar, sei lá, algum tipo de passe livre, não?

Draco e Severus: Não.

Luana: Que seja, vamos aos procedimentos finas da fic! Antes de qualquer coisa, a votação:

Dragão: 9

Lobo: 7

Pantera negra: 3

Esfinge: 2

Fênix: 3

Sapo: 1

Pégaso: 1

Raposa: 1

Salmão: 1

Sátiro: 1

Cervo: 1

Não teve grandes mudanças, mas vou manter o placar por pura cabeçadurisse de minha parte.

No próximo capitulo: Finalmente Harry terá que encarar a tão temida detenção do professor Riddler, como o professor de poções vai reagir ao pequeno atraso do moreno? E mais tarde Harry vai se aventurar mais uma vez na floresta proibida, onde reencontrará uma venenosa amiga e fará uma aliada muito... excêntrica.

Obrigada por lerem mais esse capitulo, nos vemos no próximo.


End file.
